De la mano de la oscuridad
by Ginebra
Summary: Harry siempre quiso a su familia, solo que ella no a él, ahora ,luego de vivir su infancia con Voldemort, se encuentra en Hogwarts bajo la apariencia de Mordret Gaunt, un chico sangre pura ... pero ¿es la sangre más espesa que el agua?.
1. La mansión Potter

Seguramente para nadie de la alta sociedad mágica de Inglaterra será indiferente el apellido " Potter"¿cómo podría serlo? si era junto con el "Malfoy" la casa más antigua de toda gran bretaña, sus rastros podían seguirse incluso más allá que la misma casa de merlín, sin duda un honor muy grande, cualquiera pensaría que ser el heredero de los potter era un gran privilegio, " nacer en cuna de oro" , pero no, nada más distante a la realidad, Harry James Potter Evans, heredero de los potter bien podría hacer que vieran cuan distinta era su realidad a la que todos pensaban, un pequeño de 5 años olvidado por sus padres que prácticamente vagaba por la inmensa mansión Potter todo el día , la vida para el pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda era fría , sin amor y escaso cariño, talvez por ello el heredero de los Potter desde que aprendió a leer no se despegaba de la biblioteca, sin duda , su lugar favorito, donde podía espera a que las horas muertas continuaran su aburrido andar, esperando a que algún día pudiese acabar todo aquello y lograr encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar , puesto que un hogar es mucho más que un lugar físico que genera comida, techo y abrigo, es amor y precisamente eso no tenía Harry Potter.

Tanto James como Lily Potter , ambos aurores reconocidos de la orden del fénix y el ministerio de magia, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a la labor de " eliminar a la oscuridad", sin saber que esta misma estaba ahogando a su hijo , la guerra no iba nada de bien , Lord Voldemort ya había conseguido las fuerzas de los vampiros y la mayoría de los hombres lobo, sólo un pequeño escuadrón estaba a favor de la luz y ese era el que capitaneaba , Reamus lupín , quien había descubierto recientemente que la persona que lo había mordido en su niñez, el cual había muerto hacía un par de meses, era el hijo del líder de uno de los clanes de licántropos, aunque por ser tan joven la mayoría de los hombres lobo ponía en duda la valía de Lupin, lo que había causado que se unieran a Voldmeort, sólo los más fieles a la línea de sangre habían jurado seguir a Lupin hasta donde sus pies los llevaran.

Solamente parecía cuidar del pequeño Harry una sirvienta llamada Aline, una chica de ascendencia americana que reía por cualquier cosa que el pequeño hacía , era la ama de llaves de la mansión, a pesar de sus cortos 19 años . Pero nada, ni nadie podía llenar el vacío que el alma del joven harry tenía, y es que no era solo el abandono de sus padres, sino también las palabras frías que estos le decían , los tratos cortantes .

Era día martes y como todos ellos Harry estaba siendo bañado por Aline, una vez terminado se dirigieron a la sala , en la cual como siempre no había nadie, el pequeño se sentó en la enorme mesa de roble , esperando por sus alimentos, cuando sin previo aviso, un par de magos salieron por la chimenea , no eran otros que Lily y James Potter que volvían de sus deberes en la orden.

-¡Mamá, papá!- gritó emocionado el pequeño olvidando las normas de educación saltando de la mesa para ir al encuentro de sus padres.

- No te he dicho , Harry, que es de mala educación gritar?- dijo enfadado James Potter a su heredero.

- Yo…- empezó el pequeño.

-Sin excusas, Potter, estas castigado, retírate a tu cuarto-dijo su padre fastidiado, se les había escapado bellatrix Lestrenge y con ella el éxito de la misión de rescate de Sirius .

- Sí , padre-dijo cabizbajo el pequeño marchando a su habitación, Aline que había visto todo se quedó en su mismo sitio sintiendo una enorme pena por el pequeño ¿ y se suponía que eran sus padres¡ Por Merlín!

-Sthandier , prepara un baño para ambos y comida-dijo la señora Potter dirigiéndose a Aline , la chica sintió y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡ No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado así tan fácil !.-dijo James abatido mirando una foto que estaba en el salón.

-Tranquilo, querido, todo saldrá bien, ya sabes que Reamus está preparando los planos de la fortaleza de Voldemort, con ellos todo será más sencillo.-

-Sí, eso espero- dijo Potter mirando a los enormes ojos verde de su esposa, -¿ qué sería de mí sin ti , Lily?

La pelirroja sonrió- tal vez un soltero amargado – dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

- ¿ En serio?- dijo él.

- Oh, un parrandero incurable, como solías serlo-dijo ella mirándole algo enfadada.

- Puede que sí.-

- Iré a ver a Joanne –dijo lily.

- Yo iré luego, son tan lindo cuando pequeños- dijo james meditando -recuerdas que harry era tan tranquilo, pero tenía que crecer… sólo sabe hacer desastres.-

- Oh, cierto, pero no cometeremos los mismo errores en Joanne, te aseguro que ella será una digna Potter.-

-Eso espero, lástima que no haya sido un niño- dijo por lo bajo, pero su esposa lo escuchó

- Lo siento, james- dijo ella apenada, de haber sido un niño podría haber cambiado de heredero , pero Joanne … al menos la pequeña estaba demostrando ser todo lo que no era harry, tranquila, responsable …

- No es tu culpa querida- dijo el suspirando - será mejor que vaya a ver que ese niño no haga desmanes.

- Señores-dijo Aline entrando – está todo dispuesto.-

- Muy bien , puedes retirarte-dijo lily, la joven haciendo un reverencia se marchó.

Mientras ellos estaban alabando las cualidades de Joanne , Harry se encontraba llorando en su habitación, no era justo , él nada había hecho y sus padres lo trataban así, él sólo los quería abrazar , después de todo hacía tres días que no paraban en casa, era normal que el pequeño se preocupara , pero al parecer ese comportamiento no era el que sus padres esperaban.

Tirado en su cama baca abajo no fue conciente que un ser lo espiaba desde la puerta entreabierta que daba al baño , la criatura de inteligencia espeluznante estaba analizando su situación, su amo la había enviado para espiar a unos inefables que vivían cerca, pero ( esto hacía que la serpiente se sonrojara de ser posible) , debido a su labor le había dado hambre y como en el valle de godric abundan los pequeños bocadillos… había decidido alimentarse primero y luego cumplir con sus obligaciones , sin embargo en busca de su presa había confundido un nido de ratones y había ido a dar al desagüe de una casa , luego de un viaje desagradable ( asquerosamente desagradable) al fin había hallado la luz y había salido por el lavamanos de un cuarto de baño , el cual había resultado ser el del pequeño Harry Potter,

Así que ahí estaba , espiando a la pequeña criatura en busca de una salida por la cual escabullirse, cuando sintió el sonido de una puerta , rápidamente se escondió tras un sofá del cuarto del niño , un cómodo lugar del cual podía ver todo sin que repararan en su presencia.

El hombre dio dos pasos en el desordenado sitio que recibía el nombre de "alcoba de su heredero" , hecho una mirada enfadada a los libros botados por el piso ( ¿ Para qué tenía este niño tanto libro si nunca daba muestras de aprender algo de las lecciones que él mismo le daba?) y se dispuso a hallar al niño, no fue difícil, reposaba en la cama , aunque de vez en cuando se convulsionaba ¿acaso estaba enfermo, fastidiado , de dos zancadas estaba a los pies de su cama, el pequeño recién ahí se percató de la presencia de alguien más en su habitación y giró el rostro, sólo para sentir una enorme oleada de dolor ¡su padre acababa de darle una cachetada, la serpiente escondida se estremeció ante tal actitud del hombre.

- ¿Se puede saber porque estas llorando ahora, Potter?- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad , por su parte harry había caído en un estado de shock, no era la primera vez que su padre le golpeaba, pero esta vez sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa. El hombre al no recibir respuesta se enfureció más y zamarreó al chiquillo por los hombros, asustándolo más, si es que eso era posible.

La serpiente al escuchar el apellido " Potter" puso más atención , sí, no podía equivocarse ¿cuántas veces lo había visto luchar contra los mortifagos de su señor, era el auror James Potter.

Con sus ojos ambarinos puso mayor atención, no todos los días tenía uno la posibilidad de espiar la intimidad de uno de los " alfiles de Dumbledore", aunque la pregunta era cómo había logrado traspasar las barreras de seguridad de la mansión Potter.

La serpiente dejó de pensar en ello y continuó espiando a ambos humanos.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry tratando de para de llorar, sabía que si no lo hacía su padre se enfadaría aún más.

James soltó bruscamente a Harry que fue a dar contra el cobertor - ¿ no puedes comportarte como un niño normal¿ tan difícil es?- le cuestionó su padre, Harry miraba al piso alfombrado esperando la sentencia.

-no puedo creer que seas mi hijo- dijo ponzoñosamente- yo a tu edad era más útil , jamás hice sentir a mis padres decepcionados, tanto trabajo que nos ha costado darte todo lo que tienes y ni así lo aprecias.- continuó con su "discurso", siempre que lo castigaba decía algo similar, al menos esta vez no había enumerado las bondades de su hermanita.

-No comerás hasta mañana- dijo Potter y salió del cuarto, Harry miró su reloj de snitch viendo que recién era el medio día.

-Este será un largo día- dijo el pequeño tirándose de espaldas a la cama viendo el techo dibujado de nubes y snitchs , "el cuarto de un niño común y corriente". – No importa- volvió a decir harry , quitándose los últimos vestigios de lágrimas.

-Me entretendré leyendo- .

Nuestra Nagini abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos al ver como el niño apuntaba con su índice un libro del suelo y este sin esperar un segundo _volaba_ hasta estar frente al pequeño.

- No está mal- dijo el niño de ojos verde esmeralda empezando a leer " encantamientos avanzados "


	2. 2

**De cómo la alfombra adoptó ese nuevo "decorado" **

"La Fortaleza"

Sirius siempre había sabido que era distinto a su familia, desde pequeño no gustaba de los juegos de sus primos , tales como " el quita cabello" , que consistía en ir hacia el patio de la mansión Black que daba a una calle muggle y apuntar con la varita a los transeúntes los cuales perdían el color al notar como su cabellos caía misteriosamente.

Y luego cuando había entrado a Hogwarts , al quedar en la casa del león confirmó lo que ya sabía, a sus padres les cayó muy mal, hasta con desheredarlo lo amenazaron, pero nunca lo hicieron. Sirius sonrió con tristeza viendo los anchos barrotes que le privaban de libertad y con furia les dio un puñetazo, algo bastante tonto por decir menos, al instante el auror ahogó un gemido y se llevó la mano a la boca¡rayos¡eso sí que había dolido, ese encierro le estaba consumiendo la cordura, tenía que relajarse, pero cómo hacerlo si a cada dos horas venía su "queridísima" prima a fastidiarlo . Así no había quien tuviese paz. Al menos ya no le torturaba , al parecer Voldemort no quería que aún muriese .

-Pues si sigo así no demoraré mucho- se dijo intentando abstraerse del dolor de sus costillas rotas .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mansión Potter:

Era cerca de la medianoche y toda la mansión estaba en silencio, los señores dormían en la planta alta , al lado de su habitación estaba la de su hija Jaoanne Potter y al lado de esta la de su hermano Harry, aunque él se removía incómodo en su cama .

- me muero de hambre- dijo harry a la oscuridad , así no podía dormir y lo peor es que tenía prohibido probar bocado hasta mañana por mandato de su padre ¿y si se escabullía a la cocina ; cuántas eran las posibilidades de que Matilde descubriera que había robado comida de su cocina? ; conociendo lo meticulosa que era la cocinera de seguro lo notaba, mejor no arriesgarse. Un nuevo quejido de su estómago hizo que Harry se estremeciera, - si muero , al menos me libraré de todo esto-

Decidido a que no podría dormir y estando cansado de removerse inquieto en su cama, decidió leer un poco con la esperanza de que el sueño llegase a él. Pero… si sus padres descubriesen que estaba despierto a esas horas lo volverían a castigar , por ello lo mejor era no prender la luz, sin embargo ¿cómo leería sin luz? abatido se dijo que lo mejor era salir a leer al balcón.

El joven Potter tomó su bata , pantuflas y un simpático gorro de snitch y se dispuso a ir por su libro de "Encantamientos avanzados" cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse , de un salto volvió a su cama y se hizo el dormido justo en el momento que la luz era encendida.

-¿Harry?- preguntó una suave voz femenina. El niño al escucharla se incorporó feliz al ver quien era.

-¡Aline!-dijo feliz.

- ¡shhhh! no sea que despierten tus padres- dijo la joven de ojos claros.

-Lo siento-dijo el pequeño

-No importa-dijo Aline acercándose hasta sentarse en la cama del pequeño, pudiendo apreciar que estaba con la bata y el gorro que ella le había regalado para navidad, frunció el ceño confundida.

- Ah,es esto-dijo Harry indicando el gorro y la bata- es que no podía dormir y como no podía prender la luz quise ir a leer al balcón…-dijo el chico apenado esperando el reto que siempre recibía de sus padres, mas este no llegó, extrañado el chico alzó la vista.Para su sorpresa la joven sonrió afablemente .

-hay ,Harry , en verdad que no mereces esto-dijo en un murmullo, el pequeño le miró confundido

- mira-dijo ella sacando de su mente un sinnúmero de ideas que terminaban en mucha sangre y dos cuerpos en el suelo.

-¡es comida!-dijo feliz el niño, pero luego apartó la vista del sándwich de queso y el vaso de leche chocolatada.

-Es para ti, -dijo la chica suponiendo que el pequeño pensaba que era de ella.

-¿Enserio?-dijo él con sus grandes ojos verdes esperanzados.

-Claro-dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza _y se supone que este es el lado de la luz_…

Prácticamente luego de haber devorado sus alimentos ,Harry fue arropado por Aline , quien luego de dejar guardado el gorro, la bata y el libro apagó la luz sin percatarse que una serpiente continuaba en ese lugar y había sido testigo de toda la escena.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente sintiendo que estaba metiéndose en terreno que no le correspondía, solamente era una "empleada" en aquella mansión , no _debía _preocuparse si ese niño era tratado de una forma tan vil , su deber era sencillamente completar las labores de la casa y ya , no podía sacar ahora su lado maternal , eso sólo traería dificultades…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mansión Potter.

Harry como siempre se despertó temprano , aunque algo adolorido y sintiendo un tanto de calor , se incorporó en la cama para posteriormente ir por su ropa, un amplio ropero lleno de túnicas y ropa muggle , se decidió por un pantalón gris , camisa negra y chaleco negro . Luego de ducharse , notó que debía hacer algo por secar su cabello, a menos claro, que esperase hasta las 8 , que era la hora en que Aline venía a levantarlo, miró el reloj , no podía estar esperando una hora y media , que tonto había sido… ¿por qué no pensó en eso antes, tampoco tenía ganas de ir y despertar a Aline sabiendo que por su causa la chica no se había acostado antes , después de todo para alguien que trabaja todo el día, media hora de sueño es mucho…

Colocándose una toalla en la cabeza se sentó en un sofá de la habitación en busca de una solución, la cual no tardó en llegar al mirar los libros esparcidos por su habitación … si había podido con el encantamiento levitador ¿ quién no le decía que también podía con el secador?.

Luego de leerlo y practicar un par de veces decidió probar , aunque … mago precavido vale por dos, así que sacándose la toalla de la cabeza decidió probar primero con ella .

-bien-se dijo – los movimientos son similares al levitador, sencillo- dijo repitiendo los movimientos, luego una vez decidido apuntó hacia la toalla en el piso, vamos, no es difícil solo unos cuantos movimientos y decir "sequía" .

Pero al fin, cuando estaba diciendo las palabras , su sistema respiratorio encontró muy " adecuado" estornudar , lo cual produjo…

-¡rayos!- dijo el pequeño ¡la toalla se estaba incendiando! y como el piso estaba alfombrado el cuadro no pintaba nada bien.

-¡Glacius! – dijo el pequeño haciendo uso de su mente fría . Ahora se alegraba de haber aprendido el mes pasado el hechizo para apagar incendios.

-Ahora sí que la hice grande- abrumado levantó los vestigios de lo que hasta hacía unos segundos era una bonita toalla azul, ahora quemada oliendo como las tostadas que su madre hacía cuando le bajaba la vena de ama de casa. Lo peor de todo no era eso, siempre podía esconder la toalla para que no se dieran cuenta, pero ¿cómo iba a esconder la quemadura de la alfombra?.

- sequía -dijo el pequeño sin ánimo en dirección a su cabello , con la esperanza de quemarse vivo para no tener que responder por aquel " accidente" , pero el hechizo salió impecable , dejando el cabello del pequeño tan seco como antes de ducharse. Tomó la toalla y la guardó en el ropero, ya vería como deshacerse de ella.

- De seguro por esto estaré castigado hasta que entre a Hogwarts-dijo abatido , pero guardó silencio al ver como la puerta de su cuarto se abría para dejar paso a … ¿Albus Dumbledore? . Harry se permitió un momento de asombro , luego recordando que no era él quien acababa de invadir un cuarto ajeno, miró al director esperando una respuesta cuerda, bueno… una respuesta.

La razón por la cual Albus Dumbledore se había dirigido tan temprano a la casa de los Potter había sido para avisarles personalmente que Reamus había dado ( gracias a Merlín) con los planos de la "Fortaleza" , sabiendo lo mucho que los Potter estimaban a Sirius seguro no les molestaba despertarlos de madrugada para planear el rescate .

Así que encaminándose a la casa de Lily y james salió por la red flue , llegando al recibidor , al no ver a nadie ( lo anormal hubiese sido ver a alguien levantado), decidió ir hacia el cuarto de la pareja , en eso iba cuando al caminar por el pasillo sintió una oleada de _magia natural _, tal tipo de magia no se asemejaba a la " accidental" que hacían los niños al sentirse amenazados , sino que correspondía a aquella realizada con total conciencia , lo interesante de ella radicaba en que esta no agotaba las fuerzas de quien la realizaba como lo hacía la magia común y corriente . Muy pocos eran los privilegiados que podían invocar la magia natural . Por ello el Director se "congeló" al sentir que este tipo de magia era conjurado . Pero como la oleada había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido no pudo saber a ciencia cierta de cual de las tres puertas provenía .

Dejándose llevar por una corazonada se decidió por la puerta de la derecha encontrando a un pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda que lo miró primero sorprendido, pero luego fríamente , "tal mirada no debería tenerla un niño" en sí , el rostro del pequeño era una máscara de frialdad que uno esperaría encontrar en un hijo de mortifago , pero de ninguna forma en el heredero de los Potter, ancestral familia de la luz.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente , el director decidió acercarse al niño.

- Mis padres están en la tercera habitación del pasillo si los busca , director -dijo el pequeño educadamente sin quitar su mirada de frialdad .

- Oh - dijo el profesor estando ya a un par de pasos del pequeño que se había sentado en la cama- pero ¿cómo sabes si vengo a ver a tus padres?- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa amable , Harry alzó una ceja , dejando muy en claro que no le creía nada .

- Esta bien , me has pillado, sí vengo a ver a tus padres, pero eso no quita que podamos hablar un momento¿no Harry?-dijo introduciendo una mano en su túnica para sacar dos dulces- ¿un dulce de limón?.-

El hijo mayor de los Potter lo miró como si estuviese loco ¿un dulce y para qué? y menos de ese mago que tenía toda la pinta de estar con un pie en el psiquiátrico, no gracias¿ quién le decía a él que no era veneno? además si el viejecito comía todo el día caramelos de limón y estaba así … algo malo debían tener los dichosos dulces, mejor no arriesgarse. Tendría que pensar rápido una forma de salir victorioso de aquella situación sin parecer descortés, de seguro si lo era se lo diría a su padre y este lo dejaría sin comer otro día .

- no gracias, mi madre dice que producen caries-dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa , esperando convencer al mago.

- Oh claro- dijo Dumbledore – que buen niño eres Harry , siempre sé así-dijo mirándole con cariño, Harry ya estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con gente por mucho tiempo , bueno, solo con Aline, pero ese anciano distaba mucho de la linda Aline y la verdad ya lo tenía nervioso, no sabía si fuese su eterna sonrisa de payaso o su larga barba plateada que parecía medir un metro , o tal vez algo de su estrafalario vestuario, pero de algo estaba seguro : no le agradaba Albus Dumbledore, por muy Director de Hogwarts que fuese.

-dime Harry…- Al ver que el director continuaba allí , el pequeño salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿si , Sr. Dumbledore? – dijo Harry , Dumbledore escondió su sonrisa la ver con que cortesía lo trataba el niño, no siempre podía entablarse conversación con un niño de 5 años tan … ¿adulto? no terminaba de decidir si eso era bueno o no, luego debatiría consigo sobre ello.

- ¿ Me podrías decir que pasó con la alfombra? – dijo con una sonrisa bonachona dirigiendo su vista hacia el "nuevo decorado" del piso .

- ah, eso…- ¡rayos! ... ¿ y ahora qué le digo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bueno , ese par de inefables no son la gran cosa, se la pasan leyendo el Quisquilloso y revistas de quiromancia" se dijo Nagini reptando en dirección hacia "La Fortaleza" ; " al fin , no son los que busca mi amo" . La enorme serpiente no pudo dejar de pensar en el niño de los Potter , " magia accidenta no fue , por supuesto" pasó bajo un enorme tronco con mucho musgo del bosque Godric " debería decirle al amo" alzó la cabeza un poco para ver que iba en la dirección correcta, una serpentina sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y continuó " pero… de seguro y decide matarlo , es un Potter" . Por extraño que fuera , la serpiente no quería que dañasen al pequeño , no podía negar que le afectaría si su amo decidía lastimarlo "debe ser porque se parecen mucho" concluyó , por el momento guardaría silencio , estudiaría al niño , así podría darle un informe más completo a su amo sobre su "descubrimiento". Porque no podía llamarse de otra forma a un niño que levitaba los objetos sin ninguna complicación .

Joanne Potter , era sin duda el orgullo de sus padres, inteligente, responsable, calculadora… un sin número de cualidades que sus padres siempre solían enumerar a sus conocidos , hasta tal punto que estos se sentían mareados , demasiados halagos para una niña de 4 años que sólo sabía decir lo que sus padres anhelaban oír.

Pero como casi nunca paraban en casa, no sabían de los desastres que la "maravilla" provocaba, problemas que muy bien sabía el personal de la Mansión Potter, pero que por miedo a que sus señores los tacharan de mentirosos callaban , por causa de tal silencio , Lily y James Potter siempre terminaban haciendo conclusiones erradas que concluían siempre en el mismo culpable: Harry.

Tal vez fuera la edad o tantos mimos, quien sabe, quizás si fuesen más estrictos con la niña no sería todo un incordio , lamentablemente sus padres no lo eran. Era casi increíble que nunca pillaran a la niña en el acto del delito , tenía una suerte única…

Tampoco la niña era un completa desastre, por lo que se deduce que sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención y es más, en ocasiones la chica _confesaba _haber hecho la broma , pero sus padres sonriendo decían que no era necesario que encubriese a su hermano, con lo cual la niña se fastidiaba aún más¡no le daban el mérito por lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado! . Por ello la niña repelía a Harry , una actitud bastante infantil¿ pero qué se puede esperar de una niña de 4 años? .

Joanne era muy parecida a su madre , de cabellos rojizos , piel nívea y rasgos finos , pero tenía los ojos azules , James siempre decía que eran los mismos que tenía su madre y que estaba feliz de que hubiese sacado algo de aquella línea de sangre , cosa que en Harry no había ocurrido por supuesto… otro punto para comparación, pero esas cosas a Harry le afectaban cada vez menos.

Pero esas comparaciones no eran tomadas en cuenta por la pequeña , es más le aburría que sus padres hablasen y hablasen de ella como si fuese una de aquella brujas de los cromos intercambiable o algo similar. Ahora esos pensamientos estaba muy lejos de la pequeña Joanne , quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, aunque si uno mirara de cerca se daría cuanta que no dormía tan tranquila, se removía inquieta , molesta , sin embargo no duró mucho , ya que se despertó .

La pequeña se levantó casi corriendo al baño, luego saliendo más tranquila decidió que su estómago estaba muy vacío y que requería con urgencia de un aperitivo mañanero .

Mientras la pequeña iba por algo de comer , Harry pensaba en algo convincente que decirle al Director de Hogwarts.

- Puedes decirme la verdad, Harry, prometo no decírselo a tus padres- aseguró el mago mirando condescendientemente al niño de ojos verdes.

- ¿Y si le decía la verdad? ... ¡_claro Harry! ve y dísele que quemaste la alfombra por causa de un hechizo fallido,_- dijo una vocecilla en su mente _– ¡cómo si fuese a creerte! es más… ¿ qué te asegura que lo que sea que digas no se lo dirá a ellos? ._

Dumbledore vio como el niño se mordía el labio inferior ,no pudo evitar notar que Lily solía tener el mismo gesto cuando era alumna y se saltaba alguna norma.

- Fue un accidente- dijo finalmente el pequeño tratando de parecer lo más sincero posible .

- ¿Un accidente dices?- repitió el mago intentando no despegar los ojos de Harry ,tratando de saber si decía la verdad, a pesar de ello , no pudo comprobar sus dudas, pues el niño decidió enfocar su atención en la ventana , al parecer algo había allí que encontraba extremadamente interesante.

El mago se permitió un momento para meditar ¿ estaba en lo correcto al sospechar que no había sido sólo un "accidente" lo de la alfombra? Harry podía ser muy … maduro para su edad, pero al parecer no estaba en sus dotes el saber mentir bien , sus ojos le delataban y , a pesar que no haber entrado en su mente , estaba seguro que algo en toda esa historia no encajaba , ahora , por otro lado si había sido un " accidente" ¿cómo había ocurrido? dudaba mucho que james o Lily permitiesen a su hijo jugar con fuego , sin duda , esa era una …

- ¿Se los dirá?- preguntó el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- oh, - dijo el mago, no muy elocuente viniendo de albus dumbledore- ¿disculpa decías?- preguntó con una sonrisa, el pequeño suspiró cansado, esto estaba demostrando que no sería un buen día.

- Si les dirá a mis padres lo de la quemadura-dijo Harry por lo bajo.

¿Era su idea o el niño parecía en extremo temeroso? eso sólo hacía confirmar sus sospechas , Harry era el causante de esa quemadura , pero … no era _normal _que un niño tomase tanta importancia por asuntos de esa naturaleza, no que él hubiese criado niños, pero el estar como director conllevaba más que administrar un colegio de magia , si los niños de 11 años no se preocupaban cuando ensuciaban el salón con fango ¿ por qué lo hacía uno de 5 años?. Albus Dumbledore se sintió incómodo , el miedo … un niño con miedo , ese era Harry Potter , un terrible miedo a sus padres… ¿pero por qué?

- claro que no-dijo sonriendo , Harry suspiró aliviado y alzó los ojos en dirección a Dumbledore "tal vez después de todo, el Director es una buena persona"

- Pero debes decirme la verdad – dijo con su eterna sonrisa , " o puede que no".

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la quemadura ¿qué le inventaba ahora? _Sería mejor decir que fue uno de los empleados _–susurró nuevamente la vocecilla . ¿Y quién se encarga de limpiar mi cuarto?...¡Pues Aline! .

Claro que Harry no diría algo así sabiendo que la dulce muchacha podía ser reprendida por la Sra. Potter.

Sintiéndose abatido Harry decidió confesar su crimen …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Agradezco todas las muestras de apoyo que me han enviado , en serio son geniales , snif .

Ahora contestación a los reviews anónimos, ( a los otros les contesté por reply , si no les llegó por favor díganme).

**anita1989:** Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te menciones sobre este nuevo capítulo.chaus

**Blackmoonlady: **No te preocupes que sé lo que es que los autores dejen las historias a medias( yo lo he he hecvho un par de veces, pero intento no hacerlo ,jeje) , ojalá leas este nuevo capítulo.bye

**YO: **Hola jejje,ya actualicé así que no he de morir pronto ¿cierto?… (sonrisa nerviosa) , que bien que te guste el fic , la verdad me ha dado un par de quebraderos de cabeza, pero ya está el nuevo cap, espero y lo leas . p:d: a mi tampoco me agrada ginny , pero tal vez y solo tal vez haga este fic un Harry x Ginny para molestarte, jejeje (que mala soy) , apropósito , un detalle , mi apodo no es por la pelirroja , sino por la esposa del Rey Arturo . Bueno te dejo y espero leerte en el próximo cap.bye

**Eli : **que bien que te guste , espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, bueno espero leer tu opinión en este cap. también. Te dejo y que estes bien.chaus

**tonkspotter400**: Sí, te entiendo , también tengo debilidad por los Dark Harry , aunque este … bueno ya se verá , jejeje , te dejo y gracias por el review. Bye

**Al resto que lee la historia ( y no me dejó review por cierto) , gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer algo que escribo, espero que hayan leído este cap. y les haya gustado. Los dejo , ojalá que pueda actualizar pronto , aunque el tercer cap. ya tiene 4 hojas, así que digamos que va por buen camino, nos leemos otro día y que estén bien. **


	3. Entre magos y recuerdos

_Sintiéndose abatido Harry decidió confesar su crimen …_

-Fue por causa mía ,Sr.-dijo Harry miserablemente , Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto que continuase.

-Esta mañana me desperté muy temprano .-

-Me doy cuenta Harry- dijo el maestro interviniendo con el fin de que el pequeño no hablase tan apagadamente ¡Por Merlín! Había visto más ánimo en las confesiones de los imputados del Winzergardium .

– aunque te diré que cuando yo era joven (dígase mucho tiempo atrás) - me la pasaba en la cama decidiendo si levantarme o seguir durmiendo - confesó mientras sacaba otro dulce de limón y se lo comía.

Harry ahí se dio cuenta de algo… ¡ A Dumbledore le encantaba hablar! y eso le dio una excelente idea … pues si tanto le gustaba hablar , lo haría hablar lo suficiente para que olvidase el asunto de la alfombra…

-_Podría funcionar _–apoyó la vocecilla.

-Vaya Sr. Director , eso me recuerda a Joanne -dijo el heredero de los Potter poniendo su cara más alegre , - en cambio yo suelo despertarme muy temprano -

-Ya veo , Harry , entonces no te costará estar a tiempo cuando entres a Hogwarts -sonrió el maestro al ver el entusiasmo del niño.

-Sí, mis padres me han hablado de Hogwarts, un castillo muy grande y antiguo que ud. dirige-dijo el niño . _Mientras más lejos vaya la conversación mejor_

-Claro Harry-dijo el maestro retomando el rumbo de la conversación – pero estábamos…

-Mi padre dice que tiene muchos túneles secretos-dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes de la emoción ,_ eso , no hay que dejarle volver a mencionar la palabra "alfombra" o "quemadura"._

-Sí, James junto con sus amigos sabían muy bien de ello, estoy seguro que si le preguntas te podrá hablar más de los túneles que yo -dijo el mago algo sonriente ¿era su idea o el niño ….?

-Sí, pero papá no tiene mucho tiempo-dijo el pequeño _Eso es , dale lástima al anciano ._

Dumbledore notó como los ojos del niño ya no brillaban y su rostro había dejado de mostrar esa sonrisa tan viva, volvía a adoptar esa expresión fría con la que lo recibió al entrar.

-Tu padre es un gran mago , Harry , siempre debes sentirte orgulloso de él, un auror que lucha contra los mortifagos –dijo dándoles unas palmaditas al niño.

-Sí…- dijo el niño apenado ._ La idea no era ponerse triste …_

-Pero mira lo que tengo aquí- dijo el mago sacando de su túnica un cromo de las ranas de chocolate

Harry lo miró desinteresado ¿Y a él que le importaban los cromos?. De cierta forma tenía más que asumido que su padre no lo quería cerca de él, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese muy miserable.

-Dime Harry ¿Los coleccionas?- preguntó

-No Sr. –dijo el pequeño triste , _¡oh vamos, supéralo, al menos ya despistamos al anciano. Deberías estar contento._

Dumbledore frunció el ceño , eso no era muy normal…

-Pues toma, es para ti, ahora sólo te faltan los 99 restantes -dijo alegre el mago, Harry con el cromo en su mano le miró intrigado, observó el cromo " Morgan Le Fay" , "¿Dónde oí ese nombre?" ¡oh claro! su padre le había gritado la semana pasada que era tan irritante que parecía descendiente de Morgan Le Fay.

Harry miró el cromo interesado , en él se apreciaba una bonita bruja de unos treinta y tantos vestida a la usanza medieval, la inscripción rezaba :

_Morgan le Fay_

_Animago Pájaro  
Medieval, fechas desconocidas  
También conocida como Morgana, la hermanastra del rey Arturo. Era una bruja oscura, enemiga de Merlín y afectó a muchos acontecimientos durante su tiempo. Era la reina de la isla de Avalon, y tenía la gran habilidad como curandera_

-Disculpe Sr.- dijo Harry, el mago volvió su atención al pequeño- ¿ es eso una varita?- cuestionó mostrando el báculo que Morgan llevaba en las manos .

-Sí Harry.-dijo el maestro.

-Pero… las que mis padres usan no son tan grandes- _Vamos bien, síguele sacando conversación al mago._

-Eres un niño muy observador –dijo Dumbledore alegremente – pues sí, tienes razón en todo , deja que te cuenta ; en la época medieval muy pocos eran los magos , ya que no había instituciones que les enseñasen, así podía incluso vivir un mago sin enterarse que lo era ,aunque notaría como pequeños fenómenos fuera de lo normal ocurrían a su alrededor- Dumbledore miró al niño , seguía cada palabra que le decía- pues verás , tan poca organización, afectaba incluso a los creadores de varitas, los cuales siempre escaseaban , por tal razón los padres al morir traspasaban sus varitas a sus hijos y así sucesivamente , no fue hasta la edad moderna en que al hacerse estudios profundos sobre la naturaleza de la magia , pudo disminuirse el tamaño de las varitas , antiguamente báculos . ¿comprendes Harry?.-

-Sí Sr.-dijo Harry interesado, volviendo a mirar su cromo.

-mmm ¿Harry?- preguntó una voz infantil entrando en bata a su habitación, ambos magos alzaron la vista hacia la pequeña figura de Joanne Potter .

-¿Joanne que haces despierta?-dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú también lo estas-contraatacó la niña – y ud … ¿es santa claus?-preguntó la pequeña Joanne a Dumbledore – aunque … él es más gordo y viste de rojo , no creo que él se pusiera una túnica violeta con estrellitas y lunas…- acotó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño confundida

Dumbledore rió de buena manera , en sus años le habían dicho de todo, pero … ¿santa claus? no definitivamente nadie que recordase lo había llamado con ese apelativo.

-además estamos en abril , la navidad ya pasó - dijo la niña apenada, aunque no sabía muy bien _qué _era abril, su madre había dicho esa frase el otro día cuando ella le había preguntado por santa claus. – entonces… es ud ¿el hada de los dientes? ayer se me calló uno ,-dijo mostrando una sonrisa digna de una viejecita – no, no creo, el hada es … un hada y bonita- Dumbledore volvió a reír¿así que la pequeña no lo encontraba muy lindo? .

-mm ya sé ¡es el hombre de arena! sí de seguro¿viniste a ver a Harry porque nunca duerme cierto?-dijo la ojiazul, el director miró a Harry que se había sonrojado ¿Por qué rayos su hermana tenía que andar ventilando su vida? Problema de él si no dormía mucho.

- ¿No duermes bien , Harry?- preguntó el mago "escaneando" al niño.

- exageraciones de mi hermana , Sr.- dijo recordando las pesadillas que plagaban sus sueños , Dumbledore se sorprendió que pudiese pronunciar "exageraciones" sin equivocarse, "un niño demasiado adulto".

-Joanne porque mejor no te vuelves a la cama-dijo Harry algo molesto.

La niña le sacó la lengua – a claro, no quieres que vea como el hombre de arena te reprende ¿cierto?-

-sí, hermanita , claro-dijo fastidiado¡cualquier cosa para que se vaya!.

-pues me quedo-dijo ella con su sonrisa de viejecita .

-Si lo haces te convertirás en arena-dijo él , la niña abrió mucho los ojos ante tal "revelación".

-mentira-dijo ella algo preocupada

-bueno, quédate y ya veremos-dijo él con una sonrisa perversa. Dumbledore frunció el ceño, pero luego se dijo que solo eran pleitos de hermanos, nada de que preocuparse.

La niña se revolvió el pelo – ¡pues le diré a mamá! – dijo corriendo de la habitación de Harry, el niño se maldijo por su estupidez y se levantó de un salto, pero se detuvo ¿ qué se supone que iba a hacer¿ detenerla¿para que lo castigaran más? miró tristemente la quemadura .

" ¿Se podrá morir una persona si no come en una semana? "

Dumbledore miró al pequeño sabiendo lo que pasaba con su mente , ahora que lo notaba … Harry nunca respondió a su pregunta… un niño muy listo , sin duda . Pero los pasos en el pasillo fueron suficientes para sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones. Algo dentro de él, tal vez el vago recuerdo de sus travesuras en Hogwarts , le hizo sacar la varita y diciendo unas graciosas palabras , dejó como nueva la quemadura. Harry solo se quedó estático en mitad de su habitación¿pero por qué ?si no había respondido a su pregunta¿con qué propósito este mago lo libraba del castigo? algo dentro de él lo agradeció, pero otra se enfadó , ahora le debía un favor a Albus Dumbledore y eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- dijo una somnolienta Lily Potter en bata intentando caminar con los ojos semi abiertos .

El tono enojado de su voz hizo que Dumbledore se alegrase de haber quitado la quemadura de la alfombra .

Haciendo sonar su garganta, el director de Hogwarts se hizo notar, Lily ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia del mago y pareció completamente despierta, bueno… no era muy normal encontrar a Albus Dumbledore en la pieza de tu hijo.

-¿Profesor?-dijo ella – pero….- alternó miradas de Harry a Joanne y de Joanne a Dumbledore.

-Oh lily , que agradable verte-dijo con su siempre rostro sonriente .

-Pero…-parecía que la bruja no se recuperaba de la impresión, luego reparó en Harry ¿estaba vestido? vaya con el niño , sí que se estaba volviendo muy madrugador, dejando eso ,puso su atención en su antiguo director.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a James, traigo buenas noticias sobre los planos-dijo

La bruja sonrió animada y asintiendo salió de la habitación olvidando por completo a sus hijo, la pequeña Joanne se enfadó de que no reprendieran a harry y que su madre fuese aliada del "hombre de arena" y refunfuñando sabe uno que cosas, se fue de la habitación de su hermano.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore dispuesto a seguir a Lily- será hasta otro día , joven Potter- y sonriendo como siempre se fue cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Harry.

Harry continuó dos segundos más estático en su lugar, luego meneó la cabeza y tomó "Encantamientos avanzados" , dispuesto a terminar el libro antes de que otro imprevisto como el de la mañana lo pillase desprevenido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hogwarts

El castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se alzaba imponente aquel día, hacía algo de frío, pero eso no quitaba que los alumnos jugasen tranquilos en el descanso , parecían cuatro enormes borrones de colores que contrastaban con el verde del pasto , todo muy tranquilo , nadie que viera el cuadro pensaría que estaban inmersos en una guerra , los niños estaban muy animados , puesto que esa misma tarde irían a Hogmeade en una de sus visitas . Y dado que ya era casi la hora , los alumnos se encaminaron al gran comedor para que el celador pudiese chequear sus autorizaciones y así poder divertirse en el pueblo.

Pero lejos del bullicio de los alumnos , en el despacho del director ningún ruido se escuchaba , haciendo creer que nadie estaba, sin embargo , Albus Dumbledore sí se encontraba aunque callado y meditabundo , sentado tras la mesa su única compañía era Fawkes .

Desde que había llegado de casa de los Potter algo dentro de él gritaba que esa casa no estaba tan bien como aparentaba ,sin dudas no era solo el comportamiento del pequeño Harry , lo que más le incomodaba era áurea alrededor de la casa : opaca, sin vida, de un gris vacío .

Otro punto que lo inquietaba sobre manera era esa oleada de _magia natural _. Necesitaba salir de dudas y para ello debía prácticamente vivir en la casa Potter , algo que no se podía realizar por cierto. Le costaba pensar que alguien de la casa pudiese manejar tal tipo de magia , Lily y James no por supuesto, él habría sido uno de los primeros en enterarse si fuera cierto, luego estaba el pequeño Harry … ese brillo en los ojos del pequeño le hacía inclinarse a él, pero (la parte más cuerda de su persona) le hacía ver lo inverosímil de su hipótesis¿un niño? Y no cualquier niño, sino que uno de cinco años ; cuando es bien sabido que tal magia es difícil de realizar hasta para magos experimentados , ni siquiera él podía hacer gala de aquello. En otro punto estaba Joanne Potter, descartada casi de inmediato, su pensar no concebía que una niña de cuatro años que creía en santa claus y hadas de dientes ( lo màs acorde a su edad, nada que reprochar) tuviese la disciplina para lograr manejar magia natural. ¿Acaso los empleados? los elfos quedaban claramente descartados , sencillamente la magia natural podía ser usada únicamente por magos.

Sabía que en el personal estaba una simpática ancianita llamada Matilde que se encargaba de la cocina, también un mayordomo de unos 55 aproximadamente llamado Roger , y finalmente … una jovencita de 19 de nombre Aline .

Al pensarlo , Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de esa joven , había llegado a la casa Potter en navidad como reemplazo de la antigua niñera , muerta en un ataque al callejón Diagon . Decía venir de Norteamérica , pero casi no tenía acento , la joven se había excusado diciendo que venía en vacaciones a la casa de campo de una tía que vivía a las afueras de Londres , por lo cual estaba acostumbrada a la forma de hablar de los ingleses .

¿Sería posible que esa joven fuese más de lo que aparentaba? .

Decidido a descubrir la verdad tomó una decisión.

-Fawkes quiero que vigiles la casa Potter- el ave mitológica comprendiendo desapareció en una explosión de fuego y dorado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Potter:

Lily Evans, en su cuarto tarareaba una canción de adolescencia al momento que ordenaba sus túnicas "que bueno es estar con licencia médica" , se dijo al recordar como le había gritado a su jefa y esta alarmada había "concluido" que la pelirroja estaba estresada, al menos tenía más tiempo para ella y sus cosas .

Al final la estructura del ataque había quedado lista, siempre lo más importante era la estrategia y ya estaba, el resto era decidir el día, la hora y quiénes participarían, aunque conociendo a James de seguro iría él mismo liderando el ataque , después de todo, Sirius es su mejor amigo , además ella bien sabía que no soportaría perder a otra persona tan importante para él…

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se preguntó que estarían haciendo, luego de asegurarse que estaban bien continuó con su labor; Joanne estaba jugando tranquila con sus muñecas y Harry ( para variar) se había "atrincherado" en el sillón más mullido de su habitación inmerso en la lectura, no que no lo agradeciese, prefería mil veces tenerlo tranquilo que haciendo desorden por la mansión , sin embargo… la casa se sentía tan vacía , casi como si fuese la única sobreviviente en una isla desierta , si no fuera por los leves destellos que provocaban los elfos al aparecerse se juraría sola en aquel enorme lugar.

Sonrió para sus adentro … No podía dejar de sentirse hasta cierto punto "orgullosa" de sí misma al haber logrado que su hijo mayor aprendiese a leer a los 5 años ( una hazaña nada despreciable, de la cual Lily se juraba la única capaz) . Era extraño pensar que su vida ( y la de todos en aquella casa) había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo , desde ese 31 de julio, el quinto cumpleaños de Harry , su hijo se había vuelto maleducado e introvertido ,hasta tal punto que a veces no tenía idea que pasaba por esa cabecita tan parecida exteriormente a la de James .

El niño parecía apreciar más los libros que a su propia familia y ella sabía que era ese punto uno de los que enojaba tanto a James; si estábamos todos reunidos en la cena , Harry era el primero en levantarse ( no sin antes pedir permiso, claro) ,para ir a una velocidad "sobrehumana" a su habitación, seguramente a por uno de sus "preciosos" libros, es decir, ella cuando pequeña también le gustaba leer , pero no hasta tal extremo , el niño podía pasar _horas _sin despegar la vista de un libro y lo más terrible , _no, si es para la risa _, cada vez que James le preguntaba alguna lección que le había ordenado estudiar , Harry sencillamente no decía nada, pero _nada _, ni siquiera buscaba una explicación que dar, por muy mentira que fuera.

Su hijo , como bien le había dicho james en una ocasión, no tenía _nada_ en que compararse a él cuando pequeño .Lo cual hasta vierto punto agradecía, bien recordaba como solía ser James a inicios de Hogwarts, ni siquiera pensar en como sería con 5 años, pero si con eso lograba sacar a su esposo del estado anímico tan bajo que se hallaba por lo del 31 de julio y ahora la captura de Sirius, lo aceptaría de buen grado , por muchos desastres que provocase, además , ya los hacía…

A veces de madrugada, cuando ya había intentado todo para dormir y nada había surtido efecto, se ponía a pensar en cómo hubiese sido sus vidas si el resultado de esa fatídica fecha hubiera sido distinto, al menos aquella persona no habría muerto y James no estaría aún sin superar su muerte, pero… ¿Y si el muerto hubiera resultado ser ,Harry? .

La pelirroja se mordió el labio¿Acaso James estaría igual de mal como ahora? . No podía dejar de imaginarse las mil y una posibilidades .

En el fondo , sabía que su hijo lo menos que deseaba era la muerte de ese mago que siempre le traía juguetes y tenía un momento para él . Si tan solo Harry no hubiese insistido en estrenar su snitch … las cosas hubieran sido diferentes .

-Nada bueno saco pensando en ello- y suspirando Lily Potter continuó ordenando sus preciadas túnicas , sin pensar que su hijo en ese preciso instante se prestaba a hacer un hechizo que lo pondría en un gran peligro…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola, que bueno saber de ustedes nuevamente , al final Harry a salido airoso de toda la situación ( esta vez al menos) no sé si pueda decir lo mismo del próximo capítulo .

**Antes que se me olvide: Harry Potter no es mío ( tremenda revelación!) sino que de Rowling , esto lo hago porque me entretengo y ya.**

Una vez más agradezco los comentarios y a contestar los reviews anónimos:

**Eli :** Gracias, siempre es agradable leer tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado elcap , trataré de actualizar luego, aunque el lunes vuelvo a clases, snif, así que no prometo nada, nos vemos , chaus.

t**onkspotter400 **: ajja,´pues yo no me quedo corta , digamos que también tengo debilidad por el anime , los videojuegos , películas de aventura , libros ( El sr. de los anillos, Harry también por supuesto :P ) ;en todo caso nagini se lo está pensando , "está tomando caldo de serpiente", juas juas, ya se verá que hace . Te espero en el próximo cap. que estes bien.

**anita1989** :Pues sì aùn me faltan unas cosas por explicar como : la profecía! ( ya me habían preguntado por eso, espero contestar a ello en dos cap. más) espero tu opinión de este cap. ,que estes bien. chaus


	4. ¿Así que los libros no hacen daño?

Hogwarts

Bill Weasley , prefecto de Gryffindor , enumeraba a los de tercer año , se encontraba cansado, esos niños no se quedaban quietos y estaba comenzando a cansarse, al parecer debió notarlo el otro prefecto, una bella chica de apellido Vance que amenazó a los alumnos con bajarle puntos , los niños algo enfadados se quedaron quietos en la fila .

-No puedo creer que los de tercer año hagan tanto escándalo- dijo el pelirrojo agotado una vez ya subido al carruaje.

-Vamos , Bill- dijo Vance- sabes como son, no vale la pena preocuparnos, además nosotros éramos igual que ellos ¿recuerdas?-dijo cómplice, el joven sonrió algo apenado y se dispuso a ver por la ventana. El sol estaba en lo alto , no debían ser más de las 5 de la tarde a lo sumo …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mansión Potter:

"_Adalberto Waffling" _leyó Harry tomando el libro de la estantería de su padre , ya había acabado "Encantamientos Avanzados" y necesitaba algo que leer , tristemente había aprendido que en este mundo es necesario saber defenderse ¿y qué mejor que con magia? .

La verdad teniendo en cuenta la mala comunicación de Harry con sus padres , uno pensaría que para hacerles sentir orgullosos , el niño correría a decirles que podía hacer magia … pero Harry no era un niño cualquiera de cinco años, a su corta edad había vivido hechos que traumatizarían a cualquiera , como la muerte de un ser querido por ejemplo…

El pequeño suspiró al ver en su dedo índice un anillo de oro con el emblema de un dragón azul de ojos plata , cuan feliz se había sentido cuando su padre se lo había entregado ,fue justamente en esa ocasión en que realizó su primer hechizo con todas sus letras , a pesar de ello, con la confusión del momento nadie lo había notado .

Luego de aquel episodio los ánimos de sus padres no estaban como para tal noticia y el pequeño se dijo que esperaría un par de semanas hasta que todo volviese a estar normal ( o al menos no tan tenso ) , pero las cosas sólo habían empeorado , teniendo esto en cuenta Harry había tomado como medida estudiar todo libro que viese y sacarle el máximo de provecho para que así un día ( cuando se calmaran los ánimos) mostrarle a sus padres todo lo que podía hacer , ellos estarían muy contentos y aquel sería un día muy bueno…

El hijo mayor de los Potter , salió de la Biblioteca en dirección a su habitación , iba por las escaleras cuando de pronto sintió mucha hambre , con lo inmerso que estaba en "Encantamientos Avanzados" no había notado el hambre que tenía , y como faltaban dos horas para la cena…

Luego de haber guardado el libro en su habitación , llegó a la cocina , gentilmente Aline le sirvió una tajada de pastel de fresas y un vaso de leche .

Una vez ya en su cuarto el pequeño empezó a hojear el libro , luego de leer la introducción llegó a la conclusión que … no había entendido ni la mitad, pensando que más adelante la lectura sería más sencilla continuó , mas al terminar el primer capítulo decidió parar , ese libro era … ilegible , contenía tantos cálculos complicados que sólo ponían más neblina en su cerebro.

-Bueno… algo sencillo tiene que haber más adelante…- pasó las hojas unas a unas , el minutero continuaba y el pequeño hojeaba , siguió " al menos uno que no tenga cálculo" pensó cansado, había pasado media hora y nada. Ya estaba por cerrar el dichoso volumen cuando dio con una plana .

"Encantamiento Espiador"

Al leerlo concluyó que no era sencillo, "pero al menos no tiene esos cálculos" , así que más animado volvió a leerlo , pasó cerca de media hora hasta que logró convencerse que estaba preparado para intentarlo .

Fue hasta su escritorio, tomó pluma y papel y transcribió el hechizo , junto con los pasos y los elementos a utilizar, luego viendo que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y que su padre llegaría dentro de una hora más ,decidió guardar el libro en la biblioteca, tenía prohibido sacar los libros de su padre , no quería otro castigo, pero… su curiosidad era más grande.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En un pantano dentro del bosque de Godric:

-" ammm me comí un sssapito … ammm me comí un sssapito para mí"- tarareaba animada una serpiente de longitud descomunal , mientras con la cola en movimiento veía como saltaban en aquel estanque " unos sabrosos postres gelatinosos" .

Nagini acababa de reportarse con su amo , el cual estaba tan ajetreado preparando alguna misión que no reparó en como su serpiente movía la cola ( señal de que estaba nerviosa) además como no la iba a necesitar en esa ocasión decidió sacarla de su vista pronto , la serpiente no se hizo de rogar y se fue al bosque de godric , a por un postre , luego iría a ver al " pequeño mago" y de ahí daría un paseo por los calabozos de su amo en busca de un "tentempié" antes de dormir…

Un sapo tuvo la mala fortuna de estar espacialmente obeso y por ello equivaler a un "excelente alimento" , antes que se diera cuenta estaba en las fauces de la serpiente de escamas verdes .

Luego de repetir la operación unas cuantas veces, el estomago de Nagini susurró feliz y la serpiente se encaminó rápidamente a por su "niño de estudio".

En eso estaba cuando algo hizo detener a la serpiente , se quedó quieta , casi como una estatua durante un minuto completo , los sonidos del pantano se oían a lo lejos, la suave brisa , el croar de los sapos sobrevivientes y un aleteo lejano…

Nagini frunció el ceño al escuchar una especie de "chillido" ( para otro ser sería un agradable canto) .

-"Esse avechucho" – espetó furiosa al ver en lo alto como pasaba por las copas de los altos árboles una bella ave de colores escarlata y dorado : Fawkes.

Fawkes por su parte también percibió algo que le incomodó, pero como estaba en una misión decidió no darle importancia y continuar con su vuelo hacia la casa Potter.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mansión Potter:

Todos sus ocupantes estaban ocupados , Joanne muy enfrascada jugando con sus muñecas, la pequeña había inventado una historia digna de una telenovela y veía como sus muñecas se pelaban por un muñeco definitivamente más apuesto que el resto…

La sra. Potter continuaba en su "noble" labor de clasificar su guardarropa , los empleaos en sus labores, los elfos felices limpiando y Harry … bueno, él ya tenía todo listo .

El pequeño echó una hojeada comprobando que nada se le olvidaba :

Espejo de 1 metro cuadrado : listo

Agua de vertiente ( había ido hasta el bosque por ella, increíblemente nadie lo había echado en falta ) : listo

Algo del lugar que quería espiar : Menos mal que le agradaba coleccionar piedras raras… : listo

-En fin todo listo- se dijo , pero como aún estaba fresco el descuido de "sequía" , se dijo que una vez más leería el hechizo, además se sonó la nariz ( por si acaso)

_Hechizo Espiador: Este hechizo consta de dos partes;_

_Primera parte:_

_Para realizar este hechizo el mago debe vaciar 200 cc. de agua de vertiente sobre un espejo de un metro cuadrado ( las medidas son importantes) , luego verter un elemento del lugar que desea espiar ( solamente puede ser algo que provenga de la naturaleza, los elementos manufacturados quedan fuera) , también guarde uno de estos en sus vestimentas( cuando desee no espiar más arrójelo)_

_.Todo esto realizarlo en un lugar oscuro ( se aconseja cerrar puertas o ventanas ) ,en el cual haya silencio ( muy importante sino verá otro lugar ) .Además el mago deberá estar orientado hacia el sureste ( véase página 57del texto) ._

_Luego dibujar con tinta negra ( de preferencia de origen chino, le dará más nitidez)en un pergamino de 20 centímetros cuadrados el mapa lunar correspondiente a la fecha del año en que se encuentre ( debe ser específico)._

_Segunda parte:_

_Una vez realizado todo , dispóngase a realizar los siguientes movimientos ( venía una ilustración con los movimientos a seguir) pronunciando : aqua verum ._

Listo para realizarlo decidió que cerraría la puerta( si lo hubiese hecho al realizar "sequía" no hubiese entrado Dumbledore y con él una serie de hechos incómodos) .

-aquí vamos –dijo el pequeño tomando la jarra con el agua , al instante esta impactó contra el espejo , luego le siguió las piedras de Hogmeade y posteriormente el mapa lunar.

Manteniendo la concentración, el joven mago, realizó el complejo movimiento de varita .

.-aqua verum – susurró y esperó…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Nagini llegó sigilosamente a la residencia Potter teniendo mucho cuidado que Fawkes no la avistase , entró por el desagüe ( que remedio , cualquier cosa para que el avechucho no la viera) y rápidamente llegó al cuarto de Harry , al momento que este decía " aqua verum".

Estando Harry espaldas a su sillón favorito no notó a Nagini, la cual agradeció la oscuridad , su olfato le decía que ese fénix no andaba muy lejos , por suerte las ventanas que daban al balcón estaban cerradas y con las cortinas corridas, podía apostar una presa a que el avechucho estaba ahí…

-¿pero qué hice mal? –dijo el pequeño al ver que nada ocurría , nagini enfocó su atención al niño.

Nada había ocurrido, el espejo seguía mostrando el techo de su habitación .

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a por el libro , al estar en la biblioteca y dar con el hechizo notó un asterisco , su rostro perdió color y corrió hacia su habitación , cerró la puerta con llave y miró el espejo, no había tardado más de un par de minutos , la superficie acuosa continuaba tan oscura como antes ; con el corazón a mil se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos del espejo, desde su escondite Nagini observaba curiosa la escena.

Lo leído en la biblioteca no dejaba de martillar la cabeza de Harry una y otra vez… ¡Había un diminuto asterisco al reverso de la página, uno que le señalaba que mirase la página 120 .

"¡oh Merlìn, que va a ocurrir!" , la vocecilla aconsejó correr del cuarto lo más lejos que sus cortas piernas pudiesen , pero el pequeño no se movió ,sabiendo que le quedaba medio minuto para esperar la reacción de su descuido ¡" descuido" esa palabra se estaba volviendo una muy recurrente en su vida! .

_Advertencia: Este hechizo no debe ser realizado por menores de edad, puesto que requiere de demasiada energía . Sabrá si ha resultado luego de transcurrido tres minutos_

¡pero no decía nada más! con algo de suerte y solo fallaba el hechizo , aunque una parte de su mente le decía que no correría con suerte.

-Hasta aquí llegué – susurró el pequeño al ver como el espejo se alzaba en el suelo hasta estar la superficie de él frente suyo

Nagini demasiado curiosa como para continuar escondida ante lo que veía ,se acercó hasta quedar a la vista de Harry, el niño abrió los ojos asombrado, pero no pudo decir palabra , ya que el espejo empezó a emitir una luz azul que fue poco a poco debilitando las fuerzas del mago hasta hacerlo desmayar. Nagini emitió un silbido al ver como el niño caía dentro del espejo. Mientras , en el balcón, Fawkes se removía inquieto al escuchar un agudo silbido, uno que él conocía bien , de inmediato el ave alzó el vuelo en dirección a Hogwarts…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuartel del aurores:

El ilustre cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra , era una de las instituciones más antiguas de la isla, su fundación había sido casi a la para de Hogwarrts , un lugar de tradición en el cual solo los valientes y audaces magos tenían cabida, su general en jefe era el veterano auror : Alastor Moody , los jóvenes reclutas decían que era sádico y medio loco , debido a los "entrenamientos" que les asignaba , pero nadie podía negar que era todo un erudito en el compo de la aurología , lo que , a pesar de su poca capacidad diplomática, lo mantenía en el máximo escalafón de las fuerzas del ministerio contra la magia oscura.

La mano derecha de Moody había muerto hacía un mes en un ataque mortifago al Londres muggle, un hecho muy trágico que aún se comentaba en los lugares de esparcimiento ; debido a esa muerte había sido promovido como segundo al mando , un joven auror de unos veinte pocos años, esto había originado el descontento del ministerio , no creían que alguien que no llevaba ni 10 años ejerciendo fuese digno de tal honor, pero moody había dejado una vez más que "si yo voy a luchar bajo el nombre del ministerio se me permitirá nombrar a mis hombres, de lo contrario pueden luchar por su maldita cuenta" .

Esa respuesta no le había gustado ni un poco a Fudge , pero como no estaba en un rango de mucha popularidad con el pueblo mágico , había decidido no generar más controversia y aceptar el nombramiento como general de división de Reamus Lupin .

El nombramiento de Lupìn no solo había generado descontento en el ministerio, sino también entre las altas esferas de la aristocracia ¿cómo un hombre lobo iba a ser el segundo al mando del cuartel general de aurores del ministerio? .

Pero por más que magos influyentes como Lucius malfoy intentó generar intrigas y desconfianzas en torno al joven auror , este fue nombrado y ningún argumento pudo cambiar esa realidad .

Había sido una decisión algo complicada nombrar a Lupin … y es que alguien más estaba en su lista de aspirantes , con casi la misma lista de méritos que el joven auror , James Potter se alzaba como el aspirante más… "adecuado", un mago respetable, proveniente de una familia noble y antigua . En cambio Lupin, era mestizo , sin embargo fue el carácter de Lupin el que hizo la diferencia, para luchar se requería seriedad y estrategia, una mente organizada y dispuesta . Además la sangre no debía ser un punto determinante , era hora de hacer un cambio ¡necesitan que terminase tanta discriminación! era hora de mostar un signo ,hacia el resto de las criaturas rechazadas por el ministerio , que las cosas estaban cambiando y que todos eran necesarios…

Moody estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando sonó fuerte y claro la alarma que indicaba un nuevo ataque …

En un dos por tres Alastor se encontró en la sala de operaciones , de inmediato llegó a su lado su segundo al mando.

-¡triangulación!- ordenó el auror más experimentado a su alférez , Gideon Prewett de inmediato realizó la labor .

-las coordenadas corresponde al pueblo de Hogsmeade . Sr.-dijo firme Prewett.

- ¡Sr. Lupin aliste a los hombre , salimos en un minuto!.- Reamus asintiendo salió disparado en dirección al patio, donde ya James Potter tenía formados y armados a todo el cuerpo de aurores.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hogmeade:

Harry poco a poco fue conciente que el hechizo no le había costado la vida ( aunque sí estuvo cerca) , sin embargo ello no significaba que había salido bien librado, aún tirado en el suelo podía sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, era como si le estuviesen aplicando hierro caliente en todo su ser.

Tomando una bocanada de aire ( lo que no le ayudó de mucho puesto que una consideraba cantidad de polvo se coló , haciéndole más difícil la labor de respirar) empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos , casi de milagro notó que sus gafas no se había roto , aunque eso quedó sin importancia al lado del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer….

Definitivamente no estaba en su cuarto y dudaba mucho que en algún lugar de su casa, el lugar era casi… inhabitable .

Las ventanas apenas dejan pasar luz por la mugre que se había acumulado en sus cristales, y el local se iluminaba con velas colocadas en las mesas( de las cuales muy pocas estaban prendidas). Se notaba que el suelo tenía acumulada la roña de muchísimos años .

El hijo mayor de Lily y James se levantó con gran esfuerzo , esperó un minuto intentando recobrarse de la falta de aire que el esfuerzo le había conllevado . En su inspección al lugar , también advirtió que no había gente ( lo cual era un alivio , no tenía ganas de inventar una historia para explicar su repentina aparición) y que el gran número de sillas y mesas estaban volteados , como si sus ocupantes hubiesen salido apresurados .

Se dijo que tal vez estaba en una taberna o algún establecimiento similar , pero si así era ¿por qué estaba en tal estado? . Miró hacia la puerta cerrada ( que seguramente daba a la calle) al escuchar unos gritos y pasos apresurados . ¿qué ocurría allá afuera?.

El joven se encaminó hacia la supuesta salida , sintiendo el grito desesperado de la _vocecilla ,_que le instaba a quedarse allí mientras lo que fuere que ocurría detrás de aquella puerta mohosa terminaba. Haciendo caso omiso , la abrió …

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola : Ya sé que lo dejé a medias( no pude evitarlo , jeje) , prometo actualizar antes del martes . nos leemos!.**

**YO** : Hola! Ya sé que debes querer matarme por dejarla así, pero ya ves… nos leemos luego.

**d.l.a** : hola te doy la bienvenida, no te había leído antes , je , espero que te haya gustado el cap. Chais.

**Ann Magus** : ho que mal, no tenía idea, pero cómo se supone que responda los anónimos?. Bueno, bye

**anita1989** : hola que bien leerte , je, pues sí , para que los potter se enteren de las cualidades de harry quedan a lo mucho unos tres cap. No más , bueno bye .


	5. 31 de julio

La mañana se levantó triste ese último día del mes de julio sintiendo que debía quedarse acostada y hacerse pasar por enferma… Sin tener en cuenta los ánimos de aquel día, un niño de 4 años se despertó muy temprano , pero no le importó que el reloj marcase recién las 6 de la mañana , salió de su cama apresurado y en menos de media hora estaba duchado vestido y dispuesto para bajar .

Lily y James Potter estaban despiertos desde hacía un par de minutos y se resistían a levantarse con un día tan nublado a semejante hora de la mañana, pero los pasos en el corredor les hicieron ver que su hijo mayor estaba ya despierto.

El patriarca de los Potter dando un beso a su esposa se terminó de alistar para bajar, después de todo hoy era un día especial , no todos los días un hijo suyo cumplía 5 años…

Lily recordando el cumpleaños de su hijo decidió seguir los pasos de su hijo y en poco tiempo ambos salieron de la habitación llevando una alegre sonrisa en sus rostros.

Como supusieron, era su hijo el que estaba levantado mirando los retratos de los antiguos potter que se mostraban en las paredes del salón . Volteó al escuhcar los pasos de sus padres y corriendo hacia ellos les abrazó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños , mi buscador favorito!- dijo james abrazando a su hijo , al momento que este mostraba una feliz sonrisa en su pequeño rostro .

-Te felicito mi niño-dijo cariñosa la sra. Potter poniéndole bien las gafas a su hijo. Este sonrió aún más.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bosque Godric

Las nubes se reflejaban en la vertiente del valle , aquella estaba en el bosque desde hacia siglos en lo más hondo del verde corazón . cada mañana una manada de unicornios venía a beber , aquella no fue la excepción , la cría más joven impetuosa se acercó a las aguas y saciando su sed no se percató de la suave honda que recorrió el estanque, sí el resto de la manada que asustada empezó a llamar al nuevo unicornio , este sin hacer caso se quedó en su sitio, nada le decía que algo maligno estaba en las cercanías.

Suavemente empezó a emerger de la vertiente una criatura de suave belleza, armoniosa.

La Joven cría alzó la vista ante tal criatura , parecía una humana , pero a la vez no lo era…

Teniendo los ojos cerrados comenzó , la criatura, a acercarse hacia la orilla . Poseía una larga cabellera de lisos filamentos chocolate , piel morena de suaves curvas , como las de una niña que ha crecido con suma rapidez . Su estatura era mediana , su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido con sumo amor y delicadeza, pero sin dejar de ser ,hasta cierto punto ,sencillo . Nariz pequeña , ligeramente respingada , finas cejas chocolate , labios pequeños rosa .

Al llegar a la orilla , la joven abrió los ojos viendo a la cría de unicornio , sus ojos eran como las arenas , suaves y tranquilos , en sí irradiaba paz.

Sonrió a la manada de unicornios y posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el pelaje de la cría , este cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Acto seguido la joven continuó caminando por el bosque sin importarle ni un poco su desnudez . Miraba el cielo y se regocijaba al sentir sobre su piel la brisa mañanera …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hogwarts:

Peter Petegrew suspiró cansado al momento que miraba la montaña de exámenes que aún le quedaban por revisar, como profesor de criaturas mágicas de Hogwarts que era , no podía dejar su trabajo a medias , después de todo, mañana sería lunes y por muy cumpleaños de su ahijado que fuera no podía ser tan irresponsable como para dejar sin terminar sus obligaciones , además que luego debía "reportarse" en el otro trabajo…

De solo pensarlo se le descompuso el ya abatido ánimo , se repugnaba de él mismo al saber lo que hacía a espaldas de sus amigos , pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? aquella noche llegaba siempre a su mente a cada hora , impidiéndole descansar un poco, la noche en que vendió su alma … en que se convirtió en sirviente de Voldemort pisoteando todos los valores que sus padres le habían inculcado, escupiendo sobre la amistad de sus amigos , la de todos…

A pesar que había sido obligado a ser mortifago, eso no le calmaba, tampoco el hecho de haber sido chantajeado con su sobrina , cualquiera que fuera la excusa sabía bien que sus amigos no lo perdonarían , no le quedaba más que vivir como el condenado que era hasta que : a) lo descubriese la orden b) sus amigos c) voldemort lo asesinase d) muriese en algún ataque …

-como un condenado.,- se dijo tomando el informe de Bill Weasley.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pueblo Godric

Harry caminaba feliz por el pueblo junto a sus padres y hermana , miraba las vitrinas de allá para acá, James temía que se quebrase el cuello por tanto mirar…

Su padre había decidido que para disfrutar mejor el día irían al pueblo a por los elementos necesarios para la fiesta de Harry , ya tenían casi todo, sólo faltaba ir a la droguería por unos ingredientes que Lily necesitaba.

-Mira mamá , es la sra. Hooch- dijo Harry al ver en la droguería a una anciana de ojos amarillo.

-Cierto, Harry , vamos a saludarla- dijo Lily y todos se encaminaron a hablar con la sra.

-Muy bueno días sra. Hooch- dijo Lily a la anciana.

-Hola, lily querida, oh, veo que vienes con toda la familia-dijo amable al ver a los cuatro Potrees.

-Sí – dijo james- hemos venido por unas cosas que lily necesita- dijo

-Claro, querido-dijo Hooch - ¡pero qué descuidada soy!- dijo ella – la joven que me acompaña es la srta. Sthandier , mi nueva enfermera de cabecera - dijo la anciana , los Potter asintieron saludando a una jovencita que acompañaba a la sra.

-Mucho gusto-dijo educadamente la joven – Soy Aline Sthandier- dijo alegremente- aunque prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.-

Los Potter sonrieron.

-claro querida, lo había olvidado-dijo la sra. Hooch – no sé donde tengo últimamente la cabeza –

Lily sonrió – y dígame Sra. Hooch ¿cómo esta Rolanda?- preguntó la pelirroja

-¡oh ,esa ingrata! –dijo enfadada- con esto de que ahora es profesora de vuelo , ya ni se acuerda que tiene abuela¿cómo es posible que no tenga un momento para venir al valle? –

Rolanda Hooch era una joven que había coincidido un par de años con Lily , su amistad había prosperado y de vez en cuando tomaban el té recordando buenas épocas, claro, cuando ambas tenían algo de tiempo, lo que con el trabajo de auror de lily y el de maestra de Rolanda era muy poco.

-la comprendo sra. Hooch-dijo james – los profesores se entregan por completo a su labor, hace tiempo que no veo a Peter – dijo

-¡oh claro! el ¿Sr. Petegrew, no?- dijo la ancianita . Harry aburrido de la conversación se distrajo mirando a Aline , la chica era muy bonita , Aline notando que Harry la miraba se agachó hasta su altura y le ofreció un chocolate.

-Toma Harry, es de Honeydukes- dijo la joven sonriendo , el niño confiado lo tomó , mientras los adultos estaban muy entretenidos conversando como haberlo notado, Joanne al lado de Lily miraba aburrida la ventana que daba a la calle.

-gracias srta.- dijo el niño sacando un cuadrado del chocolate – tome- dijo el pequeño dándole otro a la chica, ella sonriendo se lo comió

-soy Aline –dijo ella – no es necesario que me digas srta. –

-he… claro- dijo el pequeño.

-¡Oh, pero mira la hora que es!- dijo james luego de haber obtenido de la drogaría lo necesario- es hora de marcharnos ¡hey Harry!- llamó james al no ver a su hijo.

-Será mejor que vayamos-dijo Aline .

-Bueno, aquí estas-dijo su padre al ver a Harry.

Espero que pueda ir a la noche a la casa sra. Hooch-dijo la madre de Joanne y Harry

-Ya veremos querida, sabe el cielo que no estoy para esos trotes, pero trataré de ir-dijo .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ministerio de magia:

El enorme reloj de oro marcó las 7 y cuarenta y cinco de la noche de aquel 31 de julio , Dumbledore bufó resignado , hacía mucho que había ( de seguro) comenzado la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Harry Potter , él había manifestado a James que iría ,pero un imprevisto de último minuto le había llevado al ministerio, al parecer Fudge tenía algo "demasiado urgente" que tratar con él .

Pero lo más extraño fue que al llegar a su oficina , no estaba la sra. Mabel ( su secretaria) ¿acaso la bruja había ido al baño, decidió esperar un poco más antes de entrar sin ser anunciado, sólo cinco minutos más…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"La fortaleza"

Sentado estudiando los últimos preparativos , el mago más temido del último tiempo , esperaba que se reportara uno de sus mortifagos. Uno que era "un gran amigo" de ese auror de pacotilla que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba causando últimamente , pero si todo salía como lo tenía planeado ese problema se acabaría antes de la madrugada.

De buena fuente sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Potter , seguramente no esperaba un ataque a esas horas , el factor sorpresa estaba de su lado y él no pensaba esperar otra ocasión tan prometedora como esa además de seguro irían los amiguitos del auror , aurores y magos traidores a la sangre que apoyan "el lado de la luz" , iba a ser una buena casería.

-hasta que apareces, colagusano- dijo el Lord al ver como entraba lentamente su vasallo.

-Mi lord- dijo el mago incándose a sus pies.

-¿Qué novedades de la orden tienes?- dijo el mago oscuro, Peter tragó saliva.

-Nada , mi lord, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo, el Lord no dijo nada.

-¿nada? – sus ojos de serpiente observaron cualquier signo de falsedad en el profesor.

-Así es mi lord- dijo bajándo más la cabeza ( ya casi tocaba el piso)

-¿y para qué rayos me sirve un espía si no trae noticias?-dijo , Petegrw no alzó la vista sabiendo lo que le esperaba, un dolor incesante invadió su ser, ya había recicbido varias cruciatas, pero nunca uno se termina de acostumbrar.

-Vete, antes que me arrepienta- dijo levantando la maldición.

-Sí, amo- dijo Peter desapareciendo de la sala. El lord sabía que la lealtad de ese mago sólo se basaba en las amenazas hacia su sobrina y hermana , por ello no le había dicho nada sobre el ataque que le caería a los Potter aquella noche…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hogwarts:

La profesora McGonagall estornudó estrepitosamente en su habitación , con la naríz constipada había sido "obligada" por madame Pomfrey a guardar reposo , aunque eso no era la razón de porque la maestra de transformaciones estaba enojada con la enfermera , Poppy había "insinuado" que no era conveniente para alguien " de su edad" estar con esos estornudos y que lo mejor era guardar reposo¡sugerir semejante cosa! .

para colmo me estoy perdiendo la fiesta de Harry – dijo apenada, aunque se consoló con que no era la única: Dumbledore aún debía estar en el ministerio. En eso estaba cuando alguien comenzó a tocar en su puerta.

-pase-dijo la animaga, sólo para sorpenderse al ver su visita.

-¡Sybill!- dijo la bruja , para nadie era una incógnita que ambas maestras no se llevaban lo que uno diría bien …

-Hola minerva-dijo la bruja llevando una taza humeante entre sus manos , al momento que miraba todo el cuarto.

-He…. ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó tratando de sonar normal, enferma y más encima esto…

-Poppy me pidió que te trajera tu medicina- dijo sonriendo .

-Gracais- dijo la bruja, algo apenada por tan poca consideración de su parte hacia la maestra de adivinación y ella que la estaba pelando…

-¿puedo?- dijo Trelawney al ver en la mesa de noche de Minerva un libro de runas.

-Claro- dijo ella mientras hacía una mueca asqueada con el sabor de la poción, Sybill ojeó un rato los libros de la animaga .

-Yo personalmente prefiero los de adivinación- dijo sentándose en un sillón cerca de la cama de minerva- son más exactos que estas cosas-

" ¡qué quería decir con eso más exacto!"

-¿exacto dices?- dijo minerva terminando la poción .

-Claro , minerva, deberías leer algo de adivinación y dejarte de estas tonterías.

" ¡ tonterías! " " ¿insinuaba que la _aritmancia_ era una tontería?"

-ya…- dijo minerva , esperando el contraataque, pero cuando estaba por desquitar su "ira" , Sybill se puso muy rara

La bruja había dejado caer los brazos como muerta y su vista en realidad no parecía estar enfocada …

-¿Sybill?- preguntó asustada Minerva.

Cuando la maestra de adivinación comenzó a hablar la hizo con una voz profunda , como si no fuera la suya y sólo fuera un… ¿medio?. McGonagall sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. dejó de pensar en ello al escuchar que hablaba:

_-Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el Segundo Hijo despertará…_

_De ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad,_

_Poseedor de un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad_

_Protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar…_

_Al ocaso esta guerra ha de llevar, para bien… o mal… _

_Cuando… la… Luna… llore…-_

Luego , la cabeza de la bruja cayó como muerta y Minerva emitió un grito¡ Por Dios! no estaba…. Muerta… ¿cierto?.

Pero sus temores fueron disipados al ver que la bruja se reincorporaba y se disculpaba por haberse "dormido", Minerva sin saber qué decir asintió, Trelawney se marchó del lugar .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Casa Hooch

-Madame , le traje su té- dijo Aline a la ancianita .

-Gracias, Aline – dijo la sra. Hooch poniéndole una cucharadita de azúcar a su té.- ven , querida siéntate- dijo la bruja , la chica se sentó en un sillón frente a la mecedora

-¿Sucede algo sra. Hooch?- preguntó la joven al ver el semblante serio de la joven.

-Ah querida- suspiró la anciana- es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en la familia de Lily- dijo mientras Aline tomaba su té.

-Sólo es una posibilidad- dijo la joven con voz neutra

-Querida…-dijo la sra hocch mirando tristemente a la joven- si estas aquí sabes bien que no lo es…-

-Los caminos de la magia son impredecibles , bien debería saberlo _, Clío _-dijo la joven , la anciana sonrió como recordando viejos momentos.

_-Clío , _, eso fue hace tanto…- dijo la ancianita .

-Antes de que conocieses a David Hooch y abandonara el país de la primavera eterna.- dijo la joven con mirada reprobadora.

-Mucho tiempo …-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Peter miró la puerta de los Potter , diciéndose una y otra vez que no merecía tener unos amigos como ellos , en verdad no mecía nada , era una sucia rata… ni siquiera merecía ser el padrino de Harry; tentado estuvo de irse, pero en eso la puerta se abrió apareciendo en el alfeizar su pequeño ahijado.

-¡Tio Pet!- gritó el pequeño y se tiró a abrazar al mago . _Esto tenía que acabar pronto o terminaría aplicándose el avada ¿ acaso merecía recibir el cariño de un chico como Harry? pero no podía irse, puesto que cada vez que se decidía a partir recordaba a su sobrinito y con él todos los bueno tiempos que vivió en Hogwarts , una era sin grandes preocupaciones , cuando todos sus ideales representaban fielmente la casa del león . Todo lo bueno de su vida se lo recordaba el pequeño._

-¡vamos tío!- gritó Harry y Peter entró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Vamos – dijo Sirius a James en medio de pastel y cervezas de mantequilla, Lily acababa de ir a acostar a Joanne.

-no es cierto-dijo james avergonzado mirando enojado a su amigo, mientras Peter le explicaba a Harry el porqué de la discusión ( al parecer sobre un hecho que su amigo amenazaba con contar a Lily , un asunto de "faldas verdes" como lo había designado incinuadoramente el animago )

-vamos, canuto, viejo amigo, nada de andar con esas cosas con Lily- dijo al de ojos grises.

-Mmm, me has dicho ¿viejo? ... ¿y se supone que intentas comprar mi silencio? no james si no sirves para nada más que auror…-dijo el animago enfadado, harry y Meter rieron.

-Bien , bien, a abrir los regalos- dijo james zanjando el tema, en eso llegó la pelirroja , notando un "extraño" silencio.,

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ceñuda.

-¡como crees , Lily!.-dijo james - ¡vamos a traer los rgalos de Harry, sí eso…- dijo mirando intensamente a Meter para que lo apoyara , ya que Sirius parecía que no podía hacer nada más que evitar reír.

-Claro…-dijo la sra. Potter

Ya casi no quedaba pastel y James dedujo que sería mejor hacer entrega del "Regalo de la familia Potter" a su heredero, antes de que este se quedara dormido, podía ver como sus ojitos estaban más brillantes , sin contar con que ya eran muchas emociones por un día.

-bien familia-dijo james a los de la mesa ( Sirius, Peter, Lily y Harry), al momento que adoptaba una expresión seria – es momento de que Harry reciba el regalo de los Potter.-

Harry por su parte miraba a su padre ceñudo ¿ que hablaba su padre?.

-vamos, james termina de darle el bendito anillo de una vez-dijo Sirius quitándole seriedad al momento.

-Hey canuto ¡a que esto es serio!-dijo el auror.

-Sí, sí-dijo el animago- pero hazlo antes de que harry se duerma-

-bien-masculló James - Harry levántate y ponte a mi lado.-

El pequeño algo extrañado siguió las instrucciones de su padre , Lily tenía una sonrisa ensoñadora y en sus manos una cámara para guardar el feliz momento para lo posteridad.

-Yo James Charlus Potter Black , hijo de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter ,patriarca de la casa potter , te entrego a ti, Harry James Potter Evans, el "Anillo de la Herencia" , símbolo de valor y lealtad .-

-…….-

"¿Ah?"

¿Quién podía culpar a Harry, si de pronto su padre con pose seria le decía tamaño discurso. La verdad el pequeño de ojos verdes no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que su padre había dicho.

James al ver que su "heredero" no comprendía nada , tomó su mano derecha y colocó un anillo con la impresión de un dragón azul de ojos plata en su dedo .

-Es muy pesado- se quejó el niño al sentir el peso de la joya en su dedo.

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo james sonriendo-

-Y… ¿qué es?- preguntó el pequeño , examinando la joya

-Este Harry , es el "Anillo de la Herencia", verás ¿recuerdas que te dije hace poco que todos los herederos de las antiguas casas al cumplir cinco años reciben uno?- dijo james alegremente a su hijo

-Creo…-dijo harry haciendo un esfuerzo

-Pues bien, este es el de la casa Potter-dijo james sencillamente

-Pero… ¿es necesario que siempre lo lleve?- preguntó el chico mirando mal el anillo¡a que iba a parecer una chica!.

Los adultos miraron al niño entretenido, Sirius rió de buena gana, él había puesto una cara parecida al recibir el anillo de la casa Black.

-A decir verdad es bueno que te vayas acostumbrando a él- dijo Lily a su hijo

-Tu madre tiene razón, después de todo una vez puesto por el padre, no te lo podrás sacar hasta que se lo entregues a tu hijo.

Harry palideció… grrrrr…. ¿tanto tiempo!….

-¡No pongas esa cara , Harry!- dijo Peter – podrás hacerlo invisible –dijo alegremente

-Que bien-dijo el pequeño más clamado.

-Pero deberás aprender el hechizo- dijo James .

-Ups-dijo Harry al notar que _no sabía ni un solo hechizo _

-¿pero y si lo pierdo?- dijo el pequeño temeroso depender tan antigua herencia.

-Vamos , hijo, no me has comprendido, no hay forma de sacarlo , a menos claro…- dijo oscuramente – pero eso nunca ocurrirá, así que vas a tener que aprender el hechizo, aunque para ello deberás esperar hasta hogwarts.-

-Vaya…- dijo el niño mirando el anillo ¡_vamos a que eso pesaba un octavo que él!._

Luego del incidente continuaron abriendo regalos, Peter le regaló muchas golosinas y un ajedrez, Reamus( que no pudo ir por asuntos de la orden ,pero mandó el regalo) le obsequió , según James, " Todos los libros de Flourish y Blots" , la profesora McGonagall más libros, sólo que de transformaciones, Dumbledore envió muchos dulces y una cámara mágica.

El último regalo dejó caer su envoltura: una preciosa snitch dorada , último modelo , ni siquiera había salido al mercado ( Sirius estaba de "novio" de la hija de uno de los accionistas de las escobas nimbus y ella muy gentilmente le había facilitado una de aquellas exclusividades)

-¡oh que increíble!- gritó harry al ver salir volando la snitch , pero la pequeña esfera dorada chocaba con las paredes , haciendo muy fácil para el pequeño atraparla.

-¡vamos a jugar afuera¿si?- dijo harry poniendo ojitos de perrito .

-Pero es algo tarde- dijo Lily algo preocupada.

-Mejor mañana, Harry-dijo james- además ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar …-

-pero…- dijo harry ¡por Dios a que era la _nueva snitch!_ _Necesitaba _probarla bien.

-vamos , James , nada malo pasará –dijo Peter sonriendo a su ahijado, el pequeño agradeció la ayuda.

Sirius miraba la escena divertido sabiendo que james accedería.

-está bien-dijo el sr. Potter .

-pero sólo un momento-dijo Lily – no más de 15 minutos ¿he?-

-¡viva!- dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes mientras tomaba la mano de su padrino .

-Yo iré con ellos –dijo James- después de todo no me haría mal algo de ejercicio-

-Será mejor que vayamos todos-dijo la pelirroja- aprovecharé de hacer unas fotos..-

Así salieron los magos sin saber que se aproximaba…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ministerio de magia.

Dumbledore cansado de esperar decidió entrar a la oficina del ministro. Se sorprendió de hallar las luces apagadas , bueno… conociendo a Fudge de seguro y se había quedado dormido.

Al prender las luces se percató que nadie estaba en ese lugar, estaba por dar la vuelta cuando notó _algo_ en el escritorio.

Apresuró sus pasos al notar que era un pergamino dirigido a él. Al leerlo su rostro perdió color al reconocer la letra y apresurado salió de la oficina, el papel olvidado cayó al suelo revelando su mensaje:

_Rey negro a alfil…_

_ºªºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Peter , james , Sirius y Lily conversaban animadamente vigilando a Harry de cerca, el pequeño disfrutaba de su nuevo juguete , pero la dichosa snitch decidió alejarse del grupo de magos , los cuales no lo notaron al estar enfrascados en antiguas historias escolares. El niño con su vista en la snitch no notó como se alejaba , solo sintió el golpe al chocar con algo, alzó la vista desde el suelo , viendo a un sujeto encapuchado de ojos rojos que lo miraba sonriente.

-hola – dijo harry confiadamente .

- Bonita snitch-dijo el mago tomando el preciado regalo, harry arrugó el entrecejo . estaba tocando _su regalo _

- no pongas esa cara , solo veo lo bella que es-dijo el sujeto con voz rasposa- ¿y tus padres?-dijo. El pequeño hizo un gesto hacia la casa en lo alto de la colina.

-claro-dijo- pero eres muy joven, no deberías estar alejado, te llevaré con ellos,_ Harry-_

-¿conoce a mis padres?- preguntó el pequeño mientras caminaba junto al mago al momento que continuaba jugando con su snitch.

-Toda una _vida …_también conocí a tus abuelos, éramos muy _buenos _amigos- dijo el mago de negro.

-Aja-dijo el niño viendo a sus padres- ¡mamá , papá, vean encontré un amigo!- gritó el pequeño inocentemente.

El tiempo se detuvo , las aves dejaron de cantar y el sol se terminó de meter, dejando al Valle de godric en total oscuridad. Lord Voldemort estaba allí.

Lo siguiente que sintió Harry fue mucho sueño y se dejó vencer por él.

Voldemort lo acababa de dormir con un sencillo encantamiento, el pequeño no había llegado al sueño, gracias al wingardium del Lord ,quien disfrutaba de aquel momento.

-¡deja a mi hijo!- gritó James Potter haciendo gala de todo su valor al momento que apuntaba con su varita al mago, el resto hizo lo mismo..

-Muy valiente , Potter-dijo Voldemort- pero estúpido también…-

Los magos de la luz estaban en una encrucijada, no podían atacar a Voldemort puesto que Harry resultaría herido , por otro lado si no contraatacaban eso significaría una muerte segura .

Pero sin duda el que peor la estaba pasando era Peter…

Harry no era solo su ahijado, sino que el hijo que no tenía y a la vez todo lo bueno que alguna vez había sido , le recordaba sus buenos años, no podía dejar que muriese, además si alguien de los presentes merecía morir ese era él, por engañar y devolver una amistad con traición, esa noche no moría ni sus amigos ni su ahijado , juró Peter Petegrew, aunque la empresa se llevara su propia alma.

-Es interesante la mentalidad de los Potter, por generaciones han sido tan… ciegos, sangres pura aliados con los sucia-dijo mirando a Lily – un desperdicio de sangre , así que Potter, haciendo gala a tus ancestros , evítame la molestia de tener que matar a tus amigos y entrégate voluntariamente .

-¡ estas mal de la cabeza si crees que James hará eso!-gritó Sirius.

-¡crucio!-gritó voldemort al animago, levantando la maldición dijo: - No pruebas tu suerte , Black, los traidores no me agradan.-

James miró a su esposa , amigos e hijo, reteniéndose en el último tomó valor para decir aquello que deseaba.

-primero deja a mi hijo-dijo el auror

-¡james!- gritó lily asustada , mientras rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de sus hijos , por dios… james iba a …

Pero Peter no estaba dispuesto a sentir como su alma se consumía por la culpa de una nueva muerte , así que haciendo algo realmente estúpido o valeroso se arrojó( literalmente) sobre Voldemort . El lord al estar pendiente de james y sabiendo que Peter era uno de sus mortifagos no pensó un acto como ese en él.

Peter cayó sobre Voldmeort , quien entre confundido y furioso hizo volar seis metros al animago antes de hacerlo chocar contra el césped, aprovechando la situación Sirius sacó a harry del alcance de Voldmeort , al momento en que Lily gritaba horrorizada al ver como había quedado Peter . James de un salto lanzó la primera maldición que vino a su mente comenzando un extraño duelo, por su lado Lily corrió hacia Peter para ver como estaba su amigo , comprobó angustiada que apenas respiraba.

-¡hay que salir de aquí, james!- gritó Sirius con harry en brazos, pero el auror estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar su vida , voldemort estaba atacando fieramente y James al estar preocupado por su familia y amigos no lograba concentrarse en el duelo.

-es … toy bi…en Lil..y – dijo a medias Peter recobrando un poco las fuerzas, gracias a la pelirroja logró ponerse en pie. Aunque sus ánimos cayeron a tierra al ver lo mal que iba el duelo para su amigo, tomando su varita decidió ayudar .

Sirius al ver que Peter estaba relativamente bien se unió a la lucha.

Eran tres contra uno, pero ni así la situación estaba ligeramente nivelada hacia el lado de la luz, voldmeort sólo estaba jugando con ellos , pero ya se estaba cansando. La primera maldición fue a Sirius , quien chocó contra un árbol cercano y quedó inconciente , Lily con harry en sus brazos fue a ver al animago.

- ¡Sirius!- dijo lily , comprovó su pulso y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba solo inconciente, Harry a su lado acababa de despertar y veía como su tío Pet y james luchaban contra el sujeto encapuchado .

Solo quedaban Peter ( que cada vez estaba más cansado) y james que tenía unos cuantos cortes en la cara y cuerpo.

-salúdame a tu padre , Potter-dijo el lord finalmente y sonriendo invocó la maldición que a tantos magos había eliminado…

-avada kedavra-

El vida no es nada… ¿ acaso un conjunto de vivencias¿ una tortura o bendición¿ una etapa para jugar¿ o tal vez sencillamente una rueda que gira una y otra vez? una rueda que en un giro te puede dar la posibilidad de arreglar tus errores o realizar unos nuevos.

Sea cual fuere la respuesta , Peter decidió que su vida no valía nada si tenía que cargar con la muerte de la persona que había hecho su existencia un lugar donde él podía ser alguien con derecho a reír y disfrutar. Era su hora de devolver la mano y finiquitar las deudas con su conciencia .

Por eso fue que empujó a James recibiendo la maldición en lugar de él. Fue una retribución , una forma de expiar su alma y de cierta forma hacer las pases consigo mismo , sintiendo que no era del todo un gusano retorcido al mando de Voldemort.

Muerto, un mero envase , una cáscara y como tal cayó al suelo.Harry gritó como nunca en su vida y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su tío pet sin que lily pudiese detenerlo.

James quedó estático mirando a su amigo Peter, el más indefenso, el que siempre se ocultaba tras ellos en la escuela, un chico tímido , que mil veces prefería el diálogo a una lucha, no por nada había decidido ser profesor, pero ahora estaba muerto ante él. ¡Muerto! Y era por su causa… por protegerlo.

Hasta Voldmeort se quedó quieto tras ese extraño giro del destino, sabía que no era del todo de fiar, pero de allí a dar su vida por Potter…

Era algo que sencillamente no encajaba en los esquemas mentales del mago oscuro.

Pero ese silencio , fue roto por un estallido de aparición , Albus Dumbledore había llegado …

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un duelo entre ambos magos, mientras james estaba en estado de shock abrazando el cuerpo de Peter. _Su culpa…_

Harry por otro lado lloraba silenciosamente mirando el estado en que su padre estaba y a su querido tío Pet muerto... nadie parecía notar que el pequeño estaba a un costado del campo de batalla , Voldemort demasiado ocupado con pelear contra Dumbledore, james llorando no notaba el resto , lily sollosaba silenciosamente mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a Sirius. Cada uno estaba en su mundo y Harry sentía que se moría él también.

Enfocó su vista a su tío, numerosos tajos en su rostro sangraban , al igual que su pierna derecha. Estaba tan maltratado , ojalá y no hubiese muerto... pero ya nada podía hacerse, nadie podía dar vida a los muertos, al menos... "me gustaría que no tuviese esas heridas".

Todos estaban allí, pero nadie lo notó... nadie vio como las heridas de Peter Petegrew desaparecían como si nunca hubiese luchado...

Solo Harry abrió mucho sus orbes esmeralda al darse cuenta... acaso había sido ... ¿él?

Más lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos¡que importaba eso! su tío estaba muerto...

Y con ese último pensamiento se resguardó en su mente sintiéndose más miserable que nunca...

La lucha entre los grandes magos continuó hasta que Voldmeort emprendió( luego de ver que llevaba la desventaja) la retirada .

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

Al día siguiente fue publicado en el Profeta el ataque a los Potter y la muerte de Peter, fue un funeral triste y solemne . El cementerio estaba lleno de antiguos compañeros escolares, amigos , parientes y gente que se adhería al dolor de los deudos. La noche no tardó en llegar dando por finalizado el rito.

La casa Potter estaba más silenciosa que nunca y de ahí en adelante lo estaría aún más. Secretamente James no podía sacarse de la cabeza que si harry no hubiese insistido en salir a estrenar su snitch nada de esto habría ocurrido…

Los meses pasaron lastimeramente en la comunidad mágica , muchos hechos ocurrieron

Algunos lamentables , tales como nuevos ataques y la muerte de la sra. Hooch,(los Potter tuvieron que asistir nuevamente a otro funeral) , aunque también estuvieron sus buenos momentos , como las navidades , para Harry la fiesta navideña más triste que recordase, sus padres se volvían cada día más distantes , así que decidió refugiarse en los numerosos libros que había recibido como cumpleaños , también por aquellas fechas llegó una nueva niñera: Aline, la cual al morir la sra. Hooch había quedado desempleada y como se le daba bien el cuidar niños , había decidido tomar la vacante de niñera …

Por su lado Dumbledore razonaba acerca de lo dicho por Minerva, la extraña actitud y las palabras de Sybill ,sólo le hacían pensar que había hecho una predicción o mejor dicho una profecía, aunque a decir verdad… no lograba desentrañar aún todos los misterios que aquellos versos guardaban :

_Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el Segundo Hijo despertará…_

_De ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad,_

_Poseedor de un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad_

_Protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar…_

_Al ocaso esta guerra ha de llevar, para bien… o mal… _

No había creído prudente confiar la profecía a toda la orden, así que tan solo un grupo reducido ( entre los cuales los Potter estaban) conocía de su existencia.

Lamentablemente la información se había filtrado al ser guardada en el departamento de misterios, al parecer, bajo el imperio un inefable había revelado los primeros versos de la profecía . Lo cual solo aumentaban sus preocupaciones , Voldmeort sabía de la existencia de un ser de gran poder que acaba de "despertar" " De ojos verde esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad".

A pesar de todo, el hecho que no conociese el resto era una ventaja, puesto que él sabía bien lo que quería decir el último párrafo: Aquel ser decidiría el final de esta guerra…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola: **

**Lo terminé, llevo siglos haciendo este cap. Y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, pero lo he hecho, snif… Como vieron se explican muchas cosas ( y es el más largo que he escrito )oh sí… ya ven quien era el muerto, la razón de esa indiferencia hacia harry , Voldemort se entera de que hay "alguien" con ese nivel de poder (por eso dije por ahí que de cierta forma Voldemort ya conocía a harry) , entre otras cosillas.**

**ya sé , ya sé … ¿y dónde está la continuación del cap 4, pues verán este cap. es fundamental y como tal… no tenía ni idea en que parte de la historia colocarlo, porque como leyeron es todo un flash back , así que encaja en cualquier lado . El cap 4 sube entre el martes y el miércoles , jueves a más tardar.**

**Que estén bien y ¡no maten a esta pobre escritora!**

**P:D: Sabían que james era un Black! pues yo ,a pesar de haber leído la orden del fénix( que es donde sale el árbol genealógico de los Black) no me había dado cuenta. Qué cosas, eso hace a harry y a Sirius algo así como primos en segundo grado, para marearse no?.**

**Contestando Reviews anónimos: **

**Yo: **Ya actualice, amm, aunque no responde al cap. 4, jejeje, bueno ya lo podrás leer luego .nos lemos

**anita1989 **: Cierto, quise darle otro tinte con el nombramiento de Lupin, además es un estandarte para las criaturas que están pensando aliarse en la guerra.bye

**Karla** : Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el nuevo cap. Chaus

**tonkspotter400** : qué porque lo deje siempre así, mm, trauma causado por tdas las historias que me encantan y que los escritores no actualizan, jejje, bueno pero he actualizado antes. Que estes bien , chaus

**Blackmoonlady:**Eso ya se verá , aunque aùn falto un tanto. espero y te guste el nuevo cap, que estes bien.chaus


	6. Un paso en falso

Bill Weasley se tiró al suelo al momento que un rayo violeta impactaba en la entrada de las tres escobas, giró en busca de su atacante hallando a un mortifago que caminaba directamente hacia él.

-Veremos que cara pone el traidor de tu padre al encontrar tu esqueleto colgando de las tres escobas-dijo el sujeto empuñando su varita.

Bill haciendo gala de su entrenamiento de quiddich esquivó un cruciatus llegando hasta un barril de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba volteado en medio de la avenida. Con varita en mano se dispuso a contraatacar cuando el estallido cerca del cabeza de puerco hizo que el mortifago se girase en aquella dirección, ocasión que el joven pelirrojo aprovechó para lanzar un correcto expelliarmus que dejó fuera de combate al mago oscuro.

Sintiendo que tal vez sus compañeros requerían de su ayuda y teniendo el deber como prefecto de velar por ellos corrió por la calle en dirección al cabeza de puerco…

El caos reinaba en el pueblo y los escasos maestros que se hallaban en el lugar no daban a vasto siendo superados por las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort ampliamente . En ese momento Minerva McGonagall estaba en las cercanías del Salón de té de Madame Tudepié protegiendo un grupo de Huplepuff de tercer año , a su lado se hallaba una temerosa profesora Trelawney que sólo murmuraba algo por lo bajo, nada muy comprensible por cierto.

-Sybill , lleva los niños hasta Honeydukes , allí ocúltalos en el sótano , yo iré por el resto de los alumnos-dijo Minerva al derribar al último mortifago que quedaba en lucha, la maestra de adivinación asintió y se llevó con ella a los seis niños .

-¡Por todos los cielo!-exclamó la animaga al ver como una columna de humo azulada se elevaba en los cielos , sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta allá…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se sintió un segundo cegado por la luz del sol , debido a la oscuridad de la taberna , el pequeño alzó la vista viendo un letrero con una ilustración de una cabeza de cerdo , no recordaba ese lugar , bueno, tampoco fuera que conociera el pueblo de cabo a rabo, decidió que no le gustaba esa parte de Hogsmeade y mucho menos al tener semejante espectáculo: la calle se había vuelto un campo de batalla en el cual el polvo se elevaba como si una enorme ventisca fuera , le hizo toser por un momento, una vez recuperado divisó que cerca de un par de metro se realizaba una especie de duelo: un joven vestido con túnica negra e insignia azul luchaba contra un mago de negras vestiduras , el joven se defendía noblemente , pero era obvio que carecía de la práctica y destreza del mortifago; Harry se sintió impactado al ver como la varita del ravenclaw volaba hasta la mano del mortifago

El pequeño giró su rostro en busca de alguien que ayudase al alumno, pero el resto estaba en situaciones similares y al parecer no notaban como ese mago se acercaba al joven apuntándole con ambas varitas.

No sabiendo muy bien que iba a hacer corrió hasta el mortifago y lo "tecleó" cayendo en su espalda, el factor sorpresa ayudó para que el mortifago soltase ambas varitas , por suerte el ravenclaw haciendo gala de su casa , no se dejó impactar por tal rumbo de los hechos y rápidamente tomó las varitas .

-¡no te muevas!- dijo el alumno mientras el mortifago hacía el intento de quitarse de encima a Harry.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó al niño de ojos verdes, él asintió .

-Excelente- dijo el mago y apuntando al mortifago dijo- ¡flipendo!- el seguidor de voldmeort cayó inconciente al suelo.

-¡vamos!-dijo el ravenclaw y tomando a Harry del brazo caminaron por la calle..

-¡ Chris!- gritó una chica , el revanclaw se volteó y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien Emely Vance!- dijo el joven yendo hacia la chica, como no había soltado el brazo de harry , el pequeño fue casi "remolcado" hasta donde la chica que mostraba los colores de Gryffindor.

-Pues claro¿qué creías?- dijo la Vance sonriendo, el chico sonrió

-¿ Y Bill?- preguntó Chris a Vance.

-Ni idea-dijo la prefecta preocupada – lo perdí cerca del correo. - Pero…- dijo la joven al reparar en Harry.

-Ni idea, pero no es el mejor lugar para hablar- apuntó Chris .

-Vamos a Honeydukes-dijo ella- estoy segura que lo hallaremos ahí, el joven no objetó , después de todo si la chica lo aseguraba con tanto ímpetu era por algo.

-¿ qué, tan rápido se van?- dijo una voz tras ellos, los tres magos se voltearon , pero desearon no haberlo hecho al ver cerca de cinco mortifagos que los apuntaban .

-vaya, un gryffindor y un ravenclaw, interesante combinación- dijo el que parecía estar a cargo del grupo.

-Sí, pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí – dijo otro al ver a Harry. Chris se puso delante de Harry

-Ah, pero miren que tierno ¿acaso el ravenclaw piensa que podrá protegerlo?- el grupo completo estalló en carcajadas.

-Y yo que pensaba que los ravenclaw eran inteligentes- dijo un tercero.

El líder del grupo sonriendo mandó a dar contra el suelo a Chris Clearwater al momento que Emily Vance emitía un grito al ver la situación, pero no pudo hacer mucho , ya que el líder con un simple expelliarmus la acababa de despojar de su varita.

Sin dejar de sonreír , el sujeto de ojos azul oscuro se acercó a harry .

-¡Es sólo un niño!- gritó Chris levantándose , pero fue aventado violentamente por un subordinado .

-A callar escoria , que ya nos ocuparemos de ti-dijo el subordinado aplastando con su pie la espalada del ravenclaw.

-¡ dejalo en paz!-gritó Vance al ver como trataban al prefecto y en un acto de desesperación saltó contra el mortifago.

Pero no alcanzó su objetivo al impactarle un hechizo cortante que otro mortifago había empleado.

-pero que fierecilla tenemos aquí- dijo el mortifago causante que la gryffindor sangrase de su brazo derecho.- estate quieta , sino te irá peor-

El líder por su parte estaba a solo un par de pasos de harry, quien no se había dejado intimidar y miraba al mago directamente a los ojos, un duelo: verde contra azul.

-no me gusta en la forma que miras, mocoso-dijo el sujeto – ¿Es que tus padres no te han enseñado modales?-

Harry , a pesar de todo pronóstico no dijo nada y continuó mirándole.

-¡ja! Pero miren nada más ¡tenemos un mocoso valiente!-dijo el líder a sus compañeros , el resto coreó al mortifago.

-habrá que hacer algo para sacarte esa sonrisita - y alzando su varita dijo - ¡ Diffindo! .-

El impacto le dio a Harry en su hombro izquierdo, el pequeño ahogó un quejido y se llevó la mano derecha al lugar de la herida , Emily emitió un grito al ver como una mancha rojizo se dejaba ver a través de la ropa del pequeño.

-¡ Malditos!- gritó Chris , de inmediato recibió una patada en las costillas y se removió en el suelo. – quieto , estúpido- dijo el mortifago- ¿que no ves que no me dejas ver la función?- agregó , el resto sonreía tontamente.

-vaya vaya…- dijo el líder al ver que Harry aguantaba las ganas de llorar- ¡pero si el mocoso es todo un valiente! .- dijo presionando en la herida del ojiverde, Harry se mordió el labio para no gritar , un sabor metálico inundó su boca .

-¿dime niño duele mucho?- dijo el ojiazul con tono preocupado – ¿no quieres que le avisemos a tus padres?.-

Harry le miró con más odio y aprovechando que el mortifago aún presionaba su herida , escupió su rostro .

Las risas que antes se escuchaban del resto de los subordinados acalló de inmediato, hicieron un amago de abalanzarse sobre harry, pero el líder con una mano les indicó seguir en sus lugares, sacando un pañuelo el sujeto se limpió el rostro . Seguido se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Harry y le miró por todo un minuto ; los alumnos se estremecieron al ver con que sentimiento miraba ese mago al niño , pero al parecer el pequeño no se acobardaba .

El mortifago ojiazul se dedicó a examinar a Harry como quien analiza una célula bajo un microscopio .

-¿sabes mocoso? – dijo el mortifago – he torturado lentamente a sujetos por menos de lo que tú acabas de hacer ¿ tienes algo que decir?- preguntó fríamente esperando que Harry suplicara clemencia o algo similar.

-Púdrete- dijo el pequeño …

Vance y Clearwater contuvieron la respiración ¿ en qué pensaba este niño! .

-perfecto- dijo el mortifago levantándose.

Vance miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda ¡ iba a matar a ese niño, pero desesperada notó que ya nadie luchaba por esa calle, estaban solos…

-¡crucio!- dijo , Harry de inmediato cayó al suelo sintiendo que estaba en el infierno y que su cuerpo se quemaba, no supo cuanto duró , sólo quería que acabase , a lo lejos escuchó los gritos de chris y Emily.

-¡DESGRACIADO! – exclamó Chris furioso saliendo del dominio del mortifago, al ver esto los otros tres lo redujeron y no tardó en caer al suelo debido a las maldiciones recibidas

El sujeto levantó la maldición , Harry en el suelo estaba semiconsciente , sintió como lo levantaban del pelo , pero estaba tan cansado que no abrió los ojos.

- vamos, niño¡recién estamos empezando!- gritó el sujeto y empuñando su varita Harry sintió que era bañado en agua fría, el contacto le hizo despertar y abrir los ojos ¡ Dios estaba congelada!. El mortifago al ver que estaba más desperezado le soltó los cabellos, el niño cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo , ahí comenzó a toser , como pudo se levantó y con horror notó que acababa de toser con sangre … Se limpió la sangre del labio con la manga del jersey , al momento que el resto volvía a reír.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Casa Potter.

¡Crash!.

Un plato acababa de impactar contra el suelo de la cocina, a lo lejos escuchó como Matilde la regañaba por el descuido, pero no le importó.

-¡pero niña, que ocurre contigo, agradece que la sra. Potter salió sino… - espetó la mujer al ver como la joven salía como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina – esta juventud…- dijo matilde continuando con sus labores.

Aline se llevó la mano al pecho tocando una estatuilla de plata que pendía de una cadena, al momento que saltaba de dos en dos las escaleras. De un sopetón entró en la habitación de harry, la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida.

-lumus- dijo la bruja iluminando toda la habitación, allí notó algo pavoroso … Harry no estaba ; agitando nuevamente su varita las cortinas de las ventanas se corrieron .

-nox- dijo eliminando el hechizo.

- No puede ser posible- dijo al ver los pedazos de un espejo roto , junto con un pergamino con la letra de Harry . - ¿Qué has hecho Harry?- dijo asustada al reconocer los elementos - ¿a que lugar fuiste?- dijo pasándose nerviosa la mano por el pelo , recorrió de una mirada la habitación ¿ a qué lugar podía ir un niño de cinco años y nueve meses? . Lo averiguaría , sabía la manera de averiguarlo , pero conllevaría un tiempo que tal vez Harry no tenía…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El mortifago sonrió socarronamente , miró al niño de pies a cabeza y se percató de algo que brillaba en uno de los dedos del niño, de dos pasos se agachó para luego tomar la mano derecha de Harry de un tirón , observando lo que a todas luces era un anillo. Harry abrió enormemente los ojos al ver qué era lo que el mortifago inspeccionaba … ¡su anillo!.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó un subordinado al ver como su líder miraba el anillo , el ojiazul no contestó.

-¿ saben lo que es esto?- preguntó el líder al resto de los mortifagos, vance y Chris alcanzaron a ver un objeto brillante.

El resto también se puso serio .

-al parecer estamos de suerte¿no chicos?- dijo el ojiazul a sus compañeros , estos salidos de la impresión inicial asintieron.

-No sabes el favor que nos acabas de hacer mocoso-dijo el líder malignamente

Harry le miró con odio .

-Al final resulta que no te vas a morir hoy – dijo el sujeto y soltó una oscura risotada- el Lord estará feliz de tenerte en una "cómoda celda"- dijo , pareció que Vance perdió el color del rostro , bien era sabido las clases de torturas que infringían a los prisioneros , lo mejor hubiese sido morir rápido…

-Suéltame - dijo Harry pausadamente , su mirada era fría , su rostro sereno y su pose altiva .

El mortifago se impresionó de ver tal actitud en un niño.

-¿oyeron lo que quiere el pequeño hijo del auror?- el mortifago se acercó al niño y se agachó hasta su altura -- ¿para que iba yo a hacer semejante idiotez , he?- dijo mientras apretaba más su mano , observando con un brillo desquiciado el " Anillo de la Herencia" .

-¡me divertiré tanto viendo como el lord te tortura!- gritó el mago tirando de la mano de harry haciendo que este chocara de cara contra el suelo .

El mortifago sin perder el brillo desquiciado pisó la mano de Harry, el niño no pudo evitar gritar , pero no por el dolor, sino porque estaba pisando el Anillo de los Potter, algo que le recordaba su último día de felicidad, uno que le daba esperanza y fuerza para continuar adelante.

"Tal acción era sencillamente…

_- imperdonable" …-_

El mortifago escuchando las risas de sus compañeros levantó su pie del Anillo Potter , el pequeño como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara se levantó lentamente, su vista estaba en el suelo , sus brazos como muertos , lleno de polvo y algo de sangre, el pequeño tenía un aspecto temible.

Al fin , pero muy lentamente Harry alzó su vista hacia el sujeto que había osado realizar tal acción .

Chris vio como los ojos del niño, de un verde esmeralda , brillaron sin sentimiento alguno , al instante todos fueron cegados por una luz azulada , causada por una enorme explosión . ..

El polvo y el viento desatado no permitían ver nada, Chris Clearwater gritó en busca de Emily , a lo lejos le llegó la voz de la gryffindor, pero la ventisca era en extremo violenta, no sabía que había sido de los mortifagos ¡maldición, que no veía nada!.

Una enorme columna de humo azulada se alzó al cielo , fue vista hasta Hogwarts…

Los aurores al fin había llegado , la orden del fénix no tardó en hacer su aparición , con lo que , las fuerzas de voldemort al verse disminuidas decidieron plantar la retirada, unos cuantos lo lograron , otros menos afortunados no ,debido a los campos antiaparición que conjuraban en todas partes del aurores .

Dumbledore se movía de aquí por allá luchando y defendiendo sus alumnos , también buscaba sus profesores , en eso estaba justamente cuando a unos escasos metros de él se desató de la nada una furiosa ventisca de polvo, cerrando los ojos se dijo mentalmente que solo en Arabia había tenido la desgracia de hallarse en una situación semejante , de inmediato conjuró un pañuelo y se lo puso en la nariz para poder respirar un tanto mejor., aunque la mejoría fue poca.

Pensando en retirarse , de súbito la ventisca acabó , sintiendo una corazonada volteó en redondo logrando observar como la ventisca estaba tras suyo, o sea … que había sido una especie de ola ¿una onda expansiva tal vez?. Apresuró sus pasos, sabiendo que el foco no debería estar lejos…

-¡sr. Lupin , excelente trabajo!- dijo alastor a su segundo al mando , al ver que la situación estaba controlada. Reamus suspiró agotado , pero feliz, el esfuerzo había valido la pena ¿adivinen quién había sido apresado¡Bellatrix Black! eso era un verdadero golpe de suerte , de buena fuente sabía que era justamente ella quien custodiaba personalmente a sirius y quien sabía ,por tanto la exacta ubicación del animago. Muy pronto Sirius estaría libre…

-¡profesor dumbledore!- gritó Minerva al ver a no más de diez metros al director, este se giró y esbozó una sonrisa al ver en condiciones estables a su maestra de transformaciones .

-Mi querida minerva, me alegra verte bien-dijo el mago, la profesora se permitió respirar tranquila al estar ante Dumbledore.

-¡por todos los cielos¿ ha visto ud. esa extraña ventisca de polvo?- interrogó la maestra.

-¿cómo no verla querida minerva, confieso que durante un momento pensé en desaparecerme de aquella terrible situación- confesó , al momento que ambos caminaban al frente

-¿sabe que fue?-

-Tengo mis hipótesis…- dijo misteriosamente- nada que pueda decir , hasta que lleguemos al foco de todo este misterio- dijo pensativamente .

Mconagall le miró curiosa y preocupada, sabía bien que para que dumbledore dijese algo así se trataba de algo delicado, pero a la vez , hablando en fenómenos mágicos, extremadamente maravilloso…

James y Lily sonreían felices al escuchar de Reamus que Dorcas Meadows había capturado a Bellatrix.

-¡ Bien hecho, Dorky!- dijo james al mago dándole un gran abrazo.

- ¡Hey james a que me asfixias!- dijo el mago sonriendo, Dorcas también era un gran amigo de la escuela y por tanto conocía a Sirius y lo que la captura de esa bruja significaba.

- vamos chicos, que el jefe quiere que dejemos esto limpio- dijo Fabian prewett llegando ante los chicos.

- bu, siempre tan serio –dijo Dorcas a su compañero, Fabian le miró con una ceja alzada.

- está bien, vamos a lo nuestro – dijo Dorcas – andemos rápido que quiero ir a celebrar- dijo Dorcas con una sonrisa. Fabian Prewett sonrió meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro , pero dejó de hacerlo al ver , al igual que sus compañeros la enorme columna de humo que se alzaba en el azul cielo de Hogmeade…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Silencio...

Una extraña paz envolvente

Todo estaba bien , él se sentía bien …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos, ya saben que pasó con Harry luego de salir del cabeza de puerco, jeje.

Mmmm, no sé para cuando tenga el próximo capítulo, pero dudo que antes de la próxima semana. En fin, ya saldrá .

Al final este cap. quedó como"un paso en falso" y no como" el anillo de la herencia" ( que era su título original) , me pareció más acertado. Bueno les dejo y que estén bien.

Contestando reviews anónimos:

**Blackmoonlady :** piensas que soy mala? ( sonrisa malévola) aún no has visto el resto... al menos aquí ya está la continuación, yap, nos leemos luego .chaus

**anita1989: **Sí, este capítulo era muy necesario, aunque no me gusta hacer flash back ( sé que es molesto que te pongan un flash back en medio siendo que se quiere saber la continuación) . Espero y te leas el cap. Bye.

**tonkspotter400: **jajaj, si, algo nunca visto ( que solo pasa por la cabeza de esta escritora), meter siendo "valiente" y de padrino, pero vamos , a que necesitaba un mártir medianamente creíble, además la otra opción era sirius y con que Rowling lo haya matado me basta y sobra( sirius, snif…)

**YO : **mmm, siento que mi esperanza de vida acaba de disminuir , jajajaja, pero bueno, a que no me puedes matar antes de acabar la historia ( para lo cual queda mucho, jejej) , bueno, espero y te haya gustado el cap. No sé para cuando en específico pueda actualizar, pero espero no vaya más allá de la próxima semana ( mis profes. Se están poniendo muy insoportables…). Nos vemos y que estés bien .


	7. Magia natural

-¡ Hay que salir de aquí!- gritó Emily a chris , dando gracias al cielo el haberlo encontrado en ese remolino de arena y viento en el que estaban inmersos.

-¡Cómo!- gritó en respuesta Chris, no sabían donde estaban si quiera parados¿cómo saber si al avanzar se acercaban más al centro?

-¿Chris , Emily!- gritó entre aliviado y asustado Bill Weasley , había corrido en dirección al cabeza de puerco, pero había perdido el sentido de la dirección al caer en esa especie de tormenta de arena .

-¡ Bill¡Dónde estas!- gritó chris reconociendo la voz de su amigo, pero no lo divisaba.

-¡Rayos eso me gustaría saber!- dijo el gryffindor de cabellos rojos .

-¡Sigue nuestra voz!- gritó Emily tapándose la nariz con la manga de la túnica , el ambiente era casi irrespirable . Fue más suerte que otra cosa lo que llevó al pelirrojo junto a sus amigos, ahora los tres debían decidir hacia donde avanzar…

Los aurores se felicitaban unos a otros por los mortifagos capturados , también se encontraban ayudando a los magos heridos . Lupin estaba organizando todo para trasladar a san mungo a los heridos cuando vio junto a su compañeros una gran columna desde el pueblo, antes de que pudiese decir algo un estruendo hizo que girase su rostro en busca de mortifagos, lo que vio no eran exactamente los seguidores de voldemort ,sino una ventisca de proporciones espantosas.

-¡Cúbranse!- alcanzó a gritar el mago , los aurores miraron anonadados como una ventisca estaba por impactarles.

-¡Pero que rayos…!- dijo James , pero luego todo fue arena y viento. ..

Debieron ser cerca de tres minutos en que las voces de los aurores se escucharon, otros se desmayaron , puesto que al estar demasiado débiles debido a la batalla, no estaban en condiciones de hacer frente a algo como esto.

Con el pelo más alborotado que nunca , james Potter tosió hincado en el suelo, alzó rápidamente la vista buscando a sus compañeros, no tardó en hallar a reamus apoyado en lo que hacía unos instantes era una casa.

-¿Estás bien , Reamus?- preguntó el animago , su amigo asintió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho volviendo a respirar mejor.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó reamus a james , este giró en busca de sus compañeros, con alivio notó que la mayoría estaba en las cercanías removiéndose , al menos están vivos, se dijo .

-Lupin, Potter, ayuden a sus compañeros- dijo llegando Moody de algún lado –debemos adentrarnos al pueblo, al parecer aún no terminan los problemas.

-Sí, sr.-dijeron las magos al unísono y empezaron a organizar a sus compañeros para llevar a un grupo al corazón del pueblo . No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la expedición conformada por 5 aurores más moody partía al pueblo…

-Ya no puedo más- dijo Emily cayendo al suelo, Bill agachándose la ayudó a levantarse, aún estaban en la ventisca, pero la intensidad del viento había disminuido considerablemente .

-Vamos, Emily – dijo Chris – queda poco, solo un poco más-

La joven Vance elevó la vista al ravenclaw que tenía unos cortes en el rostro debido al viento, seguramente ella estaría igual…

-Se me torció el pie-dijo por lo bajo sintiéndose mal por ser una carga. Bill y Chris se miraron, ambos se agacharon pensando lo mismo y rieron al notarlo –

-Yo lo haré-dijo Chris , Emily le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero luego fue cambiada por una de vergüenza al ver que el ravenclaw la llevaba en brazos, Bill sonreía divertido.

Caminaron un par de minutos más , el cabeza de puerco fue lo primero que vieron, los tres chicos se tiraron al suelo exhaustos ¡habían salido!.

-Ni sé como lo hicimos- dijo Chris a sus amigos

-Con mucha suerte- contestó Emily . El trío se levantó y entre ambos ayudaron a emily ,la chica decidió continuar a pie , aunque apoyándose en los chicos.

-Esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida- dijo chris.

-Y eso es decir mucho.-dijo divertido bill.

-Vamos , hay que llegar al colegio…- dijo sabiamente vance , los tres emprendieron el camino.

-Lo que me preocupa- dijo Bill – es ese niño –

Los chicos se miraron y preocupados giraron la vista hacia el foco de la ventisca…

Dumbledore junto con McGonagall vieron a lo lejos una especie de torbellino , del cual sin duda había salido aquella extraña onda expansiva que los había afectado .

-Albus…- dijo nerviosa la maestra al verlo- ¿qué… qué es eso?- pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho.

El mago no contestó, su vista continuaba admirando el torbellino .

-¡Por el cielo!- exclamó la maestra al ver a no más de diez metros a tres alumnos , no eran otros que Emily , Chris y Bill que acababan de salir de ese lugar.

-¡Sr. Weasley!- gritó la maestra para que los alumnos notaran su presencia, los tres voltearon viendo a la bruja en compañía de Dumbledore.. Acortando distancia llegaron hasta estar frente a los profesores.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- interrogó McGonagall nerviosa , los tres asintieron demasiado cansados como para algo más.

-No es nada ,profesora- dijo Emily al ver como ella estaba por preguntar por su tobillo- madame pomfrey lo arreglará fácilmente.-

-Me parece minerva, que sería conveniente que escoltaras a los alumnos hasta la escuela- manifestó el director sonriendo al trío.

-Sr.- dijo Bill antes de que Mcgonagall pudiese responder- había un niño , no sabemos que habrá ocurrido con él.- dijo apenado al momento que miraba el torbellino. La animaga suspiró tristemente .

-Comprendo , Sr. Weasley- dijo el director .

-Tal vez , bueno… ud. sabe… él …este bien- dijo por lo bajo , aunque su parte racional le decía que las posibilidades eran mínimas.

-Ojala así sea muchacho- dijo dumbledore.

-Los mortifagos parecían interesados en él-dijo Chris interviniendo- ¿recuerdan?- preguntó a sus amigos, ellos sintieron .

-Bien, luego de que hallan pasado por la enfermería me contaron todo , ahora minerva si me hacen el favor de llevarlos hasta allá- dijo el director dando por finalizada la charla. Los alumnos y la profesora no demoraron en comenzar el viaje hacia Hogwarts.

Una situación muy curiosa se estaba dando en la casa Potter, aunque sólo una serpiente escondida tras un sillón era testigo. En la habitación del hijo mayor, una joven de unos 19 años tenía en el suelo un enorme mapa de Inglaterra, cada localidad nombrada parecía brillar tenuemente, mientras que por su lado la joven no parecía hallar nada de anormal en ello , su concentración estaba en hacer oscilar una especie de dije… especie porque no podía llamarse dije a una estatuilla de cinco centímetros que en el extremo superior tenía una cadena de plata.

La estatuilla oscilaba por todo el mapa, mientras la joven parecía decir algo , aunque el suave murmullo que sus labios emitían no era muy audible .

Otro hecho importante es que aquella joven no era más que la niñera de Harry y Joanne Potter, por lo cual no había ninguna relación lógica para que una "simple niñera" fuese la protagonista de tan extraño cuadro. Por suerte nadie vio tampoco cuando desaparecía de la habitación …

James, Reamus, Fabian, Dorcas , Gideon y Moody corrían por el pueblo mágico tan rápido como sus pies podían , la situación que en un principio parecía controlada solo lo estaba en apariencia, pues al estar cerca del foco de la ventisca y encontrarse con el profesor Dumbledore , notaron que lo peor estaba ante sus ojos.

"El foco" o remolino del demonio ( según James) ,a parte de llevar arena y otras cosas materiales , emitía descargas eléctricas de un azul profundo , sin contar con que el remolino parecía crecer cada vez más, haciendo creer a los aurores que terminaría devorando por completo el pueblo.

-profesor esto es algo inaudito –dijo entre temeroso y fascinado Reamus Lupín al momento que retrocedía un par de pasos debido a las descargas .

-¿pero que demonios es esto?- preguntó enojado Ojo Loco , primero los mortifagos y ahora esto, en verdad que este no era su día…

1-Dumbledore desde que había empezado a analizar el Foco había descubierto dos cosas :

2-Que las descargas habían comenzado al llegar los aurores , con lo que concluía que la ventisca empeoraría dentro de poco.

Había "un ente", con la suficiente magia en el foco causando el fenómeno, por lo que se volvía muy arriesgado tratar de atacar la ventisca. Por un lado el gestor del hecho podría resultar dañado y por otro , _podía enfadarse más _. Algo que obviamente no deseaba.

-Démosle un par de buenos hechizos y veamos que ocurre- dijo emocionado Dorcas mirando las descargas azuladas .

-Sí, deberíamos atacar este espectáculo pirotécnico- dijo Gideon sonriendo a sus compañeros.

Dumbledore al escuchar las "sugerencias" suspiró cansado . Nada de eso podía hacerse sin esperar que las cosas salieran mal, aunque tampoco podían quedarse quietos viendo como el remolino se tragaba el pueblo…

Lily Potter ajena a toda la situación , estaba de compras en el callejón Diagon junto a su amiga Hellen , reía tranquilamente al escuchar las historias de la rubia, sin saber que en su casa ni estaba su hijo mayor , ni su niñera, con lo que Joanne estaba sin supervición .Roger el mayordomo no se había enterado de nada , así que continuaba con sus labores, aunque si hubiese ido a la cocina habría encontrado a una muy enfadada Matilde echando pestes a Aline por haber salido corriendo sin terminar de secar los platos. En fin… la casa Potter se caía y la sra. Potter reía vanamente …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Primero el avechucho aparecía, luego su objeto de estudio era succionado por un espejo y ahora la niñera desaparecía sin el ruido acostumbrado de las desapariciones.

_- " la casa Potter es toda una caja de sorpresas"- _dijo una serpiente mientras elegantemente salía del valle de Godric . Por lo visto su niño no era lo único digno de estudio en esa casa; decidido, era hora de mostrar su "investigación" a su amo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Las Hilanderas tienen una idea retorcida del destino_. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que surgió en la mente de una persona vestida con una túnica añil con capucha . caminó sigilosamente por el lugar recordando las historias de Loela sobre la ciudad de los espíritus , ese pueblo era una buena representación de ella.

Dejando las historias para más tarde continuó su búsqueda ,notando que la poca gente que había en el lugar parecía no reconocer su presencia, sonrió, su velocidad era algo de lo cual podía alardear sin sentirse mal.

Saltando sobre las escasas azoteas en pie observó una columna azul que sobresalía , su respiración pareció detenerse al sentir el causante de aquel hecho. Apresurando la marcha se encaminó al lugar.

-¡ Vamos , sólo un hechizo!- espetó Dorcas a su jefe , el cual miraba a Dumbledore esperando a que el mago se pronunciara sobre el problema que tenían entre manos.

-Haz el favor y te callas- le contestó Fabian Prewett a su compañero, Dorcas sin prestarle atención miró a james en busca de apoyo, sabía bien que Gideon Prewett apoyaría a su hermano y él no veía el motivo para no atacar esa cosa electrificada con cara de remolino.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Alastor cansado de esperar . El director salió de su pensamiento para ver al auror ,la verdad tenían que hacer algo…

Albus decidió hablar al fin – Hay que realizar un hechizo para evitar que el remolino siga creciendo , lo mejor será no atacarle , no sabemos como esto podría afectar la situación.- concluyó el mago.

-Pero profesor,-espetó james- algo hay que hacer para eliminar este remolino, no pretenderá que este aquí por siempre-dijo el mago fastidiado, por él y realizaban los hechizos para deshacer el remolino, no veía la complicación..

Sonriendo tranquilamente el sabio mago miró a su pupilo, james podía ser muy valiente , pero sencillamente lo suyo no era el análisis, por otro lado el Sr. Lupin parecía muy ensimismado observando el fenómeno , apostaba a que ya tenía alguna idea de lo que en verdad ocurría.

-No, james- dijo Reamus dejando de ver el foco- eso nos traería más complicaciones, este no es un remolino común y corriente- dijo muy seguro mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó el de anteojos .

-Tal como dice el sr. Lupin- empezó el director- este no es un remolino como cualquier otro, me parece- y creo estar en lo correcto – que "algo" está generando la energía para crear el remolino , así lo indican las descargas azuladas.-

-¿Algo?- preguntó Alastor- ¿ como qué, Dumbledore?-

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber-dijo sonriendo ,aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo especial

-Pero y entonces… ¿qué haremos ,profesor?- preguntó gideon

-Lo que aconsejo es esperar hasta que la energía mágica de la fuente se agote-concluyó el mago – hecho que, tarde o temprano ocurrirá- espero que más temprano que tarde…

-Entonces a los hechizos retenedores –dijo Fabian preparando su varita.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

1 2 3 …

Giro , salto y vuelo

Tan tranquilo , soy yo

Que sonrío, pues he despertado…

ºººººººººººººº

-A la de tres- dijo Moody apuntando con su varita al remolino . El resto ( incluido Dumbledore) asintió apuntando también al foco

james sonrió , pronto todo acabaría y podrían planear el rescate de sirius …

-Uno-dijo moody apretando la varita

-Dos- susurró mirando a sus compañeros – y…-

-¡Tres!- gritó el auror

…

Los magos miraron contrariados el foco, ya que seguía tal cual , de hecho… los hechizos nunca impactaron contra él…

Al mirar hacia arriba vieron como sus varitas volaban de sus manos , al momento que un encapuchado aparecía tras de james y le apuntaba con su propia varita.

-Buenos días señores- dijo una suave voz femenina aterrizando elegantemente sobre el terreno.

-quieto sr. Potter- dijo la encapuchada añil al ver como el sujeto parecía querer hacer un movimiento arriesgado .

Moody y sus aurores habían sido sorprendidos por esa mujer ¡pero cómo habían bajado la guardia así! .

-Srta. sería conveniente que bajase la varita del cuello del sr. Potter, así podríamos hablar más tranquilamente- sugirió el director sonriendo condescendiente

Si la capucha no hubiese estado , todos habrían visto una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la joven .

-Tomaría sus palabras. Sr. Dumbledore en otra situación-dijo la encapuchada.- una pena que no sea el caso…- dijo , acto seguido aventó a james sobre Reamus que era el más cercano al mago, ocasionando la pequeña distracción que necesitaba . Sin esperar más se arrojó al remolino .

-¡Pero quién era esa!- gritó jame levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo su túnica.

-¿Han visto¡se ha alanzado al remolino!- dijo Fabian mirando al igual que el resto el remolino.

-Esto empeora cada vez más- acotó Gideon por lo bajo

Dumbledore al igual que el grupo miraba el remolino , su mente de pronto comenzaba a doler, demasiados hechos que molestaban sus esquemas mentales, tantas preguntas sin respuestas…

Mientras que en el remolino, la chica tuvo que morderse el labio para mitigar en algo el dolor que empezaba recorrer su cuerpo debido a las descargas eléctricas . "_ y eso que ni siquiera me he adentrado" _pensó con pesar la encapuchada _" Mientras más rápido empiece más rápido acabaré" _se dijo con optimismo empezando a extender su magia lentamente , esperaba que así Harry reconociese su esencia y bajase en algo la intensidad del viento o al menos aligerara las descargas _" Por la Diosa que así sea… " _

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos y los magos se preguntaban que hacer, Dumbledore no había emitido palabra desde entonces y los magos no sabían realimente que decir , en estos casos lo mejor era esperar, después de todo, desde que la encapuchada había entrado al remolino este había dejado de crecer.

La orden del fénix habían ayudado a los lugareños en todo lo que podían, tal como les había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, luego de media hora todos estaban evacuados ( por causa del remolino) y la noticia que en Hogmeade "se estaba llevando a cabo un extraño fenómeno " corrió como pólvora, por suerte que los aurores habían acordonado el perímetro e impedían que gente curiosa ( como la prensa ) se acercase , una gran ayuda a juicio de Dumbledore, pues sabía el gran escándalo que habría ocasionado que Rita Skeeter viera como un "encapuchado" reducía a los mejores aurores de Inglaterra y, sin ser orgulloso, a él mismo .

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el remolino no daba muestras de parar, cierto era que ya no emitía las descargas, pero aún así la intensidad escasamente había descendido. Suspirando Dumbledore se preguntó que habría pasado con la muchacha.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Recuerdo su calidez,

su aroma a miel

¿ Es ella?

ºººººººººººººº

_Si sigo así moriré ¿pero que más puedo hacer?..._

La encapuchada emitió un quejido lleno de dolor al sentir un nuevo corte provocado por la intensidad del viento , _" si solo fuese viento…" _pensó desesperada, ya que el viento venía acompañado de un sinnúmero de pequeños elementos que se habían hecho trisas , tales como vidrios de las ventanas , astillas de árboles y casas , sin contar con las piedras y otros elementos , a cada segundo podía sentir un golpe con tal intensidad que se arqueaba y hacía flaquear aún más a aquel menudo cuerpo .

Por favor, Harry ya detente- susurró la joven sintiéndose más débil que nunca, su añil túnica mostraba un sin número de manchones cafés, no era más que la misma sangre de sus heridas …

ºººººººººººººº

¿Aline?

ºººººººººººººº

…

ººººººººººººº

-¿Aline?- susurró el pequeño abriendo sus verdes ojos esmeralda

ºººººººººººººº

De pronto creyó escuchar la voz del pequeño ¿o tal vez era su mente jugándole una mala pasada? . ¿Acaso al fin su magia había llegado hasta Harry?. Ojala así fuera porque estaba en un nivel crítico , decidió entonces jugar su última carta y se puso a cantar.

"_En la Torre Blanca de marfil, ve los manzanos florecer_

_En la tierra de la eterna primavera,_

_Nada ha de fenecer…_

Esa canción…

él la conocía, Aline se la cantaba antes de dormir

sabía como continuaba esa canción…

…_oculta tras la coraza azul y las nieblas _

_Un sueño , una dulce morada de añil te espera,_

_Pero sólo la hallarán los caballeros de antiguas eras"_

Notando como la velocidad del viento disminuía , en un desesperado intento para que todo acabara y Harry dejase de hacer el hechizo, la joven emanó más cantidad de su magia , aunque aquello la dejaría casi sin fuerzas…

Su magia y aquella canción hicieron que Harry en medio de la ventisca descendiese lentamente sintiéndose más fatigado que nunca en su vida .

¡Al fin! Aline vio como Harry descendía y desminuía la velocidad del remolino hasta hacerla inofensiva . Con gran agilidad la joven encapuchada pudo atajar al pequeño antes de que cayese al suelo.

El viento aún danzaba a su alrededor, pero solo era la sombra de lo que había sido, ya la velocidad era inofensiva y dentro de poco se detendría por completo, disipando el fenómeno que por poco le había costado la vida. Pero , a pesar de ello, no pudo dejar de sonreír al mirar en sus brazos al pequeño harry , que al estar tan cansado se había quedado dormido mientras caía al suelo.

Ella también estaba cansada , pero no podía hacer como harry, ya que sabía que lo peor estaba por venir…

Dumbledore y los magos observaron como el remolino paulatinamente iba menguando su velocidad y poco a poco se disipaba, en su interior el director deseaba con ahínco poder ver al ser que había ocasionado tal fenómeno.

-¡profesor!- gritó Reamus al ver como Dumbledore se acercaba a lo que hasta hacía poco era un gran remolino

-Tranquilo Reamus- dijo Dumbledore- ya lo peor ha pasado- dijo y Moody decidió acercarse también.

El experimentado auror reconoció que el director tenía razón , el fenómeno ya no constituía un peligro, las cosas que había arrastrado empezaban a caer al suelo , todo había concluido.

James y el resto también se acerco con curiosidad , ya nada quedaba del viento, sólo una ligera nube de polvo se alzaba impidiendo la visibilidad, pero no tardaría en desaparecer.

Así fue como una línea de magos esperaba que la nube se disipara , al momento que del otro lado, una joven mal herida ,llevaba en brazos a un pequeño de cinco años.

Aline se preguntó que podría hacer luego de que la nube desapareciera bien sabía que los magos no se contentarían con dejarla partir así como así y menos llevando entre sus brazos al ser causante de un hecho como este , tampoco podía permitir que la descubrieran , eso complicaría las cosas hasta límites insospechados, muchas cosas debían mantenerse ocultas hasta llegado el momento, sin embargo, no veía como lograría tal hazaña en las tristes condiciones en que se hallaba.

-¿Estamos claros?- preguntó Moody a sus hombres terminando de repasar la estrategia de ataque ( en caso que tuviesen que luchar )

- Sí- dijeron los aurores – Alastor, no olvides que primero debemos dialogar – dijo Dumbledore

- Claro-dijo- pero no creo que saquemos algo "dialogado".-

- Esperemos que no sea así- dijo Dumbledore mirando a su amigo.

Era una estrategia arriesgada, pero no lograba dar con otra en la que ella no acababa descubierta y encerrada en alguna cárcel mágica o bajo el resguardo de la orden del fénix

"_La sacerdotisa me regañará por esto" _

Con ese último pensamiento tomó la estatuilla que pendía de su cadena mientras emitía un murmullo inaudible.

Sonriendo supo que su petición había sido aceptada y que una vez más le cubrirían las espaldas , aunque… no les había dicho toda la parte de su "plan" "_ Bueno , se les pasará" _sonrió tomando firmemente a Harry, al ver que la nube desparecía para dejar ver una línea de magos que le apuntaban con sus varitas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Casa Potter:

-Niña ¿me podrías decir donde andabas?- preguntó de mal genio al ver entrar en la cocina a Aline muy tranquila .

-Lamento haberme ido sin secar los platos – dijo la joven – me acordé que había dejado sin el hechizo de vigilancia a la pequeña Joanne – sonrió disculpándose

-Bien-dijo la anciana - ¿ y supongo que viste al niño , no?- la cara de la joven palideció - ¡oh, por merlín!- dijo Matilde – ¿me vas a decir que no viste que el niño estuviese en su habitación?.-

-Oh. Oh.- dijo Aline llevándose una mano a la boca escandalizada- ya , ya vengo- dijo saliendo tan rápido como había llegado

-Esta juventud no tiene remedio-dijo la cocinera , mientras empezaba a pelar las frutas para realizar un postre.

-¡MATILDE!- escuchó la cocinera que la joven gritaba . La anciana salió de la cocina en busca de la joven , la encontró a medio camino de las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa niña!- preguntó alertada al ver el rostro blanco de la niñera.

-Es Harry… no está en su habitación y ya revisé la mansión por completo, no está en la casa…-

La cocinera se llevó una mano a la boca, pero nada pudo decir puesto que en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando en el marco la silueta de la sra. Potter cargada con muchas cajas y paquetes.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lily al ver a las brujas con esa cara de miedo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo primero que vio el grupo de magos fue el color añil de la túnica de la encapuchada .

"Esta sola"- pensó Alastor " mejor así, mientras menos , más posibilidades de sacarle la verdad de lo que pasó aquí"

Dumbledore se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al ver solo a la joven , pero pronto vio que la primera impresión no es siempre la más acuciosa.

James abrió mucho los ojos al ver bien la escena , la encapuchada no estaba sola, sino que llevaba entre sus brazos a un… ¿niño?.

¡Imposible, tenía que ser un engaño ¡un niño no podía provocar todo un remolino!…

Aline tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir las miradas de los magos sobre ella y mejor dicho… sobre Harry.

Sobreprotectoramente pasó una mano por el cabello del pequeño, este ni se inmutó estaba en un sueño tranquilo y muy profundo.

Dumbledore dio un paso preparándose para hablar.

-Srta. veo que no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones- dijo el director al observar los manchones cafés en la túnica añil- por lo mismo , le ofrezco las instalaciones de la enfermería de Hogwarts para que se recupere , el mismo ofrecimiento se extiende hacia el niño, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo mirando al pequeño, Aline no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío al notar las miradas de los magos sobre Harry _"¿ofrecían su ayuda? no gracias …"_

-Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero me veo en la obligación de rechazarlo-dijo suavemente .

-Creo srta. que debo insistir en que me acompañe hacia Hogwarts- manifestó el director – por su propio bien – añadió seriamente .

-¿Por mi bien dice?- repitió sarcásticamente – sí, claro –

Dumbledore viendo que por ese rumbo no iba a conseguir nada decidió enfocarse en el niño , que de hecho se estaba removiendo inquieto en los brazos de la joven.

-tranquilo – susurró Aline por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Dumbledore y el resto de los magos la oyeran.

El director al notar la escasa atención de la joven hacia él decidió acercarse un poco , cuando Aline alzó la vista notó como el director estaba a escasos dos metros de ella y parecía … ¿impactado?

"_Por la Diosa"_ – pensó la joven dando un par de pasos atrás, el director no dejaba de mirara hacia el niño _"Que no se haya dado cuenta"_

-¡Esto no tiene caso, Dumbledore!. -Dijo Moody empuñando su varita, si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas…

-¡Alto Alastor!- gritó el director alzando su mano en dirección al auror, James miró extrañado al director¿ por qué no atacar, esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, lo mejor sería aturdirla, un simple desmau seria suficiente para desmayarla , se veía que estaba muy agotada , no daría mucha pelea.

El director volvió a mirara a la encapuchada ,esta vez más interesado que nunca y eso no pasó desapercibido para Aline.

-Ahora Srta. ,no puedo dejarla marchar y ud. sabe bien porque- dijo seriamente el director empuñando su varita – entrégueme a ese niño de inmediato –

" _justo lo que no tendría que haber ocurrido"_

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible- dijo Aline tranquilamente intentando de menguar el nerviosismo que sentía.

Moody frunció el entrecejo confundido , algo estaba pasando entre esos dos y él no acababa de comprender qué , giró su vista a sus aurores notando el mismo rostro de extrañeza en todos , al parecer no era el único que no se estaba enterando de nada. Decidido a cambiar eso decidió entrar en acción, después de todo era el líder de los aurores y su obligación era saber que ocurría ahí para poder atrapar a los culpables y llevarlos a un juicio justo .

James vio como su jefe se acercaba junto a Dumbledore , miró a sus compañeros, Reamus parecía luchar consigo mismo sobre que hacer , Gideon y Fabian estaban a su derecha mirando como idos lo que ocurría entre Dumbledore y la encapuchada, mientras que Dorcas parecía aburrido con la situación .

Reamus se acercó a James – hey Reamus- dijo james , el merodeador miró a su amigo- ¿por qué no acercarnos también ?- le preguntó por lo bajo . Reamus internamente se moría por saber que ocurría , pero no habían sido llamados , aunque tampoco se les había ordenado quedarse allí . Sonriendo asintió hacia james y ambos empezaron a caminar tras Alastor que les llevaba un par de metros de distancia .

Gideon , Fabian y Dorcas miraron a sus amigos ir hacia allá y luego de ponerse de acuerdo decidieron ir también.

-¿Por qué no "procedemos", Dumbledore?- preguntó algo fastidiado por la espera , el líder de los aurores.

Dumbledore no le respondió , ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando ver el rostro de la encapuchada, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos , ahora más que nunca tenía curiosidad por ver quién era y qué quería con _ese _niño.

-Esto no necesita acabar en un duelo- dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de empuñar su varita y a la vez mirar a la chica- por lo que veo no es una mala persona , se ha arriesgado para detener al niño , así que – dijo alzando su varita en dirección a Aline- déme a Harry Potter – dijo al momento que james y reamus llegaban al lado de Moody que había perdido el habla al notar que el niño que había provocado el remolino era nada más ni menos que el hijo de su tercero al mando.

El rostro de james palideció hasta límites alarmantes al escuchar las palabras del director y casi sin creer lo escuchado miró al niño durmiente que yacía en los brazos de la joven ,con horror notó aquel cabello tan indomable como el suyo y ese rostro tan níveo como el de Lily , no había duda ese era su hijo…

Reamus también había oído lo que Dumbledore había dicho y luego de comprobar con sus propios ojos que era Harry ,dirigió con algo de temor su vista hacia james, el auror estaba como hipnotizado mirando a su hijo , quieto y casi olvidándose de respirar .

-James- llamó reamus preocupado , pero sólo oyó un " tiene que ser un sueño" de parte de su compañero.

-¡Ustedes quédense donde están!- gritó moody ,al fin recobrando sus sentidos , al ver como el resto del escuadrón venía hacia el lugar . Gideon, Fabian y dorcas miraron extrañados a su jefe y sin saber muy bien por qué siguieron sus órdenes . Aunque ellos no sabían que de haberse acercado unos cuantos metros más habrían visto al hijo de James .

Aline se estaba preguntando que más podría salir mal ,_" En fin, no hay más salida , al menos le daré algo de descanso antes de enfrentarse a este peso"_

-No lo volveré a repetir- dijo el director apuntando a Aline . james miró la escena recobrándose de la impresión .

-¡ Tú entrégame ese niño!- gritó James dando un paso hacia la encapuchada , pero fue detenido por Moody y Reamus

-Tranquilo, james- dijo por lo bajo Reamus – deja que el director se encargue, Harry estará bien.-

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír una triste carcajada , escalofriante , casi sarcástica que provenía de la chica.

-veo Potter que ahora te interesa este niño- dijo fríamente – no creas que no estoy al tanto de los malos tratos que ha sufrido – Reamus miró a su amigo interrogante intentando no creer lo que la chica estaba sugiriendo ¿ acaso james maltrataba a Harry? Pero eso era inverosímil…. ¿o no?

-Pero no pongas esa cara- dijo la chica con sorna al ver que james abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua – no pretendo ser yo quien te juzgue, la vida se encargará de darte lo que has cosechado y créeme que te pesará demasiado .-

El director de Hogwarts miró entristecido a su ex alumno, esas dudas se habían generado en su mente luego de la visita a la casa Potter , pero el corazón de buen anciano que tenía se negaba a creer que el gryffindor estuviese maltratando a su propio hijo , quiso pensar que sólo era sugestión suya o tal vez que harry ese día estaba espacialmente triste por algo sin mayor importancia, pero las pruebas estaban a la vista , un extraño estaba más al tanto de la vida de sus aliados que él mismo , una joven que bien podía ser una espía sabía que Harry tenía un poder tan grande capaz de formar remolinos de magia, y eso no era lo peor, un terrible escalofrío recorrido su cuerpo al pensar en el tiempo que esta situación se habría dado ¿ desde cuando que Lily y james trataban de esa forma a Harry¿ desde cuando Harry podía desplegar tal tipo de magia?.

Un pasaje de hace no mucho llegó a su mente : él recorriendo el corredor del segundo piso de los Potter, sintiendo una oleada de magia natural . La respuesta estaba ante él: Harry, aquel pequeño de cinco años podía realizar magia natural y nadie se había percatado . Recordó la alfombra quemada y el nerviosismo del niño al interrogarle sobre el origen de ello . Eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo: Harry _ya podía hacer hechizos , controlaba los encantamientos básicos de la magia natural …_. Y con solo cinco años…

Maltratado y con mucho poder…

Hacía tiempo había presenciado a un niño con esa combinación y las cosas no habían salido bien , pues aquel niño había crecido con el rencor hacia las personas que lo lastimaron , estudioso sí, pero frío y distante , con mucho poder, pero nada de humanidad : un niño que en un futuro sería llamado Lord Voldemort.

-Las palabras sobran ¿no Potter?- dijo la joven sintiendo que su vista se empezaba a nublar, había utilizado demasiada magia para detener a Harry , esperaba escapar rápidamente , pero las cosas se habían complicado, en ninguna parte de su "maravilloso plan" ( que de maravilloso no tenía nada) estaba el tener una charla con esos magos , tenía que hacer algo rápido.

James miró el suelo perdido en algún oscuro lugar de su mente, Reamus se sintió tan mal como james , él era una migo de la familia y no había notado nada …

-Sea como fuera, debe entregarnos al pequeño- dijo el director volviendo su atención a la chica – necesitamos darle atención médica-

Aline sonrió , eso era obvio , pero ese mago estaba empezando a cansarle , parecía creerse la reencarnación de merlín o algo , con lo mal que le empezó a caer Merlín luego de estudiar su historia.

-miren señores, les garantizo que Harry será atendido por los mejores facultativos que puedan existir, así que si me disculpan debo ir a contactarlos.- dijo aferrándose más a harry al momento que tomaba con su mano derecha la estatuilla de su pecho .

-¡Harry se quedará en Hogwarts!- exclamó el director al entender las palabras de la joven , pretendía escapar , pero él no lo permitiría.

-¡Eso no es posible por el momento!- contraatacó la joven apretando con fuerza la estatuilla- pero les prometo que Harry volverá con ustedes dentro de poco sano y salvo –

-¡No te lo llevarás!- gritó james saliendo de sus pensamientos empuñando su varita , pero reprimiéndose,sabiendo que si atacaba a la joven harry corría gran riesgo de salir herido.

La joven sonrió al sentir la calidez de la estatuilla a través de sus dedos, miró de soslayo viendo una suave luz plateada - No se preocupen que nadie se ha muerto por ir a Ynys Avallach- manifestó disfrutando al ver las caras de los magos ,antes de que fueran cegados por una intensa luz plateada .

Para cuando la luz se hubo disipado y los magos lograron ver , notaron como sólo había piedras y humo, la joven había desaparecido .

James cayó al suelo sintiéndose el sujeto más miserable del planeta, Reamus no supo que hacer , así que se quedó en su puesto mirando a su amigo, Moody dijo algo como " debí oír mal" , mientras que Dumbldore parecía en su propio mundo, mundo en el cual un par de palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez como si de un tambor se tratara : " Ynys Avallach"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ho sí ho sí, Ynys Avallach , aquí vamos navegando hacia allá, jeje. Me parece que ya desentrañé el misterio de Aline, jejeje , aunque el próximo capítulo pondré el nombre común y corriente así que si no han entendido ya lo sabrán, aunque en Internet el nombre es fácil de hallar.

Bueno, a contestar reviews anónimos:

**YO**: jaja pues sigo viva, como dijo umbra estel: soy un milagro andante, jejeje bueno aquí la continuación del cap. Espero y te guste.Nos leemos luego y que estes bien.chaus.,

**anita1989:**Hola que bien que te guste, ahora ya se destapó la olla, jaja , empieza el sufrimiento de los potter, ( muajajajaj)

**Mafer: **bienvenido al fic, viva, jeje, genial que te la hayas leído entera, pues lo de los finales infartantes es para generarles un trauma , jajaj, no , mentira, es para darle más ganas a la historia, bueno te dejo y que estés bien.

**Blackmoonlady: **pues aquí con el nuevo cap para ti, jeje, que casi te doy un infarto, jejej, pues con este final ya eres un fantasma no, muajajaj, bueno te dejo y que estés bien.chaus

**Leo:**Hola y bienvenido al fic, la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste te la respondí por tu correo, si no llegó dimelo y te la responderé . nos leemos y que estés bien-


	8. Ynys Avallach

-

-

Casa Potter

Aline había sido insultada por la sra. Potter de todas las formas posibles pasando por " negligente, bruja estúpida, inculta , incapaz , y otras palabras menos " agradables" , llevaba cerca de diez minutos gritándole a la chica que no hacía más que mirar el suelo y repetir de vez en cuando un casi inaudible " lo siento, sra. Potter"

" _te mataré , Aline¡te mataré por hacerme pasar por esto! "_

La joven suspiró – lo lamento sra. Potter – volvió a repetir luego de que la pelirroja se hubiese quedado callada por un momento .

" _créame que sí lamento haber aceptado cubrir a esa loca"_

Lily Potter se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala , parecía querer formar un agujero , a lo lejos veían lo ocurrido Roger y Matilde, lamentando la suerte de la muchacha.

- estas despedida- dijo fríamente Lily. Aline se quedó de estática en su sitio.

" _al viento con la misión, querida Aline, sí que la has hecho buena " _pesó la chica,

- comprendo sra Potter- dijo la joven , pero lily ya no le tomaba atención , ya que las llamas de la chimenea se habían encendido indicando que alguien llegaría pronto, y así fue , los cuerpos de Remus , james y dumbledore salieron por la chimenea. La joven se quedó en su sitio.

- ¡James!- gritó lily desesperada - ¡ Harry ha desaparecido!- gritó – ¡la niñera lo ha perdido!- dijo

Nadie dijo nada luego de las palabras de la pelirroja, lo que contrarió más a lily ¿ es que acaso no la habían oído?

James miró a su esposa abatido – lily será mejor que te sientes- dijo dispuesto a contarle todo lo sucedido a su esposa .

Lily miró a james enfadada ¿es que no lo comprendía o hablaba en chino¡acababa de desaparecer su hijo!

-¿y tú a que esperas?- preguntó lily a aline, la chica dio un respingo – ¡es que no has comprendido que estas despedida!-

Remus miró con tristeza a la joven , al parecer era la que estaba pagando los descuidos de james y lily , una verdadera injusticia.

- la niñera se queda- dijo james lentamente a su esposa-

- perdona … ¿ qué?- dijo la pelirroja

- Lily en serio, siéntate- dijo James – y ud. Aline sigue en esta casa como niñera, vaya a ver a Joanne – dijo el auror, la chica asintiendo salió de la sala, las miradas de todos se centraron en la pareja, aunque si hubiesen visto un segundo más a " Aline" abrían visto como sus ojos chocolate se tornaban ligeramente más negros …

" _al parecer sigues con suerte, Aline" – pensó_ la joven saliendo de la sala dirigiéndose a la planta alta, una vez allí desapareció en una mezcla de luces añil …

El reloj marcaba lentamente los segundos, pero para lily potter el tiempo se había detenido luego de escuchar el relato de su esposo.

- no es cierto- dijo lily por lo bajo mirando a james

- Lily.-

- ¡No es cierto, James!-gritó la chica levantándose bruscamente del asiento - ¡ me estas diciendo que mi hijo acaba de desaparecer! y no sólo eso … ¡sino que se lo llevó una loca que dice ser de Avalon!-

- ¿Tranquilízate sí?- dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo.- no sacamos nada con negarlo, es cierto-

- Además no he acabado- susurró su marido

- ¡qué hay más!- gritó la pelirroja- ¡maravilloso! y ahora que me dirás ¡ que harry es la reencarnación de un caballero de la mesa redonda!-

- Lilian ¡por favor¡esto es serio!- gritó su marido

- ¡Tú a mi no me gritas!- gritó la pelirroja. Reamus miró suplicante a Dumbledore, al mago triste al ver tamaña escena decidió intervenir.

- James , Lily, cálmense, esto no ayuda en nada- dijo el director – además James tiene razón, aún no hemos acabado-

Ambos gryffindors se miraron y se sentaron en el amplio sillón lo más separados posible, Remus suspiró cansado y dumbledore se llenó de paciencia para empezar a hablar.

- Harry puedo dominar la magia natural…- dijo tirando la bomba y esperando la reacción.

Incluso Remus abrió enormemente los ojos ante esa revelación ¿ magia natural? increíble.

- No, eso no puede ser- dijo esta vez James – es decir ¡no es correcto! sólo tiene cinco años-

- Sí, cierto, cinco años, pero el hecho es que Harry desde hace tiempo domina los hechizos base de esa disciplina-

- Pero profesor, la magia natural lleva años siquiera comprender su mecanismo ¿cómo Harry puede utilizarla? - preguntó Remus

- Eso es lo que me pregunto Remus, eso es lo que me pregunto…-

- ¿Mm magia natural?- dijo Lily Potter – ¡cómo pueden decir tamaña tontería! –dijo la pelirroja

- Lily por favor cálmate- suplicó James , la lucha con los mortifagos , luego lo de Harry y ahora este ataque de histeria de su esposa lo estaban agotando demasiado.

- ¡qué me calme! tú no sabes lo que es calma ¡y un carajo no me calmo!- dijo la bruja parándose de su asiento – Harry … no puede ser ¡tienen que haberse confundido! tal vez otro niño ¡vamos james! ni siquiera responde bien a las materias que le mandas a estudiar ¡magia natural, es una broma…-

- No lily , no lo es, era Harry – dijo Remus interviniendo-

- ¿Tú también estas diciendo necedades Remus! - explotó la pelirroja – mi hijo es un niño de cinco años que no se sabe abrochar correctamente los zapatos ¡cómo esperas que crea que puede hacer magia natural! –

- Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo James que llevaba ,desde que el monólogo de su esposa había empezado ,con las manos en el entrecejo intentando aplacar el golpeteo que sentía.

- No claro ¡di ahora que Joanne puede predecir el futuro!-

- ¡YA BASTA LILIAN!- explotó James Potter parandose de un salto , Dumbledore decidió intervenir

- James cálmate y Lily me temo que es cierto todo lo que hemos dicho, ahora es importante que lo asimiles.-

- No. No es cierto.-

- Lily…- empezó Remus- ahora lo importante es encontrar a Harry.-

- Está en Avalon y es inubicable-dijo James , Lily se había calmado un poco , pero seguía sin creer del todo que su hijo tuivise tanto poder como ellos decían.

- Avalon es inubicable para los magos , pero no significa que las cartas no lleguen…- dijo Dumbledore con una extraña sonrisa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**En algún lugar de la costa inglesa**

Aline aterrizó en las blancas arenas de aquella playa , tardó un minuto en recobrarse del golpe , miró a ambos lados por si alguien la había visto, pero al parecer la playa estaba desierta . luego comprobó el estado de harry, el niño estaba muy agotado, y empeoraba a cada momento la herida de su hombro, al parecer había luchado contra algún oponente antes de que ella llegara .

"bien, aline, el último esfuerzo"

Tomó a harry nuevamente entre sus brazos , haciendo caso omiso del dolor que se ramificaba por todo su cuerpo " vaya magia que tienes harry" , continuó caminando hasta llegar a la orilla , sonriendo notó un desierto bote sin dueño , como si estuviera allí desde siempre esperando a ser usado. Como pudo subió junto con harry y luego sin si quiera moviese la varita,el bote empezó a navegar suavemente hacia el mar .

" ya he cumplido" se dijo la joven tirada en medio del bote con harry a un costado mientras el bote parecía flotar suavemente por las olas , mirando el cielo vio como una ligera niebla empezaba a rodear el bote , sonriendo se durmió sabiendo que pronto estaría en casa …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore salió por la chimenea llegando a su despacho luego de haber dejado la casa potter, nunca una visita a ese lugar le había parecido tan sombría .Lily y James habían quedado como cuerpos sin alma luego de comprender el mal que le habían provocado a Harry y el lugar en el que su heredero se hallaba .

Las escenas de los últimos acontecimientos llegaron a su mente ; Ynys Avallach , un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda , las relaciones con esa isla se habían roto luego de la desaparición de merlín, los discípulos del mago habían acusado a Avalon de ser la causante de tal tragedia y las brujas de la isla no lo había negado ni afirmado , sólo habían dicho " Todo el mal se devuelve tres veces" .

Suspirando el director se sentó en su silla. La antigua religión de Inglaterra era fuerte en esa isla, siempre lo había sido , a pesar de la extensión del catolicismo en el que merlín había sido criado, un tratado con los avaloneses había sido firmado en el que se garantizaba la libertad de manifestar su culto , lo que en un principio se había cumplido , pero luego las guerras y disidencias habían cambiado las cosas, las personas ya no respetaron las creencias antiguas y eso enfadó a las sacerdotisas , las relaciones empezaron a quebrarse poco a poco y las alianzas también .

Luego había venido lo de merlín y Nimue , merlín encerrado en una gruta desconocida y la isla de las manzanas enemistada con Inglaterra , desde el último concilio en Irlanda nadie volvió a saber de Ynys avallach , la isla se volvió inubicable , empezando a convertirse en un mito , incluso para los propios magos y el hecho de que los muggles conocieran parte de la historia y la desvirtuaran sólo hizo creer a las nuevas generaciones que era una historia de muggles , nada real, pero había tanto de real en aquello , como el hecho de que el pequeño harry había sido raptado por una de las habitantes de la Isla Afortunada

¿ qué podía hacer?

Aunque… lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho que Avalon luego de siglos de inactividad se presentase tan abiertamente y se llevase a un niño, un pequeño mago de gran poder sí, pero al fin y al cabo un niño, ahora la pregunta era ¿ qué quería Avalon con él?.

Eso era lo intrigante , por lo cual debía solicitar de inmediato la entrega de Harry , después de todo aquello había sido un "secuestro" , y no uno cualquiera sino que al Heredero de una de las cinco familias más antiguas de Inglaterra y eso era razón de peso para cualquier sabio gobernante , sin duda que la Reina lo tendría en cuenta … fuese cual fuese .

Así que , sin demora el director conjuro pergamino y tinta y comenzó la redacción de la carta , una vez terminada mediante la chimenea solicitó la llegada de james para que firmara el documento, luego de aquello y tomando las precauciones para le perpetuidad de la carta , la enrolló en una de las patas de Fawkes y este salió rápidamente por la ventana perdiéndose por el horizonte …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**La Isla afortunada:**

Como cada mañana se vistió con su traje de vigía , peinó su largo cabello negro en una cola y alistó su arco y cajad , la verdad no los había tenido que usar durante muchos años, pero nunca estaban de más. Lentamente empezó a caminar el corto trayecto que separaba sus habitaciones del resto de la enorme estancia , cruzó los largos pasillos de piedra y la sala de peticiones hasta llegar al fin al patio . Caminó hasta las caballerizas y pudo ver que al ser tan temprano no había nadie . Al llegar sonrió al ver que Jana ya estaba relinchando al notar su presencia.

- Es bueno saber que aún te agrado-dijo sonriendo a la yegua, esta por respuesta agitó la cabeza, Stena pasó como respuesta su mano por el suave pelaje blanco del animal.

- Oh, claro que sí-sonrió la joven mientras cabalgaba hacia su destino- hoy será un buen día…-

Al llegar a su destino, que era una altísima torre blanca de marfil , la cual con sus interminables escaleras en forma de caracol aún era recordado por añosos libros de bibliotecas olvidadas como el símbolo inequívoco de Avalon, pero de ello hacia muchos siglos .

Stena luego de encargar el cuidado de jana a una de las aprendices , saludó cordialmente a cerca de 20 muchachas ,todas vestidas con largas botas blancas , guantes del mismo color , pelo trenzado hacia atrás y vestido celeste con manga tres cuartos , el que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la tela no era muy elegante que digamos , pero bastante funcional para la labor de vigías que debían cumplir . Luego de revisar que todas estuviesen bien y verificar que no había novedades, Stena, guardiana de la torre blanca se dispuso a disfrutar de un "tranquilo día", como siempre, las cosas pueden cambiar…

En una playa de blancas arenas , donde tranquilamente pasaba un cangrejo y el suave sol de la mañana saludaba con alegría a las hijas de la isla , un bote de aspecto antiguo y algo destartalado acaba de encallar ; el cangrejo se corrió al ver la embarcación y continuó con su labor mientras la espuma del mar golpeaba repetitivas veces el bote . En la Torre Blanca, cumpliendo con el deber de resguardar las fronteras de Avalon , este hecho no pasó inadvertido.

- ¡Qué avisen a las curanderas!-pidió la voz de Stena ,al notar desde su puesto en la torre de vigilancia como un bote de los suyos llegaba a la playa y nadie salía de él , - Helena que avisen también a la Gran Sacerdotisa- de inmediato un par de jovencitas de no más de 14 años salieron corriendo en dirección a una gran edificación de piedra adornada con enormes y gruesas columnas jónicas , el lugar en sí recordaba las antiguas eras de la bella Grecia .

Sin demorar más la joven pelinegra salió en dirección a la playa siendo acompañada por una comitiva de cinco jóvenes de una edad aproximada a la suya . Descendiendo de sus caballos se acercaron con los arcos a punto ( siempre cabía la posibilidad que el bote hubiese sido atacado y por ende estuviesen abordo entes hostiles) , paso a paso rodearon el bote (por su lado el cangrejo decidió esconderse bajo la arena) , las olas en el fondo continuaban con su marcha tranquilamente, tensaron más sus arcos , todas en posición de ataque esperando una sola señal de Stena , de pronto un gemido escapó del bote , como guardiana que era, Stena fue la primera en ver dentro del bote , al verla el resto de la comitiva pensó que eran intrusos, ya que su líder , acababa deponer un rostro de inmensa preocupación .

-¡Bajen los arcos, es la aprendiz de la Dama Leola!- gritó la joven ,el resto de las muchachas suspiró aliviadas, mientras que la guardiana se felicitaba interiormente por haber pedido que avisaran a las curanderas, al parecer los ocupantes las iban a necesitar.

- Akaila , Maven ayúdenme con ellos- las jóvenes , la primera de unos suaves ojos miel y la segunda verde oliva asintieron. Ambas al ver al "otro ocupante" se miraron sorprendidas ¡ un niño! Gritó Maven ¡ y del exterior! acotó Akaila ; aunque dejaron eso para más tarde al notar la gravedad de las heridas de ambos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**La Fortaleza**

En una estancia cerrada , en la cual escasamente el aire se renovaba , una serpiente reptaba rapidamente, luego de cruzar un par de veces con unos cuantos mortifagos notó que parecían heridos , de inmediato recordó que su amo había decidio atacar el pueblo , sin darla mayor importancia abrió las enormes puertas de roble que estaban ante ellas, aquellas puertas eran llamadas por los mortifagos como " Las puertas del infierno", adjetivo nada dramático teniendo en cuenta que en aquel salón Lord Voldemort recibía a sus mortifagos, sabiendo lo del ataque lo más seguro fuera que su amo estuviese allí.

Nagini entró a la sala, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que un mortifago cayera encima de ella, con silbidos furiosos la serpiente miró a su amo, gestor de tal acto, pero Voldemort parecía que no notaba si quiera su presencia, nagini al verlo decidió guardar silencio, se veía furioso y por las condiciones del mortifago deducía que en verdad lo estaba.

-¿ un niño Smith ! - dijo el Lord enfadado – ¿dices que un mocoso fue la causa de que diez de mis mortifagos hayan sido atrapados?.-

- sí , mii lord.- dijo el sujeto casi al borde del llanto – el hijo de los Potter- acotó

- _Potter…-_ ¿cómo no recordar a Potter? si era justamente ese auror uno de sus mayores obstáculos , él junto a su dichosa orden y grupito de aurores … ¿Qué el hijo de Potter había ocasionado tal cantidad de energía? tanta como para crear una columna vista fácilmente … pero sin embargo seguía siendo un niño, aunque uno muy poderosa , que interesante…

- Bien Smith has sido de utilidad- el mortifago alzó su vista esperanzado hacia Voldemort- pero como sabes no tolero la incompetencia…-

-misericordi, mi lord- dijo el sujeto que casi había impactado sobre nagini , mientras se incorporaba y como podía intentaba ir a los pies de voldemort.

-¿misericordia , Smith?- dijo el lord con un brillo demente en sus orbes escarlatas .

-Mi… lord…- empezó a decir Smith , Nagini vio como de los azules ojos del mago empezaban a fluir lágrimas "_patético" _pensó nagini y tal vez voldemort también porque tomando su varita casi con pereza le dio la última maldición, una con destellos verdes y que todos conocían y temían: el avada kedavra.

Sin siquiera inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer , Voldemort dirigió su mirada al otro par de mortifagos que estaban hincados en el suelo (temblando por cierto).

-¿y bien?- preguntó fríamente a los otros mortifagos- ¿qué esperan¡tráiganme al hijo de Potter!- los magos se levantaron sabiendo que de esta nueva misión dependía que no acabasen como su antiguo líder.

Una vez a solas y habiéndose interiorizado con las nuevas buenas de su "objeto de estudio" se giró hacia su amo.

- ¿_Nagini, dónde andabas?- preguntó aún ofuscado por los hechos recientes ._

- _Mi amo, le traigo novedades sobre los Potter- dijo en silbidos ._

- _¿y qué es mi querida serpiente?- dijo algo menos enojado al notar que al menos uno de los suyos le era de gran utilidad._

- _Es sobre la cría mayor – Voldemort la instó a continuar- en los últimos días he descubierto que el niño posee un gran poder , incluso maneja hechizos básicos a voluntad sin mayor complicaciones – la serpiente se permitió una pausa para esperar algún comentario del Lord , al no escucharlo continuó – además mi amo he notado que el niño vive casi en estado de abandono por parte de sus padres...-_

- _¿y eso que tiene de importancia?- preguntó Voldemort , pensaba que le daría un informe decente y no uno con ese tipo de sensiblerías baratas ._

- _Sí Tom – dijo ocupando el nombre que sólo ella tenía permitido decir – un niño solitario que se refugia en la lectura, no te suena muy … ¿interesante?- dijo ella con una mirada conspiradora, el Lord le respondió la mirada entendiendo el punto de su fiel amiga._

- _Muy bien Nagini… - dijo el Lord – un niño de poca edad… sin una firme base moral , posiblemente hasta golpeado por sus padres ( lo cual sería excelente para nuestros propósitos) ; ¿no te parece mi querida nagini que debería hacerle una visita a un niño tan falto de cariño? incluso podría hasta tratar de ser su "amigo"… - Dijo el Lord sonriendo macabramente …_

Precisamente en esos momentos el "objeto de estudio" estaba despertando de su sueño , al abrir completamente los ojos notó como esta estaba más nublada de lo normal y llevándose una mano al tabique nasal notó que sus gafas no estaban, lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba acostado sobre una cama de blancas coberturas . Lentamente las imágenes del hechizo , luego del encuentro con Bill y los mortifagos llegaron a su mente , luego … una sensación cálida y unos ojos cafes … ¿Aline? no, no podía ser , era algo totalmente inverosímil , pero sin embargo algo dentro de su ser le gritaba que aquellos ojos cafés habían sido los de la chica.

- Era ella- dijo intentando convencerse , buscando algún dato que le ayudara a confirmarlo, aunque luego de que el mortifago pisase su anillo todo estaba muy confuso. Ahora debía saber dónde estaba … porque definitivamente no estaba en su casa ¿un hospital tal vez¿ San Mungo, sólo una vez había estado en aquel lugar y la verdad era muy pequeño como para recordar algo de ayuda.

- Que bello día – dijo una voz entrando al cuerpo mirando al niño, este sólo asintió sin quitar la vista de aquella persona, era una joven , no más de 20 años , cabello negro muy corto , ojos oscuros , rostro redondo y de estatura mediana, llevaba un vestido verde manzana estilo griego y en el cuello una especie de cadena de la cual pendía una estatuilla de motivos femeninos.

- Y más ahora que nos concedes la gracia de ver tus bonitos ojos verde- dijo la joven sonriéndole al pequeño, Harry se sonrojó levemente – en verdad es un lindo día- dijo la joven corriendo las cortinas , al instante los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la habitación – a ver cómo estas – Harry se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la fría mano de la joven en su frente, luego le miró los ojos durante un minuto completo incomodando un tanto al ojiverde – bien, sólo tienes algo de fiebre- dijo finalizando su examen – se te pasará en un par de días ¡ pero qué modales los míos!- dijo la chica de piel morena – no me he presentado .-

- Soy Raquel Caroca- dijo la joven , el niño cortésmente también se presentó- Soy Harry Potter- dijo .

- Pues bien Sr. Potter- Harry frunció el ceño , nadie jamás le había llamado de forma tan formal ¡sólo tenía 5 años!.

- Mmm, no suena bien ¿cierto?- dijo Raquel interpretado los pensamientos del joven- que te parece si sólo te digo Harry , tú puedes llamara Raquel.-

- Bueno- dijo el ojiverde- pues bien, hechas las presentaciones , es mi deber alimentarte , no te preocupes ya llamé a que trajeran tu comida , luego podrás hacer la preguntas que desees- dijo al notar que harry pretendía interrumpirla- cuando acabes de comer ,si gustas puedes tomar un baño, es la puerta a tu izquierda- harry vio una puerta de roble con motivos marinos , se apreciaba grabada la silueta de una sirena junto a una peineta y unas rocas.- en el ropero encontrarás ropa , siéntete en la libertad de tomar lo que necesites , al fin y al cabo toda la ropa que está allí es para ti- Harry la miró extrañado – tuvimos bastante tiempo para prepararnos y crèeme que las tejedoras prácticamente saltaron de alegrìa cundo se les encomendó realizar tu guardarropas , en fin, vendrè en una hora hasta entonces Harry- dijo yendo por la puerta , al momento que una joven de rubios cabellos largos entraba con una bandeja .

- Buen día , he traigo sus alimentos –dijo la rubia poniendo ante Harry una bandeja con una extensa variedad de frutas , habían nueces ,manzanas verdes y rojas, naranjas, duraznos y otras más que Harry no pudo reconocer , aparte de ellas había una jarra con lo que parecía ser leche , también algo de pan con una forma alagada recordándole al pan francés, aunque no parecía serlo…

- He… ¿ todo para mí?- preguntó el pequeño ¡era demasiada comida para una sola persona, mucho más para un niño!.

- Si, la Dama Leola ordenó que se alimentara correctamente , aunque si lo desea puede dejar lo que no sea de su agrado.- Harry aceptó , luego la joven salió y Harry se preguntó a qué lugar había llegado y quién sería la tal Leola…

No le tomó mucho tiempo el comer, de hecho comió más bien poco , tenía el estómago algo revuelto y no creía sabio aventurarse a comprobar su resistencia,mucho menos en un lugar que no tenía idea en el que estaba.

Recordando el ofrecimiento de Raquel tomó un baño , no le tomó más de media hora , luego de estar seco tomó una bata y se dirigió a la habitación , comprobó que la puerta estuviese cerrada y abrió el guardarropas , por poco y se le sale un grito al ver la infinidad de vestimentas que allí habían: chalecos de todos los colores y diseños , pantalones de telas que no sabía que existían, zapatos , botas ¿eso eran capas, pero con lo más que se extasió fue con la fineza del estilo , todo parecía sacado de la edad media , y él empezaba a creer que era uno de aquellos caballeros de los cuentos que Aline le contaba , uno de los que salían de sus ciudades en busca de grandes aventuras y terminaban salvando su reino, de aquellos que vencían dragones y salvaban princesas.

- ¿Y se supone que todo esto lo hicieron sólo para mí?- dijo el chico pensando que aquello debió llevarles mucho tiempo.

Finalmente decidió ponerse una camisa verde manzana bordada con hilos plateados en las mangas y dobladillos , luego se puso una chaqueta sin mangas de color plata y unos pantalones verdes bosque .

Mirándose al espejo notó lo extraño que se veía , verdaderamente pasaría sin levantar sospechas por la edad media , regañándose por sus alocadas ocurrencias esuchó la puerta abrirse.

- Veo que ya estas preparado- dijo Raquel . -vaya , pero que bien te ha quedado la ropa, las chicas se pondrán muy felices, luego de tanto tiempo haciendo sólo vestidos empezaban a quejarse… -

Harry la miró extraño ¿sólo vestidos? Es que ahí no habían hombres o niños?... ¿ a todo esto dónde estaba?.

- Ven Harry es hora de que hables con nuestra Reina.- dijo Raquel sacándolo de la habitación.

- ¿Reina?- preguntó el pequeño parándose en seco por el pasillo , a su alrededor pasaban tranquilamente chicas de todas las edades

- Claro- dijo la joven sin inmutarse- pero vamos , que llegarás tarde- dijo tomándole de la mano

"¿_Donde nos metiste esta vez?"_

¿ni idea ; rayos , por qué termino siempre en situaciones así?

"_A mi no me preguntes"_

Pero que bonito, dijo ¿Reina¿sólo los muggles tienen reinas?

- Vamos Harry , ya casi llegamos- dijo Raquel , el chico salió de sus pensamientos al estar frente a unas enormes puertas que parecían hechas de piedra.

- Espérame un momento-dijo entrando , Harry solo en el pasillo decidió mirar la exquisita arquitectura de la morada…

La gran sacerdotisa era una mujer de unos 45 años de un metro setenta de altura, voz suave y pausada , cabellos blancos al completo , lo que le daba un aire de mayor misterio y sabiduría ( si eso fuese posible) , cada avalonese conocía a la gran sacerdotisa, puesto que ella era como cualquier otro habitante de la isla , respiraba , cuidaba de la madre tierra y velaba por todos , tal como todos velaban por ella , sería descrita como una mujer sencilla , pacifica por sobre todas las cosas , de gran poder y entrega hacia su pueblo; si, su pueblo , puesto que para los habitantes de la isla afortunada , la Dama Yomara era su Reina y soporte .

-¡Pero mi reina!- se escuchó en toda la sala, la causante una joven vestida con un vestido blanco .- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó afligida- es un buen niño, le aseguro que no causará problemas- agregó luego de un minuto de silencio en el que la gran sacerdotisa la miraba como examinándola.

De inmediato las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por ella entró Stena acompañada por un grupo de jóvenes armadas con arcos - ¿Esta bien mi Reina?- preguntó la joven preocupada- escuchamos gritos-

Yomara , mostrando su tranquilidad habitual le quitó importancia al asunto- no es nada querida Stena , sólo una ligera charla con Aline – Stena ahí se percató que cerca de la ventana inferior estaba una joven casi de su misma edad, la examinó por un minuto , era Aline por supuesto, la joven era demasiado impulsiva para su propio bien , de seguro nuevamente había salido de sus cabales- comprendo mi Reina-dijo levantando la mano hacia sus compañeras, estas salieron de la sala- estaré afuera por si me necesita- dijo mirando a Aline de forma sospechosa, por su lado la chica ni le dio importancia.

- Aline- dijo la reina una vez que las guardianas se hubiesen retirado- tienes que comprender que tu petición es sencillamente imposible – la reina se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia la joven que la miraba entristecida- pero…- empezó nuevamente la chica .

- Sé lo mucho que estimas al niño- manifestó estando a un metro de la joven- pero comprende que mantener a un hijo de magos sin el consentimiento de los padres en Avalon es sencillamente imposible, las repercusiones serían catastróficas, para el mundo exterior sería secuestro , no Aline, tal vez si no se tratase de Inglaterra pudiese caber alguna posibilidad.-

Aline miró abatida a la reina –¿ y si él pidiese asilo?- preguntó la joven luego de un instante- eso no sería secuestro.-

La reina contestó- eso sería viable si el muchacho fuese mayor de edad, sin embargo no es el caso.-

-¿No hay nada que hacer , segura?- preguntó por enésima vez la joven de cabellos largos.

-Me temo que no-dijo la Yomara viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Aline- en cuanto el niño mago esté bien un grupo de guardianas lo escoltará hacia su país con una carta de disculpa , en verdad lo lamento Aline- la joven asintió , luego hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando una joven de cabellos cortos entró a la sala.

-Raquel-dijo Aline saludándola abatida – hola Aline – dijo la joven – Mi reina- dijo haciendo una reverencia , Aline por su parte sintiendo que sobraba empezó a moverse .

- ¡Espera!- dijo Raquel – no puedes salir , el niño está afuera- dijo mientras Aline la miraba son los ojos brillantes mitad felicidad y mitad tristeza. Era bueno saber que Harry al fin había despertado, luego de tres días de sueño las curanderas empezaban a inquietarse por su bienestar , que Harry estuviese despierto era una alegría , pero a la vez una tristeza, la Dama Yomara ya había decidido y debería volver con sus padres y con aquel mago … ¿Dumbledore? Sí, así se llamaba , había algo en él que no le terminaba de agradar , además había reconocido a Harry , el pequeño tendría muchas dificultades y momentos de tensión cuando volviese a Inglaterra…

-Aline- dijo la Reina – puedes volver a tus actividades- dijo mirando a la chica fijamente , esta comprendiendo el significado de ellas asintió .

- Comprendo-dijo Aline – gracias Raquel, siendo así usaré la capucha , con el permiso de ambas me retiro- dijo poniéndose la capucha al momento que salía de la sala.

Harry había estado muy entretenido apreciando la estatua de una mujer muy bella , de cabellos largos y mirada tranquilizadora , por ello se sobresaltó al notar como alguien de túnica blanca salía rápidamente por la puerta y como un vendaval pasaba a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada , por su parte la Aline cerró los ojos con pesar y apresuró más el paso "_lo siento , Harry"._

Continuó hasta perderse por el pasillo , luego empezó a correr pasando a llevar a un grupo de aprendices de guardianas , no se giró a disculparse y continuó con su carrera, con el corazón saltando y las palabras de la reina llegó hasta los jardines exteriores , una infinidad de bellas plantas y flores le dio la bienvenida , se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran manzano en flor y con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro impotente ¡no era justo, Harry era un niño tan bueno y le tenían que pasar cosas tan malas ¡por qué! maldijo a Inglaterra y a toda su estructura mágica por crear a seres tan desagradables como los padres de Harry.

Pero con llorar no iba a sacar nada ¿entonces que podía hacer¿acaso ir en contra de su reina? .Ella sabía que aquello era imposible , además no podía culpar a la Dama Yomara por su desición ella sólo hacía lo que consideraba mejor para Ynys Avallach .

Estando allí disfrutando la fresca brisa primaveral sintió un ligero mareo , aún se encontraba débil por el incidente en el pueblo mágico

Había despertado al día siguiente con un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo, Raquel le había obligado a descansar todo el día , pero al siguiente ni la misma Leola logró hacerla desistir de levantarse y comprobar con sus ojos que Harry estaba estable . El pequeño dormía y por lo que habían dicho las curanderas estaba sano , pero muy cansado así que solo esperaban que despertase luego , a pesar de ello tenía un par de pequeños cortes en su rostro y unas ojeras enormes bajo estos

-Es mejor continuar con mis actividades- dijo la joven limpiándose el rostro- al menos así estaré cerca para Harry- dijo y alzando su mano derecha diciendo unas palabras en extraño idioma sus vestimentas cambiaron mostrando el uniforme de empleada que ocupaba en la casa Potter . "Espero que Millarray este bien".

_Tres día… ¡tres días, juro que si paso otro más aquí desollaré a esa loca , dejarme aquí con estas personas y ¡qué personas! no , corrección, primero la desollo y luego la mato , sí eso… _

Millarray estaba pensando en estos "agradables" pensamientos mientras intentaba que Joanne Potter se pusiese sus zapatos de charol, pero al parecer a la niña no le agradaban y estaba empezando a tocar sus nervios . ¡Ella no era una niñera! lo suyo definitivamente era la enseñanza , pero no… justamente la Dama Leola tenía que haberle encomendado esta misión ¡por qué no escoger a una guardiana! ella era un alma libre y pensante , no estaba para encerrarse en una casa de malas vibras y con niños que no apreciaban su arte , estaba segura que Stena habría estado encantada de ir en esta misión, vamos que la líder de las guardianas adoraba este tipo de misiones .

-¡ no me los pongo!- gritó nuevamente la niñita .

_Sólo hay que respirar ,esto pasará , es solo una niña tu puedes con ella…_

Si de ella dependiese la mocosa estaría castigada hasta el nuevo solsticio …._ ¡Aline dónde estás!..._

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Avalon**_

- Bienvenido Harry Potter- dijo la dama frente suyo ¿la reina? hacía un minuto que Raquel había ordenado que entrase y ahora estaba ahí, ante una dama de cabellos blancos que lo miraba con dulzura, por alguna razón bajó la cabeza apenado .

-Raquel puedes retirarte-dijo la Dama Yomara a la curandera, esta luego de una reverencia salió

-Ven Harry siéntate-dijo la Reina conjurando un par de sillones sentándose ella en uno, el pequeño también lo hizo y se extraño que bajase de trono y se sentase junto a él.

- Me alegra comprobar que lo dicho por la joven Raquel era cierto-dijo mirándole tranquilamente, el pequeño no respondió nada- dime ¿quieres algo de beber?- preguntó .

-No gracias- contestó cortésmente – veo que tienes muchas dudas rondando por tu cabeza- dijo ella al niño, este se limitó a afirmar.

- Bien antes debo decir que me limitaré a responder aquellas que considere adecuadas , no te mentiré así que deberás comprender si no te puedo responder ¿ bien?.-

-Sí su majestad- dijo el pequeño seriamente , Yomara sonrió – no es necesaria tanta formalidad, llámame Yomara .- Harry la miró impresionado no creía capaz de llamar a alguien tan … no sabía bien que era pero aquella mujer le hacía sentir como un hijo, pero a la vez como un desconocido, era algo extraño.

- No creo que pueda- dijo apenado- ud. me ha acogido en su hogar y debo retribuir eso con respeto , ya que no tengo nada más.-

La reina guardó silencio , tal como le había dicho Aline el niño era muy maduro para su edad, pero la sombra oscura se alojaba en su reflejo y eso la preocupaba de sobre manera, era como una pequeña neblina en sus ojos , dolor , tristeza, un grito desesperado por ser considerado un ser como el resto , este niño gritaba por algo de ¿amor? sí, era eso, amor, ahora comprendía la desesperación de Aline al escuchar su veredicto…

-Harry mírame-ordenó la reina y él de inmediato obedeció ojos verde esmeralda contra celestes .

Harry no sabía que hacía la Reina , pero se estaba sintiendo más relajado¿pero por qué?

- Comprendo- dijo la mujer luego de esa especie de scanner , luego se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en todo lo que había experimentado …

Yomara tenía el don de la empatía , se podría decir que durante ese minuto leyó el alma de Harry como un libro abierto , pero sólo superficialmente , no le agradaba hacer aquello sin el consentimiento de las personas que examinaba , pero este niño era un caso especial y por cierto en extremo preocupante ¿cómo era posible que sus padres no notasen el peligro en el que su hijo se hallaba¿era su deber decírselos¿contarles todo…¿debería, dejaba solo a los magos en esta guerra ? ciertamente un infierno que ellos mismos habían ocasionado , uno que había crecido en sus narices y que no habían notado hasta demasiado tarde. La tristeza por regla general ocasionaba estragos , había tanta tristeza en este pequeño…

-Harry si lo deseas puedes decirme Dama Yomara , así estaremos ambos de acuerdo- el pequeño afirmó conforme.

- En ese caso ahora puedo ayudarte en el mar de pensamientos que asaltan tu mente ¿qué deseas saber?-

El ojiverde miró a la mujer de ojos celeste ¿qué debía preguntar?

-Dama Yomara ¿dónde estoy?- quiso saber partiendo por la básico, la Reina confundida le miró

- Por lo visto no te lo han dicho aún- comentó- estas en Ynys Avallach , La isla afortunada , Avalon o la isla de las manzanas, como prefieras llamarle .-

"_vaya…" " ¿Avalon?" _

"bonita la hice esta vez"

" _ni que lo digas"_

-Avalon…- dijo el niño casi sin creerlo al momento que sus bonitos ojos se abrían sorprendidos, ahora entendía aquello de _"estaban cansadas de solo hacer vestidos"_ que había dicho Raquel ¡estaba en Avalon, la mítica isla habitada sólo por mujeres.

- Así es y como tal estas bajo mi tutela mientras estés en la isla – dijo Yomara al pequeño.

- ¿su tutela?-comentó saliendo de su mente

- Así es, el tiempo que estés aquí tu eres mi responsabilidad-

-Comprendo-dijo el niño , al instante recordó algo que le estaba rondando desde que había despertado.

- Y… ¿Aline?- preguntó por lo bajo para ver si lograba sacar sus dudas de su mente.

- ¿Aline?- preguntó extrañada la Dama Yomara – lo siento pero no reconozco ese nombre entre mis hermanas.-dijo ella reprimiéndose al sentir una punsada de dolor al tener que mentirle a tan agradable y respetuoso niño.

-¿hermanas?-dijo Harry

- Todas los seres que viven en Avalon son mis hermanas y hermanos, animales , personas…-

Harry comprendió , aunque aquello era nuevo para él ¿todo era como una gran familia?.

- Dama Yomara ¿está segura?- insistió el pequeño- estoy seguro que la vi antes de desmayarme, además … ¿cómo llegué aquí?.-

La Reina se llevó una mano al mentón pensando - Siendo así, puede que fuese un efecto secundario de tu estado, puesto que estuviste dos días con fiebre muy alta .-

El niño no dijo nada ¿un delirio? todo había sido producto de la fiebre…

- Y con respecto a cómo llegaste aquí,sencillamente sentimos una desestabilidad en la magia , la cual provenía de Inglaterra , nuestro enviado creyó oportuno traerte aquí para curarte eso es todo.-

"¿una desestabilidad en la magia? " " y eso qué significa"

-¿Y cómo hice eso?- quiso saber el ojiverde- aquello no lo puedo responder , lo lamento.- dijo Yomara.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- quiso saber la sacerdotisa.

- No-dijo él aún confundido por lo dicho por la reina ¿una desestabilizad en la magia¿él había hecho algo así?... además Aline no estaba allí, lo cual por alguna razón lo entristeció más.

-Siendo así , lo mejor será que descanses,aún te ves algo débil-dijo Yomara tomando un largo báculo , lo que llamó la atención de Harry.

- Eso…-dijo el pequeño.

- Veo que has notado mi báculo-dijo tranquilamente .

-Sí, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que los antiguos magos los usaban –

- ¿Los antiguos magos?- dijo Yomara sonriendo mientras levantaba su báculo emitiendo una luz amarilla.

- No sólo ellos Harry , las hijas de Avalon nunca dejamos de usarlos –concluyó

-¡Morgana , ella era de Avalon!- dijo Harry recordando, Yomara no pudo dejar de mirar inquisitivamente al niño .

- Veo que sabes de la antigua Dama Morgana- dijo en tono suave , aunque algo serio.

- Sí-dijo el niño- fue una bruja oscura-dijo muy seguro de sí, la reina resopló algo enfadada.

-Supongo que aquello te lo dijo un mago…-

- Sí, el profesor Dumbledore- dijo el pequeño notando el recelo de la reina.

- Dumbledore… -dijo recordando el nombre por los informes de Aline , además era bien conocido por ella el tal Dumbledore; el hecho que no aceptasen la entrada del exterior no quería decir que ellas no saliesen de la isla de vez en cuando para ver cómo avanzaba el mundo…

-Debes saber Harry que no todo lo que dicen las personas es tal cual es, todo depende de los puntos de vista de la gente, Morgana fue una bruja y maravilloso ser humano , y al serlo como todos cometió errores, pero no por ellos debes catalogarla como "bruja oscura" –la reina paró para mirar al pequeño, parecía algo temeroso.- no debes juzgar tan rápido a las personas, ten en cuenta que todo lo que un ser hace es por una razón , vanganza , tristeza, dolor, ada es al azar.- Dijo ellaa , pero paró al ver el rostro apenado del ojiverde.

-No te preocupes Harry , no estoy enfadada ni mucho menos, sólo no creas todo lo que dicen , averigua , constata por ti mismo y podrás ser algún día un ser humano que decide por sí mismo hacia dónde quiere ir y qué desea hacer con su vida.-

-Lo recordaré- dijo el pequeño.

- Sé que lo harás- luego apareció Raquel por la puerta- ¿me llamó mi reina?.-

-Así es Raquel, hazme el favor de guiar al joven Harry hacia sus habitaciones

-Por supuesto-dijo la chica y junto con Harry salieron de la sala.

No hacía más de un minuto que habían salido cuando un ave de fuego entró por la ventana ,al instante Stena y su grupo de guardianas entraron a la sala y apuntaron con su flechas al ave.

-Esperen- ordenó Yomara al constatar que era un fénix ¿pero qué hacía un fénix en la isla?.

- ¿mi reina?- preguntó Stena al ver como el ave se acercaba hasta ella , por su parte la sacerdotisa examinó los ojos del ave , al notar que no tenía malas intenciones con una mirada hacia la líder de las guardianas estas bajaron los arcos , pero se mantuvieron en espera del más mínimo movimiento amenazante del ave para atacar.

-¿qué traes Sr. de aves?- preguntó la reina al ver un sobre atado a la pata del fénix, el ave por respuesta extendió su pata hacia ella.

- Permita que yo la tome , mi reina, puede ser algún veneno –dijo Stena preocupada

- Mayor razón para tomarla yo, mi querida Stena-dijo la reina con una sonrisa tomando el sobre ante el gritito de la guardiana y sus compañeras.

- Todo bien –dijo la reina a sus guardianas – solo es una carta, pueden retirarse-dijo cortésmente, Stena aún algo recelosa dejó la habitación.

Cuando todas las guardianas hubieron salido, Yomara reina de Avalon,se dispuso a leer una carta escrita con puño y letra de Albus Dumbledore…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Lo siento, sé que deben estar indignados porque no actualicé antes , pero he estado algo ajetreada , además que una serie de "desgracias" me persiguen, jajaj, snif. Bueno ya está este cap. El que sigue para cuándo?... eso me pregunto yo, jajaj, bueno ya se verá. **

Contestando reviews anónimos:

**Eli **: hola, síp, los potter ya se estàn comenzando a traumar, muajaja. tonkspotter400 : Gracias por el ánimo y sí todos odiamos a los potter, jaja, menos a harry claro.

**Blackspirit:** ups, gracias, siempre escribo mal el nombre de Lupin ,se me enredan los dedos,jajaj. procuraré poner más atención.

**anita1989**: Sip, los empezó el calvario de los Potter y Harry está en una especie de "vacaciones", aunque no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, jep, bueno te dejo .

**bunny1986: **sip Remus es un santo en potencia, jajaja, y los potter ya están empezando a pasarla mal, muajaja, chaus.

**Blackmoonlady: **mini sr. Oscuro en potencia, mm, suena bien, jajaja, ya se verá , además harry no olvidará los consejos de Yomara, novia de harry, jejej, para eso falta mucho , que a penas tiene cinco, jajaja.

**Lady Layil Black:** Pues eso ya se ha respondido , Yomara ha hablado, ajajaj, y Joanne solo es latosa , no mala chica, aunque bastante pesada, jajaja.

**Kuro:** Gracias por el comentario, ojala y continúes leyendo la historia.bye

**YO **: vaya aquí me querida amiga asesina, jajaja, ves me intimidaste bastante , así que aquí el cap, jajaja, no si ya lo tenía casi listo:P bueno te dejo y que estés bien.chaus.


	9. La Dama Leola

-

-

Casa Potter

Millarray se tiró como saco de papas sobre su cama , la noche se cernía en el valle y ella al fin había terminado sus "obligaciones" o mejor dicho las de Aline ¿cuándo pensaba volver esa imitación de sacerdotisa? de saber que tendría que lidiar con una mujer tan histérica y una niña tan maleducada se habría tirado a las plantas carnívoras para que la dama Leola no la encontrara, aunque conociéndo a la anciana , hubiese pedido amablemente a las plantas que la "devolvieran".

-Pero ya estas aquí Millarray, nada que hacerle -pensando que lo mejor sería acostarse se fue a tomar un baño "después de tanto trabajo es lo menos que merezco" , luego de estar una hora en la tina y quedar como pasa la chica quedó conforme y poniéndose el pijama empezó a secar su pelo , lo que le tomé un segundo , finalmente lo desenredó con lo que su "ritual antes del sueño" ( Aline siempre decía eso) había concluido . Se acababa de meter en su cama cuando recordó que no había cerrado con el hechizo la puerta de la cocina .

-No.- dijo la joven – no iré- pero luego de un par de minutos removiéndose incómoda en su cama, harta de no dormir decidió ir a cerrarla. Miró el reloj :12 en punto, seguramente y todos dormían ¡por qué ella no!.

A regañadientes se levantó y con la prisa y teniendo en cuenta la hora no se puso su bata , sólo las puntaflas de Aline y sin más salió de la habitación , no le tomó mucho llegar hasta la cocina y cuando ya había puesto el hechizo sintió un ruido en la sala , como de alguien …

"genial ladrones" pensó la joven con desgana " esto sólo me pasa a mí" "bonito país Inglaterra"

Decidiendo no tardar más lo inevitable se dirigió hacia el salón a paso lento y con unos cuantos hechizos en la mente listos para reducir al "sujeto" .

Desgraciadamente Millarray únicamente llevaba tres días en esa casa y sin iluminación chocaba a cada instante con los muebles, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para el "atacante" y sabiendo que los Potter siempre ponían un hechizo insonoro en su cuarto se dispuso a "defender" la casa . Por ello al sentir que alguien volvía a chocar con algo , Remus se abalanzó sobre el "intruso".

Millarrray sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y que la alzaban por el aire para ir a caer casi milagrosamente sobre el sofá , con el pulso a mil , la joven de ojos negros empezó a pegar manotazos sin "recordar" que era una bruja … Remus emitió un leve gemido al sentir un golpe en su cabeza , pero aprovechando la situación dobló la mano de la joven y como él estaba sobre ella , Millarray quedó totalmente inmovilizada, aunque no dejaba de moverse .Además el hecho de que la mano izquierda de Remus estuviese en su boca impidiéndole hablar la estaba desesperando aún más.

La joven intentó rasguñar la mano del mago, pero sólo logró que este la apretara con más fuerza haciéndole daño , Remus no sabiendo bien que hacer y notando que su varita había quedado en su habitación concluyó que lo mejor era razonar con el sujeto, aunque… por lo que había "notado" no era precisamente un "sujeto"…

- Si te quedas tranquila no te haré daño- dijo al oído de Millaray , la cual casi no coordinaba con su cerebro –¿ prometes no hacer nada tonto si saco mi mano de tu boca?- preguntó , la joven como pudo intentó decir que "si" , un gemido ahogado fue interpretado como "sí" por parte del joven auror. – bien- dijo él sacando la mano .

Millarray tomó aire por su boca y se cuestionó interiormente ¿por qué ese sujeto estaba sobre ella? siendo que ella era … ¡una avalonese! pero qué tonta había sido dejándose llevar por ese ataque inesperado , pero no iba a tolerar más esto .

-sale- dijo en tono cortante – ¡sale o juro que te mato!-dijo la chica , Remus no pudo dejar de emitir una leve carcajada - ¿me vas a matar?- dijo el mago – deja que te haga notar que no tienes muchas ventajas- contestó con gracia .

Millarray que no sólo estaba furiosa sino que ya sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza ¡pero quién se creía ese tipo, él no sabía quién era ella …

Aunque no se podía culpar a Remus , después de todo él sólo había decidido pensar un rato a la luz apagada . James y Lily habían insistido en que se quedara esa noche en su casa, habían estado planeando desde hacía días las medidas para hallar a Harry sin éxito , además las avaloneses no daban señales de haber recibido siquiera la carta escrita por el Director. Aunque ahora se alegraba de no haberse ido a su casa , después de todo sino el "ladrón" o mejor dicho ladrona o quizás hasta mortifaga ,habría ocasionado estragos en la casa Potter.

El auror sintió como la respiración de la joven aumentaba, signo de que estaba furiosa – deja de tener esa actitud y has el favor de tranquilizarte, mira que no soy yo quien acaba de ingresar de noche a la casa del tercero en la cadena de mando de los aurores ingleses .- prosiguió Remus ¡rayos por qué se había dejado la varita arriba! .Una vez más no tener en cuenta los consejos de Moody le estaban costando caro.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo ese tonto¿ella entrando a la casa? pero si… un momento… ¡oh no! claro eso era… ahora comprendía la reacción de Remus Lupin ( porque estaba segura que era él , no por nada llevaba tres días de calvario en esa casa) , no la había reconocido porque sencillamente … ¡su voz no era la de Aline! había olvidado que la poción debía renovarse cada 72 horas y el plazo debía haber expirado mientras se cepillaba el cabello, pero qué descuidada y ahora estaba en esa situación …. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar que la viera el mago , sino la misión corría riesgo de irse al carajo, además si los magos descubrían que era de Avalon …. Por que de seguro y le daban esa poción de la verdad de los magos ¿veritaserum? si esa… no podía dejar que la atraparan ¿pero cómo por la Diosa ? bueno… ella sabía cómo…

-¿así?- dijo la chica con voz burlona descolocando al mago- siendo así creo que no podría hacer esto.-dijo y el auror sintió como era aventado cerca de un metro en el aire y caía pesadamente sobre la mesa de centro , que por cierto era de vidrio, haciéndola mil pedazos.

La joven aprovechando que el mago se estaba quejando en el suelo saltó por sobre él, aunque remus no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y como pudo se levantó y fue tras ella , pero Millarray aparte de ser una joven erudita tenía una excelente capacidad para correr velozmente , así que no le tomó mucho saltar las escaleras y correr hacia su cuarto , allí corrió al baño , que era donde estaba la poción que necesitaba, y de un trago se tomó el contenido . Por su parte Remus acababa de llegar al pasillo de la planta alta , pero al ser tantos cuartos y no tener iluminación no sabía en cual de ellos se había introducido la intrusa.

La joven avalonese suspiró tranquila al notar que su voz volvía a ser la de Aline y de un salto se fue a su cama , esperando no levantar sospechas , casi tres minutos después vio luces en el pasillo y el ruido de pasos , " Lupin no se rinde" " que pena" , pensó con burla la chica , luego se quedó dormida , pero teniendo como último pensamiento a cierto joven auror de cabellos castaños…

A la mañana siguiente Lily y James bajaron con sendas ojeras y desaliñados , al llegar a la planta baja notaron como su amigo Remus dormía en el sofá ¿pero por qué?. James sintiéndose preocupado por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba el auror decidió despertarlo.

-Moony- dijo zamarreándolo , a lo que el Joven saltó poniéndose en pie con la varita en alto.

-¿Moony?- preguntó preocupado su amigo, a un lado Lily lo miraba extrañada, no todos los días se veía a una persona tan tranquila como Remus Lupin en una situación así.

-¡James!- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo ,luego de notar que no había nadie más que ellos en la sala se calmó.

-¿pero qué hacías durmiendo allí?- quiso saber el animago. Remus miró sin saber si contarle o no a su a amigo de la intrusa, después de todo la pareja tenía bastante con la desaparición de Harry.

-No , nada, sólo me dormí- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente , pero eso dejó algo confundido a James

-¿aquí?- dijo apuntando el sofá- en serio moony ¿pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No , no fue nada , en serio , sólo me quedé dormido…- dijo sonriendo al momento que guardaba su varita en la túnica.

-Bueno siendo así…- empezó James.

-¡claro que fue así, vamos James cálmate , ahora hay que centrarnos en hallar a Harry.-

-Sí…- dijo el animago – no puedo permitir que las sacerdotisas le envenenen la cabeza …- dijo enfadado .- esas mujeres son de lo peor, si no fuese por ellas Inglaterra no pasaría por esta guerra sin sentido… si Merlín estuviese aquí … peor no, todo es culpa de ellas.-

-Claro-dijo Remus a su amigo sin notar que "Aline" acababa de entrar con las tazas para el desayuno levitando .

" _¡ Qué! Pero quiénes se piensas que son… ¡así que ahora es nuestra culpa las desgracias de todo este país ¡estúpidos magos!" ._

CRACK!-

"Aline" acababa de dejar caer "accidentalmente" la mitad del juego de tazas de té…

Los tres adultos se voltearon para encontrar a una Aline que los miraba casi con enfado y el juego hecho añicos en el piso.

-¡Por Merlín, el juego de porcelana de mi abuela!- gritó Lily escandalizada al ver en lo que habían terminado sus bellas reliquias.

Lo siento fue un accidente- dijo Aline tranquilamente mirando a la sra. Potter , para terminar en el de cabellos castaños - me distraje con lo que decías de las sacerdotisas- explicó mirando penetrantemente a Lupin.

-¿Que te distrajiste! – exclamó la pelirroja furiosa - ¡mira lo que has hecho!-

-Lily vamos no es para tanto- dijo James , pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver la cara de su esposa.

-¡qué no es para tanto¡acaba de destrozar el juego de té que mi abuela nos regaló para nuestro matrimonio!- gritó , Aline por su lado miraba a todos indiferente

"_estúpida eso te mereces por ser tan odiosa y tener un marido que habla mal de nosotras"_

-¡al menos podrías demostrar algo de arrepentimiento!- gritó la chica.

-Dije que fue un accidente- dijo ella tranquila , aunque la actitud de la bruja la estaba empezando a exasperar.- además – dijo sacando una varita de su bolsillo – esto es suficiente para arreglarlo- con un movimiento y las tazas estaban como nuevas.

-¡pero eso es lo de menos!- gritó Lily , james y Remus la miraron intrigados ¿acaso las tazas no estaban ya reparadas¿cuál era el problema?.

Basta Lily , tenemos cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?- dijo james a su esposa antes que volviese a intentar despedir a la chica.- Aline continúe con sus labores- la chica asintió y salió de la sala, no sin antes dirigir una mirada suspicaz a Lupin, quien extrañado la notó¿era su idea o la joven lo había mirado con enojo?.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**la Fortaleza**

**-**¡nada!- gritó el Lord furioso - ¡son unos idiotas!- continuó.

-Mi lord.. .-dijo uno de ellos- el niño no está en la casa de los Potter ¡es como si hubiese desaparecido!- dijo al borde de la histeria.

Voldemort guardó silencio ante tal declaración … de hecho era muy posible que Dumbledore lo ocultara , aunque de ser así… cierto espía tendría que habérselo comunicado. Tendría una charla con Snape.

desaparezcan y continúen buscando-dijo el Lord y los mortifagos salieron rápidamente de la sala.

-_amo…- dijo Nagini- no olvide lo que le comenté de la niñera- dijo la serpiente que había estado presente en el informe ._

_- sí… ese es otro punto que no logro comprender – dijo el Lord paseándose por la sala- la niñera de los Potter, definitivamente tendré una charla con Snape , tendrá que aclararme estos puntos- dijo - ¡_Black!- gritó el Lord y por las puertas entró un joven muy apuesto de ojos grises , cabello oscuro y algo largo , sus facciones eran afiladas y tenía un porte altivo y elegante, no debía tener más de 25 años.

-¿llamó mi Lord?- preguntó el joven al momento que hacía una elegante reverencia.

-Sí Regulus- dijo el lord – quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y traigas a Snape –

-Como ordene –dijo el joven tranquilamente – ¿algo más mi lord?- quiso saber el joven.

-No , puedes retirarte- dijo y el ojigris se marchó de la habitación, al salir al pasillo la oscuridad era lo único que se lograba ver , a excepción de un brillo en la mano derecho del mago.

El hermano de Sirius también lo notó y no pudo dejar de ver hacia el anillo hasta con cierto cariño, puesto que aquel era " El anillo de los Black"…

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a las mazmorras, al pasar por ellas decidió hacer una "visita" , después de todo sólo tomaría un minuto…

Sirius estaba en su celda mirando el techo intentando entretenerse en algo , desde hacía unos días bellatrix había desaparecido, no que lo lamentase, en su lugar venía uno de los nuevos iniciados, así que el sujeto sólo se limitaba a verificar que no se hubiese muerto y a darla la "comida" , como si aquello pudiese llamarse así¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así¿un mes? ya no lo sabía.

El sonido del hierro al correr la puerta hizo que el animago pusiese atención , no era hora de la comida, así que no podía ser el iniciado.

-Regulus- dijo sin emoción en la voz Sirius al ver a su hermano frente su celda.

-Sirius- dijo el joven sin mostrar expresión en su pálido rostro.

-¿ Y a qué debo el "honor" de tu visita?- preguntó el animago con una sonrisa burlona, y era cierto, en todo ese tiempo de cautiverio su hermano no se había aparecido ni una sola vez ¿por qué ahora sí?.

Regulus no respondió y guardó silencio inspeccionando a su hermano mayor, la túnica azul estaba hecha un asco, había restos de sangre y polvo en ella, miró su cabello: sucio y despeinado, mirando su rostro observó unas ojeras y una ligera barba: un completo desastre .

Regulus meneó la cabeza- ¿ Por qué nunca lo entendiste Sirius?- dijo el ojigris casi con … ¿pena, ese tinte en los ojos de su hermano… ¿era acaso pena?.

-Entender ¿qué?- respondió a Regulus- ¡oh ya sé! Te refieres a todas esas bobadas de "pureza de sangre" , no , hermanito, yo no me creí nunca eso de "_ser un Black es lo mejor" _– dijo con risa el animago.

-¿Por qué?- dijo su hermano – dime ¿qué te ha traído ir en contra?….- Sirius iba a hablar- no, deja que yo te lo diga: ser torturado cerca de un mes , sufrimiento , cautiverio¿y para qué Sirius? ... ¡para defender a unos sujetos que ni siquiera conoces!- gritó al final su hermano, el animago lo miró extrañado ¿acaso su hermano estaba preocupado por él?...

-Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros- dijo Sirius suavemente sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Regulus sin comprender.

-A ti no te importa nadie , si el resto se muere a ti no te causaría un gran daño ¡claro! Siempre y cuando tú y tus "amiguitos" estén bien-dijo refiriéndose a los mortfagos, por su lado Regulus lo miraba enfadado, se acercó hasta estar escasos centímetros de la celda y dijo:

-tT equivocas- masculló descolocando a Sirius.

-Pruébalo- dijo él , Regulus apretó ambas manos hacia los barrotes de la celda y continuó hasta hacerse daño .

-¿Ves?- dijo Sirius al menor- no tienes coraje y ahora saca tu cara de mi vista que me das asco-dijo fríamente para luego voltearse hacia la pared dándole la espalda al ojigris .

-No todos podemos ser como tú –dijo el mago mientras salía de la celda , Sirius alcanzando a oírlo no pudo reprimir que sus ojos se volviesen más cristalinos , con furia pateó la muralla , sólo para lamentarse por tal acto de irracionalidad…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**La Isala afortunada:**

Harry ese día estaba con mucha energía , la joven Raquel le había prometido dejarlo ayudar con algunos quehaceres , por ello se levantó muy temprano , desayunó rápidamente y esperó con impaciencia a la curandera y ahora cuando la joven lo guiaba hacia el lugar en el que podría sentirse útil... ¡él iba y se perdía! increible... todo por quedarse mirando como tonto una escultura que parecía hecha de hielo ...

- Por la derecha o la izquierda- dijo el chico en voz alta decidiendo que camino tomar- izquierda - se dijo y caminó sin encontrarse con ninguna habitante de la casa.

Luego de un rato fue a dar frente a unas puertas de marfil blanco con finos tallados : se mostraba una mujer de cabellos cafes y ropa blanca llevando una jarra de agua la cual vertía sobre una de las flores de aquella enorme puerta. Maravillado por la belleza arquitectónica el joven decidió entrar.

Harry se sorpendió al encontrar tras esas puertas un enorme jardín de una variedad inumerable de plantas, árboles , flores, arbustos , en fin... mucha vegetación que el niño si quiera había visto en su corta vida .

El ojiverde caminó un par de pasos siguiendo el sendero de piedra ,girando el rostro de allá para acá , intentando no perder detalle del enorme lugar, aquello parecía otro mundo y si Harry no sabiese que estaba dentro de la morada , pensaría que se había perdido en algún bosque milenario. Habían árboles tan altos como montañas , el pequeño se preguntó cuantos metros de altura tendría aquella habitación , hasta pequeños musgos que se adherían a las piedras de un pequeño richuelo, notó que crecía una planta de escasos centímetras de hojas alargadas, nunca había visto nada como eso , bueno nunca había visto nada comparado con esa habitación , ni siquiera podía ver donde terminaba , de seguro era enorme.

- Hola pequeño _Sechu_- dijo una voz tras del pequeño haciendolo resbalar y caer al pequeño riachuelo -

_- un sechu _en el agua ¡vaya cosa!- dijo la voz de una anciana, Harry saliéndo mojado del riachuelo la vio:

Una mujer algo bajita de cabello cano peinado hacia atrás en un tomate , piel morena , rostro redondo y sonrisa suave , vestía con una sencilla túnica cafe , lo que la hacía confundirse con el lugar , también llevaba un par de aros plateados bastante largos con una infinidad de medallitas que no debían mediar más de unos milímetros cada una junto con un medallón algo rústico que mostraba una estrella de cinco puntas. ¿qué edad tenía? ni idea su rostro parecía no ceñirse a esos estándares , pero debía tener al menos más de 70 años... sin embargo su mirada parecía la de una niña.

Harry nunca había visto una mujer como aquella y se quedó mirándola un rato , hasta que notó lo que hacía e intentó hablar.

- l lo siento- dijo el niño recuperándose al fin- me perdí , estaba siguiendo a la joven Raquel y...-

- shhhh- dijo la anciana llevándose un dedo a los labios- ven , no hagas ruido ¿escuchas?- dijo la mujer llevando una mano hacia los árboles

- ¿Perdone?- preguntó el niño confundido - no oigo nada- dijo y era cierto, sólo el sueve caer del agua del riachuelo se oía.

- Son los árboles, están conversando- dijo ella para confusión de Harry , tal vez la mujer no lo notara porque continuó hablando- cada mañana vengo a oír sus voces , es interesante escuchar de que hablan-dijo la anciana sin dejar de mirar los enormes árboles , en especial uno que parecía un pino con pocas ramas o al menos eso pensó Harry...

- ¿están hablando de tí sabes?- dijo la anciana y Harry la miró extrañado ¿los árboles hablaban de él?- oh, claro ...- dijo la anciana hacia los árboles- pero es un niño mago deberán disculparlos- dijo , mientras el pequeño se preguntaba si ella estaba bien de la cabeza.

- ¡hey!-dijo la anciana- mi cabeza está muy bien- continuó sonriendo al ver la cara de miedo del pequeño ¿había leído su pensamiento?

- No pequeño _sechu _- dijo la ancianita riendo suavemente- no está en mis normas de educación leer la mente de las personas, aunque no diría lo mismo de estos amiguitos- dijo mostrando los gigantes árboles.

- ellos...- empezó Harry casi como si aquello fuese una broma de la anciana- ¿ellos están leyendo mi... mente?- preguntó el pequeño casi con miedo.

- sí pequeño _Sechu _- dijo ella dejando de ver los árboles- ¿ves aquella araucaria?- dijo ella apuntando al àrbol que Harry había encontrado parecido a un pino.

- Pues ella se estaba quejando que la estabas comparando con un pino, mientras que aquél- dijo apuntando a un pino - decía que sí que era un pino-

El ojiverde no dijo nada , estaba demasiado sorpendido como para decir algo sensato - ¿ves aquél de flores rojas? es un notro - el pequeño afirmó- me dijo que te estabas preocupando por mi salud mental...- el pequeño sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y apenado bajó la cabeza.

- Ven pequeño Sechu , ya que estás aquí podrías ayudarme a regar a estos amiguitos- dijo la ancianita- mis huesos ya no son los de antes - dijo sonriendo .

- ¡Claro!- dijo el pequeño al ver que la anciana no le tomaba importancia a lo dicho por los árboles, además quería sentirse útil ...

La mujer lo llevó un poco más adentro del "bosque" hacia una bella laguna , cerca de ella Harry se maravilló con la cantidad de flores y árboles que vio, todos ellos en flor .

- Aquí es- dijo la mujer tomando una pala y rastrillo que estaban al lado de un árbol - este es para tí- dijo pasándole el rastrillo- yo me quedaré con la pala y la regadera-

- hola mis lindas centellas ¿cómo están?- dijo la ancianita agachándose , Harry vio unas flores blancas con el centro entre verde y amarillo, parecían margaritas...

- Claro queridas, hablaré con esas libélulas, por supuesto-dijo sonriendo , mientras Harry trataba de hacer como que no pasaba nada , muy comprensible su actitud no todos los días uno se topaba con una mujer que hablaba con las plantas y estas les repondían...

- Vamos Sechu , ven aquí- dijo la ancianita , Harry de un salto llegó hasta ella - ¿podrías sacar agua de la laguna con la regadera?- el niño sijo que "si" y se alejó cerca de dos metros, al volver la anciana le mostró una alegre sonrisa- se los diré , queridas- dijo ella hablando con las centellas- deja que te diga pequeño Sechu que te has ganado un buen par de amigas- dijo ella riendo , el niño la miró confundido , pero sonrió.

Luego de ello fueron al sector de los árboles junto con la regadera llena de agua, la ancianita no dejaba de saludar a cuanto insecto , árbol o planta veían , Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello . Finalmente llegaron al sector donde se habllaba aquel enorme árbol que la anciana había dicho que se llamaba araucaria.

- Buenos días querido Michai- dijo ella saludándo a un arbusto de unos dos metros de flores amarillas - oh gracias- dijo la ancianita luego de darle agua al arbusto , posteriormente unas cuantas bayas esféricas de color azul cayeron al suelo. La ancianita las recogió y moviéndo su mano apareció una cesta de mimbre en las que depositó los frutos. - hoy haremos mermelada , pequeño Sechu, todo gracias a la buena disposición que has demostrado al ayudarme a regar a estos amiguitos y a ellos por supuesto- agregó cuando , según Harry , el árbol movió un poco las hojas ¿eso había pasado o le estaba afectando la compañañía de la mujer?.

- Vamos , sechu , que aún nos queda por dar agua a unos cuantos amiguitos- dijo ella poniéndose en marcha , Harry caminando tras ellá se preguntó si lograría acostumbrarse a tantas cosas inusuales...

Luego de media hora en la que Harry oyó hablar a la anciantita con una infinidad de arbustos , flores y demases , terminaron de regar el "jardín" , como le había dicho la extraña ancianita.

- Bueno con este bolle ya acabamos- dijo la mujer recogiéndo la regadera haciéndola desaparecer con un movimiento de su muñeca.

- ven vamos a dejar esto a las cocinas- dijo la ancianita indicando hacia la cesta con bayas . Harry al salir del jardín recordó algo...

- ¡Lo olvidé!- dijo saltando en medio del pasillo, la ancianita se detuvo al ver al niño- ¿qué pasa Sechu?- preguntó la mujer

- Olvidé que iba a ayudar a la joven Raquel...-dijo apenado , la anciana se acercó a él al ver la tristeza del niño. La curandera se iba a enfadar con él...

- No te preocupes, Sechu, yo ya le avisé hace rato que estabas conmigo- dijo ella riendo - ¿qué, pero cómo?- quiso saber el niño .

- jeje , eso no importa , ahora ven conmigo-dijo ella reanudando el viaje...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Casa Potter**

Millarray estaba sentado a lo indio entre medio de las flores y arbustos del jardin de la sra. Potter ,con la cabeza agachada y los brazos depositados sobre las piernas : "_Eso es , encuentra la tranquilidad de tu yo interno"_

La mujer parecía estar practicando yoga o algo similar , pero la verdad sólo intentaba no maldecir a los Potter por lo que acababan de decir sobre las sacerdotisas, en la casa se estaba llevando a cabo una "reunión" entre ellos, el tal Lupin, Dumbledore y otro mago que no tenía ni idea quién era , al aparecer intentaban hallar la forma de entrar a Avalon "ingenuos, nunca lo lograrán" , pero bueno... que malgastaran su tiempo, además por lo que había oído ,la carta que había enviado el tal Dumbledore a la Reina no había sido respondida y de ello ya unos cuatro días...

En eso estaba la chica , cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio al sentir que alguien había puesto una mano sobre su cabeza "si es otra vez la mocosa juro por la Diosa que la castigo". Millarray abrió los ojos para ver a una chica idéntica a ella vestida con el uniforme de niñera .

- ¡Nunca creí que me alegrara tanto verte!-gritó Millarray de un salto levantándose abrazándo a Aline, la joven descolocada por la reacción tan efusiva de la seria chica atinó a devolver el abrazo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aline luego del abrazo.

-¿Bien¡Aline como aguantas a esta gente!- exclamó Millarray a la joven.

- Vaya veo que te la has pasado de maravilla con la feliz familia- dijo sarcástica la aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

-¡cómo los aguantas!- cuestionó a gritos la chica .

- Luego Milla- dijo con el diminutivo que ella usaba desde niña.

Ambas se conocían desde los 13 años ; un día de agosto había llegado a la isla Millarray, bueno "llegar" no sería la palabra , más bien la había arrastrado el mar hasta Avalon y teniendo en cuenta que la isla sólo deja la entrada a ciertas personas , le habían ofrecido quedarse en la ella , a lo que Milla había aceptado casi al instante, la verdad poco se conocía de su pasado, la joven se había negado a hablar de él y las mayores habían decidido respetar ese silencio.

- No es bueno que me vean junto a "mi hermana gemela"- dijo Aline haciendo notar que la chica estaba con su aspecto.

- Por ellos no te preocupes- dijo en dirección a la casa- están muy entretenidos buscando la manera de llegar hasta Avalon- Aline alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Sí, eso mismo pienso yo, pero bueno qué se puede esperar : son magos- dijo con suficiencia la avalonese.

- Sabes que a la Dama Leola no le gusta que hablemos así de los magos- dijo con reproche Aline

- Hay Aline¿me dirás acaso que son unas "agradables personas?"- dijo la chica en respuesta. - bueno...- empezó Aline, pero no supo qué decir.

- ¿Ves? si son unos antipáticos- alegó la chica - en especial ese Lupin- masculló por lo bajo , pero Aline la escuchó.

- ¿Lupin? que pasó con él- quiso saber Aline , Millarray la miró arrepentida de haber dicho eso- nada, nada, anda vamos , entra que me quiero largar de aqui y perderme un rato en mi laboratorio- dijo Milla .

- Claro...- dijo ella no muy convensida - en fin... como sea, dale mis saludos a las chicas-dijo ella- ¿en serio no hay nada que debería saber, Milla?- insistió la joven de ojos chocolate.

- No sacerdotisa metiche, ahora entra y que la Diosa te de paciencia , porque yo no me gasto un día más con esa gente-dijo Milla mientras que Aline reía por las ocurrencias de la joven.

- Bueno- dijo Aline con un suspiro- supongo que debo entrar-

- Sí , ten cuidado-dijo Milla seriamente - esos magos están desesperados y si notan que eres de Avalon no tardarán en lastimarte-

- Lo sé no te preocupes, no por nada llevo varios meses con ellos, sé como son, ahora vete y cuida bien de Harry- dijo Aline tranquilizando a la chica, ella asintiendo desapareció llegando a una playa en la que había un bote abandonado...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**La Fortaleza:**

Snape acababa de llegar tras recibir una visita del menor de los Black, siempre se preguntaba por qué Albus no lo apresaba si sabía que era un mortifago, vamos que lo dejaba pasear de lo más campante por allí... pero bueno era Albus Dumbledore , así que no había nada que extrañarse , aquel que daba segundas oportunidades, tal vez eso esperaba de ese Black, arrepentimiento como el de él...

Snape vació su mente de todo pensamientos al momento que ponía sus mejores defensas mentales , ya que estaba por entrar a la sala de su "lord".

- Pasa , Snape- dijo el Lord desde afuera, el maestro de pociones entró.

- Veo que Rugulus te dio el mensaje- dijo a lo que Snape asintió - ¿y en qué puedo servirlo mi Lord?- dijo el mago haciendo una reverencia mostrando sumisión.

- ¿Qué has sabido de los Potter , Snape?- preguntó el mago , el maestro reprimió un gesto de sorpresa, estaba al tanto de la desaparición del hijo de Potter "_de hecho no se habla de nada más en la orden" ._

- Potter ... nada de importancia mi lord- dijo el mago .

- ¿Nada?- repitió el lord lentamente ... Snape internamente se estremeció , conocía ese tono de voz algo no iba bien . Lo que se vio confirmado al recibir la cruciatus.

- Veo Snape que no has hecho bien tus deberes- masculló levantando la maldición- si así fuera sabrías que el hijo mayor de Potter ha desaparecido- dijo Voldemort , Snape sabiendo que afirmarlo sólo conllevaría otra sesión de tortura mostró su mejor cara de asombro.

- No lo sabía , mi amo-dijo él esperando que su tono de voz fuese el suficiente para convencer al mago. Voldemort examinó la mente de su mortifago , nada de eso había , por lo visto no sabía nada...

- Procura no volverme a enfadar , Snape o no seré tan benevolente como ahora- dijo el lord tranquilamente mientras miraba a los ojos negros de su seguidor.

- Así será milord- dijo el maestro levantándose del suelo .

- Y dime... ¿qué sabes de la niñera del hijo de Potter?- esa pregunta sí que descolocó al mago ¿la niñera¿qué tenía que ver la niñera en eso?...

- ¿La niñera mi lord?- preguntó sin salir de su estupefacción , por respuesta obtuvo otro cruciatus -¿qué te dije Snape?- dijo el Lord fríamente .

- ppperdone mi Lordd- dijo el mago en el suelo temblando por las cruciatus que había recibido .

- ¿y bien?- insistió el mago , Snape tragó saliva ¿Por qué se suponía que él tenía que saber de una niñera!

- No sé nada mi lord- dijo Snape esperando la maldición - ¡pues procura saber!- gritó el mago para posteriormente volver a maldecirlo, ese día estaba especialmente frustrado , nada de lo que esperaba se cumplía , al menos tenía que descargar tensiones con sus mortifagos.

Snape haciendo acopio de toda su enteresa logró ponerse en pie- ahora largo de aquí y averigua sobre esa niñera, quiero datos, fechas , familiares ,todo sobre ella ¿quedó claro?- dijo el Lord mirando al maestro.

- S mi amo-dijo Snape , luego de una reverencia salió de la sala y a la mayor rapidez se apareció en los límites de Hogwarts "aquello tenía que saberlo Dumbledore".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Avalon**

Acababa de hacer una mermelada con aquella extraña anciana que pasaba diciéndoles "Sechu" ¿qué significaría?.

- Ven Sechu- dijo nuevamnete la ancianita - es hora de que vayamos a dejarles estas cosas a las curanderas- dijo tomando nuevamente la cesta de mimbre , Harry que sólo había visto como en el "jardín" depositaba unas bayas se extrañó al ver una cantidad considerable de hojas y raíces, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntarle y caminando tras ella llegó a una gran habitación toda de blanco , había unas cuantas camas de colchas celestes y varias jovencitas vestidas de distintas tonalidades de verde.

- Es así- escuchó que una joven decía a otra menor- tienes que poner de esta forme la mezcla ,de lo contrario demorará más en producir efecto-dijo a la joven que mostraba gran atención.

-¡Raquel!- dijo el niño yendo hacia la joven que le enseñaba a la menor, la chica de cabellos cortos giró su rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa al reconocer al pequeño

- Hola Harry- dijo ella mientras la menor iba por unos vendajes - veo que has estado recogiendo ingredientes- dijo sonriendo, la ancianita ,que también se había acercado hacia la joven sonrió - así es Raquel-dijo la ancianita - el pequeño Sechu ha sido de gran utilidad- Harry se alegró de ver la cara de confusión de Raquel al ver como le llamaba.

- ¿Sechu?- preguntó la curandera interesada -¿por qué?- preguntó entretenida mirando al pequeño que no acababa de comprender qué era lo entretenido.

-Claro , es un pequeño Sechu que encontré en el jardín del suroeste -dijo sonriendo la anciana.

- pero...-dijo la joven entre divertida y enredada - ¿por qué Sechu?- dijo

- oh veras pequeña Raquel- la joven hizo una mueca que divirtió a Harry - sus ojos son como el color de los Sechus del suroeste y que más apropiado apelativo para este lindo niño que encontré en el jardín que representa esa zona-dijo con simpleza la ancianita, Raquel rió por la ocurrencia de la anciana.

- Bueno pequeño Sechu, te dejo en compañía de la pequeña Raquel - dijo - pero antes...- dijo la mujer metiendo su mano a la túnica- ten esto , te lo has ganado por ayudarme el día de hoy-dijo posando en la mano derecha del niño un medallón con un pentagrama , luego se fue sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción sobre algo de los bosques del suroeste...

Harry se quedó mirando el "regalo" :un collar de un material que parecía ser plata con un pentagrama de color violeta. Raquel por su parte miraba el collar interesada , no entendiendo bien porqué se lo había dado- sonrió- al parecer el pequeño Harry le había caido muy bien.-

- Ven Harry vamos a prepararte un baño- dijo Raquel tomando el medallón de la mano del pequeño para ponérselo en el cuello - procura cuidarlo-dijo sencillamente y tomando a Harry de la mano lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

- ¿Raquel?- preguntó Harry una vez que la joven lo hubiese alistado - ¿qué significa Sechu?- preguntando lo que desde el inicio del día lo tenía intrigado.

La joven sonrió- _Sechu_ Harry , es una palabra de un idioma antiguo que significa duende -dijo ella mirando divertida la cara de Harry.

-¿duende?- dijo él no sabiendo como reaccionar ante ello

- Verás Harry , aquel jardín en el que estabas representa toda una región de la madre tierra: la suroeste y la Dama Leola ( "así que así se llamaba la ancianita") consideró que el color verde esmeralda de tus ojos era el mismo que el de la piel de los duendes de los bosques de aquella zona-dijo la curandera.

- vaya...-dijo Harry simplemente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La Reina Yomara miró nuevamente la carta traida por el fénix, una alarmante a decir verdad . En ella acusaban a Avalon de secuestro y ponían un plazo máximo de entrega del niño mago , aludiendo que al ser el heredero de una de las cinco líneas de magos más antiguas y puras de Inglaterra , el caso podría ser llevado a la "Corte de Europa" si ellos veían que Avalon no actuaba a la brevedad necesaria.

La Gran Sacerdotisa suspiró cansada , la fecha de la carta era de tres ocasos atrás , con lo que el plazo se cumpliría en dos más ... había poco tiempo , era necesario enviar una respuesta rapidamente . Avalon había estado tranquila por muchos siglos y debía continuar así, aunque ... aquel arribo de este niño a veces la hacía dudar , "las casualidades no existen " se dijo pensativamente .

Por primera vez la Reina Yomara se encontró con una encrucijada sin saber que camino tomar...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hogwarts:**

Severus Snape acababa de entrar al despacho del director, como esperaba el anciano mago se encontraba allí , leyendo un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo , Snape con la urgencia que traía no le tomó mayor importancia .

- Bueno días Severus-dijo el director con simpatía , pero su rostro se llenó de seriedad al ver el rostro sudoroso y cansado de su antiguo pupilo.- ¿pasa algo Severus?- preguntó preocupado el mago indicándole al profesor que se sentara, él sin demora lo hizo pudiendo descansar del agetreado trayecto .

- acabo de volver de una reunión con el lord-dijo simplemente , Dumbledore le indicó que continuara.

- Albus ¿qué sabes de la niñera de los Potter?- preguntó con un tono de intriga y desesperación.

Dumbledore guardó silencio meditando la pregunta del slytherin .

- Conjeturo que Tom te ha preguntado por ella ¿cierto?- Snape asintió.

-me ordenó averiguar todo sobre ella, pero no dijo por qué- concluyó el mago

- por lo visto el destino quiere que pase el mayor tiempo posible en la casa Potter- dijo tranquilamente el mago .Snape hizo una mueca , tal vez recordando a cierto integrante de aquella casa.

-bueno ... no lo vamos a hacer esperar- dijo el mago - ¿qué te parece si me acompañas Severus ? sería una agradable oportunidad para ver viejos conocidos-dijo el director, Snape con los dientes apretados por el enojo mascullo algo así como" si no hay de otra".

Ambos magos levantándose de sus respectivos asientos se adentraron en la chimenea para ir a parar a la mansión Potter...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola ! y los lectores se preguntan cómo fue que esta autora actualizó tan rápido, jeje, pues ni idea, supongo que la inspiración me acompaña (gracias Lady Layil Blak!) **

**Bueno me entretuve mucho con este capítulo, hice de todo y nada, jajaja, al fin Leola apareció , me encanta como es ella. Prometo poner la desición de Yomara en el próximo cap. que ni sé para cuando estará . sip, Regulus está vivito, lo necesito para un hecho importante que se verá cuando Harry entre a Hogwarts ( aunque como voy no creo que pase eso antes de navidad, jajaja) y ojo con el "Anillo de los Black" , jejeje.**

Sección de reviews anónimos:

**tonkspotter400 :**jeje, en serio te encanta:P que bueno! mmm dejar a Albus como Prometeo, no es algo radical, jajaj, pero créeme que Albus no está en gracia con las sacerdotisas precisamente y uno nunca sabe que esperar de ellas , jajja.

**Gissell :**jajaja, que si harry estará del lado oscuro, mmm, pues te puedo decir que tiene bastante posibilidades , aunque esta parte de su vida( el viaja a avalon) va a ser decisivo , así que depende de Harry :P jeje.

**Lady Layil Blak :**amm, preguntas preguntas... pues sí los Potter ya están bastante desesperados "no sea que las sacerdotisas le envenenen la mente" , si James es más idiota de lo que yo misma pensaba, jajaja , y eso responderé., nos leemos luego.

**YO : **Pues aquí nuevamente batiendo records de actualización , jajaj, bastante rápido no, jajaj, bueno ya nos leemos y espero te haya gustado este cap.

**  
blackmoonlady :**eso te lo envié a tu correo, pero lo repito : Harry y Yomara no pasarán de una amistad.

**CRIS :**Mira:Millarray , que es otra chica de Avalon, estaba reemplazando a Aline en la cas potter, mientras que Aline estaba en Avalon recuperándose, ahora cada una a vuelto a sus actividades normales.

**jean : **Gracias por el ánimo , espero y te guste este cap. bye

**anita1989 :**Pues me encanta Avalon , lo malo es que los autores que relatan de ella siempre caen en contradicciones y es algo complejo hallar una historia base. Espero y leas este cap ,bye

**Hola creo que es necesario hacer unas aclaraciones :**

1-Millarray está reemplazando a Aline en la casa Potter ( disfrazada como ella claro).tiene 21 años.

2-Stena : es la líder de las guardianas , vigila las fronteras de Avalon y a la reina , tiene 20 años.

3- Raquel : es curandera y tiene 21.

4- Aline es aprendiz de sacerdotisa , tiene cerca de 19 años

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	10. La Embajadora

**-**

**-**

**Avalon**

Prometía ser un día soleado en la bella isla Afortunada, la infinidad de manzanos en flor empezaban a resplandecer debido a los primeros rayos del sol , todo era quietud en la gran torre blanca , en ella Stena algo adormilada junto a su grupo de guardianas estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones , en otro lugar de la isla Raquel comenzaba a levantarse para ir a despertar a Harry , mientras que este hacía tiempo que se removía inquieto en su cama como si tuviese algún mal sueño.

Pero al parecer el pequeño Potter no era el único incómodo aquella madrugada , en una gran sala de marfil blanco estaba la Reina Yomara discutiendo con una ancianita que sonreía tranquilamente.

-Pero Dama Leola- dijo Yomara frente a ella, ambas estaban paradas a una corta distancia , la reina se veía contraída y algo angustiada.

-Créeme que es lo mejor Yomara- dijo la ancianita – ya mi tiempo ha pasado .-

-Pero ud. es la más experimentada en toda la isla ¡no puede decirme eso en una situación tan comprometedora como esta!-

Leola guardó silencio y miró con su característica tranquilidad a la reina.

-Mi querida niña-empezó Leola- es hora de que ellas- dijo mostrando la puerta- empiecen a hacerse cargo de esta era, como te dije , mi tiempo ya pasó.-

-Aún son muy jóvenes-dijo Yomara- si no me deja más salida tendré que ir yo misma-

Leola se permitió un minuto para pasear por la enorme estancia , Yomara era una buena reina, pero aún inexperta.

-Sabes bien que no debes- manifestó la anciana- aquello solo demostrará a los magos que pueden dominarte con solo una carta o mejor dicho ,una amenaza-

-¡Lo sé!- dijo cansada la reina al momento que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de la ancianita.

-Mi niña-dijo Leola- si lo sabes deja el resto en sus manos , son la nueva sangre de avalon ten fe en ellas.-

Yomara no tenía salida y lo sabía; en el instante en que terminó de leer la carta de Dumbledore supuso que de inmediato que Leola iría en su representación junto con las guardianas para arreglar todo ese asunto , pero la sabia mujer se había negada . ¿Debía enviar a las jóvenes? No sabía si aquello traería más problemas que soluciones , pero como la misma Leola le había hecho notar era hora de poner su fe en ellas, después de todo eran el futuro de avalon y era hora que empezaran a llevar el peso de aquella responsabilidad.

-Está bien-dijo la reina resignada- que la Diosa nos ayude…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Casa Potter**

Joanne era vestida por Aline, mientras la niña relata sus sueños en los cuales su hermanito volvía y jugaba con ella a las escondidas como solían hacerlo.

-¿Tú crees que vuelva?- preguntó la niña ya vestida , aquel día estaba más tranquila que nunca , al parecer extrañaba a su hermano.

-Lo hará cuando este listo joven Joanne, ya lo verá-dijo Aline terminando de peinar a la niña, aquel día llevaba dos trenzas con listones azules que hacían juego con sus ojos y vestido.

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura?- cuestionó la niña pelirroja.

Aline guardó silencio , ambas empezaron a salir de su cuarto .

- Tenga fe Srta. Potter-dijo solamente , la niña no preguntó más y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Pero el silencio no duró mucho , puesto que al llegar a la sala encontraron a los señores Potter junto al profesor Dumbledore y Lupin , además de un mago que Aline había visto solamente tres veces, un hombre que no le terminaba de agradar.

Al parecer conversaban de algo que la joven avalonese no alcanzó a oír, debido que al verla la conversación cesó como por arte de magia.

-Hola mami, hola papi- dijo la niña saludando a sus padres- hola Sr. Mago de arena –dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, el mago sonrió afablemente- y…-miró a snape este alzó una ceja retadora, lo que hizo que la niña se escondiera tras su padre - ¿es ud. el viejo del saco?- preguntó miedosa .

James olvidando la seriedad del asunto a tratar empezó a reír de buena gana ante lo dicho por su hija, Snape por su parte apretó la mano que estaba metida en el bolsillo de su túnica, seguramente reprimiendo las ganas de maldecir a la menor , "_ya veremos quien ríe Potter cuando tu hija entre a hogwarts"_

Con este pensamiento el maestro de pociones sonrió macabramente , por su lado james ya se había calmado.

-No hija mía-dijo Potter- a pesar de parecer el viejo del saco- Snape miro de tal forma al auror que Aline se extrañó que no cayese fulminado – este es Snape , para desgracia de la comunidad mágica ,maestro de pociones de Hogwarts-

-Y para desgracia de la comunidad mágica tú eres un auror-dijo Snape contraatacando.

-Mira quejicus…-

-¡Suficiente jóvenes!-dijo Dumbledore interviniendo, se veía algo cansado.

Aline se había mantenido callada durante todo ese instante, pero no había dejado de notar las miradas que recibía de Lupin, Dumbledore y la sra. Potter, eran de sospecha como si esperasen que en cualquier momento les atacara o algo similar…

-No estamos aquí para que nos recuerden sus épocas escolares-dijo gravemente el director, james fulminó a Snape y este le devolvió la mirada, Lily meneó la cabeza cansada.

-Llevaré a la joven Joanne a desayunar-dijo Aline aparentando que no había pasado nada.

-Espere un momento –dijo Dumbledore , Aline ya se había volteada para ir por Joanne ,que continuaba tras su padre mirando de vez en cuando a Snape.

-¡Matilde!-gritó la sra. Potter, de inmediato apareció la cocinera.

-Mande sr.a Potter-dijo la mujer.

-Lleve a Joanne a desayunar a la cocina-dijo lily , Aline la miró extrañada , algo definitivamente no iba bien allí y querían sacar a la niña lo más rápido de la sala.

-Bien-dijo james – todo solucionado – dijo luego que Matilde hubiese salido de la sala junto a Joanne .

Aline se mantuvo en su sitio esperando a que alguien dijese algo, pero al parecer todos encontraban, incluso el maestro de pociones, más interesante verla.

-¿Necesita algo más Sra. Potter?-quiso saber Aline.

-De hecho sí , Aline-dijo la pelirroja, por su lado la avalonese subió aún más su nivel de alarma al ver que la bruja la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido como solía hacerlo.

-Dígame Sra.-dijo la chica de ojos chocolate .

Lily dio una mirada al profesor Dumbledore y luego a James, aquello ya lo habían ensayado.

-Quisiera saber que hacía antes de trabajar para madame Hooch-dijo de una la madre de Joanne .

Aline la miró desconcertada , nunca se habían interesado por su pasado y ahora , de pronto estaba siendo interrogada por la bruja secundada por cuatro magos , de los cuales TODOS eran de la orden del fénix ¿por qué? …

Aline cambió su cara de confusión , decidiendo que lo mejor era seguir el plan, por supuesto que había pensado que algún día preguntarían por su pasado y tenía una buena coartada .

-Como sabe Sra. Potter vengo de Norteamérica y vine a probar suerte a Inglaterra , por un tiempo me alojé en casa de mi tía Nancy , quien me consiguió el empleo con Madame Hooch.-

Aline terminó calmadamente , como si estuviesen hablando de algo tan trivial como el buen clima, los de la sala no dejaban de mirarla .

-Deduzco que tu tía Nancy es la misma persona que mencionaste visitabas en tus vacaciones ¿cierto?-preguntó Lily Potter.

-Así es – dijo la joven

-¿Entonces no veo que haya problema si hablamos con ella ,verdad?-preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, Aline no puedo evitar mirar al mago algo temerosa, lo que no pasó inadvertido para él.

-Lo siento, pero no será posible-dijo ella

-¿Y por qué sería eso Srta.?-preguntó James – recuerdo que dijo que su tía vivía a las afueras de Londres , no nos tomará mucho tiempo, a menos claro que halla otra razón…-dijo mirando a la chica.

-Me temo que solo hallarían una casa abandonada, puesto que mi tía falleció a inicios de febrero-dijo ella apenada.

-Oh que pena-dijo sin sentirlo Snape- ¿no le parece que todo es muy conveniente?- dijo el mago

-¿Perdone?- preguntó la joven algo enfadada .

-La única persona que puede ratificar lo que dice esta muerta-dijo – incluso podría inventar cualquier cosa y no tendríamos forma de saber si es cierta.-

Un incómodo silencio e instaló en la sala.

-Me temo que tiene razón Sr. Snape-dijo ella tranquilamente , demasiado para el gusto de Remus.

-¿Así que debemos quedarnos de lo más tranquilos confiando en la palabra de una desconocida?-cuestionó Snape al resto que parecía estar encerrados en sus propias mentes.

Aline alzó la mirada hacia Snape y con suma elegancia contestó.

-Pues si desean que permanezca trabajando en esta casa , sí-contestó ella.

-No te pases de lista , _niñita_-dijo Snape entrecerrando los ojos- soy maestro de pociones fácilmente puedo administrarte veritaserum-dijo suavemente al momento que desde su túnica sacaba un frasquito con un líquido incoloro.

Aline sabiendo que el maestro no mentía y suponiendo que aquello en verdad era dicha poción , miró hacia los Potter esperando , pero ello no contestaron nada.

-Srta. Sthandier-dijo Dumbledore hablando al fin- no es necesario llegar a medidas tan extremas si nos proporciona otra fuente de información de la cual fiarnos-manifestó el mago.

-¿En qué colegio estudió?-preguntó Lupin.

La joven lo pensó un momento , no tenía salida ante ello ¿cómo decir que todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido en Avalon? …

-Fue una enseñanza en casa- dijo al fin .

-Eso quiere decir que sus padres debieron ser magos con gran instrucción, Srta. Sthandier-dijo Dumbledore , Lily asintió .

-Mi madre lo fue-dijo ella algo melancólica , pero dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos , no era el momento para dejarse llevar por la tristeza .

-¿Fue?- dijo Snape- ¡oh, no me diga! así que tenemos otro familiar muerto?-dijo sarcásticamente , la chica no le prestó atención y cerró los ojos , _se estaba burlando de su madre _, de no estar en aquella situación…

-Severus-dijo Dumbledore para que guardara silencio.

-Ciertamente está en lo correcto, Sr. Snape-dijo Aline reponiéndose , sus ojos estaban algo acuosos , pero con un brillo de determinación que pocas veces los Potters habían visto.- fue una excelente bruja y madre , para mi pesar murió hace un par de años.-

-Comprendo –dijo Dumbledore- así que estamos en la misma encrucijada , nadie puede corroborar su historia.-

-¿Puedo saber por qué ahora están cuestionando mi vida?-quiso saber la chica- después de todo ,llevo varios meses en esta casa y nunca se me ha preguntado por ella.-

Aquello fue suficiente para que los presentes se tensaran , definitivamente no podían decirle que aquel interrogatorio era por causa de Voldemort.

Fue James quien pensó en algo lo suficientemente creíble- Tiene razón, Aline, supongo que todo se debe al secuestro de Harry , no queremos que algo como aquello le pase a nuestra hija-dijo .

-Comprendo-dijo la joven , pero sin creer palabra .

-¿Así que…qué haremos?-quiso saber Lupin., Snape dirigió una mirada significativa al director.

-Me temo señores que rehúso beber esa poción-dijo Aline notando aquel intercambio.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Avalon**

Harry estaba sobre un pony , el animal era de un color amarillo pálido y bastante manso ;la idea inicial había sido pasarle un caballo, pero pronto las guardianas comprendieron que era demasiado pequeño como para cabalgar en uno, por ello estaba ahora montado en un pony.

Algo que ni en sus sueños más alocados había pasado por su mente . Cuando aquella mañana Raquel lo había levantado nunca pensó que terminaría allí , de hecho Raquel se había ido al rato de dejarlo con las guardianas, al parecer algo urgente por la cara que la curandera puso, aunque también había recibido el mismo llamado Stena , una joven bastante seria para el juicio de Harry y por ello decidió que lo mejor era no hacerla enojar en lo posible.

Como fuera, ahora Harry estaba sobre un pony y Stena con Raquel en palacio .

-¡Lo haces muy bien!- dijo una chica que Harry recordó que se llamaba Helena.

-Sigue así-dijo Maven , ambas guardianas estaban montadas en sus respectivos caballos ,una a cada lado de harry cuidando que el pequeño no cayese de su pony, después de todo era responsabilidad de ambas cuidar por el bienestar del niño , así lo había dejado claro su líder.

El pony parecía haber simpatizado con Harry , puesto que en ningún momento había intentado tirarlo de su lomo , lo cual el niño agradecía enormemente . A pesar del miedo inicial Harry tenía que reconocer que no estaba tan malo aquello de cabalgar .

-Bonito pony-dijo el niño sonriendo mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del animal.

-Al parecer "Antuco" y tú se llevan muy bien-dijo Maven sonriendo – que bueno temí que te tirara-

-¿Antuco?- preguntó el niño extrañado.- ¿ese es el nombre de él?-dijo Harry apuntando al pony.

-Así es-dijo Helena

-Que raro nombre- dijo el niño, Maven sonrió

-La Dama Leola tiene esa manía –dijo riendo también Helena.

Harry asintió ¿Antuco?... vaya nombre… Pero Harry recordando el episodio anterior con la ancianita no olvidó que "Sechu" significaba duende , tal vez "Antuco" no era un nombre puesto al azar.

-¿Significa algo su nombre?- quiso saber el niño.

-¡Claro!-dijo Maven- siempre que la Dama Leola pone un nombre significa algo ¡eso lo sabe todo Avalon! -dijo la chica riendo.

-Pero yo no soy todo Avalon-le recordó levemente enfadado Harry

-Sí, lo siento, debes comprender que casi nunca hay visitantes , es mi mala costumbre-dijo la chica excusándose

-Claro-dijo Harry- ¿y entonces?-

-Antuco Harry- dijo Maven- significa Agua soleada -

-Muy apropiado-dijo Harry mirando el pelaje del pony.

Sí…-dijo Maven.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tanto Stena como Raquel miraron a Millarray ¿habían escuchado bien? … no… definitivamente no.

-Con todo respeto mi reina , creo que oí mal-dijo Millarray , Leola desde su puesto sonrió condescendiente.

Cuando Stena y Raquel llegaron a la sala ,se alegraron de ver que Millarray ya había llegado a la isla , aunque aquello solo hizo crecer más su curiosidad ¿para qué las había citado la Reina?.

Las tres chicas escucharon por cerca de diez minutos a la Yomara , quien les puso al tanto de la llegada de la carta de Dumbledore junto con sus "amigables" palabras , el trío intento esconder su descontento fallando miserablemente , cosa que la Reina y Leola notaron al instante , pero de lo cual no emitieron comentario.

Luego de ello y hablar un poco de la misión que Aline estaba desempeñando en la casa Potter y las razones para ello, la reina había manifestado a sus seguidoras su plan a seguir , en el cual las tres jovencitas tenían gran participación o al menos , eso habían entendido, lo cual no podía ser…

-¿Qué parte no comprendió joven Millarray?-preguntó Yomara

- La parte en la que yo… bueno … es decir… -pero la joven guardó silencio al ver que nada coherente salía de sus labios. Esperando aquella reacción Yomara suspiró.

-Sé que las tres deben estar confundidas con mi desición, pero créanme que me ha costado bastante tomarla y es irrevocable.-

-Eso quiere decir que nosotras…- empezó Stena interviniendo, Raquel estaba demasiado entretenida mirando al piso muy perdida en su mundo.

-Así es Stena ; Millarray mañana irá en representación mía a tratar el tema del niño Potter con los magos , por tu parte irás como escolta junto a un grupo de guardianas que tú misma elegirás y Raquel las acompañará para cualquier duda que ellos puedan tener referente al cuidado de las heridas que Harry sufrió por aquel incidente.

-Pero…- empezó Millarray al borde del colapso- ¡no sé si pueda!- la joven de cabellos dorados guardó silencio al ver que había alzado la voz- lo siento, pero mi Reina debe comprender que no sé si esté calificada para tal mandato –

- Pues yo creo-dijo Leola haciéndose notar , las tres jóvenes saltaron desde sus puestos, con la discusión habían olvidado que la ancianita esta allí.-Que eres lo suficientemente madura para llevar a cabo con éxito esta tarea –dijo la ancianita , Millarray abrió la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, quería decir muchas cosas pero no atinaba a decir nada.

-Este… yo… gracias-dijo finalmente en dirección a Leola , esta sonrió .

-Entonces está todo dispuesto-dijo Yomara mirando al trío – irán mañana a tratar el tema del joven Harry con los magos, por lo mismo deben saber los detalles de la reunión.-

Yomara paró para mirar a las jóvenes , podía comprender el temor de Millarray , eran muy jóvenes y temían estropear la delicada relación que ya tenían con los magos ingleses, pero por otro lado si no podían con esto no podrían con el futuro que les deparaba sus senderos , era mejor empezar pronto, después de todo 20 años era una edad considerable para comenzar a sentar cabeza.

-La reunión será a las 12 del día en la que fuera la antigua capilla de Glastonbury-dijo Yomara.

-¡Glastonbury!-gritó indignada Raquel , asustando a todos , aunque no a Leola y Yomar que se esperaban aquella reacción de la curandera.

-¡Cómo se han atrevido!- exclamó la joven de cabello corto - ¡es una provocación!- dijo .

-Lo sabemos-dijo Yomara haciendo el intento de no estar alterada por ese hecho , Glastonbury era para los sacerdotes como Avalon para ellas y ninguno de los dos en los antiguos tiempos le agradaba la idea de pisar aquellas tierras ¿esperaban los magos que eso hubiese cambiado luego de todos los acontecimientos vividos, claro que sabían que ellas continuaban con su aversión a Glastonbury , eso sólo era para hacerles ver que ellos tenían el dominio de la situación , de buena gana hubiese propuesto otro lugar, pero ya casi no quedaba tiempo y un cambio era sencillamente imposible.

Stena estaba quieta en su puesto , se veía afectada, pero haciendo acopio de su sangre fría se mantenía impávida , esperando a que la reina continuase. Millarray por su parte miraba tranquila la situación , es decir, comprendía el enojo de Raquel, pero no le afectaba tanto , después de todo , sólo era un lugar , tal vez fuera porque ella no se había criado desde la niñez en Avalon como la curandera y no tenía tan arraigada aquellas costumbres.

-Sí , Glastonbury-dijo Yomara – ese lugar eligieron y así será –dijo mirando a Raquel , quien ya había encontrado la calma necesaria para no volver a interrumpir, pero continuaba lanzando improperios en su mente contra los magos.

-Estarán los padres de Harry, James y Lily Potter, junto al representante que escribió la carta: Albus Dumbledore , es probable que hayan más personas , aunque esto es mera especulación mía , sin embargo estén atentas-dijo

-La Dama Leola-dijo Yomara – ha encontrado apropiado para esta situación utilizar un antiguo cargo que desde la época de Morgana no se utilizaba : "Embajadora de la Sagrada Isla de Avalon", Millarray confío en que sabrás llevar con honor y sabiduría el honor con el que te estoy envistiendo-dijo la reina al momento que aparecía en sus manos una fina tiara de plata .

Milla estaba helada en su puesto , las palabras de la Reina habían ocasionado en ella la incapacidad para mover sus piernas.

-Ven Millarary, acércate-dijo Yomara con una sonrisa, a su lado Stena miró a su compañera divertida y dándole un empujón logró que la joven de ojos oscuros lograse recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

Millarray se acercó lentamente hasta la Reina , una vez allí , esta le pidió que se hincara , posteriormente dijo:

-Yo Yomara , Gran sacerdotisa de la isla de Avalon , te nombro a ti, Millarray de Maris , Embajadora de nuestra Sagrada Isla- luego le puso la tiara en su cabeza – puedes levantarte , Embajadora de Avalon –

Milla se levantó algo pálida y sonrió apenada a sus amigas .

-Ustedes han sido testigos de este hecho ocurrido , comuníquenlo a todos –dijo Yomara , Leola sonriendo salió de la sala para dar a la isla la noticia : Millarray de Maris, era la nueva Embajadora de Avalon…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Casa Potter**

-Srta. Sthandier , comprendo que no desee tomar el veritaserum , pero eso evitaría sospechas hacia ud. –dijo Lupin a Aline , la joven continuaba en la sala prácticamente rodeada por los magos.

Aline sonrió desconcertando a los presentes- ¿me está amenazando Sr. Lupin?-preguntó.

-No quise decir eso-dijo él.

-En fin, no me importa lo que haya querido decir o no, mi desición está tomada : no beberé esa poción.-

-Siempre hay otro medios –dijo suavemente Snape a la chica – no necesitamos su autorización –

-Severus-dijo Dumbledore , luego miró a Aline - me parece que nos ha malinterpretado no estamos obligándola a nada, solo…-

-¡No me importa!-Aline estaba cansada de todo eso, además que la poca información que recibía de Avlon la tenía frustrada , quería saber si Harry sería admitido en la isla o no.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarla así al profesor Dumbledore!- gritó escandalizada lily .

-Iré a recoger mis cosas- dijo la chica- porque supongo que luego de esto estoy despedida-dijo la joven mirando a los Potter.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas , nunca pensaron que la chica podría decir marcharse …

-No es necesario-dijo Dumbledore respondiendo por sus antiguos pupilos, después de todo si la joven se iba no podrían saber que interés tenía Voldemort en ella .

-¿Señores Potter? estoy esperando una respuesta-dijo ella ignorando a Dumbledore por completo.

-Puedes quedarte-masculló lily sin mirar a la chica .

-Bien-dijo ella – si esto era todo continuaré con mis labores-dijo ella saliendo de la sala.

-Hubiese sido más fácil obligarla-dijo Snape.

-A diferencia tuya no somos unas serpientes-dijo james .

-Que original Potter-dijo el maestro – uno creería que luego de tantos años pensarías en algo mejor, pero no, eso demuestra la poca inteligencia de tu cerebro-dijo con sorna.

-¡Maldito quejicus!-dijo James dispuesto a abalanzarse al slytherin como antiguas épocas.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Dumbledore terminando con lo que prometía ser un buen pleito.- tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, mañana será la reunión con las avaloneses y es necesario programar todo .-

-Claro profesor, james no volverá a comportarse de esa forma¿cierto amor?- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada asesina hacia su esposo.

-Claro-dijo este fulminando a snape, él indiferente miró por la puerta que había salido Aline.

-Vamos entonces-dijo el director – james , Lily los espero en una hora en mi despacho para planear los pormenores de la reunión-

-Por supuesto-dijeron ambos y el director junto a Snpe salieron por la chimenea.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las acusarían de secuestro … sabía que eso harían y Millaray no podría negarlo porque , a pesar de querer ayudar al joven Potter , lo habían terminado secuestrando y seguramente pedirían algo a cambio … impondrían a avalon alguna cosa a manera de reparar el "daño" hecho a la familia Potter.

Conocía las manías de los magos y mucho más la de los inglese , a través de la historia no habían perdido oportunidad para humillarlas y estaba segura que esta no sería la excepción . ¿había algo que la familia Potter deseara¿algo que ni su misma magia pudiese darles? .

Necesitaba a Aline y enviaría por ella de inmediato…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había sido un día interesante , en un principio pensó que se aburriría cuando Raquel se fue y no volvió hasta la cena, pero no había estado mal aquello de montar a "Antuco" en compañía de las guardianas Maven y Helena . ¿quién diría que a sus cinco años y nueve meses sabría montar, ojala y fuese un poco mayor para lograr montar un caballo,pero el simpático pony no estaba mal , al fin y al cabo ya sabía lo básico y estaba seguro que si lo intentaba dentro de unos años con un caballo lo haría bien.

-¿Tuviste un buen día Harry?- preguntó Raquel arropando al joven mago.

-¡Raquel!- dijo el mago feliz de ver a su amiga curandera.

-Veo que ya estas acostado ¿cómo te fue con Maven y Helena?-

-Muy bien, aprendí a andar en pony , Antuco es muy simpático-dijo el pequeño sonriendo, Raquel no pudo evitar sentirse triste , acababa de terminar de preparar junto a sus compañeras el día de mañana.

-Harry hay algo de lo cual debemos hablar-dijo seriamente la curandera.

-¿Sucede algo malo Raquel?- preguntó dulcemente el niño preocupado, Raquel sintió que sus ojos se volvían cristalino , Ahora comprendía a Aline, Harry era un niño muy dulce…

-Me temo que sí Harry-dijo la joven tristemente .

-¿No estas enferma cierto?- preguntó el pequeño.

-No Harry-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa- ojala fuese eso.-

-¡No digas eso Raquel!-comentó el pequeño – no me gustaría verte enferma ¡tú eres la curandera! no debes enfermarte.-

-¿Oh enserio? Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo ella sonriendo por las palabras del niño.

-Harry acabo de hablar con la Reina-dijo ella , el pequeño se puso serio.

-¿De mi?- preguntó él-

-Así es-dijo ella – hace algunos días llegó una carta dirigida a la gran dama Yomara , un tal Dumbledore la escribió a nombre de tus padres…

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó el niño- mis padres…-dijo él bajando el rostro .

-Sí ellos-dijo la joven notando la pena de Harry- exigen que vuelvas con ellos a la brevedad , lo siento Harry deberás partir con nosotras mañana …-

El pequeño miró anhelante a Raquel ¿volver con sus padres? no… ¡no quería! preferiría quedarse con Raquel y su pony en avalon , aquel lugar en donde había vuelto a reír ,incluso se quedaría con la ancianita de los árboles, también le caía bien… pero no con sus padres, ellos solo lo castigaban.

-Pero..-dijo el pequeño.

-Lo siento tanto Harry-dijo la curandera con lágrimas en los ojos- eres como el hermanito que nunca tuve , yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero así debe ser-dijo.

-Raquel-

-Perdóname Harry, pero nada puedo hacer-dijo , el pequeño en un impulso la abrazó y ambos empezaron a llorar amargamente sabiendo que no habría un mañana para Harry en Avalon , que ya no pasearían bajo la sombra de los enormes manzanos , ya nada de eso existiría…

-¿No me olvides sí?- dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-¡cómo podría!- respondió Raquel – eres muy bueno, no cambies , por muy difícil que se muestre tu sendero recuerda que siempre hay una luz adelante , por muy distante que se perciba ¿me lo prometes?.

-Sí Raquel-dijo él aún abrazando a la curandera. Con desgana ambos deshicieron el abrazo .

-Bien-dijo ella secando sus lágrimas- es hora de dormir – mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano , habrán muchas personas que querrán despedirse de ti-

-Buenas noches Harry-dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

-Buenos noches, Raquel-dijo él aún con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

La joven lentamente caminó la distancia hasta la puerta y con un lastimero movimiento de su mano ,la luz se extinguido junto con las esperanzas de Harry de permanecer feliz por un tiempo más…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline estaba en la sala de la Reina, debían ser las 11 de la noche , no comprendía porqué la había citado a esas horas …

-Aline-dijo Yomara entrando por la sala ,la joven hizo una reverencia- deja eso-dijo la Reina refiriéndose a la reverencia – no hay tiempo .-

Aline la miró interrogante ¿qué estaba pasando?.

-No creo que sepas, pero mañana a las 12 en Glastonbury Millarray junto a Stena y Raquel llevaran al joven Harry a sus padres , me agrada la idea tan poco como a ti-dijo al ver el rostro de la joven- pero es lo mejor … ahora el asunto que deseo hablar contigo es si hay algo que los Potter deseen más que cualquier cosa, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que olviden el dichoso "secuestro" hacia su heredero. Como sabrás lo más probables es que impongan una retribución por lo ocurrido.-

-¿Una retribución¡pero si ellos lo maltratan! no merecen nada-dijo Aline enfadada

-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero no es suficiente y estoy segura que no desaprovecharan la ocasión para imponernos algo, por ello me he adelantado y necesito tu ayuda , por lo cual piensa Aline ¿hay algo que deseen los Potter más que cualquier cosa?-

-Los Potter…-pensó Aline en voz alta – aparte de Harry…-

¿Qué podían querer esos magos¿ que era tan importante como para que olvidasen exigir una retribución?...

-¡Claro!-gritó Aline en la sala espantando un poco a Yomara- ¡eso es! si les damos aquello estarán tan felices que estoy segura se olvidarán de todo lo demás.

-Bien… ¿qué es?-preguntó la Reina.

-No es qué mi reina, sino quién –contestó la joven – aunque… no será sencillo y calculo que necesitaremos la mitad del escuadrón de guardianas junto con cerca de treinta sacerdotisas…-

-Pues bien, manos a la obra- dijo Yomara- envía por Helena , Stena debe descansar para mañana y que la Diosa nos acompañe…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿QUÉ?-

-Guarda silencio-dijo Aline

-¡Tú estas loca!- dijo Helena- ¡esto es una locura!-

- Una locura que tendrá que salir bien por el futuro de Avalon-dijo la joven -así que deja de gritar sino nos descubrirán y dame las pociones-

-Bien-dijo la guardiana pasándole unas botellitas - ¿qué me decías?-

- Nada no importa-dijo Aline guardándolas en su túnica.

-¿Sabes que eres muy extraña?-

-He… ¿gracias?- dijo la futura sacerdotisa- como sea hay que continuar ,no dormirán eternamente-

- Pues me sorprendería que despertaran con tanto polvo de hadas que les dimos-dijo la guardiana

-Continuemos, ya poco falta para llegar .-comentó Aline

-Estaría bueno porque este lugar huele espantoso-

-Ja, no sabía que eras tan delicada¿acaso no eres una guardiana?.-se burló Aline.

- Guardiana sí, pero muy amante del agua y ahora deja de decir incoherencias y caminemos , creo que no estamos muy lejos-

- Bien porque ya deben ser más de las ocho de la mañana , estamos con tiempo en contra- acotó la joven de ojos chocolate.

- No me lo recuerdes –dijo Helena

- Tardamos demasiado en hallar la localización –se lamentó

- No es algo que se encuentre en un directorio-dijo de mala gana la guardiana.-menos mal que hallamos en ese bar a aquel sujeto-

-Sí… aunque tendré que darle las gracias a Snape- Helena la miró interrogante – luego te contaré quién es¿sabes que terminé robando veritaserum de Hogewarts por esta misión?-dijo Aline riendo , pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que habían llegado…

-A poner las pociones-dijo la chica- que decepción se llevará aquel mago al ver que sus rejas especiales se deshicieron por causa de estas bellas pociones , habrá que darle las gracias a Millarray .-

-Sí –dijo Helena , pusieron las pociones y esperaron que surtieran efecto.

-¿Cómo estamos de tiempo?-preguntó

-8:45-dijo Helena.

-Rayos-dijo Aline, pero sonrió al ver que finalmente el acero y los hechizos que únicamente permitían que las rejas fueran tocadas por ciertos sujetos cedían…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El reloj de Hogwarts dio las 10 de la mañana , anunciando a sus ocupantes que pronto deberían partir , dichos ocupantes no eran los estudiantes, ya que las vacaciones aún continuaban, sino que Albus Dumbledore, los Potters , Snape, Lupin, Macgonagall y Moody .

Todos se hallaban en la mesa alta del gran comedor , no hablaban mucho , sólo leves murmullos que pronto terminaban en silencios incómodos, se hallaban demasiado preocupados pensando en como acabaría el día, puesto que no solo se iba a discutir el denominado "secuestro" , sino que luego de varios siglos Avalon salía a la luz y nadie deseaba un conflicto con las sacerdotisas .

Dumbledore agradecía que el hecho ocurrido en el pueblo no hubiese llegado a oídos de Fudge , por que lo de lo contrario la reunión estaría llena de reporteros y el tema estaría en la vida política de los magos europeos . El tema no era para menos, hablamos de Avalon , de la cual relataban maravillas los antiguos libros de Historia ,cualquier mago desearía poder siquiera ver con sus propios ojos a una avalonese , una de aquellas mujeres que dominaba la magia con total maestría y sutileza . Solo esperaba que la cosas continuasen en aquel "anonimato" , no quería pensar en las maquinaciones que Tom podría crear si se enteraba de aquella reunión, no solo se presentaría sino que trataría por todos los medios de apoderarse de alguna sacerdotisa para luego torturarla , con el fin de conocer la ubicación de la isla y con ella todo sus secretos y magia…

Dentro de media hora aparecerían en Glastonbury mediante un trasladador , no podían aparecerse , el lugar no lo permitía y no deseaban incomodar a sus ocupantes más de lo necesario. Al estar en el pueblo caminarían hasta la alta meseta que guardaba una torre ,que en tiempos de caballeros había sido parte de una bella capilla que alojaba a una orden religiosa , hoy en día el lugar era custodiado solo por unos cuantos de aquella orden , por suerte él conocía de años atrás a una de sus encargadas : la monja Mary , quien al igual que él ya tenía sus años. Luego… esperarían…

James y Lily ya no comían estaban bastante agotados con todo aquello , tal vez fuera que en verdad querían de vuelta a su hijo o no soportaban que otras personas tuviesen el dominio de la situación , además que debido a todo este asunto no habían podido interrogar a Bellatrix como era debido y por ende nada podían hacer respecto a Sirius.

"_Espero que esté bien "_ pensó James recordando a su amigo de la infancia.

-Ya es hora – anunció Albus a su comitiva , estos se levantaron y lentamente comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del castillo , desde allí todo sería incierto…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Cómo pesa!-masculló Helena enfadada - ¡ni un caballo se le compara!-

Aline no dijo nada y ayudó a la guardiana a bajar de la barca junto con su carga .

-Son las 11 :15 , no queda mucho- dijo la futura sacerdotisa a la joven.

-¡Ahí vienen!-dijo Helena emocionada por no tener que cargarle hasta el palacio, al ver a un grupo de guardianas que se acercaban a caballo , Stena no estaba con ellas y era lógico .

- Bienvenidas-dijo Maven – temimos que no volvieran con bien luego de separarnos en la salida de aquel temible lugar.-

Aline asintió, Maven junto a las 20 gurdianas y unas cuantas sacerdotisas que no estaban allí habían sido de enorme ayuda en aquella misión, habían sido ellas quienes abrieron los portales que custodiaban la edificación y noqueado a la mayoría de los obstáculos con los que se habían encontrado en el camino. Solamente se habían separado al salir del sitio, puesto que para no ser detectadas debían aparecerse en pequeños grupos . El grupo de Aline estaba conformado por Helena y un par de guardianas, las últimas se habían adelantado para anunciar su llegada , así que ahí estaban , todas reunidas en la costa de la isla con un "bulto" en la arena .

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Maven al ver algunos rasguños en los brazos de Aline , en especial uno en su antebrazo izquierdo que no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Nada de cuidado, es necesario llevar el paquete a Palacio, presiento que no está en "óptimas condiciones" –

-Claro joven Aline-dijo Maven- chicas denles una mano-dijo y un par de guardianas de cabello rojo se adelantó para socorrer a Aline y Helena que ya no podían con todo ese peso.

-Bien-dijo Helena- ahora a ponerme al tanto con un baño y estaré como nueva-dijo

Aline meneó la cabeza, ya había notado el amor por el agua que tenía la guardiana .

Así fue como la comitiva junto al paquete y Aline se dirigieron a palacio a todo galope , para posteriormente buscar una curandera …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Me veo ridícula- dijo Stena

La guardiana miraba con desgana su vestido blanco , una verdadera obra de arte hecha por las tejedoras , aunque la guerrera no opinaba lo mismo y hubiese preferido mil veces ir con su traje de guardiana a la dichosa reunión. Pero no todo era como uno quería , así que allí esta mirándose en el enorme espejo en la habitación de Raquel quien también ya estaba vestida para lo ocasión, pero que a diferencia de Stena estaba encantada con su nueva vestimenta y no paraba de dar vueltas.

-No digas tonterías, te ves fabulosa-dijo divertida Raquel parando de jugar

-Recuérdame porque debo llevar esta ridiculez- pidió la guerrera.

-Mmm ¿porque de lo contrario la Dama Leola te obligará a ponerte algo más "adorable"?- dijo la chica riendo.

-Muy simpática –masculló la guardiana tomando el velo que cubría su espalda a modo de capa- ¿qué hay de malo con mi traje de guardiana? es cómodo y apto para la batalla ,no veo la necesidad de parecer una estatua griega-

-Pero mira que eres alegona, solo es un traje bonito y elegante , nada que ver con esas vestimentas tuyas –

-Oye… -empezó la guardiana con voz amenazante , Raquel sonrió y a modo de escudo agarró un peine.

-No te enfades, además es hora de ir por Harry y la "Gran Embajadora"-dijo la chica sonriendo

-No la molestes-dijo Stena caminando hacia la puerta- se ve bastante nerviosa ya-

-Sí…-dijo Raquel-pero es divertido verla así ¿sabes que se levantó al amanecer para volver a leer el "Pergamino del acuerdo"?- Stena asintió.

-Yo la vi, no podía dormir así que fui a dar una vuelta montada en Jana-

-Si, mira ya llegamos- y era cierto ante ella estaban las puertas de la habitación de Milla .

-Bien , tú ve que nuestra embajadora no se muera del nerviosismo y yo recogeré a Harry –

-Bien –dijo Stena entrando a los aposentos mientras la curandera caminaba a la habitación del pequeño…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hay que marcharnos-dijo Millarray a las chicas, estaban en la sala de la reina, ella les acababa de dar su bendición , Harry al lado de Raquel se mantenía callado con cara de nostalgia .

- En cuanto llegue el encargo lo enviaré a la brevedad a Glastonbury-dijo Yomara a Milla

- Comprendo mi reina-dijo la embajadora

- Bien, que vayan con buenos vientos-dijo Yomara solemnemente , Milla asintió junto a Raquel y Stena .

-Joven embajadora-dijo Leola – suerte-

La joven hizo una inclinación- gracias Dama leola- se giró a su comitiva – es la hora…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Glastonbury, situada en el suroeste de Inglaterra, en las cercanías del canal marítimo de Bristol en torno al territorio fronterizo inglés y galés, siempre había sido un pequeño enclave de la región de Somerset.

Pero de pequeño poco tenía actualmente , los magos se sorprendieron de hallar una cantidad increíble de personas que iban vestidas como ellos mismos¡como magos! pero no tardaron en notar que no era así, sino muggles vestidos como magos medievales ,que se paseaban por el pueblo sacando fotos y mirando cada parte con ávidos ojos para no perder detalle.

-Creo que pasaremos inadvertidos-dijo James riendo al ver una mujer vestida con casi la misma túnica que Lily.

-Será mejor encaminarnos hacia la colina-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Lupin preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Reamus?-

- Por lo que he leído esta región es muy venerada por los muggles y más el lugar hacia donde vamos ¿cómo haremos para que no noten la llegada de las avaloneses?-

Dumbledore sonrió – no te preocupes Remus ya he pensado en eso-

-Que bien-dijo Lily- no me imagino la cara que pondrían si ven a una auténtica sacerdotisa- dijo al ver pasar a un par de jóvenes de unos 20 años disfrazadas de sacerdotisas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una colina que se divisaba en lo alto.

-Uno de mis contactos se ha encargado de tener el área aislada –dijo el director

-¿Será suficiente?- preguntó James

-¡No lo puedo creer!- escuchó la comitiva que decía una joven de 25 años a otra

-Sí,toda una desgracia, mira que no poder visitar la capilla-dijo

-¡No es justo¡porqué está cerrada!- alegó

-No lo sé, pero esa monja fue bastante pesada ¡prácticamente nos corrió!-

Continuaron caminando.

-¿Lo ven?-dijo Dumbledore- nada de que preocuparse-

-Eso espero-dijo Lupin no muy convencido…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-10 para las 12- dijo Moody cansado de estar en aquella capilla.

- Aún queda tiempo-dijo a sus lado Dumbledore

- ¿Y si no llegan?- preguntó Lupin

- Peor para ellas-dijo James apretando amenazadoramente los puños.

- No hablemos de eso , falta tiempo-dijo Dumbledore mirando los vitrales.

Estaban dentro de una sencilla capilla , pero bastante espaciosa como para que unas cien personas estuvieran cómodamente en su interior , había un altar de piedra blanca al frente junto a una copa de plata y una jarra de vino, en la pared se apreciaban unos cuantos cuadros con motivos religiosos y una enorme cruz de madera., no había mucha iluminación sólo las velas de los candelabros ayudaba en algo.

Los vitrales por otro lado eran más agradables , en toda la parte de arriba la capilla poseía vitrales con diversos dibujos cristianos, lo cuales eran admirados silenciosamente por Lupin .

También había unos confesionarios de madera . – Quedan cinco minutos-anunció Moody nuevamente.

-Gracias Alastor-dijo Dumbledore mirando a los magos , cada uno nervioso a su estilo, aunque debía reconocer que él también lo estaba y mucho…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las 12 empunto marcó el reloj de la capilla, lo que pareció ser una señal , puesto que las puertas de la capilla se abrieron estrepitosamente dando como resultado un susto general , los magos alzaron sus varitas , pero nada apareció .

-Fue únicamente el viento –dijo Lupin bajando su varita, el resto hizo lo mismo, aunque… no sólo el viento había entrado a la capilla…

James fastidiado con un movimiento de varita cerró las puertas de madera de la capilla.

En eso ,por la puerta de los confesionarios llegó una monja de unos cuantos años , quien asustada por el ruido se acercó al director.

-No fue nada querida Mary-dijo Dumbledore a la religiosa.

-Por Dios Albus, en verdad vendrán … ¿ellas?-preguntó la monja Mary.

El mago por décima vez en aquel día sintió , con lo que la moja pareció perderse en sus pensamientos , aunque no por mucho , ya que las enormes puertas se abrieron…

Los magos olvidando su nerviosismo alzaron nuevamente las varitas ,para ver como por la entrada emergía una suave silueta.

Millarray entró con la cabeza en alto y paso lento, pero firme , aquel porte y su serio semblante la hacían ver ligeramente mayor dándole un porte de solemnidad , como el de una guerrera antes de una batalla , o al menos eso pensó Remus .

La joven vestía un trabajado vestido de gasa adornado con encajes celeste que no permitía ver sus pies al caminar , dándoles la sensación que flotaba , su pelo rubio y liso estaba peinado hacia atrás manteniéndolo libre , el único adorno visible era una delicada tiara de plata , que en el centro mostraba una gema blanca , posiblemente un diamante.

James y Lily miraron con rabia a aquella muchacha ¡Por Dios si ni siquiera se veía tan adulta¡era una tonta mocosa!.

La monja junto a Albus emitió un sonido indefinido entre mezcla de miedo y fascinación , luego se persignó como si viese un espectro demoníaco , Millarray que no perdía detalle de los ocupantes sonrió con burla a la monja, quien se aferró al brazo del director .

Moody inspeccionaba a la joven como sólo un guerrero lo hace con un oponente , a simple vista no parecía ser un gran oponente , pero como bien sabía aquellos que parecían vulnerables siempre eran los más difíciles a la hora de un duelo.

El director seriamente observaba a la joven , sus ojos con los de Milla se cruzaron lo suficiente como para que Albus comprendiese que aquella no era una persona que pudiese convencer fácilmente.

Cuando la chica se encontraba a mitad del camino hacia el altar , que era donde estaban los magos, otra joven entró por la entrada , aquella llevaba los cabellos cortos y aunque no mostraba la misma seriedad que la primera avalonese , porque sin duda eran ellas, la chica imponía con su vestido verde agua adornado con una infinidad de bucles y piedrecillas brillantes que iluminaban más la oscura capilla .

Nuestro maestro de pociones que se hallaba casi al final de los magos emitió una mueca de autosuficiencia , seguramente eran unas niñitas mimadas que se creían la gran cosa por ser de Avalon…

Dumbledore a pesar de la primera impresión que le dio Millarray , se permitió un relajo, después de todo eran jovencitas , él había esperado alguna avalonmese más adulta , Albus parecía tener la equivocada convicción que la edad y la sabiduría iban de la mano.

A Milla poco más de dos metros le faltaban para estar frente a frente con los magos cuando otra irrupción en la capilla ocurrió: una tercera joven empezaba a caminar por el pasillo que hacían las bancas ; los magos se tensaron y no fue por causa del arco que cargaba en su mano derecha , ni tampoco su fiera mirada , sino que de su mano izquierda y vestido como si hubiese salido de algún libro de caballeros y princesas, iba el pequeño Harry Potter , quien al posar su vista en sus padres se entristeció notoriamente , hecho que tanto Stena como el resto de la orden notó .

Las doceava campanada acababa de escucharse : todos los actores estaban en sus puestos , era hora de comenzar la función…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola: Si ,luego de mucho sin vernos aquí nuevamente me presento.**

**No me miren así, sé que habían muchos que querían que Harry se quedase en Avalon los próximos años , pero no se puede, jeje, aunque nuestras chicas no darán a Harry así como así , antes los magos deberán firmar el "Pergamino del acuerdo" , ya verán qué es.**

**Una cosa: Gastonbury existe y todo, pero lo de la capilla en la cima me la inventé , jeje, algunos piensan que aquel lugar era la antigua isla de avalon , aunque hay algunos retractores , como en cada cosa, por el momento me conviene estar con ellos.**

**Bueno ni idea para cuando la siguiente actualización , tengo la próxima semana tapada de pruebas así que futuro incierto, snif.**

**Mucho de mensajes ,a contestar los reviews anónimos:**

**YO: **Holis, jajsj, me demoré más del plazo no, jaja pues ya ves al menos actualicé es algo no, jaja, bueno aquí el nuevo cap. Nos leemos bye!

**Cris:**que bueno , espero y leas este cap. También. chaus

**anita1989: **Yomara al final se decidió , le costó a la pobre , pero es lo mejor , ya bastante líos han ocurrido a través de la historia y la reina busca la estabilidad para los suyos, aunque no creas y entregará a Harry así tan fácil, jejeje.

**Jim**: gracias por tus palabras, aunque ahora me demoré más en actualizar, jeje

**Lady Layil Black: **hey que no molestas , en serio, a ver con tus preguntas:

1 – algo del pasado de nuestra embajadora y futura sacerdotisa se verán, eso sin duda.

2- snif no , ya ves que se irá con sus padres.

3-jajaja, eso ya lo verás .

4-mmm es posible , jejej.

5- ya se vio en el cap.

Sip eso sería y la inspiración me ha acompañado últimamente , pero no el tiempo, jajaja, nos leemos.

**Blackmoonlady: **Esperemos que no sea hasta navidad, jeje, al menos el 18 y 19 tendré tiempo para escribir ¡banditas fiestas patrias, viva! Mmmm, jeje, bueno eso , pequeña sechu, jajaj, la saqué de un idioma antiguo de mi país, vieras la de cosas que se hallan en Internet :P Nos vemos.

**tonkspotter400: **jajaj gracias me subes el ánimo gracias gracias, jeje, mm hablar con los árboles,jejej, digamos que está en estudio , recuerda que la "simpática ancianita" le dio un medallón , lo que hizo que Raquel se sorprendiera recuerdas, más adelante se verán las propiedades de aquella joya. Gracias por tu review , siempre es agradable leerlos y espero que leas este cap. bye


	11. No olvides tu promesa

-

-

"tendré que volver con ellos… no quiero , pero …¿qué más puedo hacer?"

"_Las avaloneses tienen la culpa"_

"no es cierto, hacen lo que es mejor para su pueblo"

"_claro y ¿qué hay del pequeño Harry? A nadie le importas._

"no es cierto, Raquel y Aline…

"_No están, te abandonaron , cortaron de raíz el problema y aquel eres tú"_

…

"_Lo eres , acéptalo, un problema para tus padres, un problema para ellas"_

…

"_nadie te aprecia ¿dónde está Raquel he: a tu lado dispuesta a entregarte a aquellos que te harán más daño"_

…

"_Estas solo es hora de que lo aceptes"_

"No estoy solo"

"_sigue engañándote si te hace feliz"_

"Cállate".

"_Como quieras , no olvides que también soy tú , nunca haría algo que no quisieras"_

"Entonces cállate"

"_Como quieras, tú tienes el control… ¿no?"_

Stena ojeó a Harry , el niño parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y casi ni se daba cuenta de las cosas.

-tranquilo-dijo Stena posando su mano en el hombro derecho del niño- estarás bien- Harry alzó la vista hacia la guardiana , pero nada pudo decir ,pues Millarray empezaba a hablar con Dumbledore y ellos ya estaban por llegar al altar.

-Buen día.-dijo Milla haciendo una leve reverencia .

-Buen día-respondió Dumbledore copiando el gesto de la Embajadora.

Raquel acababa de llegar junto a Milla .

-Buenos días –dijo Dumbledore a Raquel , la joven respondió cortésmente , anque su tinte frío y algo cortante no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, a poca distancia de ellos Stena sonrió disimuladamente _Al parecer aún sigue enfadada por el punto de reunión._

Unos pasos más atrás de Dumbledore , Remus tenía una expresión difícil de definir , aunque la más acertada sería extrañeza.

James viendo la cara de su amigo lo interrogó con la mirada, el joven de cabello arena movió la mano no dándole importancia al asunto, aunque James continuó viéndolo un momento más.

"Debe ser mi imaginación" se dijo Remus .

-Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore , un completo placer conocerles-dijo a las tres jóvenes , puesto que Stena ya estaba junto a Raquel- y a ti también pequeño Harry-dijo posando sus azules ojos en la figura del niño, este atinó a asentir algo distraído .

-¿cómo te encuentras Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore , el pequeño Potter alzó la vista algo asustado y masculló un casi inaudible "Bien".

-Podrías ser más específico Harry-dijo James adelantándose hasta estar junto a Dumbledore- ¿o es acaso que estas te prohibieron hablar libremente?.-

Stena apretó los dientes y miró a Milla como suplicándole poder golpear a Potter, la joven embajadora negó con la cabeza, pero había alguien que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más aquella situación.

-¿James Potter cierto?- dijo Raquel poniéndose al frente del mago .

-¿Y ud es?-dijo él alzando una ceja a modo de superioridad.

-Raquel Caroca , curandera en jefe de la Sagrada isla de Avalon-dijo sin quitar los ojos de los azules del auror –

-¿y se supone que eso debe sorprenderme?- dijo el mago con una mueca burlona que bien podría imitar a la de Snape.

Milla bien que aquello no iba nada bien decidió interferir- Raquel es la mejor curandera que Avalon ha dado en años, por ello puedo asegurar que el joven Potter no se halla bajo ninguna influencia ajena a su propio raciocinio , Sr. Potter-dijo la chica siendo lo más diplomática posible.

Snape alzó una ceja divertido al ver la cara que Potter había puesto , se veía que la chica era lista , acababa de evitar un desastre si quiera antes de comenzar a tratar el tema.

-por supuesto-dijo Dumbledore – James como ves Harry se encuentra en perfecto estado- dijo amablemente .

-aparentemente-dijo James sin quitar los ojos de la curandera

Stena puso una mano en el hombro de Raquel que se disponía a contraatacar contra Potter , Raquel no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la mirada de James.

-bueno –dijo Dumbledore- creo que ustedes aún no se han presentado-dijo sonriendo .

Milla empezaba a abrir la boca cuando Raquel decidió adelantarse.- ciertamente –dijo la curandera – por lo que no tardemos más esta situación – se acercó ante Milla y le hizo una reverencia , Stena desde su puesto reprimió como pudo una sonrisa "_ Va a hacerles ver lo importante que es Milla, buena táctica"_

-Es un orgullo para mi presentarles a "La gran Embajadora de la Sagrada Isla de Avalon, Millarray de Maris"- dijo la curandera con voz solemne .

Milla sorprendida por la actitud de Raquel decidió no exteriorizarlo – Un gusto conocerles-dijo la embajadora.

-el gusto es nuestro-dijo Dumbledore cortésmente y dirigiendo una mirada a los suyos , que al instante dijeron lo mismo.

Milla sonrió satisfecha – Y también-dijo Raquel- les presento a Stena Brenes , líder de las guardianas de nuestra isla-

Moody que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento , observó a Stena, el nombre "guardiana" pareció encender una alarma en su cerebro, aunque no fue el único, puesto que Dumbledore posó unos segundo más su vista en la joven , la que notando la situación les saludó cortésmente con un gesto de cabeza.

-Ya conocen al sr. Potter-dijo Dumbledore volteándose hacia james- su esposa Lily Potter-dijo mostrando a Lily que no despegaba su mirada de Stena- y también unos amigos que han venido a saludar al joven harry-dijo simplemente indicando a la orden, pero sin ahondar en nombres.

-¿amigos?-dijo Milla- pensé que sólo estarían las personas que acordó con nuestra gran sacerdotisa –dijo ella suavemente , en sí su voz no denotaba enojo, pero sus ojos una leve sombra de reproche.

-Oh, claro, pero deberá comprender que la familia Potter es una de las más queridas en Inglaterra, esto fue de improviso.-

-Claro-dijo Milla sin creerle. Ya había escuchado historias sobre los magos , además la reina le había advertido que esto podía ocurrir "Bueno , se llevarán una sorpresa si pretenden algo más que hablar".

-Siendo así , no veo problema para terminar pronto con esto- dijo James sin rodeos – entreguen a mi hijo y todo estará solucionado-dijo de forma prepotente.

-¿Estas bien Remus?- preguntó Moody por lo bajo preocupado al ver a su segundo al mando tan pálido.

- sí, no es nada- le dijo al mago , aunque ni él mismo se convenció con ello. Era imposible , pero no había lugar a dudas , recordaba bien cada voz y aquella en particular no había salido de su cabeza desde la noche de ese incidente ¿pero cómo era posible?. Remus fijo sus ojos en los de la Embajadora ¿Millarray de Maris? …

-Primero debemos hablar sobre los términos-dijo la Embajadora a Potter .

- ¿términos?-dijo este incrédulo- ¿secuestran a mi hijo y se atreven a pedir términos¡increíble!-

-tranquilo James-dijo Remus saliendo de su ensoñación.

-No me pidas que me calme Remus –dijo Potter al auror.

Milla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo veía el enfado de Potter, harry al lado de Stena bajó la cabeza cansado .

-comprendo que desee hablar sobre el tema , Srta. Maris- dijo Dumbledore – ¿pero no cree que lo mejor sería entregar a Harry a sus padres, sería un gesto de buena fe-dijo él sonriendo.

"¿Buena fe? Albus debía estar soñando , se veía que las avaloneses no entregarían al mocoso tan fácilmente , después de todo por algo lo secuestraron en primer lugar, no Dumbledore, esto te va a costar " pensó el maestro de pociones.

- nuestra embajadora fue clara-dijo Stena interviniendo .

- ¿y qué significa eso?- preguntó Lily Potter apoyando a su marido – ¿cómo tienen el descaro de imponernos algo¡son ustedes las que nos deben una retribución¡Por Dios , Albus , secuestraron a nuestro hijo!- recriminó la pelirroja.

-¿oh. claro y eso la tuvo muy preocupada cierto?-dijo Raquel a Lily , las mejillas de la pelirroja adoptaron aquel color.

-¿ Qué insinúas! – gritó Lily .

-No olvide que soy curandera –dijo lentamente Raquel- y no sólo sé detectar las heridas físicas , hay otras mucho más …delicadas , terribles , unas que no deberían estar en el alma de un niño-dijo la curandera acusadoramente , Lily roja por la vergüenza dio un par de pasos hacia Raquel, pero fue detenida por Remus.

-Lily…- dijo McGonagall - tranquila, piense fríamente por favor- el resto de la orden veía la situación con la respiración contenida, conocían bien el carácter explosivo de la pelirroja , nadie le había hablado así .

Lily respiraba entrecortado por la ira .Aunque no era el único, James no parecía muy alegre que digamos…

-Mira mocosa-dijo apuntando con su varita a Milla – me entregarás a mi hijo por las buenas o por las malas-

-James baja la varita-dijo Dumbledore levantando los brazos intentando apaciguar al auror, Milla miraba a Potter fríamente , como quien ve algo desagradable que no merece ni el oxígeno que respira.

Fue como una ráfaga salida de algún lado, en un instante Stena estaba al lado de Harry y al otro tenía una flecha apuntando a James Potter directo al corazón, fue tal la rapidez de la guardiana que un pestañeo hubiese sido visto como una tortuga.

Moody miraba de un lado a otro los rostros de james, Stena y milla.

-¡Por Dios!- masculló la monja mary y se desmayó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Stena desde su puesto hizo algo extraño: miró hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza ¿qué había sido eso? Se preguntó Moody , aunque no dejaba de aferrar su varita , al igual que toda la orden.

Lily al ver que su marido tenía apuntando una flecha directamente en su corazón sacó su varita y apuntó a Raquel, la curandera ni se movió de su puesto , solo se limitó a observar a Milla.

-¿Procedemos mi embajadora?- preguntó Stena sin despegar su vista de su objetivo, o sea, de James.

-Dumbledore dígale que baje la varita , es su última oportunidad-dijo Milla mirando decididamente a Dumbledore, este se disponía a moverse hacia James - ¡quieto ahí!-gritó stena- puede hablar sin caminar , sugiero que se limite a ello-

-James hazlo , todo saldrá bien , pero debemos hacerlo civilizadamente –dijo el director al auror , su mirada mostraba todo el desprecio por la embajadora y sus acompañantes, Harry desde su puesto veía la situación deseando internamente que su padre hiciese oídos sordos a la petición del director , para poder marcharse con las avalonese, pero para su desgracia James bajó la varita.

Remus suspiró agradecido al igual que el resto. Stena bajó la flecha .

-No me gusta su actitud Sr. Potter-dijo Milla tranquilamente – en fin… Raquel –

-¿Sí mi embajadora?-preguntó la joven.

-Muéstrales el Pergamino del Acuerdo- dijo , la chica de cabellos cortos asintió y haciendo tronar los dedos apareció un pergamino de color amarillento , el cual en su interior llevaba escrito con tinta violeta ciertos términos.

Dumbledore tomó el pergamino y abriéndolo se dispuso a leerlo junto a los Potter , después de todo ellos eran los padres. Les llevó unos cinco minutos, la lista de cosas era algo extensa y detallada, al final de leer el último punto , el 70 , la cara de james era toda una obra de arte abstracto y la de Lily de incredulidad y enfado, por su lado Dumbledore esta serio , pero no enfadado ;en resumen la lista se reducía a garantizar la integridad física y sicológica de Harry, al igual que iniciar un entrenamiento mágico para el pequeño, con el solo objetivo de que pudiese controlar su magia natural ( Punto que Dumbledore agradecía, pues él también había pensado en ello) , no usarlo como arma y hacerlo sentir querido…

Lily alzó la vista hastiado de toda aquella situación ¡Aquello era inconcebible¡cómo se atrevían a decirle cómo criar a su hijo!. Con la cara desencajada por el disgusto , de dos zancadas y con una velocidad inusitada para su estatura, la aurora ya estaba frente a Milla , luego…

Un solo sonido se escuchó en la capilla , uno amplificado por las paredes de la edificación, haciendo que las palomas alojadas en el entretecho volaran asustadas. Lo sucedido incluso sorprendió a James, pero recuperándose de la impresión esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había sido su esposa quien había puesto en su lugar a la dichosa embajadorilla de avalon.

Dumbledore sintió que la boca se le secaba , todos sus esfuerzos para que aquello no se transformara en un desastre acababan de ser en vano: Lily acababa de abofetear a la embajadora de avalon…

La cachetada había hecho girar el rostro de Milla , se podía ver como la zona afectada comenzaba a enrojecer por el golpe .Lily aún con la mano en alto la bajó más calmada al desahogarse , incluso Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que su madre había hecho.

Raquel parecía clavada en su puesto , tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sin embargo recobrándose ,su vista se tornó oscura ¡aquello merecía un castigo!.

Moody se aferró de su varita y agudizó sus sentidos , ahora empezaría lo bueno…

-Suficiente-

La voz había sido de Stena, quien alzó su mano izquierda y luego la bajó rapidamente : una señal …

Cada integrante de la orden sintió un ligero pinchazo en sus espaldas , pudiendo ver al frente de ellos cerca de una veintena de mujeres con trajes cefés que les apuntaban con flechas : estaban rodeados y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Stena sonrió saboreando el momento , de cada expresión de miedo en los ojos de los magos , no lo notaron , por supuesto que no, ella eran guardianas de avalon, las mejores defensoras , sigilosas y letales a la hora de la batalla .

Las guardianas habían entrado a las 12 en punto a la capilla, transfiguradas como el mismísimo viento , habían irrumpido en el lugar azotando las puertas .

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó entre fascinado y asustado el joven auror Remus.

Milla se recuperó del golpe de Lily y miró directo a los ojos a Remus , él único que se había atrevido a abrir la boca en semejante situación…

- No fue "únicamente el viento" lo que entró a las 12 en punto Sr. Lupin- dijo la embajadora como quien explica algo a un niño pequeño.

Remus tenía muchas cualidades y una de ellas era la oclumancia, como segundo al mando debía conocer todas las tácticas de defensa y ataque , por supuesto, también aquellas que concernían a la mente, por ello le extrañó tanto lo dicho por la embajadora:

¿cómo sabía su apellido, estaba seguro que nadie lo había dicho , tampoco había tratado de entrar en su mente , él se habría dado cuenta ¿entonces…? . Otro punto a favor de lo que su mente le estaba gritando desde que había escuchado la voz de la embajadora ¡Conocía a esa mujer! .

-¿Se encuentra bien embajadora?- preguntó Raquel mirando a Milla que no despegaba la vista de Lupin.

-Sí si-dijo ella rompiendo el contacto -no es nada Raquel – dijo al ver la preocupación de la curandera .

-Pero stena no estaba tan calmada como Milla , puesto que no solo esa mujer había golpeado a la embajadora , sino a aquello que representaba : Avalon , merecía un castigo…

Raquel sintió pasar a su lado una ligera brisa… pero era más que eso: una flecha en dirección a Lily Evans.

-¡LILY!-gritó James horrorizado viendo la flecha impactar en su esposa, posteriormente la pelirroja calló al suelo.

Pero sólo había sido un refilón en su mano: la misma que acababa de golpear a Milla. ¿casualidad, poco probable.

Una mancha de sangre se extendió en la mano de la aurora, un tajo extenso, pero poco profundo.Lily con su mano sana apretó la herida mirando con odio a la guardiana, quien tensando nuevamente el arco volvió a apuntarle a la pelirroja.

-Fue bastante , stena-dijo Milla , la joven asintiendo bajó el arma, pero no era muy tranquilizador para los magos, después de todo había cerca de veinte mujeres como esa que les apuntaba , esperando una sola orden de la embajadora.

-Bajen las armas-dijo – no estamos aquí para pelear , sino para tratar de hallar una solución a todo esto-dijo Milla.

Las guardianas no muy contentas con la desición de la joven, bajaron los arcos .

-Si deciden aceptar el acuerdo , deberán comprender que cualquier transgresión a uno de sus puntos nos facultará para llevarnos al joven Harry a Avalon –

Harry alzó la vista maravillado ¿en serio, pues estaría en avalon antes de lo esperado, dudaba mucho que sus padres pudiesen respetar el acuerdo, no que lo hubiese elido , peor la reacción de su madre dejaba patente que nada de lo escrito en él le agradaba. Aquello le devolvió el ánimo , ahora comprendía aquello de "no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente" que había oído de las chicas.

-¿y si no aceptamos?- preguntó james

-No les entregaremos a Harry- dijo sencillamente Millarray.-

-¡Pero eso es secuestro!-dijo Lily horrorizada.-la orden de Europa…-

-La Orden de Europa estaría muy interesada en escucharnos si supiera lo que ha hecho hoy aquí sra. Potter –dijo la embajadora – créame que no le conviene.-

Lily se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa : La orden de Europa, era el organismo mágico más antiguo del viejo continente , trataba solo temas de extrema importancia, generalmente sobre soberanías o disputas de familias importantes , sin duda que una queja de Avalon hacia la familia Potter sería muy engorrosa , los medios se enterarían y el buen nombre de los Potter se vería envuelto en murmullos y diarios sensacionalistas, un completo escándalo : esa era la razón por la cual no habían acudido a ella primeramente y habían aceptado la idea de albus de concertar un arreglo con las avaloneses… No, no podía permitir eso.

-pero no olvide embajadora-dijo dumbledore- que fueron ustedes quienes secuestraron en primer lugar al pequeño Harry –

Lily sonrió con superioridad al oír al director ¡claro! .

Milla también sonrió – Y no lo negamos y por ello les retribuiremos bastante bien , no se preocupe-

James frunció el entrecejo¿habían pensado en eso¡es que no se les escapaba nada!

-¿Y en que consistiría?-cuestionó Albus curioso.

-Todo a su debido tiempo –dijo Milla- lo sabrán si aceptan el tratado, aunque puedo adelantarles que es un buen amigo suyo , Sr. Potter-dijo la joven como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Un… amigo?- preguntó James preocupado, se giró y miró a Remus, seguía allí ¿entonces?

-Así es-dijo la embajadora.

-No me engaña-dijo James – sé perfectamente donde están mis amigos: uno aquí mismo –dijo apuntando a Remus- y el otro en una celda de la fortaleza de voldmeort , así que como verá, sus trucos no funcionan- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Snape se sorprendió de la idiotez de Potter ¿acaso había que explicarle todo con dibujos, estaba clarísimo , aunque no dejaba de ser algo sorprendente ¿ en verdad habían liberado al pulgoso?

La embajadora meneó la cabeza cansada - Una vez más se equivoca-dijo – pero si desea saberlo , dentro de poco podrá constatarlo por si mismo , ahora al tratado, si no es mucha molestia- dijo levemente enfadada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius estaba teniendo el sueño más lindo de su vida: estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres que lo asistían.

En un inicio había despertado en una cama blanca sintiéndose algo adolorido , aunque mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas , luego lo habían sacado y dado un baño , sabiendo que era una alucinación no le importó que lo viera desnudo aquella bonita chica de cabello chocolate , aunque era una alucinación muy real, incluso había notado como la chica se sonrojaba levemente al ayudarlo, después de todo estaba aún algo débil y casi no se podía mantener en pie.

-hey alucinación ¿por qué llevas ese velo en tu rostro?-dijo a la joven ,luego de que ella le ayudara a ponerse una vestimenta que le hizo recordar a los cuadros de sus abuelos que estaban colgados en la casa Black.

La chica que no era otra que Aline , lo miró a través del velo confundida ¿alucinación?.

-¡hey espera!- dijo Sirius al ver como la chica lo arrastraba de un brazo para sacarlo de la habitación .

-¡tranquila fiera, sí Sirius, tienes una mente muy extraña, ahora alucinas y todo- dijo el joven , Aline sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que el mago hablaba solo , continuó arrastrándolo sin contemplaciones.

-¿adónde me llevas?- preguntó – ¿por qué no volvemos al baño?-dijo mirando a la joven para ver si había algún cambio, después de todo el velo solo cubría hasta su nariz , así que podía ver algo de sus reacciones.

-camine-dijo solamente y continuaron

- ¿sabes? Te voy a poner Jasmin¡cómo en la película de Arabia que vi el otro día!- dijo el auror , la chica ni se inmutó , continuó arrastrándolo

-por el velo claro-dijo- aunque generalmente no sueño con chicas árabes, casi siempre con las enfermeras de San Mungo-dijo como recordando algo muy… agradable…

-Deje de hacer el tonto y camine-dijo la joven enfadada ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan payaso?.

-¡hey!-dijo Sirius ofendido – eres parte de mi mente así que no me insultes , hipotéticamente también te insultas ¿sabes?.-

-al fin-dijo la chica llegando a las caballerizas

-joven A…- empezó Maven al ver a Aline con Sirius .

-¡SHHH!- dijo Aline a la guardiana –

¡oh claro, lo siento!-dijo Maven avergonzada, por poco y dice el nombre de la chica …

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Maven mirando a Sirius ¡vaya que había cambiado con algo de buena ropa , baño y cuidados, nada mal…

-¿ya te vas Jasmin?-dijo Sirius a Aline , la apretó los labios enfadada, gesto que notó el mago

-¡pero si nos estábamos llevando muy bien!-continuó .

-¿Muy bien?- dijo divertida Maven mirando a Aline .

- cumpla con su misión, joven guardiana- y dando media vuelta continuó en dirección al Palacio.

-Bien ¿Sirius cierto?-dijo maven

-¿Claro linda y tú? –dijo viendo a la guardiana que sacaba a un caballo del establo.

-Maven -

-Singular nombre , hay que ver que soy original –dijo él adulándose- ¡chicas de Arabia y nombres exóticos¡soy muy bueno! Debería escribir un libro o algo –

-he… claro-dijo Maven algo preocupada por la salud mental del mago- bien ¿montamos?-dijo mirando al caballo.

-Claro Mav , yo monto muy bien.-

-Bien entonces arriba-dijo y Sirius subió sin problemas.-

-¿Y ahora adónde?-preguntó él

-A la playa…-dijo maven divertida con la energía y picardía del mago…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿y qué deciden?- preguntó Milla a los Potter luego de haberles dado un tiempo para pensar su desición.

James miró a Dumbledore, este hizo un gesto afirmantivo- firmamos-dijo el auror con los dientes apretados.

-perfecto-dijo la embajadora , luego con su mano derecha hizo aparecer una especie de pluma y una mesa.

Luego se acercó a la mesa y tomando la pluma pinchó su dedo índice, de este empezó a salir sangre, la que era absorbida por la pluma, posteriormente tomó el pergamino y lo firmó al lado de la firma que con anterioridad había hecho la Reina yomara.

-es su turno-dijo , los Potter y Dumbledore se acercaron, el primero en firmar fue el director, luego un desconfiado James que poco le agradaba la idea de firmar con sangre, luego Lily y todo estuvo listo.

-perfecto-dijo Milla – ahora…

-ahora nos dará la tan a anunciada indemnización-dijo James altivamente a la chica.

Raquel los miró enfadada ¿era su idea o solamente habían firmado por la retribución? …

-por supuesto, deben estar por llegar-dijo la embajadora – es cosa de esperar.-

-¿esperar he?- dijo James como no creyendo en sus palabras- ¿y cómo cuánto?-

-Lo que sea suficiente- contestó Stena por Milla , aquella actitud altanera la tenía harta.

-Comprendemos y esperaremos-dijo Dumbledore.

Habían pasado 10 minutos , la monja Mary ya había despertado y estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la capilla , a su lado estaba la profesora de transfiguraciones , a un costado Moody junto a Remus , que no dejaba de mirar a Milla . al lado izquierdo Dumbledore comiendo un caramelo de limón acompañado de James y Lily que de vez en cuando lanzaban miraditas a las avaloneses, quienes estaban al otro lado de la capilla.

La veintena de guardianas estaban alrededor de las tres jóvenes a modo de barrera y no despegaban los ojos de los magos esperando cualquier gesto agresivo para atacar.

-¿ Sr. lupin te encuentras bien?- preguntó McGonagall al ver la actitud distante que el mago tenía.

- sí, no es nada profesora-dijo él , pero Moody puso sus ojos en él.

-cuando llegaron también estabas así –acató- ¿estas seguro?-preguntó

-sí , en serio que no es nada- dijo Remus algo nervioso ¿tan obvio era? .

-Has estado muy callado desde que llegaron Remus-dijo James

-¿no será Lupin ,que sabes algo que nosotros no?-cuestionó Snape suspicazmente.

Para alivio de Remus , no tuvo que contestar aquella pregunta , ya que las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos figuras: Maven y Sirius.

Sirius se estaba extrañando de que su mente hubiese creado todo ello y comenzaba a entender lo que ocurría, no sólo fue lo del viaje en una balsa que no era conducida por nadie, sino que aquello de aparecer sin el ruido acostumbrado y en aquel torrente de luces violeta , era como mucho…sin contar con que de pronto se hallaba en una capilla rodeado de sus amigos y aquellas chicas que había visto en la isla ¿guardianas había dicho jasmín?.

-¡sirius!- gritó james al ver a su gran amigo .

-¡hola James!-dijo divertido mirando la incredulidad en los ojos de su amigo y como si fuese el dueño del lugar comenzó a caminar, la pobre Maven tenía que caminar rápidamente para seguir el paso del auror, por ello no les demoró casi nada en llegar donde los magos.

Sirius notó las miradas de incredulidad de los magos y sonriendo contestó- ¿acaso creyeron que se librarían tan fácil de mi?- james y remus sonrieron ¡este sirius no tenía remedio, era bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

-por desgracia has vuelto- masculló Snape .

-hay quejicus, pues ya ves que no tienes suerte- dijo radiante y en verdad parecía que brillaba con aquel traje de color marfil : consistía en unos pantalones bordados en los costados con hilos de plata y una especie de blusa también marfil , pero de seda , dicho color le combinaba con sus ojos grises y cabello negro, lo único que manchaba su pulcra imagen eran algunos moretones que las avaloneses no habían curado por no tener tanto tiempo, por lo mismo sólo habían atendido las heridas de importancia como las costillas quebradas, entre otras.

-Como podrá ver Sr. Potter no le estaba mintiendo-dijo Milla serenamente al mago.

James solo mostró una sonrisa forzada – claro – masculló luego.

-Buen trabajo Maven-dijo Stena a su guardiana al estar a su lado, la joven de 14 años sonrió feliz de ser felicitada por su líder.

-¿Estas bien Black?- preguntó Moody a su auror , por lo visto se hallaba en buenas condiciones , pero no le agradaba aquello de ser ayudado por estas mujeres que entrenaban a sus hijas a tan corta edad, la prueba estaba ante todos : Maven , que por su estatura media y sus rasgos infantiles demostraba menos edad de lo que ya tenía.

-Deberías saber que nada puede contra mi , jefe-dijo el mago sonriendo .

-Nosotras ya hemos cumplido –dijo la embajadora , luego con un movimiento de su mano el pergamino del acuerdo desapareció .- No olviden lo que aquí ha ocurrido , ni aquello que han firmado-

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Dumbledore afablemente .- ahora me gustaría conversar con ud. sobre un par de cosas –dijo

-Mi asunto aquí ya ha concluido- dijo Milla – no he de hablar otra palabra con ud.- luego se giró hacia Raquel que era la más cercana a Harry- Raquel entrega el joven Harry a sus padres, es hora de marcharnos.

Raquel perdió el color y su mirada se entristeció considerablemente , sabía que aquello pasaría, pero no podía negar que en el fondo deseaba que algo ocurriera para que aquel pergamino no fuera firmado por las partes, pero ya todo estaba hecho, no había más que hacer . Se hincó hasta estar a la altura del pequeño mago y dándole un abrazo le susurró al oído – No olvides tu promesa-

El pequeño con los ojos aguados asintió fervientemente , luego deshaciendo el abrazo tomó la pequeña mano de Harry y acortando la distancia , se acercó a Lily Evans quien de inmediato tomó la mano libre del pequeño , obligando a la curandera a soltarlo. Raquel se giró y caminó hacia las suyas.

Lupin estaba dividido , por un lado quería ir hacia la embajadora y encararla ¡estaba seguro que ella había sido quien había ingresado de noche a la casa de James, pero por otro sabía que eso traería más problemas, james enfurecería y las avaloneses contraatacarían sin contemplaciones , después de todo podía notar que nada les había gustado tener que entregar a harry , no sería prudente hacer semejante acusación. Por ello se mantuvo en su puesto mirando como la embajadora giraba para marcharse del lugar .

Stena haciendo una seña a sus guardianas , empezaron a caminar tras la Embajadora y Raquel , quien al estar de espalda a los magos había comenzado a derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Bien alguien me quiere explicar qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido a los magos, estos mirándose entre ellos negaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a desaparecer de la capilla en la cima de Glastonbury…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola:** Bueno una semana y aquí nuevamente, jeje, ya liberé a Willy, jajaj XD ( por ahí alguien dijo eso y me encantó!) no si es Sirius, jajaja . Harry volvió con sus padres para mi desgracias, pero en fin, hay que seguir con la historia , aún no tengo muy claro que pondré en el próximo , pero les adelanto que nuestro Harry va a pasar una temporada en Hogwarts XD, sip, pero ya lo verán en el próximo cap.Nos leemos y que estén bien .chaus.

Ok. Puede que nadie le hay tomado importancia , pero les refresco la memoria , recuerden que en el cap. Anterior Raquel le hizo prometer algo a Harry:

– _eres muy bueno, no cambies , por muy difícil que se muestre tu sendero recuerda que siempre hay una luz adelante , por muy distante que se perciba ¿me lo prometes?._

_-Sí Raquel-dijo él aún abrazando a la curandera_

**Puede que parezca insignificante , pero en el futuro tomará su peso (muy en el futuro XD)**

**Sección de contestación ( suena bien no? XD):**

**Dulciré Oti:**Hola en serio lo leíste de una, vaya y yo que pensaba que si ya ves era Siriusesa la hacía yo no más XD, pero gracias por el esfuerzo, (quién más sino?) la reacción de Harry fue muy patente :tristeza, aunque cuando lleguen a la casa Potter se verá algo más , lo mismo corre para sus padres , después de todo aún falta el interrogatorio que va a pasar Harry , pobre, en fin, gracias por el review y que estes bien.chaus

**anita1989: **Si , me dio una pena tener que enviarlo con sus padres, pero era necesario , y no sé cuanto mejore la situación en la casa , qué es peor los castigos o que te traten como un mueble,nos leeos .bye

**YO: **Pues si, de vuelta a la casa Potter, nada que hacerle, ya ves que actualicé tal como siempre , una semana, jip, bueno te dejo y ya nos leeremos.chaus

**tonkspotter400**: Snif snif, no me acuerdes del ingles, mira que un terrible episodio vuelve a mi mente: una prueba de ese ramo que me fue muy mal TT , snif, bueno… XD , sipSirius es la carga , XD, pobre y al final no se ha enterado de nada XD , me encanta sirius sin duda. Jaja , no y ya verás como tu aversión por los Potter aumenta con lo que sigue , muajajja¿comprarte un pc portátil? Jajaja, ok. Pues te hará feliz este cap, XD. Oh que mal, de veras que empezaste las clases en septiembre no, pues yo ya llevo lo mío … entré en marzo, snif, pero bueno cuando llegue diciembre saltaré por mi casa cantando villancicos celebrando el fin del año escolar XDD, bueno me voy , como que te escribí casi un testamento Xd, bye y suerte con inglés , al menos mejor que la mía TT

**cruz:**Hola que bueno que te guste el fic , ojala y te haya gustado este nuevo cap. Nos vemos

**cris:**jajaj, fan de JL, lo siento, pero aquí por el momento van a seguir así de mal, quien sabe con el futuro, XD bueno , espero que te guste este cap. Joanne es infantil, apenas y tiene4 años es normal que sea bipolar, XD , pero en el fondo quiere a su hermano . Dumbledore no les teme, sino que sabe que son de cuidado , conoce las historias en las que ellas se han visto involucradas, batallas , en fin, por ello no le agrada nada todo esto. Y te agregaré a msn luego, no logro entrar TT, nos leemos bye.

**jim:**Gracias por el ánimo , espero y te guste este cap, te dejo y que estés bien.chaus


	12. Exilio

-

-

Nada había cambiado , desde sus libros en el suelo hasta la lámpara de la mesita de noche, su habitación seguía igual y él estaba ahí…

Apenas habían llegado a la casa Potter , sus padres lo habían mandado a su habitación , en el transcurso pudo notar como todos los magos le miraban , ya fuera con asombro o … con miedo, el asunto es que había subido sin siquiera refutar y había dejado a los adultos en la sala de la casa. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Ni idea, pero seguramente algo relacionado con él, es decir, su futuro y como siempre a él no le preguntaban nada.

Ciertamente lo pensado por Harry era verdad, hablaban de él , o mejor dicho gritaban sobre él , ya que Lily Potter no estaba precisamente tranquila con la desición que había tomado la orden , no lo encontraba adecuado .

-Está decidido Lily- dijo James seriamente – además las avalonese lo estipularon en el bendito tratado-dijo fastidiado.

-Lo que dice James es cierto- acotó Remus –

-Y así se hará- dijo Dumbledore- desde mañana el joven Harry empezará a tener clases para controlar su magia.

-¿Pero y que tal si se descontrola como en Hogsmeade?-preguntó Lily- ¡no quiero un remolino de esos en mi casa!.-

Por lo visto la bruja estaba más preocupada por sus muebles que por su hijo…

-Además-dijo al ver el reproche en la cara de su antigua profesora de transformaciones- ¿qué le diremos a Joanne si ve a su hermano haciendo magia? –

-Definitivamente, no la verdad- dijo Remus por lo bajo .

-Tal vez podríamos trasladarlo a nuestra casa en Londres cuando tenga que practicar- sugirió James

-Pero eso no quita lo del remolino- dijo Lily – ¡un milagro es que el ministerio no lo haya descubierto! –dijo la pelirroja escandalizada

Todos guardaron silencio, el día que eso ocurriera podían irse despidiendo de Harry , el ministerio querría tenerlo bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día , no , no podían darse ese lujo, sin contar con que no pasaría mucho hasta que voldemort se enterara…

-Tiene que ser un lugar que no despierte sospechas , que esté retirado y podamos acceder cuando queramos.-enumeró Lupin-

-No es por bajarle el perfil a todo esto, pero ¿no creen que están tratando a Harry como si fuese una bomba de tiempo?- preguntó tranquilamente sirius desde su esquina, había escuchado tranquilamente toda la reunión ¿era su idea o estaban viendo al peque como un objeto?

-¡Y eso es!-gritó lily - ¡por Merlín Sirius , tú no viste lo que hizo ese niño!-

-Tienes razón Lily- dijo Sirius aún tranquilo- es sólo un niño y ustedes se están olvidando de ello-

-Un niño que lleva mucho tiempo sin decirnos lo que hace- dijo James seriamente – me preocupa lo que podría hacer siendo mayor , hay que ponerle un alto ahora que podemos-

-¿No ven el punto?- dijo el animago comenzando a enfadarse- es un niño asustado que no confía ni en sus padres , James tienes que comprender…

-¡Comprender qué canuto¿Que el día de mañana mi hijo puede andar asesinando magos por deporte? No , eres tú el que no comprende –dijo finalmente –

El resto de la orden miraba de un lado a otro el diálogo de los magos sin dar crédito a que dos amigos como lo eran Black y Potter hablasen en ese tono.

-Ese niño lleva tiempo haciendo hechizos –dijo James mirando a Sirius- ¿es que no escuchaste cuando el profesor Dumbledore dijo que puede hacer magia natural? NAGIA NATURAL .-

-James tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore notando que era hora de intervenir entre los magos- la magia que ha empleado el joven Harry es la más pura y poderosa que pueda existir y si no me equivoco lleva bastante tiempo empleándola , podría apostar que el incidente de Hogsmeade fue un hechizo que se le salió de las manos, pero independiente si fue así o no , todos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos controlar a Harry- dijo mirando especialmente a sirius que tenía una expresión neutra , una que bien conocía el director , el joven mago no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que nada podía hacer para evitarlo.- por lo mismo he llegado a la conclusión que el sitio ideal para las clases de Harry es Hogwarts.-

-¿Hogwarts?- preguntó ojo loco – ¿y que de los alumnos Dumbledore?-

-Se habilitará un ala especial del castillo que se encuentra desabitada, Hogwarts es lo bastante espacioso como para que el joven Harry no logre toparse con algún alumno estando en dicha ala.-

-Entonces lo tienen decidido- dijo Sirius – van a encerrar al peque en Hogwarts en vez de tratar de comprender por qué no contó que podía hacer hechizos.-

-Te equivocas Sirius-dijo Dumbledore- creo conveniente tener unas palabras con Harry para ver su impresión sobre todo este asunto , tanto como tú queremos lo mejor para él-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras abría un caramelo de limón.

-Si claro-dijo el animago – como sea , yo me largo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo y sin más desapareció por la chimenea.

Remus sabía , al igual que el resto de los magos, que Sirius se había ido porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo decidido por la orden y a decir verdad él tampoco estaba al cien por ciento seguro que fuese lo correcto, pero sabía que algo debía hacerse y por el momento esto era algo…

Poco a poco la orden empezó a marchar de la sala de la casa potter, hasta que solo quedaron los dueños, Remus y dumbledore …

Cuando entraron a la habitación del mayor de los pequeños Potter lo vieron sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro de la infinidad que estaba regados por el suelo, Dumbledore no comentó nada y continuó hacia el niño, como era de esperarse james y Lily rodaron los ojos exasperados ¿es que ni ahora podía dejar de leer alguno de esos malditos libros?.

Remus examinó el rostro neutro del hijo de su amigo , no había notado lo serio que podía verse Harry cuando quería y eso que sólo tenía 5 años, sin duda era distinto , bueno, los golpes hacen madurar a la gente , pensó abatido , si bien él había tenido una infancia alegre todo aquello había acabado la noche de luna en la cual fue mordido, aquello fue peor que toda una vida de maltratos, el peor de los golpes que pudieron haberle dado.

-¿Qué lees Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore agachándose a la altura del pequeño que estaba sentado a lo indio.

-Es una novela , Sr.-dijo Harry , la verdad no creía bueno ponerse a leer alguno de sus libros acostumbrados con la actual situación, desición que ahora agradecía.

-Vaya –dijo Dumbledore al ver el título del libro- a mi también me gustaba mucho "El Conde de Montecristo"- dijo el director jovialmente .- es un excelente libro – luego pensando continuó- ¿y qué te parece la actitud que tomó el joven prisionero luego de escapar de aquella cárcel , Harry?- preguntó mirando al niño , que tenía una expresión interrogante en el rostro .

James y Lily se estaban impacientando ¿acaso no iban a interrogar a Harry¡no era una hora literaria!.

Por su parte Remus sonrió disimuladamente admirando la sabiduría de Dumbledore: Montecristo , ese libro de cierta forma era semejante a la situación en que se hallaba Harry o como se hallaría…

-Lo siento Sr. aún no he llegado a esa parte- dijo el niño algo apenado .

-Oh comprendo- dijo el director desilusionado de que su estrategia no hubiese resultado.- ¿pero me lo dirás cuando acabes? –

-He… claro Sr.-dijo el pequeño extrañado ¿para qué quería saber que le parecía la actitud del protagonista?.

La habitación quedó en una relativa paz, solo interrumpida por el tamborileo de los dedos de James sobre el escritorio de su hijo.

-Dumbledore…- empezó el animago, Harry giró su cabeza asustado hacia su padre ¿qué harían con él?.

-Por supuesto James- dijo el mago mirando al menor – Harry me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunas preguntas que rondan mi mente- dijo suavemente mientras sacaba un carmelo de limón- ¿gustas? – dijo extendiéndole el dulce.

-No gracias- dijo rechazándolo educadamente.

-Pues bien- dijo James – ahora niño me vas a explicar desde cuando andas incendiando alfombras por mi casa- dijo el mago cansado de los rodeos del director, Remus en su puesto se golpeó contra la muralla ante el poco tacto de su amigo.

Harry miró herido al Director ¡tenía que decirle aquello, genial, ahora tenía más problemas.

-James deja que continue- dijo Dumbledore levemente disgustado por la interrupción del mago .

-Se está demorando mucho y quiero explicaciones –dijo fulminando con sus ojos a su hijo, el niño cansado de todo aquello decidió terminar con ello.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Harry – pregunta y te lo diré – además… si no decía la verdad ellos lo notarían ¿no¿Quién le decía que luego no usarían veritaserum: no había escape.

-Perfecto- dijo James acercándose a Harry , que continuaba en el suelo – pero primero levántate del suelo que no eres un gitano sino un Potter- dijo secamente

-Si padre-dijo el niño levantándose, Dumbledore también lo hizo .

-Bien – dijo el auror – ahora ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer esas cosas?- dijo con voz áspera.

El niño abatido respondió – desde … - era tan terrible recordar aquella fecha – desde que murió tío Pet- dijo por lo bajo .

Un triste silencio recorrió la habitación , Peter su buen amigo , el padrino de Harry …

-ya … ya veo-dijo James afectado al ser bruscamente llevado a recordar ese 31 de julio.

-Desde el 31 de julio…- dijo el director más para sí que para el resto, casi como si recordara algo…

-Sí- dijo el niño

-¿Qué pasó en Hogmeade?- dijo James notando como su hijo se tensaba.

-He… - estaba muerto…- yo…-

-Deja de balbucear – dijo su padre empezándose a perder la paciencia - ¡y responde la maldita pregunta!-

Harry saltó en su sitio al notar el enfado de su padre.

-James tranquilízate , no es la forma- dijo Dumbledore

-¡Qué no es la forma , deberíamos haberle dado veritaserum! por su culpa desapareció medio pueblo ¡sin contar con que estamos sujetos a un tratado con esas mujeres!- exclamó el joven alterado

-Suficiente James – dijo el director con el semblante más serio que nunca , su idea no era provocar más miedo en el pequeño, sino ganarse su confianza , pero James lo estaba haciendo muy difícil .- por favor Harry continua- dijo al pequeño.

El niño suspirando contestó- intentaba hacer un hechizo , pero… no sé que paso, supongo que no pude controlarlo –dijo con voz afectada.

-Eso se nota- dijo sarcásticamente su padre , Lily asintió .

-Bien , ahora me gustaría saber que pasó en la isla de Avalon- dijo el Director , ese era un punto que le importaba mucho, saber que tanto las sacerdotisas habían influenciado al niño .

El pequeño mago sin comprender muy bien se dispuso a responder

-Pues… - ¿qué se suponía que el director quería saber? – ayudé a Raquel en lo que pude-

James bufó al oír el nombre de la curandera - así que te hiciste muy amigo de esa farsante- masculló James, Harry no respondió .

-¿Y qué más hiciste durante tu estancia en Avalon , Harry? Dime ¿te enseñaron algo?- indagó dumbledore.

¿Enseñarle algo¿Entraba en esa categoría el hecho de haber escuchado hablar a las plantas , haber aprendido a cabalgar y ha realizar pociones curativas, bueno, además de unas cuantas galletas de avena que había hecho . El creí que sí, pero algo le decía que no sería bueno mencionar lo de las plantas ni menos a la ancianita …

-Aprendí a cabalgar , Sr.-dijo el niño a Dumbledore- las guardianas me enseñaron- dijo

-Maravilloso- dijo fastidiado James , además de haber estado con aquella loca , se había involucrado con esas mujeres que hacían parecer a las amazonas como amas de casa.

-¿Algo más Harry?- insistió el mago.

-No Sr.- dijo el pequeño. Dumbledore espiró aliviado , al parecer las ideologías de las sacerdotisas no habían calado en el niño, no al menos que él lo percibiera.

-Bien Harry- dijo Dumbledore- siendo así creo que ya es hora de que vayas a la cama, mañana deberás levantarte temprano - dijo él sonriendo , pareció que james quería decir algo, pero una mirada del director lo silenció.- Nosotros ya nos vemos, que pases buenas noches Harry-dijo el director instando al resto a salir de la habitación del niño.

-Buenas noches- dijo el niño algo confundido , esperaba que lo interrogaran más, bueno, mejor así… "No salí tan mal" , " ¿así?" dijo la vocecilla "espera a ver a mañana " continuó. Apesadumbrado Harry le encontró la razón, pero eso sería mañana , ahora descansaría, había sido un largo día…

De eso hacía una semana… una semana en la cual su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 º , ahora vivía en Hogwarts , bueno, "vivir" no sería la mejor palabra, desde la madrugada hasta la noche no hacía más que entrenar y leer , era como si quisiesen que con tanto estudio deseara renunciar a todo aquello ¿era eso lo que deseaban¿Qué renunciara, pues no, no lo iba a hacer , ciertamente las clases eran muy largas y sus maestros… no eran precisamente los que hacían clases en Hogwarts , recordaba bien el día en que los conoció…

Estaba en la sala junto a un gran baúl que contenía sus cosas, nadie le había dicho nada y él comenzaba a creer que no lo haría, lo había despertado muy temprano y ahora se hallaba ahí esperando junto a su padre y madre algo… aunque la verdad no sabia que …

-Me alegra verte Harry-dijo Dumbledore saliendo por la chimenea- buenos días, James , Lily- sus padres devolvieron el saludo .- Harry- dijo en dirección al pequeño .

-¿Sí señor?- preguntó el niño temeroso ¿qué pensaban hacer con él? .

-Tus padres y yo creemos que lo mejor es que desarrolles este don tan maravilloso ¿tú que dices?-

El niño abrió los ojos impresionado ¿poder hacer hechizos sin esconderse? Sonaba bien…

-Estoy de acuerdo sr.- dijo él sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- pero para ello ,deberás pasar una temporada en Hogwarts , allí te esperan tus nuevos profesores –dijo .

Así llegó a Hogwarts y les conoció… eran dos magos , el primero llamado Daniel Wallace , bordeaba los cincuenta años , un hombre alto , más bien delgado , de cabellos negros y ojos de un irreal color turquesa , la primera impresión de Harry fue que debía tener cuidado con ese hombre , su mirada así lo indicaba ; el segundo era una mujer … o mejor dicho una joven , ya que no debía superar los 16 , de estatura media , delgada , cabellos cortos de color rojo y ojos celeste ,su mirada era distante como si verdaderamente no estuviera en ningún lado , Harry nunca durante esa semana la había siquiera dar un atisbo de sonrisa , la chica siempre estaba seria o en su defecto melancólica , aquella era Alexa Moreau .

A decir verdad, la joven Moreau no era su profesor , de hecho, por lo que había comprendido era aprendiz de Wallace , pero como la joven estaba más avanzada que él en la Magia Natural , lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía .

Al pasar el primer día Harry reconoció que no se equivocaba: Wallace era de temer , el sujeto parecía odiarle, lo mantuvo entrenando desde las 6 de la madrugada ( hora en que lo fue a buscar a su habitación y lo sacó a rastras) hasta las 5 de la tarde sin comer ni beber nada ¿Qué pretendía, matarlo, pero no se quejó, algo le decía que si lo hacía sería peor, aunque también notó que Alexa no había probado bocado , la joven mientras él era instruido por Wallace, practicaba hechizos al otro lado del salón , con lo que Harry dedujo que Wallace pretendía matarlos de hambre…

A las cinco su "maestro" llamó a un par de elfos para que trajeran comida ( no para él , ya que había comido a eso de las 1 de la tarde) .

-Tienen 15 minutos para comer – recuerda que dijo , luego Wallace se había marchado de la sala . Harry muerto de hambre sintió que no había probado comida más deliciosa que aquella , luego de pasado cinco minutos cuando casi había acabado con todo su alimento, se fijo en Alexa , la chica también comía, pero no tan rápido como él ; parecía como si quisiera alargar lo máximo aquel instante .

Cuando Alexa terminó quedaban poco menos de tres minutos para que el plazo de "comida" se terminase .

-Debes comer más lento- había dicho Alexa asustando a Harry que se había quedado pensando en Avalon .

-¿Disculpa? es que estaba distraído- dijo sonriendo, la joven ni se inmutó y mirando la puerta dijo - debes comer más lento-

El niño no pudo preguntarle por que, ya que justo en ese instante Wallace había aparecido por la puerta …

Al finalizar el entrenamiento ( a eso de las 12 ) comprendió las palabras de Alexa ¡Wallace los mandó directo a la cama, sin comer! . La chica le había dicho aquello porque sabía que no comerían hasta mañana.

Ahora que había pasado una semana llevando al extremo de sus fuerzas su cuerpo y mente, comprendía aquello del infierno en la tierra y empezaba a creer que sus padres eran personas adorables por dejarle dormir más de 8 horas y permitirle comer cuatro veces al día , sin contar con que no debía estar entrenando hasta que comenzaba a nublarse su vista ¿por qué le hacían esto?...

Pero el joven Potter no era el único que había tenido una mala semana, Aline estaba destrozada porque lograba ver ( gracias a un hechizo) la triste situación en la cual el niño se hallaba.

Lo primero que había hecho al enterarse , había sido acudir a la Reina y ponerla al tanto de todo, pero para desgracia de ambas notaron que los magos no había roto ningún punto hasta ahora , de hecho aquello indirectamente era su culpa , puesto que habían sido quienes ordenaron el entrenamiento de Harry , aunque nunca tuvieron esta expresión de "entrenamiento" en mente…

Por otro lado , las bases mágicas del Acuerdo las obligaban a esperar al menos un mes para poder hacer algún reclamo , ya que un mes era el tiempo justo para implementar nuevas medidas , sin embargo había una que ellas estaban deseosas de alegar y era justamente aquella en la cual los padres de Harry debían hacerlo sentir querido, lamentablemente quedaban tres semanas para poder manifestar sus puntos..

**La Fortaleza:**

Voldemort comenzaba a creer que no tenía gente competente en sus filas, tenía a la gran mayoría buscando al niño Potter y en una semana nadie había sido capaz de decirle si al menos estaba en Inglaterra..

"Estoy rodeado de ineptos" ni siquiera Snape había dado resultados ( y eso que lo había torturado bastante ) ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a un mocoso de 5 años?

-_Amo-_ dijo nagini entrando en la sala sacando de sus cavilaciones al Lord- _le traigo noticias _.

_- habla , mi querida Nagini- dijo él esperando que al menos su fiel amiga le fuese de utilidad._

_- He rastreado los posibles lugares en que podría estar el niño Potter y gracias a una serpiente ( amiga mía claro) que habita en el bosque oscuro me he enterado que hace una semana llegaron unas personas extrañas al castillo , no sabe bien quienes son , sólo que eran dos ._

_-¿dos? es probable que sea el niño , pero el otro… habrá que investigarlo, Nagini te encargo la tarea- _

_-claro mi amo- dijo ella y de inmediato se dispuso a ejecutar las órdenes de su lord._

Lo que aquella serpiente había visto, no había sido nada más que la llegada de Wallace y Alexa a Hogwarts, puesto que Harry había llegado junto al director mediante la red, justamente para evitar levantar sospechas, no creyeron que alguien estuviese atento a altas horas de la madrugada, pero debieron saber que siempre hay alguien que observa…

**Hogwarts**

El castillo estaba lleno de alumnos histéricos que pasaban las horas metidos en sus libros estudiando hasta el último momento , a pesar que aún faltaba un mes para los exámenes ciertamente estaban en periodo de pruebas y nadie quería tener malas calificaciones , además que las noticias del exterior ( la gran mayoría de muerte y nuevos ataques mortifagos) los incentivaban para acabar luego ( en caso de quienes querían estudiar aurología luchar ) y aportar su grano de arena para acabar con esta guerra.

Era como si nadie notara que un ala del colegio había sido habilitada , eran cientos de alumnos y nadie lo percibía … pero así era y cada vez que Harry miraba desde lo alto de su torre como el resto se divertía( cuando había quiddich) o estudiaban al aire libre no podía dejar de sentir cierto grado de odio , puesto que ellos estaban libres , podía hacer lo que les diera la gana , pero no él… Además había algo que lo tenía inquieto y eso eran las pociones que lo obligaba a beber Wallace al iniciar y acabar cada entrenamiento , el sujeto no despegaba sus ojos hasta que había bebido todo el contenido ¿qué eran¿qué hacían en él? no tenía idea y lo peor era que cuando había preguntado , su "maestro" lo había mandado a callar y lo había dejado entrenando una hora más…

Y así pasó una semana más… Una en la que no vio a nadie más que Alexa y Wallace, una en la que sus padres no dieron señales de vida, ni Dumbledore se paseó para ver si seguía vivo, nada, lo habían mandado al olvido o mejor al infierno, porque Wallece tenía mucho de diablo y él y Alexa bastante de almas en pena….

Hablando de Alexa… ese día Harry creyó encontrarla levemente más feliz , no que sonriera , pero su rostro parecía menos grave y sus ojos no tan tristes , incluso ese día le cedió el poco pan que le daban .

-A ti te hace más falta- había dicho ella- estas creciendo- y luego se había marchado a su lado de la sala para continuar con su comida

Agradecía aquel gesto, pero ¿por qué había sido?...

No lo supo y se fue a dormir como todos los días…

Pero aquello no había sido porque se alinearan los planetas o por algún hecho bizarro, sino porque aquel 15 de mayo Alexa cumplió los 17 años y eso era su carta de libertad ¡ya era mayor de edad! era dueña de su vida y destino , podía ir donde quisiera , hacer lo que deseara , todo .

Harry la mañana siguiente notó un cambio en su monótona vida: había una carta a los pies de su cama.

Intrigado la abrió , estando aún en pijama y olvidando que dentro de media hora debía estar en la sala de entrenamiento.

_Para Harry de Alexa: _

El título sólo lo confundió más y se dispuso a leer.

_Te extrañará mi carta, pero recién ahora puedo hacer uso de mi magia sin que lo noten ¿la razón, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer de ahora en adelante lo que quiera , tal vez no hemos hablado mucho , pero somos hermanos por el hecho de pertenecer a la misma generación de Magos Naturales y por ello consideré conciente de mi parte manifestar que no volveremos a vernos, ahora marcho de aquí para realizar un retiro , quizás un día nos veamos , confío con que sí ._

_No te dejes vencer y continúa que algún día podrás vengarte , lo sé, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, aunque deduzco que Wallace ya lo ha notado , la venganza está en tu mirada , la deseas y es por ello que te han impuesto este entrenamiento a tan temprana edad , desean aplacarte ¿te preguntaste para qué son la pociones, pues para disminuir tu magia , están asustados , nadie ha tenido tanta Magia Natural a tan corta edad como tú. Confían que con ellas lograrán evitar un incidente semejante al del pueblo._

_Sólo me resta darte el consejo que me mantuvo viva por tres años : aguanta y no pienses en morir._

_Nos vemos Harry Potter._

-Firmado Alexa Moreau- leyó el niño sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, Alexa era su compañera de tragedia y ya no estaría más, se había ido y a pesar que era egoísta de su parte no alegrarse por ella ,no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que cada vez estaba más solo.

El niño miró el "Anillo de los Potter", aquella joya brillaba en su dedo , Los Potter… cada día se preguntaba que significaba ser un Potter… ¿qué le habían dado los Potter a todo esto: amor , el amor de una familia, uno efímero , aquello lo recordaba casi como quien había vivido otra vida . ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora¿y su hermana¿Joanne seguiría igual de alegre y fisgona?.

Miles de preguntas inundaron su mente y en ese instante ,allí con la carta de Alexa en sus manos y mirando el amanecer , se sintió más miserable que nunca…

**La Fortaleza:**

-Perfecto- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa demente , sabiendo que todo estaba preparado para dar su siguiente ataque, uno en el que nadie moriría , pero que sería tan significativo como si matase a una decena de magos : obtendría al niño Potter y nadie en Hogwarts siquiera sospechaba que mañana él estaría allá…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ok.OK.OK. lo admito ! me pasé por no actualizar hasta ahora y en verdad lo siento mucho, no pretendía que pasara tanto tiempo, pero bueno ya saben imprevistos de la vida y la ley de murphy ( o como se escriba) . En fin ya estoy de vuelta y espero actualizar una vez por semana como antes, aunque no prometo nada, jejej,**

**Harry ya está en Hogwarts y veremos acción en el siguiente cap, voldy ha empezado a mover sus hilos y la orden cada vez mete más la pata ( partiendo con dumbledore) , algún día volveremos a ver a alexa , así que no se olviden de ella , así como tampoco del anillo de los Potter, jeje ni el de los Black , que está en manos de Regulus ( como sacaron a Sirius del árbol) .**

**Que estén bien y déjenme reviews que me animan un montón :) **

**Pavita **: bienvenida y espero leerte nuevamente , ojala este cap. Te haya gustado, nos leemos.chaus

**anita1989**: si, un mueble es lo peor, pero ahora ni eso es el pobre, lo mandaron a Hogwarts , si parece prisionero el peque. Snif, continuaré no te preocupes, y genial que te guste la historia, nos leemos y chaus.

**YO: **jejeje, si , vamos que se puede , eso me dije hoy al ponerme delante del pc, jaja, gracias por el apoyo eres un cielo, espero y sigas leyendo , nos leemos .


	13. Caminata nocturna

**-**

**-**

**Casa Potter**

James vio nuevamente como Sirius se ausentaba de la sala por "tener que ir al baño", empezaba a preocuparle , desde hacía un par de semanas su amigo no hacía nada más que ir al baño cada vez que lo visitaba, vamos si pasaba más tiempo en el dichoso baño que conversando con él .

-Hey canuto- le saludó james en cuanto su amigo apareció por la sala , se veía feliz y hasta con cierto tinte de ¿triunfo?, pensando que necesitaba vacaciones, james decidió dejar eso de lado y centrarse en su amigo.

-Disculpa James-dijo él con una mano detrás de la cabeza, levemente avergonzado, aunque en Sirius eso era casi un milagro.

-Y dime …¿a qué has venido? no que me queje , pero no ibas hoy a ver a ¿cómo se llama tu nueva novia?- preguntó entretenido

-Lisa, y no , hoy hubo un cambio de planes… terminé con ella- dijo haciendo una mueca .

-Vaya eso fue… rápido- dijo sorprendido , no llevaban ni una semana , pero bueno era Sirius .

-Sí ya ves, amm, me tengo que ir James recordé algo- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué¡pero si hace 5 minutos que llegaste!- dijo el animago- y para variar te la pasaste en el baño, deberías ir a san mungo canuto , es en serio-

-No te preocupes, ya hallé la cura- dijo enigmático y con un último saludo se fue de la casa potter.

-Este canuto es un caso- dijo james estando solo en la casa…

Sirius montó en su motocicleta y con una sonrisa de triunfo puso las llaves comenzando a volar por el valle .

-Tío Sirius va al rescate peque , no te preocupes- dijo sintiendo como el aire le daba en el rostro , luego llevándose una mano a la túnica sacó un pergamino viejo y amarillento .- esta vez lo haremos a mi modo –dijo riendo.Al estar en la reunión , luego de que Harry había llegado , notó como todos deseaban tener bien sujeto al niño , casi como si fuera un delincuente , por ello se había ido de inmediato de la casa de james , necesitaba pensar y planear algo para sacar a su sobrino de esa … porque de seguro y la estaba pasando mal , conocía al tal Daniel Wallace , el nuevo "maestro " de Harry , lo había conocido por causa de una de sus múltiples misiones como auror y los rumores del sujeto era alarmantes, sus métodos eran … escalofriantes ¿en que estaba pensando Dumbledore para dejar a Harry, un niño tan dulce y tranquilo, con alguien como Wallace? .

Otra persona que lo estaba decepcionando en demasía era James , nunca creyó que su amigo, su hermano , se atreviera a golpear a Harry , James había cambiado mucho con la muerte de Peter, pero eso no era excusa ; si todos estaban ciegos él haría algo .

Sonrió , aquellas "visitas al baño" que lo habían aquejado por semanas no eran más que pantallas para buscar por la casa Potter el mapa del merodeador, James se había quedado con él y como no era suicida requería de aquel maravilloso mapa para sacar a Harry de Hogwarts , vamos que no era tonto.

-Ahora solo queda esperar hasta llegar a Hogsmeade-dijo feliz sintiendo que todo estaba saliendo como él quería… que equivocado estaba…

**Hogwarts**

Harry miró el enorme reloj de arena de la sala, eran las tres de la tarde y como siempre él no había comido nada, cansado miró la columna de libros que aquel día debía leer, Wallace le había ordenado leer cada uno y realizar un ensayo de cada cual , eran cinco libros y él recién estaba por acabar el primero ¡tenían cientos de hojas, a él le gustaba leer , pero no con el estómago vacío y con sueño , alzando la vista vio a su maestro , el sujeto también leía algo, pero el tomo no tenía título así que no había forma de saber de que trataba.

-Sigue leyendo Potter- dijo Wallace asustando a harry , el niño lo miró sorpendido ¿ cómo podía saber que no estaba leyendo si ni siquiera había alzado la vista? .

"a leer será mejor" se dijo y continuó con "Fundamentos de la Magia Natural".

**Avalon**

Aquel día no era uno feliz en la bella isla, sino todo lo contrario, el castillo de la torre blanca se estremeció al rebotar en él los gritos enfurecidos de Aline Sthandier.

-¡Hay que sacarlo!- espetó la chica - ¡y la Reina no me hace caso!- gritó desesperado a la curandera .- ¡es solo un niño! Y lo están tratando peor que antes-

Raquel , que también se había encariñado con el pequeño , asintió firmemente ¿qué importaban los tratados si la esencia de él no era respetada¡ esto era importante!

-¿Qué propones , Aline?- dijo directo al grano la curandera . Aline miró seriamente a la joven Caroca .

-Hacer lo que debe hacerse- dijo ella decidida. La chica de pelo corto la observó durante un momento, conocía a Aline desde la niñez y sabía bien que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la chica no había quien se lo sacara.

-Bien- dijo la curandera sonriendo- aunque nos vamos a llevar una buena reprimenda-

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Aline sonriendo agradecida a su amiga , no esperaba menos de ella.

-Lo mejor será esperar el cambio de guardia, no queremos que las guardianas alerten de nuestra salida-

-Sí, mientras tanto vamos a vaciar ese bonito estante de pociones que tiene la Dama Leola en su habitación -dijo ella y ambas se dirigieron hacia allá sabiendo que en media hora estarían fuera de Avalon…

**Hogwarts**

Ya faltaba poco para las 9 ( Harry ya había comido, así que estaba algo más concentrado leyendo su libro) cuando Wallace se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala , no sin antes mencionar que volvería pronto y que más le valía no holgazanear durante su ausencia…

-Como si tuviese tiempo para ello- musitó el chico una vez que Wallace atravesara la puerta , miró con desgana los libro, al menos sólo le quedaba uno, el problema es que era el más largo y estaba cansado de tanto leer , sin contar con que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no quedarse dormido . El problema fue que no lo consiguió…

Por ello no notó como el dije que pendía de su cuello emitía una alarmante luz violácea, aunque sí que alguien supo de ello…

Leola , maestra de generaciones de jóvenes avaloneses estaba en ese instante ocupándose de enseñar las bondades de la tierra a un grupo de futuras sacerdotisas, cuando notó que el medallón que esta en su pecho escocía, dando por finalizada la clase corrió a su cuarto y con complejos movimientos de muñeca logró que el pentagrama emitiera una nube de vapor violácea , que luego de elevarse hasta el cielo formó la palabra: " Harry Potter"…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Hey cuidado, que no tengo otro de esos!- espetó Aline a Raquel al golpear su cuello sin querer al aparecerse en Hogmeade. Habían logrado esquivar ( aunque con dificultades) el cambio de guardia y "tomar prestado" uno de los botes , así que ahora acababan de aparecerse en el pueblo , lo malo es que no había sido la mejor aparición de las chicas ( tal vez por el nerviosismo) y el pie de Raquel estaba sobre el cuello de Aline.

Luego de que ambas jóvenes recobraran la compostura , arreglaron sus túnicas , sí túnicas, la idea era pasar desapercibidas por el pueblo ¿cada cuanto veían a una curandera y sacerdotisa con vestiduras típicas? Definitivamente no muy seguido ( si es que alguien de ese pueblo había visto alguna ) así que lo mejor era pasar sin duda como brujas comunes y corrientes … Aline llevaba una sencilla túnica con capucha color celeste, mientras que Raquel una verde lima.

-Habrá que caminar –dijo la chica de pelo corto-

-Sí y será mejor empezar ya –contestó Aline …

**Hogwarts**

Wallace estaba sentado en el despacho de dumbledore hablando con él sobre el entrenamiento del pequeño, al lado del director estaba en su percha Fawkes que no dejaba de lanzar miradas hostiles al mago de ojos turquesa.

-Debemos aumentar las pociones de control-dijo Wallace- el niño parece que se ha hecho inmune a ellas , no conviene tenerlo sin ellas.-

Dumbledore llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla

-¿Es muy necesario?- cuestionó – me preocupa que tantas pociones puedan dañarlo- dijo – además ya tiene bastante con el entrenamiento…-

Dumbledore como pensaba Harry, estaba al tanto de las "clases" que recibía , de la escasa alimentación y lo poco que dormía, el director no estaba muy contento con llevar al niño a estos extremos, pero el maestro Wallace había dicho que era necesario para mantenerlo sujeto ¿entonces porque ahora había que administrarle más poción?.

Wallace notando la reticencia de Dumbledore , decidió zanjar aquella situación.

-Seré sincero con ud . el niño es más hábil de lo que pensaba en un comienzo- manifestó – avanza demasiado rápido para su edad, incluso para un alumno corriente de Magia Natural , hay que hacer sacrificios Dumbledore si no queremos que se desvíe-

El director lo pensó durante un momento, se levantó de su puesto y se paseó por su despacho bajo la mirada de Wallace y Fawkes , al final terminó viendo a través de la ventana a sus alumnos , creyó reconocer a Bill Weasley arriba de un árbol ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto con Harry? . Todo era tan similar a cuando Tom era su alumno, en esos días también había notado el gran poder del joven , pero había decidido dejarlo por su cuenta , creyendo que él podría con ello y ahora por no tomar cartas en el asunto tenía una guerra entre manos …

-Haga lo necesario profesor Wallace-dijo finalmente , el mago salió de su despacho al momento que Fawkes piaba lastimeramente .

-¿Tú tampoco apruebas mi actuar ,mi amigo?- dijo el anciano mago al fénix recordando a Sirius - pero créeme que es lo mejor , es necesario prepararlo para ayudarnos en esta guerra-dijo sacando un pensadero en el cual depositó una fina hebra plateada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_La vegetación estaba seca y los escasos árboles que se alzaban lánguidos no prometían vivir durante mucho tiempo , el lugar estaba cercado por un oxidado alambre de púas a una altura de un metro y medio , el recinto parecía abandonado y él se sintió como quien descubre un valioso tesoro ¿desde hacía cuánto alguien no estaba allí?, no lo sabía claro, pero debía ser bastante._

_Sin temor alguno pasó bajo el cerco de púas y sus zapatos aplastaron el ya seco pasto , no demoró mucho en notar las tablas de cemento que verticalmente estaban sobre el piso … ¿por qué eso eran , no? _

_Pues no, acercándose pudo leer una : "Jane Duerre"_

_¡Eran tumbas! Y las había por doquier : un cementerio …_

_La mayoría estaba pintada de azul claro ,algunas tenían epitafio , otras unos cuantos poemas o el típico " que en paz descanse"._

_¿Por qué él estaba allí?._

_No supo porqué pero continuó caminando por entre las tumbas sin rumbo aparente , luego casi de la nada (o al menos sin notar como había llegado allí) se halló frente a un enorme mausoleo también de color azul , en el frontis estaba escrito "PAX" y a lo que Harry le pareció una especie de asterisco , nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un mausoleo (de hecho la única vez que había estado en un cementerio había sido para el funeral del tío Pet y aquel cementerio no se parecía en nada a este) y mirando a ambos lados verificó la reja que lo le impedía entrar , al tocarla ésta se corrió sin ningún problema y con más curiosidad que miedo entró…_

_Era tan espaciosos como la sala de estar (de la casa Potter) , lo adornaban mujeres de mármol desnudas con rostro compungido , otras tenían las manos en la cara ocultando su dolor . El niño giró su vista en busca de algo más ,pero similares estatuas halló , comenzó a caminar para toparse con ¿vegetación? Y parecía en perfecto estado, para nada similar a las secas del exterior , con el cejo fruncido continuó adentrándose , las paredes comenzaron a aparecer cubiertas de cuadros de personas con vestimentas antiguas, Harry pudo reconocer unos cuantos personajes vestidos a lo muggle y otras a la usanza mágica, su curiosidad le instó a continuar su recorrido, no supo cuanto más caminó , pero al final llegó a lo que parecía un túnel de no más de un metro de diámetro, suerte que no era claustrofóbico , deseando que el trayecto acabara llegó finalmente al término del túnel , para toparse con una estancia de piedra de unos veinte metros cuadrados, que en su centro reposaba sobre una formación rocosa rectangular una…¿estatua de piedra? sí lo era . _

_Negándose a creer que tanto trabajo fuese solo para hallar una estatua se acercó y dando un rodeo comprobó que no había más. Algo decepcionado se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la estatua , fue por ello que notó un verso en la base . pero su significado era una incógnita , el niño no sabía siquiera si aquello eran letras del abecedario o alguna especie de runa o tal vez código…_

_-Qué dicen-suspiró derrotado pasando sus yemas por las letras , estas retrocedieron mostrando un agujero por el que fácilmente cabría su mano , intrigado (y sin meditar por cierto las consecuencias) la introdujo tocando en un inicio piedra, pero luego sus dedos dieron con algo de textura similar a la ropa ._

_Era un libro , su tapa era de género blanco , debía medir no más de veinte centímetros de alto y unos 15 de ancho , aunque su grosor era otra cosa, demasiado prometía horas de desvelo y misterios…_

_Pero rápidamente su optimismo decayó al ver las mismas letras extrañas en la tapa del libro , preocupado lo abrió para notar que todo su contenido estaba con aquel idioma …_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Sirius aparcó su maravillosa motocicleta ( su "nena" como solía llamarle) cerca de una cueva alejada del pueblo y ocultándola con matas y hojas secas se dispuso a caminar en dirección al pueblo cobijado por las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Caminó cerca de 15 minutos a paso rápido no topándose con nadie, al fin divisó las primeras casas del pueblo y apurando el paso llegó a las tres escobas , saludó a Rosmerta que estaba barriendo la entrada y disculpándose por no poder entrara a tomar un trago continuó su camino, pasó por Zonko lamentando no poder ver las nuevas adquisiciones del lugar y llegó hasta Honeydukes , cuando estaba casi en la entrada no pudo dejar de notar a una bella jovencita (bueno estaba algo lejos para asegurarlo, pero sus curvas eran un buen pronostico y él tenía años de experiencia y jamás le había fallado su "letal mirada Black") que miraba para todos lados como si estuviese perdida , en otra ocasión no hubiese dudado en acercarse para "ayudar a la damisela en desgracia", pero bien sabía que a esta hora debían estar comiendo en Hogwarts con lo que era la mejor hora para sacar a Harry sin problemas. Pensando en esto Sirius pasó por la trampilla llegando al pasadizo que lo llevaría a la bruja tuerta…

Aunque si se hubiese detenido se habría dado una bonita sorpresa , porque dicha jovencita que miraba en busca de alguien era Raquel que estaba hecha furia porque su amiga había desaparecido sin decirle nada .

-Cuando la pille- masculló Raquel, pero calló al ver que una chica corría hacia ella

-¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!- exclamó la joven curandera de malas pulgas.

- Perdón-dijo Aline con su mejor cara- es que vi algo que nos ayudará a sacar a Harry de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas – dijo apuntando a las cajas que llevaba bajo los brazos.

-¿y se puede saber que tienen las cajas?- dijo malhumorada la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Uniformes de Hogwarts!- dijo la chica radiante , la curandera levantó una ceja sin comprender.

- En verdad que no entiendo como es que eres la mejor curandera de Avalon- dijo la sacerdotisa tranquilamente.

- Mira sacerdotisa de cuarta…-

- Sí sí, -dijo Aline- luego me insultas ,ponte la túnica , traje una para cada una ten-dijo pasándole una de las cajas – pasaremos desapercibidas en el colegio.

-¿Insinúas que tengo cara de niña?- preguntó de mala manera la curandera- una cosa es que tú la tengas , pero yo no.-

Aline no respondió y mirando a ambos lados levantó su mano derecha y en un segundo llevaba la túnica, algo enfadada Raquel hizo lo mismo y vio inquisidoramente la túnica: llevaban el emblema de ravenclaw .

-bueno si no hay de otra-dijo la chica-

-bien vamos por tu sechu-dijo Raquel a Aline, la chica la miró divertida.

-¿Sabes que te parecías a la dama Leola cuando dijiste eso?- dijo divertida la chica caminando .

-¡ah que Morgana me libre! –dijo levantando las manos al cielo , Aline rió de buena gana

Luego de cinco minutos las chicas llegaron a Hogwarts , por ello no supieron lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo…

Las alarmas del cuartel de aurores saltaron , haciendo que cada auror que estuviera en el lugar corriera al patio para esperar instrucciones, en la oficina de operaciones , Moody junto con Remus y James veían como el punto indicado en el mapa correspondía a Hogmeade…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Avalon**

La isla era un caos, las guardianas corrían de un lado a otro afinando sus armas, las curanderas revisaban cada frasco verificando que ninguna poción estuviese en mal estado , las sacerdotisas practicaban sus hechizos y la Dama Leola conversaba con la Reina ajustando los últimos detalles …

-No están ni Raquel ni Aline- dijo,entrando en la sala,la líder de las guardianas.- y.. nos falta un bote –dijo avergonzada de que ese par se escapara así de fácil sin que ni ella ni sus guardianas lo notaran- lo siento mucho , asumiré toda la responsabilidad-dijo firmemente.

-Stena-dijo la Reina- sé que no es tu culpa, despreocúpate y avísame cuando esté todo preparado – la joven asintió y salió de la sala del trono.

-Lo mejor es que vaya yo-dijo Yomara a Leola- con o sin plazo máximo traeré al joven Potter de vuelta Avalon , he sido demasiado paciente con los magos –

-Sabía que tomarías una buena desición mi niña-dijo Leola sonriendo …

**Hogwarts**

Bill estaba en el gran comedor pensando en el examen que tendría que dar mañana , tenía un par de dudas así que debía comer rápido para aprovechar las horas antes de mañana. En la mesa alta estaban Dumbledore y los profesores , junto al "invitado" , el sujeto estaba en Hogwarts desde hacía unas semanas , el director había dicho que estaba haciendo una investigación del castillo , así que no se preocuparan …¿investigación del castillo? … no …a él eso le sonaba raro , por ello había estado siguiendo al tal Daniel Wallace , pero el sujeto era muy escurridizo casi más que la snitch y eso era decir mucho… lo había seguido hasta la torre norte, pero de ahí al pasar por el cuadro de Juana , la loca el sujeto desaparecía , seguramente había un pasadizo , pero por más que miraba el cuadro no encontraba nada.

-Prefectos llevan a los alumnos a sus casa de inmediato- dijo Dumbledore sacando de sus cavilaciones a Bill,- profesores síganme –

Bill se levantó tal como el resto de los prefectos , vio en la mesa alta como todos salían disparados hacia el hall de entrada ¿acaso había un ataque? . Lástima que no pudiese saber … por el momento.

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Hogsmeade era un mar de fuego y lamentos , los mortifagos se entretenían levitando a los aldeanos y destruyéndolo todo , era casi como estar en el infierno , hasta con Diablo y todo… sí, porque allí estaba Voldmeort sonriendo macabramente al ver la obra de sus aliados . Al principio había pensado no hacer mucho ruido, pero luego meditó que lo mejor sería lo contrario, crear una gran distracción para que el viejo decidiera salir dejando al verdadero blanco despejado.

-Muy bien Regulus, quedas a cargo- dijo el Lord al joven Black , quien asintió tras su máscara blanca.- a mi señal ordena que se retiren- luego con una sonrisa desapareció de la vista de los mortifagos , los cuales empezaban a luchar contra los aurores que estaban llegando .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius salió por la estatua y se extrañó de encontrar el castillo tan desierto, no era tan tarde o es que la nueva generación de alumnos era tan amnate de las reglas que se iban a dormir una hora antes del toque de queda? No , no podía creerlo , así que sacando el mapa de entre sus vestimentas , junto con la varita decidió salir de dudas, su espíritu merodeador se calló al piso al ver que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes , aunque algo llamó su atención Dumbledore , McGonagall y un par de profesores más faltaban, sólo estaban haciendo las rondas el profesor de encantamientos y la de herbología .

Notando el peligro decidió actuar rápido , fue sencillo hallar al peque , estaba en el "Ala de Juana" , así la había bautizado por tener en todo al inicio del área solo un cuadro : el de Juana la loca.

Enrollando el pergamino apresuró el paso. Tal vez fuera por la terrible sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo , pero Sirius no notó como dos puntos se movían y llegaban a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, aunque… un tercero acababa de entrar al pasadizo, uno etiquetado : Tom Riddle.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se despertó sintiendo un dolor en el cuello, se reprendió mentalmente por quedarse dormido , ahora no acabaría el maldita ensayo y Wallace lo castigaría con menos horas de sueño y… ¿dónde estaba Wallace, miró el reloj notando que eran cerca de las 9 y 30 , demasiado tiempo , mmm si se había tardado tanto ¿quién no le decía que se tardaría más¿y si no era así? .

-Bueno es eso o morir de hambre-dijo suspirando al sentir rugir su estómago.

Decidiendo abogar a su buena suerte salió de la sala con dirección a las cocinas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bill era el orgullo de sus padres , prefecto, excelente hijo , un chico que generalmente no daba problemas y específicamente "generalmente" porque tenía sus "arranques" y ahora estaba en uno de ellos. La curiosidad había podido más que él y luego de asegurarse que todos los alumnos menores estaban en la sala común había salido por un pasadizo que conectaba el cuarto de los chicos con las cocinas, así que por eso había dado allí , aunque algo definitivamente no estaba en sus planes y eso era encontrarse con el "niño misterio" como lo había apodado junto a Emily y Chris , porque luego de que el chico desapareciese en Hogsmeade y todo estuviese bien , el director les hizo jurar que no dirían a nadie lo visto , aunque tampoco les dio mucho a elegir , en fin, no se habían enterado quien era el niño y ahora él lo tenía a escasos metros . Decidió inspeccionarlo primero , era pequeño de eso no había duda , tal vez entre 4 y 6 , mirada triste y semblante serio , Bill arrugó el entrecejo ¿semblante serio¿ y qué hacía en Hogwarts de todos modos? . Decidido a salir de dudas salió de su escondite y se empezó a acercar al niño que comía un pedazo de pastel con leche chocolatada…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore esquivó un avada por los pelos, a su lado James y Remus peleaban fieramente contra unos seis mortifagos , había que admitir que peleaban bien , pero ellos no eran menos y les estaban dando bastante guerra. Por su lado Moody tenía a unos cuantos noqueados y amarrados , la situación no estaba lejos de acabar , pero iban por buen camino, los profesores peleaban sin tregua .

-¡Lo he visto , sáquenme de aquí!- dijo una bruja de mediana edad que acababa de ser rescatada por Remus.

-¿a quién sra.?- preguntó Remus sin dejar de mirar a todos las por si más mortifagos los atacaban, a su lado James hacía lo mismo.

-¡Al que no debe ser nombrado¡estaba aquí¡lo escuché ordenar que se retiraran a su orden¡por lo que más quieran sáquenme de este lugar¡va a volver a matarnos!-gritó fuera de sí.

Dumbledore palideció al escuchar a la mujer comprendiendo el grave error que había cometido , de inmediato ordenó a sus profesores volver al castillo.

-¿profesor qué ocurre?- preguntó James nervioso al ver esa actitud en el mago.

-Esto era una distracción , el verdadero blanco es Hogwarts-dijo mientras el fuego de las casas iluminaban tétricamente el azul de sus ojos…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius se giró nervioso al ver que Harry no estaba en la sala, de inmediato abrió el mapa y notó que estaba en las cocinas junto a ¿Bill Weasley? sin pensarlo mucho se apresuró a las cocinas…

-¡ya pasamos por aquí!- gritó Raquel fastidiada .

-No , no es cierto-dijo Aline mirando el retrato de una mujer de rosa.

-¡Niñas deberían estar en sus salas comunes!- gritó escandalizada la señora gorda.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó horrorizada Raquel.

-¡SHHHH!!- ordenó Aline- ¿es que quieres que nos oiga todo el maldito colegio?- dijo esta.

-¡Nos ha dicho niñas!- dijo la curandera agitando su dedo en dirección al cuadro- ¡no soy una enana!.-

-¿querida te sientes bien?- preguntó la mujer del retrato- deberías ir a la enfermería.

-¿QUÈ?-

-¡Qué te calles por Morgana!- dijo Aline desesperada mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Mire señora no estoy loca ni soy una niña ¿me ha entendido?-dijo la curandera sin tomar en cuenta a Aline.

-Lo sentimos señora-dijo Aline- mi amiga no se siente bien , a veces se pone irritable en ciertos días ¿me entiende?-dijo ella mientras Raquel abría y cerraba la boca con el rostro enrojecido.

-Claro linda , lo comprendo –dijo sonriendo afablemnte- pero deben estar en su sala común , Hogsmeade está en ataque como saben y es peligroso que estén fuera.-dijo , Raquel se olvidó de maldecirla con todo su amplio repertorio al oír lo último.

-¿bajo …ataque?- preguntó.

-Claro querida ¿es que no lo sabías?-

-Claro que lo sabe, sólo que hizo un hechizo mal y tiene ligeras lagunas mentales- se excusó Aline por ella- bueno nos vemos , ya nos vamos a nuestra sala-dijo y tomando a Raquel por el brazo ( la chica se había quedado en su mundo) se fueron de allí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La profesora Sprout vio pasar su vida en un segundo al sentir que Voldmeort la había inmovilizado y la miraba fijamente , pensó en sus padres muertos a manos de mortifagos también en sus alumnos y en sus queridas plantas que no volvería a ver, también en el partido de quiddich de la próxima semana y en los ensayos de los alumnos de tercero que no alcanzaría a entregar , porque estaría muerta…

Voldemort miraba a la mujer fijamente buscando la localización del niño Potter , una sonrisa surcó su demacrado rostro al encontrarla y como no tenía tiempo ( calculaba que a esa hora el viejo ya habría sacado cuentas) soltó a la mujer quien cayó desmayada al frío piso del tercer piso.

Sin inmutarse y con paso regular el Lord se dirigió hacia la sala de Juana sin saber que Harry ya no estaba allí…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bill miró como el pequeño se quedaba de piedra al verlo , sintió algo de pena , sus ojos estaban abiertos con horror y miraba a ambos lados , casi como buscando la salida más próxima para arrancar .

-Hey tranquilo-dijo el pelirrojo notando todo eso- no te voy a hacer nada , me llamo Bill , Bill Weasely –dijo sonriendo , Harry se tranquilizó un poco , tenía dicho que ningún alumno debía verle , pero … tal vez el chico le guardara el secreto.

-Yo.. yo soy Harry- dijo él .- Harry Potter.

-Bien ya que nos conocemos no te importará convidarme algo de tu comida, me muero de hambre-dijo despreocupado , pero casi como si aquello hubiese significado el fin del mundo, cerca de diez elfos aparecieron a su lado llevando toda clase de exquisiteces .

-¡Sr. Weasley Sr.!-dijo un elfo de ojos verde saltones- Tenny le dará lo que quiera para cenar Sr.-

-He.. ¡ah pero si eres tú Tenny!-dijo el chico sonriendo y es que no era la primera vez que se fugaba de noche en visita a las cocinas y ese elfo en especial parecía más que feliz por llenarlo de comida.

-Gracias , lo mismo de Harry estaría bien-dijo y de inmediato vio cumplido su deseo , pero los elfos no se retiraban y Bill conociéndoles sabían lo que buscaban- en serio chicos con esto quedo más que bien, nada más de comida.-

-¿y unas salchichas?- preguntó otro elfo – ¿tal vez algo de pastel de frambuesa?- preguntó otro.- ¿un pie de limón?- preguntó una elfina. A esa altura Bill tenía una gotita corriendo su frente , los elfos podían llegar a asfixiarte con tantas atenciones.

- mañana tal vez , ahora sólo esto, gracias chicos hacen un excelente trabajo-dijo y los elfos más felices que antes se fueron .

-¡Fiu!-dijo Bill sentándose junto a Harry- no sabes como se ponen si les sigues el juego, te pueden tener comiendo toda la noche-sonrió a Harry que estaba mucho más relajado.

-Se supone que no debería estar aquí , pero ya ves tenía hambre-dijo sonriendo masticando su pastel.

Harry hizo lo mismo y tomó un sorbo de leche.

-¿está bueno no?- dijo Bill sonriendo al pequeño , él hizo un gesto afirmativo y continuó comiendo.

-¿Y cómo estas?- preguntó el pelirrojo luego de que hubieran acabado de comer- lo digo porque luego de lo del pueblo no pude volver a verte para saber si estabas bien o no-dijo .

-bien-dijo el niño deseando salir de allí , no podía hablar de eso ¿cómo salía de esta?.

-Ah- dijo Bill- me alegro , nos preocupamos mucho con mis amigos ¿te acuerdas de ellos?-preguntó.

-Sí-dijo el – una niña y niño –dijo él-

-sí ellos mismo, Emily y Chris , Emily estaba especialmente preocupada por ti y con todo eso de que el director no nos dijo nada- miró al niño esperando que este dijese algo, pero parecía que no quería hablar, bueno debía ser más directo.

-¿y qué hacías en el pueblo ese día?-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Voldemort furioso por no hallar a Harry en la sala de Juana , caminaba por el castillo dispuesto a maldecir al primero que se le atravesara por delante ¡¿dónde se había metido el mocoso?! .

Sirius giró en la esquina agradeciendo que sólo le quedaran tres metros para toparse con el cuadro , cuando calló de bruces al suelo , cansado y fastidiado miró a la persona con la que había chocado , que no estaba para nada contenta tampoco , sin perder tiempo el auror levantó su varita y se puso en posición de ataque ¿podía tener más mala suerte?.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Ok. Soy mala lo admito y pido perdón , pero no puedo evitarlo , muajaajjajajjaja,. (¬¬) Ya , mucho por hoy, este cap. no pensaba cortarlo hasta que acabara , pero me pareció tan buena esta parte que no pude evitarlo, además que ya me dio sueño y mañana tengo que estudiar ( maldigan a mi profe de Biología!! Él tiene la culpa no yo! Snif odio la biología.) .Así que a mis fieles lectores mil perdones. **

**¿con quién se topó Sirius¿Dumbledore llegará a tiempo?: ya lo sabrán en mi próximo cap, que esperemos salga pronto ¬¬.**

**En el próximo cap Harry abandona Hogwarts, o sí¿la pregunta es con quién? Muajajaja .**

**P:D Eso de "Aunque ud. no lo crea" de Ripley es un programa que muestra cosas insólitas (bueno aclaración hecha :)**

_**Contestación reviews anónimos: **__**( el resto por reply si no les llega me avisan) **_

**YO:** jejejejeej (risa nervisa) hola? Sigues ahí, lo siento, me demoré un siglo , así que lo siento!!! Bueno vele el lado bueno es un cap. Largo , ammm ¿dije que lo sentía, yap nos leemos y espero te guste el cap. chaus

**cris!!:** Hola gracias por el apoya , espero leas este cap , nos leemos.chaus

**anita1989:** hola; siento mucho no haber actualizado antes y harry deprimido más? Amm no sé , eso ya se verá la verdad tengo pensado muchas cosas que debo ordenar, jejej , en fin, gracias por leer mi historia , que estés bien.chaus

**Karla Ate:** oh sí eres muy astuta!!! Claro que Sirius no se iba a quedar quitecito como perrito bueno XDD , él quiere mucho a Harry es casi como su hijo y no iba a dejarle solo por mucho tiempo, es sólo que nuestro canuto está madurando un poco y se comió los insultos XDD. Bueno gracias por el review y espero te guste este cap.chaus


	14. Revelaciones

-

-

Dumbledore junto a sus profesores y una generosa cantidad de aurores ,que Moody le había prestado(dejando a cargo en el pueblo a Fabian Prewett) , marchaban hacia Hogwarts como si el alma se les fuera en ello, era increíble el buen estado físico que tenía el director, si parecía que casi volaba, James tenía la respiración entrecortada ¡y eso que hacía ejercicios todas las mañanas, dejando de pensar en ello vislumbró a unos cuantos metros la verja que daba la bienvenida al colegio y sonriendo continuó corriendo, sin siquiera sospechar con qué se encontraría luego..

Aline estaba preocupada ¿dónde estaba Harry? y como si fuese poco acababa de perder a Raquel, la chica cansada de ir y venir sin un plan se había recostado sobre un cuadro , lo cual en sí no hubiese significado nada, pero el punto es que estaban en un castillo mágico, tal vez el de mayor magia de Gran Bretaña y por tanto la curandera al apoyarse atravesó el cuadro ante su incrédula mirada , lo peor del asunto era que cuando Aline había intentado hacer lo mismo el cuadro ni se había movido. ¿podía ir algo peor? . Con resignación continuó caminando , maldiciéndose por el enorme descuido de no haberle lanzado al llegar al castillo , un hechizo de localización .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo primero que vio fue una terrible visión que sólo el más desquiciado de los pintores podría crear, pero no estaba ante una macabra obra de arte, sino lo que parecía haber sido un pueblo , Stena recuperándose de la primera impresión se giró hacia sus guerreras , quienes aún miraban los fuegos sobre los techos, fuegos que parecían refulgir con mayor fuerza en esa noche con escasas estrellas , olía a carne quemada , sangre y azufre .

-Esto es el infierno- dijo Helena mirando como un aldeano corría despavorido al momento que su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego.

Stena se giró hacia la joven guardiana , no podía culparla por ese comentario , ella estaba igual de impresionada, pero podía dominarlo , después de todo era la líder de las guardianas de Avalon y como tal debía mostrar entereza a sus tropas.

-Helena mantenga la calma –ordenó Stena, la chica de 14 años miró a su líder al momento que asentía y miraba hacia otro lado, el aldeano había caído al piso y terminaba de convertirse en una masa negra y maloliente.

La Dama Leola junto a la Reina Yomara se miraron entre sí y una chispa de entendimiento se vislumbró en sus respectivos ojos.

-Stena-llamó Yomara- marcharemos hacia el castillo de inmediato , si en el trayecto nos encontramos con sujetos de máscaras blancas deben atacarles ¿está claro?-

-Sí su majestad- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia, al instante repartió las órdenes y sin más demora comenzaron a adentrarse en el pueblo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raquel no estaba feliz y eso normalmente traía desgracias para aquellos que estaban cerca de ella, la chica como siempre decía Aline debería haberse alistado con las guardianas , tenía demasiada energía para quedarse curando en Avalon , pero no, por eso y el hecho de que estaba de un pésimo humor( un cuadro la había "succionado hacia sus fauces" cayendo al piso de piedra golpeándose muy duro) estaba apunto de descargar su ira contra el primer ser viviente que viera ¡y ahora esto, no ¡ya había sido suficiente por una noche!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿y qué hacías en el pueblo ese día?-

Harry miró a Bill sin saber que contestar ¿qué le inventaba? ya sabía hacia donde quería ir a parar el pelirrojo ¡pero no podía revelarle la verdad!.

-yo… -comenzó el pequeño Potter- lo siento , pero no puedo responder-terminó miando las sobras de comida que estaban en la mesa. Bill lo miró desconcertado "aquí hay gato encerrado" "¿pero cómo lo saco?"

-Bien no hay problema- respondió sonriendo , por un momento Harry creyó que no iba a seguir insistiendo.

-Entonces…¿ me dirás qué haces en Hogwarts?- volvió a insistir con su misma sonrisa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline sintió escocer su dije de plata , intrigada lo sacó y haciendo unos diversos movimientos de muñeca vio cómo éste despedía un humo azul que decía : "Soy la Dama Leola"

La sacerdotisa sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies ¿Ya las habían pillado? Y ella que esperaba que las echaran en falta en el desayuno…

"Estoy junto a su majestad y las guardianas en el pueblo"

Ahora sí que Aline perdió el color de sus mejillas ¡pero por qué estaban allí! .Oh oh oh ¿era por ellas? Hay no, de ser así de seguro las encerraban en la torre blanca hasta la próxima primavera .

"El pueblo está bajo ataque"

-Eso ya lo sabía-dijo la chica en voz alta

"Manténganse en el castillo hasta que lleguemos"

Aline resopló ¡ni que se hubiera movido de allí sin Raquel! aunque bueno… eso la dama Leola no lo sabía , ahora sí que tenía que encontrar a la curandera ¡y rápido!.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius con la varita en dirección a su atacante lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a lamente y es que no era la primera vez que le veía y a juzgar por su cara no estaba feliz de verle, aunque … tal vez había tenido algo que ver el golpe que se había dado al chocar ¡pero él también se había llevado lo suyo!.

-¡Estúpido mago!- gritó nuestra curandera al momento que repelía el ataque -¡piensas que con eso me vas a detener!-gritó descargando su frustración ¡primero se perdía , la golpeaba un cuadro y ahora a este se le ocurría atacarla! .

-¡Qué haces en Hogwarts!- preguntó el mago a Raquel , no sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¡Tenía ganas de dar una caminata nocturna¡por Morgana para qué va a ser¡es que todos los magos son tan idiotas como tú!- espetó la chica de cabello corto.

Sirius no se caracterizaba por aguantar insultos gratuitos ¡y menos de esa mujercita!.

-Así que vienes por Harry – Era una afirmación .

-¡Excelente 10 puntos al mago con cara de hipógrifo!- dijo de mal talante ,había leído Historia de Hogwarts y sabía bien como funcionaba el sistema de puntos.

-Pues creo que vamos a tener un problema-dijo Sirius mirándola al instante que sus orbes grises se dilataban- por que quién se llevará a Harry de Hogwarrts seré yo-

-¿Así Black?- dijo una voz que hizo que ambas personas sintieran helar su sangre…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fabian Prewett era un buen auror , aunque algo impulsivo y respondón ,eso era algo que lo diferenciaba de su hermano Gideon, que dicho sea de paso debía estar apunto de llegar al castillo junto al otro grupo.

Cuando el Director notó que esto era una distracción , Moody ordenó dividir las tropas , después de todo aún habían mortifagos quemando el pueblo y ellos debían controlar la situación , lo cual ya estaba casi hecho, acababan de poner en un diámetro de un kilómetro a la redonda una línea anti aparición , pero al parecer eso no había salido bien , porque venían hacia él y su grupo una cantidad sorprendente de …¿eran brujas no? todo en ellas parecía decir lo contrario, aunque muggles definitivamente no eran .

Procediendo al grupo venía un grupo de jovencitas (no debían pasar los 25 años) con arcos a sus espaldas y espadas ajustadas a sus caderas, llevaban largas botas blancas y guantes , junto a un vestido celeste manga tres cuartos un poco más arriba de la rodilla , la mayoría llevaba el pelo tomado o trenzado, pero lo que sí llamó su atención fueron las miradas de las chicas , era de aquel que ha peleado y estaba dispuesto a todo, reconocía ese tipo de miradas , no por nada era un auror y uno muy bueno si debía decirlo , por ello supo que tendría problemas con ellas y se lamentó de que Moody hubiese dividido a los aurores, por lo visto el peligro aún no había cesado…

-Un momento –dijo Fabian al grupo de guardianas- no pueden estar aquí- dijo él tranquilamente – como notarán el pueblo está bajo ataque y aunque todo esté casi controlado no se admiten civiles en el área-dijo , a su lado Dorcas Meadows inspeccionó a las intrusas.

Stena que estaba al frente y se esperaba algo así sonrió misteriosamente , Dorcas arrugó el entrecejo.

- Ya veo-dijo la guardiana- en ese caso no habrá problema porque nos somos civiles-dijo – sino avaloneses …-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline rogaba a todos sus ancestros y sacerdotisas caídas que la ayudaran a encontrar a Harry y a Raquel ¡por qué ese castillo no tenía señalizaciones! Ok, era poco estético , pero impediría que se perdieran aquellos que entraban a mitad de la noche para rescatar niños maltratados , pensando que su cerebro empezaba a funcionar de forma extraña continuó caminando . Su paso se empezó a volver lento ¿hallaría a Harry algún día o moriría en el intento? .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Entonces…¿ me dirás qué haces en Hogwarts?- volvió a insistir con su misma sonrisa.

Harry que no tenía cómo responder supo que se salvaría al escuchar gritos afuera de las cocinas.

-¿qué estará pasando afuera? – preguntó harry desviando la atención del pelirrojo.

-No lo sé- dijo Bill intrigado- habrá que ir a ver- dijo levantándose , Harry hizo lo mismo y ambos luego de agradecer la hospitalidad élfica salieron por el retrato del frutero lamentando muco tal acción, puesto que lo que un irreal cuadro.

-¿Así Black?- dijo una voz que hizo que ambas personas sintieran helar su sangre…

Voldemort estaba ante Sirius y Raquel ¡Raquel y Sirius! era para no creerlo , Harry se hubiera sentido muy feliz si no hubiera reconocido al hombre de los ojos rojos y túnica negra ,como aquel que hacía cerca de un año había encontrado el mismo día que su tío Pet había muerto, sus padres habían dicho que era Lord Voldemort , el mago malo que estaba haciendo desastres en la comunidad mágica y el asesino de su querido padrino. ( Para quien lo haya olvidado Peter era el padrino de Harry( en mi historia) , luego de su muerte Sirius había empezado a acercarse a Harry con lo que el niño empezaba a quererlo como el padrino que había perdido).

Los adultos dejaron de mirarse al sentir el ruido del cuadro al moverse mostrando a dos niños : un gryffindor y a nada más ni menos que Harry Potter, el niño que todos buscaban.

-Harry quédate donde estas- dijo Sirius seriamente al notar como el niño pretendía ir hacia su lado, lo malo es que a su derecha estaba Voldemort y lo mejor era que se quedara donde estaba.

Raquel miró al niño "al menos ya no deberé buscarlo" pensó viéndole el lado positivo del asunto "nos iremos y ya, bueno, eso si logro deshacerme de estos dos antes". Raquel , a pesar de vivir en Avalon, estaba al tanto de la situación actual de la comunidad mágica inglesa y sabía que aquel sujeto no podía ser otro más que Voldemort , tendría que usar todas sus energías e inteligencia si quería llevar a cabo su cometido. Miró a Sirius Black, a ese también lo conocía , para nadie había pasado inadvertido al estar en la isla y como ella era la curandera en jefe… así que lo conocía bastante bien, más de lo que quisiera, pero en fin , eso no iba al caso.

-¿Qué te parece una tregua , Black?- preguntó la chica sin despegar la vista de Voldemort que llevaba la varita empuñada en su mano derecha .

Sirius miró a Raquel y luego a Voldemort , no podía con los dos al mismo tiempo , luego miró a Harry que estaba al lado de un pelirrojo y se decidió.

-bien-dijo causando una estridente carcajada por parte de Voldemort.

-No me importa cuantos sean , hallarán su muerte en este castillo- Bill gimió asustado al escuchar al mago oscuro y se pegó más al retrato del frutero.

-De todas formas ya era hora de acabar contigo , traidor a la sangre- dijo apuntando su varita a Sirius – aunque- dijo mirando a la curandera- a ti no te había visto revoloteando cerca del viejo- masculló no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad , a pesar que por sus vestimentas debían ser una alumna de séptimo , algo no le cuadraba ,tenía espías en Ravenclaw y en el reporte de los alumnos de su casa no estaba esa chica.

Raquel sonrió ante el apelativo usado por Voldemort – eso será porque tampoco me cae bien el viejo – respondió con una sonrisa insolente – aunque tú no te quedas atrás- dijo .

-Interesante- dijo el Lord , apuntándole esta vez a ella- ¿y entonces qué haces en Hogwarts?-

-Al parecer la idiotez es genética en los magos- contestó sin consideración mirando también a Sirius, Voldemort la miró confundido ¿magos¿y es que acaso ella no lo era?. A lo lejos se escucharon pasos y el Lord salió de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Siempre hablas de más ,no Raquel?- Dijo la voz de una chica apareciendo por el inicio del pasillo , continuó caminando siendo observada por todos , ocasionando que dos personas la observaran asombrados.

-¡¿Aline?!- preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo al ver a su niñera vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts llevando el emblema de Ravenclaw. Por su parte Sirius abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua y sus ojos la miraron casi a punto de salir de sus órbitas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore entró al castillo , a su derecha estaban Remus y Moody y a su izquierda Wallace y James , atrás venían cerca de quince aurores que miraban a todos lados por si aparecía algún mortifago .

Llegaron al segundo piso sin encontrarse con nadie .

-Profesor – llamó James- ¿está seguro que Hogwarts era el blanco?, no veo a nadie.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa , James- dijo el director , parecía que iba a un lugar en específico.

-¿Piensa que vino por él?- preguntó Wallace, casi llegaban a la sala de Juana.

-¿por quién?- preguntó Moody , a su lado Remus se llevó una mano al pecho comprendiendo de quien hablaban .

Dumbledore no contestó y apresuró el paso , en eso estaban cuando se toparon con el cuerpo de la profesora Sprout tirado en el piso .

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó McGonagall- ¡Pomona!- dijo inclinándose a su lado .- sólo está desmayada- dijo aliviada al comprobar que no tenía heridas importantes ni estaba muerta.

-enervate- dijo Dumbledore sin perder tiempo, la profesora de herbología se despertó encontrándose con la comitiva de magos.

-¡Director! –gritó la bruja- ¡Era… era ÉL! – dijo nerviosa llevándose las manos al rostro , Minerva la miró impresionada de que hubiese lograda continuar con vida.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó Wallace a la bruja, esta tiritando le dijo que sí.

-Entonces no hay duda- dijo el hombre de ojos turquesa- ha venido por el niño-

-¿Por el niño?- preguntó James- no se estarán refiriendo a…-

-Sí James, me temo que no hay otra explicación – se giró hacia Sprout- ¿qué te dijo ,Pomona?-

Internamente James se alegró que ese fuese el día libre de Sirius , sino… conocía el cariño que le tenía al niño y con lo loco que era canuto era capaz de batirse con el mismo Voldemort (¬¬)

La profesora mirando al director contestó que nada sólo que se había limitado a inmovilizarla y a mirarle durante un buen rato, luego se había desmayado.

- Rolanda por favor lleva a la profesora Sprout a la enfermería- solicitó Dumbledore , luego girándose hacia los magos continuaron su recorrido sin perder más tiempo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fabian pestañeó sin comprender lo que la chica le había dicho ¿Qué no eran civiles? .

-Sr…- empezó hablando otra chica apareciendo por detrás de la columna de chicas de celeste.

-Prewett –dijo él- Fabian Prewett- respondió a la chica que ahora estaba ante él - ¿y ud. es?- cuestionó .

La chica sonrió – Millaray de Maris, Embajadora de la isla de Avalon – dijo esperando el estallido.

¿Avalon?

¿Dijo embajadora no?

Esos murmullos se extendieron entre los aurores que estaban cerca de Fabian .

El auror se había quedado sin palabras, no sabiendo si aquello era una broma o verdad ¿Avalon¿El mismo Avalon de los cuentos de hadas¿el mismo de la Dama del lago?.

-De Avalon-repitió Fabian mirando a la distancia como los fuegos de la mayor parte del pueblo estaban controlados .

-Así es Sr. Prewett , por lo que le solicito que nos deje pasar hacia el castillo, puesto que vengo a una entrevista con Albus Dumbledore .

Fabian la miró ceñudo ¿sería eso cierto? y si así era ¿qué hacía? .

-¿Y el resto de las… señoritas?- preguntó mirando a las guardianas que lo observaban con rostro severo.

- Escolta- dijo simplemente- en verdad llevo prisa Sr. Prewett – dijo Milla.

Fabian se permitió un minuto para pensar , al final se resolvió.

-Muy bien Embajadora- dijo – pero comprenderá que el pueblo aún está bajo ataque , por lo que la seguridad de toda la zona está afectada, por ello si quiere entrar a Hogwarts deberá llevar una escolta de aurores- Milla levantó una ceja incrédula.

-¿No le parece que llevo bastante guardia?- dijo mirando a sus guardianas.

-Por lo mismo podrían atacar Hogwarts , no tengo certeza que sea quien dice - dijo el auror , Milla iba a refutar , pero fue acallada por una dulce voz.

-Joven embajadora- llamó Yomara- comprenda la posición del Sr. Prewett-

-Como ud. diga su majestad-dijo ella ante el asombro de Fabian.

-Bien escóltenos si le hace feliz- dijo cansada Milla , Fabian llamó a un grupo de sus hombres y maldiciendo las ordenes de Moody de no moverse del pueblo , dejó a cargo del grupo que las acompañaría a Dorcas Meadows.

Pero no notaron como un mortifago oculto detrás del quemado Zonko había escuchado toda la conversación , su señor debía saber esto …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline sonrió algo cohibida al ver la cara de Sirius y Harry.

-¡Hasta que al fin apareces sacerdotisa de cuarta!- gritó la curandera moviendo los brazos enfadada- ¡dónde rayos estabas!-

Aline si no hubiese estado ante esas personas habría ahorcado lente y dolorosamente a la curandera ¡era tonta o qué!.

-Eso no importa –dijo Aline mirando la situación , sonrió a Harry y no volvió a mirar a Sirius , se centró en Voldemort y tuvo que reconocer que la mirada que le estaba dando no le agradaba en nada, puesto que no era una mirada llena de odio, sino una calculadora .

-¿Así que sacerdotisa?- dijo el Lord , Raquel abrió la boca comprendiendo su error y miró avergonzada a su amiga, la chica negó con la cabeza restándole importancia ¿qué importaba eso ya?.

-Lord Voldemort- dijo la chica – tenía curiosidad en conocerlo-dijo ella sinceramente , el lord la miró divertido.

-¡Pero quién rayos eres!- exclamó Sirius saliendo del shock alejándose de ambas chicas - ¡qué pretendías estando de niñera en casa de James!- continuó sin saber que eso acababa de aclarar las dudas de Voldemort , el cual sonrió .

-Al fin te conozco niñera-dijo enigmáticamente – aunque ya he gastado mucho tiempo –manifestó mirando a Harry -.

-¡NO TE LLEVARAS A HARRY!- rugió Sirius concluyendo a lo que había venido el lord .

-¿y supongo que me detendrás tu solo , no Black?- dijo burlón el lord.

-No necesariamente- contestó Aline desafiante

-¿No estamos aquí pintadas , sabes?- dijo Raquel sonriendo de lado.

El Lord alzó la varita y comenzó la lucha en mitad del pasillo , por su lado Bill y Harry no sabía que hacer , estaban en medio de la batalla .

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Bill agachándose para evitar un hechizo - ¡sino acabaremos muertos!.-

-¿Pero cómo?- contestó Harry alzando sus manitos haciendo un escudo para evitar que los hechizos le llegaran, Voldemort notando esto sonrió y se dijo que no perdería a semejante arma .

-¡Las cocinas!- exclamó el pelirrojo , reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Pero…- dijo Harry mirando preocupado como tío Sirius se giraba para evitar un hechizo , también miró a las avaloneses que luchaban con fiereza , pero estaban algo golpeadas.

-¿Y ellos?- dijo Harry , Bill se mordió el labio- Merlín quiera que acaben con vida, pero no querrás quedarte en caso de que ÉL gane ¿o sí?- preguntó , Harry lo pensó durante un instante apretando el colgante que Leola le había dado ¿qué hacía¿se iba o no?.

Bill sin esperar respuesta abrió el retrato del frutero , esto lo notaron los magos que luchaban .Voldemort caminó hasta ellos ¡no iba a permitir que se escapara!. Sirius también lo vio y lanzando un hechizo impidió que Voldemort se acercara más a los niños, el pelirrojo movía los brazos acaloradamente ¿por qué rayos no se iban.

-¡Por favor , Harry!- pidió Bill -¡tenemos que irnos!.-

-¡No me iré!- dijo el pequeño- ¡quiero ayudar a tío Sirius y a Aline y Raquel!- luego hizo algo un tanto tonto para quien mire, deshizo el campo de energía .

-¡pero qué haces!- gritó el pelirrojo . –

-¡Los ayudaré!- dijo , Bill sin creerlo contestó -¡ estas loco! – dijo tomándolo por el brazo - ¡no permitiré que te maten!- y sin que el chico pudiese hacer nada lo tomó por la espalda inmovilizándolo.

-¡suéltame , qué haces!- gritó Harry. Sirius escuchando los gritos de Harry comprendió que pretendía hacer el pelirrojo .

-¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ!- gritó fuerte para que lo oyera bien Bill,el mayor de los hijos Weasley asintió y ante el rugido de frustración de Voldemort. Harry y Bill desaparecieron tras el retrato del frutero…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Avanzaban demasiado lento para el gusto de Stena , suspiró resignada mirando a los aurores que las escoltaban ¿escolta¡como si la necesitaran! pero lo mejor era seguir las órdenes de la Reina , después de todo ya estaban casi llegando a la entrada del castillo, no podía negar que era impresionante , digno ejemplar de la arquitectura medieval, aunque la Torre Blanca era tan singular como Hogwarts , se acomodó el arco a la espalda y observando a sus compañeras continuó caminado .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Regulus estaba preocupado ,se suponía que el Lord no demoraría tanto , lo peor del asunto era que los aurores los superaban en número y habían puesto las barreras anti aparición , esto no tenía buen futuro , tomando una desición que tal vez le costaría la vida (bueno si no lo hacía lo atraparían los del ministerio) ordenó la retirada . Malfoy que estaba a su lado corrió la voz de alarma y poco a poco los mortifagos empezaron a huir como pudieron. El hecho de que estuvieran las barreras anti aparición no significaba que no pudiesen salir por su propio pie del pueblo.

El joven Black se ocultó en una casa destruida , pero no quemada, lo cual era casi milagroso, sus habitantes no estaban como era de esperarse y las cosas esparcidas por el suelo indicaban una rápida huída . Bendiciendo su suerte fue a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flu saliendo del pueblo mágico…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius cayó al suelo luego de una especialmente dolora maldición que había impactado en su rodilla derecha , estaba hecho un desastre , su túnica raída manchada de sangre , el pelo revuelto , rostro sudoroso y con numeroso cortes indicaban la lucha en la cual estaba: una ante Lord Voldemort . A su lado observó a sus "aliadas" , la chica gritona ( Sirius había bautizado así a Raquel) estaba un poco mejor que él, pero el corte de su brazo izquierdo parecía de cuidado, por otro lado la tal Aline estaba mejor que ellos dos juntos , de hecho era la que mejor estaba llevando la pelea y la única que continuaba pelando con Voldemort .

-Eres buena- dijo el lord esquivando una oleada de magia – pero no lo suficiente- dijo lanzando un cruciatus, esta vez la joven sacerdotisa no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno en su lastimado cuerpo.

Nunca había sufrido tanto , quería que parara ya ¡morir de una bendita vez y reunirse con su hermano!.

-Tonta – dijo el lord al ver como la chica se había desplomado en el suelo y hacía el intento de levantarse.

-¿ Es que no sabes cuando rendirte? – dijo burlonamente acercándose a ella, pero Raquel se interpuso en su camino y levantando sus dos manos hacia él despidió un rayo azul eléctrico que el Lord con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer.

-Ilusa- dijo él al momento que mandaba otro cruciatas a la chica , tal como Aline cayó al suelo , solo que esta vez perdió la conciencia . Sirius que estaba tan mal como las dos ,alzó su varita y conjuró un escudo al instante que el Lord arremetía contra las avaloneses.

-No te apresures Black, que ya me encargaré de ti- dijo mandándole un hechizo cortante que impactó en el abdomen del animago, el líquido escarlata inundó su túnica y todo se volvió negro…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡ Suéltame!- gritó Harry una vez que ambos llagaran a las cocinas, los elfos los rodearon preocupados por los gritos del menos .

-¡No irás allá!- gritó el pelirrojo al ver como Harry daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el cuadro.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el niño al sentir como nuevamente Bill lo inmovilizaba por la espalda - ¡tengo que ir a ayudarles!-

-¡Eres solo un niño¡quieres que te maten!- gritó - ¡ayúdenme! – gritó Billa los elfos , quienes lo miraron sin comprender - ¡Voldemort está afuera y él pretende salir!- gritó a los elfos.

-¡Suéltame!- grito nuevamente Harry empezando a enfurecerse , el prefecto sintió como un aire tibio rodeaba al niño ¿qué ocurría? . - !HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!-gritó , pero esta vez Bill salió despedido hacia la mesa en que hacía unos minutos ellos charlaban tranquilamente , el golpe fue duro y los elfos profirieron un gritito asustado.

Harry sin ver adónde había ido a parar el pelirrojo corrió hacia la salida, pero de pronto… calló en la inconciencia.

-Tenny lo siente mucho Sr.- dijo el elfo sosteniendo el cuerpo del niño- pero no puede dejar que el Sr. salga cuando el mago malo está afuera ¡aunque tenga que golpearse con el cucharón durante una semana!-

Los elfos rodearon a Bill que empezaba a levantarse sobándose su espalda , nervioso miró el retrato y ceñudo observó como Tenny tenía apoyado a Harry en una silla ¡el niño estaba inconciente!.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó el prefecto .

-¡Tenny es un elfo malo Sr. Weasley Sr.¡ Tenny tuvo que dormir al pequeño Sr.!- dijo al borde del llanto - ¡a tenny el director le dará la prenda¡qué desgracia!- dijo mientras los elfos murmuraban tristemente la suerte de su amigo.

-He…. Tenny – llamó Bill, pero el elfo parecía estar en su mundo lamentando su triste futuro – en serio , no es para tanto - el elfo miró con sus ojos acuosos al pelirrojo - ¡le salvaste la vida! tranquilízate que no te darán la prenda- dijo riendo .

-El Sr. Weasley es muy bueno y sólo quiere tranquilizar a Tenny , pero Tenny sabe la verdad ¡me darán la prenda!- gritó sonándose de enorme nariz.

-Vamos Tenny nadie lo sabrá-probó el gryffindor por otro lado - yo no diré nada ¿y ustedes?- se giró a los elfos , ellos a gritos dijeron que no , que Tenny era un buen elfo y que hacía generaciones que su familia servía a Hogwarts .

-¿Ven? Todo listo y ahora me llevaré a Harry y vayan a donde sea , pero no estén aquí que Voldemort podría aparecer - los elfos chillaron asustados y luego de agradecer la buena voluntad de Bill (Tenny se deshacía en halagos al prefecto) se fueron de la cocina, el pelirrojo llevando al niño en su espalda también salió de allí …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Voldemort miró con satisfacción su obra: los tres estaban tirados en el piso empapado en sangre , en otras ocasiones el Lord los hubiese matado pero…¿para qué¿Si podían morir desangrados muy lentamente? Él definitivamente no les iba a dar una muerte rápida, de buena gana los hubiese torturado un poco más , pero llevaba prisa y pateando la cabeza de Sirius entró al retrato que conectaba con las cocinas.

Al entrar se percató de lo desabitado de la cocina, se extrañó , pero luego comprendiendo la situación con furia renovada atravesó la estancia llegando a la única puerta que había : El dormitorio de los chicos….

Bill calló al piso con Harry a espaldas ¡de seguro se había quebrado algo, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo .

-¡Lumus!- conjuró el pelirrojo, sus compañeros no estaban en el cuarto, miró la hora notando que recién eran las 22:15 , de seguro y se hallaban con el resto en la sala común ¡Por Merlín y Voldemort podía venir atrás!.

Levitó a Harry y casi como un rayo saltó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera de caracol llegando a la sala común , allí los gryffindors lo miraron anonadados al ver el cuerpo de un niño tras el prefecto…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya les quedaba poco para llegar a la sala de Juana y a pesar que estabn cansados no disminuían el ritmo.

-¡Por el cielo!- gritó Minerva al doblar en la esquina siguiente y hallar tirados en el piso a tres personas.

-¡Qué desgracia!- gritó la profesoras Vector al distinguir en el charco de sangre dos túnicas de Hogwarts , aunque no podría decirse de que casa eran puesto que ambas jovencitas tenían la cara empapada de sangre al igual que el estandarte , al acercarse los magos constaron que eran de Ravenclaw, aunque estaba teñido de escarlata…

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó James llamando la atención del resto que se había centrado en las "alumnas".- CANUTO DIME ALGO!- gritó desesperado volteando al mago que estaba boca abajo, aunque al voltearlo su preocupación creció más , puesto que presentaba una herida cortante en el abdomen bastante grave.

Sin perder tiempo Dumbledore conjuró tres camillas y ordenando a la profesora Vector llevarlos a la enfermería se dispusieron a continuar, aunque James se negó rotundamente y acompañó a la maestra a la enfermería.

"_No te mueras canuto , Pet ya nos dejó , no podría aguantar una muerte más"_

Ha… rr… y…- dijo Sirius semiconciente , a su lado James apretó los puños .

¡¡Una vez más todo era culpa del niño!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¿Hola? **

**No me maten!!! En serio , piensen en algo bonito y se les pasarán los instintos asesinos , jejejje.**

**Bueno, la verdad este cap. se me salió de las manos , no sé como llené 15 hojas , pero cuando me di cuenta noté que aún faltaba mucho , así que ni modo había que hacer dos partes.**

**En el próximo cap. sí que Harry se va de Hogwarts! . Además no sé ,como que me llegó una dosis de inspiración y no he parado de escribir , se nota no? Subí otra cap en menos de dos días! Sí , ni yo lo creo.. **

**En fin no les puedo adelantar más ( aunque se me acaba de ocurrir un idea muy buena jiji) , agradezco los reviews!!! Snif !!! Son más de 180 ¡ voy a llorar XDD , espero acabar el próximo cap. luego , además tengo toda la buena vibra : me fue bien en la prueba de biología!!! Oh sí!. XD**

**Yap los dejo y no olviden que me ****encantan**** los reviews XDDD.**

**Ha!!! Lo olvidaba , hay muchos que me han preguntado si el título es porque Harry se vaya a ir con Voldemort y la respuesta es que no me base en ello para crear el título, sino por todas las cosas que tendrá y ha vivido Harry , es decir, su vida ha sido bastante "oscura" para vivir en la "luz" ¿no? . Bueno eso era.**

**Contestación:**

**Leuke:** jeje pues subí este cap bastante rápido , así que espero estes bien ;)

**Selene:** bueno no lo volvía a poner , lo siento, y sí he actualizado , aunque cueste creerlo, jep.

**Karla Ate**:Si yo también creo que su infancia es difícil y por ello el título (aunque algunos no me creen ) y bueno vas a tener que esperar un cap. Más para ver con quien se va Harry , uno solo y ya ;)

**Souhi:**Gracias por el comentario y espero leas este nuevo cap. chaus

**YO:** Me intimidaste bastante así que aquí está el cap ;) no, si es por una racha de inspiración jejejeje. Bueno espero leerte ,bye.

**Cris**:mmmmm si Harry se convertirá en malo? Eso ni muerta te lo digo , XDD , que le quita suspenso al Fic, jejeje , bueno nos leemos.

**Drika:**jajaja deberías asociarte con YO (también quiere matarme ;) pero bueno ya actualicé ,aunque presiento que me querrás dañar, jajajaj. chaus


	15. Adiós

_-_

_-_

_Eran gritos , unos horribles gritos , los de sus padres discutiendo por algo que no alcanzaba a entender , a su lado su hermano miraba absorto la puerta ,esperando que alguno de sus padres apareciera por la puerta ._

_-¿Hermano?- preguntó la niña con los ojos llorosos, siempre lloraba cuando los oía discutir._

_-Tranquila Aline-dijo él acariciando los chocolates cabellos de la niña.- ya verás como todo acaba.-_

_Ella iba a agregar algo cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte portazo. Era su padre, siempre había sido alegre , pero desde hacía un par de meses pasaba discutiendo con su madre por cada cosa._

_-Aline ven-dijo su padre con voz autoritaria, el niño de ocho años instintivamente se puso a su lado._

_-¿Hijo,se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó el mago de ojos azules. Pero el niño no pudo responder porque con la respiración entrecortada llegó su madre, una bella mujer dueña de un sedoso cabello negro._

_-¡No te atrevas a llevártela!- gritó su madre mirándolo al momento que le apuntaba con un dedo acusador , aunque esto pareció asustar al mago , porque de inmediato sacó su varita ._

_-¡y qué quieres que haga!- espetó él- ¡prefiero que esté con mis padres a que te la lleves a esa maldita isla!- gritó él a la mujer._

_La niña de cuatro años miró interrogante a sus padres sin saber de a qué lugar se referían, por su parte su hermano continuaba protectoramente a su lado._

_-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡casi se ha perdido la sangre avalonese que teníamos, mii tía abuela fue la penúltima en ir ! ¡ahora no puedo negarme a llevar a Aline siendo que tiene el talento! – gritó ella furiosa ¿cuántas veces habían tenido la misma discusión ._

_-El que tú hallas ido no la obliga ¡MI hija irá a Hogwarts está resuelto! - gritó el mago ._

_-¡No puedes negarle su herencia!-gritó la mujer- ¡tendrá que ir!-_

_- ¿As? ¡pues te juro que no la llevarás ,antes le digo a todos quién eres!- dijo él esperando que esa amenaza surtiera efecto en su esposa, su esposa… no pudo reprimir una punzada de arrepentimiento , aquella mujer de bellos ojos era la persona que más amaba en su vida , pero… ¡por qué no le había dicho que era una sacerdotisa de Avalon hasta ahora! . ¿Quién iba a decir que una línea de la familia de su esposa descendía de sacerdotisas avaloneses? .¿Se habría casado si lo hubiese sabido antes, lo más probable es que sí , la amaba demasiado . _

_-Comprendo- dijo la sacerdotisa , por un segundo el mago de ojos azules sonrió triunfante._

_-En verdad lo siento mucho- dijo ella levantando la palma de su mano ante la horrorizada mirada del mago , al instante conjuró un escudo , pero de la mano de la sacerdotisa empezó a salir una luz blanca que cubrió a los ocupantes de la habitación._

_El mago y el niño despertarían una hora después encontrando los cuerpos inertes de Aline y su madre , al segundo día de ocurrido el incidente , tanto padre como hijo estarían en un cementerio velando a las dos féminas de lo que alguna vez fue una bella familia de la comunidad mágica._

_-¿Mamá?- preguntó Aline luego de encontrarse en un cuarto ajeno al suyo , su madre como siempre estaba allí -¿dónde están papá y mi hermanito?-_

_-¿No te acuerdas, mi cielo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa con semblante triste , la niña cerrando los ojos intentó hacer memoria llegando a su mente horribles imágenes sobre un ataque mortifago a su hogar, de inmediato comprendió…_

_-¿Mu … muetos?- preguntó la niña con los ojos brillosos._

_-Sí mi niña-dijo su madre abrazando a su pequeña – ahora Avalon será nuestro hogar-dijo_

_-¿Avalon?- preguntó entre sollozos la pequeña _

_-Sí… la isla afortunada…-_

Aline se sentó en la cama asustando a la enfermera , aunque no al otro ocupante conciente que estaba cuidando a Sirius , no era otro que James.

-¿Qué había sido eso? ¿de dónde habían salido esas imágenes, su pasado, pero algo estaba terriblemente mal …

-déjeme revisarla- dijo la enfermera .

-No puede ser- dijo Aline aún absorta en sus pensamientos ¿acaso su madre…? No, ella no podía haber sido capaz … ¿cierto?.

-Srta….- llamó Poppy , pero la alumna parecía choqueada, no que ella pudiese culparla .

-Srta…- volvió a insistir la enfermera logrando captar la atención de la sacerdotisa.

-Hee- dijo ella notando en el lugar que estaba , un amplia habitación con camas ¿la enfermería?.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella- necesito revisarla – dijo la enfermera armándose de paciencia .

La sacerdotisa aún confundida notó para su sorpresa que ya no llevaba el uniforma de Hogwarts sino un camisón de hospital , miró a su derecha mientras la enfermera hacía su trabajo, Raquel tenía mal aspecto y parecía una especie de momia ,llevaba unos vendajes en la frente y en la muñeca derecha , miró al frente viendo al mago , Sirius Black, recordó que se llamaba , sí era él, pero tenía casi tan mal aspecto que aquella vez que lo vio llegar a Avalon , estaba en una especie de burbuja rodeado de halos de colores, producto de los hechizos que estaban trabajando en su cuerpo , a su lado se hallaba Potter con un semblante de infinita preocupación .

-Estas estable querida- dijo la enfermera acabando - aunque te quedarás en la enfermería por lo menos un par de semanas- dijo Poppy .

-¿y ella? – preguntó mirando a Raquel .

-No te preocupes , se podría decir que es la menos dañada, aunque el Sr. Black-dijo mirando al mago, Aline no le tomó atención.

-¿eso quiere decir que nos podríamos mover de la enfermería?- preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-¡no por Merlín! Se quedarán al menos dos semanas en reposo absoluto .

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Aline destapándose en intento de levantarse.

-¿se ha vuelto sorda¡no oye lo que le he dicho!- pero la chica ya estaba fuera de la cama ,e iba en dirección a la cama de Raquel cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Albus Dumbledore acompañado de Mc Gonagall , Lupin y Wallace . Fue un segundo todo lo que les demoró a los magos reconocer a la sacerdotisa , sin toda esa sangre cubriendo su rostro.

"Esto no se ve bien" pensó la joven al ser apuntada por tres varitas. "nada bien" rectificó al ver a Wallace unirse a los tres magos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando uno los quería, el chico suspiró saliendo lo que se le venía encima.

-¿Bill?- preguntó un niño de cabello tan rojo como el prefecto.- ¿qué pasa?- dijo haciendo la pregunta que toda la sala común se hacía.

-Charly- empezó su hermano – es algo complicado – dijo mirando al resto de los gryffindors- pero no ahora , sólo necesitamos salir de la sala común lo más rápido posible, no pregunten como , pero Voldemort( estremecimiento de algunos) viene hacia acá- la reacción fue inmediata , los de primer años y los de segundo pusieron caras de espanto y algunos mayores igual, aunque otras miraron ceñudos al prefecto pensando que era un mala broma.

-¡vamos Bill déjate de juegos!- dijo uno de sus compañeros .

-¡no es broma¡debemos salir de aquí!- gritó el prefecto con pánico en su voz ¡por qué no le creían!.

-No puedes hablar en serio , los profesores están custodiando el colegio si el que ya sabes hubiese querido entrar lo sabríamos…-

-¡oh Henry!- gritó exasperado Bill - ¡tú lo has dicho, es Voldemort¡podemos esperar cualquier cosa y te juro por mi familia que lo vi esta noche en el castillo! –

Algunas chicas empezaron a temblar y otras a sollozar recordando los ataques del lord, todos en aquella sal o al menos la mayoría había perdido algún familia a manos mortifagas .

-Siendo así- dijo el premio anual saliendo de entre los alumnos - saldremos de aquí ordenadamente , haremos tres grupos e iremos a la enfermería , esperemos que al menos esté Poppy –dijo el chico más para él que los gryffindor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasillos y más pasillos , definitivamente estos magos tienen complejo de ratones de laboratorio… Helena se rió de su propio pensamiento , con lo que logró que el resto de la comitiva la mirase extrañada, la guardiana se disculpó y continuaron por las intrincadas vías del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

James alzó la cabeza indignado al notar todo el escándalo ¡es que no veían que Sirius necesitaba tranquilidad! .

-pero qué…- el mago de ojos avellana ahí se percató del alboroto y la razón de éste¿no era acaso la niñera de sus hijos la que estaba allí ,con el uniforme de alumna y siendo apuntada por Reamus, Dumbledore , Wallace y Mc Gonagall?.

-Quédese donde está, Srta. Standier- dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de apuntarle , Aline por su parte miró al mago , para luego mirar disimuladamente a Raquel que ajena a todo aquello continuaba descansando tranquilamente.

No podía irse sin Raquel ( partiendo por si es que podría salir de allí) , además estaba débil ( debía reconocer que había subestimado a Voldmeort y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias) y estaba ante cinco magos que la apuntaban con sus varitas (James no había perdido tiempo y se había puesto frente la cama de sirius y la amenazaba a hacer el más mínimo movimiento para maldecirla hasta el séptimo infierno) , no tenía mucho por donde elegir ¿cierto?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La reina Yomara jadeó por el esfuerzo de subir aquella escalera a la carrera , algo no iba bien , lo podía sentir y deseaba llagar lo más rápido posible ante Albus Dumbledore para saber de las suyas , aunque parecía que el mago se escapaba de ella, acababan de visitar su despacho y el mago no estaba .

Lo más seguro es que esté en la enfermería- había dicho el auror que las acompañaba, así que… hacia allá iban…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bill caminaba liderando la comitiva , tras él iban tres chicos que a su vez lideraban los grupos de alumnos , Gryffindor se había dividido en tres comitivas para llegar a la enfermería y dar el aviso . El pelirrojo rogaba que Voldemort no hubiese descubierto el pasadizo, aunque bien sabía que era poco probable…

Miró al niño dormido que levitaba tras él y se preguntó para qué lo querría Voldemort… después de todo sólo era un niño, sin embargo debía reconocer que ningún niño que el conociese hacía el tipo de cosas que había visto en Hogsmeade…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gideon Prewett miró dudoso a la horda de mujeres que lo seguían con paso casi marcial , las había estado llevando en círculos y por los pasadizos más extensos del castillo, la verdad quería retrazar lo más posible su llegada ante el director, algo le decía que no se alegraría ni un poco al ver a las mujeres… no, avaloneses y eso era lo más le preocupaba…

Yomara había notado como pasaban dos veces por el mismo lugar y como no por nada era una sabia mujer notó de inmediato la maniobra del auror, dio una ojeada a leola , quien miraba fijamente las paredes , tal ves notando lo mismo que la reina .

-Tomemos por acá-dijo su majestad a Stena , la guardiana se extraño de su decisión, pero asintiendo llamó a Prewett que iba un metro más delante de ella para que cambiaran de dirección, YOmara supo que había tomado una buena opción al ver lo pálido que se había vuelto el auror.

-pero…- no se preocupe , Sr. Prewett- había dicho Yomara – si nos perdemos asumiré la responsabilidad, aunque me parece que el perdido es ud. porque hemos pasado dos veces por este pasillo- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven mago, sin más asintió y las llevó por el pasillo que no les tardaría ni un minuto llegar a la enfermería…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Alto James!- gritó Dumbledore ¿ la razón: el auror en un arrebato había saltado sobre Aline y le había lanzado un expelliarmus, la chica , que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones no había logrado esquivar el hechizo y por consecuencia había ido a dar de lleno sobre Raquel , quien descansaba en la cama aún sin despertar.

- ¡fue suficiente!- dijo Dumbeldore y sin previo aviso privó al auror de su varita .

-¡Por qué ha hecho eso, Director!- espetó el joven de ojos avellana.- ¡es una mortifaga!-

La chica se incorporó como pudo sintiendo como si la hubiesen golpeado con una sartén .

-No soy ninguna mortifaga-dijo ella con asco en su tono de voz.

-¿y debería creerte, no?- dijo sarcástico el auror - ¡es tú culpa que Sirius esté en esa cama! -gritó apuntando al animago .

La sacerdotisa iba a alegar algo, pero los quejidos provenientes de la cama de Raquel la hicieron voltearse , el resto también puso su atención en la joven .

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Lupin al mirar a la chica de la cama – es la curandera de Avalon…-

Un silencio de muerte aquejó la enfermería, Mc Gonagall parecía que se había convertido en piedra , Remus tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin quitar la vista de la chica de cabellos cortos que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos , james miraba alternativamente de Aline a Raquel, mientras que Dumbledore miraba el cuadro con el rostro serio . El único que parecía relajado era Wallace o tal vez fuera que nada lograba alterar a ese sujeto.

-¿ud?- preguntó Dumbledore una vez que Raquel recobrara por completo el sentido. Aline se colocó a su lado mirando fieramente a los magos, Raquel era como su hermana, no iba a permitir que la dañaran más de lo que ya estaba…

-Dumbledore- dijo ella saludando tranquilamente – y… "su orden" -dijo despectivamente mirando a los profesores y aurores.

-Condenada avalonese me dirás en este instante como es que Sirius está en ese estado- espetó James , Raquel puso los ojos en blanco .

-Veo que te preocupas demasiado de tu amigo, cuando es tu hijo quien está en peligro-dijo ella secamente .

-¿podría explicarse mejor?- dijo el director.

- ¿por qué creen que estamos en este estado¿por luchar contra un mago de cuarta como Balck?- dijo ella burlona – claro que no- se respondió– fue contra Voldemort, que por cierto anda tras tu hijo, Potter-dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente - sangre de tu sangre, auque a ti no parece importarte- prosiguió .

Aline había sido semiconsciente de las palabras de su amiga, estaba más preocupada por la mirada turquesa de Wallace, había algo en ese sujeto que le ponía los nervios de punta ¿pero qué?...

Mc Gonagall se llevó las manos a la boca por la información dada por la curandera, pero nada pudo agregar puesto que la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una curiosa comitiva…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bill sonrió triunfante al doblar en la esquina siguiente , ya solo faltaban un par de pasillos más y estarían en la enfermería , era cosa de esperar , aunque… ¿sería todo tan sencillo?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a la misma chica que los magos habían visto en Glastonbury : Stena seguía igual con su mirada de pocos amigos y su arco siempre listo para poner en medio de la sien una linda flecha…

-Dame solo una excusa , Potter-dijo ella al ver como él abría su boca para lanzarle seguramente un hechizo.

-James –pidió Dumbledore , el mago bajó la varita , al igual que el resto luego que el director así lo pidiera.

Tras Stena , aparecieron más guardianas , luego Prewett que tenía una cara culpable y luego una ancianita que bien podía rivalizar con Dumbeldore en años, la anciana atrajo la atención del director , parecía una mujer común y corriente pero a él no lo engañaba… decidió dejar eso de lado al ver que la comitiva aún no finalizaba…

El turno esta vez fue de Millaray de Maris , quien con su semblante grave y ojos fríos examinó a todos , reparando en las avaloneses del fondo que miraban a las recién llegadas como quien ve una isla luego de naufragar, internamente quiso gritarles que eran un par de inconcientes, pero dejaría ese maravilloso momento para más tarde, ahora debían comportarse.

La dama de la isla de Avalon , no solo era bella sino toda una insigne de pureza y poder , tal vez fue por eso que al entrar con su paso suave y elegante todos se quedaron embobados mirándole, fue como si el tiempo se detuviese , hasta Wallace quedó hechizado con la presencia de la soberana , ni una vella hubiese tenido tal efecto, pero como todo ,acabó, madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería llevando un frasco con un líquido de dudosa procedencia y rompió el encanto.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Yomara educadamente , respondido solamente por un gesto de cabeza de Dumbledore – antes que nada quisiera agradecer al auror Prewett por indicarnos tan gentilmente el camino ( Gideon por alguna razón bajó la cabeza culpable) y agradecerles por dar auxilio a dos de mis protegidas- dijo mirando a Aline y Raquel .

-¿protegidas?- dijo Wallace mirando sospechosamente a Yomara .

-sí- dijo ella, Dumbledoe no perdía detalle de los moviientos de la soberana , aunque aún se mantenía en silencio- tanto Raquel como Aline están bajo mi cuidado.

-¿y se supone que eso nos dice mucho?- dijo de mal talante James – acaban de atacar el pueblo, como sabemos que no tuvieron algo que ver o incluso… ud y sus "acompañantes" pudieron estar directamente involucradas- dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Una más Potter , sólo una más…- dijo entre dientes Stena , aunque suficientemente audible .

-Señores, damas-dijo Dumbledore a las avaloneses- me parece que no es el momento para discutir entre nosotros , hay otros asuntos que nos atañen y son de suma importancia para ambos-dijo sabiamente el director haciendo alusión a Harry.

-Sí, claro- dijo James con tono plano .

-Aunque…- dijo Snape surgiendo entre las sombras , asustando a Helena – es interesante que de pronto invadan Hogwarts y no tengamos idea de quienes son- remarcó el mago ácidamente , para disgusto de James tuvo que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo.

-Ciertamente el profesor Snape tiene razón – acotó Dumbledore mirando a Leola y Yomara.

-Pues si ese es el problema- dijo la ancianita hablando por primera vez – no veo porque retrazar más esto – sonrió dulcemente a Snape , quien emitió una mueca.

-Como recordarán , esta bella joven (internamente Milla quiso hacerle tragar acónito a la ancianita) es nuestra embajadora: Millaray de Maris; a mi derecha, Stena , guardiana suprema de avalon ( la guardiana impartió una fiera mirada a todos ) , al frente recordarán a nuestra curandera en jefe: Raquel Caroca y Aline Sthandier….

-A quien curiosamente no recordamos- espetó James – o mejor dicho, no recuerdo haberla visto aquella mañana en Glastonbury sino ¡todos los malditos días en mi casa¿por qué, justamente eso quiero saber.- dijo fríamente sin despegar la vista de la chica de ojos chocolate.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bill sonrió feliz al tener frente a él la puerta de la enfermería, miró a sus compañeros quienes tenían diversos semblantes en sus rostros, unos preocupados, otros aliviados , pero lo que también vio al voltear fue el rostro serpentino de Voldemort. Con la mayor rapidez tomó el pomo de la puerta , pero al hacerlo sólo sintió un enorme dolor¡estaba ardiendo, lleno de pánico el pelirrojo miró a sus compañeros que ya habían notado la presencia del lord y comenzaban a gritar con todo su ser.

El prefecto empezó a golpear y patear la puerta , esperando que alguien ( si es que había gente dentro ) lo notase , a su lado Harry comenzaba a despertar ¡justo ahora¿algo más podía ir mal? .

"genial, Bill Weasley, tú y tu gran bocota"- pensó el chico ácidamanete al ver tras Voldemort la figura alargada de Nagini.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey al escuchar los golpes de Bill en la puerta .

Aunque no la tomaron mucho en cuenta : james parecía estar a unos segundos de explotar y la guardiana Stena no ayudaba en mucho con sus comentarios sarcásticos. No fue hasta que escucharon lo gritos de los alumnos que la atención de los adultos se dirigió hacia el exterior.

-¡pero qué está pasando afuera!- exclamó furioso james por ser interrumpido en su descargo.

Stena de dos zancadas y sin decir nada abrió la puerta de la enfermería…

Bill tuvo que correr hacia el pasillo cuando vio que Voldemort se dirigía a él, pero el tumulto de alumnos desesperados le dificultaba la tarea. A lo lejos vio a Charly que ayudaba a una de sus compañeras a levantarse , con señas le dijo que se apresurase.

-¿Bill?- preguntó Harry desorientado al despertar de pronto y encontrarse con tamaño cuadro.

-luego Harry- dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar el hechizo levitador sobre el niño, al momento que invocaba un escudo rogando que durase lo suficiente para recibir ayuda.

Voldemort sonrió con sorna al ver los vanos intentos del prefecto en impedir su paso hacia ellos, con un simple _desmau_ eliminó el escudo y de paso mandó a volar al joven weasley contra la muralla , con lo cual se ganó una buena herida en la cabeza , pero no lo suficientemente grave como para dejarlo inconciente . Harry , que aún seguía flotando vio como el lord se acercaba hacia él de entre la muchedumbre de alumnos que corrían despavoridos.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió mostrando el serio rostro de Stena, la guardiana casi sin meditarlo y en menos de un segundo había sacado una flecha del cajad y disparado contra el lord, este al estar centrado en el pequeño Potter no notó la presencia de la avalonese .

-¡pero qué!- exclamó el mago al sentir un agudo dolor en su hombro derecho y hallar incrustada una flecha, en sí la herida no era grave, aunque había atravesado al lord.

Stena sin perder tiempo disparó otra flecha, pero esta vez fue repelida por un rápido escudo invocado por el mago oscuro.

Harry por su lado , había visto como una vez más estaba libre de la atención de aquel mago, el sujeto parecía querer acercarse a él a todo costa, aunque no tenía muy bien claro para qué…

Rápidamente el pasillo se fue desocupando de alumnos para ser llenado por los ocupantes de la enfermería, que luego de la salida de Stena habían decidido ver que pasaba afuera con sus propios ojos.

El lord al verse en desventaja sonrió descolocando a todos y con un gesto elegante les hizo una reverencia para situarse al lado de Nagini.

-es bueno verte viejo y…. también a tu "orden" – dijo con descaro

-Tom , no me agrada que visites mi colegio de esta manera- dijo él tan tranquilo que hizo desesperar a Milla ¡era posible que hablaran tan tranquilos como si estuvieran en la hora del té!

-pues ya ves , Dumbledore, me enteré que tenías cierta… "arma especial" y decidí constatarlo por mi mismo – dijo fríamente – aunque… debo decir que es más de lo que esperaba encontrar- dijo mirando a Harry que estaba alejado de todos , cerca de una estatua .

-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo de ese modo! – gritó Aline entre las guardianas .

-Vaya- dijo el lord riendo – la niña de avalon nuevamente , pensé que te llevaría un par de semanas restablecerte , no te alteres que ya me ocuparé de ti – dijo

-Inténtalo- dijo Stena apuntándole nuevamente .

-No me importa cuantas sean , todas hallarán la muerte, ni siquiera me molestaré en hacerlo , _mi querida Nagin_i- dijo llamando a la serpiente – _encárgate._

Para todos que los que conocían el pársel no fue problema saber que Voldemort instruía a su serpiente .

Nagini se lanzó contra Stena, quien por centímetros no fue mordida , luego comenzó una extraña danza de saltos y mordeduras, el resto de las guardianas no atinaba a lanzar flechas , puesto que el ritmo de la pelea era tal , que no podían determinar con exactitud el lugar de su líder .

Mientras Nagini se ocupaba de Stena , Dumbledore adelantándose entre los magos se dispuso a enfrentarse al lord.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos repetido esto., Dumbledore?- preguntó el lord -

-Demasiadas Tom, peor tú no me dejas opción-

-Claro viejo, tú siempre tan noble dispuesto a defender a tus queridos sangre sucias y muggles- dijo riendo mientras el primer hechizo daba el inicio de la batalla

Estando Dumbledore y Voldmeort fuera de acción , lo más normal hubiese sido sacar a Harry del campo de batalla (sin olvidar a Bill , por supuesto) , pero siempre las diferencias pueden aflojar en los peores momentos…

-¿adónde crees que vas?- preguntó de mal talante James al ver a Aline con intenciones de acercarse a Harry.

-A sacar a Harry de este lugar, por supuesto- respondió con calma la sacerdotisa.

-Sí claro… si alguien sacará al niño de ahí seré yo, que soy su padre- dijo con superioridad.

-¡hasta que te acuerdas!- dijo Raquel interviniendo entre los magos, por su parte tanto Lupin, Wallace, Mc Gonagall , Snape y el resto esperaban a ver como se resolverían las cosas, misma actitud habían adoptado las avaloneses.

-¡pues claro que lo sé, no necesito que una avalonense me lo recuerde!- dijo el mago de malas sacando su varita- ¡y ahora apártate si no quieres que use la fuerza!-

-James…- dijo Remus acercándose a su compañero

-¡No me digas como manejar esto ,Lupus¡es mi hijo no el tuyo!-dijo el mago duramente , esta simple frase que para algunos pudiese parecer insignificante fue peor que una bofetada para el mago…

-Yo…- dijo lupin, pero guardó silencio y se alejó para dejar resolver este asunto a james.

Lupus… James había ocupado el mismo apodo que Snape empleaba con él desde el momento que se enteró de su condición de licántropo ¿por qué¡por qué, sabía bien lo que era, lo recordaba cada mes , su maldición lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, no era necesario que su amigo, no , casi un hermano para él ,se lo repitiese…

-Eres un bruto- dijo sencillamente Aline – un sujeto que no merece llevar el título de padre y es por eso que yo , a cualquier precio impediré que vuelvas a lastimar a Harry, lo juro- dijo la avalonese para luego levantar su mano hacia el mago y adoptar pose de defensa

-defiéndete Potter, porque no tendré compasión de ti – dijo Aline fríamente , James iba a agregar algo , pero el extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica le hizo acallar , sus ojos chocolate se volvían poco a poco grises ¿Qué rayos era eso?.

-¿Dama Leola?- preguntó asustada Yomara a la anciana que al igual que el resto no despegaba la vista de esos dos .

-Tranquila , su majestad, nuestra pequeña sacerdotisa debe afrontar esta parte de sí ella misma, lo que me recuerda que todos debemos afrontar alguna vez nuestra misión en esta vida…

-Claro- dijo Yomara sin saber muy bien el punto de la anciana- como fuera, el asunto sigue siendo el mismo : hemos de llevar al joven Potter a avalon.

Leola asintió cuando Stena incrustaba la segunda flacha en Nagini y Aline arremetía contra James, quien apenas lograba conjurar un escudo.

-¡debemos hacer algo!- exclamó Mc Gonagalla al ver la pelea entre Aline y James .

-Pues Potter se metió en eso solo- dijo Snape sin muchas ganas de intervenir, parecía bastante entretenido en ver los saltos que daba James para esquivar los rayos de Aline.

-¡Severus!- exclamó enfadad la maestra- no se trata de rencillas escolares, es un asunto serio- manifestó .

-Lo fundamental es que mantener a Potter dentro del castillo- dijo Wallace .

-Siendo así vamos por el mocoso y termines con esto- dijo Snape , Wallace y Moody asintieron y fueron por Harry .

Yomara y sus guardianas al ver el gesto de los magos también fueron por Harry, así que se encontraban nuevamente en la misma situación ¿quién se llevaría a Harry?.

-Señores, estoy aquí debido al incumplimiento del punto 2 del tratado que se celebró en Glastonbury – manifestó la reina.- por tanto , cumpliendo con lo establecido, espero poder retirarme con el joven Harry Potter sin ningún inconveniente.- dijo la reina diplomáticamente.

-Me parece, señora, que ese tratado ya no es reconocido por nuestra parte, así que es insignificante- dijo Wallace sin despegar sus ojos turquesas de Yomara ¿dónde había visto esos ojos? …

-Es una pena- dijo la reina – no me dejan opción- dijo ella , al instante las guardianas se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a luchar contra los magos.

El pasillo se había convertido en un campo de batalla una vez más y lo que realmente importaba nadie parecía reparar en ello , puesto que Harry se mantenía casi inerte en el rincón oculto de la armadura mirando a su alrededor como todos se peleaban por su causa,el niño parecía desconectado del mundo , demasiado pensativo para ser normal en semejante situación.

Harry vio a su padre luchar contra Aline y a Raquel contra Remus , recordó a Sirius al borde de la muerte en la enfermería y los maltratos recibidos tanto en la casa Potter como en Hogwarts ¿qué le daba como resultado?: solo tristezas y desesperanzas , un pozo negro sin fondo , puesto que cada vez más se hundía , sin luz , ni oxígeno, se asfixiaba y nadie lo notaba ¿qué era para sus padres? Un niño problema ¿qué era para Aline¿en verdad alguna vez lo había querido o sólo había fingido para llevar a buen término su misión¿y Raquel¿Remus y Sirius lo querían o sólo era una pantalla para aparentar ante el mundo que eran buenas personas?

Y a todo esto ¿qué quería él? Quería acaso todo esto, claro que no¿entonces…. qué quería?

_Algo que no está en este castillo , ni con ellos (miró a sus padres) ni con ellas( miró a las avaloneses) algo que no está en este mundito de apariencia, sólo quiero estar tranquilo y jugar como cualquier niño,no quiero sentirme así , ni menos por causa de mis padres… los Potter me han traicionado, ya no quiero nada de ellos , no quiero tener que sufrir hambre por no lograr sacar los hechizos o ser castigado por llorar, quiero ser yo , sin temores ni regaños… solo yo…_

Entonces lentamente , casi como si llorara , el Anillo de los Potter se deslizó del dedo de Harry y rebotó contra el piso de piedra de Hogwarts retumbando en el corazón y la magia de Harry…

Fue como si despertara de un letargo , el ruido de la pelea volvió y se percató que estaba resguardado solamente por la armadura añosa de algún antiguo caballero . La verdad tampoco le importaba, así que sin pensar salió corriendo , pasó por la batalla del director con Voldmeort , como una flecha , solo notando el alarmante resplandor de pánico en los ojos de Dumbledore, no le importó y continuó hasta la pelea de Stena contra Nagini, al pasar por la serpiente esta le iba a atacar , pero se detuvo inesperadamente, no tenía tiempo para ver por qué ,siguió, su padre continuaba en su lucha contra Aline, casi ni lo notaron , Remus y Raquel detuvieron justo a tiempo sus hechizos para evitar que impactaran en el pequeño, pero éste no pareció notar el peligro y siguió sin más , Wallace casi lo atrapa del hombro , pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos se libró del odioso sujeto.

Corrió dejando atrás la lucha haciendo caso omiso a los llamados tanto de los magos como de las avaloneses, sólo sabía que debía alejarse, porque ninguno de ellos lo amaba por ser lo que era, ambos tenían cierto grado de interés por aquello que les podía dar , Voldemort al menos lo había dicho de frente y sin pretender ser su amigo o peor aún ,engañarlo como lo habían hecho las avaloneses o los amigos de su padre o hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore, todos lo quería por la misma razón : para ellos era un arma y una muy poderosa , eso lo había dejado en claro el director al mandarlo a entrenar, aunque… ahora que recordaba las avaloneses también lo habían propuesto, bien… ambos bandos tenían la misma culpabilidad… Continuó corriendo sin rumbo, la verdad no le importaba adonde fuera con tal de alejarse de todos ellos.

No supo bien como, pero llegó a lo que seguramente sería un despacho, entró sin tapujos ni remordimientos ¿ qué más daba?, por los libros debía ser del profesor de pociones, la chimenea estaba apagada y la luz tenue daba un aspecto singularmente tétrico a las criaturas envasadas del profesor . Al lado de la chimenea halló algo que le hizo abrir su mente a nuevas posibilidades ¿ qué tal si se alejaba aún más? .

Después de todo ninguno me quiere- dijo el pequeño tomando los polvos Floo arrojándolos a la chimenea.¿adónde iría, bueno tampoco conocía muchos lugares…

-¡Casa Potter!- gritó para luego ser tragado por las verdes llamaradas.

Con respecto a la batalla, en cuanto Harry realizó tan extraño movimiento las batallas se detuvieron y Voldmeort viendo que su objetivo una vez más se escabullía , decidió marchar para trazar otro plan de ataque.

En la casa Potter todos dormían o casi todos, Joanne se mantenía despierta mirando las fotitos que ella misma había sacado con su cámara fotográfica a su hermanito, lo extrañaba mucho , ya no tenía con quien jugar y sus padres casi no le hacían caso , hasta Aline parecía en otro mundo. Pero la niña volvió a la realidad al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de al lado, temerosa ,porque sabía que los sirvientes estaban en la planta baja y que sus padres ( los únicos que podrían andar por la planta alta) estaban en Hogwarts , salió de su cuarto acompañada de su muñeca , Sussi , para que la protegiera.

El corredor estaba oscuro y la única luz del lugar proveía de la habitación de su hermano, sin pensarlo entró con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente

Se quedaron como petrificados mirándose uno al otro, Harry de la impresión y Joanne porque no sabía si estaba despierta ¡era su hermano!.

-¡Harry!- exclamó la pequeña y saltó (literalmente) sobre el niño, el pobre calló al suelo por el súbito "cariño" de su hermana.

-Anne- dijo Harry- me asfixias- dijo el pequeño riendo , al menos ahora sabía que alguien sí lo quería.

-¡tonto!- dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡no me escribiste ni una sola carta!- reclamó la niña- te extrañé mucho – dijo – papá y mamá dijeron que no me escribías porque no querías ¿es eso cierto¿ ya no me quieres hermanito?.-

Harry se quedó helado¿ habían sido capaces de decirle eso a Joanne¡eran unos malvados!

-claro que te quiero , Anne- dijo él sonriendo- no creas todo lo que nuestros padres te dicen-dijo él sobriamente – a veces mienten, no me dejaban escribir , lo siento mucho.

-¿papá y mamá mintieron?- preguntó la niña , Harry asintió.

-Ven – dijo Harry y la abrazó mientras la niña seguía llorando- no te preocupes y prométeme que seguirás siendo la misma niña revoltosa y alegre¿ vale?-

-bueno- dijo ella –¿pero por qué?.-

-me voy , Anne.- declaró Harry indicando la mochila que llevaba al hombro- por eso vine a esta casa , ahora ya me voy –

-¡pero!- empezó Joanne mientras más lágrimas salían de sus azules ojitos- ¡no te vayas hermanito , yo te requiero mucho!-

-Anne…-

-No te vayas – dijo abrazándolo - ¡no me dejes sola!-

-…-

-Por favor-

- -

El momento se detuvo y Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando a su hermanita , el reloj marcó una hora más haciendo saltar del susto a los niños rompiendo el momento.

-No te preocupes , Anne, estaré bien y nunca estarás sola, siempre que cierres los ojos estaré allí , ahora no les digas a nuestros padres que estuve aquí , será lo mejor –

-¿acaso nunca más te veré?- preguntó la niña con tristeza.

-¡como crees!- rió Harry en medio de su pena- te prometo que a más tardar nos veremos en Hogwarts, vale?-

-¡Hogwarts!, pero para eso falta mucho…- dijo con pesar la chica.

- no es tanto- dijo Harry- serán 7 años a más tardar, se pasarán rápido-

La niña sintió y bajó junto a su hermano hasta la chimenea , allí una vez más abrazó a su hermanito y este desapareció por la chimenea para no pisar por muchos años más la casa Potter…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola**: bueno antes que nada mil perdones por la demora del cap, en serio que lo siento mucho , en fin, al menos ya subí éste , XD espero subir más seguido, después de todo salgo de vacaciones este viernes (y los cielos se abren acabé sin tener que dar exámenes!!!)

Creí que no acababa este cap, me ha costado un montón y hay partes que no me convencen mucho, pero bueno… al menos ya está.

Amm supongo que nadie se esperaba este final (sip soy mala) pero pretendo darle algo de tiempo para pensar a Harry , después de todo solo tiene 5 años y mira la de cosas que le han pasado, tal vez le de un par de meses de paz que relataré en el próximo cap (tampoco pretendo que se extienda mucho) , al menos conocerá a alguien que será muy importante en su futuro, oh sí!! Se me ocurrió hace tiempo así que está más que listo.

Luego de ese tiempo para reflexionar , Harry va a decidir que hacer con su vida ahora que está cien por ciento desligado de los Potter ( sip, no Anillo de los Potter ) ya pondré las repercusiones de este hecho, miren que es más complejo de lo que parece:P

Bueno acepto de todo , he… si son tomates va a ser que no porque tengo mucho , XDD.

Feliz Navidad a todos (porque no creo que actualice antes del domingo).

Que la pasen bien!!! Tomen harta cola de mono :P

**Oh cierto!!! Contestación de reviews anónimos:**

**Cris:**Bueno síp, soy algo mala, jejje, espero te guste el cap. chaus

**Blackmoonlady:**jajja, claro , no literalmente, jaja, yap , ojala y te guste el cap, nos leemos.

**Flo:**mmm, matar a Sirius, mmmm no es mala idea , muajaa, pero ya se verá, además el pobre sigue en la UTI , XD y la verdad con respecto al libro, nuestro sirius en serio que se fue , no volverá, snif.

**Souhi:**Pues ya viste con quien se va…. Jep, espero te halla gustado el cap.

**YO:**jejeje, bueno…. Al menos actualicé… aunque acepto los tomatazos porque me demoré un montón. Bueno nos vemos y feliz navidad.

**Karla Ate:sip **ya se vio con quien se va Harry, por así decirlo XD, bueno te dejo .

**erias velam:**créeme que lastimar a Aline me dolió mucho, es un personaje que se parece mucho a alguien que estimo, pero bueno, la pobre también tiene que llevarse sus golpecitos, XD jajaja, acepto el soborno, pero como que no pude subir el cap antes, jeej, cosas de la vida, espero te halla gustado el cap. Nos leemos

**Drika:**jajajaj, que lindo… jajajj¿yo hecha jirones?, jajajja, no. No me gustó, xx :P pero supongo que con este cap me vas a querer matar , creo que a esta altura soy concentrado de fantasma, jajajja, bueno te dejo y no desesperes voy a actualizar más seguido. Chaus

**Eiryn1:**pues bienvenida al fic, espero y te guste este cap y no te preocupes que tengo unas ganas asesinas contra james, pero eso se lo dejo a Harry, jejej, bueno te dejo .

**Leuke: **Mira tú!, increíble le atinaste, jajaja, aunque lo de prófugo es más fuerte , jajaj, pero bastante cercano. Espero y te halla ido bien en tus estudios. Nos vemos. chaus


	16. ¿En paz y armonía?

-

-

Harry salió despedido junto con un montón de hollín y su mochila , como pudo intentó evitar toser , la idea era no hacer ruido , pero eso lo dejó de lado al abrir los ojos (le había caido hollín) y ver como todos los habitantes del caldero chorreante (al menos no eran muchos) se le quedaban mirando, el niño se puso nervioso y apresuró su "huida".

-¡Hey niño!- oyó que decía alguien cuando ya casi había salido del lugar, reconoció la voz, no era otra que la del tabernero Tom, pero no se dignó a voltear , Tom conocía a sus padres y si le llegaba a reconocer no perdería tiempo en llevarlo con ellos.

-¡Espera!- gritó el tabernero , pero vio como el niño ya salía del caldero chorreante- es una pena- dijo - se le cayó esto- dijo así mismo mirando un collar con un pentagrama – que raro…-

Harry salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a la callejuela que conectaba con el mundo muggles, notó que había poca gente.

"bueno… es algo tarde"

Como fuera , Harry se acomodó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a… he… ¿caminar? pero… ¿hacia donde? … ¡rayos! Era un tonto… con los últimos acontecimientos había pensado que lo mejor era salir de la vista de todos ( y era bueno), pero su maravilloso plan tenía un ENORME fallo ¡no tenía a donde ir!

"habrá que buscar algún parque"

Pero debía reconocer que la sola idea lo atemorizaba, a pesar de poder hacer magia y que cada día mejoraba su dominio en ella, no podía evitar sentir miedo: estaba fuera de su casa , de noche , solo y lo más importante … dormiría en alguna banca.

"pero no hay de otra , a menos que quiera regresar"

Ante ese pensamiento se envalentonó y se dispuso a andar, de ningún modo volvería a la casa Potter, antes prefería dormir arriba de un árbol y comer hojas …

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

-¡Harry se ha ido¡cómo quieres que me calme!- gritó Aline fuera de sí mirando a Raquel , quien al igual que el resto de los presentes aún estaba en estado de shock por los acontecimientos recientes.

Remus, Minerva, Severus avisen al resto de la orden , tendremos una reunión de emergencia en el lugar de siempre- dijo Dumbledore pensando con la mente fría .

-¡Pero profesor, Harry puede estar aún en el castillo tal vez lo podamos encontrar!- expresó Remus

-Remus, me temo que el joven Potter ya no se halla en Hogwarts …-

-¡Pero!- gritó el auror intentando refutar a su maestro.

-Así es Remus – dijo también mirando al resto de los presentes- la dama gris me ha informado que vio a un niño correr hacia tu despacho minerva para luego usar la red floo , a esta hora Harry puede estar en cualquier lugar , por ello debemos organizarnos y antes mejor- dijo.

-Nosotras ayudaremos en todo lo posible- dijo la reina afectada por lo ocurrido, nunca esperó este giro del destino.

-¡Me parece que ya han ayudado bastante!- espetó James airado

-Si me permite intervenir, Joven- dijo la dama leola hablando por primera vez, Dumbledore indicó a James que la escuchase.- bien-dijo la ancianita – creo que podemos encontrar a Sechu antes de lo previsto-

-¿sechu?- preguntó Dumbledore extrañado a lo que Leola solamente sonrió enigmáticamente…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Todo tiene una razón de ser, nada ocurre porque sí o porque sencillamente sea un giro sin premeditación , todo está conectado como una compleja red de hilos en un manto , todo encaja perfectamente …

Pero Jack Duerre no era una persona que creyese en ese tipo de cosas , el joven creía en todo lo que podía tocar y ver, aunque no negaba que existiesen cosas fuera de lo común. Pero si eso hubiese estado en su sistema de creencias,tal vez no habría maldecido mentalmente a Smith por dejarlo a cargo de hacer el inventario de aquella tarde , razón por la cual se había retrasado y caminaba por aquella plaza , aunque lo último era para ahorrar camino…

Hacía tres meses que sus padres habían muerto y desde aquel tiempo había estado escapando de los servicios sociales , la verdad poco le importaba lo que hicieran con él, pero… no así con Morissette , su hermana menor, bien sabía que la darían en adopción y que cuando él tuviese la mayoría de edad no la dejarían a su cuidado… y eso nunca lo iba a permitir, por eso aguantaba ese trabajo mediocre y todo el sacrificio , no le importaba lo mal que lo pasara mientras su hermana estuviera bien y junto a él, porque ella era lo único que le quedaba.

Le faltaban dos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad , sólo dos y podría lagarse de ese miserable trabajo y poder sacar todas sus posesiones del banco ¿porqué no lo había hecho? sencillamente porque no tenía un tutor … ja, esos miserables del banco… pero bien sabía que ellos solamente eran manipulados por ciertos políticos… su familia era muy adinerada y ellos querían su patrimonio , por eso al escuchar sus "sugerencias" sobre un tutor y el "futuro" que le esperaba si no accedía , porque a pesar de todos esos sujetos necesitaban su firma para poner manos en su fortuna, de lo contrario la cuenta de congelaría hasta tener él la mayoría de edad, había huido junto a Morissette, de eso hacía un año…

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando se topó con un cuadro que le hizo estremecer: un oficial de policía tenía atrapado por el hombro a un niño de la edad de Morissette, no pudiendo evitarlo se acercó.

-¡Es la verdad!- gritó el niño - ¡mi hermano está por llegar , solo fue a comprar!-

-Sí , claro, esos dicen todos los niños que se escapan de sus casas, a mi no m engañas - dijo él mirándolo con sus diminutos ojos negros.

-¡Suélteme!- exigió el niño casi al bode del llanto. Jack se quedó estático ahí… ¿y si aquel niño hubiese sido su hermana?

-¡Oficial!- gritó sin poder evitarlo.- ¿sucede algo con Howard?-

El oficial lo miró desconcertado.

-Le pregunto si sucede algo con mi hermano, de no ser así, me agradaría que no lo zamarreara , queda claro?- dijo el chico de ojos azules .

-¿Es su hermano?- preguntó inquisidoramente –

- Eso he dicho- dijo Jack perdiendo la paciencia- Howard siento la demora, al final no he comprado nada- dijo el chico mientras Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si nos disculpa oficial, debo llevar a mi hermano a casa, se hace tarde-dijo el chico y sin esperar una respuesta tomó rápidamente a Harry de la mano y se alejaron a paso firme .

Cuando se hubieron perdido de la vista del policía , Jack soltó a Harry .

-Bien chico, tú por tu lado y ya estamos- dijo el ojiazul sin mirar al niño.- oye, me estás…

Pero calló al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda aguados y sus puños apretados .

-Oye… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jack- ¿me escuchas?.- insistió al no tener respuesta. El niño miraba a la nada casi como en shock.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo Harry saliendo del trance- te agradezco lo de hace rato-dijo- bueno no te quito más tiempo-dijo el pequeño apretando el tirante de la mochila que llevaba .

-¡Espera!- dijo Jack al ver como el niño daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry

- Te acabas de escapar de tu casa, no es cierto?- preguntó agudamente…

La sola mirada asustadiza confirmó las sospechas del mayor.

-No te preocupes que no tengo pensado entregarte al oficial –dijo intuyendo los pensamientos del ojiverde.

-Gracias-dijo Harry- bueno, ahora sí que…-

-Espera- dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry- es muy tarde para que un niño de tu edad ande por las calles de Londres –apuntó – además por lo que creo- dijo mirando a los ojos al niño- no tienes adonde ir ¿ cierto?- preguntó, el niño asintió.

-Bien…- dijo Jack pensando en que tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde, pero aquel niño le recordaba tanto a Morissette.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa?, no es muy cómoda , pero al menos no pasaras frío ,¿y bien qué me dices?-preguntó el ojiazul, Harry solo pestañeó sin poder creer su suerte…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Es increíble tanta mala suerte!- espetó frustrada Aline aquella noche en el caldero chorreante…

Cuando la dama Leola había manifestado conocer un método para encontrar a Harry no se refería a otro que aquel colgante con un pentagrama que le había regalado al niño en su estadía en Avalon, dicha joya no era meramente un adorno, sino que servía como localizador en casos de emergencia, lamentablemente acababan de saber que Harry lo había perdido en el caldero chorreante.

-¿No viste en que dirección se fue Tom?- preguntó Dumbledore al contrariado tabernero –

-En verdad lo siento mucho profesor, de haber sabido que era el hijo de Lily y James…-

-No te lamentes muchacho, ya lo encontraremos, ahora lo importante es que recuerdes cualquier cosa que nos sea de utilidad- inquirió el profesor.

-Bueno…- dijo Tom mirando las sillas vacías , ya nadie quedaba en el local , todos dormían , bueno él también lo hacía hasta que de la red floo llegaron sorpresivamente el profesor Dumledore, Remus, el profesor Snape , aquella ancianita y la muchacha de nombre Aline.

-La verdad profesor-dijo Tom- es que el niño pasó como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, ni se giró cuando me percaté que su collar se había caído –

-Comprendo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore …

-Aunque…- dijo Tom.- ahora recuerdo que al seguirlo vi como se iba por la calle que conecta con el mundo muggle…

-Por Morgana…- dijo Aline sentándose en la silla más cercana …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Y ella es Morissette- dijo Jack mirando a la niña de cabello rizado .

"es más cabello que niña" pensó una parte de Harry al momento que la otra gruñía.

-Hola – dijo ella mostrando algunos dientes, ya que el resto se había caído – soy Morissette -

-Harry-dijo él no pudiendo sentir simpatía por aquella niñita de alegre sonrisa y mejillas rosadas, llevaba un sencillo y ancho vestido violeta

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo el chico de cabello negro – ¡rayos! Pasan de las 12-dijo asombrado – muy bien chicos ¡marchando!- dijo Jack riendo.

-Bueno- dijo Morissette algo enfurruñada , le hubiese gustado hablar un poco más con "el niño de los ojos lindo" ¡nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos!.

-Harry tu dormirás en mi cama- dijo Jack , el niño iba a refutar – y no se hable más – dijo el muchacho. Morissette dijo adiós con su pequeña manito y desapareció por la puerta de la derecha.

-Muy bien a dormir- dijo - es ésta- el chico abrió la puerta a su izquierda- no es muy grande…– Harry apreció una habitación pequeña, pero muy ordenada , contenía una cama , una mesita de noche y una diminuta cómoda. – hay pijamas en el primer cajón-dijo apuntando a la cómoda.

-ya me voy- dijo luego de que Harry entrara a su habitación

– Jack- llamó Harry .

-¿Dime?- dijo el mayor

-Gracias-

El chico sonrió – ni lo digas- dijo él- y vete a dormir que ya has pasado por mucho…-dijo el aojiazul , al instante que el menor habría los ojos ¿acaso sabía leer la mente?-

-No pongas esa cara, que sé reconocer la mirada de quien ha sufrido bastante – dijo Jack "Es la misma que me da mi reflejo" pensó tristemente …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-James- dijo Dumbledore luego que volvieran a Hogwarts y las avaloneses fueran acomodadas en el ala norte del castillo , mientras decidían en conjunto qué hacer.

Estaban en el despacho del director, James estaba sentado frente al director acompañado de Lily, quien tenía una inescrutable mirada.

-Debemos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche- apuntó el mago, al ver que su ex pupilo no decía nada continuó- el hecho que el Anillo de Harry se desprendiese de su dedo nos deja en una precaria situación- dijo , James mantenía la vista ida , al parecer estaba en su infierno privado.

-Pero director- interrumpió lily- Harry es un niño, no creo que el ministerio nos niegue su ayuda - dijo muy segura. Por respuesta Dumbledore la miró severamente, la chica sabiendo que se había equivocado intentó arreglar la situación.

-Es decir, sólo tiene cinco años, no tiene discernimiento legal – dijo

-Tú lo has dicho Lily- dijo James con voz seca- "discernimiento legal" pero ha sido su magia la que ha hablado y contra eso… -dijo el auror afectado.

Dumbledore miró al joven, al parecer había comprendido su error , aunque demasiado tarde …

Sí, Dumbledore tenía razón, James había despertado del letargo en el que se encontraba ,al tener entre sus dedos aquel Anillo que debía estar en el dedo de su hijo y que por su falta de criterio estaba ahora en sus manos,vio como en una mala película todos los desplantes que había cometido contra su hijo ...

-Contra la misma magia ni el ministerio pude ir , Lily- dijo sabiamente Dumbledore.

-Y eso… ¿qué significa?- preguntó la muchacha

No es que la pelirroja fuera ignorante , solamente que en ningún libro contemporáneo se trataba algo similar y el hecho que un caso como este sólo pudiera ocurrir entra familias sangre pura de línea antigua, no ayudaba mucho , en sí , ningún libro que la pelirroja hubiera leído trataba de las " tradiciones e implicancias de anillos ancestrales". Además de que un hecho como este no era hablado frecuentemente …

-Significa- dijo James mirando a su esposa sin expresión – que hemos perdido toda autoridad sobre Harry , puesto que su magia nos ha considerado ,al rechazar el anillo, unos traidores … -

-Oh , por dios- dijo Lily casi en un susurro , llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿pero no podemos hacer nada?-

-Todo depende de Harry , si logramos encontrarlo - dijo James

-Hemos subestimado la sabiduría de Harry- dijo Dumbledore- esperemos que su corazón pueda imponerse a su pensamiento- dijo el mago , mientras veía como los ojos de los jóvenes eran un mar de infinita tristeza y arrepentimiento…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaron casi en un suspiro y sin que Harry lo notara ya una semana había acabado, la vida en la pequeña casa que Jack arrendaba a una ancianita de nombre Mabel , era apacible , aunque esforzada, el niño poco a poco empezó a admirar al joven de cabellos negros por su dedicación, Jack trabajaba para un sujeto de nombre Anderson , un muggle dueño de una empresa de taladros , que sabiendo de las necesidades del adolescente le había dado un trabajo como junior en su empresa, todo bien hasta ahí… el problema se presentaba con su jefe de planta un tal Smith, un sujeto avaro y flojo que nunca hacía nada por sí mismo , por consiguiente Jack debía hacer todo su trabajo y como el muy infeliz sabía de su "condición" (a veces las personas buenas como Anderson cometen el error de confiar información importante en las manos equivocadas) , así que Smith lo amenazaba constantemente con dar aviso a las autoridades si le decía algo a Anderson sobre su desempeño.

Pero no es tan terrible todo- había dicho Jack al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry- me alcanza para el alquiler y para que vivamos relativamente bien, además- había dicho cuando el niño había insinuado que lo mejor era que se fuera de la casa para así no incurrir en más gastos- solo me quedan un par de mese más … luego ya verás la buena vida que nos vamos a dar Harry , porque ni creas que te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente- había dicho riendo Jack.

Sí, Jack Duerre era un buen chico, esforzado y buen hermano, pero no todo era tan perfecto en él , puesto que guardaba un secreto , sin contar con que jamás olvidaba alguna ofensa y nunca perdonaba una humillación, así lo descubrió Harry aquel jueves soleado…

Estaban los tres en la misma plaza que Harry conoció a Jack, cuando un chico de unos 18 pasó junto a ellos, al parecer no los vio, aunque sí Jack.

Harry quédate aquí con Moriseette- había dicho Jack con una dura mirada – por ningún motivo se muevan-

¡hermano!- dijo la pequeña asustada entornando sus ojos castaños.- no irás a …-

-Por ningún motivo ,¿queda claro?- repitió el chico sin tomar en cuanta a la castaña.

Luego… sencillamente Jack había molido a patadas a aquel chico de cabeza rapada , Harry luego se enteró por Morissette que aquel joven era líder de una banda y que junto a los suyos la semana pasada habían arrinconado a Jack y le habían robado, para luego darle una buena tunda , surte que el ojiazul tenía piel de acero , como solía bromear Morissette.

-"Mi hermano siempre es así"-había dicho la castaña- "nunca olvida ni perdona"-luego había callado pensando si decir o no lo que quería – "en eso es igual a papá".

Aquella fue la primera vez que escuchó del Sr. Duerre, aunque solo superficialmente y él no había indagado más , después de todo Jack había sido muy amable en no interrogarlo sobre a sus padres o motivaciones para abandonar su casa sin tener siquiera un techo para vivir.

Morissette por otro lado era una dulce niña de cinco años, cuyo cabello y ojos eran del mismo color castaño que los de su madre y cuya sonrisa siempre estaba para alentar tanto a Harry como a Jack; poco a poco el joven Potter comenzó a notar lo feliz que era viviendo junto a ellos y lo poco que extrañaba a los Potter, exceptuando a su hermanita…

-Ten Harry- dijo Morissette dándole al pequeño un helado de chocolate , mientras ella comenzaba con el suyo.

-Chocolate…- había dicho el niño acompañado de una triste mirada .

-¿Qué tienes Harry?- quiso saber la pequeña asustada , la había tomado mucho cariño al ojiverde.

-Sólo recordaba Mori- dijo él - ¿sabes? A Joanne le encanta el helado de chocolate…

La niña calló comprendiendo la razón de la pena de su amigo. Ella estaría igual si de pronto se viera alejada de Jack …

La niña no dijo nada más, pero en su inteligente mente se empezó a fraguar el inicio de un elaborado plan para ver sonreír al "niño de los ojos lindos".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero no todos habían pasado una semana tan amena como la de Harry , tanto Voldemort como la orden del fénix y las avaloneses habían pasado aquellos siete días indagando el paradero del hijo de James y Lily , sin mayores resultados, lo cual los tenía más que frustrados.

-¡Es un niño de cinco años!- dijo Lily - ¡cómo es posible que nadie sepa algo!-

Estaban en una reunión de la orden en la mansión Potter , los presentes agacharon la cabeza cansados de tener que escuchar los alaridos de Lily y es que aquel cuadro se repetía cada tarde …

-¿Y qué propones , Lily?- dijo fastidiada la sra. Figg .- Hemos dado aviso por toda la comunidad mágica inglesa , me parece sencillamente que Harry no quiere ser encontrado- dijo suspicaz la mujer.

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada , Dumbledore reconociendo aquella mirada decidió calmar los ánimos.

-Ciertamente nuestras investigaciones no han dado los frutos esperados- dijo mirando a las brujas- sin embargo aún nos queda mucho terreno que abarcar – hizo una pausa para mirar a sus ex alumnos- hoy he hablado con el primer ministro muggles, quien ha prometido poner fotos de Harry por toda Inglaterra , además de notificar a los medios de comunicación , comprendo tu preocupación Lily- dijo el mago- lo hallaremos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joanne Potter miró tristemente como la cama de sus padres estaba intacta "nuevamente no han dormido en casa" , la pequeña pelirroja salió de la habitación para ir a la suya , era temprano , no pasaban de las 6 y los empleados y elfos dormían ,ella también debería,pero se había despertado al soñar con su hermano …

_Eran mayores , ella acababa de entrar a Hogwarts y su hermano iba en segundo, solo que no era como lo recordaba , se veía muy cambiado , no externamente ,porque aquellos ojos verde esmeralda los reconocería en cualquier lado , sino que … aquel pozo de infinita tristeza que cargaba había sido reemplazado por un frío iceberg …_

_Sin embargo era Harry y él la abrazaba tal como antes de marchar , su hermano la seguía queriendo ,pero lo que más le intrigaba era cierta parte del sueño…_

"_ve en el tercer cajón de la cómoda y levanta el fondo …"_

¿Levanta el fondo?

Era curiosa y por eso estaba ahí , la habitación de su hermano estaba a un paso , sólo era cuestión de girar la manilla… y así lo hizo.

El tercer cajón de la cómoda como era de esperarse estaba ocupado por ropa de Harry, la niña sacó los calcetines y vio la tabla , el fondo se veía bastante sólido…

Pero nada es como parece y el sonido hueco llegó a sus oídos "un fondo falso" , atemorizada se preguntó si sería sensato ver que había bajo él, después de todo había sido un sueño… pero esto no, para espantarse.

Se decidió por levantarlo para hallar un sencillo y común libro de empastaduras azules.

"El libro olvidado" logró Joanne leer luego de un par de segundos, ya que aún le dificultado un tanto aquello de la lectura…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hogwarts se alzaba como toda mañana, imponente y orgulloso , pero no así uno de sus ocupantes: James Potter. Desde que Sirius había caído en coma su ánimo no era el mismo ,parecía un alma en pena y sólo se separaba de su amigo para asistir a las reuniones de la orden , en las cuales se limitaba a escuchar los avances , que eran … nulos.

Por otro lado , Canuto no hacía más que empeorar , al parecer el hechizo lanzado por Voldemort era uno antiguo, el muy maldito estaba experimentando con hechizos olvidados , o al menos eso había dicho el profesor Dumbledore luego que madame Pomfrey le comunicase que el Sr. Black no mejoraba y no sabía que mal aquejaba su cuerpo.

Aquella también tenía preocupado a Dumbledore, Voldemort estaba experimentando con hechizos olvidados y por los resultados arrojados en el Sr. Black eran todo un éxito, lamentablemente . El mago oscuro se preparaba y ellos no podía si quiera averiguar que hechizo había utilizado en Sirius para aplicarle el antídoto correspondiente .

-He revisado mis antiguos libros – dijo Snape aquel día en la enfermería ante Dumbledore, Remus, Poppy , James y la profesora Mc Gonagall – no hay nada –

-¡No te creo , Snape!- dijo James mirando al mago de negro fieramente .

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga , Potter?- dijo él contraatacando – siento decirte que Black no vivirá mucho por lo visto- pero su tono de voz indicaba obviamente que no lo sentía…

James se arrojó sobre Snape dispuesto a dejarle la nariz más chueca de lo que ya estaba, pero fue detenido por Remus.

-Suficiente Señores- dijo Dumbledore con voz profunda, al instante los antiguos compañeros se detuvieron . – esto no nos ayuda en nada-

-Severus ,te pido que sigas investigando , mientras tanto Sr. Potter manténgase calmado- dijo – se hace todo lo que se puede para sanar al Sr. Black , además ,como ya saben ,esperamos ayuda en este aspecto ,estoy seguro que pronto Sirius sanará.-

Pero eso ni Dumbledore lo podía asegurar…

Mientras tanto, las avaloneses habían regresado a su isla, desde donde habían decidido reagruparse y planear la estrategia a seguir . Una semana les había tomado , pero ya tenían todo listo, al final la reina acordó mandar a Hogwarts una comitiva permanente para coordinar esfuerzos con los magos ( muy a pesar de Raquel ) para hallar a Harry y dar con la cura para el animago .

Dumbledore les había dado todas las facilidades , con lo cual estaba todo en calma , esperando el despuntar del alba para marchar a Inglaterra, aunque no todos…

**BUUUMM- **

Raquel se quedó estática sosteniendo aún la vasija con el éter . "Definitivamente no hay que agregar más que unas gotas" se dijo mirando el desastre que había ocasionado en el laboratorio, por suerte que había puesto un hechizo silenciador , de lo contrario habría despertado a la mitad del palacio y es que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada …

La joven curandera era muy orgullosa y se negaba a rendirse , a pesar que había experimentado durante una semana buscando la mezcla apropiada para aquel antídoto y sólo había dado con una serie de "catástrofes" como aquella. Cuando la encargada de la limpieza viera el desastre se iba a desmayar nuevamente…

Dumbledore había solicitado la ayuda de las avaloneses al descubrir que Sirius era afectado por un hechizo antiguo , del cual ni siquiera sabían el nombre. En un principio la reina se esperó que la curandera pusiera problemas,al comunicarle que ella sería quien estaría a la cabeza de las investigaciones , pero ni siquiera había dicho algo, no sabiendo bien si eso era bueno o no, aunque , al menos no se había negado.

Desde entonces todas las curanderas a cargo de Raquel se habían puesto la exhaustiva tarea de hallar la cura para Sirius, sin embargo los resultados eran poco alentadores. Yomara estaba al tanto de esto y viendo que la demora de resultados podía significar para los magos un signo de arrepentimiento , había acordado con Dumbledore enviar a sus curanderas a Hogwarts para trabajar directamente allá , el director a cambio había prometido suministrarles todo lo necesario para sus investigaciones…

La pluma furiosamente rasgaba el pergamino anotando los avances de Raquel .

"Sólo un par de gotas"

Y comenzó nuevamente con su labor…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Como diga su majestad- dijo Aline sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Las barcas estaban por marchar y la reina le había confirmado que debía ir junto a Raquel y a un grupo de guardianas lideradas por Helena , la joven subalterna de Stena.

La líder de las guardianas junto a otro grupo se quedaban para custodiar la isla de cualquier amenaza y a su majestad , como era debido.

Aline sabía que Yomara había decidido enviarla a Hogwarts, pero hasta última hora guardaba la esperanza de que su majestad hubiera recapacitado. Sin embargo…

Aunque Aline no era la única en disconformidad con la decisión de Yomara, Milla se veía obligada a marchar a Hogwarts , siendo la responsable de toda la comitiva de "apoyo" . Era su deber como embajadora .

"Es mi trabajo" se repetía mientras embarcaban todo lo necesario, es decir, ropa, especies , plantas , libros , velos… ¿para qué velos?, ah… Milla no veía porque las sacerdotisas tenía que llenarse la vida con tantos velos , vio hastiada como un grupo de chicas de unos 16 años jugaba con un velo violeta y danzaban mientras sus compañeras llevaban el ritmo con las palmas.

"¡Y donde está Aline que no pone orden!"- pensó la chica fastidiada ¿Por qué tenían que ir con esas "niñas"? .

-¡Paren el escándalo y ayuden a embarcar!- ordenó Milla desde la popa mirando reprobatoriamente a las chiquillas, estas haciendo una reverencia casi marcial marcharon en busca de algo útil que hacer.

"Esta juventud" – dijo para sí, mientras veía embarcar a Aline con cara de tragedia…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Los mortifagos saltaban en cada ocasión en que sentían su marca escocer , Malfoy no era distinto al resto y no porque fuese cobarde ni nada por el estilo, él era la cabeza de la casa Malfoy y no temía las reuniones con el Lord, aunque tampoco era suicida . .. Desde hacía una semana que su amo estaba más desalmado de lo normal , todos sabían la razón: el fracaso en el asalto al castillo.

Todos se esperaron que Regulus Black, fuese asesinado por no seguir las órdenes del Lord, pero éste en vez de eso , le encargó la búsqueda del mocoso Potter y se contentó con darle un par de cruciatus. Se podía decir que había salido bastante bien.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Entre los mortifagos ya no era un misterio las "habilidades" del hijo del auror , por lo cual numerosas teorías corrían en los círculos, algunas un tanto descabelladas… sin embargo otras tenían algo de razón.

Unas decían que el niño era descendiente de Merlin… ¡había que escuchar cada cosa!.

Pero lo que más le importaba era lo mismo que el Lord¿cómo un niño de cinco años era capaz de tamaño despliegue de magia?.

Sin evitarlo miró a Draco jugar con su escoba de juguete , aquel Potter tenía su misma edad … ¿qué podría hacer cuando fuese mayor de edad? . Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo , seguramente el lord pensaba lo mismo que él y por eso su afán en hallarlo…

Malfoy desapareció para aparecer frente a la presencia de Voldemort .

-¿Llamó , mi Lord?- dijo el aristócrata mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Sí, Lucius- dijo el lord – he recibido informes de algo bastante … curioso- dijo sonriendo . Malfoy lo aterrorizante…

-En qué puedo servirlo , amo- dijo sumisamente.

-Verás mi querido Lucius- dijo , mientras le entregaba una carpeta – me parece que encontrarás interesante esto , al igual que yo- intrigado el mago platinado tomó la carpeta y leyó rápidamente la hoja que contenía.

-¡Pero esto!- exclamó el mortifago incrédulo – es …

-Perfecto- dijo el lord – y como sé que estas muy bien relacionado en el ministerio , te encomiendo la tarea de indagar en los posibles candidatos para el puesto.-

-Por supuesto , mi lord- dijo Malfoy .

Luego Voldemort quedó a solas , volvió a mirar la hoja que tanto había impresionado a Malfoy y porque no decirlo, a él también.

Se trataba de un informe sobre uno de sus espías en el departamento de legados y tradiciones mágicas .

-Has sido lo suficientemente idiota Potter , como para perder la custodia mágica de tu hijo- dijo sonriendo , mientras Nagini entraba al salón.

- Amo tengo noticias del niño Potter…- dijo ,al momento que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro serpentino de Lord Voldemort…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno hola a todos y espero hallan tenido unas lindas fiestas ,

Y lo segundo, sé que no he actualizado hace un montón, pero me fui de vacaciones , tengo excusa he? XD

Ah, que lindo es estar de vacaciones y tener dos meses completitos de ocio profundo XDDD , adoro enero!!, bueno… XD

Con respecto al fic, puede que este cap no fuese el más apasionante , pero el próximo promete , porque es el fin de la paz y armonía aparente de Harry , el mundo mágico le da en las narices . Luego del próximo cap tengo pensado que pasen unos cuantos años , pero ya veremos que pasa…

**AlexaBlack: **Hola y contestando a tu pregunta al salir Harry de la casa Potter , como verás, se está haciendo cargo de él Jack, luego , con respeto a lo de desarrollar sus capacidades, creo que lo podrás ver en el próximo capítulo, que por lo demás , es la punta del iceberg .

Bueno sí, no va a pasar mucho tiempo desaparecido, aunque no se debe precisamente a los esfuerzos de la orden, avaloneses o voldmeort, más bien es algo fortuito, aunque lo leerás luego :P

Tu tercera pregunta hasta yo misma me la hago a veces, XD , la verdad una mitad de mí tieneuna idea y la otra no sabe bien que hacer, por lo menos tendré para pensar hasta dentro de unos cuantos capis más, aunque te adelanto que el final de esta historia la tengo más que decidida , no sé si haré una secuela, aunque deja la posibilidad de una, primero que nada hay que finalizar este fic 

Tu cuarta pregunta se responde parte aqué, ahora la pregunta del millón L: quién será el tutor de Harry?, porque definitivamente no pueden ser ni Voldemort ni las avaloneses ( no lo permitiría el ministerio!) , así que te dejo en qué pensar. Vaya , sí que he escrito , jajaja, bueno nos leemos y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Luna Radcliffe:**Bueno , es un niño aunque no lo parezca en ocasiones, demasiada presión para un niño de cinco años, así que era bueno darle un respiro para poner sus ideas en orden.Y gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que tú también hayas tenido una buena navidad y año nuevo.

**TALY :**Bueno, que le vamos a ahcer , es parte de la vida sufrir, aunque en el caso de Harry se me van un poco las letras Xd. Bueno nos leemos.


	17. En el infierno todos somos demonios

-

-

-¡Cómo no me informaste antes , Dumbledore!- exclamó Fudge al escuchar las noticias.

- Ya lo sabes , Cornelius , la búsqueda de Harry es mi prioridad en este momento , además las avalonese han de llegar a Hogwarts mañana al medio día , no veo porque el escándalo- dijo despreocupado mirando el cuadro de la oficina de Fudge.

-¡Pero!- dijo el ministro enrojecido del enfado- ¡son avaloneses! Es increíble que quieran entablar relaciones diplomáticas con nosotros, es… ¡lo mejor que nos pueda ocurrir!- dijo feliz.

- De hecho, es una visita con fines médicos, Cornelius, dudo que quieran realizar alguna alianza – manifestó el director.

- Oh , primero una visita médica y luego ya veras como estaremos importando pociones avaloneses – dijo pensando en el oro. – tendré que prepararlo todo …-

- Claro, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo al ver como el ministro se comportaba: como un niño que le han dicho que pronto será navidad…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Joanne ,aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en casa, se encerró en su habitación y sacando un pequeño libro debajo de su colchón lo examinó recordando cómo había dado con él… un sueño , un extraño e inquietante sueño. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso , la niña abrió el Libro Olvidado encontrándose con una introducción que rezaba:

_El Libro Olvidado , de autor ausente y pluma añosa._

_Mi prosa es la hechicería , la magia de las letras y el caldero._

_Letras sin edad incrustadas como espinas en este pergamino amarillento que mis ojos verán por última vez ._

_¿Consejos? Os puedo dar mil de ellos_

_¿Hechizos? Me crié rodeado de ellos_

_Pociones… milagrosas mezclas de ingredientes capaces de levantar a los moribundos y acostar a los vivos._

_Ahora leed y no olvidad que toda solución está en una sencilla mirada aguda._

_Bienvenidos y no olvidéis cerrar la puerta de atrás..._

La niña no comprendió ni la mitad de las letras , sin contar con lo mucho que le costó juntar las letras para leer , después de todo recién estaba aprendiendo y debía de vez en cuando ver su pergamino con el alfabeto .

Luego de la introducción estaba el índice , notó que el libro debía tener cerca de seiscientas páginas, pasando el dedo en los títulos llegó a uno en especial que le llamó la atención: "cómo despertar al dormido".

De inmediato pensó en el tío Sirius , porque su mamá le había dicho que estaba muy cansado y por ello dormía en Hogwarts y que por ello no había venido a casa .

La hoja decía:

**¿Cómo despertar al dormido?**

**Si están leyendo mi libro , ya su esperanza ha navegado a oscuros mares , toda poción ha sido usada y hechizo conjurado , pues bien , el último recurso y el primero que debieron haber usado :**

"**El Dormido ha de levantarse sólo ante el lamento de su alma dorada"**

-Este libro es muy extraño- dijo Joanne mirándolo mal ¡después de todo el esfuerzo que le había llevado juntar las letras y comprender!.

-No sirves- le dijo y lo guardó bajo su colchón sólo por si acaso…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El cielo azulado no mostraba una sola nube , mientras que Fudge miraba constantemente su reloj de plata , ya casi era medio día . Estaba en las afueras de Hogwarts, en específico el lago, junto a él Dumbledore , James , Remus y los maestros.

Una ligera perturbación en el agua hizo mecerse incómodo al calamar gigante, luego a lo lejos se vio un conjunto de barcas blancas que escoltaban a un barco de proporciones suficientes como para dejar pequeño al gran comedor , era de madera blanca , mástiles verdes y velas moradas con el símbolo de la gran Torre Blanca, orgullo de Avalon.

Una exclamación involuntaria escapó de los labios de James al ver la espléndida nave , sin embargo gruñó al notar la mirada divertida de Remus, quien dejó en paz al animago para ver como las barcas pequeñas tocaban tierra y de ellas descendían unas jóvenes singulares que ya había visto: cabello recogido en una larga trenza, botas altas hasta la rodilla de color blanco al igual que los guantes y un sencillo vestido de cuero color celeste , cuyas mangas eran tres cuartos y de longitud considerable dejando al desnudo solamente las rodillas.

La primera barca llevaba cinco de las jóvenes , las cuales al llegar a tierra sin mirar a los magos se pusieron en fila india , así fueron bajando hasta que todas las pequeñas barcas estuvieron desocupadas, en total formaron seis filas .

Snape y el resto las miraron con extrañeza , pero los magos recordando aún el incidente de Glastonbury decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta que el barco anclara .Lo cual pasó en pocos minutos, la primera en descender fue una joven vestida igual que el resto de las jóvenes en tierra , a excepción de un lazo que llevaba en la cintura de color blanco . Apenas tocó tierra las guardianas se cuadraron asustando a los magos, Helena sonrió complacida y caminó examinando sus "tropas".

Rápidamente la joven ocupó la cabeza de las guardianas . James comenzaba a impacientarse, por otro lado Fudge estaba fascinado con el despliegue de las guardianas.

La siguiente en bajar fue Millarray de Maris , quien al ver a los magos saludó educadamente , luego la primera fila de las guardias se puso a espaldas de la embajadora , así sucesivamente las guardianas fueron repitiendo la operación mientras bajaban Raquel y Aline, luego fue el turno del resto de las curanderas y sacerdotisas.

-Es un placer tenerlas en Hogwarts- dijo el director saludando a las jóvenes inclinándose levemente ante Milla, la joven repitió el gesto.

- Primer ministro de la magia , a su servicio- dijo Fudge sin esperar a que Dumbledore lo presentase, Milla levantó una ceja ante el título, sin embargo saludó diplomáticamente.

- Millarray de Maris, Embajadora avalonese, un gusto- dijo la chica . Luego de que Raquel y Aline , al igual que Helena fueran presentadas por Milla , Dumbledore les empezó a dar un discurso sobre lo bueno que era establecer lazos en tiempos de guerra … Al finalizar presentó a los maestros formalmente .

-… y nuestro profesor de pociones : Severus Snape.- dijo el director , Snape miró a las avaloneses examinándolas como si fueran ingredientes de pociones , finalizó con un gesto de cabeza.

Aline observó los ojos negros del mago , que por un par de segundos se conectaron con los de ella , la joven sintió un leve pinchazo en su cabeza, con lo que decidió observar a otro lado , no pudiendo apreciar la disimulada sonrisa del maestro.

- Corresponderemos a su hospitalidad Sr. Dumbledore- dijo Milla y todos se encaminaron al gran comedor donde el resto del colegio les esperaba para ser presentadas.

Raquel dio una última mirada a las barcas que ya partían y viendo los bellos árboles y el lago de Hogwarts pensó que tal vez no sería tan terrible trabajar en un lugar repleto de magos…

Bill , tal como el resto de los alumnos , había sido comunicado de la visita de las "avaloneses", el director se los había comunicado hacia un día ocasionando un gran revuelo y visitas a la biblioteca, algunos alumnos avanzados consideraban que no era lo más conveniente hacer el ridículo ante "bellas chicas legendarias" , así que se habían impuesto averiguar lo más posible de la cultura avalonese.

El castillo relucía como caldero nuevo , cada estatua, armadura y cuadro había sido , ya fuera pulido, reparado o limpiado , Hogwarts se había esmerado , sin contar con las exquisiteces que los elfos habían preparado, verdaderas obras de arte eran los pudines, tortas de tres pisos con merengue azulado y estatuas de azúcar …

El director entró con paso pausado y sonrisa afable, tan tranquilo como siempre , siendo seguido por McGonagall y Snape , tras ellos venían diez guardianas encabezadas por Helana, su líder mientras estuvieran en el castillo, luego venía Milla, diez guardianas más, Raquel y el resto de las sacerdotisas , más guardianas y finalmente Aline con cerca de diez sacerdotisas seguidas de unas trece guardianas . Todas vestidas con sus mejores galas .

El desfile de chicas hizo ensanchar las sonrisas de algunos alumnos que veían los cortos vestidos de las guardianas casi con la misma felicidad como si se hubieran suspendido los exámenes, Helena, puso mala cara y con paso digno continuó firmemente .

Aline y Raquel, quienes al ya haber estado en el castillo creían que no se iban a maravillar tuvieron que eliminar esos pensamientos al ver tantos alumnos y la belleza de Hogwarts.

Milla reparó en la mesa alta , en la que unos cuantos asientos vacíos hacían ver que sólo unas cuantas de ellas se sentarían allá, pensó por un segundo hacérselo notar a sus compañeras, pero reparó en la mesa rectangular que había entre Gryffindor y Hupleppuf , supuso que era para ellas y así se lo confirmó Dumbledore con la mirada divertida que sus ojos azules le dieron, internamente Milla se sintió como una idiota…

En la mesa de los profesores se sentaron de la misiva avalonese: Milla, Aline, Raquel y Helena, puesto que representaban a cada estamento que en esos momentos estaban en Hogwarts, el resto ocupó su lugar en la otra mesa.

Con desagrado la Embajadora notó que Remus y James la miraban , aunque uno con educación mientras que el otro con insolencia , recordando la responsabilidad que tenía, la joven se mordió el labio y se dispuso a poner su mejor cara de hipócrita para aguantar aquellos ojos avellana.

James tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, su mejor amigo estaba al borde de la muerte, su hijo desaparecido y para colmo tenía que aguantar el protocolo… estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar todo este despliegue político, porque al fin y al cabo lo era.

- Mis queridos alumnos , demos la bienvenida a nuestras ilustres avaloneses, quienes se han de hospedar una temporada en Hogwarts, representando a la isla de Avalon se encuentra con nosotros su embajadora, Millarray de Maris- dijo , los alumnos aplaudieron mientras Milla se levantaba para que la conocieran , no percatándose de los leves murmullos de los alumnos que decían lo bella que era – han de ser nuestras residentes también : Helena Brenes , líder temporal de las guardianas – más aplausos – Aline Sthandier, sacerdotisa de la isla – Aline saludó disimuladamente – y no menos importante – Raquel Caroca, curandera en jefe de Avalon, ahora mis queridos alumnos que comience el banquete de bienvenida.-

-Vaya circo- pensó Milla fastidiada de las miraditas de los alumnos … Aunque había uno en especial que miraba a dos chicas sin disimulo.

- ¡Hey Bill!- llamó uno de sus compañeros – sé que son lindas, pero no las mires así- dijo por lo bajo.

- Calla Henry- dijo Bill "no sabes lo que yo" "¡Son ellas!" pensó el joven mirando a Raquel y Aline "son las que protegieron a Harry aquella noche"...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las cortinas de la habitación eran mecidas por la leve corriente de aire , ocasionando que en el suelo se vieran divertidas figuras en el piso , el cual estaba alfombrado de color verde esmeralda . Este piso mostraba una cantidad considerable de juguetes , todos de aspecto muy costoso , pero eso no parecía importarle al niño que los golpeaba sin consideración . A decir verdad este niño estaba muy enfadado y la única forma que encontraba para vengarse era contra sus propios juguetes , así su padre tendría que comprarle más : esa sería su venganza.

¿Por qué tanto enojo:Simple, el pequeño Draco Malfoy estaba enfadado porque su padre había salido de improviso no cumpliendo con ir con él de compras aquel día . Quería el nuevo modelo de escobas que saldría hoy , quería ser el primero en adquirirla, pero todo se había estropeado …

Enfadado el niño tiró su escoba de juguete , lo que no calculó fue la fuerza, con lo que dicha escoba salió disparada contra los cristales de la ventana…

-¡AHH!- gritó el niño al ver como los vidrios se rompían y algunos trozos estaban por caer sobre él , el grito fue escuchado por su niñera alemana , que se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto. Al entrar se encontró con un curioso cuadro: Draco estaba en el piso con los brazos cubriendo su cabeza y los cristales de la ventana suspendidos .

La institutriz sin perder tiempo tomó su varita y con un accio atrajo al niño hacia si.

Draco abrió los ojos al estar al lado de su niñera .

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos .La niñera guardó silencio y apuntó hacia la ventana , el niño ahí se percató del fenómeno…

-¡Magia!- dijo feliz , en eso los cristales impactaron el piso haciéndose añicos .

-¡He hecho magia!- dijo sonriendo el niño , ya sin rastros de miedo.

-Así es joven Malfoy – aseguró la niñera

Draco sonrió satisfecho ¡al fin había hecho magia: esperaba que su padre ahora sí lo acompañase a comprar…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Harry decidió ir junto a Morissette al parque, después de todo, la sra. Mabel, quien les arrendaba la casa había prometido cuidar de ella mientras los niños se divertían con lo que marcharon felices, además el parque quedaba a solo unas cuadras.

- ¡Viva!- decía Morissette cada vez que subía en el sube y baja , Harry al otro extremo sonreía no sabiendo si era por lo divertido del juego o por ver feliz a la castaña, pero no todos estaban felices en el parque, desde una fina limosina blanca un sujeto observaba a ambos chicos, especialmente a la pequeña Duerre, este sujeto fumaba un puro de aspecto caro , tenía unos cuantos anillos de oro en los dedos y unas gafas oscuras, además de un pulcro traje negro.

- Sr. Adducci ¿qué ordena?- preguntó un sujeto al de las gafas .

- Quiero a Morissette Duerre, Gino , que la niña no sufra daños – dijo , el mencionado Gino , un hombre de traje negro asintió y se encaminó hacia los despreocupados niños…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jack miró la hora , aún le quedaban dos más de trabajo y Smith no dejaba de importunar, en eso estaban cuando llegó un mensajero diciéndole que querían hablar con él unas personas, extrañado el ojiazul lo siguió llegando a la portería, rapidamente despidió al mensajero y se encaminó nervioso al reconocer a los cinco sujetos que lo observaban .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy recibió satisfecho el pergamino que uno de sus "amigos" le entregaba.

- … y ya sabes Lucius-dijo el sujeto algo nervioso- yo no te he entregado esa información ¿estamos?, si mis jefes saben que he revelado esta información antes del plazo establecido…-

La cabeza de los Malfoy lo miró alzando una ceja – por supuesto Hobkins – dijo volviendo su atención a la lista .

- Y mi…- empezó Hobkins .

- Claro- dijo Malfoy entregándole una bolsa con oro.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo , Lucius- dijo el mago y desapareció del departamento .

- Sí , claro- dijo Lucius. "idiota" "al menos sabe hacer su trabajo" "interesante" se dijo el mago al ver un nombre que él desconocía.

Luego enrolló el pergamino y también salió del Departamento de Asuntos Familiares en busca de su señor para darle la lista con los candidatos a tutor del niño Potter…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Te tengo- dijo Gino tomando en brazos a Morissette, Harry lo miró asustado , al igual que la castaña que empezó a patalear.

- ¡Suéltame!-

- ¡Suelte a Morissette!- dijo Harry. A su alrededor algunos niños empezaron a gritar.

- No te metas , niño- dijo el adulto y dando media vuelta se dispuso a marchar, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a verlo ir con la castaña, así que le propinó una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el sujeto soltara a Morissette.

- ¡Corre Harry!- dijo la niña y ambos corrieron rumbo a la casa siendo perseguidos por el sujeto, el hombre de la limosina , que había visto lo ocurrido lanzó una maldición en otro idioma . Gino al pasar junto a la limosina vio la oscura mirada de su jefe y fue corriendo tras los niños sabiendo que nadie le fallaba y continuaba con vida …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voldemort miró interesado a Nagini, la serpiente movía la cola feliz de ser utilidad ante su amo.

- ¿Qué has averiguado , mi fiel Nagini?- preguntó el lord.

- Unas informantes me han dicho que vieron a un niño con las características de la cría de los Potter cerca de Gales, en un barrio muggle- dijo

El lord guardó silencio , lo mejor sería investigar…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jack calló al suelo debido al golpe recibido.

- Tranquilo , Duerre- dijo un hombre de traje blanco – si no quieres que tu hermanita reciba las consecuencias- Jack alzó la vista asustado , el sujeto sonrió ante la reacción del joven e hizo señas a otros dos de sus acompañantes , entre ellos tomaron al joven y lo tiraron dentro del lujoso deportivo blanco .

Dentro del automóvil ,Jack ,se limpió la sangre del labio y miró al joven de blanco, no se sorprendió de verlo allí, después de todo … ¿por qué lo haría si desgraciadamente lo conocía de toda la vida?.

- Anthony Adducci – dijo Jack casi escupiendo el nombre.

- Me alegra ver que aún tienes buena memoria, querido Jack- dijo el joven sonriendo descaradamente ante el ojiazul.

- ¿Dónde está Morissette?- el tal Anthony no respondió mirando por la ventana , Jack comenzaba a impacientarse .

- A esta hora los hombres de mi padre la deben haber atrapado , iremos directamente a la mansión ¿supongo que la recordarás no?-

- Claro…- dijo el joven Duerre preguntándose como se encontraría…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ambos niños habían llegado a la casa y se encerraron .

- ¿Quién era ese sujeto , Mori?- preguntó Harry.

- Era… era… - empezó a decir la niña llorando.

- Tranquila, sólo respira y dímelo- dijo el niño calmándola dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

- Era el sujeto que asesinó a mi papá…- dijo ella echándose a llorar

Harry abrazó a la castaña , mas el momento no duró mucho , puesto que los golpes enfurecidos en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Abran, abran o lo lamentarán!- era la voz del sujeto del parque.

- ¡Mori hay que salir de aquí!- exclamó Harry, la niña estaba como en shock .- No , no ¡jack!- empezó a gritar la niña.

- Tranquila debe estar bien- dijo el niño.

- No ... ¡tú no sabes!- dijo ella llorando , un fuerte golpe destruyó el cristal de la ventana , HArry descubrió que era… ¡una piedra envuelta en un paño encendido!

- ¡Es fuego!- gritó el niño, otros tres ruidos se oyeron y las piedras incendiarias entraron nuevamente en la casa.

- ¡Salgan mocosos o se quemarán!.

- ¡Mori hay que salir!- insistió Harry .

- No … ¡no quiero!- gritó ella .

Todo el lugar se estaba incendiando , Morissette no se movía y Harry no podía abandonarla."pero no puedo usar magia" luego miró a la niña y posteriormente el fuego que comenzaba a cercarlos " debo hacer algo"

- ¡Aguamenti!- gritó el niño y un chorro de agua salió de su mano derecha, Morissette lo miró con ojos desorbitados, el niño se obligó a concentrarse en el fuego y no en la pequeña castaña .

Otro ruido le hizo ver que más piedras incendiarias entraban en la casa.

-¡SALGAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Gritó el sujeto de afuera desesperado.

La niña volvió a llorar al escuchar la voz del hombre y se olvidó de Harry , a su vez el niño sólo tenía cabeza para concentrarse en el fuego . Pero la casa estaba casi completamente en llamas y muy poco se podía hacer con un pequeño chorro de agua .

Muy preocupado Harry no se percató que el fuego estaba encima de la cocina…

Una enorme explosión hizo retroceder al sujeto que perseguía a Morissette : la casa había estallado , seguramente los niños habían muerto… ¿qué le diría al Sr. Adducci?

Harry respiró en el suelo , la explosión lo había lanzado por la ventana , sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejilla: Moriste ella…

Miró la casa en llamas , no ¡no era justo! .

-¡MORISSETTE!- gritó Harry desde el suelo desplegando una gran cantidad de magia . Pero como no iba encaminada a nadie sólo se limitó a salir del cuerpo de Harry en aquel desgarrador grito que surcó el lugar , luego calló al suelo absolutamente agotado .

Gino maldijo su suerte al ver estallar la casa y sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar algún signo de vida de los niños cerca de ella,un leve gemido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones , siguiendo el quejido llegó cerca de unos matorrales: había un niño intentando levantarse .

Bueno… al parecer uno de los mocosos había sobrevivido, así Gino tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo cargó hasta el automóvil .

-¿Y la niña?- preguntó el conductor que lo esperaba

- Muerta- dijo Gino percatándose que Harry había perdido la conciencia .- este mocoso ha de servir para algo, sino lo matamos y ya- el conductor asintió y se encaminó a la mansión Adducci…

Una casa en llamas fue todo lo que Voldemort vio al llegar al lugar que Nagini le había indicado, por un instante creyó que el niño Potter había muerto, pero un leve rastro de magia lo hizo poner sus capacidades al máximo para descubrir que el mocoso seguía con vida , sólo que se alejaba a una velocidad constante con rumbo norte…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el departamento del uso indebido de la magia , las alarmas saltaron hasta los límites asustando a Mafalda Hopkirk, la bruja miró en el tablero que de inmediato mostró los datos:

_Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans_

_Edad: 5 años y nueve meses ._

_Dirección: Little Palace # 243 ,Cardiff, Gales._

Mafalda emitió un gritito y rápidamente tomó los polvos floo y se apareció en Hogwarts…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El banquete aún no acababa y Milla se preguntaba hasta cuando aguantaría las conversaciones del "ilustre" primer ministro inglés, un completo adulador y fanfarrón.

- … Y eso que aún no le he contado los esfuerzos que hizo el ministerio para entablar relaciones con los alemanes luego de que el innombrable apareció…- Milla en verdad se estaba fastidiando mucho.

Tenny , el elfo doméstico amigo de Bill , apareció de pronto en medio del gran comedor, parecía nervioso .

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el elfo extrañado. Algunos alumnos también lo notaron y centraron su atención en él.

- Mira al fin pasa algo divertido.- Susurró Raquel a Aline que no había dicho mucho durante el banquete.

- Sr. Dumbledore. Sr, Tenny lamenta incomodarlo Sr. y sabe que luego se tendrá que apretar las orejas en el horno, Sr. , pero Tenny tenía que avisarle que la Sra. Mafalda Hopkirk quiere hablar con ud. Sr Dumbledore Sr.- dijo el elfo de corrido, Dumbledore pestañeó luego de ello y al comprender las palabras del elfo lo siguió , no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la mesa alta , fue suficiente para que Minerva y Severus se levantaran tras él.

- ¿Te das cuenta que no nos informan de nada?- dijo Raquel comiendo una manzana luego de ver ir a los tres magos…

Aline no contestó y miró como Remus y James salían a la siga de los magos.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó indignada Milla viendo que su anfitrión desaparecía sin explicación…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Dumbledore- dijo la cabeza de Mafalda a través del fuego de la chimenea- es sobre el niño Potter, sé dónde está- dijo al instante que entraban Snape y Minerva al despacho…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el corazón de Hogwarts había una habitación relativamente grande con seis antorchas en cada muralla, lo que permitía alumbrar el interior, una mesa de mármol de un par de metros se encontraba y sobre ella descansaban dos peculiares objetos: un pergamino muy amarillento y extenso junto a una pluma dorada.

De pronto la pluma se iluminó y por arte de alguna magia antigua comenzó a escribir en el antiguo pergamino justo debajo del nombre del heredero de una de las casas más antiguas de Gran bretaña…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se despertó sintiendo todo el cuerpo agarrotado , poco a poco empezó a tomar conciencia de los acontecimientos recientes: el parque , el sujeto , el fuego y Morissette… notó como el dolor inundaba su corazón , no podía ser que Mori estuviese muerta… ¡no , se negaba a ello! .

Le costó un poco abrir los ojos , pero al lograrlo notó que estaba sentado en una silla , sus manos y pies estaban atados a esta y tenía una mordaza en la boca .

Estaba en un salón , cerámica blanca , paredes pintadas de celeste , también había un gran sofá castaño , al igual que una mesa de madera rojiza, sin contar con las innumerables piezas artísticas: cuadros, esculturas… sin duda estaba en una casa muy lujosa, pero no veía a nadie allí.

Varios pasos se escucharon a los lejos, se acercaban … Harry alzó los ojos preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

- ¿Más tranquilo?- preguntó un sujeto de unos cuarenta años.

- Harry…- dijo Jack mirando al maltratado niño , por su parte Harry notó el golpe de la mejilla.

- ¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó Jack al sujeto , el hombre miró de soslayo a Gino y a su hijo.

- Muerta- dijo finalmente el Sr. Adducci .

Una sola palabra bastó para que Jack Duerre sucumbiera al vacío y la desesperaión: muerta… una miserable y vil palabra que había temido desde hacía un año cuando al ver muerto a su padre debido a las ordenes de Adducci ,decidió huir de casa junto a su hermana, porque no deseaba verla muerta como su padre…

Muerta… muerta .

Era una horrible pesadilla , primero su madre, luego su padre y ahora Mori, la más inocente de toda su familia , la verdadera víctima de su maldita familia , porque su casa estaba destinada a una vida de muerte y asesinatos, siempre había sido así, la casa Duerre siempre se había envuelto en sangre y lágrimas, aquel era su negocio : la muerte, y esta una vez más cobraba su cuota, pero ahora era más terrible , porque se había llevado a una pequeña que nunca había siquiera disparado un arma o torturado a alguien, Mori era un ángel de cabellos ondulados y castaños que no sabía dar una orden para matar , nunca sus labios habían sabido de odios ni su corazón de rencores… y sin embargo estaba muerta…

- No- dijo Jack cerrando los ojos .Anthony Adducci miró a su padre , sabía los riesgos de este negocio , pero en el plan nunca había estado asesinar a la menor de los Duerre…

-Así es Jack Duerre y si no quieres ir por sus pasos firmarás los papeles …- dijo el Sr. Adduci - ¿o a caso quieres que mate al mocoso para que veas que hablo en serio?- preguntó el hombre .

Jack abrió los ojos para ver a Harry , ya había perdido a un inocente no perdería a otro.

- Está bien- dijo Jack con los ojos acuosos, no iba a llorar, no delante de esos sujetos , ese placer se los negaría.

- ¿Ves Anthony como se hacen los negocios?- dijo el sujeto a su hijo, el chico debía tener la misma edad de Jak, no dijo nada.

- Gino trae los papeles- dijo . – sí jefe- dijo éste.

- Ahora suelten a Harry- dijo Jak , el Sr. Adducci se tomó un minuto para pensarlo, después de todo ¿qué mal podría hacer un niño de cinco años?...

Harry al verse desatado caminó hasta Jack, el ojiazul tenía la mirada vacía tal como si un dementor hubiera absorbido el alma, Harry se sentía igual: muerto…

Pero eso no iba a acabar allí , Mori no iba a morir en vano .

- Ustedes…- empezó Harry – déjennos ir y no les haré daño- dijo suavemente

El Sr. Adducci miró a Harry para luego reír ,junto a sus hombre de buena gana, una vez calmado miró al niño.

-¿Has escuchado Duerre?- preguntó Adducci- ¡el niño me ha amenazado!-

- Harry mantente en silencio- susurró Jack

- ¡No! - dijo HArry - ¡ud!- dijo apuntando al Sr. Adducci – ¡es un monstruo que nos ha arrebatado a Morissette y yo le haré pagar!-

- Hary por favor- dijo JAck desesperado – es un mafioso ¡deja de hablar!- dijo

- ¿Mafioso?- preguntó Adducii- no Jack, no soy un simple "mafioso" sino quien controla toda la mafia inglesa – Jack abrió los ojos impresionado, no creía que en un año Adducci se hubiera hecho con el control de la isla.

- Sí, joven Duerre , me tomó un año controlar Gran Bretaña , aunque claro, fue sencillo luego de dejar fuera del juego a tu padre- dijo Adducci- ya era hora de que alguien con más mano firme se hiciera cargo , es una cuestión de evolución, nada personal- dijo socarronamente .

Tal revelación anonadó al niño ¿el padre de jack era un …mafioso?.

- Sí, Harry- dijo Jack al ver los interrogantes ojos del menor- es cierto, mi padre era el antiguo "Lord" de Gran Bretaña , algo de lo cual no me siento muy orgulloso- dijo por lo bajo – lamento haberte involucrado en esto-

- Sr. los papeles- dijo Gino volviendo con los documentos.

- Suficiente plática y a firmar Duerre- dijo Adducci – con esto los fondos de tu familia pasarán a mi cuenta en las Caimanas – dijo sonriendo

Jack se acercó resignado a firmar , increíble, se había librado de los servicios sociales, pero no de los Adducci… había perdido a Mori¿qué era el dinero sin su hermana?.

Un ruido de explosión se escuchó en la mansión , Jack soltó la pluma que Gino le había entregado.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Adducci a uno de sus subalternos, luego se escuchó un ruido de ametralladora y … un horrible grito desgarrador , finalmente sólo el sonido de unos pasos en la lejanía.

Harry tal como los cinco ocupantes miraban por la puerta esperando ver al dueño de las pisadas…

Finalmente se materializó.

Voldemort había llegado…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola**: Espero que estén bien ¿es mi idea o siempre pongo aquí las disculpas por no actualizar??… lo siento, pero estuve abducida por Eragon xD, si, el mismo de la película, sólo que me leí el libro y la continuación: Eldest y es genial!!!, 100 recomendable si se quieren leer un buen libro; pero ya he vuelto…

Sé que el cap no es muy largo, pero es bastante revelador . Al fin el secreto de Jack ha salido a la luz… y Morissette, snif, pero era necesario . Por su lado … alguien pensaba que la fortuna de jack se debía a que su padre había sido el jefe de la mafia inglesa???, okis, yo tampoco xD Pero sí, los Duerre son una familia bastante oscura… y llena de secretos, solo he revelado uno .

Antes que pregunten ¿por qué saltaron las alarmas del departamento indebido de la magia esta vez y no en el incidente de Hogmeade?: esta vez Harry usó magia accidental, no fue un hechizo o algo por el estilo . Harry creó un modo de eludir al departamento de magia indebida, pero eso sólo se aplica a la hora de hacer hechizos.

Las avaloneses han llegado a Hogwarts , ya veremos que ocurre. Por lo demás ya me he decidido por el futuro próximo de Harry , al menos hasta los siete años.

**Contestación:**

**YO: **O.O! sacrificios humanos!!, no! No quiero ser carne de cañón, snif XDD , bueno , pretendo actuaizar pronto , nos leemos :)

**Sandokan: **Holap, relájate que no pretendo hacer Slash , no se me dan. MMM sugerencias …. ¿qué pasa si te digo que le achuntaste en una parte? Ahhh ¿pero en cuál no? Muajaja , nop, sólo eso te diré , además de otro consejo:cuando leas el siguiente cap antes que te cortes las venas: nada es lo que parece , y eso, no más claves que si no, se me va la historia. :P Espero leas este cap, saludos.

**Leuke: **xD igual se agradecen aunque estén algo añejas xD sip ya se fugó y ya lo atraparon :C . O.O un clan para asesinarme, xD pues va a ser que seguiré el consejo de "YO" y me contrato un guardaespaldas XDD. Yap nos leemos.

**AlexaBlack: **sip la pregunta del millón : quién será el tutor?, Lucius ya tiene la lista de candidatos ,ya veremos… bueno eso fue un sueño extraño , del cual aún no es bueno hablar , jijiji. Bueno gracias por el review yanos leremos!!.

**potter-fanatica: **vaya gracias por el reviw:) sip, le queda muhco al fic, ni yo se cuanto , jiji, bueno nos leemos.

**Syel: **bueno no sé, del tutor no quiero adelantar nada, ya lo leeras… bueno a ti igual feliz año :)

**blackmoonlady :**Jack mago??? Mmm , no sé , ya lo verás … Bueno sí, yo también espero actualizar luego, nos vemos y lee este cap. Bye!


	18. Las cartas que juega el destino

-

-

Mafalda Hopkirk esperó para que sus palabras surtieran efecto, ciertamente pertenecía al departamento del uso indebido de la magia, pero también tenía otro "trabajo" , puede que no asistiera a las misiones de terreno, pero eso no quitaba que perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix y como tal acababa de proporcionar la información que ésta requería, luego debería avisar al Ministro para que tomara cartas en el asunto, aunque sabiendo que se hallaba en Hogwarts , esperaba que Dumbledore le transmitiera el mensaje, por su parte adelantándose a las posibles órdenes había notificado de la situación al cuartel de aurores y estos , a cargo de Alastor Moody estaban preparando a los aurores necesarios para aparecerse en el lugar del hecho.

- Gracias Mafalda- dijo el director y despidió a la bruja.

- Bien ¿qué esperamos?- dijo James Potter , Snape lo miró con una ceja levantada ante el apresuramiento del auror.

- ¿Muy preocupado , no Potter?- acotó el profesor, Dumbledore previendo un desastre intervino para preparar todo lo necesario para que la orden fuese a Little Palace # 243 ,Cardiff, Gales…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La escena parecía sacada de algún libro de Stephen King, o al menos eso pensó Jack al ver al sujeto que acababa de aparecer en la mansión Adducci : estatura alta, rostro serpentino, ojos inyectados en sangre , piel blanquecina , casi como la de un muerto , fosas nasales como de serpiente , vistiendo una túnica negra salpicada de puntos irregulares rojizos , demasiado semejantes a sangre como para ser otra cosa , además de aquella enorme serpiente verdosa que bien podría ser una anaconda.

Jack dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta … Anthony Aducci apretó firmemente la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Pero quién demonios es ud.?- preguntó el Sr. Aducci apuntando con su pistola al recién llegado, este miró despectivamente al sujeto y se limitó a observar a los presentes , Jack tragó saliva al sentirse examinado por Voldemort .

- Harry Potter – dijo el Lord , Jack miró interrogante al menor a su lado , mientras el niño no bajaba la mirada ante aquellos ojos rojos.

- ¡Exijo saber quién es!- dijo nuevamente Aducci , a su lado Anthony se tensó.

Nagini abrió sus fauces amenazadora ante el mafioso .El lord miró casi con desgana a Aducci y luego alzó la varita .

El Sr. Aducci , líder de la mafia inglesa , escuchó decir dos sílabas provenientes del sujeto y vio caer a su lado un cuerpo sin vida : Anthony Aducci , su único hijo y heredero estaba muerto .

-¡Anthony!- gritó el mafioso y se agachó para ver a su hijo, tenía una horrible expresión de miedo en los ojos, estaba indudablemente muerto , Gino a su lado descargó los quince tiros de su arma sobre Voldemort .

Jack vio como el sujeto alzaba la varita , no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos ante lo que éstos le mostraban.

- Los muggles y sus juguetes- dijo el lord tocando una de las balas que , suspendidas cerca de medio metro suyo acababa de disparar Gino .

- No es posible- dijo el sujeto impactado sudando frío.

- Son tuyas- dijo el Lord y acto seguido las balas comenzaron a desplazarse con la misma velocidad que si hubieran sido descargadas por una pistola, una a una impactaron sobre Gino, la primera destrozó la mano derecha, luego la segunda hizo lo propio con la izquierda y así se descargaron dos balas más en los pies, el resto fue a dar a muslos, brazos, las otras siete se repartieron entre la región abdominal y el tórax, cuando la décimo cuarta bala chocó contra el esternón de Gino, éste aún seguía con vida , aunque moribundo y en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Jack estaba estático en su puesto , sin tener capacidad para nada más que ver la cara de agonía del sujeto, Harry tal como el joven ojiazul miraba a Gino.

El lord se permitió una sonrisa al ver la décimo quinta bala impactar en medio de la cabeza del sujeto , dándole la muerte instantánea…

Luego Voldemort mató a Aducci , quedando solamente Harry, Jack y él en la mansión.

- Harry Potter tengo una propuesta para ti…- susurró Voldemort mientras Nagini se estiraba perezosamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La orden del fénix apareció en medio de la multitud de gente que estaba tras el cordón de aislamiento que había puesto bomberos , los hombre luchaban por combatir el fuego que se había esparcido por las casas aledañas .

La orden confundida comenzó a recabar información gracias a la magia, logrando saber que la casa siniestrada era ocupada por unos hermanos , de los cuales se creía muertos . Posteriormente llegaron los aurores y el grupo de contención , quienes luego de aplicar un obliviate generalizado determinaron que el incendio no había tenido intervención mágica y que era imposible saber si el niño Potter estuvo o no en la casa al momento del incendio.

-Eso quiere decir- susurró Remus con un hilo de voz.

-…que Harry Potter puede estar muerto- terminó Moody dándole una palmadita a james , por su parte Remus miraba el danzar de las llamas …

Luego de llegar al cuartel de la orden , en la antigua casa de Sirius, los magos se dejaron caer en los puestos . La terrible perspectiva de que el hijo de sus amigos hubiera muerto no les dejaba en paz . El peor era james Potter que no miraba a ningún lado y parecía vagar en su mente como un condenado .

Remus no se veía mejor, siempre había sentido un cariño especial por el pequeño Harry , más que por la alegre Morissette , tal vez fuera su mirada inteligente o su actitud educada . Ya no importaba , sólo quería tener la certeza o no de si Harry había estado en el incendio.

-Señores , la situación es complicada- dijo Dumbledore observando las caras cansadas de sus miembros- pero no hemos de perder la esperanza hasta que los especialistas del ministerio comprueben la presencia del pequeño Harry – guardó silencio viendo el leve resplandor en los ojos de los suyos.

- Ahora , es necesario que esta información permanezca en secreto ante los oídos de nuestras residentes avaloneses, no queremos que la situación se complique más de lo necesario y que se distraigan de su labor principal que es buscar la cura para Sirius- manifestó , Remus asintió reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras , aunque pensó que esto sólo les traería el enfado de esas mujeres cuando se enteraran , al menos valdría la pena el riesgo si Sirius se recuperaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joanne Potter miró la lechuza ante ella y amarró el pergamino a una de sus patas, si sus padres se enteraban…

Se rió de ella misma , sus padres la consideraban una tonta al parecer y por tanto jamás pensarían que había sido ella .

No, Joanne Potter no era tonta , a pesar de su corta edad comprendía la situación que sus padres tan miserablemente intentaban ocultar : El tío Sirius estaba muriendo , lo había descubierto hacía poco cuando sus padres llegaron de noche .

Ambos se veían demacrados y discutían , no reparando en la silenciosa silueta que se ocultaba detrás del sillón de la biblioteca, puede que pensaran que a esa hora de la noche estaría durmiendo , pero debieron comprobarlo antes de comenzar a hablar de aquellos temas .

Pero eso era historia , lo importante es que sabía la situación y si ella podía hacer algo para ayudar lo haría , además sabía bien a quien debía enviar esa información.

- Ve Argentum , entrégalo a la Srta. Raquel Caroca -

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Voldemort miró al niño , parecía uno común y corriente con aquella polera negra y esos jeans , tan sencillo como un muggle, pero había algo que delataba las inusuales características del chico: sus ojos verde esmeralda que refulgían con la pasión y valentía digna de un guerrero. Y en un futuro eso haría de él, si aceptaba .

Se acercó hasta estar un metro del niño, Nagini merodeo cerca de jack .

-Sé mucho sobre ti Harry Potter- susurró el Lord confidencialmente – eres un mago bastante inusual – Jack abrió mucho los ojos olvidándose de la serpiente que lo miraba hambrienta .

Harry miró a Jack , esperando su reacción , pero más allá de esa mirada incrédula el joven ojiazul no hizo más.

-No solo eso, sino que tienes el don de la magia natural y has visitado Avalon , algo por no mencionar increíble-

Harry no sabía a dónde quería llegar el mago con aquel discurso y si no hubiese sido por la precaria situación en la que se hallaba se lo habría preguntado abiertamente..

-Eres digno de ser llamado mago y te voy a dar la oportunidad por la que otros han suplicado por años – el lord hizo una pausa analizando a Harry - dime , Harry Potter… ¿ aceptarás ser mi aprendiz?-

Si el niño estaba impresionado no lo exteriorizó , Voldemort sonrió ante esa actitud " Sí, había elegido bien".

Jack miró a Harry esperando una respuesta a la propuesta del tal ¿Voldemort? sí , eso mismo.

El niño parecía meditar .

Jack no sabía mucho de Harry ni su pasado y comenzaba a entender muchas cosas teniendo en cuanta los acontecimientos recientes , muchas cosas…

-..Pero .. si decido aceptar- dijo el niño luego de un minuto - ¿qué pasará contigo , Jack?- preguntó el chico dirigiéndose al joven que le había ayudado en los peores momentos de su vida.

Jack se obligó a no retroceder un paso al ver la mirada de Voldemort posada en él.

-No te preocupes , sé arreglármelas- dijo el chico- además queda menos de dos meses para que sea mayor de edad – contestó el ojiazul .

-Sí, pero…- la verdad era que no quería separarse de Jack.

El Lord no era un hombre conocido por su paciencia y toda esta escenita melodramática, para su juicio, comenzaba a hastiarle . ¿eran dos meses no?, miró al tal Jack, el mocoso parecía muy unido a él ¿y si lo mataba y ya?.

Jack quería gritarle a Harry que no aceptara la propuesta ¡ el sujeto era un asesino! bueno… no que él no lo fuera , después de todo había matado a muchas personas a su corta edad , a pesar de que había sido en defensa propia . Aún había gente que deseaba su cabeza en bandeja y él no iba a hacérselos fácil. "Si no habían asesinado al padre , se conformaban con el hijo"…

-Puedes traerlo- susurró lentamente el lord , después de todo si el chico daba líos un avada kedavra terminaría con él.

-Yo…- dijo Harry confundido , nunca ni en sus sueños (o pesadillas) más extraños había estaba en una situación semejante ¿ser el aprendiz de Voldemort? ¿ de un mago que había matado a más gente que todo un escuadrón de mortifagos? … ¿en qué se convertía él si aceptaba?.

No podía negar que Voldemort era , sin lugar a dudas, un mago excepcional , con el que seguramente aprendería mucho , incluso más que cualquier otro chico de su edad , sin embargo…

Recordó todo aquello que había provocado:

La muerte de tío Pet

El desprecio de sus padres

Su propia soledad

El estado de tío Sirius

Y un millar de muertes

Aquel mago sólo significaba : sangre y lágrimas

¿En qué se convertía si aceptaba?

Y lo más importante …¿En qué se convertiría si NO aceptaba?

Lo más seguro es que en un cadáver , además ,Jack correría la misma suerte : ¿En verdad tenía algo que decidir?

Las rojizas orbes del Lord lo taladraban y supo que tenía razón en sus divagaciones : Lo mataría . Lo haría para no ser una amenaza en el futuro; ¿acaso no podía ver que no deseaba formar parte de un bando? . La luz sólo lo había lastimado y la oscuridad… ¿qué le ofrecía de todos modos?: conocimiento … ¿era lo que anhelaba? ¿ era suficiente?.

Su idea original había sido escapar de todos , internarse en el mundo muggle y desaparecer , que el mundo se olvidara que alguna vez había existido un niño llamado Harry Potter, deseaba una vida tranquila y sencilla , una que con Jack y Morissette parecía haber encontrado, un lugar al que llamar hogar… Pero no, nada era como él había soñado y la prueba estaba palpable: Morissette había muerto y una vez más el mundo mágico le daba en la cara .

-¿Qué has decidido?- preguntó con impaciencia , a su lado Nagini observó expectante la reacción del niño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las suaves cortinas de lino se mecían dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico a la estancia , a pesar que la luz se colaba por la ventanas y el aroma a violetas inundaba el lugar.

La estantería recibía tibios rayos de sol , los cuales atravesaban los recipientes de las diversas pociones proyectando en el piso formas de diversos colores , un espectáculo sencillo , pero a la vez encantador , aunque nadie reparaba en él . Demasiado inmersas en su labor , tres jóvenes de rostros cansados , no podían reparar en nada que no fuera aquel cuenco de madera en el cual estaba la poción que les había demorado un mes y medio realizar. Habían sido noches completas de insomnio y desesperación al ver que sus intentos eran infructuosos , semanas de escuchar las explosiones que sus invenciones habían ocasionado y obtener nada…

Estaban tanto física como psicológicamente agotadas , todas lo estaban , tanto curanderas como sacerdotisas se habían desvivido en aquella labor , en especial ellas tres , lo peor de todo era que se les acababa el tiempo … los efectos de la maldición se hacían cada vez más letales , llegaría el momento en que el mago no resistiría más , de cualquier forma ya era casi un milagro que estuviese con vida , las avaloneses lo atribuían a la magia del mago que no permitía dejarse vencer por la maldición . El problema era con el cuerpo, por muy fuerte que fuera , seguía siendo un ser humano y como tal no podría seguir viviendo si la maldición continuaba atacando su corazón.

Aline tenía la esperanza de que esta vez lo obtuvieran y así sentir que estaba haciendo "algo" , el hecho de no poder hacer nada por Harry y permanecer en el castillo entre esas cuatro paredes conjurando , comenzaba a enfermarla . ¡Si al menos tuviera noticias de él!, pero por más que increpaba a los magos con preguntas sobre las investigaciones sobre el caso de Harry estos decían que seguían sin saber nada del niño . "Sin novedades , Srta. Sthandier" ;un día de estos iba a decirle a Dumbledore que hacer con sus "novedades"…

Sin embargo , si esta vez aquel antídoto funcionaba , el sacrificio habría valido la pena. Y con el tiempo libre podría centrarse en Harry , era una lástima que las guardianas no pudieran salir en su búsqueda, se lo había propuesto a Helena, pero ella con el ceño fruncido le había dicho que estaban ahí para protegerlas y que por tanto donde estuvieran ellas iban las guardianas …

- Hemos terminado – susurró Raquel admirando la obra , un granate brebaje de no más allá de 50 ml.

Islera , una de las jóvenes curanderas , observó a su maestra : Raquel se veía cansada ,pero feliz.

- Siendo así será mejor administrárselo – acotó Aline tomando delicadamente el cuenco .

- Espera…- dijo Raquel - ¿y si no funciona?-

Aline observó los oscuros ojos de la joven , aquellos que siempre se veían seguros , ahora reflejaban miedo y desesperación .

- Comenzaremos nuevamente hasta hallar la cura – aseveró Aline

- Sí, pero…- susurró Raquel.

- Confíe maestra Raquel, lo lograremos esta vez- dijo Islera sonriendo infundiéndole esperanza.

Raquel dio una mirada a Sirius , se veía tan pálido como un vampiro , casi confundiéndose con las sábanas blancas de la cama .

- Que Morgana así lo quiera- dijo Raquel miraba su reflejo en la sustancia, que con un poco de suerte sería la cura del mago.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro lugar del castillo Hogwarts , Albus Dumbledore murmuraba para sí , siendo el único testigo Fawkes , que observaba intrigado al mago.

El director llevaba meses en aquella labor , observando , analizando cada palabra dicha por Sybill Trelawney , pero por más que estudiaba la escena en su pensadero no sacaba nada nuevo en limpio.

Desde el momento en que Minerva había llegado a su despacho relatándole el extraño actuar de su profesora de adivinación supo que aquél no era un incidente sin importancia : Una profecía , nada más ni menos.

Había pensado revelarla a la orden , pero el descubrimiento de que había un espía en sus filas lo obligaba a callar . La verdad era palpable y el mejor ejemplo era que por una infiltración Sirius había sido capturado.

Un espía… ¿pero quién? .

Más dificultades que vencer en un campo que estaba minado de trampas , eso le dejaba escaso tiempo para pensar sobre la profecía y planear el siguiente paso en esta guerra .

Sin contar con la búsqueda del pequeño Harry Potter .

La búsqueda llevaba más de dos meses y el niño no aparecía , el ministerio estaba por cerrar el caso , sólo sus continuas intervenciones habían evitado esto, pero al parecer Fudge se había cansado de ocupar recursos del ministerio en la búsqueda y ésta se cerraría a fin de mes .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero no sólo en Hogwarts aquella madrugada estaba siendo trascendental , muy lejos de allí , en un pantano habitado por una cantidad de reptiles mortíferos ,que harían ver como un pequeño poblado a un serpentario , se alzaba una construcción de una arquitectura medieval tan bella como espeluznante , con cerca de un centenar de picudas torres que se alzaban al cielo como finas espinas , aquel castillo era conocido como "La Fortaleza" . Un lugar en el cual ningún mago desearía estar , incluso los mortifagos lo evitaban y es que el aura enrarecida por el dolor era tan asfixiante como una sesión de tortura , sin contar con los dementotes que custodiaban los límites del pantano , incluso el hecho que se hallaran tan alejados de La Fortaleza no disminuía el efecto que producía en los mortales.

Aunque tal vez lo que más les infundía temor no eran precisamente los dementotes o los pedregosos y mortíferos parajes que bordeaban la construcción , sino su amo y señor. Porque la Fortaleza era el "hogar" de Lord Voldemort , su centro de operaciones , tan oscura y ensangrentada como su alma.

Un alma que se hallaba "feliz" , si es que cabía en ella un sentimiento tan puro como aquel, como fuera, el Lord sentía que todo salía como deseaba : un nuevo clan de vampiros se había unido a su causa y este en especial era muy relevante puesto que era comandado por el Duque Bolingbroke, aquello era suficiente razón para celebrar , sin embargo no era por ello que se sentía tan bien consigo mismo .

Alzando sus ojos a sus blancas manos admiró su obra reciente : un medallón .

En ninguna otra ocasión tendría que haber recurrido a aquellas artes , pero los acontecimientos recientes lo habían empujado a crear la joya .

Ahora debía ir por su futuro propietario…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A pesar de las mantas abrigadoras que cubrían su cama , el frío lo había despertado "ni un dragón podría calentar este lugar" . Se refregó los ojos y tanteó en la mesa de noche hasta dar con sus anteojos , todo se volvió más claro mostrando la estancia : una habitación sin más adornos que las negras cortinas que se mecían en su cama , un guardarropa , un escritorio atiborrado de libros y una puerta que daba al baño . Observó el reloj viendo que era hora de levantarse .

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo las imágenes de sus días pasados llegaron a su mente .

Jack mirándolo incrédulo al aceptar la oferta de Voldemort y luego al llegar a la Fortaleza , su indiferencia y mutismo . El joven Duerre no había tomado nada bien que se fuera con Voldemort y de paso verse arrastrado con él a esa "cueva del lobo" como la había llamado cuando estuvieron solos .

" Estás mal Harry" había dicho " No hay mucho que ver para saber que ese sujeto es más peligroso que cualquier mafioso de este reino"

Harry a toda respuesta había callado.

JAck con una inusitada tranquilidad se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio esperando ; al ver que no pretendía decir algo se levantó y lo zarandeó .

" ¡ Sólo quiero saber por qué!" "¿Por qué ,Harry?" luego lo había soltado para dar un par de vueltas "Mira , no me importa que seas un mago" había dicho impresionando a Harry por lo bien que lo había tomado " No creas que lo he asimilado así nada más" continuó adivinando los pensamientos del ojiverde "Cuando se es hijo de un mafioso ves más cosas de las que cualquier persona normal creería"

"´¿Cómo? " había preguntado él y Jack sonrió con algo de tristeza.

" Mi padre" – contestó por sola respuesta , pero prosiguió - "él encargó el asesinato de un político que comenzaba a inmiscuirse en sus negocios" " Lo sé porque me los presentó" luego había reído " ¡supongo que pretendía que siguiera sus pasos al morir y por tanto necesitaba de sus "contactos"!"

Sí, Jack no se veía muy feliz .

Y no tuvo coraje para explicarle que seguramente esos sujetos que su padre conocía podían ser mortifagos , después de todo ¿quién más se arriesgaría a asesinar a un político muggle sabiendo lo mucho que los aurores los custodiaban?.

¿Cómo decirle que solamente había aceptado para evitar que Voldemort los matara? .

No, Jack tenía bastante con la muerte de Morissette como para ir y decirle que estaba tan asustado como él por estar en ese lugar , prefería que pensara que no estaba en riesgo de muerte y eso sólo sería verdad si no daba muestras de arrepentimiento ante Voldemort , debía ser un excelente actor y aguantar lo que sea que viniera , al menos hasta que Jack se fuera , para lo cual no faltaba más que unos días .

Si había aguantado todo este tiempo ¿qué eran cinco días? . Aunque la mirada de Jack era cada día más acusadora … de buena gana le habría explicado todo . ¡Si apenas sabía que se llamaba Harry Potter y había huido de casa! . No quería ni pensar en como se pondría si supiera que Voldemort era responsable de un millar de muertes en todo el Reino Unido.

Cerró la llave del agua y se secó , el reflejo que el espejo le devolvió fue muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a mirar en la casa Potter . Tenía ante él a un chico de casi seis años de cabello revuelto y un tanto largo , lo suficiente como para tapar parte de sus ojos , su cuerpo comenzaba a adquirir condición debido al entrenamiento de Voldemort , aquella rutina de correr y maldecir comenzaba a surtir efectos , aunque era bastante cansador ¡y que decir de cuando lo alcanzaba una maldición! .

Observó un par de marcas en su brazo izquierdo , eso había estado feo , el caso es que no había alcanzado a esquivar un flipendo y por poco queda reducido a cenizas , sólo sus buenos reflejos lo habían ayudado . Luego Voldemort , no , _Maestro_ Voldemort , debía recordar llamarlo así como bien insistía su _Maestro._

Eso había quedado claro el primer día que había llegado con un desorientado Jack a la fortaleza .

Habían llegado a la zona de apariciones del pantano , un sujeto bajito y con capucha les había hecho una reverencia y comenzaron a caminar por aquel sendero ,notando como los peores recuerdos de su vida comenzaban a inundar su mente : la noche en que tío Pet murió, los castigos de su padre , aquella ocasión en que se había enfrentado a un par de mortifagos en el pueblo… y por supuesto… el recuerdo de las llamas devorando la casa de Jack … con Morissette dentro.

Logrando escapar de lo que fuera que lo había hechizado , miró a Jack , el joven no se veía mejor que él , aunque conservaba la compostura y caminaba lo más dignamente que podía por el sendero , seguramente también había recordado la muerte de la castaña.

Luego se enteró que habían sido los dementotes … sí, también había de esos sujetos en la Fortaleza y no sólo en Azkaban como todos creían.

Luego en el interior del castillo , el aire era espeso y no habla podido reprimir un escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal

"Es como si las mismas paredes gritaran". Había dicho Jack en un susurró y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo .

El lord si lo había oído no lo manifestó y los llevó a una sala circular , allí había llamado a un par de elfos para después hablarles:

"Te alojarás en el ala sur junto tu "invitado" , si requieres algo llamarás a los elfos…"

Harry había sentido a todas sus indicaciones (que no habían sido pocas)

"… Y me llamarás _Maestro _¿está claro?"

Nuevamente había asentido

"No te escucho" dijo el Lord con los puños apretados

"Sí, Maestro…"

Sí, debía recordar eso si no quería otra hora de entrenamiento , la primera semana había olvidado el apelativo y su _Maestro_ lo había tenido entrenando una hora más.

A veces Voldemort le recordaba a Wallace , pero debía admitir que el lord en cierto punto era más "piadoso" que su ex Profesor de Magia Natural , por lo menos dejaba que se alimentara a las horas correspondientes y durmiera 8 horas , aunque debía reconocer que lo exprimía todo el día :

Desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche no hacía más que estudiar . Se despertaba a las 6 para ducharse , vestirse y desayunar , luego desde las 7 hasta las 12 se dedicaba a leer libros sobre artes oscuras , luego almorzaba y retomaba sus estudios a las 13:00 horas . Hasta las cuatro realizaba la lista de pociones que Voldemort (es decir , Maestro Voldemort) le dejaba para aquel día , para luego seguir con lo complicado…

Porque después de las cuatro de la tarde comenzaba su entrenamiento práctico hasta las 10 de la noche , aquellas seis horas se le hacían eternas .

El Lord había decidido enseñarle lo básico , así que comenzaron por el temario de Hogwarts, lo cual no habría significado ningún problema si solamente se hubieran remitido a la materia de un año, pero no, Maestro Voldemort consideraba que aquello no era suficiente así que se había propuesto para antes de julio terminar con el temario de primero y segundo . ¡Dos años en menos de tres meses! .

Teniendo en cuenta que Harry sabía bastante del temario de primero , uno pensaría que no le llevaría mucho en aprenderlo , aunque claro… el Lord cuando había dicho "el temario de primero y segundo" no se refería solamente a los hechizos , sino a "TODO el temario" , lo que significaba que debía memorizar batallas de enanos con sus respectivos años y personajes , ingredientes de pociones , la parte teórica de cada hechizo (con su respectivo ensayo sobre el tema) , el nombre de cada mago y sus respectivos descubrimientos para la magia , los nombres de las criaturas mágicas y sus características …

Era bastante … ¡demasiado! . Pero debía hacerlo , después de todo … si Maestro Voldmeort descubría que no podía con su "temario" ¿qué utilidad tendría tenerlo como discípulo : ninguna . Con lo que se ganaría seguramente un puesto en el cementerio…

Y Jack también…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Helena caminaba por el pasillo desierto en dirección a la enfermería , deseaba saber como iban las investigaciones de la maestra Raquel y Aline , de hecho todas las guardianas querían saber como iba , las chicas no se quejaban pero podía ver en sus semblantes que añoraban Avalon , la naturaleza y la libertad que la Isla Afortunada significaba para ellas. No podía regañarlas , porque ella también deseaba estar en casa y eso sólo ocurriría cuando hallaran el antídoto.

Cada vez que pasaba junto a un grupo de alumnos estos cuchicheaban y la observaban como si fuera una especie de abominación … y no era la única (no que las chicas se lo hubieran dicho) , las había escuchado hablar en los dormitorios : los alumnos les temían.

No lograba comprender porque ese rechazo… por muy diferente que fueran sus culturas , ambas estaban conviviendo en el castillo, lo mínimo que podían hacer era disimular un poco , al menos esforzarse en fingir… no, eso sería aún más desagradable que lo anterior .

Por Morgana , si habían alumnos de 17 años que se apartaban de los pasillos cuando ella pasaba ¡apenas tenía 14 años!...

Con estos pensamientos entró a la enfermería .

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la joven feliz , pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta al ver lo que ocurría .

- ¡Tráeme las hojas de michai!- dijo Raquel histérica a Islera, la joven curandera prácticamente saltó sobre el estante de ingredientes.

- ¡Michai! ¡dónde rayos está!-gritó Islera revolviendo todos los ingredientes -¡aquí!- dijo tomando unas hojas de no más de 20 centímetros.

Por otro lado , Aline recitaba un conjuro .

Pero qué…

- ¡Por Morgana!-

Helena reparó en la cama a su derecha y se apoyó al marco de la puerta : ahí esta el mago Black convulsionándose con los ojos en blanco y moviendo la boca como si le faltara el aire , su piel comenzaba a adquirir tonos marrones en brazos y rostro.

- Vamos vamos- murmuró Raquel tomando las hojas de michai para luego apretarlas , Helena vio como caía un fino polvillo mientras la curandera decía unas palabras . El polvillo se dispersó en el aire formando una pequeña nube violeta que comenzó a caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo del mago …

Pero Balck no daba muestras de mejorar y las manchas marrones se hacían cada vez más rojizas.

Aline terminó de conjurar y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama , se veía cansada , así lo revelaban la palidez de su rostro y el ligero temblor de sus manos y piernas.

- ¡Vamos maldito no te vas a morir!- gritó Raquel al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y las manchas continuaban esparciéndose por el cuerpo.

- ¡Maestra Aline!- gritó Islera al ver como la sacerdotisa se doblaba con el rostro compungido .

Helena se movió hacia la joven de pelo chocolate impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

- No , no es posible- murmuró Aline agotada – hemos fallado…-

Islera emitió un gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos .

- ¡NO MALDITA SEA ,NO HEMOS FALLADO!- gritó Raquel fuera de sí al notar como casi por todo el cuerpo del mago se esparcían las manchas rojizas haciendo que este disminuyera su temperatura .

Helena no sabía que hacer , ¿qué podía hacer ella de todos modos? su campo era la lucha no éste . Se sintió terriblemente mal al ver los ojos llenos de tristeza de Aline y el semblante horrorizado de Islera . Pero quien más la impresionaba era Raquel, ya fuera por orgullo o porque en verdad sentía la necesidad de salvar al mago , la curandera se negaba a capitular .

Nunca la había visto tan desesperada como si su propia vida se fuera con ese mago , nunca se había percatado lo mucho que significaba el salvar vidas para Raquel, incluso si esa vida era la de un mago.

El animago dejó de convulsionarse y de abrir la boca en busca de aire, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se tornó de un repulsivo color carmesí . Islera movió la cabeza negativamente y miró hacia otro lado , Helena por su parte observaba al mago con pena , Aline no apartaba la vista de Black mientras cerraba sus ojos con rabia. No cabía duda: estaba muerto.

-Raquel…- murmuró Aline rompiendo el pesado silencio . Pero la curandera parecía estar en otro mundo , uno muy distante a aquella enfermería .

Aline sintió pena por su amiga , nunca había fallado en una tarea, jamás había perdido un paciente , el fracaso no existía para Raquel Caroca . Pero ahí estaba y Aline sabía que era un trago demasiado amargo como para sobrellevarlo por sí sola, silenciosamente se alejó de Helena que la afirmaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la curandera.

Raquel parecía esculpida en mármol; su rostro pálido y sus ojos oscuros impactados y rojizos junto con su corto cabello negro,la hacían parecer un ser de la noche .

Aline puso una mano en el hombro de Raquel , la chica ni se inmutó con el contacto y siguió mirando el rostro del mago , se veía tranquilo , como si finalmente,luego de mucho batallar ,al fin hubiera hallado la paz que tanto ansiaba .En cambio ella… su paz acababa de terminar, el saber que sus manos habían sido incapaces de salvarlo … que ni todos sus conocimientos habían hecho la diferencia.

Y por su mente pasaron las vivencias junto al mago… recordó aquella vez que participó en su rescate , en esa mirada ojigris alegre y burlona , su caminar elegante y petulante , su forma de maldecir y atacar ..

La realidad la golpeó de frente y ella cayó en el foso , porque no estaba preparada para eso , no podía concebir que …

¡NO!

¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo!

-Suéltame – murmuró Raquel , pero Aline no retiró su mano de su hombro.

- Raquel , ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, está… muerto- dijo Aline en tono bajo.

- ¡NO LO ACEPTO!- gritó la curandera soltándose de la sacerdotisa

- Raquel, por favor- imploro Aline entristecida

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO , NO!- rugió la chica sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales se resentían al momento que sentía sus propias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas .

-Maestra Raquel…- murmuró Islera preocupada .Helena negó al ver que Islera pretendía ir hacia ella.

Sus ojos se veían más negros que nunca, como si jamás pudiesen volver a sonreír , dos enormes pozos sin vida , porque en aquellas lágrimas se iba su propia vida.

Y Raquel lloró , lloró como nunca lo había hecho , aunque de cierto modo nunca había tenido algo porque llorar , su vida era tranquila y alegre en Avalon, sus padres la habían amado y tenía todo lo que una joven como ella podía desear . Sin embargo…

-¡Raquel!- gritó la sacerdotisa al ver que la chica caía al suelo de rodillas .

- No es justo .- murmuró Raquel llorando sobre el pecho de Sirius .

Durante los siguientes minutos nadie emitió palabra, solo los sollozos de la curandera en jefe de Avalon se escucharon .

Pero sabía que por más que se lamentara la realidad no iba a cambiar: Black estaba muerto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry entró a la biblioteca cuando notó la presencia de alguien más.

-Buenos días , Maestro Voldemort- dijo el niño educadamente , gesto respondido por el mago oscuro.

El lord le indicó que se sentara y ambos se acomodaron en los sillones . Era extraño que el Maestro estuviera allí, normalmente se reunían solo después de las cuatro para las lecciones ,con curiosidad esperó para saber la razón de la alteración en su itinerario.

-Sabrás , mi discípulo ( Voldemort solo se refería a él de esa forma, nada de "niño" o "Harry" únicamente "mi discípulo" , era extraño, pero de cierta forma reconfortante) que tu estadía en la Fortaleza es sumamente delicada – hizo un pausa analizando al niño- los mortifagos deambulan por ella y si bien el ala sur está vedada para ellos , no me extrañaría que un día de estos uno de ellos apareciera por allá – luego sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica- sabes bien que eso sería una situación delicada , especialmente si llegaran a reconocerte ( lo más seguro) , por ello me he visto en la necesidad de crear esto- dijo mostrando un medallón que pendía de una cadena de plata . Voldemort lo tendió hacia el chico para que lo tomara.

-Tiene múltiples aplicaciones siendo las más importantes las de camuflar tu apariencia , tanto física como mágica (muy útil si te encuentras ante un licántropo o vampiro) , además de ser una especie de rastreador que me indicará en cada momento tu ubicación exacta , así como si te encuentras en peligro -

Harry miró la joya con adoración , fijándose en el tallado en plata que mostraba a dos serpientes de ojos negros enlazadas.

-¿Cómo funciona , Maestro Voldmeort?- preguntó con curiosidad contenida

-Una compleja red de hechizos , pero no es importante en estos momentos – dijo mirando reprobatoriamente al chico – ahora póntelo en el cuello y veamos como funciona – dijo a lo que Harry accedió al instante .

-No me siento diferente- dijo el chico , casi con abatimiento .

-Prueba ahora- dijo el lord conjurando un espejo.

Harry ahogó un grito al ver su reflejo : nadie diría que era Harry Potter, hijo de james y Lily Potter con esa apariencia Ya no tenía aquel pelo negro azabache , signo característico de los Potter, sino que su cabello se había vuelto lacio y caía ordenadamente en su frente siendo de un negro tan _oscuro_ que al moverlo tenía reflejos azul marino .

Su piel seguía siendo la misma blanca , pero sus rasgas habían cambiado , no tan drásticamente , pero sí bastante para pasar inadvertido ante sus propios padres. Sus ojos eran otro detalle interesante porque su verde esperanza había dejado lugar a un negro profundo con destellos plateados . Sin duda unos ojos muy … _singulares_. Otro punto que agradeció fue que no habían rastros de su miopía , así que se sacó los lentes comprobando que podía ver a la perfección.

-Recuerda que no debes quitarte el medallón, sino volverás a ser el de antes- Harry asintió tomando nota de la advertencia- Bien , eso es todo, continúa con tus obligaciones- dijo el lord dando por terminado sus asuntos . Harry se vio una última vez en el espejo pensando que esta nueva apariencia le agradaba más…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro sector de Hogwarts ,Filius Flitwick estaba levitando un par de libros cuando interrumpieron a su despacho.

-Ha , buenos días Albus- saludó el profesor.

-Filius , buen día a ti también – luego se había acomodado en una silla y posteriormente de aparecer unos pastelillos de limón comenzaron a charlar amenamente sobre cierto libro que el director deseaba pedirle . La familia Flitwick tenía una maravillosa y muy bien provista biblioteca , el tesoro de la familia , por así decirlo .

-Ya tengo lo que me solicitaste, Albus- dijo alegremente el diminuto profesor pasándole un libro de aspecto antiguo de empastaduras carmesí.

El director miró con adoración aquel volumen y sonrió al mago que se disponía a comer un panecillo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero en Hogwarts no eran las avaloneses las únicas despiertas en el ala de la enfermería y los gritos de Raquel habían sido escuchados por cierto alumno madrugador…

Como buen Ravenclaw , Chris Clearwater se levantó temprano para repasar las materias de aquella jornada , se disponía a ir hacia la biblioteca cuando unos gritos provenientes de la enfermería lo alertaron , no sabiendo muy bien que hacer y recordando que su jefe de casa les había dicho a todos que si ocurría algún evento fuera de lo común debían avisarle de inmediato , corrió hacia su despacho.

Filius estaba degustando los panecillos cuando irrumpieron en su despacho.

-¡Profesor Flitwick ¡ - dijo Chris sin reparar en el director- algo ha ocurrido Sr.- manifestó llevándose una mano al costado debido a la carrera.

-Buenos días , joven Clearwater- saludó tranquilamente el director haciendo enrojecer al muchacho al reparar en su presencia.

-He.. yo… lo siento- dijo afligido .

-No importa muchacho – dijo alegremente comiendo otro panecillo

-¿Pero dinos qué te hizo correr hasta acá?- preguntó

-Se trata de las avaloneses , Sr..- dijo captando la atención de ambos magos…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Jack volteó para iniciar nuevamente su caminar por la sala , estaba harto de ese encierro y no aguantaba los días para marchar de aquella fortaleza. Habían sido semanas de ver las mismas paredes grises y congeladas , de comer la misma comida perfectamente horneada( no que se quejara, pero estaba harto de la actitud tan sumisa de los ¿elfos domésticos?, sí, esos mismos).

Volteo al llegar a la pared nuevamente y continuó , hasta detenerse sabiendo que malgastar energías no lo llevaría a nada . ¿qué estaría haciendo Harry?.

Las 7 y 10 , seguramente estudiando como siempre . No podía concebir que pasara todo el día en eso ¿era un niño cierto? ¿Por qué ese sujeto Voldemort no lo comprendía?.

Cansado decidió ir a tomar algo de aire y se fue a la sala del ala sur, caminó por los pasillos adornados por _grises_armaduras ,apoyadas en _grises_murallas ,de aquella _gris _fortaleza ¿Por qué todo era condenadamente_ gris_?.

-Porque de ser oscuras habría que poner antorchas , joven _Duerre-_

Jack saltó en su sitio al escuchar la voz , de inmediato volteó encontrando a un hombre de unos 35 años , cabello rojizo largo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás amarrado en una coleta , piel blanca y ojos marrones . Vestía un traje pulcramente negro de dos piezas y capa carmesí .

A jack no le agradó el sujeto ¿nunca han estado ante alguien que sin conocerlo _saben _que no es de fiar?, pues él sintió eso con solo ver aquellos ojos .

-Pero que modales los míos – dijo el sujeto acercándose – deberás perdonar mi mala costumbre de leer la mente de los mortales- sonrió enigmático

El ojiazul no hizo nada ante esa revelación , aunque sintió un ligero pinchazo en su mente . Como un molesto dolor de cabeza .

-¿Quién es ud?- preguntó Jack serenamente recordado respirar.

-Al parecer soy el duque más desconsiderado de este miserable planeta: primero lo asusto y luego olvido presentarme.- sonrió nuevamente poniéndose a su derecha a una _velocidad inhumana_, Jack se separó de él de un salto.

-¡Cielos!- dijo el ojiazul con ojos desorbitados.

-No exactamente , sino algo menos angelical – dijo el sujeto con sorna.

En ocasiones como esta era cuando maldecía el no tener su pistola ¡de buena gana le hubiese vaciado el cargador!.

-Poco efectivo , pero… - dijo sacando una mota en su capa- tan sofisticado como _él _- sonrió de forma extraña.

…

_¿Qué?_

- El mismo pelo y rostro – dijo poniendo un dedo en la mejilla de Jack , el chico se apartó de inmediato ¡Dios , vaya velocidad!.

-Aunque los ojos- dijo con toco de crítico de arte- no son los mismo, demasiada agua –

_Un segundo ¿de qué diablos hablaba ese sujeto? ¡¿con quién lo comparaba?!_

- Duque -

Jack estuvo apunto de alegrarse por la interrupción , lo habría hecho de no haber sido su "salvador" Voldemort.

-Veo que ya conoció a mi invitado- dijo secamente.

-Mi Lord- dijo con elegancia - me sorprende gratamente – dijo

El Lord puso cara de no comprender nada . ¡Jack se alegró de no ser el único!.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La puerta se abrió escandalosamente asustando a Islera que tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa del llanto , Helena alzó el rostro enfadada de que las vieran en tan indignas circunstancias , mientras que el resto no reaccionó .

Aline había dejado de intentar apartar a Raquel del cuerpo del mago, lo mejor era que se desahogara .

-¿Srta. Sthandier? – preguntó preocupado Dumbledore al reparar en la baja moral de las avaloneses .

Aline no contestó y meneó la cabeza.

Dumbledore entró a la enfermería y no tuvo mucho que buscar para encontrar respuesta , la sola imagen de su ex alumno respondió su pregunta y un terrible peso cayó sobre él .

Filius sacó un paluelo y comenzó a secarse las lagrimitas al comprender la situación.

Chris no sabía bien como reaccionar , así que se quedó en el marco de la puerta .

Pero la magia es extraña, con innumerables caminos y tan compleja como el alma humana . Ella puede dar esperanza en las más adversas situaciones , haciendo posible lo impensable.

Y justamente lo impensable ocurrió.

Lentamente como si despertase de un letargo el pecho de Sirius comenzó a subir ( Raquel se alejó incrédula) y a bajar .

-¿Raquel?- preguntó la sacerdotisa al ver a su amiga alejarse de Black con el rostro como si hubiese visto a un muerto .

"Y es un muerto lo que acaba de ver" se dijo al ver como Black _respiraba _.

Helena dio un bote y chocó con la pared al notar lo mismo que sus pares .

-¡Por la Torre Blanca está vivo!- gritó Islera entre horrorizada y aliviada , Dumbledore se acercó a dos zancadas ,mientras que del cuerpo de Sirius comenzaban a desaparecer las manchas carmesí .

- ¿Qué hiciste Raquel?- interrogó Aline colocándose al lado de Black y la curandera .

- Nada…- susurró la chica como ida - no hice nada- afirmó al ver como cada vez más manchas desaparecían .

- Islera - llamó Aline - revisa los signos de magia de Black - pidió la sacerdotisa sabiendo que Raquel no estaba en condiciones. La joven lo hizo de inmediato notando la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-Parece que está vivo y … ¿comienza a recuperarse?- dijo casi sin creerlo.

-Eso supuse- dijo Aline sentándose en la primera silla que alcanzó . Raquel a su lado se desmayó , pero no alcanzó a llegar al suelo debido a los rápidos reflejos de Helena .

-¿Entonces se recuperará?- interrogó Dumbledore , Flitwick se sonó la nariz , a su vez que Chris parecía clavado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, lo hará- aseguró Islera al ver la última mancha carmesí desaparecer del rostro de Sirius … - Lo peor ha pasado -

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola:**

Espero que estén bien , yo me hallo muy feliz , así que puse dos capítulos en este documento , pensaba cortarlo justo en la parte en que parecía que Sirius se nos iba al cielo de los animagos perrunos, pero no lo hice en compensación por la larga espera, una vez más , lo siento , he sido una mala chica y me he dedicado a vegetar ¬¬!

Pero bueno . No les niego que me he rebanado el cerebro con este cap. Y luego de darle muchas vueltas a lo del tutor de Harry llegué a la conclusión que por el momento no es necesario, al menos no hasta muchos años más . (eso si es que no cambio de opinión).

Jack , jack, jack, anoche me desvelé pensando que hacer con el chico, llegué a crearle una apacible vida en Madrid , en la cual se veía involucrado con un par de aliados de voldemort y todo un rollo ( escribí como seis hojas ) pero luego de dormir un rato las borré , demasiado complicado, ingresaba como tres nuevos personajes , siendo que con solo uno ya tengo lo que quiero ( síp, anoche también se me ocurrió como terminar con la vida de una de mis avaloneses favoritas). Es decir, la pobre siempre ha estado destinada a morir, pero ya sé _cómo _va a morir y quién la va a matar. Viva mi incapacidad para dormir antes de las tres . ¿es mi idea o la noche da inspiración? xD.

**Ya mucho bla bla y a contestar reviews anónimos:**

**AlexaBlack: **ha sí , es que ese es el encanto de mi librito olvidado xD está en clave y la mayoría son metáforas , sip el dormido era sirius como bien dijiste , ahora te falta averiguar el resto. Chaus y que estés bien.

**Begoña: **Bueno todas tus dudas en este cap se resolvieron y lo de cada cuanto actualizo es una incógnita para mi misma, aunque trato de no demorar mucho. Bueno nos leemos.

**Laditomi:**bueno gracias por el review y aquí está la continuación, ojalá te guste , saluditos.

**YO: **ha mi buen Yo,siempre fiel con su linda hacha … xD bueno espero que el cap te halla gustado y sorry por el tiempo de demora. chaus

**Sandokan: **¬¬ No de hecho se llamaba : Morissette ( xD) . Bueno lo de las "venas" era referente a este cap ( como no querías que se uniera atito Voldy xD) pero siempre tendrá a Jack y mientras exista ese nexo con el mundo muggle Voldmeort no lo tendrá cien por ciento de su lado . Además Harry adora a Jack , si bien se fue con él se debió a sencillamente a que sabía que Voldemort mataría a Jack ,si se negaba . MMM no descarto que se vaya a unir a Dumbledore , aunque tampoco lo afirmo . De que repudia a los Potter eso ya es un hecho. Sip el librito misterioso de Joanne es importante . Y ya te agregué al msn :) chaus.

**Leuke: **Sip aquí la continuación , al menos esta vez no la dejé en un final infartante xD , bye. Nos vemos .


	19. El veredicto del Consejo de Hadas

-

-

Voldemort intercambió unas miradas con el duque durante un minuto completo ; Jack no sabía muy bien que ocurría sólo sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor .

-Vete chico- dijo el lord desconectando miradas con el duque . Jack se llevó una mano a la frente y se marchó sin mirar al sujeto de cabellos rojizos , de haberlo hecho habría visto una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Duque- retomó Voldemort , luego de que el chico se marchara .

-¿Milord?- dijo entretenido . Voldemort deseó maldecirlo , pero sabiendo bien que eso -sólo sería una idiotez de su parte , se contuvo .

-Como le dije , el chico debe mantenerse fuera de esto- manifestó enfadado por tener que pasar por estas situaciones por un causa de un simple muggle.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?- dijo el duque seriamente .

-No , no puede y eso es todo –dijo peligrosamente .

-Claro , _milord_- para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse de ahí.

Jack llegó a duras penas a su habitación , prácticamente se desmayó encima de la cama respirando con dificultad sintiendo poco a poco como su dolor de cabeza cedía . No comprendía bien que había sido todo eso , ni a qué se refería el sujeto de cabellos rojizos , aunque sí sabía esto: nunca volvería a acercarse a él .

-Esta "magia" ya me está cansando – susurró , sólo que nadie le respondió , cosa que agradeció enormemente…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yomara cerró los ojos mientras las hojas de cerezo caían suavemente en el jardín del noroeste . Todo el dolor que sentía se reflejó en sus ojos al abrirlos, observando la anciana figura de la Dama Leola, la mujer puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la Reina en un silencioso gesto de apoyo.

Las cartas estaba echadas y las suyas eran unas que ataban . "No interferiremos en _ese_ asunto"

Eso había decidido el Consejo de Hadas , luego de leer los signos en los cielos .

-Tengo que decírselo a Aline- susurró la avalonese sintiendo que lo peor estaba por venir – Maestra- se giró hacia la anciana - ¿cómo decirle que se nos prohíbe ayudar en la búsqueda de Harry?-

Leola la miró con tristeza –Sin rodeos , mi Reina …- dijo la sabia avalonese viendo a la lejanía el furioso batir de las olas …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Millarray de Maris , Embajadora de la Isla de Avalon , suspiró aburrida mientras se cepilla su largo cabello rubio . Llevaban más de un mes en ese castillo y no terminaba de soportar estar continuamente custodiada y "encerrada" , donde quiera que iba un estamento de guardianas la seguía, las primeras semanas lo había pasado por alto , tal vez fuera la tensión o algo, pero ya NO aguantaba Hogwarts .

Sintió cierta admiración por Aline, después de todo la chica había aguantado casi un año en la Casa Potter en peores condiciones que ella , algo realmente digno de alabanza .

Miró su cuarto cansada de todo aquello , era bonito y hasta cierto punto acogedor con esas violetas adornando su escritorio , pero extrañaba Avalon, nunca se había alejado tanto de la isla como ahora , nunca desde que había llegado con sus recién 13 años cumplidos …

Estaba viva .

Viva y eso era lo que contaba, no su pasado , sino el presente.

Pero … tarde o temprano su pasado interferiría en su futuro, siempre temía ese día .

Había vivido en un pueblo costero toda su niñez, una buena vida junto al amor de su madre , una mujer extremadamente bella que parecía más una ninfa que un ser humano: Y eso había marcado su vida de la más infame forma.

"La belleza puede ser una condena para una chica de veinte años" le había dicho una vez cuando era muy pequeña y había preguntado por el nombre de su padre, en ese entonces no lo comprendía , pero ahora…

Luego cuando descubrió que era bruja y le llegó su carta de Beauxbatons se centró en su enseñanza y en aquel nuevo mundo tan desconocido para ella , porque siendo su madre una maestra de inglés ,no conocía más magia que la que hacía la lavadora al dejar limpia la ropa.

Pero todo acabó esa noche… acababa de llegar del colegio extrañándose que su madre no hubiera ido por ella a la estación como todos los años ; cuando llegó a casa y la halló vacía, luego una vecina le dijo que había sufrido un ataque al corazón " algo increíble para su buena salud" había dicho el doctor extrañado .

La tarde la pasó al lado de su madre y cuando al fin despertó fue para decir siete palabras que ardieron en su corazón como si le hubieran aplicado hierro candente.

"El nombre que me pediste es …"

No importaba ya , sólo quería borrar aquel nombre de su mente , porque luego de decirlo su madre había vuelto a dormir para nunca más abrir los ojos .

Después de eso corrió , corrió desesperada , olvidando que aún llevaba su pulcro uniforme azul , no le importó que su delicada boina volara por los aires para dar al fango, ni se detuvo cuando cayó en la arena .

Como tampoco paró cuando sintió las frías olas azotar su cuerpo , ni tampoco cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle …

Siempre se decía que si había sobrevivido era por alguna buena razón, que si había ido a dar a Avalon y la habían acogido como una más era porque no era su tiempo aún.

Por ello se estaba esforzando en su labor , pero verdaderamente no había mucho que hacer: su itinerario era muy corto

Sólo consistía en ver a las tres encargadas de los estamentos: Aline ( por las sacerdotisas) , Raquel (en materia de curanderas) y Helena liderando a las guardianas.

Y las chicas la visitaban una vez al día para manifestar sus avances en las investigaciones y las novedades .

Luego tenía el tiempo libre… y el día completo exceptuando por los 15 minutos que les demoraba ponerla al tanto .

23 horas y 45 minutos para hacer… nada.

Lo más agitado de su "grandiosa" agenda había acontecido la primera semana cuando el Ministro de la Magia la visitó .

Pretendía establecer una "franquicia anglo-avalonese" , un lindo nombre para decir que quería comprar para su gobierno los secretos de Avalon ¡JA! pero su majestad ya le había advertido de ello y lo más delicadamente posible le dijo que no estaban interesadas por el momento en su "franquicia" .

Había insistido un tanto , hasta ser algo cargante , pero la oportuna intervención de Helena "recordándole" que debía ver el avance de las sacerdotisas lo hizo irse .

Un punto para Helena y sus brillantes intervenciones, tendría que decirle a Stena que su hermanita se desempeñaba muy bien en su cargo.

Seguramente se pondrá orgullosa-

Para ser tan joven Helena era toda una guardiana , seguramente llegaría a ser tan excepcional como Stena .

Estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo su amiga cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Mi embajadora , hay alguien que desea verla- dijo una de las guardianas de su escolta , luego que le permitiera entrar.

-¿Quién es ?- interrogó ocultando su curiosidad.

-Es el auror Remus Lupin, mi Embajadora- dijo la guardiana-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupada mirándola aprensivamente con sus ojos color miel.

-No es nada- dijo Milla sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts esperaba esa visita , la última vez que se encontraron había sido en … incómodas circunstancias en las que el mago estaba prácticamente encima de ella … No , no había razón para estar nerviosa , si él no le había contado a los suyos que había estado de noche en la Casa Potter era su culpa ( sabía que no lo había hecho , de lo contrario Dumbledore no habría demorado en interrogarla sobre tan extraño asunto).

Lupin había callado por alguna razón y quería verla … ahora .

-¿Mi Embajadora me escucha?- preguntó por tercera vez.

-Sí, sí- dijo distraída y se levantó de un salto - dile que no estoy - decía mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto

La guerrera la miraba confusa .

-¿Qué no está?- preguntó preocupada – pero … me disculpa por la indiscreción, pero ya le anuncié que se encontraba en sus habitaciones-

-¿Qué tú qué? – preguntó más blanca aún.

- Sí , bueno, pensé que … - dijo viendo los negros ojos de la joven- lo siento , me disculpo en verdad , no pensé que bueno… se negaría a verlo-

_¡Oh! _

Se sentó en la cama y ordenó calmarse , era un mago como cualquier otro , nada que preocuparse , sería diplomática y ya .

-Bien –dijo levantándose recordando su plan – saldré a recibirle – dijo dando una fugaz vista al espejo de su tocador:

Su cabello liso se encontraba suelto cayendo ordenadamente sobre sus hombros , su vestido plateado le daba un aire invernal que le agradaba , así como los ligeros destellos de las piedrecillas que adornaban su corsé .

-Habrá que ver al Sr. Lupin – dijo pensando que este sería un gran reto como embajadora y sonriendo a la guardiana, que no comprendía tan extraño cambio de humor en su Embajadora , se dispuso a bajar las escaleras…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esquivó un par de guardias y avanzó silenciosamente a través de los pasillos del ministerio .

Su objetivo no estaba lejos : el Departamento de Archivos , en él se guardaban todos los documentos correspondientes a los magos, era como una gran base de datos con toda la vida de las familias mágicas ( incluso detalles muy confidenciales , por los cuales el Profeta hubiera matado, pero todo se mantenía en lo confidencial) .

Noqueó al mago de la puerta y luego de deshacer todos los hechizos de seguridad entró silenciosamente.

Centenares de hileras de archivadores le dieron la bienvenida .

Intentando no abrumarse buscó las iniciales del apellido en cuestión: Black :

**Black desde 1845 a 1900**

Ese no , faltaban unos años. Buscó en el siguiente archivo:

**Black desde 1900 a 1980**

-Veamos-

Arcturus (1901- 1991)

Lycoris (1904-1965)

Pollux (1912.1990)

Cassiopeia(1915-1992)

Dorea (1920-1977)

Lucrecia (1925-1992)

Walburga (1925-1985)

Marius ( 1926- 1980)

Orion(1929-1979)

Cygnus(1929-1979)

Sonriendo tomó el archivo , consultó la hora , aún tenía tiempo de sobra antes que el auror de la puerta despertara.

"bien , así saldré de dudas"

y fue a buscar información sobre su "investigación personal" …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras el intruso del ministerio revisaba los archivos encontrando la prueba que necesitaba para no sentirse culpable por haberse unido a Voldemort,en Hogwarts Sirius Black estaba vivo e incluso podía hablar y moverse , no lo habían dado de alta aún debido a la gran cantidad de días que había pasado enfermo, aunque era cuestión de tiempo o paciencia para que esto ocurriera : el mago era un incordio, alegaba continuamente que si seguía en la cama sería parte de ella ,con lo cual "privaría" al mundo de su noble presencia , siendo una "terrible" perdida para las féminas.

"Y pensar que trabajamos tanto para salvarlo" oyó Aline rumiar a Raquel, luego de escuchar una vez más el discurso de Black. La sacerdotisa rió sabiendo lo bien que se encontraba su amiga y que hablaba en broma. La había visto cuando pensó que el mago estaba muerto… debía hablar con la curandera : estaban en guerra y tarde o temprano moriría alguien en sus manos , era algo terrible pero tan real como que James Potter llegó al día siguiente de la recuperación de Black para verlo con sus propios ojos.

El primer día fue agradable , más que cualquier otro desde su presencia en el castillo…

Había amanecido despejado y el penúltimo partido de quiddich se jugaría esa tarde , por lo tanto , los alumnos estaban más felices de lo común y podían escucharse gritos tales como" Gryffindor ganará, las serpientes se arrastrarán" a donde quiera que uno iba .

El ambiente festivo era tan propicio que hasta algunas curanderas y jóvenes sacerdotisas ( luego de esparcirse la noticia de la recuperación de Sirius) ,habían decidido ir a ver el partido ( invitadas por nada más ni menos que por ¡alumnos! ) ; podía vérseles con sus suaves vestidos barrer los pasillos recibiendo de vez en cuando más que "miradas de miedo", al parecer el hecho que hubieran salvado al auror había hecho derretir esa apariencia de frialdad que los magos sentían en las avaloneses y comenzaban a verlas con ojos más amistosos.

La misma Islera se sorprendió cuando un apuesto alumno de Ravenclaw la ayudó a cargar un par de pociones que pretendía llevar a la enfermería.

James llegó a la enfermería luego de esquivar al grupo de "fans" de los jugadores de gryffindor . Su cabello se veía más revuelto que nunca .

-¿Quiere quedarse quieto?- dijo por enésima vez Raquel intentando colocarle una poción en la piel para evitar que el sol la dañara , al parecer un efecto secundario debido a la maldición.

-Es difícil teniendo a una enfermera tan bonita- masculló Sirius galantemente - ¡auch!- gritó al sentir un rasguño .

-Cuanto lo siento – dijo Raquel en tono "afectado"- pero es su culpa por no obedecer-dijo ella volteando hacia la estantería , con lo que Sirius no vio su sonrisa .

-¡Le he dicho que no puede entrar!-

Los gritos de Maven ,una joven guardiana que hacía guardia , la atrajeron a la realidad para ver como un agitado James Potter entraba siendo seguido por la joven .

-Lo siento,Maestra Raquel, pero el Sr. no quiso escucharme- se disculpó la guardiana.

Raquel hizo un gesto comprendiendo y le pidió que continuara con la guardia .

-Veo que ud. no entiende razones- dijo agudamente - por lo tanto , no malgastaré mi tiempo tiene cinco minutos para ver a Black , luego haré que las guardianas lo saquen a rastras- y salió de la enfermería con rostro enfadado y pose altiva.

Había hablado tan rápido que no le permitió a James acotar algo , Sirius rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No pongas esa cara de idiota , Prongs que voy a creer que las avaloneses te han hechizado con su belleza.-

-No digas tonterías- dijo el mago con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Vamos! ¿niegas que son bellas? ¡oh Merlín! ¡qué le han hecho a mi compañero!- dijo en tono afectado – ya sé : he muerto y esto es mi infierno- dijo lastimeramente , James le dio un golpe en la cabeza , luego ambos se observaron y rieron como dos críos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dijo James viendo por la ventana.

-No se iban a librar de mi así nada más- dijo sonriendo - ¡se necesita más que unas maldiciones para acabar con el buen canuto! – dijo .

James lo vio : había estado a punto de morir y bromeaba con ello .

-¿Sabías que has estado más de un mes en cama?- dijo James enfadado por la liviandad con que se tomaba la situación.

-¿De veras? – dijo el otro con rostro serio – eso es mucho – susurró . - ¡No me digas que me he perdido las finales!- dijo horrorizado .

James suspiró pesadamente .- no , serán la próxima semana, hoy juega Slytherin con Gryffindor para ver quien pasa a la final .-

-¡No me digas! ¿y quién es el primer finalista? ¡no me digas que Ravenclaw lo consiguió!-

-Sirius eso no importa- dijo cansado sentándose en una silla .

-¡Cómo que no! ¡hice una apuesta con ludo a que gryffindor patearía a slytherin y dices que no importa!-

-¡Te quieres callar de una vez!- dijo el mago cansado de la perorata de su compañero.

Sirius analizó a su compañero - Suéltalo ya James , he dicho todo eso esperando darte el tiempo para relajarte , pero no lo he logrado , así que dilo de una vez- dijo mortalmente serio.

James lo fulminó enfadado de haber caído una vez más en la táctica de Sirius.

-Es sobre Harry – dijo nervioso

-¿Qué con el peque ? ¡no me dirás que aún Wallace le está dando clases! ¡mira que de ser así Dumbledore me va a oír y…

- No es eso- dijo – han pasado muchas cosas Canuto , no olvides que estuviste un mes sin nosotros.-

- ¿Entonces?-

…

Los gritos de los alumnos desde el estadio se comenzaron a escuchar casi burlándose de la situación de esos magos.

-¿Quieres decirlo de una vez?- dijo el animago cansado.

- Harry no está en Hogwarts-

Sirius se sentó en la cama - ¿Y dónde entonces? ¿ me vas a decir que al final se lo han llevado las avaloneses?- luego observó el techo- bueno … si fuera así no me incomodaría, parecen ser las únicas que han comprendido al peque ¿no?-

-¡¿_Qué?_!- estalló James-¿ estás de su lado?-

- ¿Y cuál es ese lado James?- dijo canuto alzando el tono de voz- creía que solo habían dos lados en esta guerra: el de la luz y el de ese maldito , ellas me salvaron James , fueran cuales fueran sus motivos lo hicieron – luego observó acusadoramente al mago – y eso , querido prongs , no lo hacen los chicos de Voldemort , así que tú me dirás de que lado hablas , porque hasta donde alcanzo a distinguir ellas no están con él, por tanto tampoco contra nosotros-

-Pero…- dijo el magos buscando algo que alegar , pero guardó silencio hallándole cierta razón al argumento de su compañero.,

Además , si he comprendido bien , las chicas a las que le debo la vida son avaloneses ¿no te parece que el haberme salvado _dos_ veces no es muestra suficiente?- manifestó cansado. – no se tú , pero yo no necesito más , James-

-Bueno , es solo que las cosas …-

-¿Qué cosas?, espera no importa , respóndeme donde está Harry , me gustaría hablar con el peque –

-No podrás – dijo cerrando los ojos cansado

-¿Y eso sería por?- James se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Porque nadie sabe donde está- luego añadió al ver que Sirius pretendía interrogarlo – eso si es que está vivo-

Maven fuera de la enfermería se llevó una mano a los oídos al escuchar los gritos de Sirius . "me parece que tendremos tormenta" , luego sonrió a un grupo de gryffindors que la saludaba graciosamente…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raquel suspiró al salir de la enfermería , en otras circunstancias hubiese negado la visita de Potter a Black, pero no se hallaba con las fuerzas suficientes para tener una batalla verbal con el auror .

Y todo por culpa de Black.

Pasó al lado de Islera que reía algo nerviosa a un chico de ravenclaw que la miraba expectante , sí, las relaciones con los magos habían mejorado casi milagrosamente con la noticia de la recuperación del auror. Eso estaba bien de cierta forma, aunque aún se encontraba renuente a tratar más de lo necesario con los magos

"Las viejas tradiciones nunca se olvidan" pensó recordando a su madre . Desde tiempos antiguos magos y avaloneses no se llevaban , tan diferentes como la Luna y el Sol .

En las contadas ocasiones en que una avalonese se había emparejado con un mago , había sido enjuiciada por el mismísimo Consejo de Hadas .

Aunque claro , al menos todos habían acabado en finales "felices".

Sin embargo , nunca habían sido tratadas de la misma forma por sus propias pares .

Miró por la ventana justo para admirar como el guardián de Gryffindor detenía una arremetida del cazador Slytherin. Notó en la multitud unos cuantos vestidos de gasa con velos y bucles que se mecían a causa del viento .

"Las cosas parecen mejorar tan rápido que asusta"

Continuó su travesía hasta su habitación , una vez ahí se tiró en la cama mirando el techo para pensar en su tema favorito desde la recuperación de Black :¿cómo lo habían logrado?.

_**NO**_ había forma de que sobreviviera . El mago había presentado una reacción alérgica a uno de los ingredientes del antídoto , lo cual combinado con la maldición había acelerado el proceso notablemente "tanto que debió morir" .

Se levantó y fue a su escritorio, en el último cajón retiró un pequeño baúl de madera rojiza con tallador arbóreos . Al abrirlo sacó la única cosa que contenía: una carta .

Esa carta le había llegado un día antes de aplicar el antídoto en Black.

Se notaba que era la letra de un niño, los trazos irregulares y temblorosos no podían ser de un adulto, al menos no de uno que supiera escribir correctamente . Tenía que reconocer que era tan extraña que no se había atrevido a mostrársela a nadie más:

_Se que tene un enfemo y eto le servira :_

"_**El Dormido ha de levantarse sólo ante el lamento de su alma dorada"**_

_No se que significa , espero que tu si. _

_Pd: lo saque de un libro._

Nadie firmaba la carta , pero no había duda que era para ella , así lo revelaba el sobre .

Descartaba de inmediato que pusiera ser de un mortifago ,puesto que le había realizado los hechizos correspondientes antes de abrirla .

Aunque eso no le respondía de quién era .

El mismo día que la recibió , al no hallar pies ni cabeza a lo escrito , la guardó en aquel cofre .

Ahora que buscaba respuestas de la recuperación de Black había recordado la dichosa carta , pero su contenido seguía siendo una maraña tan confusa que seguía igual que el primer día.

¿Tendría algo que ver con la recuperación del mago?.

Bueno si se ponía meditarlo.

Mmm pero meditaba mejor con galletas de limón (comenzaba a hacerse adictas a ella , condenados magos… )

Luego de que el elfo trajo las galletas continuó analizando el escrito.

"**El Dormido ha de levantarse sólo ante el lamento de su alma dorada"**

Lo más lógico es que Black fuera el dormido, si era así , quién era "su alma dorada"

¡El sujeto sólo podía tener un alma! . ¿su alma dorada? ¿acaso ahora tenían colores? .

Mordió la segunda galleta confusa.

Lamento era… lamento. Bueno sí, ¿había otra interpretación para ello?, no , claro que no.

Estos enigmas no son lo mío, pero conozco a cierta sacerdotisa que puede ayudarme-

"después de todo no voy a ser la única que se de contra la muralla descifrando esto".

Y salió en busca de Aline.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline se encontraba en ese momento ordenando las pociones que les habían sobrado .

"creamos tantas buscando la cura de Black que bien podría abrir un depósito"

El día anterior las habían sacado de la enfermería para catalogarlas y poner en sus etiquetas sus aplicaciones.

Entre Raquel y ella decidieron dejarlas en Hogwarts ¡el barco se hundiría si llevaban tanto peso!

Y no era exageración , porque en ese instante tenía en el ala de las sacerdotisas cerca de un cuarto repleto de pócimas , antídotos y ese tipo de cosas , así como ingredientes .

"Y Raquel que no aparece para ayudar, seguramente volvió a olvidar que nos juntaríamos a ordenar"

De haber aparecido una nube de tormenta encima suyo no le habría extrañado , desde pequeñas siempre Raquel encontraba la forma de desaparecer cuando había que catalogar pociones y antídotos .

"Tendrá que hacerlo yo"

De buena gana habría llamado a Islera , Kanara y a Brizara , pero las tres se encontraban ocupadas , la curandera había trabajado tan duro como ellas y era justo que descansara .

"Además es una adolescente , es bueno que se relaje un poco" pensó al recordar su rostro cuando vio a cierto chico de Ravenclaw que no parecía abandonarla ni a sol ni sombra.

Por otro lado el par de hermanas , habían pedido permiso para asistir al partido de quiddich , tenía que reconocer que ambas sacerdotisas eran muy sociables.

Merecían descansar y festejar que habían completado su labor en el castillo.

¿Se irían pronto? tendría que consultarlo con Millarray.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Y qué se suponía que hiciera!- recriminó James

-¡Cuidarlo James! ¡eso!- gritó Sirius

-¡Tú tan bien como yo sabes lo extraño que era Harry!- gritó el auror herido

-¿Extraño? ¡te estas escuchando , James? ¡es un _**niño**_! ¡y hazme el favor de no hablar en pasado!-dijo cansado y enfadado con él ¿qué Harry podía estar muerto? ¡había pasado semanas de su desaparición y no sabían nada! ¡era…

-¡Abran paso!- gritó la voz de una chica de pelo _verde_ entrando a la enfermería , tras ella venía en camilla un jugador de quiddich del equipo de slytherin .

James y Sirius interrumpieron su griterío al ver entrar con el alumno y la chica del cabello verde a Snape. También entró una chica de cabello celeste . James ,que ya había visto al par de jóvenes, no se mostró sorprendido , sin embargo sirius no dejaba de verlas como si en cualquier momento les fueran a aparecer alas.

-¡Brizara revisa el estante y ve si quedan pociones para cicatrizar!- pidió la chica de cabello verde oscuro .

La sacerdotisa asintió mientras Snape y los jugadores de slyherin ponían en la cama a su compañero herido, tenía una fea cortadura en la pierna y abundante sangre emanaba de la herida.

-¡No hay nada hermana!- dijo nerviosa la chica del cabello celeste.

-¡Oh cierto! ¡la maestra Aline se las llevó para etiquetarlas!-

Snape miraba preocupado a su jugador que comenzaba a sudar frío y a ponerse pálido

-Señoritas , me gustaría que mi alumno no se desangrara si es mucho pedir-dijo ácidamente el profesor.

-Iré por la maestra Raquel y…- dijo kanara

-Yo por la maestra Aline – dijo Brizara

Luego en una mezcla de celeste y verde desaparecieron velozmente .

-¿Viste eso?- preguntó el capitán del equipo a uno de sus cazadores que al igual que él miraba como hipnotizado la puerta por la que acababan de salir las hermanas.

Snape apretó los dientes enfadado por la atención que sus alumnos daban a un par de mujeres avaloneses ." Al menos deberían disimular"

Brizara llegó a la habitación de Aline justo cuando la chica terminaba de ordenar las pociones para sanar sarpullidos .

-¡MAESTRA ALINE , UN ALUMNO SE DESANGRA!-

Fue como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate o algo, Brizara siempre tenía ese efecto cuando estaba nerviosa, gritaba demasiado.

-Espera…¡¿qué?!-

-¡Qué un ..

-Ya escuché Brizara ., gracias- dijo

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- Brizara estuvo apunto de decirle que no era momento para hablar , pero guardó silencio.

-Jugando quiddich – dijo

-Bien , siendo sí, acércate y toma estas pociones- Aline retiró tres pociones y un par de hojas de notro .

Luego partieron a la enfermería llegando junto con Kanara.

-¡No he hallado a la maestra Raquel en ningún lado!- dijo alterada.

-Bien , cálmate - dijo Aline entrando a la enfermería seguida por las gemelas.

Estaba todo el equipo de Slytherin más Snape junto con Potter y Black que observaban interesados ( y nada preocupados hay que decirlo) la escena.

Aline se acercó al chico viendo el feo corte , presionó sus índices en la herida : había un hueso roto y un par de ligamentos comprometidos , suerte que no habían pasado a llevar ninguna arteria.

Aline retiró sus manos de la pierna del alumno .Sabiendo lo que debía curar.

- Kanara las pociones azules – la chica de pelo verde tomó las botellitas – sólo cinco gotas- al instante la chica tomando un gotario administró la dosis en la herida.

-Brizara trae las pociones rojas y un par de hojas de notro- la chica de cabello celeste así lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Snape .

Tomó las hojas y se las extendió al alumno – quiero que las mástiques , no que las comas- dijo seriamente , el chico dudando un tanto hizo lo que le indicaba .

-Kanara seis gotas , ni una sola más – advirtió Aline , esa pócima permitiría reconstruir los tendones , pero dolería bastante , por ello le había pedido masticar las hojas.

El chico era valiente , se negó a gritar cuando el líquido calló en la herida .

Luego con ágiles movimientos Aline administró la última pócima que cicatrizaría la herida . No habían pasado más de tres segundos cuando la pierna del chico estuvo como nueva.

-Quiero que comas bien durante la semana , muchas proteínas y bastante azúcar ¿está claro?- dijo gravemente la chica- perdiste mucha sangre , así que tienes prohibido hacer actividad física durante ese tiempo – dijo , el chico asintió a regañadientes .

El alumno se levantó de la cama , luego hizo una inclinación hacia Aline y salió elegantemente de la enfermería seguido por el equipo.

- Tendré que limpiar este piso- dijo la chica más para sí que para el resto , al ver el desastre que habían ocasionado .

Snape le dio una mirada , luego dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Qué sujeto tan … - dijo Brizara

-¿Antipático?- terminó Kanara

-Sí…- dijo la chica de cabello celeste.

-No estamos aquí para juzgar al profesorado ,señoritas- dijo severamente Aline , las chicas algo coloradas se disculparon por su actitud y a paso raudo salieron de la enfermería.

-No dijeron más que la verdad- dijo Sirius hablando de pronto . Aline casi lo había olvidado , también estaba Potter.

-No es su asunto Sr. Black, yo sabré como cuidar a ese par de sacerdotisas- dijo la chica agudamente , mientras hacía un movimiento de muñeca y el piso quedaba totalmente limpio.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Sirius impresionado con el despliegue de magia.

-Ahora que estamos solos me gustaría que me explicara ¿qué hacía en mi casa?- dijo James feliz de poder tener esa conversación, había tratado desde el mismo día en que desapareció Harry hablar con esa chica, pero extrañamente nunca estaba sola.

Aline lo miró hastiada .

-Porque era necesario- dijo sencillamente ordenando las pociones que no había ocupado en sanar al alumno.

-¿Y se supone que con eso quede satisfecho?- dijo levemente enfadado.

-No espero nada de un hombre que no ha sabido cuidar a su hijo. Sr. Potter-

James se puso rojo de enojo - ¡Mira niña!-

-¡A mi no me trata de niña! ¡para que sepa que tengo 19 años!- dijo no sabiendo muy bien de donde salía eso.

-¿Oh?- dijo entretenido James- ¡vaya diferencia!-

- No me importa lo que piense- dijo una vez ordenadas las pociones – y esta conversación acabó aquí- dijo yendo hacia la puerta ,pero la fuerte mano de James en su brazo la hizo dar una vuelta y pensar que su piel se desgarraría.

- ¡Oh no! ¡me vas a escuchar!-

-James ¿no te parece que ya fue suficiente?- dijo Sirius desde la cama

-¡Tú te callas!- dijo fieramente hacia Sirius- ¡y tú vas a contestar todas mis preguntas!-

- ¡Suéltame Potter!- exigió Aline tratando de que su voz no se notara muy desesperada, llevaba las pociones y no tenía forma de defenderse : o las botaba y se esperaba un desastre ,debido a la combinación o dejaba que Potter la zamarreara a gusto.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la puerta de la enfermería que reveló la presencia de Severus Snape.

Aline no tomó en cuenta la llegada del maestro e intentó soltarse del auror

-¡Qué me sueltes Potter!- dijo ya enfurecida ¿quién se creía que era?.

-¡Ya te dije que quiero respuestas!-

-¡James , la estás lastimando!- dijo Sirius desde la cama .

Snape de dos zancadas se puso delante del auror y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Potter, siempre siendo un imbésil a tiempo completo- dijo suavemente sin emoción en la voz .

-No es tu asunto ,Quejicus- dijo James cansado de no sacar nada en limpio.

-Oh claro que sí es MI asunto , sanó a uno de mis alumnos , por tanto merece mi ayuda , en cambio tú …- dijo con una mueca – así que suéltala de una vez o atente a la fuerza de mi varita-dijo

-James , no me gusta decirlo pero hazle caso- dijo Sirius .

Aline se frotó el brazo en la zona que Potter la había apretado .

-Siempre metiéndote donde no debes , Quejicus-dijo James sacando la varita – pero esta vez la has hecho buena-

Aline dejó rápidamente las pociones en la mesa y se disponía a parar la inminente pelea, cuando cerca de cinco guardianas irrumpieron con sus arcos tensados , lideradas por Helena.

-¡Maestra Aline! ¿se encuentra bien? . Recibimos su señal del pentagrama- dijo suavemente mirando sospechosamente a los magos con las varitas levantadas.

-Maven , Akaila tomen en custodia a esos magos – ordenó la chica .

-¡Un momento Helena!- dijo Aline viendo que la situación comenzaba a tomar tintes alarmantes.-No ha pasado nada, sólo un malentendido –dijo de manera convincente

-¿Un malentendido?-preguntó incrédula la chica – curioso que su pentagrama se halla activado , maestra Aline-dijo astutamente la guardiana.

-Tal vez halla fallado, el caso es que no ha pasado nada grave –dijo simplemente restándole importancia.

-Vaya… sería la PRIMERA vez que un pentagrama falla- dijo Helena sin querer terminar ahí el asunto.

-¿Helena podemos hablar afuera?- pidió Aline , la guardiana asintió y ordenó a sus subalternas impedir cualquier movimiento sospechosos por parte de los magos.

-Vamos Helena , no me pongas las cosas difíciles- pidió Aline fuera de la enfermería-

-No me gusta que los magos crean que pueden lastimar a una avalonese y salir impunes , maestra Aline- dijo la chica

-Sí , te entiendo , pero el caso es que fue un hecho aislado , tú misma has visto lo bien que están yendo las cosas con los magos , no permitamos que un asunto tan tonto como este enfríe todo ¿harías eso por mí?- pidió la sacerdotisa

Helena apretó los labios enfadada , no le gustaba nada la petición de la sacerdotisa.

-Si Potter vuelve a…

-Seré la primera en maldecirlo- completó Aline fervientemente

-Bien… y supongo que no quieres que mencione el hecho ante nuestra embajadora ¿o me equivoco?-dijo la guardiana

-Por favor- pidió nuevamente – sabes como es ella , no digas nada.-

Helena suspiró – está bien , pero solo por que eres la mejor cocinando pie de limón , a propósito quiero uno como soborno- dijo bromeando.

-Claro , te haré uno enorme con harta leche , ya verás-dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

- Entremos será mejor-dijo Helena.

Cuando entraron James estaba en el suelo y Akaila lo apuntaba con su flecha , a un costado Snape tenía cara de estarlo pasando en grande .

-¡Por la Diosa ! ¡expliquen!- ordenó Helena , rápidamente Maven le relató que James había intentado salir y que Akaila se lo había impedido.

-Bien – dijo Helena cansada de toda la situación- Akaila deja que se levante y ahora Sr. Potter puede marcharse, pero no crea que la próxima vez saldrá tan bien librado , yo misma le clavaré una flecha digamos en… ciertas zonas que no le agradará, así que está advertido-dijo peligrosamente .

Jame tenía cara de querer matar a alguien , Sirius se mantenía aislado y Snape se veía sumamente complacido..

James se fue no sin antes regalar su mejor mirada de odio a Helena y Aline – te veo otro día Sirius- dijo y salió.

-Ya he tenido suficiente –dijo Snape casi sonriendo – procure no meterse en problemas ,señorita- dijo mirando directamente a Aline y salió de la enfermería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Teniendo en cuenta que era su primer día libre en semanas , lo más normal es que hubiera ido a algún bonito lugar a relajarte, pero se encontraba en la sala de estar de la habitación de la embajadora de Avalon. ¿por qué, necesitaba aclarar un par de puntos .

El ruido de las escaleras lo hizo girar para ver como la guardiana escoltaba a la Embajadora .

Milla le indicó que los dejaran a solas.

-Iré al grano , Sr. Lupin- dijo Milla sin dar oportunidad al mago para hablar. – puedo ver que ha venido en busca de respuestas sobre mi presencia en la casa Potter aquella noche- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Está en lo correcto- dijo él sin amilanarse por la frialdad de la embajadora – si prosiguiera a aclarar su estadía , no creo que tengamos problemas- dijo él tranquilamente .

-Claro- dijo Milla mirando el cabello entrecano del mago.

La verdad era que incluso ella desconocía partes de esa misión . La tarea había sido encomendada a Aline por la misma Reina Yomara , ella únicamente se había limitado a suplantar a la sacerdotisa durante ese lapso en el que se vio obligada a ausentarse.

Con qué fin Aline había estado viviendo en la casa Potter era toda una incógnita . Eso era asunto oficial y por tanto sólo el Consejo de Hadas , la Reina y Aline( que había ejecutado la tarea) conocían la respuesta.

-El caso Sr. Lupin es que no puedo satisfacer su curiosidad- dijo Milla levantándose del sillón, Remus hizo lo mismo .

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo ligeramente enfadado , él no había revelado nada a la orden esperando poder aclarar aquel asunto sin más conflictos .- ¿no cree que merezco una explicación luego de que me tirará sobre una mesa de vidrio?- dijo recordando los hematomas que habían aparecido en su piel .

Milla se sintió levemente culpable al recordarlo.

-¿Es un auror no? Imagino que en su trabajo se ha debido enfrentar a cosas peores que unos cuantos vidrios rotos–dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Ciertamente , sin embargo no ha aclarado el punto fundamental de esta conversación-dijo manteniendo la calma.

- Sr. Lupin deberá conformarse con saber que no hacía nada que dañara a los Potter-

- ¿Y eso ha de bastarme?- fue más una afirmación que otro cosa.

-Ud.lo ha dicho- dijo ella notando la furia crecer en el mago.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si revelo esto a la orden?- inquirió el mago –claro, hipotéticamente hablando –

Milla no pudo evitar pasarse una mano por su rubio cabello. Eso sería muy incómodo , si bien notaba que la orden estaba nerviosa por el hecho que Aline hubiera estado viviendo con los Potter , DOS avaloneses en el mismo techo … sin dar una respuesta satisfactoria… no llevaría a nada más que problemas.

-No puedo responder eso Sr. Lupin porque no sé que decidirá hacer , no puedo exigirle que calle , pero sabe los conflictos que algo de esta naturaleza crearía – dijo Milla con entereza.

-Supongo que espera que me baste su palabra…- susurró Lupin mirando a la joven.

-Espero no sea mucho pedir – dijo ella …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline tenía la mala o buena costumbre de encasillar a las personas , estaban los "amigables , pero no los hagas enfadar" ( como Raquel , por ejemplo) "los definitivamente no molestar" (como Stena ) también las " no estoy disponible para nadie, a menos que quieras comentar algún texto antiguo" (como Milla) , así como los "soy un patán con fachada de héroe" (como Potter) y las "no soporto a las mujeres que sean más fuertes que yo y menos si son avaloneses " (como la sra. Potter)

Siguiendo ese orden había logrado clasificar a todo el profesorado , hasta Dumbledore " parezco un bufón, pero soy más calculador que todos ustedes" .

Sin embargo… había uno que no se adecuaba a esos estándares.

Primero había creído que era un sujeto insensible (porque se había burlado de sus familiares muertos cuando la había interrogado Dumbledore y aún desconocían su origen avalonese) , pero ahora…

Snape se había mostrado de una forma inusitada al defenderla ante Potter , él dijo que había sido por gratitud , aunque puede que fuera más inteligente que ella e intentara acercarse para obtener información… ¿sería posible?

Lo dudaba , no creía que Snape fuera esa clase de magos ¿ese era el punto , no? ¿qué clase de mago era Severus Snape?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente Aline ,como siempre ,se levantó a las 7 y como primera orden del día se dijo que a penas acabara de desayunar terminaría de ordenar las pociones .

Se puso su vestido añil favorito ( casi toda su ropa era añil o violeta ) . Era una costumbre que las sacerdotisas usaran esos colores , así como las guardianas se vestían de celeste o azul y las curanderas de cualquier variedad de verde. No era obligación claro, pero tal como otras cosas en Avalon, "las tradiciones son difíciles de cambiar".

Saludó a Milla y Helena que ya estaban en el comedor y se sentó en su puesto en la mesa alta saludando con un leve gesto de cabeza a Dumbledore , Sprout y Mc Gonagall que estaban también allí.

A eso de las 7:15 llegó Raquel con mala cara y con pinta de no haber dormido bien .

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la sacerdotisa una vez que la curandera se sentó a su lado como acostumbraba desde que estaban en Hogwarts.

- No- dijo la joven con malos humos – Me tienes que ayudar a descifrar algo –dijo luego poniendo mejor cara al ver que habían galletas de limón en la mesa . La sacerdotisa dejó ahí el tema y comenzó a comer.

Milla se veía algo ensimismada , esperaba que nada malo le sucediera y Helena comía con ganas sin preocupaciones visibles. Luego llegó Snape , quien con su singular mutismo escalofriante le dirigió una mirada severa para saludar luego a Dumbledore.

Los slytherins al parecer aún no habían superado la derrota de quiddich y se veían más serios que nunca, por su parte los gryffindors se veían bastante felices, pudo distinguir al chico pelirrojo que le ayudó con Harry reír mientras parecía escuchar algo muy divertido de otro chico de su grado.

Se estaba preguntando qué podría ser , cuando una bella ave de proporciones considerables de colores negro y blanco hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor . El ave atrajo de inmediato la atención de sus ocupantes , después de todo con qué frecuencia se veía a un ave tan rara como esa…

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- oyó decir a Raquel que al igual que el resto de las avaloneses veía al ave planear hacia la mesa alta con gran interés y por qué no decirlo con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Aline?- preguntó Millarray al ver como el ave extendía su pata hacia la sacerdotisa .

La joven no escuchó a su Embajadora y tomando aire se dispuso a desatar la carta del cóndor .

-¿Maestra Aline está bien? – preguntó Helena preocupada al ver a la sacerdotisa perder los colores al leer la carta, una vez más la chica ignoro a sus pares y conjurando una bola de fuego quemó la carta .

- Lo pactado será … cumplido – dijo con voz temblorosa al _ave, _ésta increíblemente pareció comprender y alzando el vuelo desapareció del gran comedor.

Aline al ver marchar al cóndor sintió un nulo en la garganta , maldijo mentalmente sus emociones y se levantó de la mesa.

-Mi embajadora – dijo a Milla notando como Dumbledore no perdía detalle de su conversación , el comedor había retomado su ritmo habitual – necesitamos hablar –

La chica asintió y ambas abandonaron el lugar dejando al resto de las avaloneses con una gran inquietud.

Una vez a solas Milla esperó que la avalonese hablara.

-Tiene que ver con la misión que se me asignó-dijo Aline algo complicada al tener que hablar de ello , la embajadora la instó a continuar – es complicado y como sabrás no puedo revelar nada –dijo en tono de disculpa – me dieron nuevas órdenes: debo volver a Avalon , pero antes debo transmitirte un mensaje del Consejo-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó levemente enojada porque el Consejo de Hadas decidía dejarla en la oscuridad.

-Toda sacerdotisa tiene prohibido realizar los conjuros de invocación –susurró amargamente – así como cada avalonese participar en la búsqueda de Harry Potter-

Milla no comprendía nada ¿no se suponía que las órdenes habían sido ayudar en todo lo posible a los magos? ¿por qué prohibirles colaborar con la búsqueda? …

-¿Es todo?- preguntó enfadada , Aline asintió y sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar a Milla decir algo en francés ,que con algo de imaginación y sentido común era un improperio .

-¡Pues bien! – dijo la embajadora tomando aire - ¿cómo se supone que mantenga buenas relaciones con los magos si no presto ayuda? – preguntó , la sacerdotisa miró al piso alfombrado para escuchar otro monólogo en francés algo alterado.

-Lo siento- murmuró apenada. Milla quiso decirle que no era suficiente , peo se aguantó, después de todo Aline sólo recibía órdenes , el culpable era el Consejo de Hadas.

-Perdona-dijo la rubia – me he descargado en ti y sé lo que esto significa –dijo a la chica de cabello chocolate.

-Estaré bien – dijo sonriendo - ¿podrías decirle a las sacerdotisas la orden por mi? – Milla asintió- entonces prepararé mi equipaje- dijo y salió de la sala de estar de la habitación de la rubia…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero los días inevitablemente pasan , para bien o mal el tiempo sigue su curso y la vida continúa , aún cuando parece que no es así.

Por tanto nuevamente se daba a lugar una sesión de la muy conocida ,Orden del Fénix.

Aquella noche , la orden estaba reunida al completo, como casi nunca .En aquella oportunidad se discutirían los avances en las investigaciones sobre Harry junto con poner al día a sus integrantes sobre otros asuntos.

Dorcas , Gideon y Marlene McKinnon habían sido los primeros en llegar . Luego aparecieron Caradoc Dearborn junto a Edgar Bones y los Longbottom

Posteriormente James y Lily seguidos de Benjy Fenwich y Fabian Prewett .

Finalmente cerca de unos minutos después estuvo toda la orden del Fénix

Dumbledore saludó a todos y se dispuso a iniciar la reunión.

-Primero que nada me gustaría dar la bienvenida a uno de nosotros que se había ausentado por razones que todos conocemos – dijo con sus ojos resplandeciendo ante las suaves luces de las antorchas.

-¿Sr.Wallace me haría el favor de abrir la puerta?- dijo el director al maestro de magia natural , quien se había unido "oficialmente" a la orden hacía un par de días ..

Al abrirse apareció nada más que Sirius junto a Alexa Moreau .

-¡Viejo chucho!- gritó Dorcas feliz de ver a su amigo recuperado. Similares muestras de afecto recibió hasta que luego de unos minutos la reunión continuó.

-Como habrán visto la Srta. Moreau nos acompaña esta noche- dijo antes que Remus preguntara por la presencia de la joven.

-Y debo confesar que al igual que ustedes forma parte de la orden desde hace un tiempo. – dijo sonriendo ante las caras incrédulas de sus aliados.

-¡Pero es demasiado joven!- saltó Lily . Alexa miró de mala gana a la pelirroja, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily –dijo Alice - no me parece que tenga la suficiente experiencia para hacer frente a los mortifagos – dijo seriamente.

-Comprendo sus inquietudes ,pero debo revelarles (aunque algunos presentes ya lo saben) que la Srta. Moreau domina la magia natural – continuó al ver la cara de Lily que parecía volver a hablar – y ya ha completado su entrenamiento con el maestro Wallace- dijo mirando al mago .

-Lo que dice el director es correcto –manifestó el mago con su habitual tono de voz gélido- es completamente apta para la batalla –

-Como verán,Alexa no pondrá su vida en peligro al ingresar a la orden - dijo el director tranquilamente.

Algunos se veían aún renuentes a aceptar a alguien tan joven en la orden .

Alexa por su lado veía indiferentes a los magos , como si en verdad no estuviera allí.

- Pasando a otro punto –dijo Dumbledore retomando el liderazgo- mañana se cumplirá el plazo que nos ha dado el ministerio para encontrar a Harry – Remus bajó la cabeza apenado ¿cómo olvidarlo, Fudge pretendía cumplir sus promesa de dar por finalizada la búsqueda del pequeño y declararlo oficialmente muerto… ¡cómo se atrevía! ¿acaso los especialistas habían encontrado evidencias de la presencia de Harry en la casa incendiada: ¡pues no! .

-¡No puede permitirlo profesor!- dijo Sirius escandalizado - ¡pero qué se ha creído ese Fudge! – dijo para luego maldecirlo de las formas más singulares. Una vez que el mago se hubo calmado continuaron la reunión.

-Concuerdo contigo Sirius , pero no hay razones para suponer que esté aún con vida- dijo Frank Longbottom, que formaba parte del grupo asignado a la investigación – si bien no se hallaron restos suyos , pudo haberle ocurrido algo durante todo este tiempo –dijo

-Pero … ¿no se puede realizar un conjuro espiador?- propuso Benjy Fenwich

-Ya se ha hecho , Fenwich – dijo Wallace sin emoción en la voz – sencillamente nada –

-Es por ello que creemos que Harry está muerto –dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Pero eso no es prueba suficiente!- dijo Sirius – tal vez alguien impide que lo veamos.-

-También hemos pensado en eso Sirius –contestó Remus – y sólo un mago muy experimentado podría realizar un hechizo tan potente como para que ni el director pueda dar con su paradero-dijo apenado .

-O sea que aún hay posibilidades de que esté con vida- dijo Fabian Prewett.

Sí –contestó Dumbledore - pero no hay forma de saberlo –

-Un momento…- dijo Dorcas – querrán decir que NOSOTROS no sabemos cómo- apuntó con una idea en mente.

-Gracias por aclararnos el punto Meadowes- dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

-Pues veo que no lo has pillado , Snape- contestó el mago . Aunque el resto de la orden tampoco sabía por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta?- preguntó casi exasperado .

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Remus entendiendo - ¡cómo no lo pensamos antes!- se recriminó y Sirius tuvo la impresión que de no hallarse los integrantes de la orden se hubiera golpeado con la mesa .

- Al menos Remus se ha percatado- dijo Dorcas.

-Sería bueno que te explicaras –dijo James.

-El hecho que nosotros no sepamos alguna forma de comprobar si tu hijo está vivo , no quiere decir que **otras **personas tampoco- dijo sonriendo al mago, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron comprendiendo.

-Por supuesto-dijo el director.

-Sí, las avaloneses deben saber cómo-dijo Dorcas a la orden que habría los ojos incrédulos…

-Eso , no lo había pensado- dijo Sirius con cara de haber descubierto una nueva ley de la magia - ¡habrá que preguntarle a Raquel!- dijo sonriendo mientras los de la orden lo observaban sin entender nada…

Sin embargo el director no estaba tan emocionado con la idea ¿verdaderamente las avaloneses conocerían alguna forma , que no fuera el hechizo espiador , para verificar si Harry estaba con vida? . De ser así , querría decir que su conocimiento iba más allá del que él había estimado y por tanto en el caso de convertirse en un enemigo serían uno formidable…

Uno de los integrantes de la orden tomó nota mental de ello y esperando poder salir pronto de allí se dijo que Lord Voldemort debía saber aquello...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cansado de removerse incómodo en la cama optó por levantarse , corrió las cobijas sintiendo la suave textura de éstas , para luego mirar el reloj y notar que aún faltaba una hora para las seis de la madrugada de aquel 29 de junio. Hora que su "nueva vida" comenzaría , mejor empezar pronto se dijo dispuesto a ordenar sus cosas para ir al baño , no que tuviese muchas ,pero sí las necesarias para no pasar como un pordiosero . Increíble que aquellas vestimentas hubieran sido creadas con "magia", una palabra que no terminaba de decidir si le agradaba o no . _Magia _¿cuántas veces su madre le había relatado cuentos de mundos llenos de aquella palabra? .

El problema era que el cuento había escapado a su mundo o ¿acaso el libro lo había succionado?.

Meneó la cabeza ante tan alocados pensamientos y terminó de secarse el cabello , la ducha había sido rápida y aún le restaban 45 minutos para las 6 .

¿Cómo había ido a parar a este lugar? .

Pensó en su padre , un sujeto mafioso y de carácter fuerte ; en su madre, una soñadora periodista estadounidense . Siempre sería un misterio el pensar qué vio su madre en un sujeto como él.

Su vida había cambiado tanto en ese ultimo año que apenas podía creer que no estuviese muerto. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si lo vieran?. ¿Aprobarían su nueva vida?

_Vida_

Y era esa palabra la que lo torturaba : él estaba vivo y Morissette no.

Morissette , una dulce niña de cinco años , no había sido capaz de salvar a _su hermanita_ ¿qué clase de sujeto era él? ¿cómo podía vivir después de eso? ¿merecía vivir?.

Ni siquiera era mejor que su padre, al menos él los había mantenido con vida , a pesar de sus muchas falencias.

¡Demonios! ni un lugar tendría para llorarla .

Estaba solo en el mundo , el último de una familia maldecida por Dios y el Diablo.

Se rió de sí mismo .

No tenía cara para alegar algo a aquellas _deidades ¿_Cómo podría si no creía en ellas?.

Otra cosa que lo atormentaba era el tener que dejar a Harry en tan inhóspito lugar . Además no le terminaba de agradar esa nueva apariencia … parecía camuflarse en esa fortaleza ,con sus nuevos ojos negros con destellos plateados y aquel cabello que parecía absorber la luz .

El día anterior habían hablado y el niño , luego de manifestar que aquel cambio de apariencia era necesario , había declinado su oferta de tener un hogar junto a él ,siguiendo como discípulo del mago oscuro .No podía decir que no le había afectado, después de Morissette , aquel niño era lo más cercano a un ser querido . Sabía que sufriría con Voldemort, pero ya había decidido y él lo respetaría .

Lo único que le daba esperanzas que ,tal vez algún día , volverían a verse : había sido una promesa de Harry …

Lo había mirado directamente a esos extraños ojos buscando algo del calor de los esmeralda y ahí muy ocultos tras un reflejo lo halló, luego lo había abrazado .

-"Prométeme que si me necesitas me buscaras"- le dijo al niño , Harry abrumado por el abrazo había sentido con un ahogado sí.

Ese sí lo ayudaba a no flaquear al pensar en lo que diría su hermanita por estar abandonado al niño a su suerte … ¿qué más podía hacer?.

A veces le daban ganas de quedarse en aquel lugar y así se lo había sugerido a Harry , pero este agitando su cabello negó rotundamente alegando que sería lo mejor para ambos…

Por otro lado estaba la pregunta de qué haría a partir de ese entonces :¿seguiría en Londres? … la idea no le atraía.

Inglaterra ,era su tierra natal, pero conllevaba tantos recuerdos , dolorosas vivencias que no sabía si podría sobrellevar . Decidió que, al menos por una temporada ,se alejaría lo más posible de ella.

Y más luego de conocer a ese… "ser" , le producía escalofríos solo recordarlo , a pesar de no saber ni su nombre , Voldemort lo había llamado "duque" y él agradeció al ver que se iba con el mago, así que no preguntó nada y se alejó rápidamente de su campo visual.Tampoco había hablado de ello con Harry , después de todo se iría de la Fortaleza, no había necesidad de preocuparlo.

Sin embargo le intrigaban hasta ahora sus palabras ¿con quién lo estaría comparando? ¿con su padre? … La verdad no le sorprendería saber que ellos se habían conocido, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus palabras lo dudaba ¿no le había dicho que tenía el mismo cabello y rostro que _él_, su padre no se parecía a él y mucho menos físicamente ¿entonces a quién se había referido, sin embargo sería posible que lo hubiera confundido con alguien más.

Le hubiese gustado saberlo, pero ni de broma se volvería a acercar a ese "duque".

Por lo tanto, una razón más para marchar de Inglaterra.

Se vistió pensando en si ya estaría despierto Harry y se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de abandonar aquella recámara que lo había cobijado durante su estancia .

El reloj marcó las 6 escuchándose sus campanas , cuando la última hubo callado sonrió burlonamente

-Feliz Cumpleaños , Jack Duerre –se dijo – ya eres mayor de edad…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El ministerio de magia, aquél que uno podía entrar si encontraba la caseta telefónica oculta en algún lugar del Londres muggle, tenía niveles de todas clases en los cuales trabajaban la mayoría de los magos de Inglaterra, entre ellos el Escuadrón de Aurores .

Sí, porque en el ministerio también había un piso asignado a los aurores , uno que ocasionalmente usaban, puesto que tenían una base en otro lugar secreto . En sí los rumores decían que los aurores tenían más bases ocultas que cualquier otra institución de esa naturaleza en toda Europa .

Pero el hecho es que existía el piso de aurores en el ministerio , se encontraba en el subterráneo y uno debía presionar una contraseña en el tablero del ascensor para tener acceso a él, contraseña que sólo los aurores sabían.

Si uno ponía esa contraseña llegaría al nivel ,a decir verdad uno común y corriente de pasillos blancos institucionales y escritorios atiborrados con expedientes de casos sin resolver , también uno vería a unos cuantos aurores haciendo guardia a la salida del ascensor , que corroboraban que el visitante tuviera permiso para estar en el lugar , si todo estaba correcto te permitían el acceso .

Y si caminabas hasta el final del pasillo te encontrarías con un cáctus que parecía fuera de lugar en un recinto militar de esa envergadura, es decir ¿qué rayos hace un cáctus de dos metros de alto y uno de ancho en un lugar como ese?.

Pero todo tiene su utilidad en ese nivel y como tal el dichoso cáctus no estaba sólo de decoración (lo cual no ayudaría mucho al aire del lugar)

El cáctus tenía muchas espinas , pero extrañamente una de ellas era más corta que el resto y de un color verde oscuro .Ahora , si uno tocaba la espina , pasaría que el cáctus se hundiría en el suelo hasta perderse de vista dejando ver una escalera , sí, tal como esas que están en las alcantarillas .

Pero al bajar por ella encontraríamos otro pasillo tan blanco y normal como el anterior con otro cáctus . ¿extraño no? .

Pero este cáctus era más pequeño y oscuro que el anterior . Dicho cactus era custodiado por dos aurores de aspecto aguerrido . ¿Por qué un par de aurores custodiarían un … _**cáctus**_?

En fin, si uno dejaba todo su escepticismo de lado y se proponía vencer al par de aurores tendría el acceso libre al … cáctus.

¿Pero qué ganaríamos con ello? ¿es decir, es un cáctus? ¿no?

Pues no, no era tan solo un cáctus común y corriente , porque al estar frente suyo y decir la contraseña (que sólo sabía el líder de los aurores) el cáctus se transfiguraría en una puerta de acero macizo .

Luego si sabías la contraseña de la puerta ( que de hecho nadie sabía o al menos nadie de forma completa , porque tres de los siete números los sabía Alastor Moody y los otros cuatro eran de conocimiento exclusivo de cuatro aurores , uno por cada número) podías tener acceso al sector más peligroso del departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra : Una prisión.

Sí, una prisión de paso momentáneo que alojaba a los magos imputados hasta que se resolvían sus respectivos casos en el tribunal .

Actualmente la prisión no estaba muy habitada , sólo diez aurores y un prisionero . Pero como era de alta seguridad ,los aurores rotaban una vez al mes , por lo tanto ,aparte de haber un ala correspondiente a la prisión había una con todo lo necesario para hacer llevadera la estancia de los aurores .Luego finalizado el periodo aparecían por la puerta de acero otros diez aurores y los antiguos salían .

En la puerta se hallaban tres de ellos , otros cuatro recorrían el pasillo vigilando al recluso . Los otro tres se dedicaban a controlar la única vía de evacuación : una chimenea , la cual era unidireccional llevando a la oficina del director de Hogwarts .

Algunos pensaban que la chimenea era una desventaja y foco de inseguridad, por un lado si los prisioneros lograban vencer a los diez aurores podrían llegar a usarla, aunque si se veía por el otro lado esta chimenea podría salvar la vida de los mismos aurores en un desafortunado ataque .

Además iba al despacho de Dumbledore ¿podrían tener los reclusos peor suerte? .

Era ese el punto que permitía que la chimenea continuara funcionando

Encendida , pudiendo ser observada por el recluso, sí , el recluso la veía casi con locura contenida en sus grises ojos . Pero su porte aristocrático le impedía lanzar improperios a las lejanas y tan cercanas llamas . Además no permitiría que esos aurores se burlaran de ella.

Porque definitivamente no era un él, sino un _ella_.

ELLA

La mejor mortifaga de las filas de Voldemort : Bellatrix Lestrenge .

La bruja había sido atrapada en el ataque al pueblo de Hogmeade por el brillante auror Dorcas Meadowes .

De eso hacían unos meses , pero su juicio aún no se establecía y permanecía en ese lugar , sin más entretención que ver las llamas de la chimenea…

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola mis pacientes lectores xD **, bueno aquí nuevamente saludándolos desde mi teclado ( no me demoré tanto en actualizar , he? ) . Cómo dije ( hace como un siglo atrás) se sabría del pasado de Milla, Aline y Raquel . De Aline ya escribí algo importante en el capítulo 15 (Adiós) y como escribí ahora de Milla nos queda a Raquel, que de las tres es quien mejor vida ha tenido .

Bueno y sí reafirmo mis dichos: "una avalonese que me encanta morirá" (pero no sufran que pretendo matarla a finales del primer años de Harry en Hogwarts)

MMmm no creí que les intrigaría tanto la aparición de "ese ser escalofriante " ( al menos Jack piensa así ) , ya veremos como se desempeña Jack , lo cual va en el siguiente cap , porque como habrán notado ya es mayor de edad …

Además Bella reaparece para decirnos que no se olviden de ella , jejejeje.

Y nuestro espía hace su flamante aparición :¿quién es? Hagan sus apuestas! xD.

Trataré de actualizar pronto y feliz ingreso a clases ( ¿se te apareció marzo? Muajajajajajajaja )

**LEAN ESTO POR FA!**

**P:D: jejejeje , me di cuenta de algo recién cuando leía la historia y por lo visto cometí un error . Así que aquí lo corrijo , aunque es pequeño .**

**Voldemort sabe de la profecía porque bajo el imperius un inefable le reveló los primeros versos ( luego llegó la ayuda y el mago oscuro tuvo que huir sin saber todo el contenido)**

" **Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el segundo hijo despertará"**

"**de ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad".**

**Bueno eso era . Aclarado el punto que Voldemort sabe eso por causa del inefable y NO por un espía me doy por satisfecha. Aunque el espía le dio información que llevó a apresar a Sirius (eso está bien). Procuraré no equivocarme nuevamente :) **

**Ok a los reviews:**

**Begoña Black**: Eso misma se pregunta Raquel (xD) y la pobre seguirá con la duda ahora que Aline se va a Avalon ( a la curandera no se le dan los acertijos ) . Bueno Harry aceptó porque no quería que Jack muriera ( la muerte de Morissette lo dejó mal) . Sí , con esos padres mejor no tener , pero les pesará no te preocupes. Chaus

**Sandokan**: Bueno… la verdad es que se me pasó por la cabeza matar al chucho, pero … ¡cómo privar al mundo de Sirius! xD con que Rowling lo matara una vez basta y sobra… Bueno todo puede pasar en el fic , así que no des por sentado que Harry siempre estará con Voldy , aunque tal vez así sea xD. MMM mmm pobre Jack todo el mundo lo quiere matar , si siguen así me van a convencer xD. Mi correo: . chaus!! Y saludos.

**Laditomi **: bueno lo del tutor deberá esperar unos años ( cambié esa parte porque me daba muchas complicaciones) , pero inevitablemente Harry deberá tener un tutor . Y el anillo… bueno, sólo te digo que lo tiene James guardado pensando qué hacer con él. chaus

**asami-black**: gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos

**YO**: oh vaya! ¿también tienes una motosierra? O.O creo que me contrataré un seguro de vida xDDD. Espero te guste el cap y cualquier duda me avisas .chaus ¡

**Rarifica:** xD bueno Jack ya es mayor de edad , así que pronto sabrás más del chico .bye!


	20. Cuando las estrellas no brillan

-

-

Era de noche , una especialmente negra ,en la cual dan ganas de esconderse bajo la cama y pensar que todo va a estar bien y que sólo es nuestra mente la que juega con nosotros , que en verdad son solo sombras , nada real .

Un nuevo trueno calló iluminando la habitación ,al momento que un niño gemía de miedo: no le gustaban las tormentas .

El pequeño alzó la vista en busca de alguien que estuviera despierto, pero el resto de los niños del orfanato dormían tranquilamente ajenos a todo.

El niño de rostro aristocrático alzó la vista y una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla al pensar que su madre no estaba allí para consolarlo, porque nunca había estado … su cuerpo debía yacer en algún cementerio, eso si es que no la habían cremado…

Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo abrazara …

Voldemort se despertó sabiendo que aquel sería un mal día (para sus mortifagos , claro) , hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños de su infancia … desde Hogwarts … sacudiendo su cabeza ,se obligo a pensar en algo más, no debía pensar en esas nimiedades…

Desde que el niño Potter había llegado a la Fortaleza tenía ese tipo de memorias, como si su conciencia le gritara que no dejara al niño solo como lo habían hecho con él … Era un pensamiento estúpido… ¿pero si lo era ,por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso?.

Maldijo su razón y a los dioses por volver a revivir pasajes de su infancia.

Un niño…

Era casi surrealista que un niño estuviera en SU Fortaleza . Y no cualquiera , sino que el mismísimo heredero de James Potter, auror integrante de la condenada ordencilla de Dumbledore.

Lo peor del caso es que no se parecía en Potter más que en lo físico ( y ahora ni eso) , porque aquel niño , _su aprendiz _, no parecía un gryffindor: Era estudioso , serio, responsable , inteligente y por sobre todo _poderoso_ , lo cual era esencial para sus planes.

Sin embargo una parte de su ser ( y Nagini ) lo obligaban a pensar constantemente en ese niño en algo más que una mera arma : como un igual .

No podía negar que su fiel Nagini tenía razón al decir que el niño Potter y él tenían muchas cosas en común , sin ir más lejos la infancia de ambos había sido difícil , ambos odiados por su padre , sin importarles realmente a alguien…

Maldición , tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas sensibleras: El era un lord oscuro , EL LORD OSCURO, no debía dejar que un niño de casi seis años le viniera a nublar la mente con historias melodramáticas .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había una sección de la Fortaleza Oscura que nadie visitaba , porque al llegar a ella repentinamente empezabas a sentirte mal y débil , algunos mortifagos decían que era el ala donde descansaban los dementotes , pero..¿descansaba esas criaturas? Snape lo dudaba y el hecho que "repentinamente" cualquiera que se acercara al ala sur se sintiera así era extraño…

Severus miró el pasillo ante sí dudando si atravesarlo : era la línea que separaba la dichosa ala del resto de la fortaleza. El lord no había mencionado que el ala estuviera restringida y ningún mortifago se animaba a preguntarle .

"Supongo que no cambiarás de opinión" escuchó el profesor que decía una voz .

" No Jack" dijo otra infantil. Las voces se escuchaban más cercanas .

"Entiendo" dijo la voz del mayor casi con pena , podía escuchar los pasos , en cualquier momento aparecerían por el pasillo.

"Aún así nos mantendremos en contacto , no olvides la lechuza" dijo la voz infantil.

"Claro , cómo olvidar al bicho si ululea toda la noche" dijo el mayor con sarcasmo , la risa del menos llegó a sus oídos al momento que por el pasillo aparecían dos personas: un chico que debía bordear los 16 y un niño de no más de 7. Preguntándose qué rayos hacía un par tan extraño en la fortaleza Oscura , Snape se mantuvo oculto viendo como salían del ala sur y pasaban a su lado.

" Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea " dijo el mayor casualmente .

"Lo sé y ... "

Las voz dejó de oírse y Snape estuvo tentado de seguirlos , pero debía irse lo más rápido antes que el Lord notara que no se había ido luego de acabar la reunión .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Jack Duerre observó una vez más al pequeño de casi seis años y abrazándolo nuevamente miró el ¿trasladador? ( o al menos eso había dicho el tal Voldemort ) que lo llevaría a Londres

-Bueno es hora- dijo Jack mirando el caldero roto .

- sí- dijo Jack mirando la zona de aparición que estaba en el pantano.

- Te escribiré en cuanto esté instalado –dijo el ojiazul – 17 años y parece que aún tengo 16- susurró más para él que para Harry – en fin-dijo sonriendo al menor que lo observaba con tristeza- procura cuidarte y no te esfuerces tanto ,recuerda que eres un niño Harry y como tal no tienes la obligación de cargar con obligaciones mayores a tu edad- dijo

Harry bajó la mirada viendo a un par de dementotes al otro lado del pantano .

- Yo… estaré bien-dijo el menor

- Harry podríamos irnos ahora si lo quisieras, escapar de Inglaterra , empezar de nuevo, no tienes que quedarte aquí- dijo el mayor con un toque de desesperación en la voz – No te quedes en este lugar , solo te hará daño-

Pero el ojinegro no lo miraba y observaba tristemente el suelo.

- Vete Jack , créeme ,es lo mejor para todos que me quede aquí –

Jack guardó silencio y aferró con su mano el trasladador .

- Que así sea –dijo antes de desaparecer dejando solo al pequeño Harry Potter en medio de aquel pantano que hoy parecía más desolado y oscuro…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline abrazó a Raquel para luego mirar a su escuadrón de sacerdotisas : 15 chicas alineadas perfectamente la miraban con pesar ( debía marchar a Avalon y ya todas lo sabían)

- Avísame cuando llegues- pidió la curandera a su amiga.

- Lo haré- dijo ella , luego observó al resto de sus pares , buscando a alguien en particular.

- Islera –llamó Aline - te quedarás al mando de las sacerdotisas durante mi ausencia- ordenó ,la chica entre nerviosa y feliz asintió.

- Mi Embajadora- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Milla – con su permiso vuelvo a Avalon-

- Lo tienes-dijo la rubia – que la Diosa te acompañe Aline Sthandier .-dijo solemnemente .

Aline sonrió a sus amigas y subió abordo , el barco comenzó su lenta marcha mientras algunas sacerdotisas movían sus manos despidiendo a su líder.

El barco se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que abandonó el lago de Hogwarts .

- Es hora de volver-dijo Milla rompiendo el silencio.

Llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts cuando comenzaron a salir algunos profesores junto al director , Milla ordenó a Islera llevar a las sacerdotisas dentro y junto a Helena se quedó allí.

- Señorita de Maris ¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el director yendo al grano.

Milla lo observó levemente enfadada ¿por qué este mago creía que debía informarle cada uno de sus movimientos?.

- Despedíamos a una de nosotras –dijo escuetamente

El director no se quedó feliz con esa respuesta -¿ y quién nos abandonó?- preguntó mientras sus anteojos de media luna relucían al sol.

- La sacerdotisa en Jefe de Avalon-dijo comenzando a enfadarse por el interrogatorio. Snape miró el lago .

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó con evidente sarcasmo la Embajadora – tengo cosas que hacer-

- Realmente sí- dijo el director sonriendo – deberá perdonar mi impertinencia , pero me gustaría charlar con ud. en mi despacho .

Milla suspiró con cansancio , luego de sentarse en la silla , observó con evidente curiosidad el despacho del director y sus coloridos "adornos" ¿eso era qué exactamente? … se preguntó al ver un peculiar artefacto.

- ¿Un sorbete de limón?- preguntó mientras él desenvolvía uno .

- He… no –dijo la rubia.

- Un maravilloso día ¿no le parece?- dijo mirando el sol que se colaba por la ventana .

- Claro- dijo ella – pero no me ha llamado para hablar del clima –

- Oh claro querida-dijo él sonriendo bonachonamente - ¿directo al grano no?- luego se acomodó las gafas.

- ¿Recordará al pequeño Harry Potter?- dijo el mago , la chica asintió – bien, como sabrá aún se encuentra desaparecido , lo cual ha llevado a nuestro ministro darlo por muerto – dijo esperando alguna reacción de la joven.

- Eso supe- dijo simplemente

- Sí, nuestro ministro cree que está muerto, pero la mayoría de nosotros confiamos que el niño está con vida , sin embargo , no hemos podido dar con él –dijo mirando a la embajdora- y sabiendo que Sirius Black ya está mejorado me preguntaba si podría poner a mi disposición algunas sacerdotisas para que nos ayudaran con la búsqueda, sé bien que ustedes también aprecian mucho a Harry Potter , es por ello que se lo pido.-

Milla se removió incomoda en su asiento "me temía esto".

- Ciertamente se aprecia en Avalon a Harry Potter y nada me haría más feliz que ayudar en su búsqueda- Albus sonrió - por desgracia no está en mis manos – dijo con firmeza – y me es imposible permitir que alguna avalonese ayude–susurró.

Dumbledore pestañeó perplejo, verdaderamente nunca esperó esa respuesta-

-¿Y puedo saber qué la lleva a esa decisión?- preguntó tranquilamente

- Ordenes que superan mi cargo en Avalon-dijo ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Ordenes¿de quién?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad- ¿de la Reina?-

Milla sonrió ligeramente ¿su majestad Yomara? podía ver que no era de ella esa orden, con lo mucho que apreciaba al niño hubiera removido el cielo hasta dar con él.

- Del Consejo de Hadas- dijo observando al mago con sus negros ojos

- El consejo de Hadas…- susurró el mago evidentemente afectado, sabiendo que debía llamar a una reunión para dar las malas noticias a la orden…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaron con una velocidad abismarte , Harry continuó entrenando ,teniendo por sola compañía a los elfos que lo servían .Sentía la soledad ahogándole cada día , pero no era nada nuevo , en la casa Potter era igual "e incluso peor", al menos Maestro Voldemort no lo castigaba por tonterías como sus padres , no digamos que tenía paciencia , pero hacía lo posible por no maldecirlo.

La otra criatura que lo acompañaba de vez en cuando era la imponente serpiente de su maestro: Nagini ; había tomado la costumbre de dormir a los pies de su cama , cual perro faldero. Parecía encontrar muy interesante el estar junto al pequeño mago , también lo acompañaba cuando estudiaba, aunque procuraba mantenerse en silencio siempre, para no distraerlo.

De hecho Nagini era tan silenciosa que Harry en ocasiones pensaba que el reptil era mudo o algo por el estilo, si no fuera porque la había oído sisear ante un elfo cuando se quedó sin más ratones que engullir, lo creería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche estaba en su punto máximo y la luna se alzaba media en la oscuridad mientras las nubes grises la cubrían , Londres se mantenía en calma y uno que otro coche circulaba por las calles a esa hora .

Pero la quietud no podía durar por siempre…

BUUMMM

El ruido hizo saltar las alarmas de los automóviles aparcados en el sector y las alarmas de robo de las tiendas aledañas, pero eso no hizo retroceder a los sujetos que enfundados en sus túnicas negras y máscara blancas en rostro se precipitaron a irrumpir en el ministerio de magia .

- ¡Oh Merlín!- gritó el auror de la entrada del ministerio antes de ver el verde resplandor de la muerte , su compañero retrocedió unos pasos y lanzando un hechizo activó la alarma.

- ¡Ahora toda Inglaterra sabe que están aquí!- dijo el auror con triunfo ante los mortifagos .

- Mucho mejor-dijo una voz tras los mortifagos, quienes haciéndose a un lado dejaron espacio a su seños, el auror palideció para luego caer al suelo indudablemente muerto.

Snape maldijo en su mete al ver caer muerto a Benjy Fenwich , Dumbledore se enfadaría por ello y él estaría en aprietos . El caso es que no había tenido tiempo de avisar , ya que el lord los había llamado en medio de la noche y ahí mismo les comunicó la organización del ataque.

Rápidamente llegaron al ascensor, el lord separó a las filas y dejó al resto para que custodiara.

- El resto conmigo- dijo el mago mientras Snape maldecía su suerte al ir junto al lord . Malfoy a su lado se veía tranquilo y pudo distinguir bajo su máscara los fríos ojos de Lestrenge , también estaba Mc nair y otros tres más que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde su lugar en el ascensor .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La orden del fénix llegó al lugar viendo el rastro de cadáveres , Lily reconoció a Marlene McKinnon .

-Hay que seguir- dijo James sintiendo una gran necesidad de maldecir mortifagos , Marlene había coincidido años con ellos , la estimaban mucho…

Moody avanzó entre los cadáveres de sus pares y furibundo ordenó a Edgar Bones junto a Sturgis Podmore seguirlo a los pisos inferiores para dar con los mortifagos , por su parte Remus , James y Lily fueron a los pisos superiores

El resto de la orden se separó en los dos grupos y siguió a los aurores.

Pero los esfuerzos de la orden estaban destinados a fracasar , porque en ese preciso momento el lord acababa de destruir la segunda entrada que antiguamente había sido custodiada por el cactus … dejando la entrada libre a la Prisión de la orden.

Cinco de los diez aurores internos estaban haciendo la guardia mientras los otros dormían , extrañados vieron como la puerta se abría , pero luego el pánico se apoderó de ellos al ver los mortifagos .

-¡Despierten!- gritó uno de los aurores haciendo saltar de sus camas al resto- ¡Nos ata.. – pero ya había caído muerto bajo el avada del lord.

Snape maldijo interiormente al tener que esquiar unos rayos del auror " en estas ocasiones me arrepiento de ser espía" se dijo haciendo una pirueta digna de una bailarina , Malfoy a su lado rió. "genial y para colmo termino de bufón de Malfoy".

Terminando con el auror, sin matarlo por supuesto, el maestro siguió su camino siguiendo al lord, quien acababa de matar a uno de los aurores , que había tenido la osadía de impedir el paso del mago oscuro.

- Mi lord-dijo la bruja con euforia- ¡sabía que no me abandonaría!-

- Bella –dijo él seriamente – que no te vuelvan a capturar –dijo al momento que se derretían los barrotes y la mortifaga salía de su cautiverio.

- No volverá a ocurrir , milord-dijo ella sumisamente .

- Busca a Lestrenge, tiene tu varita ,algo de ejercicio te irá bien-dijo tranquilamente pateando al auror que acababa de matar y estorbaba su caminar.

-Por supuesto amo-dijo ella yendo hacia su esposo.

-Mi Bella-dijo él sonriendo

- Rodolphus –dijo ella con sus ojos grises brillando – el lord dijo que tenías mi varita – Malfoy luchaba cerca de ellos-

- Toma , mi Bella-dijo él entregándole la varita – tortura cuanto quieras a estas sabandijas que gozaron con tu desgracia-dijo con odio contenido al ver a un moribundo auror intentar levantarse.

La bruja se acercó a él y disfrutando el momento susurró:- crucio-

El grito del auror fue música para la mujer , quien sádicamente lo torturó hasta que el mago exhaló su último aliento , lo cual fue visto por una niña , quien paralizada de terror hacía minutos observaba todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo la pequeña perpleja abrazándose con terror mientras sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas – ¿qué es esto?- volvió a susurrar.

La bruja aburrida al ver que su víctima había muerto buscó más diversión hallándola a unos metros . La niña vio con horror como la mortifaga se acercaba a ella .

-Aléjate – dijo la pelirroja - ¡aléjate¡ALEJATE!- gritó histérica al tenerla a unos centímetros , pero lo que la llevó a la histeria fue observar _como_ la asesina la traspasaba , tal como si fuera un fantasma , eso fue demasiado para Joanne que había visto más de lo que su joven mente podía soportar.

Matilde miró asustada a la niña Joanne que no dejaba de llorar en su cama , había despertado escuchando los gritos de la niña y como los señores no se encontraban había ido a ver que andaba mal, pero la pelirroja no decía nada ,sólo lloraba.

- Niña Joanne cálmese-dijo la cocinera viendo como Roger, el mayordomo ,aparecía por la puerta en bata y ojeroso.

- No –dijo la niña aún hipando – ellos …- se hundió en su regazo llorando nuevamente – mu.. ertos- dijo – ¡todos muertos!- gritó bajo la mirada de los adultos .- ¡Están muertos!- gritó la niña separándose de la cocinera y saltando se la cama , asustando a Matilde.

- Niña Joanne tranquilícese , fue solo un mal sueño-dijo la bruja

- ¡No lo fue!- gritó la pelirroja -¡yo los vi¡muertos!-gritó la niña mientras las luces comenzaban a tintinear .

- Tranquila , Roger busca en la cocina un poco de poción para tranquilizar los nervios-dijjo Matilde.

- ¡Están muertos¡muertos! –decía la niña.

Matilde la observó con pesar .

- ¡No me crees , pero es verdad!- dijo la niña a la cocinera- ¡mañana lo veras!-dijo convencida mientras Roger volvía con una taza humeante.

- Tómese esto niña, le sentará bien –dijo la mujer con cariño.

La niña con rasgos de llanto tomó la taza humeante – muertos-susurró mirado el liquido verdoso – ya no importa-se dijo tomando el contenido sintiendo el efecto- muertos- dijo quedándose dormida bajo la triste mirada de Matilde.

- Pobre niña, le hace falta sus padres-dijo la cocina acariciando los rojizos cabellos de la pequeña, Roger se retiró silenciosamente , luego la bruja hizo lo mismo antes de oír escuchar nuevamente la palabra "muerte" salir de los labios de la menor de los Potter…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline estaba en la sala del trono esperando que su majestad hablara .

- Bienvenida a Avalon, Aline-dijo Yomara maternalmente llevándose la mano derecha al corazón, signo de gran estima entre los de su raza.

-Se lo agradezco , su majestad-dijo la sacerdotisa con estima .

- Mi buena Aline que triste época nos ha tocado vivir-dijo la mujer mientras la brisa proveniente de los ventanales mecía delicadamente su blanco cabello.

- ¿Su majestad?-preguntó la joven sin entender.

- No es nada –dijo la reina para evitar la preocupación en la joven- añoranzas de una vieja-dijo ella

- ¡No diga eso, su majestad¡no está vieja!-dijo la chica escandalizada ¿quién podía decir que la reina parecía una anciana cuando representaba a lo más 45 años?.

La suave risa de Yomara inundó la estancia

- Ah , mi buen Aline – dijo afable - ¿ olvidas que tengo 121 inviernos? –

La sacerdotisa más joven abrió la boca para refutar , pero Yomara volvió a reír.

- Cuando se es Reina y se recibe el regalo de las hadas ,la edad no se representa en la piel, pero el alma sabe bien cuanto dolor y tiempo ha padecido-dijo observando los altos manzanos desde el ventanal.

- Yo...- comenzó Aline ante la declaración de la reina

- Eres joven aún Aline, pero en tu juventud hay sabiduría y buen juicio- declaró Yomara – el Consejo de Hadas ha sabido verlo y te ha impuesto tareas que tal vez no tenga derecho – declaró pensativa- pero… -dijo viendo los ojos chocolate de la joven – todo está en el cielo…-

-¿Su majestad?- volvió a decir la joven sintiendo que la reina sabía algo que la atormentaba - ¿quiere decirme algo?- preguntó

Yomara observó el rostro de Aline y suspiró.

- Aún no es el tiempo –respondió – pero me gustaría que lo fuera… sin embargo todo debe ser como el cielo revela-

Aline comenzaba a enfadarse , la conversación tomaba ribetes tan enigmáticos que parecía inmersa en un debate del Consejo.

- Te he citado porque el Consejo tiene una nueva misión para ti-dijo la reina cambiando de tema bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ordena el Consejo?- dijo la chica sumisamente.

- Primero que nada,tienes prohibido establecer cualquier contacto con el niño Potter-dijo viendo el pesar en los ojos de la chica

- Como ordene el consejo-dijo sin ánimo

- Segundo : que entregues una carta de ingreso-

- ¿Una carta de ingreso?- preguntó curiosa , eso normalmente lo hacían las guardianas:

Avalon no era tan hermético como creían los magos, después de todo ¿cómo podrían serlo sin extinguirse? una vez al año : el 31 de octubre , recibían a todas las niñas de cinco años que hubieran despertado algún talento digno de Avalon . Lo cual generalmente ocurría en hijas de avaloneses que habían decidido enlazar sus vidas con magos o muggles y abandonar la isla, solamente venían una vez al mes para celebrar los ritos sagrados . Por tanto no se consideraba que hubieran abandonado la isla y por consiguiente traicionado a avalon.

Porque quien traicionaba la isla era maldecida por ella : su casta no accedería a las enseñanzas avalonese durante 240 años, comúnmente se consideraba traición el asesinar a una de sus pares o revelar información relevante para la isla (aunque hacía 240 años las reglas eran más estrictas) .

Traición era considerada en ese entonces , por ejemplo, enamorarse de un inglés… por suerte aquella regla había sido abolida hacía algunos años por la antigua Reina Thera . Después de todo , aquella regla se había originado debido a las desavenencias entre los magos y avaloneses a raíz de la desaparición de Merlín , por la cual aún eran culpadas…

- Así es querida Aline- dijo Yomara – pero esta en especial es más delicada que las otras aspirantes-

Los ojos de la chica mostraron su extrañeza.

- ¿Y eso debido a qué su majestad?- preguntó

La sacerdotisa se llevó una mano al mentón reflexionando su respuesta.

- Por que esta pequeña ya se encuentra en la lista de otra institución mágica-

- Otra…¿institución mágica?- cuestionó incrédula - ¿pero cómo? ¿cuál?-

- He ahí el dilema , mi joven sacerdotisa- replicó su majestad.

- Como sabrás es normal que una niña sea admitida en Avalon, muggle o no si nos adecuamos a los estándares ingleses …

- ¿ingleses? no me dirá que …-

- Efectivamente la niña es inglesa- dijo Yomara

- Lo que significa… -

- Que se encuentra en la lista de Hogwarts , desde hace un par de meses para ser precisas –dijo Yomara tranquilamente mientras Aline se mordía el labio inferior .

- Pero su majestad ,nunca antes había ocurrido algo así –dijo la chica - ¿cómo es posible?-

La Gran Sacerdotisa sonrió condescendiente

- Las estrellas nos dan posibilidades , Aline-dijo Yomara recorriendo la estancia- no son muy claras en esta ocasión , confiamos que más temprano que tarde desvelaremos el secreto.-

La sacerdotisa más joven asintió .

-Su majestad …¿qué pasará cuando la niña tenga la edad para entrar en Hogwarts?-preguntó nerviosa , tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa niña.

- Irá como es debido , no podemos privarla de ello , aunque será decisión suya ir o no ; por el momento no es necesario pensar en eso . Aún quedan más de tres meses para la fecha de ingreso , sin embargo me gustaría que partieras para Inglaterra lo antes posible y contactaras a la familia de esta niña y le explicaras la situación-

-Su majestad…- dijo la chica nerviosa de decir aquello – y … ¿viene de una familia de magos?-

Yomara miró levemente enfadada a su sacerdotisa

-¿Y si así fuera ,Sacerdotisa Aline? ¿Tendrías algo en contra de ella?-

La morena bajó la vista avergonzada- Claro que no su majestad, fue una pregunta tonta.

La mujer se acercó a la joven y levantó su mentón , los ojos aguamarina de la soberana sonrieron con dulzura.

- Que los prejuicios no nublen tu pensar joven Aline , si te llevas por ellos más de un error cometerás- la chica asintió y la Reina la soltó – ahora toma esta carta y sigue los vientos del este que te llevaran rápidamente a Inglaterra- la chica sintió y con una reverencia se dirigió a la puerta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente amaneció nublado , tan triste como el pueblo mágico que se despertaba con la noticia de un nuevo ataque al ministerio , las bajas habían sido cuantiosas : un total de 20 aurores muertos , 15 funcionarios del ministerio heridos y 10 desaparecidos…

En el reverso de la moneda , los mortifagos celebraban en sus respectivos hogares mientras que en la fortaleza oscura, Harry se acababa de enterar durante su desayuno de la noticia .

- ¿Nada que decir , mi aprendiz?- preguntó el lord luego de anunciar la victoria de su ataque. El niño quitó la vista de su desayuno japonés .

- ¿Un buen ataque?- dijo dubitativo el niño .

- Más que eso ,Harry – el niño dio un ligero saltito al escuchar su nombre en boca del lord .- es una nueva espina en el corazón de nuestro enemigo y una gloria en el nuestro-dijo sentándose al frente de la mesa.

-¿ No te alegra saber que fue una pequeña venganza hacia los Potter?- preguntó al ver la indiferencia en el rostro del menor .

- No se trata de eso maestro, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a alegrarme por causa de la muerte- manifestó apretando sus puños con algo de fuerza. Voldemort analizó la actitud del menor ¿podría esperar otra, siendo este niño descendiente de un auror lo extraño hubiera sido esperar atisbos de alegría , tenía demasiada moralidad .

- La muerte es normal en el ciclo de la vida , Harry –dijo el lord tranquilamente mientras tomaba una manzana roja de la frutera y la observaba críticamente .

- Sólo equilibro la balanza, como ese mismo pescado que estas comiendo ¿te consideras malvado por ello?- cuestionó.

- No maestro-contestó el niño con el ceño fruncido

- Pero eso serías , debido a que el pez murió para estar en tu plato y por tanto fuiste el último eslabón en una cadena , se podría decir que el pez murió por tu mano-

- Pero eso es distinto –dijo levemente alterado – es un pez-

- Un pez, un cerdo, un auror… todos son lo mismo: eslabones en una cadena , aunque distintos son iguales al momento de terminar con sus vidas ¿consideras una vida más importante que otra , Harry?-preguntó observando la confusión en los negros ojos del niño.

- Bueno, toda vida es valiosa- dijo recordando esa frase de uno de los libros de la biblioteca de su padre.

Voldemort hizo una mueca por la respuesta .

- Siguiendo tu lógica entonces de "toda vida es importante" ¿porqué apreciar la de un auror y no la del pez¿si toda vida es importante … ¿por qué los aurores permiten la muerte de esa vida?, sin contar con que permiten la ejecución de los prisioneros-

El niño lo observó descolocado "nunca lo había pensado" . Para él el pez o cualquier animal era igual que un tarro de leche … nunca se había puesto a pensar que debieron ser asesinados para estar allí…

- Como veras no hago algo distinto de lo que permiten los aurores: asesinar , además no lo hago indiscriminadamente sino por un fin mayor –dijo viendo la duda en el niño- asesinar Harry ,tiene más matices de los que puedas creer , debes liberar tu mente de las ataduras y lograrás ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, una más… liberadora –

Luego se levantó

-Te dejo para que lo medites-y salió del lugar dejando a un niño muy perturbado.

Ellos asesinan también-se dijo mirando ya sin muchas ganas su comida, tomó una de las manzanas y se contentó con ella…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente se decretó duelo nacional por dos días ,en honor a los caídos.

Con respecto a Joanne Potter , la niña no obtuvo una buena acogida luego que los empleados de la casa Potter revelaran la "pesadilla" a sus padres, de hecho , estos no le dieron mayor importancia y lo atribuyeron al miedo que la niña sentía hacia los mortifagos…

Joanne , luego de eso decidió nunca más confiar a sus padres pesadillas como esa … después de todo no quería que la enviaran al psicomago , como tan poco sutilmente había sugerido su madre .

Y nuevamente la rueda dio otra vuelta , sin saber que esa sería tan especial como la de hacía un año atrás…

Para Harry los 31 de julio no eran gratos. Nada normal teniendo en cuenta que era el día de su cumpleaños y que como cualquier niño debería significar alegrías y regalos, pero el joven ojinegro no era como el resto y ese día en especial le recordaba el falleciendo de su padrino.

El niño al despertar había notado que Nagini no estaba en su habitación , tal vez había decidido ir por algún bocadillo , no tomando más importancia a eso fue al comedor , preguntándose que estaría haciendo Jack , ya hacía unos días que se había marchado y no le había escrito ¿se habría quedado en Inglaterra o habría marchado al extranjero?.

Como siempre el comedor estaba vacío (siendo del ala sur era lo normal) ., tomó un par de tostadas y jugo de naranja . Luego de tomar sus alimentos se dispuso a estudiar transformaciones ( al parecer no se les daban tan bien como artes oscuras y Maestro Voldemort había decidido poner más énfasis a esa materia ).Y pensando en maestro Voldemort últimamente parecía de mejor ánimo …. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que había humillado bastante a los aurores al entrar al ministerio, era de esperarse ese ánimo .

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en el estado anímico de su maestro, debía centrarse en las transformaciones , aunque … ¡no tenía ganas! … Eran muy aburridas con toda esa teoría . Debía prepararse moralmente para aburrirse mortalmente durante el resto del día … necesitaba inspiración¡iría a dar unas vueltas por el ala de los mortifagos, al menos tendría algo de que divertirse luego. Además usando su grandiosos hechizo de invisibilidad nadie lo notaría… ¡era un genio!.

O tal vez no…

Nuestro espía en ese justo momento se encontraba en la fortaleza , luego de entregarle las nuevas a su lord ( las avaloneses no ayudarían en la búsqueda del niño Potter) , había decidido revisar un par de cosas en los pisos superiores, al parecer la energía mágica estaba más débil , no podría ser algo importante , pero lo mejor era cerciorarse .

Snape conversaba (para su pesar) con Malfoy sobre la poción de muertos en vida , se hallaban en una de las tantas alas de la fortaleza destinada a las reuniones, nada muy lujoso, pero sí lo suficientemente cómodo como para charlar un buen rato. En la misma sala se encontraba Bellatrix junto a su esposo , aunque algo más apartados de los magos . Y a la izquierda retirados del grupo se hallaba otro mortifago , que extrañamente llevaba la máscara . Como todos se conocían entre sí , no había dejado de ser extraño , por lo tanto era el tema de conversación de la sala , cosa que el encapuchado había notado y trataba de ignorar centrando su atención en un óleo alusivo a la batalla de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Una ligera brisa pasó cerca de Snape , una bastante sutil , pero que no pasó desapercibida por todos los integrantes , el encapuchado la había percibido.

Harry sonrió al entrar en la sala y observar a los mortifagos en ella , tenía ganas de ver a la tal Bellatrix Lestrenge, después de todo debido a la bruja su maestro había desplegado tamaño grupo de mortifagos para entrar al ministerio.

A simple vista no parecía gran cosa : una mujer de unos treinta y tantos de rostro bello, pero sin brillo , con la misma mirada arrogante , característica de la aristocracia mortifaga : "otra bruja de cuna oscura" pensó el niño con sorna " otra adinerada con ansias de poder " vaya novedad. La rodeo pasando al lado de Malfoy que siguió con su perorata sobre el encapuchado de la esquina "Su sutileza es alarmante" se dijo Harry con pesar "¿y estos son los mortifagos del círculo interno?", su maestro debía estar necesitado .

-¿Y que tal los Potter , Severus?- preguntó Malfoy cambiando de tema al agotar el último. El maestro hizo una mueca.

-Tan insoportables como siempre – masculló el profesor.

-¿Nada del niño … ¿Harry? se llamaba ¿no? –

-Todo igual , el mocoso desaparecido y la orden demasiado ocupada aún no se resigna a la pérdida.-

-Bueno- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa – Un Potter menos siempre es digno de celebración –

Snape omitió comentario y continuó bebiendo su whisky de fuego.

¿Así que aún lo buscaban? ¿cómo se suponía que debía sentirse ante eso? …

Suficiente había escuchado , era hora de volver al ala sur . Se dio media vuelta con las palabras de Snape resonando en su cabeza , no viendo el jarrón del S.XV que adornaba la estancia. El estruendo del jarrón impactando en el suelo fue suficiente para que todas las miradas se centraran en su lugar de ubicación.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Malfoy viendo el desastre , por su parte Snape sacó la varita y apuntó hacia Harry, el niño con el corazón en un hilo se corrió justo a tiempo para evitar el hechizo de aparición del maestro .

-Aquí hay alguien más- dijo Bellatrix caminando hacia el foco , al igual que Malfoy y Snape , Harry aterrado de que lo descubrieran corrió rápidamente hacia la salida , sin recordar que sus pisadas serían oídas por los mortifagos.

Las puertas se cerraron en su nariz , casi haciéndole caer de espaladas, fue casi un milagro que no perdiera la concentración del hechizo . Miró buscando al gestor de su desgracia y lo encontró : el encapuchado apuntaba con su varita hacia las puertas.

-Me parece que es hora de que te reveles, quien quiera que seas- dijo sorprendiendo al resto de los mortifagos al notar que la voz era femenina.

¿Y ahora que hacía? "Vamos a pensar con calma" .Estaba ante cinco mortifagos , cuatro reconocidos del círculo interno, mientras que el otro no sabía si quiera quien era. Podía salir bien librado de la situación en la medida que se moviera con rapidez y corriera con suerte, ya que además debía salir de allí sin que lo vieran, Maestro Voldemort ,había dejado en claro que no deseaba que sus súbditos supieran aún de su existencia y sabía que de ver frustrada sus aspiraciones se enfadaría bastante.

En un intento desesperado , Harry conjuró un hechizo para dormir , lo cual resultó medianamente bien : Malfoy y ambos Lestrenge cayeron dormidos, pero no así Snape y el encapuchado . Al parecer notaron su estrategia al ver caer dormido a Malfoy y con asombrosa rapidez conjuraron un escudo.

"Dos es mejor que cinco".

-Muy inteligente- masculló Snape sonriendo siniestramente – pero no lo suficiente – dijo al momento que enviaba a volar a Harry hacia unos estantes , el niño gimió en el suelo , haciéndose por un par de segundos levemente visible , pero no lo suficiente como para que Snape reconociera al niño.

La encapuchada se quedó estática y parecía asombrada.

- Fuera de aquí , Snape- dijo de pronto la mujer sin despegar la vista del punto en el que debía estar Harry.

Snape se permitió un ínstate de asombro - ¿Oh¿y por qué debería hacer semejante tontería? – preguntó el mago curioso.

Harry , aprovechando el diálogo había vuelto a retomar la concentración y por tanto no era visible.

-Ahora- dijo la joven sin tomar en cuenta a Snape.

-No lo haré ,¿quién se ha creído que es?- cuestionó el profesor ofendido ¡él era un mortifago del círculo interno! .

La chica volvió a mirar el lugar de Harry y luego a Snape , el mago la taladraba con la vista , teniendo su varita firmemente , la situación tomaba tintes extraños . ¿acaso había alguien lo suficientemente suicida para entrar a la fortaleza oscura? Y si así era … ¿por qué la orden no lo sabía? dudaba que hubiera otra organización más demente que la orden del fénix en Inglaterra ( o al menos eso creía el maestro)…

Además si así era ¿la encapuchada conocería al intruso? porque estaba seguro que tenía pensado encubrirlo…

-Como le dije no me retiraré , y mucho menos ante las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera muestra su rostro ¿cómo sé que no es un espía?- cuestionó Snape apuntando con su varita a la chica, pero no pudo hacer mas , ya que se desmayó cayendo limpiamente sobre el piso .

Harry no había perdido el tiempo " Deshazte de los obstáculos en cuanto tengas oportunidad" siempre decía maestro Voldemort y él encontraba que tenía mucha razón, ahora debía deshacerse de la mortifaga y se libraría , con algo de suerte llegaría a clases en menos de quince minutos.

-Bien jugado , niño- dijo la mortifaga sonriendo – pero yo no soy tan despistada como ellos-dijo arrogantemente – además me parece que es una lucha innecesaria …

"Muy creída" "ya veremos …"

Harry se deslizó , cual serpiente hacia su víctima , sin que lo notara , tal vez si hubieran estado a la intemperie hubiera notado el cambio en el viento, eso , si es que era tan buena como aseguraba.

La mujer sonrió suavemente .

Lejos de la sala , Nagini se preguntaba donde había ido a dar su pequeño slytherin…

El niño movió su muñeca en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados al instante que la mortifaga saltaba sobre su cabeza haciendo una pirueta digna de una gimnasta poniéndose tras él , el acto inesperado tuvo meya en el niño , que no supo reaccionar a tiempo .

-Me parece que ha perdido , joven Harry Potter- dijo la encapuchada teniendo aferrado con su brazo derecho el cuello del niño , mientras que con la izquierda ambas manos tras su espalda.

Mil pensamientos angustiantes corrieron la mente del aprendiz de Lord Voldemort , desde lo molesto que se pondría su maestro hasta las probables torturas que lo sometería su captora, pero la más preocupante de todas ¿cómo había descubierto su identidad? . No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más en ello , ya que el frío suelo de la sala impactó en su rostro.

No me gusta hablar con niños invisibles-dijo ella conjurando el contra hechizo, haciéndolo visible.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- preguntó el niño , sin poder conectar sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, uno creería que luego de pasar una temporada entrenándote en Hogwarts habrías aprendido algo-dijo ella en su oído .

" ¡Pero cómo sabía de eso!" "tal vez…"

-¿Sorprendido? – preguntó ella entretenida . El niño se mordió el labio humillado.

-No importa cómo lo sé , además …- dijo soltando a Harry de la dolorosa llave de lucha , levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse , el niño más que extrañado decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente , y tomó su mano.

El niño pudo ver como la encapuchada se llevaba las manos a la máscara y se desprendía de ella , al igual que la capucha .

" ¡No podía hacer!"

-… no me gusta atacar a mis hermanos …- dijo sonriendo mientras movía su cabeza hacia la derecha agitando su cabello rojizo.

- …pero tampoco me gusta que me ignoren e intenten maldecirme… así que estamos a mano ..-

Harry seguía impactado , mirando a la joven como si le hubiera salido otro brazo.

-Vamos¿no vas a decirme nada luego de todo este tiempo sin vernos?- preguntó ligeramente seria la pelirroja.

-A… ¿Alexa¿Alexa Moreau? …- dijo recobrándose

La maga natural sonrió nuevamente .

-Pero… ¡¿cómo?!-

- ¿Cómo te descubrí o cómo me convertí en mortifaga?- dijo divertida al ver los ojos negros del niño . Harry asintió.

- ¿Eso es por la primera pregunta?- El niño arrugó el ceño enojado.

- Bueno-dijo divertida , hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto – verás Harry , eres un mago natural ¿no?- el chico asintió – y supongo que yo también …

-¿Y?...-

Alexa levantó una ceja -¿no es evidente?- Harry la siguió mirando – al parecer alguien no leyó muy bien el "Libro del legado" .-

Harry arrugó el entrecejo , ahora que lo decía… claro que recordaba el libro, pero no pretendía que recordara todas las palabras de un libro de dos mil hojas ¿o sí?.

-Supongo que eso lo dice todo – respondió ella – verás Harry , la respuesta es muy sencilla – dijo atrayendo un par de sillas sentándose ambos .

-Un mago natural reconoce a otro , aunque no su identidad claro , pero yo ya te conocía , por tanto, tu magia no me era extraña, fue bastante sencillo saber que eras tú .-

El niño abrió los ojos culpable - De ahora en adelante leeré con más conciencia-

-Me parece bien , sin embargo , nadie puede culparte, después de todo , Wallace debió decirte que pusieras atención especial en ese capítulo, en fin, ya los sabes , aunque…-dijo la chica notando algo que la descompuso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- Si Wallace llega a verte sabrá que eres tú, a pesar de lo buena que pueda ser esa nueva apariencia tuya-dijo mirando con ojo crítico el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos oscuros con tonalidades plateadas.

- Por lo mismo eso nunca ocurrirá- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Alexa se levantó rápidamente .

- ¡Maestro Voldemort!- dijo Harry levantándose también mirando como Nagini se deslizaba hacia la pelirroja .

"_¿Quieres que la mate Tom?"_

"_Aún no"_

Harry miró a ambos **asustado **.

-Veo que no estas precisamente estudiando Harry- acotó el Lord seriamente , el niño lo miró con expresión neutra, Alexa se mantenía erguida , pero sumisamente .

-Lo siento , maestro- respondió, para luego mirar a Nagini de forma temerosa y extraña.

El lord dio una vista a la sala notando a los mortifagos en el piso , alzo la ceja .

-¿Y esto es…?- Alexa dio un paso hacia el Lord.

- Fue por mi causa , mi lord-dijo ella , Harry abrió la boca desconcertado "¡No era cierto!".

-Ya veo – dijo sacando su varita .

-¡Es mentira!- gritó el niño temiendo que su maestro asesinara a Alexa.

-Fue mi culpa, me escabullí para ver a los mortifagos y ellos me percibieron, si no hubiera sido por Alexa me habrían descubierto- dijo rápidamente moviendo los brazos .

La pelirroja miró preocupada al Lord por la suerte de Harry , además ¿qué hacía el niño en La Fortaleza Oscura para empezar?.

El Lord guardó silencio durante un instante.

-Acompáñenme-dijo dando media vuelta. Harry( luego de volverse invisible nuevamente) y Alexa recorrieron miserablemente media Fortaleza Oscura hasta llegar al estudio del Lord. El mago oscuro se acomodó en su silla , Nagini se acomodó en un rincón.

-Alexa Moreau , no me agradan las mentiras y menos si provienen de mis mortifagos menos antiguos- dijo agudamente – sin embargo-dijo mirando a Harry – esta vez lo dejaré pasar – Alexa agradeció a los dioses su suerte.

-Aunque… eso no quita el segundo problema : sabes la identidad de Harry - Dijo sacando la varita , Harry se alarmó "¿no pretendía matarla?… ¿cierto?"

-Tienes dos opciones – dijo apuntando a su cuello – la muerte o… dar tu promesa de bruja que no revelarás la verdad .

La chica no necesitó pensarlo y en menos de unos segundos había realizado la promesa irrompible.

-Ahora , al tercer punto- dijo el lord pensando que no había sido tan malo que la chica descubriera a Harry.

"¿Tercer punto?" pensó alarmada .

-Por lo ocurrido he notado que por mucho que pueda enseñarle a mi aprendiz … ( Alexa tragó saliva ) … siempre habrá algo que no pueda: Magia Natural , y ya que sabes la verdad , de ahora en adelante te dedicarás a supervisar el aprendizaje de mi pupilo en esas artes , además de las comunes.

" _¿Es eso seguro, Tom?" preguntó Nagini._

" _Alguien tiene que enseñarle magia natural"_

Harry tragó saliva pensando que comenzaba a enfermar…

Nunca se había planteado ser profesora… pero ya que las cosas estaban así…

-Como ordene mi lord- dijo Alexa tranquilamente ,Harry era un buen niño , no creía tener grandes problemas.

-Siendo así comenzarás hoy mismo – dijo el lord- quiero informes cada semanas , así como de su temario mensual – la maga natural asintió y se retiró junto a Harry que no dejaba de observar a Nagini , como si fuera alguna especie de bicho raro.

"_me parece que algo no anda bien con el pequeño slytherin" comentó Nagini a Tom._

"_figuraciones tuyas , Nagini" _dijo Tom comenzando a leer los informes de sus espías en el departamento de misterios…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como todos los años , Avalon se llenaría nuevamente de las alumnas no residentes , sin olvidar a las nuevas aprendices , quienes traerían las últimas noticias de diversas partes del planeta a la apacible isla, así como revuelo y diversión . Las alumnas residentes no podían esperar para que sus compañeras llegaran ( después de todo un tercio de las alumnas vivía en el mudo exterior) . Stena , líder de las guardianas , no veía la necesidad de preparar todo con tanta antelación :¡quedaban más de dos meses!.

"Bueno, que remedio"… se dijo al ver pasar a la Dama Leola cantando una oda al canelo , mientras llevaba una cesta de moras a la cocina…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el Segundo Hijo despertará…_

_De ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad,_

_Poseedor de un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad_

_Protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar…_

_Al ocaso esta guerra ha de llevar, para bien… o mal… _

Dumbledore volvió a leer la profecía , no lograba descifrarla ¿la octava lágrima? Número 8 … ¿un mes¿ un día¿año? O tal vez nada de eso .

Desde que Trelawney había profetizado a Minerva la llegada de un ser con el poder suficiente para dar por finalizada esta guerra , había comenzado a buscar candidatos que reunieran las características ,el problema era que sólo había descifrado el tercer párrafo , bueno, tanto como descifrar… pero tenía una idea , un poder de la luz y otra de la oscuridad . Pero por más que pensara no comprendía el resto y sin ello no daría con el elegido…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finalmente la noche llegó y Alexa se despidió de Harry , sin antes decirle que durmiera bien porque mañana trabajarían en las invocaciones. El niño llegó a su habitación nervioso , de hecho lo había estado todo el día , desde el mismo instante en que **"**_**comprendió"**_ la conversación de Nagini con maestro Voldemort.

-Eso no es posible- mencionó en voz alta comenzando a caminar por la habitación . – ¡pero fueron dos veces!…-

¡¿Comprender el pársel¿él¡tenía que ser un error!.

Porque estaba seguro que eso era, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con él … y eso lo asustaba.

Uno no todos los días se levantaba y comprendía lo que una serpiente decía y más teniendo en cuenta que **nunca** había entendido los siseos de una.

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo?- dijo derrotado cayendo en la cama .

Tal vez alguien lo había hechizado …

-Imposible, no hay hechizos para comprender el parsel, con ese don se nace- dijo despeinando en un acto de desesperación, su cabello.

-Esto no es normal-

Y lo peor… no sabía que hacer … ¿decírselo a maestro Voldemort?.

-Sí , claro- se respondió el niño- voy y le digo "maestro ¿sabe? Hoy me levanté y me di cuenta que puedo comprender el parsel "

-Ya… y él va y se lo cree , pensará que siempre lo he entendido y se lo he ocultado - se respondió , mientras se ponía el pijama .

"¿Y ahora qué hacía?"

"No , definitivamente los 31 de julio no son mis días"

Luego se acostó sabiendo que no podría dormir hasta avanzada la madrugada , sin saber que Yomara miraba con pesar las estrellas…

-El don de la oscuridad ha despertado –

-¿Lo has visto , no Yomara?- dijo la Dama Leola apareciendo a su lado de pronto. La reina suspiró .

-Con esto ya no hay duda…- dijo con trabajo.

-"Un don de la luz y uno de la oscuridad" … -

-El de la luz despertó hace un año- dijo la reina mirando las brillantes estrellas.

-Magia Natural..- acotó Leola mirándolas también.

-Y hoy , un año después … el don de la oscuridad…surge -

-Parsel… el más antiguo de los dones oscuros - acotó Leola sabiendo que ya no podían interferir abiertamente .

-Que la diosa te acompañe Harry Potter…- suspiró Yomara sintiendo como el viento se volvía más frío e inhóspito…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A mediados de agosto , un hecho inesperado tuvo lugar en la vida del joven discípulo del lord oscuro . Harry acababa de terminar las clases con Alexa y se disponía a ordenar sus pergaminos para la próxima jornada cuando una lechuza grisácea irrumpió en su habitación .

-¡Cirrus!- dijo el niño reconociendo a la lechuza de Jack . Con rapidez la liberó del paquete y se dispuso a leer la carta.

El ojiazul básicamente le contaba que se encontraba en un lugar llamado Nueva Orleans , en Estados Unidos y que se había cambiado el nombre ( al parecer la mafia seguía buscándolo):

"_Marcus, Marcus Trevegne , en honor a mi abuelo materno y Trevegne por el segundo apellido de mi madre"_

Mencionaba que había comprado un par de restoranes ( "de algo que sirva el dinero de mi padre" ) y pensaba extender el negocio .

Finalizaba , extendiendo una vez más su ayuda incondicional .

-¿Y esto qué será?- preguntó a la lechuza analizando el paquete, el animal ululeo molesto – supongo que pesaba – dijo divertido , la lechuza lo observó inquiridoramente , después de todo había recorrido medio planeta .

Harry lo abrió notando que era un regalo , a su lado venía una tarjeta:

" _Recuerdo que una vez me mencionaste que te agradaba dibujar , espero y te guste , aunque dudo que llegue antes de tu cumpleaños , pero de todos modos ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! _

El niño abrió el paquete , era un maletín oscuro que contenía estuches uno de ellos con escuadras, reglas y otras cosas que Harry no conocía mucho, en el segundo habían lápices de grafito de distintas medidas , mientras que en el tercero lápices de colores de colores que Harry ni siquiera había visto en su vida. En otro habían acuarelas y pinceles , así como tinta china de diversos colores .

Finalmente había una croquera mediana con empastaduras de cuero .

-Increíble…- dijo emocionado - este es el mejor regalo que me han dado en años…- dijo guardando sus útiles con adoración, sabiendo que Jack no se había olvidado de él…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las noches de agosto finalizaron sin nada importante que mencionar llegando las de septiembre . Dumbledore continuaba indagando sobre la profecía e inmiscuyendo sus narices en los asuntos avaloneses, exasperando a Milla que de buenas ganas lo habría hechizado hasta la torre de cristal.

En la Fortaleza Oscura , ambos magos naturales trabajaban arduamente , conviviendo casi todos los días , con lo cual el niño empezó a conocer el otro lado de Alexa, ese que ella guardaba solo para sus amistades , las de que por sí eran pocas.

Para finales de octubre Harry seguía sin revelar su condición de hablante parsel a su maestro y relajaba los nervioso haciendo buen uso del regalo de Jack , aunque éste le haría revelar una confidencia que el niño quería ocultar.Aquello ocurrió el mismo día en que Harry sacó "el dragón debajo de la cama" , o sea, ordenó los retratos elaborados …

En una caja de madera, guardaba su preciado maletín junto a sus obras , tenía dibujos ,bastante logrados para un niño de seis años, de Jack ,de Morissette (quería recordarla …) comiendo helado , de Joanne y uno de Aline y Raquel , sin olvidar uno de tinta china de Alexa . Incluso había comenzado uno a acuarela que representaba a Nagini comiéndose una rata especialmente gorda…

-Será divertido escuchar la reacción de Nagini – se dijo trabajando en la pintura, ese día Alexa no le daría clases y el Lord no se encontraba en la Fortaleza, así que tenía mucho tiempo para él…

Estuvo todo el día centrado en el dibujo , llegando cerca de la noche a finalizarlo.

"Un fiel retrato de la serpiente , con sus ojos amarillos y escamas verdosas , brillantes , suaves "

Pero lo que más enorgullecía al niño eran los ojos de su pintura.

Misteriosos

Peligrosos

Vivos…

_- " Es como verla en persona"-_ dijo atontado perdiéndose en ellos...

El hechizo se rompió al escuchar un sonido cercano. Se incorporó .

Rayos… definitivamente esto no era bueno.

Nagini lo miraba con los mismo ojos amarillos que lo habían semi hipnotizado , solo que esta vez tenían una expresión de total incredulidad…

Sí, nunca pensó que el regaló de Jack o Marcus , le haría caer de esa forma .

"Como un novato" pensó mientras el Lord lo observaba analíticamente , luego de escuchar lo que Nagini había descubierto.

Harry esperaba desesperadamente que Maestro Voldemort dijera algo, en serio, cualquier cosa, incluso gritar una maldición … lo que fuera , con tal de no soportar más su mirada , aunque lo hacía con orgullo . Si había algo que nunca más haría era bajar la vista ante alguien.

-¿Por qué mentiste?- dijo finalmente el Lord , Nagini se removía inquieta , que hubiera otro hablante era extraño y fascinante a la vez.

-¿Mentir?- pregunto extrañado , el mago oscuro reprimió las ganas de lanzar una maldición.

-Sí, mentir ¿no es verdad que te pregunté al llegar a la Fortaleza cuáles eran tus habilidades mágicas?.

El niño se mantuvo quieto. Y el mago dio un rodeo a la mesa ,de su despacho que les separaba , poniéndose frente el niño.

-Has comprendido todo lo que he dicho a Nagini en tu presencia , desde que estás aquí , niño- dijo apretando la varita- ¿cuánto tiempo pretendías ocultar que eres un espía de Dumbledore?-

Para cuando Harry comprendió las palabras (no lograba creerlas) percibió la varita en el cuello , aprisionando dolorosamente su garganta .

Un espía…

De Dumbledore…

¡Espía!

¿Podían ir las cosas peor?

"_Mátalo Tom" "condenado niño astuto" _

Los siseos furiosos del reptil nuevamente fueron comprendidos por Harry .

-No soy un espía- logró decir el niño cuando le salió la voz . ¿Un espía?, no le debía nada al lado de la luz ... ¡y su maestro pensaba que era un espía!.

El lord rió de medio lado.

-Un espía que habla parsel, esta vez he de reconocer que el viejo fue un estratega brillante – Harry emitió un quejido al sentir la varita presionada con más energía en su garganta – y disfrazado de un niño… ¿cómo eludiste las alarmas de Multijugos¡anda responde!-

-¡Maestro no comprende!- dijo el niño , su instinto le decía que si no reaccionaba ahora no hablaría nunca más .

-No "niño", comprende más de lo que crees-

"_Nagini muérdelo, veamos si el dolor le refresca la memoria"_

-¡Yo no sabía que hablaba parsel!- gritó al sentir la fría piel de la serpiente rosar su pierna - ¡lo juro! .-

"_¿Tom?" "No parece estar mintiendo"_

El mago se mantuvo en su puesto .

-¡Tiene que creerme , Maestro¡lo averigüé en mi cumpleaños! –

-¿Antes nunca entendiste el parsel?- preguntó lentamente

-Nunca maestro , estaba tan extrañado cuando sucedió que durante todo este tiempo he buscado información sobre otros casos , pero…

-No has encontrado- terminó el lord, el niño asintió.

"_¿Tom?"_

El lord forzaba su mente al máximo , era sin duda totalmente fuera de lo común un hablante de parsel, más si se tenía en cuenta que comprendiese el lenguaje años después de su nacimiento . ¿el niño decía la verdad o era un ardid para salir bien librado?.

-Veremos si es cierto, bebe esto – dijo sacando de sus ropajes una botellita con un líquido transparente. Al hacerlo Harry notó que debía ser veritaserum , puesto que su cuerpo no le respondía y se sentía en la absoluta felicidad…

El lord lo interrogó sobre su nombre , edad y si tenía alguna misión secreta, así como de su "don oscuro". Harry respondió tal como había dicho anteriormente .

-¿Maestro?- preguntó al volver a la normalidad y notar que tanto Nagini como el lord estaban serios ( extraño ver a Nagini seria).

-Dices la verdad ,vuelve a tus oblaciones que yo investigaré este asunto- dijo saliendo majestuosamente seguido por la reptil.

"Nos vemos, mi pequeño Slytherin "

Harry sonrió ante el apelativo usado por Nagini y dejó salir el aire que tenía contenido .

"Y pensar que ahora tengo que estudiar transformaciones…"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La Navidad llegó al mundo, tanto muggle como mágico , las tiendas comenzaron a adorarse y los papá Noel atiborraron las calles, en Ávalon las cosas no distaban mucho de esa realidad , si bien no causaba el mismo revuelo que en el mundo exterior, no dejaba de ser considerable para las alumnas no residentes, que siendo de diversas culturas no eran ajenas a las festividades.

Tal vez fuera por eso que la antecesora de Yomara , la reina Thera , había declarado ese día como festivo.

En ese momento , la Dama Leola se encontraba en las cocinas ,a su vez las alumnas de primer año , unas niñas que bordeaban los seis años, la ayudaban . La clase de pociones tomaba rumbos insospechados ese día… ¿hacer chocolate caliente y pastel de frutas?...

Las alumnas llevaban casi dos meses en Avalon y habían notado lo extravagante que podía ser la Dama Leola … pero ¿repostería?...

Una de las niñas se acomodó su abrigo , sin dejar de tomar notas sobre la "elaboración" , la avalonese había dicho que se tomaría en el examen…

-Muy bien , mis niñas, esto se deja por unos 45 minutos y luego está listo …- Leola seguía .

La pluma de la niña rasgó furiosamente el pergamino , una de sus compañeras a su lado ,de cabello rubio , copió unas líneas que no había alcanzado a escuchar .

-Por ser Navidad , ya hemos acabado , ahora mis niñas ¡tienen el día libre!- una ovación general irrumpió en las cocinas , las niñas en tropel comenzaron a salir con la esperanza de que las guardianas les permitieran montar los ponies ( una de las clases favoritas de las niñas era la de equitación , al ser tan pequeñas tenían prohibido montar a caballo, pero no así en ponies)

-¡Vamos llegarás tarde!- dijo la chica rubia a su lado .

-Espera Catalina… – dijo la inglesa mientras guardaba su preciado pergamino. Luego Catalina prácticamente la empujó hacia las caballerizas , la mayoría de las niñas estaban ya montadas , también se encontraban las maestras Stena y Aline , la primera se veía enfadada y la segunda reía de algo.

-No seas rezongona – le dijo Aline acomodando su bufanda.

-Ya había limpiado las caballerizas…- murmuró la guardiana viendo a las chicas salir .

-Sí, pero no es para tanto , hey mira… si es nuestra pequeña inglesa- dijo Aline sonriendo a la niña que las saludaba .

En un principio la sacerdotisa , que había tenido que entregar la carta a la niña y hablar con sus padres , no estaba muy convencida con la pequeña inglesa , después de todo… ¿era una bruja no, seguramente era tan insolente como la tal Lily Potter o impertinente como Black.

Pero había demostrado ser todo lo contrario o tal vez ayudaba que fuera de ascendencia muggle . Inteligente , educada y dulce , esa niña pronto se había convertido en una de las alumna más estimadas por las profesoras de primer año …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry apenas notó que sería navidad cuando observó el número en rojo en el calendario , " Con todo lo que estudio y ha pasado ni tiempo tengo de notar el día en que vivo"

Ese día Alexa no le daría clases, al parecer tenía que marchar con urgencia a Irlanda para apagar unos focos rebeldes de magos naturales que se alzaban contra el lord. Harry estaba preocupado por la pelirroja . Por lo que había oído de Nagini ( la serpiente tenía la mala costumbre de hablar sola…) eran unos diez magos naturales junto a unos veinte magos que estaban causando problemas a los mortifagos de aquel país. Y como Alexa era la mejor maga natural de las filas del lord le tocaba liderar el ataque…

Por tanto Harry tendría una navidad apacible , nada de clases , solo serían Nagini y él. Maestro Voldemort atendería asuntos en Gales y pasaría una semana allá.

Nadie estaría vigilándole ( Nagini no contaba, seguramente iría tras unos ratones como siempre )

Toda la Fortaleza Oscura para él …

Que interesante…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A Snape no le gustaban las Navidades.

De hecho no le gustaba ninguna festividad .

Pero definitivamente odia las Navidades.

Y esta más que ninguna .¿ Por qué?, sencillo : el lord lo había convocado como guardia de esa noche , bastante extraño , de por sí su amo prefería mantenerlo centrado en su labor de espía , pero no esta noche.

Como fuera estaba en el ala norte , solo , con frío y pasaban de las 1 de la madrugada. ¿algo más que agregar, sí, Snape ODIA las Navidades…

Habían diez mortifagos en la fortaleza esa noche, uno por cada ala ( 8 en total) más el salón principal y las mazmorras. Pero no le importó a Harry para levantase y dar un paseíto junto a su recién adquirida nueva amiga (o niñera …) Nagini.

"_No me parece razonable , pequeño Slytherin" susurró la reptil "¿qué costaba llamar a un elfo?"_

"N_o me habría servido Nag, porque la verdad … no tengo ganas de comer"_ dijo pisando suavemente al pasar por el segundo corredor.

"_¡Mentiste!"_ acusó

"_¿No eres tú quien dice que soy un slyherin?" dijo divertido "debo hacer honor al nombre , Nag" dijo indolente._

" _¡Que no me digas Nag , niño insolente…"_

"S_í, sí, sí, ahora shhhh que no quiero que me atrapen los mortifagos "_

El niño pasó por el ala oeste sin encontrar al mortifago que debía custodiarla, extrañado bajó a las mazmorras y tampoco halló al guardia , ya cansado y enojado ( hay que ver todo lo que hay que trabajar para gastar un inocente broma…) revisó ala por ala y el salón sin hallar a los flamantes guardias de su maestro.

"S_i no encuentro uno en el ala norte juro que envío una lechuza a maestro para que vea lo incompetente que son estos sujetos"_

"P_areces más enojado por no poder realizar tu broma que por la seguridad del castillo"_ dijo críticamente la serpiente.

"H_ieres mis sentimientos y yo que solo quería corroborar la vigilancia"_

"S_í , claro pequeño Slytherin"._

Pero sí había guardia en el ala norte , uno de negro y que se frotaba las manos maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry sonrió .

Ordenó a Nagini pasar delante Snape mientras que él preparaba su truco , la reptil lo hizo ( ya que había recorrido casi toda la fortaleza, no se iba a ir así nada más) .

-Condenado bicho –dijo por lo bajo el mago al ver a Nagini pasar tranquilamente .

"I_nsolente mago" espetó deseando ver la broma de su pequeño Slytherin._

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho…

No es que Harry estuviera aburrido…

Sólo quería probar el nivel de los mortifagos de su maestro…

Tampoco se trataba de humillar al sujeto ni reírse de él, pero fue prácticamente imposible al verlo lleno de miel y plumas.

Tampoco era su culpa que el sujeto se refalara , como tampoco que callera sobre la armadura y se provocara un desastre digno de alabanza ¿cierto?.

Así era imposible mantener la compostura , mucho menos para un niño de seis años y que esperar de una serpiente vengativa.

"Y_a está bien"_ dijo Nagini intentando calmar su risa _"¡se parece a un polluelo sobrealimentado!"_

Harry nunca había visto reír a Nagini , ni menos de esa forma, le daba más risa .

"Y_ especialmente feo"_ agregó el niño para mayor risa de la reptil.

Para cuando Snape calló al suelo por tercera vez , Nagini se retorcía como si la torturaran y Harry casi lloraba revolviéndose en el suelo.

Snape no estaba feliz.

El maestro más temido de Hogwarts parecía apunto de estallar y al levantarse por cuarta vez y lograr mantenerse en pie notó al causante de su desgracia. ¿un niño¿y esa no era la serpiente rastrera?

Pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada y como pudo los limpió del exceso de miel : no había duda era un niño y la tal Nagini que se reía a sus anchas en el suelo.

Si no fuera porque su varita había ido a dar al otro lado del pasillo ,los habría maldecido sin importarle nada.

¡Ah, pero tenía sus manos, con ellas retorcería el cuello de quien fuera ese niño .

Niño.

¿Niño?

Sí , un niño de pelo negro , piel blanca y si las antorchas alumbraran un poco más juraría que tenía los ojos negros con ...¿destellos plateados? .

Un niño en la Fortaleza Oscura…. De ojos negros al igual que su pelo.

Ese niño… ¡ya lo había visto!.

Sí, Snape lo recordaba , había sido hace unos meses y a pesar que únicamente habían sido unos segundos lo recordaba bien: ese niño caminando con rostro serio al lado de otro de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

La broma terminó cuando Harry escuchó pasos acercándose , despareció por un cuadro de Slytherin , así que no vio llegar a los nueve mortifagos .

-¿Snape?- preguntó Nott aguantando la risa .

- Una maldita palabra Nott , sólo una – masculló el mago tomando su varita (luego de mucho esfuerzo).

-Ahora me largo y si no quieren que revele al lord que no estaban en sus puestos de vigilancia, guardarán silencio – luego desapareció de la fortaleza , pero ya que él había tenido una pésima noche , Dumbledore también la tendría, así que lo despertó a eso de las dos y media ( luego de una gratificante ducha) para decirle que la Fortaleza Oscura tenía un nuevo residente.

- Un mocoso de no más de ocho años que si escuché bien **"hablaba con la serpiente".**

Albus Dumbledore lo miró asombrado al instante que el pompón de su gorro de dormir caía sobre su hombre derecho…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rayos! Acabé este capítulo… y yo que pensé que nunca ocurriría , cada vez que decía "bien hasta aquí" me daba cuenta que debía agregar algo más…. Pero bueno , nada dura para siempre.

**Alerta:** Si por casualidad a alguno no le ha llegado las contestaciones por el reply, me parece que sí, si es a´si me lo hacen saber vale, porque respondo cada review , hasta los anónimos como ven.

**Sandokan:** Falta un tanto, pero no mucho, el pr´ximo cap pasan un par de años (sí, me he demorado en armar el cuento , pero ya casi está ) nos leemos!.

**asami-black:** Bueno lo de triste por sus padres siempre lo tendrá, pero en menos medida. Sirius sí, claro que se enfadó con los Potter, Remus tan analítico prefirió mantener la calma . Bueno ahora está con Voldemort hasta nuevo aviso. Lo que te puedo decir es que Voldy no se ha dado cuenta que Harry es el niño de la profecía. Bueno y saludos a tu primo también, yap me voy y sigan leyendo.

**kittymiau**:jjaj que si voldy lo llegará a querer?, me parece que es inevitable, aunque el lord no quiera , jajaj , quien diría que su conciencia lo enjuiciaría ¿ jeje, chap me voy y genial que te guste el fic.

**Laditomi:** Bueno eso ya lo sabes: quien entró al ministerio fue la espía, o sea : Alexa. Lo importante es ver por qué entró y que busca el lord … eso es un punto importante en la temática del fic. Yam me voy y sigue leyendo .

**YO:** mi buena Yo ¿amenazando profesores?, no , no, no , eso es o lo maaalooo, eso , sólo lo hace Harry si marzohará cuando vaya a Hogwarts, jajaj , es un desastre ( mira si recién actualizo y por culpa de las clases). Nos leemos y que te vaya bien en el colegio.chaus.

**Hasta la próxima actualización , espero que marzo no los halla estresado !**


	21. Debut en sociedad

-

-

La mañana de navidad estaba resultando ser de lo más extraña , allí se encontraba la orden del fénix con caras extrañadas y unas cuantas enfadadas, esperando lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirles.

- Primero que nada , lamento el tener que haber invocado una reunión teniendo en cuenta las fechas- dijo mirando especialmente a los Potter y Longbottom. Snape se mantuvo silencioso , mientras Remus y Sirius asentían conformes.

- Profesor¿ tiene que ver con el ataque al ministerio de la semana pasada? porque de ser así le digo…-

- No James, me temo que se trata de algo más serio, Severus si tuvieras la amabilidad de relatarnos tu descubrimiento- dijo dando la palabra al maestro, James hizo una mueca .

- debía saber que tenías algo que ver , Snape-

- Que imaginativo- dijo escuetamente el maestro – pero aunque no lo creas Potter, no me hace ilusión verte – Remus envió una mirada suplicante a James para que terminaran las disputas y Snape hablara.

- Es sencillo- manifestó con aparente calma – anoche mientras estaba de guardia en la fortaleza me topé con un niño, nada fuera de lo común si se piensa que pudiese ser de un mortifago- los asistentes asintieron, después de todo esas situación se había dado con anterioridad, los mortifagos o al menos algunos , llevan a sus herederos a la fortaleza oscura, una especie de "reconocimiento de terreno" que tenía la intención de prepararlos para el futuro y hacerlos sentir orgullosos… nada anormal entre mortifagos…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- interrumpió James .

- A eso voy Potter- dijo con los dientes apretados, Frank meneó la cabeza , conciente del odio que ambos magos se profesaban-

- Como decía- dijo dando una mirada significativa a Potter- me topé con este niño , algo perfectamente común si no se tiene en cuenta que ya lo había visto hace unos meses en la misma fortaleza.-

-¿Al mismo niño?- esta vez fue Remus , luego observó a Snape intrigado , el maestro de pociones se remitió a asentir deseando acabar con todo aquello pronto-

-Sí Lupin, sin contar con que tenía por escolta a Nagini…-

-¿Nagini? – preguntó Alice entre fascinada y horrorizada- ¡esa serpiente!-

-Sí, la que mordió a nuestro ex maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras la semana pasada- se lamentó Dumbledore.

-¿Pero qué se supone que hace una serpiente custodiando a un niño?¿no te habrás confundido Snape?- preguntó Sirius críticamente , a su lado Remus suspiró.

-No Black, a diferencia tuya no suelo confundir las cosas y esa serpiente es inconfundible.-

-Como ha dicho Severus , la serpiente en cuestión era Nagini y hemos de creerle- James se mordió la lengua para no soltar lo que pensaba .

Luego se trataron temas de menor importancia , pasando así dos horas...

Cuando quedaron solo en la casa los Potter, Longbottom , Sirius , Remus , Dumbledore, Snape , McGonagall y Moody , Lily comenzó a hacer café y lo llevó a la cocina donde la esperaba el resto de la orden.

-Bien Dumbledore¿nos dirás cuál es el problema?- preguntó agudamente Moody mientras revolvía su café, Alice lo observó preocupada y Lily miró interrogante al director.

-Viejo amigo, veo que tus dotes no fallan con el paso del tiempo-

-Tampoco los tuyos,Albus, así que dinos la verdad de porque nos llamaste-

Dumbledore juntó las manos , para luego echar unas cuantas gotas de limón a su café .

- Ciertamente Alastor, tienes razón- manifestó el director tomando el brebaje , a fuera se escuchaban las alegres voces de los niños jugando con sus obsequios.

- Es verdad que Severus encontró un niño en la Fortaleza Oscura , no obstante lo que decidí no revelar a todos fue otro descubrimiento –

El vapor de los cafés se alzó sobre sus cabezas , mientras la expectación se hacía casi palpable.

-¿Y cuál fue profesor?- preguntó Frank sin aguantar tanto misterio.

-Aquel niño, habla pársel –

La reacción de la Orden no se hizo esperar y en los próximos minutos mil y una teorías sobre este hecho se rebatieron, llegando a ninguna parte .

-No puede ser hijo de un mortifago, de ser así lo sabríamos- dijo Moody y la orden estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?- preguntó Lily terminando su café.

-Aparenta unos ocho años- dijo Snape – tal vez siete , pelo negro o ojos negros con plata-

-¿Negros con plata?- preguntó James - ¿y qué clase de color es ese?-

-Es muy pequeño y sólo Merlín sabe por qué Voldemort lo tiene en la fortaleza- dijo Lupin interviniendo antes que Snape y James volvieran a discutir .

-Edad perfecta para influenciar a alguien- acotó Moody – no me gusta que un niño que habla pársel esté junto a Voldmoert.-

-¿Pero es tan así?- preguntó Alice- estamos seguros que el niño está con Voldemort por propia voluntad?-

-Estaba libre y tenía por escolta a Nagini …¿cabe alguna duda? - preguntó Snape sarcásticamente enfadando a la joven y a Frank.- además el lord hace tiempo habilitó el ala sur , pueden estar seguros que el niño está ahí.-

-El punto jóvenes- dijo Dumbledore atrayendo la atención – es que este niño es un enigma, no sabemos más de él que lo que nos ha dicho Severus , por el momento te pido que lo tengas vigilado-

-Haré lo posible- dijo el mago pensando que le sería casi imposible…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La bella casa de los Marshall ya no parecía tan reluciente, el jardín estaba seco , los gatos no se acercaban como antes para que la pequeña hija de ellos los alimentara y las enredaderas habían crecido tanto que casi tapaban la fachada de la casa de estilo neoclásico. Pero a su nuevo dueño le gustaba así…

El nuevo dueño de la casa de los Mrshall había dado mucho que hablar : un hombre de unos treinta y cinco , cabello rojizo y lacio perfectamente peinado, que un buen día se apareció por Rose Street con un enorme camión de mudanzas . Lo apuesto del dueño y sus finos muebles importados, llamaron la atención de las vecinas.

"No tiene niños"

"Ni esposa"

"Tampoco amante"

Comentarios similares estallaron como una bomba ¿cómo era posible que un hombre con semejantes características no estuviese con pareja?. Desde ese día el nuevo vecino había pasado a ser toda una celebridad , como no serlo con esa bella sonrisa y ojos marrones que parecían hechizar.

Pero no todo lo bonito suele ser bueno o _angelical _como diría él. Porque aparte de ser un "buen partido" , el nuevo vecino ocultaba un gran secreto : era un vampiro, aunque esto , por supuesto lo ignoraban las buenas personas de Rose Street.

Como el duque Bolingbroke era conocido por sus pares , un aristócrata de siglos olvidados en medio de la fauna inglesa o "un renacentista en medio del oscurantismo " como solía decir él.

Como fuera , el duque ya tenía nueva casa y se disponía a esperar las noticias de sus subordinados , les había encargado una "noble tarea":…

En ese mismo momento en Nueva Orleáns , unas avaloneses observaban a un par de vampiros vigilar a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados. Una de ellas en la penumbra confirmó sus sospechas y manteniéndose en su puesto espero a ver como transcurrían los acontecimientos…

Mientras que en Avalon , las nuevas alumnas acababan de terminar su clase de idiomas .

-Definitivamente el mapudungun es más difícil que el latín- dijo Catalina abatida sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle en un momento a otro - ¡es increíble lo complicado que puede llegar a ser¡acabará con mis neuronas!.- dijo melodramáticamente al instante que lanzaba un juramento.

-Es uno de los cinco idiomas base de la hechicería avalonese, más vale que te hagas el ánimo – dijo la castaña.

-Lo que dice es cierto- dijo una voz tras ellas, las chicas mecánicamente se voltearon enmudeciendo.

-¡Su majestad!- dijo Catalina con el alma en los pies ¡la reina la había escuchado quejándose de uno de los idiomas más importantes para las avaloneses!. - ¡yo.. lo siento, no quise….-

-Tranquila , no se preocupe por disculparse ,además- dijo viendo si alguien más ponía atención en ella , por suerte no había muchas alumnas en los pasillos – hay que reconocer que ese idioma puede dar un par de dolores de cabeza cuando se comienza a estudiar- la española la miró con la boca abierta y comenzó a asentir bajo la mirada divertida de la castaña.

-Y bueno , aparte del idioma ¿cómo les ha ido en Avalon?- quiso saber Yomara.

-Avalon es un lugar fascinante – dijo la inglesa con una chispa en los ojos – hay tanto por aprender que no se sabe por donde comenzar- la reina sonrió comprensiva.

-Sí… Avalon guarda una innumerable cantidad de maravillas , pero no se desgasten , que bastante tiempo tendrán para descubrirlas ,lo esencial es que no olviden vivir el día, porque no importa lo mucho que sepan si en verdad no han vivido- dijo sabiamente la avalonese.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lejos de allí la anciana Dama Leola acababa de finalizar un conjuro de ocultación de aura , la acompañaba Aline, quien como sacerdotisa en jefe , debía aprender ese tipo de hechizos y no perdía ocasión de ver su realización.

-Con esto hemos finalizado –dijo la anciana dulcemente mirando al chico desmayado en la bella mansión victoriana – dejémoslo en su cama , lo mejor es que piense que todo fue un sueño- Aline obedeció y lo levitó hasta la habitación . Sin poder evitarlo , la chica se detuvo en el bello rostro del muchacho, era muy joven y no parecía tener algo que ver con la magia , entonces… ¿por qué la Dama Leola había realizado en él un hechizo como ese¿de quién lo ocultaba? .

Aline se sobresaltó al ver como el chico abría los ojos y se quedaba viéndola sin reaccionar , rápidamente se volvió invisible y bajó para reunirse con la anciana sacerdotisa. Posteriormente ambas volvieron a Avalon .

Jack acababa de despertarse sintiendo que algo no encajaba … para empezar ¿cómo había llegado a su habitación?. Lo último que recordaba es que había vuelto a la casa por unos documentos y luego… nada . Solo la imagen de una joven de cabellos chocolate al igual que sus ojos llegaba a su mente.

-Estas enloqueciendo Jack…- se dijo levantándose sintiendo que acababan de golpearlo con un mazo…

-Espero que esté bien- dijo Aline en voz alta , estando ya en la isla .

-Algunas nauseas , nada de que preocuparse, seguramente luego de unos días olvidará el extraño incidente- dijo la ancianita .

-¿Maestra¿me dirá por qué ocultó el aura de ese muchacho?-

-Hay cosas que es mejor mantener en secreto hasta que sea el momento oportuno , mi querida Aline.-

-Claro maestra- dijo la chica decidiendo marchar a los establos, una vez a solas Leola suspiró .

-Cumpliré mi palabra Isla , nadie lo dañará…- y con ello se dispuso a moler unas cuantas hojas de notro que requerían en la enfermería…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**5 años después…**_

-… Lo está diciendo mal , Catalina- dijo la chica interrumpiendo a la española- fue debido a las corrientes oceánicas que los pueblos americanos llegaron a Avalon , no por el comercio de esclavos , esa fue la causa por la cual algunos descendientes africanos arribaron a las costas europeas y estos al intentar huir llegaron a Avalon-

-¡Es todo un enredo!- dijo la española desesperada lanzando el libro de historia por los aires. Escandalizada la inglesa hizo unas piruetas dignas de ballet para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡Estás loca¡la maestra Millarray nos matará si dañamos sus preciados libros!.-

Luego de que constatara que el antiguo volumen no había sufrido daños , se fue a la cama : Catalina y ella compartían dormitorios desde unos años ,cuando pasaron el examen para entrar como aprendices de curandera. Hecho que había puesto muy feliz a la rubia española ¡adiós a los idiomas! pero no contaba con el ramo común que debían tener todos los cursos : Historia Avalonese . Y tal como había aprendido Catalina , este podía ser tan complicado como los idiomas antiguos.

-¿Sabes? me cansé- declaró la rubia tirándose en su enorme cama adocelada – no hay un solo espacio vacío en mi adolorido cerebro, así que no más libros por hoy, además el examen es dentro de una semana .- La inglesa concedió ese punto a su amiga , además que la noche estaba avanzada..

-¿Y has tomado una decisión?- preguntó sentándose a lo indio , la inglesa se mantuvo en silencio.

-No , aún nada- dijo ensimismada , la española no dijo más- es solo que… ¡es tan complicado decidir! .-

-Te entiendo , pero queda un mes , tienes que decidir pronto si aceptarás o no la plaza de Hogwarts , mira … -dijo haciendo una pausa cruzando los brazos- por mí feliz que te quedes en Avalon y continúes estudiando con el mismo horario que todas, pero por otro lado está esa escuela de magia inglesa …

La chica ya no la escuchaba … ¿cuántas veces habían tenido esa conversación: demasiadas y siempre llegaban a un punto muerto. Pero la fecha no la esperaba , debía tomar una decisión ya.

Por un lado Hogwarts : una de las más ilustres escuelas de magia de Europa , que había abierto sus puertas a una extensa lista de magos reconocidos , un lugar lleno de magos y brujas de su nacionalidad …

Y por otra Avalon. La bella isla que tan amablemente había abierto sus fronteras para que ella adquiriera sus conocimientos…

-¿Y bien que has decidido?- preguntó por enésima vez en esa semana ,Catalina.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En esa misma hora , muy lejos de allí, una jovencita de noble cuna y mirada melancólica observaba los rostros de la fiesta , todos enmascarados , en ocasión de la fiesta de máscaras que conmemoraba el segundo aniversario de la unión anglo-avalonese .

Caminó por el salón de la mansión Potter tratando de pasar desapercibida , tarea bastante compleja con sus cabellos de fuego y ojos zafiro ; a sus cortos 10 años , Joanne Potter era poseedora de una excelsa belleza . Algo por lo cual cualquier jovencita de "Familia antigua" se enorgullecería , pero no ella . Eso sólo la hacía sentir como una pintura que es exhibida en un museo , siempre un "que bella jovencita tiene por hija Sr. Potter" o " ¿no me diga que es la pequeña Joanne?". Con cada año que pasaba se sentía en una vitrina , temiendo el día que sus padres decidieran abrir la jaula para venderla al mejor postor…

"Una buena familia antigua inclinado a nuestras ideologías" solía decir James Potter "es lo mínimo que espero para el futuro marido de mi heredera". Oh sí, su heredera… luego de un año de la supuesta muerte de su hermano ( porque para ella nunca estaría muerto si no encontraban su cuerpo ) su padre le había entregado el Anillo de los Potter , y por más que había alegado la había obligado a aceptarlo, incluso había tenido que amenazarla con enviarla a un internado alemán hasta que entrara a Hogwarts…

-Buenos días señorita Potter- dijo una voz sacándola de sus ensoñaciones , al alzar la vista sonrió sinceramente al hallar el ya conocido rostro.

-¡Neville!- dijo ella reconociéndolo a pesar de su antifaz- es bueno verte.

-Me alegra verla señorita Potter- dijo él respetuoso.

-Oh vamos , dime Joanne, desde un año que nos conocemos –

-Lo haría encantado si no fuera porque su madre no deja de observarme – dijo él disimuladamente – no quiero que luego me acusen de no seguir las tradiciones- dijo él divertido.

Claro, las tradiciones… ¡cómo olvidarlas!.Esas que encadenaban su actuar , al ser heredera de una "Familia antigua" , estaba obligada a atenerse a ellas y Neville no escapaba del mismo destino. Ambos herederos de una de las cinco familias de magos más antiguas de Inglaterra ( Los Weasley, Malfoy, Black, Potter y Longbottom ).

Aunque no podía negar que tenía sus ventajas , gracias a esas ridículas tradiciones había conocido a Neville hacía un año . Al ser henderos tenían el derecho de asistir a cuanta fiesta de alta sociedad fueran invitados sus padres, aunque luego de un año Joanne comenzaba a perder las ganas de ir a otra más .

-Pues que se aguante- dijo la pelirroja tomando del brazo a Neville llevándolo a la terraza, el chico se dejó sonrió conociendo el carácter de su amiga.

Pero Lily Potter no había sido la única que los había observado… una sonrisa casi felina cruzó el níveo rostro del muchacho y apresurando su bebida salió del salón … era hora de comenzar a jugar.

Milla había contado hasta números que ni sabía que existían durante esa noche … era su deber como embajadora asistir a ese tipo de fiestas y más si conmemoraba el aniversario de la "bendita" alianza . Siempre se preguntaba que razones había tenido su Majestad y el Consejo de hadas para autorizar semejante disparate, porque para ella lo era ¿qué tenían para ofrecer los ingleses?: nada .. ¡acaso era la única que lo veía!, ah pero a ella no la escuchaban . La dama Leola se había remitido a decirle que había una buena razón para el acercamiento a los ingleses.. ¡pero cuál por Morgana!.

Al lado de Milla continuaba hablando el Ministro y frente a este Dumbledore daba sonrisas condescendientes . Un poco más apartados se encontraban Raquel , Aline y Stena .

La curandera en jefe no parecía más feliz que Milla por estar allí , tal vez fueran las miraditas envidiosas que sentía sobre ella o la mera antipatía que sentía ante la arrogancia inglesa o … tendría algo que ver con "la lapa" que recibía el nombre de Black.

Aline sonrió bebiendo su agua de anís , podía reconocer cuando Raquel estaba molesta y esta era una de esas ocasiones : Black no se apartaba de ella , de hecho no lo hacía desde el mismo instante en que supo que ella había tenido que ver,en gran parte, con su misteriosa recuperación. Desde entonces Black siempre conseguía colarse al menos una vez a la semana por la enfermería de Hogwarts , que era el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Raquel. Incluso algunos llegaban a asegurar que el cuarto al mando en la cadena de aurores estaba perdidamente enamorado de la exótica avalonese de cabellos cortos...

Pero la chica de cabellos chocolate sabía que Black tenía tantas posibilidades de conquistar a Raquel como Milla de enamorarse. Con esa frialdad digna de una reina , la joven rubia , no se quedaba atrás en admiradores , pero sencillamente los ignoraba .

Pudo ver a Remus Lupin acercarse a Dumbledore e intercambiar un par de saludos diplomáticos. El auror se veía algo agitado , debió decirle algo importante, porque de inmediato salieron de la sala.

-Aquí pasa algo- susurró la sacerdotisa a Stena , quien salió hacia los jardines para confirmar que las guardianas se mantenían en sus puestos de vigilancia.

La noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas brillaban más furiosas que nunca o al menos eso pensó el duque Bolingbroke, en noches como esa su mente se remontaba a Alemania , cuando hacía 40 años un joven de ojos grises y cabello negro había robado su alma, sin embargo no era el momento para pensar en ello , ni siquiera porque sus hombres no hubieran hallado al muchacho Duerre… ¿dónde estaría?.

Alexa dio una rápida mirada a su grupo : cinco mortifagos y tres vampiros . No le agradaban los inmortales, pero había que tolerarlos , todo por el bien de la misión, todo por vengarse de esos malditos aurores que habían destrozado su infancia…

-El jardín sur despejado- dijo uno de los vampiros , Elliot si no mal recordaba.

-Bien , tenemos diez minutos para encontrarnos con el grupo del Amo Mor – y manteniendo la marcha, siguieron.

Cuando Stena llegó a los jardines todo parecía normal, pero la apariencias pueden engañar . Sólo quienes saben escuchar habrían notado que algo allí no cuadrada: el aire olía a sangre …

-Aline evacua a nuestra embajadora, la casa Potter está bajo ataque – ordenó firmemente la guardiana , antes de internarse en los jardines rogando a la diosa que su hermana estuviera bien.

Helena Brenes respiraba pesadamente y no podía dejar de maldecir a su contrincante: un vampiro , sus reflejos eran impresionantes , debía admitirlo y por esa causa estaba en esa delicada situación : su brazo derecha inservible y su pentagrama en manos del condenado vampiro. Demasiado curioso… era casi como si supiese que aquel era el medio por el cual se comunicaba con el resto de las guardianas… Un pensamiento desalentador que solo daba por respuesta una infiltración , una avalonese moriría antes de revelar ese tipo de información, pero si no había sino una de ella … ¿entonces quién?.

No tenía que pensar tanto, sólo actuar "deja que tus instintos te digan que hacer" se repitió recordando las enseñanzas de su hermana mayor "Stena dónde estás"…

Moody sabía que no podía celebrarse una fiesta de esa envergadura y salir airosos , pero un ataque… Ahora bien, ya habían solicitado los refuerzos al ministerio y la situación pronto estaría calmada , no había razón para alertar a los invitados .

-Sr. Lupin veo que ya avisó a Dumbledore- dijo el veterano mago observando los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Qué tan grave es la situación Alastor?- cuestionó el director . El mago calló durante un segundo y contestó.

-¿Es extraño sabes?... sólo hemos detectado un grupo de cinco que derribó a un par de aurores en la entrada , no es común de Voldemort , su modus operandi es atacar con todo , no me gusta Dumbledore – dijo el mago sinceramente .

-O sea que no corrimos peligro…-

-No por ahora , en todo caso solicité más refuerzos al ministerio, deben estar por llegar – Dumbledore asintió satisfecho .

-Por el momento es mejor mantener la situación en bajo perfil-

-Eso mismo pensé- contestó Moody .

-¿Pero es lo mejor, Director?- preguntó Remus preocupado .- ¿no sería mejor evacuar a todos por muy mínima que parezca la amenaza?.- ambos magos no tuvieron mucho que contestar porque ante ellos un grupo de cinco magos los esperaban.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Por favor Milla!- suplicó Aline – son órdenes de Stena –

-Pues si es cierto que estamos bajo ataque me quedaré a luchar, faltaba más..- contestó la rubia altivamente - que parezca una diplomática no significa que sea una debilucha .-

Estaban en un pasillo retirado del salón principal , apenas habían llegado , Aline ahbía sacado a Milla junto a Raquel . Pero la tozuda francesa no quería irse…

-Debería hacerle caso a la sacerdotisa, Embajadora Millarray de Maris – dijo una voz infantil interrumpiéndolas. Las tres mujeres vieron a un niño de vestimentas negras y antifaz plateado.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de los mayores?- atacó Milla fastidiada ,

El chico con suaves gestos se acercó a las mujeres , sus movimientos felinos reflejaban una elegancia que gritaba su noble linaje.

"Más encima un niño mimado inglés me da órdenes".

-Es lo más sensato- dijo el chico con tranquilidad mientras un ruido estremecía los gruesos muros de piedra de la mansión Potter – aunque por lo visto , ya es tarde-

Inmediatamente los gritos del salón se oyeron …

Para cuando Stena dio con Helena ,encontró a la menor boca abajo e inconsciente en el piso , presentaba evidentes muestras de haber sido mordida por un vampiro.

-Maldito desgraciado – masculló nerviosa Stena notando el escaso pulso de su hermana - ¡ Helena!- gritó zamarreándola , pero la joven no daba señales.

Con ágiles movimientos sacó una daga de sus vestimentas y vio el cuello con las dos heridas punzantes .

-Morgana , guía mis manos- tomando aire incrustó la daga en el cuello , la sangre no demoró en correr como un grifo . Sin perder tiempo conjuró unas vendas y las colocó en el cuello de su hermana . Solo esperaba que no la hubieran mordido hace mucho tiempo y que no muriera desangrada antes de llagar a Avalon. Con Helena en brazos apretó su pentagrama comunicando a toda que escuchara la noticia y que ella se retiraba de la batalla para llevar a la guardiana de urgencia a Avalon.

"Que Maven comande el ataque" .

Luego desapareció , sin percibir que todo había sido observado por Elliot, vampiro que aún saboreaba en sus labios la sangre de Helena Brenes…

Alexa sonrió satisfecha al ver como habían tomado todo el jardín y las rejas se cerraban, así como la barrera anti aparición era puesta.

-Cinco por la derecha y el resto conmigo- dijo la mortifaga , esperando que el tal Elliot apareciera pronto , no quería admitirlo , pero luchaba bastante bien.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Y si estamos en ataque por qué no buscas refugio?- preguntó intrigada la Embajadora, a pesar de los alarmantes ruidos del exterior.

-Milla tenemos que irnos- dijo nuevamente Aline al borde de sacar un mazo y llevarse a cuestas a la francesa.

-¿Qué dices niño?- preguntó Milla siguiendo una corazonada. El chico sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus inquietantes ojos negro-plata.

-Tal vez porque no presenta peligro para mi- dijo sencillamente como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

Raquel dejó de fijarse si venían mortifagos por los pasillos al escucharlo.

-¡Amo Mor al fin!- dijo una voz femenina seguida de cinco mortifagos y dos vampiros.

-¿Bonita noche , no Phiro?- dijo el niño tranquilamente a la joven , esta lo miró intrigada y su mirada se oscureció al ver a las mujeres.

-Avaloneses- dijo solamente alzando la varita , la verdad es que era una mera fachada , por cuanto , podía hacer magia natural para la cual no se necesitaba una.

-Sí… ¿ interesante no?- dijo el chico – apuesto que Maestro Voldemort estará feliz de tenerlas en nuestra residencia – algunos mortifagos rieron , la Fortaleza Oscura podía ser muchas cosas, pero "residencia" , no específicamente.

-Como ordene ,amo Mor- dijo la chica acercándose a las tres mujeres, en eso apareció Elliot , tan impecable con sus vestiduras oscuras como siempre.

-Amo Mor- dijo el vampiro rindiendo honores al chico.

-Elliot – respondió el niño con la misma solemnidad . – un placer verlo luego de tanto tiempo-

-Te atrasaste – reclamó Alexia

-Me detuve por un aperitivo – expresó sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pentagrama.

Las tres avaloneses contuvieron la respiración , sabiendo quien era la propietaria de esa joya .

Aline no esperó más y comenzó a atacar al vampiro , Raquel la siguió sabiendo que la fuerza de la sacerdotisa no sería suficiente , era un vampiro su contrincante cualquier ayuda sería poca.

-Amo Mor será mejor que vayamos a la salida- dijo la pelirroja viendo como la Embajadora atacaba al vampiro . Mor vio a Elliot luchar contra las tres y asintió.

-Te lo encargo, Elliot- dijo antes de marchar , a lo que el vampiro hizo un gesto afirmativo….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esquivó un avada por los pelos , al momento que veía a Remus deshacerse de su mortifago.

-¡Vamos Sirius hay que evacuar a los asistentes!- . Black y Lupin continuaron por el pasillo preguntándose cómo estarían James y Lily…

Justamente en ese instante, el matrimonio Potter luchaba hombro a hombro contra un grupo de cuatro motifagos, la pelea era desfavorable para el lado de la luz, sin embargo batallaban valerosamente .

-James tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Lily con el rostro ennegrecido debido a las explosiones , su túnica antiguamente impecable lucía unos cuantos desgarros.

-Lo sé – dijo su marido lanzando una maldición – pero tú me dirás cómo-

Posteriormente no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que la batalla requería toda su atención.

Por su parte Dumbledore se encontraba con Moody , ambos intentaban ordenar el contraataque , el problema era que los refuerzos del ministerio no llegaban.

-Se han demorado mucho- dijo el veterano auror noqueando a un desafortunado mortifago.

-Esperemos que estén bien-manifestó Dumbledore conjurando un escudo , con lo cual la maldición rebotó yendo a dar a algún lado de la estancia. Definitivamente la casa Potter estaba siendo destruida.

A unos pasos de allí Remus estaba teniendo serias dificultades , se había separado de Sirius y ahora combatía contra un vampiro . Como era de esperarse de inmediato notó "el problema peludo del auror".Y como los vampiros siempre cargaban una espada de plata…

¡Cómo odiaba la plata!

- No te ves muy bien , lobito- dijo el sujeto de cabellos rojos con una burlona sonrisa. Remus lo maldijo en silencio y se prohibió perder el control, los vampiros eran especialistas en ello, primero te hacían perder la concentración y luego …

Pero no por nada era un licántropo , sabía como luchar contra ellos , aunque este en especial estaba siendo de lo más complicado. Como no serlo si era el duque Bolingbroke , uno de los vampiros más temidos de Europa .

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que tú sí?- le respondió el auror sonriendo también . El duque no expresó molestia si es que la sentía , después de todo el licántropo tenía razón . Remus había dado una buena batalla , fiel reflejo de ello eran las quemaduras que el duque presentaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Claro lobito- dijo el duque elegantemente haciendo una reverencia - ¿qué más se podía esperar de un hijo de Fenrir Greyback? –

Remus se tensó inmediatamente .

-Ese sujeto no es nada mío- dijo Remus intentando mantener la calma, pero una vez más la noche que fue mordido volvió a su mente , el miedo , el dolor y la oscuridad…

Fue suficiente descuido para que el duque lo aprovechara y antes que el joven auror notara su jugada , se hallaba fuertemente aprisionado por el vampiro. El brazo derecho del duque torcía dolorosamente su muñeca derecha , mientras que el izquierdo sostenía la espada de plata apuntando directamente su corazón.

- ¿Y ahora lobito qué harás?- preguntó Bolingbroke , Remus esta vez no supo que responder…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las pisadas se oían cercanas , tragó saliva sintiendo que su corazón de un momento a otro saltaría por su boca .

-¡Sé que estás aquí!- gritó el mortifago observando la habitación - ¡has esto fácil y sal de una vez!-

Salir claro… ¿pensaba que era suicida?, ya bastante humillante era estar oculta en el armario . Escuchó más pasos .

-¿Malfoy qué haces?- preguntó una voz de mujer .

-Phiro- dijo como si escupiera la palabra , el niño que venía tras ella le lanzó una despectiva mirada.

-¿Y responderás la pregunta?- dijo la pelirroja sin hacer caso del tono de voz. El mortifago dio unos pasos hacia ella .

"Vamos vete con ellos" deseó Joanne desesperada .

-Joanne Potter está en esta habitación – dijo simplemente – me pareció que nos sería de utilidad-

Mor se mantuvo inexpresivo .

-¿Dices Joanne Potter?- habló el niño tranquilamente . Alexa apretó los dientes, sabiendo que el niño aún apreciaba a la menor .

-Así es _amo_ Mor – contestó el platinado . Mor entrecerró los ojos…

-Malfoy…- dijo el niño apuntando al mayor con su varita – no me gusta tu tono , pero no tengo tiempo para torturarte – dijo bajando la varita , para ese momento el orgullosos aristócrata tenía el rostro pálido y sus ojos reflejaban temor .

-Le agradezco su misericordia , amo- dijo luego haciendo una reverencia .

-No esperes más , Malfoy – dijo el niño dejando en claro que sería la última vez que le aguantaba algo así. – ahora vamos –

-¿Pero?...- dijo Malfoy , a pesar de ello antes de poder terminar la oración cayó dolorosamente al suelo : alguien acababa de enviarle el cruciatus.

-El amo Mor dijo que nos vamos , tú miserable alimaña no debes contradecirlo- espetó Alexa levantando la maldición .

Posteriormente todos abandonaron la estancia , aunque Elliot , observaba sonriendo el armario.

" Agradece tu suerte , Joanne Potter " escuchó la niña en su mente sobresaltándose ¡el vampiro la había descubierto!. Sin respirar esperó durante los siguientes segundos lo inevitable, pero al ver que nada sucedía salió del armario : la habitación estaba sin más ocupantes que ella.

- ¿Por qué me ha dejado escapar?- se cuestionó la pelirroja , sin escuchar nada más que su propia respiración…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mor y Alexa se separaron del grupo ordenando a los mortifagos la retirada, el propósito estaba cumplido:

"Presentar los respetos de Lord Voldemort a la alianza anglo-avalonese"

-Lo hicimos bien ¿cierto?- preguntó Mor a Alexa caminando por lo que antes había sido un bello pasillo .

-Perfecto, amo mor- dijo Alexa solemnemente - tal como debía serlo su primer ataque - El niño complacido esquivó un par de cadáveres, la sangre ensuciaba la alfombra del salón.

-A la señora Potter no le gustará ver esto- dijo sarcásticamente a lo que la pelirroja sonrió.

-Los vampiros nos esperan a la salida , amo Mor – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza – detesto que usen la telepatía-

-Un mal menor , Al – dijo el chico – y no me digas amo , sabes que no necesitas rendirme ese tipo de honores- La maga natural iba a refutar .

-Vamos , tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho , ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme amo-

-Haré el intento- dijo ella –pero como heredero de Lord Voldemort es mi deber hablarle con el respeto que merece-

El chico suspiró sabiendo que sería imposible convencer a la pelirroja de lo contrario.

-Entonces dime así sólo cuando estemos en compañía – dijo viendo el vestíbulo , ya poco quedaba para llegar a los jardines .

Pero en la última recta se toparon con una situación inesperada : el duque Bolingbroke era aventado por un hechizo lanzado por Dumbledore , liberando a Remus. El auror se pasó la mano por su cuello respirando pesadamente .

-Manténgase tras mío , amo Mor- dijo Alexa preocupada¿por qué tenían que toparse ahora con Dumbledore?. Observó al mago : sus ojos fríos y expresión neutra daban a entender que el combate sería difícil.

-Albus Dumbledore- dijo el duque sacudiendo su capa – que malos modales viniendo de tan distinguido mago –

-Duque Bolingbroke- dijo el director alzando su varita – no puedo decir que los suyos sean mejores – luego miró significativamente la casa Potter .

-Pequeñeces – dijo el vampiro . El director enfocó su vista en su ex alumno.

-Remus ¿te encuentras bien muchacho?-

-Sí, director- dijo simplemente .

Mor alzó una ceja ¿era su idea o lo ignoraban olímpicamente?.

-Alexa me canso de pasar desapercibido – manifestó , Phiro hizo una reverencia y conjurando una bola de fuego la aventó hacia Dumbledore , el mago que no se esperaba el ataque , la esquivó por poco . Remus sacó su varita pensando que más mortifagos se unían a la batalla, pero solo vio uno y … ¿un niño?.

-¿Está bien así , amo Mor?- preguntó Phiro , a la vez que Remus intercambiaba miradas con Dumbledore.

-Sí, phiro, excelente – dijo encantado de ver la confusión en los ojos del director .

Alexa se llevó una mano a su mente " los refuerzos del ministerio han llegado , es conveniente la retirada".

¡Rayos!

Había que salir de allí rápido.

Tal vez Bolingbroke recibió el mismo mensaje , porque de inmediato y a una velocidad abismarte , golpeó a Remus en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

-La situación se complica, joven Mor- manifestó el duque , a su vez Dumbledore revisaba si la herida en la cabeza de Remus era de cuidado.

-Adelántese entonces , Duque Bolingbroke- dijo el niño muy seguro de sí .

Dumbledore una vez de asegurarse que Remus estaría bien ,se levantó notando el diálogo de sus oponentes.

-Debo insistir para que se queden- dijo el director seriamente – han de responder por las vidas perdidas en este ataque.-

Mor no expresó nada ante las palabras del mago , limitándose a observarlo desagradablemente .

-Me importa muy poco lo que ud crea – dijo finalmente – y nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo, con o sin su "venia"-

Dumbledore por su parte no dejaba de analizar al niño y tal como si se tratara de otra vida , las palabras de su maestro de pociones llegaron a su mente:

"Aparenta unos ocho años pelo oscuro y ojos negros con plata , además de hablar pársel"

No había duda , a pesar de ese antifaz plateado, sus ojos negro –plata y cabello negro eran apreciables y la edad encajaba a la perfección…

Era el niño de la Fortaleza Oscura.

-Amo Mor salga de aquí - las palabras de la mortifaga lo sacaron de su mente.

-Eso no está en discusión , Phiro- manifestó el muchacho enfadado- me quedaré a luchar –

Alexa maldijo en silencio , con Mor no tenía posibilidades … pero con el vampiro…

-Duque , sabe lo mucho que molestará al lord que su heredero sea capturado –

¿Su heredero?... Dumbledore observó al niño sin creer en las palabras de la mortifaga…

-Phiro ya dije …-

Pero un rápido movimiento del vampiro impidió conocer el resto de la oración . Alexa agradeció mentalmente al duque por dejar inconsciente al muchacho .

-Phiro…-

-Márchese duque , procure que el amo Mor llegue a la fortaleza- el vampiro asintió solemnemente, pensando que necesitaba más vampiros con esa lealtad , posteriormente pasó velozmente al lado de Dumbledore.

"No importa lo que pase , Mor está a salvo" y con ese pensamiento conjuró su primer hechizo contra Dumbledore…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline se limpió la sangre del labio y miró furiosa al vampiro . El muy infeliz sonreía con burla .

-¿Qué¿ eso es todo lo que pueden hacer las "grandes avaloneses"?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Pedazo de …-

-¡Qué no te altere Raquel! - ordenó Aline fulminando a Elliot con la mirada – es todo lo que desea-

"Pues lo está consiguiendo" pensó con pesar Milla , ella misma estaba perdiendo la calma , por más hechizos que lanzaban el sujeto los esquivaba y el hecho que se regenerara no ayudaba mucho …

De pronto sin previo aviso , el vampiro se movió a tal velocidad que las jóvenes no pudieron reaccionar , siendo Aline la afectada.

-Serias una bella vampiresa- susurró en su oído haciendo estremecer a la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Púdrete desgraciado!- masculló ésta intentando librarse de los brazos de Elliot.

-Malas palabras – espetó , sin perder de vista a Milla y Raquel, las chicas no se atrevían a atacar por miedo de dañar a la joven.

Pero la situación no continuó mucho así … Sin saber por qué el vampiro cayó al suelo desmayado , Aline sin entender nada observó a sus compañeras, quienes casi como si de una visión se tratase , observaban a Severus Snape.

La sacedotisa miró alternativamente a Snape y Elliot . El primero a unos pasos de ella con la varita empuñada y el otro a sus pies inconsciente : El mago la había salvado de una muerte segura…

-Gracias – alcanzó a decir al recobrarse , Snape por su parte no emitió comentario y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Raquel una vez recuperadas de lo ocurrido.

-Nada, salgamos de aquí- era Milla quien había hablado , sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cerró los ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido . Había perdido y la llevarían a prisión … Azkaban , custodiada por dementotes. Sería una lenta tortura , peor que cualquier otra .

"Mor ha escapado … es todo lo que quería" Se consoló con su último pensamiento coherente.

A continuación unas manos la alzaron , unas firmes , tal vez de algún auror, ya no sabía nada, su mente y cuerpo sólo querían descansar y eso fue lo que hizo, nunca le pareció la inconsciencia más dulce…

-¿Dumbledore estás bien?- preguntó Moody observando su brazo izquierdo , el cual tenía un feo corte.

-Sí, la pelea ha sido complicada – luego vio el cuerpo desmayado de la mortifaga., su rojizo cabello se había liberado del moño y estaba esparcido por el piso.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el veterano auror intrigado al ver unas cuantas quemaduras de importancia en la piel de su amigo.

-No sé , pero esa situación la remediaré ahora mismo- manifestó agachándose para sacar la máscara de mortifago.

El sonido de los aurores ayudando a los heridos fue lo único que se escuchó . Ambos magos no daban crédito a sus ojos .

-No es …- empezó Moody .

-Alexa Moreau – terminó Dumbledore viendo como los hermanos Prewett aparecían junto a ellos…

Pero en Avalon también había una emergencia…

Las curanderas corrían y salían de la enfermería llevando plantas , cuencos y cuanta poción necesitaban . Estaban llegando las heridas y la situación era alarmante .

Maven , quien había quedado a cargo de las guardianas por mandato de Stena, había ordenado la retirada al notar que sus fuerzas eran diezmadas como hormigas por los vampiros . El elemento sorpresa las había aturdido , demasiado tarde habían notado el ataque …

-Parásitos…- masculló la chica mientras sus ojos verde oliva se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el estado de sus compañeras.

De soslayo observó a Stena , la guardiana se mantenía al lado de la cama de su hermana quien había sido asistida por Kanara y Brizara y ahora descansaba , el pronóstico no era el mejor …

" Fue bueno que sacara la sangre de la herida , aunque perdió demasiada..." había dicho Kanara

"... Y no sabemos si la infección llegó al corazón , de ser así… todo dependerá si pasa la noche" había finalizado Brizara .

La noche fue complicada para todos , en San Mungo , por ejemplo , los heridos no paraban de llegar y los médicos histéricos solicitaban a las enfermeras cuanto medicamento necesitaban .

Uno de los heridos había sido James Potter , quien durante la lucha , por proteger a su esposa de un hechizo había caído seriamente herido.

"Si reacciona a los pociones vivirá , debemos esperar"…

Sí, la noche fue complicada para todos , incluso para la Fortaleza Oscura, donde un pequeño niño había despertado sin encontrar a su querida amiga … y no era precisamente su fiel Nagini …

Alexa … ¿dónde está? - Fue lo primero que Mordret articuló al salir de su impuesto sueño . El Lord estaba a su lado sentado a los pies de su cama junto a Nagini.

-Mordret – dijo Voldemort sin contestar su pregunta – primero bebe esta poción , te hará recuperar energías – Al parecer Bolingbroke le había pegado muy duro.

Luego de beber el brebaje ,el niño exigió respuestas y el lord sabiendo que no podría postergar por más esa situación respondió.

-Es mi culpa…- dijo Mor apretando el baso – todo es mi culpa-

Voldemort no dijo nada , aunque Nagini siseó que toda la situación era por causa de Dumbledore.

-Descansa , mañana veremos que hacer –dijo el lord saliendo del cuarto.

Harry se quedó más solo que nunca maldiciendo a Dumbledore y así mismo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El sol comenzaba a salir sobre Inglaterra y Avalon , dando a lugar acontecimientos importantes…

Helena había pasado la noche , pero Brizara no estaba segura si eso era bueno o no, si estaba infectada lo mejor hubiera sido que muriera en el sueño sin dolor , pero si había sobrevivido y estaba infectada…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en ello , observó a Stena , la guardiana no se habia separado de su hermana, ni siquiera había permitido que la curaran de sus numerosas heridas "curen al resto , no es nada" .

-¿Y como está?- preguntó Leola saliendo de algún lado , asustando a Brizara , Stena prestó atención.

-Bueno… ha pasado la noche, pero … debo constatar que no está infectada.- dijo por lo bajo . Leola asintió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Stena.

-Querida , si Helena está contaminada…-

-Lo sé , Dama Leola- dijo la guardiana seriamente – se hará lo que se deba – la anciana guardó silencio y ordenó a la curandera proceder.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Al final y despiertas, maldita traidora – dijo una voz de mujer , la pelirroja alzó la vista indiferente hallando a una bruja que había visto en sus antiguas reuniones con la orden : Lily Potter. Mas la esposa de Potter no estaba sola, pudo vislumbrar al tal Moody junto a Remus Lupin.

Ya sabía que era prisionera , no algo muy estimulante , pero que aceptaba : Mor estaba a salvo y era todo lo que importaba.

-De todas las personas de la orden… ¡tú!- gritó Lily dándole una bofetada.

-Lily no es …-

-¡No te atrevas a defenderla Remus!- gritó la aurora – ¡por su causa James está en San Mungo!-

Alexa no pudo evitar sonreír con la noticia .

-¡Estúpida, no te rías!- volvió a gritar la mujer , pero esta vez no la golpeó porque Remus detuvo su mano.

-Fue suficiente Lily, esto no ayuda, deja que los interrogadores se encarguen.- dijo seriamente el mago .

Lily Potter rió de buena ante la otra pelirroja .

-Ahora tendrás lo que mereces y disfrutaré de cada uno de tus gritos, sucia traidora-

-¿Traidora?- espetó Alexa sonriendo con un extraño brillo en los ojos- nunca he estado de vuestro lado –

Los magos la miraron incrédulos ¿tanto se habían equivocado?.

-No es cierto- dijo Moody- te integraste a la orden hace cinco años, eras solo una niña… no es posible que para ese entonces fueras una mortifaga- dijo muy seguro de sí.

-¿Mortifaga? puede que sí ; el problema de ustedes es que juzgan a las personas por su edad , estúpidos magos …- luego sonrió como solo lo hace alguien que sabe más que el resto.

-No vale la pena seguir aquí – dijo Lily mirándola con odio- no vales nada.-

-¿Y tú mucho no ,Lily Potter¿cuánto vale una mujer que abandona a su hijo?- espetó ella ya sin sonreír- ¿cuánto vale una mujer que nunca supo apreciar un hijo?, puedo ser una mortifaga , una asesina , pero nunca seré una mujer tan despiadada como tú- luego la bruja se volteó mirando la pared dejando en claro que no hablaría más.

Lily se había quedado clavada en su puesto , la repentina mención a su hijo Harry la había descolocado .

-¡Sabes algo de él!- gritó la bruja aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda - ¡maldita perra dime que sabes!-

-¡Lily por favor!- pidió Remus ante el lenguaje de su amiga – no te dejes influenciar por ella, sabes como son los mortifagos, no debe saber nada.-

-Y si así fuera se lo sacaremos- dijo una voz tras los magos , al voltear vieron a Daniel Wallace ,acompañado de dos hombres de unos cuarenta años.

-¿Wallace?- preguntó Remus intrigado - ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Formo parte del comité de interrogación asignado para este caso, Lupin – dijo el mago viendo la espalda de Alexa, quien no se había dignado a voltear para mirar a los recién llegados.

-Pero no eres un interrogador – dijo seriamente Moody .

-El Ministro ha creído competente ponerme al cargo de este interrogatorio, después de todo soy quien más la conoce, no olviden que era mi alumna- dijo fríamente viendo el rojo cabello de la chica. – Ahora deben marcharse , tengo trabajo que hacer-

Remus tuvo un leve sentimiento de pesar al ver las "herramientas" que Wallace traía consigo . "De seguro dirá hasta lo que no sabe".

Nunca había aprobado la tortura , pero como bien decía Moody "son mortifagos merecen esto y más" . Por él usarían el veritaserum , pero el ministerio alegaba que esa poción podía neutralizarse si se sabían los artilugios necesarios , no obstante , dudaba que Alexa hubiera tenido tiempo de preparar alguna poción que impidiera su efecto…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Es curiosos como el tiempo puede pasar más lentamente cuado más queremos que pase, el tiempo es relativo decían los muggles y Stena tuvo que reconocer que de cierta forma era cierto.

Ya casi no sabía cuantas horas llevaba esperando que su hermana reaccionara , al menos no estaba infectada , según el análisis de Brizara, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para despertar , bien podía morir en el sueño.

-Querida, deja que revise tus heridas- la vos de la dama Leola la sobresaltó .

-Estoy bien , gracias- dijo la guardiana mecánicamente volviendo a enfocarse en el pálido y ojeroso rostro de su hermana.

-No ayudará a Helena el sabe que su hermana ha muerto por velar su sueño, ven querida, solo serán unos minutos- la guardiana esta vez asintió de mala gana bebiendo el cueno que la anciana le ofrecía, luego Kanara puso unos emplastos en su brazo derecho y Brizara le dio a beber algo acuoso.

-¡Dama Leola ha llegado la Embajadora! - dijo Akaila apareciendo por la enfermería. Stena puso atención.

-¿Y en qué estado?- preguntó a la guardiana .

-Algo magullada , pero sana- respondió la voz de Milla entrando a la sala, seguida de Aline y Raquel.

La sacerdotisa era la peor del grupo, tenía unos feos hematomas en los brazos , producto del fuerte agarre del vampiro y unos cuantos cortes de menor importancia .

-¿Cómo está Helena?- preguntó Raquel luego de ser asistidas por Brizara , Kanara suspiró pesadamente.

-No tiene infección y bueno… sigue viva, pero no quiere despertar – manifestó al final, Stena apretó los puños en silencio .

-¿Maestra Leola no hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras Milla hablaba algo con Raquel.

-Tal vez , querida- dijo alertando a Stena .

-¿Qué , maestra? dígame y haré lo que sea- expresó la guardiana muy convencida. La ancianita sonrió tristemente .

-Me temo querida que solo un libro podría salvar a tu hemana , en caso que no despierte , un libro que perteneció a tu madre Aline … - La sacerdotisa intrigada se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Un libro? … de mi madre.. dígame cuál e iré por él.-

Leola meneó la cabeza- no querida, ese libro no está en Avalon , nadie sabe donde se encuentra..-

-Tal vez halla alguna copia…- preguntó Milla.

-No hay más copia que esa, un libro escrito por Morgana que ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia Aline, no permite ser copiado.-

Aline se sumergió en el mutismo… un libro tan importante y ella sin siquiera saber de su existencia … ¿por qué su madre no le había hablado de él?. Se sentía tan ignorante de su propia familia…

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese texto?-preguntó Milla curiosa, después de todo su área era la de idiomas antiguos , amor que se extendía a cualquier libro raro.

-"El libro Olvidado"- dijo Leola mientras Kanara revisaba el pulso de Helena.

-Paradójico nombre- dijo Stena abatida- casi como si fuera una maldita broma- masculló por lo bajo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las 12 campanadas del reloj del salón del ala sur retumbaron , aunque nadie de sus ocupantes lo notó: una serpiente y un niño.

Harry no dejaba de atormentarse con la suerte de Alexa. A estas alturas ya deberían saber que era una espía .

Caminó por el salón por tercera vez mareando a Nagini

Tenía que haber alguna forma de sacar a Phiro del Ministerio, se había hecho con Bellatrix, bien podía hacerse con Alexa. O al menos eso pensaba antes de expresar su idea al Lord .

Al parecer los magos habían aprendido algo luego del ataque y habían trasladado la cárcel a otra ubicación. Nadie conocía la nueva dirección…

Pero , a pesar de todo eso, se negaba a dejar a Alexa, ella junto a Jack eran sus únicos amigos , bueno, aparte de Nagni .

Jack era como un hermano mayor, siempre enviando cartas preguntando como estaba , junto con regalos . Alexa, por otra parte , desde que se habían encontrado en la fortaleza, hace ya cinco años, lo había instruido sobre como tratar a los mortifagos, así como en el mundo de la magia natural, su ayuda había sido incalculable y el niño estaría siempre en deuda con ella. Ambos , uno a distancia y la otra en presencia, lo cuidaban y apreciaban por lo que era , ambos dentro del reducido grupo que sabía su secreto.

Sin embargo, no era únicamente por ello que se sentía obligado a rescatarla, la apreciaba… en esos cinco años de convivencia se había transformado en una rara mezcla entre maestra , amiga y madre.

Ahora se sentía perdido sin ella, temeroso y vacío.

Cualquiera pensaría que Alexa y Nagini significaban lo mismo para el chico, pero no , mientras una era seria y disciplinada, Nagini era extrovertida y ligeramente alocada. Tan diferentes , como las caras de una moneda, pero que daban un cierto equilibrio a su extraña familia .

Y a un miembro de la familia no se le abandona…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Llevan más de seis horas y no le han sacado ni una palabra… ¡de qué está hecha esa mortifaga!- espetó Lily enfadada en el despacho del director . Moody a su lado se mostró de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

Remus y Sirius no emitieron comentario , solo de pensarlo… Alexa Moreau… ¿qué sabían de ella de todos modos?. Un día había llegado a Hogwarts junto a Wallace y nadie se preocupó de averiguar algo de la chica contentándose con un simple "es mi alumna" .

-¿Qué se sabe de ella de todos modos?- preguntó finalmente Remus , el director ajustó sus lentes de media luna.

-No mucho , recuerdo que el Sr. Wallace me comentó que el ministerio le había encargado su crianza luego de la muerte de sus padres.-

-¿Huérfana?…- dijo abatido Snape – o sea que no sabemos nada-

-¿Pero quienes eran sus padres?- preguntó Remus….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando era pequeña , jugaba con las pociones de su madre, le encantaba deambular por su laboratorio observando las extrañas luces de los tarros. Cualquiera tendría miedo: un lugar oscuro , bajo tierra y húmedo, no era lugar para una niña de siete años… pero ella siempre había sido diferente .

Mas un día no pudo seguir viendo las divertidas luces… unos hombre malos llegaron rompiendo todo el laboratorio que tan duramente había creado su madre . Su padre , sin entender nada había tratado de dialogar con los extraños…

" No es contra ud. Sr.Moreau , aléjese y todo irá bien"

Los había escuchado , así como su madre, ella la había tomado y ocultado en un armario.

"No salgas mi pequeña Phiro, oigas lo que oigas".

En medio de la oscuridad escuchando su propia respiración , los gritos de su padre dejaron de oírse… Su madre había bajado a ver que ocurría…

" ¡No tenían derecho a matarlo! "

Su madre gritaba . Más ruidos , hechizos y … silencio , terrible silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo oculta? no lo sabría .

Cuando finalmente tuvo valor para salir era de noche y el desastre en la casa era patente , no teniendo valor para ir al salón, descendió al laboratorio: nada quedaban de las pociones de su madre , saquearon su templo…

Luego cuando casi amanecería y casi no le quedaban lágrimas subió … y no los encontró.

¡Dónde estaban sus padres!.

¿Por qué hicieron eso?.

Durante años la misma pregunta atormentó su mente : Por qué…

Años de sufrimiento , dada por el ministerio al cuidado de Daniel Wallace , un sujeto que no conocía la piedad… un maldito desalmado.

Si esto era lo que tenía que ofrecer el lado de la luz… No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidirse, fácil fue hallar un mortifago y aliarse a Voldemort.

Debido a su don escaló rápidamente posiciones y antes de cumplir los 17 ya era una motifaga respetada: "Phiro" , aquella que realizaba las ejecuciones, una cazadora . Cada traidor o desertor podía estar seguro que recibiría tarde o temprano su visita.

Su labor trajo otras cosas consigo: información , antes de ser asesinados buscaba en la mente de ellos cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle en el futuro… Y una noche dio con la respuesta que tanto deseaba…

No habían sido los mortifagos como le dijo Wallace .Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Los asesinos vestían tunicas azules e insignias relucientes : Aurores …

¿Pero qué razón podría haber llevado a los aurores a asesinar a sus padres? Nunca fueron mortifagos…

La respuesta la dejó insatisfecha ¿por algo así se había convertido en huérfana?.

¡Tenía que haber algo más!.

Por eso cuando el lord le había ordenado robar los archivos de la familia Black, también había revisado los de sus propia familia …

No había errores , era tan simple que horrorizaba…

-Vamos "Phiro" no te nos duermas – dijo uno de los sujetos alzándola de los cabellos, la chica se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-¿No te parece que has tenido suficiente?, libérate de tu sufrimiento y dinos los nombres de tus compañeros y los planes de el Innombrable ¿de qué te ha servido tanta lealtad? – preguntó otro de cabello negros .

La joven no respondió , lo sorprendente hubiera sido que lo hubiera hecho , apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar . Wallace se mantenía retirado observando el "trabajo" de los sujetos.

-Necesita recobrar fuerzas, así morirá pronto- dijo finalmente el mago natural , Alexa no hizo ningún gesto , pero internamente pensó que el mago debía ser adivino.

Sintió que deslizaban algo por su garganta y un calor inundó su cuerpo , la mente se le nubló nuevamente , pero notó como la opresión del pecho disminuía.

-¿Nos escuchas?- preguntó uno de ellos, Alexa asintió de mala manera.- ¡Bien! – dijo tomando un tarro con serpientes . La pelirroja intentó alejarse de él, pero la silla en la que estaba atada se lo impidió.

-¿No te gustan cierto?- preguntó el sujeto – a mi tampoco , pero pueden ser muy persuasivas … su veneno demora un minuto en matar , dicen que se sufre una terrible agonía …- la chica apretó los dientes- ¿pero adivina? Tenemos el antídoto, así que técnicamente no morirás, aunque el dolor sería insoportable… imagínalo luego de recibir las mordeduras de estas reptiles durante un par de horas…-

No pudo reprimir una mirada asustada.

-¿Así que… nos dirás los nombres?-

-No olvides al niño – dijo Wallace – sé inteligente Alexa y termina con esto-

La chica miró al suelo , la imagen de Mordret mientras leía uno de los textos que ella le había dado hizo que recobrara las fuerzas.

-En esa fortaleza…- empezó la joven , los interrogadores sonrieron ¡al fin luego de tantas horas la chica revelaría los nombres!.

-Sí … dinos quienes has visto allí y terminaremos tu sufrimiento.- la animó el de pelo negro.

-Ese lugar … oculta lo único que me queda en esta vida… porque ustedes asesinaron a mis padres , pueden torturarme hasta que el mundo deje de girar, que de mi boca ninguna palabra saldrá- dijo finalmente , el sujeto que tenía el tarro de serpientes lanzó un juramento.

-¡Pues serán las serpientes!-manifestó acercándose.

-¡Espera!- dijo el otro - ¿de qué habla¿asesinato? –

-No es nada , Sr. Mills solo los desvaríos de una mortifaga que empieza a enloquecer por el dolor- dijo Wallace.

-¿Desvaríos Wallace?- dijo la chica con la respiración entre cortada- Nunca he estado más cuerda … ¿pensaste que nunca lo descubriría¿Qué podían usarme tan impíamente? . Lo descubrí hace cinco años . ¿por qué crees que escalé tan rápido entre las filas de Voldemort? – los interrogadores la veían asustados- ¡porque sabía que nunca podría estar del lado de los asesinos de mis padres! –

Wallace no dijo palabra

-¿Sabes? Lo habría entendido de ser ellos mortifagos… ¿pero por investigar?- dijo la chica con gran esfuerzo – investigar… ¡Solo porque descubrieron como despojar a un mago de su magia¡ los malditos aurores , marionetas del ministerio , los asesinaron!...-

Los examinadores estaban pálidos .

-¿Despojar a un mago de su magia?...- dijo el de cabello negro- ¡imposible!-

-Tan posible como que el ministerio ordenó la muerte de mi madre, estaba en el registro… ¡lo vi cuando entré al departamento de Registro! - dijo ella desahogándose, tenía que gritarles a la cara que sabía la verdad, que nunca la habían engañado y por ello se había unido a Voldemort, tenían que saber que ellos eran los únicos culpables…

-Son mentiras- dijo Mills buscando la mirada de Wallace , pero este observaba tranquilamente a Alexa.

-No solo eso , niña- dijo el mago natural de pronto – encontraron la forma de dotar a los muggles con magia, algo que sencillamente el Ministerio no podía aceptar –

Los interrogadores vieron a Wallace sin poder creer que todo aquello fuera cierto.

-¡Siempre supe que lo sabías!- espetó Alexa.

-Bueno, no podías morir sin desconocer la verdad- dijo sencillamente el mago- considéralo un regalo – Phiro sintió que todo era una maldita broma, una jugarreta del destino ...

-Fuiste uno de ellos…- dijo la chica tranquilamente – tú estuviste allí – aseguró.

-¿Cambiaría algo el negarlo? sí Alexa, estuve ese día –

-Usted… usted…- dijo Mills – No es posible que el ministerio…-

-Comprenderá al salir de aquí, Sr. Mills, que el Ministerio tiene muchas formas de operar, unas más transparentes que otras , deben hacerse sacrificios para que nuestra sociedad permanezca unida-

-¡Es que no entienden que eso buscaba mi madre!- gritó la chica sintiendo las muñecas quemarse. –

-No importa , ya está muerta y es mejor para todos- dijo Wallace sin darle importancia- ahora al asunto que nos convoca – dijo tomando su varita .

Pero no debió decir eso , Alexa llevaba mucho tiempo siendo torturada , su mente y magia estaban más que alteradas y la reciente revelación la dejaba casi al punto del colapso : tenía ante sí a uno de los asesinos de sus padres… No podía morir sin que se hiciera justicia…

Mills cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello ¡No podía respirar! .

-Mills ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó su compañero.

-Aléjese de él- dijo Wallace , sin embargo ya era tarde , el sujeto cayó también sin poder respirar. El mago natural vio como un aura anaranjada rodeaba a su ex alumna .

Pronto dejaron de respirar los exterminadores cayendo muertos irremediablemente.

Wallace lanzó el primer ataque , aunque no surtió efecto , la magia de Alexa era incontrolable , como el fuego parecía avivarse más con el oxígeno , y el suyo era la venganza…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Durante todo ese día se había preguntado qué habría pasado si hubiera sido él el capturado. El ministerio tenía fama de tratar con mano de hierro a los mortifagos prisioneros ¿qué habrían hecho con él?. ¿Habrían notado que era Harry Potter?... Y de ser así ¿ qué habrían hecho?.

Se rió de su propio pensamiento, no había forma que descubrieran su relación con los Potter, nadie que lo viera diría que era ese niño supuestamente muerto.

Aunque… de haberlo capturado ciertamente habían dos formas para que descubrieran su identidad:

La primera era despojándolo de su medallón . Lo tocó sintiendo el tallado de las serpientes…

La otra , era menos fácil, porque solo una persona podría desvelar ese misterio: Daniel Wallace.

Tal como le había dicho Alexa hace cinco años, un mago natural puede reconocer la magia de otro , si ha combatido previamente con él.

Había sido un tonto. Alexa había ordenado sacarlo de allí por eso : sabía que era vulnerable ante Wallace .

Volvió a dar la vuelta .

Pero eso dejaba a Alexa en la misma situación, además ella no tenía un hechizo de camuflaje como él.

Alexa … - pronunció el niño tomando una alocada decisión .- aguanta…-

Y sin razonar mucho salió de la habitación con dirección al Ministerio de magia inglés…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había dado muchas vueltas al asunto antes de tomar esa desición e incluso sentado en ese avión tenía dudas.

Pero… debía hacerlo.

Durante todos esos años había mantenido correspondencia con Harry, gracias a Cirrus la lechuza que le regaló el niño. Sin embargo ,sabía que desde el momento en que entrara a esa tal ¿Hogwarts? las cosas se volverían más complicadas . Y si podía ayudarlo de alguna forma estando cerca…

Por eso volvía a Inglaterra , por muy doloroso que fuera , era su deber estar ahí. Debía hacer las pases con la isla y el recuerdo de Morissette "Es hora de dejarla ir" , que descansara en paz.

Llegando a Londres, se adentró en sus concurridas calles , la gente iba y venía sin importarle más que su propio bienestar "las cosas no son tan distintas como en América" . Al menos en Inglaterra había cierto aire de antigüedad, como si el mismo puente de Londres tuviera algo del viejo brillo de tiempos pasados.

-Todos se ve como antes…- Se dijo bajando del taxi , la nueva casa que había adquirido era pequeña comparada con la residencia victoriana de Nueva Orleáns , pero más acogedora.

Estaba en un tranquilo barrio , perfectamente normal , sin nada de magia . Todas las casas eran iguales , a excepción de los jardines: tulipanes, rosas y magnolias se veían.

-Es todo ,Señor- dijo el taxista , luego de descargar sus pertenencias, Jack le pagó y se dispuso a entrar a su nuevo hogar cuando un cuadro perfectamente común lo hizo quedarse mirando como un tonto.

Era la familia de al lado , bajaban del automóvil , sonreían como una perfecta familia feliz.

La esposa , de rostro redondo y cabellos claros sonreía amorosamente a su esposo , a su lado iba una niña de ojos marrones. Debía tener unos 10 años . Se veía muy feliz y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Morissette, después de todo , de haber estado viva cumpliría años dentro de poco.

-Morissette cuanto te extraño-

Luego entró a su casa dispuesto a escribir una extensa carta a Harry comunicándole que se había mudado a Inglaterra…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Holas: sí me tardé … pero tengo excusa!!, podrán creer que perdí el archivo y tenía 16 hojas!!! Tuve que empezar de cero… pero me gusta más como me ha quedado ahora. Además estuve unos cuantos días sin poder entrar a Internet ¡toda una tortura!.

Bueno…al final y ya llegó el capítulo que tanto esperaban : síp!! En el próximo capítulo Harry entrará a Hogwarts.

Bueno y quién quiere que Alexa patée a Wallace, esa pelea será buena .

Y para los que me preguntaban por el duque Bolingbroke … ya apareció .

Ahora una buena pregunta sería por qué la dama leola puso un hechizo de ocultación de aura en Jack .

Qué otra cosa hay que tener en cuenta… Ha claro! La madre de Aline y el libro olvidado , sin contar con que la dama leola dijo que sería de utilidad para curar las mordeduras de vampiros …

También que Raquel , debido a la alianza , está trabajando en Hogwarts , se podría decir que comparte la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey , no que le haga mucha gracia a la enfermera, jajaja. Con respecto a la alianza también hay otras sorpresitas que pondré en el siguiente cap.

El siguiente cap. Ya tiene título : **La noche en que todas las voces callaron.**

**Nos leemos!.**

**Sandokan: A ver, Harry tiene 11 años y sí , me he tardado un mundo en actualizar , lo que seinto mucho, pero ya está. :) Los siguientes cap espero poder subirlos más rápidos.**

**Gaby: Oh , pues entonces te falta un montón por leer, auque si quieres puedo hacerte un resumen si estás muy colgada. Bueno saludos y espero leas este capítulo.chaus**

**Laditomi: Bueno que Dumbledore se vaya a dar cuenta que Harry y Mordret son la misma persona… no sé, sería casi vidente si lo nota de inmediato, aunque ya se verá. Y sobre James y Lily … nada que escribir, se buscaron esa siuación y han de pagarlo caro. Nos leemos.**

**YO: Jajaja, sí , no queda más que acostumbrarse al estudio, en fin. Espero te guste el cpap y no me rebanes por la demora, jejeje.chaus**

**El resto por reply , si no les lleva me avisan.**


	22. La noche en que todas las voces callaron

-

-

Cuando llegó a la cabina fue recién consciente de la locura que estaba por hacer , entrar al Ministerio sin más apoyo que sí mismo y su antifaz de plata ... Bastante tonto por decir poco.

-Maestro Voldemort a veces dice que lo soy- y sin más tomó el teléfono.

En la entrada el auror lo miró ceñudo . Su placa decía "Mordret , motivos especiales".

-He... ¿niño y tus padres?- preguntó extrañado , la gente a su alrededor seguía en lo suyo .

-Vine a verlos- dijo sencillamente poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno , el auror lo dejó pasar…

Mordret avanzó hacia el elevador preguntándose cómo podría averiguar la localización de Alexa , sus dedos tocaron distraídamente el antifaz que llevaba oculto en el bolsillo de su túnica , una negra de algún material que el chico aborrecía ¡picaba un montón! . Maldijo cuando el elevador volvió a detenerse .

-Tercer piso – dijo la señorita que apretaba los botones. Subieron un par de hombres, con lo cual ya eran cinco en el ascensor.

-… Sí , la situación se complica- dijo el de la derecha – de solo pensar en los interrogadores- se pasó las manos por los brazos , el pelirrojo a su lado asintió, hablaban bajo , pero el niño lograba escucharlos .

-No logro entender como una jovencita como ella … bueno , todo el asunto es muy penoso, Gideon – .

-Sí Arthur , esperemos que al menos saquemos algo de provecho …- luego no pudo oír más porque se bajaron en el sexto piso . Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran el niño decidió seguirles.

Ambos magos se dirigían hacia el departamento de aurores ¿sería posible que hubieran puesto nuevamente la prisión ahí? Mordret no creyó que la insensatez de los aurores llegara a tanto . Estaba pensando en que de ser así las cosas le saldrían fáciles ,cuando algo le impidió dar un paso más , intrigado volteó y notó que un mago tenía aferrado su capa .

-¿Niño cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó ceñudo Sirius Black ,- Te llevaré a la guardería , no puedo creer que otra vez Stella halla dejado escapar un niño- Mordret que no había estructurado un plan de ataque se limitó a mirarlo con su mejor sonrisa , para luego acertarle un buen golpe en la boca del estómago.

Observó a su alrededor , pequeños cubículos en los cuales trabajaban unos cuantos aurores, siguieron en lo suyo sin notar nada. No creyendo su felicidad se volteó a Black , pero al parecer la suerte había terminado porque el mago se abalanzó sobre él inmovilizándolo.

El niño forcejeaba dando patadas y arañazos , sin embargo su tarea era infructuosa : Sirius era tres veces más alto y fuerte que él.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que haces?!- le gritó llamando la atención del auror más próximo( Mordret había dado un certero golpe en su entrepierna y el mago ahora gemía en el suelo ).

El niño no perdió tiempo en ver si Black se levantaba o no, rápidamente se perdió entre los cubículos …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¿Pequeño slytherin?¿Estás en el baño?_

La serpiente no recibió respuesta y reptando velozmente llegó hasta la puerta del baño , ningún movimiento …

_Pequeño slytherin dime que no has hecho algo estúpido _

Sin embargo sus sospechas eran acertadas: el baño estaba vacío.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Arthur Weasley estaba en el departamento de aurores acompañando a Gideon Prewett cuando vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo a un niño , un pequeño borrón negro pasó ante ellos.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- preguntó el auror saliendo de su cubículo viendo como el niño daba vuelta en la siguiente esquina, para su sorpresa Sirius venía tras él .

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó al ver al mago cojeando.

-¡¿Viste por donde se fue ese demonio?!- el mago estaba enfadado , podía ver como la vena de la cien saltaba.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó Artthur integrándose a la conversación.

-Luego ¡hay que atrapar a ese niño! – dijo el mayor de los Black blandiendo con desesperación algo en su mano derecha.

-¿Te sientes bien?- fue una pregunta algo tonta …

-¡¿Sabes lo que es esto?!- dijo mostrando lo que tenía en la mano .

-¿Sirius?...-

-Espera Arthur..- dijo Gideon viendo el objeto, luego sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al comprender - ¡Avisa a la orden Arthur!-gritó - ¡tenemos al niño de la Fortaleza Oscura!- manifestó sacando su varita , luego hizo un gesto a Sirius y ambos partieron mientras Arhur weasley sostenía un antifaz plateado que antes había pertenecido a Mordret Gaunt…

Había sido una irresponsabilidad , aunque no podía decir que se sintiera absolutamente arrepentido. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en el detalle que no tenía ni idea dónde se hallaba su ex maestra?.

En eso estaba cuando algo lo sobresaltó, fue como un leve aturdimiento , tal como si de pronto tuviese mucho calor. Sonrió.

"Ya sé dónde estás Alexa"

Posteriormente giró rumbo al atrio.

Los aurores vieron a lo lejos al niño, este notando la presencia de los adultos miró a ambos lados en busca de un escape ,un letrero a un par de metros lo hizo sonreír y corrió rápidamente sabiendo que allí pasaría desapercibo.

-¡Maldito enano!- masculló Gideon al percibir que el niño no estaba .- ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido?. – En eso Balck tiró de su túnica y apuntó a un lugar - ¡por todos los magos , dime que es mentira!.-

El cartel designaba la guardería del ministerio…

Los numerosos juguetes y niños alteraron a Mordret , era casi como estar en otro mundo, su andar fue más lento a medida que observaba a todos lados, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar semejante .

-Alexander ¡deja de peñiscar a Catherine!- dijo una bruja rubia separando al niño de la niña. – te quedarás sin jugar – espetó ella y Alex comenzó a llorar- oh por favor…- gimió la bruja y luego comenzó a mascullar que debería haber sido medimaga…

-Hey que lindo medallón – dijo un chico frente a él ¿de dónde había aparecido? bueno no que estuviera poniendo demasiada atención , estaba confundido .

-He… me lo dio mi padre- dijo Mordret diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Oh enserio?, vaya …- el chico se quedó observando la joya con adoración, Mor reparó en el muchacho , alto con una sonrisa fácil y ojos grandes que no se despegaban de su medallón . El niño le dijo algo que no alcanzó escuchar , algo más captaba su ataención: Los aurores entraban a la guardería.

Mor giró buscando una salida , pero la única era en la cual estaban ellos.

-¡Maldición!- dijo sin poder reprimirse, el chico a su lado lo miro confundido .

-¿Te molesta algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No…sino alguien- dijo despreocupado, su "nuevo amiguito" giró viendo a los aurores conversar con la bruja rubia.

-¿Son tus parientes? Oh, pero si es mi tío Gideon … ya sé, te has escapado y le han pedido junto al auror Black que te busquen – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- mis hermanos siempre lo hacían – dijo sonriendo- al menos cuando venían a la guardería, - dijo , Mordret tomaba nota de la mitad de lo dicho,estaba más preocupado intentando escuchar que rayos hablaban con la bruja.

-¿Oye… tienes hermanos?- el niño parecía no parar nunca de hablar…

-No – dijo Mordret , maldición los aurores estaban revisando el lugar – ¿hay algún lugar para pasar desapercibido?- preguntó al pelirrojo , el chico lo miró extrañado.-

-Oh cierto, te ocultas de tus parientes- dijo el pelirrojo

-Algo así. –

-Vamos a los juegos- dijo y ambos chicos se ocultaron .Una vez dentro de la "casa" que media dos metros por tres…

-Mira ya se van-dijo el pelirrojo diez minutos más tarde – perfecto-dijo Mordret.

-Oye por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó ,Mordret se tomó su tiempo… ¿sería prudente decirle la verdad? No, no lo era.

-Soy Mor –dijo sencillamente a lo que el pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo- bueno… yo soy Ronald Weasley- dijo sonriendo mientras un par de pecas se iluminaban .

-¿Has dicho Weasley?- preguntó Mordret – ¿Sí , por qué?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Nada, solo me hace gracia , no , no me malentiendas, al menos yo no tengo nada en tu contra, es solo que mi padre … da igual …debo irme , nos veremos algún día, supongo…-

Luego se tiró de la casa cayendo limpiamente sobre el suelo , en las alturas Ron lo miraba incrédulo : habían cuatro metros de altura… no era muy normal el chico "Mor"…

Finalmente luego de mucho vagar por el Ministerio y ocultarse, había llegado al área en la cual sentía magia natural, una gran emisión se estaba llevando acabo en ese pasillo.

Giró dispuesto a maldecir a quien estuviera por delante , sin embargo solo un triste auror estaba haciendo la guardia . Fue fácil dejarlo inconsciente y aún más entrar, pero lo que no fue sencillo fue hallar a Alexa, su mentora ,en semejantes condiciones...

Habían pasado unos minutos combatiendo, claramente Wallace llevaba todas las de ganas, después de todo no estaba descansado ,sin contar con que no había tenido que padecer las seis horas cosecutivas de tortura, Alexa por otra parte era una montón de harapos mezclados con sangre y sudor. Mor al verla se quedó paralizado en la puerta.

Su cabello , aquel que tan pulcramente había visto cepillar con esmero estaba desordenado y ligeramente quemado.

Su bello rostro , mostraba un par de moretones y cortadas , su piel… ¡qué le habían hecho esos malditos aurores a su piel¡que salvajes habían osado dañar a una persona tan bella!.

Con la sangre hirviendo se adentró ,el aire vibró al desplegar su magia y todo se volvió un tanto más caótico, de ser posible.

El desequilibrio de magia era ya impresionante y Wallace estaba teniendo serias dificultades para controlar a su ex alumna, cuando una nueva fuente de magia lo obligó a hacerse a un lado, momento preciso para evitar una mortal descarga eléctrica. Sorprendido observó la pequeña figura elegantemente ataviada .

Alexa también lo vio y masculló algo no muy educado .

-¡Wallace!- gritó Phiro mandándole una bola de fuego, el mago la esquivó con maestría , pero Harry no había ido a observar y acortando la distancia se puso al lado de la joven.

-Hola- dijo como si eso fuera lo más apropiado en situaciones como esa.

De cerca Alexa se veía peor y el niño tuvo que morderse el labio para no perder el control de su magia. Casi no había un trozo de su piel que no hubiera sido lastimado. "Tardé demasiado "

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un pandemonio

Esa era la palabra exacta para describir lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts cuando Arthur reveló a los integrantes de la Orden que el niño de la Fortaleza Oscura estaba en el Ministerio.

Con una eficiencia envidiable Dumbledore arregló los pormenores y la orden marchó al lugar del hecho. Por otra parte ni Sirius ni Gideon habían hallado a Mordret y una vez dentro la Orden, fue activada la alarma : Nadie entraría o saldría ahora del lugar.

-¿Alguna otra idea brillante?- preguntó burlona la pelirroja, luego que Wallace por poco quemara el cabello de Mor.

-No –dijo este – pero improvisaré- luego saltó encima de la silla en la cual la chica había sido torturada para aventarse hacia Wallace, la sorpresa ayudó al niño , quien con la ayuda de Alexa redujo al mago.

-Bueno no ha sido lo más fácil , pero ya está- dijo Mordret intentando parecer despreocupado, mas la verdad no era así, podía ver que el daño provocado a la pelirroja era serio y la pela no había ayudado precisamente…

-¡Alexa!- su mentora cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser.

-Maldición…-dijo por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido por su boca- Amo Mor debe marcharse, ud puede lograrlo ….-

-¡No me iré sin ti ,Alexa!- dijo el niño indignado , pero la risa de Wallace los interrumpió.

-Que nobleza … aunque ninguno saldrá del Ministerio ¿no oyeron? la alarma ha sido activada.-

-No molestes, sabes tan bien como yo que cualquiera que no sea mago puede salir sin problemas , a pesar de la dichosa medida de seguridad.-

-Claro, sólo funciona con "magos normales", no contra naturales ¿cierto Alexa? como tú y el niño …- Wallace los observó calculadoramente - inusual que un niño emplee magia natural , teniendo en cuenta que hace cinco años hubo otro con esos dones- Alexa y Harry no dijeron nada ¿qué importaba ya?- veo que no me equivocaba…- dijo más para sí que para ellos – el niño Potter al final se ha convertido en un mortifago…- luego volvió a reír .

-Continua riendo malnacido, sigue y te sacaré la lengua –masculló el niño amenazadoramente - ¿Alexa qué haces?- preguntó al ver como se acercaba a Wallace.

-Me hubiera encantado torturarte –dijo de pronto la joven- hacerte sufrir lo mismo que he padecido por años…pero no hay tiempo-dijo escuchando pasos lejanos, mientras se apretaba el pecho - me da igual que me atrapen nuevamente o ir a Azkaban , pero no estaría tranquila sin saber que has ido a ajustar cuentas allá-dijo pisando el suelo.

Wallace ya no sonreía y Mor supo lo que haría la chica, no la podía culpar , la habían torturado y ahora ella…

Fue bastante misericordioso de su parte el cortar limpiamente la cabeza del mago natural , aunque algo sádico convertirla en una especie de antorcha…

-Que mal holor-dijo la chica viendo como hipnotizada las llamas. De pronto sin explicación se desplomó al suelo.

-¡Alexa!- gritó Harry volteando a su mentora, la chica respiraba pesadamente y…

-Me rompí algo , creo que unas costillas-dijo la chica – aunque…-volvió a toser abundantemente . Harry se espantó al ver una nueva herida , demasiado grande…

- Que estúpida…-dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho empapándola de sangre – Ni noté cuando Wallace la hizo -

-Alexa…- dijo el niño escuchando pasos afuera - debemos irnos, en la Fortaleza te curarán y…-

-No, vete Harry … ya no hay nada que rescatar aquí , me estoy ... – se paso una mano limpiando la sangre de su boca- moriré…

-¡No lo harás! te sacaré de aquí Alexa, te juro que...-

-No, no jures en vano- dijo la chica sonriendo al sentir que el niño tomaba su mano, era reconfortante tener su tibia mano en contraste con la fría piedra en la cual estaba acostada.

-Alexa no hables así- dijo el mago despacio , la joven volvió a toser y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

A su lado Harry tenía gran parte de su túnica manchada con la sangre que emanaba del pecho de la maga natural.

-¡Alexa!-gritó al notar como se convulsionaba , la joven tragó saliva .

-Vete… ellos ya vie…nen –

Pero el niño no se movió , comprendió que Alexa estaba peor de lo que esperaba , no podía … no podría…

-Ve … te- dijo nuevamente con sus ojos celeste vidriosos .

-No hables, todo estará bien, ya lo veras, yo voy a …- pero los pasos ya no se oían, sino voces, voces afuera de la puerta : los aurores habían llegado.

No importaba … que lo atraparan , maldito él si dejaba a Alexa mo … morir..sola.

El niño sacó fortaleza y se obligó a no llorar , si ella no lo había hecho, él tampoco; aunque no evitó acariciar su frente, la chica sonrió levemente mientras tosía .

Con la mano derecha sosteniendo una mano de la joven y la izquierda acariciando su frente lo encontraron los aurores.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó Moody junto a sus oficiales apuntando a Mor , pero el niño ni siquiera les regaló una mirada, todo su mundo giraba entorno a la chica que se moría en sus brazos.

-Alexa… no… no –oyó Sirius que decía por lo bajo.

Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de Moody indicando que lo dejara a él primero.

Los auroes entraron a la sala , pero fue el director quien se acercó al niño, aunque pudieron haberlo hecho todos juntos y Harry no lo hubiera notado, intentaba escuchar algo que Alexa le susurraba en el oído.

-… te lo prometo- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos , Alexa suspiró mientras una sonrisa surcaba su demacrado rostro.

Luego murió.

La sala se quedó en un extraño silencio . Mordret estaba en el centro sosteniendo aún en sus brazos a la maga , en la entrada los aurores se observaban unos a otros y Dumbledore lo miraba con pesar.

Sirius no entendía que ocurría , pero tampoco era tan insensible para decir que apresaran al niño, después de todo, seguía siendo un menor.

Por otro lado Snape no pudo evitar un extraños sentimiento al ver al niño sostener la mano de la chica fallecida , tal como si reviviera una memoria ya olvidada . ..

Mil imágenes se aglutinaron en la mente de Mordret , años de imágenes desfilaron burlonamente ante él recordándole que Phiro no estaría más en ellas.

Soltó la mano de la chica , la que cayó lánguida al suelo mientras se esforzaba por no llorar. No lo haría. No les demostraría que lo habían quebrado, otra vez…

Metió su mano en la túnica sacando su varita , su cerebro le decía que no desperdiciara el sacrificio de Alexa , que huyera , pero su corazón reclama venganza por la sangre de su mentora …

Los aurores se pusieron en posición , la amenaza era latente, sin embargo el director levantó una mano en dirección a ellos.

-¿Profesor qué hace?- preguntó conservando la calma Remus, al verlo caminar hacia el niño .

Mordret vio aquellos ojos azules, tan amables y tranquilos.

Dumbledore en cambio vio la frialdad de sus orbes negro-plata.

-No tenemos que seguir con esto-mencionó suavemente - prometo que nadie te hará daño si bajas la varita y vienes conmigo.-

Luego alzó su mano hacia él. Una invitación.

Harry lo observó inmutable , casi podía escuchar la vocecilla en su cabeza que le rogaba volar todo el lugar "_Quemarlos a todos "_

Hacerles sufrir lo mismo que él.

_Alexa… ¿Por qué tú también me has dejado?._

La sala aumentó su temperatura al combustionar ,sin razón mágica aparente , los cadáveres de los examinadores y Wallace.

-¡Atrás no se acerquen!- ordenó el director girándose a los aurores "¿cómo lo había hecho ?" Observó las flamas … Magia accidental no era, acaso…

_¿Ves el fuego, Al? Ellos se queman , _

_se queman como yo en este infierno._

Las rojizas lenguas de fuego adquirieron color granate ,asimismo Mordret no despegaba su vista de ellas .

-¿Qué me dices?- preguntó de pronto el anciano sacándolo de los laberintos de su atormentada mente.

El niño lo miró hastiado . ¿Por qué no se callaba y lo dejaba solo¿era mucho pedir? . Observó la fila de aurores en la puerta … sí, era demasiado pedir para esos sujetos .

¿Cómo le concederían el divino placer de perderse en su memoria y recordar a su mentora en paz?.

¿Por qué lo harían, si la habían torturado hasta debilitarla gravemente?.

Que idiota.

-Dan asco- dijo Mordret apretando su varita –gusarajos repugnantes - algunos aurores se removieron insultados.

-Mor ¿cierto?- dijo Dumbledore captando su atención .- sé que está confundido con todo esto , muy comprensible- dijo dándole una mirada que decía "hey , te entiendo"- , estoy seguro que no sabes bien lo que haces , lo cual ha aprovechado Tom, pero la verdad…

-¿La verdad?- preguntó el muchacho con sorna- la verdad es que ustedes son un montón de hipócritas – masculló el niño mientras la silla de madera se combustionaba – pirañas disfrazadas de borregos-

Cualquiera diría que sentía más que odio por ellos, casi como si fuera personal , bueno, "Después de todo lo es" . Pensó Remus al ver el cuerpo de la joven ¿no la había llamado por su nombre?. No había que ser muy listo para notar que se conocían.

No fueron necesarias más palabras y Harry expulsó todo el dolor que sentía al perder a otro ser querido, Mor no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Un paso al frente combinando la fuerza del fuego con el oxígeno y fue suficiente para que Dumbledore conjurara un rápido escudo .

"Una fuerza abrumadora" , el director se esforzó en continuar resistiendo .

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Moody ordenando a sus aurores , Dumbledore iba a negar , pero una nueva oleada de magia de Mor lo hizo callar .

Sentía los músculos entumecidos y apretaba la varita por inercia , tenía cabida solo el dolor y odio .

Odio

¡Malditos todos ellos!

Los cabellos de la doncella se movían fantasmagóricamente al compás del aire tibio que despedía el cuerpo de Mor a su lado.

¡Cómo deseaba que todos sintieran su tristeza!

¡Deseaba tanto inflingirles ese dolor!

-¡ CÚBRANSE!- gritó Remus al ver que el escudo de Dumbledore era vencido por la espantosa , pero admirable magia del menor.

_Una joven en una mecedora . Su mentora dejándose retratar estando quieta por horas, cumpliendo el mero capricho de un niño._

" _Ya verás lo bien que quedas con los lápices que Jack me regaló"_

" _Jack, Jack¿no te cansas de hablar de él?" Había sonreído sinceramente "tendrás que presentármelo algún día"_

" _¡Es un hecho!" Luego siguió dibujando…_

- Pero nunca lo conocerás…-

Alzó sus manos hacia los magos olvidándose de no llorar , la había perdido… para siempre.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- ordenó Moody a los aurores luego de conjurar junto a Dumbledore y Remus un nuevo escudo .

En la mente del director no cabía que un niño como ese hubiera pasado desapercibido tanto tiempo " las consecuencias serán catastróficas , debo poner un alto".

_-Debes separar más los pies , de lo contrario desperdiciarás magia – luego corrigió la postura del muchacho ._

_-Esto es muy incómodo- la chica lo miró reprobatoriamente – nadie dijo que sería fácil …-_

Corto el torrente de fuego para respirar un instante y preparar su segundo ataque , el humo aún no se disipaba y los magos no podían saber si Mordret había terminado de atacarlos o no, sin embargo…

Cuando las cosas parecían mejorar (al disiparse el vapor , el director notó que el niño estaba de rodillas respirando agitado en el suelo) un nuevo horror se avecinó a los magos.

Dumbledore, Moody y Remus maldijeron al esquivar un mortífero ataque de Nagini .

-¡De dónde rayos salió esa cosa!- espeto Moody viendo como la serpiente abría amenazadoramente sus fauces al momento que se ponía delante de Mordret en una pose protectora.

-¿De dónde crees ,auror?- dijo la voz de Voldemort tras ellos .

El Lord se veía tranquilo , pero sus ojos reflejaban lo enfadado que estaba . ¡Qué tenía ese niño en la cabeza!.

-Tom, no puedo decir que me alegre verte- dijo tan diplomático Dumbledore como siempre. El lord con rostro impasible observó a su antiguo profesor .

_-Mordret , nos vamos - _dijo sin despegar su vista de los magos .

_-Vamos , pequeño slytherin , ya es hora de irnos –_ dijo maternalmente Nagini ayudándolo a levantarse . Harry ahí fue consciente que no se sentía nada bien ...

Nagini silbó angustiada al verlo desmayar.

Voldemort mencionó algo en pársel , con lo que el reptil enrolló su cuerpo en Mor.

-Tom, no puedo dejar que te lleves al niño, ya bastante daño le has hecho- el director hablaba calmadamente , mas Remus supo que aquello no podía ser bueno.

-¿Tú no me "permitirás"? – repitió burlonamente el mago oscuro – pasó el tiempo en que podías imponerme tu voluntad - Luego atacó al mago iniciando una nueva lucha , en la ya dañada sala.

-Alexa- masculló desde su inconsciencia . Nagini solo meneó su cabeza al notar el cadáver de la muchacha.

Silbando unas órdenes a Nagini , el Lord contraatacó a Dumbledore.

"_Nos vamos, pequeño Slytheirn"…_

Aunque Harry hacía rato que no escuchaba…

_Mi vida ha quedado oculta en las páginas dos y tres de un libro llamado felicidad, _

_Cómo desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero así fue._

_Desearía… tantas cosas …_

Había tanto fuego

Y Alexa se quemaba…

-La fiebre no le baja , mi lord- dijo el mortifago temiendo que el lord lo maldijera. Había sido llamado hacía un día . En un comienzo se esperó lo peor: que había sido descubierto, pero cual había sido la sorpresa al notar como el lord lo trasladaba hacia el "ala prohibida" y le ordenaba curar al mocoso que yacía en la cama….

El problema era que el niño no daba muestras de recuperación . Y eso que le había administrado bastantes pociones . ¡Ni siquiera bajaba la maldita fiebre!.

-Snape…- el lord no estaba feliz precisamente con la noticia.

Buenas ganas tenía de maldecir a su mortifago ,sin embargo era el único que tenía una ligera idea de medimagia y no podía arriesgarse a distraerlo…

Observó el perlado rostro de su aprendiz.

Al llegar del Ministerio ( luego de una interesante pelea contra Dumbledore , en la que había ganado por supuesto) , Nagini había prácticamente saltado sobre él silbando _"¡pequeño slytherin no reacciona!"._

Y de eso un día…

-¿ Mi lord?- preguntó Snape al ver como una lechuza picoteaba la ventana para que le abrieran . Voldemort extrañado le ordenó al mortifago dejarla entrar . La lechuza se puso al lado de Harry y estiró la pata derecha.

Snape estaba más que intrigado ¿quién le escribiría a un niño como ese?.

Nagini le quitó al ave su misiva y se la entregó al lord, no sin antes recibir unos buenos picotazos de Cirrus.

-Interesante- oyó el profesor de pociones que decía el Lord y posteriormente de leerla, la guardó en su túnica saliendo de la habitación .

-Condenado mocoso- susurró hastiado el maestro girándose hacia Mordret que estaba perdido en su propio dolor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días después Snape no hallaba la cura y el niño solo empeoraba, hasta había insistido al lord de trasladarlo a San Mugo …. Eso no fue una buena idea , prueba era el entumecimiento de sus músculos por causa de una especialmente dolorosa cruciatus.

Jack por otro lado se encontraba nervioso…

" ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?" se interrogó por cuarta vez desde que había llegado , mientras apretaba su maletín.

" Es por Harry , por su bienestar , no seas cobarde Jack, eres un adulto"

Muy adulto podía ser , pero nadie en su sano juicio aceptaba una invitación de puño y letra del mismo Voldmeort para "visitar" la Fortaleza Oscura .

-Veo que aceptaste- la voz serpentina a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un bote , mas no se amilanó y giró con su mejor cara de valentía, el lord sonrió.

-Bien... - Nagini a su lado comenzó a oler al ojiazul- ya estás al tanto de la situación – Jack asintió , le agradaba que fueran directo al punto, mientras menos tiempo con ese… personaje , mejor

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto sin contenerse , una mueca surcó el rostro del mago.

-El nombre es Mordret , Mordret Gaunt , más vale que lo recuerdes…- luego tocó sutilmente su varita , dejando implícita la amenaza.

Jack suspiró y asintió .

En ese mismo instante Dumbledore se preguntaba donde podía estar su profesor de pociones, hacía unos cuantos días que había sido llamado por Voldemort y aún no volvía ,se temía lo peor…

Cuando Snape vio entrar al lord con un joven de unos 22 y que más encima llevaba un maletín de doctor muggle , pensó que finalmente el mago oscuro había perdido la cordura.

Sin mirar a Snape , el ojiazul sacó unos implementos metálicos y otras cosas que Nagini nunca había visto .

Jack ,intentando abstraerse de la atención de los presentes ,puso el estetoscopio sobre el pecho del menor haciendo lo posible por calmar su propio corazón: aún era un alumno de medicina, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para diagnosticar a Harry y sin embargo… el tal voldemort le había dicho que no permitiría que se llevara a "Mordret" a un hospital , que le proporcionaría todo lo necesario , pero en la misma Fortaleza.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el mago cansado de ver a Jack. El joven se pasó una mano por la frente sacando el sudor.

-Tiene taquicardia , es muy peligroso mantenerlo en un lugar como este , es necesario trasladarlo , un cardiólogo sería lo mejor y… - Jack calló al suelo dolorosamente al ser aprisionado en los poderosos anillos de la serpiente.

-Trabajarás con Snape , quiero mejoras para mañana – Jack abrió la boca para refutar , pero recordó que tenia a unos milímetros un no despreciable espécimen de serpiente.

Luego se fue dejando a mago y muggle juntos mirándose sospechosamente…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lejos de esas preocupaciones , una niña caminaba disfrutando de la bella noche , su vestido de gasa verde lima flotaba por la acera danzando con el suave viento del verano.

No debería estar a esas horas fuera de casa , sabía que era peligroso, aunque no para ella . Suavemente acaricio su mano derecha , casi como si esta fuera su pase contra peligros.

Llegó al parque de la villa, como era de esperarse estaba cerrado , a lo lejos pudo ver el reflejo de la Luna en el agua y a unos cuantos patos retozar tranquilamente sobre ellas.

No sabía bien que hacía allí. Sus padres habían ido a un congreso , dejándola en casa con su niñera y ella lo primero que hacía era dar un paseo nocturno. Nada común .

-Solo será un vistazo- susurró abriendo las rejas del parque , en la oscuridad caminó llegando hasta la laguna , una vez allí se hincó reflejándose su figura en las plateadas aguas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alguien a sus espaladas haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente al agua. La niña chapoteando asustó a los patos, quienes indignados se alejaron con sonoras quejas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar el causante de su tragedia, la chica tenía su cabellos pegado a los ojos impidiendo verlo, pero esto no le impidió desquitarse.

-¡Te parece que lo estoy!- manifestó ella despejando su vista al fin. Era un niño , la oscuridad le impedía ver su rostro , pero eso se vio remediado al extender este su mano en signo de ayuda y disculpa.

Una vez afuera y agradeciendo la agradable temperatura (estaría congelada de ser otoño) logró ver al muchacho.

Tenía unos ojos lindos verde esmeralda y el cabello más enredado que había visto a su edad, vestía como un mago y sonreía . Eso no le agradó a la joven.

-¿De qué te ríes?- ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer el ridículo.

-Nada, solo que es chistoso como alguien puede caer de forma tan tonta a una laguna- dijo él por lo bajo sonriendo burlonamente . La chica se sulfuró.

-¡Pues mil perdones por mi "inadecuada" actitud¡procuraré no repetirla en el futuro!- espetó ella levantándose con los brazos en la cintura , pero en vez de dar una imagen de respeto ,inspiraba risa. Toda empapada con sus delicados rizos hechos un desastre y su vestido goteando .

-Lo siento- logró articular el menor con sumo esfuerzo- no pretendía asustarte.-

-Si, ya..- dijo ella sin prestar demasiada atención analizando los daños en su persona – mi vestido…- luego murmuró algo de " Catalina va a matarme" .

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- preguntó de pronto el niño sacándola de sus ensoñaciones-

-¿Disculpa?- interrogó ella - que dónde estamos- insistió el niño.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tienes idea por donde andas?- dijo ella incrédula ganándose una mirada rencorosa del muchacho , esta vez fue su turno de reír.

-Bien, estás en el parque Saint Patrick … oye ¿ seguro que no me tomas el pelo?- el niño no la oía ¿Saint Patrick¿dónde quedaba eso?.

- ¿Estás segura?-

-Te recuerdo que por tu culpa caí a la laguna, si alguien tiene que desconfiar aquí soy yo-dijo enfadada ¿quién se creía para poner su palabra en duda?- conozco muy bien este parque , queda cerca de mi casa y vengo desde que tengo memoria , por supuesto que sé donde estamos-

-Vale, que tampoco es para ponerse así- dijo el chico levantando las manos en señal de paz.- solo que un momento estoy con…(no le iba a decir que estaba con Alexa en la mitad del desierto) una amiga y luego aparezco en medio de este parque- la niña lo miró asombrada y dio un paso atrás, genial, a estas alturas debía pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Oh no, dime que no lo hice de nuevo- susurró más para ella que para él.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó este – hey tranquila- la niña se había puesto mortalmente pálida.- si dices que es Saint Patrick te creo.-

-¡No es eso!- espetó ella llevándose una mano a su pelo , ahora lo comprendía, lo raro de ella caminando por la noche sin razón , ni lógica...- no de nuevo.-

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupado ayudándola a asentarse en una banca cercana.

- ¡Esto no es real!- susurró ella una vez calmada – no me vas a creer , pero es así- El niño ojiverde sonrió .

-Si me lo dices te lo creo, he visto demasiadas cosas raras en mi vida-dijo él muy suelto de cuerpo.

-¡Te has vuelto loco¡no lo comprendes!- la niña se levantó increpándolo por su nula preocupación- ¡Estoy en tu sueño!- luego se sentó y llevándose las manos a la cabeza susurró algo incomprensible.

¿En su sueño? . El niño pestañeó un par de veces.

-Esto es nuevo- dijo recobrándose , la niña alzó el rostro .- bien, busquemos una solución- dijo tranquilamente. – dime que hacemos-

La chica respiró profundo.

- Yo nada puedo hacer- dijo ella tirando su cabello – por eso me desespero , es tu sueño , solo puedo despertar una vez que tú lo hallas hecho-

El ojiverde la observó contrariado- oye… ¿y es muy normal que entres en sueños ajenos? mira que no es de mucha educación-

- ¡Y te parece que me encanta estar atrapada en sueños de otra persona!- le gritó roja de furia .- ¡pues no Sr. Perfección!- luego comenzó a caminar murmurando algo sobre los chicos engreídos .

- Hum-

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-

- Es Harry –

-¿Disculpa?-

- Me llamo Harry , no "Sr. Perfección" – dijo él imitando la voz de la niña, por un momento creyó que volvería a gritarle, pero se sentó a su lado .

- Hermione- respondió ella – Hermione Granger-

Por un momento estuvo apunto de decirle "Harry, Harry Potter" pero recordó que de hecho ni siquiera ese era ya su nombre.

- Y lo siento- dijo en tono bajo – no debí gritarte, pero es desesperante esta situación- la chica tenía mirada melancólica.

- ¿Te pasa muy a menudo?- preguntó él haciendo conversación, si iban a estar allí hasta que se despertara…

- Creí que ya no , por eso reaccioné así- espetó ella suspirando .

-Hum, debe ser complicado- dijo él comprensivamente .

- Ni te imaginas, oye… y dime qué haces – Harry la miró interrogante – bueno si no quieres , no hay problema.

Harry no respondió

- ¿Eres bruja cierto?- la niña asintió- y tú mago- él iba a preguntar como lo supo , pero al ver sus ropas guardó silencio.

- Odio estas cosas- dijo apuntando su ropa- mi … ( no creyó prudente decir "maestro Voldemort" ) padre insiste en que las lleve , pican mucho- la chica sonrió comprendiendo.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que sea un sueño, de lo contrario estaría en problemas , este vestido me lo regaló mi mejor amiga y no le agradaría saber que lo he estropeado –.0

- ¿Algo bueno de estar en el sueño de un extraño , no?- ella sonrió...

Se levantó furioso empuñando la varita ¡quién se creía ese mequetrefe!.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jack luego de inyectarle un líquido verdoso a Mordret. De ser un alumno de Hogwarts estaría rezando para que no lo castigara hasta graduarse.

- Cómo es que has llegado a tamaño "descubrimiento"- dijo sarcástico el maestro, Jack , que había tratado gran parte de su vida con hombres tan poco amigables como el mago, sabía como tratar la situación.

-Ud. no me agrada y deduzco que yo tampoco , así que trabajemos rápidamente y acabemos con esta forzada convivencia-dijo tranquilamente .

-Mocoso….- susurró el maestro – no estoy aquí para ser tu asistente , que te quede claro.-

-Ni yo el suyo- respondió el estudiante – pero haré lo necesario para que Mordret se recupere y si debo ordenarle ir por más jeringas a la ciudad irá-

Ninguno de los dos pudo saber como acabaría esa lucha de voluntades. Harry se convulsionaba.

-Maldita sea – Jack corrió donde el niño , la taquicardia volvía .- ¡Déme más de esa mezcla azulada!- ordenó al maestro de pociones.- vamos , tranquilo- susurró en su oído , pero Harry seguía moviéndose

-¡Pero que hay en su cabeza!- le gritó al ver como Snape conjuraba unas cuerdas y ataba el niño a su cama-

- No podemos trabajar con él moviéndose-

- ¡Sí , pero!...-

-¡Hermione, corre, Hermione!…-

-¡Reacciona!- dijo ilusionado . – está soñando- contestó Snape procurando memorizar ese nombre , luego pasó una mano por la frente del niño – su fiebre ha vuelto…-

De poder ver el sueño del heredero de Voldemort, ambos abrían visto como un "James Potter" salía desde las profundidades de la laguna e impartía maldiciones a los niños en la orilla.

-¡Hermione, corre, Hermione!…- grito el niño buscando con desesperación su varita ¡no estaba!.

La castaña alzó su mano derecha confiando en que su magia la protegería.

Pero no fue así

Aquel no era su sueño y bajo las estructuras mentales de Harry no concebía que alguien pudiese defenderse solamente alzando su mano derecha. Así que ningún rayo violeta salió en su defensa.

-¡Hermione!- volvió a gritar asustando a ambas personas que hacían lo posible por recuperarlo.

-¿ Quién es Hermione?- preguntó sin contenerse , Jack no le respondió demasiado ocupado con unos artefactos eléctricos.

-¡Atrás!- gritó Jack al mago con aquellos extraños instrumentos – ¡esto es corriente!-

Snape no sabía que era eso en específico. Por precaución se corrió.

El mocoso saltó sobre la cama luego de recibir la "descarga" .

-¡Una vez más! – dijo el pelinegro mientras sus lentes resbalaban un tanto por su nariz…

-¡Es solo un sueño , Harry!- gritó la castaña ocultándose tras un árbol , el niño estaba a su lado.

-¡Tú lo controlas!- dijo mirando al adulto de gafas que , con una mirada desquiciada repartía maldiciones arruinando el bello parque-

-No puedo , no puedo , él…- el niño parecía estar en shock , sus ojos estaban dilatados y temblaba incontrolablemente.

-¡Mírame!- ordenó la castaña aferrando al ojiverde por los hombros, el niño vio aquellos ojos marrones , inteligentes y decididos- ¡Tú eres superior a él, no es nada más que uno de tus miedos, en ti está vencerlo!-

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente

Superior …

Superior a Potter…

Fuera de sus pensamientos , el auror acababa de destruir el árbol que los protegía . Hermione observo nerviosa al niño y al hombre, estando a solo unos pasos de ellos notó algo escalofriante.

Eran casi idénticos.

James alzó la varita y Hermione temiéndose lo peor abrazó al ojiverde

Soy superior a Potter…

-¡No me hagas esto!- maldijo Jack con los ojos llorosos golpeando al menor en el pecho, no tenía signos vitales.

A su izquierda el maestro de pociones estaba pensando en la mejor forma de salir huyendo… cuando Voldemort se enterara …

-¡No te lo lleves Morissette! – gritó descontrolado abrazando al pequeño . Estaba enfriándose.

Cerca del parque Saint Patrick una niña despertaba agitada de un "extraño sueño".

-No , no llores Jack- dijo reuniendo fuerzas

-¡Estas vivo!- gritó eufórico apretándolo más.

-No por mucho si sigues así-

Snape algo descolocado por el cuadro tan… fraternal , decidió hacerse notar tosiendo. Los jóvenes deshicieron el abrazo .

-Yo… iré a avisarle a – miró a Snape- ya sabes quién – luego salió de la estancia velozmente , sintiendo que había rejuvenecido un par de años…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tanto Voldemort como Dumbledor sabían del papel fundamental que tenía cierto mago en sus filas, cada uno conciente del arma de doble filo que era y cada uno convencido de su lealtad.

Uno de ellos se equivocaba.

-¿Qué hará , profesor?- preguntó el maestro una vez de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con el chico Mordret.

-Debo meditar , Severus, no hay que tomar el asunto a la ligera-

-No dejará que entre al colegio ¿cierto?- con Dumbledore nunca se sabía.

Dumbledore recorrió su despacho con la mirada pensativo.

-Eso lo decidiré después , pero dime, Severus ¿qué te paree el niño?-

-No podría decir mucho ( a excepción de la broma que le había jugado en Navidad hace cinco años) , el niño ha pasado más tiempo inconsciente que otra cosa –

Luego Dumbldore se dedicó a pensar…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Está decidido no irás!-

Había pasado un día desde que despertara y aún seguía en cama . Jack decía que podía levantarse , pero Maestro Voldemort insistía mantenerlo atado a esa horrible condena . Eso sin contar con que se negaba a aceptar la propuesta.

-¡No me pasará nada !- volvió a reclamar el niño alzando los brazos , el lord al frente de la cama lo miró seriamente.

-He dicho que no-

-¡ Pero debo ir a Hogwarts! –

Sí, ese era el motivo del nuevo pleito. Apenas unas horas atrás había llegado una lechuza rojiza con la carta del colegio inglés.

_Sr. M. Gaunt_

_El ala sur, cuarto de en medio_

_Fortaleza Oscura_

_En algún lugar de Gales._

_- _Pretendía dejarte ir hasta que decidiste ir al ministerio y mostrarte ante todos- dijo el mago oscuro , Mordret bajo el rostro avergonzado, ahora con más calma notaba la tontería que había hecho "pudiste incluso ser encarcelado" su maestro tenía razón.

En eso entró Nagini .

_-Amo…-_

_-¡Qué!- _

Su maestro estaba bastante enojado…

-_Snape le busca , dice que es importante…- _

Luego salió rápidamente , Nagini hubiera jurado que el aire alrededor de su amo estaba más tibio, sí, estaba furioso.

_-Pequeño slytherin… no vuelvas a hacer cosas suicidas- _

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, Nag-_

_-¡Que no me digas Nag!-_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Crucio!-

-¡Cómo se atreve¡viejo demente!-

No estaba siendo un buen día para el lord más temido del mundo. Tampoco para Snape,emisario del director.

-Ammo- dijo el maestro recobrándose de la maldición .- Yo solo …-

-¡Largo , ahora! –

Snape no lo escuchó otra vez y desapareció lo más rápido posible de la vista del mago oscuro.

Por su parte Voldemort arrugaba con furia la carta que acaba de leer.

-Como si no supiera lo que quieres, Dumbledore…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El Sol se ocultó dos veces en todo ese tiempo , aunque Harry no lo notaba.

Maestro Voldemort no lo dejaría asistir a Hogwarts. ¡y eso que Dumbledore había enviado una carta prometiendo que nadie lo lastimaría mientras estuviera en el colegio!.

-No es justo…- dijo removiéndose en su cama . Debían ser las cinco de la madrugada y dentro de pocas horas el expreso partiría a Hogwarts.

Suspiró .

Lo único bueno de su fallida excursión al Ministerio había sido la visita de Jack. Aunque el estudiante ya se había marchado a su casa en Londres.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes como localizarme".

Le había dado una cosa llamada celular junto con una lista de números .

"Lo que sea Harry , no dudes en marcar".

Prendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche y sacó la pequeña "cajita" llamada celular.

Estuvo unos minutos así , hasta que tomó su desición …

Y…

Apagó la luz …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaban de las siete y en Hogwarts el movimiento era continuo, los elfos iban y venían con plumeros , ollas y paños de limpieza , alistando el casillo para la inminente llegada de los alumnos. En un despacho Minerva y Dumbleodore trabajaban tanto como los elfos.

-… y Mak Swann – dijo finalmente la subdirectora anotando en el pergamino la lista de alumnos que habían rechazado su plaza .

-Este año son seis – dijo cansado el director- dos más que el anterior , no puedo culpar a sus familias prefieren enviarlo a estudiar al extranjero –

Minerva viendo la tristeza en los ojos azules del profesor decidió animarlo- Pero verás que con el tiempo la situación se remediará , además la lista de nuestros alumnos antiguos no ha disminuido –

- Ciertamente- dijo Dumbledore afable.- y dime Minerva ¿cuántos alumnos aún no responden?-

Ese era al punto que quería llegar.

La profesora se puso a hojear entre la rumba de pergaminos hasta hallar el que buscaba.

-Son… Hilda Fish , Joshua Stevenson y… Mordret Gaunt- la subdirectora alzó la vista inquisidora. – No, Albus. Por mucho que hayas enviado esa carta y convencido a los aurores para no revelar al Ministerio la identidad del niño, dudo que YA SABES permita que asista a Hogwarts.-

-No des todo por sentado, mi querida Minerva , la magia nos da sorpresas…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Esto está delicioso!- dijo indolente del rostro ojeroso de su acompañante - ¡tienes que probarlo, Jack! –

-Harry… Son sólo hamburguesas – dijo Jack bebiendo su café – camarera otro igual-

-¿Qué le ves a eso si sabe horrible?- Harry había notado que el café y él no se llevaban.

-¿Qué le veo? Veo en él la posibilidad de no dormirme mientras hablas –dijo el ojiazul, pensando que de no ser por aquella bendita bebida se dormiría en su primer día de clases en su nueva Universidad. ¡Harry lo había despertado a las 5 : 30 de la madrugada! . Y no precisamente para saludar .

"¡Jack tienes que ayudarme!" había casi gritado en su tímpano .

Se oía afligido y por un instante temió que el tal Voldemort lo hubiera lastimado. Luego comprendió la verdad.

Harry iba a fugarse para ir al tal Hogwarts.

Por eso había saltado de su cama y vestido con lo primero que encontró y ahora estaban en ese local de comida rápida desayunando…

Jack en su sano juicio hubiera decidido poner un pie en uno de esos lugares, pero dada la hora y las circunstancias no había mucho por donde elegir.

Miró el reloj : tenía que estar a las 10 sentado en su puesto para su primera clase y aún debían ir al tal ¿callejón Diagon? Y a un tal " anden 9 y algo más".

-¡Camarera otra de estas!-

Jack se llevó una mano a la cabeza , Harry amaba las hamburguesas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nagini se retorció perezosa en la alfombra a los pies de la cama .

"_·Buenos días, pequeño slytherin"_

Pero no tuvo respuesta , reptó hasta la cama y alzándose en su cola observó el bulto oculta gracias al plumón.

"_Sé que estás enojado¡aunque mira es un bonito día!"_

Tanteó entre las frazadas .

"_Bien sigue durmiendo, yo iré por mi desayuno"_

El reloj marcó las 8…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Una varita es lo más importante para un mago ¡me muero por encontrar la mía!-

De no conocerlo , Jack juraría que era un chico como todos aquellos que caminaban felices observando las vitrinas del callejón Diagon.

Sonrió . Harry parecía un niño normal …

-¡Oh lo olvidé!- se paró en seco haciendo que Jack chocase .- ¡debo contestar la carta de Hogwarts¡Una lechucería!- el niño giró su cabeza en busca de una , Jack poniendo una mano en su hombro apuntó al emporio de las lechuzas.

-Mejor te compro una- dijo condescendiente , después de todo él le había dado a Cirrus y ya que Harry iría a un colegio nuevo…

Luego de comprar una bonita lechuza nival y enviarla a Hogwarts con los apresurados trazos gráficos del menor, se dirigieron a Ollivanders…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Distrito de Islington 9 y 35 del 1º de septiembre.**

-Increíble , pero lo hemos conseguido todo – dijo Jack pasándose un pañuelo por la frente , intentaba animar un poco a Harry ( ¡por el cielo él iba a ser quien llegara tarde a su primera clase, no el menor!) , desde que habían salido de la tienda de Ollivanders estaba reservado , como si toda su energía hubiese sido drenada por un hechizo . ¡Maldición! estaba pensando como un mago… necesitaba un café.

-Sí…- dijo desanimado tomando su varita entre los dedos .- genial-

-Hogwarts no puede ser tan terrible para que tengas esa cara¡Harry lo has conseguido¡tenemos todos tus materiales escolares!- dijo apuntando al enorme baúl de roble con las iniciales en dorado de M.G..- ¡y estamos en la estación de Kings Cross!-

-No es eso, sólo que…- "no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo Ollivanders" – nada, debe ser el nerviosismo…-

-Ya…- dijo Jack dejando claro que no le creía anda. – bueno , no me gusta ese ánimo¿seguro que no te sientes mal?-

Harry lo miró interrogante, oh claro, se refería a la fiebre.

-Todo bien- respondió-

-Siendo así, me quedaré para despedirte – "No tiene caso correr a la universidad, son cuarenta y cinco minutos desde aquí, llegaré para el final de la primera ahora.. mejor me aparezco luego del almuerzo…"

-Pero tu universidad…- dijo el niño, pero al notar la hora abjó el rostro- lo siento, yo…-

-¡No te preocupes¡no pasa nada!- le aseguró el pelinegro – además siempre en los primeros días no pasan gran cosa, dudo que Oxford sea la excepción- "Dios seguro que lo es".

-Hum- dijo Harry meditabundo- ¡Un momento!- luego se giró sonriendo – ven , déjame ver cuál es el lugar en que se halla tu universidad-

-¿He? Y eso para qué-

-¡Solo hazme caso!- Harry podía ser muy mandón cuando se lo proponía. – ¡vale ya lo tengo! –

-¿Tener¿de qué hablas?- sin embargo el niño no le contestaba y observaba por toda la estación, sonriendo se acercó a un basurero y sacó una lata de soda .

-Vamos al baño- Jack cada vez comprendía menos, pero ajustando su mochila al hombro siguió al menor hasta lo servicios. Una vez adentro sacó su varita y un rayo amarillo fue a dar a la lata.

-Bien Jack, no llegarás tarde a tu primer día- Harry sonreía triunfante - ¡ he hecho un trasladador!.

Espera… trasladador… trasladador…

-¡No me digas que es uno de eso!- aún recordaba el que había usado Voldemort para devolverlo a Londres …

-Exacto , ahora tócalo y aparecerás en las puertas de Oxford-

Miró la lata y a Harry sonriendo .

-Ven aquí, enano- luego lo abrazó con fuerzas- prométeme que te cuidarás-

Mordret estaba algo turbado por esa muestra de afecto.

-Lo haré- dijo sencillamente abrazando también al ojiazul. – además te escribiré , creo que le pondré Hedwig a mi nueva lechuza –

-Bien , entonces también verás por allá a esa nubecita de Cirrus- Luego repitiéndole que se cuidara , Jack tocó el trasladador…

Un par de chicas lo miraban atontadas al verlo aparecer de la nada, el ojiazul sonriendo puso los pies en el suelo y se perdió entre la multitud universitaria de Oxford…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Tienes todo , hija mía?- por quinta vez afirmó ante su madre. - ¡Oh querida te extrañaré tanto!-

-Mamá… Hogwarts está más cerca de Inglaterra que Avalon , no te pongas así- la mujer sacó un pañuelo secándose los ojos . La joven inglesa sintiéndose levemente culpable le aseguró escribirle todos los días.

-¡Dame un abrazo!-

"Las madres son muy sentimentales". – No olvides a esa ave-

Sí, su bello "Lef" era de un bonito espécimen de Tyto alba tuidara macho.

-Lef, madre, no entiendo por qué no te agrada-

-¿Te recuerdo que esa bola de plumas ensucia siempre mi alfombra?.

-Hay madre….-

Luego se despidieron y se encaminó al andén 9 y ¾. , en el cual media hora después el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts partió…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sentía como si se hubiera comido algo especialmente sabroso ¡estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts¡iría al final de todo!.

-Sólo espero que Maestro Voldemort lo tome bien…-

Aunque "bien" no lo estaba tomando…

Nagini había ido a ver a eso de las 10 y media la razón de porque el pequeño Slytherin no se levantaba y ¡sorpresa!: no había pequeño slytherin , pero sí un montón de túnicas enrolladas bajo las sábanas.

Diez minutos después el Lord hervía en rabia . ¡Ese niño malcriado! . Ah no, pero ya vería que una orden no se desobedecía.

Aunque ahora que lo meditaba con más calma… ¿cómo fue que obtuvo su material escolar?.

-Duerre… quien más …- y con paso raudo salió seguido por los siseos de Nagini que abogaban por el perdón de su pequeño.

Dos horas después el duque Bolingbroke sonreía enigmáticamente…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A eso del mediodía Harry recibió visitas inesperadas. Un chico arrastrando su baúl que maldecía a un tal ¿Nott? . Algo así.

-¡Y tú que me ves!- le gritó frustrado ¿qué más podrías ver¡estaba empapado en esa repulsiva sustancia mostaza.

Mordret de buena gana le habría dicho sus verdades, pero Harry estaba ansioso por hacer amigos, por muy he…. pegajosos que se vieran.

-Si quieres te ayudo- le dijo refiriéndose al baúl que tan desastrosamente el muchacho intentaba entrar. Este lo miró por primera vez sin enfado y aceptó.

Mor sacó su varita y en un dos por tres levitó el objeto acomodándolo sobre el asiento vacío de enfrente.

Luego sin mediar palabra apuntó al chico (quien se asustó) para lanzarle un "fregotego".

- ¿Mejor cierto?- dijo Harry sonriendo, el chico se limitó a asentir y sin pedir permiso (mal que mal el compartimiento era del pelinegro) se sentó .

-¿Y … cómo acabaste así? – ya que el chico no hablaba…

-Una disputa con un "amiguito"- levantó una mano restándole importancia y observó al muchacho a su lado.

Mordret vestía como todo un sangre pura, su túnica azul grisáceo , zapatos lustrosos y pelo peinado hacia atrás , dieron una buena impresión a su acompañante.

-¿Sangre pura , no?- la repentina pregunta del niño hizo que Harry sonriera.

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Bien- dijo sencillamente el chico a su lado – yo igual-

-Como hemos puesto ese punto en evidencia- intentaba darle la importancia que el muchacho aparentaba darle a esa cuestión sanguínea- ¿podemos presentarnos , cierto?-

Ambos niños sonrieron , como si fueran grandes magos discutiendo el porvenir de la comunidad inglesa.

-Vale- dijo su visitante – Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy –

-Mordret Gaunt-

Intercambiaron un par de apretones de manos y se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas sin mayor importancia hasta que llegó la señora de los dulces.

Mor se compró casi todo el carrito. Viviendo en la Fortaleza Oscura casi no conocía los chocolates , Maestro Voldemort se preocupaba que tuviera una dieta balanceada para moldear el mejor cuerpo de un guerrero.

-Son ranas de chocolate ¿en que mundo vives Gaunt¿ no las conoces?- Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse . – ya , da igual supongo que tus padres son muy exigentes , mi padre es igual, aunque madre me mima bastante- sonrió confidentemente .

-Debe ser genial-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que te mime tu madre- Mordret se golpeaba mentalmente por decir algo tan infantil, mientras Harry se preguntaba si su nuevo amigo lo entendería.

-Hum ¿no tienes madre?- Draco analizaba el níveo rostro de Mor .

-No- dijo sencillamente- aunque tuve algo parecido hace tiempo…-

La imagen de Aline revoloteó en su mente junto a la de Alexa.

Draco cambió el tema…

La noche llegó y con ella el nerviosismo de los dos chicos del compartimiento. Uno preocupado porque vería al sujeto que lo había dejado en ridículo delante de la mitad de los alumnos de primer año ( ¡maldito Nott!) y el otro pensando en la reacción de Maestro Voldemort .

- ¿Disculpen no han visto un sapo?- los chicos se voltearon descolocados por la irrupción al lugar. Una niña de cabellos castaños y ya vestida con el uniforme los miraba esperando una respuesta- Unos alumnos de slytherin lo hechizaron, el pobre despareció-

Ya…

Draco miró de mala forma a la chica y se volteó a Mordret esperando ver que diría su amigo, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a la muchacha como para decir algo. El platinado volvió a mirar a la niña "ni que fuera tan linda".

-No hemos visto nada y para la otra golpea antes de entrar- soltó Draco, la chica se sonrojó apenada .

-No le hagas caso , Draco es exagerado- dijo Mordret con su mejor sonrisa – aunque no hemos visto un sapo por aquí-

-Siendo así…- la niña se volteó para salir.

-¡Espera!- Mordret le sujetó el brazo haciendo que Draco levantara una ceja , asimismo la niña lo miró intrigada.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, nada, solo que , bueno ya que estás aquí …¿ podrías presentarte al menos no?-

La verdad era que la duda lo estaba matando….

La niña encontró justa la acotación y asintió.

-Soy Hermione Granger, primer año ¿ustedes también o me equivoco?- dijo mirando la corbata negra .

-Eso es obvio- soltó Draco ganándose una mala mirada del pelinegro.

-Hemione…- el nombre salió de sus labios casi sin pensarlo . Después de todo no se había equivocado.

-Te parecerá tonto pero… ¿te conozco?- preguntó la niña sabiendo que nunca se había topado con un niño con los ojos negro-plata , pero sintiendo que algo en él era familiar. El niño como respuesta negó y la muchacha sin otra asunto que atender en el compartimiento se marchó…

-Bastante mal educada, ni esperó a que nos presentáramos, en fin… ¿qué más se puede pedir a una sangre sucia?.- Draco levantó los brazos en actitud de circunstancia .

No debería haber dicho eso…

-Malfoy…-

-¿Qué Mordret?-

-No le vuelvas a decir sangre sucia- el platinado se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y puedo saber la razón de tal pedido, sabes bien que es una sangre…-

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- pero esta vez Draco encontró en su cuello la varita de su compañero – Solo no a ella- luego se sentó algo cansado , dejando a Draco intrigado.

No volvieron a hablar en el resto del viaje.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Alguien me puede decir porqué Dumbledore tiene esa cara , da miedo- dijo James Potter, ya recuperado y en Hogwarts .

-Mejor no preguntes , James- le contestó Mc Gonagall mirando como los alumnos antiguos se acomodaban en sus respectivas mesas. Snevillus tampoco tenía mejor expresión que la profesora de transformaciones ¿era su idea o allí pasaba algo?. Miró al nuevo maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas discutir algo sobre los dragones con Hagrid y se giró dispuesto a acabar con esa intriga.

-Profesor Dumbledore…- el anciano no le prestaba atención muy ocupado en canturrear algo - ¡Profesor!-

-Ah¿decías algo James, muchacho?-

-Sí… ¿pasa algo que debería saber?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, mi muchacho?-

No creyó prudente decir "su maniática sonrisa alegre" – Su ¿felicidad Sr.?-

-Ah , James ya verás pronto por qué – con su mano derecha apretó una carta en su bolsillo , una carta de confirmación de matrícula, una del Sr. M Gaunt…

-¡Qué tiene ese viejo chocho en la cabeza¡un calamar gigante en el lago¡para la otra y nos entrega en bandeja a esa bestia!-

Draco no estaba de acuerdo con loa animalitos en el fondo de los lagos y mucho menos si ese lago estaba cerca del lugar en que iba a pasar gran parte del año, ya sea porque por poco cayera del barco cuando surcaban las aguas o porque Nott y los alumnos de su bote aún se reían de la cara que había puesto el platinado . De no ser por Mordret el chico estaría empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Ya olvídalo- dijo Mordret viendo como llegaba la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¡Ese Dumbledore!- Una sonrisa dejó escapar el joven Gaunt , Draco era muy alaraco.

Sus ojos buscaron la figura de la niña Hermione, unos rizos perfectamente peinados en un cintillo canela le indicaron que la muchacha estaba unas filas delante suyo.

Aún no encontraba respuesta para ese misterio. ¿Quién era esta niña que se podía colar en los sueños ajenos? . Por suerte no lo había reconocido , algo que agradecer a Harry y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Mordret se quejó mentalmente.

Luego Mc Gonagall dijo algo sobre puntos ,casas y la familia , esas bobadas que Mordret no se tomó la molestia de considerar

-No se retracen- oyó que decía la bruja y con acopio puso sus pies en el corredor .

Impresionante

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts era capaz de robarte el aliento con sus velas flotantes y aquel cielo nocturno con rayos que indicaban una pronta tormenta. Incluso Draco tenía la cara de embobado.

Pero no pudo seguir divirtiéndose admirando la arquitectura , un nuevo espectáculo se desplegaba ante sus ojos: Un sombrero que hablaba…

Al parecer era de importancia , ya que todo el comedor enmudeció al ver abrirse la rasgadura, simulando una boca.

"Es el Sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts, mi padre me habló de él" le dijo Draco y Harry por un segundo se sintió envidioso , Maestro Voldemort nunca le había contado algo sobre Hogwarts. Dejó esa deprimente línea al notar que el sombrero _cantaba._

_Hace siglos que Gryffindor me sacó de su cabeza, _

_colocando los cuatro grandes un poco de ellos en mí_

_Fue una noche como esta en la que nací_

_y en una noche igual yo los veré nacer como alumnos ,_

_Pasarán de niños a magos y de magos a leyendas_

_Y esos serán los "otros"._

_Escuchad mis palabras ¡los otros han llegado! _

_Este es el año de mantenerse unidos _

_El año de establecer alianzas y rescatar perdidos_

_No hay más tiempo, porque ha empezado._

_La cazaría a Hogwarts ha llegado…_

_¡Ahora pónganme en su cabeza, pues advertidos han sido!._

Los alumnos antiguos algo extrañados esperaron que comenzaran a seleccionar a los nuevos.

Fueron pasando uno a uno , mientras tanto Draco le susurraba a Mordret lo seguro que estaba de ir a Slytherin , por su parte el pelinegro pensaba cual casa sería la mejor opción.

De pronto escuchó decir a un pelirrojo - ¡Solo había que probarse el sombrero!-

Draco se giró bufando ante tanta ignorancia.

-Un Weasley… - luego siguió observando , aunque Mor se detuvo un segundo más en el pelirrojo : pecas , más o menos alto y rostro redondo. Lo acompañaba un chico de cabellos castaños . De pronto sus miradas se conectaron y Mor supo donde lo había visto. ¡Era el chico de la guardería!. Sin pensarlo dos veces se giro completamente hacia delante justo para recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de Draco.

-Ya te va a tocar …-

Y tenía razón , Seamos Finnigan acababa de ser declarado un gryffidnor y al ser su apellido con G y seguir con A…

-¡Gaunt , Mordret! –

Harry se obligó a caminar , escuchó que Draco le decía "Nos vemos en Slytherin" ,o tal vez le parecía, estaba demasiado nervioso para tomar demasiada atención…

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hola!, que tal? xD . Como ven Harry ya entró a Hogwarts , al igual que nuestra "inglesa" . La canción no me quedó como quisiera, pero se entiende . Los "otros" son Harry y nuestra inglesa que me imagino ya sabrán quien es.

Notas en cuenta¿qué hará Voldy para hacerle aprender a Harry que no debe desobedecerlo? . Pensemos como Voldy…

El siguiente cap será sobre el primer día de clases y otras cosas más. Nos leemos!

**Oscuridad** : A bueno eso está genial, además me da tiempo a actualizar 

**Sandokan**: Hola saludos , espero que te halla gustado la pelea de wallce y Alexa, a pesar del final. No te preocupes que Joanne ya se verá por allí, además la niña no tiene un pelo de tonta.

**YO:** Jajaja, no , no hay necesidad de amenazar a is profes, los puedo manejar, jejje. Bueno ya actualicé como verás , espero lo leas. chaus

**asami-blac k**: Okis gracias por el apoyo, ojala te guste este cap. chaus


	23. El príncipe de la Cuarta Casa

_-_

_-_

_-Tom , no le hagas nada la pequeño slytherin , estoy segura que tiene una buena razón para lo que hizo._

_-¿Buena razón? el mocoso desobedeció una orden Nagini, una de MIS órdenes._

_La serpiente guardó silencio _

_-Solo… que no le duela…- el lord la miró extrañado ¿tanto quería esa serpiente al niño? … sí, por supuesto , lo quería como a esa cría que nunca tendría ._

_Nagini adoraba a Mordret , ya fuera por la capacidad de hablante parsel o por los "instintos" maternales de la reptil._

_-¿Tom lo prometes?-_

_-Ya está hecho , Nagini .-_

_-¿Está hecho? No comprendo…-_

_-En navidad lo entenderás – luego sonrió – ya verás mi fiel Nagini que tu "pequeño slytherin" no sufrirá daños , pero aprenderá la lección.-_

_Nagini de tener cejas habría alzado una… Mas el lord estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su reciente descubrimiento…_

_Por su mente habían desfilado un sin número de maneras de hacer comprender al niño la gravedad de lo que había hecho . Desde la cruciatus hasta una estadía completa en su sala de "conferencias" ( torturas) ._

_Pero mientras maquinaba sus planes , no pudo ser indiferente al miedo que oprimía su pecho, al principio no comprendió a qué se debía ( incluso llegó a pensar que estaba enfermando, algo bastante inverosimil) ._

_Luego halló la razón._

_Su lado humano, aquella minúscula parte de su ser , no era capaz de lastimar al mocoso que había visto crecer . Muy a su pesar el niño significaba más para él que una simple arma . _

_¿Cuándo pasó? ni él mismo sabría decirlo. Pero ahí estaba el hecho innegable: apreciaba al niño , tanto como si fuera … mejor no pensar en esa palabra._

_Y como buen ptutor debía alejar las malas influencias de su… de Mordret._

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººªªª_

Oscuridad

La oscuridad puede ser más que tinieblas y sombras , un refugio de la luz , un lugar para curar las heridas … para crear unas nuevas…

Jack conocía bien la oscuridad y no deseaba volver a ella . Toda su vida se había llevaba a cabo en ella , nunca había tiempo para la niñez o una palabra afectuosa . Su padre lo había criado para continuar su imperio y un líder no debía tener debilidades ni darse el lujo de amar .

El amor era una debilidad. Al menos para su padre .

Y a pesar que ya no estaba , no lograba salir de esas tinieblas, ya no eran tan espesas como en su adolescencia , pero continuaban allí. O tal vez él no las dejaba ir porque se sentí seguro en ellas.

Tenía 22 años y la única interacción femenina que había tenido constaba de un fugaz beso con la prometida que su padre en vida le había buscado. Una chica de rancio abolengo inglés, pero que ahora nada significaba para ella. Un matrimonio arreglado no tenía amor. Además ya no estaba atado a ese compromiso, la muerte de su padre había traído algo más que problemas.

-¿Entonces Jack, por qué no puedes seguir con tu vida?...-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joanne Potter no era común al resto de las brujas de su edad.

Tenía un secreto .

Hace años lo había descubierto cuando en una tarde de melancolía rememoró a su hermano.

Recordó cada detalle , su mirada melancólica en sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda , la forma de arrugar su nariz cuando algo le disgustaba, cada detalle que lo hacía ser "Harry Potter" .

Y ocurrió. Lentamente en su mente comenzó a formarse una nubecilla gris , primero con bordes irregulares , pero después adoptaron la silueta de alguien : un niño.

Pero este niño no era su hermanito .Sino alguien más, pues no tenía sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban . Lamentablemente no había podido ver más , así que no logró distinguir al muchacho.

De esos dos años…

Pero eso había quedado atrás la noche del ataque a su casa . Porque en ella había logrado concentrarse lo suficiente para vislumbrar el rostro del niño . Era muy lindo a su juicio , aunque una infinita melancolía brillaba en sus ojos negro-plata, una tan parecida a la de su hermanito que no pudo evitar sentir intriga por él.

No sabía si estaba enloqueciendo o sencillamente tenía un don fuera de lo común . Tampoco se animaba a decírselo a sus padres, luego de lo de Harry no creía bueno revelar cualquier cosa mágica fuera de lo ordinario.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el niño?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El niño de Joanne estaba en ese preciso momento viendo el interior de aquel enorme sombrero. A su alrededor, el Comedor esperaba el veredicto , unos más interesados que otros. Entre los primeros algunos profesores de la mesa alta ( Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Snape, quienes eran los únicos al tanto de la identidad del niño) y entre los alumnos Draco deseaba que el niño fuera un slytheirn ,partir con un amigo era mejor que estar solo .

Dudaba mucho ganarse el respeto y amistad del resto de slytherin ,una vez que se corriera la noticia que Theodore Nott había vencido con un simple expelliarmus a quien se esperaba fuera el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin, nadie querría juntarse con él .

Debía hacer algo demasiado espectacular para recobrar su lugar.

-¿Ron me escuchas?- preguntó Neville . Ambos eran buenos amigos al estar sus padres en la Orden se conocían desde hacía años y habían cultivado una buena amistad.

-Sí, solo miraba al tal Gaunt , me pareció conocido… - Ron nunca había sido muy agudo con los rostros , aunque estaba seguro de haber visto al niño en algún lado…

Mientras tanto una lucha de voluntades se estaba llevando a cabo .

…_Hum veo que tienes una mente aguda y brillante , nada mal para un Ravenclaw . ¿No? entonces veamos que más hay aquí…_

(Mordret tenía más de un temor . No quería que el sombrero se adentrara en su mente , había escuchado cuando Darco decía que al sombrero no se le podía oculta nada)

Estaría perdido si revelara la verdad a Dumbledore.

_¿Qué te preocupa? Extraño, muy extraño…¿ Qué hay en tu mente que no logro traspasar esta barrera? (_¿Qué no podía entrar? ¡bendito fuera Salazar!) _. Una cualidad muy slytherin eso de llevar artefactos que impidan el paso a tus secretos más íntimos (_¿artefactos? Un momento… ¡su medallón, así que a estas cosas se refería Maestro Voldemort cuando mencionó que tenía otras aplicaciones…) . _De tal palo tal astilla , aunque en tu caso hay algo distinto, un conflicto de voluntades , no te decides completamente por un sendero _( Harry… aún quedaba más de él de lo que Mordret pensaba) _, los amigos pueden salvarte… _(¿salvarlo? ¿De cuando aquí él estaba perdido?) _Lo peor es que no lo reconoces, tozudo y calculador , muy pocas cosas dejas al azar . Te aferras a las ganas de hacer amigos y por ellos lo darías todo, incluso por ese niño platinado… ¿Entonces en dónde te pondré?..._

-¿Cómo que se está demorando mucho , no?- Un niño al lado de Draco se quejaba con Blaise sobre eso.

-No molestes – le espetó enfado el platinado –Sólo las mentes bien estructuradas demoran -

Ningún otro chico volvió a hablar.

… _La sangre es más espesa que el agua ¿No joven Mordret? en su caso no hay más que hacer…-_

Demoró dos minutos para que el sombrero abriera la rasgadura del centro , dos vueltas al reloj en las que Dumbledore jugueteó con la servilleta . Pero nada es eterno y mucho menos el tiempo.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

El director perdió un poco del brillo misteriosos de sus ojos , tenía la ilusión de que el niño terminara en Gryffindor , pero no... Luego observó a su profesor de pociones " Tampoco está perdido" . Si había logrado que Severus se pasase al lado de la luz podría hacerlo con el joven Gaunt por mucho que Tom luchara.

Esa batalla no la perdería.

Cuando la dulce palabra que tanto esperaba salió del sombrero , Mordret se levantó sonriendo complacido y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes , sabiendo que su maestro y Nagini estaría encantados con la noticia. ( "Espero sea suficiente para evitarme el castigo")

Al sentarse notó que todos sus compañeros lo saludaban con grandes sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos "el juego de las serpientes es la hipocresía" .

-Soy Flint – dijo el chico a su derecha extendiéndole la mano- capitán del equipo de quiddich. -Mordret lo saludó formalmente y continuó viendo la selección.

La niña de cabellos canela estaba sobre el taburete , sus delgadas piernas se movían ligeramente.

"Ravenclaw, Hermione ha de ir allá" pensó complacido . A pesar de no ser una sangre pura la joven tenía una mente astuta y sagaz, esperaba que quedase en Ravenclaw, Slytherin descartada , ella no era como ellos.

-¡Gryffindor!-

Hermione fue rápidamente a sentarse entre sus nuevos compañeros , mientras Mordret la miraba sorprendido . Eso complicaba las cosas… sabía de la legendaria disputa entre Slytherin y Gryffindor , si la agradable chica había caído en la casa rival las posibilidades de seguir conversando con ella disminuirían notoriamente. Decidiendo que luego se preocuparía de eso observó como continuaba la selección..

Todo siguió sin mayores sobresaltos para el muchacho, solo se sintió un poco nervioso cuando Draco se ponía el sombrero, aunque éste lo declaro un Slytherin casi al instante.

El platinado se veía algo pálido .

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ese Sombrero estúpido...- Mordret sabiendo bien a qué podía referirse guardó silencio y ambos continuaron viendo la selección.

Un tiempo después fue el turno del chico amigo de Weasley , Mordret frunció el ceño ahora que veía a ese chico con más atención , se parecía a alguien… Y al escuchar el nombre de labios de la directora , supo que era el hijo del auror Frank Longbottom.

-Longbottom siempre ha sido la estrellita de sus padres- dijo Draco notando a quien miraba Mordret- en todas ocasiones siendo el chico perfecto …-pudo reconocer algo de envidia – un gryffindor ¿se esperaba alguna otra casa? –

Luego Ronald Weasley fue a Gryffindor sentándose con Longbottom .

-¿Qué tal Draco?- dijo tranquilamente un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro.

-Nott…- Mordret enfocó su vida hacia el muchacho ¿así que con este chico Draco había peleado en el tren?.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo del tren – los alumnos de primero sentados a su lado observaron atentos - fue una mala forma de empezar el año ¿Qué tal si somos amigos?- luego estrechó la mano hacia Draco .

En sus ojos verde oscuro brillaba la maquinaria de un plan . Un chico agudo y refinado … A Mordret no le agradó , tal vez porque de cierta forma se parecían. El chico no tenía la contextura física de esos ( Crabbe y Goyle) , pero su inteligencia saltaba a la vista .

Entre pares se reconocen y Mor vio en él un peligro.

-No necesito tu amistad , Nott, puedo apañármelas bien yo mismo- le espetó el platinado mientras la selección había acabado. El ojiverde no se mostraba enfadado y Mor comprobó que el platinado había hecho justo lo que él esperaba . Ahora quien quedaba mal era Draco y nadie le tomaría importancia al incidente del tren. Draco había perdido sin enterarse…

-Bien jóvenes, ahora que ya han sido seleccionados les deseo un feliz año escolar , les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido está… prohibido – miró significativamente a unos pelirrojos de Gryffindor que sonrieron- además el celador, Sr. Filch les comunica que la lisat de objetos prohibidos ha aumentado. Bien luego de esto , démosle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, luego de la repentina muerte del Sr. Hood -

Algunas chicas de cursos superiores asintieron afectadas.

-… el profesor James Potter, quien como algunos sabrán es auror del Ministerio de Magia, el Sr.Potter ha accedido a ser vuestro profesor durante al menos este año…-

Un caluroso aplauso dieron al nuevo maestro, Mordret se eximió de ello y continuó mirando a Dumbledore.

-También muchos recordarán el retiro del profesor de criaturas mágicas , este año finalmente hemos hallado un reemplazo , de ahora en adelante el profesor Bill Weasley se encargará de estas clases-

Un caluroso aplauso recibió al joven pelirrojo , las chicas más que nada agradecieron la estadía del nuevo maestro.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ronald miraba sin creerlo la mesa alta.

-¡Por qué no me dijeron nada!- gritó a los mellizos .

-¿Cómo podríamos…-

-…si no sabíamos?- terminó Fred

-Al menos tendremos permiso ilimitado a la sección prohibida…-

-Ni lo sueñen par de revoltosos- dijo Percy interviniendo – nuestro hermano sabe bien como son ustedes dos –

-Percy, perfecto arruinando nuestra diversión…-

-No sea que te encuentres reluciendo como tu placa en la mañana….- concluyó Georde . El prefecto no volvió a comer más esa noche.

Aunque había alguien en al mesa de Gryffindor que estaba teniendo serias dificultades con la comida, Hermione Granger como toda avalonese que se respetase no consumía carne. ¡y el banquete estaba repleto de ella!.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- le preguntó de pronto un chico pelirrojo con pecas , Ronald Weasley si no mal recordaba.-

-Hum, no- contestó la muchacha agradeciendo no tener que comerse el pavo.

-¿Granger cierto?- preguntó Percy - ¿te sientes bien? – la chica asintió – ¿entonces por qué no comes?.-

La niña se sonrojó , no creyó que alguien notara su presencia, todos habían hecho grupos y ella estaba completamente sola.

-No tengo mucha hambre – se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa.- esperaré el postre.-

Percy asintió y continuó criticando el actuar de los mellizos Weasley.

Volviendo a la mesa de Slytherin , la tensión se podía sentir con solo estirar la mano.

Se estaba llevando a cabo el "reconocimiento de alumnos" . La inevitable conversación de sangres pura sobre… cosas de sangres pura .

-… Y pasamos el verano en nuestra mansión de Venecia- decía un chico llamado Blaise Zabini- madre quería comprarse unos vestidos de allá y como padre le da el gusto en todo…-

-Claro , Blaise – contestó Nott con una cara de profunda atención, Mor suspiró mentalmente , si esta era el tipo de conversaciones que iba a tener que aguantar durante un año, tendría que tener mucha paciencia.

Un rato de silencio entre los de primer año hizo patente que los temas relevantes se habían agotado.

Draco y Harry estaban casi excluidos luego del incidente de la amistad y se limitaban a comer .

-Hey Gaunt – Mor se sobresaltó al notar que alguien de la mesa lo llamaba , no tardó en notar que era el chico Nott - ¿Por qué tan callado? – dijo enviándole su mejor sonrisa .

-Ustedes hablan por todos- se limitó a responder ,los alumnos de curso superior encontraron muy divertida la respuesta y rieron de buena ganas. Flint entre ellos.

-Claro- dijo Nott recuperándose del golpe – pero estamos conociéndonos y dado que perteneces a Slytherin no querrás ser un apartado social.-

-¿Apartado social? . Mor sonrió .

-Me parece que lograré vivir sin tu compañía , Nott- dijo suavemente sonriendo casualmente.- aunque si tanto te importa mi vida, pregunta y veré si respondo-

Nott perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente , de ser otro sujeto hubiera esperado que sacara su varita . Pero no él, ya lo había calado, su tipo era de esos que para asesinar prefería el veneno a mancharse las manos con sangre.

-No veo porque tanta hostilidad, Gaunt, a menos claro que halla algo que quieras ocultar- Draco miró a Mordret esperando que respondiera . Nott tan tranquilo se limitó a curvar un tanto sus labios en un gesto de triunfo.

-¿Ocultar ? qué podrías saber de mí para que decida reconocer que algo debo callar-

Ya pocos de primer año comían muy interesados en esa conversación.

-"Gaunt" ese es el problema – unos cuantos alumnos de cursos superiores que escuchaban arrugaron la frente sin entender , Harry lo maldijo en silencio ¿qué tanto sabía ese niño?- es un apellido muy raro ¿no te parece?-

-Lo único que me pareces , es que te das demasiadas vueltas para decir lo que piensas , pensé que los Nott eran más directos , por lo visto estaba mal informado-

Una táctica que su Maestro le había enseñado era atacar el orgullo de los que se creían más inteligentes al común de la media, era la única forma para saber que tanta información tenían. Y por la cara del mago había tenido razón.

-No te metas con mis antepasados Gaunt, que sé bastante de los tuyos como para armar un escándalo.- Estaba furioso.

-Si tanto sabes , entonces algo en tu cerebro te estará diciendo que no es lo más sabio –

El niño pareció calmarse , recobrando su dominio.

-No sé que tanto de lo que se dice de los Gaunt sea verdad , pero si la mitad es cierta será mejor que te cuides , por mi parte no tendrás problemas-

Los alumnos estaban extrañados por ese inesperado giro, primero parecía que lucharían a muerte y ahora Nott estaba entregando su espada de guerra ¿qué pasaba allí?

-Sabia elección Nott, honras la inteligencia de tus padres – el chico no dijo nada ante el elogio , no hizo falta, ya el prefecto se levantaba para conducirlos a la sala común .

¿Tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo? Mordret se encontró ante la entrada a la sala común pensando en que debía escribir una carta a Maestro Voldemort.

"No será agradable"…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El comedor empezó a quedar vacío y la mesa alta igual , los profesores habían sido llamados ante el director y es allí donde se encontraban. Todos y cada uno perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix ,se preguntaban si otro ataque de Voldemort era la razón del llamado.

Snape se encontraba apoyado en una columna especialmente oscura , James se mantenía alejado del maestro estando junto al joven profesor Weasley.

-Los he llamado no para alarmarlos sino para que estén preparados ..- el diminuto profesor Flitwick se sobresaltó ante el inicio de la conversación. Snape bufó molesto .

-Hace menos de una hora llegó una lechuza comunicándome que otro alumno había aceptado la plaza asignada – James no veía por qué tanto escándalo – el alumno en cuestión es el joven Gaunt de Slytherin , veo que nadie lo reconoce , bueno , tal vez como "El niño de la Fortaleza Oscura" les sea más familiar.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza del profesor de DCAO - Es una mala broma , Albus –

-¿Broma? no James , todo lo contrario ,hablo muy seriamente - Minerva suspiró notando el miedo en los rostros de sus profesores, se había esperado eso . Aunque podía entender por qué Dumbledore se empeñaba tanto en que el niño estuviera en Hogwarts: mientras más cerca mejor vigilado.

-¡Es inverosímil! – Potter estaba hiperventilándose, Snape sonrió - ¡No puede permitir que un peligro como ese esté en Hogwarts!-

-Es un niño, James y será tratado como tal-

-¡Esa cosa es todo menos un niño! –aún recordaba los desastres en su casa .

-James por favor, es lo mejor que nos haya podido pasar- el auror lo miró enfadado y confundido ¿lo mejor? Tenía que diferir con el anciano.

-Así es , al tener alejado al joven Gaunt de la presencia de Voldemort será más fácil hacerlo ver las cosas tal como son , que perciba el daño que hace Tom a la comunidad mágica –

James guardó silencio, Ok. un punto para Dumbledore, pero no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué tal si todo era un plan de Voldemort? ¿y si sólo buscaba la mejor oportunidad para atacar?.

-Al menos no habrá que temer que ataque a los chicos mientras duermen- James agradeció que no fuera un Gryffindor.

-¡James!- quien había gritado fue Mc Gonagall

-¿Qué? sabe bien como yo que es cierto profesora, esa serpiente no atacará a sus pares-

-Como ya Potter ha expuesto su brillante punto, ¿hay algo más que desee decirnos , profesor?- dijo el maestro de pociones ganándose la aprobación de Minerva.

-Solo que sean precavidos con el niño, no sabemos que tanto halla influenciado Tom en él -

Dos profesoras intercambiaron una mirada sombría y , al igual que el resto comenzó a salir del despacho.

Posteriormente el despacho quedó solo con Dumbledore y Fawkes …

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Las camas eran mullidas y de un verde elegantemente slytherin . "Todo como debía ser" . Las camas de los de primer año estaban alineadas y cada chico tomó la suya, Harry eligió la más cercana al baño mientras que Draco la cama de la ventana junto a Harry. Luego Nott y el resto bajó a la sala común , al parecer los de segundo querían hablar algo con él. Dejando así solos a Draco y Mordret.

-¿Qué fue eso abajo?-

Mor tamborileó distraídamente sus dedos en el cubrecamas – Nada importante –

-No soy tonto Mordret , será mejor que confieses ¿qué es eso de " si es verdad la mitad de las cosas que se dice sobre tu familia"?-

Hedwig se colgó en un perchero cercano , luego que Mor le abriera la ventana.

No quería ser deshonesto con el muchacho, pero debía recordar que era Slytherin , "todo lo que diga podría ser usado en mi contra" , eso si Draco tiene la oportunidad.

Aunque … No es como si los profesores desconocieran quien era , a estas alturas Dumbledore les habría dicho algo sobre él. ¿Era Malfoy lo suficientemente confiable para guardar esa información? . Lo miró analíticamente , sólo esperaba que fuese un poco más inteligente que su padre, aunque tampoco Lucius Malfoy era un completo idiota, demasiada arrogancia lo perdía. ¿Seria su hijo igual?.

-Nott tiene sospechas sobre algo , eso es todo – debía ver como se desempañaba primero para decidir cualquier cosas antes.

-¿Algo? Vamos Gaunt si voy a ser tu amigo al menos deberías contarme que es-

¿Amigo? Mordret lo miró calculadoramente, ¿Qué tan bueno sería tener a Draco Malfoy como amigo?.

Bueno necesitaba uno, estaba claro que Theodore Nott no postulaba para el puesto; era excesivamente inteligente.

-Primero necesito averiguar que tanto sabe Nott , luego veré que tanto puedes saber- esa respuesta no le agradó al chico , aunque asintió y se apresuró a ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

Aprovechando que se encontraba solo , sacó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir una difícil carta…

Media hora después Hedwig surcaba el cielo . Luego se acostó sin saber que el lord también acababa de enviarle una .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos lo miraban , esos _profesores_ eran tan disimulados como una horda de aurores nuevos. Suspiró ,tal vez había sido mala idea escaparse de la Fortaleza , tal vez no necesitaba todo esto … Sabía los contenidos de ese curso y el siguiente y el siguiente… de hecho dudaba que toda la enseñanza en Hogwarts guardara misterios para él. Maestro Voldemort había sido exigente , demasiado, en lo respectivo a su educación.

¿Por qué había venido?

Un capricho infantil…

No, mentira.

Una promesa lo había llevado a elegir Hogwarts.

_-¿Acaso nunca más te veré?- preguntó la niña con tristeza._

_-¡Como crees!- rió Harry en medio de su pena- te prometo que a más tardar nos veremos en Hogwarts, vale?-_

_-¡Hogwarts!, pero para eso falta mucho…- dijo con pesar la chica._

_-No es tanto- dijo Harry- serán 7 años a más tardar, se pasarán rápido-_

Por Joanne…

-¿Gaunt no te piensas mover?- era Draco quien lo llamaba. Se corrió dejándole espacio en la mesa sleytherin. "ojala y el desayuno pase rápido".

Mordret Gaunt acababa de comenzar su primera clase de transformaciones. Luego de pasar la lista , McGongall les repartió cerillos , la idea era convertirlas en agujas. Se aguantó la risa cuando la escuchó decirlo.

" ¡Agujas! y estos eran las esperanzas de la comunidad mágica…" . Mor observó a Thomas dejar caer la cerilla "increíble" .

Tuvo que aguantarse nuevamente las ganas de gritarles que eso era demasiado básico , cuando el chico de la guardería comenzó a desesperarse por que no cambiaba.

Al salir de la clase solo Hermione Granger había realizado algún cambio . El había decidido pasar lo más inadvertido posible y Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo o era lo suficientemente idiota como para no convertir el cerillo en aguja.

-Habrá que cuidarnos – dijo casualmente Draco mientras iban a la clase de DCAO.

-¿Y eso?-

-He oído que el tal Potter no pasa a los slytherin , al menos eso me dijo Flint cuando me topé con él en el baño , ya tuvo su primera clase con el auror – Draco hizo una mueca – les quitó 50 puntos por no lograr hacer un stuperfy -

… lo había visto en la selección tan campante como siempre . ¿Así que Potter no les tenía aprecio?.

"Solo atrévete Potter "

Observó a Hermione unos pasos más adelante que ellos, como siempre sola y con su cabello pulcramente arreglado.

-No sé que le ves, ¿sabes?- Draco lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

-A veces Draco, es necesario ver más allá de las capas-

-¿Capas? tal vez , no niegue que sea algo inteligente – recordando la clase pasada- pero no deja de ser una… vale, me callo-

-Sí, gracias, ya capté tu punto- respondió enfadado entrando al salón .

Como era de esperarse los gryffindors se sentaron separados de los slytherins . Draco como siempre junto a Mordret. Nott con Zabini . y… Hemrione sola.

Los chicos buscaron un puesto en la tercera fila , uno delante de Hermione . No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando Potter . Harry se le quedó mirando indiferente, no perdería el control como en su sueño… disciplina , esa era la clave.

Potter les dio un discurso sobre la situación actual y más blabla que a él , principalmente, no le importaba , luego comenzó a pasar la lista mientras se paseaba por el salón.

Potter estaba al lado de la mesa de Hermione cuando ésta con sus grandes ojos marrones lo miró espantada.

-Srta… he… -

-Es Granger – dijo Weasley al ver que no le respondía, la chica estaba algo pálida.

-Srta. Granger ¿está ud. bien? – Potter se acercó más a su puesto escudriñando en el rostro de la castaña . Pero ésta no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Y se supone que es una Gryffindor? – soltó un slytherin ,la risotada no se dejó esperar. Mordret fue el único que no rió , comenzaba a entender el repentino ataque de pánico de la muchacha.

"El maldito sueño, reconoció a Potter"

-Yo… estoy bien- dijo la chica controlándose , sus mejillas estaban rojas .

-¿Segur Srta. Granger?-

-Sí, profesor, solo me marié – Potter asintió y luego que la chica le asegurara que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería la clase continuó.

Potter comenzó a escribir en la pizarra y continuó así hasta mediados la clase . Solo las plumas al rasgar los pergaminos se oían .

Aburrido era decir poco , se encontraba _mortalmente _aburrido con esa ridiculez de clase.

-Bien ¿alguna duda? – nadie levantó la mano- siendo así saquen sus varitas y vamos a practicar – con un movimiento de su varita corrió las mesas quedando la mitad del salón libre para desplazarse.

Draco alzó una ceja , Mor que comenzaba a entender los gestos del rubio estuvo de acuerdo con él. ¿Esperaba Potter que estos niños hicieran algún hechizo? estaba claro por sus caras de incomprensión, que la teoría no les había quedado en sus vaporosos cerebros.

-Verán que es más fácil que la teoría – Granger entusiasmada no perdió detalle de la exhibición del auror. Una ovación general vino después.

-Por Salazar si es solo un expelliarmus – escuchó que dijo Draco , no pudo estar más de acuerdo, aunque algo notó: el nivel de Hogwarts respecto a DCAO había aumentado ¿no había dicho Mestro Voldemort que esa clase de hechizos era de segundo?.

-Gaunt! ¿Se puede saber por qué no prestas atención? –

Potter lo observaba al igual que toda la clase. - ¿O es que encuentras demasiado "fácil" la lección? –

Sus ojos negro –plata lo fulminaron amenazadoramente .

-Debería dedicarse a la adivinación , profesor.- contestó el niño mientras sus compañeros contenían el aliento- ya que ha adivinado- terminó con su mejor sonrisa de insolencia.

Draco internamente se preguntaba que bicho le había picado a Mordret , bueno, no que lo conociera muy bien , pero parecía un chico sensato.

Potter acortó distancias y se puso frente al niño - ¿Eso crees? –

-No repito las cosas , _profesor_ -

Nott no perdía detalle , quizás y podría salir de dudas más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-En este colegio las cosas son muy distintas a tu "casa" Mordret , aquí no se consentirán tus caprichos – luego se encaminó hacia su puesto – y por cierto, 50 puntos menos a Slytheirn por faltarle el respeto a un profesor y detención el viernes a las 7 –

Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas cuando el slytherin se disponía a contraatacar .

- Ya estás castigado , no seas tonto - susurró por lo bajo .

Mordret se obligó a no abrir la boca el resto de la clase, quien sabe , tal vez y le salía un cruciatus directo a Potter.

¡Estúpido, estúpido!

Solo de recordar que ese sujeto tenía su misma sangre le daban náuseas.

-Normalmente no me interesaría, pero…¿qué fue eso Mordret?- caminaban por los pasillos hacia el Comedor .

-No molestes- fue su escueta respuesta con malos humos. Malfoy ,muy herido en su orgullo al notarse olímpicamente ignorado se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-El profesor Potter es lo máximo , ¿no te parece Neville?- Ron estaba muy contento .

Al acabar la clase slytherin había perdido 70 puntos . ZaAbini había encontrado muy importante hechizar a Dean y el profesor Potter le había restado 20 puntos.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo como ese Gaunt pudo decirle algo así- Neville se encontraba pensativo .

-¿Gaunt? ¿qué con él?, seguro otro loco adorador del innombrable – dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia mientras atacaba el pavo , Dean que se había hecho amigo de los chicos junto a Seamus , estuvo de acuerdo.

-No sé…- dijo Neville dando una mirada a la mesa de slytherin – ese Gaunt no me da buena espina-

-¿Y qué Slytheriirn la da?-

-Seamus tiene razón ,Neville- dijo Dean

-Sí, pero… a ver ¿y esa manera de tratarlo? casi era como si conociera a Gaunt –

-Pues de ser así , no le tiene cariño-

-Sí Ron , pero el profesor Potter …-

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Neville, es Gaunt, solo otro slytherin común y corriente , bueno, tal vez menos corriente que el resto, pero no hay nada que nos haga pensar que hay algo excesivamente "malo" con él – concluyó Ron.

Sin emargo, Neville no terminaba de entender por qué se preocupaba tanto por el muchacho. Mentira ,sí sabía y es que Gaunt tenía algo distinto al resto, pero no terminaba saber el qué.

Ni siquiera podía decir que el chico fuera una completa desgracia como Nott ( con quien se habían enfrentado luego de salir de transformaciones) .

Neville dejó de pensar en eso , cuando el chico que complicaba su tranquilidad recibía una lechuza.

-¿Y eso? el correo fue en la mañana- se preguntó Dean en voz alta.

Mordret quien como el resto del Gran comedor había notado a la lechuza rojiza que aterrizaba en su puesto , se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba , porque el quién lo tenía más que claro. Lo supo en cuanto vio al ave surcar los cielos del comedor : Maestro Voldemort.

Se apresuro en guardarla en su túnica y despedir a la lechuza . Ya tenía una idea de qué podía ser la carta y quería estar solo para leerla, sólo por si acaso.

-¿Mordret a dónde vas? Las clases comienzas en veinte minutos-

-Nos vemos allá, Draco – y sin más salió del comedor en busca de un lugar solitario .

-Deberíamos confiscar esa carta, profesor-

-¿Y eso por qué , James?- preguntó Dumbledore viendo salir a Mordret.

-Sabe que puede tener información de vital importancia-

-Sí, tal vez, aunque también puede ser sencillamente que Tom se pregunte como está su pupilo- James carraspeo. – no se sabe que tan importante pueda ser el joven Mordret para Tom , James , no debes ser tan incrédulo-

"Eso si tenemos en cuenta que es su heredero" pero James no necesitaba saberlo y nadie de la Orden , al menos por el momento…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Aún no puedo creer que nos hallamos perdido la selección- dijo la chica de cabellos chocolate .

-Cuando la Reina llama…-

-..acudimos, lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado estar allí para infundirle ánimos a Hermione-

-Es una buena niña, no tuvo problemas y ya está en clases –

-La verdad ya fui a saludarla, está en Gryffindor , te manda saludos – dijo la sacerdotisa , Raquel iba a decir algo , pero estornudó - Salud –

-Gracias Aline- dijo la curandera terminando de etiquetar una poción .

-¿Estás enferma?-

-No, para mi que alguien anda hablando de mi , con que no sea ese…- luego hizo un gesto de desagrado - ¿sabes que hizo ahora? – la sacerdotisa negó

-Se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de invitarme a comer –

-Bueno ¿ va mejorando no? –

-¿Mejorando , Aline?, si , ya , el día que Black mejore Milla se casa , ¿me oyes?- la sacerdotisa negó divertida.

-¿Y a dónde te invitó Black?–

-A un restaurant francés y adivina que pidió – Aline negó , pero por la cara de Raquel se daba una idea.

-¡PAVO! El muy _sádico_ pidió PAVO ASADO! – Raquel hechaba chispas - ¡y yo que acepté para que me dejara en paz y el va y pide pavo! ¡Y luego se queda mirándome como un bobo y me pregunta por qué no ordeno mi platillo! –

La sacerdotisa meneó la cabeza , ese Black no daba una , mira que pedir carne cuando era bien sabido que ellas no comían eso.

-Pero debes admitir que al menos esta vez te invitó a un restaurant …-

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Por la Diosa que sujeto más … ¡lo detesto! ¡Si solo la Reina me autorizara para cometer asesinato! …-

Raquel siguió parloteando sobre las diversas formas de matar a un auror . Aline hizo como que la escuchaba , pero todo acabó cuando entró un maestro .

Snape no pudo menos que cuestionar por …¿por cuál número iba? bah, daba igual, uno más o menos, no iban a cambiar el hecho innegable que la enfermera adjunta de Hogwarts estaba para el ala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

-Señoritas sé que su conversación debe ser muy _trascendental_ pero el director requiere su presencia –

-Gracias por el recado profesor Snape, yo me encargaré de llevar a la Srta. Caroca – el maestro de pociones no hizo comentario y con una última mirada a Aline salió de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué creo que ustedes me tratan como si estuviera mal de la cabeza?-

-¿Te parece?- Aline sonrió inocentemente- figuraciones tuyas, mi buena amiga, ahora vamos , no hagamos esperar al ancianito…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una vez lejos del bullicio del Gran Comedor y en la soledad que ofrecía el baño de Mirtle , la llorona, Harry se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Mordret:_

_Sé que no logras dimensionar lo serio de tu proceder , pero yo haré que lo entiendas, niño._

_Tu castigo se te revelará cuando menos lo esperes._

_P:D: No te atrevas a aparecer en Navidad por aquí.._

_L.V._

Mordret se llevó una mano a la cabeza preocupado, fuera lo que fuera lo aceptaría con resignación , además de cierta forma , comprendía que merecía el castigo.

Posteriormente guardó la carta en su túnica y se fue a la siguiente clase.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Se mordió el labio inferir , estaba confundida ¿qué tan bueno sería decirle sobre su sueño a la maestra Aline? .

Hermione estando sentada en la mesa gryffindor meditaba sobre su situación . Con el nerviosismo de entrar a Hogwarts y el inicio de las clases casi había olvidado su sueño con el "niño Harry" . No obstante , al ver al profesor Potter su mente le recordó que debía hacer algo .

¿Decirle a la maestra Aline que sus _sueños_ habían vuelto? .

Suspiró.

No, mejor no, seguramente su maestra tenía mejores cosas que hacer, además nada podía hacer la sacerdotisa , vamos, que ni siquiera la maestra Raquel había encontrado alguna poción que inhibiera su "don" , como insistía en llamarlo la dama Leola.

Su don…

Lo único bueno que había traido fue su ingreso a Avalon . Según la Dama Leola no podían saber si era temporal o no , por ello cuando sencillamente dejó de inmiscuirse en sueño ajenos las avaloneses creyeron que finalmente todo había terminado. Lo que llevó a no tener tantas medidas de seguridad.

Sí, medidas de segurirdad.

Antes de dormir debía tomar una poción para que en caso de emergencia lograra salir del sueño pasado once horas. Era lo único que habían logrado hacer las avaloneses para evitar que permaneciera en un sueño ajeno .

Pero como bien sabía, solo funcionaba si tomaba la poción antes de dormir.

¿Avisar o no? . Podía enviar a Lef a Avalon o la misma maestra Raquel podía elaborarla si era estrictamente necesario.

Pero, el asunto era que no quería que nadie supiera. No deseaba decirles que había vuelto su "don" – Es una maldición-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Clase de vuelo:**

-¿Es mi idea o la sangre sucia de gryffindor se ve algo verde? – preguntó con aire desinteresado Nott a Zabini mientras la profesora Hooch les dejaba volar ahora que sabían lo básico .

Mientras sus compañeros de casa se aventuraban en las alturas , Hermione apenas estaba a un metro de la superficie .

Ajena a las intenciones de los slytherins , la castaña se obligaba a no dejarse vencer por su propia escoba.

No es que tuviera algo contra ese maravilloso artefacto, no, solo que adoraba la superficie terrestre . Era una curandera en entrenamiento , lo suyo era andar recolectando ingredientes para antídotos que _curiosamente _se encontraban en el seguro suelo.

Pero _eso _no lo sabía la profesora de vuelo , todos debían volar para la educadora. Y primero muerta a permitir que los maestros magos de Hogwarts supieran que era una avalonese.

Por mucha alianza que hubiera ,era bien sabido que las avaloneses aún no eran consideradas _personas de confianza _por los magos. Mejor que la siguieran considerando una ignorante hija de muggles que nada sabía del mundo mágico …

-¿Hey Granger, todo bien allá abajo?- Era Zabini de slytherin quien se dirigía a ella. Tragó saliva , la profesora estaba a unos cuantos metros arriba de ella junto a los de su casa.

"Bien escobita , solo vuela un poco más alto para llegar a la seguridad que ofrece una educadora"

Olvidándose de su fobia a las alturas la avalonese comenzó el ascenso.

-Esto es agradable –

-Claro , Mordret , volar es lo más fácil de Hogwarts, aunque por lo visto a tu "amiguita" no se le da-

Draco apuntó hacia Hermione , que con mucho esfuerzo se elevaba en dirección a la profesora.

Mordret ,al lado de Draco ,apretó sus manos con enfado al notar la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigía Nott a Zabini, quien se acercaba tras la gryffindor silenciosamente.

Hermione sonrió , estaba a uno metros de altura de la profesora , cuando de pronto ocurrió, una fuerte ventolera le hizo perder el equilibrio y calló.

Zabini que había visto todo palideció, se suponía que la sangre sucia tenía que asustarse , no caer de la maldita escoba .

Pero antes que el slytherin pudiese pensar en como arreglar la situación un borrón verde pasó delante suyo en dirección a la gryffiindor.

Aunque no fue el único que lo notó.

Los gritos de los gryffindor , que desde las alturas habían visto todo, llamaron la atención de la bruja, quien con horror vio como una de sus alumnas se aproximaba de cabeza al suelo.

No podía concentrarse en ningún hechizo , solamente era conciente que caía … ¡iba a morir!.

Una ovación y gritos entre alivio y espanto emitieron los alumnos al ver que de la nada , Mordret Gaunt agarraba con su mano derecha el tobillo de la chica y con la izquierda se aferraba a la escoba.

-Hermione escúchame , estate tranquila- le dijo mitad sonrojado y la otra nervioso ¡Por Salazar! ¿por qué debía caer de _cabeza_? .

Y teniendo en cuenta que el uniforme femenino constaba de blusa y falda…

-Solo quédate quieta-pidió Harry haciendo lo humanamente posible por evitar sonrojarse más. No podía sacar su varita , así que había que hacer algo más…

-¡Sr. GAUNT! - Madame Hooch iba a morir de un infarto. Estaba tan asustada que solo tenía cabeza para ver como el chico se aferraba a su escoba solamente con los pies , mientras que sus manos tomaban los tobillos de la niña .

-Hermione tienes que doblarte –

¿Qué se doblara? ¡¿Gaunt le estaba viendo la cara?! .

No, no la cara precisamente…

Evitando seguir pensando en eso, la castaña hizo lo que el chico le decía, no fue excesivamente difícil, todo gracias a las clases de Artes del cuerpo de Avalon .

Una vez Hermione pudo doblarse , Harry tomó su mano derecha luego de solar su tobillo izquierdo . Ambos chicos quedaron en una incómoda posición digna de un trapecista.

Lo más insólito de todo, era que ningún alumno atinaba a ayudar y madame Hooch parecía haber perdido el color del rostro junto con la capacidad de pensar…

-Vamos por la mitad, ahora dame tu otra mano , tranquila, nos sincronizaremos , a la cuenta de tres tomas mi mano y yo suelto tu tobillo – la niña asintió.

-1 , 2 ¡3! –

Los alumnos suspiraron tranquilos al ver como Mordret tenía, ahora tomada por las muñecas a Hermione.

Luego de eso, la maestra recordó que podía moverse y rápidamente se puso cerca de la chica , con lo cual la gryffindor subió a su escoba.

Una vez todos en el suelo , sluytherin recibió 50 puntos " Por su enorme capacidad de pensar en situaciones complicadas, Sr. Gaunt" .

Posteriormente , la profesora dio por terminada la clase, no sin antes arrastrar a Hermione a la enfermería, sin permitirle al menos agradecerle al slytherin. " ya tendrá tiempo para eso, Srta. Granger".

Los slytherin se fueron junto a la gran mayoría de los gryffindor.

-Neville ¿qué recoges?- Ron a su lado eran los únicos en el campo de quiddich.

-Parece una carta- respondió el joven Longbottom recogiendo el pedazo de pergamino.

-La veremos luego, no quiero perderme nuevamente por los pasillos , vamos a seguir al resto-…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Volviendo a la enfermería las chicas se sentaron algo cansadas, no habían dormido lo que uno diría bien , durante la noche y el andar de arriba para abajo por el colegio no ayudaba .

-Y pensar que nos llamó para decirnos que ese niño de la fiesta en casa de los Potter está como alumno - se quejó Raquel tirándose en la primera cama que encontró , de haber estado Madame Pomfrey ( llegaría mañana) la habría regañado por desordenar las frazadas.

-Sí , Mordret Gaunt , no lo he visto aún , pero…-

-Te entiendo , con lo que vinos en la fiesta fue suficiente –terminó Raquel.

En eso llegó Madame Hooch con Hermione a rastras .

-¡Díganme que la niña no tiene ni un rasguño!-gritó entre súplica y orden -

Aline miró interrogante a la castaña…

10 minutos después y una tila para Raquel ( ¡Qué estuviste apunto de caer de la escoba!) junto con la profesora de vuelo , las cosas se veían un tanto más tranquilas.

-Bueno ¿ ya puedo irme?- Hermione estaba que no aguantaba ir a su siguiente clase . Una mirada de aprobación de Raquel hizo que la chica desapareciera de la enfermería . Seguida de una tranquila profesora de vuelo.

-Al parecer el "Niño de la Fortaleza Oscura" no es tan peligroso –dijo sonriendo Aline

-Oh , amiga , a mi no me convencerá con un simple acto acrobático-

-Bueno, es un comienzo …-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La noche no se hizo esperar y más temprano que tarde los alumnos se encontraron marchando hacia sus casas, Hermione que no había visto más a Gaunt , debido a que sus horario ya no coincidieron, se tuvo que ir a dormir sin agradecerle al muchacho. Por su parte, Harry no tenía cabeza para disculpas o sueños… acababa de notar que había perdido la carta de Maestro Voldemort.

En la sala común de los leones , Ron y Neville conversaban sobre el equipo de quiddich y las posibilidades de ganar la copa, por lo visto no la ganaban desde hace un buen rato.

Poco a poco la sala quedó sin alumnos , los chicos se disponían a subir cuando Ron recordó la carta que Neville había hallado en el estadio.

-La había olvidado –dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros sacando la dichosa carta.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban alegremente , casi como si no quedara un alma en la sala común , lo cual era erróneo.

-¿Y … qué significa esto?-

-Extraño, casi suena a amenaza-

-Vamos Neville, esto _es_ una amenaza, pero quién podría haberle enviado esto a Gaunt.-

-No sé Ron, pero por lo que aquí dice _: "Sé que no logras dimensionar lo serio de tu proceder" _, no debe ser nada bueno –

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando en que cosa podría haber hecho el slytherin , hasta que el reloj les dijo que era demasiado tarde para estar despiertos y sacar algo en limpio.

Acordaron que Neville guardaría la carta . Luego subieron sabiendo que ya tenían una buena razón para investigar al chico Gaunt.

Mientras tanto que para los Gryffindor las 12 de la noche era tarde, los slytherin recién comenzaban a pensar en acostarse. Draco y Mordret conversaban en la sala común , o mejor dicho Draco hablaba y Mor hacía como que lo escuchaba . Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando dónde podría estar su carta.

-… ¿Y que me dices?-preguntó de pronto Draco, esperando un consejo de todo lo que le había hablado.

-He… haría lo mismo que tú Draco-dijo el pelinegro a lo que el platinado asintió conforme- ahora me voy a dormir - mejor irse ahora que podía a escuchar otro monólogo de Malfoy.

Nott y el resto de los Slytherin de primer año estaban en el otro lado de la sala común riendo de algo que Mor no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¡Gaunt! – genial, Nott lo llamaba - ¿tan temprano y te vas a dormir? – decidió ignorar al chico y se encaminó a la dulce escalera que lo llevaría a olvidar en sus sueños que había perdido su carta.

-¡ Es que estas sordo!- ahora el descerebrado de Zabini le gritaba, en otras circunstancias los mandaría a volar , pero solo quería dormir , continuó caminando.

Pero uno siempre puede cambiar de idea, y más cuando algo fuerte golpea tu cabeza en la parte posterior.

La atención de la sala se centró en el primer año , quien observaba casi con desgana el libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas que acababa alguien de aventarle.

- ¿Quién fue? – simple , pero al grano . La respuesta de Mordret no tuvo respuesta .

-Bien , si con esas estamos...- después de todo no había ningún profesor , estaba , literalmente en un nido de serpientes y entre ellas es mejor dejar en claro quién es superior al resto .

Con una delicadeza sacó su varita , los alumnos de cursos superiores instintivamente se llevaron una mano a sus varitas, solo si tenían que conjurar un escudo.

-última oportunidad , quién fue el cobarde- dijo mientras con su mano derecha jugueteaba con su varita y con la otra sostenía el libro.

Silencio.

Una sonrisa lobuna en Gaunt, hizo que Draco se preguntara que tan malo sería para él revelar que el Premio Anual había lanzado el libro.

La noticia de que Mordret Gaunt, primer año de slytheirn , había salvado de una caída segura a una sangre sucia de Gryffindor había corrido como pólvora por Hogwarts y ya para la cena era de dominio público. ESO no le calló bien a Slytherin y los de cursos superiores estaban apunto de hacerle ver a Gaunt por qué era bueno seguir con las tradiciones: Gryffindor y Slytherin NUNCA se ayudaban .

-Bien Gaunt , coraje no te falta –dijo un chico de ojos negros y cabello rojo oscuro , la placa de Premio Anual brillaba sobre su túnica - pero te voy a hacer entender que no se traiciona a Slytherin-

Mor no dijo nada , solo se limitó a sonreír. Nott sintió escalofríos ante esa risa.

-¿Traicionar Slytherin ?-repitió el chico – vaya… no pensé que un slytherin pudiera hablar tan Gryffindor-

El muchacho enrojeció y Draco tuvo que reconocer que el discurso del séptimo año había sido un tanto cursi.

-Mocoso … - pero el pelirrojo guardó silencio al ver salir un hechizo de la varita del niño ir directamente a su libro ¡el mocoso había incendiado _su_ libro! .

La sala quedó en completo silencio , para luego irrumpir en hechizos y escudos : el pelirrojo no había aguantado más y se batía con el menor. Las apuestas entre sus compañeros de casa no se hicieron de esperar : 6 a 0 a que el Premio Anual mandaba al mocoso de primer año a la enfermería . Incluso Nott apostó una fuerte cantidad de galeones.

No obstante, luego de tres minutos , quienes apostaron se dieron cuenta de su error…

Mor tenía un pequeño corte en la muñeca derecha y su túnica estaba algo empolvada , por su parte el Premio Anual estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado y con unos cuantos hematomas a causa de las veces que el menor lo hizo chocar contra el suelo .

-Crack.-

-Nadie que pelee tan mediocremente merece una– dijo Mor tirándole los restos de su varita en la cara , suerte que el Premio Anual estaba desmayado , de lo contrario le habría dado un ataque. - ¿Alguien más que quiera luchar? –

Nadie respondió , Mor sonrió de lado – eso pensé , ahora Craibbe y Goyle saquen a éste que estropea la decoración , el resto … ¿por qué rayos me siguen mirando?-

De inmediato la sala común volvió a la normalidad, bueno , a lo que se supone normal luego de ver a un niño de primero darle una paliza al mejor alumno de séptimo..

Luego Mordret subió a su habitación, mientras que todo slytherin sabía quién era su nuevo líder o como dirían las chicas "El nuevo príncipe de la cuarta casa".

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente Mor no estaba de mejor humor , su carta seguía sin aparecer , si no fuera demasiado tonto habría puesto un anuncio en la entrada del Gran Comedor "se busca carta escrita por Maestro Voldemort , quien la halla encontrado favor remitírsela a Mordret Gaunt".

Bueno, su humor estaba un poco mejor…

Terminando de peinarse y comprobando que su medallón seguía en su cuello , Harry bajó a la sala común junto a Draco , al llegar allí se encontraron con algo que hizo perder su poco humor .

-Lo repetiré una vez más – Snape estaba en medio de la sala común y su tono de voz hacia comprender a quienes lo conocían que estaba furioso - ¿Qué le pasó a Albert Rother? –

Silencio nuevamente , tan espeso como el de anoche . Mor supuso que ese nombre era el del Premio Anual.

-Vaya, vaya ¿desde cuando mis alumnos se han vuelto tan… gryffindors que se cubren unos a otros? –

Snape buscaba herir sus orgullos para que hablaran , aunque los alumnos encontraban que Mordret Gaunt podía dañarles algo más que eso. Mucho más.

- ¡Bien! ¡fascinante! - Snape no se esperaba tanto silencio , al parecer había algo que les daba más miedo que él. - ¡Todos slytherin castigado! se suspenden sus salidas a Hogsmeade y para los menores castigo, todos los jueves a las 8 en mi despacho!.-

Luego tan rápido como había llegado , la cabeza de la casa salió de la mazmorra.

Mor sonrió , no le había dado tan duro a Rother para que no despertara hasta ahora, así que… el Premio Anual se había negado a hablar.

Bien.

Muy bien…

Con una mirada a la casa supo que todos se mantendrían callados y junto a Draco bajó a desayunar.

-¿Segura que no tienes nada? - Hermione negó a Aline. Desde ayer que la sacerdotisa andaba paranoica con ella, no le había agradado nada ese "accidente" en la clase de duelo, por eso estaba ahí en medio del pasillo que llevaba al Comedor . Los alumnos no reparaban en la castaña ( ¿cuándo sí?) pero la sacerdotisa resaltaba bastante con su túnica de lino blanco .

-Ya debo irme y…- la gryffindor perdió el hilo cuando vio por el pasillo aparecer a Gaunt seguido de Malfoy y dos chicos más que parecían mastodontes .

-¿Hermione me oyes?- Aline , que estaba de espaldas a los alumnos se comenzaba a preocupar por la salud mental de su pupila.

-Sí, si… debo … ¡hey Gaunt espera!- Mor acababa de pasar al lado de ambas más rápido de lo normal, no se detuvo a escuchar lo que la castaña intentaba decirle.

Aline…

-¡Gaunt!- Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía siguiendo al muchacho , quien igualmente comenzó a correr . Draco que estaba a su lado vio extrañado a su compañero perderse por el pasillo alejándose del Gran Comedor.

Harry continuó ,pasando a llevar a más de un alumno y no se detuvo a maldecirlos por sus comentarios grotescos. Solo sabía que debía alejarse del comedor, o mejor dicho de Aline Sthandier.

Se detuvo una vez en la ribera del lago , debido al esfuerzo y adrenalina cayó de rodillas.

No , no era posible ¡qué hacía Aline en Hogwarts!.

-¡Gaunt!-

Vio a Hermione unos metros cerca de él llevándose una mano al pecho por la corrida.

¿Desde cuando Hermione lo seguía? .

No quería ver a nadie , de hecho estaba pensando seriamente saltarse la clase siguiente .

-¡Qué rayos quieres!- no pretendía que saliera tan agresivo su tono de voz., pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para fingir. Eso pareció hacerle ver a la gryffindor que estaba ante un chico de la casa de las serpientes.

Como la castaña se quedó a su lado quieta al percibir su desagrado, Mor no se preocupó más por ella y comenzó a perderse en su memoria .

Aún no estaba preparado para ver a la sacerdotisa , no a ella. ¡Por qué tenía que estar en Hogwarts!.

Arrancó con sus dedos un poco de pasto .

-¿Oye Gaunt… te pasa algo? - alzo su vista a Granger que lo veía preocupada.No temerosa como sus compañeros de casa o con sospecha como los profesores, sino con preocupación hacia él.

Extraño . Le produjo la misma sensación que Aline cuando los Potter lo castigaban sin razón.

-Hermione Granger ¿quién eres?-

-¡Qué, de qué hablas!- Mor la miró intrigado , pero luego comprendió que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta. Miró a la chica que ya no lo miraba con preocupación, sino con temor. De pronto se había puesto pálida destacando lo castaño de sus rizos.

La niña tenía miedo.

¿De él?

Lo dudaba , para qué seguirlo por medio Hogwarts de ser así. Su pregunta la había puesto nerviosa .

-No me hagas caso- dijo levantándose mirando el lago, permitiéndole a la muchacha tranquilizarse un tanto.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada , Hermione intentando convencerse que Mordret nada sabía sobre su conexión con Avalon y el niño meditando sobre las consecuencias que Aline iba a traer a su vida.

-Yo…- empezó la chica recordando por qué había seguido a Gaunt – quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer…-

Mor se volteó a mirarla , la chica muy apenada miraba la punta de sus zapatos mientras sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas . ¡Por la Diosa todo el asunto era tan vergonzoso! …

-No le des importancia- dijo el chico fríamente – y mejor vete – Hermione sintió una leve puntada de odio , ella disculpándose y este chico tratándola como si fuera una muralla. – además – Mor la observó directamente – no quiero que tus amiguitos ocultos tras ese árbol sigan espiándome –

Mor como buen alumno de las Artes Oscuras, había aprendido a sentir el aura de las personas y podía notar como el chico de la guardería y el hijo de los Longbottom estaban espiándolos.

-¿Qué? Oye… espera…- pero Mor ya se alejaba del lago rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Hermione al mirar hacia el árbol indicado por Gaunt pudo ver como Weasley y Lonbottom corrían rápidamente hacia el interior del castillo.

- ¡Esos niños! – luego maldiciendo lo cotilla que podían ser sus compañeros se fue del lugar .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Milla suspiró firmando otro documento… increíble … ¡a los ingleses le encantaban los papeles! . Miró con desgana el certificado que se suponía debía firmar .

"Certificado de compra por una tonelada de crema de athelas y té de notro"

¡Por qué una maldita crema para las manos y té requerían de su firma!

Malditos magos… ¡todos!.

-Embajadora…- dijo una bruja joven entrando, era Mika su secretaria .

-¡QUË!-

La bruja tragó saliva, la Embajadora de Avalon estaba de mal humor hoy y eso nunca terminaba en algo bueno.

Llevaba trabajando con la avalonese desde casi el inicio de la alianza , el mismo Director de Relaciones Exteriores la había trasladado a la Embajada , y ese sujeto sí que tenía un humor de perros. Lo dicho, estaba acostumbrada a los jefes complicados .

-La busca el Director de la comisión estudiantil de Hogwarts–

-¿Y ese quién es ese?- respondió firmando como autómata otro documento.

-He… el Sr. Lucius Malfoy – la pluma perdió su trayectoria inicial ,originando una línea curva en el certificado de embarque de veinte toneladas de hojas de michai.

-¿Embajadora se siente bien? – en todos esos años , Mika , pocas veces había visto palidecer de esa forma a la joven diplomática.

-Sí… pero no tiene cita, dile que haga una y vuelva otro día- la bruja abrió la boca incrédula y no se movió de la puerta. – Mika ¿me oíste?-

-Sí, claro, pero es Lucius Malfoy…- dijo como si eso explicara todo el asunto. La francesa alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy y ordenó que no se le molestara.

Diez minutos después , Malfoy salía furioso de la Embajada Avalonese ¡quién se pensaba que era esa mujer! ¡nadie se negaba a recibir a un Malfoy y salía libre de consecuencias!.

-Malfoy como odio esa familia …- luego Milla siguió firmando papeles…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El ritmo siguió normal durante los siguientes días en Hogwarts ( comida, clases y algo de diversión) , nada digno de decir hasta la noche del miércoles .

Todos los slytherin de primer año dormían, aunque uno en especial no tranquilamente…

_Caminaba, la vegetación estaba seca y los escasos árboles que se alzaban lánguidos no prometían vivir durante mucho tiempo , el lugar estaba cercado por un oxidado alambre de púas a una altura de un metro y medio , el recinto parecía abandonado y él se sintió como quien descubre un valioso tesoro . _

_Al ver el lugar tuvo la sensación de olvido , no, no era eso. _

_Algo le decía que ya había estado allí. Por ello, sin temor alguno pasó bajo el cerco de púas y sus zapatos aplastaron el ya seco pasto , no demoró mucho en notar las tablas de cemento que verticalmente estaban sobre el piso … ¿por qué eso eran , no? _

_Pues no, acercándose pudo leer una : "Jane Duerre"_

_¡Duerre!, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No tenía por qué estar emparentada con Jack, había muchos Duerre por Inglaterra… ¿cierto?._

_Siguiendo su recorrido notó como la mayoría de las tumbas estaba pintada de azul claro ,algunas tenían epitafios , otras unos cuantos poemas o el típico " que en paz descanse"._

_¿Por qué él estaba allí?. ¿por qué sentía que debía estarlo?._

_No supo porqué pero continuó caminando por entre las tumbas sin rumbo aparente , luego casi de la nada (o al menos sin notar como había llegado allí) se halló frente a un enorme mausoleo también de color azul , en el frontis estaba escrito "PAX" y a lo que Harry le pareció una especie de asterisco , mirando a ambos lados verificó la reja que le impedía entrar , al tocarla ésta se corrió sin ningún problema y con más curiosidad que miedo entró…_

_Era espaciosa, lo adornaban mujeres de mármol desnudas con rostro compungido , otras tenían las manos en la cara ocultando su dolor . El niño giró su vista en busca de algo más ,pero similares estatuas halló , comenzó a caminar para toparse con ¿vegetación? Y parecía en perfecto estado, para nada similar a las secas del exterior , con el cejo fruncido continuó adentrándose , las paredes comenzaron a aparecer cubiertas de cuadros de personas con vestimentas antiguas, Harry pudo reconocer unos cuantos personajes vestidos a lo muggle y otras a la usanza mágica, su curiosidad le instó a continuar su recorrido, no supo cuanto más caminó , pero al final llegó a lo que parecía un túnel de no más de un metro de diámetro, suerte que no era claustrofóbico , deseando que el trayecto acabara llegó finalmente al término del túnel , para toparse con una estancia de piedra de unos veinte metros cuadrados, que en su centro reposaba sobre una formación rocosa rectangular una…¿estatua de piedra? sí lo era . _

_Siguiendo una corazonada, se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la estatua , fue por ello que notó un verso en la base ._

_En un principio no entendió su significado, pero luego al observarlas detenidamente el entendimiento llegó sin saber de donde._

_Un libro que robé , ocultado por siempre en mi tumba_

_Lejos de mi tierra y cerca de mi amor…_

_-Yo entiendo que dicen -suspiró pasando sus yemas por las letras , estas retrocedieron mostrando un agujero por el que fácilmente cabría su mano , intrigado (y sin meditar por cierto las consecuencias) la introdujo tocando en un inicio piedra, pero luego sus dedos dieron con algo de textura similar a la ropa ._

_Era un libro , su tapa era de género blanco , debía medir no más de veinte centímetros de alto y unos 15 de ancho , aunque su grosor era otra cosa, demasiado prometía horas de desvelo y misterios…_

_Sin esperar tiempo abrió el libro, nuevamente los extraños caracteres de la anterior piedra , lo saludaron burlonamente. _

_Concentrándose , las letras adquirieron entendimiento:_

_**Los viajes de un mago**_

_Por Salazar slytherin…_

-¡Mordret!-

Malfoy lo zarandeaba para que despertara - ¡Por qué rayos me despertaste!- Mor saltó de la cama furioso ¡justo cuando comenzaba a leer el libro! .

-Mira la hora – dijo draco por sola respuesta .

Fastidiado Mor tomó sus cosas y de un portazo se encerró en el baño.

-Ese genio que se gasta, Gaunt- dijo críticamente Nott tomando su bolso para luego bajar junto a Zabini.

En ese momento cierta sacerdotisa se encontraba en las orillas del lago, se había desprendido de sus botas y pantis , debía recoger una hierba acuática para poder realizar el antídoto para la mordedura de acromantula , ya se había acabado y Raquel le había pedido el favor. Asi que ahí estaba sintiendo algo de frío ,por suerte que el clima no estaba siendo espacialmente duro, aunque no quitaba que deseara con todas sus fuerzas una taza de humeante café.

Debido a la misma tarea su atuendo tradicional compuesto de túnica blanca, no era el de hoy. Llevaba una camisa de seda negra al estilo japonés junto con unos pantalones capri del mismo color y tela.

-¡Al fin!- dijo victoriosa hallando la escurridiza planta . Luego cuando estaba por salir un repentino mareo la atacó.

_-¡Niños no chapoteen más allá de la orilla- su madre los regañaba , mientras que su padre sonreía condescendiente a sus hijos._

_-¡No te preocupes papá!- dijo el niño de ojos avellana sonriendo- ¡yo siempre cuido de Aline!- _

_Luego ambos sonriendo siguieron jugando … _

Tosió tiritando de frío, la vista la tenía algo nublada y apenas notó que alguien masageaba su espalda ayudándola a botar el líquido que había tragado.

Un poco más consciente de lo que ocurría se percató que estaba en los brazos de alguien , olía bien, como a pino y menta.

Dejando al fin de toser convulsivamente , fue poco a poco recuperando la vista , ahí se dio cuenta quién era su rescatador…

-¡Se puede saber qué tiene en la cabeza!- el sujeto la tenía aprisionada por los hombros y la zarandeaba ligeramente, sin llegar a dañarla , pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para notarlo. - ¡Es que no sabe que en septiembre los hinks andan en la orilla! ¡si hasta los de primer año lo saben!-

La chica podía sentir el enoja del hombre , también su nerviosismo, seguramente pensando en lo catastrófico que sería su muerte para al alianza… sí, no podía ser nada más.

-Yo…-

-No diga nada ¡a la enfermería ahora!- luego casi arrastrándola la dejó en una camilla de la enfermería y obligó a Madame Pomfrey a administrarle algo de suero magico "por si las dudas" había dicho ante la cara anonadada de la enfermera. Una suerte que Raquel estuviera preparando su clase…

-¿Ya puedo irme?- preguntó por lo bajo a la enfermera.

-Claro que no, se quedará hasta mañana –dijo el maestro antes de que la enfermera hablara.- ¿no es así Madame Pomfrey?- la mujer solo afirmó, quién haría algo contrario cuando Severus Snape te miraba con esa expresión tan amenazante...

-Y más vale que no se escape, sino la traeré a rastras – luego con una última mirada furibunda a la sacerdotisa ,que no sabía que rayos había pasado allí, se fue.

-Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ud.- dijo casualmente Pomfrey yendo a su despacho.

- No es lo que cree- susurró la chica quedando sola … Como siempre...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Humor de perros

Ese era el adjetivo para Snape , según los alumnos de primer año que rogaban a Kronos para que el tiempo avanzara con mayor velocidad. ¡Esto estaba siendo una tortura!.

-No lo sabe … que mal Sr. Weasley acaba de perder 30 puntos a su casa.-

-¡Eso no es justo!-

-50 puntos…-

-¡Pero!-

-60…-

-¡Cállate de una vez, Weasley!- fue Hermione quien estalló al ver como el pelirrojo malgastaba los puntos que ella con tanto esfuerzo había ganado durante la primera clase .

-70 puntos … ¿Alguna otra acotación Srta. Granger?- La chica roja de vergüenza negó fervientemente, Harry ,unas mesas más atrás de ella ,suspiró tristemente. No había pasado ni media hora de clases y Gryffindor ya lleva 100 puntos menos.

-Bien , ahora vamos a seguir con la interrogación – dijo con una sonrisa sádica , más de un Slytherin deseó haberse enfermado .

-Srta. Granger, ud será la siguiente , ya que por lo visto tiene tantas ganas de hablar…- risas de los slytherin y un suspiro de alivio de los leones. La chica puso cara de atención y miró firmemente al profesor esperando el ataque.

-¿Para qué sirve la esencia de Murtlap?- Harry alzó una ceja, esa definitivamente NO formaba parte del temario de primer año , vio que Snape sonreía de lado y la castaña se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya… parece que después de todo McGonagalla exageraba hoy en la sala de maestros respecto a ud.- los slytherin volvieron a reír y la chica se puso roja, Mor pudo ver como apretaba los puños .

-Heridas…- dijo acallando las risas de los slytheirn y acabando con la cara de felicidad de Snape- La esencia de Murtlap generalmente sirven para curar heridas superficiales , aunque también…- pero de ponto calló- eso – dijo finalmente , Harry pudo ver como el pie de la chica tenía un tick, observó a Snape mirarla con cierto enfado .

-Sí, tal vez- dijo finalmente – aunque eso no sale en el libro de pociones Srta. Granger , así que he aquí mi interrogante ¿cómo lo sabe ?- La clase guardó silencio de pronto, los gryffindor enfadados ( ¡haciendo preguntas que ni estaban en el libro!) y los slytherin esperando en que acabaría eso. La castaña pareció perder un poco el color de sus mejillas .

-He… lo leí en la biblioteca- dijo seriamente sin mover un músculo, no podía decirle que los sabía porque era una aprendiz de curandera y como tal era su deber estudiar todo aquello destinado a la sanación.

Snape se acercó a su puesto. – Así que ud sencillamente , luego de su primer día de clases se enclaustró en la biblioteca leyendo casualmente un libro sobre esencia de Murtlap, vaya Srta. Granger . sí que tiene ganas de estudiar- claramente hablaba sarcásticamente , la chica siguió quieta en su puesto, aunque Mor pudo ver como el tick continuaba .

-10 puntos menos por mentir, Srta. Granger y detención para mañana a las 7.-

La clase siguió por la misma línea humillante para los leones . Harry se preguntaba por qué esa aversión a los gryffindors, estaba bien que el sujeto fuera de slytherin, pero su imparcialidad como educador era alarmante . De los diez slytherins en la sala sólo había preguntado a tres , mientras que ya repetía algunas interrogaciones a los mismos alumnos.

Al finalizar la clase los gryffindors salieron rojos de furia o vergüenza y los slytherin tan tranquilos como lechuga . Ni Draco ni Mordret habían sido interrogados , de hecho Snape había puesto dos veces atención a Harry: en la asistencia y cuando salía.

Hermione tomó rápidamente sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y comenzó a salir del aula, el pelinegro hubiera jurado haber visto un par de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Adelántate a la próxima clase – dijo a Draco sin mirarlo y con una rapidez admirable recogió sus cosas. Con la vista puesta e la castaña que ya tenía un pie fuera del aula se encaminó hacia ella , cuando sintió que alguien podía una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Draco tengo que hacer- dijo sin girar viendo como la castaña avanzaba por el pasillo .

-No soy el Sr. Malfoy , Sr. Gaunt y le agradecería si dejara de mirar el pasillo y se gira –

Maldijo a Snape , Hermione ya se había perdido por el pasillo.

-Tengo clase , profesor- dijo con la esperanza de la que la joven no se hubiera alejado demasiado.

-Sí, en ese caso yo le dará una nota de disculpa- Harry lo miró exasperado.

-¿Qué ocurre , profesor Snape?- preguntó sabiendo que ya no vería a la chica hasta la próxima clase ¿estaría llorando?.

-Se trata de su poción , Sr. Gaunt- ¿su poción? pero si estaba seguro de haberla hecho a la perfección. - Está mal hecha –

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible- dijo arrogantemente ¡ese sujeto estaba demente!, había realizado esa poción millones de veces bajo la tutela de Maestro Voldemort.

-Su color es turquesa , tal como decía el libro-

-Es más bien aguamarina- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia .

-Aguamarina…- Mor se estaba preguntando la capacidad visual del sujeto.

-Sí, sin embargo por ser la primera clase se lo dejaré pasar, ahora retírese- dijo dándole la justificación. Harry se quedó dos segundos atontado ¿qué había sido eso?. Sin querer estar más cerca del maestro salió del salón .

-Turquesa, demasiado perfecto y él lo sabe- susurró para sí observando el pequeño frasco – nadie en su primera clase hace este filtro a la perfección-

Debía ir con Dumbledore, algo no cuadraba y no era el hecho de que Gaunt fuera bueno en pociones , después de todo , el lord era un experto en esa materia. Lo que lo tenía inquieto era esa "preocupación" que tenía hacia Hermione Granger, una total y perfecta sangre sucia.

Primero la salvaba arriesgando su propia integridad( nada común en un slytherin) y ahora podría jurar que de no haber sido por él habría corrido tras la gryffindor.

Snape era un excelente espía y podía oler los secretos a distancia, Hermione Granger y el "discípulo" del lord tenía una conexión más profunda de lo que se podía esperar en dos alumnos de casas enemigas. Sin contar con los "conocimientos" de la Srta. Granger, porque ni por un segundo se creía que lo había leído casualmente ayer.

Se quedó un rato pensando que podían tener en común un sangre pura , heredero del lord más temido de los últimos cien años y una chica hija de muggles como Hermione Granger.

¿Qué nombre era ese , después de todo? Hermione… nada común para ser de muggles.

Y entónces algo surgió. Un recuerdo . Casi un hecho insignificante , pero que ahora parecía encajar .

Alarmado y a la vez eufórico se encaminó a la oficina del Director.

Había recordado cierta ocasión en que tuvo que sanar a un niño que no dejaba de repetir el nombre de "_Hermione_".

Y ese niño, no era otro que Mordret Gaunt…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Nota: ya sé, me robé las athelas del Señor de los Anillos, jeje, bueno no me demanden por los derechos de autor!. Amm aunque si lo ven bien solo las puse como ingredientes para crema de manos ( ya que al no ser usadas por el Rey , pues no tienen fines medicinales).**

**Ah y el sueño ¿notaron que era casi el mismo del capítulo 13? ¬¬ díganme que sí . De hora en adelante ese sueño atormentará a Harry, jeje**

**Bueno la historia se va armando , ya saben que hay otro libro importante en nuestra historia: Los viajes de un mago , aparte del "Libro Olvidado". Un galeón para quién descubra la conexión xD.**

**Les respondí por reply ( si no leas llega avísenme), solo contestaré aquí los anónimos:**

**Sandokan **:Bueno ya leíste algo sobre el destino de Jack , navidad será una fecha importanem, muajajaj, además si lees bien el cap pasado deducirás que le pasará a JAck, como dijo voldy: ya está todo hecho.jaja me alegro que hayas pasado y pásala bien , por mi parte aún me faltan un par de meses para salir recién de vacaciones de invierno, joder, en fin, más encima está lloviendo. En fin, nos leemos luego.chaus

**tonkspotter400 **:Bueno linda , deseo concedido jejjej, slytherin a la carta.jeje, traté de actualizar rápido , sé lo torturador que puede ser esperar una actualizacióne n un punto crítico como este, jejje., chap nos leemos.

**Jim:**Que bueno que te agrade , en todo caso no todo será de color de rosa por decirlo así, entre Hermy y Harry.

**Bueno al resto que lee mi historia genail que me lean , xD , hay que tener aguante para soportarme , jajaja, lo digo por las actualizaciones ¬¬. Nos vemos!.**


	24. Nada es lo que parece

-

-

Finalmente Dumbledore había decidido esperar un poco más antes de sacar alguna conclusión sobre la "conexión" entre Granger y Gaunt . Para Snape todo estaba muy claro , esos dos se conocían y si el director no pensaba como él, lo haría cambiar de opinión…

El día jueves había llegado a su fin y los alumnos iban cansados a sus salas comunes . Todos menos los de Slytherin, debido a "Aquello-Que-Nadie-Vio".

Primero y segundo se afilaron luego de la comida , en el aula de pociones esperando el castigo. Snape no se hizo esperar.

-Al menos son puntuales- dijo enfadado, aún no podía creer que siguieran sin hablar- los de segundo se encargarán de limpiar todos los trofeos - unos murmullos de queja fueron acallados por la mirada del maestro, Filch apareció de algún lado llevándose sonriente a los desafortunados magos.

-Primer año…- posó su mirada en cada uno de los niños. Mordret vio como Pansy Parkinson temblaba ligeramente. De seguro la niña nunca había hecho labores manuales.- síganme…-

Recorrieron el pasillo subiendo hasta la torre de astronomía. Cada alumno que veía a Snape caminar delante de la hilera de Slytherin los quedaba observando intrigados.

Finalmente llegaron a la Torre , aunque se desviaron hacia una puerta que tenía un cuadro alusivo a las sirenas .

-Torre de Marfil- dijo Snape sin perder tiempo, una vez en la habitación los niños se dieron cuenta que era una especie de sala de estar , repleta de estanterías con tarros.

-Me alegra verlo profesor Snape- dijo la figura de Aline apareciendo por la puerta de atrás , a su lado la acompañaba Raquel – así que son ellos-

-Sí, profesora Sthandier- dijo el maestro ignorando la mirada insolente de la curandera. La sacerdotisa tal vez la notó porque gentilmente le pidió que fuera por un pergamino.

-Espero que no sea blanda con ellos- Snape parecía no estar muy contento por dejar a los chicos allí- tenga en cuenta que un Premio Anual está en la enfermería -

Aline le garantizó que así sería y con una última despreciable mirada a Raquel, que ya había vuelto , se marchó.

-Bien niños- dijo Aline sonriendo – vamos a trabajar –

Durante la próxima media hora estuvieron etiquetando pociones y puliendo tarros de vidrio.

-¡Me quebré una uña!- el grito de Parkinson sacó a la sacerdotisa de su labor - ¡Esto es trabajo de elfos!-

-Srta. …-

-Parkinson-

-Bien, Srta. Parkinson, seguirá en lo mismo y si cumple bien con su labor y deja de decir ese tipo de comentarios , repararé su uña – la rubia pareció rebatir, pero siguió fregando.

Mordret estaba un poco más alejado de Parkinson , pero había visto todo , Draco a su lado se quejó de que la chica tenía razón "¡Somos sangre pura , es humillante! " .

Aunque eso no lo dijo en voz alta..

Media hora después Aline había hecho un receso para que los chicos comieran algo .

-¿Y eso qué se supone que es?- dijo Draco mirando con asco la barra de avena violeta que tenía en su plato . ¡Esto era el colmo!.

-¿Sucede algo Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó gentilmente Aline acercándose a los chicos, Harry internamente comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué problema podría tener? – dijo sarcásticamente el chico - ¡trabajamos como elfos y nos da eso! – dijo apuntando la barra- ¡hasta los Weasley comen mejor!-

El coro de risas no se hizo esperar .

-¡Mira snob inglés…!-

-¡Silencio Raquel! – Aline se veía enfadada y las risas de los slytherin acallaron .

-No quiero oír otro tipo de comentario semejante Sr. Malfoy y con respecto a sus alimentos… ¿los ha probado al menos?-

-¡¿Probarlos?! Antes muerto que probar _eso_-

-Pues _eso _como ud. lo llama es una barra de avena morada, avena que solo crece bajo circunstancias muy difíciles de cultivo , está catalogada como una "rareza" por su Departamento de Alimentación y se importan muy pocas toneladas al año desde Avalon . Ahora Sr. Malfoy haga el favor de comerse _eso _o mantenerse callado-

Harry ni se movió y comió un buen bocado de la barra de avena ¡era deliciosa! .

-Está muy bueno- dijo sin poder contenerse, Aline que aún miraba enfadada al rubio dirigió su atención a Mordret , el niño muy concentrado degustando el exquisito manjar , no notó el escrutinio de la sacerdotisa.

Una extraña sensación obligó a Aline seguir morando al pelinregro, tenía un aura grisácea , pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención. Había algo en ese niño , algo…

-Ejem… ¿Aline?-

-¿Qué sucede Raquel?- la sacerdotisa se fue al extremo de la habitación , los chicos comenzaban a comer.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste mirando al chico Gaunt como ida ¿te hizo algo?-

-No, solo que… vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero me pareció conocido-

-Amiga, necesitas vacaciones, te puedo garantizar que ese niño nada tiene que ver contigo, has pasado tu vida en Avalon y los últimos años en Hogwarts enseñando, no hay forma de que lo conozcas -

Aline no objetó nada, pero siguió pensando que ya conocía al menor…

-¡Mordret!-

El grito de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿ Qué te pasa? la sala común está para el otro lado- Miro un par de segundos al slytherin , tenía razón .

El castigo con Aline le había afectado, el ver a la chica que se había preocupado por él en los peores momentos de su vida, lo había hecho dudar de seguir con su fachada. De buena gana se hubiera quitado el medallón para que viera que era Harry. La extrañaba tanto, deseaba escuchar nuevamente sus historias , oírla cantar aquella canción de cuna que siempre lo hacía dormir…

-¿Sabes Mordret?... Eres raro-

-¿Eh … gracias?-

Aunque siempre podía contar con cierto "snob inglés" para sacarlo de sus deprimentes pensamientos…

El viernes fue un día especial para Harry, tendría su primera clase con Aline, la chica enseñaba una nueva clase , incorporada a la planta posteriormente de la alianza : "Estudios Avalonese" .

Estaba nervioso y a la vez contento , vería dar clases a la sacerdotisa, sería … diferente.

Bajó como siempre con Draco y como ya era costumbre los slytherin lo miraban nerviosos sin llegar a dirigirles una mirada insolente .

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Nada Draco, nada-

Continuaron el trayecto hasta llegar a un pasillo abarrotado de gente . Ambos chicos dieron un par de codazos hasta estar en primera fila.

-Siempre he dicho que son una pobre excusa de mago…- Era Zabini acompañado de Nott ,quien observaba tranquilamente recostado en la pared a Weasley ( quien tenía el rostro enrojecido) y Longbottom.

-Por lo visto diferimos en el concepto de"mago", Zabini- dijo Longbottom poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para evitar generar una pelea. – Un mago es quien usa su magia con inteligencia y precaución, no como tu padre , quien por cierto está siendo investigado por asuntos bastantes oscuros –

Fue el turno de Zabini de enrojecer , Ron lanzó una carcajada y el duelo no se hizo esperar.

El slytherin lanzó un expelliarmus a Weasley , que fue empujado por Longbottom, el cual acababa de realizar un escudo , resultado: Zabini en el suelo humillado.

-Como dije, Zabini, la palabra es "precaución"- los espectadores rieron de buena gana . Nott no parecía hacer mucho .

Había que reconocer que la magia de Longbottom era un poco más arriba de la media . Observando a los presentes notó una cabellera rizada y castaña: Hermione .

-Vamos Ron, no sigamos viendo a estas "excusas" de magos- más risas de los alumnos , sin embargo cuando los gryffindor se iban , Nott encontró apropiado lanzarles una maldición .

Pero por lo visto los leones se lo esperaban , porque la esquivaron limpiamente, pero la trayectoria del hechizo siguió su curso . Con temor Mordret vio como la maldición se encaminaba a la castaña, quien paralizada veía su fin acercarse.

Sin medir las consecuencias lanzó un escudo hacia la chica, sin embargo no fue el único.

-¡Nott! Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin – Potter tenía la varita apretada y sus ojos centelleaban furiosos – ¡ detención hoy a las 7! –

Queriendo escapar del enfado del maestro,el grupo de alumnos se esparció con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Granger?- Potter pareció recordar a la chica que había protegido.

-Sí –

-Vámonos- susurró Draco tirando de la túnica del pelinegro.

-¿Qué se supone que haces , Potter?-

El tironeo de Malfoy se hizo más insistente al ver a su jefe de casa aparecer .

-Lo de siempre , _Snape_, castigar una serpiente traicionera-

Como Potter no especificó , Severus miró a los cuatro alumnos de su casa en el pasillo .

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así a mis alumnos- dijo en un peligroso susurro.,

-Mordret… vamos- Draco casi rogaba por desparecer de allí. Todo Hogwarts sabía que el profesor Snape y Potter no se llevaban bien , no quería estar allí cuando se desatara el desastre. Pero Mordret no entendía…

-¡Ninguno se mueve de aquí! – Potter apuntó peligrosamente a Malfoy – ustedes tres también están con detención hoy a las 7-Nott suspiró sabiendo que eso sucedería.

-¡Qué no hicimos nada!- dijo Draco enfadado , luego se giró a Harry- ¡te lo dije, pero nunca me haces caso!-

Mor se quedo viendo al chico rabiar . Lo dicho, Draco era divertido.

-No es por interrumpir su interesante plática , profesor Potter, pero ya estaba castigado – dijo Mordret indolente , Draco meneó la cabeza esperando que el suelo se abriera para morir de una buena vez.

Snape lo miró ligeramente ¿alegre,? eso daba miedo… mientras que Potter apretó más su varita.

-He… profesor…- la suave voz de Hermione interrumpió su línea de pensamiento .

-Gaunt y Malfoy no hicieron nada- dijo por lo bajo tragando saliva al sentir la mirada del profesor de DCAO y el de Pociones, cada uno con distintos pensamientos…

-¿Ves Potter? tus propios alumnos abogan por los míos, ahora si me disculpas debo hablar con ellos- Snape puso ambas manos en cada uno de los chicos y los tironeó para alejarse ( más a Mor que a Draco , aún deseaba ver que pasaría con Hermione).

-Yo yo…¡tengo clase!- y sin esperar a que el profesor Potter dijera algo más, se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡A dónde creen que van!- Nott y Zabini comenzaban a caminar lentamente – ¡ustedes sí que están castigados!-

Ambos chicos suspiraron derrotados…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yomara dobló la carta y con una mirada culpable la guardó en su cofre .

-Esto es demasiado , maestra- dijo a Leola que al igual que ella había leído el escrito de Aline. Le comunicaba que el niño Mordret estaba en Hogwarts – Aline debería saber la verdad –

-No es tiempo, Yomara - miro a la Reina seriamente- no está preparada para conocerla-

-¿Y quién lo estaría?- dijo mirando los castaños a través de la ventana – es una verdad muy peligrosa –

-Ciertamente , por lo mismo debe tratarse con precaución. Aline debe seguir creyendo que su madre era una más de nosotras , debe seguir pensando que nada la ata con el mundo de los magos-

Yomara cerró los ojos , todo este asunto estaba acabando con ella.

-¿Es eso lo que piensa el Consejo?-

-El Consejo también sufre , Yomara, pero por el momento lo mejor para la joven es permanecer ignorante de su historia , su lugar está en Hogwarts… -

-Por el momento el más seguro para ella…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo o entrar al salón de clases ; no podía negar que deseaba estar más tiempo con la sacerdotisa , pero… ¿y si lo descubría? .

-Ese viejo de Dumbledore … ¿cuándo entenderá a no juntar slytherin con gryffindor?- Draco miraba despectivamente a Weasley que ya se había ubicado .

-¿Mordret me oyes?-

-Sï, claro – dijo el chico tomando aire , ambos entraron.

Como siempre Aline tenía una sonrisa en el rostro , más de algún alumno suspiró embobado y no es que fuera la sacerdotisa una total belleza como Milla , sino que tenía un aire de fragilidad y tranquilidad que invitaba a confiar.

-Buenos días – dijo la sacerdotisa – Soy la profesora Aline Sthandier y les enseñaré Estudios Avaloneses, como sabrán es una materia relativamente nueva , espero no tengamos complicaciones…- Luego pasó la lista deteniéndose en cada uno de sus alumnos para darle una cálida sonrisa , Harry estaba encantado , era como retroceder a aquellos días en que ambos jugaban en la casa Potter …

-Mordret Gaunt- Draco le dio un codazo, una vez más se había perdido en su mundo .

-Presente-

Aline le dio una sonrisa como a todos , pero a Harry le pareció diferente ,más cálida… ¿no era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta , o sí?.

-Bien abran sus libros en la página 15 , vamos a empezar por la Historia de los árboles medicinales…-

Una hora después , los alumnos seguían tan atentos como al comienzo , hasta los slytherin, no se podía negar que la chica sabía como introducir a sus alumnos en el tema. Cuando finalizó su introducción se dedicó a hablarle sobre los manzanos…

-"Hay muchos que dicen que las avaloneses no usan varitas para realizar magia y de cierta manera tiene razón, digo "cierta manera" , porque lo correcto sería decir que no es visible "

Algunos la miraban extrañados ¿qué tenían que ver los báculos con el estudio de los manzanos? .

La maestra hizo una pausa mirando a alguien en especial- dígame Srta. Granger ¿cómo obtuvo su varita?- la castaña miró extrañada a la avalonese.

-En Ollivanders – dijo la chica como era de esperarse.

-Bien, ustedes las compran , mientras que en Avalon es el árbol de los Cuatro Jardines quien regala un trozo de su corteza para la elaboración -

Los alumnos la escuchaban atentamente .

-Espera que creamos que un "árbol" es inteligente- preguntó Malfoy escéptico - es solo un objeto inanimado-

Mor meneó la cabeza mientras Aline se acercaba al muchacho. Una vez allí extendió su mano derecha hacia él, de inmediato apareció un báculo de un metro de longitud- ocasionando una ovación entre sus alumnos- era de color blanco y en la parte inferior tenía talladas unas palabras .

-Este Sr. Malfoy es mi báculo, lo obtuve a los cinco años del árbol de los Cuatro Jardines , el mismo que ud. acaba de llamar "objeto inanimado" – Aline hablaba calmadamente – Sr.Malfoy tómelo – El chico platinado la miró ligeramente temeroso.- vamos, no lo comerá ¿o sí?- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que los gryffindor apoyaron . Mordret arrugó el ceño.

Finalmente Malfoy tomó el báculo - ¡Ahhh! – aunque lo soltó de inmediato .

-Como ven , el Sr. Malfoy ha sido atacado por "el objeto inanimado"– luego volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y el báculo se convirtió en una pequeña esfera azulada y entró en su mano derecha. – Los árboles tienen tanta vida como cualquiera de vosotros – Caminó entre Hermione y Mordret – aunque … unos más que otros , bien, quiero dos pergaminos sobre los manzanos y sus propiedades.-

-¿Manzanos?- preguntó Pansy – ¿qué tiene de mágico un _manzano_?.- Hermione levantó la mano.

-Srta. Granger , veo que desea responder la pregunta de su compañera, pues bien adelante- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Los manzanos al igual que los canelos y olivos forman parte de los cinco árboles más antiguos de la naturaleza, sus propiedades varían según la fecha en que se halla producido su germinación , principalmente se encargan de curar las heridas superficiales , aunque con la debida preparación pueden detener la muerte.-

-20 puntos para Gryffidnor, como dice vuestra compañera , el manzano no solo sirve para dar manzanas- la clase rió –… el gran "objeto inanimado" de Avalon-más risas de gryffindors- es un manzano. Ynys Avallach o Avalon es "la isla de las manzanas " y gozamos de la mejor ala de enfermería que halla en este mundo , a base de manzanitas …- luego tomó su libro – Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy , no olviden la tarea-

Al salir los alumnos estaban encantados, no había sido como las clases de herbología ni como una de historia , solo Malfoy parecía un tanto molesto.

-¡Cómo se atrevió! – el chico caminaba a grandes zancadas, Mor a su lado ocultaba una sonrisa . - ¡esto lo sabrá mi padre!-

-Draco… no seas ingenuo , las avaloneses rinden cuentas ante la Embajadora, el Ministerio no interviene ¿es que no sabes nada?-

Pobre Draco, estaba muy enojado y que Mor lo hubiera tratado de ignorante no mejoró su humor , para la cena seguía sin hablarle y parecía lanzar chispas por los ojos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione se repetía mentalmente que no debía tener miedo… su profesor de pociones no era ningún monstruo … no debía tiritar porque la había citado a las 7 de esa noche , debido a un castigo… , según el maestro sacar más de tres libros de la biblioteca en menos de una hora iba contra las reglas … ¿sería verdad?.

Como fuera, estaba allí delante de la puerta del despacho de Snape infundiéndose valor.

-Pase- dijo luego de golpear- al fin llega Srta. Granger- dijo con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

Snape le iba a demostrar a Dumbledore que había algo extraño con esos dos niños y como buen Slytherin había elegido la presa más vulnerable.

-Siéntese – dijo ofreciéndole una silla, la chica así lo hizo , con una rápida mirada al despacho deseo salir corriendo : las innumerables criaturas muertas enfrascadas del maestro "adornaban" su despacho .

-Srta. Granger , le voy a dar una oportunidad para librarse del castigo – la chica alzó los ojos esperanzada.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó asustada viendo la seriedad del sujeto ¿no iba a matarla , cierto?.

-Nada tan terrible como lo que está pensando – la chica lo miró más asustada y el maestro sonrió complacido con el efecto que daba - solo hábleme de su amigo, el Sr. Gaunt.

La niña lo miró con suspicacia . ¿Por qué de Gaunt?.

-No comprendo, profesor…-

-Sencillo , dígame todo lo que sepa de Gaunt- dijo él un tanto enfadado .- sé bien que ustedes se conocían antes de ingresar a Hogwarts- bueno, era una mentira , pero ella no tenía cómo saberlo.

-¿Conocernos? no es así profesor- dijo la chica asustada – yo …-

-¡No mienta Srta. Granger! – Snape se había levantado golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio, la chica emitió un gritito. – Puede engañar a todos los demás, pero no a mi, así que no empeore su situación y coopere –

Hermione se levantó de la silla , quería salir de allí ya.

-¡Adónde cree que va!- Snape la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo .

-¡Yo…yo no sé nada! – la niña hacía esfuerzos por soltarse asimismo el maestro la zamarreaba más enérgicamente .

De pronto la niña dejó de luchar , se sentía tranquila como flotando ¿dónde estaba?.

Se miró, llevaba el mismo vestido que Catalina le había regalado y estaba nuevamente en el parque Saint Patrick …

Lo que ella no sabía era que Snape estaba usando Oclumancia . De una forma u otra iba a desentrañar ese misterio. Aunque claro, nunca contó con que la profesora Sthandier entrara para avisarle que ya había llegado su pedido de hojas de notro.

Le tomó unos segundos a Aline darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Furiosa alzó su mano derecha mandando al maestro de pociones al otro extremo del despacho.

-¡Salvaje, cómo te atreves! – la sacerdotisa estaba preocupada y herida , Snape como pudo se levantó .

Hermione estaba en el piso semiconsciente y ajena a todo ese escándalo.

- No interfiera en esto, Sthandier –dijo con su habitual tranquilidad de hielo – esa niña que tanto ud. se empeña en defender es aliada de Voldemort –

- ¿Qué? – Aline ,que ya tenía en brazos a la castaña ,lo observó sin creer en sus palabras- Luego discutiré este… - cerró los ojos calmándose – penoso asunto con ud, primero llevaré a esta alumna a la enfermería-

A hermione le dolía la cabeza y no paraba de girar y girar. Aunque era consciente de que alguien gritaba . ¿qué ocurría?.

-Hermione ¿ me escuchas?– esa voz la conocía…

-¿Ma ... maestra Aline?- susurró recobrándose un poco .

-Sí, linda soy yo –

-¿No entiendo? Qué ha ocurrido?-

La maestra negó con la cabeza- nada , ahora descansa – Hermione le hizo caso y se durmió.

-Creí que … olvídelo- dijo con una mirada entristecida- obviamente eres igual de insufrible que el resto de los magos –

Y con una última mirada de decepción salió del despacho.

Snape se sentó en su silla masajeando su frente . Todo había salido pésimo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese viernes por la mañana Harry se extrañó de no ver a Hermione desayunando en la mesa Gryffindor , sentimiento que se acrecentó al notar que la chica no estaba en su primera clase . De hecho no fue a todas las clases de esa mañana. Para el almuerzo Harry miraba a diestra y siniestra por todo Hogwarts buscando a la chica.

-¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso, me tienes mareado!- Draco había tenido que correr por medio colegio detrás de Mordret - ¡al menos podrías decirme por qué parecemos idiotas corriendo de un maldito lado a otro!-

-¡Quieres callarte!-

Mor no estaba de buen ánimo . Su carta seguía sin aparecer y ahora la chica se esfumaba.

-Sencillamente perfecto – oyó que se quejaba el rubio.

-¿Se te perdió algo Gaunt?-

-No tengo tiempo para ti, Nott- dijo el pelinegro viendo al chico acompañado de Zabini .

-¿En serio?, una pena , porque oí por ahí algo que tal vez te interese- Draco alzó una ceja .

-Nott esfúmate- dijo el platinado descargándose en él – nuestro tiempo es demasiado valioso para gastarlo contigo.-

Nott sonrió – siempre tan arrogante , Drake , deberías saber que eso algún día te perderá-

-Di lo que tengas que decir o márchate- Mor , no quería perder más el tiempo.

-Gaunt Gaunt, como sabrás todo tiene su precio y más si se trata de información –

-¿Y por qué debería pagar por ella?-

Nott aprecio sus uñas tranquilamente – Tal vez porque se trata sobre cierta sangre sucia gryffindor-

Mor miró a ambos lados del pasillo y suspiró cansado.

-Bien Nott ya tienes mi atención, habla-

-¿Sabes? no eres muy diplomático- dijo el chico con la varita del chico en su cuello.

-Búscate una avalonese si quieres diplomacia –acotó – ahora habla-

-Primero saca la varita de mi cuello ¡vamos Gaunt! Yo vengo aquí a ayudarte y tú me amenazas ¿qué clase de amigo eres?-

Draco bufó divertido .

-La comedia no te queda , Nott , pero sí , por esta vez te has salvado- dijo guardando la varita .

-Bien… oí que la sangre sucia está en la enfermería , al aparecer tuvo un problema con unas pociones –

-Nott…- dijo Gaunt con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es verdad…-

-Su nombre es Granger, asegúrate de usarlo en el futuro-tal vez fue el brillo desquiciado en sus ojos negro-plata lo que hizo al slytherin asentir . Luego se perdió por el pasillo.

-¿Sabes Malfoy?- dijo Nott acomodándose la corbata – eres un desgraciado con mucha suerte- posteriormente se fue junto con Zabini.- y dile a Gaunt que me debe una-

-Sí, claro- masculló con sarcasmo el platinado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Llamaré a Milla en este instante!- la chica se encaminó decidida hasta la puerta, pero una mano de Aline la hizo desistir.

-¿Y qué harás luego? ¿decirle a los magos que Hermione se retira por agravios a Avalon?-

-Pero…-

-¡Piensa por un segundo , Raquel! – Aline respiró calmándose ,no podía creer que la niña estuviese por segunda vez en la enfermería ,en menos de una semana .

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!-

-Lo sé , por el momento Dumbledore ya habló con Snape de lo ocurrido – la curandera bufó .- prometió no volver a inmiscuirse en la mente de Hermione.-

-No confío en ese mago - Aline no objetó nada , a decir verdad ella tampoco . Un sujeto que hería a sus menores no merecía su confianza, pensó con tristeza.

-Como sea , por el momento Hermione duerme , lo mejor es que este asunto quede hasta aquí- la pelinegro negó contrariada-

-¿Y si Snape vuelve a intentarlo? Juro que si es el caso se va a enterar que tanto daño pueden hacer sus preciosas pociones…-

-Basta Raquel, esa actitud no ayuda , ya pensaremos que hacer para evitar en el futuro otro de estos episodios-

Un portazo las hizo terminar abruptamente la charla . Un cansado slytherin jadeaba , seguramente por venir corriendo .

-¿Sr. Gaunt?- preguntó Aline extrañada .Harry pareció incómodo con la joven , solo por un instante se reveló en sus ojos que así era , aunque fue tan fugaz que Raquel dudó de haberlo visto.

-Debería estar en clase – acotó la curandera , su voz era seca. Ese niño no le agradaba, después de todo ¿no había sido por su causa que el desequilibrado de Snape había atacado a la pequeña inglesa?. Sí.

El niño cambió su semblante , Aline reconoció al niño que había visto en el ataque a la Casa Potter.

Dio un paso hacia ellas , Raquel empuñó la mano, solo por precaución. Asimismo, Mordret daba un rápido examen a la habitación: un conjunto de camas con cortinas , todas desocupadas , a excepción de una , que estaba con las cortinas corridas . Se juraba su varita a que Hermione estaba en ella.

-Niño ¿es que estás sordo?-

Aline le envió una mirada exasperada, Raquel no hizo caso.

-Nada, ya me voy – y así tan tranquilo ,salió .

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que ese niño está mal de la cabeza-

-No juzgues Raquel, tal vez solo quería comprobar algo-

Raquel no dijo nada, aunque la misteriosa sonrisa de la sacerdotisa le dio a entender que tal vez Snape no estaba tan errado… Decidido, tendría una seria conversación con Hermione.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todo aquel que se cruzara con el proclamado Príncipe de la cuarta casa esa tarde, pudo apreciar la oscura expresión en sus ojos negro-plata , incluso Nott decidió no hablarle en lo quedaba de día . Había estado investigando , al parecer el linaje de Gaunt era aún más intrigante de lo que él mismo sabía . No, mejor no importunar a ese chico.

Pero no todos piensan con tanta sensatez como Nott .

Estaban en clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando debido a un llamado del director, el profesor fantasma tuvo que abandonar el salón. Nada bueno teniendo en cuenta que era la última clase del día y los alumnos estaban irritados y aburridos .

Draco tiró la pluma ,fastidiado , sobre su pergamino . ¿A él que le importaba la extinción de los Altos elfos?. Miró de soslayo como en la mesa de atrás Weasley y Longbottom cubrían algo con sus cuadernos y , fuera lo que fuera, lo miraban con demasiado interés.

Los Malfoy son curiosos por naturaleza , al parecer un derivado de la sangre veela de una bisabuela…

También pueden ser sigilosos , mucho , si se lo proponen , además de veloces.

-¡MALFOY!-

El gritó atrajo la atención del salón , algunos incluso fueron despertados por el grito de Weasley . Mor decidió dejar de pensar en su desafortunada intrusión a la enfermería y divertirse un poco con los patosos gryffindors.

El problema es que no se divirtió .

-¿Y qué es esto Weasley?- Draco movía un pedazo de pergamino como si de una bandera se tratara. – Una carta de amor no puede ser , nadie está tan desesperada como para fijarse en ti- La risa de la mitad del salón hizo enrojecer al temperamental muchacho.

-¡Devuélvelo!- gritó nuevamente, aunque estaba vez , se levantó y lo apuntó con la varita, los alumnos miraron más interesados , entre los slytherins ya corrían apuestas , al parecer un mal hábito entre los chicos de uniforme verde y plata.

-Malfoy trae eso – dijo esta vez Longbottom . También levantándose . El rubio sonrió.

-¿Y qué si no?, es más …¿por qué no compartir su contenido con el resto del salón?- nuevamente la hizo flamear . Ambos gryffindor se encaminaron al chico, pero este no se iba a quedar quieto , así que moviéndose a la primera fila , se quedó ahí. Decidido puso sus ojos en los finos trazos de tinta .

-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo con seriedad , sus iris se encaminaron hacia los chicos y a Mordret .

-¡Dánoslo ahora!- dijo Weasley tirándose sobre él , el rubio debido a la impresión no lo vio venir y calló duramente sobre el piso .

Longbottom , que no había ido a mirar , aprovechó para arrebatarle la carta de las manos .

Una lluvia de patadas y codazos se dio a lugar entre el chico de la guardería y Draco, Mordret , que estaba más que indiferente , no movió un solo dedo , es más, bostezó con poco disimulo .

Draco no podía ser menos estratégico…

-¡AH estúpido!- Ron le había asestado un buen golpe en un ojo-¡SANGUIJUELA!-

La pelea ya tomaba tintes alarmantes, al menos Longbottom había desistido de seguir en ella, por lo visto eso de que los gryffindor eran valientes y justos debía ser cierto. Otro en su lugar, dígase slytherin, estaría ayudando a su compañero a moler a patadas al sujeto con el que se llevaba mal desde la infancia.

Mordret estimó que Draco ya había recibido bastante daño y con pereza se levantó , después de todo ¿de qué le servía un "amigo" medio muerto?.

De dos zancadas y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica , llegó abajo, hizo caso omiso de los cuchicheos de algunas alumnas y se posó frente a Longbottom, el chico miraba con preocupación a Weasley y apretaba con nerviosismo el pedazo de pergamino. Bueno, "carta" . No podía creer que Draco se estuviera golpeando con el pelirrojo solo por ella…

Longbottom pareció al fin darse cuenta de que estaba al lado suyo, ya que con nerviosismo intentó guardar la dichosa carta de la discordia . Aunque no contaba con que Draco se soltara de Weasley y se lanzara contra él.

A esta altura todo el salón hacia un círculo alrededor de los cuatro chicos, Mor no podía evitar sentir que sobraba : tres chicos rodando por el piso por un tonto pedazo de papel que había ido a dar a sus pies ( Weasley había mordido la mano de Draco ).

Tal vez fue que sintió algo de pena por el triste espectáculo que estaba dando el heredero de los Malfoy, pero el asunto fue que levantó la carta , tenía la idea de que finalizaría el pleito al ver que ninguno de ellos era su poseedor.

No fue necesario más que una mirada para notar que era el objeto de que se desvelara toda esa semana: su carta esta nuevamente junto a él.

La arrugó entre sus dedos con furia, tanto que sus nudillos comenzaron a dolerle.

Esos niños…

Weasley y Longbottom chocaron contra el pizarrón con un sonoro quejido . Draco, tosiendo , al parecer el platinado no era bueno en eso de las peleas a lo muggle, se levantó como pudo , labor que le costó lo suyo .

Lo primero que vio fue a Mor con la varita en dirección a los gryffindor y la carta en su mano izquierda.

-Lo.. notaste- dijo el rubio con la respiración entre cortada, Mor le dio un vistazo .

El chico era un desastre , un ojo morado y el labio hinchado . Por un momento observó con renovado interés a Draco , por lo visto , lo había infravalorado .

-Sí- respondió notando los coloridos adjetivos que Weasdley le gritaba desde la pizarra . Asimismo los alumnos miraban intrigados el diálogo de los dos slytherins , no comprendían.

Harry sonrió a Draco, fue una sonrisa sincera , de esas pocas que había dado durante esos cinco años . Luego cambió su expresión a aquella que solo reservaba a sus enemigos.

Apretó su carta más , insolentes…

Con un movimiento de varita los gritos de Weasley terminaron y los murmullos aumentaron entre los espectadores : Mordret había borrado las bocas de los chicos. Solo sus ojos parecían gritar de pavor , ahora que una parte esencial de su rostro había sido literalmente borrada.

Se acercó con paso firme a ambos chicos , los miró duramente por un minuto , pudiendo ver cómo se habían hecho con su carta .

Idiota de él que no había notado la falta de la carta, al finalizar la clase de vuelo. Por lo visto el mérito había sido su grandioso descuido y no alguna habilidad destacable de los gryffindors

Draco sonrió encantado al ver las miradas de desesperación de los chicos que acababan de darle una paliza.

-¡Te veo muy callado , Weasley!- le gritó Draco recobrando el orgullo perdido mientras acomodaba su desordenado cabello.

Mor los alzó hasta el techo y los hizo impactar contra él , el resto de los gryffindors comenzaron a decir que se estaba pasando. El tal Finnigan lo amenazó con ir a buscar un maestro si no los bajaba .

Mor sonrió – Como quieras- acto seguido ambos chicos cayeron limpiamente al piso .

-¡Gaunt ,eres un desgraciado!- gritó un chico , que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Thomas .

-Finnigan dijo que los bajara- dijo él con su mejor cara de niño bueno . Un par de chicas, Lavender y su amiga, cuchichearon indignadas.

En eso apareció el fantasma por el pizarrón . Pareció descolocado de ver a sus alumnos desordenados .

-¡Profesor ,Gaunt armó una pelea!- gritó Thomas , mirando con resentimiento al slytherin.

-Cobarde- susurró Draco suficientemente audible . El profesor Binns miró a sus alumnos .

-¡Es ese de los ojos de color raro !- apoyó Parvati , al notar que el profesor no sabía quien era el aludido.

¿Ojos raros? . Sus ojos no eran raros...

Por primera vez pareció que el profesor reparaba en alguno de sus alumnos .

-¿Sr. Riddle? Pero… - el fantasma se acercó al chico , quien disimuladamente movía su varita hacia Weasley y Longbottom , que aún se hallaban adoloridos en el suelo.Muy pocos notaron que volvían a aparecer sus bocas.

-¡Es Gaunt!- dijo Seamus corrigiéndole , mientras Mordret tenía una curiosa expresión y cómo no tenerla si el nombre no le era extraño . ¿Se parecía a Maestro Voldemort en su juventud?. Eso no podía ser más surrealista …

-¡Silencio Seamus!- Neville se había puesto de pie , el resto guardó automático silencio . Nott sonrió de lado pensando que de ésta el chico no se salvaba.

-¡Sr. Mulligan! Explíquese – ordenó al gryffindor . Ronald entrecerró el ceño sin despegar la vista del slytherin.

Neville le dio una mirada a Ron y luego al resto del salón .

-Ha sido un accidente , sólo eso –

-¡QUE- que!– el pelirrojo tenía la boca abierto asimismo que sus ojos . -¡Neville!.-

-¡Eso fue lo que pasó Ron!- dijo encarando a su amigo de la infancia . Los slytherin tenía la cara desencajada ¡Longbottom había quedado con retardo! .

-¿Es eso así?- preguntó a Ronald , este mirando rojo de la furia a su compañero , cerró los ojos y asintió.

Ron y Neville eran amigos desde… siempre y el pelirrojo confiaba ciegamente en su compañero, si estaba mintiendo con tanto descaro debía ser por algo… sólo esperaba que valiese esa humillación.

-Continuemos, entonces….- y con una última mirada a Gaunt siguieron viendo la caída de los altos elfos.

Harry sonrió, tenía su carta…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A las 7 de esa noche , Harry , Zabini y Nott se reunieron con el profesor Potter para su castigo.

Era una noche de bella Luna , cielo despejado y un frío que calaba hasta más allá de los huesos. Los tres chicos con capas habían sido citados al linde del Bosque Prohibido , ninguno habó durante el trayecto.

Potter ya los esperaba con usual cara de mal genio, solo que iba al lado de un gigante. Harry se impresionó , había oído hablar a Maestro Voldemort sobre ellos, pero nunca había visto uno. Bueno, al menos había visto una de esas criaturas. Más tarde se enteraría que Hagrid era un semi gigante y adoraba los bichos raros y extremadamente peligrosos .

-Soy Hagrid, Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts- se presentó el sujeto , Mor y los chicos no tejeron nada .

-¡Bien!- dijo el profesor- Hagrid tiene que averiguar que está matando a los unicornios y nosotros lo acompañaremos- dijo muy casualmente .

-¿Y eso no es peligroso?- dijo Zabini , con tan poca prudencia, que todos notaron que le chico estaba muerto de miedo.

-Una pena ¿cierto?- dijo Potter y sin más comenzaron a andar , luego de acordar tirar chispas rojas al cielo si algo encontraban.

Como el bosque era muy grande y ellos pocos, dividieron el grupo en dos:

Hagrid, Nott y Zabini irían por la derecha y Mor , Potter y Fang por el otro lado.

-¿Asustado? – preguntó Potter luego de media hora sin dirigirle la palabra .

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- no tenía ganas de jugar , por él se iría al castillo a su mullida y convenientemente tibia cama.

-Claro, no hay razón para temer a un bosque, lleno de criaturas peligrosas, de noche – sarcasmo evidente.

-Si sigue por esa línea, profesor, voy a creer que es ud. quien tiene miedo-

Se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver el rostro de Potter y continuó con su trayecto ,la maleza se volvía más tupida y era necesario ver dónde uno ponía el pie, no le haría mucha gracia hacer el ridículo , cayendo , delante del sujeto.

-¡Chispas rojas!- y acompañadas de un horroroso rugido…

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro grupo. Con el apuro, Mor nunca notó que su medallón había cambiado de color .

Cuando llegaron,Nott estaba arriba de un árbol y ni rastro de Zabini , Hagrid por otro lado, luchaba con una criatura de proporciones imponentes , una bestia formidable de un cuento de terror, pues era un hombre lobo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Catalina suspiró aburrida, desde que se había marchado Hermione a Hogwarts ,su vida había perdido un poco de brillo, la chica era su mejor amiga y ya no era lo mismo Avalon sin sus sermones del estudio y las propiedades de las hierbas.

Ahora era ella quien pasaba horas en la bella biblioteca de mármol rosado ¡cómo cambiaban las cosas! .

Dejando de pensar se concentró en el libro de Historia Avalonese (lo había tenido que "pedir prestado" a la profesora Milla , porque los demás estaban pedidos).

Morgana Freya Glawyn Lerety Thera Yomara

(1300-1400) (1400-1590) (1590-1603) (1603-1720) (1720-1863) (1864 ….

"Tienen las Reinas, el regalo de las Hadas, alargando su vida , aumentando la magia y haciendo más conciente la simbiosis con la madre tierra…"

La chica comenzó a escribir .

"…. De todas las Reinas, fue Morgana la más conocida ; curandera, amada por su gente y odiada por los extranjeros , sólo se comparó en magia con Freya , su sobrina , que gobernó con justicia hasta su muerte. La sucedió su hija , llamada Glawyn , la bella , fue pues la Reina de 19 años la más joven de todas , poseía una sonrisa sincera y ojos grises como el cielo en invierno . Y como tal se tornó Avalon cuando ,seducida fue por un mago de tierras extrañas , renunció a su cuna y marchó más allá del mar.

Granizo y nieve padeció la isla , los manzanos se secaron y el sol no volvió a alumbrar Ynys Avallach .

Maldita fue entonces, por el Consejo de Hadas ,¡a la desdicha nos has llevado¡y nosotros por 240 años tu sangre desterramos!. Negada fue pues , la entrada a Avalon de su descendencia.

Cataloina meneó la cabeza y siguió escribiendo.

"…Se convocó así al primer Protocolo de Hadas, en mil años , siendo entre todas las avaloneses , la más digna de la corona, Lerety , guardiana de destreza sin igual y juicio recatado . Su hija Thera fue su orgullo recibiendo la corona , la cual llevó con sabiduría , entrega y sensatez hasta el último de sus ocasos. Yomara, su única hija la sucedió, sacerdotisa de entendimiento con sus hermanos pequeños y voz tranquila … - Catalina frunció el ceño sin comprender-

…Pero la tristeza aconteció en Avalon y durante tres días llovió , al muerta nacer, su hija Millangue , un ángel de ojos dorados que negó su esplendor dar…"

Catalina terminó de leer – Que triste debió sentirse su majestad al perder a su hija…- luego dándose cuenta de algo , volvió a leer el resumen del linaje avalonese .

No había duda:

Yomara , hija única de Thera…

Millangue , hija de Yomara ,nacida muerta…

-¡Por Morgana!… ¡No hay sucesora!.-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mor se quedó plantado mirando como Hagrid recibía un zarpazo contundente en el abdomen y caía perdiendo su ballesta . Escuchó que Potter lanzaba un juramento y corría a socorrer al hombre.

Un hombre lobo, de todas las criaturas tenía que ser , de tres metros con hocico baboso y fétido con colmillos filosos y peligrosamente alargados…

De buena gana hubiera huido de allí , pero le acarrearía muchos problemas que hallaran a Potter muerto , Zabini desaparecido y los huesos del gigante , sin contar con que era posible que el sistema óseo de Nott fuera usado como palillos para limpiarse los dientes.

Sonrió al imaginar al hombre lobo limpiarse con el fémur del slytherin.

-Ni modo –

Contra todo pronóstico fue a ayudar a Potter.

El profesor de DCAO no se defendía mal , aunque tampoco se comparaba con el estilo de Maestro Voldemort . De hecho, el auror era muy rudimentario.

Un fuerte gruñido , el hombre lobo mandó contra el árbol más cercano a Potter , el mago estaba inconsciente y Mor casi vio una sonrisa en el hocico de la bestia.

-Me arrepentiré de esto…-

Le lanzó un stuperfy a la criatura. La idea era atraer su atención y vaya que sí lo logró.

Se concentró , él era tres veces más inteligente que esa cosa , aunque lo sobrepasara en tres medidas…

Miró a un lado y al otro , Nott… maldita fuera su alma, veía todo desde el árbol en que estaba encaramado, así no podía usar magia natural.

Corrió hacia el interior.

Cuando comenzó a notar los árboles más frondosos que antes, se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos del linde del Bosque…

El golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza , nunca supo de donde vino , demasiado preocupado por orientarse había descuidado su retaguardia .

Un desagradable pitido y la sensación que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza , lo hizo notar que verdaderamente estaba de cabeza: el hombre lobo lo tenía tomado de su pierna derecha . Lo azotó contra unos árboles y Harry sintió que se acababa de quebrar algo más que un par de costillas.

Tal vez el hombre lobo fuera chef, pensó tontamente, tal como sucede en ese tipo de situaciones en que nuestro cerebro no funciona como debería.

Si fuera el caso al "chef", debían gustarle las papillas, porque Mordret quedó reducido a una ,luego que diera por finalizado su sesión de golpes de árbol.

Estaba conciente , dolorosamente conciente .

Era hora de hace algo o él iba a ser el que acabara como mondadientes.

El grito herido de la bestia hizo entender a Harry que , a pesar de estar mareado y ver poco y nada, había asestado. Luego lo dejó caer, ironía de la vida, ahora sabía cómo se sintieron Weasley y Longbottom .

Pero la criatura no estaba ni mucho menos vencida con el ataque de fuego del slytherin . Era una imponente mole de más de trescientos kilos, sólo había significado un rasguño.

Mor renunciando a ser de cena , se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, lo cual, obviamente, no fue mucho y el licántropo ya lo había atrapado nuevamente.

Esta vez lo había tomado de la cintura aprisionándolo contra la tierra y hojas secas del suelo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas convocó una bola de fuego que fue a dar a sus garras, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, las garras de esas criaturas eran más resistentes que la piedra.

Estaba perdido.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El bosque estaba callado , como una tumba .

Una tumba que alojaba un hombre lobo . La espada de empuñadura de plata y esmeraldas que lo atravesaba , así lo indicaba.

Al lado del cadáver , un niño, que pudo bien serlo , dormía .

El misterioso rescatador sacó su espada del licántropo y con un movimiento de varita la desapareció.

Posteriormente se agachó mirando al niño . Pasó su mano por la frente del menor sacando una hoja que en ella descansaba ,y pensar que éste era el "Amo Mor" que tanto temor infundía a ambos bandos…

Pasos lo hicieron ver que era conveniente una retirada. Y así , sin más ,desapareció como la bruma que se alzaba desde el piso…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Despertar semi desnudo con casi todo el cuerpo inmovilizado no es agradable , mucho menos para alguien que sabe está en terreno peligroso , como Hogwarts.

-Veo que ya despertó , Sr. Gaunt- dijo Albus Dumbledore sonriente.

Tampoco es ver al mayor problema de tu maestro , como primera cosa, luego de una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-Buen…-

-No se moleste , Mordret- dijo el anciano al ver que ni siquiera podía hablar sin sentir dolor ….

Harry debió poner una cara terrible al escucharlo llamar "Mordret" y no el formal "Sr. Gaunt", porque el director , de inmediato le ofreció unas ranas de chocolate.

- Oh, sí, se estará preguntando de donde vinieron…- ¿por qué siempre sonreía?- me parece fueron un regalo de sus compañeros de casa. – Mor alzó una ceja, bendito Merlín, eso no le dolió.

-Se han preocupado mucho , y a decir verdad todos lo estábamos, estar inconsciente por dos semanas…

-¡QUE!...- Harry cerró los ojos, maldita fuera la estirpe de los licántropos, eso le dolió demasiado.

-… Pero ya está casi por completo recuperado y ahora más aún que se ha despertado y es capaz de beber las pociones.-

Mordret tenía ganas de lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones ( ¡es que no conocían las inyecciones! por muy magos que fueran debían estar actualizados sobre los avances muggles, además ni que fuera el avance del siglo… ¡Increíble! si hasta Maestro Voldemort había permitido que Jack usara una de esas en él) bueno, si no fuera porque estaba prácticamente atado a la cama ¡¿dos semanas durmiendo?! .

Maestro Voldemort debía estar furioso… seguramente ya sabía todo lo sucedido .

¿Por qué no podía hacer algo bien?.

Malditos licántropos.

Estúpido Potter

Cobarde Nott

Descerebrado Hagrid

Por su completa ineficiencia estaba en esas circunstancias …

Pero más por causa de Nott, si no hubiese estado, habría freído a la bestia en menos de un minuto.

-Sr. Gaunt ¿me está oyendo?-

¿Seguía hablando, los profesores debían tener una paciencia de santo con semejante esperpento….

-Sí, director-

-Bien, como le dije podrá comenzar las clases dentro de unos días , una fortuna que esté la poción ¡ah! vaya , Hola Severus, veo que ya la traes-

Snape le dirigió una mirada fría, como siempre – Finalmente ha decidido incorporarse a este reino Sr. Gaunt-

¿Sarcasmo?, partía bien este día… ¿por qué Snape lo miraba con ese mal disimulado odio?. ..

Los magos hablaron un tanto más y Mor se bebió la poción contra su vocecita interna .

Snape tenía que ser muy tonto para envenenarlo.

Una semana más tarde y luego de haber sido el conejillo de la enfermera y la curandera , le concedieron la libertad bajo palabra… no debía hacer ejercicios bruscos y prácticamente ser como una taza de leche, bajo amenaza de pasar otra semana internado en la enfermería.

Cuando salió, el primero en aparecerse para acompañarlo a volver a la sala común fue Draco, el muchacho no tenía rastros de moretones , ni marca en su rostro. Estaba tan bien como la primera vez que lo conoció. Nada de los golpes que Weasley y Longbottom le habían dado por intentar rescatar su carta.

-Así que te soltaron- dijo el chico mirándole de arriba abajo .

-Sí, era eso o asesinar a esas mujeres- contestó con su característico humor .

Draco sonrió y se miraron durante un minuto. Gris contra negro-plata se saludaron , escaneándose , buscando algo que al parecer hallaron .

Luego caminaron a la sala común

No fue necesario el diálogo para decir lo que ambos sentían . Nunca lo aceptarían en público , pero tanto Harry como Draco sabían que tenían alguien a quien llamar amigo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se podía sentir el ambiente más alegre a medida que los días pasaban y se aproximaba Halloween , se rumoreaba incluso, que Hagrid había estado criando murciélagos en una de las cuevas en el Bosque Prohibido y los soltaría en la festividad.

Aunque faltaba una semana para ello .

Mor no se había animado a escribirle a Maestro Voldemort y se contentaba con leer el profeta para saber que hacía el mago.

Por lo visto estaba muy ocupado: Cinco ataques y más de 50 muertos y 60 desaparecidos en total.

Tampoco había recibido correspondencia , definitivamente el mago debía estar muy enfadado con él.

Harry llegó a pensar que tal vez se había olvidado que existía "Por lo menos sabe que estoy en Slytherin" pensó, en eso no podía decepcionarlo…

Por suerte las cartas de Jack le impidieron deprimirse por la nula pronunciación del mago oscuro.

Tal como todas las semanas , el joven Duerre le había enviado una carta con Cirrus. Desayunando sonrió al notar la lechuza traerle una bolsita de terciopelo negro .

Draco lo miró disimuladamente mientras vertía leche en sus cereales . Harry tomó la carta y la guardó en la seguridad del bolsillo interior de su mochila ( había aprendido la lección con los gryffidnor) .

-¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó el platinado sin aguantarse más . Mor sonrió sabiendo la razón del apuro de su amigo.

Con posterioridad al incidente de la enfermería , Jack le había enviado unas tajadas de tarta de fresas , según el ojiazul "regalo de una amiga". Harry aún sonreía al pensar en eso, por lo visto su amigo estaba llevándose muy bien con sus nuevas compañeras…

El caso fue que Draco terminó comiéndose la mitad de su regalo y como buen slytherin "sugirió" a Harry que "insinuara" ( dígase ordenará) a Jack enviarle más de esa tarta.

Desde entonces , cada vez que podía , el ojiazul le enviaba un poco de ella : "Camille ama cocinar , le he dicho que es para un primo que está internado …"

Miró a Draco abrir la bolsita de terciopelo… bueno, por lo visto la amiga de Jack tenía dotes de cocinera , aunque no sería bueno decirle a Draco que estaba comiendo algo hecho por una muggle, seguramente y se atragantaba… bueno, no sería mala idea…

James miraba disimuladamente , desde la mesa de profesores, a Mor reír al atragantarse Draco Malfoy , el chico estaba rojo y parecía querer golpear al niño . Raro, qué le habría dicho.

Siguió con sus tostadas y vio como Snape bebía su café sin despegar los ojos de la mesa gryffindor, de una mirada notó que era a la Srta. Granger.

Bueno, por lo visto Quejicus se había obsesionado con la niña , insistía en vigilarla , al principio había pensado que era para ver si cometía alguna falta y bajarle puntos, pero luego de un mes de continua vigilancia , eso quedaba descartado.

Claro… ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras en la reunión?

"Hermione Granger es una aliada de Voldemort , su amistad con el chico Gaunt lo prueba "

Vio como la castaña tomaba su leche mientras leía un grueso libro.

Sí, definitivamente esa era una actitud de mortifaga… Snape comenzaba a perder la cordura . Una hija de muggles que toma leche y se la pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que la misma Madame Pinse , no puede ser una aliada de Voldemort…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finalmente terminó la interrogación de Estudios Avaloneses y los chicos de primer año salieron agradecidos, Aline podía ser muy linda y amable, pero si se trataba de notas , sacaba toda la oscuridad que llevaba dentro ….

-¿Y has pensado en lo que te dije?- preguntó Draco sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos .

El chico lo miró exasperado, nuevamente se había perdido mirando a la sangre sucia de gryffindor . Aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta .

-He… sí- dijo el pelinegro yendo a la biblioteca.

-¿Y me acompañarás en navidades? te garantizo que la Mansión Malfoy es la mejor , tenemos todo lo necesario para tener una estadía inolvidable –

Harry sonrió , Draco era de lo más orgulloso , sin embargo había aprendido a soportarlo .

-Sería bueno- dijo finalmente- aunque antes quiero pasar por la casa de mi primo – dijo entrando en la biblioteca

-¿El americano de las tartas?-

Harry hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque Snape estaba justo en una mesa cercana a su ubicación .

-Sí – dio escuetamente , no se iba a arriesgar a que lo oyera Snape .

-Le preguntaré a padre si tu primo puede ir también - dijo de pronto . -¿Marcus Trevegne me dijiste que se llamaba?- Harry asintió ¿Draco tenía que decir su nombre?. Era hora de cortar esa conversación.

-No podrá y mejor pongámonos a hacer el trabajo- dijo secamente . Draco asintió algo extrañado por el cambio de humor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione se miró en el espejo del cuarto de chicas , al final había decidido no mencionarle a sus maestras que había vuelto a introducirse en un sueño ajeno . Había esperado durante semanas para ver si volvía a ocurrir, por lo visto no volverían , así que no había necesidad de comunicar el asunto.

-No entiendo como Granger es tan antisocial …- dijo una voz cercana

-¡No es más que una sabelotodo insufrible!-

-¿Y has visto cómo? …-

Parvati y Lavender acababan de entrar , por lo visto no esperaban encontrarla allí , porque terminaron de hablar .

Indiferentes ,ambas chicas tomaron algo de sus baules y salieron sin dirigirle la mirada.

Inaudito… acababan de hablar a sus espaldas y tenían el descaro de actuar como si nada, tal como si enverdad no estuviera allí…

Como si ni valiera el volumen que ocupaba.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla…

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de buscarla?-

-¿A quién?- dijo el chico

Draco no contestó y se limitó a tomar un pedazo de pastel. – A tu querida gryffindor que decidió ausentarse - respondió por lo bajo . Harry lo miró enfadado.

-No es nada mío –

-Tal vez , pero actúas como si lo fuera- dijo terminando su alimento – no me mires así, es la verdad y créeme que no he sido el único que lo ha notado-

Harry de buena gana hubiera impactado la cabeza del platinado contra la torta de chocolate y fresas que adornaba la mesa . Pero eso no se vería bien a los ojos de la mesa alta . Vio como Dumbledore tomaba su copa y la subía en dirección a él, tal como si bebiera a su salud. Justo lo que necesitaba…

Definitivamente ese Halloween no estaba siendo agradable.

Llevaba una hora desde que la celebración había iniciado , todos comían y los murciélagos del semi gigante hacia furor, pero nada que aparecía Hermione.

Tal vez Draco tenía razón ¿no se estaría obsesionando con ella?.

No, no era eso, sólo que la chica era intrigante. Durante todo ese tiempo en Hogwarts la había observado , era extraña, fuera de lo común, silenciosa , culta y hasta antisocial . Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era esa cualidad suya para inmiscuirse en los sueños de las personas . Por más que buscaba en la biblioteca y sus libros personales , no encontraba indicios de esa capacidad en otros magos . ¿Por qué?.

No había querido confrontarla sobre ello, ya que él también habría tenido que dar unas cuantas explicaciones , lo cual no podía permitirse. No ahora , debía saber primero en que terreno pisaba . Hermione parecía neutral , olvidada por sus propios compañeros , aunque sin ser lo suficientemente apta para slytherin .

No lograba descifrarla.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A dormir- respondió sabiendo que era mentira y se levantó dejando a Draco solo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En ese momento Haermione estaba sola en la mitad de la nada , vale decir, en el baño de Mirtle .

Se sentía tan sola … desde que había llegado a su nueva escuela había hecho lo posible por encajar, estudiando mucho y siendo responsable, pero no había funcionado, la conversación de Lavender y Parvati así lo revelaba. Además no tenía amigos...

Más lágrimas cayeron al suelo .

Como extrañaba a Catalina, la maestra Stena y a la agradable Dama Leola, con todo y sus extravagancias… No se lo había dicho a la maestra Aline ni a Raquel, pero se arrepentía tanto de haber venido a Hogwarts .

¡ No encajaba! .

Se sonó la nariz .

Pero no se marcharía, por muy terrible que fuera el colegio, ella no huiría … ¿cómo podría mirar a la cara a sus maestras? . ¿ Les diría que los "magos" la habían derrotado?.

No, por supuesto que no.

Ella era Hermione Granger, la cuarta inglesa aceptada en Avalon durante los últimos 100 años. No se rendiría .

Solo necesitaba recordar algo agradable para seguir batallando. Sonriendo recordó la canción que la Dama Leola le había enseñado al iniciar Avalon .

Se limpió el rostro y comenzó a cantar:

"_En la Torre Blanca de marfil, ve los manzanos florecer_

_En la tierra de la eterna primavera,_

_Nada ha de fenecer…"_

Continuó cantando y comenzó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos:

"…_oculta tras la coraza azul y las nieblas _

_Un sueño , una dulce morada de añil te espera,_

_Pero sólo la hallarán los caballeros de antiguas eras"_

Al concluir , ya se sentía mejor "cántenla cuando sientan frío en sus corazones" había dicho la Dama Leola .

-Tenía razón, se siente una calidez inmediata-

Aún sonriendo se dijo que era hora de ir al banquete , pero la mirada perpleja de Mordret Gaunt en la puerta la hizo desistir.

-Esa canción- dijo el niño mirándola fijamente . - ¡¿quién te enseñó esa canción?! – exigió saber entrando al baño.

Hermione perdiendo el color de sus mejillas no supo que responder…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hola¿Cómo les ha ido n este tiempo? Ojalá bien , bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¿Notaron que es la misma canción que Aline le cantó cuando Harry perdió el control de su magia y casi destruyo Hogsmeade? xD.

Bueno , les aseguro que Harry reconoció la letra . Otro punto es que hizo pasar a Jack como a un primo ante Draco y sí, Snape lo oyo todo XD ( ha que ver que es cotilla Snape ¬¬ jejeje)

Y el tan esperado "castigo" del lord se viene en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos!.

**Sandokan:** Oh vamos, si sigo a este paso mataré a todos mis personajes… jejeejje, mmm aunque no se descarta que Jack muera en el siguiente capítulo, de hecho es bastante probable, pero a la vez no. ( Confuso, pero verás luego que tengo razón jeje). Bueno que se vaya a ir con las avaloneses te digo que está muy enojado con ellas , en espcial con la reina porque le negó que Aline era un avalonese, en un principio. Aunque sería una buena salida irse con ellas. Y que Hermione le llama la atención no lo niego, xD. Y el Libro Olvidado , la respuesta está en el lugar que fue hallado , la mejor pregunta sería ¿cómo llegó un libro avalonese a la casa Potter?. Yap! No te digo más. Nos leemos y gracias por el review : )

**Ania:** absolutamente cierto , fue un error increíble de mi parte , pero ya arreglé el problemita con el tiempo y gracias por el aviso . Si pillas alguna otra cosa semejante me lo dices , chaus.

**YO:** Oh te entiendo, los PC se mueren cuando menos deben , los muy desconsiderados…xD ¿Caballería negra, me gusta ese nombre . Hum… tal vez y te lo robo , jajjajja., Y gracias por las buenas vibras lo mismo para ti : )

**Jim:** Vale, gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos y espero te guste este capítulo.

**estrella de kaleido :** Am Sirius anda detrás de Raquel ,no de Aline : ) Y Joanne ya sabrás más de ella. Bueno nos leemos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.


	25. Sangre y lágrimas

_**-**_

_**-**_

-¡Me haces daño!- se quejó la chica ante el agarre de Mor.

-¡Responde!-

-Yo yo… no sé de que hablas, yo.,…

-¡Te oí, no lo niegues!.- Dijo confrontando el rostro de Hermione . La niña se puso más nerviosa aún , por su parte Mor no se dejó ablandar por sus grandes ojos temerosos asimismo La niña bajó la cabeza evitando mirar a esos pozos ennegrecidos que clavaban como dagas de plata .

Harry resopló enfadado y Mor soltó a la chica, la cual se quedó mirando aún el suelo .

Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó el paso del viento afuera .

-¿Me lo dirás o nos quedaremos hasta que amanezca? – preguntó el chico más calmado , ver a Hermione tan temerosa le hacía mal.

-Solo es una canción…- susurró ella recobrando el valor .- no hice nada malo – dijo elevando su rostro .

-Nadie ha dicho que así fuera- contestó el chico – tan solo …- Mor guardó silencio ¡estúpido¿por qué no pudo contenerse?. No debió haberse alterado por esa canción , no era ningún crimen saberla, aunque…

-¿Por qué me miras así?- EL chico no le contestó . ¿sería posible?.

-Por nada – dijo mirando a otro lado , pero algo en su mente se fraguaba.- es una letra muy singular ¿dónde la aprendiste?.

Hermione abrió la boca - ¿Importa?-

-No realmente, sólo por curiosidad – contestó sonriendo mirando a la jovencita.

-No me acuerdo bien– dijo ella con su mejor rostro de seguridad .

-¿Sabes? – dijo caminando hacia ella , la chica se obligó a permanecer firme – sé reconocer cuando alguien miente y tú lo estás haciendo- dijo a solo medio metro de ella .

-¡Es la verdad!- tragó saliva, no le gustaba que la mirara así , como si… como si fuera una presa.

-Claro- dijo finalmente – supongo que puedo equivocarme – pero la chica notó el sarcasmo en su voz – como sea , tienes una voz muy linda –

-¿Qué?- dijo sonrojándose .

-Eso , que tienes una voz linda , deberías oír cantar a Parkinson- dijo sonriendo haciendo una mueca desagradable – aunque no te lo recomiendo.-

-¿Parkinson canta?-

-No debería- contestó él – pero lo ha hecho – bien recordaba cuando la chica había decido" deleitarlo" junto con Draco . Nunca más se permitiría volver a pasar por semejante tortura.

Nuevamente silencio .

-Bueno, sería bueno que te fueras a tu sala común-

-¡Oh cielos! – dijo viendo la hora, seguramente el banquete ya había terminado y sus compañeros estarían yendo a sus salas comunes.

Mor la miró morder su labio inferior .

-No te preocupes por mi – dijo sabiendo el motivo de su preocupación- disculpa que te haya molestado, es solo que esa canción… no importa –

Hermione tuvo el impulso de preguntarle cómo era que él sabía esa letra, pero se contuvo.

Bien te acompañaré a tu sala común, no pongas esa cara , no pretendo entrar ,únicamente te dejaré en el retrato, no es bueno que camines sola por los pasillos , Peeves suele molestar a los gryffindors solitarios-

La chica asintió , era cierto, hace unas semanas se había perdido y había tenido que aguantar las bromas pesadas del poltergeise .

Caminaron en silencio , cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Harry sabía que ella mentía , sin embargo no se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su mente , no después de enterarse que Snape había usado oclumencia en ella lastimándola . ¿Y si él lo hacía? .

Miró de soslayo a la niña .

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Nada… - respondió . No , no podía .

Y eso lo preocupó demasiado. Aunque… ¿acaso Herimione no era descendiente de muggle¡entonces por qué tantas consideraciones! .

Se arrepintió de haber pensado eso . Pero ser tan delicado con ella iba en contra de todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado y a pesar de ello…

Suspiró. Hogwarts le estaba trayendo muchos problemas. Además estaba Jack , si se basaba en los estándares de su maestro ,entonces en qué puesto dejaba todo eso a su buen amigo .

Debía haber otra manera de desentrañar el misterio de la chica .Y de hecho se le acababa de ocurrir una , aunque necesitaría la ayuda de Jack.

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo .

-He claro- respondió él algo atontado , no había notado cuando habían llegado .

Aunque sí notó las miradas de odio de algunos gryffindor que también entraban a la sala común.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Ha sido lo más bello que he visto en mi vida! – dijo Jack emocionado luego de salir del teatro acompañado de Camille.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la chica ruborizada –

-Nunca mentiría con algo así – respondió el ojiazul – eres la mejor actriz que he visto.-

-No digas esas cosas ,hay miles de actrices mejores que yo – respondió ella mirando a otro lado .

-Pero tú actúas con el corazón – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras cruzaban hacia su automóvil. Camille no dijo más , aunque la suave sonrisa de su rostro y mirada soñadora le dijeron más cosas al duque Bolingbroke que toda una plática.

-No niñita , no permitiré que suceda nuevamente – y con una sonrisa desquiciada se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche londinense .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Helena finalmente no había sido infectada por el vampiro Elliot , para fortuna y alivio de su hermana mayor , sí, verdaderamente se respiraba un aire de festividades en Avalon y más teniendo en cuenta el reciente inicio de clases , todo parecía volver a funcionar como antes .

Aunque realmente no era así.

-Milla …-

-¡He dicho que no! – gritó nuevamente – no me pida que actúe como si nada cuando se pasea delante de mí ese sujeto…-

Leola suspiró , podía comprender las razones de la francesa , debía ser muy doloroso tener que tratar con Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo lo que esa familia le había hecho a su madre.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga , Milla? – preguntó Leola con los brazos cruzados, pero sin perder el tranquilo tono de su voz.

La rubia se quedó pensando , sin saber que responder .

Comprende , mi niña, que nada puede hacer su majestad o el Consejo ante decisiones tomadas por el Ministerio de Magia Inglés – Milla la miró sin decir nada , lo que fue tomado por la sacerdotisa para continuar – el que haya sido elegido ese mago como nuevo Director del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores , no debe afectarte .-

-¿Así que solo debo aguantar que inmiscuya sus narices en MI embajada? –

-Milla… si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer ya se habría hecho.-

-Maldito el día en que esa familia se cruzó en mi vida – susurró con odio .

-Mi niña…-

La embajadora suspiró y se sentó en el suelo del jardín de sureste . Siempre la ayudaba admirar esas plantas cuando estaba al borde del desastre.

-Ya nada puede empeorar más mi vida – susurró odiándose por ser tan débil, odiándose por no vengar a su madre, odiándose… por ser quién era.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Snape miró oscuramente como Hermione medía los polvos de cuerno de unicornio , desde que esa niña había ingresado a Hogwarts su vida no dejaba de empeorar. Se había peleado con Dumbledore, con la mitad de la orden por "abusar de una niña indefensa" y también con una buena cantidad de profesores , Mcgonagall entre ellos , junto con esas dos avaloneses …

-¡ 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!.- gritó a la castaña , quien sin entender qué había sucedido se limitó a guardar silencio . La clase suspiró , nadie sabía qué había hecho esa niña para merecer el odio del profesor más temido de Hogwarts . Vamos, que hasta a los gemelos Weasley los trataba mejor y eso que eran los alborotadores en jefe del colegio.

Mor le lanzó una mirada exasperada y siguió con lo suyo . Snape comenzaba a ser una molestia , no solo trataba pésimo a Hermione,sino que había hecho del espionaje su vida , podía sentir su mirada sobre él a cada lado que iba . ¡El sujeto parecía una maldita sombra!.

Con gran alivio todos sintieron el timbre y salieron del salón . Hermione tomó sus cosas y se perdió por el pasillo . Quería estar lo menos posible cerca de Snape .

Esa tarde , en el campo de quiddich, Mor y Draco disfrutaban de la soledad que brindaba el clima invernal .

Mor frunció el ceño y miró su croquera , a su vez el platinado suspiró cansado.

-¡No te muevas!- alegó el pelinegro

- ¡ Es que me aburro , además tengo todos los músculos entumecidos!- se quejó

- Bueno tu perdiste la apuesta – sonrió con descaro . Oh sí, habían apostado sobre quien podía tirar más lejos una bola de nieve y el platinado había perdido , ahora debía pagar la penitencia impuesta por Harry, la cual era posar como modelo para uno de sus dibujos.

Harry casi había olvidado su croquera , pero el otro día cuando limpiaba el baúl la notó al fondo . Y siempre era bueno recordar viejo tiempos .Además tenía dibujos de todas las personas importantes para él y Draco era un gran amigo.

- Oye Mordret ¿esa no es la lechuza de tu primo?- dijo mirando el cielo.

Y sí, lo era, Cirrus venía volando a él .

-Hola Cirrus – dijo feliz de recibir tan pronto la carta de Jack .

-Es una pena, no trae tartas- dijo Draco desilusionado mientras se relajaba un poco al ver que su amigo pretendía leer la carta antes de seguir con el dibujo.

_Querido primo:_

_Me alegra que todo vaya bien en el internado , por acá todo va de maravilla , por cierto, Camille se disculpa por no poder enviarte más tarta, aunque dile a tu amigo que en la próxima carta le enviaré un pedazo especialmente grande. _

-Draco, Marcus dice que en la próxima carta te enviará más tarta.-El platinado asintió contento .

_Con respecto a tu pedido, bueno… ¿Mordret en qué andas metido, ese tipo de asuntos bien podría haberlas esperado de mi padre, pero de ti… supongo que tus razones tendrás , aunque… ¿por qué averiguar la vida de una niña? . No comprendo ._

_De todas formas ya he contactado con unos cuantos "amigos" para que realicen la investigación, te repito Mordret, no me gustan este tipo de cosas . No te metas en problemas._

_Marcus Trevegne _

_P:D: Te envío una nueva caja de pinturas y más pinceles . _

Harry suspiró , seguramente Jack le daría un buen sermón cuando fuera a su cada para las navidades …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas , Voldemort tomó una copa de vino . Luego miró con desgana el informe que Snape le había traído sobre el desarrollo de Mordret en Hogwarts .

Poco alentador era un eufemismo.

-¿mi lord?- preguntó el mago esperando poder marcharse. El lord no respondió y apretó más la copa .

¿Una _sangre sucia_?...

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi lord?- preguntó preocupado Snape al ver que la copa en los dedos de Voldemort se había quebrado. El vino se deslizaba por sus blancos dedos

-Largo –

Con una reverencia el maestro de pociones abandonó el salón.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese niño?.

Primero perdía vergonzosamente contra un hombre lobo , cosa que nunca había pasado durante su entrenamiento , y ahora hacía amistad con un ser inferior .

Sólo había una respuesta .

_-Dumbledore lo está contaminando – _

Debía poner un alto de inmediato , pensó rozando con los dedos los pergaminos sobre la familia Black que Alexa había robado del departamento de registro.

Era hora de mover los hilos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las navidades se acercaban y como era de esperarse un sinfín de pinos adornados con misteriosas lucecitas ,que bien podían ser luciérnagas , comenzaron a aparecer por el gran comedor.

Podía ser un sexto sentido, pero Harry no se sentía esperanzado con esa fecha , presentía que algo malo ocurriría.

Por su parte Aline seguía enfadada con Snape, hasta le había quitado el saludo, siempre que lo veía le lanzaba miradas que helaban o algún comentario cortésmente hiriente, bastante raro en la dulce chica. Por eso, no fue de extrañar que Raquel al entrar a la enfermería se encontrara con ambas personas gritándose sobre el nivel aceptable.

-¡Pues si tanto le incomoda mi presencia , sepa que la suya no es precisamente como una brisa de verano! – gritó la sacerdotisa , Snape a un metro de ella ni notó la presencia de Raquel

-¡Qué palabras más inadecuadas para una dama, aunque claro , suponiendo que ud. sea una!- le espetó el mago con su mortal susurro.

-¡¿ Y esas acaso son las palabras de un caballero?! – Snape abrió la boca para contraatacar , Raquel podía ver como la vena de su cien palpitaba.

-Este no es un lugar apropiado para otra de sus riñas- dijo la curandera decidiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo como espectadora .

Ambos se quedaron mirándola , seguramente preguntándose cuando había entrado.

-Fue un _placer_ hablar nuevamente con ud Srta. Sthandier – dijo el mago – Srta. Caroca – dijo despidiéndose – que tengan una _agradable_ tarde – y se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Por Favor Raquel! – gritó Aline – no tengo cabeza para oír tus regaños.-

-¿He dicho algo?-

-Con tu mirada me basta – susurró dando vueltas por el despacho .

-Aline, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos ¿dime, cuántas veces al día discutes con ese mago? - La sacerdotisa no contestó. – sí, ignórame, pero asegúrate de que Severus Snape no sea más que una fuente de discusión-

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?- preguntó parando su desplazamiento - ¡¿Acaso crees que yo…?!-

-¡No creo nada , Aline!- respondió sobre su voz – solamente digo que llevas meses de tirante convivencia con ese mago , no es normal , amiga mía-

-¡Es por Hermione! –

-¿Segura?-

-¡Por Morgana¡por supuesto que es únicamente por ella!-

-Siendo así todo estará bien – dijo Raquel sonriendo - ¿Por qué es así cierto?.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-

-Bien…-

Aline se quedó pensando, mientras la nieve se deslizaba por la ventana de la enfermería.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Días después , el ambiente navideño se respiraba por cada segmento del castillo, aunque en la torre de gryffindor, dos chicos , no tomaban atención de ello.

-Bien Ronald , el plan especial comienza esta noche – dijo Neville con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Ya era hora- dijo su amigo .

Desde que Gaunt los había humillado en la clase de historia de la magia , Neville revisaba libro tras libro, hasta que hace unos días parecía haber hallado el correcto.

"Jugaremos como ellos , Ron " Había dicho luego de salir de la clase de historia , cuando Ron le había preguntado por qué había mentido delante Binns .

Y ahora comprendía a qué se refería su amigo… Solo esperaba que las horas pasaran rápidamente .

-No entiendo cómo tu primo se puede juntar con muggles- dijo Draco al ver que Harry recibía otra carta de Jack.

-Draco, cuándo aprenderás que Marcus hace su vida independiente del rigor de los sangre pura –

-Ya , pero ni aunque sea un squib debería juntarse con ellos-

Sí, Harry le había dicho que Jack , o sea, Marcus, era un squib, solo por si algún día se conocían . De alguna forma debía explicar su falta de magia y no creía bueno para la salud tanto mental como física del rubio , decirle que Jack era un completo muggle.

-Debe ser horrible ir a esas cosas.. ¿unarsidad?.-

-Universidad – corrigió Mor cansándose de esa charla – y si eso hace feliz a Marcus, pues bien por él, además no me voy a pelear con él , es su vida después de todo-

Draco frunció el ceño no conforme con eso . Pero se vio ignorado al comenzar Harry a leer su carta.

-¿Se murió tu primo?- preguntó al ver la cara que ponía .

-Idiota – respondió Mor doblando la carta – nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso – lo amenazó

-¡bien no te pongas así!-

-Me voy-

Draco resopló indignado , él preocupándose por los familiares de Mordret y este lo dejaba solo.

_Primo:_

_Espero que estés bien . Supongo que estarás demasiado deseoso de saber si conseguí lo que me pediste, pues bien : Sí_

_Y deja que te diga que Hermione Jane Granger es tan normal como cualquier niña inglesa , sus datos te los adjunto en la próxima hoja._

_Te espero para navidad ¿te molesta si invito a Camille?._

_Nos vemos._

_Marcus trevegne._

Harry doblo la carta y leyó la siguiente hoja, todo sobre su fecha de nacimiento, lugar de residencia de sus padres, el nombre de ambos y …

¿Qué era eso?.

" La familia Granger decidió contratar una institutriz y educar a su hija en casa , nunca asistió a algún colegio o escuela conocida"

¿Era eso común? Lo dudaba , solo la gente muy adinerada, antisocial y en ocasiones de la nobleza hacía ese tipo de cosas . - Nada normal para este tiempo-

Siguió husmeando y encontró algo más . Mor lo leyó ¿Hermione sabría eso? . Bueno, no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera.

Jack tenía razón, no había nada tan extraño en el historial de Hermione .

Lo que lo dejaba en el mismo terreno oscuro .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La pelirroja se tiró en la cama , quedaba tanto aún para ir a Hogwarts … además dudaba que su hermano estuviera allí , sus padres seguían tan indiferentes como siempre, si Harry hubiera aparecido no sería así.

Miró el Libro Olvidado y lo apretó con fuerza . Sin saber cuando se durmió.

_Estaba en la habitación de Harry y sobre la mesita de noche el Libro Olvidado. Recorrió con sus yemas la tapa del libro,cuando notó que había alguien más en el cuarto._

_- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz tras la pelirroja ._

_- joanne , pero qué haces en mi casa- preguntó a la niña castaña , esta pareció enfermar y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los sillones para no caer._

_-¿Estás bien?- Joanne se preocupó al ver que la niña se tomaba la cabeza y decía algo ininteligible._

_-No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto…-_

_La pequeña Potter se asustó, lo mejor sería ir por Matilde y Roger para que la ayudaran, pero con el nerviosismo chocó contra la mesita de noche y la tiró, el ruido sacó a la otra niña de su fase de negación . _

_-¿Quién me dijiste que eras?- preguntó la castaña yendo a Joanne , ésta a su vez comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando algo con que golpearla por si acaso. _

_-¿Pero qué…?- susurró la niña castaña fijando su vista en el piso . Joanne rápidamente levantó el Libro Olvidado de la alfombra._

_-¿Es tuyo? – preguntó interesada y nerviosa._

_-De mi hermano – respondió sin saber por qué _

_La castaña, se perdió en su mente durante un segundo _

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó nuevamente ._

_-Joanne- dijo ella pensando que la niña no parecía estar interesada en dañarla – Joanne Potter …_

En Hogwarts ,Hermione despertó de un salto en su cama . Acababa de volver a inmiscuirse en un sueño ajeno , no podía ser posible .

Miró la oscuridad de la noche y sabiendo que no podría seguir durmiendo bajó a la sala común para leer un libro…

En ese mismo instante , dos de sus compañeros estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, debían pasar de las tres de la madrugada y ambos sentían que se quedarían dormidos de un momento a otro.

-¿Y cómo vamos a entrar sin despertarlos?- preguntó Ron en un susurró .

-Hechizos silenciador- respondió Neville subiendo .

Una vez en la habitación y de haber hechizado las cortinas , los chicos pusieron otro hechizo en toda la habitación para que así el resto de slytherin no despertara.

-Recuérdame felicitar a nuestros padres por enseñarnos magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts- dijo Ron hablando en tono normal , mientras abría el baúl de Mordret .

-Lo haré si salimos sin ser descubiertos- repuso Neville revisando el interior

-Plumas, libros, tintas , pergaminos ¿pinceles? … -

-No hay nada anormal – resopló Ron fastidiado, días planeando esa noche y Gaunt no tenía nada comprometedor .

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Neville sacando lo que parecía ser …

-¡¿Un diario?!- dijo Ron mirando con alegría el cuero de las empastaduras.

-Eso parece –

-¡Esta cosa no se abre!- dijo indignado el pelirrojo - ¡ese Gaunt! –

-Shhh , no hagas un escándalo , ya tenemos lo que queríamos , ahora nos vamos-

-Pero…-

-Luego vemos como abrirla , por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer –

Ambos salieron del cuarto…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se quedó más tiempo del acostumbrado en la ducha, el agua tibia la ayudaba a pensar . Joanne Potter… ¿tendría relación con el profesor Potter?.

¿Por qué terminaba siempre metidos ellos en sus sueños? Bueno , ella era la que se metía en los de ellos…

Aunque el niño Harry no era un Potter ¿cierto, no, cómo serlo y tener miedo al profesor Potter …

Luego estaba Joanne y ese extraño libro , estaba segura que había leído algo sobre él en algún libro avalonese , pero no recordaba cual…

Una vaga idea de que era importante rondaba en su mente…

Su sentido común le decía que avisara a sus maestras de esto, que de una vez por todas les revelara que volvía a inmiscuirse en los sueños ajenos…

Pero…

-No puedo-

Mientras eso ocurría , en la habitación de los chicos de slytherin de primer año , Mordret ordenaba sus cosas para su pronta partida a casa de Jack.

-¿Entonces vendrás unos días?- preguntó el rubio terminando de ordenar su baúl.

-Sí, luego de ver a Marcus – contestó el pelinegro bajando a la sala común junto con Draco .

Una vez allí vieron como el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban listos .

Una hora después estaban a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts…

Mor estaba en el compartimiento junto a Draco y , para su enfado, Nott , Zabini y Parkinson .

En el otro vagón iban los gryffindor .

-¡Ya me cansé!- dijo Ron sentándose desanimado , habían usado todos los hechizos que conocían y no lograban abrir el "diario" de Mordret.

-No sé que más hacer- confesó Neville pasando su mano por la tapa – tal vez esté protegido con maleficios oscuros…-

Unos metros más allá , Hermione , iba sola en un compartimiento , su única compañía era Lef, su lechuza .

-El Libro Olvidado… ¡hay Lef! Estoy segura de haber leido algo de él… ¿qué sería? –

Con frustración miró la ventana y con un brillo recordó que podía obtener la información de alguien más, una amiga que tenía acceso a toda la biblioteca de Avalon …

-Lef vas a tener que volar …- dijo con una alegre sonrisa a lo que el ave reaccionó poco dispuesta…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era extraño estar nuevamente en casa , aunque innegablemente agradable , sentir el calor del hogar y que volvía a ser visible . Miró con dicha a sus padres bajar del automóvil y los tres entraron alegres en la casa.

Hermione respondió durante unas horas las preguntas de sus padres, que si eran muy difíciles las clases, cómo era Hogwarts, qué hechizos había aprendido…

-Mi cielo, es bueno tenerte en casa – dijo finalmente su madre con voz afectada.

Su padre asintió y le dio un cálido abrazo .

-Ahora ¿qué les parece si esta noche comemos fuera?-

Tanto madre como hija sonrieron encantadas y se prepararon para la velada ...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Y este de aquí es tu habitación – dijo Jack con una sonrisa .

Harry entró encontrando todo lo que un cuarto debía tener más un guardarropa repleto de ropa muggle.

-Ah bueno… no sé si tendrías y … Camille me ayudó a escogerla, espero te quede bien – Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, Jack había pensado en todo .

-¿Y tendré el placer de conocer a tu amiguita?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara .

-¡Por supuesto!, está deseando conocerte hace mucho – contestó – parece muy interesada en ti , me atrevería decir , ya sabes, tuve que decirle que eras mi primo …-

-Hiciste bien , además yo le dije lo mismo a Draco – acotó el menor bajando al living.

Finalmente la noche llegó y con ella la tan esperada reunión . Jack se había puesto su mejor traje y Harry… bueno él estaba encantado de ver que su buen amigo parecía haber encontrado una pareja, aunque , eso no lo diría en voz alta, por lo visto el ojiazul aún no había hablado con Camille sobre algo más de una "linda amistad".

-¡Dios es ella!- Jack corrió al recibidor seguido por un Harry que se quejaba que la corbata le molestaba.

-¡Camille! – dijo haciendo entrar a la chica . Vestía un traje de dos piezas, pantalón y chaqueta de color violeta , el cual hacía juego con sus ojos . Harry sonrió internamente , la chica era muy linda y parecía agradable.

-Y este es mi primo Mordret Gaunt – dijo el chico a la vez que la jovencita de cabello corto y negro se inclinaba para saludarlo .

-Es muy lindo – dijo ella mientras no dejaba de mirarlo – aunque he de decir que no se parecen mucho .- Jack se puso algo nervioso.

-¡Ah sí! es que se parece a su padre y bueno, yo al mío , por lo visto ninguno sacó algo de nuestras madres- luego sonrió .

-Claro – dijo Camille tranquilamente, aunque hubo algo en su mirada que hizo poner inquieto a Mordret. - ¿y tus padres Mordret? – preguntó , mientras Jack se llevaba una mano al cabello .

-Muertos –

Esa respuesta pareció acabar con los intereses sobre la familia del chico y con una sonrisa afable la chica se puso a hablar sobre sus clases de teatro.

-Camille va en primer año , Mor- dijo Jack mientras comían su cena de navidad – y a pesar de eso actúa de maravilla – dijo con mirada soñadora en la chica .

-Marcus exagera – dijo ella algo sonrojada – solo lo dice porque es amable , además de ser amigo de mi hermano – repuso ella y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Verás Mor , Charles , el hermano de Camille, va a la misma clase que yo …-

-Y así fue como se conocieron – terminó el chico . Ambos asintieron…

Estaban por acabar de comer cuando la luz se apagó de pronto.

-¿Un apagón?-

-No- dijo Camille viendo por la ventana- el resto de las casas está con luz .-

-Debió fundirse un fusible- dijo exasperado – iré a ver afuera – dijo y tanteando su alrededor salió al jardín …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Maravillosa velada – dijo el Sr. Granger volviendo a casa junto a su esposa e hija .

-Sí – dijo la Sra. Granger – aunque no me pareció que la aparición de esa ave , en medio del postre, fuera apropiada, querida- dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Hermione.

-Mamá, Lef no tiene la culpa , además esperaba esa carta desde hace horas- dijo la niña tomando el pergamino entre sus dedos.

-¿ Nos dirás que dice?- preguntó su madre –

Hermione la abrió :

_Querida Amiga:_

_Luego de pasarme un par de horas en la biblioteca y casi darme por vencida, encontré la información que me pedías ._

_El Libro Olvidado fue escrito por Morgana hace tantos años, que la fecha exacta se ha perdido , por lo que menciona "Reseñas de Ynys Avallach" , el libro tenía soluciones para todo , pociones que evitaban la muerte, hechizos que ataban vidas,incluso unas cuantas fórmulas para contrarrestar infecciones mágicas , en resumen , es una joya de la antigua religión , lamentablemente , se pedió su rastro hace treinta años y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a saber de él._

_Espero te sirva y feliz Navidad._

_P:D: tu regalo te lo envío mañana._

-¿Malas noticias ,linda?-

-No, mamá, todo está bien – dijo ella concentrándose en sus padres , luego los tres entraron en la casa.

ººººº--------------------ºººººººººººººº

-No entiendo , todo parece bien – Jack con una linterna en mano alumbraba la caja de los fusibles . Estaba en eso cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

-Estoy paranoico – se dijo al voltear y no hallar más que hierbas . – Es Navidad Jack, relájate – dijo en voz alta volviendo a concentrarse en la caja de fusibles .

-Ese no es el problema – dijo finalmente una voz . Esta vez sí había alguien , cuando se giró.

-¿Ud? – dijo algo nervioso , luego , recordando que Harry estaba en su casa y que probablemente el duque Bolingbroke sólo venía a darle algún mensaje, se relajó

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muy lejos de ahí, una ancianita corría hacia la orilla del mar , donde la esperaba un bote blanco conducido por la magia de la isla…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por alguna razón el vampiro pelirrojo sonrió . – El joven Mordret nada tiene que ver con mi visita , aunque de cierta forma él es el causante –

Jack reflejó su incomprensión en sus ojos – Es increíble lo transparente que puedes ser- susurró el duque acercándose con una mirada indescifrable – tal como mirar un espejo –

-¿A qué ha venido? – dijo el chico apuntándolo con la linterna , no le agradaba que ese sujeto se acercara tanto . De hecho, no le agradaba ni siquiera lejos.

-Jack , desde que te vi en ese cuarto dando vueltas como ave enjaulada ,supe que llegaría este día – susurró mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

-¡Manténgase alejado! – ordenó – y sepa que no comprendo que dice –

-Hablo , Jack, de lo inevitable , de aquello que el destino marcó para ti desde tu nacimiento –

No le gustaba el rumbo místico que tomaba esa conversación , era un hombre de ciencia , ya bastante tenía con saber que la magia existía , como para incluir a su conocimiento, los desvaríos de un vampiro.

-La noche de navidad – dijo mirando las estrellas - una fecha especial , no podría haber escogido otra mejor- Bolingbroke seguía con su línea .

-Me largo de aquí – dijo decidido, además se estaba congelando . Pero a menos de dos pasos, el vampiro bloqueó su camino.

-¡Qué rayos le pasa!- dijo cansado de toda esa extraña situación .

-Lo que sucede es muy sencillo , Jack- el chico cerró los ojos, no le gustaba que el vampiro usara su nombre - esta maravillosa noche morirás …-

Con semejante declaración el chico abrió de inmediato sus ojos . Dio unos pasos atrás en busca de una salida, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y una vez más bloqueó su vía de escape, solo que en esta ocasión no se contentó únicamente con ello . En menos de un segundo lo tomó de la cintura y con la mano libre, dobló los brazos tras su espalda.

La linterna calló al suelo

Estaba dolorosamente inmovilizado, tanto que estaba seguro que el vampiro le había dislocado el hombro derecho.

-Y así es como termina tu vida , Jack _Marius_ Duerre , conmigo a tu lado – susurró en su oído … y sin más enterró sus colmillos en el cuello …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry y Camille se quedaron en el interior durante unos minutos , ninguno de los dos emitió palabra .

-Marcus se demora mucho ,iré a ver …-

-No, espera… te acompañaré – replicó Camille

Ambos salieron de la casa que era alumbrada por una bella Luna …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cerró los ojos intentando abstraerse del dolor del cuello , como dos puñales, desgarrando , quitándole la vida …

Pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón disminuían y su sangre dejaba de fluir : estaba muriendo …

A manos de un vampiro.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la vista y por cada segundo que pasaba su lucidez se desvanecía llevándolo a la inconsciencia. Decían que cuando uno moría veía a las personas que más amaba … eso lo hizo ligeramente resignarse: estaría junto a su hermana , su pequeña Morissette, pero no veía nada , solo oscuridad y frío… mucho .

-Te estas muriendo , Jack - dijo el duque Bolingbroke suavemente en su oído, el chico apenas lo oía.- puedo dejar que mueras o cancelar para siempre tan agrio momento ¿qué prefieres?- Jack no dijo nada , pero sus ojos negaron ávidamente.

-Lástima que no acepte tu decisión- dijo el duque sonriendo – solo fue una pregunta de cortesía, -el pelinegro casi no lo escuchaba y solo comenzó a reaccionar al sentir algo de sabor metálico en sus labios, primero su adormecida mente no supo que era, pero después…

-¡No te atrevas a cerrar la boca!- gritó el duque golpeando su pecho ,jack por el dolor emitió un quejido , lo cual aprovechó el duque para deslizar el líquido por su garganta.

Pasaron un par de minutos en esa lucha de voluntades , quien sabe si hubieran seguido así por más tiempo , de no haber sido porque Mordret entró al jardín junto a Camille.

-Jack , quería saber si…-

El encontrar a Jack en el suelo , semi muerto y con Bolingbroke obligándolo a beber su sangre descolocó al niño .

-¿ Pero qué…¡No , no posible!- dijo Harry horrorizado , el vampiro lo miró , pero siguió en su labor .

Unos pasos cerca de Mor le hicieron recordar que Camille lo acompañaba . .

Bajo todo pronóstico ,algo inexplicable sucedió.

El vampiro se separo de Jack, luego de un sonido estridente . Harry se giró hacia la joven , esperando ver si estaba bien , pero …

-¡Arriba las manos! – ordenó Camille, aún sosteniendo la pistola que acababa de lanzar un proyectil al vampiro

Harry habría dicho algo ante los recientes acontecimientos, pero toda su atención se centraba en Jack, quien en el piso no atinaba a nada, tenía los ojos abiertos como idos .

-¡Qué le ha hecho!- gritó al duque , que ya estaba de pie recobrado del sorpresivo ataque , atemorizada , Camille vio como la bala , que había penetrado en el pecho del sujeto , caía al suelo, el orificio de entrada ya no estaba , la piel completamente limpia hacia suponer que nada como un proyectil la había dañado.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es ud?!- exigió saber la joven apuntándolo, por su parte el vampiro sonrió indolente y miró a Jack tirado en el suelo junto a Harry .

- ¿Qué cree que he hecho, joven Mordret?- espetó el vampiro como si fuera lo más lógico – convertirlo en vampiro –

Camille relajó el agarre a su arma y pestañeó. Harry apretó los puños y sacó su varita.

-Por favor, ambos sabemos que no puede contra mi , ahórreme las molestias – dijo altaneramente – ahora apártese para que termine lo que comencé.-

No obstante el niño no hizo caso

-¡Dije arriba las manos¡acaba de herir a un ciudadano! – ordenó la joven mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta , Harry vio que eran unas esposas

-¡ No se mueva!- ordenó nuevamente al ver que le duque pretendía acercarse a ajck - ¡está bajo arresto! –

-Por favor…- dijo el vampiro bufándose de ella - ¿quién se supone que es, Scotland Yard? –

-¡Exactamente!- gritó Camille y Harry se agarró la cabeza , esto era demasiado .

-¡Váyase! – gritó el menor terminado la conversación - ¡fuera de esta casa!- exigió apuntándolo .

-No hasta terminar lo que empecé- dijo el pelirrojo bajo la atenta mirada de ambos- además joven mordret, sigo órdenes del Lord –

Decir que Harry sintió un baño de agua fría calar muy hondo, sería poco .

-¡Mentira! – gritó tomando la mano de Jack - ¡Maestro Voldemort nunca haría algo como esto! –

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó el duque ligeramente divertido .

-¡Por supuesto que …

_Tu castigo se te revelará cuando menos lo esperes_

El semblante del muchacho se ensombreció.

-¿Lo comprende ahora , joven Mordret?-

-No – dijo con voz de ronca – nunca – afirmó con sus ojos brillantes ,mientras su mano derecha lo apuntaba – ¡Váyase ahora , porque poco me importa lo que le hayan ordenado! –

El duque no dijo nada , pero sus ojos clavandos en el niño decían suficiente

-Si no se quita , el muchacho morirá - dijo seriamente - no le he dado suficiente sangre , apártese-

Camille se mantenía callada, aunque continuaba apuntando al sujeto, vampiro… lo que fuera , para la joven todo parecía salido de una antigua película de terror .

-Fuera de esta casa Bolingbroke o prepárese para combatir hasta la muerte, porque si decide atacar,no me contendré así llegue todo un escuadrón del Ministerio y Maestro Voldemort , créame que me encuentro sumamente inspirado – dijo apretando sus puños .

-¡Conseguirá que el chico muera!- dijo furioso - ¡es eso lo que quiere¿prolongar su agonía?-

-¡QUE SE LARGUE!-

-Cuatro horas a lo mucho, lo verá agonizar durante todo ese tiempo, si al final decide entrar en razón , sólo diga mi nombre…- dijo para desaparecer como la niebla.

-Vampiros … ¡los detesto¡vamos Jack no me hagas esto!- dijo el niño moviéndolo .- ¡tú no puedes dejarme!.- gritó con tal terror que Camille volvió a la realidad.

Camille agachó y tomó el hombro de Harry – hay que llevarlo adentro – dijo despacio – luego llamaré a una ambulancia para que…

-¡Para qué¡la medicina muggle no sirve!-

-¿muggle?, como sea llevémoslo adentro- el niño la miró valorativamente , no sabía si confiar en ella , todo era demasiado confuso , pero asintió.

Una vez adentro dejaron a Jack descansar en el sofá , asimismo Harry corrió a su baúl y sacó unos ingredientes de lo más inusuales, para criterio de la joven.

-¡Necesita un hospital!- alegó nuevamente alzando los brazos desesperada- ¡pierde demasiada sangre!- gritó viendo como el pañuelo ,que el chico había colocado en su cuello se volvía completamente roja .

Harry la ignoró y molió unas hojas , luego corrió a la cocina y tomó algo de agua mezclando todo en un caldero .

Camille siguió hablando y el chico no le hizo caso hasta que comenzó a marcar unos botones en eso que Jack había dicho era un "teléfono".

-¡Estése quieta!- ordenó tirando el cable de conexión . - ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! –

Pero en eso alguien tocó el timbre , Camille con una mirada airada al chico fue a ver .

-Buenas noches- dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta – he oído disparos- dijo preocupado mirando por la puerta que la joven había dejado abierta .

-Todo bien, soy de Scotland yard – dijo mostrando su reluciente placa .

-Vaya…- dijo el hombre algo más relajado , pero en eso escuchó el grito de su esposa que lo seguía.

-No es nada cielo- dijo viendo a su esposa - ¿linda, tenías que salir también?- pregunto viendo a su hija tras su esposa, esta por lo visto no había notado su presencia .

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ver … - Camille se volteó preocupada mirando la casa- el pavo… claro… los dejo –

-¡Espere!- dijo el sr. Garnger - ¡Dios del cielo, tiene sangre en su traje!- dijo alarmado dando un paso atrás. La joven detuvo su andar . Y Hermione agradeció haber venido.

La niña viendo la estupefacción en la joven , pensó que había lastimado a alguien, seguramente hasta asesinado y sin pensarlo dos veces , traspasó la reja de entrada y se coló por la entrada, sin que Camille pudiera atajarla .

Pudo oír los gritos de sus padres llamándola, mas no los tomó en cuenta , su instinto le decía que algo extraño ocurría en la casa del nuevo vecino . Debía saber.

Y no se equivocó al observar el rastro sanguíneo por goteo , formas circulares y frescas . No demoró en llegar a su fuente , aunque aquello que vio sí la hizo desear no haber entrado .

-¿Gaunt? –

Harry dejó su labor de moler ingredientes al reconocer la voz de la chica .

-Hermione….-

La chica sintió pasos a su lado y se encontró con Camille y sus padres , pero no les hizo mayor caso , su concentración giraba entorno al chico y al muchacho acostado en el sofá.

-Sangre…- dijo ella asustada miranda intermitentemente a Harry y la joven .

-No es lo que parece – susurró él cansado de todo eso , no podía ser que en menos de quince minutos la situación hubiera dado un giro tan drástico.

Jack herido

Camille diciendo que era de Scotland Yard

Y Hermione viéndolo sin saber que pensar.

-Esto acabará conmigo- dijo el chico terminando de moler y vertiendo su contenido en un vaso .

-Hija, salgamos de aquí- dijo lentamente el Sr. Granger

-No papá- dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Harry - es un compañero del colegio-

-¿Del colegio? Te refieres a …-

-El segundo , papá…- dijo sin que el niño comprendiera

_¿EL segundo?_

Los señores Granger se miraron sin saber que decir .

Harry cerró los ojos desesperado , Jack acababa de beber el preparado , pero no sería suficiente, solo le había administrado unas pociones que atrasaban el metabolismo del cuerpo, con algo de suerte funcionaba …

Al menos eso debía darles una hora más…

-Gaunt qué pasa- preguntó la chica acercándose al cuerpo de Jack, el chico había cerrado los ojos , parecía dormir , sin embargo estaba helado y sudaba mucho.

HArry miró a Hermione , a sus padres y a Camille .

¿Importaba algo ya?.

-Un vampiro …-

La jovencita emitió un chillido ahogado y palideció – su cuello…- dijo

-sí-

-¡Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, hay que hacer algo!-

-¡Crees que no lo sé!- explotó el pelinegro , el Sr. Granger lo miró enfadado. - ¡fue un vampiro , Hermione, un maldito vampiro…!-

La chica asintió, ni siquiera en el hospital de los magos , Jack se salvaría de ese destino.

-¿Bebió?- susurró por lo bajo .

-Sí… pero no sé cuanto – contestó el niño pasándose una mano por los cabellos . – todo es mi culpa, si yo no… - guardó silencio.

La chica lo miró con tristeza

El sonido de la puerta al ser aporreada sin consideración, hizo que todos voltearon a ver la figura cansada que entraba en el recibidor.

-¡¿ Dama Leola?! – dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione .

Hubo un denso silencio y ambos chicos se miraron preguntándose como el otro sabía de la identidad de la avalonese .

_Institutriz … nunca asistió a un colegio muggle…_

_La canción de cuna …_

_El segundo colegio…_

_Dama Leola…_

-¡Tú…!- Harry no lograba unir las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, comenzó a reír nerviosamente asustando a los señores Granger – Soy un estúpido, todos los signos estaban a la vista…- volvió a reír .

-Mordret … qué…- Hermione miraba a su maestra y al niño que no paraba de reír .

Finalmente pareció contenerse- Hermione… ¿es necesario que sigas con esta farsa¡eres una avalonese! -

-Joven Gaunt…- Leola creyó conveniente zanjar la cuestión.

-¡No! Ya tuve bastante de todas sus mentiras avaloneses ¡fuera de esta casa!- ordenó apuntándola con su mano.-

-Si va a atacarme , hágalo, porque no me iré sin curar a Jack-

Camille recobró su postura y miró a la mujer

.-¿Jack Marius Duerre Schwarz , claro, al fin y al cabo era él- susurró para ella, aunque lo suficientemente audible para el resto.

Harry miró con renovado interés a la chica - ¿Scotland Yard , cierto?-

-Hemos estado investigándolo desde que ingresó a Inglaterra, teníamos dudas para suponer que era el hijo del antiguo Lord de la mafia , por lo visto el departamento no se equivocó -

El niño miró a su amigo en el sofá, así que ninguno lograba librarse de las culpas de sus padres…

-No es el momento para hablar de esto- dijo Leola mirando a la chica con reprobación, luego se acercó a Jack y haciendo unas cuentas florituras en el aire , llegó a una conclusión. Mor , que había decidió que su amigo no podía empeorar más si la avalonese lo revisaba , esperó que hablara.

-Es grave- dijo pensando bien sus palabras- cuatro horas cuando mucho para que se convierta en un goulds -

En la pirámide vampírica habían cuatro clases : la primera y más respetada ,constituía a los antiguos, vampiros que había vivido más de 999 años, seguían los señores vampiros , constituido por todos aquellos que habían recibido la sangre de un antiguo o sus descendientes , posteriormente estaban los semi vampiros y finalmente los goulds,seres sin voluntad propia que seguían las órdenes de sus señores sin pensar. Puesto que era cáscaras …

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hace?- preguntó Hermione mirando disimuladamente a Mordret ,no tenía una mirada en especial…

Leola miró a ambos niños – Tal vez, pero no hay tiempo –suspiró pesadamente .

_Isla … te he fallado_

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry en tono plano . Haría lo que fuera .

-No es sencillo, pues la única salvación del joven Jack es un libro olvidado…-

-¿Un libro olvidado¡no estoy para juegos, hable claro!- la amenazó con su varita, muy poco le importaba si esa mujer era la Dama Leola de Avalon , hoy sentía que podía ganarle a cualquiera …

Los padres de Hermione miraron a ambos y luego a su hija, la niña negó y siguió observando.

-Hace siglos, cuando Avalon brillaba más que cualquier otra época, Morgana Le Fay escribió un libro, en él vertió todo sus conocimientos y aquel que recopiló de sus enemigos …

-Prefiero la versión corta de la historia- masculló , Leola asintió entendiendo .

-Sí, por supuesto, pero es necesario para que comprenda, no tardaré más de unos minutos , bien , el caso es que en su libro fue su vida , en él se refugió luego de los acontecimientos en Inglaterra . Con el paso del tiempo Morgana murió y el libro pasó a la siguiente Reina , su sobrina , pero… la línea de reinas se cortó al huir de Avalon , Glawyn …- Harry asintió esperando que finalizara pronto ¿en qué ayudaría eso a Jack?.

-… Glawyn al marcharse se llevó su herencia , para cuando lo notaron las guardianas, la joven ya estaba lejos de Avalon ,-

-Y así se perdió el libro, fascinante historia, pero no me ayuda-

-Aún no he acabado .- dijo – todos pensamos que el libro se había perdido , pero , cuando _Isla_ llegó a Avalon traía un pequeño libro consigo , no tardaron en notar que era "EL Libro Olvidado" , posteriormente de interrogarla, no sabía gran cosa de la obtención del texto …-

-Vale, Isla era descendiente de Glawyn y qué con el libro-

-No , Sr. Gaunt se equivoca .- manifestó la avalonese

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! – dijo exasperada mierando a Jack removerse incómodo en el sillón.

-Verdaderamente no había forma de comprobar si Isla era pariente de Glawyn , así que nos olvidamos del tema . El libro quedó en la biblioteca de Avalon para mayor resguardo.

-Maravilloso y qué con el libro- De buena gana Leola hubiera sonreído por lo repetitivo del comentario.

-Durante unos años el libro quedó en nuestra biblioteca , sólo se podía sacar con permiso del Consejo de Hadas o alguna profesora . A la muerte de Isla , parecía que finalmente volvía a comportarse como un texto cualquiera , aunque… al llegar a Avalon la madre de Aline, se despertó de su letargo y comenzó a seguirla a donde quiera que fuese , por lo mismo se decidió que sería su custodia – por un segundo Hermione se imaginó a una chica como la sacerdotisa corriendo al ser perseguida por un libro alado…

-Así que Aline lo tiene-susurró el niño.

-Me temo que no, a la muerte de la madre de Aline, el libro desapareció , no nos explicamos cómo , pero luego del funeral ya no estaba.-

-¡¿O sea que me ha contado toda esta historia para nada?!-

-No, joven Mordret, el Libro Olvidado, no es un nombre escogido al azar , el texto desaparece cuando lo cree conveniente y reaparece para ayudar a sus hijos.-

Harry con furia contenida miró a la ancianita . – ¡Fuera de esta casa, ya me entretuvo bastante con sus historias!– susurró.

-El libro olvidado…- susurró Hermione de pronto sonriendo histéricamente ,- ¡Sé donde está!-

_-¿Qué?-_

-¡Sí, yo! … - paró su alegría, ahora que lo pensaba decir el método de su descubrimiento… -

-¿Hermione?- Leola la llamaba- es momento de que decidas que hacer, linda – dijo tranquilamente . La niña miró a Jack tan quieto y pálido …

Algo en su rostro la hizo querer abrazarlo y llorar .

-Yo…- no sabía de dónde había nacido ese sentimiento - Casa Potter – dijo finalmente- El libro Olvidado está con Joanne Potter …-

Harry se apoyó en la pared para evitar caer .

-No es posible… un libro pequeño con rimas extrañas…- susurró perdido en sus memorias. –

Leola lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría – Veo que no le es ajeno su contenido -

Harry no dijo más …

-Bien , iré por el volumen – dijo cortando el silencio la avalonese.

-¿Por qué? – susurró Harry sin que se vieran sus ojos- ¿Por qué ese libro estaba en … la casa potter?-

Leola sonrió – Ya se lo dije , el libro desaparece cuando lo estima , es muy conflictivo, privilegio de haber sido creado por Morgana- sonrió .

-¿ Por qué allá?- El niño no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente .Ella lo miró tristemente , aunque él no fue testigo de ello.

- Hay muchos misterios entretejidos en esta historia, joven Mordret , unos más fáciles de descifrar que otros, ya has desvelado unos cuantos - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior – dale tiempo al tiempo y sabrás el resto, por el momento recuerda lo que te he dicho esta noche – luego sonrió- y ahora me voy a la Casa Potter por ese extraordinario texto – y se encaminó a la puerta …

Una hora después la ancianita estaba afanada "cocinando" en la casa de Jack , un olor a repollo junto con mostaza inundaba el lugar, pasaban de las 12 y los padres de Hermione se habían ido a su casa, luego de que la chica les juirara que si tenía algún problema los llamaría, además estaba la dama leola , esto dejó a los señores granger más tranquilos y se marcharon .

Hermione mientras tanto tenía un paño sobre la frente de jack,la fiebre había vuelto , Harry al lado de la cama , se preguntaba si todo saldría bien , algo le decía que no.

-Bien , aquí estamos – dijo Leola entrando con una humeante poción en sus manos

-¿Terminó?-

-Sí, aunque – su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente – no espere un milagro , joven Mordret – el niño asintió.

Posteriormente de inyectarle la poción a Jack , Leola había dicho que lo mejor era mandarla directamente a la sangre, los cuatro ocupantes conscientes se dedicaron a esperar.

Camille sentía que acababa de borrarse su línea que separaba lo real de lo fantástico , se suponía que sería una misión más… y había descubierto que los magos existían , vampiros y … y… tantas cosas que la asustaban …

-Tome- la voz a su lado la sobresaltó, era la niña , le ofrecía una taza de café.

-No tiene nada malo- dijo al ver la duda en la chica.

Miró al niño al lado de la cama de Jack , la ancianita había salido y ahora ella y la niña estaban en el corredor .

-¿Qué hará?- preguntó , Camille sonrió.

-No lo sé – dio sinceramente , no podía ir al departamento con esa historia, la encerrarían en un psiquiátrico antes de finalizar el relato.

-Mordret … - Hermione tragó saliva- él se ve que ha sufrido mucho … - no se sentía cómoda hablando de otras personas a asus espaldas- yo no sé bien cómo, pero… es así y ese muchacho , Jack, es importante para él… por favor , no permita que le hagan daño-

La joven se quedó mirando a la niña marchar, lo cierto es que debía hacer algo…

Las lechuzas , a eso de las seis de la madrugada ,hicieron que Harry despertara de su incómodo sueño. Una vez más había soñado con ese cementerio y con el libro de Slytherin.

Sonrió, la primera era de Draco , no se animó a abrir el regalo , dejó la tarjeta a un lado; la otra de ¿Nott, vaya… eso era extraño, como fuera, se concentró en la última …

Miró los finos trazos alargados , esa letra la conocía tan bien…

-¿Mordret?- Leola hizo que dejará de pensar

-¿Jack despertó?-

-Sï…- dijo mirando la cocina – me pareció que querría saberlo .-

Harry asintió y subió.

Hermione dormitaba en una silla en un ángulo curioso y Camille… la chica sencillamente no estaba.

Olvidó eso y se concentró en la figura acostada en la cama .

-Jack…- susurró Harry a su lado , el pelinegro abrió la boca, pero no logró hablar .

El niño bajó la cabeza para evitar que su amigo viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro .

El ojiazul se veía tan diferente… como otra persona, aunque seguía siendo él.

Su cabello negro , de por sí un poco largo, había crecido hasta la cintura y brillaba con reflejos azulinos cuando la luz se concentraba en él .

Su piel se veía tan blanca , que Harry creyó estar ante una figura de mármol. Los iris azules que tanto le recordaban a Joanne, eran ahora de un indefinido color , una mezcla entre añil y violeta .

-¡Oh Jack!- dijo el niño abrazándolo - ¡Perdóname! - pidió llorando desconsoladamente - ¡es mi culpa! –

El muchacho acarició la cabeza del menor y le susurro en el oído que todo estaba bien . Pero Harry sabía que la verdad era otra…

Leola le había comunicado una hora atrás que la poción había surtido efecto, sin embargo, al beber Jack de Bolingbroke , hijo directo de un anciano , la reacción no había sido la mejor .

El organismo de Jack no había podido depurar al cien por ciento la infección , una pequeña cantidad había escapado al efecto de la pócima.

-Harry…- logró decir reuniendo fuerzas , el niño seguía llorando .

_Un semi vampiro , un híbrido perdido entre ambas razas…_

-Ven , Harry, Jack necesita descansar – dijo Leola tomando delicadamente al niño por los brazos, él se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado conmocionado al ver en lo que se había convertido su buen amigo.

Estaba tan perdido en su dolor que no notó el apelativo usado por la avalonese , aunque sí Jack, quien por su debilitamiento no pudo interrogarla como hubiera querido, únicamente sus ojos revelaban su estupefacción.

Leola sacó a Harry del cuarto y lo llevó a la cocina, le hizo beber una poción tranquilizadora y subió a buscar a Hermione, pobre niña, metida en todo ese engorroso asunto sin saber por qué, desconociendo su importancia en ese momento.

Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y Harry sacó la carta de su pantalón, la tercera, la última, la de los trazos elegantes que reconocería en cualquier lado.

_La de Maestro Voldemort…_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola!:**

Al fin he acabado este capítulo, tengo los dedos entumecidos de tanto teclear xD .

Y sí, el tan temido ataque a Jack, que la mayoría ya se esperba ocurrió, aunque no fue tan terrible después de todo. Y sí Harry descubrió que hermione es una avalonese.

Otra cosa importante : la conversación de Leola con Harry y Hermione .

Y el próximo capítulo ya tiene nombre: Eternity :)

**Bien reviews:**

**Sandokan** : Jejej, bueno para convertirse en vampiro hay que morir (al menos según "Crónicas Vampíricas" ) , así que se podría decir que murió y a la vez no . Hermione estaba tan nerviosa con toda la situación que olvidó preguntarle a Harry por la canción, aunque créeme que no lo ha olvidado y proximamente encarará al chico para obtener una respuesta. Piensas que Joanne (hermana de Harry) es valonese, jejeje, bueno tu punto es interesante , aunque si así fuera , debió ir a Avalon al cumplir los cinco años ¿no? . Aunque no te niego que hay un lazo que la une con Avalon . ¿Lily una avalonese que renegó de sus orígenes, mm , complicado ¿recuerdas que hizo la primera vez que vio a Milla? la abofeteó y Stena le lanzó una flecha, no es una buena relación si es qua alguna vez la hubo. No, Lily es una bruja simplemente , la cuestión avalonese va por otro lado...

AH Hermione...

Eso es un punto interesante , no te mentiré , así que ahí va: Para los magos es solo una bruja que desciende de muggles , para las avaloneses una chica inglesa que fue aceptada en Avalon por su poder de meterse en los sueños ajenos , así que como verás su madre no era avalonese ni bruja , sino muggle. Ya eso sería , me voy antes de hacer un testamento :)

**Rarifica :** vaya otra más que me quiere enviar a la morgue, ajajja, bueno ya he actualizado . Nos leemos

**YO** : Phirómana ... podrías haberte juntado con Alexa, ella feliz y te hubiera quemado el colegio, una pena que la haya matado, ajajaj Dios sabe que te entiendo!, tengo prueba toda la semana también y qué estoy haciendo? actualizando el fic y escribiendo la continuación ( llevo 16 hojas ya) ¬¬ voy a amanecerme , para variar. snif!. Yasp nos vemos y un saludo a tus amigos, que me encanta su nombre a ver y se los pirateo, ajajaj. chaus

Ania: Bueno ya ves , Jack está en este plano :)

**Al resto gracias por leer y nos leemos en otra actualización!!**


	26. Eternity

-

-

Miró a la chica dormir sobre una silla mientras Jack respiraba pausadamente en su sueño.

Cerró los ojos .

Lo había condenado a una existencia alejada de la humanidad , a la soledad … Y Jack tenía tanto de eso…

Podía ver cada vez que el chico lo miraba , sus iris vacíos, una tristeza que callaba , pero estaba ahí .

Todos los que estaban cerca salían perjudicados: Tío Pet, Morissette, Alexa… y ahora … Jack .

¿Quién sería la próxima vez?.

Las alarmas de la fortaleza no saltaron cuando Mor entró en ella , demasiado bien conocía el lugar para dejarse sorprende. Aunque un mortifago que hacía guardias , no lo reconoció

-¡Hey alto!- gritó acercándose, Harry no se movió . El sujeto llegó hasta él , Harry llevaba una túnica con capucha , así que no se veía mucho de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Avery?- preguntó otro apareciendo frente al pantano .

-Es un intruso – dijo zamarreando al niño, este se dejó hacer , poco le importaba si vivía .

El otro mortifago miró la figura del niño y obligándolo a girarse hacia él vio que llevaba una capucha.

-¿Un niño, Avery? – dijo sarcástico – a ver niño- dijo tomando a Harry por la barbilla y alzarla para ver su rostro . Al hacerlo, el mortifago frunció el ceño.

-Eres descerebrado – manifestó enfadado mirando al mortifago - ¿Tan ciego estás que no reconoces al Amo Mordret?- el sujeto palideció .

Harry oía que se disculpaba entre otras cosas, pero poco le importaría si se hubiera arrodillado a sus pies por misericordia.

-Llevaré al amo - dijo el mortifago de cabellos negros – y tú agradece a tu estrella – dijo y condujo a Harry dentro la Fortaleza.

Regulus se dedicó a observar disimuladamente al niño , mientras lo llevaba ante el lord, se veía distinto, más … ¿adulto? bueno, no lo había visto desde un buen tiempo , unas cuantas misiones fuera de Londres, pero… sus iris estaban inexpresivos , no que expresaran mucho normalmente, pero siempre había en ellas un resplandor casi imperceptible que demostraba que algo tramaba .

Esta vez… solo había oscuridad y tinieblas: gris y negro .

Nunca vio unos ojos tan vacíos…

Y por un segundos sintió curiosidad y pena…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ha llegado el pequeño hijo de los Potter-pensó Bolingbroke viéndolo entrar al salón principal .

Se había enterado de cosas muy interesantes al beber la sangre de Jack , primero que nada, sobre la dura vida que había llevado el chico desde la infancia , posteriormente de la muerte de su hermana Morissette y también…

De cierto niño ojiverde de cabellos negros que había vendido su alma por dolor , Harry Potter o mejor dicho Mordret Gaunt .

Por supuesto, el Lord estaba al tanto de todo esto, no se podía esperar que Volvemort desconociera las ventajas de beber . Con eso mismo habían afianzado su alianza ¿ qué mejor que un secreto? Ahora podía estar seguro que , una vez Voldemort venciera, no lo traicionaría.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Harry entró lo primero que vio fue a Nagini zigzaguear por la habitación , Maestro Voldemort estaba en la ventana mirando el pantano .

-Mi Lord, el Amo Mor – dijo Black haciendo una reverencia para retirarse silenciosamente .

Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que creyó que habían pasado horas, el Lord seguía mirando por la ventana y Nagini miraba de uno a otro .

-Has vuelto – dijo finalmente volteando a verlo

-Sí, Maestro- dijo el niño mirándolo a los ojos . Voldemort sonrió .

-Que no vuelva a suceder , Mordret – dijo luego acercándose al niño , increíblemente se agachó hasta estar a su altura .

-No me hagas volver a hacerte daño – susurró el mago más temido de los tiempos

El niño no dijo nada.

-Con respeto a tu amigo, he programado todo para que sea bienvenido en el clan del duque Bolingbroke, siempre es bueno tener más vampiros de nuestro lado –

Harry miró a otro lado.

-¿Mordret? – Al lord no le había pasado inadvertido el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su heredero.

-¿Por qué?... – dijo con la vista en el piso evitando llorar de enfado - ¡¿Por qué tuviste que dañar de esa forma a Jack?! -

Por un segundo alzó su varita dispuesto a maldecirlo por su osadía ,_ nadie_ le gritaba .

Pero … el niño estaba bastante dolido , no era bueno empeorar la situación. .

-Duerre era una mala influencia, Mordret , además de muggle- dijo como si lo último zanjara el asunto - al menos ahora que es un vampiro puedo permitir alguna clase de …- meditó un momento – amistad .-

Voldemort miró al niño .

-¡No! - dijo levantando la cabeza , el lord vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos- ¡ARRUINASTE SU VIDA!- gritó sintiendo que su garganta no soportaría su dolor - ¡EL … EL QUE TANTO HA SUFRIDO!-

No era justo, Jack había tenido una vida terrible , acrecentada con la muerte de su única familiar con vida, Morissette y ahora esto. ..

Los muebles comenzaron a temblar y Nagini siseó asustada , Voldemort no hacía nada , como si hubiese esperado eso.

Tranquilamente se levantó y miró que Harry: tenia los ojos cerrados evitando llorar , por lo mismo su magia estaba fuera de control, aunque podía ser peor. Al menos las cosas no habían comenzado a estallar, era recomendable hacer algo…

-Cualquiera que te meta ideas de desobedecerme es una mala influencia, Mordret , aunque no es necesario preocuparse más por el tema, Bolingbroke disciplinará al chico , así que como dije ,no habrá problemas si deseas frecuentarlo-

Pensó que con eso el niño se calmaría, vería al chico Duerre ¿qué más podría pedir?.

Harry lo miró controlándose un poco, sin embargo las cosas aún temblaban– Jack… ¡él solo me ayudó a ir a Hogwarts porque se lo pedí, la idea fue mía! Además no es un vampiro …- dijo recobrando el tono de su voz.

Voldemort lo miró un instante

-Explícame que es esa tontería de que Duerre no es un vampiro, ordené a Bolingbroke que lo convirtiera –

Harry no pudo reprimir unas sonrisa - Pues te falló , Maestro – dijo con una infinita satisfacción, si podía hacer algo para que ese vampiro pagara , lo haría sin pensarlo .

-Es cierto que lo mordió, pero Jack se convirtió en un semi vampiro – No pretendía decirle que las avaloneses habían intervenido .

Voldemort no dijo nada .

-Bolingbroke terminará el trabajo – dijo con los labios apretados – no obstante , después de todo un semi vampiro no es tan malo…- meditó un momento, las cosas ya no temblaban .

-Hay algo que no hemos discutido – dijo el niño seriamente recordándose no volver a perder el control, eso no le ayudaría – quiero a Jack fuera de toda esta guerra- dijo con el tono de voa más serio que le hubiese oído – que nadie más lo lastime y eso incluye que Bolingbroke se le acerque – manifestó

Voldemort jugueteó desinteresado con su varita - ¿Y puedo saber por qué debería aceptar semejante tontería? Duerre, por derecho de casta , pertenece al clan del duque Bolingbroke, no pretenderás que vaya en contra de las reglas vampíricas sólo porque a ti se te ha ocurrido-

-Es eso Maestro o …- Harry se detuvo pensando.

-¿O _qué_?-

-Ud metió a Jack en todo esto – recalcó el niño- y si no deja que se salga… yo me iré –

Nagini se quedó de una pieza y miró nerviosa a Tom.

-¿Irte¡¿mocoso me estás amenazando?! –

Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al completo, pero se mantuvo firme .

-Sí - dijo con calma – deje a Jack en paz , Maestro y tendrá mi lealtad absoluta-

Luego Harry se fue al ala sur…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Año nuevo pasó sin gran gloria para La Fortaleza Oscura, es más, para Harry fue bastante desagradable, Maestro Voldemort lo había castigado y no podía salir de su habitación, todo porque Bolingbroke le dijo que había sido él quien había impedido convertir a Jack.

Para rematar , su maestro andaba de mal humor, aunque debía agradecer que no lo había maldecido con la cruciatus .

A pesar de todo eso ,estaba relativamente contento, Nagini le había dicho que maestro voldemort había decidido ir a buscar a Jack para arreglar su futuro.

Pero Jack ya no estaba en su casa.

De hecho la propiedad tenía un flamante letrero de " Se arrienda". Lo que significaba que estaría a salvo del duque vampiro y los planes de su Maestro. Pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse una cosa:

¿Dónde estaría su buen amigo?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_No eran agradable las miradas de sus "compañeros" , nada agradables…_

_-_

Cuando Jack despertó, dos días después de marcharse Harry, lo primero que vio fue la arropada figura de una ancianita que le sonreía con afecto.

-¿Qué?...- dijo incorporándose asustado en la cama , notó que llevaba el pijama . La anciana se acercó sin perder su semblante.

-No debes temer Jack Duerre, soy una amiga , mi nombre es Leola y estoy aquí para ayudarte –

El pelinegro la observó un momento, recordó que no era la primera vez que la veía . Aunque sus memorias no estaban muy claras .

El chico miró a la mujer y se dijo que no parecía muy peligrosa. Asintió, eso bastó a la avalonese para sentarse en la cama . jack se fijo que traía algo en sus manos, era una de sus tazas del juego de té.

-Beba – dijo estirando la taza .

él le lanzó una mirada aterrada.

-No, no puedo – dijo sintiendo un escalofrío . Se pasó la yema de los dedos por los labios, aún podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de ese vampiro.

Tembló cerrando los ojos .

-Es necesario- dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas – estuvo dos días sin alimentarse , sin contar con el debilitamiento, debido a la poción…-

Jack no contestó y miró el rojo brebaje que contenía la taza …

Nunca pensó ,al comprar aquel juego de té, que una de sus elegantes tazas de porcelana serviría para darle de beber ...sangre…

-Bien – dijo la ancianita , al verlo dar un sorbo , el muchacho se obligó a no sentir el sabor, aunque fue inevitable .

Se bebió la taza completa…

-Tranquilo – volvió a decir , al ver que Jack se llevaba una mano al pecho y tosía , sonrió un poco .Un semi vampiro atragantado con sangre no se veía todos los días.

-Yo… gracias – dijo sintiendo que sus fuerzas volvían . Ni una dosis excesiva de medicamentos energéticos hubiera producido mejor efecto.

-Jack, necesitamos hablar de tu futuro – Leola dejó la taza en la mesita de noche . El chico sintió una especie de deja vu , su padre había usado las mismas palabras cuando decidió que era hora de introducirlo al "negocio familiar".

-Hace dos noches fuiste atacado por un vampiro , el duque Bolingbroke – Jack la escuchó con atención, sin embargo había tal tristeza en sus ojos que la avalonese estuvo tentada de dejar esa conversación para más tarde. No , no podía, Jack necesitaba alimentarse al menos una vez al día y ella ya no podía darle más de su sangre, sin debilitarse en el proceso.

-Soy un vampiro, lo comprendo –dijo en tono plano – no tiene que ser tan considerada – la mujer se sintió muy herida con esas palabras tan informales, aunque lo aceptó, después de todo eso era para el tataranieto de Isla : una total desconocida.

-Eres un joven valiente-sonrió con tristeza – aunque hay algo de equivocación en tus palabras , verás, luego que el duque te atacará , se te administró un … medicamento- dijo para que el muchacho comprendiera – que evitó en parte la infección -

-Pero… me dio a beber sangre, creí…-

-Tienes media maldición, Jack-susurró – eres un semi vampiro – el chico cabeceó, semi vampiro… bueno , esperaba que fuese un poco mejor que ser un vampiro.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso , no solo por lo que diría Leola, sino que se había percatado que sus sentidos estaban muy vivos, tanto que podía sentir como cantaba la vecina de al frente.

-Yo no puedo obligarte a nada , pero sí aconsejarte y darte la mayor información que esté a mi alcance, lo ideal sería que tuvieras un maestro, pero…-

Comprendió lo que significaba "maestro", se refería a un vampiro, pensó en el tal duque y canceló ese pensamiento.

-En fin , ya veré que hago –sonrió , Jack se dijo que sonreía demasiado – Por lo pronto te pondré al tanto de lo que sé sobre los vampiros y semi vampiros….-

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora , Leola le dijo que , al ser un semi vampiro , conservaba parte de sus humanidad y como tal de sus debilidades.

"Envejecerás, aunque ,en una menor proporción a la media humana normal , por cada 10 años envejecerás 1"

Eso le daba una vida sorprendentemente larga.

" Podrás andar a la luz solar y de vez en cuando comer pan y carne "

Bueno, podría ser peor…

" Como habrás notado tus sentidos han aumentado, sin embargo, no te confíes de ellos si un día estás ante un vampiro completo, sus sentidos son diez veces más agudos que los tuyos, en una lucha , sería sabio retirarse".

Eso lo dijo muy seria .

"Sangre deberás beber una vez al día , al menos para no debilitarte, aunque no morirás si dejas de beber – Jack alzó una ceja - como máximo soportarás un mes sin que se nuble tu juicio"

"Serás más resistente que un humano, tus heridas cicatrizarán rápidamente , pero…

-No tan rápido como las de un vampiro-dijo algo cansado – comprendí el punto –

Luego le estuvo hablando sobre la pirámide jerárquica de los vampiros , se sorprendió al saber que no era "el último eslabón en la cadena" . También supo que se agrupaban en clanes y que cada uno tenía sus propias reglas , además de ubicaciones .

Jack suspiró, los vampiros estaban probando ser una sociedad tan complicada como la suya, sin contar con que menos "civilizada".

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo al final de su instructiva plática , el chico puso atención.

-¿Aceptarías a un maestro si consigo uno ? –

-¿Un vampiro … completo?- Leola asintió.

La avalonese le dijo que no debía responde de inmediato y cuando iba a salir de la habitación Jack recordó algo importante.

-¿Cómo supo lo de Harry? –

La anciana giró para ver al muchacho y suspiró sabiendo que esa conversación ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-Lo que le diré, joven Jack, espero lo mantenga en secreto y sepa que sólo se lo digo porque sé que aprecia con devoción a Harry- Leola se acercó al muchacho sentándose en una silla , a un costado de su cama –

-Puede estar segura de ello-

-Lo sé, pues bien, hace siglos que las habitantes de Avalon pueden interpretar los cielos, hace años atrás vimos algo que , por el momento , mantendré en secreto, a grandes rasgos , manifestaba que un niño mago con las características de Harry Potter pasaría por muchas aventuras y desventuras , renaciendo en el lado menos luminoso, como heredero del que los magos llaman Voldemort .-

-¿Es broma cierto?- Jack emitió una risita nerviosa mientras su cabello azulino se mecía - me dice que supo que Harry y Mordret son la misma persona viendo las …¿estrella¡es absurdo!-

-Nada es absurdo, Sr. Duerre, solo improbable y este no es el caso- dijo la avalonses tranquilamente . – solo se requiere un poco de mente abierta. -

-Ya… ¡créame que tengo la mente muy abierta con todo lo que he visto desde que conocía a Harry! –

-Para su tranquilidad , sepa que sólo unas cuantas avalonseses pueden interpretar los cielos de forma exacta ,por lo cual la identidad de Mordret es sabida únicamente por un grupo reducido de nosotras –

-Sí, muy tranquilizador- su tinte sarcástico era evidente .

-Además nunca haríamos algo que lastimara a Harry- dijo mirando seriamente al joven – su secreto no será revelado –manifestó – al final caerá por su propio peso –

-¿Eso significa que tengo su palabra de que no lo desenmascarará? –

-Ciertamente –

-Con eso me basta por ahora –

Luego Leola , con una sonrisa, se despidió del joven . Jack lo agradeció, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Un par de días después Jack aceptó la propuesta de Leola . Tendría un maestro…

Si iba a ser un semi vampiro, sabiendo las desventajas que eso le granjeaba , respeto de un vampiro, lo mejor sería conseguir ayuda y algo le decía que Leola no dejaría que cualquier vampiro fuese su maestro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-ketrüngrayen **o "Ramillete de Flores" , fue la primera ciudad-santuario de Ynys Avallach , fundada por su majestad Freya , en su inicio ,con la idea de servir de morada eterna a la difunta Reina Morgana, finalmente, se convirtió en un obligado lugar de peregrinaje ; posteriormente , durante el reinado de su majestad Lerety , el Consejo de Hadas trasladó su sede hacia allá …-

Catalina ahogó un bostezo y miró la hora: las 8 de la mañana y ella estaba en clase de Geografía … ¡detestaba esa clase! …

-¡Srta. Catalán!-

La española dio un bote en el asiento al ser nombrada - ¡Ponga atención o se irá de mi clase!-

Lo dicho, odiaba Geografía…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran vísperas de Año Nuevo , el castillo relucía y Dumbledore se preparaba para poner su deseo en el árbol de navidad cuando , Hagrid, le anunciaba la sorpresiva llegada de una "visitante".

Se extraño bastante al ver a la avalonese entrar en su despacho y más al reconocer a la sacerdotisa que , según tenía entendido, gozaba de gran respeto entre sus pares .

-Buenos días , mi estimada señora ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras sus lentes reflejaban un tanto la luz de la mañana , que se escapaba por las ventanas.

-Buenos días a ud. también , Sr. Dumbledore – dijo aceptando el asiento que , con tanto gusto, le ofrecía el director.

-Con manzanilla- dijo , luego de que el profesor le ofreciera una taza de té, él pidió una limonada caliente, Leola tuvo la impresión que estaba algo resfriado.

-Bien – dijo revolviendo la cucharilla del té , una agradable aroma se elevó por el despacho - ud dirá …

-Leola –

-Ud. dirá mi señora Leola –

La avalonese sonrió, en su vida la habían llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca "Señora Leola".

-Verá, director – comenzó – mediante mi Embajada me ha llegado cierta información de que tiene un grupo de defensa llamado la orden del Fénix"- Dumbledore sonrió ¡vaya, ya para nadie era un secreto! - y que tan interesante grupo posee ciertas alianzas-

-Está muy bien informada , mi señora y le digo que todo es cierto –

-… Alianzas con unos cuantos clanes de vampiros…- Dumbledore terminó su limonada y miró seriamente a la anciana.

-Prosiga , por favor- dijo

-Seré sincera con ud , Sr.Dumbledore, en consideración a su amabilidad – Leola dejó su taza en el escritorio – tengo un semi vampiro que requiere de instrucción-

El director no emitió palabra alguna .

-Un semi vampiro … ¿alguna de sus hermanas sufrió un ataque? –

Dumbledore deseaba saber quien podría haber despertado el interés de esa avalonese.

-No, Morgana sabe que ninguna avalonse podría vivir , luego de recibir ese desfortunio - Leola miró al director, sabiendo que no se quedaría en paz hasta saber un poco más, al menos…

-Fue un ser humano común y corriente – dijo sencillamente - un jovencito que está bajo mi tutela –

El director juntó sus manos y meditó por un segundo.

-Sí, me parece que puedo mover unos cuantos contactos , mi señora Leola – dijo afablemente – prometo responderle a la brevedad…-

Y sí que había puesto su empeño en eso.

Un día después , Leola estaba marchando a Hogwarts, con un nervioso Jack vestido casualmente ( zapatos de cuero negro, un pantalón de cótele gris , chaleco alto azul fuerte y encima de todo, un abrigo negro) .

Llegaron al colegio , más rápido de lo que al semi vampiro le hubiera gustado y fueron conducidos por el guardabosques hasta el despacho del director.

Allí los esperaba alguien más.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado con bien - dijo fijando su mirada en Jack, el chico corrió la mirada , si algo recordaba de las cartas de Harry , era algo llamado Oclumancia , según el niño, Snape siempre estaba intentado meterse en su mente , conocía lo bastante de ella como para saber que no era sabio mirar a ese mago a los ojos .

-Fue un viaje tranquilo – dijo Leola notando la preocupación del joven.

– Me parece que no tengo el gusto – dijo el cuarto ocupante , que se había mantenido callado hasta ese entonces.

-Claro, que descortés de mi parte – dio Dumbledore con algo de humor – olvidé presentarles a David – dijo presentando al muchacho que descansaba apoyado en una de las columnas del lugar. No parecía mayor que Jack, llevaba su cabello rubio algo desordenado , dándole un aspecto rebelde, aunque ayudaba que fuera un poco indomable por naturaleza. También tenía unos lindos ojos verde oscuro y piel blanca, muy blanca ,como la de Jack…

Por alguna razón, el muchacho sonrió.

-Ya lo notaste – dijo casualmente mirando al de ojos violeta . Jack estaba algo pálido , más de lo normal… - no demoraste tanto , servirás –

-Claro, claro – dijo el director con una sonrisa – entonces está todo arreglado –

-He de suponer que es ud. un vampiro – dijo la avalonese , en un tono mortalmente serio, eso extrañó al muchacho .

-Correcto – dijo y añadió burlonamente – no ponga esa cara, su "niño" estará bien –

A Leola no le gustó esa confianza, aunque la habría perdonado si el gestor no hubiese sido un vampiro.

-David- dijo Dumbledore para distender el ambiente – representa a la "Alianza Eternity" – la ancianita dejó de mirar al vampiro- con la cual compartimos ciertos ideales – dijo .

"Como evitar el exterminio de los muggles, todo por fines alimenticios, por supuesto" escuchó Jack . EL problema era que _**nadie **_había hablado

Vio que David sonreía con descaro.

" Será mejor que pongas atención"

-¿Jack ,sucede algo?-

-No, no Leola –dijo no usando el "Dama Leola", luego miró a la anciana , sonreía , por lo visto no se había enfadado .

-Ejem…-

Dumbledore continuó hablando - David llevará al joven Jack hasta una colonia de vampiros aliada , allí estará seguro y aprenderá lo que debe –dijo finalizando .

-¿Dónde? – preguntó con voz seca , no le gustaba nada que la única forma de aprender a defenderse, fuera en una colonia de vampiros .

-No pretenderá que se lo diga ¿o sí?- David se pasó una mano por su cabello- solo vampiros saben la ubicación- miró a Jack- además de algunos semi vampiros –dijo

Eso menos le gustó a Leola , estaba tentada de dar la vuelta y llevarse a Jack de allí.

-Está bien , Leola – dijo la voz del semi vampiro – no se preocupe –

Pocas veces se podía ver a la Dama Leola, de Avalon, en semejante predicamento .

Dejar ir con un vampiro , a una ubicación desconocida, al descendiente de Isla o… condenarlo a una existencia desdicha a manos de Bolingbroke. Porque eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, si el muchacho no aprendía a defenderse .

-Se hará como quieras , Jack-dijo finalmente , después de todo, era él quien debía elegir.

-Todo resuelto – dejo Dumbledore

-Siendo así, partiremos de inmediato, es un viaje largo hasta la colonia – dijo David

-Pero…- Leola miró a Jack , no sintiéndose preparada para verlo partir tan luego .

Si ese era el caso…

Movió su muñeca y apareció flotando ante los presentes, una cadena de plata con un pentagrama avalonese . Dumbledore reconoció el diseño al instante, puesto que era el mismo que llevaba su profesora de Estudios Avaloneses y la curandera Caroca.

-Esto te mantendrá protegido – susurró poniéndolo en el cuello del semi vampiro …

Media hora después, Dumbledore meditaba en su despacho, Leola estaba de vuelta en Avalon . Y Jack y David camino a …

- América del Sur- había dicho el ojiverde riendo de la cara de incredulidad de su acompañante.

La colonia de vampiros estaba emplazada en la cima de una de las tantas cumbres de la Cordillera de los Andes, demasiado lejos de cualquier lado, todo a su alrededor estaba bañado por la blanca nieve. Tuvieron que llegar escalando…

Jack se habría congelado de ser un humano , más de un par de veces estuvo por caer de un risco , por suerte ,David siempre lo había ayudado sonriendo condescendiente . Luego llegaron a la más espléndida construcción que había visto. Un castillo que se perdía entre las nubes , de piedra y más años de los que podría pensar.

-Eternity – dijo David- un templo al cual todos los de mi clan han asistido para controlar sus habilidades –

Jack se limitó a observar…

Había en Eternity vampiro de todas las edades, formas y colores , incluso unos cuantos más joven que Harry. Esto último escandalizó al recién llegado.

-No te sorprendas- había dicho el vampiro mientras caminaban dentro del castillo – la mayoría son semi vampiros, no es nada fuera del otro mundo.-

Jack lo miró sin comprender .

¿Qué había pasado más tarde?...

David lo dejó esperando fuera del despacho de algún vampiro de nombre extraño que no se dignó a recordar.

Luego se fueron de ahí y lo presentó ante otro de cabello pelirrojo , con un ligero escalofrío Jack se dijo que se parecía un tanto a Bolingbroke , como fuera. David se despidió de él y el vampiro pelirrojo, sin decirle nada, lo condujo hasta una puerta.

-Entra- dijo usando su voz por primera vez, era áspera .

-A todos , presten atención- dijo una vez dentro, Jack vio que habían muchachos de su edad y otros más jóvenes – Este es Marius Schwarz , de hoy en adelante estará en Eternity , díganles las reglas –

Y así , sin más se fue . Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Jack lo llamó, el chico quería decirle que aquel no era su nombre . Pero fue en vano.

Jack recordaba bien ese momento , porque inmediatamente después de irse ese vampiro, uno de los vampiros que lo miraban se acercó .

-¿Así que carne fresca? – dijo caminado a su alrededor valorativamente - Blut nos trajo una mariposita – dijo lascivamente mirando su cabello largo ordenado en una coleta .

-Dile las reglas o lo haré yo , Dagon- dijo un chico de ojos amarillo oscuro saliendo entre la multitud.

-Zaffiro, "_defensor de los nuevos y humanos desvalidos_ "– dijo con sorna .- no te preocupes que no pretendo lastimar a la mariposita ,por el momento.-

Posteriormente se fue y con una mirada de advertencia, el tal Zaffiro despidió al resto.

Los vampiros subieron por la escalera que conectaba la sala .

-Schwarz , éste es tu horario- dijo extendiéndole una hoja, Jack la tomó algo asustado . El vampiro por alguna razón pareció molesto - ¿podrías al menos intentar no llamar tanto la atención? –

_¡Pero si no había hecho nada! . _

-No me andaré peleando con Dagon por un semi vampiro demasiado ingenuo o tonto como tú-

-¿qué , pero…?-

-Sigue siendo un espejo y no durarás ni un año- dijo con una última mirada de enfado y se fue .

_¿Qué había hecho él para que lo trataran así?._

De eso ya un mes y seguía sin acostumbrarse, iba a las clases , en las cuales generalmente terminaba boca abajo en el suelo por ser un inexperto. A decir verdad , Eternity era como estar en un regimiento …

Dormían durante el día y se levantaban a eso de las ocho , iban a "desayunar", un enorme vaso de sangre, Jack descubrió que no sabía tan bien como la que le diera Leola, y posteriormente les tocaba entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo( esa clase la odiaba) , para seguir con estudios de la mente ( a esta la puso mucho empeño, no era agradable que el resto supiera lo que pensabas) , seguían con Historia Vampírica ( donde se enteró que el duque Bolingbroke era más que un simple vampiro, sino uno de los Señores Vampiros más sobresalientes de los últimos siglos) y finalizaban con estudio de idiomas ( Jack adoraba esa asignatura , estaban pasando alemán , lo cual le iba como anillo al dedo , debido a que su madre le había enseñado mientras vivía , una de las ventajas de que ella descendiera de alemanes.)

Con respecto a sus compañeros …

Fríos, elegantes y letales , esos serían buenos adjetivos para definirlos, en especial a Zaffiro y Dagon .

Por lo que había aprendido de su observación, no que tuviera otra cosa que hacer dado que ningún vampiro se animaba a hablar con él, tanto Dagon como Zaffiro infundían respeto al resto, incluso a los profesores .

La vida era ajetreada en Eternity , casi no le quedaban momentos para pensar, pero lamentablemente sí habían . Y en ellos siempre se preguntaba cómo estaría Harry … quería decirle que no era su responsabilidad , que todo había sido un hecho fortuito.

Pero no tenía a Cirrus , Leola se la había quedado diciendo que a donde iba no era lugar para una lechuza.

Internamente Jack se alegraba de haberle hecho caso, quien sabe, tal vez y la usaban como desayuno…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hay un bar en las calles dos y tres del centro de Londres que siempre está lleno de toda la fauna posible… a nadie le importa quien eres ahí, solo el deseo de pasarla bien cuenta, escasamente habían peleas, por eso le agradaba a Camille , necesitaba una buena botella de whisky .

Un mes desde lo vivido en la casa de Jack Duerre y aún no lograba reponerse, siempre que dormía tenía pesadillas con esa noche.

Comenzó a beber silenciosamente , viendo como el resto bailaba al compás de una suave melodía .

En el trabajo había dicho que el chico no era Duerre… "Falsa alarma ".

Pensaba que era lo mejor para todos …

Media hora después había acabado la botella , dejó unas monedas y algo más aliviada salió, el frío le dio en la cara desestabilizándola un poco . Nada serio, era una bebedora fuerte…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Leola miró las olas chocar contra la playa originando una suave espuma blanca, había vuelto a la isla luego de encargarse de todo lo necesario para el traslado de Jack a Eternity, no le agradaba la idea , pero era necesario , el muchacho debía aprender lo que era y las consecuencias que esto acarreaba, eso, lamentablemente no se le podía enseñar en Avalon, por mucho que le pesara ,el joven Duerre era ahora una criatura de la oscuridad y en Ynys Avallach se debilitaría .

La isla era por decir poco, mágica, los Reinas de cada época habían añadido un hechizo y uno de ellos era debilitar a cada criatura oscura pusiera un solo pie en ella.

Además, Dumbledor le había prometido velar por la integridad de Jack, Eternity era , la más "civilizada" en su clase . Si Jack no salía airosa de ella no podría sobrevivir siendo un semi vampiro.

En otro aspecto, el Libro Olvidado había vuelto con su dueña temporal : Joanne Potter. Por lo visto , el libro había considerado "apropiado" permanecer con aquella niña pelirroja .

Nada más esperado…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un mes ha transcurrido y muchas cosas han cambiado en la vida de Harry, para comenzar Maestro Voldemort le había permitido volver a Hogwarts , algo inesperado, pero que el niño aceptó de buen grado . El colegio lo ayudaría a no pensar tanto en sus infortunios, tal vez Voldemort pensara igual.

Había tenido que disculparse con Draco por no ir a su casa " Mi primo tuvo un accidente" dijo al muchacho , en un tono que no permitía interrogatorio .

Las clases seguían normalmente , con sus deberes y evaluaciones . Los compañeros de siempre , slytherins peleándose por cualquier cosa insignificante contra gryffindors, lo dicho, Hogwarts no parecía cambiar.

Pero algo había cambiado : él

Desde que puso un pie en el lugar se dijo que no sería tan condescendiente , no podía flaquear nuevamente . Debía demostrarse que podía ser el heredero que su maestro esperaba . Así que se hizo una coraza de hielo e indiferencia. Una que hermione no derritiera, ni ella ni ninguna otra avalonese, aunque tuviera por nombre Aline o Raquel.

Debía felicitarse, porque durante todo ese transcurso de tiempo lo había cumplido. Hermione había intentado más de una vez hablar con él , pero se había rehusado, no quería tratar con ella lo menos posible, por el bien de ambos.

Otros que habían cambiado eran Ron y Neville, cada vez que se cruzaban con Harry , lo miraban disimuladamente , sin perder sus movimientos en ningún lado . Y es que esos gryffindors tenían razones para desconfiar de las intenciones de Mordret.

Durante las vacaciones finalmente habían logrado abrir el "diario" , todo gracias a la ayuda de Percy , aunque el pelirrojo no si había enterado.

"Generalmente las posesiones más valiosas llevan nombres como contraseña, en ocasiones de familia o de magos importantes "- había dicho cuando los chicos le preguntaron hipotéticamente hablando , qué se debía Hacer en caso de hallar un objeto que no se abriera y se sospechaba que era de procedencia oscura . Percy estaba al tanto de que ambos chicos deseaban ser aurores y no le pareció dañino instruirlos un poco.

Probaron muchos nombres, nombres de magos importantes "Agrippa, Ptolomeo , Dumbledore…

Tantos que casi pensaron que Percy estaba loco .

-Uno no hemos probado – había dicho a eso de las dos de la mañana, Neville desvelado . Miró a Ron , el chico dormía, así que sacó el cuaderno oculto debajo de la cama y susurró.

-Lord Voldemort – El librito tembló . Mas no se abrió.

-¡RON! – dijo estampando al chico en el techo.

-¡¿Sabes que pudiste matarme?! – dijo una vez recobrado del susto . Pero luego de ponerlo al tanto de las nuevas, olvidó su enojo,.

-Tal vez si decimos solo … Voldemort – dijo Ron sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

Al decir la palabra el libro volvió a temblar .

Nada

-¡Es inútil! -

-Debe ser algo más, pero incluye esa palabra- había dicho Neville

-Gaunt está loco, poner ese tipo de claves … lo más sensato hubiera sido utilizar el nombre algún maestro…-

El libro tembló.

-¡Vuelve a decirlo!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Lo último!- dijo Neville sacudiendo a Ron - ¡una de las palabras que dijiste debe ser la que falta de la contraseña!-

El pelirrojo dijo una a una todas las palabras, hasta decir "Maestro" . Y el libro tembló tal como antes.

-¿Maestro? – Dijo extrañado hacia Neville

-Y Voldemort- ambos chicos se miraron sabiendo que habían descubierto algo grande.

-¡Maestro Voldemort! –

Y el libro se abrió…

Aunque otra interrogante se formó en la mente de los chicos¿qué secretos ocultaría Gaunt con tanto celo ? Y lo más importante…

¿Por qué esa contraseña?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Es como buscar una mancha en un piso limpiado por elfos … ¡nada!- dijo Ron sentándose cansado , habían seguido a Mordret furtivamente, por lo que parecía ser, toda la conexión de mazmorras y ¡nada!, el chico no había hecho nada raro.

-Lo sé- dijo Neville sentándose junto a Ron , miró distraídamente como unos alumnos de segundo deambulaban por la sala común- sin embargo debe haber algo , sabemos que Gaunt anda metido en algo oscuro…- susurró más bajo

-¿Pero qué tan metido? – el pelirrojo le indicó a Neville que subieran –

-Lo bastante para hacer este tipo de … cosas- contestó Neville , una vez en la habitación de los de primer año , sacando de una cajita de madera oculta bajo su cama, el "libro".

-Finalmente ni era un libro- dijo el pelirrojo mirando con desprecio las empastaduras de cuero . –

-Al menos descubrimos que a Gaunt se le da el dibujo- dijo Neville sonriendo despreocupado .

-¡Oh vamos! Arriesgamos el cuello al entrar a Slytherin, maravillosamente nadie nos nota y ¿todo para qué¡ únicamente para "admirar" los dotes artísticos de esa serpiente! –

-¿Sabes?- dijo Neville entretenido – eso ha sido lo más siútico que has dicho en tu vida –

- Ja-ja-ja , muy gracioso Neville- dijo el otro de mal talante . Se arrojó en la cama cansado – esperaba un diario de vida, no un cuaderno de dibujo-

-Y vaya dibujos…- replicó el de cabellos arena hojeando la croquera – Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemrot, un chico y una chica de unos 17 años, el mismo Voldemort , la curandera Raquel, nuestra profesora de Estudios Avaloneses , una niña , Hermione Granger y para terminar con broche de oro… un dibujo a tinta de Draco Malfoy…-

- ¿Hermione Granger¿La sabelotodo insufrible?- Ron arrugó la nariz contrariado

-O a Gaunt le encanta pintar o aquí hay algo raro- dijo Neville levantándose .

-¡Voto por lo segundo! - respondieron al unísono…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, esta era su oportunidad, tenía muchas preguntas y ya había esperado suficiente . Miró a Mordret despedirse de Malfoy y entrar a la biblioteca, se sentó en los últimos puesto y se dispuso a leer un grueso volumen "Vampiros y sus clanes" . La niña sintió un nudo en la garganta , claro, seguramente se debía a su vecino nuevo . ¿Qué habría sido de él?.

-Por favor no te vayas- dijo la niña sentándose junto a Harry – necesitamos hablar –

El slytherin cerró el libro y solamente la observó. La avalonese respiró dándose seguridad y encaró al muchacho.

-¿Cómo sabías de esa música?- dijo directo al grano.

-No veo la necesidad de decirte – susurró él – a menos claro que tengas algo que darme, la información vale mucho Hermione – dijo sonriendo al recordar que exactamente esas palabras había dicho Nott en una ocasión.

La muchacha se descolocó un momento, pero se mantuvo firme – Bien ¿qué quieres por esa información?-

Su curiosidad era grande, la Dama Leola había rehusado decirle por qué Gaunt conocía esa melodía.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento y miró por la ventana – Quiero tu alma –

-_¡¿Qué?!- _

Madame Pince la miró enfadada , la chica se hundió en puesto .

Harry mientras tanto la miraba serio – Era broma , Granger- dijo para tranquilidad de la joven – si algún día quiero tu alma, créeme que no te preguntaré – dijo casualmente .

Hermione tuvo ganas de salir de ahí.

-Como sea, no tienes nada que me interese – dijo el chico – aunque …- dijo mirándola valorativamente – pensándolo bien hay algo que puedes hacer por mi …-

Era de noche y todos los de su casa dormían , debían pasar de las tres, rayos, se suponía que ella también debía estar durmiendo y en cambio ,estaba en el cuarto de los chicos registrando los baúles, como un ladrón cualquiera .

Pero era por una buena razón…

" Unos ladronzuelos robaron algo de sumo valor para mí, registra las pertenencias de tus compañeros en su búsqueda , solo así te diré lo que deseas".

Mordret había dicho que parecía un cuaderno de cuero y tenía sus iniciales . El problema era que ya había revisado dos baúles y nada .

-Mamá ,no quiero ponerme ese jersey –

Hermione saltó en su sitio. Suspiró, únicamente era Weasley que hablaba en sueños.

Lo vio removerse y terminó de registrar su baúl. Nada .

Bien, solo faltaba el de Longbottom…

Caminó hasta los pies de su cama , N. L. , ese era… Revolvió encontrando todo normal , nada…

No estaba ahí.

No quería pensar que debería buscar en el resto de los cuartos… habían 13 habitaciones más… ¡No iba a dormir nada!.

Se estaba yendo cuando se dijo que tal vez no estaba oculto en los baúles .

Se hincó con cuidado y en tres camas encontró unas cuantas volutas de polvo. Sin embargo… En la última, la de Neville había una pequeña cajita de madera , la abrió y… ¡ahí estaba!.

Un cuaderno de cuero café con las híncales M.G. en dorado .

Feliz se encaminó a la puerta, fue justo en ese momento cuando sucedió.

¡Un sonido horrible!

-¡¿ QUE?! – dijo Ron mirando de un lado para otro . Hermione aterrada corrió a la puerta para ver como Dean Thomas maldecía sonoramente por haberlo despertado.

Con el corazón en vilo ocultó el cuaderno en su bata y corrió a su habitación, estaba entrando cuando las voces enfadadas de sus compañeras la asaltaron.

-¿Qué escándalo es ese?- preguntó Parvati con su gorro para el pelo

-¡Vino de la habitación de los chicos!- dijo Hermione prendiendo la luz del cuarto, haciendo como que recién se levantaba.

-¡Esos niños!- masculló Lavender poniéndose la bata - ¡que no saben que el descanso de una chica es vital para su piel!-

Hermione fue disimuladamente hasta su cama y mientras Parvati y Lavender se quejaban sobre la inconsciencia de sus compañeros, guardó el librito bajo su almohada .

-¡No está!- dijo Neville tirando la caja de madera al suelo.- ¡maldita sea!-

-¡Abran paso!- Percy había llegado y no se veía feliz . Ron gimió sabiendo que la situaciñón no se veía bien .

-¡Longbottom no son horas para andar metiendo ruido! – se quejó moviendo los brazos , el pelirrojo estaba furioso –

-¡Percy no me molestes!- espetó el muchacho de mal humor ¡cómo demonios había perdido el libro!.

El prefecto gritó un poco más , hasta armar un gran revuelo, los alumnos del resto de los cursos se arrimaron a la habitación , llegando a quedar ningún espacio en el cual sentarse.

Neville no decía nada y Percy comenzaba a ponerse azul .

-¡Percy! – dijo McGonagall empujando a unos cuantos alumnos para lograr entrar - ¿me quiere explicar qué sucede?-

-¡Profesora , es Longbottom que no deja dormir al resto!-

-¿Sr.Longbottom? – Neville alzó la vista , obligándose a calmar , no sería bueno gritarle a su profesor de transformaciones.

El resto estaba expectante .

-Fue una alarma que tenía en mi baúl- dijo el chico seriamente – supongo que alguien intentó abrirlo-

McGonagall lo miró un momento, tal vez evaluando si decía la verdad.

-¿Y le falta algo?-

"_Sí, un cuaderno de dibujo, por cierto, se lo robé a Gaunt" _

-No , profesora... – dijo finalmente . – Bien el resto a sus habitaciones , Weasley, Thomas y Finnigan revisen sus pertenencias – dijo la profesora dando por finalizado el problema.

Los chicos así lo hicieron .

-¿Sucede algo Sr. Thomas?-

-Mis cosas están revueltas, profesora , aunque está todo – dijo el chico algo pálido .

-Bien, vayan a dormir , hablaremos de este asunto por la mañana –

Y así todos los leones se fueron a la cama… durmieron un poco inquietos pensando en quién podría haber entrado. Pero al menos lograron conciliar el sueño, no como la causante de todo ese revuelo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Toma –

Mordret tocó con sus dedos la cobertura de cuero .

- ¿No lo habrás abierto? –

- ¡Mira Gaunt ,me has hecho robar , no he dormido nada y … y…. me tienes harta! -

Estaban en el campo de quiddich, normalmente casi nadie andaba por esos parajes , a menos que hubiera práctico o algún partido y no era la ocasión .

- Problemas de jugar con el Diablo, Granger- susurró el chico indolente, Hermione se puso más roja de enfado . Esto último le pareció divertido al niño

-No te des tanta importancia, Gaunt- dijo ella descargándose – no eres más que un niño de 11 años –

Harry sonrió con descaro y guardó la croquera en su mochila.

-Te contaré una historia un día Hermione , tal vez cambies de opinión sobre ese punto-

-¡A dónde crees que vas!- dijo tomando del brazo al chico - ¡me debes una respuesta!-

Harry tomó la mano de la chica donde lo tenía agarrado y con delicadeza la sacó de allí.

-Granger, tendrás tu respuesta , pero antes quiero saber quién tenía mi croquera- susurró

-¿Para qué? ya la tienes –

-Asunto mío –

-¿Qué harás cuando te lo diga? – preguntó un tanto preocupada. Longbottom no era nada suyo, pero conocía bien la reputación de Gaunt, nadie se metía con él y en las raras ocasiones que ocurría , el pobre sujeto terminaba una temporada en la enfermería .

-Asunto mío – volvió a decir – estoy esperando -

Longbottom era de su casa, además nunca la había tratado mal… aunque tampoco bien, de hecho la ignoraba olímpicamente …

En ese momento Gaunt la tomó por la barbilla y alzó su rostro . Hermione tragó saliva .

Se quedaron así un instante, demasiado cerca .

-¿Me tienes miedo, Hermione?- preguntó de pronto , la chica pudo sentir un ligero toque de miedo en su voz .

-¿Por qué eres así? – preguntó ella tragando saliva , el chico la miró sin comprender - por qué al principio te comportas bien conmigo , algo que ni mis compañeros de casa hacen , y ahora…- no sabía de dónde había venido toda esa oleada de sinceridad, pero iba a aprovecharla – ahora.. actúas como si … no sé- dijo al final cerrando los ojos .

Cuando los abrió, Mordret la miraba de forma indefinida , por un momento Hermione creyó que iba a llorar .

-¡No te me acerques, Granger, nunca más te me acerques! – dijo soltándola bruscamente y saliendo corriendo del campo .

Hermione se quedó un instante más ,viendo como el viento jugaba con unos cuantos de sus rizos rebeldes…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Febrero llegó casi sin que Harry lo notara, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando , después de todo , el saber todo el contenido de ese año, le daba una gran cantidad de tiempo libre y, con todo lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo necesitaba meditar. .

Pensar… había ocasiones en que odiaba realizar tal operación, tener que pesar los pros y contra de una acción … decidiendo algo que su corazón no quería.

Miró el techo de la torre sur , Hogwarts era una imponente construcción , miró hacia abajo , la oscuridad de la noche mimetizaba el piso haciendo creer que no habían más que unos centímetros hasta la tierra, cuando en verdad habían más metros de lo prudente…

Le gustaba sentarse encima de las conizas y tirarse de espaldas sobre las tejas mirando las estrellas . Tan distantes y luminosas … a veces le gustaría estar lejos, junto a ellas y olvidar todo lo que lo agobiaba .

Pero no podía .

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del linde del bosque prohibido y se levantó , valiéndose de un poco de magia natural, bajó hasta el césped sin recibir daño .

-Ya se demoraron- dijo Ron a Neville frotándose las manos- maldición, debí ponerme los guantes –

La razón de porque amabos jóvenes estaban allí era , debido a un duelo concertado . Zabini y Nott los habían retado , así que como buenos gryffindors estaban esperando.

- Ratas, seguramente se acobardaron- Neville se cubrió más con su capa .

-O sencillamente tuvimos la mala suerte de toparnos con el inútil del celador – dijo Nott apareciendo .

-No íbamos a privarnos del placer de maldecirlos por ese squib inservible – dijo Zabini tras Nott .

Vaya , eso se veía interesante, Harry se mantuvo oculto tras un árbol y se le ocurrió una idea , ah, pero primero dejaría que sus compañeros se golpearan un momento ; ¿quién era él para privarlos de esa diversión?.

Quince minutos después, los cuatro chicos estaban en el suelo respirando entre cortado, Ron tenía unos cuantos hematomas en el rostro y una que otra cortadura , Neville no estaba mejor . Zabinni y Nott tampoco habían salido bien parados, el primero gozaba de un par de orejas de conejo y el segundo tenía un par de incisivos que se asemejaban demasiado a los de un perro.

-Ya , ya ve… rás - dijo Ron levantándose del suelo , Zabinni se intentó incorporar apoyándose en un árbol.

Ambos dejaron sus intentos al escuchar unos aplausos.

-Bien hecho, niños- dijo Harry apoyado relajadamente sobre un tronco , camino hacia los chicos y se puso delante ellos . – Fue un duelo entretenido , tosco, pero entretenido –

-¡¿Gaunt?! – exclamaron los cuatro a la vez , Harry rió encantado mientras los leones y las serpientes se miraban enfadados por tal sincronización.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nott recobrando el aliento .

-¿No es obvio?-

Ron intercambió una mirada con Neville.

-Divertirme ¿qué más?- dijo casual. – aunque ustedes han llevado a otro nivel esa palabra – Miró duramente a los slytherin – pensar que unos gryffindors pueden dejarlos así – masculló, luego miró a Ron y Neville. –aunque… me han dado una excelente oportunidad para desentrañar un enigma –

La verdad era que había pospuesto demasiado esa tarea, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza lo habían llevado a aplazar sus planes. Pero siempre llega la hora adecuada y aquella ,era esa…

-¿Qué dices?- Nott se veía confundido y no era el único. Pero Harry lo ignoró y , a una velocidad admirable, tomó a Ron por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarle.

-¡Suéltalo! – ordenó Neville yendo hacia su amigo y sacando su varita lo apuntó.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo , asimismo Harry se giró al resto de los chicos, Ron tosía , mientras tanto.

-¿Gaunt?- Nott había visto muchas veces al slytheirn, pero nunca con esa mirada.

Era… escalofriante.

-Nott , Zabini largo de aquí – ordenó .

-Oye… pero-

-Vamos – dijo Zabini a Nott - nos vemos… Gaunt-

Y se encaminaron al castillo, o mejor dicho Nott arrastró a zabini hasta él.

-Bien niños, nos vamos a divertir juntos – susurró – después de todo esta noche no serán ladones, sino bufones –

Ron y Neville se miraron .

-¿De qué?…-

-Lo sé Weasley, ni se te ocurra negarlo- dijo el pelinegro en un susurro peligroso- sé que se metieron en _**mi**_ habitación y husmearon en _**mis**_ cosas- Mor no se veía feliz – y no felices con ello robaron _**mi**_ croquera…-

-¡Estás loco Gaunt!- dijo Ron mintiendo descaradamente …

-Tal vez..- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada – pero sé que es verdad y pagarán por ello…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La biblioteca era el lugar que más le gustaba , podía pasarse todo el día en ella sin que fuera un suplicio . Así que ahí estaba , en el rincón más apartado de la entrada oculto por filas de estantes con voluminosos libros que olían a viejo.

Su mesa era cuadrara y en ella tenía esparcidos una buena cantidad de textos y cuadernos , agradecía lo último . Sabía que Harry usaba pergaminos , la verdad, no se imaginaba como podía andar con esos rollos cuando un cuaderno era mucho más cómodo . Una suerte que en Eternity pensaran igual y no tuvieran inconvenientes en aceptar la incorporación de ellos .

Miró su ensayo…

Suspiró, a penas y llevaba escrito el encabezado , se suponía que debía tratar de la vida de un tal Alucard .

-Se te escapará el alma por la boca –

Jack saltó en su puesto y se giró .

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el chico a aquella niña , no parecía mayor de nueve años.

-Que no suspires, hay una leyenda que dice que quien lo hace es propenso a perder su alma en el trayecto- dijo seriamente , luego sonrió.

Jack la miró extrañado – Claro…-

La primera persona que le hablaba directamente en un mes y decía supersticiones de siglos pasados … bueno, peor era nada .

Miró a la niña, pero no estaba en el mismo sitio.

-Así que tú eres Marius Schwarz…- Dijo sentada a su lado .

Jack suspiró nuevamente , era precisamente_ eso _lo que le cargaba de los vampiros. Un momento allí y al otro acá…

Miró a la niña, sonreía como cualquier niño normal que hubiera visto, era una sonrisa distendida y sincera…

Se parecía a la de Morissette…

Pero físicamente era muy distinta a su hermana difunta. Aquella niña tenía el cabello de un rubio rojizo y los ojos amarillos . Además de unas simpáticas pecas adornando su piel blanca.

-Soy Ángela – dijo ella presentándose

-JMarius… - dijo golpeándose mentalmente por casi decir su nombre.

Había comprendido al fin porque David había dado su segundo nombre y apellido , por lo visto no quería que nadie supiera que tenía alguna relación con Bolingbroke y bien sabía que "Jack Duerre" tarde o temprano sería enlazado con el duque .

-Hum…- dijo la niña leyendo su ensayo - ¿Alucard he? – dijo – ¿sabes? yo lo conocí cuando era humano… – sonrió recordando – no era muy simpático entonces … definitivamente eso continuó igual …- miró el reloj de la biblioteca - ¡oh vaya! llego tarde , nos vemos Marius… - dijo y despareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-_Eso_ fue perturbador- se dijo luego de unos segundos .

Continuó con su ensayo .

-Un momento… aquí dice que Alucard es un vampiro de más de 700 años … - Abrió la boca incrédulo viendo por donde se había marchado Ángela …

¿Esa niñita tenía por lo menos 700 años?

¡¿Qué clase de basura podía convertir en vampiro a una niña de esa edad?! .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los tibios rayos del sol comenzaron a derretir la nieve acumulada en las cornisas del colegio Hogwarts . Asimismo sus habitantes comenzaban a despertarse .

En el Gran Comedor también la actividad era visible, unos somnolientos alumno se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas bebiendo algo caliente para mitigar las bajas temperaturas.

-Tengo la nariz congelada- se dijo Hermione entrando por el comedor .

Como siempre su puesto estaba desocupado , tomó su taza con leche y una tostada .

-…¿En serio, vaya … seguramente se ganarán un buen regaño…-

-Y vaya que sí, McGonagall se puso furiosa cuando lo supo…-

Thomas y Parvati hablaban de algo que no lograda comprender .Miro la mesa viendo que faltaban Weasley y Longbottom.

-Sí… esos dos no tienen remedio, no llegar a dormir…-

- Seguro y Ron recibe un howler- aventuró Lavender terminado de comer .

Hermione sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y giró sin disimulo a la mesa de las serpientes.

Mordret comía tranquilo al lado de Malfoy .

En eso entró McGongall corriendo al comedor seguida de Hagrid .

La atención de los alumno se centró en la bruja que conversaba en tono bajo, pero furioso con el director.

Hermione hubiera jurado que Dumbledore perdió un poco de color en las mejillas. De inmediato se levantó y se fue siguiendo a la maestra.

Nott miró a Gaunt…

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- preguntó intrigado Draco a Harry.

-Vaya uno a saber- dijo despreocupado para beber un poco de leche – tal vez Hagrid descubrió algún nuevo tipo de ave…-

Draco alzó una ceja …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

-¡Inconcebible¡en todos mis años nunca vi algo semejante!-

McGonagall estaba furiosa y Raquel se preguntaba cuando le daría un ataque …

-¡Esto merece una investigación!-

Dumbledore asintió preocupado mirando las dos camas en las cuales estaban Longbottom y Weasley. Ambos inconscientes .

-Tendrá que ser luego – dijo Poppy trayendo unos cuantos cacharros con pociones – estos niños necesitan reponerse ¡pasar toda la noche afuera y con este clima¡como mínimo y tienen hipotermia!-

Bueno… Poppy se veía tan afectada como McGonagall. ¿quién sabe?, tal vez y la enfermera se desmayaba primero.

-Damas… por favor no se alteren –

-¡Qué no me altere, Albus!- la bruja tenía los labios muy apretados - ¡Dos de mis alumnos son encontrados atados al techo de la torre de astronomía¡¿y me pides que no me altere?!-

Sí… esa mañana, cuando Hagrid alimentaba a sus "queridas" mascotas, divisó a los niños en la Torre ,ambos estaban desmayados , bastante malheridos y para empeorar el asunto, rapados .

Algo semejante no se había visto en Hogwarts desde hace décadas y McGonagall no creía poder sobrevivir a otra generación de merodeadores. Aunque había que decir que nunca habían hecho ,conscientemente ,algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de sus compañeros.

Con ese clima invernal ambos pudieron morir, además, el caer de una torre de más de treinta metros de altura tampoco garantizaba continuar con vida .

-¡Quiero al responsable! – Mcgonagall de pronto perdió el color - ¡Merlín!-

-¿Minerva?- Albus creía que ya la bruja había llegado a su límite.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a Molly Weasley! hay de mí…-

Dumbledore suspiró sabiendo que sería un largo día en Hogwarts…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado una semana del incidente y aún no hallaban a los responsables, lo peor había ocurrido cuando los chicos habían despertado ( aparte de verse sin cabello, notaron que no recordaban el incidente). Ni siquiera sabían cuándo habían salido de su sala común…

-¿Un obliviate? – McGonagall estaba lívida del espanto - ¡eso es ilegal!-

Dumbledore meditaba en silencio .

-Albus… sé que tienes mucha fe en … bueno... ese niño Gaunt, pero podría jurar que él tiene algo que ver en esto – dijo la bruja en el despacho .

-Tal vez Minerva…no obstante ,debemos investigar a fondo, no hay pruebas que inculpen a Mordret –

-Le recuerdo Director- dijo Sanpe apoyado en la mesa- que el dispensario de pociones, goza de una no despreciable cantidad de veritaserum…-

-Esa será nuestra última medida , Severus, no quiero llegar a esos extremos -

-¡Pero Albus!- McGonagall no se iba a quedar tranquila sin un culpable - ¡esos niños pudieron morir!-

-Pudieron , Minerva, pero no fue así- recalcó el mago .

-¿Entonces¿acaso debo esperar todas las mañanas para recoger a mis alumnos de las cornisas? –

-Minerva… estoy seguro que un hecho como este no volverá a ocurrir, hablaré personalmente con el joven Gaunt para relatarle los sucesos, sin emabrgo – miró a ambos maestros- no voy a culparlo sin pruebas, ahora profesores, me parece que tienen clases que impartir.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se había escabullido de Draco y miraba el lago mientras dibujaba el castillo en su croquera.

Quería tener un recuerdo plasmado que le recordara que había sido como cualquiera de esos niños, que sólo tenían por preocupación sacar buenas notas. Podía parecer algo tonto, pero no para él.

Tomó el grafito y retocó unas cuantas partes de la torre norte . Miró su dibujo y sonrió.

Tal vez … si hubiese nacido en otra familia y vivido bajo otras circunstancias hubiera pensado en ser artista…

Rió con el pensamiento ; él , el "Amo Mor" ¿un ente sensible, Ja ¿quién lo diría?.

Bueno, nadie lo sabría, ya se había encargado de ese par de niños entrometidos .

Pasó unas cuantas hojas atrás , se detuvo en el retrato que le había hecho a Alexa .

La joven se mantenía seria, con porte de soberana posando elegantemente …

Phiro… que rápido se había ido de su lado, casi tanto como Morissette . pasó la hoja mirando a la niña … su primera amiga de su edad .

-Morissette… tú no debiste morir –susurró inconcientemente . Miró el lago y se perdió viendo el reflejo de la luz en el agua .

-¿Es bello , no lo crees?-

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!…- Dijo el niño levantándose cerrando su croquera de golpe y apretándola firmemente con su mano derecha - buenos días Sr.- dijo respetuoso .

-Hola Mordret ,veo que admirabas nuestro bello lago… tal vez y el calamar nos deje apreciarlo si nos quedamos un poco más ¿te gustaría?-

El niño, no muy convencido ,asintió . Dumbledore se sentó en el pasto y respiró como queriendo no dejar ir el aire.

-Es gratificante ¿cierto? – dijo el director , luego que el niño lo acompañara – estar en medio de la naturaleza olvidando las preocupaciones.-

-Sí, Sr.- dijo manteniéndose quieto , no le gustaba estar cerca de Dumbledore , de hecho, desde niño nunca le había agradado mucho el mago. Recordó sonriendo , aquella ocasión en que Joanne lo confundió con Papá Noel… que tiempos…

-¿Y dime Mordret qué te ha parecido Hogwarts?- preguntó cortando el silencio.

-Es … instructiva Sr.- dijo el niño.

-¿Instructiva?, ya veo… -

Dumbledore miró las tranquilas aguas y el niño se alegró de que no centrara su atención en él. Tenía unas ganas de alejarse de allí, Dumbledore lo alteraba…

- Mordret, estarás al tanto de lo ocurrido a tus compañeros…-

-Weasley y Longbottom no son mis compañeros-dijo de inmediato casi sin darse cuenta . El director frunció el ceño.

- No de casa- se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Por supuesto , sin embargo comprenderás la gravedad de lo ocurrido… obligarlos a pasar toda la noche fuera del castillo pudo acarrearles más dificultades de las que obtuvieron-

El niño no dijo nada y jugueteó con la hierba entre sus dedos .

- Mordret… no me gustaría que algo así volviera a ocurrir- dijo seriamente , el slytherin se estremeció al sentir esos ojos azul eléctrico en sí .

- No sé por qué me dice eso- dijo el chico descaradamente .

-¿Estás seguro?-

Dumbledore lo tanteaba, bien, pues no se lo haría fácil.

- No veo por qué le mentiría – dijo – ellos no me han hecho nada …- dijo encarándolo .

- Ya veo…- dijo el director algo triste

Se hizo un desagradable silencio, momento justo que aprovechó el calamar para sacar unos cuantos tentáculos de las aguas.

-Vaya … después de todo sí hemos podido verlo- dijo el director recobrando un poco su estado normal.

La verdad era que estaba seguro que ,el causante de ese lamentable hecho era Mordret , aunque había preferido encubrirlo ante sus colegas, el niño no se había criado como el resto…

Tener una infancia como modelo a Tom ,daba como fruto esos sucesos, aunque había observado al niño desde su ingreso a Hogwarts, se mantenía en un bajo perfil , únicamente resaltando por sus logros académicos y procuraba no pelear con sus compañeros , de hecho, sólo James , de todo el profesorado , se quejaba de desordenes , con respecto a Mor.

Además, según sus maestros el niño era un prodigio, no habían secretos para él en cuanto a las materias de ese año, incluso algunos habían propuesto subirlo de curso, pero él pensaba que lo mejor era que cumpliera su proceso , adelantarlo sólo significaría que podía marcharse más rápido de Hogwarts y no podía permitirlo. Lejos de Tom había posibilidades para Mordret y quería que el niño viera que el mejor lado era el de la luz.

- Mordret ,hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo , desde hace algún tiempo-

Harry lo miró intrigado ¿qué más podría tener que hablar el mago, no había hecho ninguna otra travesura.

- Como sabrás estoy al tanto de tus… actividades extracurriculares- Harry se tensó , aunque lo disimuló bastante bien- también que vives en un lugar poco apto para un niño…-

- La Fortaleza Oscura- dijo seriamente casi como si no le importara . El director asintió.

-Sí, la misma… -

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar Dumbledore?-

- No hay razón para alterarse, Mordret, no he venido a juzgarte – aseguró .- al contrario –

-No entiendo –

- Estamos en guerra y como tal estás en uno de los dos lados – el director hizo una pausa.

- ¿Y cuál es la novedad? eso lo sabe desde hace mucho – dijo cansado de charla innecesaria, no era precisamente un chico sociable ,como tan bien había dicho Nott en el banquete de selección. La gloria para él significaba un sillón mullido al lado del fuego junto con un buen libro de artes oscuras…

- Mordret ,no tienes que seguir al lado de Tom . Eres un niño y tal vez no lo comprendas , pero hay otras opciones – los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente del niño hicieron que el profesor siguiera hablando.- estarías mejor en el lado correcto, personalmente me aseguraría de que nada te faltara , podría arreglar que una familia se hiciera cargo de ti y así conocer el amor que un hogar del lado de la luz puede dar…-

Harry comenzó a reír …

A carcajadas.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo nervioso el director, no había dicho nada descabellado entónces por qué esa reacción.

-¿Lado correcto¿amor de una familia del lado de la _"luz"_?_-_ Harry se puso serio y miró fríamente al mago – Dumbledore ud. no sabe nada de mí , así que no haga suposiciones sobre mis deseos , además ya conozco la clase de amor que sus partidarios pueden dar – dijo por lo bajo, aunque el director escuchó y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba .

Dumbledore se levanto al ver que el niño lo hacía de un salto.

-Mordret tú… ¿vienes de una familia del lado de la luz?-

-¿Familia? Defina familia Dumbledore – dijo apretando los puños , miró al lago, el calamar se había ocultado – eso no importa… y ya debo irme , adiós director.-

-Hablaremos otro día Mordret- aseguró el mago , aunque fue ignorado por el niño.

Harry se encaminó al castillo de mal humor, la mención tácita a su familia lo había puesto así, odiaba que el resto diera por sentado que el lado de la luz era lo mejor , lo más puro, reluciente , en verdad todos estaban equivocados.

No conocían el verdadero lado de la luz

-Luz… conozco demasiado la luz como para escoger la oscuridad…-

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hola mis lindos lectores!

Vale ,que me demoré más de lo estimado y lo siento, jeje,

**Estrelladekaleido**: Bueno del duque de los infiernos ( un lindo apodo que le puse a Bolingbroke) anda investigando donde anda Jack ( eso de que se esfume su neonato lo tiene ocupado xD) . Y te entiendo a veces también se me traban letras del teclado, jeje, bueno te cuidas y nos leemos.

**Rarifica**: jajaj , que voldy no te escuche que últimamente anda de un genio de perros, ajjaj . eso de que se le revele el heredero lo tiene así, pobre…. xD

**Sandokan**: Mm lo del libro, pues lo dicho "tiene mente propia" así que voy a preguntarle que va a hacer ahora : ) jajaj ya me veo a Harry diciéndoles a Lily y James "hola, soy Harry , volví… ¿por cierto , aún tienen mi pieza en orden? " nop, claro que no. Y como viste el enano tiene la cabeza bien revuelta , anda con el síndrome "aléjense de mi que soy peligroso" por lo mismo trata de ser antipático con hermy .

Y sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá… pues ni yo sé, depende de mi salud mental y tiempo, jajaj, aunque yo creo más de cinco capítulos no aguanta el primer año. Luego pretendo seguir con el segundo que es cuando entra Joanne y se va a saber que Mor es Harry y aparecerá , ahora sí, el dichoso tutor que vengo promocionando desde hace un siglo, jajaja. Luego … ya se verá , aunque el final de la historia lo tengo listo , para no perder el norte . Eso por el momento y gracias por el comentario que me ha subido el ánimo. Nos vemos y cuidate . chaus

Y Harry bueno, ya ha empezado su etapa de rebeldía con Voldy.

**YO:** jajjaj, cuidado con el Karma del vampiro!, jajaj y gracias por la propaganda: ) y es bueno saber que puedo usar tu nombre, ya veré si me hace falta alguno. Y no, esos días en que mi hermano se metía a "allanar" mi pieza terminaron, jejej, las ventajas de que se fuera a vivir solo. Bueno te dejo y saludos a tus amigos y cuídate un montón.

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo sienot, pero tengo sueño y no he puesto mucha atención a ellas. bye**


	27. Sucesos inesperados

-

-

Con Jack en Eternity y Harry en Hogwarts, Leola parecía más hiperactiva que nunca, se le podía ver más temprano que de costumbre , cultivando sus plantas , recogiendo ingredientes y corrigiendo los trabajos de los últimos años.

Sí, la ancianita trabajaba más que nadie , para abstraerse de lo que sabía vendría : el destino era inmutable y , a pesar de ello, no lograba acostumbrarse . No podía ver como ambos niños ,porque eso eran Jack y Harry para ella, sufrían de esa forma.

El destino debía cumplirse , era una verdad absoluta que ni ella podía cambiar . Dolía y mucho.

-Maestra debería descansar un poco- susurró Yomara detrás de ella apareciendo por el jardín del suroeste

-Su majestad… el trabajo es bueno para el alma- dijo mirando con tristeza a la reina .

-Cierto – manifestó ella mostrando una pala oculta tras su espalda- por eso he venido a ayudarle, según se rumorea pretende remodelar los cuatro jardines – dijo divertida – y como verá pretendo compartir ese placer- sonrió .

Sí, Yomara era una buena Reina .

"Los cielos son implacables" suspiró Leola mirando aquellos ojos celestes "Ni con Yomara han tenido compasión"…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Jack miró a su maestro, era el mismo que lo había llevado con el resto de los vampiros, aquella noche de su arribo a Eternity: Blut, un vampiro pelirrojo demasiado estricto para ser normal o al menos eso decían sus alumnos. Jack, que llevaba un mes tan solo , podía dar fe que el apelativo no era exagerado. De los siete maestros que tenía ,Blut era el más exigente , impartía la clase de "Sociedad Vampírica del nuevo siglo" , un título demasiado rimbombante , al juicio del semi vampiro.

-… Eternity fue creada en el 1521 , fundada por tres Señores Vampiros ¿alguien sabe los nombres?-

Jack miró a sus compañeros y sintió algo de vergüenza al ver que levantaba la mano una chica asiática que no debía tener más de 17.

-Lord : Dagon , Zaffiro y Angelus , profesor Blut – contestó la muchacha.

-Correcto, Yoko- dijo mirando a la chica , luego volvió su atención al resto de la clase – Lord Dagon provenía de la antigua Ur , mientras que Lord Zaffiro era originario de Roma – miró a la clase y se detuvo en Jack-

-¿ Sr. Schwarz en que ciudad nació Lord Angelus? –

El joven ojivioleta sintió su rostro enrojecer al ver que toda la clase se volteaba hacia él.

-Hee- _¿socorro, no claro que no, debía contestar algo antes de que Blut lo empalara_ - ¿Inglaterra?...-

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente y unos cuantos murmullos se extendieron por el salón .

-NO- dijo Blut en tono molesto – de España y procure estudiar más Sr. Schwarz-

Jack asintió intentando no pensar que tal vez … el "Zaffiro y Dagon" que conocía algo tenían que ver con los fundadores de Eternity…

Al salir de clases se fue a la biblioteca, deseaba saber si esa coincidencia entre los nombres de los fundadores y sus compañeros, era solo eso .

Como siempre le lugar estaba medianamente vacío, tomó el libro de aspecto más viejo de la sección de "solo ver en la biblioteca" y se dedicó a hojear.

Estaba por cambiar de libro cuando un párrafo llamó su atención y no precisamente por tener algo que ver con el tema que investigaba…

" … El derecho de casta es aquel decreto en el cual todo neonato pasa a formar parte automática del clan del vampiro que lo convirtió , asimismo le debe obediencia …"

Jack sintió que su alma se iba a sus pies . – No puede ser- susurró sintiendo pánico . Continuó leyendo.

"… para que un neonato pueda disolver este vinculo debe:

Retar a duelo a su maestro, saliendo vencedor

Ser adoptado por otro clan ( ver implicancias en la página 783)

Morir su maestro, con lo cual pasa a ocupar su puesto en el clan…"

Eso lo convertía en parte del clan de Bolingbroke y…

De pronto la biblioteca se volvió un lugar más frío.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lucius era un tipo con suerte … todos sus amigos lo envidiaban , tenía una mansión en el mejor sector residencial mágico de Londres ( sin contar con las otras esparcidas por Europa) , influencias en el Ministerio , una esposa hermosa convenientemente adinerada y un heredero.

Sonrió al pensar en lo último, Draco había heredado su inteligencia , vaya que sí.

Se había hecho amigo del heredero del Lord … y eso que ni siquiera se lo había dicho . Por mucho que estimara a su hijo, no se iba a arriesgar a que su amo se enterara que había desobedecido la regla de no divulgar que "El Amo Mor" estaba en Hogwarts y era Mordret Gaunt.

La verdad no veía por qué tanto secretismo si Dumbledore y su tropa de amante de los muggles conocían la identidad del niño.

Como fuera tampoco pretendía cuestionar los designios del Lord.

Pero algo era seguro, Draco tenía su futuro asegurado . El suyo y el de toda la familia Malfoy.

-Ojala y pudieras ver a tu nieto hoy , padre- susurró mirando el elegante rostro pintado en el cuadro .

Abraxas Malfoy había muerto de una viruela de dragón hace un par de años , Lucius aún lo sentía , después de todo había sido un buen padre: cuidó del dinero de la familia, fue un respetable miembro del ministerio y fiel mortifago de su Lord.

Abraxas había sido uno de los primeros en unirse a Voldemort y gracias a ello , Lucius gozaba del puesto en el que estaba , su padre era un estratega sin igual y mago incansable en la búsqueda de exterminar a los muggles, pocos habían participado en más ataques a localidades muggles como él, incluso fuera de Inglaterra , innumerables países de Europa conocieron los talentos de su padre a la hora de la batalla, partiendo por Francia y España…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El duque Bolingbroke asintió al escuchar los planes del lord.

Estaba exponiendo un monumental ataque , uno que nunca sería olvidado en esa guerra porque sería el primero a gran escala. Era tal el nivel , que a meses antes de realizarlo, comenzaba a reunir las tropas que iba a utilizar y como era de esperarse sus vampiros no podían estar fuera de la cita.

Vampiros, licántropos, trolls , vanshees y una cantidad impensable de magos oscuros se trasladaban hacia Inglaterra …

-Todo estará dispuesto para ese día – aseguró el vampiro pensando en toda la sangre que tomaría … sería un gran festín .

-Perfecto- dijo el lord – hay algo más que quiero dejar en claro , duque – dijo el lord

-Usted dirá, Lord Voldemort- dijo el vampiro tranquilamente

-Por el momento quiero que suspenda su búsqueda del semi vampiro-

- ¿Qué¡por qué!- dijo alterado - ¡No veo la necesidad de tal decisión!-

-Pero yo sí – Voldemort estaba calmado , se esperaba esa reacción del vampiro, sabía que tenía más de un interés puesto en el chico Duerre y que le negaran su juguete,luego de haberlo marcado no era, por decir poco, agradable.

-Hay más en juego de lo que cree – dijo el mago- sin embargo solo será un aplazamiento – aseguró, después de todo, ya buscaría la manera de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Harry .

-¿Por qué? Ciertamente esto no es lo que acordamos – el vampiro estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse .

_Había perdido a Marius hace décadas atrás… ahora no perdería a Jack, claro que no._

-Comprendo su punto, duque, pero estoy seguro que encontrará otra diversión más gratificante que ese chico – susurró .

Si no fueran necesarios los vampiros … pero lo eran y Salazar sabía lo mucho que le costaba aguantar sus … gustos.

Bolingbroke se quedó pensando un momento.

-Pospondré ,pero no más de seis meses - Voldemort asintió conforme .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Dagon a Zaffiro evitando que el segundo siguiera su camino.

-¿Así?- preguntó el de ojos amarillo oscuro - una pena , porque voy apurado.-

-¡Momento Zaffiro!- dijo el pelinegro- a mi no me mandas al carajo – dijo enfadado – además… ¿qué es eso de mandar a volar a tu más ferviente admirador?- dijo poniendo una cara de falsa tristeza.

Zaffiro suspiró , de entre todos los vampiros de Eternity, Dagon era el más irritante …

Sabiendo que no se zafaría del pelinegro hasta que hiciera su pregunta decidió escucharlo.

-¿Sabes? hay algo que me molesta desde hace meses … ¿de dónde rayos salió Schwarz? – luego miró los ojos amarillo oscuro del vampiro – porque de mi clan no es – dijo meditando – y dudo que del tuyo.-

Zaffiro no lo dijo en voz alta, pero la verdad era que él se preguntaba lo mismo … ¿de qué clan era ese chico?. Un día llegaba Blut y les decía que tendrían un nuevo compañero … nada anormal, solo que "olvidó" mencionar de que clan era.

-No, del mío tampoco- afirmó el castaño – Tal vez de Lord Angelus- aventuró.

Dagon chaqueó la lengua incrédulo - ¿En verdad te crees eso¡vamos ¿hace cuánto que no llegan neonatos del clan Angelus? Yo diría como cinco …** -**

De los tres clanes, Lord Angelus era el más selectivo , para ser merecedor de sus filas había que tener algo más que belleza e inteligencia, el tercer Lord buscaba una sensibilidad y cierto porte que el resto ignoraba , por lo mismo su taza de "natalidad" era baja , una vez cada diez años, con suerte, llegaban dos neonatos …

-Sí, es poco probable – concedió Zaffiro.

-Y si no es de ninguno de los tres clanes…¿me quieres decir que diablos hace en Eternity?- preguntó el de ojos azul oscuro

- Parece que debemos preguntárselo directamente – propuso Dagon.

-Dagon… -

-¡Vamos Zaffiro¿no tienes curiosidad? Mal que mal, como futuros Señores Vampiros debemos velar por la seguridad de Eternity…-

-Recordar eso _ahora_ es muy conveniente ¿no te parece?- dijo seriamente

El de ojos azul oscuro sonrió-¿ Te había dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando estas serio?- preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro del ojiamarillo.

-No estoy para tus juego , Dagon- dijo sacando firmemente la mano del otro - Y has el favor de dejar a Schwarz en paz- el ojiazul no dijo nada- sé que lo andas espiando- Dagon sonrió.

-¿Celoso?-

Zaffiro lo miró fríamente y contestó -De ti nunca y mantente alejado del semi vampiro- volvió a decir – al menos hasta saber por qué está aquí-

Dagon no dijo nada y Zaffiro ,sabiendo que no obtendría más del chico ,se fue. Por su parte el ojiazul se quedó un momento más en el pasillo .

- Estúpido Zaffiro- susurró por lo bajó .- haré que un día te tragues tus palabras… -

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A mediados de febrero Harry se tranquilizó, era más que evidente que Jack se había ocultado demasiado bien para que ,ni su maestro ni los vampiros de Bolingbroke lo encontraran, así que no había de que preocuparse por ahora. Aunque no podía negar que extraña ver a Cirrus llegar con alguna carta de su amigo.

Por otro lado, la profesora de transformaciones dejaba de mirarlo mal y Weasley y Longbottom no recordaban su "pequeño encuentro".

Hermione por fin había comprendido que no debía acercársele … lo cual no terminaba de clasificar como bueno, en fin, al menos la chica estaría a salvo

Con respecto a los slytherins, sencillamente no había mucho que decir, se mantenían lo más alejados de él posible ( Nott siempre que lo veía recordaba algo importante y desaparecía, Harry creía que "algo" tenía que ver con el hecho de intuir que había sido el causante de que los gryffindors fueran hallados en la torre de astronomía) . Solo Draco parecía no tomar en cuenta esa regla , además de Parkinson y su mejor amiga, una niña de apellido Lestrenge .

La verdad ,el niño, no había tomado mucha importancia a sus compañeros , de hecho , no les tomaba importancia alguna , solo a Draco , así que no notaba como ese par de niñas parecían "justo" estar en los lugares que ellos llegaban.

Pansy Parkinson y Alya Lestrenge debían tener un radar.

-Te lo digo Mordret- insistía Draco esa tarde en el lago- Parkinson me ha dicho que Alya le dijo…-

-No me importa- dijo cortante recostándose en uno de los árboles de la ribera del lago

-Si sigues a ese paso nunca te vas a casar…- dijo críticamente – por mi lado , claro que todo el asunto está conversado – dijo con aire de entendido- padre y el Sr. Parkinson se llevan muy bien , además el juntar ambas fortunas será beneficioso – sonrió tontamente.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de tonterías? Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero…- dijo mirando al calamar chapotear. Draco bufó incrédulo.

-¿Bromeas? – miró a Mor esperando que le diera la razón- ¡con el dinero tienes el mundo comprado!- dijo como si fuera un axioma- ¡no se puede refutar!- alegó.

-No me importa- la verdad era que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con la conversación de Dumbledore, no dejaba de pensar que diría el mago si descubría que era Harry Potter.

-¡Soy un idiota!- dijo cortando un poco de pasto ¡cómo se le había escapado revelar información ante el director! … a ese mago no se le iba una , seguramente ya estaba tirando de sus hilos…

Además esa ridícula "oferta" que le había hecho solo le indicaba que el viejo lo quería de su lado , eso nunca. Aún recordaba los días que había pasado en Hogwarts "entrenándose" , bajo la tutela de Wallace y aquellas pociones de control que le obligaban a beber .

"Nunca aceptaría el lado de Dumbledore"

-Menos mal y has reaccionado- dijo draco creyendo que lo dicho por el otro muchacho se refería a lo que él decía. – además- dijo en tono confidencial mirando a ver si alguien los miraba – como te decía , Pansy me dijo que Alya está muy interesada en ti…-

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-¡Mordret vamos!- dijo fastidiado el rubio- te estoy diciendo que Alya Lestrenge anda tras de ti ¿eres tonto o que?- Draco respiraba entre cortado y sus mejillas estaban rojas por culpa del enfado. ¡ No podía creer que alguien tan poderoso como Mor pudiese ser más despistado! .

-Estas bromeando- aseguró el mago volviendo a recostarse en el árbol. Menudo susto se había pegado .

-Hay Mordret… si fueras más lento….- no completó la frase por la cara de advertencia del chico- vale- dijo resignado- pero conste que lo decía solo por tu bien, los Lestrenge tienen una buena fortuna y Alya heredará todo cuando mueran sus padres y mi tío Rodolphus – Draco lo dijo como si eso explicara todo .

Harry no dijo nada, había olvidado que con los sangre pura del lado oscuro todo se basaba en arreglos de matrimonio e intereses económicos . Sonrió, había que reconocer que al menos Draco no lo había querido emparejar con alguna chica horrible, por lo menos Alya Lestrenge era bonita .

Pero eso no era suficiente.

ªººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore observó por la ventana de su despacho a Mordret y Draco reposar en los lindes del lago…

Aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que el muchacho había dejado entrever "conozco la clase de amor que sus partidarios pueden dar" …

-¿Tú qué crees Fawkes? – el ave emitió una suave nota – sí… todo parece indicar eso , ciertamente este asunto se complica – suspiró pensando que debía encargar a sus espías en el ministerio una investigación.

¿Cuántos serían los niños desaparecidos del lado de la luz¿y cuánto de ellos encajaban con la edad de Mordret Gaunt?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finalmente llegó san Valentín y con él una serie de hechos que pondrían a Hogwarts de cabeza.

Nada esa mañana radiante ,en la que el frió parecía haber dado una tregua, hacía suponer los extraños sucesos que se desencadenarían .

Era sábado y como tal, los chicos no tenían clases , por ende andaban sin las túnicas negras y un desfile de colores podía apreciarse. Las chicas en especial ese día parecían haber sacado lo más alegre de sus guardarropas y las slytherins no eran la excepción.

Pansy lucía una elegante túnica verde olivo que combinaba con sus ojos , a su lado Alya había elegido algo más tradicional y vestía una túnica azul oscuro .

-Cuando Draki coma mi chocolate morirá de amor- confidenció a Alya – no que lo haya cocinado yo por supuesto- aclaró como si realizar una tarea doméstica fuera una aberración- lo encargué de Suiza en las vacaciones –

La joven Lestrenge de ojos azules asintió .

-Oh Alya ¡soy tan insensible! - dijo mirando a su amiga- yo regocijándome por tener el novio ideal y tú sola –

Alya sonrió forzosamente ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica¡tenían 11 años! … no que se fuera a quedar soltera …

-No te preocupes, creo vivir- dijo ácidamente con el carácter que se había ganado al ser hija de Rastaban Lestrenge .

-Me encanta tu optimismo- dijo Pansy sonriendo- además le dije a Draco que te arreglara el camino con Mordret , así que no tendrás de que preocuparte-

-¡QUE! – Alya se tapó la boca al notar que atraía la atención del resto del pasillo- ¡maldición Pansy! – dijo más bajo- ¿tienes aves en la cabeza¿o acaso tanto maquillaje se te ha subido a la cabeza?.-

-Pero pero…- Pansy nunca había recibido tales ofensas –

-¡Sabes qué olvídalo!- dijo y se fue dando zancadas furiosa

-¿Pero…?-

Alya se tiró en su cama y golpeó la almohada

¡Estúpida Pansy!

¿Qué se pensaba¿qué necesitaba su ayuda para que Mordret se fijara en ella?.

Dejó la almohada en paz y miró su mochila , o mejor dicho lo que estaba dentro de ella : un corazón de chocolate.

Pansy había tendido razón, le gustaba Mordret , pero… no era tonta, se había dado cuenta que a la única que prestaba atención, aunque fuera un poco, era a esa Granger de Gryffindor…

Y ella no era plato de segunda ¡Era una Lestrenge!

Aunque… si pensaba como su padre ( lo cual hacía muy bien) a más tardar tres años, le arreglaría un matrimonio . Sintió pánico de pensar que la comprometiera con el insoportable egocéntrico de Nott o aún pero, con Zabini …

Ahora que lo pensaba ,ser segundo plato de Gaunt no se veía tan mal .

Decidido , tomó su corazón de chocolate y salió de la habitación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline miraba, haciendo como que escribía en el registro , la escena que se estaba desplegando en la enfermería.

"Black vuelve a la batalla"

-Te lo digo , querida , no seas tan tímida- dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa de galán .

Sirius había llegado hace unos quince minutos , con su mejor túnica y con un ramo de orquídeas ( flores favoritas de Raquel, dato que nadie sabía como había obtenido) para invitarla a Hogsmeade .

-Estoy ocupada, Black- dijo por tercera vez la curandera pesando hojas de almendro – búscate a otra –

- ¿Qué otra ,estrellita?- preguntó indignado- sabes que mi corazón es sólo tuyo- dijo melodramáticamente tocándose el pecho . – tal como mi vida- repuso más serio y Aline sintió que lo decía en serio , miró a su amiga y notó la cara de indecisión que ponía.

A veces era bueno darle una ayudadita al destino.

-Raquel será mejor que le hagas caso a este mago – susurró la sacerdotisa . Sirius sonrió encantado .

-¿Ves, mi rosa?, hasta tu amiga sabe que soy un buen partido- aseguró sonriendo nuevamente .

Aline entrecerró los ojos , ella no había dicho precisamente eso…

-Supongo que si no te acompaño no me dejarás hacer mi trabajo ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Tú que crees primor?- preguntó

-¡Está bien!- dijo derrotada - ¡pero te juro Sirius Black que si me llevas a otro restaurant y pides carne te tiro el plato en la cabeza!-

-Lo que tu digas , princesita…-

-Sirius…-

-¿Sí , mi flor del desierto?-

-Deja de ponerme sobrenombres ridículos…-

Aline suspiró… si solo tuviera la mitad de la suerte de Raquel … la chica era un imán para los hombres y no sujetos malos , sino magos decentes y de trabajos respetables , además de agradables y sociables.

El otro día, sin ir más lejos, había venido un sanador que había conocido en San Mungo a invitar a su amiga a "conocer Londres".

-La vida es así- se dijo una ves sola volviendo al trabajo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una , dos, tres , cuatro…

Snape parecía querer hacer un agujero en su despacho dando vueltas en círculo. ¿La razón, eso daría una respuesta que lo avergonzaba.

Jamás , ni en sus peores años de adolescencia había tenido que pasar por algo semejante, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con una chica no salía bien , todo gracias a los "merodeadores", el punto es que ninguno de ellos había evitado la situación en la cual se había involucrado ,sin darse cuenta.

Miró el reluciente papel violeta que envolvía el presente .

No podía.

¿Por qué había sentido el impulso de comprarlo en Hogsmeade?.

Como cada salida al pueblo, un profesor debía supervisar a los de tercero , revisar que los malditos mocosos volvieran antes de la hora establecida. Y en esa ocasión él había tenido que cumplir esa desagradable tarea ¡cuánto aborrecía a los niños!.

Pero

El ir al pueblo , le dio la oportunidad de dar un paseo por las tiendas, todas adornadas con ridículos listones rosas "por la fecha", San Valentín… nunca había sido de preocupación , para él .

Como fuera, había visto en uno de los aparadores un pasador decorado con tres mariposas de nácar azul . Y no pudo evitar pensar que se le vería muy bien a Aline en su largo cabello chocolate .

¿En qué estabas pensando , Snape?- se dijo enfadado mirando con odio el regalo.

Estaba más que claro que esa mujer lo repudiaba . No que él hubiera hecho algo contrario ,pensó con pesar, después de todo, desde el primer momento en que la conoció no se llevaron precisamente bien.

Recordaba con exactitud ese día. Había recibido una misión de parte del lord "investigar a la niñera de los Potter" … y él así lo hizo : Fue junto con Dumbledore y la mitad de la Orden a interrogar a la chica y no contento con eso se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ahondar sobre sus parientes fallecidos.

Encantador, Snape, encantador…

Volvió a dar un par de vueltas y miró como por su ventana pasaba volando una lechuza…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Miró indecisa la puerta del despacho de su maestra de Estudios Avaloneses.

-¿Hermione?-

Aline acababa de abrir la puerta hallando a su mejor alumna , con rostro sorprendido.

-¡Maestra!- sonrió nerviosa- hola, bueno quería saber cómo estaba, digo , hace tiempo que no venía a verla …-

La sacerdotisa asintió confundida , luego sonrió- ¿quieres un té de menta? – preguntó sintiéndose contenta al no tener que estar sola .

Aline sirvió el humeante líquido a su invitada y observó que la niña no estaba cómoda. Sintió una rabia surgir de su interior.

-¿Snape no te habrá dañado, cierto?- preguntó inquisidora.

-No maestra-dijo la niña – no es nada de eso- susurró suspirando.

-Hermione…-

-Estoy bien, maestra- Aline no se convenció. – mentira… no estoy muy bien – reconoció mirando el vapor de su té. – se trata sobre un compañero …- dijo

-Acaso los magos sospechas que eres …-

-¡No!- dijo angustiada con solo pensarlo- no, nada de eso- la sacerdotisa se relajó bebiendo . – solamente que no sé que hacer…- susurró- ¿recuerda el incidente con Weasley y Longbottom, bien , creo saber quién fue el causante…-

-Hermione esto es serio ¿estás completamente segura de tus palabras?-

LA niña se mordió el labio inferior – Bueno yo… no, no puedo estar segura, sin embargo, lo conozco bastante para pensar que fue él-

-Explícate – pidió la mayor – no tengas miedo, no se lo diré a nadie,si así lo estimas conveniente- la chica agradeció el gesto.

-Recuerdo que por esos días él andaba extraño, retraído, con la cabeza en cualquier lado , yo quería explicaciones … -

-¿Explicaciones¿de qué?- aline estaba realmente confundida.

La niña comprendió que tal vez estaba cometiendo una indiscreción ¿y si la Dama Leola no le hubiese comentado lo ocurrido con Gaunt y el nuevo vecino?.

-¿Hermione¿explicaciones de qué?-

-Yo… - miró la preocupación en los ojos de la sacerdotisa –

Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar primero con la Dama Leola.- ¡debo irme!-

-¡Hermione!- Aline se levantó para detener a la castaña, pro la niña era demasiado veloz y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Estuvo tentada de seguirla, pero notó que una lechuza de Hogwarts, de esas que estaban para uso común, golpeaba su ventana.

-¿Y esto?- miró con sospecha el paquete violeta que el ave tan orgullosamente le daba – un pasador- dijo al abrirlo, de inmediato buscó tarjeta , pero no había una sola línea plasmada.

-Este día esta siendo de lo más extraño- dijo en voz alta embelesada con el regalo - al menos quien quiera que me lo haya enviado tiene buen gusto- observó como la luz hacía brillar el nácar y este mostraba diversas tonalidades de azul – realmente divino- se lo puso en el cabello y se miró en el espejo. sonrió.

Tal vez y solo tal vez ,no estaba tan sola como creía…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry bostezó aburrido , estaba cansado de ese día , ver tantas parejas con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro lo comenzaba a fastidiar. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa tontería de San Valentín? .

-A algún ocioso – se respondió con una mueca , dirigiéndose al Banquete de aquella noche , por alguna razón, Dumbledore había ordenado una cena especial "Se debe celebrar el amor", había dicho aquella mañana en el desayuno , cuando anunció el evento. " Al menos esta vez no fue un baile", oyó que dijo Flint aliviado.

Eso sería demasiado .

-Gaunt- Harry se volteó en mitad del pasillo encontrándose con Alya Lestrenge, frunció el ceño, era raro ver a la chica sin la compañía de Parkinson. "Bueno, supongo que Draco aún no se habrá librado de ella" . Sonrió al recordar la cara de desagrado de su amigo al ser "secuestrado" por Parkinson , hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué quieres, Lestrenge?- preguntó con calma, después de todo la chica nunca le había hecho algo malo.

Ella lo miró con su intensa mirada azul y decidida caminó hacia el chico .-Toma- dijo sacando un paquete detrás de su espalda. Con sorpresa y algo de miedo , Harry vio que se trataba de una caja de terciopelo rojo con forma de corazón, no había que ser un adivino para notar que era un presente de San Valentín.

El slytherin recobrándose de la primera impresión tomó la caja y miró a la chica , esta tenía el rostro sonrojado .

Qué situación más extraña para ambos .

-Gracias- dijo sintiendo que esperaba que dijese algo , ella levantó el rostro y sonrió levemente . Harry notó un leve destello .

-Son de fresa – dijo recobrando un poco de valor- no sabía de que sabor te gustaban , así que… - guardó silencio y el niño volvió a afirmar – debo irme, nos vemos – y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor .

Mordret se quedó un rato sintiéndose un tonto , con la caja de bombones . Luego meneó la cabeza y con una sonrisa escondió la caja en su túnica, ni loco dejaba que Draco viera que Alya le había regalado chocolates. Bastante tenía con los sermones de su amigo , sin que supiese ese hecho.

-San Valentín vuelve rara a la gente …-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raquel tenía una cara que hacía pensar que algo muy bueno le había ocurrido , Aline no sabía si eso era bueno o no . De todas formas debía decir algo, ya bastante atención estaba adquiriendo su amiga, por parte de los profesores en la mesa alta, así que por lo bajo captó su atención.

-Raquel… ¿estás bien?-

-…-

-¿Raquel?- la chica comenzaba a preocuparla. Miró con desconcierto su sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca- le respondió finalmente su amiga .

-¿En …serio?- cuestionó viendo como la curandera miraba , atentamente, una hoja de lechuga que pinchaba con el tenedor.

-Hay Aline… si pudieras sentir lo que yo ahora- susurro con la más radiante sonrisa, que la chica hubiera visto.

-Esa reacción, tan fuera de lugar, asustó más a la sacerdotisa.

-Bonito pasador, profesora Sthandier- dijo el director interrumpiendo a las avaloneses. Raquel miró el cabello de su amiga viendo el adorno azul .

-Es cierto- afirmó Raquel con una sonrisa- no te lo había visto…- luego sonrió con cierta malicia - ¿hay algo que me quieras contar, querida Aline?-

-¿HE?- la avalonese volteó mirando a la curandera , esa sonrisa no le gustaba, porque cada vez que la veía ,Raquel tramaba algo que la metía en problemas.

-Pues…- Aline miró su plato con nerviosismo . La verdad ni ella misma sabía que responderle . Tan metida estaba en su proceder, que no notó la disimulada mirada del maestro de pociones.

-¿ Es nácar azul?- preguntó la avalonese de cabello corto resoplando – _Eso_ no se da en los arrecifes de Avalon – dijo casualmente , Aline sonrió nerviosa.

Dumbledore sonrió también , pero no igualmente que Raquel ( quien se divertía viendo en una complicada situación a la siempre seria Aline) , no… su sonrisa era de alguien que sabía lo que allí ocurría…

-¿Y brillantes? – continuó Raquel casi encima de la cabeza de la sacerdotisa, admirando el pasador . – me parece que es un presente muy costoso…-

Aline no dijo más en el resto de la cena y se limitó a observar, como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, su sopa de algas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry alzó la vista del libro que leía ,"El Conde de Montecristo" y miró divertido la cara de fastidio de Draco.

-Maldito Merlín- dijo apretando el cromo - ¡Con este ya tengo 50!- manifestó sin notar como su rana se escapaba por la ventana. –y ahora mi rana se suicida-

EL niño meneó la cabeza, cromos de ranas de chocolate … ahora que lo pensaba nunca los había coleccionado… a menos que se contara aquella vez que en la que Dumbledore le había dado un cromo de Morgan .

-Porquería , voy a pedirle a padre que compre la fábrica – aseguró Draco- así tendré el maldito cromo de Nimue …- dijo maldiciendo nuevamente.

-Nimue…- dijo Harry sin poder evitar recordar que había sido una avalonese .

-Sí, me falta ese cromo de tiraje limitado – dijo fastidiado . – no veo por qué hacer tantos de Merlín ¡cómo si nadie lo conociera!-

Harry se levantó, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Draco, se ponía insoportable cuando le daban rabietas.

Se encaminó hacia la salida , el recordar a Avalon lo había puesto de mal humor y quería refrescarse un rato antes de ir a dormir, por lo visto la Torre de Astronomía se estaba volviendo su lugar favorito.

Merlín y Nimue . EL mejor ejemplo de que no se debía juntar una avalonese y un mago.

Merlín, considerado por el mundo moderno como el primer _hijo _de la magia y Nimue , para algunos un hada , para otros, una simple habitante de la Isla Afortunada .

"La peor debilidad de un mago es el amor" , tuvo que reconocer que maestro Voldemort tenía razón.

Y así terminó ese 14 de febrero, con la última campanada del reloj …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finalmente Aline se terminó enterando de la razón de esa "explosión" de felicidad de Raquel , aunque fue luego del banquete, cuando el asunto del "presente" fue dado por zanjado.

-Sirius y yo estamos de novios- dijo Raquel sonriendo , su amiga abrió la boca anonadada .

-¡En serio!-

-Pues claro…- respondió la curandera como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- es oficial-

-¡Es…es…!-no sabía que decir, durante años Raquel había enviado, prácticamente, al infierno al pobre auror y ahora ,de la noche a la mañana , iban y se ponían de novios.

¿Qué se decía en esos casos?.

-Te felicito , Raquel, estoy segura que serán muy felices-

-¡Vamos niña!- le dijo la curandera- ¡No me estoy casando con él!- dijo riendo por el comentario.

-¿Y qué dirás a su majestad?- preguntó haciendo que ,momentáneamente, la sonrisa de la curandera disminuyera .

-No había pensado en eso- dijo preocupada.

Por muy alianza que hubiera , era indiscutible la hostilidad que aún sentía el pueblo avalonese hacia los magos, no era fácil borrar siglos de odio arraigado .

Aline se percató que había metido, literalmente , la pata…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió la ventana e inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, estaba frío , tal como le gustaba . La Torre estaba oscurecida ,dándole a los mapas y telescopios un aspecto misterioso.

Harry conjuró un fuego azulado que iluminó la estancia , junto al libro que llevaba bajo el brazo.

"El Conde de Montecristo" .

Lo había leído en pasadas ocasiones, de hecho ,aquéllo había sido lo único que se había traído de la casa Potter. Sonrió al recordar el interés de Dumbledore, referente a su opinión sobre el proceder del protagonista al salir de su injusto encarcelamiento:

-Venganza – Susurró sentándose en el piso para disfrutar de una noche más de lectura. Pero no duró mucho , ya que el cansancio cobró su cuota y se quedó dormido.

El Sol salía por el horizonte cuando sintió que alguien lo movía, perezoso abrió los ojos.

-Sr. Gaunt-

-¡Director!- gritó el niño confundido mientras se levantaba, ya fuera por la repentina aparición del maestro o porque lo encontrara en ese lugar.

-Veo que durmió en la Torre- dijo dando una vista general, Harry enrojeció , de todas las personas que habitaban Hogwarts ¿lo había encontrado Dumbledore¿por qué ese viejo parecía siempre saber donde estaba? – no es algo que se permita a los alumnos –dijo críticamente tras sus lentes de media luna – tendré que buscarle un castigo adecuado – el slytherin abrió la boca para defenderse, pero la evidencia era irrefutable , no malgastaría sus fuerzas en una causa perdida, así que asintió .

-Puede ir a su sala común, las clases comenzarán en dos horas- Harry se agachó para tomar su libro .

-¿El Conde de Montecristo? Que maravillosa coincidencia- dijo con aire entretenido - ¿puedo?- Harry sin muchas ganas le pasó la novela – un gran autor Alexandre Dumas , es bueno ver que su amor por la literatura no solo se extiende a cierta clase de libros –acotó .

-¿Cierta clase de libros? –Harry sonrió .- no me importa si los libros son muggles mientras tengan algo que enseñar…-

-Ya veo- se detuvo pensando – y dígame joven Mordret qué le ha parecido la actitud del protagonista-

¿La misma pregunta? Dumbledore no era muy ingenioso . Aunque claro, él no tenía como saber que era Harry Potter.

-Inadecuada –observó el niño tomando el libro de las manos del mago- de haber sido yo el sujeto en cuestión , no habría dejado con vida al causante de mis desgracias, nunca habría mostrado tanta misericordia –

El director no dijo nada y Harry terminó de salir de la torre de astronomía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Snape pasó semanas de insoportable angustia observando el pasador en el cabello de Aline, era evidente que la avalonese sentía predilección por el detalle.

Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que , al usarlo, su misterioso "admirador", como decía Raquel, se diera a conocer.

Aunque para el maestro no era sencillo , debía reunir el coraje suficiente para hablar con la joven, porque una vez que supiera que él había enviado el presente, vendrían preguntas muy incómodas, tales como por qué había obsequiado el adorno en San Valentín o cuáles eran sus intenciones al hacerlo…

Y Snape sentía que no estaba preparado para responder .

Porque ni él sabía o quería comprender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y corazón.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había decidido hacer limpieza en todo su baúl y no que fuera pequeño, el objeto estaba mágicamente ampliado y podía, incluso, habitar en él , si así lo deseara, por lo mismo estaba dentro él ordenando las innumerables cajas , lo normal, después de todo no se podía tener su edad sin acumular tantas cosas.

Ya que andaba en ese frenesí, debía aprovecharlo.

-Demasiado polvo- se dijo Leola tosiendo . Corrió un poco más de objetos y de lo alto de una repisa cayó un álbum fotográfico, este se abrió ante los pies de la sacerdotisa .

La alegre sonrisa de una niña de ojos grises y cabello negro sedoso ocupaba la totalidad de la fotografía. Leola al verla perdió el interés en el orden y con sumo cuidado levantó el álbum .

Y pensar que esa niña ya estaba muerta . Murió de tristeza en esa misma isla, al separarse del mago que amaba , aquélla , la madre de Aline.

Observó el resto de las fotografías , recordando viejos tiempos, entre ellos su infancia con Isla , su buena amiga .Que implacable era el paso del tiempo

Tan rápido que ni lo notaba , ahora debía cuidar de Aline , se lo debía a ellas .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore miro la humeante taza de limonada caliente y suspiró , eran horas de estar metido en la cama soñando cosas agradables, pero no.

Había descubierto algo nuevo al analizar la profecía:

_Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el Segundo Hijo despertará…_

_De ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad,_

_Poseedor de un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad_

_Protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar… _

_Al ocaso esta guerra ha de llevar, para bien… o mal… _

Y es que era tan sencillo que se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes .

"El segundo hijo despertará"

Segundo Hijo, esa era la clave. En su inicio creyó que podía ser el segundo hijo en línea de sucesión , pero no, era más sencillo.

Lo había descubierto al revisar unos libros de primer año, sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo viejo.

"El que fue llamado el primer hijo de la magia nació de una princesa muggle y un demonio…

El mago Merlín"

Merlín , por supuesto ,el gran mago, maestro de maestros. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?.

Pero si tenía razón en su razonamiento, el elegido estaba destinado a ser alguien tan grande y poderoso como Merlín.

¿Estaría en lo cierto?.

Alzó la vista de su escritorio y notó que su té se había enfriado .

Además esa no era la única razón que lo preocupaba.

Desde que había conversado con Mordret habían ciertas cosas que lo incomodaban .

"Conozco la clase de amor que sus partidarios pueden dar"

Sí, esas palabras no lo dejaban descansar , cada día que veía a Mordret , su voz y esa expresión de seguridad ,venían a su mente.

¿Qué le habían hecho a Mordret para que odiara tanto el lado de la luz?

No podía concebir que los padres del niño no fueran aliados de Voldemort , pero todo indicaba a que así era. Había recibido la información que había solicitado a sus espías en el Ministerio y ningún niño del lado de la luz se reportaba como desaparecido . En los últimos diez años habían muerto 89 niños magos de esa edad , pero ninguno desaparecido.

Bueno, casi todos, estaba el caso de Harry, pero hasta él se había convencido que el hijo de los Potter había muerto durante ese incendio en aquella casa muggle.

Por otro lado Harry realizaba magia natural, Mordret no era poseedor de ese talento. Gracias al cielo…

Debía reconocer que el hijo mayor de James era su peor derrota, siempre se ponía a pensar que si hubiese puesto un poco más de atención , Harry estaría vivo . Aquella sería una cruz que llevaría por el resto de sus días.

De cierto modo veía en Mordret una oportunidad para reivindicarse de aquel error y el de Tom .

Suspiró. Tantas equivocaciones por no abrir los ojos a tiempo, tal vez si en aquella época hubiese notado la soledad de Tom o su tristeza al volver a ese internado muggle…

Pero el hubiera no existe y debía seguir adelante.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline se despertó de un salto en su cama respirando entrecortado, de nuevo, de nuevo ese sueño o lo que fuera. Desde su enfrentamiento con Voldemort tenía ese sueño y por más que intentaba recordar no sabía si era realidad o fantasía …

Según ese… sueño, su hermano y padre no habían muerto debido a un ataque mortifago , como le había dicho su madre… pero ella recordaba el ataque… ¿su madre había plantado recuerdos falsos en su mente¿acaso su hermano y padre seguían con vida? Y lo peor de todo… no podía recordar sus nombres . ¿Su madre había borrado esas memorias?.

Por qué …

Se abrazó y sabiendo que no podría dormir tomó un libro de su repisa, siempre le había gustado tener libros , de todos los tipos , en especial las novelas muggle.

Si algo la atemorizaba era no saber nada de su vida.

En Avalon parecía que fuese un tema tabú, desde que su madre había muerto ( lo cual apenas recordaba) hablar de ella era prácticamente un pecado, por más que había indagado con las avaloneses de esa época, nadie sabía darle información de Violetta Sthandier . Podía inferir de toda la situación que algo muy malo o delicado había hecho en el pasado ¿pero qué, qué podía ser tan terrible para condenarla a la oscuridad .

Aún recordaba la forma en que se había enterado que su madre había custodiado el Libro Olvidado , _"escrito por Morgana, ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia Aline" _, según la dama Leola.

Su madre , lo único que recordaba de ella eran sus tristes ojos nublados. ¿por qué tendrían tanto pesar?...

Se volvió a acostar mirando ya sin mucho interés el libro, se abrazó sintiendo una infinita tristeza, tal vez de no estar tan oscuro o de tener un espejo habría notado que sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente grises, aunque solo fue un momento…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba más que enfadada, ese niño se había burlado deliberadamente de ella… ¡hacerla robar¿y para qué¡al final no había conseguido la información!.

Hermione tiró el cepillo contra la muralla . Ese Gaunt no había contestado su pregunta y para empeorar las cosas había hablado de más ante la maestra Aline … aunque eso la llevaba a otra pregunta ¿por qué la Dama Leola no había revelado lo ocurrido con el nuevo vecino? …

Todos sus problemas tenían a ese niño de sonrisa insolente como factor común .

¿Quién era Mordret Gaunt que le causaba esos inconvenientes?.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaron sin que Aline pudiese hablar con Hermione, esa conversación la había dejado muy preocupada , no quería pensar que la niña corría peligro al suponer quién podría ser el atacante de Weasley y Longbottom.

Además , la sacerdotisa seguía esperando alguna señal de su misterioso admirador , aunque Snape había decidido dejar pasar la situación y esperar .

Era bastante bueno en eso.

Por otro lado los novios disfrutaban de todas las horas libres , que no eran muchas teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de auror de Sirius y el de enfermera adjunta de Raquel.

De hecho nada relevante ocurrió hasta mediados de marzo , cuando una mañana durante el desayuno las lechuzas arribaron .

Harry , quién había decidido anular la suscripción , después de todo terminaba enterándose de los ataques de primera mano (Maestro Voldemort) , no veía la necesidad de malgastar dinero, por mucho que tuviese, bajó al comedor algo más tarde de lo normal (Seguía teniendo ese sueño donde aparecía un cementerio y el libro de Slytherin) encontrándolo más alborotado de lo normal.

Casi nadie desayunaba y los gritos estaban a la orden ¿un nuevo ataque?, raro, de ser así él lo sabría. Se fue a la mesa de Slytherin notando la mirada de Nott algo más insistente de lo común . La ignoró y vio a Draco con el profeta , el chico tenía una expresión indescifrable, algo de preocupación , pero alegría.

Pocas veces había visto esa mirada en el rubio.

Indolente a lo que sucedía tomó una tostada y zumo de calabaza .

-¿Y tú que crees Mordret?- preguntó su compañero blandiendo el periódico – Si ese sujeto tiene razón entonces es muy joven.-

-Como nosotros- acotó Nott con una voz profunda ,.- incluso podría estar en Hogwarts- Draco bufó

-No creo que alguien como él viniese a este sitio, seguramente tiene los mejores maestros de cada área- Alya y Pansy asintieron . Harry no entendía nada .

-¿De qué hablan?-

-¿No has leído el diario , Gaunt?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa Nott- estoy seguro que lo encontrarás interesante – manifestó extendiéndole con cortesía su propio periódico , el pelinegro frunció el ceño confundido pero lo tomó y leyó…

"**El heredero del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"**

Harry miró a Draco y Nott

¿Lo habían descubierto? Disimuladamente tanteó su varita en su bolsillo … Observó la mesa alta , como no, Dumbledore lo observaba sin perder detalle, viejo de los infiernos, si tenía algo que ver…

No , lo dudaba , el anciano no era tonto , como fuera continuó con la lectura…

Seguramente todos recordarán el aniversario pasado de la alianza anglo-avalonese , el cual se celebró en la Mansión Potter del Valle de Godric , pues bien , hace unas semanas salieron de San Mungo los últimos sobrevivientes del hecho, quienes **Sí** accedieron a brindarnos una entrevista .

Ahora sin lugar a equivocarme, puedo asegurar conocer la razón por la cual se mantuvo ese mutismo , pero como siempre digo "no hay verdad que dure oculta más de un año", expondré los hechos como ocurrieron, sólo para dejar en claro los antecedentes.

El día 26 de agosto del año pasado se celebró el segundo aniversario de la alianza anglo-avalonese.

Temática : Baile de máscaras.

Asistentes: 238 personas

Pero hubieron más de los revelados en la lista : mortifagos.

William Scott, fotógrafo de la revista Corazón de Bruja , fue uno de los recuperados recientemente, este es su testimonio:

"Recuerdo gritos desesperados diciendo que los mortifagos atacaban , naturalmente intenté salir, pero no lo logré y me contenté con ocultarme , ahí fue cuando lo vi . Me asomé de mi escondite para apreciarlo mejor…"

¿Ver, qué podría ser para que llamara tanto la atención de alguien que corre peligro de muerte…

"Un niño de unos trece años de ojos negros con máscara plateada, iba acompañado de una mortifaga de cabello pelirrojo…( El Sr. Scott hace una pausa y cierra los ojos) , el niño la llamó "Phiro, comprenderán el miedo que sentí al reconocer el nombre.."

Phiro: la mortifaga encargada de ejecutar a los traidores y poseedora de un poder como pocas veces se ha visto en una bruja . Un alivio para todos el que haya muerto…

Pero ahí no acaba el relato del Sr. Scott, sólo es la mitad de la historia…

" Estaba seguro que moriría , sino era por los vampiros sería por esa abominación en cuerpo de mujer... recuerdo que ella llamó al niño de una forma muy extraña, tanto que no se ha borrado de mi mente "Amo Mor" . Me pareció sumamente intrigante, así que olvidándome de mi precaria situación presté atención"

"Lo cual aún no sé si fue conveniente, porque un horror más grande acudió a mi mente al escuchar que el niño decía:

"_Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho , ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme amo"_

"_Haré el intento" respondió Phiro "pero como heredero del Innombrable ( Scott afirma que la mortifaga dijo el nombre , pero aquéllo no lo escribiremos) es mi deber hablarle con el respeto que merece"_

Un heredero . No han leído mal . El Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tiene un heredero.

¿Qué otro suceso nos depara el destino?.

_Este artículo fue escrito por la periodista Rita Skeeter._

Harry alzó la cabeza al notar los ojos de Nott, al hacerlo el chico bajó la mirada.

Tuvo la desagradable sensación que Thedore Nott había descubierto quién era en verdad…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola:** tiempo sin actualizar, como sea, ya estoy aquí . Ahora, fíjense en los pequeños detalles porque en este cap y el anterior he tirado muchos datos importantes, aunque puedan parecer insignificantes.

Se nos acaba el primer año, unos cuantos cap más y ya, aunque como dijo Voldy acabará con bulla, je , el última cap será el ataque del lord , el caul traerá más de una consecuencia.

**Sandokan**:Bueno Harry no sabe bien cómo actuar ante hermione , así que hace lo único que se le ocurre: la aleja.

Sí, no la respondí a propósito , aún falta para que se sepa que Mor es Harry. Mmm pasarlo a 16:) eso es algo que pretendo hacer sabes, pero luego de pasar el segundo año , ese es muy importante, recuerda que entra Joanne a Hogwarts.

Es mi idea o todo el mundo tiene una fijación con el pobre de JAck, jeje, bueno eso ya se verá , además no tardaré mucho el día en que Harry y Jack se vuelvan a ver. Bueno , que te vaya bien en tu viaje , por lo que veo actualizaré cuadno llegues , jeje, no he escrito nada y el tiempo es poco.

Nos leemos y que te vaya bien.chaus

**Panxa**:Espero te recuperes pronto de tu enfermedad, aunque me alegra que mi historia te sirva para pasar el aburrimiento : ) ah ¿el mismo problema que harry, bueno como escribí la vida es así, debemos aceptarla como viene , pero estoy convencida de que al final todo se arreglará : ) Nos leemos y espero estés mejor.

**Rarifica **: jaja sí, unos sapos esos dos, pero tienen su importancia, bien aquí la continuación : )

**YO**: Torturadora 2007?! ¬¬ eso no es nada , voy a sacar mis elementos de tortura y se los prestaré a Mor, jeje a ver que hace el enano. : ) y sí Harry es un chico rebelde, jeje, bueno todos los niños de vez en cuando se revelan contra sus padres,je. Jo, lo de la institución no suena mal, ajja.chap nos leemos.

**Souhi:** Sip, ya se me pasó la depre: ) así que aquí de nuevo, gracias por el review y cuídate, chaus


	28. Llegadas y despedidas

**Llegadas y despedidas**

-

-

Jack caminaba apresurado, se le había hecho tarde y el toque de queda había sonado hace media hora . Condenado trabajo de Blut, había pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo esperado .

Estaba por llegar a la mazmorra cuando una sombra se atravesó en su camino.

-Mariposita ¿no es muy tarde para que andes por los pasillos?- preguntó casualmente Dagon dejando de estar apoyado en la muralla.

-Dagon …-

-Veo que te aprendiste mi nombre- dijo con sorna – ¿a qué debo ese honor?-

Jack no entendió – lo digo porque todos parecen tener concesiones contigo- dijo en tono tranquilo, pero el semi vampiro pudo ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban .

-No entiendo-

-Claro, un chico tan ingenuo como tú no entiende de política –Jack no dijo nada por el implícito insulto .

-Adiós Dagon-dijo Jack pasando a su lado , dándole la espalda, dispuesto a seguir su camino .

-¡Quién te crees estúpido híbrido!- gritó el de ojos azul oscuro estampando al ojivioleta contra la muralla, Jack estuvo seguro que se había fracturado algo .

-¡No sabes quién soy! – gritó nuevamente golpeando el abdomen de Jack, este se dobló por el dolor - ¡nunca me des la espalda!-

Dagon lo agarró del hombro y lo alzó quedando cara a cara.

-Ahora me vas a decir por qué hasta el mismo Zaffiro te protege –dijo en un susurro golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho del peliazul - y me dirás si eres o no del clan Angelus-

Le dirigió una mirada atemorizada que hizo sonreír al vampiro .

-Bueno mariposita estoy esperando ¿o quieres que te de otra muestra de mi "profundo" afecto?-

-No sé de que me hablas-dijo Jack recobrando el aliento , después de ese golpe en el abdomen –

-¡Mientes! – Dagon estaba furioso y el joven Duerre no lograba comprender por qué. ¿Qué le había hecho a ese vampiro para provocar tal odio?.

-No eres más que un maldito híbrido que cree que por su cara bonita todos serán amables con él –susurró con furia contenida – Ahora –dijo tomando al chico por los cabellos - habla o lo lamentarás.-

Maldición , Dagon lo tenía a su merced, no lograba encontrar ningún punto débil en la postura de defensa del vampiro . Eso le pasaba por andar despistado.

El de ojos azules se cansó de esperar y volvió a alzar el brazo para atacar a Jack, pero su golpe nunca dio en el blanco. Asimismo el semi vampiro fue liberado del agarre y se apoyó en la muralla .

-¡Ángela!- gritó sin poder contenerse , ahí ,con el ceño fruncido y los brazos entrecruzados, la pequeña figura de la vampiresa de ojos amarillos irradiaba poder.

El ojiazul se levantó del suelo notando a la chica .

-Dagon , estoy segura que Lord Dagon te dijo que no molestaras a este semi vampiro-dijo en un voz tan serio que Jack creyó que era una persona distinta a la que él conociera en la biblioteca.

Se notaba que el vampiro de buena gana hubiese arremetido contra la vampiresa, pero bajo todo pronóstico asintió y sin dejar de dar una mirada más de odio a Jack, se marchó por el pasillo.

Jack se quedó un rato más apoyado en la muralla , buscando en su confundida mente alguna respuesta para todo lo que allí había ocurrido, mas no encontró.

-¡Qué horrible!- chilló Ángela tal como una niña viendo la cabellera azul marina del chico.- ¡ese niño maltrató tu cabello!- la vampiresa se acercó al chico para ver mejor su estado.

-¿Mi …cabello?- Jack no podía creer como había cambiado la chica en menos de unos segundos, primero seria y fría luego infantil y risueña…

-¡Sí!- dijo enfadada de que Jack no mostrara preocupación por tan " importante" hecho. - ¡te prestaré mi cepillo especial para este tipo de casos!-

Después Jack era tironeado por la niña hacia la habitación de ésta última…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

James como cada mañana se duchó , vistió y bajó al comedor en el cual Matilde servía el desayuno, luego de saber que su niñera era en verdad una avalonese , no había contratado a otra, así que la cocinera hacía las veces de niñera .

Diez minutos después Lily bajó con Joanne, como siempre su hija iba impecable, desde el listón azul en su rojizo cabello hasta el vestidito blanco almidonado y sus zapatos negros de charol , verdaderamente la señora Potter insistía en hacer de su hija una muñeca de porcelana .

Una vez los tres integrantes de la familia estuvieron sentados , Matilde sirvió el desayuno , la pequeña pelirroja no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, había tenido otro sueño con el niño de los ojos negros .No entendía por qué se le aparecía , pero comenzaba a tomarle cariño .

Porque, a pesar de que el chico se mostraba huraño con el resto , podía ver que lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran en paz.

¿Quién sería ese niño de ojos negro-plata?.

-Querido el correo- dijo Lily haciendo que Joanne prestara atención a la lechuza del profeta.

-¿Pasa algo James?- preguntó preocupada su madre al ver que el auror palidecía al leer el encabezado. James la ignoró y se levantó de la mesa , Lily lo siguió hasta el estudio, que era donde se había marchado.

-Sí, me encantan lo desayunos familiares- suspiró Joanne tomando su leche…

-¡Maldita sea!- James tiró al suelo el periódico y se encaminó hacia la chimenea de su estudio, en ese momento entró Lily .

-¡¿James qué pasa?! –

-¡¿Pasar Lily?! – El mago rió de forma alarmante - ¡cómo siempre Dumbledore no nos dijo todo!- dijo tirándole el diario a la pelirroja, Lily lo leyó apresurada mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca .

-Pero pero… ¡no es posible! Albus nunca nos dijo que ese niño era el … ¡esto es terrible!-

-¿Terrible¡¿terrible?! Es lo peor que nos podía pasar – dijo el mago - ¡pero Albus me va a aclarar todo este asunto!- gritó tirando los polvos a la chimenea …

Un minuto después el estudio esta a solas. Lily había ido tras James.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se despertó a primera hora , se miró al espejo notando las pronunciadas ojeras en su rostro . Rayos, no había dormido bien , ese condenado periódico lo había desvelado .

Podía jurar a que Nott sabía quién era , no lo había afirmado abiertamente claro, pero un chico tan inteligente como ese slytherin no necesitaba hacer eso para darse a entender. Aquella actitud tan gentil y su interés por que leyera el artículo revelaban que había descubierto su secreto.

Maestro Voldemort no estaría feliz con eso.

Sonrió , con suerte y se deshacía de la periodista y cortaba en pedacitos muy finos a ese tal Scott , Nagini tampoco estaría feliz. Seguramente la serpiente haría todo lo posible por hacerlo volver a la fortaleza oscura ¿Maestro Voldemort pensaría igual?.

Maldición, no había pensado en eso… ¿Qué tal si su maestro no quería que siguiera en Hogwart?.

Por un momento sintió pánico .

Tonto , no te enviaron a Hogwarts para sentir miedo- se recriminó . Tal vez lo mejor fuera que se marchara, debía reconocer que en vez de volverse más fuerte ,sus debilidades había aumentado. Si bien había insistido en venir al colegio para ver a Joanne, no debía tener más ataduras que esa.

Sin embargo no era así.

Había hecho un amigo . Draco . Su primer amigo de su edad , un chico con quien hablar de tonterías (más bien escuchar las tonterías de Draco) , alguien que lo hiciera sentir como el común de la gente.

Eso no era bueno. Sabía que esa amistad lo perjudicaría en el futuro, pero mientras llegaba , la disfrutaría.

También estaba Hermione .

Una avalonese, bruja y niña.

Eso sí que estaba mal.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Albus se preguntó en que momento había ocurrido esa fuga de información, pero no era tiempo para eso, miró a los siete integrantes de la Orden que habían llegado de improviso a su despacho exigiendo saber.

-Primero quiero que se calmen y sienten – Remus , James, Sirius , Moody , Lily , Minerva , Severus así lo hicieron.

-No veo por qué está ese aquí- dijo James en dirección al maestro de pociones- es más que obvio que sabías la verdad ¿una táctica para ganar tiempo y obtener gloria ante tu señor , Quejicus? –

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, Albus llamó al orden .

-Bueno ¿y es verdad?- preguntó Moody pasando por alto la actitud de su auror – ¿son chismes de Skeeter o no?-

Albus suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-No lo son-dijo sencillamente .

-¡Ese mocoso es el heredero de Voldemort!-gritó James levantándose de un salto -¡Y ud. permitió que viniese a Hogwarts!-

-James- Remus encontró que la actitud de su amigo era injusta- no creo que el director supiese eso antes de enviar la carta al niño –

Lily asintió de acuerdo con el mago .

-Se equivocan – interrumpió Dumbledore- lo sabía y fue justamente por eso que la envié.-

_-¿Q__ué?-_ James no daba crédito a sus oídos - ¡no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa!-

_-James…_-

-¡No Sirius, no me pidas que me calme¡ud.!-dijo apuntando a Dumbledore- ¡no entiende que ese chico es un riesgo para todos los alumnos!–

-Puede que sea cierto, no negaré mi responsabilidad –dijo calmadamente el mago – pero si me escuchas comprenderás mi proceder…-

Lily puso la su mano en el hombro de su marido , este la miró y ella afirmó, luego se sentó.

-Bien, como sabrán el joven Mordret Gaunt es el heredero de Lord Voldemort- la orden asintió ¿ a dónde quería llegar? Sirius no lo sabía.

-Invité a Mordret a formar parte del alumnado porque quería conocerlo, saber que personalidad tenía y si era posible hacerle ver lo equivocado de su actuar …-

-¿Lo consiguió, profesor?- preguntó Remus, el mago suspiró .

-Es un trabajo complejo, Sr. Lupin, durante todo este tiempo he estado estudiando al Sr. Gaunt y les he decir que es el niño más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwart en muchas décadas. -

-Qué alivio-dijo con sarcasmo James .

-Sí y es específicamente esa inteligencia en la que fundo mis esperanzas de lograr un cambio -

-¿Por qué lo dice , director?- preguntó Lily- acaso el niño ha dado muestras de eso?. –

-Yo no lo diría así, sin embargo Lily , –paró viendo las caras expectantes de Sirius y Remus- Mordret no es como el común de los slytherins de su edad, no busca peleas o se divierte a costa de sus compañeros, se contenta con un buen libro para pasar el tiempo muerto-

-¿Un libro¿Director , estamos hablando del mismo mocoso que destruyó la mitad de mi casa?-james se veía escéptico y no era el único, el ojo de Moody estaba fijo en Albus .

Dumbledore sonrió viendo que comenzaba a convencer a sus aliados- sí, James, aunque te parezca increíble, puedo asegurar que Mordret Gaunt no disfruta haciendo el mal-

-¿Entonces por qué está con el Lord?- preguntó Snape de pronto.

-Por gratitud-

-¿¡QUE!? –

-¡Vamos profesor… de qué gratitud me habla!– Sirius fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión – hablamos de Voldemort ¡esa serpiente no muestra misericordia con nadie!-

Remus , por otra parte se mantuvo callado , si el director tenía razón , en cuanto a la personalidad del niño, tal vez se pudiese hacer algo…

-Tengo una teoría sobre eso , Sirius- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos- el joven mordret en una ocasión en la que conversamos dejó entrever cierta información sobre su pasado, claro está, no era su intención-

-¿Información¿qué clase de información, Albus?- Moody parecía más interesado que de costumbre.

El mago juntó sus manos – hace unos meses le ofrecí a Mordret un hogar , si dejaba a Tom y se unía al lado correcto.

-¿Y… qué le contestó?- Sirius estaba muy interesado , no quería admitirlo , pero esa historia se le hacía conocida… un niño cobijado en el lado de la oscuridad …

Se parecía a él.

-Me contestó que ya conocía la clase de amor que mis partidarios podía dar-

Cada uno se quedó pensando en las implicaciones de ese hecho.

-No querrá decir que...- James estaba algo pálido.

-Ese niño nació en una familia de nuestro lado…- terminó Remus . Snape se quedó en silencio ¿sería cierto?, no veía al lord haciéndose cargo de un niño nacido de aliados de Dumbledore…

-¡Es ridículo!- estalló Lily indignada - ¡ tiene que ser una estrategia de ese niño!-

-¿Con qué fin , Lily?- preguntño el segundo al mando de los aurores.

-Remus tiene razón- observó Sirius – no gana nada –

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo James cansado de escuchar tanta tontería - ¡qué clase de niño de nuestro lado habla pársel! . –

James tenía razón. Ese no era precisamente un don de la luz..

-Sí, también he pensado en eso – dijo el director- un don muy extraño para no ser de una familia aliada a Tom-

-¿Lo ve? Ese chico solo está jugando con nosotros – James parecía muy seguro.

-Pero la magia es magia, James , mi muchacho-Dumbledore estaba serio y más de un integrante de la Orden lo miraba sin comprender sus palabras.

-"La magia es magia"…- repitió Remus, esa frase la había leído en algún lado .Se giró a Dumbledore. – eso …

-Lo dijo hace siglos un gran mago , Remus-miró a la Orden- Merlín, sin duda era aquél –

-No sé el resto, director, pero yo no lo pillo-Sirius tenía el entrecejo fruncido , Snape no dijo nada , tal vez de acuerdo con su enemigo de la infancia, aunque aquello no iba a revelarlo.

-Merlín como sabrán ,tuvo que batallar toda su vida debido a su origen- todos asintieron – ser hijo de una princesa muggle y un demonio no era ,por aquellos tiempos, bien visto en la comunidad mágica y más de alguno lo consideró una criatura de la oscuridad en vez de una persona – sus lentes de media luna refalaron - Entre los múltiples dones de Merlín destacaba la Magia Natural , un don por siglos catalogado como "de la luz" ¿ no les parece contradictorio? – Lily parecía meditar de ello-

-¿Quiere decir que si Merlín poseía un talento de la luz siendo mitad demonio , Mordret Gaunt puede saber hablar pársel , pero sin ser realmente de la oscuridad?- articuló la pelirroja lentamente.

Dumbledore sonrió .

-Pero por supuesto, solo es una teoría a confirmar- dijo el director entrecruzando sus brazos .

-¿Y qué hacemos con el niño? – James no se veía feliz – me disculpará director, pero no confío en las buenas intensiones del heredero de Voldemort –

-James…- Remus pidió que guardara silencio . había otro punto a tratar .

-Profesor, hay algo que me molesta- dijo el auror – si estamos especulando sobre Mordret Gaunt , no deberíamos estar seguros si en verdad es hijo de alguna familia aliada? –

Sirius miró a su compañero sin comprender , Dumbledore parecía que sí.

-También he pensado en ello , Remus, cabe la posibilidad que Mordret me hubiese mentido referente a su infancia , aunque creo estar en lo correcto al pensar que fue sincero conmigo – , Remus abrió la boca para hablar – comprendo tu preocupación Remus…

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Minerva - ¿Albus?-

-Es sencillo Minerva - dijo Snape surgiendo del lugar más alejado de la sala , con una sonrisa burlona – la cuestión es si Mordret Gaunt es hijo de alguna familia aliada o de alguien más…-

-¿Alguien más? no…-

-¿Dime, Minerva, cuántas personas conoces que hablen pársel?- preguntó el maestro sin molestarse en pensar lo que sus palabras podrían producir en una mujer de edad avanzada como Minerva

Minerva se puso blanca – No estarás sugiriendo… ¡Albus, eso no puede ser!- se giró viendo al director y de paso a Lily Potter que estaba tan pálida como ella –

-Es una posibilidad -dijo con su característica normalidad- tan probable como todas que Mordret sea hijo consanguíneo de Tom…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El destino uno no lo elige, estas condenado a cumplirlo y aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, siempre se encarga de encontrarte.

O al menos eso dicen …

Jack suspiró, siempre que leía libros de filosofía terminaba en ese estado meditabundo y hasta cierto punto deprimente.

Desde que su padre había muerto habían pasado tantas cosas , a veces en verdad llegaba a pesar que alguien se divertía poniéndolo en las peores situaciones , haciendo de su vida un desorden caótico.

-¡Hola!- Jack por poco y cae del borde de la ventana .

-Ángela – la niña sonrió sentándose al lado del chico , ciertamente era un ventanal muy espacioso , sólo que estaba en el sexto piso, una caída no podrías ser mortal, pero dejaría un par de días adolorido a ambos.

-Te ves muy pensativo- dijo la niña moviendo sus pies en el aire , Jack suspiró viendo esto, la última vez que había visto a su hermana con vida, llevaba ese mismo modelo de zapatos.

-No es nada- aseguró el muchacho .

-¿Soy vampiresa sabes?- dijo ella dejando entrever que no convencía a nadie con eso.

-Es solo que … no sé –dijo mirando la cima de una de las tantas cumbres de la cordillera . La niña no dijo nada, pero comprendía por lo que el chico pasaba.

-Estás en el periodo de desenamoramiento- dijo seriamente. Al ver que él no entendía se explicó- comienzas a entender lo que significa ser una criatura de la noche :no más vida normal , ver como los años pasan y todos tus amigos continúan avanzando- suspiró – pero tú no…-

-Ángela…-

-¡Aunque bueno!- dijo la chica recobrando su sonrisa- no es tan terrible en tu caso, eres un semi vampiro así que seguirás creciendo, a pesar que sea más lentamente –

Jack asintió , pero la sonrisa de la niña no era completa y él lo sabía, puede que no fuera el semi vampiro más listo o inteligente de Eternity , pero había vivido una buena parte de su vida entre los peores elementos de la sociedad londinense( políticos corruptos, abogados , mafiosos..) y sabía cuando alguien fingía . Y Ángela fingía alegría….

Seguramente su nacimiento como vampiresa no había sido algo que ella esperase.

-Pero no es tan malo- dijo ella con una mirada esperanzadora – lamentablemente has tenido la mala suerte de cruzarte con vampiros desagradables , verás con los años que no todos son así , incluso aquí- Jack frunció el ceño- en serio –aseguró ella – Nuestra raza es desconfiada por naturaleza y más entre nosotros , nunca se sabe que podría estar planeando el otro , aunque bueno, no todos son así –

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo el chico reuniendo confianza – si son desconfiados … ¿por qué tú sí me hablas? –

Angela sonrió .

-Bueno eso es porque estoy algo loca –dijo sencillamente – además el hecho de que no se sepa de que clan eres , digamos que no me importa –

-Así que ya sabías eso-dijo el chico aliviado, era agradable tener alguien con quien hablar , luego de meses de soledad .

La niña sonrió afirmando…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó Draco al ver como Mordret pateaba la gata de Filch .

-¿Acaso necesito tu aceptación para lastimar la mugrosa gata de ese squib?- Draco se encogió de hombros , la señora Norris gimió lastimera y corrió lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas lo permitían .

-Solo decía- dijo el rubio , desde hace un par de días que Mordret andaba más intratable de lo normal y lo peor del asunto es que cada vez que le preguntaba qué le pasaba , el chico le contestaba que no era nada suyo para andar metiéndose en su vida.

¡Cómo se había filtrado esa información, maldita el alma de Skeeter y toda su extirpe ¡¿es que no tenía ya bastante con sus desgraciados padres y Dumbledore?!

Por lo visto alguien creía que no.

Maestro Voldemort no se había dado por enterado, tal vez hacía el intento de no ir él mismo a Hogwarts y disciplinar a su heredero por semejante descuido.

-Oye Mordret…-

-¡QUE!-

Draco se quedó paralizado en su puesto, Mordret podía llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando andaba enfadado.

-Na..nada- dijo el rubio y lo dejó solo en medio del pasillo. Había cierto límite que un sangre pura no cruzaba y Mordret se estaba pasando con él . ¡Era un Malfoy! Nadie le gritaba así! . Draco caminó dando zancadas hasta la sala común , en el camino se topó con Alya y PAnsy, la primera lo miró intrigada y la segunda con la clara intención de detenerlo.

-¡No molestes!- gritó el chico antes que la slytherin pudiese decir si quiera hola .

-¿Es mi idea o tu novio anda algo estresado?- preguntó dulcemente Alya escondiendo una sonrisa , Pansy no dijo nada y con una sonrisa de lo más fingida salió de la sala "debo ir a la biblioteca", dijo.

-Sí, claro, si esa fue a la biblioteca me declaro novia de Wesley- masculló ella .

Si Malfoy estaba enfadado era por una buena razón y habían muy pocas para que un niño tan arrogante como ese se permitiese exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-Mordret-susurró ella agudamente .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano , bueno no tan lejano, peor sí era un reino. Una cima , la más frondosa del valle y en ella existía un castillo embrujado , el cual abundaban los fantasmas y criaturas raras…

Y junto a ellos muchos chicos y chicas que estudiaban magia .

Pero habían cuatro entre ello muy especiales, el primero era extrovertido y con todo el peso de su brillante escudo de armas familiar, el segundo recatado y de una inteligencia sobresaliente , el tercero algo tímido y temeroso , el cuarto … el cuarto era muy distinto al resto porque se había criado bajo las reglas de una familia tan antiquísima como su oscuridad, él, parte de los "siempre puros", él, un chico que vio ese castillo , más que un lugar para estudiar, lo vio como su libertad. Ese era Sirius Black.

Black, el mismo que ahora Mordret veía desde su cómodo puesto en la suite nebulosa, dígase, techo de la torre de astronomía. Su tío Sirius , como solía llamarle en otra vida.

Siguiendo a Sirius salió James , el profesor llevaba algo en la mano . Y como Harry siempre había sido un niño curioso , giró su rostro en ambas direcciones y de un salto se tiró al vacío . Era hora de la cena , se suponía que no había mucha gente afuera ¿qué harían esos dos a esas horas?. Una vez ya en tierra , Harry se acercó por el lado del bosque hacia ambos magos .

-¡Es inconcebible! – gritaba James agitando su mano derecha en la cual tenía un pergamino.

-¡Pues te aguantas!- El ojinegro abrió los ojos y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa ¿discutiendo, desde cuadno James Potter y Sirius Black discutían?. Qué interesante…

James se pasó una mano nervioso por el cabello y miró el pergamino que llevaba, lo había tomado para ver donde se había ido Sirius luego de que revelara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que estaba de novio con esa avalonese gritona .

-¡No discutiré contigo!- aseguró el mago de cabellos negros - ¡deberías estar feliz por mí!- dijo con evidente dolor en su tono de voz.

-¡¿Feliz?! – James rió con demencia - ¡mi mejor amigo acaba de anunciar delante toda la Orden que pretende casarse con una avalonse¿y debo estar feliz?- Sirius tenía los puños apretados , pero James no parecía notarlo - ¡Una estúpida mujercita de Avalon!-

-¡Ya fue suficiente, James! – pidió Sirius

-¡Con una … con una…! – el padre de Harry no hallaba un calificativo adecuado para expresar toda la aversión hacia Raquel.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!- previno - ¡sabes lo mucho que la amo!-gritó enfadado, James volvió a reír de forma histérica.

¡Maldicón Sirius, si lo que quieres es acostarte con ella , vale!- dijo - ¡pero no exageres con eso de…-

-Wow, esto está bueno- dijo Harry con una sonrisa despiadada escondido detrás de un árbol . James acababa de caer al suelo, debido a un certero golpe en la mandíbula cortesía de su mejor amigo.

-¡NO vuelvas a referirte a Raquel de esa forma!- ordenó apuntándolo con su índice .

-Me … me has golpeado – dijo, como convenciéndose que su amigo de la infancia acababa de realiza aquella acción.

Maravilla, dichosa la rueda del destino que le había concedido la gracia de ver como alguien ponía en su puesto a James Potter…

Sirius no dijo nada , tal vez dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho .

-James…-

-No-espetó el otro levantándose – ya has dicho todo lo que querías Sirius ¿o es que acaso se te ha olvidado darme otro golpe? –

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!- gritó enfadado y a la vez arrepentido . Acababa de golpear al chico que le había dado una oportunidad para cambiar su vida, su primer amigo, a aquel que no le importó la procedencia de su linaje …

-¡Espera James!- gritó el animago al ver como el otro mago se volteaba con la intención de marchar al castillo . Pero este solo alzó la mano sin mirarlo .

-¿Qué rayos hiciste Sirius?- se reclamó el de ojos grises golpeando un árbol …

Mordret volvió a la sala común a eso de las 11 de la noche , los que lo vieron no dijeron nada y el chico subió a su cuarto .A pesar de divertirse a costa de James Potter no olvidaba el artículo de Skeeter , maldición cómo detestaba a esa periodista, solo un poco menos que sus padres y el director. Estaba como para ponerle a sus hijos James , Lily y Albus, pensó con su humor negro.

-Ni aunque me lo pidiese Maestro Voldemort-susurró el chico antes de acostarse.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Voldemort leyó el artículo del profeta , Nagini vio como una extraña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-¿Tom? –

-Estoy bien , Nagini –dijo el mago – por una vez en su vida, esa periodista hizo bien su trabajo –susurró , la serpiente no comprendía .- Querida , verás que con esto el nombre de Mordret no será olvidado por esta generación, será un pequeño aliciente para el futuro que le espera-

-¿Y eso es bueno, Tom?- ella no se veía muy convencida- dejar al pequeño slytherin en ese colegio con esos rumores … no me gusta ¿qué tal si alguno de esos de la orden del fénix decide que nuestro niño es una inminente amenaza? –

Voldemort sonrió .

-NO , Nagini, conozco lo bastante a Dumbledore y no dejará que toquen a Mor –

-Sí, pero , qué tal si no le hacen caso, es un niño Tom, no podrá contra aurores expertos y deja que te recuerde que en esa Orden hay muchos- siseó ella moviéndose inquieta –

El lord lo meditó un tanto – Tal vez sea la mejor-

-¿Tom?-

-Así Mor comprenderá que no tiene cabida más que en este lado, además un poco de combate le vendrá bien–

Nagini siseó más cosas , diciendo que era un irresponsable por dejar a su "pequeño slytherin" en ese "inhóspito colegio", pero Tom no la escuchó.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El niño caminaba pausadamente meditando y aún con su mal genio cuando se topó con Nott y Zabini, la primera clase del día había acabado y dentro de media hora comenzaría Transformaciones con los gryffindors.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?- preguntó Draco a la defensiva tomando su varita .Harry observó tranquilo, pero atento el transcurso de los hechos.

-Contigo nada , Malfoy-respondió y miró a Mordret- es con Gaunt – Draco frunció el ceño no feliz con aquella respuesta.

-No me digas –respondió el chico rubio .-

-Draco adelántate a la clase-dijo Mordret creyendo saber de que iba ese asunto. Malfoy lo miró algo dolido , qué asuntos podría tener su amigo que tratar con Nott …

Como fuera, el slytherin rubio se marchó del lugar, ya ajustaría cuentas con Mordret.

Harry por su lado notó que no estaba Zabinni como en otras ocasiones .

-Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar seguro-dijo Nott dando la vuelta , Mordret lo siguió , caminaron por un buen rato sin que ninguno abriera la boca, finalmente llegaron a la torre de astronomía .

-¿Qué es eso tan importante , Nott?-preguntó Harry cansado de la espera . Nott sonrió sin poder ocultarlo.

-Bueno, es un asunto algo delicado, dudo mucho que quieras que alguien nos escuche –dijo entretenido sentándose en una silla cercana . Nott jugaba con él ,mal signo .

-¿Así¿te parece que tengo algo que ocultar , Nott? – preguntó indolente descolocando al muchacho.

-Vamos, Gaunt, no te hagas el inteligente conmigo-dijo perdiendo su sonrisa – sé bien quién eres , reconozco que me costó lo suyo descubrirlo , pero al final lo he logrado –

Por lo visto no se había equivocado, sólo faltaba confirmarlo .

-¿Y quién soy Nott?- pregutó HArry sin perder su tranquilidad.

-Mordret ¿crees prudente que lo diga? –dijo en tono aternal- olvides que las paredes tienen oídos y no sería bueno que el alumnado estuviese –

-Si vas a seguir dándote vueltas , Nott, me marcho – amenazó- por otro lado si piensas hablar te aconsejo que lo hagas de una vez, sabes que no me caracterizo por mi paciencia-dijo sacando la varita.

-Bien, si lo pones en ese plano- dijo el chico suspirando , aparentando resignación – dime.. cómo prefieres que lo diga ¿rápido o no? –una mirada de advertencia de Mor lo hizo hablar.

-Mordret o Mor, como quiera que te llames, sé que eres el heredero del Lord ¿feliz?- dijo el chicp- ahora baja la varita, que no estoy en plan de enemigos-afirmó

Como lo temía, Nott había descubierto su secreto , aunque si se ponía a pensar, la verdad, no era tan terrible considerando que los seguidores de Dumbledore también lo sabían .

Miró al chico bajó la varita, no, no le convenía tener como enemigo a Nott, despu´s de todo, en teoría estaban del mismo lado .

-Bien hecho Nott- dijo cerrando los ojos guardando la varita- hiciste tu tarea , no lo niego, soy el heredero del lord- luego lo miró, el chico estaba algo más pálido de lo normal. Sí, tal como lo había pensado, el muchacho no estaba cien por ciento seguro .

-Tenía razón- susurró por lo bajo .

-¿Y ahora qué harás Nott?- preguntó Harry tranquilamente, era obvio que ese chico no era una amenaza para él.

El slytherin no contestó .

- Si eso era todo, tengo una clase de transformaciones , a por cierto-dijo antes de salir de la torre- si me entero que lo andas divulgando entre el alumnado … créeme no quieres saber el resto…-

Nott tragó saliva.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaron unos días más, en ellos Nott no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra y siempre que notaba que el chico lo miraba , salía del lugar. Sí, el slytherin estaba aterrado y cómo no con el artículo del profeta . De seguro y hasta Phiro lo había entrenado…

- Es mi idea o Nott anda algo enfermo- preguntó Ron a Neville en el campo de vuelo .

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-¿No ves que casi ni se ha metido con nosotros? –

-Es cierto …-dijo Neville pensativo – quién sabe …-

Un poco más alejados de ellos la profesora Hooch impartía las instrucciones, esta vez volarían sobre los veinte metros y no quería ningún imprevisto.

Harry ajeno a todo aquello volaba tranquilamente , intentadno olvidar sus preocupaciones , vio como algunos de sus compañeros se tiraban una especie de esfera .

- Mordret –llamó Draco apareciendo por su flanco izquierdo – vamos a jugar con ellos-propuso .

-No tengo ganas – dijo el chico , Draco se encogió de hombros y se fue junto al resto de los slytherins.

Harry asendió un poco mientras madame Hooch instruía a Hermion sobre la mejor manera de dar las curvas, parecía que la chica tenía una tranca con eso del vuelo.

¿Cómo estaría Jack¿seguiría en Inglaterra? …

Era muy molesto vivir en la incertidumbre , realmente no era vivir , Jack siempre sería su amigo y a pesar de los hechos , se preocupaba por él…

-¡MORDRET!-

Harry volteó para ver algo redondo y rojo …

-¡Apártense¡de quién era esa quaffle!- gritó la profesora dando codazos entre los alumnos, que habían hecho un círculo alrededor de Harry , quien había caído de su escoba desde una no despreciable altura .

-¡Está sí que fue buena!- dijo Ron a los gryffindors , algunos lo miraron mal, se veía que el chico se había dado muy fuerte .

Madame Hooch pasó su mano por la frente de Harry , el cual comenzaba a despertarse. A su lado estaba Draco, Ron , Neville, Nott, una preocupada Hermione y Alya .

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron al ver como sobre la túnica de Mordret pendía un medallón con dos serpientes talladas . El resto de los chicos puso su atención en la joya . Madame Hooch se distrajo un momento ante eso , pero recobrando el sentido, convocó un camilla y se llevo al herido a la enfermería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Humillante.

Esa fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente, después de despertar y escuchar la razón de por qué estaba en la enfermería.

-Fue ese idiota de Goyle que no sabe donde tiene su nariz- le dijo Draco comiendo una rana de chocolate. – pero ya me encargué de que lo lamente-dijo como si nada .

-Bien-dijo sencillamente Harry ¿cómo había estado con las defensas tan bajas, idiota él …

-¿A propósito qué era ese medallón?- Mordret alzó la vista temeroso .

-De qué …-

-Cuando te caíste- interrumpió el rubio- dejaste ver un medallón con serpientes , todos lo vimos, era… bueno, se veía que no era una baratija precisamente –dijo el muchacho- es decir, ese tipo de joyería era frecuente en el medioevo , pero actualmente… que no te extrañe si te miran raro – Draco hizo una pausa- ¿ese medallón te lo dio tu padre?-

-Eso no es tu asunto y déjame solo- Draco lo miró herido y a la vez sorprendido , sus mejillas enrojecieron y salió dando un portazo que hizo estremecer los retratos en la pared.

Pero Mor no le dio importancia , tenia otros problemas más importantes que preocuparse por los sentimientos de un niño , aunque ese niño fuese su amigo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry estuvo pensando todo el resto de la semana sobre el artículo, MaestroVoldemort no se pronunció , lo cual no terminaba de decidir era una buena señal . Referente a Draco, el slytherin ya no iba a todos lados junto a él y hasta en clases comenzó a sentar separado de él …. ¿sería que Nott le había contado quién era? .

-Sr. Gaunt ponga atención – llamó Mcgonagall al encontrarlo nuevamente en las nubes, el niño no dijo nada y se dignó a ver la transformación del plumón en brocha .

Ron y Neville estaban sentados una fila tras Mordret y , al igual que sus compañeros, habían notado el distanciamiento en entre los dos amigos.

-Mejor para nosotros, así cuando Malfoy se meta con nosotros no tendrá a Gaunt para defenderle – dijo Ron por lo bajo mientras Hermione recibía las felicitaciones e la profesora por lograr en su primer intento la transformación.

-Sí, pero me intriga la razón del pleito- contestó Neville.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, a mi también-

Dos días más pasaron , siendo evidente que Mordret y Draco no eran tan buenos amigos como antes. Harry sabía que era su culpa, en la última semana había tratado muy mal al slytherin , ignorándolo y respondiéndole en forma desagradable cada vez que le preguntaba que le pasaba . Después de todo era un orgulloso sangre pura …

Una semana después las cosas estaban más fría que nunca. Se podía ver a Harry solo por los pasillos , mientras Draco iba con Crabbe y Goyle ; en un par de ocasiones se encontró con Nott y Zabini, quienes intentaron "ser sus amigos", pero él bien sabía el verdadero motivo . No, no iba a confiar en Nott .

Otras perdonas que habían notado el evento, fueron el director y el profesorado . Dumbledore se decía que Mordret comenzaba a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas , no cruzaba por la mente del maestro que había sido Draco quien se había alejado…

Con Draco alejado y el fantasma del artículo aún rondando su mente , los siguientes días fueron muy tediosos e insufribles . Las clases le parecían una pérdida de tiempo ,la rutina y la falta de diversión lo comenzaban a ahogar. ¡Cómo envidiaba a los alumnos de tercero que podían ir al pueblo! … de buena gana se hubiese escapado , pero podía sentir ,al lugar que fuese , la vigilancia del profesorado , hasta el maldita squib parecía espiarlo. Así que marzo fue , por decirlo de alguna manera, incómodo para él.

Además , desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, se había propuesto "investigar el castillo" , maestro Voldemort le había hablado poco del mismo, pero algo sí le había dicho .

"La cámara de los secretos se encuentra en el lugar más seguro e inesperado que puedas pensar" .

-La Cámara de los Secretos… -

Era de madrugada cuando Harry decidió que necesitaba distraerse ¿y qué mejor que buscar la cámara de los secretos? .

Salió a hurtadillas escuchando los ronquidos de Goyle , llegó a la sala común y se quedó sentado un momento pensando en que lugar podría estar. Maestro Voldmeort se había negado a decirle su localización " me costó siete años encontrarla , veamos cuánto tiempo te demora a ti hallarla" . Sí, su maestro tenía un humor muy "simpático".

-Inesperado no puede ser la Sala Común de Slytherin –se dijo saliendo …

Llegó cerca de las seis de la mañana, con sueño y totalmente sucio, se cayó en un escalón falso y quedó hecho un desastre.

-Esto me va a tomar tiempo- se dijo suspirando …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Marzo se fue rápidamente , sus avances sobre la cámara se recudían a : nada.

La amistad con Draco parecía absolutamente muerta y la vigilancia del profesorado había llegado hasta tal punto que sus compañeros comenzaron a notarla. Nott, muy atento como siempre, así se lo hizo ver esa tarde en la biblioteca, mientras realizaba sus deberes de pociones.

-Te lo digo para que te cuides- dijo el slytherin en tono confidencial, tal como si le hablara a un amigo de la infancia – los maestros te tienen más que vigilado- juró haciendo como que leía un libro de historia – mira a Pince , Dumbledore anda en serio. –

Mordret lo miró – eso es evidente- dijo lentamente en un susurro – no soy idiota -

-Claro, solo lo decía por si acaso – manifestó el chico .

Lo que ninguno notó fue que dos alumnos de gryffindor los escuchaban ocultos tras una de las estanterías .

Neville y Ron salieron hasta llegar a la sala común.

-¿Por qué vigilan a Guant?-

-Y yo cómo voy a saberlo, Ron – dijo Neville fastidiado . Desde que habían sido atacados y padecieran el "obliviate" , ambos se habían puesto a la labor de descubrir lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, mal que mal, alguien los había insultado más allá de lo que cualquier persona consideraría soportable . Por ello habían estado vigilando a los slytherins , estaban seguros que alguno de ellos era el causante. Hasta ahora no habían descubierto gran cosa.

-Mordret Gaunt vigilado por el profesorado … - dijo Neville – esto cada vez se torna más confuso.-

-¿Y si lo vigilan por qué fue él quien nos atacó?- preguntó Ron ganándose una mirada admirable de Neville.

-Es un buen punto , pero si es así ¿por qué no le han dado un castigo? –

-¿Castigo¡mínimo expulsión!- acotó Ron indignado por la indulgencia – que no se te olvide que nos dejaron toda una noche atados a la Torre de Astronomía , sin contar con que nos desmemorizaron y cortaron el cabello –

-Lo sé-Neville bendecía las propiedades de la magia, no creía poder vivir sin que Madame Pomfrey hubiese hecho crecer su cabello .

-Entónces quedamos igual- dijo resignado – sin tener idea de la vigilancia de Gaunt.-

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Vio como los alumnos salían de la clase y se sentó en su puesto suspirando, siempre que veía a esos niños se preguntaba dónde estaría Harry . Sabía que de haber venido a Hogwarts Harry estaría saliendo ahora de su clase, cuanto anhelaba verlo, saber si estaba bien . Pero no podía, el Consejo aún no levantaba esa ridícula prohibición de invocación .¿Cuál¿Cuál era el empeño del Consejo de Hadas en evitar que encontraran a Harry? . EN más de una ocasión durante ese año se había visto tentada de realizar el conjuro, pero requería de al menos tres avaloneses … tal vez Raquel la ayudaría, aunque seguía faltándoles alguien.

Sin embargo , Raquel se veía tan feliz con Sirius como para inmiscuirla en problemas con el Consejo … además , ya tenía bastantes con esa relación .

-Maestra Sthandier – dijo una voz haciendo que saltara en su puesto, había estado tan ensimismada que no notó cuando el profesor de pociones ingresó en la sala.

-Profesor Snape, buenos días- saludó cortésmente , ya se había convencido que el mago no buscaba dañar a Hermione, al menos por el momento . Vio que el maestro se mantenía callado mirándola ; no pasó inadvertido para Snape , que el pasador que le regalara en febrero, estaba en su cabello.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa , el slytherin miró el alrededor.

-Una sala muy pintoresca – dijo poniendo detalle en el bonsái sobre el escritorio de Aline – ha hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración – la profesora asintió extrañada ¿a qué iba eso?.

-Gracias , he, pensaba en tomar una taza de té de notro… si gusta puede acompañarme –

La sacerdotisa se golpeó mentalmente al notar a quién acababa de invitar , seguramente Snape pensaría que pensaba envenenarlo o algo semejante, pero para su desconcierto , el maestro aceptó.

…..

El fragante aroma invadía la habitación mientras el ruido de los alumnos en los jardines se escuchaba levemente . Aline levantó el rostro de su taza, iba por la cuarta , mirando a su inesperado visitante . Snape había bebido en silencio su brebaje , haciendo muy incómoda la situación .

-Un exquisito té- dijo al finalizar de beber – yo… - abrió la boca , pero se arrepintió … una vez más - hasta luego, Srta. Sthandier – dijo dejando la taza en el escritorio de la maestra, para luego prácticamente escapar por la puerta .

-¿Así que finalmente maldeciste a Snape?- preguntó Raquel entrando – lo digo por que el mago parecía huir de tu salón, ni siquiera se detuvo para mirarme sospechosamente, ya sabes como – dijo la avalonese casualmente .

Aline no contestó nada y miró su taza vacía . Se preguntó que diría sobre su futuro , pero , recordando que ella no se dedicaba a la adivinación, terminó de pensar en ello.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Cuando el primer día de abril llegó , Mordret recibió señal de vida de su maestro . Estaba en medio de una clase de defensa cuando llegó una lechuza rojiza , la reconoció enseguida .

Dándose cuenta que Potter estaba de espaldas a los alumnos, Harry abrió la ventana entrando el ave, ésta sin ruido entregó la carta y en menos de un minuto ya salía del aula, obviamente el resto de sus compañeros notó el hecho, entre ellos los gryffindors .

Pero Mordret sabía que no dirían nada.

Una vez acabada la clase y perdido cincuenta puntos, cortesía del profesor ,Harry corrió hacia el baño más cercano y leyó la carta.

_Mordret:_

_Para las vacaciones te necesito en la Fortaleza._

_M.V._

Harry dio vuelta el pergamino en busca de algo más, pero no lo había.

Así que Maestro Voldemort lo quería en la Fortaleza Oscura para vacaciones de semana santa.

¿Por qué?...-

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-

Nuevamente en el techo de la Torre de Astronomía, Harry admiraba las estrellas , la noche estaba avanzada y al chico no parecía importarle el frío .Demasiado pensativo estaba como para notar esas nimiedades.

Había algo más que ocupaba su mente ¿qué sería aquello que querría decirle su maestro¿qué era tan importante para hacerlo ir a la Fortaleza , sabiendo que cualquiera podría seguirlo?.

Además, aunque no lo admitiera, sí le afectaba la enemistad con Draco . Sin embargo , si quería recuperar la confianza del rubio, sabía que tendría que rebelarle un par de cosas comprometedoras…

Pensó en estar así hasta el fin del año y el próximo… sin nadie con quien distraerse un rato, solamente consiente del dominio sobre el resto de los slytherins . Extraño, esos niños se inclinaban ante un despliegue de magia tan básico como el demostrado en el prefecto… ¿esos eran los futuros mortifagos de su maestro? en fin, no quería ni pensar en como se comportarían en cuento supiesen de su identidad.

Sonrió, al menos ya estaba viendo el efecto, había que admitir que era un tanto entretenido ver a Nott palidecer cada ve que se topaban, aunque luego de unas semanas el efecto comenzaba a perder su encanto. Ese era el punto… si le decía la verdad a Draco ¿ se comportaría como un amigo o como un subordinado? .

Las decisiones nunca le gustaban… ¿significaría ,acaso, perder la amistad de Draco el decirle la verdad¿habría algo que salvar , después de todo?.

Bajó de la Torre aún pensando en ello , cuando vio la oscura figura de su jefe de casa deambular por la torre de Juana, un leve retorcijón le recordó que en ese lugar había vivido su "reclusión" , durante su supuesto "entrenamiento" en Hogwarts.

Sintiéndose algo curioso e ignorando la vocecita que le decía que marchara a su sala común , decidió seguir al mago.

Un par de vueltas por el castillo, hicieron que pensara que Snape daba vueltas en círculo, hasta que terminó llegando al despacho de la profesora de estudios avaloneses .

Golpeó dos veces y la puerta se abrió .

Por un eterno segundo se cuestionó si debiera invocar algo de magia natural y hacerse invisible, bien sabía, que nadie (ni siquiera una avalonese como Aline) lo podría identificar si la usaba.

La puerta se cerró , aunque ninguno de los maestros notó la presencia de un desvelado alumno de slytherin.

Aline ofreció té a Snape , haciendo que el mago se preguntara si esa mujer pretendía ahogarlo con tanto té, negando educadamente , miró a la avalonese. En un rincón adornado por un retoño de michai, Harry no perdía detalle.

-Ud. dirá profesor Snape- dijo la maestra algo incómoda con la visita y es que no eran horas para andar recibiendo gente y menos si aquella era Severus Snape.

-Esto es algo que no puede seguir –dijo seriamente en tono acusador , Aline se preguntó si había sido buena idea abrir la puerta.

-No entiendo-dijo apretando su mano derecha , solo por si acaso.

El mago se levantó tan rápido que pareció impulsado por un resorte invisible. Mordret arrugó el entrecejo ¿desde cuadno Snape se comportaba de esa forma?.

El maestro vio como Aline también se levantaba y apretando los puños se dijo que era hora de terminar con todo eso.

-No sé cuándo y créame cuando le digo que esta situación me es de lo más incómoda , no es algo que busqué ,por supuesto-dejó en claro .

-¿Pero de qué habla? – ¿ese mago habría perdido el juicio? …. Aline comenzaba a creer que sí.

Snape guardó silencio y miró con intensidad a la sacerdotisa. Harry casi olvidó respirar , se podría decir lo mismo de Aline.

-Hablo de … -no parecía encontrar la palabra- de que… la amo.-

La verdad es que nadie notó como el pequeño retoño de michai ,se movió . Harry por poco y cae de la impresión ¿había oído bien? . Observó a su antigua niñera , la avalonese parecía tener dificultad para procesar la reciente información , casi como esperando que todo fue un _muy_ extraño sueño.

Pero no.

Ahí estaba Severus Snape , con túnica impecable y cabello un tanto menos grasiento que otras veces . No era nadie con la multijugos , ni se trataba de una retorcida broma de Raquel. Era el maestro de pociones en persona , el que la miraba expectante .

-Fue ud.- dijo de pronto llevándose la mano al cabello, el pasador azulado aún en su sitio.

-Sí-admitió el mago con , lo que le pareció a Mor, un tono de voz inusual

El silencio era tenso , casi asfixiante .

Aline, como una figura de mármol y Snape tal como si alguien le hubiese lanzado el petrificus totalus.

-Yo…- al fin recordó que podía hablar – yo no …- una leve sombra surcó los ojos del maestro – no … nunca me di cuenta-dijo en un susurro, pero lo bastante audible para Harry y el maestro.

Snape no dijo nada , aunque algo en sí le decía que no todo estaba perdido . Su experiencia (como espía) le indicaba que aquel tono de voz era de alguien que se culpaba , casi como si fuera un descuido de su parte el no haber notado sus sentimientos.

-Era algo que debía decirle, no podía esperar más-dijo Snape , sintiendo que eso sería todo lo que Aline diría – no deseo incomodarla más con mi presencia, aunque le pido que lo piense, si no recibo contestación a inicios de mayo, entenderé … -una mueca que nunca Harry había visto en el mago – buenas noches, profesora Sthandier-dijo encaminándose a la puerta, el alumno supo que no tendría otra oportunidad para salir del despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Harry, Aline recobró la conciencia de donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido.

Atinó a sentarse en su sillón y durante una hora no se movió…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Dudo que alguno de esos tres durmiera esa noche, el primero , maestro Snape, preguntándose si no había perdido la cabeza por segunda vez… el segundo, Harry, intentando pensar cuando su jefe de casa había demostrado algún interés en Aline y la tercera… Bueno…

Aline no hizo mucho esa madrugada, se metió en la tina y por poco se ahoga por estar ensimismada …

La mañana parecía un poco más cálida y no era precisamente por el clima, los alumnos estaban impacientes que los escasos días que los separaban de las vacaciones de semana santa finalizaran. Era un total bullicio ,el Gran Comedor, las chicas se ponían de acuerdo para juntarse en las inminentes vacaciones y los chicos discutían sobre las posibilidades de Slytherin para ganar ,nuevamente , la copa de las casas. E marcador no era favorable y si los leones no ganaban el próximo partido, podían irse despidiendo del Campeonato. Ron no dejaba de hablar de ello , Hermione unos puestos más allá ,estaba cansada de oírlo .

En Slytherin el tema era el mismo , Draco con sus nuevos amigos, conversaban o mejor dicho, Draco daba un monólogo, sobre lo pobre que eran Fred Y George Weasley tanto económicamente como en cuanto a talento deportivo y que prácticamente, el partido estaba decidido .

Lo normal, según Dumbledore, sus alumnos parecían felices , aunque aún no llegaba el pequeño Heredero de Slytherin , algo fuera de lo común . Mordret no solía llegar tarde a desayunar. ¿Voldemort estaría planeando algo?...

Se preguntó si debiese hablar con Severus, sólo para descartar, cuando se percató de la oscura mirada de su profesor . ¿Era su idea o algo iba mal con su maestro?. Inspeccionó el resto de su cuerpo de profesores, Minerva hablaba con Poppy y la profesora de Astronomía con el de encantamientos . El joven Weasley debatía algo sobre dragones con Hagrid y Raquel hablaba con la maestra de estudios avaloneses…

Se fijó en la sacerdotisa de cabellos chocolate, su mirada estaba perdida y asentía distraída …

Miró el cabello liso y ordenado en una trenza así como sus ojos chocolate…

Y fue cuando ocurrió.

-¿Albus sucede algo? – Minerva parecía preocupada .

-No es nada, Minerva-dijo el mago sonriendo ante el descuido de botar su cuchara de la mano . La profesora se relajó y continuó su charla , Albus observó nuevamente los ojos de Aline , pero estaban del mismo color…

Y es que a él le habían parecido por unos segundos grises…

Tal vez y debiese cambiar anteojos… o puede que el asunto tuviera otra explicación .

Como fuera había descubierto que dos de sus profesores estaban más extraños de lo normal.

Severus y Aline no parecían los mismo y podría apostar su barba a que allí había ocurrido algo…

Minerva arrugó el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa de Albus .

Pero no es que el director finalmente hubiera perdido el juicio, sino que como siempre, había notado algo que el resto de sus pares no.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Harry vio anhelante la figura de Hermione pasar fuera del vagón , la muchacha caminaba buscando un compartimiento, como siempre sola… esos gryffindors eran unas ratas, todos ellos, no, menos la avalonese de ojos marrones.

El iba solo también , con el peso de ser el "Príncipe de la Cuarta Casa" sin amigos… sin nadie más que su fiel Hedwig por compañía. No le había dicho a Draco quien era , no aún al menos. Su secreto era algo que no le pertenecía del todo, además ya bastante gente sabía que era el heredero de Maestro Voldemort… y había hecho unas cuantas acciones indebidas, no quería ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de Tom

No ahora cuando lo quería cerca .

No cuando las vacaciones de semana santa había comenzado y se enteraría de sus planes … fueran cuáles fueran.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y el Sol quemaba a cualquiera que anduviese por algún centro de ski , ubicado en algún punto de la Cordillera de los Andes. Eternity, no podía ser uno de ellos, pero el Sol se hacía sentir con la misma intensidad , para fastidio de la mayoría de sus integrantes.

Jack, no era uno de ellos…

Ese día el semi vampiro se puso su ropa más abrigadora , toda obsequiada por Ángela, lo que sería un misterio para él era de donde esa niña vampiro sacaba toda la ropa que le obsequiaba. Era un secreto a voces en el internado, que la pequeña vampiresa parecía haber "adoptado " a ese extraño semi vampiro extranjero .

De cualquier forma, Jack estaba preparado junto al pequeño grupo de internos que se había apuntado en "Exploración" ese semestre , un ramo libre del cual muchos renegaban , pero que a Jack le encantaba porque era uno de los pocos en que no acababa con algún hueso roto o dislocado

Quien dirigía la clase no era otra que … Ángela, sí, aquella niña hacía clases y el semi vampiro vino a enterarse recién a esa altura del año cuando tomó el ramo, ahora comprendía el repentino miedo de Dagon ante Ángela, la otra noche. Bastante comprensible , por muy "heredero del Clan Dagon" que fuera, debía hacer caso a sus profesores , aunque se tratara de una niña .

Que Dagon fuese de tal importancia fue algo que la misma niña de ojos amarillos le dijo una noche.

Jack estudiaba linajes y Ángela lo supervisaba . Así que no fue difícil descubrir la descendencia de su problemático compañero.

-Oh, creí que ya lo sabías-había dicho la profesora - Dagon es el heredero de su clan, tal como Zaffiro del suyo-

Golpe.

Que ambos fueran los futuros herederos de sus respectivos clanes le cayó como agua , no por Zaffiro , sino Dagon, quien parecía creer que tenía algún interés en el chico .

Sí, eso también lo había notado, algo poco brillante de su parte no percatarse antes, pero la verdad era algo despistado , además, él no tenía la culpa de que sólo una persona en toda Eternity le hablara ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que Dagon andaba tras Zaffiro?.

"Mala suerte" fue la encantadora respuesta de Ángela cuando se lo dijo .

-Dagon está traumado con Zaffiro, el pobre no entiende que el chico no quiere nada con él-dijo sencillamente – una pena que piense que es por tu causa – Ángela se había reído toda una hora con la cara de espanto de Jack…

Otra cosa que notó el semi vampiro, luego de que su profesora se calmara , fue la nula mención de Lord Angelus y su heredero.

-Eso es porque prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, solo los herederos y los Señores Vampiros de Eternity saben donde está Lord Angelus o lo que está haciendo –sonrió y luego estuvo pensativa- supongo que al jefe le gusta vigilar desde las sombras …-

Jack dejó de pensar en eso y prestó atención a su entorno, estaban en la parte de atrás de la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros habían llegado y esperaba que Ángela apareciera pronto para iniciar la clase de Exploración.

-Vaya , pero si es el niño de la ancianita avalonese-dijo un voz ligeramente conocida para Jack, volteó encontrándose con la figura de David . Con su siempre despeinado cabello rubio y chispeantes ojos verde oscuro ,vestía ropa abrigadora y por lo visto estaba también apuntado en esa clase.

-Hola -fue la respuesta de Jack, sin saber que decir ante el vampiro , era raro de por sí que le hablara ¿no sabría que Dagon quería su cabeza?.

-Acabo de llegar de Inglaterra -informó el rubio arreglándose los guantes , se percató que discretamente, los ocho vampiros restantes los miraban .

-Que… bien-dijo el chico preguntándose donde estaría Ángela y por qué rayos demoraba tanto.

-Sí, ya sabes, había que ver que desastres han hecho los magos , pero nunca me podría alejar tanto de Eternity y su siempre buena despensa de sangre-

Jack sintió un escalofrío, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿de dónde venía la sangre que tan gustosamente él bebía? … no parecían haber muchos poblados …en la mitad de la nieve.

-Centros de ski-dijo sonriendo David- de ahí la obtienen – Jack asintió maldiciéndose por no mejorara del todo sus barreras mentales.

-No te quejes, has mejorado –afirmó el ojiverde sonriendo con descaro- cuando te conocí, bien podría haberte manipulado como me diera la gana- más sonrisas inquietantes- no que me sea imposible ahora, pero darías más pelea –

-Este… gracias, supongo-

No era agradable que te dijeran ese tipo de cosas, menos viniendo de un vampiro…

Luego Ángela llegó , dio una sonrisa a Jack y otra a David y se inició la clase…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había olvidado lo fría que podía llegar a ser la fortaleza, sintió un inmediato escalofrío en cuanto puso un pie en ella, el lugar en sí parecía absorber el calor . Miró sus ropas, nuevamente con aquellas que tanto le molestaban , todas muy pomposas , pero incomodas .

"Resignación Harry" se dijo entrando a la sala . Maestro Voldemort estaba en su sitio habitual , lo que sí se extrañó fue de encontrar al…

-Duque Bolingbroke- dijo sin evitarlo , observó a Tom .

- Bienvenido – dijo para desconcierto del niño, se haía esperado algún tipo de castigo por su falta de discreción , referente al artículo , pero no. Su maestro se veía hasta cierto punto _alegre._

-Maestro – saludó con una ligera inclinación . Luego de los saludos Mor ocupó su puesto en la mesa de reuniones .

-Te preguntarás por qué te he llamado – empezó tranquilamente – sencillo , mi heredero –

Harry se mordió la lengua para no sonreír, que su maestro lo llamara heredero no ocurría con frecuencia, podía contar solamente dos oaciosnes… ¿qué pasaba allí?.

-… Estás aquí para colaborar en el futuro ataque a Hogwarts-

-No ponga , esa cara joven Gaunt- dijo Bolingbroke divertido por la falta de color en el muchacho –cualquiera diría que son malas noticias –

Voldemort no dijo palabra por el insidioso comentario, aunque la mirada de advertencia en esos ojos no pasó desapercibida para HArry.

-Por supuesto que son buenas noticias-dijo el chico con voz alta encarnado a Bolingbroke, éste se limitó a sonreír con descaro.

-¿Cuál es mi misión, maestro?- preguntó el niño . El lord jugueteó un momento con su varita , para nervios de Mor..

-Nos darás vía libre – harry parpadeó ¿vía libre¿cómo? . Su rostro reflejó sus dudas y su maestro, guardando la varita se dirigió a él.

-En el banquete de final de año , te deslizarás sin ser visto y abrirás la puerta oculta de Hogwarts que lo conecta con el pueblo. –

-No sabía que existía tal puerta…- ¿y si existía por qué Dumbledore no la había sellado?.

-Nadie más que yo la conoce-dijo encantado , disfrutando de la mirada de reverencia de su heredero. – Dumbledore sabe de su existencia, pero nunca ha logrado dar con ella – se detuvo un momento , notando como hasta Bolingbroke parecía interesado – un gryffindor jamás podría abrirla , solo un slytherin , sólo el heredero de slytherin…-

-¡La Cámara de los Secretos!- Harry saltó de su puesto sin poder creer que al fin vería lo que ese lugar guardaba.

-Ciertamente , así que Mordret… - el lord sonrió divertido a su heredero- ¿cuánto crees que te demore dar con ella? –

Harry abrió la boca sin saber que decir , eso no le ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo….

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aquellas vacaciones fueron las más estresadas que Harry recordara , y eso que eran las segundas… Maestro Voldemort lo tuvo todo el tiempo entrenando , así que cuando no estaba en ello se ponía a buscar información de la Cámara Secreta, su maestro no iba a revelarle el lugar , debía hacerlo por su cuenta.

"sólo si no lo logras antes de la última semana de Junio , te revelaré su ubicación".

Harry no quería que eso pasara, el no descubrir por si mismo la Cámara lo haría indigno ante los ojos de su maestro y él no quería eso. Su maestro era la única figura paterna que tenía , sí, porque Potter no era más que un indeseable auror , causante de los mayores pesares de su vida, él era el culpable de que estuviera alejado de su hermana , le ahbía quitado su infancia y por eso el día que lo enfrentara no iba a tener piedad.

Nunca la tendría con Potter.

º

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras Harry se esforzaba en estudiar , Hermione estaba en su casa recibiendo los mimos de su madre , después de todo, solo la veía unas cuantas veces al año y la señora Granger no perdía tiempo.

-Ya ves , hija- dijo su madre ,luego de que cenaran - el nuevo vecino desapareció de un día para otro, la casa aún está sin habitantes.-

-Ser un semi vampiro acarrea eso-contestó ella , su madre evitó un escalofrío , si bien se sentía muy orgullosa de que su hija fuese una bruja, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todo ese mundo .

-Claro cielo- dijo su padre – aunque el otro día estuvo aquí un sujeto que me dio mala impresión- Hermione le pidió que siguiera- estuvo husmeando por la casa del vecino , había algo en él que no era normal.

La niña miró a su padre ¿quién sería?. Tal vez algún amigo de Marius , algo le decía que no.

º

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline por su parte , pasó esas vacaciones en Avalon , apenas los alumnos abordaron el tren notificó al director que se iba a su hogar . No quería que lo supiera, pero la verdadera razón de ello no era que extrañase su tierra, sino la propuesta de Snape.

Lo repentina revelación del mago la había tomado por sorpresa , sin embargo no podía negar que había algo en ese mago que le atraía.

Pero…

"Las Hadas y los magos no se juntan y si es así la desgracia hallarán "

Suspiró , aquél era el dicho popular de la isla , ellas ,cuando el tiempo parecía ir más lento y los valores significaban algo , mezclaron su sangre con la de las Hadas , esa era la razón de que vivieran en Avalon , la tierra de la eterna primavera, una de las tantas casas de las Hadas . Fue Morgana una de las primeras "Reinas Hadas" engendrada por humanos .

Así que toda avalonese tenía un poco de sangre de hada , algo que los magos creían un mito . Para ellos todo lo que no pudiesen explicar era uno.

Miró el cielo ,estaba en lo alto de la Torre de Cristal , admirando el atardecer de Ynys , los rojos se mezclaban creando un concierto de colores danzantes que se ahogaban en la coraza azulada, amaba su tierra, el mar y los bosques interminables. Avalon era su hogar , el único que recordaba , al menos concientemente .

Desde que Harry desapareciera y comenzara a tener esas extrañas visones o sueños de un pasado que no recordaba, había ido aceptando que su madre había modificado su memoria, ya no tenía duda de ello. Seguramente el hechizo de Voldemort había eliminado el bloqueo de la magia de su madre …

Era cuestión de tiempo para que recordara su verdadero origen, aunque de algo estaba segura.

Descendía de magos ingleses…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yomara selló la carta con el anillo del emblema de Avalon: La Torre de Cristal , faro de la isla.

Con eso terminaban los preparativos , pronto esa carta sería abierta y muchos secretos ya no lo serían .

-Désela un día después del primero de julio –dijo a la Dama Leola, la sacerdotisa parecía más anciana de lo normal y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa del llanto .

-No diga más , maestra- pidió Yomara- ambas sabemos que lo que está escrito en las estrellas no puede ser cambiado –

Leola tomó la carta y la apretó en su pecho , la cera violeta se arrugó un tanto, pero no lo bastante para abrir el sello.

-Se hará como quiera, su majestad –contestó la avalonese .

-Maestra - Leola volteó viendo una solitaria lágrima descender por la mejilla de la reina- cuídela y pídale que me perdone –

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**-**

**Hola :** Un año lleva la historia en la red, bien, esperemos que no pase otro hasta que acabe, jeje .

**Al resto por reply**

**Rarifica.** Ejeje, bueno no salió tan pronto como hubiese querido, pero ya está aquí, ojala te hallas divertido leyendo. Nos leemos!

**Fany**: Querida! Te levantaré un monumento xD , no mejor, te regalo un cojín, jeje, tres días pegada al Pc! Es más de lo que espero , genial que te guste el fic: ) Y respondiendo tus preguntas: La octava lágrima no es eso, sino algo más sencillo . AH! Esa pregunta de la cámara ya la verás , jejje , aunque va a poner mucho empeño . Y por el momento Harry no sabe que hacer con draco, ya ves que el rubio no aguantó más desplantes de su amigo, jeje y lo del salto en el tiempo no , hasta cierto punto. El segundoa ño lo voy a escribir, aunque espero no salga tan extenso como este , luego del segundo nos tiramos al último año de Hogwarts que vendría siendo el final de la mano de la oscuridad. Esop. Nos leemos.

**Sandokan**: Vaya así que sigues viajando , cuídate , espero que te vaya bien. Jeje zombie, tienes que verme a mi por las mañanas , gateo a la ducha, xD . En segundo año se enterarán de que Harry es Mordret ,jejejje. Bueno me voy y que estés bien.

**Panxa:** Pues tenías razón Nott es todo un chico listo : ) Y tienes razón hay oscuridad porque la luz lo permite, pero así es la vida, nada que hacerle .

Jaja sip , pero como ves la caballería ha llegado , angela no se le separa y David va a ir por la misma, aunque eso es por otra razón (nada de flash ) . jejej si , Snape y Sirius son unos tontos , pero ya verás como acaban sus respectivas vidas amorosas, juas.

XDDD tomaré en cuenta tu final para Dumbledore , aunque si lo mato le haría la vida muy fácil a Voldy , jeje, no descarto que se vaya a morir el viejito. Nos leemos y cuidate mucho.

**Jim**:Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos luego y espero te diviertas con este cap. chaus

**RPotter:** jje , Nott ya lo sabe que es mor, por algo se empieza . Chaus

**YO**: mi queridísima Yo , tan fiel como siempre : ) sí el año escolar casi se acaba , un par de capítulos más y este año se acaba!. Jejej vale tendré cuidado de no toparme con la caballería, xD nos leemos!!

**Joanjy**:Que buena que te guste , espero este igual, nos leemos luego.

**Estrelladekaleido**:Nop, lo que dijo el Duque Bolingbroke ( del tal Marius ) se refería al abuelo de Jack, por lo visto ambos se parecen mucho xD. Chaus.

**Leuke:** De un tirón, que aguante!!, genial , espero te guste y sorry por la demora. Nos leemos!


	29. el final del año

**Hola: antes de empezar a leer les aviso que van dos capítulos, digamos que es una compensación por demorarme en actualizar : )**** así que vayan por algo de comer jejej. **

**Primera parte****: De familia, amigos y secretos**

David estaba hincado y con la vista baja , ante él, la figura de Lord Angelus lo observaba con tranquilidad.

-Levántate David y repórtame el desarrollo del muchacho-

El rubio así lo hizo .

-…Ya estaba enterado sobre Dagon – el lord hizo una mueca desagradable preguntándose como su par había elegido un heredero tan arrogante . Escuchó el resto de las noticias sobre Marius .

-Continua con tu trabajo , sé la sombra de Marius , pero mantente discreto – el rubio asintió .

David se moría por preguntar la razón de tantos cuidados para un semi vampiro, es decir, era conciente de que el chico venía encargado por Dumbledore y debían tener buenas relaciones con los magos¿pero era lo suficiente como para exigir a Lord Dagon que mantuviera quieto a su heredero , de lo contrario no aseguraba su integridad? . David creía que no .

Obviamente , eso no lo dijo ante el líder de su clan y con una última reverencia se marchó.

-Bolingbroke, ya veremos quien gana esta vez – sonrió calculadoramente , mientras bebía de su copa roja.

Amanecía en Sindevel ,cuando un colibrí aterrizó sobre una de las cornisas de la edificación, miró a través de la ventana más cercana . Un hombre de unos cincuenta, cabello negro y ojos verde musgo , vestido con tonalidades castañas hablaba con otro de ojos negros .

El ave insistió y el más joven permitió que entrase.

-Es de Raquel, padre – dijo ,reconociendo en el remitente los trazos cuidadosos de la avalonese .

-¿Sucede algo , hijo?- preguntó el de ojos verdes al ver que se quedaba viendo el contenido algo ensimismado . Luego , le pasó una de las invitaciones que el sobre contenía …

-¡No me digas¡de novios , qué envidia!- gritó una chica de ravenclaw al escuchar a su amiga , Harry que pasaba por el lado suspiró , nuevamente en el castillo , los días habían pasado casi sin notarlos y lo peor es que no daba con la bendita Cámara . Estaba decidido a leer la biblioteca entera si era necesario , todo con tal de hallarla.

Un lugar inusual era toda la pista que tenía .

¡Había tantos lugares inusuales en Hogwarts!.

El primer día de clases de vuelta de vacaciones fue tan normal como se esperaba , alumnos alegando lo corta de las mismas y rogando para pasar los próximos exámenes , terminó de ordenar sus libros y se salió de la clase de Snape. Vio a lo lejos a Draco con Goyle y ¿Nott, sí era él, peor no tenía tiempo , cada segundo era precioso y quería leer un par de libros antes del toque de queda.

LA biblioteca no estaba muy concurrida, unos cuantos ravenclaws y unos gryffindors que lo miraron con desagrado, ignorándolos se fue al mesón y dejó sus pertenencias .

Tomó uno de los libros de la repisa de " Leyendas de Hogwarts" e inició su tarea…

Stena estaba intrigada , no comprendía por qué la reina la había mandado a llamar , pero ahí estaba mirando el rostro de su majestad en espera de que hablase.

-Stena , líder de las guardianas de Avalon , te encomiendo la más importante misión que alguna avalones ha llevado en muchos años –

La guardiana se tensó ante la seriedad y las palabras de su majestad , aún así asintió solemnemente .

-De ti depende que no ocurra un gran desastre en Avalon –

-¿Un desastre? – estaba preocupada ¿sería algo que su majestad habría visto en los cielos?

La reina inclinó afirmativamente su cabeza – hace siglos antes de que tú nacieras , tomé el puesto como Reina de Ynys Avallach , se aproxima un desastre ecológico , tan terrible y devastador como el ocurrido luego de la muerte de mi sucesora –

-Su majestad –la avalonese estaba pálida - ¡debemos iniciar los preparativos!-

-Un momento , Stena , lo que te he mencionado es el peor escenario de muchos posibles –

-Entonces hay un camino , ordene su majestad ,si está en mí impedir ese desastre lo aceptaré con gusto-

-Lo sé Stena , lo sé- Yomara sentía que no hubiese podido elegir mejor avalonese para aquella misión .

-Hablemos de tu misión , Stena Brenes …-

Una palabra es capaz de matar a una persona o en cambio hacerla la más feliz del mundo, el poder de la oración no se debe tomar a la ligera , pues de él puede depender el destino de una persona . Aline lo sabía bien .

Había meditado mucho durante esas cortas vacaciones sobre la respuesta que daría al mago , casi no había hecho más que pensar en ello durante ese periodo .

Y creía que había llegado a una conclusión . Miró el cielo de Hogwarts , asimismo a los alumnos que salín del Gran comedor .

Era hora de la verdad . Sólo debía encontrar el momento adecuado.

Hermione despertó asustada , había vuelto a compartir un sueño , esta vez parecía ser de alguien más , de un chico lo bastante intrigante como para hacerla perder las ganas de leer . Mordret Gaunt , estaba segura que era él, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que él hubiese notado la intromisión .

Recordó su sueño , estaba en un lugar frío y húmedo , olía a encierro y carroña, como una cueva , tal vez lo fuera porque la luz escaseaba . también había una estatua enorme de un mago de barba abundante y ojos distantes .

Una extensión de agua , parecida a una pequeña laguna surcaba la mitad de la especie de cueva subterránea .

Gaunt observaba con interés la estatua , examinándola y maldecía . No encontraba lo que buscaba .

-Por supuesto , debe ser eso – decía el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente y luego…

Nada , se había despertado .

¿Qué había sido aquello?.

Durante el resto de abril , Harry solamente dejaba de leer para comer , casi no dormía y había descuidado sus estudios , los trabajos los hacía , pero los maestros comenzaron a notar que estaban hechos sin el característico esmero del slytherin . También se percataron de la nueva actitud del muchacho.

Estaban en receso , las clases no iniciarían hasta media hora , algunos de sus alumnos aprovecharon el tiempo para ir a descansar a sus salas comunes, pero él sacó el volumen que había "pedido prestado" de biblioteca e inició su lectura en una de los bancos de los jardines , el clima ya no era tan frío y prefería la soledad de ese sitio a estar en medio de ojos indiscretos .

Leía con avidez , pero solo mencionaba algo sobre la biografía de Salazar .

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó frustrado cerrando el libro con fuerza. Había perdido la cuenta de cuentos libros había leído y el faltaban pocos días para mayo .

Le quedaban dos meses para hallarla .

Guardó el libro y se sacó la cinta que ordenaba su cabello y masajeó su cabeza. Vaya , no había notado que su cabello estaba tan largo ¿debía cortarlo? .

De pronto recordó a Jack y su largo cabello azulado ¿cómo estaría su amigo¿y su hermanita? .

Suspiró .

Joanne ¿qué sería de ella? . Esperaba que su vida no fuese tan complicada como la suya

Había descubierto algo.

Una vez que ese vampiro dejaba el sarcasmo y las indirectas , era hasta cierto punto agradable. Bueno, no tanto como Ángela, pero David no era insoportable como Dagon .

Desde que había llegado a Eternity, el vampiro y Jack habían estado conversando , cosas realmente sin importancia, como los profesores o alguna que otra historia de sus compañeros. David parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio .

Jack supo que el vampiro no era mucho mayor que él , de hecho era el más joven del clan Angelus , hacía solo unos años que había salido de Eternity y de vez en cuando venía a la escuela para tomar la clase de Exploración , solo por diversión, claro está.

De su vida antes de ser vampiro no sabía mucho, únicamente que había vivido en Europa. El semi vampiro había aprendido que no era un buen tema para un vampiro su vida pasada .

David pasaría una temporada en el colegio, eso hasta que le dieran nuevas órdenes , le dijo a Jack una semana antes del fin del mes .

Remus estaba preocupado , sus espías en los clanes de licántropos le habían dicho que se estaban moviendo , el problema era que todos tenían el mismo destino: Londres.

El auror hace años había renunciado a su lugar en la jerarquía de su supuesto clan. Con Fenrir muerto hace años, había sido candidato a ser su sucesor , pero lo había rechazado, sin embargo , un reducido grupo de hombres lobo había jurado seguirlo como líder y se habían separado de la manada . Remus , por esos años les pidió que vivieran sus vidas , que él no deseaba ese cargo, ellos lo tomaron como un acto de nobleza y digieron que si algún día los requería , solo debía llamarlos.

LA verdad no se veía dirigiendo a un grupo de licántropos; por mucho control que ahora tuviese sobre el lobo, temía lastimar a algún aliado. No obstante, todo indicaba que Voldemort se preparaba par algo grande , la pregunta era cuándo y dónde.

Debía hablar con Albus…

Zaffiro caminaba furioso por Eternity, alumno que lo veía era alumno que se pegaba lo más cerca de las paredes del pasillo .

Todo por causa de ese híbrido.

La tela de su abrigo negro hacía fru-fru de lo rápido que caminaba . Incluso, el aro colgante ,en forma de media luna de su oreja derecha ,oscilaba inestable.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y aventó al suelo lo primero de su habitación que encontró: una estatua de mármol del periodo grecorromano se hizo trisas sin que nadie lo lamentara , le siguió una figurilla del dios Huitzilopochtli , que bien valdrían unos cuantos millones , para continuar con una pequeña mesa para escribir estilo victoriano.

Quince minutos después no quedaba nada más que el vampiro pudiese destruir , así que , cansado por su arrebato de furia,se sentó en el suelo.

LA razón de tal despliegue destructivo había sido una reprimenda , por parte de Lord Dagon .

" Vuelve a desobedecerme y pensaré que escogí mal a mi sucesor"

Los trozos de un espejo roto reflejó su perfecto rostro pálido .

-Lo pagarás Schwarz –

-No me agrada que Dagon te considere un indeseable-

Estaba con David esquiando . el resto de los alumnos de exploración hacia lo propio, bien alejados de ellos.

-Créeme que no me hace gracia – manifestó el ojivioleta parando–No le he hecho nada y sin embargo me repele –

David le hizo señas para que fueran a la sombra, Jack sabía que los vampiros podían andar bajo la luz del sol , aunque ésta los debilitaba . No obstante , ningún vampiro que apreciara su existencia ,se expondría a los rayos del sol naciente . Si algo los lastimaba seriamente eran ellos .

-Lo sé –dijo el ojiverde – y no pienses eso, Lord Angelus pudo haber hablado con Lord Dagon, pero eso únicamente mantendrá quieto a Dagon por un tiempo-

Jack lo sabía, alguien como ese vampiro no dejaba cabos sueltos .

-Si fuera cualquier otro vampiro no correrías peligro, pero con Dagon… -

El semi vampiro entendió el punto. Desde que fue obvia la enemistad que el heredero profesaba hacia él, había pedido a Ángela que le hablara de Dagon., ilusamente pensó que si sabía un poco más del vampiro, hallaría algún punto débil

Pero…

Notable inteligencia ,de estrategias brillantes en combates y con notas sobresalientes de defensa mental , Dagon no era un rival fácil , por decirlo suavemente.

Solamente su edad lo pierde – dijo leyendo a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba . Jack ni se molestó en pedirle que dejara de hacer eso .

Era la particular manera de David para que se aplicara más en defensa mental, hace unos días el ojiverde le había "informado" que leería su mente cuanto pudiese " a menos claro,que puedas sacarme" .

El día que aprenda a controlar su carácter será temible , esperemos que siga así unas décadas más.- dijo tranquilamente David

Jack había aprendido , por medio de sus maestros, que había toda una serie de normas para ser admitido en Eternity . Normas , que por cierto, como tan amablemente le recordaba Dagon "No se aplican a ti, híbrido".

Para ingresar a la escuela de vampiros, era requisito pertenecer a alguno de los clanes que la fundaran (Dagon, Zaffiro o Angelus) , posteriormente estaba la cuestión de la edad …

Cuando un miembro de cualquiera de los tres clanes deseaba convertir a un humano, previa razones fundadas expuestas al líder de su clan, era obligatorio convertirlo en semi vampiro; esto con el fin de que se adecuara a la vida que le esperaba . Luego de ser transformados se trasladaba a Eternity,en el cual esperaba hasta la edad reglamentaria para poder ingresar a los grados .

La educación formal constaba de seis cursos . Antes de ellos estaba la Preparación , dependía de la edad en que había sido convertido, pero nadie podía ingresar a la educación formal antes de pasar por la Preparación

Todos en Eternity habían pasado por ella , unos más años que otros, pero al final cursaron esa etapa.  
Todos , menos Jack, quien había sido pasado a la educación formal . Dagon siempre le recordaba eso "un híbrido para colmo, que desgracia para Eternity".

Jack pensaba que lo que más rabia le daba a Dagon, no era que él hubiese sido puesto de inmediato en la educación formal , sino que él, Dagon , futuro lord de su clan, hubiese tenido que aguantar veinte años en la Preparación . Eso , claro, lo sabía por cortesía de Ángela . También sabía que el ojiazul iba en su último año , es decir, en sexto .

Una vez que un vampiro completaba Eternity era considerado como mayor de edad entre los suyos . Pudiendo formar parte activa de los asuntos de su clan .

-Espero termine pronto este año-

-¿Lo dices porque crees que Dagon se marchará de Eternity? – David tenía una mueca burlona - no sé , de seguro y se queda solamente para fastidiarte –

-Gracias, ayudas mucho ,con ese optimismo puedo ir tirándome a un acantilado y ahorrarle el trabajo-

-Ya ves , yo salí el año pasado y sigo viniendo – era cierto, David al ser uno de los más jóvenes del clan Angelus , así que no le daban tareas muy comprometedoras. Relaciones públicas con los magos ingleses no significaba mucho peligro.

-Puedo morir de aburrimiento- dijo el chico resignado – esos no tienen más tema de conversación que su guerrita con Voldemort – levantó la mano en señal de fastidio – veinte años con lo mismo , mi antecesor se largó feliz cuando me trasladaron –

Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que Ángela decidió que volvieran al castillo.

Los días pasaron , a pesar que Aline no lo quisiera, tal como sucede con esas fechas de compromisos indeseables, aunque de cierto modo, este no era del todo esa ocasión.

Solo dos meses separaban a la avalonese de la posibilidad de enclaustrarse en Avalon y olvidarse de los magos y "su guerra" , como solía decir Milla "No es más que la cosecha de esos arrogantes", ciertamente la francesa rubia tenía un odio injustificado por ellos ¿por qué era injustificado ,cierto, bueno, no que supiese mucho de la embajadora .

Ese no era su problema, después de todo.

-Bien acabemos con esto- y se encaminó al aula de pociones.

Sus ojeras revelaban sus problemas para dormir y es que no era que Mordret tuviese pesadillas, sino que no hallaba el tiempo para descansar .

Podía asegurar ser el alumno que más sabía de la Cámara de los Secretos, cielos, si hasta había ingresado a la sección prohibida durante la noche, todo con tal de encontrar la ubicación.

Tenía un avance:

- La criatura es algo que solo el heredero puede controlar.-

- Sí, realmente deprimente- masculló el chico tirándose en el sillón de aquella habitación que había encontrado.

En sus excursiones por el castillo había dado con esa habitación, increíblemente proporcionaba todo lo que el sujeto pensara .

-Pero nada de la Cámara- frustrado era decir poco . Se quedó un rato admirando el cielo pintado de su escondite. Había representado en su mente la copia de una iglesia ,a la cual había asistido una vez con Jack y Morissette, el hecho casi había sido olvidado por su mente, pero de pronto había acudido .

Vio los ángeles pintados reír entre las nubes y escuchó el replicar de algún reloj de la habitación.

-Un momento- el chico se levantó de un salto y comenzó a reír inquietantemente . - ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!- Luego con igual rapidez corrió a la salida y cerró la puerta, luego de tres vueltas en el pasillo sin perder la imagen mental de lo que deseaba , entró.

-Soy un genio- se dijo sin temer ahogarse en su ego. Tomó el empolvado tomo de entre las telas de araña . El volumen crujió un poco al tomarlo de la mesita olvidada…

Ambos se miraron sin saber bien que hacer ahora, todo había sido dicho .

La noche estaba en su clímax y el frío parecía no querer dejar el castillo , aunque eso no les molestaba.

Aline sonrió y por extraño que suene, Snape devolvió el gesto con total sinceridad .

-Juro que no se arrepentirá – dijo el mago elevando el mentón de la sacerdotisa , demasiado cerca para un par de maestros de colegio . Demasiado solos en la vida para desaprovechar la oportunidad . Ambos…

Se besaron y la mazmorra pareció un lugar un poco más tibio…

El mes de mayo fue bueno para Hogwarts, especialmente para sus alumnos, el clima mejoraba y hasta el más temido maestro del colegio parecía menos huraño que de costumbre.

Además era todo un disfrute ver a Aline y Raquel, las avaloneses parecían irradiar felicidad por los poros , todo muy extraño, es decir, de la curandera se esperaría por eso de ser novia de un auror tan codiciado como Sirius BLack ( como lo normal la noticia se esparció, antes de que acabase el día del anuncio a la Orden) , pero ¿ de la maestra de estudios avaloneses? .

Incluso su amiga parecía intrigada , Por la Diosa, había intentado de todo para que le dijera la verdad , hasta le puso una poción en su sopa de algas…

Una pena que Aline tuviera tan buen olfato y descubriera el truco.

Un chico de slytherin sabía la razón de ese cambio , oh sí , pero prefería reír solo , le encantaba ver la cara de sus compañeros , sí, le agradaba que vieran su cara de "yo sé algo que ustedes no".

"La información es poder".

Y hablando de poder…

Debía escribir una carta , al fin y al cabo, su maestro" necesitaba" saber la ubicación de la Cámara y él…

Ya la sabía.

Todo gracias a un cuaderno .

O mejor dicho un diario .

Miró el objeto con adoración y luego lo guardó en la mochila , debía procurar no tenerlo cerca, la magia oscura irradiada del diario de su maestro era tal, que podía alterar un poco su albedrío .

No tanto para considerarlo dañino, pero no quería andar por ahí como hipnotizado siendo un prisionero en su propio cuerpo.

Una verdadera suerte que recordara que su maestro había dejado su diario en Hogwarts y más que hallara esa habitación que proporcionaba todo lo deseado .

-Prefiero llamarlo maestría –se dijo enviando la carta que lo elevaría ante los ojos de Tom.

-Al final él mismo me dio la respuesta-

Ese día la segunda semana del mes finalizó. 14 días le tomó obtener lo que deseaba , 14 días que le pesarían …

-Si los clanes de licántropos se están moviendo como dices , Remus , me temo que podemos esperar un ataque pronto- Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en el resto de la Orden - ¿nada de actividad con Tom, Severus?.-

-Se ha reunido a puertas cerradas con Bolingbroke más de lo normal, fuera de eso nada -

Sirius hizo una mueca infantil al maestro , este lo ignoró con elegancia y fijó su vista en el director, Sirius frunció el ceño, que Snape no contestara sus provocaciones era… raro.

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- Moody casi mata del susto a la mitad de la orden, Voldemort se le hubiese agradecido..

-Sí, gracias, Alastor- dijo Dumbledore reacomodando sus gafas

-Nos queda el dónde y cuándo – James no se veía feliz.

-El cuándo debe ser próximo- Dumbledore suspiró - Mordret anda inquieto ¿cierto profesores?-

Todos asintieron.

-¿Cómo que inquieto?- Lily no entendía , ese niño escasamente mostraba sus emociones, era escalofriante…

-No se concentra en clases – dijo la profesora – y sus trabajos, no son lo que eran-

-Tiene la cabeza en otra parte , eso es evidente- dijo Snape .

-Y ojeras –apoyó Poppy – no debe dormir mucho. -

El director miró por la ventana al equipo de quiddich de gryffindor entrenar , la final sería contra Slytheirn nuevamente…

-Deberé revisar las barreras del colegio-

Harry comía por hacer algo , la clave era masticar y tragar , nada más ¿sencillo no?, el drama era que su estómago no cooperaba y una monumental batalla se llevaba a cabo. Sintió que se le removían las entrañas y salió corriendo del gran comedor, desde la mesa alta , Dumbledore lo observó preocupado .

-Joder – se limpió la boca sintiendo que sus piernas eran de gelatina , con sumo esfuerzo llegó al lavado y mojó su rostro . Pronunciadas ojeras surcaban su rostro acentuando la palidez de su tez . Sus ojos negro-plata brillaban sin vida y hasta su cabello parecía un poco muerto.

Por lo visto el diario de Tom había hecho más daño del esperado . La magia oscura había cobrado caro la información que le había arrancado .

-Pero valió el esfuerzo- tomó su mochila sintiendo a través de la tela ,el diario .

No entendía porque le afectaba tanto, había vivido su niñez en la Fortaleza Oscura, lugar en el cual la magia oscura se condensaba y hasta el mismo aire olía a ella . Frío . Que se colaba en el alma y la endurecía.

Las letras doradas ,en tapas de cuero negra ,rozó con lentitud . Miró su alrededor y se dijo que el baño de chicos no era lugar para ese texto.

Lo tomó y dejó en las cosas perdidas de un aula abandonada , tampoco iba a decirle a su maestro que había descubierto la ubicación de esa forma. Era prácticamente preguntarle directamente .

-Adiós Tom – Las letras brillaron con la promesa de que en un futuro volverían a sentir la vida cubrir sus hojas amarillas…

Aún se sentí débil cuando se dirigía a la sala común , así que se sentó en el marco de la ventana , cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo la brisa colarse . ..

-¿No se supone que tienes clases? – El chico perdió el equilibrio y el profesor lo agarró por los pelos. - ¡Lo único que falta es que te tires por la ventana! -

James tenía sujeto a su hijo por los hombros de la túnica , lo soltó y el niño se apoyó en la piedras de la muralla .

Maldita sea la magia oscura del diario.

-30 puntos menos por intentar tirarte por la ventana – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada , pero guardó silencio - ¿qué¿eso es todo lo que harás? – sonrió con descaro - ¿no que te crió Voldemort?-

-Y tú te crees muy valiente por decir su nombre- lo enfrentó , no tenía derecho a llamarlo así cuando él mismo debía decirle Maestro Voldemort.

EL maestro entrecerró los ojos y se agachó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura del slytherin.

-Un estúpido nombre si me lo preguntas , un anagrama ridículo de alguien con complejos de inferioridad - Vio la expresión del niño. De seguro y tenía unas ganas de maldecirlo, sonrió , no sería malo ver que tan fuerte era la magia del chico .

-Sé lo que quieres- susurró sujetándolo por los hombros – te gustaría maldecirme , me pregunto por qué no te atreves- Harry se mordió la lengua , maldita sea, Potter lo provocaba , el muy desgraciado .

-Mocoso… – James se fijo que el niño tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie ¿qué le pasaba, no se veía herido .

Harry intentó zafarse del mago , pero éste no lo dejó . Cerró los ojos , podía sentir como el frío se extendía por su pecho , magia oscura , que descuidado …

A esa altura , lo única que impedía que Harry cayera , era el agarre del maestro .

James miró a Mordret a los ojos y vio que el niño estaba conciente , pero se esforzaba por ello…

_Morissette tenía la mitad de la cara sucia , el niño a su lado no estaba mejor y Jack __,se reía sin reparos de ambos . _

_¿Y se supone que solo era un helado de chocolate? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras su hermana ponía sus ojitos castaños que , sabía, inspiraban indulgencia. La heladería estaba atestada de niños , como era de esperarse en un día de verano._

_-Con cobertura doble – acotó la niña, luego miró al chico - ¿cierto Harry? – el niño de ojos verdes asintió . _

_-Y unas chispas de chocolate -. _

_-Dos helados de chocolate con cobertura doble y chispas de chocolate … ustedes son adictos al chocolate, me rindo – dijo Jack y todos volvieron a sonreír…_

James estaba apoyado en la muralla y miraba alterado al niño en el piso, el chico tosía .

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el mago lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza , le dolía a horrores .

Harry si escuchó a James no dijo nada , se incorporó ayudado por la muralla y respiró con dificultad .

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo seriamente apuntándole con un dedo acusador . el maestro estaba demasiado confundido como para prestar atención a las amenazas de un niño.

-Era … era… Harry – susurró sin creerlo . El niño a su lado palideció y esta vez no fue por culpa de la magia oscura .

-¡MOR!-

Dijo alguien gritando por el pasillo desierto .

El nombre en sí no le hizo detenerse, sino de quién provenía .

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- gritó cansado de correr- ¡El profesor Snape te busca¡vamos , muévete!- apremió tironeándolo del brazo, dio una mirada a Potter

¿Sería posible que Gaunt , por casualidad, viera esa escena en algún momento de su infancia¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que su hijo y ese niño se toparan hace años?...

El maestro se perdió en sus cavilaciones, para cuando se dio cuenta, Mordret y Draco se perdían por el pasillo . En la siguiente esquina Harry se soltó del agarre.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- interrogó aún preocupado . El rubio parecía no entender .

¿Qué? –

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! – unos chicos de ravenclaw lo miraron intrigados. – sígueme – ordenó HArry , pero el rubio se quedó en el sitio.

-Te dije que el profesor Snape me ordenó bus…-

-¡Un carajo Snape y todo Hogwarts¡me sigues o te arrastro!- estaba fastidiado a más no poder, Potter había visto un recuerdo de Jack y Morissete y ahora esto.

Draco pensó un momento lo dicho por el slytherin y asintió, ante tanta cordialidad un Malfoy no puede negarse …

……

-Mordret no te ves bien- Draco se olvidó que estaba enemistado con el chico y lo ayudó a sentarse en el aula vacía . – Deberías ir a la enfermería-

-Lo que tengo no lo podrían curar – dijo el otro cerrando los ojos , maldita sea ¿por qué justo ahora, era como si todo el peso de la magia oscura hubiese decidido cobrar su cuota hoy . Debía verse como un indefenso ,semi recostado en el banco . Y para empeorar el asunto, Potter le robaba un recuerdo, menudo día .

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se sentó lo mejor que pudo, oh genial, Malfoy lo miraba con preocupación genuina , debía parecer un vampiro .

-El nombre –

-¿De qué…? Mordret en serio deberías… -

-No importa , por qué me llamaste así –

EL rubio comenzaba a creer que la enfermedad del chico era grave .

-Me llamaste Mor ante Potter- dijo recobrándose un poco . El ojigris abrió la boca .

-No me di cuenta, bueno- parecía algo incómodo- después de todo tu nombre es Mordret, da igual que te dijera Mor ¿para eso me llamaste?-

Harry lo observó ¿Malfoy no comprendía?.

-¿ Lo dices en serio?-

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?-

HArry no contestó y descansó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla , observó la pintura resquebrajada en el techo . ¿Si o NO? .

-¿Sabes hacer un hechizo de privacidad?- Draco asintió confundido por la pregunta- Hazlo –

Siguió la extraña petición . – Será mejor que te sientes porque lo que escucharás te podría alterar- sonrió tranquilo, vaya, por lo visto iban a faltar a Encantamientos...

-¿Recuerdas la noche de la selección?, bien, Nott parecía interesado en mi apellido o al menos una rama de él- el ojoigris forzó su mente a recordar .

-¿Una rama?-

-Sí , los últimos Gaunt – estaba decidido no era hora de arrepentirse- fueron Merope y Morfin Gaunt, el último murió sin dejar descendencia , pero la primera tuvo un hijo –

-¿Tu padre?- Harry lo meditó un segundo .

-Padre adoptivo – dijo finalmente – aunque para mí tiene más valor que ese mequetrefe que aportó a mi nacimiento - el rubio asintió manteniendo el silencio .

-¿Y cómo se llama tu padre adoptivo?- La historia de Gaunt era por decir poco, interesante y él siempre había sido muy curioso. Además había enviado una lechuza a su padre preguntándole si sabía algo de los Gaunt, sólo le dijo que eran los sangre pura más rigurosos de las últimas décadas y que bien le convenía hacerse amigo de Mordret.

-¿Mordret?-

-El nombre que le dieran no era suficiente para representarlo- sonrió – tuvo la desgracia , como yo, de tener un padre indeseable – cada vez el asunto se tornaba más misterioso.

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya conoces a mi padre adoptivo o al menos has oído hablar de él – guardó silencio – todos saben su nombre, pero solo los tontos se atreven a decirlo , porque todo aquel se le oponga, morirá- el rubio estaba muy pálido y Harry creyó que no respiraba . - ¿ya lo has pillado cierto?-

-El …el…-

-Sí , el mismo, Draco -

-No pongas esa cara - dijo el chico intentado distender el ambiente .

-Eres… eres… ¡Eres el Amo Mor! – Harry asintió- ¡ por eso me preguntaste cuando te llamé! …-

Se quedó callado mirando el suelo, Harry tuvo miedo de que saliera gritando de la habitación, pero luego alzó la vista y dijo- Eres el heredero del lord…-luego guardó silencio y Mor supo que debía estarse recriminando por dejarlo solo todo ese tiempo .

-Da igual, he sido un patán contigo siendo que somos amigos-

-¿Lo somos?- El rubio tragó saliva.

-Si tú me perdonas por ser … - no le agradaba reconocer sus errores – en fin ya sabes-

-¿Un idiota redomado? –

Una mueca simpática del pelinegro hizo que el rubio sonriera – Eso mismo –

-Me cuesta creerlo aún , el Heredero del Lord, vaya eso es….-

-No creas todo lo que dicen de mi - Draco alzó una ceja

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué asaltaste la mansión Potter en el aniversario de la alianza o que freíste a los carceleros de Phiro sin mover tu varita?-

-Bueno… - Sonrió como si confesara una travesura – eso es cierto, pero sabes que Skeeter exagera-

Siguieron hablando hasta que notaron que tenían hambre y era hora de aparecer antes de que el profesorado comenzara a buscarlo por todo Hogwarts…

-James cálmate ¿quieres? – quien había dicho aquello fue Sirius , Dumbledore no dijo nada, la verdad a todos les había golpeado ver el recuerdo robado al chico Gaunt .

-Mi Harry y ese chico se vieron hace años en una heladería muggle…- Lily no parecí creerlo y eso que había visto tres veces el recuerdo en esa hora . Miró a su esposo que no dejaba de tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio del director . Remus se mantenía tan preocupado como el resto .

-Tal vez… - empezó Remus rompiendo el silencio – tal vez fue él quien se encargó de … bueno , de vigilar a Harry –

James miró anonadado a su amigo .

-¿Lo acechaba? …- dijo Lily tapándose la boca evitando llorar . A pesar de los años de la muerte de su hijo, aún le pesaba ese terrible hecho , el saber que por su negligencia uno de sus niños estaba muerto … Siempre que recordaba eso ,se convencía que no había sido su culpa, ni de James, que habían sido las circunstancias, esa maldita guerra . No ella, no ellos, no …

-No hagamos suposiciones infundadas- pidió Dumbledore –

-¿Infundadas¡Dumbledore YO vi ese recuerdo!- acusó James pasándose una mano por el cabello .

-Lo sé, James, pero puede que no fuese Harry a quien buscaba – el mago lo miró sin entender.

-Todos vimos que era una heladería , muy concurrida por cierto , habían más personas al lado de Harry , bien podría haber estado vigilando a alguien más .-

-¡Vamos Dumbledore!- bufó el auror- ¡No había ningún otro mago en esa heladería!-

-Tampoco tenemos la certeza de que fuese Mordret quien terminó con la vida de HArry –

-Pero Albus… si no fue Mordret a menos tuvo algo que ver – Lily se sonó la nariz – no creo que estuviese en ese lugar porque Phiro lo sacó a tomar helado –

-No hay necesidad de ser irónicos – el mago entrecruzó los dedos – por el momento no quiero que nadie haga algún movimiento arriesgado con Mordret, no con un ataque tan cerca –

-No me pidas que no haga nada , sabiendo que ese mocoso puede saber dónde esta Harry –

-Partiendo por la base de que no murieses en ese incendio – recordó el director , James golpeó la mesa .

-¡Sin cuerpo no creeré que ha muerto!-

-James ya es hora de que…-

-¡Todo fue extraño , Albus!- Sirius pocas veces había visto hablar sobre Harry a su amigo , el tema era vedado para cualquiera que conociese un poco a James Potter . Sabía que el mago sentía un terrible remordimiento por la, "no completamente confirmada" ,muerte de su hijo. Desde que encontró el Anillo de los Potter tirado en el suelo , el peso de sus acciones cayeron una a una , cada maltrato, regaño injustificado, frustración del trabajo…

James no había tenido descanso luego de la muerte de Harry, se había vuelto un ser que vivía para cazar mortifagos , casi no pasaba en casa, hasta Dumbladore había percibido que lo perdían , por eso había insistido tanto para que aceptase el puesto de profesor de DCAO de ese año , quería tenerlo fuera del peligro , que dejase de haber el kamikaze en cada misión o redada mortifaga .

Vio que James continuaba alegando con Dumbledore, pedía una prueba de veritaserum para el chico Gaunt , el director negaba con la cabeza y su amigo salió dando un sonoro portazo .

- Lo calmaré- dijo Lily saliendo tras su marido . Remus se quedó hablando algo más con el director sobre los clanes de licántropos y él salió del despacho …

Cuando la última clase del día acabó, Harry sintió una alegría extraña. Un mes para el ataque, vaya , era tan… emocionante…

Draco y él volvían a ser los amigos de antes y el chico con agrado notó que el rubio había tomado mejor de lo esperado que fuera el heredero de Voldemort. No se comportaba como un subordinado , sino como un niño pequeño que había descubierto que el conejo de pascua existía, bueno… o algo así . Al menos tenía la amistad de Draco y con eso bastaba por el momento.

Marcharon a Pocionesy ahí se dedicaron a realizar pociones generadoras de fuego, una broma en su opinión, para hacer el filtro de muertos en vida, no había ni que esforzarse.

Estaban en eso cuando notó que Weasley incendiaba el pupitre, el profesor corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían y apagó el siniestro . Pero no notó que el fuego se había esparcido hacia las cortinas y una de ellas amenazaba con caer, los alumnos gritaron y algunos corrieron de la sala . Harry , hastiado de tanto escándalo dio un salto sobre el escritorio del maestro, ganando la ovación de aquellos que lo notaron , verdaderamente fue un salto muy limpio. Luego alzó la varita y apagó las llamas.

Tan rápido como subió, bajó y se acomodó la túnica. Draco se acercó a él , mientras el profesor le daba 15 puntos por su buena reacción.

-El medallón guárdalo – Harry bajó la mirada y notó que, por el movimiento de subir y bajar ,la joya ya no estaba oculta bajo su camisa. Ron y Neville fruncieron el ceño casi al mismo tiempo que Snape , posteriormente la clase fue finalizada .

Se encaminaban hacia Vuelo cuando Ron se detuvo.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!-

-¿De qué…?-

-¡ Recordé por qué Gaunt se me hacía conocido! – dijo emocionado a Neville .- Fue antes de ingresar al colegio, recuerdo que ese día había ido a la guardería del ministerio , y de pronto pareció Gaunt justo cuando estaba aburrido – el pelirrojo hizo una mueca- aunque dijo que se llamaba Mor, da igual, supongo que es un diminutivo-

-¿Estás seguro? No parece la clase de chico que estaría en una guardería estatal – Neville dudaba con razón, Gaunt no parecía hijo de algún funcionario del ministerio, sino un sangre limpia y ellos nunca dejaban a sus hijos ahí.

- Estoy seguro, el medallón, recuerdo que dijo que se lo dio su padre ¡cómo no lo noté antes!-

- ¿Qué con eso? vale, Gaunt estaba en la guardería , pero no veo el punto Ron….

-El punto , Nev, es que huía – el gryffindor detuvo el paso . -¿seguro? –

-Te lo digo , huía del auror Sirius Black y tío Gideon– Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¡Y yo tontamente lo oculté en los juegos! –

Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo pensando por qué Gaunt huiría de un par de aurores del ministerio…

Milla no estaba feliz, no le agradaba ese lugar ¿cómo había permitido que Raquel la arrastrara al callejón Diagon?...

-¡Encargo éste!- dijo feliz la curandera decidiéndose por fin. La dependiente suspiró agradecida y salió por la derecha llevando la tela.

-Te vas a casar a final del año ¿para que tanto adelanto?- dijo la rubia cansada ¿por qué Aline no la acompañaba?.

-¡Pero si queda muy poco!

-Quedan _siete_ meses , Raquel, _**siete , **_eso no es poco tiempo - Salieron a la calle para ir a la tienda de pociones cuando la francesa sintió que alguien la empujaba .

Una mujer de cabello rubio y de porte orgulloso miraba enfadada a quien fuera que la había empujado.

-No hay respeto – dijo enfurruñada , olvidando por cierto, que ella había empujado a alguien más.

-Si, ya lo noté- dijo enfadad Milla llamando la atención de la bruja .

-Milla no te quedes atrás- llamó Raquel .

La bruja miró a la embajadora y frunció el ceño .

-¿La conozco?- Narcissa se veía contrariada .

-Lo dudo – manifestó Milla- a menos que sea de alguna parte del ministerio – La otra rubia se escandalizó con la sola idea de _trabajar _y meneó la cabeza .

-Una dama no está para esas labores- Raquel había retrocedido hasta dar con su amiga y la madre de Draco.

-No sabía que tenías amigas brujas, Milla- dijo la curandera

-¿No me diga que es…?- Narcissa ni se atrevía a pensar que tal vez, había estado conversando con una sangre impura .

-Avalonese – terminó por la bruja .

-Por supuesto – concedió la sra. Malfoy – le ofrezco disculpas por el empujón de hace un rato- no era bueno enemistare con esas mujeres .

La mujer no parecía por completo sincera, pero Milla cabeceó conforme .

-No escuché su nombre –

-Millarrary de Maris – contestó educadamente .

-Un gusto, Narcissa Black de Malfoy - Raquel abrió los ojos con felicidad ¿familia, bueno, debía estrechar relaciones si así era.

-Un placer conocer a alguien de la familia Black.-dijo exaltada la curandera, no notando la cara de disgusto de la embajadora .

Narcissa por su lado miró sin entender a la chica de cabello negro – Veo que no desconoce a mi familia , he de saber a quién ha tenido el agrado de conocer –

-Claro, a Sirius Black, mi prometido, que encantador conocer al fin alguien de su familia, comenzaba a creer que me los ocultaba – la sonrisa educada de Narcissa se terminó casi por encantamiento .

-Claro – dijo cortante – Buenas tardes – y dando media vuelta se marchó .

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Es una Malfoy se puede esperar cualquier cosa de esa gente- dijo la rubia con desprecio – Vámonos , se me acaba la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando Narcissa llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue comunicar a su esposo que el idiota de su primo iba a casarse con una avalonese y que había cruzado palabras con la embajadora de Avalon .

-Esa embajadora me recuerda a alguien…- Cissa estaba confundida , estaba segura que la conocía , pero a la vez no . Recordando que las preocupaciones no eran buenas par el cutis, se dijo que lo mejor era dormir , después de todo , algún día recordaría por qué esa mujer se le hacía familiar.

Abrió los ojos al notar que el sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto, uno muy… ¿soltero?, debía hacer algo con eso , demasiado oscuridad no era buena para la vida . Sonrió , mucho menos si iba a formar parte de esa vida . Vio que su … ¿qué nombre debía ponerle? … , en fin , él aún dormía , se habían quedado hasta la madrugada conversando, haciendo planes, pensando en el futuro. Increíble, todo parecía tan irreal .

Buscó su ropa esparcida por la habitación y con un movimiento de muñeca se vistió , dio una última mirada al mago y acomodó su velo de sacerdotisa.

Luego salió sabiendo que debía preparar una clase de estudios avaloneses.

Era otro monótono día en la vida de los residentes de Hogwarts . El Sol invitaba a salir del castillo , la primavera iniciaba y los árboles estallaban en flores de tonalidades rosadas y blancas.

Hagrid a lo lejos tocaba una flauta ocasionando que Fang ladrara coreándolo , los alumnos que lo veían se quedaban mirando entretenidos , la mayoría gryffindor .

En ese momento alguien más admiraba el espectáculo , un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color , sonreía con las peripecias del perro . Estaba encaramado en uno de los árboles que colindaban con el bosque prohibido, el viaje había sido largo y peligroso, pero finalmente había llegado .

Esta vez nada extraño había ocurrido como aquella en que , durante la noche , tuvo que ayudar a un niño del colegio. En aquella oportunidad había venido al colegio con la intensión de ver en que condiciones estaba el lugar que custodiaría a Raquel . Aunque claro, ella no se había enterado del pequeño espionaje , internamente se alegraba de que así fuese , tanto él como su padre conocían el explosivo carácter de esa niña como para saber que se llevarían un buen sermón por sobreprotegerla .

Dejó de mirar las payasadas del perro y tanteó la invitación en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta .

_**El Sr. Sirius Black y la Srta. Raquel Caroca**_

_**Cordialmente lo invitan a su enlace nupcial**_

_**El día 25 de dic. del presente año.**_

-Alguien me debe muchas explicaciones – dijo el sujeto arrugando el entrecejo, luego saltó del árbol , una extraña brisa amortiguó la caída y el sujeto se encaminó al castillo.

-No voy a asistir – dijo por cuarta vez el profesor de pociones mirando con asco la invitación que descansaba en su escritorio . Aline chasqueó la lengua enfadada.

-¿Y se supone que vaya sola?- dijo en tono plano – por que de ser así no me molestaría – el maestro siguió revisando trabajos sin caer en la trampa de la sacerdotisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sería muy bueno - continuó ella como si meditase únicamente para sí – después de todo, estará todo Avalon invitado y casi la mitad de Sindavel …- Snape alzó una ceja , preguntándose que lugar hablaba .

-… Estarán las Brenes , los Caroca – sonrió conciente de que snape la observaba disimuladamente – y sus parientes … -

-Puedes ir y hablar toda la velada con esas viejas ,Aline– dijo el mago en un susurro – no te martirices por mi –

-¿Y quién dijo que solamente habrían viejas? - la joven miró al techo y sonrió enigmática – estoy segura que a unos cuantos primos de Stena no les molestaría acompañarme en la Danza de las Hojas –

-¿La qué?- Snape ya no revisaba los trabajos .

-Oh nada Severus, sigue con tu importante labor –dijo tranquilamente – nos vemos luego – y aún sonriendo salió.

En otro lugar del castillo , Raquel pesaba las hojas de notro , a su lado Sirius bostezaba con exageración .

-¿Quieres ser más disimulado?- solicitó la curandera mientras caía una hoja . - Si sigues desconcentrándome no acabaré antes del medio día y debo entregar el inventario a Milla mañana a primera hora .

-Pero amorcito, si te queda muy poco ¿ no puedes seguir luego de que me vaya?- Raquel miró las hojas si pesar y los ojitos de borrego que ponía el mago.

La chica suspiro y Sirius supo que había ganado.

Aline caminaba esperando que su "novio" decidiera que los primos de Stena eran muy peligrosos como para acompañarla durante la ceremonia de enlace de Raquel.

Los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos quejándose de los próximos exámenes , cuando alguien tapó sus ojos. Por un segundo estuvo tentada de maldecir al sujeto, pero luego notó que no se trataba de ningún alumno alzado .

El olor a quillay se le hizo vagamente familiar .

¿Enadan?- las manos dejaron de cubrir sus ojos , la sacerdotisa se giró viendo el rostro de un hombre de unos treinta y cinco , de ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

La pequeña Aline – contestó él en respuesta encantado con la cara de estupefacción .

¿¡Pero… qué haces en Hogwarts!?- preguntó riendo con algo de histeria .Como sola respuesta, el de ojos negros mostró una pequeña tarjeta con letras doradas…

Sirius volvía de su viajecito a las cocinas , Raquel por poco y lo envenena cuando el mago mencionó que se moría de hambre . Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con su futura esposa, Aline y un desconocido .

Enadan estaba en medio de Aline y Raquel , sus brazos descansaban en los hombros de las chicas , los tres reían por algo y eso al auror no le agradó mucho.

-Hola Sirius – dijo la curandera algo nerviosa al ver entrar al mago

-Sí, hola – repitió él algo enojado, luego miró al de ojos negros y se encaró a él.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- no estaba alegre, después de todo , su novia parecía muy feliz cuando él entró sin considerar la pose "comprometedora" en que la halló.

-Sirius ….- Raquel puso su mano en el hombro del mago, previendo lo que el mago pensaba .

-¿Y qué, tienes lengua o no, desde ahora te advierto que esta mujer es MI novia ,así que ni se te ocurra volver a meter tus manos ¿estamos claro¿o tendré que hacértelo entender de otra forma? – y puso su mano sugerentemente en la varita que llevaba en el cinturón .

Enadan se largo a reír – vaya y ¿se supone que este es el sujeto , Raquel?- el de ojos negros lo miró evaluativamente – se ve que ha estado en unas cuantas batallas , aunque… por su actitud puedo deducir que ha provocado la mitad de ellas.-

-Oye…¿qué rayos estás insinuando? Soy Sirius Black y para tu información soy uno de los mejores aurores de este reino –

Raquel estaba pálido y miraba suplicante a Enadan , a su vez Aline parecía entretenida con la escena .

-¿Sirius Black? – el de cabellos negros largos meditó un rato – nunca había oído tu nombre – eso pareció enojar más al mago – además no veo que Inglaterra vaya muy bien en la guerra, me pregunto si se debe a magos como tú …-

-¡Sirius¡qué haces, suéltalo!- el auror tomó a Enadan por la chaqueta verde musgo , con la intención de golpearlo . Raquel parecía querer tirarse por la ventana .

Enadan se soltó sin dificultad del agarre del ojigris y esquivo el golpe que venía a su rostro.

-¡Ya Sirius detente!- ordenó Raquel .

Aline se dijo que lo mejor era que arreglaran solos sus diferencias, había que ver la mala suerte que tenía Raquel…

Finalmente de unos angustiantes segundos , ambos hombres se soltaron , ocasión que aprovechó la curandera para meterse en medio , evitando cualquier otra muestra de "afecto".

-¡Quieren que me de un ataque¡eso quieren!- gritó - ¡ tú Enadan!- gritó girándose al de cabellos negros - ¡Sirius es mi prometido¡¿podrías no hacerme viuda antes de casarme?!- Enadan giró el rostro, no soportaba esa expresión en los ojos de Raquel, le recordaban a su madre .

Sirius sonreía burlonamente , Raquel se giró a él.

-¡Y tú qué pretendes! –

- ¿De qué hablas si él fue quien empezó?- La curandera alzó la mano y la apretó aguantando las ganas de maldecir al mago .

-Sirius – llamó Aline viendo que Raquel estaba por golpearlo . – Te presento a Enadan Linumel - sonrió viendo la cara de indiferencia del mago - hermano mayor de Raquel …-

Se sentó en uno de los asientos del patio de la Academia de Aurores , necesitaba un respiro ,luego de la bochornosa presentación ante el hermano de Raquel. Miró a unos cuantos novatos combatir . ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el sujeto era hermano de su novia? .

Sirius no pudiste haber empezado mejor- se recriminó recordando la cara de Raquel cuando supo la verdad .

"Vete , otro día conversaremos"- la curandera estaba furiosa , el tono plano de su voz la delataba . De nada había servido que se disculpara con Enadan .

-Generalmente no es así de idiota – dijo mientras le servía un refresco – Enadan… -

El hombre no contestó , miraba por la ventana . – ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer , Raquel? – sus ojos negros tan similares a los de ella, la miraron seriamente.

-No tengo dudas – dijo de inmediato – es un buen hombre , algo impulsivo…-

-Inmaduro ,poco inteligente e infantil , sí , ya lo noté- dijo tranquilamente bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso .

-Tampoco es para tanto…- lo defendió la curandera . - ¿Tan mal crees que he elegido, Enadan?-

El de ojos negros no contestó y se limitó a volver a mirar por la ventana .

-No es bueno espiar a la gente ¿lo sabías?- mencionó su hermana mirando también a través del cristal , Aline regañaba a unos alumnos por chapotear demasiado dentro del lago .

-No cambies el tema, el cual por si lo has olvidado, es tu supuesto enlace con ese hombre, un mago por lo demás –

-Enadan …-

-Sabes que nuestro padre me ha enviado – sacó la invitación – pudiste ir en persona – Raquel agachó la cabeza y susurró algo, su hermano bufó – Bien merecido lo tendrías , pero dudo que decida encerrarte para evitar que te cases –

-¡Oh Enadan¡tú mismo lo has dicho!- pareció desesperada- ¡Sirius es un mago nunca lo aceptará!- lo miró desolada . Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la enfermería .

-Es cierto que no tomó bien que decidieras casarte con un extranjero – comenzó el de ojos negros – como también ,que tuve que calmarlo para evitar que viniese a regañarte – Raquel seguía dando vueltas- pero sabes que es una persona justa , si él prueba ser digno , dará su consentimiento –

-¡Enadan¡¿ qué tiene pensado hacer nuestro padre con Sirius?!-

El mencionado no dijo más y salió de la enfermería…

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy- dijo Aline a sus alumnos- no olviden la redacción sobre los usos medicinales del canelo – el último alumno terminó de salir y la avalonese se sentó.

-Sea en Ynys o en Hogwarts, siempre te veo enseñando, Aline Sthandier – dijo la voz del hermano de Raquel entrando por la puerta- es un bello día y me siento con el deber de sacarte de estos grises muros , además sé de buena fuente que no tienes más clases –

Aprovechando que las clases de ese día habían terminado , Draco junto a Mordret descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago. Los alumnos felices chapoteaban en la arena del lago.

-Son unos vulgares , sólo a esos se les puede ocurrir calificar de entretenido ensuciar sus pies- dijo Draco por enésima vez, al ver a Longbottom y el resto de los gryffindors tirarse sobre la arena.

-Te mueres de ganas por ir, Draco- dijo burlonamente Harry viendo la luz colarse por las hojas del árbol.

-¡¿Estás demente?! – el rubio bufó indignado viendo la risa de su compañero . Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que el pelinegro divisó a Aline .

-¿Quién será ese?- preguntó Draco refiriéndose al sujeto que acompañaba a la maestra.

-Si no fuera porque en Avalon únicamente hay mujeres, creería que se conocen – susurró el pelinegro.

-¿Y tú como estás tan seguro?- preguntó el rubio .-

-Eso es lo que se dice ¿no? –

-Sí, pero siempre he pensado que no son más que leyendas – Mor lo miró sin entender , Draco sonrió feliz de ver que el chico parecía no percibir algo que él sí – es obvio – comenzó el rubio – si todas las avaloneses son mujeres… ¿me puedes decir de dónde salen? es decir- el slytherin miró el sujeto de cabello negro – no se generan de los árboles , Mordret…-

Harry miró al chico conciente de su propia ignorancia . Y fue ahí que recordó algo mencionado por Raquel , durante su estancia en Avalon , referente a su guardarropa nuevo.

"_Que bien te ha quedado la ropa, las chicas se pondrán muy felices, luego de tanto tiempo haciendo sólo vestidos empezaban a quejarse"…_

Siempre había aceptado que en Ynys Avallach habitaban sólo mujeres , nunca se cuestionó su procedencia a fondo…

-¿Ese no es Snape?- preguntó el rubio mirando como el maestro se detenía cerca de ellos y miraba hacia donde estaban charlando Aline y el desconocido.

-Sí – Harry sonrió- me parece que algo le molesta – el slytherin disfrutó viendo el ceño fruncido de su maestro de pociones ...

La tarde terminó y Enadan y Aline entraron al castillo , Raquel los esperaba en su despacho.

-¿ Enadan ,me dirás qué es lo que pretende?- asaltó la pelinegra apenas entraron al lugar. La sacerdotisa sonrió condescendiente .

-Tu hermana morirá de la incertidumbre, si no le adelantas algo – concedió Aline.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión , Raquel, ahora debo ir a casa – miró a la sacerdotisa – espero vernos pronto Aline , podrías pasar una temporada en Sindevel , es hermosa en esta época del año –

La chica de cabello chocolate asintió – me encantaría , Enadan , pero Hogwarts me mantiene ocupada –

-Es una tristeza que así sea, deberías dejar esta escuela - Aline lo miró sorprendida - te pierdes en este lugar –

-¿Perderme¿qué insinúas?- la sacerdotisa no entendía a qué se refería , Raquel sonrió enigmática .

-Deberías escuchar a Enadan , amiga y dejar de juntarte con cierto maestro de pociones –

La sacerdotisa entendió la indirecta , por lo visto, ya no era un secreto su afinidad con Severus .

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Enadan seriamente a Aline .

-Oh un mago de mal carácter – respondió la curandera por la sacerdotisa, ésta la recriminó con la mirada. – sin mencionar que siempre anda espiando a Aline .-

-¡Por la Diosa , Raquel¡él no me espía!- aseguró indignada , Enadan no mencionó lo que pensaba al respecto, debido a que la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando a Dumbledore acompañado de Snape y Potter.

-Profesoras, Sr. Buenas noches – dijo el director entrando , estos asintieron . Luego entró James y finalmente Severus.

-Profesor Dumbledore- empezó Aline sabiendo que la presencia del maestro se debía a Enadan . – Lamentamos no haberle informado antes de la presencia de Enadan – el director miró al mencionado .

Se detuvo unos minutos en el hermano de Raquel, tal vez por sus largos cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás o por sus vestimentas verde musgo o su capa café . Finalmente ofreció su mano . Al de ojos negros no pareció gustarle tal escrutinio , porque se demoró un poco en aceptar la mano del mago.

El contacto duró lo suficiente para no ser considerado como descortés .

-Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de esta institución , a mi derecha el maestro de DCAO , el Sr. James Potter – el auror asintió , Enadan devolvió el gesto – y a mi izquierda, el profesor de pociones, Sr. Severus Snape – el maestro se limitó a darle una mirada poco amistosa, la cual fue devuelta sin miramientos por el ojinegro.

-Enadan Linumel – dijo sencillamente . Raquel miró a su hermano esperando que dijera algo más , pero eso no ocurrió.

-Sr. Linumel me gustaría invitarlo a pasar la noche en Hogwarts, los caminos no son seguros a estas horas, como sabrá estamos en guerra – Dumbledore sonrió afable como siempre . Raquel asintió fervientemente esperando poder sacarle algo más de información a su hermano.

Enadan miró a Aline y a Snape – Agradezco la invitación y la acepto-

El hermano de Raquel, no solo se quedo esa noche , sino todo el siguiente mes en Hogwarts, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó junto a Aline recordando antiguas historias, como aquella vez en que , estando en Sindevel , se habían perdido en la mitad de la ciénaga .

-¿Recuerdas que intentaste hacer una fogata?- mencionó ella riendo .

-Tenía ocho años – se defendió – además no lo intenté¿olvidas que lo logré?-

-Sí, pero luego de una hora – dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago . –

El rió junto a ella – sí, bueno tiempos…-

-¿Qué¿no recuerdas el regaño que nos dio tu padre?-

El de ojos negros volvió a reír – como olvidarlo , si tuve que limpiar los establos por un mes –

-¿Olvidas que yo también tuve que hacerlo?-

-No seas exagerada, sólo tuviste que cepillar los caballos, quien hacía el trabajo sucio era yo.- Aline lo miró indignada .

-¡Por que tú no me dejabas!- se desquitó la sacerdotisa . El negó con la cabeza deteniéndose .

-Eres una sacerdotisa, no estabas ni estás para esas tareas – dijo tomando las manos de ella . Aline pareció contrariada por el gesto.

-¿Enadan?...-

-Lamento interrumpir el enternecedor momento- dijo una voz tras ellos, Aline soltó al ojinegro como si el contacto la quemara – pero el director quiere hablar con ud. profesora Sthandier- dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias Severus – dijo ella sonriendo al mago, sonrisa que él no respondió . Algo triste por ello, Aline se marchó en dirección al castillo.

-Espere un momento- dijo Enadan al ver que el mago le daba la espalda, Aline ya se había perdido en la distancia.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ud- aseguró el maestro .

-Me parece que sí, tenemos un tema en común - Snape se acercó al hermano de Raquel , tanto que estaba solamente a medio metro de él.

-¿Y cuál sería ese tema ,Linumel?- la falta de cordialidad era evidente , tanto como la mirada gélida que los ojos de Enadan transmitían .

Ojos negros contra ojos negros .

-No me gusta la forma en que la mira – dijo sin rodeos – como tampoco me gusta su actitud –

-No le gustan muchas cosas, por lo visto – mencionó Snape tranquilamente – pues ese no es mi problema , sino el suyo y deberá vivir con él –

-Ella es mejor que ud. Snape, mejor que cualquier avalonese como para estar con un despreciable extranjero – dijo como si fuese el peor de los insultos . – y haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que cometa ese error –

Snape sacó su varita – puede hacer lo que le venga en gana , Linumel, pero no se meta con lo que no le pertenece-

-¿Pertenecer¡cómo se atreve a hablar así de Aline!- Enadan estaba escandalizado y furioso - ¡reducirla a una propiedad es indigno hasta para alguien como ud.!-

-¿Qué se supone pasa aquí?- preguntó McGonagall con la respiración entrecortada – Severus haz el favor de bajar esa varita -

Snape no la escuchó , a su vez el otro ojinegro continuó mirándolo con odio .

-¡Severus!- insistió la maestra . Lentamente bajó la varita . La profesora suspiró agradecida .

-El director me envía para que suba a su despacho, Sr. Linumel – dijo McGonagall ahora que las cosas parecían más calmadas .

-Fui claro, Snape , no lo olvide – dijo Enadan antes de marchar con la profesora…

Dumbledore en su despacho observaba las luces de Hogsmeade , pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y específicamente en Linumel . Durante ese mes había observado al hombre , el sujeto era muy normal y adecudo, solamente Severus parecía no congeniar con él . limpió sus gafas , sabiendo que esta rivalidad se debía a la srta. Sthandier , no había que estar ciego para notar que ambos hombres se desvivían con ella .

-¿Quería verme?- preguntó el de cabello negro sentándose .

-¿Sr. Liumel ,desea algo de beber?- ante la negativa prosiguió – desde que llegó he notado su profunda amistad con la srta. Sthandier y Caroca – Enadan sonrió un tanto .

-¿Desea saber por qué de mi afecto?- el mago asintió.

-Como sabrá, estamos en guerra contra Voldemort y me preguntaba si ud. es alguna especie de aliado de las avaloneses- el de ojos negros se mantuvo serio , Fawkes emitió unas notas captando su atención .

-No negaré que siento un afecto por ambas avaloneses , pero me parece que es exagerar eso de "aliado"- dijo él calmadamente viendo los ojos azules del mago.

Dumbledore asintió – Una amistad de muchos años me imagino-

Enadan sonrió ¿así que quería saber había frecuentado Avalon?

-Más años de los que cree – después de todo , él no iba a mentir ante un mago común y corriente , mucho menos si era un "extranjero".

-Claro , claro – el director guardó silencio mientras observaba los negros ojos del pelinegro – ¿es de Irlanda?-

-A qué viene la pregunta – dijo él seriamente .

-Curiosidad –

-No – fue la escueta respuesta – de Asia ,para apaciguar su curiosidad- dijo levantándose dando por finalizada la charla . – que tenga una buena noche , Sr. Dumbledore-

Albus vio la capa de terciopelo café del pelinegro ondear , mientras le daba la espalda saliendo del despacho…

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño extraño , Joanne lloraba oculta en una de las aulas abandonadas .

De pronto sintió una furia inusitada , con unas ganas despiadadas de hacer sufrir al causante del dolor de su hermana , fue en eso que despertó.

La luz traspasaba sus cortinas , debía ser más de las diez, salió de la cama hallando el lugar desocupado , los baúles ordenados revelaban que se irían mañana al medio día, hoy …

-Hoy es el banquete de final de año – se dijo viendo que pasaban de las once del día – dormí mucho - como fuera, al final necesitaría estar descansado para la noche . – La gran noche…-

-Como último día de clases, los alumno se gastaban bromas y prometían mantenerse en contacto durante el verano. Quien también preparaba sus maletas era Enadan .

-Te veré dentro de poco , hermana – aseguró al medio día , con su escaso equipaje listo .

-Y - mencionó mirando a Aline- no olvides que te he invitado a pasar las vacaciones a Sindevel – recordó nuevamente .

-Trataré de ir unos días- prometió la sacerdotisa . Luego el hermano de Raquel se despidió de ambas y desapareció en el bosque prohibido.

-Enadan y mi padre ¡voy a morir!- gritó la curandera dramáticamente , mientras Aline le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda …

-Severus ¿ me dirás que te pasa?- preguntó la maestra en medio del aula vacía de pociones .

Snape no contestó de inmediato – ahora me hablas , gracias por semejante cumplido , pero sería interesante analizar la razón - Aline abrió la boca para hablar- deja que te lo diga – sus ojos se achicaron un segundo dándole un aspecto algo siniestro – como tu amiguito se fue , no tienes quién te adule –

-¿Hablas de Enadan?-

-¿Enadan, por supuesto, olvidaba lo mucho que le conoces – susurró impasible .

-Severus… - Aline guardó siencio y luego miró dolida al maestro - ¡piensas que te he traicionado con Enadan!- gritó entendiendo el reproche. Snape bufó.

-No lo creo, tengo la certeza- aseguró el maestro - si alguna vez tuvimos algo queda disuelto- Aline abrió la boca sin creerlo , impactada por la frialdad del rostro del mago al decir algo semejante - puedes ir y revolcarte con Linumel , aunque dudo que no lo hayas hecho-

La mano alzada dolía , pero más las palabras que el mago había dicho. Snape se frotó la mejilla lastimada por la sacerdotisa .

-¡Cómo te atreves!- cerró los ojos y apretó los puños conteniendo las lágrimas que reclamaban por salir - ¡eres un ser despreciable!-

Snape sonrió para luego mirarla seriamente – Vete con Linumel y desparece de mi despacho – le dio la espalda mirando la ventana , unos segundos después la puerta fue azotada por la maestra.

A eso de las siete de la noche , Mordret se paseó por el baño de Mirtle , como siempre nadie andaba por los alrededores , lo cual lo relajó un poco .

-Me debes una respuesta – dijo la voz de Hermione tras él .

-La última vez que nos vimos te dije que no me siguieras- dijo incómodo con la presencia de la niña.

-Ella alzó la mano hacia él amenazadoramente – me debes una respuesta -

-¿De qué hablas?- Hermione lo miró indignada.

-¡He pasado seis meses pensando y tú lo has olvidado!- alegó , Mor sonrió indolente . - ¡La canción¡El canto a Ynys Avallach!- gritó nuevamente - ¡me hiciste robar un cuaderno a Longbottom!- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Harry abrió los ojos al entender que se refería a aquella ocasión en que Weasley y Longbottom robaron su croquera. Casi había olvidado que la había convencido para "recuperarla".

-¡Quiero la verdad¿Cómo sabías de esa canción?-

La canción que Aline le cantaba para dormir …

-No molestes, Granger- dijo con tristeza al recordar aquella época en que la sacerdotisa lo cuidaba , esa en que no lo miraba como si estuviese por matar a alguien.

-No me has entendido , Gaunt- dijo seriamente – no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas dónde la escuchaste-

-Si tu dama Leola no te lo ha dicho yo tampoco- aseguró – vamos Granger, atácame ¿eso harás? – la niña dudó

-No lo harás porque eres una curandera –

La niña se sorprendió revelando con ese simple hecho, que era verdad.

-Una guardiana me habría atacado el mismo día en que me negué a dar esa respuesta- la niña apretó los labios sabiendo que era verdad- si fueras aprendiz de sacerdotisa , habrías hecho algún sortilegio para sacarme la verdad o al menos lo habrías intentado , una curandera por otro lado…

-¿Dices que soy una curandera por descarte?-

-Lo digo porque es la verdad , conozco bastante a las avaloneses como para saber cómo funcionan , aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones como la curandera Caroca –

-Ese niño era más observador de lo que ella esperaba , además esa mención a su gente … ¿qué tantos sabía Gaunt de Avalon? Y lo más importante ¿por qué lo sabía?.

-No atacarás y yo tengo mucho que hacer esta noche -

-¿Qué cosas?-

Mordret sonrió – La versión corta sería un ataque a Hogwarts, ahora si quieres la larga , te diré que mientras los mortifagos atacan el pueblo , otros entrarán al castillo aprovechando la distracción-

Hermione palideció y alzó ambas manos al niño- Si lo que dices es cierto, no puedo dejar que ocurra –

-¿Así que…pelearemos?- Mor sonrió encantado, mientras la niña realizaba unos movimientos de muñeca…

Los presentes del Gran Comedor disfrutaban del banquete de final de año, Slytherin había ganado la copa de quiddich y Ravenclaw la de las casas .

-Una victoria – dijo Flint a su lado tragando un descomunal pedazo de ternera .

-No ganamos completamente – observó Mordret ,quien apenas había tocado su plato .

-¿Ves esas caras, Gaunt?- Flint indicó los mellizos Welasey – mientras no rían, nosotros siempre ganaremos –

Mordret entendió el punto , por lo visto Flint era más inteligente de lo que parecía

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Draco al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor.

El pelinegro afirmó que no era nada , pero sabía que no era así …

Observó que Dumbledore llamaba para hacer su discurso ,notó que Aline no estaba , así como tampoco Hermione , quien ,por cierto, era la razón de su dolor de hombro…

Peleaba muy bien para ser una curandera , estaba seguro que le había roto el brazo entre otras cosas. Luego de vencer a la avalonese, la había dejado oculta en la casa de los gritos , por el momento era el lugar más seguro , además no que pudiese ir a otro lado teniendo en cuenta que estaba atada de pies a cabeza .

Con respecto a sus heridas, un poco de magia natural había curado las más serias, aunque no había realizado un gran trabajo, la molestia de su hombro así lo demostraba .

Notó que Dumbledore había terminado el discurso debido al aplauso de los alumnos.

-Bien alumnos, ahora que han comido es hora de dar la copa de las casas- ravenclaw gritó emocionado . – Con 149 puntos la casa de Huplepuff – los tejones apludieron suavemente – Luego en tercer lugar con 200 puntos la casa de Slytherin , en segundo la de Gryffidnor con 235 puntos y con 250 la casa de Ravenclaw- los aplausos de los alumnos de azul y plata no se hizo esperar , felicidades a Ravenclaw-

Mor miró la hora , las ocho cuarenta , dentro de poco sería la hora, debía alejarse…

Los alumnos de ravenclaw se felicitaban unos a otros y la mesa alta conversaba amigable y despreocupada , unos cuantos gryffindors fueron a felicitar a los azules , ocasión que aprovechó Mor para levantarse, el hecho no pasó desapercibido para Dumbledore.

-Se mueve – James casi se levanta de su puesto para evitarlo .

-Déjalo James, no hace nada fuera de lo común, notarás que otros alumnos también se retiran- era cierto, algunos gryffindors se iban , seguramente para aprovechar las últimas horas que estarían con sus amigos.

-¿ Adonde vas?- preguntó Draco una vez que salieran del comedor .

-No me sigas – advirtió – lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer en la sala común – guardó silencio al ver pasar a unos ravenclaws , no era aconsejable hablar en el pasillo , pero no había tiempo .

-¿Atacarán?- Mor asintió .

-A las nueve asegúrate de estar en la sala común , nadie atacará a quienes estén allí , no se muevan de ella aunque los profesores se lo digan –

Draco se veía enfermo , pero afirmó . – Ten cuidado , no sé qué harás , pero asegúrate de no ser capturado , un ataque a Hogwarts… aún no puedo creerlo –

-Me tengo que ir , recuerda lo que te he dicho – Harry sonrió con su usual calma y comenzó a correr hasta perderse por el pasillo…

Las horas siguientes a la pelea con Snape no hicieron que Aline se sintiera mejor , durante ese tiempo se ocultó en su habitación y cerró las cortinas , no podía creer que Severus la hubiese tratado como una … ¿cómo el hombre que amaba la había acusado de semejante manera? . Se sonó la nariz y observó que el papelero estaba repleto de pañuelos . Movió la muñeca y volvió a estar vacío, tanto como ella.

Siempre supo que Severus no era un hombre como el resto , callado, misterioso y de un genio complicado, distaba mucho de un príncipe azul . Pero ella tampoco era una princesa , se dijo , ninguna podría fijarse en un hombre que tuviese los ojos tan negros y fríos como Severus Snape. Ella había encontrado en ellos algo más, una pequeña zona que destilaba preocupación, había visto más allá…

Pero él no ¿cómo podría si la acusaba sin pruebas¿por qué creía que lo había engañado? .

La tarde avanzaba y seguía buscando respuestas , trazando planes de disculpa por algo que nunca había hecho , cuando la sirena de alarma del pueblo se escuchó a lo lejos. Corrió hacia las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, la oscuridad se extendía por doquier , las nueve de la noche marcaba su reloj de mesa. ..

-No lo olvide , maestra – pidió Yomara ya preparada .

-Se lo diré en cuanto termine esta batalla – aseguró Leola , estaban en el centro de los cuatro jardines ante el árbol más antiguo de Avalon, un manzano blanco del cual provenían todos los báculos que las avaloneses llevaban ocultos en las palmas de sus manos .

-Mientras este árbol viva todo estará bien – Stena llegó ante ambas sacerdotisas .

-Todo listo , su majestad-

Yomara dio una última mirada al árbol de los cuatro jardines y observó la primera estrella del cielo , las estrellas, amas del destino , hoy condenarían a más de alguien…

Cuando la alarma de Hogsmeade sonó, Voldemort y sus partidarios ya habían destruido unas cuantas casas aledañas.

El duque Bolingbroke terminó de beber y soltó a su víctima . Elliot , su lugarteniente , reportó que hasta el momento no habían bajas en su clan .

-Perfecto- Voldemort que sonreía viendo los fuegos esparcirse con rapidez sobre las casas del pueblo.

-Dos grupos Elliot – ordenó el duque – uno en el pueblo y el otro conmigo –

El vampiro se apresuró a cumplir la orden…

-No lo repetiré- dijo la mortalmente fría voz de Snape a sus alumnos - ¿dónde está el Sr. Gaunt?-

Los slytherins se miraron , la mayoría de las miradas recayeron en Draco , este se hizo el desentendido .

-¿Sr. Malfoy¿no hay algo que quiera decirme? – el maestro con sus negros ojos fulminó al rubio. Este corrió la mirada .

-Nada Sr.-contestó , después de todo era verdad, no tenía idea de donde estaría su compañero.

Snape maldijo y salió con paso rápido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore,que Gaunt no estuviera en la sala común sólo indicaba que formaba parte del ataque al pueblo...

Se llevó una mano al costado al caer en un ángulo no muy normal, luego de pasar por el tobogán de la cámara secreta.

El camino era oscuro, así que conjuró unas cuantas bolas de fuego , relegó a un lugar perdido en su memoria, que había sido Alexa quien le enseñara ese manejo de la magia natural y siguió adelante. La luz era tenue , pero suficiente para alguien que había vivido años en la fortaleza oscura encontrara fácilmente el camino ,llegando a una enorme cámara con una estatua de considerables proporciones.

-Salazar Slytherin-dijo notando el eco del lugar.

La Orden estaba reunida al completo en el despacho de Dumbledore , los retratos despiertos parecían disminuir ,el ya reducido espacio de los presentes.

-Los aurores ya están en el pueblo –James hablaba – Moody pide refuerzos – dijo luego de ser avisado por un patronus parlante.

-Iremos, pero antes quiero asegurarme que el ataque sólo se remita al pueblo-

-No se atreverían atacar Hogwarts, no con ud. aquí- aseguró McGonagall . Dumbledore le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Con Tom nunca se sabe , Minerva , ah Severus- dijo al ver que el maestro entraba al despacho - ¿algo del joven Gaunt?-

A penas escucharon la alarma, Dumbledore había ordenado que todos los alumnos se mantuviesen en sus respectivas salas comunes, posteriormente serían llevados por los jefes de casa hacia los subterráneos, lugar habilitado para casos de emergencia.

-No está en ningún lado – respondió evitando mirar a Aline , quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos . –

-El mocoso debe estar con Voldemort – dijo James con una mueca .

Sirius a su lado tuvo que reconocer que su amigo tenía razón, luego de revisar el mapa del merodeador no habían muchas opciones, a menos que estuviese en una zona secreta .

-No podemos preocuparnos por él ahora. – se lamentó Dumbledore , James bufó.

-No que corra algún peligro – miró a sus pares y nadie asintió .

Aline solamente se limitó a mirarlo mal , Raquel al lado de Sirius no dijo que estaba de acuerdo con el mago . Si alguien en ese castillo estaba seguro, ese era el heredero de Voldemort ¿cierto?.

-Como sea , debemos ocuparnos de la vigilancia, las barreras antia parición han sido reforzadas – dijo Snape .

-Todos los pasadizos sellados- informó James .

-Siendo así, sólo hay que preocuparse que puedan entrar por el bosque – acotó Dumbledore mirando un mapa de los alrededores del castillo . Remus con ojo crítico estuvo de acuerdo .

-En este momento Hagrid convence a las acromántulas para que nos ayuden con eso-dijo el anciano mago .

James esbozó una sonrisa – siendo así creo que no hay problemas –

- Los jefes de casa se quedarán para llevar a los alumnos a los refugios asignados, el resto de la Orden viene conmigo al pueblo – todos asintieron conformes y comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la entrada…

El pueblo , bueno, no que pudiese llamarse así teniendo en cuenta que las pocas casas que estaban en pie se encontraban con importantes daños a su infraestructura ,era azolado tanto por vampiros , licántropos y mortifagos. La orden se quedó un segundo en su puesto al ver semejante paisaje, a lo lejos Moody combatía con un vampiro.

-Buena suerte a todos – dijo Dumbledore – chispas verdes para solicitar ayuda . Lily asintió y junto a James se perdió entre el mar de enemigos…

Debieron estar cerca de una hora en la tarea de atacar y cubrirse , tanto aliados como enemigos vieron caer a los suyos. Voldemort se mantenía tranquilo , alejado de la batalla . James lo divisó a lo lejos .

-No pelea – dijo a Remus , que al igual que él miraba al mago oculto tras unas ruinas

-No lo entiendo , es como si …- Remus guardó silencio - ¡Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore!.

-¿Remus?-

-¡Ayúdame a buscar al profesor , James!-

Les tomó casi media hora encontrar al director , estaba combatiendo con un vampiro . El mago lo acabó convirtiendo al inmortal en una linda antorcha.

James ,Remus , gusto en verlo muchachos- dijo cordialmente despreocupado .

-¡Profesor ,Voldemort no ataca!- gritó Remus olvidando los modales , se agachó evitando una maldición perdida .

Los ojos azules destellaron furiosos - Ya veo, muchachos saben que hacer – luego alzó su varita para desaparecer. Pero no pudo …

- Deberán caminar – afirmó el maestro y lanzó patronus parlantes dando las instrucciones y el cambio en el plan de ataque…

-Pues yo no entiendo y teniendo en cuenta la situación, sería bueno que me pusieran al tanto- dijo sarcástico James mandado una maldición a un mortifago tras Remus.

-Gracias James-

-Por nada lunático, pero qué rayos pasa-

-El avado de wronski , James – dijo sencillamente , luego conjuró un patronus para ojo loco , debía saber que todo era una treta , porque realmente ese no era el blanco.

**Segunda Parte: El llanto de Ynys **

-Lo han notado – susurró Voldemort al ver a la Orden replegarse .

Las barreras anti aparición han terminado de ser colocadas alrededor del pueblo , mi lord- dijo Regulus algo cansado por recorrer la mitad del pueblo en busca del mago.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, primero habían creado una distracción en el pueblo , mientras las barreras anti apararición eran conjuradas , luego un grupo de licántropos, mortifagos y vampiros seguirían atacando Hogsmeade, así él y otro escuadrón entrarían por la cámara. Y desde dentro vencería la barrera que protegía el colegio, con lo que los trolls y resto de criaturas barrerían el castillo…

Nagini se enroscó sobre un pobre tipo muerto , sacó los colmillos amenazadora ante un licántropo que amenazaba con quitarle su aperitivo.

-Reúne un grupo , Regulus – miró al Black y sonrió- que vayan a actuar un rato ante los jardines de Hogwarts- el mortifago no entendió bien a qué se refería su maestro con aquello de "actuar", pero no pensaba decírselo…

Hay una presión que acaba con la gente y no se trata de la explícita, no, la presión psicológica es aún peor, el saber que estás acorralado , viendo que los enemigos te acechan y todo depende de una barrera antiaparición…

La barrera puesta por Dumbledore sólo permitía el acceso a aquellos que tuviesen un colgante de fénix, el director los había repartido a cada integrante de la Orden durante la reunión en su despacho, así que no les fue difícil a Lily , James , Remus y Sirius penetrarla.

Los jardines de Hogwarts eran más tétricos de noche, las estatuas de los cerdos alados parecían repugnantes gárgolas creadas por alguna mente enferma . Lily evitó pensar en eso y siguió caminando o mejor dicho, corriendo tras su esposo . Maldijo a Voldmeort en su pensamiento , primero los hacía ir al pueblo, durante una hora atacaba y ahora… ¿el verdadero objetivo era el colegio?...

-¡Lily no te quedes atrás!- James la apuraba , vio a Moody correr a su lado junto a los hermanos Prewett y las avaloneses .

Llegaron casi sin fuerzas a las puertas de Hogwarts ,la pelirroja se dejó caer sin decoro sobre las escaleras , sintiendo una molesta puntada en su costado derecho.

-No pasarán esa barrera- aseguró James viendo aparecer al profesor tras unos arbustos. Dumbledore tenía un corte de poca importancia en una mejilla, fuera de eso se veía bien.

-¿Profesor el ataque es a Hogwarts?- Lily seguía sin convencerse .

Dumbledore les indicó que entraran al castillo, una vez en el recibidor se encontraron con los cuatro jefes de casa.

-El ataque es al colegio- informó Gideon a los cuatro .

-Lo sabemos- respondió Snape- el profesor nos envió un patronus parlante –

-Ciertamente ,por eso lo esperábamos en el recibidor –acotó Minerva - ¿Albus estamos seguros de que el ataque es al colegio?- McGonagall no se veía convencida – él sabe que no puede eliminar la barrera estando fuera -

-¿Entonces ,si sabe que no hay forma de pasar la barrera , por qué se empeña en atacar Hogwarts?-preguntó Aline intrigada por esa actitud tan poco inteligente de una mente tan bien estructurada como la de ese mago oscuro…

Vio a sus mortifagos , entre ellos Regulus atacar la barrera sin resultados favorables.,

Malfoy , no cabía duda , no tenía más mortifagos con ese color de cabello, lanzó una maldición por lo bajo. Voldemort sonrió y lanzó un hechizo al cielo . Algunos creyeron que sería la marca tenebrosa, pero no . La luz plateada salió como un rayo de la varita del mago y explotó más allá de las nubes, por unos minutos el cielo fue una pacífica obra de arte, un lienzo que iniciaba con un tranquilo plateado para dar paso al color escarlata.

Metros más lejos y bajo tierra, Mordret sintió el calor de su medallón sobre su piel.

-Es hora –

Caminó hacia la estatua de Salazar .

Muéstrame la entrada que solo tu heredero puede traspasar- susurró en perfecto pársel . Aparentemente no dio resultado y cuando el muchacho se preguntaba si había dicho mal las palabras, una de las murallas de la cámara se hundió en el suelo .

Y entonces lo vio. El pasadizo que nadie podía encontrar

-¡Profesor!- entró gritando el semi gigante ,en el recibidor, agitando los brazos - ¡no lo va a creer Sr.!-

Hagrid, respira y dime lo que ocurre- ojala y no fueran más problemas . Como respuesta apareció por la entrada la figura de…

¡Stena!- gritó Aline reconociendo a la guardiana . -¿pero qué ?-

La avalonese venía acompañada de su majestad . Ambas vestían cotas de guerra.

Stena sonrió sin poder aguantarse y miró los rostros desencajados de Sirius y James . No pudo culparlos, ver a la Reina de Avalon con su traje de guerra era todo un espectáculo.

Con su cabello largo y blanco , su majestad ya resaltaba , pero si a eso se le añade , la cota de guerra plateada con el emblema de la Torre de Marfil adornando su pecho, más su espada colgando de su cintura y el arco de madera violeta , su majestad no tenía igual.

-Estamos aquí para honrar la alianza que celebrásemos hace años atrás –dijo solemnemente la soberna , al mismo tiempo que James abría su boca incrédulo.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Remus mirando por la ventana del recibidor, estaba algo pálido y reía incontrolablemente - ¡no va a creerlo!-

La Reina y Stena sonrieron condescendientes ante ello. A su vez el director, junto con el resto del profesorado observaron tras los cristales.

Cerca de cien guardianas estaban perfectamente alineadas formando dos cuadrados , desde un plano general. Podían verlas gracias a las luces que parecían desprender sus ropajes .

Aline y Raquel se miraron creyendo que alucinaban , nunca , en siglos, Avalon había interferido tan abiertamente en una batalla de magos , ni siquiera cuando Grindelwald extendía su dominio por Europa.

-Su majestad-dijo Dumbledore con su chispa reviviendo – no tengo palabras para agradecerle –Yomara no dijo nada y solo asintió .

-No permitiremos que un castillo de la luz caiga , no hoy –

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ud. dijo que Voldemort no puede pasar las barreras ¿por qué ellas sí?- preguntó Fabian Prewett .

Stena lo fulminó por hacer preguntas que no iban al caso .- Por la alianza – respondió cordialmente Yomara– La magia de la barrera nos reconoció como aliadas permitiéndonos entrar – explicado el punto los magos se encaminaron a los jardines . Aline iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Stena intercambió una mirada con Yomara y asintió.

-Aline debo escoltarte hasta Avalon –

La sacerdotisa aludida creyó oír mal y paró su andar.

-¿Su majestad?- La avalonese buscó ayuda en la reina , pero ella se mostró serena . – Pero … -miró a Raquel que tenía un rostro tan sorprendido como el suyo, hasta Snape mostraba en sus ojos que no comprendía nada.

-Es necesario – dijo Yomara al ver que Aline no se movía – antes de que la batalla inicie debes estar en Ynys-

-¿Por qué¡no entiendo!- no podía irse ahora , no abandonaría a sus alumnos.

-Su majestad te ha hablado , sacerdotisa Aline debes obedecer – Stena no pensaba permitir que la orden fuese incumplida .

Dumbledore y el resto no intervenían, sabiendo que aquello solo era competencia de Yomara , además , pensó James, no era bueno contradecir a la avalonese cuando traía ayuda, si se quería llevar a la mujer , pues bien por él, al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba lo que ocurriese con ella.

¡No me iré! – aseguró Aline .

Aline, por favor, te aseguro que es de vital importancia que marches a Ketrüngrayen, sé que no comprendes, pero una vez hables con la dama Leola ella te lo explicará – Yomara se veía afligida , Severus se apoyó en una columna del recibidor ,aparentando indiferencia.

Aline dudó ¡no era justo¡también quería defender Hogwarts! . Observó a Severus ,aunque este eludió su mirada . También se fijó en los ojos implorantes de la reina .

-Está bien- susurró derrotada, si Severus no la quería , lo mejor era estar lo más lejos de él.

Yomara sonrió - Te lo agradezco , Aline-

Stena intercambió una mirada con su majestad y salió junto a la maestra de estudios avloneses.

La imagen de la Torre de Marfil en los estandartes avaloneses flameaba vivamente , mientras las guardianas estaban en línea listas para la batalla . James observó las interminables filas de mujeres vestidas con mallas azules y capas plateadas, sus arcos de madera blanca brillaban fantasmagóricamente en ese atardecer , el Sol rojo moría a lo lejos , el ambiente era denso , nadie hablaba , todos esperando el momento ...

El sonido de miles de golpes a la tierra fue lo primero que oyeron, luego a lo lejos unas monstruosas formas comenzaron a definirse, altas y más fuertes que el mismo Hagrid , de un color verdusco enfermizo y oliendo peor que un banquete de aniversario de muerte, toda una horda de trolls de las montañas .

Raquel entendió que el ruido escuchado no había sido otro que el producido por esas bestias, al golpear la tierra con sus mazos de madera.

-Desde aquí puedo olerlos, puag –escuchó que dijo Helena , hermana de Stena .

-Pues no deben bañarse mucho-dijo Akaila sonriendo , aquello parecía una conversación tan normal que no podía creer que estuviesen a las puertas de una batalla.

Ambas guardianas pusieron sus manos es sus arcos , sacaron una flecha y esperaron …

Unos metros tras ellas , en el inicio de los jardines, Stena realizaba la misma acción , luego de dejar a Aline sana y salva en el santuario de ketrüngrayen . Observó a sus compañeros, nunca pensó luchar junto a los magos en su primera batalla , miró el cielo ennegrecido , las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar .

Las bestias chocaron contra la barrera de defensa tirándolas hacia atrás , mirando sin entender,las criaturas siguieron golpeando la cortina dorada.

A los lejos se acercó un grupo de magos, todos mortifagos, así lo rebelaban sus máscaras blancas .

-Ha iniciado – Maven oyó a Stena y observó los conjuros chocar contra la barrera, todos rebotaron sin causar el menor daño. Había que reconocer la efectividad de ella

Mientras los magos atacaban , Voldemort observaba desde el pueblo las luces impactar , como lo esperaba, Dumbledore había reforzado las barreras.

-Black, Malfoy traigan al resto de los escuadrones –ordenó Voldemort, sus seguidores por un segundo dudaron ¿para qué si no lograban derribar las defensas del castillo?. Luego cumplieron , después de todo, era su amo quien lo ordenaba y si él lo decía, debían obedecer.

Aline caminó por las arenas de la laguna de Ketrüngrayen , sus aguas de turquesa y esmeraldas daban a entender que nadie había osado mancharlas, alguna vez . La sacerdotisa se sentó en las arenas y se perdió en esas aguas pensando por qué ella estaba bajo la custodia de las guardianas del santuario y no en Hogwarts luchando como sus compañeras. Cada ser que significaba algo para ella estaba en peligro , luchando una batalla en la que era altamente probable hallar la muerte.

Miró su reflejo ,¿ qué tenía ella que la hacía diferente¿por qué… si su majestad luchaba , debía ocultarse en esa cúpula de esmeraldas? .

Leola no aparecía , las guardianas habían mencionado que vendría pronto , lo que más deseaba en ese momento, ya que no podía estar en Hogwarts, era saber , entender qué sucedía .

Pero Leola no llegaba.

Un ligero mareo la hizo caer , amortiguando las arenas su caída, el daño fue casi imperceptible .

Las aguas de pronto se agitaron , la sacerdotisa alzó la vista sintiéndose realmente enferma y vio lo que éstas le mostraban .

Durante unos minutos , lo que se parecía terriblemente a los jardines de Hogwarts flotó sobrenaturalmente en las aguas, luego vio a sus compañeras , los magos , a Severus y a su majestad…

-¡NO!- gritó horrorizada levantándose . Las aguas se calmaron y tan rápido como si solo hubiese sido un espejismo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los ojos vidriosos de la chica revelaban que algo no estaba bien , nada podía estarlo , no podía ocurrir lo que la laguna había mostrado.

-¡DIME QUE QUIERES!- le gritó a las aguas , aunque estas no respondieron .

La chica frustrada corrió a las puertas de su obligada prisión y las golpeó con furia, una joven guardiana las abrió . Sin esperar a que la chica se recuperara , Aline corrió por los pasillos del castillo. Muy pocas guardianas estaban custodiándolo, normalmente el lugar gozaba de una vigilancia tan férrea como el Palacio de Cristal, pero no hoy.

Porque luchaban una guerra lejos de casa .

-Hogwarts-

Todo estará bien-dijo la alumna se sexto grado arrullando a su hermana , ambas ravenclaws , temiendo que por no ser sangres puras muriesen , si las defensas no resistían .

La sala estaba repleta de alumnos que ,por no tener la edad suficiente, no habían sido aceptados para pelear, por lo tanto no habían alumnos de séptimo , como pudo comprobar Ron . Alzó la vista , más allá cerca del rincón se encontraban los slytherins , vio a Alya Lestrenge intercambiar comentarios con Parkinson, Malfoy miraba inexpresivo las ventanas , aunque él sabía que no vería mucho, después de todo estaban en los subterráneos . Llevaban una hora y media en ese lugar .

-¿Malfoy adonde vas?- preguntó el prefecto de slytherin viendo que le chico pretendía salir del refugio .

-Al baño – el prefecto lo observó sospechoso . Nott comenzó a prestar atención .

-¿Al baño?¿en medio de un ataque?-

-Lo que haga no te incumbe , soy un Malfoy – dijo altanero .

El prefecto pareció molesto y volteó – Pues vete y haber si te dan una maldición –

Alya y Pansy vieron a Draco salir , luego para su sorpresa Nott también se fue seguido de Zabini

-¿Alya?-

-Pasa algo y voy a averiguar qué- aseguró la ojiazul , igual que sus compañeros salió por la entrada, ignorando las advertencias de los otros prefectos . Pansy la siguió .

- No te canses, son slytheirns no les pasará nada- aseguró el prefecto de gryffindor al de revenclaw que tenía la intención de ir tras los alumnos…

Draco había caminado unos cinco minutos cuando se detuvo , giró , pero nadie estaba allí, continuó su camino , nuevamente la sensación de ser seguido .

Caminó hasta una intersección y esperó.

-Nott, Parkinson , Lestrenge y Zabini, debí saberlo – su ceja alzada evidenciaba su molestia.

-¿Saliendo del refugio durante el ataque , Malfoy?- Nott se mantenía tranquilo- no me parece acorde a ti ¿ apropósito, donde anda el principito?.-

-¿Principito?- fue Alya quien preguntó, aunque de no haber sido tan rápida ,la misma pregunta habría sido formulada por el rubio.

Nott rodó los ojos- Gaunt, Mordret Gaunt estoy seguro que sabes donde está- dijo a Malfoy.

-¿No haces siempre gala de tu inteligencia , Nott?-Alya supuso que MAlfoy disfrutaba el momento – dímelo tú si eres tan listo. –

El slytherin se mantuvo serio – Junto a su maestro –

-Sabes más de lo que te conviene, Nott - luego miró a Alya y Pansy , bufó molesto .

-Luego hablaremos de eso , yo me voy a la sala común- luego dio la vuelta . Los cuatro slytherins se miraron y siguieron a Malfoy…

-Buen trabajo – dijo el lord en la cámara secreta a Mordret , el niño sonrió suavemente .

Detrás de su maestro unos cuantos mortifagos comenzaron a aparecer , así mismo de vampiros , frunció el ceño al reconocer al duque Bolingbroke, también estaba Elliot.

-Interesante lugar- observó el vampiro pelirrojo ,posó su mirada en los ojos negros de Mordret , el niño dándose cuenta no apartó la mirada.

-Debe tener cuidado con esos ojos, joven Mordret – Voldemort mientras tanto ordenaba sus mortifagos , así que no notó el pequeño diálogo .

Nagini se enroscó en los pies de Harry, tal vez para mostrarle al duque que su pequeño slytherin no estaba solo.

_-No hay problema , Nagi , puedo con este tipo-_susurró indiferente a la mirada de la serpiente.

-Muy interesante, en verdad- repitió el vampiro , Nagini abrió las fauces amenazadora .

_-Termina de jugar Na__gini , vamos a la superficie-_ Voldemort había llegado a ellos sin que Harry lo notara , luego se giró al duque, este hizo una leve reverencia y caminó hacia el túnel .

_- Mantente a mi lado_ - ordenó en pársel , Nagini y Harry se miraron si saber bien a quien iba esa orden…

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos , muchos de ellos acercándose . Los de sexto se miraron preocupados.

-¡Prefectos! – gritó una chica del emblema del león , los siete muchachos restantes acudieron , alejándose del resto.

-Son pasos- dijo uno de Huplepuff .

-No me digas- masculló el de slytherin , un muchacho de ojos oscuros –

Silencio ambos, no sabemos que ocurre, lo mejor es obstaculizar las puertas- dijo la chica de gryffindor, sus cabellos negros se agitaron al correr junto con sus pares hacia las puertas.

Los prefectos alzaron las varitas , con lo que los viejos muebles de la olvidada aula , se agolparon en la entrada. Los pasos se oían cercanos.

La prefecta vio a su par de gryffindor.

-Hay que protegerlos, no pueden ser de los nuestros – dijo con voz entrecortada ¿Mortifagos en el castillo¡cómo! .

-Lo sé –respondió Percy con una sonrisa nerviosa . Como mudo acuerdo los otros prefectos decidieron apoyarlos , asimismo el resto de los de sexto año , ordenaron a los chicos retroceder hasta el rincón.

En eso la prefecta de Gryffindor miró el techo de piedra y una alocada idea cruzó por su mente .

Las pisadas parecían las de un ejército , se dijo que tal vez así fuera .

-Menuda suerte aceptar este año el puesto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa resignada .

-Tengo una idea , Percy ¡ALUMNOS TODOS AL RINCON!- gritó la muchacha . El prefecto de Slytherin se le acercó intrigado, esa chica Marshall parecía tener una idea interesante…

Las puertas comenzaron a ser golpeadas , los gritos temerosos de los pequeños no tardaron en llegar …

Mordret estaba lívido .

-Maestro no es prudente- dijo viendo a los mortifagos aporrear las puertas de los subterráneos.

Harry acababa de ser informado sobre los planes de su maestro…

Más que atacar Hogwarts, iban a saquearlo , secuestrarían a los niños más importantes para el ministerio . ¿Qué diría Fudge cuando supiera que su sobrina había sido secuestrada¿O el director del Departamento de inefables, al escuchar de Dumbeldore que su nieto había desaparecido?.

Poder, su maestro se aseguraba el control del mundo mágico con esa jugada ¿qué no harían por sus seres queridos¿qué no darían?.

Interiormente se sentía traicionado , su maestro no le había dicho esa parte del plan . ¡Se suponía que sólo atacarían a los profesores!.

-Listo - dijo Elliot , el vampiro que lideraba ese grupo del clan Bolingbroke al sentir el crujir de las puertas.

El niño vio la vieja puerta de roble ceder y se quedó esperando porque la matanza acabara rápido.

-Perfecto –miró Voldemort - pueden alimentarse del resto cuando entren- dijo al clan del duque, los ojos de los vampiros como luces resplandecieron esperando el banquete que se darían.

Hermione… "Está bien , está a salvo", se dijo calmándose , sabiendo que nadie la hallaría en la casa de los gritos.

Para donde mirara habían mortifagos o vampiros ..

-¡Expelliarmus!.-

Fue el primer hechizo que escuchó Harry de parte de los prefectos al derribar la puerta. Eso junto con los gritos de sus compañeros.

El polvo y la madera astillada hacían difícil la visibilidad . Sintió que alguien ponía algo entre sus manos .

-No deben verte- Voldemort depositó una nueva máscara de plata .

El slytherin deslizó sus dedos por la fría obra , la máscara que lo separaba del resto de sus compañeros , la que lo cubría de poder y respeto, su refugio.

Se la puso y acalló el grito que estaba por romper su garganta. ..

Los slytherins corrían despavoridos, aunque nadie los tocaba , era innegable que ni ellos se esperaban ese revés .

-¡Suéltenme!- Ron volteó al escuchar los gritos de una niña de Huplepuff, dos vampiros la tironeaban sin consideración.

Ron estaba por hacer algo cuando sintió que golpeaban su espalda y cayó . El sabor a sangre mezclado con tierra lo hizo toser , no sabía que lo había atacado, pero seguía encima de él.

-Un bocadillo , hace tiempo que no como niño - la criatura sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos.

Una sola palabra se coló en su aturdida mente.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Un rayo azulado se desprendió de su varita y arremetió contra el vampiro , el cual chocó contra el techo y calló .

Se volteó a la niña , pero ya estaba muerta .- ¡Corre ,no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella!- gritó Neville a su lado . Alzó la vista a su compañero, tenía un corte en el hombro .

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Neville ,lo tironeó debajo de una mesa semi destruida , como pudieron gatearon hasta ella , sin embargo cuando ya creía que iban a lograrlo, algo chocó contra él

No supo que siguió, lo más normal cuando te dejan inconciente …

Voldemort ordenó a cinco mortifagos tomar los alumnos que serían trasladados a la Fortaleza . Boligbroke permitió a los vampiros de su clan "alimentarse" a su albedrío .

Mor se obligó a no fulminar con la mirada al duque cuando soltó al prefecto de Ravenclaw , el cuerpo inerte del muchacho se desplomó sobre una astillada silla .

-Duque- llamó Voldemort al lado de Harry- le encargo la barrera – el vampiro hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar ,mientras tanto Mor se preguntó cómo un vampiro podría derribar el sortilegio de Dumbledore…

Los slytherins caminaron rápidamente tras Malfoy , siguió así hasta que cinco minutos después , los pasos cesaron, enfadado por la demora el rubio se giró.

El resto de sus compañeros estaban quietos como las estatuas del jardín de Hogwarts , un vampiro les impedía el paso.

-Cuatro niños caminando solos , malo malo – dijo mostrando su inquietante sonrisa , se giró a Malfoy – y un quinto de cabello rubio - lo miró evaluativamente, Draco se mantuvo estático , ya fuera por el miedo o alguna otra razón.

-¡Somos slytherins!- gritó Nott dando un paso adelante , en un arranque de valor inusitado , el vampiro dejó de mirar al ojigris .

-¿Slytherins?- caminó hacia Theodore - ¿y eso qué? siguen siendo comida –

Luego se abalanzó sobre Draco…

La oscuridad avanzaba entre los habitantes de Hogwarts , silenciosa , despiadada , quienes estaban fuera presentían que algo no iba bien, tanto avaloneses como magos veían los infructuosos intentos , por parte de los mortifagos , trolls y otras criaturas de traspasar la barrera .

-Algo no va bien – dijo Yomara mirando a Stena , las guardianas alineadas no escuchaban la conversación.

Estaban en los jardines , dejando cerca de treinta metros libres, los cuales estaban repletos de trampas ocultas , luego seguía una línea de aurores ,Moody al saber que Dumbledore pensaba que el ataque sería a HOgwarts, había enviado un escuadrón , todos integrantes de la Orden para que ayudaran , él mismo estaba entre ellos.

Luego de los aurores, estaba la primera fila de guardianas todas con sus arcos tensados y espadas afiladas listas para la batalla. Stena , al frente de sus pares , esperaba no tener que luchar esa noche, tenía un mal presentimiento y , a pesar de la barrera de la cual todos hablaban , algo le decía que no duraría mucho.

-Ojalá y me equivoque- alzó la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, sabía que Helena, su hermana, estaba unas filas más atrás comandando el segundo escuadrón, el cual seguía luego del primero de sacerdotisas, el cual por cierto, venía tras ellas.

No quería que Helena luchara esa noche , en la última batalla no había salido bien librada, un vampiro por poco y acaba con su vida , a veces sentía que esa amenaza seguía latente esperando entre las sombras , como esta noche en que los magos aseguraban que un tal Duque Bolingbroke había sido el causante del ataque de los vampiros al pueblo.

Un escuadrón de guardianas y sacerdotisas había sido enviado a Hogsmede para aplacar esa amenaza , sabía bien que sus pares no cometería errores …

Ni las chicas ni Nott o Zabini podrían explicar cómo Malfoy había mandado a volar al vampiro , el caso era que ahora había unos vitrales menos en la tercera ventana del pasillo , un vampiro había salido por ellos…

Malfoy tenía las manos agarrando su cabeza acurrucado en el rincón , al lado de una armadura semi destruida, a lo lejos oían las explosiones y pasos apresurados .Nott pareció reaccionar ante la súbita idea de que más vampiros viniesen tras ellos.

-No sé que rayos pasó, pero si no te levantas Malfoy te dejamos aquí- amenazó , Pansy gritó a Theodore que ella no se iba sin su "Drake" , por su parte Alya se limitó a darle una mirada calculadora . El rubio tambaleándose se levantó , la ojiazul pudo notar el cansancio que padecía.

-Malfoy ¿estás bien?- el slytherin le mandó una mirada indescifrable y asintió.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo en silencio y con paso rápido.

-Qué fue eso , Malfoy- preguntó Nott sin contenerse . Alya puso atención y Zabini alzó la vista hacia atrás para ver si los seguían.

-Nada que te importe – fue la agria respuesta del ojigris , caminó más rápido y adelantó al muchacho, no deseaba hablar con nadie , sentía que el cansancio iba a vencerlo de una vez por todas…

De pronto una de las ventanas se azotó por causa del viento , los cinco niños dieron un salto en sus puestos, luego suspiraron al ver sólo era una ventana abierta.

¿Qué hacen fuera de sus salas?- dijo una voz tras ellos , Pansy gritó del susto y Alya se llevó una mano al pecho , los niños giraron encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro .

Nott frunció el ceño ¿y éste quién se creía?.

-¿Y ud. quién es para preguntar?- preguntó inquisitivo . El sujeto pareció reír, miró a los niños uno a uno deteniéndose en Draco .

-Supongo que tú fuiste quien aventó al vampiro por la ventana – Decir que el slytherin se sorprendió es poco, MALfoy ,olvidando la compostura sacó su varita y dio dos pasos atrás , de pronto pareció aterrado .

-Deberías tener más cuidado, chico, casi me cae en la cabeza – dijo seriamente .

-¡No sé de qué habla y si se acerca lo maldigo!- Enadan se fijo en la varita y lanzó una risotada .

-Si fuese otra la ocasión ,te haría tragar esa cosa por sugerir que puede vencerme – Se acercó a Draco , Pansy intentó acercarse a su "Drake" , pero de pronto no pudo moverse , el resto de los niños fue conciente de que estaban inmovilizados…

Enadan no se limitó a acercarse a Draco, sino que caminó a su alrededor como quien examina algo que está por adquirir .

-Draco Malfoy Black –dijo de pronto parando de moverse - ¿ese es tu nombre cierto?- el niño abrió los ojos no entendiendo cómo lo sabía , estaba seguro que un vampiro no era , todo indicaba que era uno de esos sujetos que su madre le advirtió.

-No lo uses si no puedes controlarlo – advirtió , los slytherins no entendían de que hablaba , aunque por la cara de Draco él sí. – otro día nos veremos, por ahora recuerda mi consejo – luego se encaminó a la ventana y se tiró .Los niños se pudieron mover , Nott corrió a la ventana y miró por ella.

-¡Está loco!- exclamo Zabini poniéndose al lado de Nott. A su vez el rubio se quedó pensando …

-¡Adonde se fue!- Nott miró a Zabini y ambos a Malfoy , que se había apoyado en una columna .

-¿Quién?- fue la tonta pregunta de Pansy.

-¡El sujeto no está!- Alya corrió a la ventana , era cierto, no había rastro del cuerpo del hombre en el suelo , así que…

-vuela o desapareció- dijo Zabini. - ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que nadie puede desaparecer en Hogwarts!- recriminó Nott .

-Como sea hay que moverse – apresuró Alya viendo que sus compañeros parecían haber olvidado la situación que vivían . Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo con la ojiazul y entre todos emprendieron el viaje a la sala común de slytherin…

Enadan se apresuró a salir del castillo al percibir que las avaloneses estaban afuera. La noche avanzaba y acorde con ella el viento también , se detuvo al ver que Raquel estaba al lado del tal Sirius.

-No pasarán, la barrera la ha hecho el profesor Dumbledore- dijo nuevamente el mago a su novia .

-Irás de inmediato a Sindevel , Raquel-

La curandera se quedó muda un instante al ver a su hermana , pero… - ¡Tú te fuiste en la mañana!- Enadan cerró los ojos .

-Eso es obvio , al igual que he vuelto – Sirius esta vez se mantuvo callado, ya bastante había metido la pata con su "cuñado".

-Si buscas a Aline se fue a Avalon- los trolls rugieron en la distancia – y no es por ser descortés, hermanito, pero está por iniciar una batalla-

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que una curandera está en medio de ella, tenía la convicción que las curanderas se limitaban a "curar" no batallar , hermanita – contestó perdiendo la paciencia .

-¡No me iré , Enadan y si has venido por ello puedes devolverte a Sindevel!-

-¿Qué sucede muchachos?- preguntó Dumbledore apareciendo detrás de Sirius .

-No es momento para que seas rebelde , Raquel , obedece – miró seriamente a la avalonese y pasó por alto la pregunta del director – Los vampiros ya están en el castillo y sabes que no hay remedio contra sus mordeduras –

Dumbledore palideció de pronto al igual que Raquel y todo aquel que oía con disimulo la discusión.

-Eso es imposible, la barrera impide que entren a Hogwarts- Enadan bufó mirando al auror .

-Claro y seguramente fue un ave el que estuvo por atacar a esos niños en el castillo – dijo indolente – así que , Raquel , vienes conmigo o te saco por otros medios – la curandera enrojeció de furia , mientras Dumbledore comenzó a lanzar patronus parlantes a todos los miembros de la orden que estaban cerca.

"Han penetrado las barreras , vayan al castillo"

El director junto a James , Remus y los profesores se replegaron al recibidor, Yomara junto a un grupo de sacerdotisas entraron al castillo, su majestad dejó a cargo del resto a Kanara . Stena por su lado , ordenó a su hermana mantenerse en los jardines , mientras ella y su escuadrón entraban a Hogwarts…

Bolingbroke caminaba tranquilamente admirando los cuadros de Hogwarts, más que un enemigo, parecía un hombre paseándose en los pasillos de algún museo inglés . Se detuvo mirando un cuadro de las mazmorras. Un mago con ropas de mediados de siglo y ojos azules .

-Demasiado escándalo ¿es que acaso no pueden mantener quietos a esos sangres sucias?-

El vampiro lo miró entretenido .

-En eso estamos , Sr. – dijo cordialmente haciendo una ligera reverencia, el cuadro pareció conforme .

-Ahora mi estimado amigo, si fuese tan gentil de indicarme la salida más próxima se lo agradecería – podía salir por alguna ventana, pero… no estaba a su altura .

-Al final del pasillo , a mano derecha encontrará unas escaleras, sígalas hasta dar con unas gárgolas y gire a la izquierda, camine medio metro y gire a la derecha .

Bolingbroke se fue y el mago continuó su siesta…

Snape maldijo al encontrar el refugio saqueado , McGonagall a su lado emitió un gritito y si no hubiese sido por James, la bruja se habría golpeado en el piso.

-Es horrible- Lily se llevó las manos al pecho y se apoyó en la columna más cercana , Dumbledore se adentró en la sala , el desastre era visible por doquier , mesas destrozadas, varitas rotas, sangre… y cuerpos esparcidos. Un mar de muerte que no estaban preparados para ver .

Raquel, quien se había negado a seguir las órdenes de su hermano, se dejó caer sobre el suelo .

-Están muertos… todos muertos y … mi pequeña inglesa- Sirius ayudó a levantarla .

Yomara dijo unas palabras que nadie entendió, aparte de las avaloneses y Enadan .

- Que así sea su majestad- susurró Stena conmovido por tanta crueldad, no había peor crimen que asesinar niños , no importaba si fueran avaloneses, sindevelinos, magos o muggles, el crimen era el mismo y debía pagarse con sangre.

Yomara se apoyó disimuladamente en el muro, lo sucedido la afectaba más que a cualquiera de ellos , su empatía en ese tipo de situaciones se salía de control. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir el eco de las súplicas en su mente. Gritaron, lloraron y lucharon, pero nadie los había ayudado. Se agachó tomando la corbata ensangrentada de algún alumno, masacrados…

Se fijo en el director , pudo notar un aura distinta en Dumbledore, el sujeto que siempre se mostraba tranquilo , había cambiado radicalmente . Sus ojos resplandecían con el deseo de venganza , una furia que se desataría en cualquier instante , ella comprendía su sentir…

-¡Mal nacidos!- Moody se agachó tomando en sus brazos a una niña de tercero - ¡Sandra!-

-Oh Alastor…- director reconoció a la pequeña. Puso una mano en el hombro del mago en apoyo , Sirius mandó una mirada a Remus , este negó con la cabeza "La nieta de Alastor" , James miró a su jefe viendo las dos lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. "La primera vez que lo veo llorar", se dijo en silencio.

-No hay nada que hacer – el profesor de encantamientos sacó su segundo pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente – Sandra , mis alumnos, todos los niños…-

-No todos – recordó James intentado mitigar la desesperanza que notaba en sus pares- los de séptimo están afuera , junto al resto de avaloneses y aurores- recordó .

Snape alzó la vista al techo cansado de toda esa noche. Y fue que lo vio.

-Por lo visto hay más alumnos con vida- los profesores lo miraron interrogante y él como respuesta apuntó al techo.

Un agujero de treinta por treinta centímetros presentaba la piedra del techo.

-Minerva , Lily , Raquel , Gideon y Fabian- pidió el director- encárguense de buscar sobrevivientes , el resto al piso superior - Todos asintieron y siguieron al director, Enadan se quedó resguardando a su hermana…

Siguieron su rumbo, Harry no lograba sacarse las imágenes de los alumnos en su cabeza, ni siquiera fueron oponentes para los mortifagos, menos decir los vampiros de Bolingbroke.

-Mordret no te quedes atrás- Harry se fijo que era Elliot , de todos los vampiros del duque, Elliot era el que más le agradaba , no porque fuese simpático, sino que asesinaba limpiamente, no hacía sufrir a sus víctimas.

-Ya voy – dijo el niño , alzó la vista , su maestro iba a unos metros de él, Regulus Black y MAlfoy a su lado , luego más vampiros de Bolingbroke, Elliot y él junto a NAgini.

El vampiro asintió y se adelantó tomando nuevamente su puesto ante el resto de los vampiros . ¿El duque habría logrado su objetivo?...

-¡Caminen rápido!-apremió el pelirrojo girándose a unos cuantos rezagados. Un chico de sexto de su casa se acercó al muchacho.

-Percy… hicimos el conteo … 50 alumnos – susurró evitando que el resto de los alumnos escuchara. El prefecto de gryffindor agradeció por la información y se obligó a no pensar que dentro de esos 50 alumnos , su hermano menor no estaba.

La comitiva , luego de salir del refugio, mediante un agujero en el techo, se dirigió hacia la Torre de Juana, nadie iba allí , esperaban que los vampiros tampoco.

-¡Ocúltense!- gritó una chica de sexto al ver que el encantamiento de presencia que ahbía hecho , anunciaba que venían cinco personas desde la siguiente bifurcación.

Como pudieron entraron al aula más cercana , estaba semi destruida y no tenía pizarrón, evidenciando que ya habían recibido la visita de los vampiros , Percy lo agradeció y esperó.

Sigilosamente en las sombras ,aumentadas por la falta de antorchas, debido a los ataques , se deslizó por el pasillo , sonrió al ver unas avaloneses y magos remover los escombros de la sala que hacía una hora había visitado junto a los suyos. Una pena que no tuviese tiempo , sabía de buena fuente que la sangre de avaloneses era una exquisitez, compensaría más tarde .

-El aire huele a muerte – susurró Enadan intentando descubrir de donde proveía la emisión , su hermana y el resto no parecieron darse cuenta de ello . Aunque tal como había llegado, la extraña emisión se fue.

Bolingbroke se quedó un segundo más mirando al ojinegro dar vueltas "interesante …" prontamente se encargaría de averiguar quién era el sujeto.

Al llegar al piso superior , el pasillo desierto le dio la bienvenida . Pasos a lo lejos lo hicieron ocultarse en la oscuridad .

-Stena , ve por favor a los jardines de Hogwarts – los magos estaban dentro de una sala analizando las posibles teorías de adonde podrían haber marchado los alumnos , como era de esperarse , en la sala superior no había nada . Su majestad y la guardiana habían salido al pasillo .

-No me agrada que se quede sin guardia, hay vampiros en el castillo y …- Yomara sonrió .

-Lo se , mi primera guardiana, por lo mismo me sentiría mejor si estuvieses al lado de tu hermana en los jardines –

Stena comprendió que , a pesar de toda explicación que pudiese brindar, su majestad la quería junto a Helena , debía reconocer que su corazón le instaba a estar cerca de su hermana .

-Como ud. mande - la guardiana hizo una reverencia y se marchó por el pasillo a paso regular.

-Su majestad- Yomara se giró al oír a Dumbledore - ya hemos encontrado a los alumnos que lograron sobrevivir- Bolingbroke puso más atención – se encontraban muy cerca de esta sala, Severus los halló en una Sala que llamamos de Juana – La soberana dio gracias a la Diosa por ello.

-Profesor, los alumnos comenzarán a ser evacuados por los jefes de casa , junto a nosotros- dijo Remus al lado de Lily , Sirius y OjoLoco.

El maestro asintió y los profesores y aurores desaparecieron por el pasillo hacia la sala de Juana, donde los esperaba Snape .

Bolingbroke viendo su oportunidad , deslizó entre su manga derecha una fina daga . Ambos blancos eran muy tentadores, Dumbledore y la misma reina de Avalon … pero primero los negocios.

Desplazándose , a través de las sombras se acercó sin que lo notaran , a tres metros de ambos era lo máximo que podía estar sin ser detectado .

-¡Profesor!- Bolingbroke maldijo al perder la concentración , un segundo más y hubiese clavado la daga en el cuello del director . Claro, el odioso Potter venía corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿James?-

-¡Está en las mazmorras!- el auror se veía agitado , sus ojos desorbitados demostraban que no estaba en sus cabales .

-¿Muchacho de qué hablas?- Yomara vio que llevaba en su mano un pergamino.

-¡Voldemort está en las mazmorras!- meneó el mapa como una bandera- ¡qué idiota no verlo antes!-

-Vamos - se limitó a decir el director comenzando a caminar , James y Yomara a su lado lo siguieron.

-Y eso no es todo Sr. – continuó el profesor - ¡el mocoso está con él!- la reina lo miró sin comprender , ente lo que el mago rodó los ojos - ¡El niño de la Fortaleza!-

Los magos y Yomara se dirigieron hacia allá, mientras Bolingbroke maldecía y se dirigía a avisar a Voldemort .

Las mazmorras se veían más oscuras que nunca , Harry se preguntó si Draco estaría en la sala común de Slytherin , a su lado Nagini observaba preocupada al muchacho, desde que habían abandonado los subterráneos estaba más silencioso de lo normal.

Su maestro ordenó algo a Regulus, pensando que podría haberle solicitado, se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que el hermano de su tío había desaparecido.

-No debería ir distraído , joven Mordret– susurró Bolingbroke apareciendo tras Harry , el chico saltó del susto y el vampiro sonrió descaradamente , Nagini mostró sus fauces .

Voldemort detuvo el andar por las mazmorras al ver al duque aparecer.

-Ya saben que está aquí – anunció sin reparos – Dumbledore , la Reina de Avalon y Potter vienen hacia acá, claro- sonrió- además de ese licántropo-

Su maestro no pareció sorprendido .

-Y su encargo aún no está listo- Harry supuso que se refería a las barreras.

El lord se giró a su heredero – Mordret saldrás con Nagini e irás a la Fortaleza – el muchacho sabiendo que seria un pérdida de tiempo discutir, asintió.

-Alguien más viene – dijo Elliot antes de que de la nada se materializara la figura de un hombre de ojos negros.

Harry se afirmó más la máscara y Nagini se deslizó a su lado , evitando que cualquiera pudiese acercársele .

-Voldemort , supongo – dijo Enadan en tono plano , luego se giró hacia el duque . – el olor a muerte - Elliot miró interrogante a su maestro .

Los pasos retumbaban distantes y Harry pensó que sería prudente marcharse del lugar, seguramente Dumbledore y su maravillosa Orden, venían .

Pero su maestro no parecía incómodo y miraba al amigo de Aline como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

El sujeto debía ser muy valiente o algo estúpido, pensó el muchacho.

-Quién pregunta-

Enadan no contestó – No me importa que problemas tenga con esos magos – hizo un getso hacia atrás suyo- pero deje a las avaloneses afuera de esto –

Voldemort observó al sindevelino de pies a cabeza, en su escrutinio no encontró varita a la vista , una mirada al duque le hizo ver que el vampiro parecía interesado en él.

Era extraño, estaba seguro que Dumbledore no tenía en su orden o profesorado a ese sujeto ¿de dónde había salido?.

-Tú debes ser Gaunt – dijo centrándose en Harry . Nagini se agitó molesta .

Aunque en eso,el lord lanzó un cruciatus al ojinegro, que esquivó hábilmente. Se apoyó en una delas columnas , haryr esperó que sacase su varita, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio , Enadan sonrió de lado , casi entretenido con esa acción. Aunque no pudo seguir mostrando sus habilidades.

-Tom - Dumbledore no mostró odio por su maestro en su voz- esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- Yomara pareció algo contrariada al ver a Enadan .

-Su majestad – dijo él haciendo una leve reverencia que pasó a segundo plano por causa del intercambio de palabras entre los magos. James por su parte se fijó en Harry y éste en la oscura mirada del amigo de Aline puesta en el duque.

…

Minutos después Voldemort combatía con Dumbledore, Enadan con Elliot , con respecto a Yomara , la reina chocaba encantamientos con Bolingbroke, quien demostraba ser un enemigo escurridizo , la noche y sus tinieblas aumentaban la fuerza del vampiro .

Harry notó que el único que no peleaba era él, puede que fuese por la imponente figura de NAgini o el hecho de que ya no hubiesen fénixs que le hicieran frente. Se fijó que Potter y tío Sirius luchaban hombro a hombro contra un par de mortifagos que si no le fallaba su intuición, eran Regulus y Nott.

Weasley ,mantenga a los alumnos quietos – ordenó en un susurro Snape , luego salió de la Sala de Juana , algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien …

Draco miró por la ventana las tropas avaloneses y recordó al ojinegro … su madre le había advertido de que algo así pudiese ocurrir … una ínfima posibilidad de que así fuera, pero su sangre Black decía otra cosa .

Ahí esta la mínima posibilidad

Estaba él.

-Nunca creí que esperaría tanto por una guerra – susurró fastidiada Helena , su hermana la miró reprobatoriamente - ¡oh vamos!- dijo la guardiana a Stena – No pasarán esas barreras y al amanecer nos daremos cuenta que fue un desperdicio de tiempo el haber desplegado las tropas –

-Ruega a la Diosa para que así sea – Maven , quien junto a Akaila escuchaban furtivamente demostraron su aceptación por las palabras de su líder.

-Me encanta la privacidad – masculló la hermana menor de Stena . Akaila rió.

-En medio de este jardín y a menos de treinta centímetros no esperarás privacidad ¿o sí?-

Helena iba a defenderse cuando vieron que las líneas delanteras se alborotaban , vieron que alguien destruía la perfecta alineación ganando ritos de protesta y uno que otro insulto.

-Que me maldigan…- Helena miró a su hermana sin entender y al igual que sus pares enfocó mejor la vista .

-¿No es maestra Aline?-

-¡Esa inconciente!- Stena marchó a paso rápido y más furiosa de lo que se había sentido en años, hacia delante para alcanzar a aquella que había osado ir contra una orden de su majestad y el consejo de Hadas.

-¡Obedece Mordret!- Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar nuevamente la orden su maestro, la orden… la orden…

_-Irnos a la Fortaleza_- ayudó Nagini . EL problema era que no quería marchar sin saber cómo acababa todo el ataque .

Observó a Elliot lanzar unas dagas al sujeto ojinegro .

-_Pequeño slytherins , vamos- _

-_ Un segundo _– Irse ahora cuando los distintos enfrentamientos mejoraban , podía parecer un indolente , pero no siempre se veía tan buenas técnicas y despliegue de magia como aquellos por un lado la Reina de avalon contra el duque, ambos habían dejado su huella en el otro , Bolingbroke tenía una fea quemadura en su mejilla izquierda, mientras que Yomara se veía agitada y tenía dificultad en su pierna dercha , cortesía de un ataque del vampiro.

El resto iba como se lo esperaba, aunque Regulus Black era una sorpresa a sus ojos , no luchaba mal y tenía más de un truco bajo la manga . Por un momento se preguntó que haría él ante una lucha contra Joanne. Sirius dio una voltereta y cayó encima de una armadura , su hermano esperó sin hacer más .

Que difícil luchar contra un hermano…

Potter y su esposa como siempre barrían contra los mortifagos de su maestro, lo mismo se aplicaba a Remus .

Un sonido sordo y un quejido hicieron que saliera de su análisis improvisado .

-¡Profesor!-

-No es nada serio – James fulminó con la mirada al vampiro , hasta Voldemort parecía algo enfadado por la interrupción de su duelo .

-¡Profesor!- gritó nuevamente el auror al ver su mentor gemía al sacar la daga que había lanzado Bolingbroke en su antebrazo derecho.

-Su encargo, mi lord- dijo indolente el vampiro . El resto de los duelos se vio momentáneamente interrumpido por la maniobra .

Yomara tomó la daga de las manos del director y olió la punta , un pastoso líquido verdoso escurría .

-Yedra negra –susurró lanzando la daga al vampiro .

-Que carácter – dijo divertido parando el arma sin dificultad.- me agrada – sonrió .

Harry no entendía que pasaba ¿un veneno? extraño porque de ser aquello Dumbledore debía estar convulsionándose o algo ¿cierto?.

-¡Déjame pasar Stena!- gritó Aline empujándola . Las guardianas presentes observaban sin entender que realmente ocurría.

Pocas veces Helena, quien había corrido hacia su hermana , había visto a la sacerdotisa en ese estado, sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus órbitas .

-No sabes lo que haces –

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- se quejó alzando las manos en una clara amenaza.

-¡Ah enloquecido!- gritó alguna guardiana entre las filas .

Un estruendo las hizo ver al frente . Y lo que vieron no les gustó.

La fina cortina dorada comenzaba a debilitarse , aunque no parecía por causa de los salvajes golpes de garrote de los trolls .

-Caerá , su fuente ha sido debilitada – brizara miró a su hermana , luego corrió hacia delante para estar al frente de su escuadrón.

Metros más adelante , Stena y Aline habían dejado de discutir.

No hay tiempo , hay que ponerte a salvo – la guardiana lanzó un juramento de enfado .

Lo siento –dijo la sacerdotisa alzando las manos hacia Stena , esta abrió los ojos con incredulidad y fue aventada contra la fila delantera de guardianas, los murmullos de desacreditación y estupefacción corrieron como pólvora entre las presentes. Para cuando pudo levantarse , Aline abandonaba los jardines.

-¿Hermana estás bien?- preguntó en su susurro Helena.

-¡Estúpida, mil veces estúpida!- miró alrededor y luego la barrera que comenzaba a resquebrajarse como si de una cáscara se tratase.

-¡Helena tú comandaras el ataque!- se giró a Akaila y Maven- y ambas serán sus guías –

-¿Qué harás tú?-

-Ir tras esa inconciente –

-Pero , no entiendo – Helena hizo una mueca – estará bien, es la mejor sacerdotisa de su generación, no creo que…

-¡No podemos permitir que algo malo le pase!- gritó , Helena agachó la cabeza .- lo siento, Helena, pero no sabes lo que Aline significa- recordó las palabras de su majestad … debía mantenerla con vida .

Si todo fallaba , Aline era la última carta antes del desastre…

Lanzó una mirada afligida hacia donde se hallaba la ventana, yedra negra , sabía bien para que era . Esa hierba disminuía la emisión de magia de cualquier ser mágico , no importaba si fuese un mago, avalonese , era infalible.

-Estás acabado , Dumbledore –

- Tal vez , Tom, pero Hogwarts nunca caerá ante ti –

Voldemort volvió a atacar y los enfrentamientos paralelos comenzaron nuevamente.

_-¡Pequeño Slytherin es hora de marcharnos!- _

Harry supo que Nagini tenía razón al escuchar el estallido que indicaba que la barrera finalmente había caído .

Ya todo estaba hecho, Hogwarts sería azolado por las fuerzas de su maestro , era imposible que un puñado de aurores y la Orden vencieran a toda una horda de vampiros, licántropos y mortifagos sedientos de pelea.

El niño dio un último vistazo al duelo de la Reina de Avalon , la dama Yomara seguía siendo la misma mujer buena y comprensiva que conociera en su niñez . Por eso se quedó estático cuando el duque la agarró por la cintura y la aventó sin consideración contra el piso .

Se olvidó de respirar al ver la locura en los ojos del vampiro y sus colmillos salir .

-¡NO! - Enadan acababa de ver al duque beber del cuello de Yomara para luego torcerlo hasta darle muerte.

-¡Pon atención al frente!- Elliot le dio una patada que lo llevó al suelo , todo el aire que tenía se fue , pero no le importó , alzó la vista hacia la avalonese , al igual que él tirada en el suelo, sus ojos celestes abiertos carentes de vida. Su blanco traje de batalla corrompido por la brutalidad del vampiro y su sangre tiñendo del color escarlata su pecho.

-¡SU MAJESTAD! – El ojinegro se levantó del suelo , aunque antes de que llegase a Yomara , Elliot le cortó camino.

-No es de caballeros huir de un duelo-

Sus ojos centellaron y todas las ventanas del pasillo se abrieron de par en par , las armaduras y cuadros cayeron de sus puestos por la furia del viento.

-Parásito –

Elliot chocó contra la pared del pasillo , Enadan tenía un brazo alzado, luego movió hacia arriba y el vampiro fue aventado hacia el techo.

Finalmente, más que golpeado , Elliot fue a dar a algún rincón del pasillo.

Debido a la fuerza del viento, los duelos se vieron otra vez interrumpidos.

-¡Esto es una locura!- gritó James a Sirius aferrándose de una gárgola del pasillo. Enadan tomó a Yomara entre sus brazos , parecía no afectarle la fuerza del viento .

Nagini se enroscó en Harry para protegerlo, pero aún así se vieron afectados , ambos rodaron hasta el final del pasillo. El lord y el duque se refulgieron en un escudo que hizo el primero , Elliot no se vía por ningún lado y Regulus amenazaba por caer de una ventana, solo sus manos aferradas al cuadro de una bruja, lo salvaba . Por su parte Lily y Remus junto a Dumbledore habían hecho un improvisado escudo que amenazaba por desplomarse, la yedra negra había mermado demasiada magia del maestro .

_-¡Pequeño Slytherin!_- Eso fue lo último que escuchó el niño al caer por las escaleras…

No fue difícil dar con la pelea , sólo siguió los gritos y al sentir las hirientes ráfagas de viento sobre su piel, supo que Enadan estaba cerca. Usó gran parte de su magia para realizar un escudo decente y se adentró en el pasillo.

Poco veía por causa de esa verdadera ventisca , Enadan estaba en el centro con alguien en los brazos, también pudo distinguir algo brillante y unos cuantos magos más que no supo quienes eran.

Aline rogó para que su escudo resistiera y avanzó hacia el ojinegro .

Al hacerlo pudo distinguir lo que albergaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos . Se derrumbó al reconocer a su majestad y abrazó llorando la espalda del pelinegro .

-Se ha ido , no me dejes tú también –

El viento aminoró hasta hacerse casi una leve ráfaga veraniega , las cosas cayeron una a una y los magos deshicieron sus escudos. Dumbledore en una rápida mirada notó que Voldemort y los vampiros, así como los mortifagos se habían marchado…

Mientras tanto en los jardines una lucha bastante pareja tenía lugar , no era una masacre como Harry había pensado , las guardianas y sacerdotisas luchaban valerosamente frente a las fuerzas de Voldemort.

Contra los que más bajas habían tenido eran los vampiros, quienes no contentos con desangrar, rompían el cuello de sus víctimas.

Helena tomó la empuñadura y la jaló con energía, saliendo del pecho del vampiro, este comenzó a gritar y la muchacha acabó su miseria con un rápido corte de cabeza. Se rió viendo que iban ganando , observó a Kanara y Brizara encargarse de un par de licántropos .

El cielo comenzaba a clarear , en unas horas a lo sumo el sol saldría .

-Dos horas más y acaba esto- se dijo sonriendo al dejar lleno de flechas a un troll, un vampiro que la observaba entre las sombras se acercó sigilosamente . Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo…

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a Lord Voldemort , incluso el duque tenía una distancia prudente con el mago . Su furia llenaba la estancia . ¿la razón?:

Tal como Helena había previsto el Sol salió dos horas después, los vampiros debieron retirarse , sin contar con que las avaloneses casi habían exterminado a todos sus licántropos y trolls .

Los pocos mortifagos que no fueron apresados o cayeron en combate, estaba maltrechos y algunos carecían de todos sus miembros .

Y estaba el asunto de ese sujeto.

-Quiero el nombre , su vida completa antes del fin de este día- siseo hacia sus mortifagos – Nott te encargarás de ello ¡YA!-

-Si , mi amo, de inmediato – el mago hizo una torpe reverencia y salió , Snape interiormente se compadeció del sujeto, era imposible que supiese todo eso antes de un mes , menos decir un día.

-Snape –

-A sus órdenes , amo- El mago dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido en Hogwarts?-

-Bueno , mi lord…- el mago rememoró lo ocurrido luego del ataque….

-¡Ganamos!- Las guardianas se felicitaron y las sacerdotisas comenzaron a dar gracias a la Diosa , luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, esperaban reunirse con su majestad y Stena…

-Ha sido mi culpa –

-No , la mía , debí poner más atención – Enadan se limpió el rostro con la manga y miró el rostro apacible de Yomara . La habían puesto en una de las camas de la enfermería, mientras esperaban a tener fuerzas para dar la noticia . Por le momento solo ellos estaban en el lugar, aunque sabían que no durarían, no tardarían en llegar los afectados del atauqe .

-No lo entiendes- Aline corrió la mirada , no creía ser capaz de ver a Enadan ala cara - yo sabía que esto ocurriría.-

-¿De qué hablas? No podías saber que…

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó parándose comenzando a dar vueltas - ¡Lo vi en la laguna de Ketrüngrayen!-

Siguió caminado , Enadan no supo que responder.

-Me lo mostraron las ondinas y no supe impedirlo, no supe… no sirvo para nada -

-Deja de decir eso , estaban lejos , yo debí impedirlo ¡maldita sea! Estaba a unos metros y …-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio , pero fue roto por la puerta azotándose .

-No sabíamos si llevarla a la Sala de Juana o traerla aquí – dijo kanara entrando secundada por Brizara , quien levitaba una guardiana .

-No puede ser…- Aline se puso tan pálida que Enadan se puso a su lado por si se desmayaba .

La encontraron los gemelos Weasley en los jardines – todo alumno que quisiera ayudar lo estaba haciendo y los hermanos habían decidido cooperar en la labor de recoger los cadáveres .

Kanara la puso sobre una de las camas .

-Aline ¿me escuchas? –

Brizara se sacó unas lágrimas de los ojos y corrió el cabello que estaba sobre la cara de la guardiana . – Un vampiro –agujeros y el cuello roto .

- Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Aline antes de que Enadan impidiese su caída . Y es que Helena para Aline era casi una hermana , no por nada ,luego de la muerte de su madre se había criado bajo la tutela de la guardiana Brenes, madre de Stena y Helena…

-¿Y qué más , Severus?- inquirió el lord , miró un lugar vacío entre sus siervos - ¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Nadie notó su presencia hasta que…

Las siete de la mañana fueron tristes para más de un inglés , lechuzas con cartas negras comenzaron a arribar por toda Inglaterra y Escocia .

"Nuestro más sentido pésame, su hijo a caído en batalla protegiendo la libertad de nuestra comunidad…"

Decenas de familias de aurores recibieron la temida carta .

Dumbledore junto a los aurores del ministerio sobrevivientes y avaloneses comenzaron a limpiar los jardines ; fue una labor agotadora , más que físicamente hablando , era duro recoger el cuerpo de un antiguo camarada y aún peor, sus trozos.

-Perdimos a Dorcas – Moody se lamentó reconociendo el rostro del ex auror

-Lo pondré con los demás – Remus lo levitó hasta el recibidor que se había convertido en una improvisada morgue .

Por su lado, las avaloneses había sido informadas de la terrible pérdida , las sacerdotisas se pusieron a rezar, o al menos así lo catalogó Sirius , aunque más que eso era un lamento cantado .

Fue un día nublado.

Media hora después, los aurores comenzaron a peinar el perímetro del ataque en busca de mortifagos sobrevivientes, no era algo extraño que esos dejasen atrás a sus pares .

-Ese infeliz de Fudge mandó un grupo de sus lamebotas- se quejó Moody delante de Dumbledore al ver entrar por el comedor una comitiva que llevaba la insignia del ministerio –

-No le demos problemas a nuestro querido ministro y ten paciencia , querido amigo – aconsejó el director.

Lo más diplomático posible , lo cual no fue mucho, Moody puso al tanto de la situación a los enviados del ministerio , siete sujetos y una mujer vestida de un rosa chichón que era un atropello al sentido de la vista.

-No queremos interrumpir su labor , Sr. Moody , Soy Dolores Umbridge, asistente del honorable Ministro – aseguró la mujer, que parecía estar al frente – piense que no estamos aquí , seremos menos que una sombra – terminó con una sonrisa fingida.

Moody no dijo lo que pensaba y organizó unos cuantos grupos de rastreo, siete , como tan "gentilmente" , le aconsejo la mujer, así cada uno iría con un funcionario del ministerio.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos , estaba bocabajo y supo de inmediato que se había quebrado algo más que un par de costillas . También fue obvio que luego del golpe se había desmayado . Sintió rabia consigo mismo y su magia ¿por qué rayos no lo había protegido?. Dejaría eso para después.

_-¡Nagini! - _ningún siseo le respondió, suspiró cansado, tenía unas ganas de dormir por días , pero antes debía ponerse a salvo y saber en qué había acabado el ataque, aunque , teniendo en cuenta que estaba tirado en el final de las escaleras, las posibilidades de que maestro Voldemort hubiese tomado Hogwarts eran nulas.

-Nagini no está , debimos separarnos en la caída- se dijo acomodándose su máscara de plata , estaba en algún lugar entre el tercer y cuatro piso , sí… si no se equivocaba había rodado por las escaleras , alzó la vista , estas daban vuelas en círculos una y otra vez . Escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca, en resumidas cuentas , debía agradecer estar vivo.

Se levantó como pudo ignorando los mareos , seguramente y se había golpeado la cabeza . Miró por la ventana , los jardines eran limpiados y retirados los cuerpos.

-¡Las mano sobre la cabeza y gire lentamente!- una varita punzando en su nuca y esas palabras le hicieron ver que las cosas no iban para nada bien. ..

-Lo encontró un grupo del ministerio – Snape hizo una mueca – lo amarraron y llevaron a las mazmorras , le quitaron la máscara …- miró a su amo esperando a ver si era prudente seguir –

-¿Y Nagini?-

-De ella no sabemos nada –

-Sigue Severus… –

De buena gana hubiese hecho magia natural para curarse los huesos rotos, pero se suponía que Mordret Gaunt no hacía magia natural . Observó al funcionario que lo conducía o mejor dicho empujaba , una mujer gorda vestida de rosa.

-Hemos sido muy malos ¿no pequeño?- Harry no contestó, pero un creciente odio por ella comenzó a crecer dentro de él – muy malos, no es correcto que los niños causen problemas a sus mayores - El niño sonrió.

-No causo problemas, señora – aseguró mordazmente , Moody bufó , por primera vez de acuerdo con la repelente Umbridge. Le hizo una señal a Gideon , este entendiéndola se quedó atrás en la siguiente esquina y corrió a avisar a Dumbledore .

-¿En serio? –

-Mis mayores están muy contentos con mi trabajo – si creía que iba a amedrentarse por estar , temporalmente, capturado podía ir dejando eso de lado.

La mujer se detuvo de pronto y como Harry iba esposado y delante de ella, se cayó por el repentino gesto . Sintió el sabor de su propia sangre al morderse la lengua, para evitar gritar por la caída ¡Maldita bruja¡ sus costillas habían crujido!.

Con los ojos cristalinos se limitó a mirar a esa mujer para no olvidar su rostro.

-No debes contradecir a los mayores, si digo que te has portado mal así ha sido – La mujer dio un tirón a la cadena y el niño se levantó.

-Deje de lastimarlo, Umbridge – se vio obligado a decir Moody al ver una mueca de dolor en el slytherin– está bajo custodia , no causará más daño-

-Bajo custodia del ministerio, debo recordarle –

-Sí, ya lo veo –

Escuchó voces , aunque no sabía de quienes eran, sentía unas náuseas horrendas y la cabeza le daba vueltas , se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una camilla y las cortinas estaban cerradas .

-… Era tan buena curandera, no entiendo como ocurrió …- parecía Kanara o tal vez Brizara.

-Dicen que unos vampiros entraron por las ventanas y puertas …

-¡Por qué ningún mago terminó muerto!-

-¡Brizara no digas eso!- miró a ambos lados , pero el resto de los presentes en la enfermería estaba en lo suyo – a todos nos duele su pérdida …-

-Pobre Enadan quedó destrozado , si no hubiese sido por Stena de seguro y colapsa otra vez …-

¿Por qué pobre Enadan, se sintió paralizada sin permitirse albergar una hipótesis .

-Y Stena … nunca me haré a la idea de que Helena … tú entiendes- su hermana asintió terminando de curar a uno de los tantos magos inconcientes que albergaba el lugar .

-Y ese mago ¿cuál era su nombre?-

-Black- Aline escuchó que chasqueó la lengua – tuvimos que sedarlo sino acaba con la enfermería –

-Se iban a casar a final de año …

-Todo esto es una tragedia …-

Las voces cesaron .

No

Era imposible que…

Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón.

-Lo encadenaron con magia en las mazmorras , seguía allí cuando salí de Hogwarts, mi lord –

- Vuelve al colegio , Severus , infórmame mañana en la madrugada – le mago hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Quien había hecho esas cosas era un malnaciado y Harry estuvo poniéndole coloridos apelativos durante horas , luego de ser "visitado" por Dumbledore y compañía…

Umbridge ordenó a un auror ponerle , lo que a simple vista eran unas cuerdas doradas , se dejó ,porque en su ingenuidad pensó no serían dañinas.

¡Ah su ingenuidad y él se habían equivocado!.

Esas cuerdas dolían y mucho ,se habían aferrado a sus muñecas y tobillos como si fuesen ventosas , no felices con ello comenzaron a comerse su magia, por decirlo sencillamente.

Un deja vu , las pociones de control que Wallace le administrase años atrás se asemejaban demasiado a esas cuerdas doradas , aunque había que reconocer que las pociones eran más sutiles.

-Ejem, me parece que estás cómodo – Umbridge sonrió mostrando sus amarillos dientes .

Harry iba a decirle que podía hacer con sus comentarios cuando apareció en la mazmorra, Dumbledore , Potter y el mismo Fudge . ¿Estos tipos se sincronizaban para aparecer o qué¿no podían venir en pequeñas dosis para aminorar su molestia?.

Claro que no.

-Mordret ¿estás bien?- el niño mandó una mirada insolente al director. – antes que nada serás enviado a la enfermería para ver si tiene heridas-

-Le recuerdo que es un mortifago , Dumbledore y que está bajo el dominio del ministerio-

Harry bufó – Como si permitiese que me revisaran – dijo lanzándole una mirada altanera. El director viendo que no lograría más con el slytherin se giró al ministro.

-Sr. Ministro quisiera entablar con ud. una conversación sobre el futuro del joven Gaunt –

-No hay nada que discutir , Dumbledore- dijo pomposamente acomodando su sombrero de hongo – este "joven" como tú lo llamas irá directamente a Azkaban-

Un escalofrió perceptible, por desgracia, corrió su espina dorsal. Conocía a esas criaturas, como no ,si custodiaban el pantano que era "el jardín" de la Fortaleza, nunca le agradaron , siempre que pasaba le recordaban la muerte de Morissette , el día en que Jack se convirtió en vampiro, la muerte de Alexa, tío Pet y … la lista seguía.

-No es aceptable, Fudge, estamos hablando de un niño – James bufó disconforme , Albus le mandó una mirada de advertencia.- Un niño que si se le enseñan valores podría ser en el futuro un excelente mago y ser humano –

Si claro, podía ser madimago y curar aurores…

-Piénselo hombre, estamos en guerra ¿Qué cree que hará Lord Voldemort si ud. lo encarcela?.-

-Hemos recuperado la administración de Azkaban , Dumbledore –

-Sí, pero eso no indica que podamos volver a perderla -

Podían apostarlo.

-Además- dijo mirando al niño que se hacía el desentendido – creo que a sus padres les gustaría saber que fue de su niño –

Harry gritó mentalmente .

-Ejem ¿padres?-

-Sí, Dolores – James se mantuvo en silencio ¿conocería él a los padres del mocoso¿era cierto que eran aliados?.

Este asunto hay que discutirlo en otro lugar , les invito a tomar té de limón en mi despacho –

James se quedó resguardando a Harry , esta vez no dijo ninguna palabra malintencionada, de hecho se mantuvo tan callado que el niño creyó que había muerto alguien. Bueno, era probable…

Lazó su mano mientras las frías lágrimas iban a dar a la almohada , su mano era morena y podía mover cada uno de sus dedos .

No así Raquel y Helena .

Estaban muertas. Como su madre. Como su hermano . O tal vez no, porque sabía que la mitad de su vida era una mentira fabricada por su madre, un mal recuerdo implantado que comenzaba a desmoronarse . Un hermano y un padre ingles, una familia que su madre había borrado por alguna razón .

¿Estarían también muertos?

La muerte se empeñaba en saludarla , pero no en llevarla .

No había ruido y en la enfermería . Ni un alma murmuraba . Se puso de pie sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y miró entre las cortinas .

Habían muchas personas y hacían ruido . Claro, sus cortinas tenían un encantamiento .

No quería estar allí, así que se movió entre los enfermos y salió de la enfermería sin ser vista , cuando lo quería podía ser tan sigilosa como el viento…

….

Fue a dar a algún bosque , poco le importaba si era seguro o no, se dejó caer sin consideración y comenzó a llorar . Lloró por su majestad, por sus hermanas muertas, por la pequeña Helena que recién había comenzado a vivir y por Raquel , con cuanta felicidad había arreglado los preparativos de su boda. Lloró más al recordarlo .

No era justo, Raquel y Helena , ambas con toda una perfecta vida por delante y ella, con su miseria a cuestas sobrevivía ¡¿Dónde estaba la justicia?!

-¡Donde está tu grandeza!- gritó a los árboles - ¡Por qué permites esto!- dio un golpe al primer árbol que se le atravesó . Y siguió llorando .

Cayó la noche y con ella refrescó . Aline se acurrucó en las ramas del mismo árbol que golpeara horas atrás y se durmió entre pesadillas y lágrimas.

En Hogwarts mientras tanto , las avaloneses sobrevivientes se habían enterado de la noticia y el desconsuelo estaba en cada lugar que hubiese una de ellas .

Las mordeduras de vampiros abundaban , además de las de hombre lobo . Fue una mañana triste aquella en que Filch tuvo que limpiar el piso de la sangre de inocentes . Los padres fueron notificados y antes de dos horas el Profeta imprimía una edición especial informando de la catástrofe.

La enfermería parecía cada segundo más pequeña, cada hora llegaba alguien más , un alumno con una pierna rota , una guardiana semimuerta …

James tenía un brazo dislocado , nada serio, pero bastante doloroso, Madame Pomfrey no daba abasto y las escasas curanderas que tenían las fuerzas suficientes para ayudar, no eran muchas .

Dumbledore estaba también en la enfermería velando porque sus profesores y alumnos estuviesen bien atendidos, él mismo había curado unas cuantas cortadas. Las horas pasaron en esa terrible tarea de recoger de los jardines de Hogwarts a los muertos.

Fred y George fueron de gran ayuda , junto a Kanara y Brizara se auto impusieron realizar la tarea.

Ninguna avalonese quería molestar a Stena , quien en una habitación habilitada mantenía protegidos los cuerpos de las caídas.

-Akaila- susurró la chica de cabello verde reconociendo a la guardiana .

-Yo la llevaré- dijo Fred viendo que la chica no podría . Subió hasta la sala de Juana y golpeando entró . Vio a Stena arrodillada ante la cama donde descansaba su hermana . Había limpiado su rostro y puesto un velo sobre el cuerpo.

Sin hacer ruido, el pelirrojo puso a la avalonese en una cama .

-Te lo agradezco –dijo Stena levantándose yendo hacia el chico .- Akaila…- pasó una mano sobre la frente ensangrentada de la joven – una buena guardiana , la mejor de su edad – cerró los ojos y conjuró unos trapos limpios y agua . Internamente Fred se preguntó por qué lo hacía siendo que podía limpiarle inmediatamente con magia .

Se quedó un minuto y comprendió que la líder de las guardianas , realizaba tal labor a mano porque era lo último que haría por sus pares . Luego dio una mirada a la figura majestuosamente acostada sobre una mesa de mármol, estaba tapada con un velo violeta .

-La Reina Yomara Moeve de la Casa de Ketrüngrayen – dijo lentamente Stena ,notando que Fred miraba a la soberana como hipnotizado ,mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ambos se mantuvieron un minuto admirando a la dama de avalon , hasta que un reloj lejano anunció que otra hora había finalizado.

Debía estar muerto no ella, no ella , no…

-Sirius por favor no te levantes- pidió Remus viendo que el animago se sentaba en la cama – estás muy lastimado y …

-Quiero verla-

-Sirius… -

Nunca había visto a Sirius así, con voz monótona y esa mirada vacía , su cabello desordenado y sucio parecía ayudar a dar esa imagen de pérdida absoluta .

-No te lastimes más- pidió su amigo – ella … ella no lo hubiese querido-

Kanara, que estaba tomando la temperatura a Maven , cerró los ojos con tristeza , tantas muertes, ya nada sería como antes .

-Descanse , luego prometo llevarlo con ella – dijo la sacerdotisa en un susurro , el animago pareció refutar , pero asintió viendo en la chica la misma pena que sabía su alma tenía .

Al medio día comenzaron a llegar los apoderados , al menos los jardines ya no tenían cadáveres esparcidos , aunque la sangre en ellos hacía imaginar la desgracia acontecida.

Los reporteros , esta vez no exhibieron su impertinencia , hasta Skeeter se vio afectada , lo cual era decir mucho , tal vez se debiese a la muerte de una de sus sobrinas en tercer grado .

Los padres y reporteros esperaron en el gran comedor , hasta que , media hora después apareció Dumbledore. Los flashes no se dejaron esperar . Un total silencio cuando el maestro realizó el Sonorus.

Este día será recordado como el más infame de nuestra historia moderna …-

El discurso fue conmovedor y los vuela pluma parecían que iban a quedarse sin tinta , salió en primera plana junto con una foto del maestro acompañado de Milla, quien llegó media hora iniciado la conferencia .

Señores les pido su ayuda y comprensión , debo marcharme para estar con mis alumnos , dentro de media hora el colegio emitirá una lista con los alumnos … fallecidos , otra con los secuestrados y finalmente los presentes, padres comprendo su preocupación, les suplico un poco más de tiempo, me gustaría que estuviesen en la enfermería, pero me temo ya nadie puede poner un pie en ella –

Cuando la lista fue leída por los labios de la embajadora , quien quería ayudar en lo que podía , los llantos inundaron el salón, unos de alivio al saber que sus niños estaban vivos, otros de angustia al confirmar sus más negras expectativas y otros de desesperación al escuchar que habían sido secuestrados .

-Eso es todo –

-¡Embajadora!- llamó uno de los reporteros entre la multitud, Milla asintió - ¿qué nos puede decir de sus compañeras¿cuántas bajas? –

La rubia mantuvo su entereza y fulminó al reportero , un chico que parecía recién egresado de la carrera.

-Cuando termine de contar las "bajas" le avisaré – luego se retiró dando una mirada fiera a los reporteros, como retándoles a preguntar algo más.

La improvisada celda no era lo que uno diría cómoda , se limitaba a estar sentado en el aula de pociones, siempre había sentido esa clase como una prisión, pero esto era el colmo . Los aurores que lo custodiaban no dejaban de mirarlo con lo que creía era "disimulo".

¿Qué habrían hablado Dumbledore con Fudge, porque habían pasado horas y nadie le decía nada , ni siquiera una miserable palabra…

¿Dónde estaría Nagini¿La habrían atrapado también? … ¿Y maestro Voldemort?.

Tironeó las cuerdas, ahogó un grito al sentir que apretaban mas que antes .

-Te harás más daño , es inútil – uno de los aurores no había podido mantenerse en silencio , Gideon Prewett si no se equivocaba.

-Haber si nos haces un favor y te ahorcas – dijo uno de ellos , no supo quien era , aunque por su edad no debía llevar cinco años en servicio .

Si solo no tuviese esas malditas cuerdas, cada vez que emitía magia , brillaban y lo dejaban, literalmente ,seco . Esta vez no fue la excepción .

Cerró los ojos al sentir la cantidad de magia ser jalada de su cuerpo y se cubrió más con la capa .

-Oye está muy pálido – Fabian susurró a su hermano . - ¿qué son exactamente esas cuerdas?-

-Conociendo a esa bruja de Umbridge , nada bueno – respondió él.

Harry agradeció estar sentado, esta vez las cuerdas habían sido implacables . Veía borroso y las costillas rotas por causa de la caída por las escaleras no ayudaban.

-¿Traes un recado?- preguntó Gideon al ver entrar a Bill Weasley en el aula .

-No , vine a ver como está el niño –

Los aurores se miraron entre sí extrañados.

-¿Qué? es mi alumno – Siguieron mirándolo raro , el pelirrojo suspiró – está bien no vine por eso , sólo que tengo a mi madre llorando hace horas y necesito saber si mi hermano menor está vivo –

Los hermano Prewet y el resto del grupo de aurores asintieron. Todos se giraron a Fabian que estaba a cargo.

-Vamos Fabian, sólo serán unas palabras – se veía reacio a aceptar.

Si los del ministerio se enteran …- miró a sus compañeros - ¿alguien abrirá la boca?-

-Nadie , Fabian , deja que Bill haga su pregunta , no podré bajar a comer si tía Molly sigue llorando – pidió Gideon .

En conformidad , el pelirrojo se acercó a Harry , quien había escuchado a medias la conversación. Sus heridas no iban bien, pero maldito él ,si permitía hacer saber a esos aurores que estaba herido .

Bill se acercó a los barrotes mágicos que los aurores habían creado , sintió algo de pena por el muchacho, era como un conejillo en una pequeña jaula .

-Sé que no has sido formalmente mi alumno- empezó buscando las palabras- pero estás en el mismo curso que Ronald Weasley , mi hermano menor – esperó a que el niño afirmara.

-Sí – se limitó a decir , que hiciera la maldita pregunta y se largara , su voz le taladraba los oídos.

-Mi hermano… él … ¿está vivo?-

Los aurores esperaron expectantes, especialmente los Prewett , Harry se aferró más a la capa .

-No …por mucho –

Fue una respuesta de dulce y agras . Bill se mordió el labio y giró atrás viendo a sus primos.

-Por qué lo dices…-

Harry se rió hasta que las astillas de sus costillas comenzaron a punzar su pecho .

-Fortaleza …- el pelirrojo no entendió del todo .

-¿Oye estás bien?- ahora que lo veía de cerca estaba muy pálido .

-Mejor … que … tu hermano – dijo con malicia , antes de desmayarse...

-¡Ayúdenme!- luego quitaron los barrotes , bill abrió la capa del niño encontrando la sangre …

-¡Cómo no lo revisaron antes de encerrarlo!- el profesor quitó la mano espantado al sentir crujir el pecho del niño - ¡tiene las costillas deshechas!-

Ninguna avalonese almorzó , ni siquiera las heridas, era una tradición entre su gente no comer durante una semana ,luego de la muerte de un ser querido . Esto desesperó a Madame Pomfrey , para ella eso no tenía lógica y así se lo hizo ver a Milla que parecía haber tomado el control de las avaloneses, mientras Stena vivía su propio dolor.

-No puedo ordenarles que desobedezcan las tradiciones-

-¡Se están debilitando!- gritoneó la enfermera - ¡y usted también!- dijo apuntado el pálido rostro de la mujer.

- ¡Háganse a un lado!- por las puertas apareció Bill levitando a Mordret, no había querido tomarlo en brazos por miedo a que se lastimara más. Dumbledore que acababa de hablar con Sirius para darle unas palabras de consuelo, se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el profesor .

Sirius se quedó en su cama sin importarle nada. A su lado James y Lily se acercaron con la curiosidad de la morbosidad .

- ¡Quiero espacio!- gritó madame Pomfrey posteriormente de poner al slytherin en una cama . - ¡Por todas las brujas¡este niño tiene heridas internas!- miró con furia a los aurores .

- Poppy no nos mires así que no fuimos – aseguró Fabian a la defensiva .

La enfermera no perdió tiempo y gritoneando a los espectadores ,los corrió de las proximidades de la cama, necesitaba trabajar tranquila.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Fabian?- exigió saber el profesor dumbledore .

El mago miró nervioso al director, se suponía que no podía permitir el ingreso de civiles al aula de pociones y Bill había entrado .

- Se desmayó – dijo finalmente – Bill hablaba con él cuando pasó- confesó , después de todo esperaba que el profesor no lo delatase.

- ¡Es una infamia!- los gritos de Poppy los hicieron interrumpir la conversación . Se adentraron a las cortinas , mordret respiraba con dificultad , Poppy le había puesto un pijama , pero estaba más rojo que blanco por causa de la sangre.

- ¿Poppy?-

- ¡Es un niño y se atrevieron a ponerle esas cuerdas!- gritó apuntándoles acusadoramente - ¡exijo que se las quite de inmediato!-

Dumbledore no veía el escándalo , aunque la enfermera en ese estado era de temer, además quería que curara a Mordret lo antes posible . Así que se acercó para sacarlas, solo que no salían . Es más, mientras más tiraba más daño al niño ocasionaban . ¿Quién le había puesto esas cosas?.

Estaba pensando en usar su varita cuando entendió qué hacían en verdad .

-Llama al Ministro, James , dile que vaya a mi despacho de inmediato – dijo una vez que retirase las cuerdas .

-¿Director?- el mago estaba preocupado por la mirada del maestro . La verdad era que Dumbledore estaba furioso, él nunca había accedido a que le colocaran esas cuerdas al muchacho .

-¡Tendremos suerte si se recupera!- gritó Poppy antes de que el director abandonase la enfermería, a su vez sus gritos habían atraído la atención del resto de los enfermos y por unos minutos pudieron ver el rostro del niño que estaba celosamente custodiado por una guardia de aurores.

-Es Gaunt – dijo Nott .

-Joven , no se mueva que de lo contrario no podré aplicarle este ungüento – Islera terminó de curar al chico y este sin siquiera dar las gracias corrió en busca de Malfoy, después de todo ,no quería que fuese su padre quien llevase esa noticia ante el Lord…

**He, se acabó el primer año, ¬¬ **

**Salió más extenso de lo que esperaba , ojala el segundo sea más corto. Jejej , de ahí nos vamos al último año directo y ya veremos que sigue. **

**Al resto por reply , si no les llega me avisan . **

**Jim: **Gracias por el comentario y espero pasaras buenas vacaciones. Nos leemos luego, espero, XD.

**Panxa**: mmm preguntas ,preguntas, jeje , lo que pasa es que en la noche me dan ganas de escribir, síp, tengo problemas para dormir . Y sobre la imaginación pues salí así , no tengo la culpa : ) xD. Y a mi me encanta también la Cámara , es tan… genial, . Sí, Jack está en líos con eso del duque y que Dagon no lo quiera, pero como ves tiene algunos guardaespaldas, pobre David deberá ser la niñera de JAck. Y Nott es todo un plato, mira en que problemitas se mete uno por ser tan perspicaz , La niña del aro?!! Dios que miedo esa película, jajjaj , aunque es buenísima . Bueno eso sería nos leemos y cuídate un montón .

**Fany**: Querida, deseo concedido , Draco y Harry se reconciliaron , jeje bueno nos leemos y que estés bien.chaus

**Joanjy: **Aquí el nuevo cap. Nos leemos y sigue leyendo .: )

**EternalWing**: Bueno sí, pero es con Sev es algo complicado ( el tipo es muy frío ) , Chaus.

**Sandokan**: jaajj bueno , el lado romántico de Sev (llamémosle así xD) es algo que debía poner, no se habla mucho de la vida amorosa del mago. Mmm por qué será? ( ya sé, me leí el último libro, pobre tipo). El segundo año definitivamente va a ser más corto que este , creo que me extendí mucho en el primero .Mmmm y lo del lado definitivo de Mor eso me lo tengo que pensar, jajaj sí, es una incógnita hasta para mi, aunque tengo una idea central, si no se me ocurre ninguna loca ocurrencia todo irá como el plan original del fic. Vacaciones??? Qué es eso, nop, que va si estoy en clases, las vacaciones más próximas que veo son en… ¿Navidad? Síp TT . Bueno eso sería , nos leemos luego y que estés bien.

**A****mante de la pareja del fénix..:** Gracias por el comentario : ) y lamento haberme demorado tanto , Nos leemos!.

**Belen Potter-Evans:** gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este cap :)

**Oti**: que bueno que te agrade , espero no tengas que leerlapor tercera vez ( jej ,por la demora). Buenop. Nos leemos.

**YO :** oh gracias por la misericordia, jajaj, hay que cuidarse de esa caballería. Beunop nos leemos y te cuidas chaus.

**Kaito Seishiro :** holis , que bien leerte , espero te guste este cap. chaus


	30. boceos del pasado

**Bocetos del pasado**

Era frecuente en la época que nacieran magos naturales y elementales entre las familias de magos , como era de esperarse , se creó una escuela especial para este tipo de magos.

La gran mayoría estaba concentrada en los magos elementales , solo una pequeña cantidad era de naturales. Esta escuela fue fundada por Merlín , el cual un día partió para ayudar a Britania , fue así como se hizo consejero de Arturo .

La escuela quedó al mando de Til Linumel , uno de los alumnos de Merlín , un elemental del aire .

Aconteció el Concilio de Irlanda , el último que se recuerde , el cual reunió a las principales ramas de la magia. La reina Freya , sobrina y sucesora de Morgana , fue severamente acusada por los magos y se le exigió la ubicación de la gruta en que Nimue había capturado a Merlín . Ella no respondió la pregunta , aludiendo que desconocía la localización .

Los magos furiosos la atacaron de improviso , ese fue el término de las relaciones entre ambas naciones.

-Son tiempos difíciles, Freya , reina de Avalon- dijo Til surgiendo detrás de una de las vigas de la construcción.

-Lo son , Til, regente de Sindel – concedió su majestad.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores?- preguntó el elemental yendo al grano .

-No se puede pedir a la Luna que deje de brillar- dijo ella mirando los azules ojos de él .

-Comprendo -

-Por la amistad que nos unió en el pasado , te pido Til que me des unos días para que mis hermanas regresen con bien de Sindel- el elemental la miró sorprendida.

-¿Ordenarás que se retiren de la ciudad?-

-Sé lo que ocurrirá Til – sus ojos estaban tristes- los magos exigirán una retribución que no puedo dar – miró las hojas secas de la estación ser barridas por el viento – irán tras toda avalonese , no preguntarán si son sindelinas por matrimonio o si han pasado quince inviernos - cerró los ojos- los magos serán implacables , he visto en sus corazones la sed de venganza y poder -

El elemental observó a lo lejos llegar un carruaje tirado por unicornios , frunció el ceño . Los magos se empeñaban en esclavizar a esas bellas criaturas , se giró para ver a Freya salir de la estancia .

Desde ese momento ,se decretó en cada estado , a las avaloneses como peligrosos delincuentes y se dio un alto precio en galeones por cada cabeza que trajeran ante las autoridades.

No pasaron más de dos días hasta que los jefes de clan llegaron a Sindel para "limpiarla de las traidoras".

Til no permitió la matanza de las habitantes avaloneses . Fue una cruenta batalla , una sin sentido, motivada por el odio y la intolerancia .

Fue todo un día el que duró la batalla,inicialmente, los muros de la ciudadela sobrevivieron gracias a la ayuda de sus habitantes . El director terminó de evacuar las avaloneses de Sindel al amanecer , pero fue en ese instante en que una nueva oleada de magos llegó a los bosques irlandeses y atacó.

Bastaron unas horas para que el elemental entendiera que su ciudad estaba por caer, ellos a diferencia de los magos , no mataban , sólo inmovilizaban al enemigo.

Evacuen al resto de las familias de la ciudad – ordenó Til cuando la tarde del segundo día de ataque caía . – que vayan a los botes -

-¿Bajo que rumbo , Sr.?- pidió saber su sobrino Xein Undell , con toda la entereza que la situación permitía tener .

-A Avalon y Xein – miró los ojos grises del elemental- protege a Hanadri …-

Todas las mujeres y niños fueron evacuados , siendo protegidos por los últimos elementales y naturales que podían luchar . Afortunadamente los magos no notaron la evacuación subterránea y siguieron con el ataque a los muros de Sindel.

En la ciudad se quedó Til y todos aquellos que se negaron ver el final de su ciudad .

Murieron valerosamente , defendiendo su pensar y honor…

Hanadri , hijo menor de Til , se vio de improviso con una responsabilidad que no esperaba : debía hacerse cargo de cien personas , el peso de sus quince años llegó sin aviso. Aunque fue mitigado por la ayuda de Xein.

Llegaron a la costa tres días después , el viaje a través de los ríos subterráneos fue largo , padecieron hambre, al marchar rápidamente sin poder llevar más que lo puesto, y frío .

Cuando el Sol volvió a regalar sus rayos, los sindelinos volvieron a la vida.

Posteriormente se adentraron a las aguas marinas en dirección a Avalon, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla.

-Las hadas han ocultado su morada – dijo Hanadri derrotado , luego del tercer día en alta mar .

Aunque , corrieron con suerte y desde la Torre Blanca una de las guardianas reconoció el emblema de Sindel en las velas .

Freya lloró tres ciclos lunares la muerte de Til , le debía la vida de sus hermanas .

Ayudó en todo lo que pudo al pueblo de Hanadri , con el cual ,la amistad que contrajese con su padre continuó con su descendencia .

Un mes después los sindelinos partieron hacia Asia, sabiendo que ,difícil sería para el odio de los magos encontrarlos allá.

Ahí fundaron Sindevel , ciudad en la que vivieron por siglos , donde prosperaron y criaron a sus hijos por generaciones. En ocasiones visitados por sus amigas avaloneses , con quienes intercambiaban pócimas y noticias del "mundo exterior" , como comenzaron a llamar Europa . Fue la intolerancia lo que los unió, el saberse perseguidos por los magos , cazados vilmente como trofeos de guerra.

Las relaciones entre ambas naciones se afianzaron más con la unión de Freya con Xein . Aunque ,tuvieron un conflicto entre manos , si ella era la reina de Avalon y él primer capitán de la guardia de viento ¿dónde vivirían?. Ambas naciones exigían su presencia .

Llegaron a una solución : desde noviembre hasta febrero vivirían en Sindevel , época en que la ciudad florecía ,y el resto del año en Ynys Avallach .

Fue duro para ambos separarse de sus ciudades , pero mayor era su amor , del cual nacieron dos criaturas: La primera se gestó la mayor parte del ciclo en Avalon, ganando por tanto, la bendición de las hadas , sabiendo esto y previendo que sería una niña, el matrimonio decidió que sería educada en Avalon. Nació una criatura de cabello verde oscuro y ojos violeta que hicieron desmayar a la curandera que la recibió.

-Creí que había nacido un hada- fueron las palabras de la avalonese luego de recuperarse.

Con el tiempo se comprobó que las palabras de la curandera no estaban tan lejos de ser ciertas, tenía Glawyn una belleza etérea que invitaba a estar cerca de ella . La niña a los siete años superó la belleza de su madre y toda avalonese que se considerase hermosa .

De carácter dulce e incapaz de matar una araña, las maestras no sabían que hacer con ella . Su padre, Xein, no cabía en sí , debido al orgullo de tener una hija como Glawyn , orgullo que creció más al recibir como segundo descendiente , un niño . Len fue nombrado el pequeño y se crió en Sindevel con su padre , cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Con los años , tanto avaloneses con sindevelinos comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo de Freya y Xein , así mismo la crianza de sus hijos. Si nacía una niña , se consideraba avalonese y era educada íntegramente en la isla conservando el apellido de la madre , de ser un niño se hacía lo propio en Sindevel . Aunque no por ello era obligación esta modalidad, toda avalonese que lo quisiese podía vivir definitivamente en la ciudadela , unas cuantas así lo decidieron .

Los años pasaron y Hanadri se unió a una elemental japonesa que conoció durante una expedición a esa isla, así continuó la línea de regentes en Sindevel . Así continuó la vida en las naciones exiliadas …

* * *

Cuando Ron despertó , deseo no haberlo hecho no sentía su brazo derecho . 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Neville lo ayudaba a voltearse para evitar dañar más el maltrecho miembro .

-Mal- dijo sin muchas ganas .

Neville no preguntó más . – Estamos…- su vista comenzaba a mejorar , aunque hubiese deseado no ver los barrotes que impedían su libertad, no podía ser…

-En la Fortaleza Oscura- respondió un alumno de quinto que estaba a su lado, lo reconoció como un prefecto de Ravenclaw – desde hace un día –

-Somos prisioneros …- dijo Neville lo más tranquilo que la situación permitía.

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado, pero podía recordar que cada vez quedaban menos de sus compañeros, casi siempre que llegaban los mortifagos y se llevaban a uno , no volvía, el resto no hablaba de ello , como si las mismas paredes pudiesen torturarlos con solo decir el nombre de los caídos.

El misma estaba impregnándose de la oscuridad del lugar, sentía que ya nunca más podría volver a reír , casi sin esperanza.

Vio a Neville ayudar a Chang sentarse, la niña presentaba múltiples golpes en su cuerpo y no dejaba de llorar . Su antes bello rostro estaba hinchado.

-¡Malditos animales!- masculló el gryffindor con rabia , Chang sonrió lastimeramente .

En esa celda de seis metros no entraba la luz ...

* * *

Un recibidor , miró los cuadros en la pared y se detuvo en los adornos de la vitrina , los sofás negros de cuero prometían ser cómodos , siguió en su andar , una cocina de azulejos blancos y celestes , ningún plato sucio , todo perfecto. 

Subió las escaleras y abrió la primera puerta.

Había una niña de su edad , sus cabellos rojos lisos y ojos azules se les hicieron conocidos, como un amigo de la infancia que se topa con uno en la adultez.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Harry , la niña sentada en la cama lo observó un instante para reír.

-Eso lo sabes – dijo y continuó mirando al frente .

-Oye… es en serio , necesito saber qué es este lugar – dijo nuevamente poniéndose frente a la niña. Esta apretó los labios , extraño, ese gesto lo había visto ya.

-Te dije que es algo que sabes, Harry-

-Mira , te dije…- pero guardó silencio .- ¿me conoces?-

Ella asintió y suspiró .

-No es de buena educación tu actitud, creí haberte enseñado algo más que magia, Harry –

-¿Qué?-

-Estamos en mi casa o al menos una versión de ella –dijo la pelirroja dispuesta a brindarle unos segundos .-

-Vale, dónde está tu casa , necesito ir a … mi casa –

-La Fortaleza Oscura – sonrió al ver la cara del niño – ¿será posible que no notes que no estás en tu realidad? ni siquiera estás conciente –

-Cómo sabes que vivo en …- el niño iba a ser , pero se vio en uno de los espejos de la habitación , un grito de espanto …

Ahí estaba él, pero no como se suponía debía ser. Tenía el cabello negro sí, pero tenía los ojos verde esmeralda , con los que naciese. Instintivamente buscó el medallón .

-¡Qué es todo esto!- exigió a la niña .Su medallón no estaba , esa niña parecía conocerlo y parece que no estaba en el plano real…

-Nunca pude hacer que te tomaras las cosas con calma- se lamentó ella – y es por eso , entre otras, que estás en esta situación –

El niño se desplomó en una silla, era … era una mezcla entre la apariencia de Harry Potter y Mordret Gaunt . Como si sus dos personalidades estuviesen disputando su cuerpo.

- Algo así- dijo ella espantando al chico. – Harry … tienes que decidir de una vez quien gobierna tu vida , no te hagas el tonto , puedo estar muerta, pero no ciega –espetó para confusión del niño – supongo que si no te lo digo no aciertas… Soy Alexa–

El niño no dijo nada .

-Estoy loco – susurró .

-No , solo confundido , por eso estoy aquí-

-¡Alexa no era una niña!- apuntó

-Pero lo fui ¿sabes? – dijo mirando el techo adornado con ositos – y fue la mejor parte de estar viva , antes de que pasase eso- removió su cabeza mandando esos agrios recuerdos al olvido – no es importante ahora , debo guiarte en lo posible.-

-Eres Alexa…- Harry miraba el piso alfombrado .

-Olvídalo, no fue tu culpa- dijo sabiendo lo que el niño pensaba - tuve una vida corta,pero fue mejor que la de muchos –

-Pero…-

- Deja de culparte y escucha – ordenó girando su rostro , el niño vio esos ojos azules que tanto recordaba y encontró a su antigua mentora , esa misma mirada cuando lo regañaba estaba allí , en ese rostro pecoso e infantil.

-NO hay mucho tiempo , Harry debes decidir pronto.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Un bando-

-Ya lo elegí, Phiro, no sé por qué lo dices…

-¡Eso es una vil mentira!- gritó golpeando el plumón rosado de la cama. - ¡Tú no has decidido nada!- respiró dos veces y prosiguió - Tu magia ha tenido problemas ¿cierto?-

Harry recordó la caída de las escaleras y asintió.

-Lo sabía … -se lamentó- tu magia natural se activó en tu cumpleaños número cinco , luego te uniste a Voldemort , dime HArry ¿qué es la magia natural?-

-¿Qué? …

-¡RESPONDE!- el niño saltó por el gritito.

-Aquella que domina los cuatro elementos, fuego, agua, aire y tierra, además de la magia común , no requiere un catalizador, como la varita y es la más poderosa entre las clases conocidas –

-¿Eso?-

-He… ¿sí?-

-¡NO!- se pasó una mano por el rojo cabello – La magia natural más que la forma en que se manifieste es la expresión de tu ser , creí habértelo enseñado- una mirada reprobatoria - la magia natural se alimenta de tus emociones , contraes un pacto con ella y el pacto que firmaste a tus cinco años y posteriores fue en base a la venganza ¿lo niegas?-

El niño recordó aquellos días de su niñez en que el odio a sus padres y el lado de Dumbledore lo dominaban , los días en Hogwarts bajo el entrenamiento de Wallace y el ataque a la Mansión Potter. Era cierto, lo había movido la venganza ¿insinuaba Alexa que ya no?.

-Tu magia está cambiando Harry- aseguró – la venganza, representada por tu identidad como Mordret Gaunt , ya no es la única en tu ser – miró al niño para ver si ponía atención – la parte de Harry , aquel niño criado por la luz, comienza a aflorar ,tu magia se está desestabilizando intentando acoplarse a esa nueva faceta .-

-Por eso falló – susurró entendiendo .

-Sí –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio .

-¿Por qué ahora?- la pelirroja miró al frente.

-Lo sabes , no preguntes tonterías – Harry se mordió el labio .-Debes elegir -

* * *

A la madrugada del día siguiente un barco blanco llegó a las orillas del lago. 

De él bajaron seismujeres todas muy ancianas , vestidas con distintos colores, predominando el blanco y violeta : El Consejo de Hadas había arribado .

Stena , que se obligó a sacar fuerzas , se presentó ante las avaloneses en las cercanías del lago, junto a Dumbledore y Milla

Quien lideraba el grupo de mujeres no fue desconocida al mago, con su cabello cano y aros colgantes con infinidad de medallitas , la dama Leola no se veía con su usual tranquilidad.

-Un triste día el de hoy-comenzó la sacerdotisa como saludo – y es en estas ocasiones en que se ven a los amigos- susurró con una débil sonrisa hacia Dumbledore.

Miró los hinchados ojos de Stena – La Diosa la tiene junto a ella, Stena Brenes –dijo abrazándola – el sacrificio de Helena no será olvidado. -

El resto de las ancianas asintieron .

-Llévenos junto a su majestad- dijo una de ellas de cabello grisáceo – es imperativo que sea trasladada a Avalon para los ritos-

-Por aquí, mis señoras- dijo el mago llevándolas hacia el interior …

Luego de ver con sus ojos los estragos de la batalla, el Consejo se dividió curando todo lo que podían , Joah , la anciana de cabello grisáceo ,sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver a su nieta recostada en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería

-Si no fuese magia oscura –susurró pasando un paño por la frente de Maven – todo sería más sencillo –

Ninguna herida que hubiese sido hecha con magia oscura podía curarse mediante sus técnicas espirituales, lo mejor era dejar el trabajo a las curanderas , no iban a tomar el riesgo de que un poco de esa magia quedase en el cuerpo de alguna avalonese. Sin embargo ese tipo de heridas tan complejas, no se curaban con la misma rapidez que al aplicar magia curativa orgánica.

Las avaloneses fallecidas de la sala de Juana fueron trasladadas ese día al barco blanco , aquellas que estaban demasiado lastimadas continuaron en el castillo , no iban a arriesgarse a más muertes por moverlas.

El peor momento del cortejo fue cuando Yomara fue trasladada , incluso los alumnos que podían caminar salieron a despedir los restos de la soberana .

Stena , Milla , Enadan y Brizara se ofrecieron a llevar el ataúd de cristal fabricado por el Consejo . A pesar de sus heridas , la antigua dama se veía tranquila, casi como si durmiese .

-No puedo creer que esté muerta- susurró una avalonese al lado de James , mientras se sonaba la nariz, el mago alzó la vista viendo la tristeza entre los suyos. Todos en aquel jardín habían perdido a alguien , menos él, de pronto se sintió mal por ello , el tenía a sus amigos y a Lily, algo herida, pero viva finalmente .

El sol brilló sobre el ataúd y los colores de arco iris se reflejaron momentáneamente , dándole el toque perfecto para finalizar su viaje.

Fred y George junto a los alumnos de su curso ,vieron al Consejo alzar los brazos al cielo y levitar el ataúd hasta la cubierta del barco , lo mismo hicieron repetitivamente con todas las avaloneses caídas. Así cayó la tarde y cuando el sol se ponía , la última mujer fue embarcada .

-Es lo más triste que he tenido que presenciar –dijo por lo bajo Lee Jordan , los gemelos suspiraron en conformidad con su amigo.

La noche volvió a caer y Aline tampoco apareció por Hogwarts , de hecho , escasamente se movió de aquel árbol de raíces antiguas .

-Raquel, Helena, Akaila , su majestad…- susurró a las estrellas – todas muertas ¿y por qué yo no?...-

El barco blanco llegó a las orillas de la playa de Ynys una hora más tarde, la noticia no demoró en esparcirse por cada rincón de Avalon y la tristeza comenzó a marchitar la isla, el clima no ayudaba mucho, con sus nubes grises amenazantes.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Enadan bajando el féretro de Raquel , era lo mínimo que podía hacer . Lo depositó en el Palacio de Cristal y salió al patio, dejaría a las sacerdotisas preparar el cuerpo en paz.

Además su padre estaba por llegar con la comitiva de Sindevel , necesitaba un respiro.Más ahora que nadie tenía idea de donde estaba Aline , miró unas hojas caer de un durazno . Frunció el ceño , estaban en plena primavera , se suponía que eso no debía ocurrir.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín pensando …

Unos metros más allá , en una de las salas desocupadas, el Consejo de Hadas discutía un importante asunto.

-Leola si no aparece…-

-Lo hará Joah , lo verás- aseguró la sacerdotisa a su homónima – es cuestión de tiempo.

-Y eso es justamente lo que no tenemos – susurró .

-Volverá , sé que así será- dijo Leola al Consejo.

-Traidora una rama, traidora toda la extirpe- dijo una tercera integrante, sus ojos verde oliva brillaban implacables .

-No puedes juzgar a los hijos por los pecados del padre, Achelpeñ - contraatacó Leola

-Y eso es demasiado "cristiano" , Leola – dijo agudamente – no me extrañaría que estos magos hubiesen influido en tus deberes-

-Mi único deber es con mi gente- dijo la anciana seriamente , tanto que Joah decidió que había que tranquilizar la situación.

-Esperar por el momento es lo más sensato –

-Joah tiene razón, no podemos hacer más – dijo una cuarta voz.

-Gracias Noreia – dijo Leola a la antigua guardiana de ojos azules .

-Estamos de acuerdo en esperar , siendo así, me retiraré a la sala de las curanderas - susurró la quinta avalonese , sus cabellos rojizos contrastaban con su palidez.

-Tal como Rhianon , me marcho – dijo Joah , Leola supo que iría a ver a su nieta Maven.

* * *

Sindevel estaba de luto , la hija de uno de los suyos había fallecido . En la parte central de la ciudadela , no estaban los Linumel como de costumbre , no, velaban a Raquel en Avalon. 

En Hogwarts, el Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el verano había llegado, aunque no se viera reflejado en las caras de los habitantes del antiguo castillo.

En la enfermería , casi no quedaban heridos , la gran mayoría había sido trasladad a San Mungo , Poppy volcaba sus esfuerzos en hacer reaccionar al único niño residente .

-Está en coma – se lamentó la enfermera , Dumbledore miró al niño acostado respirar tranquilamente. Se acercó , cabello negro , rasgos finos y unos ojos plateados con negro que se mantenían ocultos tras sus párpados.

Se acomodó las gafas al ver un resplandor entre las sábanas. Pendía del cuello del niño una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un medallón . Acercó un dedo para tocarlo, pero lo retiró de inmediato al sentir una descarga recorrer su mano.

Un hechizo impedía que lo tocase .

En otra sala del castillo, James intentaba levantarle el ánimo a Sirius, su amigo desde la muerte de Raquel que no comía o dormía . Casi se había negado a que lo curasen , pero a Poppy nadie le dice que no.

-Nunca la merecí- dijo mirando sus manos – ella era … -suspiró , su amigo le dio unas palmaditas. - ¿sabes que es lo peor, no podré estar en su velorio –

Claro, hacía unas horas Enadan había partido , con ojos negros carentes de emoción y rojizos , había dicho en un susurro peligroso que no tenía permitido pisar Avalon … Porque era un extranjero que había llevado a su hermana a la ruina.

Sí, Enadan culpaba a Sirius de la muerte de Raquel , algo injusto si se mira objetivamente , pero no tanto teniendo en cuenta que meses atrás Yomara le había pedido a Raquel que volviese a la isla . Esta se había negado aduciendo el compromiso con Sirius .

No fue agradable, cuando el ojinegro le soltó a gritos esto a Sirius , pero ya había pasado y el mago debía aceptarlo.

La verdad era que Enadan sabía en su interior que la culpa no era de Sirius , sino de los vampiros que habían entrado en la sala , esos malditos comandados por el asesino de su majestad.

Podía repartirse mil veces que la culpa era de los magos y lo era de cierta forma, porque ellos habían ocasionado esa tonta guerra , pero los culpables inmediatos eran los vampiros.

-Padre…- El Sr. Linumel depositó unas flores en el féretro de cristal de su hija, Avalon por primera vez en años mostraba un cielo nublado y la lluvia arreciaba la ciudadela.

. Hermione ,entre la multitud reunida en el corazón de los cuatro jardines , se sonó la nariz .

Al lograr zafarse de las amarras de Gaunt, lo cual fue en la madrugada cuando toda batalla había finalizado, corrió hacia el castillo, con la confusión que aún reinaba , nadie percató en su presencia .

Sólo dijo, una vez que la profesora de transformaciones la hallara en el tercer piso , que se había escondido en el baño de Mirtle , la llorona. La verdad , Hermione creía que de haberle dicho que se ocultó en su propio despacho, la bruja no le hubiera regañado, se veía demasiado feliz de verla viva. Luego se enteró de la razón de ello… la mitad de sus compañeros faltaba , unos cuantos asesinados y el resto… Morgana sabría si estaban vivos aún.

Quien seguía sin aparecer era la Maestra Aline , Catalina le había dicho que ninguna sacerdotisa sabía de ella .

Leola dijo unas palabras alabando la actitud de servicio y sacrificio de Raquel , Enadan se mantuvo firme , casi severo entre la multitud sin derramar una sola lágrima, Hermione se admiró de ello.

Finalmente el rito acabó y el Sr. Linumel se acercó al féretro de cristal que estaba puesto sobre una pila de troncos .

Una llamarada salió de la palma del sindevelino y los troncos ardieron, Raquel , vestida como un hada con sus ropajes verdes y cabello adornado con orquídeas se fue consumiendo y elevando hasta perderse entre las altas copas de los manzanos de los árboles de los cuatro jardines.

Saber que nunca más la vería en la enfermería de Hogwarts o en sus clases de curandera, hizo que la verdad cayese como el mismo fuego que consumía a su antigua maestra: La dama Raquel estaba muerta.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Catalina y ambas lloraron hasta que las cenizas se elevaron a las copas de los árboles de los cuatro jardines perdiéndose para siempre , formando parte de la madre tierra..

Así pasaron las horas, entre ritos , fuego , lágrimas y humo danzando entre los árboles , despidieron a las caídas, entre ellas a Helena. Enadan , como buen primo de las Brenes , estuvo siempre al lado de Stena y apretó su mano con fuerza cuando la abuela Suan lanzó la antorcha .

El ocaso estaba en su apogeo cuando fue el turno de Yomara .

Hermione , que había visto años atrás una película muggle , creyó ver a la reina de las nieves personificada en la soberana .

Cabellos plateados adornado con trenzas y centellas , una corona de flores en su cabeza y vestida de blanco y marfil .

-Mira el Consejo murmura algo – Catalina susurró con voz ronca a Hermione , la niña vio a seis ancianas , era la primera vez que las veía tan cerca, casi nunca salían de Ketrungrayen .

Un instante después la niña comprendió la razón del alboroto, entre unos manzanos , la figura de Aline se apoyaba , sus ropas estaban sucias y mezcladas con sangre .

Muy pocos la vieron, debido a que estaba retirada del centro . Así , la ceremonia siguió hasta que Leola tomó la fatídica antorcha y la lanzó a los leños.

-Que tu espíritu descanse con nuestra Señora –escuchó la inglesa que la sacerdotisa dijo .

Hermione no supo que fue lo peor , si el féretro consumiéndose lentamente o los cánticos en honor a su majestad . Cuando creía que no podía llorar más , una nueva oleada de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos y debía limpiarlo . Ya todo había finalizado, Catalina seguía llorando a gritos , aferrando su pañuelo como si su vida dependiese de aquello , miró al cielo , gris a causa de las cenizas y vio el Gran manzano, corazón de los cuatro jardines y lamentó una vez más esa guerra.

Poco a poco las avaloneses comenzaron a salir , hasta que media hora después sólo quedaron las sacerdotisas , Islera apuró a las niñas. Una vez fuera ,Catalina hizo señas a Hermione para que fuesen a un aula vacía.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-

-Elegirán una reina nueva , como es costumbre- respondió Hermione convocando un te de tila par ambas.

-¡No eso!- gritó enfadada , los nervios por la situación la afectaban - ¿no notaste que el gran manzano estaba marchito?.-

La castaña se vio descolocada por la revelación .

-No me fijé –

-Lo estaba – aseguró la rubia. – Avalon está muriendo –

-No es para tanto, Catalina .-

-Lo he leído y no es efecto de la muerte de su majestad – afirmó- hace siglos, cuando la Reina Glawyn …

-Sé la historia- dijo cansada , era tarde y había sido un día agotador, sin mencionar que no saber nada de Gaunt la estaba matando – La más bella de las reinas , Glawyn, hija de Freya , abandonó sus labores y huyó con un mago inglés, nieve y relámpagos cayeron en Avalon y el árbol de los cuatro jardines su luz perdió, esa historia la sabe toda avalonese, Catalina –

-¡Sí¿es que no lo ves¡está pasando nuevamente!-

-Vamos – la niña alzó un dedo – primero que nada para que eso ocurriera tendría que haber una traición ( como la de Glawyn hacia la isla ) y hasta donde sabemos, ni siquiera hay nueva reina –

La rubia comenzó a dar vueltas pensando – Entonces ¿me quieres decir por qué se está secando?- Hermione no supo que responder.

* * *

-Acompáñanos- dijo con tono severo Achelpeñ , Enadan , que una vez terminado el funeral se había quedado para hablar con Aline, llegó a su lado para oír esto. 

-Ven querida- Leola le dio una sonrisa comprensiva , la sacerdotisa se dejó hacer y , dando una mirada lastimera a Enadan , se marchó con el Consejo.

-No la sigas-

-Padre…-

-Enadan , deja que el Consejo haga su labor – sus ojos verdes cansados mostraban el dolor del sindevelino .

-Pero , temo que algo malo vaya a ocurrirle y no podría superarlo , no ahora –

El ojiverde abrazó a su hijo y lo instó a ir al exterior .

Enadan no insistió , su padre lo necesitaba , ambos se necesitaban , acababan de perder a un ser preciado de su familia, la rebelde y conflictiva Raquel, la niña que dio todo por el resto, alguien que se preocupó tanto por sus semejantes que no tuvo tiempo de pensar que , tal vez, la muerte pudiese alcanzarla.

….

Aline vio la primera estrella salir en el firmamento , podía escuchar aún las canciones entonadas hacia las caídas .

Se sentía tan vacía.

Su vida no volvería a ser la misma .

Había perdido a su mejor amiga y a quien fuese como su hermana menor en esa jornada , Raquel y Helena , que triste día el de hoy que tuvo que presenciar su funeral. Ambas tan vivaces , no se suponía que debía ser así.

Tenía miedo , miedo de seguir y encontrarse un día sola , rodeada de hermanas sí, pero sola . La imagen de Severus flotó en su mente y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ¿por qué la había dejado?.

Todos la dejaban. Severus, Raquel, Helena, Akaila, su madre…

Se limpió el rostro y cerró la ventana , lo último que necesitaba ahora era un resfriado, Avalon empeoraba , respecto al clima .

Eso también era su culpa…

Al cerrar la puerta , la mesa redonda del Consejo y sus integrantes le dieron una mirada reprobatoria .

-Siéntate, Aline – pidió Leola tomando asiento .

Seis ancianas la miraban , unas con agrado, otras con pena y las había como Achelpeñ , con severidad.

-Aline , me hubiera gustado que otras fueran las circunstancias , pero me temo que no hay tiempo – un trueno se escuchó espantando a las avaloneses .

-Hazlo ya, Leola – Achelpeñ se acomodó su chal . – como bien dices , no hay tiempo –

Leola suspiró y miró a la joven sacerdotisa, claro que sabía que el tiempo era un factor importante , pero tampoco iba a ser una inconciente con Aline.

Iba a explicarle todo antes .

-Aline¿recuerdas que te conté sobre la Reina Glawyn?- la de pelo chocolate asintió sin entender el punto.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- como respuesta , Suan , quien estaba al lado de Leola tomó un libro de aspecto antiguo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"… **Glawyn , la bella , fue pues la Reina de 19 años la más joven de todas , poseía una cabellera verde y ojos grises como el cielo en invierno . Y como tal se tornó Avalon cuando ,seducida fue por un mago de tierras extrañas , renunció a su cuna y marchó más allá del mar.**

**Granizo y nieve padeció la isla , los manzanos se secaron y el sol no volvió a alumbrar Ynys Avallach .**

**Maldita fue entonces, por el Consejo de Hadas ,¡a la desdicha nos has llevado nosotros por 240 años tu sangre desterramos!. Negada fue pues , la entrada a Avalon de su descendencia…" -**

Suan se detuvo y dejó el libro en la mesa.

-Glawyn , la reina maldita por las hadas , quien traicionase Avalon y se fugase con un mago inglés – Achelpeñ tamborileó los dedos impaciente y dijo . – ella y tú tienen mucho en común –

-¡Yo no he traicionado mi tierra! – dijo en defensa Aline, aunque no sabiendo bien por qué, tal vez, la sola mención de parecerse a alguien que traicionase su propia gente , le causaba repulsión.

-Por supuesto que no , Aline – dijo rápidamente Leola retando a Achelpeñ para que dijese alguno de sus comentarios.

- Antes de seguir quiero que entiendas que nadie te culpa por el proceder de Glawyn , ella siguió … una senda distinta – Suan estuvo en conformidad , Aline no dijo nada pero interiormente se preguntaba por qué podrían compararla con esa reina.

- Volviendo al tema ¿ recuerdas el día que Helena fue mordida por un vampiro?– la joven asintió , evitando ver el rostro de la Dama Suan – siendo así recordarás que hablamos del Libro Olvidado –

-Mencionó que una niña llamada Isla había llegado con ese texto – Aline estaba cada vez más perdida ¿a qué iba todo eso?.

Rhianon miró a Leola – Lo que intenta decirte Leola , Aline, es que Isla descendía de Glawyn-

-Entonces esa niña … por eso tenía el Libro Olvidado , era su herencia …-

-Sí, el Libro una vez muerta Glawyn , apareció con la persona que identificó como su descendiente .-

Aline se puso algo pálida , Suan creyó que comenzaba a entender la razón de toda esa plática.

Como una pesadilla las palabras que Leola le dijese hace algún tiempo retumbaron en su cabeza. Fue después del ataque a la mansión Potter, Helena había sido mordida por un vampiro y buscaban la forma de salvarla…

_-Tal vez haya alguna copia…- preguntó Milla._

_-No hay más copia que esa, un libro escrito por Morgana que ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia Aline, no permite ser copiado.-_

_-¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese texto?-preguntó Milla curiosa, después de todo su área era la de idiomas antiguos , amor que se extendía a cualquier libro raro._

_-"El libro Olvidado"- dijo Leola mientras Kanara revisaba el pulso de Helena._

"_**Un libro escrito por Morgana que ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia Aline" **_

-Mi madre tenía ese libro – susurró Aline más para ella que para el Consejo , alzó la vista horrorizada .- Por 240 años su casta fue desterrada …-

-Sí , lo que estás pensando es verdad, se ha cumplido la condena de tu linaje , por ello Isla, _Violetta_ y ahora tú fueron admitidas en Avalon , como estarás entendiendo el Libro Olvidado estaba con tu madre por reconocer en ella la misma sangre que Glawyn y Morgana , eres la descendiente de la línea maldita de Avalon , la legítima heredera - Achelpeñ lo dijo sin gran delicadeza - ¿Escaparás como Glawyn o te harás cargo de impedir este desastre?-

-¡Achelpeñ basta!- exigió Leola – no es tiempo de revivir antiguos tiempos –

-El clima es …

-Aline, tranquila, el clima se arreglará cuando tomes la corona- Leola se olvidó de Achelpeñ y miró a la sacerdotisa , sus ojos estaban cristalinos .

- Es mi culpa … Avalon reclama creyendo que mi sangre nuevamente lo ha traicionado por no hacerme cargo aún …– dijo lentamente sin prestar atención a las palabras de la sacerdotisa .

-Aline- Suan se veía preocupada , Achelpeñ miró sus uñas indolente.- todo estará bien , nadie te culpa –

Sí, eso habían dicho , hasta Achelpeñ al final "Nadie te culpa".

Pero no quitaba su propia sensación de culpa. Miró sus venas , por ellas corría la misma que Glawyn , la más grande traidora a la magia avalonese . La misma sangre de su madre y de Isla antes que ella .

No soy como Glawyn–

* * *

- Aceptará – Suan observó la lluvia caer a través de los cristales – habrá que preparar todo para el cambio de reina - 

-Todo está listo – Leola se sentó al lado de la chimenea bebiendo su infusión .

- Es terrible pensar que no le hemos dicho toda la verdad – Suan observó los leños crepitar y se puso una manta.

- Sabe lo necesario , por ahora no quiero que esté bajo más presión- la anciana Brenes asintió .

-Ordené que Jack Duerre esté bajo vigilancia – informó , Leola dejó de beber observándola seriamente .

-Es peligroso, Jack está rodeado de vampiros , Suan –

-Lo sé y no te preocupes, son elementales de viento y agua de Sindevel , no los descubrirán – Eso pareció dejar más tranquila a la sacerdotisa .- Hay que proteger a todos los descendientes de Isla, aunque sean hombres – susurró la avalonese , se mantuvo un rato callada para luego preguntar.

- Por las niñas no hay que preocuparse , gracias a Morgana – Suan se quedó callada un momento- ¿Y ellos?- Leola se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Están fuera de peligro , pero temo que se encuentran en una encrucijada –bebió un tanto .

-Sí , las estrellas se alinean de forma misteriosa , nada es decisivo –

-Nada lo es…-

Hermione se acostó pensando en Mordret , al partir de Hogwarts no lo había visto y temía que pudiese estar en San Mungo o secuestrado , aunque lo último era menos probable, ningún slytherin había sido capturado.

Harry en ese instante estaba soñando agitado, Madame Pomfrey intentaba bajarle la fiebre , sus resultados eran nulos.

Miró el cementerio y ese mausoleo azul , nuevamente sintió un escalofrío al leer el nombre de Jane Duerre, pero se dijo por enésima vez que nada tenía que ver con Jack y continuó. Sus pies se movían sin que quisiese y rápidamente se veía en su interior . Llegaba nuevamente a ese pasadizo y se quedaba mirando los cuadros, muggles y magos… ¿de quién sería esa tumba?.

Finalmente la conocida estatua de piedra acostada sobre un pedestal le dio la bienvenida , inscrito rezaba:

_Un libro que robé , ocultado por siempre en mi tumba_

_Lejos de mi tierra y cerca de mi amor…_

Una vez más empujó la inscripción mostrando el libro que tanto deseaba. De tapas de género blanco, los Viajes de un mago de Salazar Slytherin , estaba tal como lo recordaba .

Se sentó y abrió la primera hoja , leyó complicado, estaba en inglés antiguo y la mayoría de las palabras le eran ajenas .

Lo cerró y guardó en su bolsillo.

Abrió los ojos a la luz cegadora que venía por el pasadizo y…

- Veo que se encuentra mejor – Dumbledore estaba sentado al lado de su cama en una silla, Harry intentó hablar pero no lo logró. –Nos mantuviste preocupados Mordret , felizmente ,a pesar de estar en coma durante un mes ,ya estás con nosotros-

Harry abrió la boca sin creer que durmiese todo ese tiempo, pero…

- Tranquilo, Poppy tuvo que administrarte algunas pociones que dañaron tu garganta, por unas horas no podrás hablar- El niño lo fulminó – Mordret , no te tengo buenas noticias… –

Vaya, que novedad.

- El ministerio ha descubierto tus otras actividades…-

Cuantos rodeos...

- … he convencido al Sr. Ministro para mantener tu detención en secreto – miró al niño , Harry se hacía el desentendido – a cambio de tu cooperación-

Claro, esta era la parte en que como niño bueno entregaba toda la información sobre los planes de su maestro.

- …Mordret ¿entiendes la oportunidad que se te está dando?-

La falta de entusiasmo no dejó que Dumbledore se desalentase.

- Por el momento hasta que se te asigne un tutor, estarás bajo mi tutela y … ¿te encuentras bien?-

¡¿BIEN¡¿LE PREGUNTABA SI ESTABA BIEN?!

Harry se había incorporado de un salto de la cama , de haber hablado habría dicho unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes… y estaba rojo de la furia .

¡Nadie lo trataba como un maldito objeto!

- Pú…drase- logró articular para luego toser , el director se mantuvo tranquilo y esperó hasta que el niño estuvo algo mejor .

- Entiendo que estés en desacuerdo , por lo mismo mientras dormías , Poppy te sacó una pequeña cantidad de sangre …-

Harry estaba pálido , un alarmante cambio de rojo a blanco .

-… así , posteriormente de estar preparada la poción que Severus realiza , podremos dar con tus padres , en el caso que estén muertos buscaremos tus familiares más cercanos ¿no te alegra Mordrte?-

- ¡ Vá…yase al in…fierno!-

Harry ignoró al director hasta que el maestro se dio por vencido y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

- Mordret , con el tiempo entenderás que esto es lo mejor - Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el pasillo , sí… era cuestión de tiempo …

Por su parte al interior de la enfermería , cierto niño pelinegro entraba en pánico.

¡UNA POCION!.

Ya no importaba si descubrían que podía realizar magia natural ,tenía que hacer lo imposible por llegar al despacho de Snape, seguramente allí preparaba la poción .

Maldita sea …

No podían descubrir que era Harry Potter . ¡NO DEBIAN!.

Tenía que pensar con calma ¿acaso no era ese uno de sus puntos débiles, debía pensar fríamente antes de actuar.

Si era una poción que conllevase sangre tenía unas cuantas semanas antes de que estuviese lista, no por nada éstas eran unas de las más complejas , su maestro siempre lo decía.

Un mes a lo sumo si Snape usaba la Verum Sanguinus , sí… Snape usaría esa , la más efectiva en su clase, no se arriesgaría a que un mínimo rango de error dañase la operación.

Si era cierto que durmió un mes , lapoción finalizaría a finales de agosto.

Bien, la verum sanguinus. , un mes.

Iba a tomarlo con calma y para septiembre estaría en la Fortaleza junto a Nagini y Maestro Voldemort…

* * *

Quien no estaba calmado era el duque Bolingbroke, finalmente había terminado el plazo que Voldemort le impusiera para alejarse de Marius. 

Pero…

Había prometido mantenerse alejado del chico , no que dejase de buscarlo …

Tiempo en que había mandado a emisarios por todos los puntos en que hubiesen vampiros.

A finales de julio , uno de sus emisarios había mandado un interesante mensaje.

En Sudamérica, Eternity hablaba de un enigmático semi vampiro de sorprendente ojos violeta y cabello azul marino.

No parecía tener clan, aunque se sospechaba que venía del Clan Angelus… Ah el buen Lord Mikael Angelus ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía?

Siglos.

Cuando el mundo era distinto y se hablaban de guerras y monarquías en apogeo . Hacía siglos en España …

¿Y Angela, que sería de la pequeña? . Angelus y Angela , que nombres tan similares…

Y qué parecidos eran ambos…

Lord Angelus encendió un puro , olvidando la lectura. Su biblioteca personal se mantenía impecable , a pesar de ello siempre daba un aspecto de antigüedad , como si el polvo estuviese impregnado en los volúmenes . El humo se mezcló con el aire elevándose hasta el rubio cabello del vampiro.

Se aproximó a la ventana , los alumnos de Exploración venían de su clase, al frente Ángela conversaba con David y Marius.

Observó al semi vampiro . Parecía apenado por algo ,mientras David reía sin contemplaciones, al igual que Ángela.

Dios … no importaba cuantos siglos pasasen, la pequeña Ángela seguía igual . Ella siempre sería su culpa ; esas pecas en su nariz y ojos amarillos que nunca verían la adultez.

Y ahora otro inocente caía a su cuidado , otro víctima de Bolingbroke y su retorcida visión

* * *

Sirius caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos del departamento de aurores , Moody había insistido en que se tomara unos días, pero no, el mago había decidido seguir de servicio. James no lo perdía de vista, desde el fatídico día en que la avalonese muriese, su amigo no era el mismo… casi no hablaba , sus ojos estaban vacíos , con nada se animaba. Dumbledore decía que debía vivir el luto, aunque él no pensaba igual, conocía a Sirius desde la niñez y nunca, ni siquiera cuando su tío Alphard murió se había puesto así. 

Vio que observaba a uno de los emisarios de la Corte de Europa … La Corte de Europa había sido llamada hacía unos días y hoy mismo pondrían una serie de intrincadas protecciones a Hogwarts, todo por causa de del mocoso . ..

Recordó vagamente el día en que Lily amenazó con llevar el secuestro de Harry , por parte de las avaloneses, hacia la corte de Europa. ¿tanto había pasado?.

La Corte de Europa era el par de la Orden de Merlín , solo que a nivel continental, los mejores magos pertenecían a ella , Dumbledore entre ellos por cierto. Pero ni siquiera el director tenía la suficiente magia para instalar las protecciones que tenía en mente , por tanto harían un conjuro en conjunto.

Había oído el plan del director , todos los miembros estarían apostados alrededor de Hogwarts y entre todos realizarían el conjuro . Con él el castillo sería una verdadera fortaleza, no importaba que flanco atacase Voldemort, este sería inexpugnable .

Vio que el miembro de la Corte se despedía de Moody y salía …

* * *

Llevaba ropa común y corriente , muggle… no que le molestara en exceso, pero eso lo habían hecho apropósito. 

Luego de recuperarse del efecto de las pociones y su garganta estuviese mejor, llegó una avalonese, una tal Ila, no, Isle , no, Islera y le aventó eso en la cara . " Ponte esa ropa y mantente quieto".

Cuanta amabilidad…

De eso seis días ,seis malditos días en que , al menos no tenía esas cuerdas , había soportado el interrogatorio de Dumbledore, el Ministerio , sí, esa … monstruosidad de rosa había insistido en estar presente durante el interrogatorio , al principio casi comete una idiotez y convoca magia natural para salir huyendo , pero luego, recordó que su medallón lo protegía de ese tipo de magia.

Bendito medallón .

Fudge, que había presenciado el interrogatorio , al igual que la monstruosidad rosa , se puso rojo de la furia al ver que no decía gran cosa . ¿Qué había pasado luego?.

Eso Harry no lo podría decir, pero sí Dumbledore que fue quien tuvo que aguantar el berrinche de Fudge y su asistente .

Una vez solo estuvo meditando el por qué de la resistencia de Mordret al veritaserum.

El veritaserum era prácticamente infalible, solamente unos cuantos magos oscuros podían eludir sus efectos y dudaba que Mordret , a sus once años, pudiese ser uno de ellos. Ahí estaba la mano de Tom…

Mientras Dumbledore estuvo meditando en su despacho largamente, unos niveles más abajo, cierto maestro se perdía entre humos y burbujas . Snape, cortaba y revolvía, esperaba y añadía más ingredientes, sus movimientos eran certeros , como buen experto en pociones. Ningún pensamiento lo perturbaba …

Porque era una gran mago y no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, era una guerra y él una pieza clave en ella. Lo que ocurría con Aline y su … Enadan , no le interesaba en lo absoluto…

Enadan estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín del suroeste , su padre conversaba en esos momentos en otro lugar del Palacio con Leola y Suan . El Consejo estaba muy misterioso … se rumoreaba que ya habían elegido nueva regente , aunque eso a él no le importaba realmente, Aline abarcaba toda su atención .

La pequeña Aline había pasado sobre la autoridad de la guardiana en jefe de la isla, Stena, de su majestad Yomara , su última orden y para empeorar el asunto, por el mismo Consejo de Hadas.

Su situación no era la mejor, por decir poco.

- Sólo espero que no sea un destierro…-

Desterrada , la sacerdotisa no estaba precisamente , sino que incomunicada por orden del Consejo .

Todas las avaloneses restantes y unos cuantos sindevelinos que habían arribado a la isla a honrar la memoria de Yomara y Raquel, pensaban que esta medida se debía a la antesala de la sentencia del castigo de Aline.

La verdadera razón era una muy distinta, Aline estaba en un retiro previo a su coronación .

De esto mismo estaba siendo informado , el Sr. Linumel por boca de dos integrantes del Consejo. Por supuesto, desconocía las verdaderas razones tras ello, sencillamente Leola le manifestó que se debía a los méritos de Aline .El Consejo había decidido callar los lazos sanguíneos de Aline con Morgana, sólo deseaban que todo volviese a su cause y bien sabían que Avalon se revolucionaría si se llegaba a saber que ,finalmente ,la línea de reinas había vuelto a reconstituirse.

Sólo méritos … y con únicamente ello se dio la noticia.

"…La sacerdotisa Aline, hija de Violetta , será la próxima regente de nuestra Sagrada Ynys Avallach , por votación unánime del Consejo de Hadas "

Leola hizo una pausa y miró a la multitud de avalonese reunidas en el corazón de los cuatro jardines . Cada alma avalonese había sido conjurada esa madrugada , guardianas, curanderas , sacerdotisas…

Hermione entre la multitud miró incrédula a Catalina , la española tenía la misma cara de estupefacción, como si hubiese oído mal, la castaña vio que las guardianas se miraban unas a otras sin dar crédito.

- …Desobedeció una orden directa- oyó que dijo una subordinada de Stena .

- Por Morgana que esto nunca se había visto… – susurró una curandera , Islera .

La inglesa miró al frente para escuchar lo siguiente.

-"…La ceremonia de coronación y juramento tendrá lugar al anochecer en este mismo sagrado jardín, "- Leola se detuvo y no siguió leyendo el pergamino – " avaloneses, hermanas , todas ustedes que he visto crecer a los largo de los años, las eras cambian y los árboles ya no so tan frondosos, pero sus hojas siguen siendo luminosas y eso es lo trascendental , que siguen viviendo "

Catalina frunció el ceño , posteriormente Leola se marchó seguida del Consejo , Stena y Millarray .

- ¿Qué significó eso?-

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, ambas se encaminaron a la salida del jardín . Una vez en una sala del Palacio, ambas se sentaron .

- Seguimos vivas , no importan las inclemencias o que su majestad haya sido asesinada , el árbol , Avalon, sigue en pie- Catalina asintió a la explicación de su amiga.

-O sea que las hojas menos, son las caídas….-

-Sí, las caídas…-

* * *

Era lunes y Hogwarts como siempre estaba desierto, solamente Filch y unos cuantos maestros deambulaban , ahora que la Protección de la Corte de Europa había sido puesta, la mayoría de los aurores se habían retirado, aunque siempre unos cuantos vigilaban a Mordret. 

- La sala de Juana la loca ¿será que no tienen otra?- dijo tomando la lámpara de la mesita de noche para tirarla por la ventana .

-¡Mocoso mantente quieto!- James petrificó a Harry y de dos zancadas se dirigió a la ventana, por suerte nadie iba pasando … un lamparazo a esa altura podrías ser grave…

Harry de poder gritar lo habría hecho hacía rato, su color granate revelaba su enfado por tal falta de delicadeza.

Esa misma mañana, Dumbedore había decidido que ya no podía seguir en la enfermería y lo había trasladado a la Sala de Juana , la Loca .

Mala elección, aún estaba fresco en la memoria del niño la temporada en que se alojó en ella durante su entrenamiento en Hogwarts, aquellos días en que Alexa era una jovencita bajo la tutela de Wallace y él era al igual que ella un arma en entrenamiento .

- James , ya fue suficiente- Remus insistió y al mago no le quedó otra que retirar el hechizo, Mor se levantó del suelo con tanta tranquilidad que le pareció extraño al pelicanela .

- Odio esto – oyó que dijo por lo bajo mirando las cortinas de la cama, los muebles y los cristales destruidos de la ventana.

¡Todo era igual¡las mismas cubrecamas , hasta hasta …

La situación…

Volvía a ser un prisionero de Dumbledore y su séquito estúpido . La Sala de Juana , su cárcel personal…

-No lo está tomando con calma – Remus daba el informe al director , James a su lado asentía distraído , sentía una espacial satisfacción de ver lo miserable que se sentía el niño, sabía que cada segundo de fastidio era también uno para Voldemort .

-Ayer aventó una lámpara y hoy comenzó a dar de patadas al escritorio , odia el lugar.-

-¿Odiarlo? – el director no comprendía , la Sala de Juana era una de las más cómodas de Hogwarts ¿qué podía desagradarle a Mordret?.

- Bueno… eso creo , en la enfermería no hizo ningún destrozo –

-Tal vez y quería hacer ejercicio , que más da , no es un hotel de lujo para mortifagos –

-James…. – Dumbledore dijo seriamente – Mordret no es más que un niño, te agradecería que no lo llamaras mortifago –

El mago bufó – Dumbledore, no sé si se ha dado cuenta del hecho de que ¡es un mortifago!- James golpeó el escritorio - ¡Esto es inútil! – se levantó del asiento .

-Ese "niño" es más sádico que muchos mortifagos que he encerrado , es … es… ¡estuvo acechando a Harry!-

-Ese tema ya lo tocamos, James.

-¡Sï¡Pues no parece!-

-James…-

- ¡No me calles , lunático, no entiendo por qué perdemos el tiempo en ser tan … comprensivos con el mocoso¿no lo notan¡Es quien Voldemort ha marcado como su heredero! Hay que buscar la forma de sacarle que pasó con Harry , los planes a futuro¡los hechizos de protección de la Fotaleza Oscura!

El mago se detuvo y tomó aire como si fuese un globo.

- ¡Un carajo si le desagrada la habitación!-

James se detuvo , parecíamos relajado , tal vez tuviese todo eso atorado desde días.

- Tengo esperanza en que obtengamos todo eso, James, pero no de la forma que plantea

-¿Y entonces de cuál?-

- Será Mordret, cuando vea que nuestras intenciones son sinceras, quien nos proporcionará todo eso.-

- ¿Sabe qué¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!-

Luego azotó la puerta del despacho al salir.

- Hablaré con él -

- Ve, Remus –

* * *

Sirius en ese momento estaba en su casa junto a una buena botella de licor de la antigua bodega de su padre .

-¡Por el mejor año de mi vida!- dijo mirando su copa , las cortinas estaban cerradas dando un aspecto lúgubre a la estancia . Una fina capa de polvo se apreciaba en los muebles, había mandado a todos los elfos a la casa Black de Francia, la idea era estar solo…

Solo ,para pensar en lo que nunca sería ,recordarla y embriagarse hasta caer en la alfombra y olvidar su pena.

¿Qué más daba?

Todo por lo que luchó por años se esfumó de un minuto, tal como todo lo bueno ,siempre era así.

-¿Por qué pensé que con Raquel debía ser distinto?- masculló tirando la copa al suelo.

* * *

Esa mañana del último día de julio , Harry se escabulló de la Sala de Juana, su calma se había agotado y debía zanjar la cuestión de la poción lo más pronto posible.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta del despacho de Snape sintiendo que todo había sido muy fácil , ninguna clase de resistencia , sólo unos cuantos aurores patrullando .

-Me subestiman – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Había estando un par de ocasiones en el despacho del maestro de pociones, oscuro con frascos de vidrio que albergaban animales flotando asquerosamente en líquido amarillo… todo normal , a excepción de un espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba la pared.

-Tal vez y le dio por ser… ¿pretensioso? –dijo sencillamente pensando que tal vez tuviese algo que ver con Aline.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al laboratorio del maestro , al final del despacho , como si la superficie fuese de cristal .

Una humeante poción estaba dentro de un caldero de plata número dos y un fantasmagórico fuego azul ubicado en la base . Dio un par de pasos hasta estar frente de ella , los vapores olían a manzanilla… raro, pero tal vez era una variante creada por Snape, su maestro siempre decía que ese slytherin era uno de los mejores maestros en pociones de Europa, no sería extraño que crease una variante … ¿cierto?.

-Un color ciruela y textura pastosa – La Verum sanguinus no es – susurró tomando un cucharón del estante , quería olerla más de cerca , porque hasta donde recordaba no había alguna poción de linaje que diese ese color.

Tomó el cucharón, pero al querer introducirlo en la sustancia, se vio expulsado hacia atrás .

-¡Joder!- dijo levantándose mirando el caldero – y me quejaba de que había sido demasiado fácil – masculló por lo bajo , lo raro era que no había sentido ningún tipo de barrera en la poción …

-¿Qué barrera es ésta que no la noto? – caminó alrededor del caldero – hay algo que no cuadra - ¿dónde estaba el séquito de Dumbledore¿acaso no habían puesto una alarma contra intrusos? .

La alarma de peligrosidad en su interior le instaba a salir huyendo , olvidarse de destruir la poción , al final ¿qué podía hacer si no tenía su varita¿cómo iba a destruir la poción? Y si la tuviese…

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es este? – dijo al ser nuevamente despedido hacia atrás - ¡Maldita cosa!-

Bien… miró a ambos lados , se estaba volviendo paranoico… - No hay nada , sólo hazlo – dijo en voz alta dándose ánimos.

Pasó un minuto completo hasta que lograse callar la vocecita interna que le gritaba que no hiciese magia natural para volar esa poción , pero debía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo , alzó la mano derecha y visualizó el caldero destruido y la poción tirada por todo el piso , el contenido manchaba la alfombra oscura y el estante , así como la silla rojiza y el escritorio.

Abrió los ojos para ver que el caldero seguía intacto . - ¡Maldita sea no es un buen momento para que falles ahora!- gritó pateando el suelo.

Su magia nuevamente fallaba …

-Y si…-

La barrera no protegiese , realmente, el caldero , la magia natural era muy exacta , si se le pedía destruir se limitaba a aquello . Así que … tal vez, la barrera tuviese otra función, como aislar la poción de otra cosa…

¿Y si se equivocaba¿qué ocurría si en verdad su magia había fallado?.

-Es eso o irme – susurró indeciso – no saco nada pensando, hay que actuar-

Alzó , por segunda vez la palma derecha hacia el caldero, pero esta vez no con la finalidad de destruirlo, sino de identificar aquello contra lo que impedía el paso.

Una nube negra se elevó sobre el caldero .

-Una nube negra… una nube negra ¡Claro una nube negra!-

Había sido un idiota, por supuesto, la barrera estaba hecha para impedir el paso de la magia negra . Pero si esa era la función…

-¿Entonces por qué no paso?-

Había usado magia natural, eso era, obviamente, lo más contrario a la magia negra.

Recordó el diario de Tom ¿podría ser debido a él¿ todavía tenía impregnada esa magia negra en sí?, porque estaba claro que él irradiaba magia negra o… tenía algo que lo hacía.

-¿Mi …medallón?-

Nagini había dicho que en su tiempo perteneció a Salazar Slytherin, eso contando los demás hechizos y conjuros que su maestro había agregado hacía una buena muestra de magia oscura .

Rozó las gemas del medallón ¿sacárselo?, volvió a mirar el color ciruela de la poción y el escaso tiempo de preparación…

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué una barrera contra magia negra, Dumbledore sabía que no tenía su varita , sin duda lo más adecuado era un hechizo ofensivo o algún tipo de alarma ¿no debería estar más resguardada?.

-A menos qué…-

Color ciruela/ Poco tiempo / Barrera contra magia oscura / el espejo / Su medallón …

"_El medallón tiene múltiples aplicaciones__" _Eso había dicho su maestro al dárselo.

Se sintió furibundo y retrocedió un paso dispuesto a salir del lugar , una vez afuera se encontró con compañía en el pasillo.

Dumbledore lo esperaba junto a su Orden , vio a los Potter, Remus , los aurores Prewett , Snape , Lily ,ojo Loco y los Longbottom.

-Mordret no lo hagas- Dumbledore alzó la mano en forma conciliadora .

_-¿Qué cosa?_ ¿partirles la cara? – el niño apretó los puños – debo reconocer que fue un buen truco , primero el cuento de la poción de linaje y luego la barrera contra magia negra , muy ingenioso – rió de lado - ¿Cuál era la idea, claro… despojarme de la única protección que no han logrado vencer – era una afirmación más que otra cosa.

-¿Qué rayos es ese niño?- susurró Lily llevándose una mano al pecho compungida , Harry miró a la bruja sonriendo burlonamente .

-Estoy seguro que no es al primero de mi clase que ve , Sra. ¡¿o acaso su espejo espía no funcionó como debía?!-

-Mordret…-

-¡Mordret , Mordret¡¿No sabe decir más que mi nombre, Dumbledore?! – los ojos negro-plata brillaban enloquecidos - ¡¿Me dirá que no era una trampa?! -

-No me dejaste más alternativa , comprende que debo protegerte y para ello necesito saber de tus padres…

-¡NO LOS NOMBRE!- gritó Harry mientras las estatuas y armaduras del pasillos temblaban .

James miró a Remus , que se mantenía demasiado pensativo desde que vieran , gracias al espejo espía , al niño hacer magia natural en el despacho.

Como bien había dicho Mordret, todo fue una trampa, nunca hubo tal poción, Merlín ni siquiera lograron extraer sangre del niño, ese medallón, esa cosa impedía que, cualquiera con la intención de sacarle sangre lograse su cometido . probaron con toda clase de hechizos y conjuros , hasta que entendieron que la pieza era inamovible . Dumbledore pensaba que sólo el niño podía quitárselo , por ello la falsa poción y esa barrera , todo con la intención de despojarlo de ese artilugio .

Pero no había salido como esperaron, nunca pensaron descubrir, cuando Dumbledore expuso la idea, que el niño era un mago natural.

Remus salió de su mente al ver que el slytherin lanzaba una estaca de hielo al director y éste impedía su trayectoria al hacerla impactar en una de las estatuas.

Los aurores sacaron sus varitas . -¡No lo dañen!- gritó Dumbledore desviando otro conjuro del niño - ¡Sólo inmovilícenlo!-

-¡No hay tiempo para contemplaciones!- James lanzó un flipendo a Harry , que esquivó por poco .

La intensidad de las vibraciones de las estatuas aumentó considerablemente , llegando , incluso, a destruir unas cuantas…

* * *

Asimismo que Mordret se enfrentaba a Dumbledore, cierto rubio discutía con uno de los integrantes de su familia.

En la casa Malfoy casi nunca se gritaba , de hecho , todos ellos consideraban que eso no iba acorde con su posición, sólo la gente sin cultura llegaba a tal bajeza .

Sin embargo…

-¡Me dijiste que sólo nuestra familia lo sabía!- Draco estaba rojo de la ira - ¡Me mentiste , madre!-

--¡No me hables en ese tono , Draco¡además es la verdad , nadie más que los Black…!.-

-¡MENTIRA!

Narcissa se descolocó por tremendo grito y miró a su hijo impactada . El niño pareció notar que se estaba pasando y comenzó a respirar pesadamente .

-Lo sabía , lo sabía¡me lo dijo en la cara!- agitó la mano enfadado - ¡delante de Pansy , Nott , Alya y Zabini! – eso preocupó más a la rubia .

-¿Ellos… lo notaron? –

-No lo creo – respondió el chico más calmado – estaban más preocupados por sus cuellos –

-Mi niño Draco … ¿estás bien? - asintió volviendo a su asiento en el estudio de su padre - ¿seguro?-

-Sí, madre , esos vampiros no me hicieron nada, pero ese sujeto … puedo jurar que es uno de ellos –

Narcissa Black se llevó una mano a la frente cansada , primero el ataque a Hogwarts y ahora esto , el mejor secreto guardado de los Black parecía ser tema conocido para un total desconocido ¿cómo se había enterado¿tenía razón Draco al creer que era uno de ellos?.

-Ya arreglaremos esto, hijo , pero …-

-Lo sé , madre, ni una palabra a padre …- susurró en tono plano , Narcissa suspiró sabiendo el pesar de Draco, pero ese tema era de exclusiva competencia de los Black , la herencia de los Black y sólo les pertenecía a los Black…

* * *

El duelo acabó como se esperaba , Mordret fue reducido, luego de una buena lucha por Dumbledore y los aurores de la Orden .

Ahora dormía , gracias a un expelliarmus en la cabeza cortesía de James .

Lo importante era que conversaban en el despacho del Director, la nueva información obtenida cambiaba el rumbo de los planes.

Remus seguía silencioso , hasta casi turnio , James tal como su esposa y Ojoloco estaban impresionados, por su lado Snape se mantenía silencioso como siempre y los hermanos Prewett no decían gran cosa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- fue la pregunta de Remus, que mostraba de una u otra forma el pensar de todos . - ¿Dumbledore?- el maestro parecía más viejo que nunca .

-¿Cómo que "y ahora qué? todo sigue como siempre ¿no Dumbldore?- preguntó Alastor a su amigo – Gaunt continúa siendo el heredero de Voldemort ¿no pretenderás que lo soltemos?-

-No Alastor, puedes estar tranquilo, menos que nunca hay que dejar que Mordret permanezca al lado de Tom– suspiró

-Supongo que ahora entendemos porque lo convirtió en su heredero – susurró Frank de pronto .

-Un mago natural , es … no puedo creerlo – apoyo Fabian

-Que más daba ser un hijo del lado de la luz si podía hacer magia natural ¿cierto?- dijo Remus mirando a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a Dumbledore .

-Un buen punto – acotó Moody – esa maldita alimaña no pudo elegir mejor – masculló golpeando el suelo.

Dumbledore se mantenía callado , Remus le envió una mirada y suspiró.

-¡Por favor ya basta de tanto cinismo!- explotó el mago mirando a James ,Lily y Dumbledore - ¡Por qué no dicen lo que están pensando!-

James se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –Remus NO -

-¿No qué¿No al hecho que ese niño tenga la misma edad de Harry¿O no a que ambos pertenecieran a una familia del lado de la luz?-

Hizo una pausa y sonrió algo histérico – Ahora entiendo su "dilema Dumbledore" - el director lo observó pasivo – "_Conozco la clase de amor que sus partidarios pueden dar_" ¡está clarísimo! – Moody se veía escéptico

¡Basta eso no es verdad!- James gritó golpeando el escritorio de Dumbledore - ¡NO ES NUESTRO HIJO!-

-Está más que claro – dijo fríamente Snape interrumpiendo la disputa – Es obvio que si Gaunt alguna vez tuvo lazos con los Potter ya no, después de todo… ¿por qué tu hija tendría el Anillo de los Potter de ser así?-

-No te vengas a hacer el listo , Quejicus , si ese niño fuese Harry lo habríamos notado …-

-¿En serio¿y por qué¿ gracias a tu "estupendo" sentido paternal? – el mago rió indolente – ¿olvidaste ya por qué lo secuestraron las avaloneses?- Lily mientras no decía nada , tal vez poniendo todo su empeño en no llorar .

-No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas , Mordret bien pudo formar parte de otra familia de la luz que reuniese los requisitos – Snape hizo una mueca ante tanto eufemismo ¿Qué más daba que maltratase a su hijo si era Potter?.

-… Primero debo hablar con Mordret –terminó dumbledore

-Como si fuese a decirnos si es o no Harry Potter , lo crió el lord ¿esperan que venga corriendo a sus brazos al descubrir la verdad, por favor…- Snape terminó su comentario con un bufido .

-Se acabó …- Remus se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió la transpiración, James que no sabía que más podía ir mal , rogó mentalmente para que su amigo no saliera con alguna de sus ideas. Hasta ahora todo podía ser una terrible coincidencia .

-¿Remus?-

Frank hizo un amago de acercársele , pero el mago levantó la mano en señal de estar bien y dejó de apoyarse en el escritorio. Miró a los magos y suspiró para luego tomar aire.

-Suponiendo que todo lo que dije fueran meras hipótesis infundadas – dijo mirando a Dumbledore – o coincidencias – continuó – dime James… ¿recuerdas por qué le bajaste puntos la última vez?-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?- El pelicanela siguió mirándolo intensamente – oh bien…- pensó cuándo había sido aquello – el mocoso Gaunt casi se cae de la ventana y luego…-

-¿Ves?- James se había puesto pálido , Dumbledore que parecía haber entendido el punto del auror, se sacó los lentes y pasó los dedos por el entrecejo .

Gideon y el resto no entendían – Bien- James se sentó en una silla mirando el piso , Lily parecía apunto de estallar , se limitaba a mirar alternativamente a Remus y a James.

-El recuerdo de la heladería – dijo finalmente con voz afectada – el moco… el niño en la heladería muggle … - James se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras Lily abrió hasta límites alarmantes sus ojos .

-No dirás que…- Frank susurró casi inaudiblemente ,mientras Alice meneaba la cabeza incrédula, alzó la vista esperando la confirmación de lo que pensaba .

-No es que el Sr. Gaunt vigilase a Harry en esa heladería muggle- hizo una pausa volviendo a ponerse sus lentes – Sino que el recuerdo pertenecía a Harry con otra apariencia, la de Mordret – concluyó Dumbledore sintiéndose más derrotado que nunca .

Lily terminó por derrumbarse y dando un portazo salió del despacho, tanto Snape como James miraron la puerta .

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, después de que el auror fuese detrás de su esposa .

- Dumbledore… ese niño es Harry , no lo puedo creer …-

-Menudo problema si lo que dices es cierto - contestó Alastor – El mundo se nos viene encima de ser el hijo de James –

-Habrá que prepararse , Alastor, aunque antes que nada debo hablar con Mordret.- murmuró casi en un suspiro intentando sacar algo positivo de todo ese entretejido de mentiras . Aunque todo parecía estar muy claro .

Harry Potter, el pequeño mago natural dado por muerto hace años , era Mordret Gaunt , heredero de Lord Voldemort...

O al menos eso indicaban todos los indicios…

* * *

El 31 de julio terminó y Harry cumplió doce años sin darse cuenta . Lejos, un mago sí lo recordó y ordenando a sus mortifagos tomaron los cadáveres de los alumnos que hasta ese momento habían fallecido.

¿Mi lord dónde desea que los dejemos?- preguntó Regulus haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar, esos cuerpos olían terrible , algunos muertos hace semanas y luego de torturas .

-Hogsmeade y Regulus … deja esto también –

El mortifagos se fue haciendo una reverencia .

Ya quería que amaneciese , desea ver la reacción de Dumbledore al ver a sus adorados alumnos en esas condiciones en el mismo Hogsmeade, para muchos patio trasero de Hogwarts .

Mordret sabría que no lo había olvidado…

* * *

**Holas!!** Créanme, lo siento por la demora y que el cap no sea tan largo, pero me ha costado esta parte, vieran que me estoy craneando para ver que hago con Joanne , porque al final queda un mes para que entre a Hogwarts y … ¿notaron que a veces sueña con mordret¡pues sí! Y la pobre lo verá y se le van a pelar los cables.

Supongo que alguien ya tendrá sus ideas sobre qué pasa con Draco .

Buenop, luego de compartir un poco de mi neurótica personalidad con ustedes, me voy a los reviews , al resto por reply:

**Pauly**:oye… ¡No soy tan mala, ok ¬¬ sí un poco, digamos harto, jajaj. Espero te gustara el cap y nos leemos!!

**Fany:** jeje, decidido me compro un bunker, ajaja, Sí tendremos más de Draquis por aquí , le voy a fastidiar la vida de principito que siempre ha tenido , muajajajajajj. Ok ¬¬ nos leemos!.

**Jim**: Grcias por el apoyo, espero te gustara este cap. Chaus

**panxa:** sí!! Al fin alguien que entiende , absolutamente de acuerdo "Tanto rosa deberías er un crimen" . Síp a Draco la vida se le pone de cuadritos, pobre chico , muajajajaj. Y sobre Jack ya verás del chico en el próximo cap , ahora que la veda de Bolingbroke a pasado, ajjaja. Y olé!! Los Potter comienzan a colapsar, las dudas los van a matar, porque siendo bien realistas, no saben al 100 si Mordret es Harry . Bueno te dejo y te cuidas!.

**Ania:** Para serte sincera ni yo esperaba matar a la pobre Rauqel, pero debía, sip, snif. Bueno nos leemos , chasu.

**ross snape:** Ok, me siento mal porque tuvieses que merendar en la mitad del cap, nunca más cap tan largos, me estresan y los estresan , jajaj. Bueno nos leemos.

**Rarifica:** jaja créeme que Mordret no se olvidará de Umbridge y en un furuto tendrá su merecido, nos leemos y cuidate , espeor qye guste el cap y sorry por la demora. Chaus.

**estrella de kaleido:** Bueno , Nagini anda… ¿dónde anda Nagini, buena pregunta, cuando la encuentre le pregunto. Jejej, no , digamos que se perdió por Hogwarts, jeje, nos leemos.,


	31. Vampiros, elementales y tutores

**Vampiros , e****lementales y tutores**

Ningún mortifago hubiese querido estar en el lugar de Nott cuando entró a decirle al Lord que sus investigaciones sobre el elemental ojinegro , que había ocasionado el vendaval en Hogwarts , se reducían a nada.

Snape hasta sintió un poco de lástima por el mortifago, aunque luego recordó que el tipo era un engreído y el asunto pasó a segundo plano.

La verdad sabía quien era , inevitable si se tiene en cuenta que después de la muerte de la reina de Avalon , el elemental se había quedado para ayudar a embarcar a las avaloneses muertas . Por lo que había escuchado era hermano de la tal Raquel, la novia muerta del idiota de Black , más de allá no sabía , aunque era más de lo que Nott había averiguado.

Tal vez algún día le sirviese saberlo… Por el momento mantendría la boca cerrada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían muchas cosas que un niño de su edad podría estar haciendo en ese día, como disfrutar del agradable clima o jugar al quiddich, pero no.

Harry estaba encerrado , nuevamente, en la Sala de Juana , se había despertado hacía una hora en su cama . Era _evidente_ que a Potter se le había pasado la mano con el maldito flipendo , claro… después de todo era el heredero del lord , obviamente mientras más miserable hiciera su existencia se sentiría bien consigo y su concepto de "bien".

Que ridículo e infantil era su padre biológico…

Pero, había algo que no cuadraba en todo su esquema mental y era la simple pregunta ¿qué hacía Potter allí?.

-Un bello día – dijo Dumbledore sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, Harry hizo una mueca divertida.

-Defina "Bello día" – miró al mago y este lo miró sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Gruñó un segundo al notar que alguien tocaba sus barreras mentales. - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-

Dumbledore lo miró interrogante.

-James…- susurró al ver que su antiguo alumno daba un paso al frente y observaba al muchacho .

-Supongo que tu cabeza sigue bien – dijo en tono plano , casi desinteresado , ah… pero Harry sabía bien cuando alguien mentía , había un destello de duda en los ojos castaños de Potter , una mirada de … no sabría definirlo, sin embargo supo que no era bueno …

-¿Decepcionado? – preguntó el menor incorporándose en la cama – pegas como niña – aseguró . Remus levantó una ceja al ver por un segundo un rastro de risa en Mordret – como sea, qué día es hoy – preguntó sin contenerlo, rayos… ¡cómo odiaba no tener noción del tiempo! . Y como no, si durante ese maldito verano había pasado más inconsciente que despierto…

-1º de agosto – respondió Remus mirando tranquilamente al niño . Harry esquivó su mirada y agradeció el tener su medallón en su lugar.

-Muchos días has pasado inconciente Mordret , ya nos comenzabas a preocupar- sonrisa afable y esa mirada de abuelo bonachón hicieron que el niño volviese a gruñir .

Podía notar las miradas de Lupin y Potter sobre él , incluso oler su nerviosismo.

-Ya fue suficiente – dijo James encarando al muchacho

-James ,dijiste que…-

-Sé lo que dije Remus – miró a Dumbledore y meneó la cabeza – pero – volvió su atención a Harry – hay solo una opción , únicamente una vía para terminar con todo esto …

-¿Con qué?- preguntó acomodándose la almohada indolente.

-Harry … -

Si el niño escuchó ese nombre , no pareció afectarle, porque siguió con su labor de acomodar la almohada .

-¿Quién?- dijo una vez finalizada su tarea . James mientras no había despegado su vista de sus ojos negro plata , como si con eso pudiese discernir si aquel niño era o no su hijo.

-Dije "Harry"- repitió Potter - ¿te dice algo ese nombre ,_ Mordret_?-

Una leve sonrisa - ¿Debería? -

-Harry nació el 31de julio , verás, al igual que tú era un mago natural ¿interesante no crees?- quien había hablado fue Remus .

Harry sonrió internamente , el buen tío Remus al rescate del idiota de su padre . Una pena que estuviese de su lado…

-… tiene tu misma edad – prosiguió sentándose a los pies de su cama – cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda , un gran lector …-

El segundo al mando de los aurores no iba a dejarlo en paz.

-Oh claro… recuerdo bien como nuestro Harry adoraba los libros y no sólo mágicos – Dumbledore había decidido intervenir - dime Mordrer ¿has leído el "Conde de Montecristo "?-

Los magos no se iban a dejar derrumbar por la aparente tranquilidad del muchacho . Y este a su vez por ese "pasivo" interrogatorio .

Bien sabía que ocurría esto , demasiadas similitudes y , por muy idiotas que pudiesen ser, no lo eran en un cien por ciento. Pero también sabía otra cosa: Sólo eran suposiciones, de ser así ya estarían ante el departamento del Legado para exponer su caso .

-Sabe que sí – dijo Mor co un poco disimulado bostezo – Al igual que media Inglaterra –

-Que maravillosa coincidencia- dijo Dumbledore con sus chispeantes ojos azules – Harry también lo leyó –

¿Y? Mordret comenzaba a enfadarse de que lo mirasen como si esperaran que se descubriera ¿creían que se quebraría y asumiría su identidad?

Ni de broma…

Bueno, ya que me ha puesto al tanto de tan "interesante" niño, me agradaría que pasásemos al punto en que me dice en que situación me encuentro -

-¡Mira …!-

-James …- pidió Dumbledore al ver que su ex alumno volvía a perder los estribos , luego miró al niño . Mordret tenía una entereza envidiable , si en verdad era Harry no terminaba de decidir su era una buena noticia o no.

-Por supuesto -suspiró mientras Remus se mantenía cerca de james por si decidía sacarle la verdad a Harry a base de golpes, porque estaba seguro que Mordret era Harry, su instinto se lo decía…

-Mientras estuviste dormido , el departamento de legado estuvo … realizando la posible lista de candidatos a tutores…- se detuvo esperando ver alguna reacción en el niño, pero nada - gracias a unos cuantos hechizos pudieron obtener ciertos nombres … de parientes-

-Bien, eso era nuevo ¿podían hacer eso¿sin sangre? . Miró al mago temiendo que todo fuese otra treta .

-Fue en base a tu magia , Mordret , no tu sangre – dijo de pronto Remus , Harry dio un respingo , su tío Remus podía ser escalofriante en ocasiones como esa en que parecía leer la mente … No, era imposible, sólo era demasiado inteligente y sabía que se debía estar preguntando eso.

-¿Y los candidatos?- preguntó cortando el silencio . James dio una mirada al mago y este sacó de su túnica un pergamino .

-Aquí están , debes elegir uno antes del primero de septiembre – mencionó el director – Aunque antes deberá ser aprobado por el Ministerio –

Sin duda , después de todo se suponía que estaba bajo la flamante custodia del Ministerio de magia .

Mor tomó enrollado pergamino , estaba por abrirlo cuando notó las ansiosas miradas de los tres magos .

Levantó la vista , sonrió - ¿Qué? –

-Esperamos a que los leas, por supuesto- dijo James , a su vez Remus tuvo ganas de lanzarse por la ventana .

-¿O sea que…no sabían los nombres?. Claro… su tío Remus había mencionado que su magia había colaborado en la confección de la lista , además de unos cuantos conjuros del departamento de Legado y tradiciones mágicas , lo que quería decir…

-Sólo yo puedo abrirlo –su sonrisa se anchó más - ¿y esperan que les diga? –

Potter se removió aguantando las ganas que tenía de darle un par de nalgadas a ese enano arrogante .

-Bueno … necesito prevaciada así que salgan – Sí, lo estaba disfrutando y Merlín sabía que mucho . Remus tironeó a James hacia la salida asimismo Dumbledore cerraba la puerta con una última mirada .

-A ver que tenemos aquí…- susurró rompiendo el sello de cera…

Luego de salir de la sala de Juana , los magos se dirigieron al despacho del director , estaban en ello cuando fueron interrumpidos por los apresurados pasos de...

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- era Bill Weasley , el profesor estaba nervioso y agitado .

-Bill ¿sucede algo?- preguntó James extrañado de ver a su colega con ese semblante .

-Sí … Hogsmeade – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos , Remus supo que algo no iba precisamente bien…

**Una hora**** atrás: **

Perros.

Fueron sus ladridos lo primero en escucharse esa mañana . Ladridos que hacían pensar en una posible pelea, nada fuera de lo normal … así que si alguien se despertó con ellos, no hizo gran caso.

Más tarde , el pueblo entero estaba gritando , llorando , maldiciendo por haber hecho oídos sordos a esos llamados.

-Quince- susurró el auror limpiándose la transpiración de la frente, hizo todo lo posible por no perder el control ante sus pares más jóvenes , su compañero de igual antigüedad ,anotó en la libreta el número .

-Ese desgraciado ...- susurró sabiendo que no importaba cuanto maldije , el hecho no iba a cambiar , como tampoco la innegable realidad que no podría sacar de su mente esa imagen por días.

-Llegó el jefe- dijo el auror de la libreta mirando como Moody se tambaleaba al caminar con su pata de palo.

-¿Algún sobreviviente?- cuestionó el experimentado auror .

Los otros dos aurores se miraron y negaron – Solo trozos, Sr.- dijo uno por lo bajo mientras veía que uno de los novatos se ponía a devolver el desayuno.

-…Quince cabezas y…-

Moody levantó la mano entendiendo, es decir, no era necesario escuchar más para hacerse una idea , observó la tierra del pueblo de Hogsmeade :roja , toda la maldita entrada del pueblo estaba teñida de ese color ,a causa de la sangre de los cuerpos mutilados de algunos alumnos secuestrados .

Maldito fuese Voldemort , él y todo el que lo seguía.

-Además, Sr.- llamó el auror – encontramos esto – le extendió un trozo de pergamino ensangrentado .

Lo curioso no era precisamente que el pergamino estuviese manchado con sangre, sino que tenía el sello de cera plasmado , uno que mostraba una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

La marca tenebrosa.

* * *

Van se desabrochó el segundo botón de la camina, le estaba costaba un tanto controlar su respiración, y no por la reciente pelea con los vampiros que yacían inertes a sus pies, la causante era esa condenada altura .

Meneó la cabeza mientras se sentaba un momento admirando la silueta lejana del castillo Eternity . Definitivamente andaba muy lejos de su tierra , Sindevel no estaba _precisamente _en ese continente , pero como buen Primer capitán de la guardia de viento había aceptado esa misión, por muy extraña y escasa información que le entregaran .

Después de todo , la vida era una y nunca dejaría de negarse a una tarea si estaba garantizada buena acción y una considerable cuota de misterio…

* * *

Observó como cuatro magos salían corriendo , luego de que el pelirrojo dijese algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar , pero mejor así , por lo que había notado uno de ellos era Dumbledore y el otro ese tal Potter .

Menos vigilancia para sus propósitos.

Se ocultó tras las sombras de las estatuas y subió más escaleras de las que había en "casa" . Aunque valieron la pena, finalmente, lo había hallado, los días de esconderse, comer ratas y desesperación rendían frutos.

Podía olerlo tras esa puerta …

El niño que había estado ansiando ver desde hace mucho estaba a solo unos metros …

Y entró Nagini .

Decir que Harry saltó de la cama , abrazó a su Nagi e hizo una fiesta por ver a alguien amigable , luego de tanta tensión es… mentir con descaro.

El niño estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo el pergamino con la lista de sus posibles tutores . O mejor dicho , ya la había leído, pero no entendía cómo esos nombres estaban en ella .

Así que cuando vio a Nagini deslizarse a una velocidad que nunca había visto en ella , pues… sencillamente lo tomó de sorpresa , costándole seis eternos y largos segundos el reconocer a su fiel amiga.

_-¡Pequeño slyherin__!- La cama crujió al saltar Nagini sobre Harry - ¡Al fin mi niño¡juro que me desayunaré a esos estúpidos aurores¡y a la maldita Corte de Europa! Y…_

_-¡Nagi¡Me asfixias! – La serpiente se corrió un poco del pecho del heredero , Harry al mirarla juró que sus ojos estaban acuosos y las orbes amarillas lo miraban anhelante ._

_Una vez más calmados , niño y serpiente se pusieron al tanto de ese tiempo distanciados. Harry guardó la carta bajo su almohada diciéndose mentalmente que luego tendría tiempo de sobra para quebraderos de cabeza ._

_Resultó que Nagini se mantuvo oculta en Hogwarts, específicamente en la red de tuberías y en la Cámara de Slytherin , lo que el niño no entendía era el por qué no ir a la Fortaleza Oscura . _

_-… ¡Lo intenté! – silbó furiosa - ¡Pero no pude salir de Hogwarts! –_

_Harry la miró extrañado - ¿pero…?-_

_-¡Esa Corte de Europa¡me los desayunaré a todos!- _

_Mor suspiró , cada vez que Nagini tenía problemas con algún mago deseaba "desayunárselo"._

_-La Corte de Europa… ¿por las nuevas barreras?- _

_-¡Sssí!- dijo ella mordiendo el aire como si con ello pudiese deshacerse de alguno de sus miembros. _

_Mor se tomó un segundo para pensarlo… estaba claro que Hogwarts se había vuelto una prisión inexpugnable … Ni siquiera Nagi había hallado una salida … _

_-E__sto es lo que harás- ordenó – te mantendrás oculta en la Cámara tal como hasta ahora, ya bastante te has arriesgado al venir a verme- _

_Maldición, interiormente había pensado que las barreras no eran tan … perfectas, pero se había equivocado ¿qué haría ahora? Y aún peor… ¿qué debería hacer si Nagini era encontrada?._

_-P__ero yo quiero estar contigo ¡si es necesario los muerdo y escapamos!- _

_-No__, es más difícil que eso –suspiró – hay que saber que hechizos han puesto , seguramente alguno para que sólo los maestros puedan ordenar a las puertas dar el acceso…- se pasó una mano por la cabeza _

Estuvieron así unos minutos más , hasta que Harry , con algo de pena , tuvo que obligar a Nagini ir a la Cámara.

-Lo que me temía – Dumbledore dejó la carta en su escritorio, a su lado Moody se veía impaciente .

-Básicamente exige que se le devuelva Mordret a cambio de los alumnos secuestrados… –

Remus y los Potter se miraron si decir nada.

-¡Pues eso es lo que harán!-

-Molly…-

-¡No me vengas con peros ,Arthur!-gritó la bruja mientras se sonaba la nariz - ¡Es nuestro Ronnie quien está en peligro!-

-Lo sé, todos oímos la carta – dijo el patriarca Weasley derrotado, aún resonaba en sus oídos la parte de…

"Lo menos que quieres , Dumbledore , es más niños desmembrados , que tal si esta vez dejo al chico Weasley en Hogsmeade o al hijo de los Longbottom.. . Aún viven , los he guardado para el gran final … Es muy sencillo : Mordret por los doce que quedan con vida , no dirás que es un mal trato, sin embargo no esperes demasiado, no sea que esos doce se conviertan en seis o en tres…"

-No es sólo decisión nuestra – dijo Remus viendo el dilema de Dumbledore, mal que mal tanto Alice como Molly comenzaban a elevar la voz más allá de lo aceptable .

-¡¿Entonces de quién?! – exclamó Alice iracunda , Frank a su lado intentó calmarla, él bien sabía que no era tan fácil.

-El ministerio – dijo sencillamente el mago – Mordret está bajo la custodia del ministerio hasta que obtenga su tutor –

-¡Pues un carajo el ministerio!- fue la pelirroja madre de los weasley la que exclamó esta vez – ¡Mi hijo no va a terminar desmembrado!-

Luego tanto Alice como Molly comenzaron a gritar nuevamente y realmente no pudieron seguir tratando el asunto . Finalmente, cuando madame pomfrey les administró un calmante, la reunión continuó.

-Por el momento comunicaré a Fudge sobre la carta- concluyó Dumbledore- después de todo , es mejor tenerlo al tanto de la situación –

-Pero… ¿y si acepta? – Remus se removió inquieto - ¿dejaría a Mordret con Voldemort aún sabiendo que es Harry?-

-No estamos seguro, Lupin- rebatió Snape .

-Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto esperaremos…-

* * *

Al día siguiente , la carta con los posibles candidatos a tutores de Mordret era lo último en lo que pensaba Dumbledore, se había reunido con Fudge y pensaba , sensatamente, que no podían devolver a Mordret . Por supuesto, esto último fue una decisión influenciada por Dumbledore .

Para mediados de mes, Harry seguía mirando el dichoso pergamino con los posibles tutores , agradecía interiormente que los magos se hubiesen olvidado de él, la verdad no tenía idea del por qué, aunque poco le importaba . Además de qué le servía preocuparse si no sabía que ocurría en el exterior… ni un miserable periódico le dejaban para leer y comenzaba a fastidiarlo estar encerrado en la Sala de Juana, más de lo normal.

Con respecto a Voldemort y su propuesta, los magos notaron que comenzaba a impacientarse cuando , siete días más tarde de entregada la carta, cinco cadáveres aparecieron en medio del callejón Diagon . Un terrible hecho que mantuvo al Profeta como lectura obligatoria por esos días, aunque , por suerte la oferta de Voldemort era un tema desconocido por la prensa , lo cual la Orden y el Ministerio no terminaban de agradecer . Una cosa era tener la presión de sus conciencias y otra la de toda la comunidad mágica. Se podía ver a Fudge contando los días para que fuese el primero de septiembre y ver alguna solución al tema, después de todo, era el plazo límite para que el chico Gaunt tomase un tutor …

Nagini continuaba buscando la forma de salir de Hogwarts, pero… sin resultados favorables , por lo que , al menos , Harry seguía teniendo a la reptil como compañía , lo cual era una brisa de liberación , luego de soportar por horas las miradas del guardia de turno de la orden del fénix.

Esta vez fue el turno de Mc Gonagall de cuidarlo . La bruja lo miraba de reojo mientras leía un grueso tomo de , seguramente, transfiguraciones.

Harry estaba sentado jugando con una pelotita que había descubierto en su baúl, no recordaba como había llegado, pero … que importaba, le debía horas de ocio a la dichosa esfera azul fuerte .

-Tong- tong mirada de Mc Gonagall y Mordret se detuvo . La bruja volvió a enfocar su vista en el volumen…

-Tong- tong- . La pelota volvió a su mano y alzó la vista un milímetro, los labios de la bruja se curvaron peligrosamente, anunciando que comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Tong…-

-¡Pero bueno!- Mcgongall cerró el volumen .

-¿Sucede algo , profesora?- preguntó tranquilamente rebotando el juguete.

La bruja abrió la boca cuando algo comenzó a golpear la ventana …

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó la anciana desenfundando la varita , Harry abrió la boca sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies .Lo más rápido que pudo abrió la ventanilla ignorando los alaridos de la bruja .

Un diminuto, veloz y oscuro ser acababa de entrar.

El espécimen dio una vuelta panorámica y se acercó a Mor como si lo reconociera .

-Hey Silver – dijo sonriendo al ver al murciélago posarse en su hombre , le acarició la cabeza y Silver meneó la cabeza .

luego de ello se fijó en el pequeño bolso que llevaba y lo tomó .

-¡Pero qué demonios!- gritó el muchacho al ver que Silver caía al suelo tieso . Impactado tiró el bolso a la silla y se acercó al murciélago para ver que estaba petrificado .

-¡Manténgase donde está Sr. Gaunt!- dijo la profesora con la varita en alto .

-¡Eso es mío!- la maestra acababa de tomar el bolso y caminaba hacia él.

-¡Dije quieto, no lo repetiré nuevamente – Harry maldijo y se quedó en el lugar para observar como la bruja tomaba a Silver y salía de la sala .

-¡Joder!- Harry pateó la silla…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ººººººººº

Para cuando la maestra de transfiguraciones llegó al despacho de Dumbledore , se encontró con una sorpresa agradable y realmente tuvo mucho pesar al tener que comunicar la situación .

-Un gusto en verte , Black – dijo Mc Gonagall sonriendo sinceramente al ver que Sirius daba muestras de recuperación y volvía a salir de casa, literalmente hablando .

-Profesora – dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa , Remus suspiró , Sirius había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Raquel , ya poco quedaba del chico extrovertido y radiante que conocía , hasta su rostro parecía haber perdido esa luz , su cabello estaba opaco y las pronunciadas ojeras de su rostro hacían pensar en noches de insomnio y borrachera.

Le comentaba a Sirius los últimos acontecimientos – la bruja asintió , James a su lado enfocó la vista en …

-¿Qué es eso profesora?-

-A eso venía – dijo ella sentándose dejando en la mesa el ave "disecada" y el bolso – esto acaba de llegar para el joven Gaunt –

Los magos no esperaron a escuchar más y fue el director el que abrió el bolso .

-¿ y qué es profesor?-

-Bueno , Remus , parecen ser unas cuantas cosas – dijo sacando tres paquetes de unos veinte centímetros cuadrados y un sobre de papel común y corriente .

-Eso no es pergamino – acotó James recordando que su esposa tenía muchos de esos en casa .

-No , no lo es – concedió el mago , examinó el sobre con cuidado realizando las comprobaciones para verificar que no tuviese alguna clase de hechizo . – Está limpio –

Sin más que lo detuviese de su curiosidad lo abrió . Un minuto angustiante para el resto fue el que Dumbledore estuvo leyendo el contenido…

-¿Y¿de Voldemort?- preguntó James

-¿Algún mortifago , tal vez?- preguntó Sirius

EL director alzó sus ojos – No , de un vampiro …-

-¿Un vampiro¡Dios!- la bruja se llevó las manos al pecho.

-No me extraña – susurró Remus mirando detenidamente el ave – debí saberlo , típico de los clanes antiguos llevar la correspondencia con murciélagos –

-Eso es tan medieval…- masculló Sirius un tanto pensativo

-Bueno, como sea ¿qué dice? – James parecía ser el más ansioso entre ellos o tal vez fuera que el resto la oculta demasiado bien .

Dumbledore se aclaró la voz y prosiguió:

_Mordret:_

_Lamento la demora , pero ya ves el clima ha sido un desastre y se ordenó a toda Eternity no enviar murciélagos , de todas formas¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! . _

_Doce años , el tiempo pasa sin que lo notemos , así que asegúrate hacer que valga ; me imagino que con la escuela no tendrás problemas , aunque con tus compañeros no puedo decir lo mismo , de cualquier manera asegúrate de meterte alejado de los problemas. _

_Bueno , por aquí todo va normal , no me quejo ._

_Ya debo irme , cuídate y no olvides que estoy para lo que necesites._

_P:D: Tal vez nos veamos luego…_

_Marius._

-Pues no dice mucho –

-Que mala suerte – James lanzó una mirada al bolso – y qué con eso ,hay que ver que tiene –

Remus miró a su amigo reprobatoriamente , vamos, se notaba que era el regalo de cumpleaños del niño.

De cualquier forma Dumbledore concedió que se abriera, resultó ser un inofensivo reproductor de música , ante lo cual los magos no dejaron de asombrarse, era demasiado Muggle como para Mordret.

Miró el objeto y la fecha , quien fuese es tal Marius sabía bastante de Mordret y tal vez…

-Otra coincidencia ¿no les parece?- dijo Dumbledore doblando el papel – Nuestro Mordret estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco –

-Tal como Harry- Remus dio gracias al cielo porque por lo visto Dumbledore también creía que Mor era Harry.

James no dijo nada y se quedó miando el obsequio ¿sería realmente Harry?...

De serlo , no entendía entonces por qué se sentía tan mal…

Después de eso , Harry pudo leer su carta y ver su obsequio, no sin antes darle una especial mirada de odio a James que fue quien le entregó sus cosas. Con respecto al pobre Silver los magos lo descongelaron y partió a Eternity , aunque se dio el gusto de morder con sus diminutos dientecillos a James .

Evidentemente el tiempo siguió su curso y cuando Harry notó que sólo le quedaban diez días para elegir tutor, volvió a desenrollar el pergamino que ocultaba en uno de los jarrones que adornaban "su habitación".

Aún no entiende cómo estos nombres están aquí – susurró mirando la elegante caligrafía en tinta azul :

_Departamento de Legados y Tradiciones Mágicas._

_Estimado Sr. M. Gaunt:_

_La presente notificación tiene objeto de dar a conocer la lista con aquellos seres que califican como posibles tutores para hacerse cargo de su persona hasta que cumplala mayoría de edad , no olvidando, por supuesto, que una vez elegido a alguno de los nombrados , este deberá ser aprobado por su ilustrísimo Sr. Ministro Fudge y su gabinete . _

_Sin más se despide :_

_Edgard __MacKenzie Bordeau_

_Director del departamento de Legado y tradiciones mágicas._

Harry pasó la segunda hoja que era la realmente importante :

_**Regulus Black** :_

_ - Sirius Black_

_- Bellatrix Black_

_- Andrómeda Black_

_- Narcissa Black_

_**Aline Sthandier**_

_**Marius **__**Schwarz** _

_Se__ recuerda__que__debe__elegir un tutor a más tardar el próximo primero de septiembre._

Ok. Entendía que los Black aparecieran en la lista , al fin y al cabo , ningún Potter podía aparecer , ya que su magia había declarado , al rechazar el Anillo de los Potter, a toda esa casta como traidora . Luego estaban los Evans … en la cual no habían candidatos , poco sabía sobre su tía Petunia ,aunque con lo que conocía le bastaba : la mujer detestaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia …

Luego estaba la familia materna de su madre de la que no quedaba nadie con vida , a parte de tía Petunia.

Y finalmente los Black .

Por lo tanto , que fuera el apellido Black uno de los presentes en la lista no significaba nada más allá de lo normal , teniendo en cuenta que el asunto fuese por línea sanguínea.

Pero… ¿Aline y Jack?.

Eso sí que era un enigma , aunque había estado pensando durante esas semanas y si recordaba bien, Tío Remus había dicho que su magia había interferido en el conjuro , no su sangre. Eso daba una teoría más o menos razonable:

Los tutores eran por afinidad . Sin embargo si fuese así… ¿por qué aparecían los Black, porque afinidad… es decir, sacando a tío Sirius de la lista , el resto eran totales desconocidos para él.

Ese era el quebradero de cabeza que lo tenía ensimismado hasta ahora .

El hecho innegable era que estaban allí y debía elegir uno.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"La suerte había querido que acabasen allí ", eso fue lo que dijo una chica de quinto , luego de que los mortifagos la tirasen a la celda sin consideración. Neville al principio no lo pensó mayormente , pero ahora , días más tarde de aquello no sabía si la fatalidad era la culpable de su condición , no sabía si el destino los condenaba por ser "hijos del lado de la luz" ¿era esa fatalidad la causante que la misma chica que dijese esa frase ahora yaciese sin vida?.

-Debes comer algo – Cho Chang le entregó al pelirrojo un pan mohoso que le dieron náuseas.

-¿Para qué si de todos modos no saldremos vivos de aquí?- dijo un chico que estaba sentado a su lado, la desgastada insignia de ravenclaw amenazaba con caer de su túnica .

-No seas pesimista , Steve – alegó Cho sacándose el cabello de los ojos .

-¿Pesimista?- el chico de Ravenclaw rió - ¡Soy realista¿cuántas personas conoces que hayan salido con vida de los calabozos de la Fortaleza?-

Los siete chicos que quedaban no dijeron nada, aunque uno rubio de Huplepuff meneó la cabeza cansado.

- Sirius Black …– masculló de pronto Neville – él salió …-

Los chicos , a excepción de Ron , lo miraron con incredulidad.

- …Con ayuda de las avaloneses – terminó de decir el pelirrojo .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline estaba conciente de los alumnos secuestrados por Voldemort , tan conciente como que ahora era Reina y debía hacerse cargo de todo lo que ello conllevaba .

Terminó de redactar una carta y la selló con el timbre de la Torre Blanca.

Se levantó de su escritorio con algo de trabajo , tal vez fuera la carga de trabajo extra que significaba conocer todos los asuntos pendientes y tratados con los magos , y fue por más tinta al estante.

-Pase – dijo al oír que llamaban a la puerta .

-¿Hola? – Aline sonrió al ver la cabeza de Enadan asomada por la puerta - ¿se puede? –

-Pasa , ya pensaba tomarme un descanso de todos modos –

EL sidnevelino entró sonriente escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, aline arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué te traes entre mano, Enadan Linumel: conozco esa sonrisa –

-Nada, nada, que mal pensada eres , sólo pasaba por aquí a traerte esto – dijo mostrando sus manos que traían una cajita de unos veinte centímetros , era de terciopelo azulada.

La reina intrigada la abrió , abrió la boca , pero …

-No acepto un no, es tuyo y te servirá para la cena de hoy en Sindevel ¿no la habrás olvidado cierto?-

-Has hablado de ella durante toda la semana, créeme no la he olvidado – dijo sonriendo mientras depositaba en su escritorio la fina caja - ¿estás seguro que tu padre no se enojará? – Enadan levantó la mano quitándole importancia .

-Claro que no , a Raquel le hubiese encantado que la tuvieras, además mi padre ha dado su consentimiento –

-Sí, pero ese collar era de tu madre y …

-¿Y quién lo va a usar¿yo? – sonrió ladeando la cabeza- no tengo más hermanas y Raquel te apreciaba como si fueras de la familia , todo estará bien si lo conservas – Esto último hizo aceptarla .

La sacerdotisa iba a guardar la cajita cuando un repentino mareo la hizo perder noción del tiempo.

Un minuto más tarde estaba en la enfermería de Avalon , Leola tenía una mirada extraña mientras Islera se mordía el labio superior…

Las cosas parecían complicarse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dio un paso, dos , tres y dio la vuelta para repetir la operación por enésima vez .

-¿Podrías dejar de caminar?- pidió Lily estresada mientras cerraba el libro de conjuros – intento leer –

-Lo siento – respondió el mago sentándose – es sólo que todo esto me tiene mal – confesó sacándose los anteojos para refregarse los ojos .

Lily lo entendía , porque se sentía igual que su esposo . Realmente habían hecho un pésimo trabajo criando a Harry y se merecían toda esa incertidumbre , para empezar ¿qué clase de niño se escapa de casa a los cinco años? .

Se mordió el labio inferior evitando gritar .

Fue un año , todo se había salido de control luego de la muerte de Peter , no se excusaba , pero no dejaba de pensar que no eran malas personas , durante ese tiempo se sentían culpables , inútiles , no podían ver la realidad como ahora …

Recordaba que en ese entonces, James había caído en una actitud depresiva y volcaba todos sus esfuerzos por vencer cuantos mortifagos se le pasasen por delante , ella lo había aceptado y apoyado , de cierta manera también fue su forma de escapar . Ambos llegaban a casa, luego de semanas sin pasar una noche en el Valle y literalmente se tiraban en la cama a dormir …

Luego había venido el motín de Azkaban y Sirius fue capturado , eso fue lo peor que pudo pasarles , más a James que ya había perdido a un amigo .

Era culpa compartida , aunque más de ella ¡era la madre! Y no había notado que su hijo mayor necesitaba cuidados … Debió hacer algo esa vez en que James golpeó a Harry por romper un jarrón y despertarlos … Era un niño y ellos no tomaron eso en cuenta .

¿Qué habían hecho con su niño?.

Y ahora , cuando comenzaban a perdonarse por haber sido tan negligentes con Harry …

Mordret irrumpía en sus vidas con su desplante de adulto y magia natural…

Como la de su bebé …

Lily se juró esa noche que todo lo que pasase de ahora en adelante lo aceptaría sin buscar culpables, porque los únicos allí eran ellos.

Miró a su esposo , seguramente pensamientos similares cruzaban la mente del mago.

Remordimiento, culpa y miles de escenarios que pudieron darse si ellos no hubieran pensado sólo en si mismos y puesto un poco de atención en el hijo que una vez tanto amaron.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mordret se despertó con medio cuerpo colgando de su cama y las sábanas en el piso . Hizo una mueca y bostezó sintiendo que necesitaba dormir un poco más.

Un vistazo al calendario le bastó para terminar de despertarse y regañando con la partecita de su mente que lloraba por seguir durmiendo, se fue a la ducha .

Dos horas más tarde el calor no era lo más molesto en la Sala de Juana , sino la tensión casi palpable que se daba entre los presentes.

El director del departamento del Legado y Tradiciones Mágicas, Edgard MacKenzie, junto al Ministro Fudge y una alegre Umbridge , estaban del lado derecho de la sala de estar , mientras que en el otro estaban Mordret, Dumbledore y los Potter .

No veo por qué los Potter deban acompañarnos – dijo Mor tamborileando los dedos en el respaldo de su sillón , MacKenzie sacó su carpeta con una serie de papeles y timbres .

-Es por seguridad – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa , Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Seguridad?- teniendo a Dumbledore allí eso no parecía convincente … el niño subió los hombros aburrido .

- Bueno señores , que tal se terminamos pronto –

-Por supuesto, Sr. Ministro – dijo MacKenzie – Joven Gaunt si me permite el pergamino que se le envió –

Con una mueca el chico lo pasó al mago . El mago dio una ojeada y pasó el pergamino al Ministro y este a Umbridge y así hasta finalizar en los Potter.

- ¿Emparentado con los Black?- Fudge abrió los ojo sorprendido

-Sí ya ve – dijo Harry despreocupado – pero como está tan apurado le diré que elijo como mi tutor a…- El niño se mantuvo callado como meditándolo un rato.

-Una pregunta Sr. MacKenzie –

-Dígame Joven –

-El hecho que salga Regulus Black en una fila y el resto de los Black en la otra ¿qué significa?.-

James arrugó el ceño al escuchar el nombre del hermano de Sirius , que ese estuviese en la lista junto a Bellatrix y Narcisa Black era exactamente lo mismo que se lo entregaran a Voldemort en bandeja de plata.

-Verá joven , para que entienda – Harry hizo una mueca , que tuviese doce no significaba que era idiota – pondremos el siguiente ejemplo, supongamos que elige como tutor al Sr. Sirius Black ¿me sigue?- una mirada odiosa de Harry y el sujeto prosiguió – bien, si fuese así , primero tendríamos que preguntarle al Sr. Regulus Black si acepta que su hermano sea su tutor - el niño asintió - eso se debe …

-… A que Regulus Black es la cabeza de la familia Black , entonces lo que pensaba era cierto – terminó Mordret con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia .

-Exactamente – corroboró MacKenzie .

-Una pena para el auror – dijo Harry con el gusto de molestar a sus padres – ser mayor y saber que su hermanito es el jefe de la casa .-

-Sirius no iba a seguir en esa casa de mortifagos , no es un lamebotas de Voldemort como Regulus – soltó James con los dientes apretados

-¡Sr. Potter le pido que se controle!- exigió Fudge – No puede llamar a un miembro tan respetable de nuestra comunidad de esa manera .-

Una mirada de Dumbledore hizo que el mago se calmara , Harry volvió a sonreír .

-Bueno el rechazar sus raíces trae esas consecuencias – dijo casualmente .

-¿Rechazar?- Umbridge no pudo evitar que esa pregunta escapara de su boca .

-Si ya ve , cosas de sangre limpia y Anillos de herencia – dijo el niño con gusto viendo como la mujer se ponía roja –

-¡Yo también soy sangre pura , no me hable como si no lo fuera.! –

-Los Selwyn si no mal recuerdo – el niño menó la cabeza apenado – pasa hasta en las mejores familias, nada que hacerle – Mor levantó el índice - para que entienda le diré que Sirius Black se fugó de casa a los diecisiete años ,con lo que el Anillo de los Black lo declaró un traidor , por lo tanto pasó a su hermano menor.-

-¡Niño insolente , como te atreves a insinuar que no soy una sangre limpia!- la bruja se levantó con el rostro desencajado , James nunca había visto a esa mujer tan enfadada .

-Señorita Umbridge , contrólese- llamó Dumbledore – no olvide que es un niño -

Con una mirada asesina a Harrry la bruja se sentó , aunque aún su rostro enrojecido hacía ver que profesaba un profundo odio hacia el muchacho.

MacKenzie se había mantenido quieto en su puesto , aunque el tic en su ojo hacía ver que estaba algo nervioso.

-Entonces joven Gaunt a quién elige – preguntó una vez todos estuvieron más calmados.

Harry suspiró internamente , Aline estaba descartada y la verdad no se veía viviendo entre las avaloneses , además dudaba que los del ministerio aprobaran a la sacerdotisa .

Uno menos.

Luego estaba Jack y realmente el niño quería elegirlo , pero.. estaba el "pequeño" inconveniente que era un ser de la noche y estaba en una escuela de vampiros , lo que hacía a Jack un dudoso candidato ante los ojos del ministerio .

El niño lo descartó con gran pesar, aunque sabiendo que le evitaba un problema más al mayor .

Así que los Black…

Sabía bien que cualquier Black que eligiese sería aceptado por Regulus Black, bueno a excepción de tío Sirius , sin embargo también estaba descartado, elegirlo significaba prácticamente lanzarse en paracaídas a una celda custodiada por la Orden y como no se veía siendo una marioneta de Dumbledore por los siguientes años… No, Sirius era otro descartado.

Narcissa Black sonaba bien , podría estar con Draco y sabía que juntos se divertirían en grande , en verdad Draco era un buen amigo, algo engreído y delicado, pero un sujeto aceptable al fin y al cabo.

El único obstáculo en esa feliz estampa era Lucius Malfoy . Obviamente si iba a vivir bajo su techo no podía ir maldiciéndolo cada vez que se le cruzara , no que lo hiciese muy seguido, pero tenía sus momentos . Lo sentía por su lado infantil, pero no iba a dejar la diversión que significaba torturar a cuanto mortifago se le pasase por delante y Malfoy era uno de ellos.

Andrómeda Black ,ni siquiera sabía mucho de ella, no más allá de que era una traidora a la sangre como Sirius , así que también fuera.

¿Con Bellatrix, no por supuesto, Fudge gritaría tan alto un NO que quedaría sin tímpanos . La buena Bellatrix Black era una mortifaga reconocida, sus logros eran bien recordados en el territorio nacional e internacional.

Harry suspiró , como que no le quedaban candidatos .

-… Con Regulus Black – dijo finalmente – Elijo al Jefe de la casa Black como mi tutor – terminó sonriendo a sus padres – supongo que con tan "distinguido mago" el Ministerio no pondrá inconvenientes –

-Eso es algo que se analizará – respondió ligeramente molesto Fudge – mañana será comunicado Sr. Gaunt , para ello deberá asistir al Ministerio con su tutor temporal – Dumbledore asintió .

MacKenzie anotó el nombre del mago y luego de despedidas de cortesía los magos se fueron de la Sala .

James le dio una última mirada a Mor , el chico se hacía el desentendido y miraba la ventana .

Lily lo apuró a salir y entre ligeros tironeos Harry quedó solo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Elliot caminó por el pasillo hasta el final, bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción que acababa de escucha a un grupo de nuevos reclutas y llegó a las mazmorras.

De inmediato el olor a sangre y el hedor a humano atacaron sus sentidos , sonrió ligeramente .

-… y esa vez fue la primera que pude ganarle un partido de ajedrez a Bill …-

-Eres bueno , tenías seis –resonó otra voz - espera , creo que oigo algo – susurró .

Elliot sonrió , acechar a los prisioneros era una forma de pasar el tiempo , últimamente no había mucha acción , el duque parecía más feliz de lo normal y se mantenía quieto , la única actividad que hacía consistía en acompañar a los mortifagos en sus misiones, realmente aburrido.

-A ver niños – Elliot golpeó los barrotes de la celda haciendo que muchos gritaran . – vamos despertando –

Sin embargo hoy no venía a torturar a los niñatos , de hecho…

-¡No dejaremos que se lleven a alguien más! – gritó un chico alto de pelo rubio .

El vampiro se acercó a los barrotes y miró al niño,podía oler su miedo, pero seguía retándolo con la mirada , la insignia de Huplepuff resplandecía en su túnica.

-Los héroes son los primeros en caer – susurró suavemente . – por tu bien , no seas uno –

Luego sacó una llave de su traje y abrió la celda .

-Salgan de uno en uno y rápido que no tengo toda la noche –

En otro lugar del castillo Voldemort esperaba junto a Bolingbroke , gratas noticias acababa de darle Regulus sobre Mordret , debía simpatizarle a alguna deidad porque ¿Regulus como tutor legal de Mordret? Era como volver a tener a su heredero .

Así que… ¿para qué gastaba comida manteniendo vivo a los niños en sus calabozos?.

-Aquí llegan – sonrió Bolingbroke viendo entrar a Elliot con los siete niños .

Temblando los menores entraron , su miedo aumentó al ver que Voldemort los esperaba .

El mago oscuro sonrió encantado con el miedo reflejado en esos rostros infantiles .

-¿Es que no les enseñan respecto en Hogwarts?- preguntó divertido – Lo mínimo es saludar al anfitrión de la casa-

Elliot casi sintió pena por los niños, oh pero realmente no era su asunto.

-Tenemos una tropa de niños maleducados, mi Lord – dijo Bolingbroke levantándose examinado a los niños . El rubio de Huplepuff no pudo ocultar su odio así que miró a otro lado .

Neville no la estaba pasando mejor que el rubio, pero estaba más preocupado en su amigo Ron que temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque dudaba que fuese de miedo, podía sentir la ira de su mejor amigo .

-¡No te me acerques , estúpido chupasangre!- espetó el Weasley golpeando la mano del vampiro que había intentado tocar su cabello .

Cho Chang emitió un gritito histérico y los otros tres niños se quedaron como estatuas en sus puestos.

-Mala elección muchacho, ahora por tu culpa este niño morirá – dijo mientras tomaba sin consideración a un chico de ravenclaw y le quebraba el cuello.

-¡Steven!- Cho se tiró al suelo al ver como el cuerpo inerte de su compañero caía .

Ron se lanzó contra el vampiro, pero fue detenido por Neville y el rubio .

-¡Quédate quieto Ron!- gritó el gryffindor - ¡no caigas en su juego!-

-¡Malnacido¡pagarás por esto!- gritó dando manotazos hacia el vampiro, que por cierto se reía de sus palabras junto a Voldemort .

-¡Con un demonio que te calmes!- gritó Neville dándole un certero golpe en las costillas , era eso o Ron se le escapaba y de seguro acababa muerto .

Bueno, poco ortodoxo, pero funcionó ,Ron se calmó y pudieron soltarlo.

Con la mirada Neville dio las gracias al Huplepuff . Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se tocaba las costillas tirado en el piso. Por lo visto , a Neville se le había pasado la mano, no había querido pegarle fuerte , su papá siempre le decía que todo lo que le enseñaba no era para practicarlo con sus compañeros, pero esta era una excepción.

Las sonrisas de Voldemort y Bolingbroke cesaron , de seguro esperaban poder matar a Ron por impulsivo .

-Tu nombre –

Neville se tensó , la voz de Voldemort era como el sonido de los cuchillos al afilarse.

-Neville … Longbottom-

Un segundo después el gryffindor estaba revolcándose en el suelo a causa de la cruciatus.

-¡ Desgraciado!-

-Estoy bien – logró articular Neville rogando para que su amigo no hiciera más tonterías . Había comprendido el juego desde el instante en que llegaron ante Voldemort…

Elliot se sacó una pelusa de su chaqueta, esperaba que acabasen pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Los quiero ver bailar –susurró el mago alzando la varita…

Una hora después dos chicos más habían muerto , la cruciatus les había producido un severo ataque cardiaco y murieron.

Cho, Neville , el chico de Huplepuff y Ron era todo lo que quedaba de los alumnos de Hogwarts que una vez llenaron la tercera celda de los calabozos de la Fortaleza.

-Puede llevárselos , duque – dijo una vez los cuatro chicos acabaron en el suelo e inconcientes – encárguese de ellos…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Relevo?-

El joven sonrió al de ojos verde claro – ya ves ,Van , el tiempo vuela –

El muchacho tomó su mochila mientras su grupo conversaba con los elementales que los revelarían por todo un mes . ¿Qué haría en todo ese tiempo?.

Mientras Van preparaba su panorama , en Avalon Enadan paseaba por los cuatro jardines junto a Aline.

El elemental de viento asimilaba lo que la sacerdotisa acababa de decir .

-Dilo, soy una tonta – sonrió algo histérica – Eso dijo Achelpeñ y ¿sabes? no la culpo, debo ser la peor reina después de Glawyn-

-No seas tan dura – pidió el de ojos negros – sólo pasó y hay que seguir adelante –

-Algo así dijo Leola , el resto del consejo se vio molesto , debieron destituirme -

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo - ¿Se lo dirás? –

Las hojas flotaron sobre el agua , Aline dijo que no…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esas son sus ropas , asegúrense de que les dure – una vampiresa que aparentaba unos treinta les tiró cuatro túnicas oscuras – Primero deben bañarse , hay jabón en el estante – arrugó la nariz - he olido cadáveres que despiden mejor aroma – la vampiresa los observó asqueada - ¿Bueno esperan que los desvista yo?-

Los niños se miraron entre sí y con pudor se metieron al agua , se refregaron y pusieron las túnicas .

-Están algo mejor - concedió luego de quince minutos.

Cho tenía los ojos rojos por causa del llanto , pero estaba más limpia y fresca que en todas las semanas de cautiverio , el resto de los chicos también había mejorado, pero los golpes en sus rostros no les favorecían.

-Estás son las normas de la casa – dijo paseándose frente a la hilera que los alumnos habían formado – nada de magia , lo que vean se queda con ustedes , harán todo lo que les pidan y me llamarán "Señorita Stanacka Fluchinger" – remarcó esa última oración- no olviden donde están y quienes son , los ayudará a mantenerse con vida -

Los niños asintieron , Cho se limpió las lágrimas .

-Niña tú irás al ala de las novatas y el resto a limpiar el ala este de la casa –

Esa noche, los cuatro niños se acostaron más cansados de lo que nunca habían estado en sus cortas vidas. Aunque decir que se acostaron es ser condescendiente, puesto que no eran camas , sino un desván repleto de viejas cosas. Como pudieron limpiaron un poco y usando una manta que olía a polvo la extendieron en el piso a modo de colchón.

-Esto es un asco – susurró Ron

Cho no dijo nada, aunque podían escuchar sus hipidos .

-Somos sirvientes en una maldita casa de vampiros – dijo el rubio, el que por cierto se llamaba Cedric Diggory , como para convencerse.

-No vamos a salir vivos –dijo el pelirrojo tragando saliva .

-Es lo más probable…- dijo Neville con un tono de voz plano.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Quien los observaba se quedaba mirándoles, no se veía un grupo tan curioso todos los días:

Ojo loco Moody con diez aurores del ministerio, seguido de Albus Dumbledore y un niño de unos doce años caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio.

-Los esperábamos –dijo Fudge en la oficina de Edgard Mackenzie .

Mor se sentó entre Dumbledore y Ojos Loco , tanta vigilancia… como si fuese a escapar cuando iba a estar bajo la tutela de Regulus Black… Oh pero en fin , esos magos no entendía nada.

- Conocen al Sr. Black-dijo MacKenzie , el mago saludó con un cortés gesto de cabeza .

Harry nunca se había fijado en ese mortifago, creía haberlo visto un par de veces en las rondas de la Fortaleza , pero más allá no sabía gran cosa .

-Realmente no hay más que firmar ,Sr. Black – dijo el mago – aunque tendrá que aceptar las condiciones del ministerio , entre ellas la visita regular y sin aviso de una asistente social ,que comprobará si su hogar cumple con los requerimientos para la educación de un niño , como también la obligación de que el oven gaunt termine su educación en Hogwarts , cosas de ese estilo-

-No veo inconveniente – dijo con voz seria. Harry sonrió internamente " Me parece que ser mortifago entra en los inconvenientes"

-Bueno Mordret , espero verte dentro de una semana – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa afable , luego de que el hermano de Sirius firmase- Regulus un placer verte nuevamente –

-Profesor que tenga un buen día – dijo en respuesta , Harry se admiró de su cinismo - Caballeros debo retirarme –se giró al niño que asintió y siguió a Regulus …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-De seguro ha tenido cosas que hacer , quita esa cara – El semi vampiro giró su rostro a la niña que acababa de llevar y siguió mirando el horizonte .

No lo sé… llevo este presentimiento desde hace semanas , siento que Mordret me necesita , pero no puede hacérmelo saber –

Jack le había contado de la amistad que tenía con cierto niño de doce , pero no las reales implicaciones, como que era hijo de los Potter o que Voldemort lo había tomado como heredero . A Angela le agradaba la privacidad y no se entrometía en sus pensamientos , además que sus defensas mentales habían mejorado sustancialmente , gracias al entrenamiento de David , por lo que tampoco hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos con un ataque .

A lo lejos el murmullo de los alumnos caminando se escuchaba agitado, como no , si hoy era la salida semestral a alguna ciudad cercana . Los nuevos llevaban meses esperándola , había tenido esperanzas de que Marius fuera ,pero el joven semi vampiro no parecía estar de ánimo y realmente dudaba que cazar fuese uno de sus pasatiempos .

-Debo hacer algo , no esperaré más tiempo – dijo decidido levantándose

-No estarás pensando …-

Los ojos violeta brillaron con la decisión plasmada y la niña se levantó para seguirlo , durante ese día Ángela fue una molesta sombra parlante que no dejaba de enumerarle los peligros de ir a Inglaterra…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La casa Black era todo lo que se esperaba de la morada de una rancia dinastía de abolengo mágico: oscura, elegante y tétrica. Hasta el elfo era un broche perfecto en el recuadro . Con esa cara de eterna sumisión y ropas denotando su condición de inferior.

Sí, le encantaba la casa Black.

En especial el ático , era como una especie de rincón secreto donde sólo él se atrevía a entrar, ni el elfo daba la limpieza por miedo a "perderse".

Habían muchas cosas del ático que le agradaban , entre ellas la forma en que las arañas tejían sus telas y como los tontos insectos caían en ella , también estaban los muebles finos almacenados como basura , había visto peores piezas en Hogwarts. Sí, el ático era su pequeño castillo olvidado donde nadie lo molestaba .

Una semana y Harry amaba la casa Balck , tanto o más que cualquier otro Black .

Con respecto a su relación con Regulus, el mago era una extraña copia de Sirius ,sin embargo muy distorsionada , pocas diferencias físicas habían entre los dos hermanos, como por ejemplo que Regulus no llevaba el pelo tan largo como el mayor o que tenía la nariz más respingada . Pero a diferencia de su tío Sirius , Regulus no sonreí ni decía bromas, su semblante siempre estaba serio y cada vez que entraba a una habitación la examinaba disimuladamente, tal como si fuese un tic nervioso . Quizás lo fuera , dedujo Harry, siendo mortifago debía estar al tanto continuamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Regulus era un buen tipo , no excesivamente arrogante ni un idiota sonrisas como Dumbledore , en cierto aspecto le recordaba un poco a Jack . A decir verdad ambos eran muy similares , quizás cuestión de su complicada niñez.

Joven Mordret es hora de ir por sus útiles – llamó Regulus bajándolo de la nube , miró al mago , casi había olvidado que debían ir por los materiales de Hogwarts, eso de estar todo el verano preso tenía sus consecuencias : Cero vacaciones y muchas cosas que hacer.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon más rápido de lo esperado , como era de esperarse estaba atestado de niños y padres apresurados por hacer las compras. Que aburrido…

Regulus lo llevó a Madame Malkin , por los libros , a la droguería y ya volvían cuando se encontró con una cabellera que se le hizo conocida.

-¿Gaunt?- Hermione parecía no creer que se toparan en un lugar tan concurrido , a su lado iba una mujer que seguramente sería su madre.

-Hermione – sonrió levemente - ¿qué tal el verano?- Regulus se mantuvo discreto , pero atento al intercambio – Por cierto te presento a mi tutor Regulus Black –

La chica se quedó extrañada un segundo, pero por respecto no preguntó qué era eso de "tutor" , no sabía que Mordret fuese huérfano… Además lo otro que la había descolocado fue esa actitud tan relajada y … ¿amigable, es decir, Gaunt nunca la había tratado como el resto de los slytherins, pero de ahí a detenerse en mitad de la calle para saludarla y preguntarle por su verano ,había un largo camino…

-Buenos días – saludó la niña y luego presentó a su madre para un minuto más tarde despedirse con un "nos veremos en Hogwarts" que sonó hastiado .

Regulus no preguntó sobre la chica que Mor había saludado y él lo agradeció , se detuvieron en el Caldero chorreante para almorzar .

Obtuvieron la última mesa libre del lugar y pidieron algo ligero , no hablaron , pero el niño podía notar como lo vigilaba , bueno… era comprensible no quería imaginar lo que haría su maestro si de pronto Regulus le decía que lo había "perdido".

Harry se prometió algo cuando llegaron a la casa Black y pudo respirar sin sentir la respiración de alguien en su nuca . Nunca iría de compras el último día de agosto.

Dejó sus cosas en la recámara que Regulus le asignara , muy espaciosa y con unas cuantas gárgolas que adornaban el balcón . Allí admitió mentalmente que había tenido suerte, se había librado de Dumbledore a cambio de vivir en la Casa Black, en la que no pasaba nada que le disgustase, exceptuando las visitas casi diarias de esa asistente social " Para cerciorarse que todo fuera bien" .

Ah , pero esa molestia acabaría mañana , nuevamente Hogwarts lo esperaba y esta vez realmente tenía ganas de ir .

Vería a Joanne…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eternity , el más conocido exponente de la sociedad vampírica en Sudamérica, era más que un castillo escondido en la mitad de las nevadas cimas de la Cordillera de los andes, para poder tener acceso se requería ser de alguno de los tres clanes en cuestión o al menos que sus señores o herederos permitiesen la entrada de entes ajenos .

De ahí que algunos dijeran que si Eternity poseía alguna debilidad era esa, nadie lo mencionaba por los Señores vampiros, sino por sus herederos.

Partiendo por el problemático Dagon , un vampiro que a pesar de ser criado en el seno de la sociedad vampírica , no escarmentaba . Era como si el joven heredero anhelase llevarse a todo el mundo por encima .

Luego estaba Zaffiro, algo más juicioso que su homólogo, pero siendo muchas veces infravalorador de sus oponentes. No que fuese un mal chico, sólo que no veía el peligro en los seres "inferiores" a él y para Zaffiro cualquiera que no fuese un heredero o un lord , lo era .

Finalmente estaba el tercer heredero , el del mítico Clan Angelus, "Los ángeles" como algunos los llamaban , porque cuando acababan contigo era lo único que esperas ver , ya fuesen caídos o no.

Como fuera , no muchos podían hablar del heredero de este clan y es que en verdad era todo un enigma… tal vez con una mano, eran los merecedores de esa estima . Lord Angelus custodiaba a su heredero tan férreamente que ni siquiera lo había dado a conocer en "sociedad" , como dirían los vampiros más antiguos. ¿Quién era su heredero? O si en verdad existía tal vampiro, era algo que sólo podría decir el mismo Lord Mikael Angelus.

Ciertamente tal vampiro existía . Era conocido por todo Eternity y unos cuantos vampiros de clanes ajenos , aunque desconociesen su herencia.

"Angelus" era un vampiro fuerte, elegante , con cierto deje de desdén y chispa que cautivaban a cualquiera que lo mirase, un hombre que inspiraba confianza e invitaba al relajo . La seriedad con él estaba olvidada y los protocolos poco le importaban , sólo locos pensarían en él como el heredero de un amante de las costumbres como Lord Angelus, pero ahí estaba "Angelus" y sus ojos traviesos de chiquillo .

Tenía una vida medianamente tranquila, viajes por allí y un poco de trabajo por allá. Bastante lejos del "ojo del huracán" , pero sin desconocer su existencia . Estaba al tanto de cada paso que Eternity y su clan tomaban en la guerra de los magos y Lord Angelus de vez en cuando lo llamaba para ver que tal estaba y qué novedades tenía.

Realmente nadie diría que su vida fuese complicada

Pocos creerían que era más joven que Zaffiro y Dagon .

Pero sí , "Angelus" se movía como sombra entre magos y vampiros .

Porque lo mejor es moverse entre tinieblas , observar y analizar los puntos débiles y dar la estocada en el momento más inesperado .

Angelus era un estratega , un genio que se escondía tras una careta de inocencia y amistad.

Nadie más calculador que Angelus .

Sólo tenía una lealtad y era asimismo y su cruzada .

Una cruzada con rostro de una niña rubia. "Su Suzette".

Suzette ….siempre la recordaría , había inundado sus noches de miedo y desesperación , meses buscándola , años de investigación. Todo para nada.

Esa era la razón de porque se había convertido en vampiro , abandonado su vida como mago y perdido sus valores ¿de qué servían de todos modos, sin ella ya nada importaba y bien le valía vender su alma si con ella la encontraba. ..

Por ello estaba ahí en esa noche del último día de agosto , dejándose mirar por el Duque Bolingbroke y sus vampiros , porque de alguna forma lo había contactado y ofrecido aquello por lo que haría lo que fuese .

El más antiguo hizo una seña a los suyos para que se retirasen , a excepción del sirviente , e invitó a Angelus a tomar asiento . El menor así lo hizo sin despegar la vista de los peligrosos ojos del duque . Debía estar loco … ir sin escolta y desarmado a la mansión del duque …

- Angelus … ¿una copa?- el vampiro asintió y el sirviente se acercó desde las sombras para servirle .

- ¿Linda cierto? – dijo divertido el duque al ver que Angelus se quedaba unos segundos de más viendo a Cho.

- Un regalo de un conocido , pero volvamos a lo que nos interesa- sonrió mientras le ordenaba a la niña salir de la sala , el menor enfocó su atención al duque mientras bebía.

- Con calma , niño – dijo divertido al ver que el heredero se bebía de un sobro toda la copa – creeré que Mikael no te alimenta adecuadamente –

Una mirada de disgusto hizo sonreír más al duque – claro, supongo que ya estas mayor para que te alimenten , eres todo un chico grande que caza lo que desea – dijo dejando su copa . – entonces , angelito ¿te interesa mi propuesta?-

Se veía distendido como si realmente poco le importase el tema . EL heredero sabía que no era tan así.

- Puede – no pasó desapercibido el gesto de desconcierto del otro.- No negaré que la información que posee me importa , sin embargo ha de entender que precaria será mi situación en cuanto Lord Angelus descubra que le he traicionado, es decir, - sonrió – hacer tratos con ¿Lord Bolingbroke?, antes debo saber qué tengo que dar a cambio- -

El duque pareció levemente disgustado

-Comprensible – dijo levantándose yendo hacia él- esta es la propuesta: la localización de Suzette por vía libre a Eternity –

Angelus se removió inquieto . Suzette … Bolingbroke la había encontrado , una parte saltó de felicidad , pero la otra… ¿entregar su hogar¿propiciar la caída de Eternity? Y de paso desgraciar la vida de ese semi vampiro… porque estaba al tanto de quién era Marius Schwarz y las intenciones tras ese ataque.

- Es demasiado - Amaba a Suzette , pero también su clan , buscaría la forma de encontrarla por sus medios, al fin y al cabo había esperado tanto que un poco más…

El duque se sirvió otra copa con total tranquilidad , casi demorando apropósito la operación.

-Indudablemente , angelito, es una posibilidad – Angelus abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿había..?

Bolingbroke sonrió - ¿Leer tu mente , no me subestimes niño – su voz sonó peligrosa haciendo que el vampiro se recriminara el haber venido .

-Mi oferta está en la mesa y te aconsejo pensarla – el de ojos marrones esperó la respuesta del menor- espera… puedo mejorarla , comprendo tu situación , unos quinientos vampiros tras de ti más los que se encuentren en el extranjero , tu cuello se verá complicado –

Se burlaba descaradamente . Infiernos , esto no pintaba bien .

-Así que… La entrada a Eternity antes de Navidad o tendrás a Suzette en partes – bastó un vistazo a Angelus para saber que lo tenía , sonrió internamente - te dejaré pensarlo…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fue un despertar diferente , de esos en que dices "Aquí comienza mi vida" o "Será un gran día" , aunque realmente Joanne pensaba lo primero .

Se despertó a eso de las seis , se duchó , vistió y peinó en menos de una hora . Muy poco había dormido la noche anterior deseando que llegase el día , el maravilloso primero de septiembre en que llegaría a Hogwarts y vería , finalmente, a su hermano .

Una parte se sentí culpable por tanta alegría, su mejor amigo había sido secuestrado por Voldemort , los padres de Neville y la Orden no pensaban que pudiese sobrevivir… Y ella había llorado durante días por ello.

Pero a medida que se acercaba el fin de agosto , la pena comenzó a menguar hasta hacerse muy pequeña .

Tendría otros días para llorar y además…

¡Realmente estaba feliz!.

Vería a Harry luego de todos esos años . ¿Cómo estaría¿En qué casa estaría¿qué le diría al verla¿sería un "Hola Anne" o más bien un " ¡Hermanita! "?.

La niña había imaginado toda la noche eso. En su lindo hermano , alumno de segundo de Hogwarts que le daba un tour por el castillo , diciéndole cosas como "¿ves ese muro, pues hay una historia muy divertida sobre él …" quería saber todo , cada detalle de la vida de su hermano durante esos años , quería tener ese conocimiento y recuperar el tiempo robado .

Había tenido tantos años para pensar y meditar sobre por qué su hermano tuvo que irse de esa forma de casa , corriendo, huyendo como si fuese un ... le había dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez sin resultados. Comprendía que sus padres y Harry nunca se llevaron bien, pero esa noche , en que tuvo que despedirse de él Harry parecía huir . ¿Le habrían hecho algo malo sus padres¿Harry había hecho algo malo? .

No se imaginaba a su dulce hermanito haciendo algo tan terrible que significara fugarse para evitar el castigo.

Por otro lado sus padres…

No iba a pensar en eso , no hoy…

………..

El tren salió de la estación al momento en que los padres agitaban sus manos despidiendo a sus niños , Joanne saludó a sus padres y a Tío Remus y Sirius que habían venido a despedirla.

Ese año su padre no sería maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, su trabajo como auror exigía muchas horas y teniendo en cuenta los frecuentes ataques por parte de los mortifagos, no le quedaba tiempo.

La pelirroja se sentó derecha en su asiento y sonrió emocionada : Hogwarts la esperaba.

-Pase- dijo unos minutos más tarde y entró una niña de cabello rubio alborotado .

-Hola soy Luna Lovegood – saludó - ¿estás sola cierto?- la otra asintió y Luna se sentó dejando sus cosas a un lado - que bien , ya no quedaban vagones desocupados – sonrió nuevamente .

-Soy Joanne Potter – saludó mientras la rubia sacaba una corona de flores de su maleta y se lo dio a la pelirroja .

-Gra… cias – dijo extrañada por el gesto dejándola en su regazo.

-Oh , no entendiste , debes colocártela en la cabeza , es para que las hadas te bendigan en este viaje que comienzas, mira yo también tengo una – sacó otra , pero esta vez de orquídeas- tengo otra más , así que la próxima chica que entre ,este año será muy afortunada como nosotras-

Joanne ladeó la cabeza un poco, pero sonrió mientras se ponía la curiosa corona de flores , notó que eran claveles .

- ¿Y… hay que tener esto puesto mucho rato?- preguntó luego de cinco minutos en que ambas se miraron y Luna sólo sonreía raramente , de cierta forma alarmante .

-Hasta que entre alguien más – dijo como si fuese obvio .

-Claro…-

Dos minutos más tarde Joanne se mordía el labio nerviosa , ya se veía bajando del tren con esa corona de flores puesta y el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a reírse de ellas…

Un portazo hizo que las chicas se sobresaltaran .

-¡Estúpidos hermanos! – dijo la nueva chica golpeando el piso con su pie , casi sin notar a las otras

-¡Hola tercera bendecida por la hadas!- saltó Luna de su asiento , Joanne sonrió por lo bajo, a juzgar por los ojos de miedo de la chica podía jurar que acababa de notarlas.

-Hola …- dijo por lo bajo – este..lo siento , en serio ya me voy y … ¿qué me estás poniendo? –

La corona de flores de la tercera bendecida por las hadas – soltó de un tirón Luna como si fuese una ley universal . Joanne no pudo culpar a la chica cuando se quedó mirando a Luna como si fuese un espécimen de otro planeta.

-Sí, ya… bueno… ya me iba…-

-No sin que nos tomemos de las manos , eso finaliza el rito – dijo la rubia soñadoramente .

La chica dio una mirada a Joanne, tal vez para cerciorarse si estaba tan loca como parecía estarlo la rubia .

-Este… ¡Oh que rayos , está bien!- dijo la nueva riendo – al final por lo menos ustedes no terminarán ridiculizándome ante mis futuros compañeros -

Las niñas se tomaron de las manos y Luna quedó feliz "el rito ha finalizado"…

-En todo caso soy Joanne Potter – saludó a la nueva una vez se sacaron las coronas y sentaron – y ella Luna Lovegood–

-Ginny Weasley –

Las tres chicas se entretuvieron conversando el resto del viaje , hasta Ginny olvidó su mal humor por las bromas de los gemelos y Joanne se relajó ante lo cerca que estaba de volver a ver a su hermano, Luna.. bueno, Luna no parecía incomodarle nada y sonería soñadoramente como si estuviese rodeada de duendes , hadas y alguna otra criatura fantástica .

Al final del viaje , cuando comenzaron a avisar que se pusieran el uniforme, las tres niñas se habían hecho buenas amigas y se propusieron continuar esa amistad , a pesar de acabar en casas distintas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El comedor resplandecía con las luces del cielo nocturno y las velas flotantes, un nuevo año en Hogwarts iniciaba . Los alumnos mayores ya estaban ubicados en sus puestos , conversaban poco y muy bajo , Dumbledore los entendía…

Hogwarts parecía desierto teniendo en cuenta como lucía antes del ataque , eso y contando los alumnos que se habían retirado … el conteo oficial eran cien alumnos , al menos aumentarían con los pequeños de primero .

Miró a sus profesores , Pomona conversaba con Sinistra , mientras su profesor de encantamientos decía algo sobre los hechizos levitadores a Bill .

El resto de sus profesores comentaba las vacaciones y sus programas para este año. Los únicos que no compartían eran su maestro de pociones y su nuevo maestro de DCAO.

Snape no conversaba sencillamente porque de hacerlo, estaba seguro que sería para gritarle en la cara a Dumbledore que había perdido la cordura . ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido contratar a ese sujeto para dictar DCAO¡Debió elegir a Lockhard! .

¡Oh claro, pero que más daba lo que él pensara!

Dictar DCAO … ¡ con que moral!.

Asimismo que Snape maldecía mentalmente a Dumbledore y al nuevo maestro, las alumnas cuchicheaban entre sí dando miraditas poco discretas a la mesa alta .

-… Que lindos ojos tiene … -

-¡A quién rayos le importan sus ojos!- dijo una alumna de sexto de Slytherin – Con ese cuerpo que se gasta… -

Draco bufó mientras se acomodaba ligeramente la corbata .

-Oh pues yo me quedo con mi Drake- dijo Pansy melosamente mirando a Draco.

Mor rió con disimulo - Algo claro está- dijo la chica de quinto – las clases de DCAO serán mis favoritas…-

-¡Está mirando hacia acá!- chilló .

Harry sonrió de lado , con una cara linda hasta las víboras de sus compañeras se derretían . Miró al profesor, extraño, realmente estaba mirando la mesa de slytherin .

El sujeto debía tener unos veinte tantos , cabello rubio y ojos verde oscuro , sí ,resaltaba sobre la media, pero no veía el escándalo. Miró su reloj , se estaba retrasando MacGonagall con los nuevos.

-Ya llegaron los novatos – susurró Draco a Mor , era cierto las puertas se abrían dejando paso a la profesora de transformaciones seguida de dos hileras de niños con pinta de estar más asustados que nunca en su vida.

-¿Buscas a alguien , Gaunt?-

-Cierra la boca, Nott –

No iba a perder el tiempo con él, acababa de ver el cabello de fuego de su hermanita , esos ojos azules y rasgos finos eran inconfundibles.

Era la hora de ver a Joanne.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola!: Que calor!! Me derrito!!, okis, sobreviviré, xD**

Para quien no lo haya notado la gente de Sindevel son elementales.

La casa en que están Cho y los chicos es la casa de Bolingbroke , en un capítulo anterior di su localización.

Bueno eso y a los reviews anónimos, el resto los envié por Reply .

**Panxa:** Oh eso forma parte de una de mis probables vías a seguir, que Harry se ría en la cara de los Potter cuando descubran que es su hijo.

Am y el secreto de los Black es importante y como ya ves Draco es la "excepción a la regla", eso tendrá que esperar , pero te aviso que nuestro niño va a tener más participación en este año.

Que mala, pobres avaloneses , jajaj , bueno sí , forman su parte en la historia y una muy importante, no las mires a huevo , jajaj . Además Aline que ahora es reina y ese pequeño inconveniente que ahora tiene encima, no lo he dicho expresamente, aunque si lo lees bien te harás una idea. YA paxa te cuidas y nos leemos en la otra actualización. Chaus.

**Fany**: La verdad Harry va a dejar que los Potter se ahoguen su propia culpa, como ya ves están , tal vez cuando lo descubran irremediablemente les dirá que fueron un asco de padres , jeje Y sí, Harry no es tonto por eso al final no se sacó el medallón . Por ahora tendrá que irse con cuidado , sin embargo es en este año enq e lo descubren y saben que es Harry y bla bla , xD. Buenop nos leemos luego.

**Rarifica:** Jaja cierto, Joanne es seca , ya verás que no se queda llorando como Magdalena cuando vea que Harry no está en Hogwarts. Bueno , lo que Voldy le mandó a Harry fue la carta , ya sabes ese ultimátum ,pero de todas formas no se enteró, pobre Voldy él haciendo esfuerzos y Dumbledore manteniendo a Harry incomunicado. Jejej Yap nos leemos .

**ReginaRyddle. **Siento la demora , pero aquí estoy y … ya veremos si Harry se va al lado de la luz ,jeje . buenop espero te gustara el capítulo. Nos leemos.

**Pauly¿¿**Voldy paternal, me parece que al preocuparse por un ser vivo está siendo paternal, no les pidamos tanto al mago maloso , jejej es difícil para él es toda una fase xD. Bueno ya me voy , cuidate chaus.

**Alejamoto:** Oh sí maté a más de la mitad de Hogwarts, sacando cuentas y considerando que Slytherin quedó al completo … pues no quedaron muchos vivos, como cien a lo sumo , se me pasó la mano, xD Y ya ves Neville y Ron andan de sirvientes en casa de Bolingbroke . Bueno Joanne es especial ya veremos como si las gasta en hogwarts. XD nos leemos.

**Jim:** Sip voy a llevar el fic hasta el final , a menos claro que me muera antes ¬¬ buenop gracias por el comentario , nos leemos.


	32. Secretos, decisiones y noticias

**Secretos , decisiones y noticias.**

Esos pasos elegantes eran algo intrínseco a esa persona, seguramente los magos y brujas que lo veían pasar se estaban preguntando si había nacido con esa cualidad , si , tal vez ,toda esa familia tenía ese andar silencioso , casi etéreo y bello .

Lucius Malfoy entró al imponente banco de mármol blanco reluciente a la luz de la mañana , levantó su bastón de serpiente y continuó su andar glorioso, como si fuese un ser de épocas antiguas , uno que sobrevivía al tiempo y las luchas, él , el ser refinado y de abolengo legendario que se podía rastrear hasta la edad de Merlín.

-Sr Malfoy , por aquí por favor – dijo en actitud sumisa, pero hipócrita uno de los gnomos conduciéndolo hasta el despecho del director.

La sala brillaba como sólo puede hacerlo el oro pulido , Lucius no se impresionó , muchas veces había estado en aquélla para saber que en verdad se trataba de telas e hilos de oro , delicadas y finas telas que acompañaban ese despacho desde , casi, la fundación de Gringotts.

-Sr. Malfoy – saludó el gnomo.

-Director – saludó con el mismo tono cortés .

Ambos se sentaron y estudiaron , como unos guerreros antes de una cruenta batalla , nada más extraño para ser un aristócrata y el director de un banco.

-La fecha se ha cumplido – empezó Malfoy sintiendo aquel placer recorrer su cuerpo, finalmente sería abierta , sí , finalmente sería suya.

La más sublime y exquisita cámara de Abraxas Malfoy, aquel templo olvidado por los años , místico , como la caverna de oro y miel que seguramente era .

El gnomo hizo un sonido gutural semejante a un gemido, sus blancos cabellos casi se erizaron y sus lentes cuadrados cayeron levemente de su tabique nasal.

-Como sabrá – empezó, sacando una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio – este documento contiene la última voluntad de su padre – Lucius asintió como un niño – la que debía abrirse luego de cumplidos dos años de su … triste deceso – el gnomo hizo una exasperante pausa – pues bien , es hora de leer el legado de su noble padre.-

El rubio se permitió una sonrisa y el gnomo finalmente sacó un pergamino finamente decorado en sus bordes con dibujos a tinta vede de serpientes y el escudo de los Malfoy , aquél que los acompañase de la misma Francia .

_Yo, Abraxas Malfoy , heredero de la casa Malfoy en el presente año , declaro, en pleno uso de mis facultades , mi última voluntad ._

El gnomo hizo otra infartarte pausa, Lucius estaba ya blanco de la emoción.

…_declaro que la cámara 1.326 del banco de magos de Gringotts , junto con mi cuenta secreta en el Banco Francés , así como las joyas de mi querida y fallecida madre , que se hayan en la cámara 1.327 , son…_

-¡Deje de hacer pausas y lea!- Ese gnomo iba a acabar muerto si no leía de corrido ese pergamino.

El interlocutor hizo un extraño sonido, negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

… _son para la Srta. Suzette Saint Claire , hija de Madelaine Saint Claire._

_Dejo constancia de que la mencionada es una bruja avecindada en Francia._

Luego se veían dos firmas de los testigos y la fecha junto con la firma del notario y la del director del banco.

-Eso es todo Sr. Malfoy – el gnomo dobló el pergamino guardándolo nuevamente en la carpeta - ¿Sr. Malfoy?-

Lucius lucía su impecable y níveo rostro tal como el de aquellas estatuas que adornaban el ministerio de magia , solamente revelaba su vitalidad, el pequeño sonido de su respiración y el suave movimiento de su pecho.

-¡INFAMIA, USURPADORA , ESE DOCUMENTO ES FALSO!-

El director terminó de cerrar con llave la carpeta y se levantó con tal parsimonia, que Lucius se enfadó más , de ser posible.

-Es absolutamente legal –dijo ignorando el rojo rostro del mago y el ímpetu con que se aferraba a su bastón .

-¡Según quién!- gritó controlándose un poco, podía sentir cada fibra de su ser vibrando de ira . ¡Toda una vida esperando por ello¡y luego de la muerte de su padre ,se enteraba que debía esperar dos años para hachar mano a esa cámara¡Y AHORA ESA CAMARA NO ERA SUYA!.

-¿Todo bien, Sr. Director?- un gnomo se asomó por la puerta con el ceño fruncido , el cual se acentuó más al ver a Malfoy.

-Absolutamente esperable, Freydkyms –

EL gnomo despareció de la vista ,dejando nuevamente solos a ambos.

-Ahora Sr. Malfoy debo informarle que ,según decretos de Gringotts , automáticamente la Srta. Saint Claire pasa a ser la dueña de estas posesiones , aún cuando no se presente a tomar posesión efectiva dentro de los dos años legalmente establecidos.

-¡Eso es una irregularidad!- Lucius estaba más enfadado que antes- ¡quiero ver la cara de esa bruja!- exigió golpeando la mesa- ¡seguramente embrujó a mi padre¡ya estaba viejo y débil! .-

El director lo miró con aire reprobatorio.

-Son las leyes de máximo nivel , únicamente utilizadas en … sumas considerables – hizo una pausa acomodándose los anteojos – recuerde Sr. Malfoy que Gringotts cuenta con sus propias leyes , los magos o sus leyes no se imponen a las nuestras-

Lucius se obligó a calmarse .

-¿Leyes ,he?- sus ojos se entrecerraron - ¿Y qué si esa "Srta. Saint Claire" está muerta?-

EL gnomo lo fulminó con la mirada .

-Cualquiera puede morir en dos años – dijo de inmediato , después de todo no sería bueno que alguien se enterara de ese desliz , si Saint Claire moría "accidentalmente" en los últimos días.

-Bien, en caso de ese lamentable suceso , inmediatamente las cámaras pasarían al poder de sus descendientes , en caso de no haberlos, de su marido, -hizo una pausa mirando fijamente a Lucius – y en caso de no haberlo… pasarían a los herederos de Abraxas Malfoy conocidos.-

Una triunfal sonrisa se expresó en rostro del mago, de esas que destilan odio y a la vez satisfacción.

-Ya veo…-

"_Una inesperada tragedia caerá sobre ti , Suzzette Saint Claire, y de toda tu progenie…"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las velas resplandecían mientras se movían lentamente de un lugar a otro, Joanne se mareó al verlas o puede que fuese el nerviosismo por esperar que la seleccionaran , Luna ya había sido llamada y le saludaba desde la mesa ravenclaw.

-Gryffindor Gryffindor…- escuchó que Ginny susurraba a su lado como si esperara convencerse que acabaría en esa casa .

-De seguro y quedas- dijo a la pelirroja que abrió los ojos al oírla.

Merlín te oiga , todos en casa en estado en Gryffindor desde…-

Pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Ginny decía porque el sombrero acababa de declarar a Davis Manson , un chico de ojos celestes, como un slytherin .

Vio que los de la casa de la serpiente aplaudían recatadamente , el ojiceleste se sentó al frente de otro que le palmaba el hombro, un chico de cabello oscuro .

Los aplausos cesaron y el mundo de Jo dio un vuelco al escuchar de boca de Mc Gonagall su propio nombre.

-Camina – Le instó Ginny con un ligero empujón que terminó de sacarla del nerviosismo en que acababa de entrar.

¿Era su idea o todos la miraban? .

"Es normal, todos ven a los que están por seleccionar" se repitió caminando hacia el sombrero .

Una mirada ojinegra con reflejos plateados , algo preocupada se reflejó en el rostro de Mordret Gaunt por unos segundos , aunque fue por tan poco que si alguno de los slytherins la notó no dijo nada

Mc Gonagalla le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento y hasta Jo creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa, aunque puede que fuese su imaginación porque de pronto todo se volvió oscuro …

-Potter , así que esa es la hija del auror – Draco estiró el cuello para ver a Jo con el sombrero . Harry también prestó atención , aunque su interés no era porque la niña fuese hija del auror James Potter, sino por ser su hermana .

" _Hum¿ así que una Potter? _( Joanne dio un respingo en el asiento)_ ya veo… sensatez e inteligencia, valor , pero ¿odio? _( la niña recordó fugazmente la visita de una avalonese a su hogar)_ , un deseo de venganza hacia las avaloneses por no ayudar en la búsqueda de tu hermano …"._

La pelirroja se removió inquieta . _"No es tu asunto , déjame tranquila" _

" _Algún día te pesará __el haber rechazado la oferta para estudiar en Avalon…"_

" _¡Limítate a hacer tu labor! "_ – gritó mentalmente sabiendo que podría oírla.

"_Ya sé la casa para ti … "_

La niña sintió como la maestra le retiraba el sombrero , luego de escuchar el veredicto. Dignamente recorrió la distancia que la separaba de su nueva casa y se ubicó en uno de los asientos desocupados . Podía notar las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros, miradas de curiosidad y otras menos agradables.

Alzó la vista dándoles una mirada especialmente amenazante y siguió viendo la selección.

Finalmente fue el turno de Ginny y como era de esperarse obtuvo su deseo .

Internamente Joanne se sintió mal porque tanto Luna como Ginny había acabado en casas distintas, aunque en su casa, la de Slytherin , podía hacer más amigas ¿cierto?.

-¿Por qué saludas a una slytherin, Ginny? – preguntó Fred ceñudo viendo como su hermanita agitaba su mano en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Nos conocimos en el tren , es una buena chica – dijo la pelirroja extrañada por esa actitud tan prejuiciosa de su hermano , notó que George asentía a su gemelo.

Lee Jordan , que estaba atento a lo que decían , dio un bufido.

-"¿Una buena chica?" ¿una slytherin?- negó con pena .

-Pero…-

-Déjalo así Gin mejor te alejas -

La pelirroja se desanimó con el negro veredicto de sus hermanos mayores , aunque esperaría un poco para constatar si era verdad que Joanne era una mala chica.

Luna por su lado parecía haber hecho amigos , o puede que los alumnos alrededor estuviesen demasiado impactados por sus ocurrencias y le pusiesen especial atención …

Justo en eso , Dumbledore acababa de terminar su discurso y presentaba al nuevo maestro de DCAO.

-… El profesor Lacroix nos acompañará este año como reemplazante del profesor Potter , démosle un caluroso aplauso –

Puede que fuese porque Dumbledore lo pidió , pero la verdad es que el aplauso fue más que caluroso , en especial por parte de las chicas .

-Y los anuncios – miró a todos sus alumnos con una enorme sonrisa, Mor sintió escalofríos – este año se celebrará un evento muy especial en Hogwarts – murmullos de emoción –

-¡Se suspenden los exámenes!- vio Joanne que alguien de Gryffindor gritaba .

El mago sonrió divertido –Me temo que no . Sr. Weasley – Fred hizo una parodia de llanto , mientras los leones reían encantados –

-Payasos- susurró Draco con una mueca.

-… En conmemoración al tercer Aniversario de la Alianza, se ha organizado en Hogwarts …

Luna saltó emocionada de su puesto haciendo que sus compañeros la observaran cuestionando las facultades del Sombrero seleccionador…

-… un torneo de esgrima que tendrá como invitados los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang , el cual ha de realizarse durante Navidad – sonrió encantado de ver que la noticia tenía enorme acogida - para aquellos que quieran probar suerte , las inscripciones del pre-torneo interno ,para seleccionar a los alumnos que representarán al colegio, serán a partir de octubre -

Ya pocos ponían atención al mago , las cuatro casas parecían haberse revolucionado y hablaban sin reparo.

-¡Esgrima¡y yo sin saber ni tomar un florete!- gritó frustrado Lee Jordan .

-Y qué más da ¿no irán a cambiar los horarios del Quiddich o sí?-

-Relájate Oliver, dudo que alguien más piense en eso ahora – acotó Geonre apuntando al comedor .

Joanne se limitó a ver su plato murmurando cosas inteligibles .

-Sin más ¡Qué comience el banquete!-

Una ovación generalizada , por parte de los nuevos inundó el lugar al ver aparecer la comida , Joanne no fue la excepción y notando que comenzaba a tener apetito, se decidió por algo de pavo.

-Hey niña Potter – dijo un chico de tercero al frente de su puesto, la pelirroja dejó el cubierto en la mesa – ¿es cierto que eres hija del auror?-

Una escaneada con sus ojos azules bastaron para que comprobara que sus compañeros estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?-

El chico sonrió a un chico de ojos grises de primero que estaba a su lado.

-Oh por nada , es bueno ver que no todos están perdidos en esa casa –

-¿Perdidos? Explícate niño – susurró comenzando a enfadarse, por su parte el chico de tercero pareció no gustarle el apelativo .

-¿Así que soy un niño?- sus ojos oscuros brillaron enfadados - ¿Y tú que vendrías siendo? – una risotada general hizo que la ojiazul enrojeciera avergonzada .

-¿Eso significa que me consideras también un niño, Petterson? – dijo un niño tres puestos a la derecha de Joanne – Porque estoy seguro que en un duelo este _niño _podría ganarte – Mordret finalizó mirando tranquilamente su tenedor, como si realmente hablara de algo sin importancia .

El tal Petterson dio una mirada a Mor y luego a sus compañeros , por lo visto estaban tan sorprendidos como él por la intervención . Así que hizo lo más sensato : no dijo una palabra más.

Aunque Joanne no pudo quedarse tan tranquila después de ver al niño de segundo.

_Las piernas le temblaron y estaba segura que de no estar sentada se hubiera caído al suelo._

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó un minuto tras recuperarse de la impresión , atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la mesa . Harry se demoró un par de segundos en dejar sus cubiertos nuevamente en la mesa , aunque puede que fuese intencionalmente.

-Mordret Gaunt ¿se te ofrece algo más , Joanne Potter? porque intento comer…- el sarcasmo era evidente , unos cuantos de primero rieron buscando alagar al pelinergo.

Joanne negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en su plato, sin embargo se le había quitado el apetito.

-No dije que podían reír – dijo con voz seria Mor al ver que los de primero seguían en su plan de quedar bien.

Draco internamente se dijo que Mor andaba de mal humor o algo extraño pasaba allí, ninguna de las dos le importaba mucho la verdad ,tenía sus propios problemas.

Esa noche Joanne no durmió más que un par de horas y se quedó mirando el reflejo de la Luna en el lago de Hogwartsa ,que era apreciable desde su ventana . A su lado Argentum , la fiel lechuza de su familia ,la observaba preocupada desde su jaula.

Harry no estaba …

De estarlo le habría dicho algo , algún signo de que estaba en el colegio… ¿sus padres tenían razón¿Su hermanito habría muerto?.

No.

Se negaba a pensar seriamente en ello, que no lo viera en la selección no significaba nada, tal vez no quería llamar la atención del profesor Dumbledore , sí, Harry era muy listo y se negaba a ser descubierto , seguramente buscaría una ocasión adecuada para decirle la verdad…

Además estaba el otro asunto del chico Mordret Gaunt … ¡no había dudas! ese niño era el mismo que veía cuando se concentraba en su hermanito… era el niño slytherin que en ocasiones había visto , en sus he… "concentraciones" , era él quien estaba junto a una serpiente de ojos amarillos... ¿Pero por qué lo veía?.

….

Quien tampoco podía dormir, era un niño que estaba a escasos metros de la habitación de Joanne , Harry se removía inquieto meditando qué hacer , pero no se le ocurría nada .

¡¿Slytherin¡Por qué rayos Slytherin!

Se pasó una mano por la cara desesperado , su dulce hermanita no encajaba en el "perfil" de alumnos que Salazar Slytherin buscaba ¿tan mal habían ido las cosas en la Casa Potter?.

¿Qué habría visto el sombrero? . Por un segundo la alocada idea de asaltarlo a punta de varita ,para que respondiese esa interrogante ,cruzó su mente .

Y por otro lado estaba esa mirada de ¿reconocimiento¿Anne lo había? … no, era imposible que a esa velocidad lo hubiese descubierto. Estaba volviéndose paranoico.

-No hay forma de que duerma –

Se quedó un rato pensando qué hacer, bajar a la cámara secreta era un panorama interesante, desahogarse con Nagi y a la vez tener noticias de su intrépida serpiente …

Hum, pero seguramente los maestros andaban haciendo la guardia con más ahínco de lo normal, el primer día, estarían felices de hacer sus labores… tal vez hasta habían más de lo regular.

No, esperaría un poco más, además se le acababa de ocurrir otra idea…

Se levantó en silencio tomando un paquete oculto en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche , lo abrió descubriendo un curioso artefacto ovalado con letras que resplandecían a la luz .

Harry tomó el artefacto y se volvió a acostar, invocó algo de luz personal , es decir que sólo lo alumbraría a él , y sacó un librillo.

MANUAL DE USO

El niño sopesó las posibilidades de leer el pequeño librillo o quemarlo… bueno, era un regalo de Jack y sabía que no podría hacerlo. Con resignación empezó a leer el manual de uso de su reproductor de música ...

Le tomó una hora leerlo y otra más comprenderlo , no es que fuera tonto , se dijo, sino que no estaba habituado a los artefactos muggles .

Cuando entendió medianamente para qué era cada botón , tocó uno viendo que la tapa se levantaba .

-Esta cosa redonda se pone aquí – susurró sacando un CD de música de su envoltorio .

1, 2, 3 … No sonaba…

Pasó otra media hora intentando hacer funcionar el "aparatejo endemoniado" , leyendo y releyedo el manual .

-¡Estúpida cosa! –

Se suponía que quería escuchar música para relajarse y , tal vez, sacarse la preocupación de aquella mirada de Joanne, pero no .

Se preguntó qué podría estar mal cuando…

-Soy un idiota y no lo había notado – se golpeó con una mano la frente y sacó debajo de su almohada su varita.

Susurró unas palabras y… ¡Eureka! El aparetejo funcionó.

Una suave melodía de piano era la entrada para seguir con algo de guitarra eléctrica y la voz privilegiada de una mujer.

- Siempre es bueno recordar encantar los artefactos muggles para que funcionen en Hogwarts – se dijo con una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Angelus , aquel ,rubio y de ojos verde claro, vampiro heredero de Lord Mikael Angelus, se sentó sobre su flamante escritorio de roble, traído especialmente de su casa de Londres , y comenzó a dar los último detalles a su clase de DCAO preparada para mañana .

Sí, de alguna _extraña _e _hilarante f_orma se había visto envuelto en la más ridícula de las circunstancias, como la del lobo que debe "velar" por la seguridad de las ovejas, él impartiría clases como el nuevo maestro de aquella escuela inglesa ,con la cual su maestro tenía una apacible alianza.

Obviamente todo el profesorado estaba al tanto de su "condición", así que no esperaba un "ambiente de camaradería" , aunque tampoco el recibimiento que el tal maestro de pociones le había dado.

Ah , Severus Snape , sí , era su nombre , un sujeto interesante , pero demasiado amargado .

Pero, otros pensamientos , aparte del pasado encuentro con el mortifago llamaban su atención; Tenía poco tiempo para decidir que tanto le importaba la seguridad de su niña Suzzette Saint Claire y también cuanta era la lealtad que sentía por aquel vampiro que lo había ayudado cuando todo se volvió un caos . ¿Podía entregar Eternity a Bolingbroke¿Podría con su conciencia, si abría las puertas de Eternity para el clan de ese duque? …

"En partes… dijo que ella quedaría desmembrada…"

El vampiro lanzó una maldición en un idioma olvidado .

La vida de Suzzette , la única que lo había hecho sonreír durante su infancia , Suzzette , la pequeña del colegio vecino, ella, que con su cabellera de luz le hacía olvidar su miseria , el terrible peso de ser el hijo mayor de aquella maldita casa de sangres pura…

¡Y ella¡quién había hecho que su padre gritara de ira cuando se enteró que la amaba!.

"_¡Un chiquillo de quince años no sabe de esas cosas y sangre sucia¡Ensucias la sangre de mis antepasados, maldito demonio de ojos verdes!..."_

La sangre de Suzzette por la de cientos de vampiros que habitaban Eternity . La muerte más horrible por la de ellos, por aquéllos que asesinaban a sangre fría noche tras noche, por aquel incubadero de demonios tan antiguo como las estrellas.

¿Podía sacrificarla, donde quiera que estuviese?

¿Podía traicionar a su clan y vivir con ello?.

¿Y qué obtenía de todo ello?

"La localización de Suzzette , si traiciono a los míos"

"Y si los salvo , la muerte de la causante de mi existencia maldita".

Porque por ella se había convertido en lo que era, en un vampiro disfrazado de adorable mortal , de joven hermoso . Fue la desesperación de saberla desaparecida a sus trece años , el que , ni en Beauxbatons ni en la dependencia de aurores de Finisterrae, le supieran decir qué había pasado con ella.

"_Su boina azul en las orillas del mar, lo siento Mesieur Lacroix , eso es todo lo que se ha encontrado de la joven que busca" _

¡Qué se la había tragado el maldito mar¡y de ser así ,por qué no había devuelto el cuerpo! .

No, para él estaba claro, Suzzette no se había ahogado, algo le decía que estaba viva , viva y dolida , terriblemente lastimada en su alma por la extraña muerte de su madre .

El saber que estaba muerta en la víspera del final del curso ¡cómo nadie en Beauxbatons se enteró de la muerte de Madelaine Saint Claire¡Cómo le habían dicho a una niña de trece que su madre estaba muerta¡su único familiar!.

Sí… Suzzette y Madelaine eran solas, sin más parientes que ellas mismas para hacerse compañía. Un padre , SU padre nunca había dado muestras de interés , Madelaine jamás hablaba de él , casi como si la rubia se hubiese engendrado por gracia de los cielos…

-¿Dónde estás Suzzette?-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana mostró sus tibios rayos de Sol mientras Joanne daba un sonoro bostezo, corrió las cortinas y notó que a su alrededor un nuevo día iniciaba , Jenny Randall , una muchacha de ojos negros , cepillaba su rubia cabellera, al mismo tiempo que Frances Grey se colocaba un moño verde esmeralda en su cabello.

Nadie le dijo algo cuando se puso su bata y marchó al baño, pero pudo notar cuatro pares de ojos en su espalda al cerrar la puerta…

Luna miraba su cebada con una enorme sonrisa , le encantaba la cebada , adoraba ese cereal.

-¿Te cuento algo?- dijo con cierto tono de confesión a un chico pelicanela .- Me encanta la cebada – siguió en lo suyo sin notar la alarmante mirada de Michael Corner

En Gryffindor, Ginny hacía esfuerzos por no mirar a Joanne , que la observaba intensamente. Las palabras de sus hermanos la hacían dudar . " ¿será que tienen razón?"

No iba a dejar que la afectara, pensó Jo sintiendo el hielo impuesto por sus pares , "Es cuestión de actitud" .

-Hola- Jo levantó la mirada de su plato de cebada y miró los azules y risueños ojos de Luna.

-¡Luna!-

-¿Qué hay?- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado, Draco Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues… ¡bien! – dijo la pelirroja intentando no parecer muy desesperada porque alguien le hablara para no decirle insultos .

-Genial¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Está gente es rara – dijo apuntando a la mesa de slytherin – creo que tienen algo mal con sus ojos , nos miran mucho … ¿crees que les gustemos? Porque no me imagino saliendo con uno de ellos – Luna hizo una mueca - tal vez son todos turnios …- dijo muy convencida

-¡No somos turnios!- gritó Draco cuando la voz le salió- mira Ravenclaw loca , esta mesa es de Slytherin – abrió los brazos para mostrar la magnitud – o sea NO Ravenclaw, así que márchate – Murmullos de aceptación recorrieron la mesa , aunque uno de ellos ocultó una sonrisa con una tos .

-Ah… vaya, que raro, no sabía que había una norma así – dijo con simpleza – y eso que me las leí todas- dijo por lo bajo a Joanne que sonrió sinceramente , Harry se mordió el labio.

Joanne se levantó junto a Luna .

-Vamos, ya terminé de comer- aseguró, aunque su hermano pudo notar la integridad de la cebada y las tostadas.

La rubia abrió la boca para mencionar que no podía desperdiciarse un plato de cebada, pero guardó silencio al ver la sonrisa de Joanne.

Ambas salieron del comedor más felices que al entrar, aunque la pelirroja era quien más se sentía dichosa.

La primera clase del día fue con Transformaciones con Ravenclaw , Jo se sentó con Luna y ambas se entretuvieron en transformar un palillo en aguja . Sorprendentemente Luna lo logró al primer intento, lo que sacó aplausos de la maestra , que con ojos chispeantes instó a la muchacha a seguir en ello.

Al finalizar la clase , Ravenclaw había ganado veinte puntos y Slytherin diez, Joanne lo logró al quinto intento siendo la segunda en lograrlo.

Bien , una redacción de los pasos a seguir del ejercicio de hoy para el viernes , pueden marcharse –

-¡Eres muy buena , Luna!- dijo emocionada , una vez que caminaban hacia la próxima clase .

-Tú también lo lograste – la chica sonrió con humildad .

Finalmente se separaron en el aula , Luna tenía Historia de la Magia con Huplepuff, mientras que Jo Pociones con slytherin.

Había algo "maligno" en el aire, como si de un momento a otro miles de murciélagos y polillas cayesen del cielo … Jo tragó saliva con el solo pensamiento .

-No habrán movimientos de varita en esta clase…- la pelirroja saltó en el puesto por la súbita entrada del maestro. Se agazapó en su puesto , comenzando a sentirse enferma . Se fijó que Fraces Grey soltaba su varita como si le quemase .

El maestro pasó la lista hasta llegar a Joanne .

-Claro, Joanne Lilian Potter Evans – dijo con una mueca y prosiguió .

Al término de la lista , el maestro comenzó a escribir en la pizarra sin decir nada .

-Srta. Potter – dijo mientras la niña se aferraba al puesto – dígame que tienen en común estos ingredientes –

" Dios, qué rayos dice en la pizarra" Snape no tenía una mala letra, sino que Joanne estaba demasiado nerviosa . Tomó aire y enfocó la vista .

"Acónito, Luparia" en una columna .

" Piel de acromántula y polvo de Amapola"

-¿Y bien? Nos deleitará con su infinita sabiduría como su madre o he de pensar que es tan burra como el padre –

Unos cuantos murmullos de desconcierto y otros de alegría .

-No lo sé – susurró por lo bajo viendo como Jenny Randall se escondía detrás de su libro y ahogaba una sonrisa .

-¿No lo sabe? vaya que decepción que una alumna de mi casa no sepa algo tan básico – dijo despectivamente – por lo mismo no castigaré a la casa por su descuido- luego con una sonrisa – castigo hoy a las siete en el aula de pociones-

Una hora después Joanne salía miserablemente de la sala .

-¿Y la niña Potter?- Mordret dejó de leer mirando a Draco , quien estaba junto a Pansy hablando del verano, pasaban de las nueve y su hermanita no daba luces de aparecer.

-¿No sabes, Mordret?- dijo la Slytherin con una sonrisita traviesa – Snape la castigó estará limpiando calderos hasta mañana –

Harry asintió y continuó su libro .

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada , Joanne se arrastró por la sala común hasta su cama , pasó al lado de la chimenea y prosiguió por las escaleras, de haber puesto más atención habría notado la intensa mirada de su hermano, oculto gracias a uno de sus hechizos de invisibilidad.

-Estúpido Snape , está la pagas- susurró.

Al día siguiente, las ojeras de la niña hicieron que la profesora Mc Gonagall le mirase con pesar y cierta consideración .

-Pase por la enfermería, Srta. Potter- dijo al final de su clase del jueves – Madame Pomfrey le dará algo para la falta de sueño – la niña la miró con ojos afiebrados y asintió con torpeza.

-Yo la llevo – aseguró Luna dándole una palmadita a la pelirroja.

Así acabó su primer día en Hogwarts, sin Harry, sin cartas de su casa y sin amigas más que Luna.

Ah, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por Snape y su "siembre oscura actitud" .Se durmió pensando en que mañana le tocaría Encantamientos y que sería una gran clase…

"_Un encanto natural"_ fueron las textuales palabras que usó su rubia amiga , riéndose por cuarta vez en esa media hora, en la biblioteca, aquel día de clases.

¿La razón?.

Luna se olvidó de unos cuadernos en su torre, así que se retrazó a su clase, hay que partir diciendo que se lamentó terriblemente porque no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase de pociones… como fuera ,en la salida de una sala desocupada oyó voces y se asomó a escuchar…

¡Eran los alumnos de Slytherin de segundo!.

Sólo chicos , como pudo ver discretamente, cinco figuras ataviadas en sus largas túnicas con el emblema esmeralda en el pecho. Todos reían por algo que Luna no pudo entender, pero sí aquello que vino a continuación.

-…Hay que reconocer que en gustos…- dijo Zabini hundiéndose de hombros, más risas de los alumnos y una discreta de la figura sentada al final , no era más que HArry , quien con cierta resignación oía las palabras sobre " el sexo opuesto", según sus compañeros. No sabía bien por qué estaba allí, tal vez fuera que tenía dos horas de ocio y no deseaba encontrarse a Joanne por los pasillos ( no creía poder mirarla sin correr y abrazarla para soltarle que era Harry) o a algún profesor que lo mirara sin disimulo o a Dumbledore, que para variar, aparecía por todas partes, ya en ese día se lo había topado dos veces… NO , estaba decidido a pasar desapercibido lo que quedaba de día y como no podía ir con Nagini aún…

Había aceptado la "invitación de Nott" para " formar un grupo de estudio".

"_Hay tanto estudio aquí como en la cabeza de los gemelos Weasley"_

-…y de nuestra casa , la niña Potter , con sus ojitos de monja en unos años más será un encanto natural…- susurró en media voz Nott con una extraña sonrisa que trajo unos cuantos movimientos afirmativos de cabeza de sus compañeros.

¡HORROR!

Mor sintió que algo se removía en su ser, como una serpiente a la que acababan de atacar y debía saciar su venganza.

¿Mordret estás bien?-

Harry se levantó de su apartado asiento y con una velocidad increíble para un niño de doce, se había plantado ante Nott .

-¡Retira lo dicho! - exigió tomándolo del cuello inmaculado de la camisa . Sus ojos verdes brillaban con locura y a la vez temor .

-¡ No vuelvas a decir eso! – dijo zamarreando al chico , que asustado sólo atinó a asentir .

-¡Y eso va para todos!- miró a cada uno , incluso, a Draco que sin saber qué había ocurrido, se vio diciendo " sí" .

-¡No quiero ver que se acercan a ella o sino … lo lamentarán hasta que sus tibios cuerpos sean roídos y consumidos por los gusanos y el tiempo!-

Luego, tan furibundo , azotó la puerta de la sala y pasó raudo al lado de Luna, aunque, no llegó a verla.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la revenclaw con sus ojillos brillando .

-¿Qué?-preguntó Joanne ,dejando de lado toda intención por intentar concentrarse en su libro.

-Creo que le gustas a Mordret Gaunt- declaró sonriendo al momento que sacaba un mechón de su frente.

Al final del sexto día de la primera semana de clases ,Joanne terminaba su castigo , se tiró en la cama y no supo nada hasta el medio día , que fue que se levantó a regañadientes .

Lo primero que notó en el almuerzo fueron las miradas de sospecha de sus compañeros , se sirvió algo de pato y comió ensalada . Acababa de terminarlo cuando el profesor Flitwig la llamó

-Debe ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore , Srta. Potter - dijo seriamente , extrañada la niña asintió.

Un vez allí el profesor la dejó con el director y este le invitó a tomar asiento.

-He sabido que ha tenido ciertas, digamos, diferencias con el profesor Snape – se veía serio también .

-Bueno, un castigo – dijo ella no entendiendo a que iba todo aquello

-¿Y le molestó mucho?- Jo pestañeó .

_¿Qué si me__ había molestado¡no dormí decentemente en casi __una __semana!._

-¿Pasa algo , profesor?- Dumbledore suspiró.

-Verá, Joanne – dijo usando su nombre de pila, después de todo siempre había estado familiarizado con su familia.- El profesor sufrió un "atentado"-

-¿Atentado?- eso sonaba muy raro ¡oh no¿insinuaba que ella había sido?.

-¡Yo no fui Sr.!-

-Tranquila muchacha, no se le está acusando de nada , sólo quiero saber dónde estaba ayer a las cinco de la madrugada-

-Durmiendo – dijo sencillamente , después de todo, había llegado tan cansada la noche anterior que se fue directamente a la cama.

-Lo entiendo – dijo él- verás Joanne, el profesor fue encontrado hechizado – Jo emitió un gritito - un " Hipno perpetuo" ¿sabes de que se trata?- negó con sus grandes ojos azules .

-Es un hechizo avanzado , básicamente impide que el afectado duerma, por lo que el profesor no ha podido dormir desde entonces ¿tienes idea de quien pudo hacerlo?-

¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella? .

-No profesor –dijo.

-Bueno-dijo él cruzando las manos – debió ser alguien que consideró adecuado el hechizo ¿se te ocurre por qué?- Jo tragó saliva y negó firmemente .

-Puedes irte Joanne –

La niña se le caminando lentamente de la silla y salió del despacho.

Exactamente debajo de donde ocurría esa escena , muchos metros, un niño de doce conversaba con su fiel amiga de desgracias.

-… _Y le lancé el Hipno perpetuo – dijo con una flamante sonrisa , su interlocutor lo miró con sus enormes ojos amarillos._

_-Se lo merece – dijo Nagini a Harry deslizándose elegantemente por la Cámara de los secretos . - ¡Ha, pequeño slytherin! – Nagini movió la cabeza rec__ordando algo - ¿entraste el miércoles? –_

_-¿El miércoles? – el niño arrugó el ceño – No Nagi , no he podido ven__ir hasta ahora ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_

_La serpiente se mantuvo en silencio un rato ._

_-Me pareció oír unos siseos – _

_-¿Siseos? – Harry se sentó a los pies de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin - ¿crees que sea Serezade? –_

_-L__o dudo, más bien eran como … humanos , pero en cuanto me oyó se fue , no pude verlo-_

_-¿H__umanos¿Nagi , __humano__?-_

_-Sí, sé discernir de siseos humanos de los de mis hermanos y ese no era Serezade , ese basilisco es un dormilón –_

_-Lo investigaré. Nagi – aseguró el chico preocupado ._

_-Hazlo , pequeño slytherin – dijo ella seriamente ._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-Nunca más me vuelvo a subir a uno de estos aparatejos – la niña se bajó del avión mandándole miradas asesinas a Jack .

-Tú insististe en venir – agregó en su defensa mientras caminaban para buscar sus equipajes .

La niña murmuró algo por lo bajo , luego tomaron un taxi llegando a un bonito sector residencial .

-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber al ver que la niña no le hablaba .

-Una de las casas de Eternity –

-¿Casas?-

Angela sonrió – Obviamente, donde pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar ¿en un cementerio? - la chica bufó y tocó el citófono .

Las grandes rejas de hierro se abrieron , lo primero que Jack observó fue el enorme estandarte tallado en el frontis de la casa . Una enorme E rodeada de tres letras … "A", "D" y "Z".

En todas las casas siempre está el escudo de Eternity – informó la vampiresa al ver que el chico se quedaba observándolo .

-Anda entremos –llamó – quiero ver si ese niño está en casa –

-¿Niño?-

-David , obviamente…-

Y sin más ambos caminaron por los jardines hasta la entrada …

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

El que Snape fuese "embrujado" y no se hallase el culpable pasó a formar parte de las leyendas urbanas de Hogwarts. "Un vengador de oprimidos" "El Sr.-que-venció-a-Snape" …

Así que , como era de esperarse, todos miraban a su alrededor esperando que el flamante "vengador de los oprimidos" apareciese con capa y espada cada vez que Snape les sacaba puntos indiscriminadamente .

Unos cuantos miraban sin disimulo la mesa de gryffindor, las apuestas se volcaban a que algún miembro de esa casa ( sexto o séptimo) había sido el osado en enfrentarse al mago .

Pero se acabó Septiembre y no apareció el chico más buscado de Hogwarts, por su lado , Nagi no volvió a escuchar siseos extraños y Harry terminó de creer que a su serpiente el encierro comenzaba afectarle .

Mientras tanto , el primer día de octubre, los alumnos encontraron colgado en las puertas del Gran Comedor un anuncio .

-El pre-torneo- dijo Draco restándole importancia – es sabido que los slytherins somos los mejores en esgrima –

Mor no comentó nada , sabía de la existencia de un considerable grupo de esgrima liderado por el profesor Snape, sí increíblemente su maestro resultó ser un gran espadachín . Y como era de esperarse, que el jefe de la casa slytherin fuera el profesor a cargo del grupo, daba como resultado que prefiriera a sus propios alumnos, porque claro, para poder entrar había que rendir una prueba de admisión , Snape los calificaba según su grado de destreza y finalmente decidía en qué grupo admitirlos. Estaban los: Novatos ( sin práctica, pero con , al menos ,ganas de aprender) , seguían los Intermedios (casi todos aprendieron gracias a sus familias, como eran sangres pura. en casa era casi una obligación saber al menos, unos cuantos pasos decentes ) y finalmente los Avanzados .

Sólo unos cuantos alumnos eran de los Avanzados, Snape era muy estricto para subir a alguien a ese grupo, por lo demás casi todos eran Slytherins, aunque existían las excepciones .

-El que Beauxbatons venga es una lástima – continuó Draco sacando de sus meditaciones a Harry – es decir¿chicas en esgrima?- resopló escéptico – lo entendería de ser chicos y ya sé que son de Francia y regularmente salen espadachines aceptables de ese país , pero…- Draco dejó de hablar dejando en claro lo que pensaba de chicas en esgrima.

Harry hizo una mueca divertida.

-¿Y qué me dices de las guardianas?-

-Oh, bueno… todos saben que esas mujeres realmente no dominan este arte , lo suyo es intimidación y un burdo artilugio con el arco –

Mor rió divertido, "sí, artilugios" , sabía bien que la habilidad de las guardianas avaloneses era tan real como que Snape seguía sin dormir una maldita noche y debía sobrevivir a base de café .

Una pena que su hechizo acabase dentro de unos días…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Está bien – susurró lo más dignamente posible que la situación permitía . – Le ayudaré a entrar a Eternity, pero Suzzette debe quedar a salvo y quiero su localización-

Bolingbroke no se preocupó de esconder su sonrisa . – Has hecho lo correcto-

Angelus evitó comentar que no lo sentía así.

-Aunque… -

-¿Sí?-

El heredero miró a través de la ventana – También quiero a la niña china - Por un segundo el duque no entendió a que se refería .

-Oh, Angelus , no sabía que eras tan pervertido – dijo para luego lanzar una risotada .

-¿Tenemos un trato o no?-

El vampiro más antiguo se acercó al menor y sonrió – Lo tenemos-

-Te la llevarás ahora – dijo de pronto el duque – será una muestra de mi buena fe –

La ravenclaw en ese momento se hallaba limpiando junto a Cedric el vestíbulo .

-Ron y Neville te envían saludos – dijo el rubio tomando un paño para el piso

Son unos buenos chicos – sonrió cansada

-Sí... tú también eres buena – Cho se sonrojo levemente – Esto ya casi está – dijo feliz comprobando que se reflejaba en el dichoso piso.

Stanacka Fluchinger se materializó frente a los niños causándoles un susto de muerte.

-Buenos días Señorita Stanacka Fluchinger – corearon ambos tal como la vampiresa les había ordenado llamarla. Esta por su parte les lanzó esa eterna mirada de desprecio

-Niña ,ven conmigo – ordenó tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-¡A donde la lleva!- Cedric tomó del otro brazo a Cho retando a la vampiresa.

Stanacka no se molestó en responder , el rubio sencillamente fue a dar al otro lado de la habitación luego de una patada de la vampiresa.

-Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo – susurró peligrosamente para desaparecer junto a una histérica Cho.

…

Lo primero que sintió la niña al ver que Stanacka la introducía en el despacho de Bolingbroke fue unas enormes ganas de desaparecer, pero dado que no sabía cómo ,se tuvo que contentar con apegarse lo más posible a la muralla más cercana .

- Stanacka puedes retirarte - una vez la vampiresa saliera , el duque dio una sonrisa extraña a Cho – y aquí está la niña china… –

La ravenclaw, calmando sus nervios, se obligó a respirar . Miró al otro integrante de la sala , lo recordaba , había estado hace algunas semanas en la casa .

-… Está en perfectas condiciones –continuó el vampiro muy entretenido con ese cuadro – muy bella – afirmó tomando del mentón a Cho .- pero bueno – se dio la vuelta a Angelus – un trato es un trato -

El heredero se mantenía callado – así que te vas niña – el corazón de Cho saltó de miedo .

-¿A… dón … de? – se atrevió a preguntar. Y por alguna razón Bolingbroke le respondió.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te acabo de intercambiar con Angelus , ahora él será tu señor –

-Pero… mis compañeros , yo .. . –

-¿Y piensas que me importa?- el duque se sirvió una copa – eres mercancía niña –

-Adiós Lord Bolingbroke – dijo de pronto el rubio – antes debo preguntar qué día será el encuentro –

-Navidad – dijo – verás… A Marius y a mí nos encanta esa fecha…- sonrió de forma enigmática .

Sin más que acotar el heredero se acercó a la puerta .

-Ven aquí niña – susurró viendo que Cho se había puesto a llorar . – _Ven aquí_-

Extrañamente la ravenclaw se encaminó hacia el rubio y lo siguió . Pobre, nunca supo que fue hipnotizada…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Cedric! - como cada noche , los niños se habían ido a dormir , no habían visto al huplepuff ni a Cho durante todo el día , Stanacka los había mantenido muy ocupados puliendo las estatuas de bronce .

-¡Esos condenados chupasangre!- el pelirrojo también se arrodilló para tratar de ayudar a Cedric , quien estaba recostado con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Malditos hijos del diablo!- masculló Neville.

-Cho… esos se la llevaron – susurró sin importarle su condición .

-Espera, de qué hablas – Neville lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡La hemos perdido¡Y no pude impedirlo!- se lamentó mirando la muralla .

Cedric tienes que decirnos qué pasó – llamó Ron

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras al otro lado del desván Ron y Neville trataban de darle un espacio.

-Stanacka…- susurró haciendo que los niños fuesen al lado del huplepuff – esa cosa vino y … se la llevó , juro que intenté detenerla , pero…-

-Lo entendemos , tienes que calmarte y contarnos todo –

No debe ser tan grave , tal vez se la llevaron para limpiar otro lado de la casa…- dijo Ron , aunque realmente no lo creía.

-No, se fue – el rubio se tomó aire – Stanacka me lo dijo , Bolingbroke hizo un trato con un vampiro de otro clan y … se la llevó , vendió a Cho como …- cerró los ojos- como si fuese mercancía…-

Neville y Ron intercambiaron miradas incrédulas ¡¿Vendida?! .

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Pues tú me dirás qué!- gritó el rubio .- ¡No hay nada¡nada¡maldito sea ese vampiro!- dio una patada al piso …

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cálido, reconfortante y suave fueron los primeros pensamientos de Cho al comenzar a despertar la siguiente mañana . Bostezó alargando los brazos para luego refregarse un ojo .

Que cómoda estaba…

Se sentó de un brinco en la cama .

-¿Qué es esto? - la niña daba miradas de un lugar a otro de la habitación, desde la mullida cama en la que estaba , pasando por el enorme espejo con bordes de plata del tocador, hasta el armario de mármol pulido que daba a la ventana.

Salió de la cama como si le quemase y se percató que estaba vestida con un largo y almidonado camisón blanco , se miró en el espejo y la desesperación aumentó más al no poder recordar nada luego de que Bolingbroke le revelara que la había vendido a ese vampiro…

-No no no no –dijo en voz alta mientras corría a la puerta y la abría de un sopetón ,llegó a un largo pasillo adornado con numerosos óleos de personas que tenían apariencia de … vampiros , pero no estaba del todo segura, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unas escaleras y sin perder el ritmo de su improvisada huida continuó por ellas hasta llegar a la planta baja .

- Buenos días señorita – dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo gritar , volteó buscando algo con qué golpear a quien fuese el dueño de esa voz , lo más aceptable era el jarrón de la derecha …

Pero se olvidó de ello al ver que el dueño era un elfo doméstico.

-Soy Sek ,el elfo doméstico más antiguo de la residencia – afirmó con orgullo - ¿La invitada del amo Angelus desea desayunar de inmediato o prefiere ponerse algo de ropa antes?-

Oh oh oh , estaba en la casa de ese vampiro que la comprara ¿Angelus? .

-Señorita cálmese – Cho debió poner una cara de angustia tremenda – estoy al tanto de su situación y he de decirle que ha tenido mucha fortuna , el joven amo es una buena persona y…-

-¡Es un vampiro no una persona!- chilló la china explotando sus nervios – ¡y no me importa lo bueno que sea ,no seré la concubina de nadie!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse a llorar .

El elfo quedó descolocado con las palabras de la menor, tanto que demoró unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Ud piensa…¡Oh por los cielos¡cómo puede pensar algo así del amo Angelus! – dijo enfadado asustando más a la niña

-¡No se me acerque!- ordenó Cho alzando una mano hacia el elfo - ¡le dije que…! -

-¡Quiere calmarse un segundo y dejar de decir barbaridades!- la voz de Sek fue tan autoritaria que la niña se quedó sin siquiera llorar.

-Primero que nada , jovencita , el amo Angelus no es nada de lo que ud. acaba de decir, concubina… ¡nunca el amo caería en esa bajeza! –

La niña pareció calmarse o puede que el elfo fuese demasiado convincente .

Así que deje de imaginar esas cosas y tranquilícese que sus pesares han acabado .-

LA niña arrugó el ceño ¿sería una táctica? … El elfo suspiró .

-Hubiese sido mejor que el mismo amo le explicase, pero tiene compromisos impostergables hasta el próximo fin de semana – confesó – por ahora ud. es su huésped y antes que lo mencione , anoche el amo tuvo que hipnotizarla para que sus nervios, me imagino, no hicieran ninguna estupidez en la casa de Lord Bolingbroke-

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dice es cierto?-

- ¡No pudo cree que sea tan …! - el elfo se guardó para si el apelativo y llamó a una elfina para que ayudara a Cho a vestirse, aunque tal vez fuese para evitar que intentase fugarse nuevamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joanne y Luna continuaron con su rutina en Hogwarts: clases , biblioteca y un paseo por el lago , de vez en cuando hablaban sobre sus compañeros , tal como la pelirroja, Luna no había hecho amistades en su casa, ambas con razones distintas "ser hija de Potter" y la rubia por "ser una loca".

Habían visto a Ginny , como era obvio, pero rápidamente notaron que las rehuía , solamente un cortés "hola, qué tal" y ya no sabían que más decir .

Fue algo triste , más para la pelirroja , ya que sentía que era por la casa en que había quedado ,que por el hecho de que a Luna la catalogaron como "desequilibrada".

Como fuera , ahora estaban mirando el lago, era un día con clima agradable y algunos alumnos , tal como ellas, habían decidido salir a disfrutar de ello.

Con respecto a Gaunt…- Joanne miró al cielo, _nuevamente _Luna volvía con "el tema" y su "Teoría".

Luna, ya lo aclaramos …

-La rubia pestañeó sin entender - No, tú dijiste que hablaríamos otro día y vienes diciéndolo desde entonces-

-Te lo digo, ese chico Gaunt se preocupa mucho por ti –

Joanne negó con la cabeza apenada – Ya claro, no sabes lo "mucho" que se preocupa-

-¡Oh entonces dime¿por qué esa reacción con los de su propio curso , he¡te lo digo, le gustas!- Los ojos azulinos de la ravenclaw brillaban con fervor .

Bueno, ese era un punto para su amiga -No sé, Luna, tal vez , hum…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tal vez no se enojó por cómo me trataron, sino por lo que soy-

Luna ladeó la cabeza confundida - ¿Y…qué "eres"? –

-Una Potter- susurró con algo de pena .

-¡¿Qué?! – Luna se hechó a reír-

-¡Es en serio! –gritó indignada ¡hablaba de algo importante!.

-¿Y qué? yo soy una "Lovegood"- dijo divertida volviendo a reír.

¿Es que no lo entendía?.

-¡Luna¡lo digo por que mis padres son aurores!-

-Oh, cierto , pero… ¿tú crees que sea por eso?-

¡AH!. ¡¿Es que no entendía nada?!.

-¡Son Slytherins¡hijos de mortifagos en su mayoría¡Gaunt debió decirlo por que la sola idea de que alguno de ellos se fijara en mi, aunque fuera remotamente , lo asqueaba!-

Para ese instante la niña estaba roja y su respiración era entrecortada.

-Oh, vaya… -

-Sí… ya sabes , así que puedes irte olvidando de tu colorida teoría-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Siempre, en toda institución educativa , hay apartado de los alumnos, un estante, repisa o mesa que alberga las denominadas "cosas perdidas". Y las del tercer piso , cuarta sala a la derecha, contenía una extensa serie de artículos, desde plumas, cuadernos hasta recordadoras y revistas del corazón de bruja .

Ah!! pero si uno hubiese visto con más detalle esas cosas perdidas, habría notado que faltaba una que había estado allí desde finales del año pasado . ¿Dónde podría estar ahora?.

Como era de esperarse nadie se hacía esa interrogante , es decir ¿Por qué deberían preocuparse por un artículo de las cosas perdidas desaparecido¿Por qué notarían que faltaba o mejor aún ,importar la desaparición de un pequeño diario?.

Nadie lo hacía, pero deberían, porque había alguien por ahí con el diario de Tom en su mochila, cargando una silenciosa amenaza…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**HOLA!!!!** Primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, que la pasen muy bien en sus vacaciones y fin de año .

Yo comienzo a disfrutar de la libertad : VACACIONES!!!!!

Viva , creo que haré una fiesta , ajjaja ,

Bien al grano : Inició el segundo año y ya van pasando hechos importantes para la trama .

¿Ya adivinaron quién es Suzzette , cierto?, jeje, estoy segura que alguno de ustedes sí. Para los que se estén preguntando por Aline, bueno… digamos que la dejaré descansar unos capítulos , tal vez más , llevar un reino y estar embarazada debe ser agotador xDD.

Debo felicitar a uno de ustedes porque adivinó una parte importante de la historia ¡Horror¿cómo lo hizo?, xDD , bueno no diré quién es , no sea que le pregunten , xDD.

Y Joanne … ¿pensaron que la pondría en esa casa, ya veremos lo bueno y lo malo de esa decisión .

Ahora me voy y que tengan un buen fin e inicio de año, este es el último cap que actualizo este año , nos leeremos el 2008 , chaus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chicos les respondo por reply al resto aquí está: )**

**Alejamoto **: Bueno eso ya lo ves y los padres de Jo ya saben que no quedó en gryffindor, sólo que no le ahn dicho nada , para James fue un golpe enterarse de ello.

**Panxa:** xDDD voldy pelado, esa estuvo bueno . Sí, Mor adora incordiar a los Potter y a los del ministerio cuando puede, Síp, en el próximo capítulo vamos a tener la visita de JAck a Hogwarts, waw eso será raro, jeje. Oye!! Pobre Aline no le digas que es fácil, sólo que no fue lenta xD. MMm salvar a los niños, bueno, Cho sí , tal vez, tengo que ver si son Taaan importantes o no. xDD

Y Angelus ya tomó su decisión, supongo que nadie puede culparlo, ya veremos que pasa.

Yap niña nos leemos y pasa buen final de año y navidad. : )

P**auly**: que bueno que te alegré el día, siento la demora , pero con las fiestas , el in de año y esta maldita calor de los demonios, no me da para estar sentada frente al computador, menos para pensar en cómo seguir el fic y para rematar que tiembla cada dos día . ¡Odio los temblores!, no, si estoy que necesito relajarme, jejej , pero en fin, ya salió este cap . ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!.

**Ania **; nagini quedó en la Cámara Secreta siseando contra Serezade por ser un dormilón ( ese nombre le puse al basilisco , jeje). Ah! Y feliz año y navidad.

**Jim **: jeje gracias por lo de vida larga y duradera, lo mismo para ti, y feliz año y navidad.espero te divirtieras con este capítulo. Chaus

**Sandokan!!!!:** ¿Qué te habías hecho, ya me estaba preguntando qué era de mi reviewer favorito xDDD , Oh no, nunca abandonaré el fic ( a menos que me caiga un rayo encima, mi casa se caiga por los temblores o me atropelle un auto o… ah! Me deprimí, jajjaj ).

Jaja sí, bueno , tarde o temprano se tiene que saber que Mordret es Harry y … ¿unos 20 capítulos más¡te voy a tomar la palabra!, jajaj, no, en serio, no sé cuantos capítulos más me lleve el terminar el fic, por lo pronto ya sé como acaba y todo ( al menos lo referente a los personajes principales) , depende de mi inspiración y de las vacaciones , xDD. Bueno y Jo y Harry ya se hablaron (pensaste que sería así o que Harry sería un pan de dios con Jo? ) Yap nos leemos y que tengas una feliz navidad , año nuevo e inicio de 2008 . chaus y te cuidas.

**Elementh :** ah, bueno no te preocupes por la falta de review me basta que la leas y te entretengas: ) nos leemos y feliz navidad y año nuevo.chaus

**Juansorvolopotter :** Oh! o de muchos personajes, sí, lo siento, pero de verdad que son importantes, aunque ahora no veas la relación , todo tiene una buena explicación : ) buenop nos leemos y feliz navidad y año nuevo.


	33. Encuentros

**Encuentros:**

Las doce del día… por primera vez en meses ,Snape formuló una enorme sonrisa al notar hasta que hora había dormido . Una sonrisa que se ensanchó más al imaginar las … tor, es decir , castigos que aplicaría al causante de su estado anterior. Y es que un Hipno Perpetuo no podía ser un hechizo de ataque , pero sí efectuaba un profundo daño : el no poder dormir .

Un Hipno Perpetuo es más efectivo que cien tazas de café , que… cualquier poción o hechizo en la materia , uno de considerable antigüedad , inventado por Agrippa para poder realizar sus estudios sin la tediosa obligación de dormir , sin embargo el mago se lo administraba en pequeñas dosis…

El alumno ( debía serlo) que se lo había aplicado sabía bien aquello . Un maldito sabiondo que quiso jugarle una trastada a la altura . Ah, pero no tuvo en cuenta ese preciso detalle "sabiondo" ,con lo que el espectro de sospechosos disminuía considerablemente. Muy pronto lo encontraría, ya trabajaba en ello y entonces…

Le pondría un "castigo" a la altura.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Le sucede algo, Embajadora?-

La secretaría la observaba con genuina preocupación , pero no le hizo caso .

-¿A dónde va¡espere, tiene a las tres una reunión con … ¡espere!- fue como hablarle a la pared, Millarray De Maris ya había salido de su despacho y corría rauda hacia el ascensor .

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al Londres muggle y se sentó en uno de los columpios de un parque, adelante y atrás, el truco estaba en impulsarse con los pies…

Estuvo como una hora viendo los árboles secos, el otoño estaba llegando , el frío, la nieve , odiaba el invierno…

-No es posible –susurró incoherentemente arrugando con furia la carta que tenía entre sus dedos .

Tanto tiempo, tantas noches y esfuerzo … y ahora ¡no era justo¡su pasado no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida!.

Apretó los labios para evitar gritar de frustración .

Su mamá, David, Beauxbatons,su mamá y el hospital , el delantal verde , doctores, la casita de Brest… ¡NO! .

Suzzette Saint Claire había muerto ahogada en el mar a los 13 años. Inexistente ,desaparecida , no vivía .

_Y ella miró la rubia cabellera de su madre esparcida en la almohada , como hilos caían reluciendo como el oro , no como la de ella, un rubio deslavado , como de un muerto , sí , su horrible cabello rubio platinado era como el de un muerto.En cambio la de su madre era luz , Sol y vida. _

_Pero no hoy._

_Escúchame bien Suzzette - su madre jadeaba entre palabras , ella contuvo las lágrimas al ver su rostro demacrado la secuela de "un ataque al corazón". _

_-… Debes ocultarte , que él nunca te encuentre, sabe que … siempre lo supo – tomó aire apretándole más la mano – quiere que vivas con su familia ¡no dejes que te lleve, Su, no lo dejes! – _

_Cálmate mami, es malo para tu corazón y no entiendo de quién hablas- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, ella no era fuerte , siempre que alguien le gritaba le daban ganas de llorar ,incluso con las profesoras de Beauxbatons , decían que era demasiado mimada…_

_-Mi pequeña Su , él es malvado , siempre lo ha sido y quiere que vivas en su casa porque eres especial, como él… ¡pero le grité que nunca dejaría que te alejará de mi¡él no te apartará de mi¡no tiene derecho¡es un maldito!- _

_Y llegaron los doctores , le pusieron más inyecciones y ella hizo lo que siempre hacía : lloró y nadie estuvo allí paras reconfortarla, porque sólo tenía a su mama con su dorado cabello, su mamá con su semblante tranquilo . _

_El doctor la miró con pesar._

_-Si quieres llamamos a tu papá- dijo mostrando un rostro compasivo – le diré a las secretarias que lo llamen si me das el número – _

_-No tengo papá-susurró entre hipidos y el doctor le dio unas palmaditas en su boina azul del colegio , porque acababa de llegar de Beauxbatons , se suponía que serían unas vacaciones agradables y … y… su mamá no estaba en casa y una vecina le dijo que la habían llevado al hospital por un ataque al corazón y … luego el médico le mencionó que no entendía por qué le había dado si se trataba de una mujer sana y joven…_

_Pasaron ¿horas?, cambió la guardia de doctores, las luces se prendieron y la noche poco a poco fue tomando el mando. _

_Una enfermera le puso una mascarilla , guantes y un molesto delantal verde, tuvo la horrible sensación de que la iban a encerrar en un manicomio._

_-Puedes entrar a verla –dijo muy bajo, tal como hablan las personas en un cementerio._

_Y su madre abrió los ojos , esbozando una débil sonrisa._

_-Su… mi niña Su … no vuelvas a casa , tampoco a tu colegio, te encontrará si lo haces …-_

_-Haré lo que quieras , mami , pero descansa – ya no pudo , se echó a llorar y su madre intentó entonar una canción , como cuando era pequeña y le cantaba para dormir , pero no pudo , demasiado débil , demasiado enferma._

_Su nombre, el nombre de tu padre …- tomó aire – El nombre que me pediste… es Abraxas Malfoy –dijo casi en un susurró inaudible_

_-¿Mami?- _

_Pero nunca contestó,_

_murió._

-Te hice caso , mamá – Milla apartó una lágrima con energía- desaparecí … pero no tan bien como creí-

"_Srta. Suzzette Saint Claire_" rezaba la carta de Gringotts , el banco de los magos ingleses.

… _Es mi deber comunicarle, tal como fue la voluntad del fallecido Sr. Abraxas Malfoy , que la cámara 1.326 del banco de magos de Gringotts , junto con la cuenta en el Banco Francés , así como las joyas de la fallecida Sra. Ignatia Malfoy, madre del Sr. Malfoy , que se hayan en la cámara 1.327 pasan a su propiedad , por lo que se le solicita asistir lo antes posible a esta institución con la finalidad de ultimar los detalles de la transacción…_

Puede pudrirse con su transacción junto con los Malfoy– rompió la carta en dos y así sucesivamente hasta crear trozos tan pequeños que no pudo seguir destruyéndolos, pedazos que se llevó el viento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los suaves cabellos de la muchacha se alzaban suavemente gracias a la brisa de octubre , el lago se mostraba tranquilo y de ves en cuando unas cuantas alteraciones eran visibles en el agua "el calamar debe estar cerca" .

Hermione suspiró con algo de tristeza, un nuevo año escolar había iniciado hace un mes y nuevamente la soledad era patente a su alrededor , deseaba tanto estar en Avalon junto a su amiga Catalina… pasar horas en la gran biblioteca de Ynys y ver la laguna de los cuatro jardines . Incluso se alegraría de cumplir con las arduas tareas de su maestra de esgrima, Stena Brenes .

Aunque no se podía decir que estuviera totalmente aislada de Avalon, regularmente le llegaban lechuzas y colibríes con las materias que debía estudiar , como estaba en Hogwarts y no quería dejar sus estudios como curandera, los estaba llevando a distancia ( además si tenía dudas le preguntaba a la maestra Aline o Raquel) , en el caso de los exámenes estos le eran tomados de noche , cuando discretamente la maestra Aline la sacaba de su sala común para llevarla a Avalon… pero no sería así este año, la maestra Aline ya no era la curandera de Hogwarts , sino la Dama Islera … No podía decir que fuese mala con ella , aunque no era lo mismo , Aline realmente la apreciaba y tenían cierta cercanía , en cambio con Islera lo hacía sólo por ser su trabajo .

Suspiró , no era sólo eso lo que la tenía nerviosa , miró a lo lejos uno de los tentáculos del calamar que sobresalían del agua , lo preocupante era el profesor Lacroix.

Había algo en ese profesor que no le agradaba , no sabía bien qué, puede que fuese por su aparente juventud para un docente o su sonrisa abierta de blancos dientes que invitaba a suspirar tontamente a sus compañeras.

Pero algo estaba claro, desde la primera clase de DCAO con el profesor Dan Lacroix, Hermione se sintió incómoda .

Recordaba aquella ocasión a la perfección , fue en las mazmorras , bastante cerca del aula de pociones , la última hora de clases y su curso estaba amontonado afuera de la sala.

El profesor llegó con una suave sonrisa y los invitó a entrar seguido de las miradas de sus inmediatas admiradoras.

Como siempre intentó sentarse cerca, pero esta vez fue como si sus compañeras se convirtieran en un molesto enjambre de abejas , no hubo forma de sentarse más cerca que la tercera fila , resignada ocupó el banco de la ventana .

Descubrió algo en cuanto Lacroix comenzó a pasar la lista y no fue las continuas miradas de Gaunt en su espalada , sino que su pentagrama avalonese comenzó a quemar .

Y eso significaba una cosa: Peligro .

Peligro cercano y latente , que aumentaba con cada segundo y oleada de calor de su medallón , hasta que fue insoportable y tuvo que quitárselo haciendo malabares para que no notaran el pentagrama de su cadena .

¿Qué peligro? . Y de quién .

Estaba con los de slytherin (eso siempre conlleva cierto peligro) , pero no al extremo de esa alarma.

Dejó eso cuando escuchó su nombre de boca de Lacroix y sus ojos verdes se centraron en ella por unos segundos en que rieron . Y esa sonrisa no le gustó.

De ese día siempre asistía a DCAO con más recelo de lo que quisiese ,porque fue evidente, luego de la primera semana, que el elemento detonante era el profesor , lo supo al topárselo el tercer día por los pasillos y su medallón comenzase a quemar como hierro candente .

Según su medallón , Lacroix era una amenaza ( ¡Ni con el profesor Snape había reaccionado! ) . Así que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance : se mantuvo lejos de él . Si venía por un pasillo, ella desaparecía en un aula . Incluso habló con la curandera Islera , le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaba bien y siguiera estudiando .

Todo normal en apariencia, pero fue lo que ella NO dijo lo que la sobresaltaba .

Sus ojos chispeando ¡Amenaza¡ladrón¡horror, su sutil temblor al escucharla decir su nombre y esos blancos puños apretados bajo su túnica .

Algo malo significaba el profesor Dan Lacroix , algo que disgustaba severamente a una avalonese experimentada como la curandera Islera…

Así que desde hace un mes , miraba .

Y miraba mucho .

LA actitud de los otros profesores, sus silencios prolongados cuando se topaban con el profesor de DCAO , el rictus del profesor Snape, cuando al final de la tercera semana , Lacroix interrumpió una de sus clases porque el director lo requería. Todo indicaba…

-¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola .

-¡Gaunt!-

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor –Hermione, pensé que después de lo que habíamos vivido, al menos me habría ganado el derecho de ser llamado por mi nombre –

La niña pestañeó incrédula ¿Ese era Mordret Gaunt¿el mismo que el año pasado había hecho un desastre de su estadía en Hogwarts?. Bueno… la había saludado en el callejón Diagon.

Frunció el ceño un tanto, pero asintió al pequeño reclamo del chico , sin ser invitado Mor se entró junto a la castaña, bajo ese árbol a la orilla del lago.

-Y… ¿Qué hacías aquí?-preguntó Harry aparentando tranquilidad .

-Pensaba –

-Claro… ¿y qué te parece lo del Torneo?- mostró su mejor sonrisa , Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

-No sé, será raro…-

-Oh, claro, lo dices porque vendrán avaloneses …-

-¡SSHH!-

Hermione miró a todos lados y luego le envió una mirada enfadada.

-¡¿Bien qué quieres¡nadie más debe saber que soy avalonese!-

Harry rió – vamos Hermione, estamos en medio del lago , además…- entrecerró los ojos – tú eres la que acaba de gritarlo- .

La niña se tapó la boca espantada , para más risa del pelinegro.

-Eres muy divertida- dijo cuando terminó de reír, la chica protestó indignada .

Finalmente ambos se quedaron callados mirando el lago.

-Es muy lindo , ahora entiendo por qué siempre vienes-

Hermione pestañeó dos veces - ¡Me andas espiando!-

Mor ladeó un tanto la cabeza y se recordó enfadarse consigo luego por ese pequeño desliz

-Oh bueno, de vez en cuando paso por aquí-dijo con sencillez , la chica no se lo terminaba de creer cuando notó que algo sobresalía de la mochila del chico.

¿Era lo que pensaba¡pero si Gaunt era un sangre pura!.

-Eso…- apuntó al sospechoso objeto.

-¿Hum?-

-Eso de ahí… es… -ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

-¡Oh vaya , casi se cae!-dijo sacándolo totalmente .

-¡Es un Discman!-gritó la niña triunfante .

-¿Un qué?- Harry miró "el aparatejo" como si lo hubiese mantenido engañado y fuera a transformarse en algo "maligno".

-Un reproductor de Música – el entrecejo del chico la hizo gruñir – ya sabes… con CD ¿no¡Ah ya sé! – de pronto la chica sacó de su mochila pluma y tintero y se puso a dibujar, intrigado el chico miró el logrado dibujo de la niña.

-Como esto ¿ves?-

-¡Ah , sí, la cosa redonda!- dijo muy feliz – así que es un ¿_CD_?-

Hermione asintió , luego ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos , molestos minutos.

-Es… vaya…- Hermione había comenzado a mirarse las uñas.

-Sé lo que piensas –dijo con seriedad – crees que por ser un chico slytherin no me gusta la música ¿o no?-

Su boca se abrió sin saber que decir – No es eso, pero… es muggle-lo dijo casi en un susurro .

Estaba vez fue Harry el que sonrió en señal de victoria – Pues sí, es todo un aparatejo endemoniado –

-¿Aparatejo endemoniado?-

Harry evaluó si contarle o no su "instructiva noche" con el manual de uso.

-Me costó entender como funcionaba –confesó

-Oh- dijo Hermione algo incómoda , la palabra "tonto" se estaba formando en su mente , aunque otra más " increíble" .

-¿Te gustan las cosas muggle?- preguntó al final , sacándose la gran interrogante que se formulase en cuanto notó que era un aparato de su mundo.

Harry lo meditó – No sé – concluyó – es decir, este aparatito fue un regalo de cumpleaños , así que no puedo decir que conozca muchas cosas muggle–

No sabía si reír o sacar su varita en espera de que el truco se revelase, pero Ga Mordret no parecía tener un plan que de alguna forma le provocara algún tipo de dolor . Casi parecía un chico común y corriente hablando de aglo tan trivial como lo era, en verdad, ese reproductor.

- ¿Dijiste cumpleaños?- Harry asintió mirando con cariño el "aparatejo endemoniado".

Cumpleaños… ¿habría sido hace mucho?. Además… ¿Qué amigo le regalaría algo así a un chico como Gaunt?. De lo poco que sabía de él era que provenía de una antigua familia sangre pura , adinerada , según lo que había escuchado, siempre habían estado en Slytherin y para finalizar , gozaba de un respeto casi reverencial entre sus compañeros. Entonces… ¿dónde encajaba ese regalo muggle¿Gaunt conocía Muggles? Y lo más importante ¿ lo consideraba tan importante como para aceptar ese regalo y pasar tiempo esforzándose por hacerlo funcionar?.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada…-

-Eres mala mintiendo-dijo él seriamente – y no me gusta que me mientan –aseguró en un susurro que dio escalofríos a la niña.

-Me preguntaba…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tienes amigos muggles?-

La pregunta fue tan directa que hizo reír a Harry , había olvidado que se suponía era un sangre pura en toda la palabra , por lo tanto odiaba a los muggles y cualquier cosa que proviniese de ellos , de seguro y el pobre cerebro de hermione se estaba esforzando por comprenderlo. Aunque "muggle" Jack no era… no al menos 100 .

Ahora estaba ese pequeño detalle y la verdad no quería mentirle . Sería muy fácil un "sí" .

-Más o menos – dijo en un suspiro

-¿Cómo se puede ser muggle "más o menos"?- quiso saber .

El niño rió por el tono usado por la gryffindor – Fue un regalo de un amigo que es semi vampiro –

EL gritito de Hermione dañó un poco el oído de Harry , pero se guardó ese detalle , la reacción de la chica era esperable.

Sí, Jack fue una vez un muggle-se descubrió confesando , tal vez porque deseaba decirlo o porque la chica le daba confianza – lo conocí cuando estaba por cumplir los diecisiete , por esos días no la pasaba muy bien y aún así me ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio y desconociendo quien era yo –

La niña sintió sin siquiera atreverse a hablar , GaMordret parecía estar muy lejos …

-… tenía una hermana de mi edad –sonrió –muy linda, de nombre Morissette con la que solía jugar , el tiempo que pasé con ellos fue el mejor de mi infancia …-

"El tiempo que pasé con ellos" Hermione hubiese querido preguntar , pero creía que de hacerlo Mordret no seguiría con su relato , aunque debía recordar ese dato : Mordret vivió con muggles, lo que la llevaba a pensar … que se había fugado de casa . ¡No había otra explicación para que un sangre pura estuviera entre muggles!.

-… pero volví –dijo con una mueca restándole importancia – fue cuando él lo encontró , no debí dejarlo sin vigilancia –se lamentó - el resto ya lo sabes –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Saberlo?- Hermione forzó su memoria ¡OH no¡debía referirse al "nuevo vecino"!.

-La noche de navidad, o sea, que al que convirtieron fue a… tu amigo-

Un movimiento afirmativo – Sí, quiso el destino que Marius se mudara al lado de tu casa –

"El destino" , de pensarlo le daba miedo .

-¿Y qué pasó con la niña¿Morissette?-

Hermione pudo apreciar la tensión en el chico y casi se arrepintió de haberle preguntado .

-Ella no lo logró …- dijo con sencillez para mirar a Hermione y decir –Murió quemada -

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases habían finalizado ese día y los alumnos de slytherin estaban más bulliciosos que una horda de gryffindors después de ganar la copa de las casas , la inminente cercanía con el Pre-torneo de Esgrima era el causante de aquel efecto,además del partido de quidditch. Aunque no todos compartían esa efervescencia.

Harry se sentía algo triste al recordar sus felices días en compañía de Jack y Morissette . Siempre sería un peso en su conciencia que su amigo fuese un semi vampiro… si no se hubiese topado con él durante esa noche en el Londres muggle , de no haber aceptado la invitación de Jack… si no lo hubiera llevado a la Fortaleza ...

Suspiró, pero así había ocurrido y Bolingbroke lo conoció para encapricharse con él.

Tomó uno de sus libros y se puso a leer en la sala común . Sus compañeros no estaban y unos cuantos de alumnos superiores hacían las tareas dadas de ese día , seguramente Draco debía estar por allí metiéndose en algún lío o pleito con Nott.

Sonrió al tener entre sus dedos el texto : "La Esencia"

Solía ser el libro favorito de Alexa , su buena maestra que tanto le había enseñado.

En él explicaba en un lenguaje sencillo y entendible lo que era un mago natural , así como el elemental y las diferencias entre ambos . También hablaba de una antigua institución , la primera en su especie que, según se creía, había sido fundada por Merlín en sus días, aunque el autor no terminaba de decidir si era más un mito que verdad .

La institución se dedicaba a enseñar el antiquísimo arte del control de los elementos , por lo que era la única escuela de elementales y naturales de la que hubiese oído.

"Sindel" era su nombre , también mencionaba que había sido destruida por los magos por el "Asunto Merlín". Harry hizo una mueca .

Resultaba , según el libro, que Sindel albergaba una considerable cantidad de avaloneses y como era de esperarse los magos querían su sangre por la "desaparición de Merlín por parte de Nimue". El resto era historia, los elementales y naturales de Sindel se negaron y los magos atacaron .

-Algún día sabré que tanta verdad hay en ello-susurró .

-¿De qué verdad hablas?-

Draco le sonreía , el muy ladino había llegado a su lado sin que lo notara .

-¿y qué leías que no estabas en este plano?- Harry hizo algo parecido a un bufido.

-Esto-dijo mostrando la portada del libro .

-"La Esencia"- el chico arrugó la nariz – eso suena a receta de elfos- Harry suspiró e intentó meter algo en esa cabecita rubia .

-No es ninguna receta o material de pociones, Draco – pasó una página con una ilustración de un mago que arrojaba agua por las manos .

-¿Un aguamenti?-

-No ,cómo podría si no hay varita- dijo el chico golpeándose en la mesa ¿es que Draco no tenía ojos? – es un mago natural –

Viendo que el rubio ponía cara de aburrimiento sonrió internamente y prosiguió instruyéndolo.

-Un mago natural no requiere de varita para hacer magia – explicó –como sabes , la varita es sólo un catalizador de la magia – el chico asintió – verás, un mago natural aparte de poder controlar su magia se vale de todo lo que le rodea, los seres vivos restantes, los árboles, los otros magos …-

-¿Me dices que un mago natural roba la magia de otros?- Una ceja incrédula se alzó.

-Bueno si lo pones así… digamos que la pide prestada , aunque únicamente si la suya no es suficiente para llevar a cabo el conjuro, hechizo o invocación –

-¿Y todo eso sale en este libro?-

-En parte, sin embargo no es el mejor sobre el tema , demasiado histórico…-

Sí, la cara de aburrimiento del rubio era para recordar

- …los magos naturales son más fuertes que los elementales , de hecho ,en una pelea es altamente probable que gane el natural. No porque sepa más , sino porque logra controlar no sólo un elemento , sino todos ellos .-

-Genial – miró la portada con el ceño fruncido y ahogó un bostezo , lo más dignamente posible – debo ir a hacer la tarea de pociones , ya sabes como es Snape –

Harry asintió viéndolo marchar , sonrió , que malo era para mentir Draco, Snape NO les había dado tarea esa semana.

Sintiendo algo de sueño , se dijo que no sería mala idea permitirse una siesta antes de la cena, así que subió al dormitorio…

_Caminaba, la vegetación estaba seca y los escasos árboles que se alzaban lánguidos no prometían vivir durante mucho tiempo , el lugar estaba cercado por un oxidado alambre de púas a una altura de un metro y medio , el recinto parecía abandonado y él se sintió como quien descubre un valioso tesoro . _

_No supo porqué pero continuó caminando por entre las tumbas sin rumbo aparente , luego casi de la nada (o al menos sin notar como había llegado allí) se halló frente a un enorme mausoleo también de color azul , en el frontis estaba escrito "PAX" y a lo que Harry le pareció una especie de asterisco , mirando a ambos lados verificó la reja que le impedía entrar , al tocarla ésta se corrió sin ningún problema y con más curiosidad que miedo entró…_

_Era espaciosa, lo adornaban mujeres de mármol desnudas con rostro compungido , otras tenían las manos en la cara ocultando su dolor . El niño giró su vista en busca de algo más ,pero similares estatuas halló , comenzó a caminar para toparse con ¿vegetación? Y parecía en perfecto estado, para nada similar a las secas del exterior , con el cejo fruncido continuó adentrándose , las paredes comenzaron a aparecer cubiertas de cuadros de personas con vestimentas antiguas, Harry pudo reconocer unos cuantos personajes vestidos a lo muggle y otras a la usanza mágica, su curiosidad le instó a continuar su recorrido, no supo cuanto más caminó , pero al final llegó a lo que parecía un túnel de no más de un metro de diámetro, suerte que no era claustrofóbico , deseando que el trayecto acabara llegó finalmente al término del túnel , para toparse con una estancia de piedra de unos veinte metros cuadrados, que en su centro reposaba sobre una formación rocosa rectangular una…¿estatua de piedra? sí lo era . _

_Siguiendo una corazonada, se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la estatua , fue por ello que notó un verso en la base ._

_Un libro que robé , ocultado por siempre en mi tumba_

_Lejos de mi tierra y cerca de mi amor…_

_-Yo entiendo que dicen -suspiró pasando sus yemas por las letras , estas retrocedieron mostrando un agujero por el que fácilmente cabría su mano , intrigado (y sin meditar por cierto las consecuencias) la introdujo tocando en un inicio piedra, pero luego sus dedos dieron con algo de textura similar a la ropa ._

_Era un libro , su tapa era de género blanco , debía medir no más de veinte centímetros de alto y unos 15 de ancho , aunque su grosor era otra cosa, demasiado prometía horas de desvelo y misterios…_

_Sin esperar tiempo abrió el libro, nuevamente los extraños caracteres de la anterior piedra , lo saludaron burlonamente. _

_Concentrándose , las letras adquirieron entendimiento:_

_**Los viajes de un mago**_

_Por Salazar slytherin…_

Y Harry sintió la suave tela del libro entre sus yemas, el olor a viejo cuero mezclado con el de las flores que crecían bajo la tumba. El sonido de alguien pisando una rama…

-¡Quién está ahí!- gritó aferrándose al texto alzando la mano en amenaza. Mientras las propias palpitaciones en su pecho lo ahogaban nublándole el juicio . Era la primera vez que avanzaba tanto en el sueño, porque era dolorosamente conciente que estaba soñando nuevamente con el "Mausoleo del libro" , como lo llamaba en pensamientos.

Notó que las hojas de los helechos se agitaban y el sonido de un zapato pisando una hoja se escuchaba.

Cualquier cosa hubiera esperado, menos lo que sus ojos le mostraban, incluso un fantasma hubiese causado menos estupefacción en Mor o la misma imagen de Slytherin.

Tan conmocionado estaba que no hizo nada más que observar la figura ente sí durante un minuto ¿o fueron horas?.

Notó su rostro pálido , su fina nariz y suaves mejillas , su boca un tanto abierta y los labios de un rosa suave , el cuello ataviado con un pañuelo escarlata y sus rizos castaños posados con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Observó su vestido oscuro de muñeca de porcelana, la infinidad de blondas en la terminación de sus hombros y piernas , así como los bordados en su pecho: formas de rosas , rosas negras con espinas que llegaban hasta su cintura donde un cinto rojo de quince centímetros era la separación con su pulcra falda negra y ahí estaban las rosas negras con espinas…

Bajó viendo las blancas medias y los zapatos negros de charol , se quedó un rato observando el suelo hasta que reaccionó . Los ojos de la niña mostraban miedo, terror disfrazado de valentía . ¿pero cómo¿Cómo Hermione esta allí?.

Y entonces recordó que la niña era una avalonese y casi como si fuese una visión, el recuerdo del sueño antes de ingresar a Hogwarts se presentó . Ella en el parque de Saint Patrick, ella con su vestido verde y la angustia de saberse en el sueño de un extraño.

-Lo volviste a hacer – se vio diciendo sin saber por qué . – Pero tendrás que esperar , necesito leer antes de irme .

La niña parecía otra estatua adornando el mausoleo , bien lo hubiera sido de no ser por la mirada incrédula en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Gaunt?- dio unos pasos al niño, quien se había sentado indolente sobre la tumba de alguien y leía.

-¡Mordret !- volvió a gritar con más decisión - ¡Eres Mordret Gaunt!- llegando a su lado.

-¿Qué te dije¡Necesito leer, mantente callada!- y volvió a su lectura, ah, pero Hermione no entendía nada , la calma del chico , el que no hiciera preguntas y aquel inquietante "Lo volviste a hacer" . ¡Además estaban en una tumba!

La desesperación volvió , hacía meses que no se inmiscuía en los sueños de alguien . ¡Y Mordret leía!.

-¡Dame eso!- exigió el chico - ¡Devuélveme se libro!-

-¡No!- Hermione blandió el texto como una espada .- ¡Qué es todo esto!- abrió los brazos mostrando la tuba , las estatuas , las flores tan vivas como el mejor vergel . ¡Nada tenía sentido!.

-¡Hermione dame mi libro!-

Pero la chica estaba histérica, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a quitármelo nuevamente!- Gaunt estaba a su lado, tomó el libro y volvió a leer .

-¡Qué fue eso¡qué me hiciste!-

Porque había notado que Mordret había hecho algo, sí, él la había tirado al suelo… ¡pero no la había empujado¡ni tenía varita!. ¿Entonces cómo?.

-Es mi sueño-dijo volviendo a leer- Debes saberlo , como también que soy el amo de él y todo es como quiero –sonrió casi cruelmente – me lo enseñaste tú ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.-

La niña no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos oscuros , porque si lo hacía era capaz de perderse entre esos mármoles dolientes y las flores vivas que no deberían estarlo.

Pero él se dio la vuelta molesto por el escrutinio y la niña se levantó con esfuerzo , caminó por la sala y vio el pasillo , a lo lejos unos cuadros en las paredes de la tumba ¡Tumba¡Tumba¡Tumba! .

Golpeó los cuadros, los óleos de gente muerta de otras épocas y lo hizo hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas, porque podía sentir el dolor del lugar , las paredes gritaban , las flores con su aroma la intoxicaban y Gaunt leía y leía . ¡Qué placer infernal lo llevaba a leer en un sueño!.

Y sintió que la tomaba de las muñecas impidiendo que golpeara las pinturas y alguien la volteó y pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Gaunt como nunca la creyó ver .

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!- le gritaba zamarreándola . pero ella gritaba y lloraba sin saber por qué , tal vez por estar en la tumba de alguien , puede que fuera todo el conjunto:las flores, las pinturas, estatuas y ese blanco libro que Gaunt leía, el hecho era que el lugar la trastornaba .

Gaunt murmuró algo y hubo más luz en todo el pasillo como nunca en años.

-¡Es sólo un cuadro!- le gritaba sintiendo que algo de la desesperación de la niña se colaba en su propio cuerpo .

Y seguía filtrándose por su piel, llegando a su sangre , helándola como un veneno de antiguos libros, tan antiguo como el óleo que veía con ojos desorbitados . Y ya no siguió instando a Hermione a calmarse , porque su vida estaba concentrada en respirar y no seguir viendo ese retrato , intentar quitar sus ojos de aquel ser en la pintura de cabello negro sedoso y largo ordenado en una coleta, en no ver esa nariz que tanto él conociera o su boca de labios carnosos o ese mentón levemente respingado y los ojos… unos ojos que nunca había visto de un gris intenso , brillante, como las murallas de la Fortaleza Oscura , como el cielo cuando está apunto de llover , como… , pero a la vez tan iguales , tan malditamente semejantes en sus pestañas , la forma almendrada de ellos y …

¡¿Porque ese tipo era igual a Jack, idéntico menos en sus ojos?!

-Oye… ¿por qué no bajaste a cenar?-

-No tenía hambre- se descubrió mintiendo al ver como Draco se sentaba en su cama mirándolo algo preocupado , sutilmente giró la cabeza ¡vaya, ya eran las diez de la noche ¿tanto había dormido?.

Sin más el ojigris salió del cuarto, Harry no le dio más vueltas al asunto , tenía que averiguar qué había sido ese cuadro en su sueño . Uno que se repetía demasiado y que se tornaba cada vez más extraño…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa noche Jack suspiró mirando como Ángela hablaba sobre la casa " ¿Ves esa estatua, la elegí una vez que estaba con Lord Angelus en Venecia ¿A que no es divina? "

Ya había pasado un día desde que llegaran de América y Jack estaba cansado , era como si el estar en Londres conllevase un peso más grande del que pudiese cargar o puede que fuese porque no se animaba a "cazar", como lo llamaba Ángela .

En eso se sentía un idiota , pero no podía… suspiró nuevamente al recordar la noche pasada en que Ángela lo regañó por ello , nunca había asesinado a nadie por he… comida , no iba a negar que había hecho lo suyo cuando estaba con su padre , es decir, sería hipócrita de su parte el olvidar todas las vidas que había sesgado , no que pudiese evitarlo teniendo como padre a un mafioso, aunque se consolaba al saber que la mayoría habían sido en defensa propia. Ahora, otra cosa era asesinar por sangre…

Nunca lo había hecho, la primera vez que bebió fue con absoluto consentimiento de la Dama Leola y luego… Eternity le había proporcionado lo necesario "centros de ski " había dicho David .

Como fuera , además de ello tenía que disponerse a la tarea de "Encontrar Hogwarts" , Ángela le había dicho que debía ir al callejón Diagon, allí se compraban los boletos de un expreso a Hogsmeade , realmente agradecía el que viniese con él, sabía más cosas de las que podría uno imaginar . Era en esas ocasiones en que se preguntaba como una niña que no representaba más de nueve años había terminado con aquel destino . ¿Cómo?.

Lo otro que le preocupaba era la ausencia de David , Ángela lo había disimulado bien , pero estaba alterada por ello , uno de los elfos domésticos les había dicho que hacía un mes que "El amo David no duerme en casa" y según la vampiresa no sabía de alguna misión en la que estuviese ocupado. Incluso amenazó con avisar al Clan si no aparecía luego. "Inglaterra ,en su mayoría, es de Bolingbroke, es de esperar que no haya tenido problemas con alguno de sus vampiros".

Quien tampoco estaba teniendo una buena noche era Harry , más conocido como Mordret Gaunt , quien escuchaba música desvelado , oía uno de los antiguos "CD" de música que Jack le había enviado con su aparatejo endemoniado , el artista era un chico de pelo largo y un mechón blanco, no que tuviera una gran voz, sin embargo lo que le hacía encantador y atrayente era ese sentimiento en su música , una mezcla de pánico, desesperación y esperanza perdida...

- Me estoy volviendo muy sentimental – susurró con una mueca , cerca suyo escuchó un ronquido de Goyle.

Miró su reloj , pasaban de las tres , bueno… mañana era fin de semana , daba lo mismo a la hora que se durmiera.

Apagó el aparatejo y se levantó. No iba a dormir , eso era claro. Abrió las cortinas , una bella luna llena . Hum, tal vez por su culpa no podía dormir, tal como el mar todos los naturales y elementales sufrían ciertos cambios en la víspera de luna llena .

Miró a sus amigos dormir . Goyle roncando como jabalí, Nott , correctamente dormido en el centro de la cama (¿ hasta durmiendo tenía un aspecto perfecto?), Crabbe con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y las mantas por el suelo .Zabini acostado boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada . Y Draco.

Era raro ver dormir a Draco , tenía los brazos sobre la almohada y el cabello revuelto , respiraba pausadamente . Había algo extraño en él, bueno, tal vez algo de su cabello rubio platinado tenía la culpa, meditó , o sus ojos demasiado grises , típicamente Black.

Lo cierto era que había algo en Draco que lo sobresaltaba , en su inicio se dijo que era su pose de "niño mimado" , pero a pesar de ello Nott y hasta Zabini lo eran y no sentía lo mismo con ellos.

En el año pasado creyó que veía al platinado especial por ser su "Primer amigo de su edad".

Meneó la cabeza , pensaba de más ¿cierto, sí, eso mismo se había dicho durante su primer año "Es una tontería".

La verdad era que había algo en Draco Malfoy que lo hacía diferente y hasta cierto punto atrayente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa mañana Harry se despertó mareado, la noche anterior había vuelto a tener el sueño del Mausoleo , así que como era costumbre , se levantó de mal humor , lo cual se vio acrecentado al notar que se había quedado dormido . Refunfuñando fulminó con la mirada a Draco ,se suponía que él siempre lo despertaba , vaya por lo visto no era el único con sueño, muy cómodo , con un codo apoyado bajo su cabeza y medio cuerpo afuera ,Draco seguía descansando .

-¡Malfoy!-

Dando un bote el rubio se despertó .- No tienes tacto para despertar a la gente , Mordret-

-¿Tengo cara de niñera?, anda, vístete que ya no alcanzamos a desayunar, las clases empiezan en media hora-

-¡Demonios!-

Empezar el día lunes con doble clase de Pociones con los gryffindors no es agradable, menos si no has desayunado y te has pasado la noche perdido en sueños de tumbas y libros de magos legendarios. Tan cansado estaba Harry que no notó que Draco estaba cortando las hierbas con tres milímetros más de largo y el resultado fue…

-¡Castigados¡toda la tarde y no saldrán hasta que este piso quede reluciente!-

Bueno, ver a Snape con una espesa sustancia violácea que olía a quesos podridos y calcetines de jugadores de quidditch, vale la pena, lo malo era que tanto Harry como Draco no escaparon con mejor suerte , además era una clase con gryffidnor…

-…¡Debieron verlos¡todos llenos de esa cosa!- Los leones tuvieron material para reír durante todo ese día y no se habló de otra cosa en Hogwarts .

-….¡Snape parecía berenjena!-

-Y una horrenda…-

Luego de limpiarse y escuchar la cantaleta de Snape y _" ¡Estarán limpiando calderos hasta final de año!"_ , los slytherins salieron con paso fúnebre y como terminaron dos horas después de sucedido el desastre, se perdieron la clase de Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw .

-Estoy muerto de hambre – se quejó el rubio sentándose en los ventanales de la Torre de Astronomía .

Mordret lo fulminó con la mirada – Dime algo que no sepa – mediodía y él sin comer , ya casi había olvidado lo que era tener hambre, maldición ahora se estaba acordando de los castigos que le daba Potter cuando hacía algún desastre , su favorito era dejarlo sin cenar.

-Moriremos de hambre si no bajamos al Gran Comedor – dijo suavemente el rubio.

-Supongo que estarás bromeando – Mor se sentó en un escritorio en desuso – no pienso darle oportunidad a los gryffindors para que me molesten –

Draco se quedó pensando- Sí, pero…-

-Anda tú , yo tengo práctica en esto – El rubio abrió los ojos sin creerle . Harry suspiró.

-Digamos que mi padre biológico era un desgraciado y no preguntes –

Media hora después…

-Draco…-

-Humm-

-¿Te estás durmiendo?-

-Es que tengo hambre, nunca creí que se pasara tan mal y pensar que los elfos de mi casa deben estar comiendo a esta hora –

Era un cuadro patético, Harry de buena hubiera ido a las cocinas a pedirle algo a los elfos, ja!,de seguro Dumbledore se enteraba antes de acabar de comer . ¿Qué habrían preparado los elfos ese día¿Pato¿y el postre¿tarta de fresas?.

-¡Ya es demasiado!-

Draco se levantó con el rostro sonrosado – Puedo soportar la humillación si viene aparejada de una buena comida –

Harry suspiró – Hay una forma –

-¿Pero…?-

-No hay peros, sólo que debes jurar que no dirás nada de lo que veas , aunque eso se remite únicamente al alumnado-

-De qué hablas-

El niño cerró los ojos y visualizó la cocina de Hogwarts , luego usó un poco de magia natural y…

-¡Comida!- Dios…los ojos grises de Draco brillaban como si fuese navidad . Casi con adoración miraba la bandeja de sándwich que había aparecido – Pero…-

-Magia Natural – contestó Mordret tomando un sándwich.

-¡Por eso leías ese libro!-

-¿La esencia?, bueno sí , vamos Draco come uno, son de queso , mis favoritos –

¿Pero de dónde vinieron?- el chico no se animaba a coger uno.

El pelinegro entornó los ojos al cielo- Los conjuré Draco, son de las cocinas , nada malo tienen –

-Ah, ok-

Diez minutos después la bandeja quedó limpia . Ya se estaban por ir cuando oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo y una puerta cerrarse,ambos se quedaron extrañados ¿Quién a esas horas estaría rondado por la Torre de Astronomía?.

-¿Son sollozos? -murmuró el platinado - ¿Mor me oyes?-

-No estoy sordo –

-¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, pero recordé algo , vete y yo te alcanzo luego en Encantamientos-

Extrañado el muchacho se fue , Harry lo acompañó a la puerta y vio como se alejaba .No fue hasta que estuvo seguro que se había marchado ,que corrió hasta la sala de los sollozos.

Quien lloraba lo miró a través de sus ojos azules mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-¡Vete , déjame sola!-

Se quedó como idiota sin saber qué decir delante de su hermanita. Pero fue terrible sentir aquel hielo colarse en su pecho, más fuerte y doloroso que cualquier hechizo recibido , lo desarmó más que los insidiosos comentarios de Potter o los dichos moralistas de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué te pasó Anne?-

La niña no pareció oírlo y sacó otro pañuelo de su túnica .

Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo tal como su hermana.

-Ya vete y déjame – pidió intentando recobrarse – Soy la hija del auror ¿no es cierto, puedes irte con los otros y dejarme en paz-

¿Con los otros?.

-Dime quién te dañó ¿fueron tus compañeros¿los de primer años¿algún slytherin de segundo o tercero?-

La chica lo miró extrañada por el interés e hizo lo posible por dejar de llorar.

-¡Fue horrible, no quiero recordarlo!- y se echó a llorar nuevamente, para ese punto el nerviosismo de Harry alcanzaba picos insospechados . ¿Por qué lloraba con tanta melancolía¡Qué había pasado!.

-Vamos ,si no me dices que ocurre no podré ayudarte-

La niña rió sarcástica entre hipidos - ¡Ayudarme¡tú¡déjame en paz¿no fue suficiente con tratarme mal en el Banquete de inicio de año¿acaso no fuiste tú quien les dijo que ... que …? –

¡¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?!

-Te juro por mi magia que no sé de que hablas-

-¡Mentira¡Randall me dijo que "El Príncipe se los agradecería" ¿No es así como te llaman¡no lo niegues! –

¡¿Y quién carajo era Randall?! . Paciencia , si se ponía a gritar espantaría a Anne.

-Mira , no conozco a ese Randall , así que como notarás no sé de que hablas-

La slytherin murmuró algo así como "ella" o algo así.

-No te entendí –

-Es una chica de mi curso –murmuró - todos le hacen caso, excepto Senil – se volvió a sonar la nariz .

Bien , vamos avanzando . Una tal chica Randal había atacado a su hermana.

La niña miró el suelo notando que no tenía más pañuelos desechables.

-Toma – Harry le entregó un fino pañuelo de seda blanca que tenía las letras M.G. bordadas en dorado. La chica lo miró genuinamente sorprendida y susurró un "gracias".

-Como te dije ,no sé que ocurrió ¿ahora me crees?- Lentamente Joanne asintió .

-¿Me dirás que te hizo esa niña Randall?-

Jenny Randall, una niña sangre pura y prima de Alya Lestrenge ,había osado ir más lejos en su intimidación a la denominada "hija del auror". No feliz con esconder sus cuadernos y arruinar la ropa de Anne con tinta , tuvo la brillante idea de lastimar a la vieja lechuza de la familia Potter, Argentum. Harry se acordaba de ella ,de niño solía jugar con el ave , constituía uno de los pocos buenos momentos de su estancia en la casa Potter.

-El Sr. Hagrid dice que tiene una pata quebrada – susurró la pelirroja – y la pobre es tan viejita…-

El niño dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana . Que alma tan negra tenía esa niñita Randall.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Vuelo, pero no iré-

-Sí, sí irás , te lavarás la cara y te mostrarás tal como siempre y no volverás a llorar por algo que hagan tus compañeros –

-Pero…-

Harry entrecerró los ojos , luego los cerró y suspiró – Mira , si quieres ganar debes mostrarles que hagan lo que hagan no te afectarán ¿entiendes?-

La niña asintió ligeramente , no muy convencida .

-Una hora después del toque de queda nos veremos en este lugar , no, no te preocupes por el celador , me encargaré de él –

-¿Y para qué me voy a juntar contigo? –su rostro de reserva no fue ajeno a Harry.

El niño sonrió afablemente – No temas, jamás te haría daño y ahora ve al baño y haz lo que te he dicho –

-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? – La niña endureció el rostro , Harry hizo lo posible por no mirar sus grandes ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto . - ¿Y si sólo me has ayudado porque estás confabulado con los otros slytherin?- apretó los labios – No soy tonta y … y… ¡no pienso venir!-

Puños apretados , pose de defensa y cara muy roja , su hermanita sólo tenía que echar fuego por los ojos para mostrarse más dura …

Pensó muchas formas de convencerla, incluso en hechizarla con tal de que obedeciera ¿tan mala reputación tenía que Anne no le creía?... Sí, tuvo que reconocerlo. Y ella, luego de semanas de malos tratos ,estaba más que dispuesta a ver enemigos , incluso si estos le prestaban sus pañuelos para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

-Está bien , te diré la vedad , pero quiero que no se lo digas a nadie – La niña aún reticente asintió .

Debía poner todo su empeño en que Anne le creyera .

-Te he ayudado porque conozco a tu hermano - hizo una pausa tomando aire , no podía estar diciendo eso - y quiere comunicarse contigo , pero debemos tomar todas las medidas si no lo descubrirán – levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja.

Hermano… hermano… "conozco a tu hermano"…

¡Harry!.

Y sonrió , sonrió tanto que el muchacho entrecerró los ojos preocupado ¡AH¡ pero qué importaba¡ Siempre tuvo razón¡su hermano estaba en Hogwarts¡su hermano¡Harry y … y…!

-¡Dónde está , dímelo!- exigió llegando a él sin que Mordret lo notara .

-¿Es que no me has oído?-

-¡Harry¡dónde está¡dime dónde está mi hermano!-

-¡Quieres callarte, nos pueden oír!-

-¡Harry!-

Era un milagro que nadie anduviese cerca de la torre , pero Joanne no dejaba de exigir ver a su hermano y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Te calmas ¿me entiendes?- la niña gritando con los ojos, ya que no podía con los labios porque Mordret tenía una mano tapando su boca, asintió y el muchacho la quitó.

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente cansado ¿en qué momento las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo?.

-¿Vendrás está noche?- Y no tuvo que escuchar su confirmación, los ojos azules de su hermana le confesaron que iría hasta la misma Fortaleza Oscura con tal de ver a su hermano.

"_Soy el ser más repugnante que pisa la Tierra"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Perfecto, sígueme-

Ambos slytherins recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras , luego giraron a la derecha, izquierda, otro pasillo, más escaleras …

-Entra – musitó Mordret sonriendo, luego de que su hermana lo mirara extrañado por verlo dar tantas vueltas frente a una puerta.

-¡Vaya!-

La habitación estaba completamente acolchada , en el extremo izquierdo de la misma se veía una mesa con tres gruesos volúmenes, tinta, pergamino y hasta una bandeja con sándwich junto a dos vasos y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

-Esta es la Sala Multipropósito …-

Estuvieron dos horas en ella , Harry había traído a Anne con la intención de enseñarle algunos hechizos defensivos, era insoportable la idea de que los propios slytherins la maltrataran y él, para su pesar, no podía interferir abiertamente , Dumbledore se terminaría enterando , con lo que sumaría más puntos a la creencia del mago sobre que era Harry . No, no podía acercarse a Anne , no al menos que ellos supieran.

La niña cayó desplomada sonriendo .

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sólo me siento cansada, pero feliz por haberlo logrado al fin – dijo la tercera noche de entrenamiento .- ¿Cuántos hechizos más tengo que aprender para poder ver a Harry?-

-Una vez que le tomas el hilo no lo olvidas – Dijo evitando responder ,sentándose al lado de ella – Bien , ya manejas a la perfección el expelliarmus y bombarda , te enseñaré algunos hechizos para evitar que abran tu baúl.-

Pasaron tres noches más en esos hechizos , Harry le había aconsejado a Anne que siguiera mostrándose tímida y poco sociable como hasta ahora, si se veía demasiado feliz ( terriblemente tuvo que aceptar que su hermana no tenía grandes razones para estarlo ), alertaría a los profesores , maldito Dumbledore…

Con respecto a los hechizos debía usarlos únicamente cuando sus compañeros no la vieran , no quería levantar sospechas y sabría que las habría si de un día para otro su hermana podía lanzar expelliarmus, bombardas y convertir inmobiliarios en gatos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

Ya habían acabado el entrenamiento de ese día y la muchacha descansaba un momento antes de regresar a Slytherin .

-¿Cómo conociste a Harry?

Harry dejó de pulir una de las espadas con las que habían estado entrenando .

-Te podría dar una larga y absolutamente inventada respuesta , pero no lo haré – la niña asintió .- Sólo te puedo decir que nos conocimos un día y fue inevitable que nos mantuviéramos distanciados-

La niña no contestó , probablemente pensando en qué implicaban esas palabras .

"_De la peor calaña , Harry" _

-Seguiremos con el control de la mente – dijo el chico llamando la atención de la pelirroja . Le había costado tomar esa determinación, pero si quería decirle la verdad… ¿por qué quería , cierto?.

"Ni siquiera es probable que lo logre" " ¿Y si la controla?" .

-¿Oclumancia, así se dice? – El chico asintió con desgana , mirándola ladear la cabeza pensativa – No puedo creer que los profesores nos lean la mente –

-Es una guerra , Joanne , el fin justifica los medios , sin embargo es poco probable que lean tu mente , teniendo en cuenta de quien eres hija – terminó con sarcasmo.

- Ven , parte con despejar tu mente…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando el Sol volvió a salir para anunciar que el ansiado día había llegado , Mordret sintió ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero el alboroto de sus compañeros de cuarto no lo dejó descansar.

-¡Vamos Mordret , hay partido de quidditch!- ¿Era Draco quien le había tirado un almohadón?

Con desgana abrió un ojo, Nott se ponía la bufanda , que sueño… se había quedado hasta tarde practicando con Anne y… Ah claro… hoy jugaban contra Gryffindor.

El comedor era un hervidero de vulgaridad , al menos eso dijo Draco al mirar la mesa escarlata .

-No sé porque me sorprendo y esos Weasleys…-

Aburrido, aburrido . ¿Y a él qué rayos le importaba el quidditch?.

Dio un vistazo a los gemelos pelirrojos .

-¡Escúchenme¡ Se escribirán canciones de lo mal que jugará Slytherin!-

Oh sí, el hermoso Quidditch…

En el otro extremo, Hermione , al igual que sus pares ,estaba nerviosa, como era de esperarse pasó desapercibida , después de todo , los gryffindors se mantenían muy ocupados con el partido del mediodía , la misma sala común se había convertido en un improvisado taller de artes plásticas donde chicas y chicos creaban lienzos con coloridos leones que rugían para morder serpientes , en otros casos sus compañeros se pintaban las caras con los colores de la casa, era tan parecido al fútbol…

Sin embargo, la chica no estaba nerviosa por ello, como podría creerse. Otras preocupaciones incomodaban su paz.

Había estado buscado a Gaunt durante días para hablar sobre el sueño, pero el chico parecía haberse ocultado debajo de las piedras , como si se esfumara.

Miró con desgana su redacción sobre las guerras de los gnomos, había aprovechado que nadie estaba en la biblioteca para hacerla, la calma era divina. A pesar de ello, no estaba cómoda.

No entendía , o mejor dicho, no quería entender las palabras de Gaunt.

"_Lo volviste a hacer"._

¡Pero si Gaunt no sabía de los sueños!.

Hizo memoria sobre todo lo que sabía de Mordret: Un sangre pura, tenía un amigo llamado Marius ( semi vampiro por lo demás) y sabía que ella era una avalonese .

¡Nunca le había hablado sobre su talento!

Y estaba segura que era la primera vez que se había introducido en el sueño de Mordret…

Se mordió el labio indecisa ¿y si no era así¿qué tal si lo había olvidado?.

Sonrió con nerviosismo , era imposible que olvidase algo tan importante . ¿Entonces, cómo Gaunt sabía que podía entrar en sueños ajenos.

En sus años se había inmiscuido en bastantes sueños , aunque de avaloneses ( Como Catalina) ,pero de magos…

¿En magos?.

Joanne Potter, en una ocasión compartió un sueño con ella , aquél en que vio el Libro Olvidado y la niña decía _"Era de mi hermano"._ Eso le valió para ayudar a la Dama Leola a recuperarlo.

Aún le costaba creer que la misma niña fuese la muchacha de primero que había ingresado ese año en Slytherin.

No hay nadie más-

" _Supongo que eres bruja"_

El recuerdo la asaltó de improviso . Un niño de ojos verdes , hace años, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts , un muchacho de cabello azabache .

"_Me llamo Harry". _

-El niño Harry – susurró – él también era mago , es extraño… no parecía mayor que yo y a pesar de ello no está en Hogwarts-

Y recordó que ese niño era muy parecido a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, James Potter.

Pero eso no tiene que ver con Gaunt –

Ni mucho menos le daba la respuesta a su interrogante¿Cómo Gaunt se enteró de su talento?.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En ese mismo momento, dos figuras caminaban entre la muchedumbre del lugar … pero la apacible avenida fue perturbada…

- ¡AHH!-

-¡¡SHHH!! nos comienzan a mirar raro – dijo el joven a su lado

-¡Quítala!-

El chico miró donde la niña observaba y resopló ¿eso era la razón de aquel grito que casi lo deja sordo?.

Vamos, ni está cerca y esa cosa es inofensiva, sigamos caminando – pidió viendo como la _minúscula_ rata que asomaba por los tarros de basura , se escondía en aquel fétido contenido .

Su acompañante parecía reticente , pero viendo que "la cosa" se alejaba de su vista , asintió . Unos murmullos a su alrededor llamaron su atención , una vez pasado _el peligro _, magos que paseaban disfrutando de un buen día los miraban con inquietud .

"Bueno somos extraños y si están tan espirituados como supongo, creerán que cualquier sujeto ajeno al lugar es una amenaza en potencia".

Con un ligero jalón ,el joven la instó a continuar el trayecto por las piedras que conformaban aquel camino rural.

-No lo entiendo –dijo intentando menguar el enfado de su acompañante por causa de la rata .

-¿Qué cosa?- el chico miraba al frente casi como si esperase que el fin de todo el mal estuviese a la vuelta de aquel negocio.

-Siendo magos y creando fastuosos castillos … ¿no pueden hacer algo mejor que empedrar los caminos? –

El chico bufó , pero pudo ver una sonrisa luminosa.

-No se me ha ocurrido preguntárselos - el chico alzó la vista encontrando lo que buscaba , era idéntico al folleto turístico que había conseguido en la estación de trenes "Café de madame Pudepié "

-Ya llegamos – la niña dijo algo malsonante en una lengua extraña para él, aunque se imaginaba que podía ser y la verdad no deseaba saberlo .

-¿Así que te vas por Hogwarts y yo me quedo a esperarte como idiota en este lugar?- era una afirmación más que nada , la niña estaba con los brazos entrecruzados mirándolo enfadada .

-Tú quisiste venir y ya hablamos de eso-

-Corrección: ya "hablaste" de ello -

El dio un suspiro dio dos palmadas en la cabeza de la niña ( ¡hey, que soy mayor que tú!) y se fue por el camino que daba a Hogwarts.

Era costumbre en el colegio que los padres, tutores o familiares viniesen a ver el partido de quidditch , lo único que había que hacer ,para ingresar a los terrenos del colegio , era anotar su nombre en el registro junto con el del alumno que venía a ver . Y fue exactamente eso lo que hizo Jack , sin levantar sospechas ante la severa mirada de la profesora de runas antiguas.

Se juntaban grupos de veinte adultos y eran guiados , a través de los terrenos hasta el campo de quidditch, por un profesor , la tarea se hacía una hora antes del partido.

Así que ahí estaba cierto semi vampiro caminando sobre la hierba , como cualquier mago haciendo lo posible por verse "normal".

En el castillo , los equipos se preparaban para el partido de quidditch , una cruenta "batalla" que decidiría el honor entre las casas enemigas más emblemáticas de dicha institución.

Draco junto a Harry estaban sentados en las gradas de slytherin viendo a los equipos llegar .

- ¡Y aquí están los valientes leones, quienes les sacarán … (¡Jordan! ) ¡el polvo, profesora iba a decir polvo…-

Los gryffindor reían ¿Qué sería un partido sin los coloridos comentarios de Jordan? .

El ruido era ensordecedor cuando madame Hooch dio el pitazo inicial . Tanto así que pocos ( o nadie) notó el murciélago que se paraba en el hombro de cierto slytherin y entregaba una nota.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó su compañero , como respuesta recibió un gesto llamando al silencio. Luego ambos salieron de las gradas.

Se acomodó las gafas oscuras sobre el tabique nasal y trató de sonreír a un grupo de alumnas que venían tarde al juego , lo miraban como si fuese una aparición o ¿habrían descubierto que era un semi vampiro? .

"Estás nervioso, Jack, es imposible que te descubran… "

Y era cierto , con una camisa blanca, pantalones de tela negros , zapatos del mismo color y el cabello ordenado en una larga trenza , más los anteojos oscuros, nadie diría que ese joven era algo especialmente "maligno" , como él mismo se llamaba , es más, de llevar el uniforme de Hogwarts fácilmente pasaría por un alumno de séptimo grado, bueno, no exactamente teniendo en cuenta los misteriosos ojos violeta que resplandecían incluso en la oscuridad . Aunque no traerían más de un comentario sin mayor importancia .

-¡ Qué rayos miran , largo!-

Gritó una voz que Jack conocía muy bien . Al igual que el grupo de alumnas que volteó a la dirección del sonido , dos niños con túnicas slytherin estaban plantados en medio de las cercanías del castillo .

Las chicas parecieron reconocerlo y se marcharon sin dar una última "mirada" al ojivioleta.

Algo enfurruñado , Harry miró a su amigo … que amigo ¡Jack era su primo honorario! .

Y como tal lo saludó .

En un principio , el mayor se quedó estático , luego rodeó los brazos y correspondió a ese efusivo abrazo , acarició el cabello de Harry y se lo revolvió un tanto.

- Es bueno verte , Harry – susurró en su oído sin que nadie más lo oyera.

El mencionado asintió con torpeza y deshizo el abrazo . Ambos sonreía sinceramente , de aquéllas que se pueden ver en los ojos .

-Dios , mira como has crecido -

Draco sentía que sobraba en esa estampa , pero estaba allí y dado que nadie lo notaba…

-Ejem…-

-Ah, claro – dijo Harry dejando de sonreír a Jack – He… primo, te presento a un amigo – alzó la mano hacia Draco .

-Draco Malfoy , Sr. Trevegne – dijo solemnemente el chico , Harry escondió una sonrisa burlona , mientras Jack tomaba la mano alzada y la mecía recordando que para el muchacho era "_Marius Trevegne , primo de Mordret Gaunt_".

-El gusto es mío, Sr. Malfoy – dijo sonriendo sinceramente . Se veía un buen chico este Malfoy .

Dichas las presentaciones , Draco dijo que "iba a ver el partido" y se retiró dando una última mirada al semi vampiro.

-Este Draco …-

-Se ve un niño bueno –

Harry se apretó el estómago de la risa - ¿Niño bueno, sí, esa es una buena definición de Draco , un niño bueno que juega a ser malo para enorgullecer a papi- hizo una mueca.

Jack alzó una ceja .

-Oh créeme , tenemos mucho de qué hablar , en especial de cómo llegaste a Hogwarts –

El mayor sonrió como se hubiese hecho una travesura .

-Ya ves de las cosas que uno se entera leyendo folletos turísticos y he de decir que la vigilancia en este colegio no es de las mejores –

Harry tuvo que admitirlo a regañadientes.

-Y a pesar de ello, aquí me tienes sin poder salir de Hogwarts por las barreras de la Corte de Europa.

-¿La qué?-

-Olvídalo , tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes - a lo lejos se escuchó una ovación , precedida de las exclamaciones de Lee Jordan por anotación de Gryffindor.

Mor hizo una mueca de dolor – Gryffidnor ganará , el equipo de mi casa es un asco – meneó la cabeza , pero volvió a sonreír , Jack también lo hacía, ver reír a Harry por cosas triviales como "el equipo de casa" era una maravilla. Podría jurar que parecía tener más… vida que la última vez que se encontraron.

-Tendremos que hablar aquí , me temo que no es aconsejable entrar al castillo –

Jack asintió y ambos se sentaron en el pasto , si tenían imaginación podían pensar que estaban en un día de campo, aunque sin comida . Harry se rió de su pensamiento.

-Por dónde empezar…-

-¿Qué tal de por qué no contestabas mis cartas, mencionaste a esa Corte de Europa , tienen algo que ver supongo. -

Afirmando, el slytherin le explicó del ataque a Hogwarts, de cómo él ayudó a su maestro ( Jack hizo una mueca) a entrar al colegio mediante la Cámara de los Secretos, de la muerte de la Reina Avalonese ( el semi vampiro asintió con seriedad) , luego se refirió al lamentable hecho de haber caído por las escaleras ,por causa de un elemental de viento y la inminente captura .

Ya para ese punto había pasado una hora .

-… Y por las barreras no puedo salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta la Navidad , si lo deseo-

El mayor estaba silencioso , asimilando las aventuras y desventuras del pequeño Harry . Silver , su murciélago, a su lado emitió un chillido agudo .

-¿Y ese … mago te trata bien?- preguntó al fin .

-¿Mago?-

-El tutor que me contaste ¿Regulus Black?-

-No me quejo , es un fiel mortifago y nunca me haría daño-

A pesar de ello , Jack se veía preocupado.

-Te lo haría ,si ve que puede salir impune - Harry entornó los ojos al cielo.

-A ver Jack… Regulus es un peón en este ajedrez , ni más ni menos , el amo del juego es Maestro Voldemort. -

Arrugó el cejo -De las fichas negras , Harry ¿y acaso no dijiste que su hermano mayor es el tal Sirius Black ,que da la casualidad es un reconocido auror y mejor amigo de Potter? –

-Adónde quieres llegar…-

-Al hecho que estás demasiado cerca del "amo del juego de las fichas blancas" , Albus Dumbledore-

El niño bufó por el título .

-Dumbledore es incapaz de dañar a _un niño _, es un blandengue –

-Contigo no se puede …-

-¿Qué¡es la verdad! tú eres con quién no se puede : te preocupas innecesariamente –

-¿Innecesariamente¿quién se cayó de las escaleras y estuvo en coma: Tú –

Jack tenía apretado los labios y lo miraba con ojos acusadores - Tú no te aprecias, ese es el problema-

De ser otra la ocasión, Jack se hubiese reído de la mueca divertida de Harry.

-¡Me aprecio¡todos en slytheirn me temen¡y dices que no me aprecio!-

-No hablo de lo que el resto sienta por ti , sino de la imagen que tienes de ti mismo – Harry se veía contrariado – Intento decirte que Dumbledore no es un idiota por tratarte como un niño ¡lo eres! Y es eso lo que no ves , has dejado de apreciarte por lo que eres , no por aquello que representas : te estás perdiendo y debes definirte.-

"_Tienes que elegir un bando" _

Recordó el mensaje de Alexa: definirse , Merlín y ahora Jack hablaba de lo mismo… ¿tenía pintado en la cara : sermonéenme¡pues no!.

-Mira Jack… sé que soy un niño , un enano de poca monta para muchos, pero no es así ¿entiendes, puedo cuidarme, porque a pesar de que me ves pequeño y de doce , hace tiempo que mi niñez se fue – hizo una pausa viendo el serio rostro de su amigo – y no es por Maestro Voldemort, sino por mis… lo que ya sabes -

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en ambos.

-No puedo resignarme –

Harry no contestó , en esas ocasiones Jack era un cabezota .

Otra ovación a lo lejos :Jordan decía que la snitch había sido avistada.

-Jack, eres lo más cercano a un familiar que tengo, a parte de mi hermana…- Ante la mención de la niña, Jack salió de su mutismo , casi se había olvidado que la hermana de Harry inició ese año en Hogwarts.

-¿Y que harás con ella?-

Era una buena pregunta…

-No sé… realmente no sé- hizo una mueca y luego le contó que había quedado en Slytherin , de lo buena que era en transformaciones , de Snape , los castigos que había impuesto a Anne , la trastada que le jugó y que la estaba entrenando ( Jack meneó la cabeza no de acuerdo con él).

-Te la has pasado en grande ¿no enano?- Harry asintió .

-Sí… comienza a ser un buen año , veo a Anne a menudo , siempre anda con esa chica ravenclaw , dicen que está algo loca –sonrió – se ve … bien-

-¿Bien,Bien "como feliz"¿o Bien como "sí… bien"? –

Maldición , debiste ser psicólogo – dijo Harry con cierto rencor , porque había dado en el punto: su hermanita sonreía , pero no de la misma forma que él recordaba : y sabía por qué…

-Te necesita tanto como tú a ella –

-¿Y qué hago? Ya la estoy entrenado y…-

-... No tienes la convicción de que le dirás la verdad – Un suspiro derrotado y el semi vampiro supo que tenía la razón.

-Suponiendo que le cuento todo ¿qué pasaría después, no quiero a Anne en medio de esta guerra- susurró .

Miró al cielo viendo una nube en forma de corazón , Dios… Harry era un niño con demasiados problemas: Voldemort, sus padres, Dumbledore y ahora su hermana ( y era un asunto de seriedad , incluso podía ser más peligroso que los antes mencionados)

-No sé el resto , pero sí sé esto: te arrepentirás si acaba este año y no se lo has dicho , le prometiste que estarías en Hogwarts ¿y luego resulta que no¿cómo te sentirías si fuese la situación inversa?-

Siguieron hablando de Jack, el semi vampiro lo decidió al ver como la melancolía ahogaba esas orbes oscuras que antes fuesen verdes.

Le habló de Eternity , de lo fría , pero sobrecogedora que podía llegar a ser, de los tres clanes, David, Angela , Dagon y Zaffiro (omitiendo detalles, como que Dagon quería rebanarle el cuello).

Incluso hablaron de la croquera de Harry ( Jack prometió dejarse pintar cuando se volvieran a ver) , de Draco y hasta de los sueños…

-¿Un retrato idéntico a mí¿soñaste eso? – se veía intrigado y preocupado.

-No exactamente , pero pequeñas diferencias como el color de ojos –

-Hum-

Vaya… una nube con forma de barco.

-¿Jack?-

-No sé que significarán esos sueños tuyos en que ves mausoleos con retratos , mucho menos de ese libro blanco ¿_Viajes de un mago_, no, ni idea. –

-Pero…-

-Por lo que dices, el de la pintura podría ser mi abuelo…-

Este fue el turno de Harry de no entender.

-Bolingbroke- dijo con una mueca – mencionó que mi abuelo era muy parecido a mi, exceptuando el color de ojos : azules-

-¡Cómo el cuadro!-

Asintió sintiendo una punzada de miedo ¿qué significado tenía todo aquello¿cuadros de su abuelo, primero un vampiro desequilibrado con tendencias sicópatas y ahora esto…

Harry palideció de pronto – Olvidé decirte otra cosa…-

Por el tono de urgencia no podía ser nada bueno.

-Tú eras uno de los postulantes a mi custodia –

Ambos se miraron , pensando diferentes teorías .

-Sr. Gaunt , por lo visto yo no era el único ausente en el estadio de quidditch-

Ambos se voltearon encontrándose con la alta figura de…

-Auror Lupin -

Mordret se retorció internamente al verlo , si su tío Remus estaba allí significaba que… tío Sirius y Potter estaban viendo el partido , _demasiado cerca._

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- siseó el menor notando que no dejaba de mirar a Jack . – Auror Lupin le pregunté si…-

-Te oí la primera vez, _Mordret_- Harry hizo una mueca . – solamente me preguntaba qué hace en los terrenos de Hogwarts un semi vampiro –

La revelación dejó descolocado a Jack, turbación que el licántropo pudo oler en el acto.

-No es su asunto – contestó el slytherin sin disminuir su antipatía

-La seguridad de Hogwarts es mi asunto , Mordret y no permitiré que uno de ellos ande suelto por el colegio –

Era como si Jack estuviese pintado , era difícil decidir quién estaba más enfadado, Harry por escuchar que llamaba a su miago peligroso o Remus , que no lograba entender como su Harry se relacionaba con esa clase de seres.

-Si no mal recuerdo ud. es un licántropo – siseo el niño – no tiene derecho a juzgar a Jack –

-Mordret…-

-¡Así que puede largarse y vigilar a otros!-

_Licántropo_ , así que por eso se sentía incómodo, vigilado .

-Está bien Mordret , no incomodaré al auror –sonrió al rostro enrojecido del menor – además ya nos veremos otro día – se giró al auror - conozco la salida , no será necesario que me escolte –

Y con una última sonrisa al slytherin, se retiró.

-¡Cómo pudiste, te detesto!- gritó a Remus y echó a correr al castillo.

Remus se quedó allí durante unos segundos sintiendo el agudo dolor en el pecho , aquel que se revelaba cada vez que decepcionaba a alguien de su familia .

-Tiene que ser Harry –

No bien acabado el partido de quidditch , Remus y Dumbledore tuvieron una reunión de urgencia.

-Entiendo – comentó el anciano mago.

El director se quedó meditando hasta que sacó de su escritorio un pergamino.

-¿Profesor?-

-Esta es una copia de la carta que recibió Mordret durante su estancia el verano pasado en Hogwarts , Remus –

El auror guardó silencio , miró al mago - ¿No pensará que…?

-Conjeturas, mi muchacho , aunque como sabes está firmada con el nombre de "Marius" , sin embargo puede ser un apodo –

-Y se supone que es de Etenity , nuestros aliados – masculló el mago , aún freso estaba en su memoria la negativa de Eternity a dar información de cualquier vampiro llamado Marius , un hecho que los había incomodado en exceso, Lord Angelus fue intransigente en ello.

Dumbledore juntó las manos pensando .

-Remus me gustaría ver ese recuerdo, si no te molesta –

-Por supuesto, profesor-

Cabello largo , liso y de un color perdido entre el negro y el azul marino ; ojos violeta que parecían atraer la luz y la piel tan pálida que parecía marfil.

El rostro de un semi vampiro .

Al salir del recuerdo Remus tuvo que llamar más de dos veces al director para que lo atendiera , el mago parecía en otra dimensión .

-Necesito pensar –

Y vaya que lo necesitaba , porque aquel semi vampiro que Mordret había llamado Jack no le era desconocido , al contrario , era el mismo que hace un año atrás envió a Eternity , por insistencia de la Dama Leola de Avalon , por lo que era imperativo hacer una visita a aquella avalonese.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº****ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola!** :

Vale que me merezco las maldiciones del infierno xD, pero tengo excusa: Me han hackeado!! y ya se imaginan el drama que eso significa para un Pc ( más si su dueña es tan cero en informática como yo T.T ) ah, pero al menos ya funciona un poco … Snif!. En fin , espero les gustara el cap. El próximo humm, bueno ,primero me deshago del virus ( y miren que he probado mil antivirus) y ya veremos como sigo.

**Pauly**: Ah mala! No me digas eso, para mi suerte el clima no ha estado tan caluroso estos días ( que sigan así!!) ¿Inmune a los temblores¡anda! Creo que tengo un radar para ellos, empieza uno y ya veo el terremoto: ) ¿cuídate hasta el Sol, eso sonó sarcástico , ejjee. Ya ,te dejo y mil saludos .

**Sandokan:** Bueno un rayo no me ha caído , un virus sí , Snif! . Y ya ves ,Harry no puede andar tratando bien a su hermana a vista de todos con las sospechas que tienen de él ( eso sí que sería una confirmación) . Y síp  muajaja ya sabes quién es en verdad la embajadora ( Suzette Saint Claire, alias Malfoy) y no tiene un gran amor hacia la feliz familia. Intentaré pasarme por tu fic , nos leemos y cuídate un montón.,chaus

**Panxa:** mira la chica viajera!, jeje bueno no creo que leas esta contestación , pero por si acaso . Y el secreto de los Blacks es bien sencillo, jeje , aunque ya no es tan secreto. : ) en unos caps más lo verás .

**El santo Pegaso:** Ya ves las locuras que anda haciendo Harry , el pobre ni piensa por tener a Joanne en la casa de las serpientes, jeje. Huuu¿Harry celoso con su hermanita, vamos si ni se nota , XD , le gana hasta a Ron. Ya viste a Hermione , otra chica que tiene mucho en qué pensar. Ya me voy y nos leemos luego.

**Jim **: Gracias por los buenos deseos , espero te halla gustado el cap. Ya nos leeremos : )

**Ankoku :** Sí siento no actualizar antes , pero ya ves no era por gusto , snif, jeje. Y no te preocupes no creo que eje este fic , al menos claro que me caiga un super virus y me mate el pc ( ¬¬) jeje, yap nos leemos.

**Elementh**: Espero que lo hallas pasado bien, nos leemos luego.

**Loquin : **Humm ¿Joanne chica mala? No sé , ya se verá . jeje , por el momento no se asegura nada. Yap nos leemos.

**Ania:** jejej , bueno se ve que Snape no perdió el tiempo, jeje, bueeeno , ya se verá como acaba ese asunto. Espero te gustara el cap y siento la demora. Nos leemos.


	34. Una NoFeliz Navidad

_**Una No-Feliz Navidad.**_

Era como si hubiese una conspiración, o al menos Dumbledore se sentía así. Primero Lord Angelus se negaba a dar información sobre un vampiro llamado "Marius" y ahora , la Dama Leola mantenía un inquietante silencio referente al semi vampiro que ella había insistido en enviar a Eternity: Jack.

Marius y Jack , ambos miembros de Eternity , igual de misteriosos.

-Los amigos de Mordret parecen ser tan complejos como él ¿no lo crees , Fawkes?-

En otro sector de Hogwarts. Harry era materia de análisis de otro habitante . Hermione había dejado de buscar a Mordret , realmente el chico parecía evitarla … ¡dónde se metía después de clases!.

Para mala fortuna de la castaña, quien únicamente quería descubrir cómo Mordret se había enterado de su "talento", Harry se pasaba las horas con Nagini o entrenando con Joanne, además de hacer los deberes ( aunque estos no le tomaban demasiado tiempo) . Por otro lado un nuevo "problema" comenzaba a inundar la mente del chico slytherin: Tom .

Debía encontrar al portador del diario , hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquilo, pero si conocía bien al espíritu de Tom , no tardaría en hacer su aparición …

-¡Mordret! – Draco se sentó junto a él en su cama , el pelinegro fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones y enfocó la vista en el rubio.

-Eres muy ruidoso – apuntó Harry alejándose del otro slytherin .

El rubio sonrió infantilmente y tiró sobre la cama un libro que llevaba . – que malo y yo que quería enseñarte este libro sobre magos naturales – dijo sutilmente.

El efecto fue el deseado y Harry se acercó el chico - Lo saqué de la sección Prohibida .- manifestó muy orgulloso – Y tenías razón , los naturales son muy complicados –

-Vaya , gracias – dijo Mor con molestia . Después de todo él era un natural.

-¿Sabes? – Draco se tiró en la cama – He descubierto cosas muy interesantes sobre los de tu raza –

-¿Raza?- Harry dejó entrever su estupefacción , ese apelativo de cierta forma había sonado hiriente, lo ponía a la altura de… criaturas mágicas, sirenas, hombres lobo…

Draco miró el techo -¿Ah sí? – preguntó Mor deseando que el rubio se marchara .

-Sí, pero sólo como eres mi amigo te las diré –

Este Draco… definitivamente era un niño mimado…

- Pero no hoy – respondió el rubio sonriendo . - ¡Ya, mira la hora! –

- Es cierto, es hora de bajar al Gran Comedor -

A lo lejos el ruido de los automóviles parecía irreal , como si no formasen parte del mundo conocido , sin embargo Cho se repetía incesantemente que no era así . La joven china no lograba dormir , desde que había llegado a la "casa de Angelus" se preguntaba qué sería de ella , cómo estarían sus compañeros y si algún día podría ver a sus padres . El tal "Lord" , como insistía en llamarlo el elfo doméstico , no se había aparecido en todo ese mes , en el que había hecho un análisis a sus posibilidades de escape.

Cho suspiró derrotada el pensarlo , la "casa" estaba fuertemente fortificada ,barrotes de acero , puertas blindadas , únicamente en las películas muggles había visto algo semejante . Eso sin contar con los elfos domésticos que no la dejaban sola en momento alguno.

Miró el calendario, sabiendo que en Hogwarts se estaría librando la primera selección de esgrimistas, la última vez que habló con su padre le contó del evento que se haría en Hogwarts , aunque claro, le pidió absoluta reserva .

Cho tenía razón, esa noche iniciaba el Pre-torneo y sus esgrimistas no podían estar más inquietos .

El Gran Comedor había sido habilitado especialmente para tal evento, las sillas y mesas habían desaparecido y una enorme tarima ocupaba el centro del recinto , a su alrededor se extendía una hilera de sillas , en las cuales los profesores, director y el mismo Fudge y prensa estaban sentados , más atrás se alzaban podios para el alumnado , tal como las gradas del estadio de quidditch.

-Menudo circo romano van a formar con nosotros- masculló Draco vestido con su traje blanco , mientras blandía la espada que recientemente le había entregado su padre. Una bella obra de empuñadura de oro blanco adornada con zafiros y perlas negras.

-Hasta Skeeter vino – reconoció Nott a su lado mirando con desgana el vestido chillón de la reportera junto a su vuelapluma , sentada al lado de Dolores Umbridge.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban a un lado de la tarima junto al resto de los esgrimistas que probarían suerte esa noche para ser el Campeón de la Categoría Espada.

Draco sonrió mirando a Mordret en las gradas, aunque no sabía si por las posibilidades que aumentan ante el hecho de que Mordret no participara o si por la sonrisa enigmática del pelinegro , porque sabe que cuando Mor ríe así, es porque algo espectacular ocurrirá.

Pero no solo los chicos habían notado la concurrida audiencia y los por menores del evento que aún no iniciaba .En el sector asignado a los apoderados , los señores Potter arrugaban el ceño , definitivamente algo iba mal con sus ojos , de lo contrario no se explicaban el hecho de que cierto alumno no estuviese vestido con su traje de esgrima.

Una fila más adelante , Albus Dumbledore estaba teniendo la misma reacción que sus aliados : absoluta extrañeza.

El sujeto de este hecho sonreía con discreción en la zona asignada a los alumnos de slytherin .

-¿De qué ríes , Gaunt?-

-Oh nada , Alya, un pequeño chiste –

En otro sector se encuentra el profesor Dan Lacroix, quien con su agradable sonrisa que causa más de una exclamación de admiración por parte del sector femenino , inicia su discurso:

Queridas brujas, magos y criaturas mágicas presentes ,damos inicio a este gran Pre- torneo de esgrima en el que ,con un poco de suerte ,obtendremos un gran Campeón de Espada , quien representará a Hogwarts en el Torneo de Esgrima de las Cuatro Casas, como recordarán estas son: Avalon, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts a realizarse el veinticinco de diciembre , sin más que inicie el Pre – Torneo-

El profesor Lacroix se gira a un extraño caldero ubicado en el centro de la tarima , que inmediatamente después empieza a despedir chispas rojas y doras junto a un papel. El maestro alza la varita con lo que éste se desliza a sus dedos.

-Muy bien , por lo visto ya tenemos nuestro primeros esgrimistas: Fred Weasley y Theodore Nott.-

Comienzan ovaciones tanto por parte de los leones como de las serpientes , mientras los muchachos suben a la tarima y Lacroix retira el caldero.

Una vez ambos están en la tarima, Lacroix les susurra "Quiero un duelo limpio".

Sin más ambos inician el encuentro, Fred da dos pasos adelante y una estocada, que hábilmente esquiva el slytherin quien no deja de observar los movimientos del mayor . Analizándolos , esperando encontrar un flanco desarmado.

Mientras el combate se desarrolla, en las localidades Mordret se aburre, sí , es cierto, Nott tiene un buen despliegue de técnica y la audacia y valentía del Weasley eran respetables , sin embargo sabe que ninguno saldrá como campeón de Espada .

En fin , mordret deja sus pensamientos para más tarde , sabe que pasarán unos cuentos combates hasta que algo interesante ocurra, al menos una media hora . Es decir, unos cuantos Huplepuff perderán , los Ravenclaw llegarán lejos, pero todo , como siempre, terminará en un duelo entre Gryffindor y slytherin, no tiene que perder su tiempo.

Con discreción Harry se dirige hacia la salida de las gradas , es un gran momento para ahcer una visita , todas las miradas están en el Pre-Torneo ,sencillamente perfecto. Se desliza hacia la salida del gran comedor , dando una ultima mirada a Draco, el muchacho se ve confiado , aunque de vez en cuanto acaricia la espada de los Malfoy, mirando al Sr. Malfoy , algo aburrido en las localidades, aunque da sutiles miradas a su heredero , aunque más específicamente a la espada que Draco lleva.

Lucius Malfoy debía estar muy nervioso al pasarle la espada de los Malfoy , ah claro, el buen Sr. Malfoy no podía concebir la idea de que algo malo le pasase a la antiquísima espada de los Malfoy, pasada de generación en generación en su familia, una verdadera belleza de espada , al menos para Mordret y cualquiera que supiese algo de dichas armas.

Cada casa , o al menos cada casa antigua que se respetase ,tenía entre sus propiedades más preciadas una espada antigua . En la antigüedad éstas tenían gran importancia ,era la diferencia entre magos comunes y la aristocracia mágica de Inglaterra . Aunque actualmente no se le daba la importancia que debiese, sin embargo esta siempre importarían entre los sangre pura.

Como fuera, Harry no dejaba de apreciar la antigua espada de los Malfoy, aunque si de ellas se trataba , la espada de Slytherin era incomparable en agilidad y belleza . Hummm¡ qué diría Maestro Voldemort cuando se enterase que no participó en el Pre- Torneo? ¡se enfadaría? . No, claro que no , si lo conocía un poco estaba seguro que se alegraría, es decir, a pesar de la idea de quedarse con el título " Campeón de Espada" "Campeón del Torneo de las Cuatro Casas", su sensatez le ganaba al orgullo . No podía dar muestras de ser un gran esgrimista , debía evitar ante Dumbledore y su maldita Orden cualquier otra muestra de ventaja ante el resto de los chicos de su edad, bastante tenía con que supieran que era un Mago natural como para añadirle "experto esgrimista"

Luego de dar unas vueltas , llegó a la Cámara de los secretos, durante el trayecto recuerda que ha tenido muy abandonada a Nagini , a veces daba un par de ojeadas en su andar, pero nadie le seguía. En su andar durante el túnel , no dejaba de escuchar el continuo crujido de huesos al romperse al contacto con sus zapatos, maldición ¡es que Nagini y Serezade no podían dejar los huesos en otro lado? ¿no que las serpientes se tragaban enteras a sus víctimas?, para colmo olían horriblemente.

Sus pasos alertaron a la ocupante. - ¡Pequeño slytherin al fin has llegado!- la serpiente saltó sobre el muchacho, derrumbándolo en su muestra de afecto.

-Nagi, no es que agradezca tu cariño , pero ¡pesas demasiado! ¡podrías salir ya!-

Cinco minutos después Nagini aún continúa disculpándose por su impulso , que por poco le muele los huesos.

-Oh pequeño slytherin ¿por qué me tenías tan abandonada?-

-Nagi , no fue por voluntad propia, es sólo que esta maldita Orden me tiene tan vigilado que no he encontrado otro momento para visitarte, los profesores se han vuelto muy molestos, en especial Snape -

-¡Maloliente mortifago! ¡me lo desayunaré!-

-Hay Nagi, tú siempre te quieres desayunar a alguien-

-A Tom no le molesta que de vez en cuando "desayune" , espero esté bien- sisea por lo bajo melancólica, Mordret no puede culparla , seguramente nunca antes se había separado tanto de maestro Voldemort .

-No te preocupes, Maestro siempre se las arregla para salir de sus embrollos, y dime… ¿ha pasado algo interesante por aquí? – mira con suspicacia a la reptil – he notado que le túnel está más lleno que de costumbre –

-¡Oh sí!- sisea ella algo enfadada – Es Serezade que le da por matar a sus presas y comérselas de a poco – hace una mueca – no es muy limpio para alimentarse-

-Ni que lo digas – concede Mor algo divertido.- ¿Y hablando de Serezade , dónde está?-

Nagini menea la cola molesta - No lo sé, salí en la mañana a cazar como de costumbre y cuando volví ese basilisco no estaba –

-¿No ha llegado en todo el día?- Harry se mantiene callado , en fin ya aparecerá.

El muchacho y la serpiente se quedan un par de horas conversando , sin notarlo , cuando Mor siente sueño ve la hora y decide despedirse de su amiga , con algo de suerte llegará para ver el final del pre-Torneo, aunque lo más probable es que hubiese finalizado .

Agradece que Mirtle no esté en el baño, comienza a silbar contento de haber hablado con Nagini , mientras avanza por el pasillo que da al Gran Comedor.

Seguramente ya terminó el Pre- torneo y todos los asistentes salen a la vez , piensa al ver una gran aglomeración de gente frente a las puertas del Gran comedor. Se acerca como cualquier otro alumno ingnuuo a mirar y se encuentra con algo increíble. Ahí, en las puertas que da al Gran Comedor se encuentra la maldita gata de Filch, sí , la Sra. Norris se encuentra tan tiesa como un animal embalsamado .

-Qué rayos – dice mirando al animal , tal como el resto de gente que ha hecho un ruedo alrededor de ella, en ello nota que alguien pone las manos sobre sus hombros y lo gira bruscamente.

- Me ha dado cuenta que no estabas en el Gran Comedor – la mirada acusatoria del auror lo fulmina , asimismo las personas al lado del slytherin miran sorprendidos al auror .

-Y qué si no estaba , es mi asunto- espeta de mal talante , lo que se ve acrecentado al ver que unos cuantos alumnos lo observan reprobatoriamente e incluso lo apuntan con el dedo, no todos, pero sí una considerable cantidad , también percibe que no hay ningún slytherin de primero o cualquier otro curso, seguramente aún se encuentran en el Gran Comedor.

Los profesores murmuran entre ellos y Dumbledore con su típica mirada azul parece escanearlo, el muchacho rueda los ojos al notar que nuevamente el director intenta leer su mente.

-Ya le dije que no sé de que me habla – dice Mordrt media hora después de ese encuentro en la oficina de Dumbledore .

-Sé bien que tú fuiste el causante de este desastre – contraataca nuevamente el auror Potter . Mordret sentado en una silla es observado e interrogado por más de un profesor , una extraña analogía cruza la mente de Harry , cuando interrogan a los presos en Azkaban , realmente no se siente distinto a uno de ellos.

Los cuatro jefes de casa intercambian miradas , por su parte los aurores Lupin y Black dejan tomar el mando del interrogatorio a James.

-Y dime muchacho ¿cómo petrificaste a la gata?-

El niño vuelve a rodar los ojos al cielo – Ya le dije que no lo hice-

-¡No mientas! ¡Por aquí el único que hace magia oscura eres tú!- el auror se clama ante la mirada de Dumbledore – esa gata despide demasiada magia oscura como para creer que no fue petrificada mediante artes tenebrosas . –

Ah claro, ahora me da por petrificar gatas ¿no le parece que puedo ocupar mi tiempo en mejores cosas?-

- ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos de forma sospechosa – ¿tal vez petrificar alumnos?

Harry aprieta los dientes y puños en un intento de no maldecir verbalmente a su padre.

-Mire , no lo volveré a decir : No me encontraba en el gran comedor porque me aburrí de ver el Pre- Torneo y fui a mi habitación, luego bajé para ver el final – el chico hace una mueca – al menos se espera que después de dos horas esta cosa termine , vine para ver como le había ido a un amigo ¿feliz?-

Potter ensancha su sonrisa - ¿Y si no te interesaba el Pre-torneo por qué bajar ahora?, que mal amigo eres al no quedarte todo el encuentro , seguramente Malfoy estará decepcionado – comenta para estupefacción del muchacho -- ¿sorprendido? , vamos niño, qué otro "amigo" tienes a parte de Malfoy – se burla alzando la mano .

Harry no habla porque de hacerlo sólo será para insultar a Potter y eso no ayudaría, ve al resto de los asistentes , Dumbledore no ha hablado en todo el interrogatorio , Snape lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados , más lejos McGonagall, Flitwich , Sprout y… ahí está tío Sirius y Remus . El primero no parece muy atento , Harry se golpea mentalmente , claro que tío Sirius parece estar en otro lugar, aún le afecta la muerte de Raquel Caroca, su prometida fallecida. Con respecto a tío Remus… gira la mirada , no, aún no le perdona el haber tratado tan despectivamente a Jack .

-Muy bien Mordret – dice de improviso Remus sobresaltando a Sirius a su lado . – Dudo que el causante seas tú –

-¡Remus! ¿te das cuenta de la tontería que dices?- espeta James sorprendido, incluso Harry lo está .

-james , hay otros magos más calificados que este niño para desplegar este tipo de magia oscura –

James se acomoda sus lentes - ¿Cómo cuáles? , oh ya sé ¿Voldemort tal vez? , vamos Remus estamos en Hogwarts ,es imposible que un mago oscuro ingrese y menos uno capaz de hacer eso a la gata de Filch –

Un momento … Potter tenía razón… nadie podía entrar a Hogwarts sin consentimiento de Dumbledore y menos un mago oscuro … ¿pero si el mago estaba en Hogwarts? … ¿qué tal si llevaba años en la escuela? .

¿Qué si nunca se hubiese ido de ella?.

Remus y James continúan intercambiando impresiones , como si Mordret no estuviese ahí , finalmente un silencio se instaló en la habitación , hasta que Harry fue conciente de que todos los miraban .

-¿Qué?-

-Dumbledore sonríe condescendiente – Te pregunté Mordret, muchacho, si sabes algo que quisieras decirme , ya que hemos decidido ,por el momento , que no tienes relación directa con los hechos ocurridos a la Sra. Norris. –

Harry se queda pensando ¿decirle? ¿decirle cosas como que Nagini se encuentra en la Cámara de los Secretos, que Serezade tiende a desaparecer días enteros y que curiosamente uno de esos días coincide con la petrificación de la gata del squib? ¿decirle que ya sabe quién fue el causante? ¿decirle que fue el recuerdo de un diario escrito en su adolescencia por Maestro Voldemort? . Un diario que dejó él mismo en Hogwarts luego de usarlo, ah por cierto, la Cámara no es un mito …

Media hora después Harry se encuentra meditando los acontecimientos del día en su cama , o al menos lo intenta . El ruido por la celebración en la Sala común es ensordecedor, ciertamente alguien de Slytherin ganó el galardón como "Campeón de la categoría Espada", asegurando el honor de la casa ,que bastante maltrecho estaba luego de la arrolladora victoria de gryffindor sobre ellos.

Sí, está feliz, como no estarlo, si para sorpresa de todos , fue su amigo Draco quien ganó el Pret-torneo , "una victoria impecable" , por lo que había oído mientras pasaba por la sala común , donde por primera vez nadie reparó en su presencia . Había visto a Draco junto a los de séptimo celebrando , bebiendo cerveza de raíz , incluso , si su vista no le fallaba , una que otra botella de whisky de fuego encontró vacía en su andar a las escaleras.

Harry deja sus pensamientos para después , la puerta se ha abierto encontrado por ella un despeinado Draco.

-¡Oh Mordret! ¿Por qué no estás abajo celebrando? ¿acaso no estás feliz que yo haya ganado?.-

El pelinegro sonríe – Claro que estoy feliz , Draco, sólo que me siento algo cansado – intenta sonreír .

Draco hace una extraña mueca y se siente junto a Mordret en su cama . - ¿Cansado? ¡pero si he sido yo quien se ha batido en duelos! –

HArry ríe ante el reclamo.- Lo sé y te felicito por tu victoria – dice pasándose una mano por la frente , para colmo siente algo de fiebre .

-¿Pero?-

-Como te dije sólo estoy cansado – vuelve a murmurar , realmente no había notado lo cansado que se sentía ,los ojos le pesan demasiado .

El rubio ladea la cabeza extrañado al ver cómo su amigo se ha quedado dormido sobre la cama .

-Supongo que de verdad tenía sueño- murmura mirando el cabello revuelto de Harry , un brillo llama su atención en el cuello del muchacho .

- Slytherin – susurra con cierta envidia ,al tener entre sus dedos el medallón con las serpientes que Voldemort le diera a Harry tiempo atrás, aquél que resguarda su verdadera apariencia , entre otras cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue conciente de dos hechos , el primero : los alumnos lo miraban ceñudos y desconfiados ; segundo: Skeeter era una reportera con una pluma demasiado afilada . El periódico no sólo presentaba en primera plana una extensa mención sobre el Pre-Torneo, sino sobre los por menores de éste … "Gata petrificada en Hogwarts" "… la oscura antesala del Torneo de Esgrima de las Cuatro Casas" .

Por suerte no menciona nada sobre él , tal vez skeeter no notase que los profesores se lo llevaban o puede que Dumbledore amenazase lo suficiente a la periodista como para no mencionarlo.

Caso distinto era el alumnado y como era de esperarse , la noticia de su "sutil" desaparición del Gran Comedor se había hecho masiva ,lo que era confirmado con cada mirada que recibía.

Esos no fueron agradables días para él, incluso Joanne lo miraba con cierta reticencia cada vez que se reunían para entrenar, su hermana poco a poco demostraba ser una excelente duelista , avanzando considerablemente referente a la oclumancia, lo que ponía en dificultades a Harry , era evidente que dentro de poco tiempo su hermana lograría un nivel aceptable para confiarle cualquier información relevante …

Pero el joven slytherin lejos de hacerlo , pasaba su tiempo viendo a sus compañeros hablar sobre el inminente arribo de las escuelas mágicas, para el dichoso "Torneo de Esgrima de las Cuatro Casas", tema cada día más recurrente con la elección del Campeón de Sable y el de Florete.

Por supuesto esto tenía indiferente a Harry , quien realmente parecía un ajeno a todo aquello , yendo a clases , entrenando con Joanne y cubriendo sus pasos cada vez que se adentraba en la Cámara para hablar con Nagini . Nada se sabía de Serezade , el basilisco desaparecía durante el día , volviendo adentrada la noche , como era de esperarse Harry no podía asistir al lugar durante esas horas , con lo que únicamente Nagini podía mantenerlo informado de los pasos misteriosos del basilisco.

-Es el diario – comentó una tarde el joven slytherin a la serpiente – El Diario de Tom -

Nagini silbó palabras malsonante durante horas , pero a pesar de ello Serezade mantuvo su mutismo , alegando un " Obedezco al Heredero".

Heredero…

Y yo sin poder encontrar una maldita brecha en las Barreras de Hogwarts – se lamentaba.

Con el peligro del "Heredero" , llegó el día en que arrivaron las avaloneses .

Navidad…

Las vísperas de Navidad nunca habían sido un acontecimiento tan colorido en Hogwarts desde siglos atrás, casi la totalidad del alumnado confirmó su asistencia a la Cena de Nochebuena , Mordret de mala gana entre ellos. Había recibido una carta de Maestro Voldemort anunciándole que "asuntos" lo mantendrían alejado de Inglaterra, al igual que a su "tutor" , con ello no podía aspirar escapar . De cualquier forma no les convenía organizar un rescate en Navidad, después de todo necesitaban a Regulus Black como "buen ciudadano inglés" para su fachada .

Mientras la navidad llegaba a las costas inglesas ,un tanto más faltaba para el sector sur del continente americano , y Eternity no era la excepción.

Jack junto a Ángela habían vuelto de Inglaterra , ambos se habían integrado a sus debidas actividades y esperaban , con distintos grados de entusiasmo esa cosa llamada Navidad …

El ojivioleta miraba melancólico , a través de su ventana ,el paraje blanquecino de los Andes .

-Se cumple un año – susurró llevándose una mano al cuello – Un año…-

En otro lugar del castillo, Ángela tarareaba unos villancicos de inicios del siglo dieciocho , muy animada envolvía regalos con papeles chillones y listones de colores brillantes .

En la Torre de Zafiro , este escribía lentamente una bella caligrafía sobre un pergamino amarillento , de vez en cuando se detenía y arrugaba el ceño como si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para merecer ser escrito por él.

Sí, toda Eternity reposaba en la tranquilidad , como siempre , el control imperaba , ningún sobresalto los sorprendería, no por nada eran la más hermética y fortificada construcción de vampiros en América , el lugar estratégico, el clima inhóspito , todo los favorecía .

Pero…

Siempre hay alguien que puede cambiar el perfecto cuadro que un esmerado pintor ha creado.

Van maldijo por séptima vez en esa jornada , realmente debería estar en otro lugar ese atardecer , como Sindevel por ejemplo…

- Capitán…- llamó un muchacho de cabello oscuro que no debía pasar los dieciséis - ¿me está escuchando?-

Van , Primer capitán de la Guardia de viento de Sindevel , asintió distraídamente pensando que la Dama Leola de Avalon debería haber perdido parte de su sapiencia... ordenarles hacer guardia alrededor de un castillo de vampiros… durante esas fechas… ¡vampiros! ¿había algo de lógica en ello? ¿desde cuando elementales resguardaban esas criaturas?.

Fue en ello en que Van encontró algo semejante a una respuesta. El muchacho de cabello oscuro a su lado palideció y apuntó a Eternity.

-Ya lo noté, Sash- murmuró , para luego ordenar a sus tropas avanzar hacia el grupo de vampiros extraño en las puertas del castillo.

El grupo de forasteros no eran otros que Bolingbroke y su grupo.

Bolingbroke vestía de terciopelo negro al completo, a su lado se encontraban Elliot y Stanacka, además de una considerable cantidad de vampiros.

Sonriendo el vampiro sacó de sus vestiduras una redoma con un líquido rojizo y la estrelló contra las puertas que resguardaban el castillo.

-¿Y eso qué habrá sido?- preguntó Sash sin esperar respuesta , aunque esta fue respondida de inmediato: las puertas de Eternity comenzaron a abrirse.

-Un tributo de Sangre- apuntó Van sin perder detalle – las puertas sólo se abren con la sangre de uno de los Señores de Eternity o de sus herederos .-

Su grupo asintió – O sea que hay un traidor en ese castillo –

Van sonrió – Dudo que aún esté en Eternity – Para cuando acabó las puertas se abrieron al completo y el grupo de vampiros entró.

Por supuesto, el grupo de Van los siguió furtivamente …

Las conclusiones del Capitán eran ciertas, el traidor no estaba en Eternity , el heredero del clan Angelus se hallaba en Hogwarts bajo la figura de un inofensivo maestro de DCAO .

Dan Lacroix no había tenido el valor para ver como el lugar que una vez llamó hogar caía y una vez dada su sangre a Bolingbroke volvió a Hogwarts, por ende se encntraba viendo la fastuosa presentación de las cuatro casas , ya habían mostrado sus dotas las escuelas de magia de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang únicamente faltaba Avalon.

Y dicha casa era la causante que Hermione se mordiera el labio constantemente y Mordret diera miradas a la castaña , por su parte el resto de los alumnos se veían tan nerviosos como los profesores , como si algo extraordinario fuese a ocurrir.

Fue en ello en que las velas del Gran Comedor se apagaron, unos gritos por parte del alumnado , aunque estos cesaron .

-Debe ser por la presentación – acotó sabiamente Hermione lo suficientemente alto para evitar un escándalo .

-Se ve que lo están haciendo en grande- murmuró Mordret con voz burlona.

Luego cuatro luces se prendieron en los extremos del gran comedor, como luciérnagas comenzaron a moverse de un lado otro, colores como: violeta, rojo, verde y rosa comenzaron a surcar el oscuro Gran comedor, hasta que las luces se unieron al centro y en una extraordinaria explosión de colores, las luces volvieron a encenderse.

-¡Qué espectáculo!-

-¡Sí que saben hacer estas cosas!-

Pero eso no había sido todo, luego de ello , de la nada apareció la procesión de alumnas de Avalon , todas vestidas de azul y blanco , llevando el cabello peinado en una sola trenza con listones violeta , Hermione emocionada pudo distinguir a Catalina .

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar hasta la mesa alta, una vez allí hicieron una leve reverencia , los aplausos no se hicieron esperar .

Y al final de la procesión , la más bella mujer que cualquiera de los asistentes pudiese imaginar, con un vestido dorado largo que combinaba con su cabello , Millarray de Maris esbozó una dulce sonrisa , no una burlona o autosuficiente , sino una sincera , casi infantil .

Su cabello caía lacio hasta su cadera , sin más adorno que el cálido color dorado que lo asemejaba al metal precioso. Sencillez y elegancia .

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , los alumnos estaban sencillamente encantados .

-¡No por nada las llaman hadas!- gritó un alumno de Durmstrang entre las ovaciones .

-¿Es la embajadora de Avalon?-

-…Sí, "Milla de algo… creo"-

Las avaloneses sonriendo se acomodaron entre los puestos vacíos que iban quedando , que para fastidio de Slytherin y Ravenclaw eran de Gryffindor y la casa de los tejones.

Pero no era la organización de los asientos lo que incomodaba a Dan Lacroix , tampoco que aún aplaudiesen los alumnos , sino que mirasen sin pudor alguno a la "embajadora".

El vampiro cerró los ojos apretando los puños, una horrible furoia amenazaba con olvidar sus buenos modales.

-Una encantadora presentación, Srta. De Maris – manifestó el director mientras Milla ocupaba su puesto en la mesa alta, al lado de madame Maxime y el director .

-Magnifique! . – acotó la giganta sonriendo - ¿querida… por casualidad nos conocemos?-

Milla sonrió con descaro , al menos a los ojos de Lacroix - Lo dudo , señora –

Madame Maxime pareció dudar – Oh, sguramente , aunque jugagía que es una antigua apogegada de una de mis alumnas-

-Casualidad ¿podría ser?- sugirió Dumbledore introduciéndose en la plática

-Tal cosa no existe, solamente es una excusa para lo evidente - tres cabezas giraron hacia el profesor Lacroix.

Una de ellas abrió los ojos de forma alarmante .

-Ud. Manifiesta "cierta" similitud con una de sus antiguas apoderadas…- Lacroix se veía tranquilo como si hablasen durante la hora del té. – Me pregunto yo si habría otra explicación-

Dumbledore se acomodó los lentes – Vaya profesor Lacroix no sé a que se pueda referir-

- Lacroix - murmuró Milla sintiendo el corazón acelerarse – David Lacroix – Sus ojos se abrieron de forma alarmante y un ligero temblor surcó su labio superior.

-Oh no, Srta. De Maris, el nombre de mi profesor de DCAO es Dan, Dan Lacroix - corrigió Dumbledore sonriendo condescendiente, sin embargo no dejaba de notar la alarma en los ojos de la embajadora y el tono levemente acusador del maestro.

-Y ud. es "Millarray de Maris, _embajadora de Avalon_" – sonrió el rubio - ¿no es cierto? –

La sorpresa era aballasadora , tanto que Milla no lograba calmar el dolor de su pecho , miedo, angustia y una punzada que clamaba por perdón. Un perdón que , a juzgar por los ojos verdes del rubio, no obtendría .Porque ellos destilaban odio , traición y la interrogante de un Por qué…

-Yo…-

Pero las doce campanadas evitaron que dijese el resto de la oración , una a una fueron escuchadas con su característico "gong". Para la duodécima Dan Lacroix, más conocido como el heredero del clan Angelus , se había levantado y abandonado el gran comedor .

-Pero qué…- Milla no escuchó el resto de lo que decía el director , fue tras Dan . Definitivamente ambos necesitaban hablar , una plática sobre años de adolescencia , una localidad francesa y una promesa…

La rubia vino a alcanzar al profesor fugitivo en las puertas de Hogwarts , una velocidad inhumana que espantó a Milla , una que sin sus habilidades aprendidas en Avalon nunca hubiese podido igualar.

-¡Detente ,David!-

El vampiro se detuvo dándole la espalda . – Suzette Saint Claire o Millarray de Maris, como quiera que te llames ahora , no tengo tiempo para ti –

Milla no se esperaba eso ¿David no quería hablar?.

-David… -

-¡Cállate! – se volteó furioso -¡tú, tú… no tienes derecho a aparecer justamente ahora!-

La situación se tornaba cada vez más extraña .

-David…-

Lacroix cerró los ojos y miró el suelo con los puños apretados , Milla creyó ver un halo de desesperación a su alrededor . Una que la dañaba . ¿Qué sucedía con David?.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese , la noche se abría ente ellos , el viento soplaba más furibundo que nunca y ellos a las puertas de Hogwarts guardaban silencio. Ambos, los antiguos adolescentes que se juntaban a escondidas, en la plaza de aquel pueblo costero de Finisterrae .

-Es mi castigo- dijo de improviso David sonriendo penosamente – Siempre estuviste tan cerca y yo… -

-David … debemos volver , ya… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – susurró lentamente Suzzette , sintiendo que no tenía derecho a pedir aquello.

El vampiro de ojos verdes negó- ¿Volver? , no Suzette , después de esta noche no tendré lugar al que volver –

-No entiendo , David , de qué hablas…-

Las luces de Hogwarts , cálidas, parecían tan distantes .

-Entregué Eternity -

-¿Qué dices?- Suzette lo dijo en un ligero susurro horrorizado - ¡Qué dijiste! … no , no es posible – alegó, buscando la entereza que el ver a David en Hogwarts le había quitado.

-¿No es obvio? – observó los negros ojos de la antigua bruja francesa, sólo para ver como la sombra del horror los surcaba .

-¡No es verdad! – dio un paso atrás – no puedes ser… -

De cierta forma era tranquilizador decirlo, esa noche, Navidad le estaba dando el regalo de terminar con su pasado , el de marchar sin preguntas :Suzette estaba allí.

-Sí, lo soy, el heredero del clan Angelus … y lo he entregado a Bolingbroke - realmente no era que David no sintiese amor por su clan , sino que …

-¡Mientes!-

Debía ser mentira, David… ¡el David que ella conocía nunca lo hubiera hecho! ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!.

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué te convertiste en vampiro! - Era extraño , pero de pronto sintió algo cálido rodar por su mejilla, extraño, porque no recordaba el haber iniciado a llorar.

Era una noche muy fría.

Y el bosque prohibido daba un aire tan lúgubre.

Como si la esperanza no fuese más que una tonta ilusión para niños , un cuento antes de dormir.

La capa de David fue elevada por el viento - ¿Importa ahora? – un ligero atisbo de risa notó Suzette , uno realmente triste . –El ataque a Eternity ha iniciado , no hay nada que hacer –

-Bolingbroke… el duque vampiro del que habló la Dama Leola…- Milla se llevó una mano a los labios sin creerlo . – ¡El joven Jack!-

David se vio sorprendido - ¿Jack? – sonrió - veo que conoces a Marius Schwarz , es un semi vampiro con muchos misterios ,por lo visto –

Ni siquiera David con toda su velocidad pudo hacerse a un lado . Milla lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en su mejilla derecha .

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡No entiendes la gravedad de lo que acabas de hacer!- Alzó su mano derecha , pero ,arrepintiéndose del ataque , la cerró.

-Vendrás conmigo-

David , aún sorprendido por la cachetada , la miró sin comprender .

-Aún hay tiempo – lo fulminó con la mirada – si lo que dices es cierto, las fuerzas de Van deben estar combatiéndolos – David no intentó ocultar su incredulidad , Milla sonrió con sorna y cierto odio – Una avalonese nunca podría confiar ,completamente, a uno de los suyos a seres de la oscuridad -

-¿Uno de los "suyos?-

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida , la embajadora lo tomó de la capa y ambos desaparecieron del lugar que todos dicen no se puede desaparecer…

Y era cierto, Van y el resto de los elementales de viento y agua que se encontraban en la zona, luchaban contra los vampiros fieramente .

-¡Sach, tú y el tercer grupo vayan a la torre sur!- Van aventó con una ráfaga , a un vampiro de Bolingbroke por la tercera ventana de la torre .

Los grises muros del pasillo estaban manchados con gotas de sangre , cuerpos semi heridos, vampiros derrotados, elementales caídos …

-¡Sí , capitán!-

"_Dónde… ¡dónde está el protegido de la Dama Leola!" _

A quien deseaba encontrar Van se encontraba luchando junto a Ángela , un piso más abajo .

La niña se limpió el dobladillo de su vestido negro con ímpetu - ¡Tonto!- manifestó golpeando el cuerpo desmayado de un vampiro enemigo - ¡cómo voy a quitar esta mancha de sangre! –

- He… ¿Ángela?- Un metro más allá ,Jack intentaba hacer entender a la vampiresa que no era el momento de preocuparse por cosas tan banales .

-La mimada "princesita" de siempre – susurró un vampiro caminando por el , hasta ahora , silencioso pasillo .

Jack se tensó , no porque apareciera un enemigo nuevo , de hecho, no había tenido que luchar , Ángela encontraba entretenido derribar oponentes … no, no fue por ello que sintió ese escalofrío, sino por el repentino cambio de actitud de la niña rubia .

Ángela , para cualquiera que la viera, era una pequeña niña de nueve años , de agradable rostro alegre y ciertamente chillona … mimada , también calificaría .

Pero… a veces cambiaba.

Jack sólo la había visto una vez como ahora, con la seriedad plasmada en su rostro, con esos ojos viejos y calculadores … y en esa ocasión pudo vislumbrar el miedo en los ojos de Dagon.

-Elliot - sonrió - ¿has venido a visitarme?-

Y el escalofrío se incrementó .

Los ojos amarillos de Ángela eran como una hoguera. Jack hizo un esfuerzo por recordar ese nombre : ¿Elliot? … ¿quién era ese vampiro?.

-Es lo apropiado entre hermanos ¿no lo crees, Ángela?-

A lo lejos algo el sonido de una explosión se escuchó. Y los ojos de la niña se achicaron destilando odio .

Una nueva batalla había iniciado.

Lejos de las frías tierras de Eternity , cierto trío de niños miraba ceñudo al único guardia que custodiaba la entrada de la casa Bolingbroke.

Cedric resopló enfadado y dio un codazo a Ron . – Si lo hacen como les he dicho no tendremos problemas – musitó el rubio .

-Este plan tiene muchos fallos – apuntó Neville en apoyo del pelirrojo – Pero… no tenemos mucho por donde elegir – terminó sonriendo . – Así que hagámoslo con ganas-

Ron sólo pudo verlos asustado. No figuraba en su lista de preferencias el seducir a un vampiro… aunque aquello significara la única oportunidad para lograr escapar de ese horrible lugar…

**En un bosque de noche : **

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡Cállate!- ordenó Suzette , ambos habían caído sobre unas ramas secas , por lo visto se trataba de un bosque.

La embajadora se levantó dignamente y comenzó a mirar las estrellas , intentando guiarse . Ambos caminaron en silencio, David tenía muchas preguntas , pero sabía no era adecuado hablar, Suzette estaba muy enfadada y probablemente lo abofetease nuevamente si osaba hablar.

-¿Una laguna? –

-¡Qué no puedes seguir una simple indicación!- Milla resopló , sin embargo decidió sacar de su ignorancia a su acompañante, únicamente porque era indispensable para sus planes.

-Estamos en el bosque del Valle de Godric Gryffindor , esta laguna conecta directamente con la de Ketrungrayen –notó la interrogante mirada de David – realmente eres un ignorante… te aviso que aunque no quieras debes venir conmigo , es imposible que lleguemos a Eternity de una forma más rápida, una vez hallamos llegado a la laguna de Ketrungrayen estaremos en Avalon , desde allí , mediante las nieblas podremos acceder a cualquier parte de la costa sudamericana . De ahí será sencillo aparecerme en Eternity -

Milla dio una mirada fría a David … y lo aventó a la laguna.

**Eternity :**

Si las sonrisas de los niños de nueve años fuesen así, más de un padre sentiría miedo de su propio hijo , pero esa niña en particular distaba de los niños comunes. Ángela , a ojos de Jack parecía disfrutar de esa batalla .

-¡Un ataque muy lento, Elliot!-

El vampiro no pudo evitar el golpe y fue a dar contra el muro , para su mala fortuna, unos cuantos bloques de piedra se desprendieron del piso superior .

-¿Y tú estás de espectador? –

Una sensual voz al lado del oído izquierdo de Jack , lo hizo sobresaltarse. Ángela también observó y esta distracción fue suficiente para que Elliot se recuperase y emprendiese el contraataque.

-No debes bajar la guardia, hermanita , creí haberte enseñado eso – musitó Elliot apoyado en el muro , viendo como la niña intentaba levantarse del suelo .

-¡Ángela!-

Jack intentó acercarse a ella, pero la vampiresa que había llegado le impidió el paso.

-Stanacka hazlo rápido - dijo sencillamente Elliot tomando del cabello a Ángela – Mientras pasaré tiempo de calidad con mi hermanita-

-¡Ángela!-

Pero Ángela no contestó , el ataque de Elliot le llegó íntegramente y , por muy fuerte que fuese, su cuerpo no dejaba de ser el de una niña … Y aquel cuerpo fue el que vio Jack ser lastimado sin consideración ,por el vampiro llamado Elliot, uno que la llamaba "hermanita" , por alguna razón no sonaba bien en sus labios. Y, mientras era golpeado por Stanacka , con ese pensamiento perdió la conciencia .

Un semi vampiro no es rival para un vampiro .

Y Stanacka Fluchinger era una de las mejores .

Pero , a diferencia de su líder, tanto ella como Elliot no tenían en mente que el "híbrido" formase parte de su clan . Nunca permitirían que un sujeto de tan despreciable sangre fuese uno de ellos. Una vergüenza así sólo merecía la muerte...

**Avalon: **

Las nieblas de Avalon han dado mucho que hablar durante las diferentes eras , en especial por los magos ingleses , algunas las llaman el manto de Morgana , trampas del diablo y otros "coloridos" nombres que el folclore ha creado.

La dama Leola de Avalon era conciente de ello , tal como las palabras que acababa de musitar la embajadora .

-… No he tenido más remedio que traerlo conmigo – finalizó la ex bruja francesa en signo de perdón .

-Entiendo – respondió Leola mirando al vampiro en cuclillas que intentaba levantarse del suelo , sin grandes resultados .

Suzette giró la mirada de David hacia Leola - Entonces… ¿podré llevar un grupo de guardianas?-

-No-

-¿Qué…?- David levantó la cabeza reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - ¿No… en tiende?-

Leola lo miró por un minuto – Más de lo que ud. cree , David Lacroix- musitó seriamente – Hoy las estrellas no brillan con la acostumbrada intensidad –

Milla bajó la cabeza – Las estrellas… acaso…-

-¡Qué importan las malditas estrellas!- gritó David levantándose , gracias a la ayuda de una mesa - ¡Están atacando Eternity! - era evidente que estaba sufriendo demasiado .

-Conserve sus fuerzas, David Lacroix , Avalon lo está castigando más de lo esperado – se giró a Milla – Su majestad ha dado permiso para que ambos puedan ir a Eternity , la decisión es suya –

Una parte de Milla entendía el dolor de David , por alguna razón había entregado su clan y ahora … cuando parecía haber vuelto a su centro y decidía ayudar, nadie quería respaldarlo . Sin embargo…

"Las estrellas no brillan con la acostumbrada intensidad".

Sabía la historia del "joven Jack" , un descendiente directo de Isla y por tanto también de Glawyn , la reina maldita de Avalon … Esa había sido la razón para ayudarlo cuando fue convertido en semi vampiro, el esmero de la Dama Leola por protegerlo y , a pesar de sus reservas hacia los vampiros, enviarlo a Eternity .

También era conciente de la amistad que una vez hubo entre Isla y la dama Leola.

El tener que quedarse de manos cruzadas cuando ese semi vampiro podía estar al borde de la muerte, debía infundirle una desesperante sensación de traición hacia su difunta amiga …

-Si no puede ayudarnos – dijo de pronto David – ¿al menos podría hacerme un favor? –

Leola y Milla se miraron entre si…

**Hogwarts:**

A la vez que David contaba cierta historia, en Hogwarts sus habitantes comenzaban a notar que algo no marchaba como debía.

-¿Y la Dama Millarray?- Catalina se removió inquieta sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor , hacía quince minutos que la embajadora había salido tras el profesor de DCAO y nadie entendía la razón.

Hermione dio una mirada interrogante a Catalina desde el otro extremo de la mesa. La Dama Islera , enfermera adjunta a madame Pomfrey en Hogwarts , miraba preocupada a las niñas de Avalon.

-Ya decía yo que esto iba a terminar con alguien desaparecido – dijo suavemente Draco bebiendo de su copa – no se puede confiar en extranjeras –

Harry lo miró de forma ceñuda ¿extranjeras? Desde cuando Draco llamaba "extranjeras" a las avaloneses…

-¿Alguna razón en especial para decir eso , Draco?- preguntó tranquilamente tomando una rebanada de queso.

-Por nada –

El banquete de inauguración del Torneo de las Cuatro Casas siguió inmerso en ese aire intoxicante hasta que… las cosas se volvieron caóticas.

Pero en otro lugar , una pareja también sentía que caía en el caos.

-…La Torre de Dagon – musitó David en un susurro , las puertas de Eternity habían sido destruidas y desde las tres torres el humo se alzaba en forma fantasmagórica .

-¿Y qué esperabas?- atacó Suzette arropándose en su capa , no le agradaba el frío.- Andando –

Esa Navidad no nevó . Pero igualmente el frío de los Andes llegaba a lo más profundo del ser .

-¡Cómo se atreven!- Dagon decapitó a su oponente , la sangre salpicó por enésima vez su rostro pálido y vestimentas oscuras. Alzó la vista enfurecido , un enorme agujero en la parte sur de su torre le permitía ver toda la explanada - Maldición –

Atacar Eternity… ¡su hogar! ¡no los perdonaría! ¡mataría a cada uno de ellos! ¡y lo disfrutaría más que cualquier otra cosa!. Pero por sobre todo …

-…Mataré a ese traidor-

Y echo a correr por el pasillo.

**Eternity:**

Los pasos del duque resonaban por el destruido pasillo , unas cuantas goteras descendía al suelo formando charcos sanguinolentos . Y esas pisadas salpicaban agua roja , sangre de los vampiros caídos.

Bolingbroke sonrió . – Mikael –

Mikael Angelus lo esperaba en medio del pasillo impidiéndole el paso. Como en un sueño los gritos agonizantes se escuchaban , una antesala poco afortunada .

-Tal como en España – susurró Bolingbroke acomodándose un mechón rojizo de cabello.

-Violaste el tratado -

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca un tanto infantil – Europa es un lugar aburrido sin nadie que me confronte – dijo sencillamente – además, desde que te llevaste a mi hija me he sentido algo triste – su sonrisa asomó ligeramente sus colmillos.

El duque no debió decir eso.

**Casa Bolingbroke:**

El guardia de la entrada de la residencia vislumbró a los tres chicos acercarse . Que fastidio , pensó abatido , debía hacer de niñera por culpa de esos tres cuando podría estar combatiendo en Eternity.

-¡Adentro mocosos insufribles!- gritó a seis metros de los chicos - ¡Sí , a ustedes , obedezcan antes de que colmen mi paciencia!-

Ron no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio .

Cedric maldijo por lo alto .

Neville arrugó el ceño.

Enadan golpeó al guardia.

-¡¿He?! –

Los rostros de los chicos sólo pudieron ver al guardia caer al suelo , pero … nadie estaba atrás .

-¿Se van a quedar allí todo el rato?- Una voz a sus espaldas los hizo gritar .

El trío al girar pudo ver a un alto joven de unos veintitantos , cabello negro liso hasta la cintura y ojos verde oscuro . Vestía ropas negras y llevaba una espada en su mano derecha , una espada ensangrentada .

Los niños dieron un paso atrás.

-Vas… vas a matarnos…- preguntó Ron asustado , Enadan lo miró de forma peligrosa.

-¡No te nos acerques, engendro!- gritó Cedric poniéndose al frente de los chicos .

-¡Somos magos ,te vamos a convertir en cenizas!- apoyó Neville obligándose a no temblar.

Enadan suspiró .

-Tomen mocosos – dijo tirando a sus pies tres objetos que ellos habían añorado durante meses.

Neville se agachó para ver qué era y un ligero rayo de Luna alumbró el suelo.

-¡Nuestras varitas!-

-Se supone que para amenazar, deben tener antes con que defenderse – apuntó Enadan , los chicos aún lo miraban reticentes .

-Andando ,que la noche es larga - y ,con unos cuantos gritos , el elemental de viento los tomó de las capas y desaparecieron de la residencia de Bolingbroke…

**Eternity **

El piano era tocado por su madre, mientras su padre la acompañaba en el violín . Tal como cada domingo ,su casa se llenaba de los sonidos nobles de las artes musicales . Sus padres eran grandes artistas reconocidos en toda España y ella… se sentía orgullosa de ambos y había jurado ser tan buena como ellos…

Pero eso fue antes de esa noche.

Una noche en que las cuerdas del violín fueron cortadas y la sangre bañó las blancas teclas del piano de su madre.

Años más tarde ,aún se despertaba gritando por los acontecimientos de esa noche …

-¡Ángela!-

Esa voz le era conocida , aunque nunca la había oído con el tinte alarmante de la desesperación.

Suzette ,quieta al lado de una cornisa semi destruida , miraba como David intentaba animar a la niña que acababa de sacar de los escombros.

-¡Ángela!- el vampiro sacó el cabello que tapaba los ojos de la vampiresa.

-Todo se mueve , David – dijo lastimosamente , sintiendo su garganta rasposa . El rubio la tomó en brazos .

-Ya pasará – susurró cobijándola – Ángela… dónde está Marius-

**Hogwarts:**

Harry sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo… si supiera.

Pero nadie podía culparlo, en Hogwarts nunca llegarían a vislumbrar la seriedad de los acontecimientos de esa noche de navidad. Además, tenían sus propios problemas.

-¡ Dumbledore ,qué significa esto!- exigió saber el director de Durmstrang , al lado del ruedo de alumnos, profesores y avaloneses que se había formado en el pasillo.

La cena de inauguración recientemente había finalizado y como era de esperarse , los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos aposentos cuando "algo" los hizo detenerse.

Algo que hizo estremecer a los chicos de Hogwarts , Durmstrang , Beauxbatons e incluso a las niñas de Avalon…

En el muro , pintarrajeado con lo que a todas luces era sangre se encontraba un sórdido mensaje , acompañado de un …

-¡Es Colin!- dijo una niñita de Huplepuff de coletas - ¡Pobre Colin!-

Sí, había un alumno petrificado…

-"Temed enemigos del heredero" - leyó Harry sin notarlo . Las miradas se giraron a él.

-¡Esta vez sí que no te escapas , mocoso!- ¿Por qué siempre debía ser Potter quien empeorase su situación?.

Hermione tenía una triste mirada, Joanne lo observaba traicionada …

¡Pero si no había hecho nada! .

Maldita fuera la navidad…

Harry supo que no valía la pena resistirse, tal vez dejarse conducir como un preso por Potter y Dumbledore fuese lo mejor, al menos ya no sentiría esas miradas odiosas, ya no sentiría la tristeza y desolación de Joanne y Hermione.

Era en ocasiones como esa en las que sentía ganas de decirle a Dumbledore toda la verdad : ¡es el diario, idiota! .

-Así que tú no fuiste ¿cierto?- Potter meneó la cabeza dejando en claro lo que pensaba.

-Dumbledore , ya hablamos sobre este niño, si no puede mantenerlo quieto Azkaban será lo mejor para todos - Fudge , que para desgracia de todos se había quedado hasta el final de la velada , se veía más que inclinado a marchar de inmediato con Mordret hacia la prisión.

-Pero cómo pudo haberlo hecho – acotó de improviso la Dama Islera – este niño no salió durante toda la noche del Gran Comedor -

Harry por primera vez se fijó en la avalonese. Era joven y si la memoria no le fallaba había ayudado a Raquel en sus investigaciones en busca de una cura para Sirius. Cuánto tiempo… y una vez Raquel murió ,la reemplazó en Hogwarts .

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo tozudamente Fudge .

-Por el contrario, el razonamiento de la dama Islera es totalmente cierto – apoyó Remus – si el muchacho no pudo salir , tampoco pudo dañar.

"_Este… Remus te equivocas, Serezade pudo salir de la cámara por indicaciones del "heredero" y petrificar al chico Colin , no necesariamente debía estar en el lugar"_

**Casa Angelus**

-Tu amo dijo que con esto me obedecerías-

Ante las puertas de la residencia Angelus, Sek , elfo doméstico de la casa, miraba con reticencia al extraño hombre ante él , de vez en cuando daba miradas al trío de niños que lo acompañaban .

Sek recibió lo que Enadan le entregaba: una cadena con una "A" tallada .

-Está bien , traeré a la niña-

Sash levitó el bloque de piedra que impedía su paso , menuda noche de navidad que estaba teniendo … sí, el capitán Van tenía razón , ¿por qué debían cuidar de un semi vampiro?.

**Eternity :**

-¿He?- al levantar por séptima vez un escombro, algo brillante se vio al final . - ¡ Chicos creo que encontré algo!-

Los elementales giraron hacia su camarada y entre todos levitaron el resto de piedras, finalmente el pasillo quedó limpio .

Pero no estaban preparados para ver lo que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Vamos Marius , idiota , despierta!-

Milla tenía entre sus brazos a la niña Ángela, mientras David hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para despertar al malogrado semi vampiro .

Van se acercó con paso inseguro , Sash y el resto siguieron su ejemplo . El ruido de sus pisadas trajo la atención de los ocupantes de la otra parte del pasillo .

-¿Van de Sindevel?-

El capitán de viento sonrió , esa noche estaba demostrando ser una plagada de sorpresas , quien le diría que se encontraría con Millarray de Maris, embajadora avalonese, en ese lugar tan lúgubre.

-Dama Millarray – el elemental hizo una reverencia , imitada por sus subalternos. – en otras circunstancias diría que me alegra verla , pero en un castillo de vampiros me es imposible mentir descaradamente –

-¡Qué despiertes!- el grito de David los hizo volver a la realidad.

El rubio estaba hincado al lado del cuerpo de Jack , demasiado pálido para ser normal, numerosas heridas cubrían su cuerpo .

-Marius…- musitó Ángela en los brazos de Milla – No … Marius -

Van se acercó al llamado "Marius", sólo para comprobar que era el … - Protegido de la Dama Leola-

Sash emitió un gritito al reparar en las heridas del semi vampiro y dio una significativa mirada a Milla.

-Hemos llegado tarde – se lamentó Van .

-¡Y tú quién te crees para decir eso!- David se levantó del suelo , su mirada estaba más fría que nunca , realmente necesitaba alguien en quien descargar su frustración y este tal "Van" estaba haciendo méritos para ello.

Suzette se mordió el labio superior – No es momento para esto –

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el vampiro rubio – se suponía que estos debían proteger a Marius ¿no? , menuda forma de cumplir su deber-

Las tropas de Van apretaron los puños , Sash dio un paso al frente, pero Van alzó su mano derecha en señal de tranquilidad.

-¿ Y lo dice quien entregó a su propio clan? , no tienes derecho David Lacroix , ni aunque tengas la protección de la dama Millarray-

-¡Su nombre es Suzette Saint Claire! – apuntó el de ojos verdes . Los elementales arrugaron el ceño .

-Fuiste tú, David…- La suave voz de Ángela evitó que Van dijese lo que tenía pensado. – Tú entregaste Eternity … ¿ es eso cierto? –

Los elementales guardaron silencio, la niña vampiro se soltó de los brazos de Milla ,apoyándose en un muro semi destruido .

- ¿Por qué , David? - sus ojos amarillos reflejaban que aquellas palabras la habían dañado más que cualquier ataque de Elliot. – ¿Por qué el vampiro que Lord Mikael eligió como heredero nos ha traicionado?…-

Sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento hizo que todos cerraran los ojos, por un minuto Van estuvo tentado de reñir a sus hombres por desplegar su elemento, pero más tarde comprendió que aquello no había sido causado por elementales.

-¡David!- El grito de Milla hizo que centraran su atención en el vampiro de ojos verdes .

Angela cerró los ojos , ya no tenía fuerzas para más desastres . Y la llegada de Dagon traía aparejado ese hecho.

David cayó de rodillas por el ataque del otro heredero . - ¡Tú! – gritó Dagon dándole una patada en las costillas - ¡TRAIDOR!-

-¡Levántate Angelus! – ordenó Dagon dando un paso atrás - ¡maldito traidor obedéceme!.-

Pero David no lo hizo , las manos de Suzette temblaron . El odio de Dagon eran inmenso y si David no se levantaba…

El ruido inconfundible de una espada saliendo de su vaina , surcó el aire .

-¡Dagon no lo hagas!- Ángela intentó acercarse a ellos, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes y se desplomó al suelo , Sash la ayudó a levantarse.

-Si es así como lo quieres – musitó Dagon fríamente – No tengo objeción –

Van sentía que él , sus tropas y la dama Millarray sobraban en ese cuadro . "Incluso entre los vampiros hay honor".

Y tal como Van pensaba , esa era la razón por la que David Lacroix no hacía atisbos de defenderse .

Como dos luces , los ojos de Dagon brillaron y dejó caer su espada . "Está hecho", pensó viendo cortar el aire hacia el cuello del traidor.

Fue una luz , pero dolió como un golpe .

Milla gritó y Ángela cerró sus ojos , no podía ver eso , aunque David fuese el traidor que entregase Eternity , era su amigo , el chico con el que Marius y ella habían salido de excursión , con el que habían compartido su tiempo.

-Dagon de Eternity , esa no es tu decisión –

¿Cómo? ¡cómo lo hizo! . Van sintió un escalofrío, no llegó a ver el movimiento de ese sujeto, ni sentir su presencia… Sólo fue una luz y… el tal Dagon estaba en el suelo y su espada enterrada en el piso.

-Lord Mikael …- musitó Ángela mientras Sash la sujetaba .

Era una presencia imponente , Suzette tuvo unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese … Lord Mikael.

Un sonido horrible cruzó toda Eternity , como el rugido de una Banshee .

- Bolingbroke llama a retirada – apuntó el líder del clan Angelus , luego dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes . – Confío en que tus heridas no son de riesgo vital , Ángela -

-Nada que no se cure con una noche de sueño, milord - Sash se tensó al ser observado críticamente por el vampiro , no debía gustarle que tocase a la pequeña rubia.

Pero Dagon no se veía feliz por el giro de los acontecimientos. - ¡Por qué , milord! ¡este vampiro entregó a Eternity y aún así! …-

-Yo seré quien juzgue eso , Dagon -

Ángela contuvo el aliento , Lord Mikael se acercaba hacia David , el vampiro que había visto toda la escena hincado en el suelo , no osó moverse . Dagon sonrió .

Pero rápidamente quedó entendido que no tenía intenciones aún de ocuparse del rubio, Los pasos del lord lo llevaron al cuerpo desmayado a un metro de David : Jack.

**Hogwarts:**

Enadan nunca había deseado tanto ver Hogwarts como ahora, por lo que al llegar a las puertas del castillo , dio gracias a Morgana y apuró el paso junto a los niños . Recordando las palabras de la dama Leola.

" _Enadan , he recibido información sobre el paradero de los niños secuestrados por Voldemort, se encontrarían en la residencia Bolingbroke, es la mejor oportunidad atacarla ahora que sus defensas están bajas" _

_Por un segundo el plan le pareció extraño, aquél no era el estilo de la Dama Leola de Avalon , llamarlo en medio de la noche … Pero había asistido, mal que mal se encontraba en Avalon , lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar. _

" _Luego dirígete a esta dirección y entrega esto al elfo doméstico que encuentres, él te dará una niña china , confío en ti"…_

Sí, extraño e inesperado era decir poco, pero finalmente esa noche había llegado a su fin.

Enadan abrió las puertas del castillo y entró .

El hall de entrada estaba desabitado , lo normal, pensó con lógica , no eran horas de visitas .

-Debemos ir al despacho del director – dijo Cedric con una enorme sonrisa , el estar de nuevo en Hogwarts le había hecho ver los últimos meses como una pesadilla de la cual despertaba , parecía que efecto similar estaban teniendo el resto de los chicos.

-Hay que ir por la derecha y …-

-Sé en que lugar se encuentra – acalló el elemental – sólo no me vuelvan a interrumpir –

Realmente quería volver a Avalon y estar con su linda… Aline.

-¿Oiga… por qué no avanza?-

Malditos enanos …

Para desgracia de Enadan , los niños siguieron hablando e interrumpiéndolo durante el viaje al despacho de Dumbledore, por suerte no se encontraron con nadie.

"_La vigilancia de este lugar es pésima" . _

-¡Las gárgolas! ¡están igual que la última vez! – Cho comenzó a dar saltitos infantiles que hicieron sonreír a los niños.

-Bueno… ¿y alguien sabe la contraseña?…- El silencio de los alumnos dio una mala sensación al elemental. – Por Morgana …-

Bueno, luego de quince minutos en que los niños estuvieron diciendo la mitad de los nombres de dulces de Honeyduckes , las cosas seguían igual : Enadan con un ceño cada vez más pronunciado y todos sin tener acceso al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Esto es increíble!-

-Ya se enojó – susurró Ron a Neville . Cho y Cedric asintieron cansados .

Era para no creerlo… - Ya lo hicimos a su manera y no hemos logrado entrar – apuntó Enadan tal como quien regaña a sus hijos – ahora lo haremos a la mía…-

-… No me digas , Potter ¿y crees que eso es suficiente razón para encarcelar a uno de mis alumnos?-

Como era de esperarse, lo que había comenzado como una plática para decidir el futuro de Harry , es decir, algo de suma importancia, acabó en una riña escolar entre James y Snape.

Fudge , Madame Maxime y Karkaroff se habían retirado hacía unos minutos , lo que agradecía Dumbledore , no era alentador que viera como su profesor de pociones discutía con su ex profesor de DCAO.

Pero…

-¡Bien, ahora podemos entrar!- Enadan sonrió sin reparos.

Los cuatro niños estaban juntos mirando anonadados al adulto. ¡acababa de hacer estallar a las gárgolas! ¡las gárgolas estaban hechas añicos por todo el pasillo!.

-¿Se quedan o vienes?-

Cho y los chicos siguieron a Enadan , a través de las escaleras de caracol .

-¡Qué nadie se mueva!- Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar , luego del estruendo.

-¿No puede ser un ataque, cierto?.- preguntó Mc Gonagall algo asustado, Remus a su lado meneó la cabeza incrédulo.

Sirius por su parte se mantenía con la varita en la mano , por precaución, tal como James . La dama Islera observaba con grandes ojos cada detalle . Harry… digamos que le daba igual si el castillo se venía abajo, aún estaba deprimido por las miradas que recibió por parte de Joanne y Hermione.

Las puertas se abrieron y múltiples hechizos le dieron la bienvenida…

Oh sí, no estaba siendo una feliz navidad para Enadan , ni nada semejante.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- se escuchó una voz entre medio de la nube de humo producida por la combinación de hechizos .

-¿Podrá ser…?- musitó algo asustada la Dama Islera. Y vio confirmadas sus sospechas al disiparse la nube .

Enadan , quien había alcanzado a conjurar un escudo, fue visible en lo que antes había sido el marco de la puerta . Esto trajo la atención de los presentes .

-¡ Maj…!-

-¡Dama Islera!- dijo el elemental acallándola - Estoy seguro que todo fue un malentendido , por lo que le pediré que se calle- susurró intentando calmarse , menuda forma de ser recibido por sus "aliados".

-¡Profesor Dumbledore , son los niños!- Mc Gonagall apuntó hacia los niños detrás de Enadan , Cho sonreía con nostalgia junto con el trío de muchachos que aún no se recuperaba de semejante recibimiento.

-¿Sr. Weasley- preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo – y también el Sr Diggory , la Srta. Chang y finalmente, pero no menos importante , el Sr. Longbottom-

Enadan dio una mirad a los chicos - ¿Así que esos son sus nombres, he?- los niños asintieron sonriendo en señal de disculpa, con lo ajetreado del viaje ni habían tenido oportunidad de presentarse.

-En fin , ya tiene a sus alumnos Dumbledore, ellos les contarán los por menores que desea saber – se giró a Islera , quien dio un saltito – Dama Islera , Aline le envía saludos , ahora si me disculpan , me retiro –

Dumbledore pareció contrariado por tan corta visita - Sr. Linumel si me lo permite me gustaría darle las gracias por rescatar a mis alumnos , por lo que , ya que la noche está adentrada, le ofrezco Hogwarts como hospedaje-

El elemental sonrió – Se lo agradezco, Dumbledore, pero preferiría pasar el resto de la navidad con mi familia –

-Vaya , no sabía que los de su clase celebraban estas fechas – dijo agudamente Snape .

-Severus…- Dumbledore no se vio feliz con esa acotación . Pero Enadan le restó importancia .

-Todo Avalon las celebra , Sr. Snape , es la mejor manera de ir aparejados con las nuevas eras , además- dijo suavemente .- la nueva Reina de Avalon disfruta de la Navidad –

La mención de la "nueva" Reina sobresaltó a los presentes , era una sutil acusación: "Nueva Reina porque la antigua murió por vuestra causa".

-Bueno… ya me retiro-

Aunque no fue así , los pasos de alguien subiendo por la escalera de caracol hicieron que Enadan se voltease , encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Milla?-

Efectivamente, Millarray o Suzette , acababa de hacer aparición en el despacho de Dumbledore, sus ropajes estaban sucios y su pulcra cabellera dorada , sucia y enredada.

-¡Pero Embajadora , dónde ha estado!- preguntó Mc Gonagall al verla en semejantes condiciones .

La rubia alzó la vista al reconocer una voz - ¿Enadan? -

-Milla , qué pasó…-

Pero ella solamente se limitó a menear la cabeza de forma ausente . – Dumbledore –

Los azules ojos del mago mostraban lo alarmado que estaba . Primero su profesor de DCAO salía corriendo del comedor, posteriormente lo seguía la embajadora de Avalon y ahora llegaba en esas condiciones, lo que le hacía preguntarse…

-Embajadora… ¿dónde está el profesor Lacroix?-

- Dumbledore , primero encárguese de los niños - Bien sabía Enadan que lo que fuera que debía decir Milla no era apropiado para ser oído por esos niños ,

-Es cierto , profesor McGonagall le pido que se encargue de ellos –

Minerva asintió seriamente y , con exclamaciones de reclamo,los niños ( a excepción de Harry )fueron sacados de lo que quedaba del despacho.

-¿Milla estás bien? … no es necesario que hables de eso ahora –susurró el elemental.

La embajadora negó – Mientras antes lo saque de mi cabeza , será lo mejor –

Los profesores y Dumbledore no dejaban de pensar que su tranquila noche de navidad iba a sufrir un revés.

-Dumbledore, su profesor de DCAO traicionó Eternity y fue ejecutado por Lord Mikael Angelus –

-Oh por dios…- musitó Minerva , una vez llegó de dejar a los niños en sus salas comunes.

Enadan se mantuvo impasible – Este es el mensaje que Lord Mikael me ha pedido traerle, los … detalles del encuentro pregúnteselos a él –

-Pero…- esa respuesta no era la esperada por Dumbledore - ¿Por qué ud. siguió al Sr. Lacroix?.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia – acotó Enadan levantándose de su asiento – la embajadora ya ha dicho todo lo que debía ¿No es cierto , Milla?-

La rubia asintió distraídamente . - ¿Qué? ¿se supone que con eso debemos conformarnos?- Potter no podía creer tanto desplante.

-Islera –

-¡Sí!- la avalonese se giró hacia Enadan .

-Te quedarás unos días al mando de la delegación de nuestra isla , luego la embajadora te suplirá –

-¡Eso es sumamente irregular!- James se comenzaba a fastidiar más de lo acostumbrado.

El elemental observó a Potter - El Torneo iniciará dentro de una semana, para ese entonces la embajadora estará aquí , señores – dio una mirada a todos – señora , buenas noches –

Luego ambos salieron del despacho . Y… desaparecieron de Hogwarts.

**Costa Avalonese:**

La playa comenzaba a recibir los primeros rayos del Sol , cuando Enadan y Milla arribaron .

-Supongo que tendrás tus razones – musitó el pelinegro

Y con esas palabras ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Palacio de Cristal…

...l.l.l.l.l.l

Hola!!

No , no me maten!

Bien, ya que hemos dejado en claro que… no me maten xD , podemos decir que finalmente he subido un capítulo nuevo . Si quieren matar a alguien , la culpa es de marzo . ¡Mis vacaciones , no se vayan! T.T

En fin… se acabaron las vacaciones y como notaron, mis actualizaciones se han vuelto escasas . Trataré de que no pase tanto tiempo .

Por si no lo pillaron: David , el amigo de Jack = Angelus = Dan ( o David) Lacroix . Y la razón por la que se sentía enfermo en Avalon , se debe a que la isla se defiende de criaturas oscuras , por ello Leola no pudo dejar a Jack en Avalon y lo mandó a Eternity.

**Reviews ( el resto lo mandé por reply) :**

**Mily Black Queen :** Que aguante leer todo el fic de un tiro , debes tener los ojos chinos xD . Buenop gracias por el review y espero te hayas entretenido con la actualización.

**Jim :** Me alegro que te despejaras leyendo mi historia , a decir verdad me pasa lo mismo leyendo otras historias: uno se olvida de los problemas : ) buenop, nos leemos y que estés bien.

**el santo pegaso :**Como ves Hermione anda de cuadritos con Mordret, la pobre está más que confundida . Jeje , ya pondré algo sobre el estreno de las nuevas habillidades de Joanne , xD . Buenop nos leemos y gracias por el review.

**Pauly:** No linda , no me quemado ¡llegó marzo, que es tan trágico como el incendio! Snif. Jeje , ya veremos a Mordret en modo de acción xD . ya , te dejo chaus.

**Elementh:** T.T no, no he muerto aún. Sólo atareada, pero actualicé, : ) chap chaus.

**Alejamoto:** Bueno ya sabes qué pasó con los cautivos , y Joanne quedó en Slytherin. Nos leemos.

**Sandokan** : ¿Hola? , sigo viva! , he!!. Ahora sí que me tardé siglos en subir el nuevo capítulo. Humm , con respecto al fic, no creo que demore mucho que Joanne sepa que Mor es Harry . Buenop, nos leemos y que estés bien. Chaus

**Tatis:** Hum, no es mala idea, trataré de poner un resumen del cap. Anterior, aunque sería para el próximo cap. Buenop , la venganza de Harry ya vendrá , jejej . Saludos.

**Loquin:** Oye me subes el ego , lo sabías? xD. Y siento que hyas tenido que esperar tanto por la actualización , yap , me voy y espero estés bien.chaus


	35. Los caminos de la Luna llena

**Los Caminos de la Luna Llena.**

.

.

_**Castillo Eternity :**_

Definitivamente no era la mejor habitación para descansar, es decir, tenía unos cuantos agujeros en el techo , los vitrales de la ventana estaban trisados y donde se suponía debía estar la puerta colgaba una improvisada sábana…

Pero era lo mejor que había conseguido Ángela para descansar la noche anterior, después de todo, Eternity estaba en ruinas.

Podía sentirse afortunada, no todos habían tenido la dicha de poder descansar esa noche , como tampoco el hacerlo en la intimidad de una habitación.

Una vez sufrido el ataque, los tres vampiros más antiguos de Eternity se habían reunido, junto a sus herederos ( bien dicho, casi todos) para analizar la situación y decidir qué hacer .

La niña se llevó una mano a la cabeza , aún dolía y estaba segura que de no ser por la sangre que Lord Angelus le había dado, estaría en peores condiciones…

Un gemido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos . Era cierto, no estaba sola en esa habitación , en un colchón aledaño a su cama descansaba Jack , quien por lo visto comenzaba a despertar.

El atardecer había iniciado .

-¿Ángela? - el de ojos violeta se incorporó perezosamente .

-Sí, soy yo –

Jack sonrió de forma infantil , mientras tiraba su cabellera hacia un costado - Tengo hambre , Ángela –

-Lo sé –

El peli azul se llevó una mano a la frente – Mi cabeza … ¡qué se callen! ¡ ¿por qué gritan?!-

Y era un atardecer muy rojo.

Jack… tranquilo, pasará dentro de poco, concéntrate en mi voz - Ángela lo abrazó evitando llorar .

-¡Qué se callen!-

Y ella solamente lo aferró más hacia si. Porque era lo único que podía hacer …

_**Avalon:**_

Van y Sash ,junto a sus tropas no pudieron dormir esa noche , como tampoco Millarray . Cada uno pensando en lo vivido en las horas anteriores .

-Deja de dar vueltas en la cama, Sash – pidió Van quien era su compañero de cuarto .

-Lo siento , capitán …-

Pero ni él podía pedir a un chico de dieciséis dormir ,siendo que tampoco podía dejar de apartar de su mente esa escena…

"Lord Mikael Angelus… nunca quiero volver a toparme contigo" . Pensó recordando lo vivido hace pocas horas…

… Jack yacía en el piso del pasillo semi muerto , a su lado David seguía hincado . A un costado Milla y Ángela hacían lo posible por calmarse, mientras Van , Dagon , Sash y el resto no perdían detalle del vampiro.

Mikael observó al semi vampiro con ojo crítico . Estaba muy débil, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, incluso era valeroso el haber sobrevivido hasta ese minuto.

- David, ven acá y córtate las venas - Dagon dio un respingo , vaya forma de morir…

Van sutilmente se acercó a Milla, la embajadora parecía apunto de desmayarse . Ángela no se veía mejor y Sash afirmó el agarre .

Sin esperar un segundo más, David obedeció las indicaciones de su superior .

-Viértela en la boca de Jack –

Dagon se mordió un labio ¿la sangre del heredero de Angelus? ¡iba a ser bebida por un híbrido! … menudo desperdicio.

Extrañamente , Mikael dejó que únicamente derramara una escasa cantidad del líquido rojizo en los labios de Jack .

Ángela lo entendía, tal como Dagon , ambos por ser vampiros sabían que con ese simple acto , Jack tenía asegurada la vida por al menos una hora más .

David se afirmó a la pared del pasillo, a pesar de dar tan poca sangre le había afectado, después de todo, había estado peleando y había perdido bastante en el proceso. Aunque daba igual, al final iba a acabar muerto.

-Dagon, busca a tu maestro y dile que en una hora nos reuniremos en la biblioteca –

El muchacho pareció querer refutar, pero no era tan idiota para ello y se marchó a la brevedad.

Los elementales y Milla sintieron la mirada de Mikael como una peligrosa espada .

-Entiendo que ayudaron en la lucha contra Bolingbroke y esa es la única razón por la que siguen con vida – apuntó suavemente – no tienten más su suerte y salgan de mis dominios –

Van maldijo en su mente , este sujeto lo estaba humillando descaradamente y lo peor del asunto era que tenía razón, estaban vivos únicamente porque ese vampiro lo permitía . Su poder era abrumador , anormal.

-Pero y David…-

-Dama Millarray – susurró Van intentando acallarla .

-¡Qué va a hacer con David! -

A pesar de todo, David se sintió afortunado , en sus últimas horas Suzette lo había acompañado , podía morir en paz.

Mikael la examinó un momento , tomando especial detalle en sus ojos negros y cabello dorado .

De pronto sus ojos ambarinos parecieron mezquinos, Van tocó sutilmente la empuñadura de su espada , no , no le agradaba esa mirada.

-Haz lo que debas y abstente a las consecuencias – murmuró pensativo, luego se giró a David que seguía en el suelo . Su verde mirada no se alzó hacia el vampiro, sin embargo Lord Angelus no necesitaba una confirmación , ese gesto lo decía.

-David Ferdinand Lacroix Susseaux , levántate –

Sash tragó saliva , esa voz daba escalofríos . David no esperó que el lord lo repitiese , mientras Ángela observaba con renovado interés hacia Milla .

-Suzette Saint Claire- susurró la niña más para sí … - ¡Su! -

Milla miró a Ángela sin entender por qué la llamaba así … sólo lo hacía David…

- ¿Aceptarás voluntariamente el castigo por tu traición? – preguntó el Lord , el corazón de "Su" se contrajo , a su vez Ángela estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse callada.

- ¡Maestro, no lo haga!- dijo implorante - ¡Todo es culpa de esta mujer!- apuntó a la embajadora , para espanto de Van . David abrió la boca alarmado .

El lord por su parte se mantuvo a distancia , calmadamente observó los distintos comportamientos de los asistentes.

- ¿Y por qué no debería, Ángela?- preguntó casi con interés de académico –

- ¡Ángela mantente callada! ¡entregué Eternity! ¡Déjame morir con honor!- gritó David .

La rubia enrojeció y apartó a Sash de un empujón - ¡Pues no me da la gana! ¡todo es culpa de esta francesa!- apuntó acusadoramente a la rubia - ¡ella es la verdadera causante de esta tragedia , me lo dicen mis instintos!-

El lord pareció interesado - ¿y que más dicen , Ángela? – continuó Angelus con su siempre calmado rostro .

La niña pareció calmarse al ver que el lord había abandonado, parcialmente, las ganas de "hacer pagar por sus actos" a David.

- Esta mujer, Suzette Saint Claire, "Su" , como la llama David , fue por ella ¿no es cierto David?- preguntó al vampiro observándolo implorante – por alguna razón te viste obligado a entregar Eternity – pero David no contestó , cerró los ojos .

Sin embargo Ángela no eran de las que entregan su espada de guerra sin luchar .

- _"Por "Su" entregaría mi alma al diablo"- _citó la niña haciendo caso omiso a la leve exclamación de la embajadora – eso fue lo que me dijiste una noche –

-Ángela… calla por favor- imploró el muchacho

- ¡Es culpa de ella!- siguió la niña sin dar su brazo a torcer, el lord la observaba seriamente .

- …Y …. ¡No estuviste en la casa de Londres todo el último mes! – apuntó como dato triunfal - ¿Por qué? , no , no por Hogwarts – hizo una pausa en la que Van pareció apoyarse en la muralla – y Sek, el elfo doméstico me reveló que parecías preocupado y que Bolingbroke había estado un par de ocasiones en la casa antes de que desaparecieras -

Más silencios incómodos …

- Dime David… ¿Qué te ofreció Bolingbroke para entregar Eternity? – la rubia estaba seria y de vez en cuando fulminaba a Suzette – ¿o con qué te amenazó?- apuntó con voz gélida.

Suzette palideció de pronto… Y como si de una terrible pesadilla se tratara , recordó la muerte de la Reina Yomara a manos de Bolingbroke. Así como el importante dato de que el sujeto en cuestión era un _vampiro_ y que , por tanto, al momento de beber la sangre de su majestad se había enterado de todo lo que ella sabía.

Todo…

Como por ejemplo, de su vida anterior en Francia , imágenes de ella, David , hasta… hasta… ¡NO!.

- Embajadora , está temblando – murmuró Van preocupado aferrando a la rubia .

Bolingbroke sabía quien era ella … ¿y si lo que decía esa vampiresa era verdad? ¿fue su culpa?...

- David… Bolingbroke …él… - el tono de voz de la rubia parecía apunto de quebrarse , mientras David la miraba con tristeza .

El sólo bajo la cabeza.

Y Ángela no habló más .

- Comprendo – dijo finalmente el lord , asustando a todos que se habían quedado sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Mikael se acercó a David – David Lacroix, por traición a Eternity y al clan que juraste lealtad, yo te despojo del honor de ser mi heredero – hizo una pausa mirando casi con resignación el bello rostro del rubio , Ángela contuvo el aliento .- ahora recibirás tu castigo.-

Suzette palideció , nuevamente. Sash y Van no dejaban de observar la escena, mientras Ángela se mordía el labio hasta dejarlo blanco.

El lord dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a David, ese fue el inició de una dura "lección" que duró lo suficiente para que Van hechizara a Milla ( que había intentado parar al lord) y Ángela se limpiara el rostro más de una vez.

Finalmente, David quedó en el suelo , demasiado lastimado como para moverse . Lord Mikael observó el producto de su ira con aire crítico, como un artista viendo las fallas de un óleo . Finalmente pareció conforme y dejó de castigar al rubio.

Van y Sash , mientras el vampiro era golpeado , se habían quedado muy quietos y de no ser por las diversas actitudes de las féminas presentes, habrían intervenido. Nadie, ni siquiera un vampiro, merecía semejante castigo. "Hubiera sido más piadoso matarlo" ,pensó Van una vez el Lord se volteó hacia la embajadora . Esta acción hizo que se tensara.

-Tienen media hora para marcharse con David – musitó – luego no garantizaré que consigan salir con vida –

Milla no parecía reacción , así que fue Van quien asintió y ordenó a uno de sus elementales llevar al malogrado vampiro , después de todo, conocía a la embajadora, aunque las circunstancias de este hecho no fueran muy claras.

Van insistió a Milla para que avanzaran y así , los elementales, más un vampiro desangrándose , salieron del castillo de Eternity…

Todo parecía haber salido relativamente bien para Avalon…

Sin embargo, no era completamente cierto.

-Ángela – llamó Mikael una vez se hubiesen ido los extranjeros – descansa –

Aún ambos en el pasillo con Jack inconsciente en el piso, la vampiresa obedeció . sabía lo que iba a ocurrir… y de verdad no quería verlo.

EL viento se colaba por los numerosos agujeros de la pared noroeste , elevando las capas de ambos seres , uno de ojos amarillos y el otro inconsciente sin saber las intenciones del mayor.

-John violó el Tratado – musitó – por este semi vampiro – tamborileó los dedos en una de las barandas .

John Bolingbroke no era un desequilibrado , ni un personaje caprichoso, a pesar de lo que el resto pudiese pensar. El lo conocía bien , había algo que quería de Marius Schwarz o Jack Duerre … la pregunta era qué.

Y no era una respuesta superficial , sino de vital trascendencia . Cierto, Jack era bello , pensó el lord observando el pálido rostro, pero no lo suficiente . Había visto vampiros más hermosos en las tropas de Bolingbroke , así que…

Existían dos razones para discernir la mente de John , o bien se trataba de buscar una "segunda oportunidad" con Schwarz , de ser así , eso confirmaba que el asunto de Alemania realmente le había afectado … o

Sabía algo que él no. Algo tan importante para como para violar el tratado sabiendo lo que conllevaba .

De todas formas , lo último era más creíble. Después de todo, si analizaba las circunstancias en que ese semi vampiro había llegado a su castillo…

Dumbledore, convencido por una dama avalonese _del Consejo de Hadas_, había abogado por obtener una plaza para Jack …

Y Bolingbroke había bebido de un hada hace unos meses atrás… Por lo que sabía gran parte d elos secretos de Avalon.

Dumbledore, Avalon , Bolingbroke … tres entes tras el semi vampiro que respiraba con dificultad a medio metro de él.

Y tomó su decisión.

Se sentó en el suelo atrayendo hacia sí a Jack, este pareció quejarse por el cambio de posición, aunque no despertó.

Mikael pasó una de sus manos por la frente del chico , sacando unas manchas de sangre y deslizó un largo dedo por su cuello descubriéndolo. Jack volvió a removerse , el lord sonrió ligeramente por causa de un mohín del rubio , por supuesto , Jack no se dio por enterado y continuó con su sueño.

Por lo visto , saldrá algo bueno de toda esta desastrosa noche – musitó cortándose las venas , dejando caer su sangre en la boca del peliazul.

Jack había resultado seriamente herido por causa de Stanacka , por lo que perdió mucha sangre, si seguía vivo era sencillamente por la sangre de David , así que no le extrañó que el muchacho no despertase y bebiese, inconciente de sus actos.

Era el mero instinto de supervivencia lo que le impulsaba a beber. Y él se lo dio.

Al finalizar , las mejillas de Jack se tiñeron de un leve tono rosa . Mikael sonrió encantado con su obra, ahora que el muchacho tenía sangre en su sistema , comenzaba a notar las sutiles diferencias que solo un vampiro puede notar .

Una lástima que Jack estuviese dormido …

Y así , sin enterarse , Jack Duerre, el hasta hace dos años común chico universitario , se convirtió en el nuevo heredero del antiquísimo Clan Angelus …

Aunque no le agradara …

-¿Jack?- Ángela se arrodilló a su lado , su rostro compungido no hacía augurar nada bueno . Y la verdad era así, el muchacho en el colchón parecía sufrir indeciblemente .

-Estoy muerto – musitó con voz queda

-No Jack- negó la niña acariciando su rostro . Lo peor había pasado.

-Sí, lo estoy …- sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida , como si no hubiese un alma en ellos , Ángela se mordió el labio .

La niña lo ayudó a acomodarse una almohada tras la cabeza e intentó sonreír – Mira que eres burro , Stanacka Fluchinger no te hizo tanto daño …- dijo mientras vertía sangre en uno de los vasos de la mesita de noche .

-Ya no quiero eso –la rubia frunció el ceño – pero si hace poco me pediste…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

La pregunta hizo que la niña temblase , lo que se apreció en el líquido que llevaba el vaso . -¿A qué te refieres? – intentó sonreír – ya sabes… atacaron Eternity , los nuestros contraatacaron , pateamos a Bolingbroke, fin de la historia – sonrió – ahora no seas infantil y bebe que aún estás débil –

Pero Jack la miraba seriamente – Estoy bien –

-¡No te levantes!-

Dije que estaba bien y no voy a pasar toda la noche en esta cama , además…- guardó silencio , porque nuevamente algo extraño ocurría…

Podía oír unas voces acercándose, casi como si le susurrasen al oído … aunque no caóticamente como al inicio.

" _Me parece que te has precipitado , Mikael" _Era la voz de un hombre

" _No creas saberlo todo , Fistos" _Una voz suave de mujer

" _De cualquier forma ya he tomado mi decisión" _Otra voz de hombre… pero esta le era vagamente familiar.

" _Jack Duerre" _nuevamente la voz femenina_ "Es bello, me agrada para heredero de tu Clan, Mikael"_

"_No esperaba menos de ti , Domenica" _

-¿Jack?-

La voz de Ángela lo trajo a la realidad. Pero las palabras de aquella voz femenina …

-Ángela- el tono de ultratumba del muchacho la hizo saltar - ¿me pasó algo que deba saber?-

La niña se mordió el labio…

Muchos no esperan demasiado de la vida, Jack era uno de ellos, David era otro. Pero , en ocasiones es la vida quien te golpea en la cara , puede que sea para despertarte o , sencillamente, sea algo inevitable que todos deben pasar . Cada ser tarde o temprano se enfrenta a situaciones que lo hacen pensar en "destino" "mala suerte" " Debía ocurrir…"

Esa noche Jack llegó a entender la profundidad de ese sentimiento y lo odió con todo su ser , hasta la más recóndita célula renegó de su vida e hizo lo único que quedaba por hacer: intentó asimilarlo.

Lord Mikael se pasó un par de horas más tarde por esa habitación semi destruida , conversó con Jack , o mejor dicho , fue un monólogo del Sr. Del clan Angelus.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó luego de diez minutos de oír tan solo su voz .

Jack suspiró - ¿Para qué? , me ha dicho todo lo que debo saber : soy el nuevo heredero de su clan y debo "moldearme" a las exigencias , eso lo resume – terminó con sarcasmo – no importa mucho lo que piense, dadas las circunstancias –

Mikael no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para observar detalladamente a Jack, hasta que el chico creyó que definitivamente no hablaría , los labios del lord se abrieron.

-Sí, lo resume –

La pequeña punzada de coraje , aquella ínfima que había empezado a clavar desde que Ángela le dijo que era el "reemplazo de David" , comenzó a afectar más de lo debido.

-Entonces ¿será que puedo quedarme solo?- la nota sarcástica era evidente , el de ojos amarillos no emitió comentario - ¿o es que ahora no puedo tener privacidad?-

Quien conociese a Lord Mikael estaría asombrado de no percibir algún instinto asesino al escuchar semejante tono .

-¿Y si digo que no?- tanteó el otro vampiro –

Y esa punzada se hacía más grande.

-¿Qué quiere para dejarme en paz? – preguntó el vampiro de ojos violeta apretando los puños. Esto era demasiado . ¿Había alguna fuerza del cosmos en su contra? .

Los labios de Mikael se surcaron en una suave sonrisa, como si hubiese leído la mente del menor.

-¿Y qué tienes para ofrecer , niño?-

El lord se apoyó sobre la muralla , sus ojos de gato sonrieron con insolencia . Y se volvieron a ensanchar al ver la expresión de asombro, miedo y hasta perplejidad en los violetas de su nuevo heredero .

"Imaginación no le falta".

-¡Ni se le ocurra!- espetó el chico levantándose de la cama con tal velocidad que hasta él se sorprendió, Mikael volvió a sonreír .

-Querrás decir pensar – susurró – no debes hablar tan coloquialmente , ahora eres mi heredero –

-¡Y un demonio!- los ojos de Jack destilaban odio , por lo visto Mikael lo encontraba divertido , su sonrisa no hacía más que hacerse más visible. - ¡Se me acerca y le parto la cara!-

El Lord suspiró – Ese lenguaje, niño – dejó de estar apoyado en la muralla y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana .

-¡No me diga "niño"! – ya era el colmo… ¡niño! .

-Te llamaré por tu nombre cuando te lo hayas ganado, niño-

Jack le fulminaba la espalda ¿se alcanzaría a voltear si le aventaba el reloj del velador? , aunque … observó con aire crítico la caja de música al lado del reloj ¿qué haría más daño? ¿reloj o caja de música?. Humm, la caja no, de seguro era de Ángela y si la destruía se metía en un embrollo . Tendría que ser el reloj.

-Deja de pensar en aventarme cosas – musitó con voz pasivo el lord. – Voy a tener que trabajar mucho contigo, debes acallar tus pensamientos ¿es que acaso no te lo han enseñado?-

La revelación dejó los planes de guerra del muchacho en segundo plano- ¿Me puede oír? ¡imposible! , aprendí a acallarlos con Davi… - guardó silencio un par de segundo – hum, ya me lo enseñaron…-

-Empezaremos de cero…-

Y la primera estrella de esa noche parpadeó en el cielo.

_**Hogwarts:**_

Las lechuzas surcaban nuevamente el Gran Comedor; Harry suspiró notoriamente atrayendo la atención de unos cuentos slytherins a su lado . La falta de noticias de Jack lo tenía preocupado. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de saber si algo malo le había ocurrido , después de todo , no sabía dónde buscarlo ( estaba Eternity , claro ,si quería hacer una travesía transcontinental , aunque primero había que _encontrarla_) , y lo peor: no podía salir de Hogwarts por causa de las protecciones.

-Menuda porquería –

-Es raro oírte decir groserías – Draco se sentó a su lado mirando con enfado las tostadas – demasiado blancas – musitó – tomaré sólo el jugo … ¿y qué te pasó para que te despertaras de malas?-

-Nada- contestó en tono huraño para luego llenarse la boca de jalea .

-Cuesta creerlo , Mordret – el rubio dio un sorbo a su jugo – últimamente no estás muy tranquilo –

Harry contrajo los labios enfadado consigo mismo, estaba siendo demasiado transparente . Eso no le pasaba en la Fortaleza…

"Pero en la Fortaleza no tenía estos problemas".

-Ya sabes que no es bueno estresarte en estos días – dijo de pronto . Harry se giró a verlo tan rápido que el chico dejó caer algo de su jugo.

-¿qué dijiste?-

Acaso Draco… no, imposible, esos datos no podía saberlo un chico como Draco.

El rubio se enfadó al ver su jugo sobre la mesa – No tenías que hacer eso –

-¿Qué sabes tú de "estos días" ? – preguntó bajando el tono de voz, una suerte que aún nadie de su casa bajase .

El rubio observó a Harry ligeramente preocupado – El Torneo , por supuesto – dijo – si te estresas en estos días , no podrás hacer los deberes adecuadamente y así no te eximirás- hizo una pausa mirando de reojo al pelinegro- y sabes que es la única manera de que me acompañes en la última prueba del Torneo de Esgrima-

Harry se golpeó mentalmente . La luna llena lo volvía paranoico o mejor dicho inestable. Como natural estaba bajo el gobierno de los elementos de la naturaleza y ellos a su vez tenían ciertos períodos de inestabilidad "Como la Luna llena"- pensó el chico con fastidio – "Que me está volviendo loco".

El rubio sonrió –Además esta noche tenemos clases de Astronomía y no quiero que mi compañero de grupo se ausente por estrés- musitó casualmente.

-¿Porqué tendrías que hacer solo el mapa de las contestaciones del norte?-

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rosado . Ya le parecía que tanta "amabilidad" por parte de Draco era extraño.

- Tenemos clases en quince minutos, termina tu desayuno –

El rubio tomó su mochila y marchó a Pociones, Harry meneó la cabeza aún sonriendo…

_**A unos kilómetros de Eternity : **_

Era miserable el hecho de pensar con claridad, él ,que siempre había sentido especial orgullo por su capacidad para salir de los líos, superar los desastres y moldearse a las difíciles situaciones que había tenido que pasar en la vida . Pero… el estar solo, completamente solo… que al caminar entre la gente sintiese que flotaba entre ellos, porque no era nadie, nada… un desconocido más , nadie se preguntaría por él un día o se preocuparía si no daba señales de vida, aquellos que una vez lo hicieron, ahora darían vuelta la cara , una mera mirada evaluativa para luego seguir con su camino , como si realmente no existiera, porque ya no valía nada para ellos… solo, solo. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse solo.

Y la soledad era algo comprensible y hasta cierto punto aceptable en su vida, al principio lo aceptó como algo inevitable: hermano mayor de una familia de magos sangre pura , su hermana menor realmente era demasiado pequeña para notarlo , aunque al menos sentía que su ingenua y limpia mirada le daban algo en qué vivir. Sin embargo poco a poco fue perdiendo sus bellos ojos limpios para convertirse en otra chica odia-muggles que se esperaba . "No entiendes nada, David", recordaba que decía.

Y fue a la escuela de magia , una escuela sangre pura, para niños sangre pura… Comenzó a relacionarse, pero más temprano que tarde descubrió que no encajaba y comenzó a pesarle su careta , una farsa constante que terminó por fastidiarlo, llegando ese día en que golpeó a Bordeau por meterse con él . Un día en que todos los que lo saludaban , lo convirtieron en un invisible. Y así pasó la primera parte de su adolescencia : comiendo solo , sin grupo para trabajos ( finalmente el maestro lo ponía en uno y debía aguantar las miradas odiosas) . Sí, fue duro, pero sobrevivió.

No esperaba mucho de la vida : Cumplir los diecisiete y desaparecer , al fin y al cabo todos hacían como que no existía . Su madre en sus "obras benéficas" , su padre en "clubes para caballeros" , su hermana con sus "amigas de alta sociedad" .

Pero el destino había preparado otra cosa . Fue en su cumpleaños número 15 en que todo pasó…

Finisterrae , allí se inició el fin de su primera adolescencia y el inicio de la segunda.

En esa localidad , un día libre en que permitían a los chicos salir a la ciudad, la vio…

Ella brillaba más que cualquiera o tal vez fuese la ligera llovizna que había caído en la mañana , pero esa niña sonreía despreocupada, sinceramente …

Al verla se sintió mal. Francamente ,el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió fue que aquella no era una chica educada, nadie debía reír de esa forma tan abierta. Pero en esos días él era un chico gris . Suzette era luz.

Ese día , la lluvia tubo la culpa, repentinamente la llovizna de la mañana se hizo presente a mediados de la tarde . Ambos coincidieron en un café , como era de esperarse , cada persona sensata asolada por el clima se había refugiado allí.

El no era sociable , incluso, semanas después Suzette le confesaría que había sentido una punzada de miedo al ver su rostro crispado , raro, él no se acordaba llevarlo así o puede que siempre estuviese así y nunca se enterase. Ahora que lo pensaba era probable lo segundo…

Ella se resbaló con el piso húmedo y él , por puro acto reflejo, la atajó del brazo , no , no fue por "caballerosidad", sino que estaba en la misma ruta de un bello florero que contemplaba cuando venía al café. Realmente un bello florero…

"Gracias"… Y con ese gracias , que él respondió con un "hum" , se conocieron … y él como idiota no dejó de pensar en ella hasta altas horas de esa noche. Preguntándose su nombre… una chica con ese cabello que encandilaba debía tener un lindo nombre, no como los de las amigas de su hermana .

La vida quiso que conociera a Suzette y coincidieran reiteradas veces en los días de visita , más tarde sabría que eran los mismos que daba Beauxbatons . Sí, se sobresaltó al oírlo de boca de uno de sus compañeros "Mi novia es de Beauxbatons , una suerte que coincidamos en las visitas".

¿Suzette una bruja?... ella no lo había mencionado y tampoco tenía como saberlo… a menos que se lo preguntara abiertamente , después de todo , nadie iba con sus uniformes al pueblo , eso era para niños pequeños.

"Sangre sucia" , había dicho su padre y su "distinguida familia ancestral sangre limpia".

Y sonrió , de eso se acuerda , porque ataques de risa lo aquejaron durante las clases de ese día , Suzette había confesado ser bruja e hija de muggles , en la visita al pueblo del día anterior. Ni se molestó cuando Fresileir le mandó salir de la sala por reír…

Fueron muchas vivencias – susurró sentándose en un bonito asiento de un parque . Acababa de salir de Eternity… en una pieza, milagrosamente .

Y la sensación de soledad aún no lo abandonaba , hasta cierto punto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de largarse a llorar como un crío… tal vez lo haría , de noche y sin testigos.

Alzó una mano al Sol , tapándose la vista . Por suerte estaba nublado , aunque se sentía débil, qué vampiro no se sentía débil estando bajo los rayos del Sol…

Suzette lo odiaba , sus ojos negros irradiaban chispas invisibles , letales. Ángela lo odiaba y seguramente también Jack…

Era sin duda , el peor de todos sus problemas en su vida. Solo, solo en Argentina . Solo y sin rumbo , sus pies lo habían llevado a la primera ciudad cercana que se le ocurrió , ni siquiera notó cuando llegó a la estación de Buses y compró el boleto : Buenos Aires .

La gente seguía pasando , algunos hablaban , otros caminaban malhumorados, serios como él lo había sido un día . No había gran diferencia con las otras ciudades en las que había estado: Todos seguían su camino y nadie se detuvo o miró al extraño de la banca .

Y él volvió a recordar que estaba solo… Sin Suzette.

Los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban por toda la avenida , así como los caballeros conversando sobre la situación política o sobre alguna que otra cosa.

Sutilmente fue jalada por Nana Claudia , para que apresurara el paso. La niña suspiró cansada, ya quería llegar a casa , había pasado todo el día con la modista , aunque había valido la pena , recordó , mirando la caja que Nana Claudia llevaba bajo el brazo .

Al entrar en la casa , la voz de la gobernanta hizo que sintiera pena por los empleados , su madre tenía razón al decir que "de ser hombre figuraba para general del real ejército español".

La niña observó la bajilla ser pulida por una de las sirvientas, la casa hervía en preparativos : Era el cumpleaños de papá . Y como era de esperarse ,mamá quería que saliera todo perfectamente. Dejó esos pensamientos , al ser jalada por Nana Claudia …

-Se ve como toda una señorita - la niña sonrió sinceramente a Nana claudia . – ya es la hora –

Con una última mirada a su inmaculado vestido blanco , la pequeña bajó …

Mientras descendía por los escalones ( y lo hizo muy lentamente , no quería acabar rodando hasta el Hall de entrada ) , la diversa sociedad española centró su atención en ella .

Su padre , con el orgullo plasmado en su rostro, la esperaba en el final de las escaleras .

-Hija - dijo ofreciendo uno de sus brazos, la niña sintiéndose toda una "señorita" , tomó el brazo con elegancia y delicadeza.

Todo estaba bien , se repitió , estaba junto a su padre , el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el mejor violinista de Europa…

La fiesta prosiguió con la tranquilidad esperada, unas cuantas conversaciones sobre las relaciones con Francia y otras de similar contenido . Notó que su madre parecía ligeramente aburrida y observaba con insistencia hacia la puerta del salón.

Lo que su madre esperaba se hizo presente cinco minutos más tarde , dos empleadas entraron llevando un "descomunal pastel" . Las conversaciones cesaron .

Su madre se adelantó hacia ambas y ordenó colocarlo sobre una mesa, sospechosamente vacía.

-Queridos amigos …- inició su madre , con aquella voz melodiosa que admiraba casi tanto como su forma de tocar el piano – les agradecemos el venir hoy a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido Alejandro …-

Pero…

El discurso nunca llegó a su término , las ventanas estallaron en miles de trozos , gritos por doquier , las luces se apagaron y el fuego de las velas cayó sobre las cortinas y alfombras.

La niña corrió entre la multitud , sus padres, Nana Claudia , no veía a nadie familiar, sólo un montón de vestidos , sombreros , gente , brazos, fuego … mucho fuego .

EL color rojo cubría las paredes , el calor aumentaba … y de pronto el más terrible dolor se ramificó por su cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuridad…

La primera sensación que tuvo fue de estar flotando , la muerte se la llevaba , o al menos eso pensaba . El sacerdote de la iglesia solía decir que cuando se moría , los ángeles salían a su encuentro… eso, si se iba al cielo.

-No estás en el cielo – susurró ,con sarcasmo, una voz fría que la hizo abrir los ojos . El sujeto era alto , demasiado , lejos era el hombre más alto que había visto , incluso los guardias de la corte real eran más bajos .

El sujeto sonrió , pero esa sonrisa no hizo que se tranquilizara . – Eres idéntica a él – susurró examinándola , la niña no entendía a qué se refería.

El escrutinio del hombre pelirrojo la incomodaba, sólo quería ir a casa con sus padres y Nana Claudia .

-¿Y a qué casa irías , pequeña Ángela?- preguntó el hombre pelirrojo con cierto tinte apenado en su voz - ¿Con qué familia te reunirías?-

El rostro de la niña se contrajo, por la implicancia tras esas ponzoñosas palabras. Se levantó de la cama , quería salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre , sus ojos le daban escalofríos, horror.

-Anda ,inténtalo – susurró divertido – Sal a la calle , pequeña Angela, ve hacia el Sol – instó abriendo la puerta de la habitación – nadie te detendrá –

La niña no necesitó oírlo dos veces y se lanzó hacia su huída. Unos cuantos hombres a su paso se giraron al verla corriendo, pero no la detuvieron. Bajó las escaleras, llegó al salón, abrió la puerta de entrada… Era un bello día de primavera , la niña sonrió bajo la sombra de la casa y observó con admiración un cuidado jardín de rosas blancas .

Pero recordó que debía salir de esa casa y apresuró el paso hacia las últimas escalinatas que la llevarían al jardín…

No bien hubo abandonado la protección de la sombra , cayó al suelo sintiendo todo su cuerpo gemir de dolor, sus músculos parecían retorcerse , ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pedir ayuda.

-¿No que te ibas, pequeña Ángela?- la voz burlona del hombre pelirrojo junto a ella , la sacó de su semi inconciencia . Lo notó reír bajo los rayos del sol – Un bonito día soleado , ah pero no para ti , pequeña Angela - susurró agachándose – entenderás que de ahora en adelante ,el Sol no será más tu amigo – explicó con aire académico – Con los años , tal vez, llegues a soportarlo , esta es tu primera lección …-

Y el hombre pelirrojo , que más tarde supo era un duque inglés llamado "John Bolingbroke" , durante años fue su … maestro , el líder de su clan , uno muy diferente de los que había oído , porque esa "asociación" distaba mucho de ser algo fraternal . Sus miembros era absolutamente lo opuesto , Ángela lo supo sintiendo los torturadores rayos del Sol sobre su piel : Vampiros… , súcubos , esos seres que sólo había oído de boca de las sirvientas de su casa , ella había sido convertida en uno de ellos…

Durante años la pregunta de un "Por qué" la persiguió . Pensaba en ello en las noches en que recibía los golpes , por parte de su "entrenador" y llegó a odiar, aprendió que el odio era lo único que la hacía seguir adelante.

Aprendió lo que debía por supervivencia , nadie fue amigable, todos parecían odiarla, nadie le explicó…

Elliot, aquel era el nombre de su entrenador , un chico de unos veinte años que pasaba fácilmente ,en las fiestas de sociedad ,como un educado joven español; encantaba con su mirada y porte aristocrático . Pero dejaba de serlo en cuento estaba con ella, su frialdad y aspereza rayaban lo sicótico .

Se mudaban constantemente , no pasaban más de un mes en una ciudad . Conoció lugares recónditos, lúgubres y luminosos , como Italia . Siempre en constante movimiento , casi como huyendo…

Fueron años que quisiera olvidar .

Sin embargo , algo ocurrió. Corría el año 1236 cuando vio por primera vez la campiña inglesa , el aire nocturno húmedo . La noche anterior la lluvia había arruinado los caminos , de eso se acuerda, porque el cochero maldijo el clima cerca de veinte veces . Una de las razones por las cuales, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión , Elliot se bebió al pobre sujeto …

Pasaron unas semanas en ese lugar, hasta que una noche algo pasó.

Faltaban unas cuatro horas para el amanecer , cuando Bolingbroke sonrió de forma extraña y ordenó a los guardias retirarse de sus puestos, mandó a todos los vampiros al pueblo : Únicamente quedaron Elliot, Bolingbroke y ella.

Elliot se veía preocupado y enviaba miradas indescifrables al duque , por supuesto, por esos tiempos no sabía como leer la mente de nadie ,así que se contentó con esperar.

No fue mucho, por lo demás. Las puertas se abrieron con un ruido subterráneo , el mismo aire le azotó el rostro , haciendo que sus rizos dorados se elevaran.

Era un hombre.

No, no lo era. A esas alturas podía reconocer a un vampiro.

Un vampiro con los ojos amarillos y el cabello rubio : como los de ella.

Un vampiro que hizo que Elliot diera un paso atrás.

Avanzó con decisión hacia ellos , sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Bolingbroke.

-Eres una escoria sin honor – manifestó el intruso , con una voz acerada que la hizo desear salir huyendo del lugar.

El duque , extrañamente ,sonrió - Bienvenido a mi hogar, Mikael – contestó – te ofrecería algo, pero Elliot se bebió a la última mucama y por lo que recuerdo no sueles beber hombres –

-Bolingbroke …-

-Ah , por supuesto – manifestó con aire tranquilo – olvidé presentarte a mi nueva hija, como ves, Elliot ha dejado de ser hijo único – se giró a la niña – aunque tú ya conoces a la pequeña Ángela –

-¡Maldito infeliz!- El vampiro llamado Mikael se abalanzó sobre Bolingbroke, pero éste lo esquivó.

-¿Un ataque? – sonrió el duque , mientras Elliot sostenía a Ángela por el hombro – estás violando las leyes , Lord Angelus – manifestó con seriedad – una grave afrenta es atacarme en mi propia casa sin provocación -.

Pero Angelus no pareció amilanado - ¿Sin provocación? ¡tú, alimanaña! – Su rostro estaba desencajado por el odio . Pero hizo lo posible por calmarse.

El duque pareció esperar aquello, porque se sentó en uno de sus sillones – debes calmarte, Mikael , podemos llegar a un acuerdo …-

El nerviosismo de Ángela no pasó inadvertido para el vampiro rubio , Lord Angelus la observó con pesar , luego se giró hacia Bolingbroke.

-Bien, negociemos …-

Elliot y ella abandonaron la sala , luego de esas palabras . Así que no supieron cual fue el "negocio", únicamente cuando , minutos antes del amanecer , fueron llamados llegaron a dilucidar parte del acuerdo.

Fue así como se fue de esa casa, de Inglaterra y de Europa. Realmente esa noche en que abandonó junto a Lord Angelus la campiña, no habló . Se limitó a seguir al vampiro rubio , por lo que entendía ahora era parte de su clan …

Llegaron a una posada algo desastrosa y allí pasaron el día , si el dependiente notó algo extraño en sus inquilinos no lo mencionó. Angelus no le dirigió la palabra esa noche, ni la siguiente, fue hasta la tercera en que finalmente salió de su mutismo.

Para ese entonces ya estaban en Londres . – Tendrás que comer bien – comenzó – mañana nos embarcamos a Asia –

Y así lo hizo , por supuesto que había asesinado antes , era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido con Elliot, pero nunca lo había hecho bajo tanta atención . Mikael Angelus no bebió esa noche, se dedicó a mirarla asesinar . No le habló en dos noches más…

Ángela, viendo las olas mecerse durante la tercera noche en altamar, se dijo que debía aclarar su situación antes de morir de la preocupación .

Y hablaron… pero no estaba preparada para escuchar las palabras que dijo Mikael …

Ambos en el camarote , se observaron largamente, hasta que Angelus inició.

-Conozco a Bolingbroke desde hace tiempo, debí prever que haría algo semejante – al ver la incomprensión en los ojos amarillos de Ángela , intentó explicarle – hace años, antes de que perdieras a tus padres, Bolingbroke y yo éramos – buscó una palabra durante unos segundos – amigos, sin embargo , por un hecho que no relataré nos distanciamos –

La niña sintió .

-Fueron muchos años de caminar juntos por este mundo – aclaró – supongo que no fue sencillo para él separarnos –hizo una pausa – como supondrás nos conocíamos muy bien , sabía sus desgracias y él las mías, así como la cosas buenas que yo consideraba preciadas –

Se detuvo , observándola con pesar.

-Tu familia era una de esas cosas, Ángela – la niña asintió procesando las palabras. El Lord miró los ojos de la niña – Al contrario que puedas creer, Bolingbroke y yo un día también fuimos humanos, tuvimos familias y disfrutamos de la vida –

Como en un recuerdo lejano, Ángela recordó su propia vida mortal.

-Tenía una madre y una hermana , algo menor que tú el día en que fui convertido – la niña estaba quieta , casi rígida escuchando – no fue fácil – dijo más para él que para Ángela – pero conseguí mantener las cosas relativamente estables . Convencí al médico para que inventara una enfermedad que me "prohibía estar al Sol"- sonrió casi con nostalgia.

Ángela asintió mecánicamente.

-Así fue como me mantuve en Castilla , atendiendo los asuntos de la familia por las noches , pero como supondrás , el tiempo pasaba y yo mantenía mi forma – observó a la niña viendo que seguía la historia – durante ese tiempo enterré a mi madre y mi hermana alcanzó la edad casadera , era mi responsabilidad encontrarle alguien a la altura – suspiró –decidí que luego de hacerlo me iría y así lo hice – meneó la cabeza – juré que la dejaría hacer su vida , el sujeto con el que la casé era noble y de buena familia –dijo como disculpándose – sin embargo, no podía prever que tuviese una larga vida–

El reloj marcó las tres .

-… Por fortuna , el hijo mayor de mi hermana, Tomás , ya era mayor y se hizo cargo de los asuntos importantes – el vampiro guardó silencio un momento – pero , mi hermana murió unos meses después de la muerte de su esposo, la peste se la llevó junto a sus hijos menores, sólo Tomas sobrevivió – murmuró – fue allí en que decidí marcharme –

Miró a la niña – durante esos años conocí a Bolingbroke , a diferencia mía , ya contaba con un séquito de vampiros que lo secundaba – meneó la cabeza – a pesar de ello , aún quedaba algo de humanidad en él, tal vez por eso decidí acompañarlo – meditó - descubrí más tarde que sabía más que yo de los nuestros –

-Vampiros- susurró la niña .

-Sí, Bolingbroke estaba obsesionado con encontrar a los "primeros", como él les decía , me preguntó ,en cuanto nos conocimos, por el que me había convertido – meneó la cabeza – pero no tenía mucho que aportar , al menos no entonces –

-Y qué pasó luego…- preguntó Ángela al ver que Angelus no seguía.

-Cierto incidente –dijo con voz grave – por el que nos distanciamos , yo volví a Castilla . Tomás , mi sobrino , hacía un siglo que había sido enterrado por su familia – mencionó con voz triste .

-Por su familia- repitió Ángela.

El vampiro le dio una mirada y asintió – sí, por su dos hijos : Alejandro ( quien se hizo jesuita) y María , quien tuvo siete niños ,de los cueles tres llegaron a la edad adulta – se acomodó en la silla – Pero sólo uno de ellos , Ana del Carmen, dejó descendencia - El vampiro la observó con intensidad. – Y como estarás pensando , tú desciendes de ella…-

La niña agradeció el estar sentada, aunque la habitación comenzó a moverse, pero se dijo que era por el movimiento del mar.

Bolingbroke , por supuesto, siempre se mantuvo al tanto de mis pasos y no tardó en averiguar de mi familia –

-… y se cobró en ella , el que ud. lo hubiese abandonado – concluyó Ángela.

Mikael asintió .

-Ambos guardaron silencio …

Ángela se levantó y se fue a su camarote :Necesitaba descansar.

Un par de noches más tarde , ambos reanudaron esa conversación . Era noche de Luna llena y Ángela estaba en la cubierta del barco , observando la tranquilidad del océano.

Cuando desembarquemos puedes hacer lo que desees – inició – comprenderé si no quieres que esté cerca de ti – Angelus observó la baranda, Ángela a su lado no dijo nada.

-Y qué le dio-

-¿Disculpa?-

Ángela se giró a Mikael – Qué le dio a Bolingbroke para que me dejara marchar con ud.-

Angelus suspiró – Lo que un terrateniente como él siempre quiere - la niña arrugó el ceño .

Confío en que Bolingbroke te instruyó sobre nuestra sociedad –

Elliot lo hizo –respondió la niña – Sobre un pirámide vampírica- Angelus asintió.

-Pues bien, en la cima de esa pirámide están los Antiguos , también llamados "Ancianos" – observó el oscuro mar – ellos casi nunca se entrometen en los asuntos de la Sociedad , es raro que decidan mostrarse –

La niña recordaba algo así mencionado por Elliot.

-Sin ellos, los segundos en la pirámide son los con mayor poder …–

-… Son los señores vampiros – acotó Ángela a lo que Mikael asintió .

-Incluso para nosotros es complicado estar de acuerdo , por ello se hicieron las leyes- la rubia guardó silencio – quien las viole, según la gravedad , se convierte en un proscrito , cazado por el resto , a menos que se llegue a un acuerdo –

Eso lo sabía y daba escalofríos .

-Sí, lo sé- dijo con amargura la niña- esa fue una de las razones para no huir del clan Bolingbroke .

-"Los neonatos deben humildad y servicio a su clan" – recordó Angelus

-… "Cualquier desertor obtiene la pena máxima"- recitó la niña

Ambos observaron la noche . – No son leyes justas – acotó el vampiro – pero mantienen el orden –

La niña bufó sin poder contenerse.

-Por lo mismo , no sé que intercambió por mi- volvió a preguntar la niña. – "Un neonato se intercambia por otro o algo de igual valor".

Angelus no parecía querer responder – No te intercambié por alguien de mi clan, si estás preguntando eso –susurró – como te dije , Bolingbroke siempre ha sido un terrateniente, lo fue de mortal y sigue por esa senda.-

La niña no comprendía

-Por mis tierras– mencionó- Te intercambió a cambio de mi poderío en Europa , no puedo volver a esas tierras , a menos que él cometa una violación al Tratado-

-¿Tratado?- Preguntó , mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con violencia .

-El tratado son un conjunto de leyes , las "inviolables de las Leyes Vampíricas" – observó a la niña – Y nadie, ni siquiera Bolingbroke es lo suficientemente idiota para violar el Tratado-

Ángela suspiró y se acomodó los guantes , únicamente por hacer algo - Pero de hacerlo, en compensación ud. recobraría sus posesiones en Europa , así como el derecho a volver a cualquier lugar de ella- concluyó la niña.

-En resumidas palabras, así es-

...

La oscuridad en su habitación era completa , sin embargo no parecía incomodar a sus ocupantes .

-No lo odies por lo que te ha hecho – susurró la niña – aunque tampoco puedo pedir que lo perdones, espero que algún día puedas entender sus razones-

El vampiro alzó los ojos hacia Angela , ¿qué vio la niña en ellos?. No podría decirse, demasiados sentimientos se mezclaban en Jack , luego de escuchar una de las razones de la enemistad entre los clanes Angelus y Bolingbroke.

-Pero él pagará – dijo Ángela sacándolo de su ensimismamiento– Bolingbroke ha violado el Tratado –

Jack la observó interrogante…

_**San Mungo:**_

Ese día siguió su curso normalmente , al menos para el alumnado. Cualquiera que pusiese un poco de atención a los detalles ( como el hecho de que los maestros estaban ligeramente más alegres o que Dumbledore no se había visto en todo el día) encontraría los indicios para saber las nuevas noticias. Harry, no fue uno de ellos…

-Mamá … ¿tienes que seguir abrazándome?- preguntó por décima vez en esa hora , Ron Wealey . El matrimonio Weasley se encontraba en el hospital San Mungo.

-Mi Ronnie, mi niño pequeño – Molly lo cubrió de besos , para fastidio del menor . Arthur sonrió rejuveneciendo notoriamente .

Pero, no eran los únicos en la habitación. Un matrimonio asiático, más su hija , estaban sentados sobre una de las camas . El trío hablaba hábilmente un idioma ininteligible para el resto de los ingleses, aunque sus rostros de felicidad y lágrimas daban una idea de su contenido.

El auror Longbottom y su esposa , junto con los padres de Cedric Diggory , no dejaban de abrazar a sus vástagos .

-Es un milagro de navidad- susurró Alice limpiándose la mejilla. – nuestro hijo junto a nosotros-

-Es verdad- musió la madre de Cedric . Albus Dumbledore asintió afable .

Los Chang dejaron de hablar en su idioma y prestaron atención a la conversación.

-Muchachos , ahora que han sido diagnosticados por los medimagos ( nada de gravedad) me gustaría hablar con ustedes – los cuatro alumnos se observaron entre ellos y asintieron.

Dumbledore se sentó en una de las camas , mientras los apoderados lo observaban – Por supuesto, no pretendo excluirlos de la conversación – terminó .

Quien inició el relato fue Cedric( del cómo habían ido muriendo los alumnos en las celdas de La Fortaleza – Molly necesitó otro pañuelo - , al igual que su estadía en la casa Bolingbroke).

-No la pasamos tan mal – dijo Ron al ver que su madre amenazaba con volver a hecharse a llorar .

-Nos limitábamos a limpiar – apoyó Neville – Era ,sin duda, mejor que estar en la Fortaleza –

Luego continuó Cho, ya que fue quien se separó del grupo. Los Chang profirieron algo malsonante al enterarse de ello.

-No sé que intercambió con el vampiro que llamado Angelus, pero a cambio fui a dar a sus propiedades – comentó con entereza , Dumbledore asintió pensativo – Pasé el tiempo que estuvimos distanciados en la casa de Angelus – su madre comenzó a apretarse las manos – Nunca llegué a ver al vampiro Angelus, un elfo doméstico de nombre Sek fue mi anfitrión , se aseguraba de que comiera y durmiera adecuadamente, no tengo algo que alegar de mi estancia en esa residencia – finalizó .

Los chicos , al igual que el resto, intercambiaron miradas asombradas.

-Un vampiro con valores, lo he visto todo – musitó Neville .

-Es de no creerlo – comentó Cedric impresionado – pero agradezco que te hayas librado de Stanacka Fluchinger –

Posteriormente de que aclararan quien era Stanacka ( ¡la maldita vampiresa que nos obliga a limpiar más prolijamente que elfos domésticos! ) prosiguieron su historia.

-…Pasaron las semanas hasta que una noche la mansión se quedó sin ocupantes , a excepción del vigía.-

-Y fue cuando apareció él …- Ron se detuvo y pidió ayuda a NEville .

EL chico hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo – llevaba ropas negras , al igual que su cabello , los ojos…-

-… verdes , eran verde oscuro – acotó Cho – y … no llevaba varita -

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre los adultos – Comprendo, Srta. Chang … qué más ocurrió – Dumbledore se vio algo incómodo .

-Nos sacó de la casa Bolingbroke, pero antes nos entregó nuestras varitas ( de dónde las obtuvo siempre será un misterio) ,luego fuimos con Cho y le dio algo al elfo doméstico , una alhaja creo …-

-Una cadena con un emblema – recordó Cedric - una "A" -

Los niños guardaron silencio – Ahora que lo pienso es extraño – prosiguió Cedric- Una "A" y el vampiro que tenía a Cho se llamaba Angelus…-

-¿Crees que estuviese coordinado con ese tal Angelus para sacar a Cho de su casa?- preguntó Neville.

-No suena muy lógico, si hubiera querido dejarme ir por qué no hacerlo desde el inicio – dijo la asiática .

-Tal vez no podía en ese momento – dijo de pronto Alice Longbottom meditando – tal vez esperaba algo … ¿no mencionaron que la casa Bolingbroke estaba casi vacía esa noche?-

Los chicos abrieron la boca comprendiendo - ¡Todo fue un plan del tal Angelus!- Dumbledore se acomodó los lentes.

-Aún así ,siento que hay algo que se nos escapa – dijo Cedric- Por qué no llevar a cabo el plan él mismo , además quién era el sujeto de los ojos verde oscuro –

El resto de la historia era conocido por todos: El "extraño de ojos verde oscuro" los llevó a Hogwarts para desaparecer …

Los cuatro alumnos sobrevivientes, se quedaron una hora más en San Mungo, únicamente por indicación del medimago, quien no podía creer que luego de meses de cautiverio sólo tuviesen unos cuantos hematomas .

Dumbledore decidió que los niños se incorporaran a las clases dentro de dos semanas ( de ser menos, Molly Weasley, probablemente lo hubiese golpeado) . Y así el director de Hogwarts volvió a su escuela.

Una vez en el colegio, el mago se encerró en su despacho junto a su pensadero . Meditó largamente sobre los hechos que observaba y el "extraño de ojos verde oscuro".

- Enadan Linumel – dijo recordando la primera vez que se había topado con ese joven . Había revelado ser amigo de Aline Sthandier, una avalonese que por esos tiempos era maestra de estudios avaloneses , cargo que ahora ostentaba la curandera Islera.

Lo más extraño de la historia era cómo un aliado de las avaloneses tenía tratos con vampiros.

-Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el protegido de la dama Leola es un semi vampiro llamado Jack…-

Muy pocos creerían que avaloneses y vampiros podían cooperar civilizadamente… Más si se tiene en cuenta que uno de ellos fue el causante de la muerte de la antigua reina…

/

Muchas cosas pasaron esas dos semanas previas al reintegro de los sobrevivientes a Hogwarts , entre ellas , las típicas , como que Draco Malfoy seguía peleándose con los gryffindors( a falta de Weasley y Longbottom la había tomado contra Seamus) , Hermione manteniéndose distanciada de Mordret , así como que Joanne Potter ya no asistía a sus clases clandestinas con el sly. como el anuncio de la "renuncia por razones personales" , del Profesor Lacroix ( la cual fue sentida ,profundamente ,por el alumnado , femenino para ser más exactos) . Aunque el hecho que fuese reemplazado por el auror James Potter ayudó a mitigar la tristeza ( exceptuando a Mordret y Snape, por supuesto)

De Harry se puede decir que fueron semanas estresantes , gritó a la mitad de sus compañeros de casa ( debía descargarse por el nombramiento de su padre) y maldijo un poco más , recibió su cuota de castigos( Snape lo mantuvo limpiando calderos durante tres días por poner de rosa el cabello del prefecto de slytherin) y trasnochó en busca del heredero de slytherin.

Para finales de esas dos semanas habían tres factores que resaltar:

Harry no dormía más de tres horas por día.

Draco entrenaba tres horas por día y cuatro los fines de semana.

Nagini silbaba tres a cuatro veces por noche a Mor por descuidar su alimentación y descanso.

Pero no fue hasta el último viernes de esas dos semanas ,que estos tres puntos estallaron .

**El escenario:** Clase doble de pociones.

**Descripción del hecho**: Mordret dormitando en medio de la realización de una poción con Draco como compañero .

**Observaciones:** Snape observando a ambos grupos de trabajo .

**Acotación:** una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro del maestro…

-Mor… no te duermas – Draco dio un codazo al chico , quien salto en su puesto con un ojo semi cerrado . – Te acuestas de los primeros y no descansas decentemente –

Harry bostezó sin decoro - No molestes - "Como tú no espías a Serezade hasta las cinco de la madrugada".

Draco negó con la cabeza y agregó los tallos de manzanilla . – Pásame las raíces de sanguinaria-

Snape se aleja un tanto …

Harry pasa las raíces, Draco las pone y…

Veintiún cabezas se giran hacia ambos slytherins.

Harry y Draco están empapados en poción **desinhibidora**…

-La clase ha terminado , todos largo ahora – musita Snape .

-Pero profesor , Gaunt y Malfoy…-

La niña salta al sentir los ojos negros de su maestro sobre ella – No le pedí su opinión srta. Garnger , creí que una sabionda como ud. nunca desobedecería una orden de un profesor – sonrió - dije : ¡largo!.-

-No insultes a Hermione – veintiún cabezas nuevamente se giran . corrección: veintidós.

Snape sonríe alarmantemente - ¿Qué dijo Sr. Gaunt?-

Harry se saca un poco de poción del pelo y mira a Snape casi con aburrimiento. – Por lo visto la grasa de su pelo ha llegado hasta sus oídos, cualquiera pensaría que con el viejo gana lo bastante para comprar elementos de limpieza –

A lo lejos , muy a lo lejos, se escuchan las voces de los alumnos de tercero que salían de sus clases. En el aula de pociones , en cambio, el silencio era sobrecogedor.

Draco comenzó a reír sin decoro – Esa estuvo buena -

-No es necesario que me alabes, rubito – Draco hizo una mueca por el apelativo – ahora tú, - apuntó a Snape – discúlpate con Hermione y pensaré en perdonarte –

-Mordret no es necesario que tú…- La castaña estaba blanca e intercambiaba miradas de Mordret a Snape .

-No digas bobadas, tu sangre es más valiosa que la de este insignificante mago, Hermione –el niño sonrió – es impensable pasar por alto un insulto como ese.-

Si la niña estaba pálida, terminó por perder el color por completo. ¡Se refería a su ascendencia avalonese!.

-¿Qué dijo Sr. Gaunt?- Balbuceó Snape muy lentamente , como si no procesara la información .

-¡El no dijo nada profesor, delira por la poción!- La niña se levantó y de dos zancadas llegó al puesto de Mordret .- ¡lo llevaré a la enfermería!-

El rostro enrojecido del maestro comenzó a brillar - ¡A ningún lugar irá más que a mi despacho!-

-Hu… el pequeño heredero se ha metido en un lío – canturreó Draco , atrayendo la atención de la clase - me pregunto si esta vez podrás salirte con la tuya –

-Oh calla , rubito , si sigues así te convertiré en el bufón de mi Fortaleza –

-¡Fuera todo mundo de esta sala!- Snape comenzó a amenazar a los chicos con la varita , con lo que lentamente la habitación comenzó a vaciarse hasta que quedaron ellos cuatro.

Hermione enviaba miradas suplicantes a Harry , quien a su vez sonreía misteriosamente , mientras Draco ,con el ceño levemente fruncido ,observaba a su maestro de pociones azotar la puerta al cerrarla.

-Muy bien ustedes tres- dijo suavemente, haciendo que la gryffindor emitiera un gritito ahogado – se han metido en un gran problema – se giró a Mordret – especialmente tú –

Harry hizo una mueca – ¿Y ahora me tutea?- meneó la cabeza- y yo que pretendía ser clemente –

El niño se enderezó con pereza ,para levantarse del asiento – No sabe con quien está tratando , Snape –

El mago tenía los ojos entrecerrados , fulminándolo con la mirada - Ilústreme – respondió tomando entre sus dedos su varita .

-¡Gaunt , detente, estás bajo el efecto de esa poción!- Harry se volteó hacia Hermione, notando sus ojos llorosos.

-Por el contrario, Hermione, estoy más lúcido que nunca , de ahora en adelante no dejaré que nadie vuelva a insultarte o a llamarte sangre sucia , es tan insólito que aguantes ese calificativo , siendo que tú… –

Draco y Snape miraban al sly . con genuina curiosidad. Por su lado , la niña parecía haber entrado en una etapa histérica .

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!- El niño guardó silencio – Si de verdad me consideras importante , no digas nada sobre mi sangre –

Parecía que Harry estaba meditando las palabras de la niña, quien nerviosamente se mordía el labio inferior, por otro lado , Snape no dejaba de pensar .

Siempre había creído que tanto Gaunt como Granger se conocían antes de entrar a Hogwarts. ¡Ah! ¿pero alguien le había creído? ¿acaso Dumbledore había tomado en cuenta sus palabras cuando mencionó que la niña gryffindor ocultaba información de Gaunt?.

Pero estos hechos confirmaban sus sospechas y las aumentaba…

-… Como quieras- dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos con elegancia . – Ahora Snape, dale las gracias a Hermione de no salir herido – la castaña suspiró aliviada , dio una mirad al maestro, parecía pensar . Draco por su parte se mantenía apoyado en una columna .

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo despreocupado .

-Adonde cree que va , está castigado – dijo Snape saliendo de sus pensamientos . Pero era tarde, Harry , de alguna manera , ya no estaba en el aula . Hermione palideció más de ser posible , Gaunt había "desaparecido" del aula sin dejar rastro. Malfoy y Snape miraron el lugar vacío del muchacho …

Lejos del aula, Harry deambulaba por Hogwarts con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era una pena no poder ver la cara de asombro de Snape cuando viese que ya no estaba .

"Las ventajas de ser un natural" .

Los pasillos del colegio estaban vacíos, lo normal estando en horas de clases . La primera hora recién estaba acabando , de un momento a otro las aulas se abrirían para dejar salir a los alumnos apresurados .

Harry se acomodó la capa y esperó a que el aula de transformaciones de primer año dejase salir a sus ocupantes: Era hora de hablar con Anne…

_**Palacio de cristal, Avalon: **_

Ahora entendía tantas cosas…

Los silencios prolongados del Consejo de Hadas, las miradas culpables de la dama Leola… y la tristeza en los ojos de su madre. Unos ojos tan grises como el cielo que ahora veía desde su ventana . Era un gris apagado , amenazante , tal como las nubes de tormenta . El invierno había llegado a su vida más implacable que nunca.

Observó las ropas que descansaban sobre su cama , pequeñas , de variados y alegres colores , invitando a ser tomadas, acariciadas y queridas, porque cubrirían al hijo que pronto nacería. Su hijo.

Aline ahogó un sollozo al pensar en ello . Al pensar… en su padre, en su madre y en el hermano… ese hermano que aún vivía , al último integrante de su familia . Pensó en esa maldita carta que la antigua reina Yomara había dejado para ella , un último resquicio del pasado : la verdad.

Había deseado tanto recordar, saber la razón del silencio… del por qué…

Pero su madre, toda su vida y hasta su nombre eran una mentira, porque nunca existió una "Violeta Sthandier" , con lo que ella tampoco existía . El nombre de Aline Sthandier era otra mentira .

Todo una mentira.

Y ahora deseaba más que nunca olvidar todo. Desear nunca haber sabido . Nunca.

Había estado tan cerca de su hermano, tanto que dolía . ¡No podía creer tanta crueldad! , por qué el consejo le había hecho eso…

Por qué Leola había guardado silencio.

No siempre el entendimiento libera . Esa verdad cayó sobre Aline ,como un cuchillo deslizándose por su pecho.

Y lloró.

/

Joanne suspiró al ver su nota de transformaciones "Pudo ser peor" meditó guardando el trozo de pergamino en su mochila , Luna a su lado observaba al pequeño trozo como si le dijese la verdad oculta … Luna podía parecer en ocasiones poco cuerda.

-Tenemos diez minutos antes de Encantamientos – recordó la ravenclaw doblando por fin su calificación .

Vieron como las niñas se agolpaban en la salida del aula , parecían mirar algo.

Mordret Gaunt estaba allí , haciendo reír a unas cuantas chicas de su curso, había hechizado un pergamino con la calificación de Transformaciones haciendo que este bailase por todo el corredor.

-Hechiza el mío – pidió una chica de slytherin , Joanne la reconoció como Randall . Harry la observó un segundo , tomó el papel y le prendió fuego.

-Se acabó el juego – musitó como respuesta , mientras los pergaminos perdían vida.

Joanne se sorprendió al verlo , es decir… ¿Gaunt jugando con las ravenclaw? ¿comportándose como un niño?.

-¡HE Joanne!- gritó alzando la mano entre la multitud de slytherin que lo rodeaban . Joanne enrojeció al sentir las miradas de ellas sobre su persona.

-Te está llamando – apuntó Luna , al ver que la pelirroja se quedaba quieta- te dije que le gustabas – susurró por lo bajo , con una sonrisita coqueta .

Joanne le mandó una mirada escandalizada y , decidiendo que lo mejor era ver que quería Gaunt , fue hacia él.

Harry sonrió a su hermana - Ese moño azul te queda muy bien – dijo sonriendo sinceramente , Randall volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, mientras la niña Grey daba una mueca nada cortés.

-Ven , tengo que decirte algo de tu hermano – susurró el muchacho tomándola del brazo .

-Espera , qué…- pero fue jalaba por Harry en medio del tumulto del pasillo .

Luna sonrió al verlos salir corriendo, como si huyeran de las slytherins de primer año – Tiene su parte de verdad – reconoció la ravenclaw marchando por el pasillo, mientras silbaba una melodía de su niñez.

Harry llevó corriendo a Joanne por la mitad de Hogwarts , hasta que la pelirroja no pudo seguirle el paso y el muchacho se vio obligado a detenerse . Fue en los jardines de Hogwarts, muy cerca de los invernaderos de Sprout,

La pelirroja se apoyó en una banca tocándose el costado – Tu condición física no ha mejorado – apuntó Harry con un aire burlón . La niña le envió una mirada fastidiada,

-No …todos pode…mos correr tres pi…sos de Hog…warts y seguir co… como si nada – Harry sonrió con inocencia . A lo lejos unos cuantos alumnos de grado superiores , con sus respectivas parejas, gozaban del descanso .

Una vez la niña recobró el aliento, Harry decidió hablar.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Anne – dijo inconcientemente sentándose en la banca , la niña arrugó el ceño por el apelativo usado.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te mentí – mencionó tranquilamente , como si hablasen sobre las clases de defensa – realmente no soy amigo de tu hermano –

La revelación puso en guardia a la niña , quien del enfado se puso roja - ¿Qué? , me estás diciendo que me has engañado todas estas semanas? –

-Ciertamente te mentí – comentó seriamente – lo hice porque quería estar cerca de ti –

El rostro furioso de la niña quedó pálido . ¿Sería posible que Luna tuviese razón? ¿qué le gustase a Gaunt?.

No, debía ser otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó eligiendo bien sus palabras , notó que unos alumnos de slytherins de cursos superiores los observaban ligeramente contrariados .

Harry suspiró , miró a ambos lados y se acercó más a Anne , la niña intentó retroceder, pero el sly la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él abrazándola.

El corazón de la pelirroja bombeaba sangre más de prisa que nunca : Gaunt la estaba abrazando … demasiado fuerte . ¿qué pasaba allí?.

-Anne- susurró Harry en su oído – perdóname – su voz se detuvo , Jo sintió que tiritaba.

-Gaunt qué…-

El niño cerró los ojos y habló por fin- Soy yo , Anne… volví…-

EL cerebro de Anne no entendía , pero inconcientemente su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas , no entendía, pero… sentía.

Y fue allí en que el niño dijo lo que Anne presentía – Soy Harry…-

Y el tiempo no fue más que un mal sueño, como una nube que los cubrió durante una de sus visitas al Bosque de Godric, todo seguía igual. Ambos, Harry y Joanne lo sabían: seguían siendo hermanos.

Anne también lloró esa tarde, no por la misma razón que Aline , pero con la misma intensidad . Harry hizo lo mismo .

Fue por causa de una clase de pociones desastrosa , una que traería más problemas que fortuna a los involucrados, pero eso no importaba en ese momento : Harry comenzaba a estar en paz con Joanne.

Porque finalmente era hora de desvelar las mentiras del pasado…

-Toma – dijo el niño una vez deshicieran el abrazo y ambos se calmaran un poco .

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja tomando el pañuelo que su hermano le entregaba . – tengo la sensación de que ya pasó esto – dijo divertida mirando el pañuelo con las iniciales " M.G." bordadas.

Harry sonrió recordando esa primera vez en que viese a su hermana llorando en un aula de Hogwarts . Por fortuna , esta vez Anne lloraba por otras razones.

-Tienes que contármelo todo – musitó la niña limpiándose las lágrimas . Harry sonrió .

-La historia es larga , Anne y por lo que sé tienes clases en menos de un minuto - recordó mirando su reloj. La pelirroja arrugó la nariz enfadada .

-¡Por mi Encantamientos puede irse al séptimo infierno , tú y yo vamos a hablar! – El niño sonrió burlón

-¿Séptimo infierno? , no sabía que tenía niveles –

-Harry….-

-Oh Anne, no pongas esa cara , das miedo ¿sabes?- La pelirroja volvió a sonreír, quería saltar , gritar que todo el mundo lo supiese: ¡Había encontrado a su hermano!. ¡Harry estaba con ella!.

-No es muy sabio hacer eso – acotó el muchacho borrando su sonrisa – Nadie debe saberlo, Anne, si Dumbledore o los Potter…-

-¿Los Potter?- su entrecejo se curvó preocupado – Harry… hablas de nuestra familia como si no tuviesen relación alguna contigo –

El niño cerró los ojos – Anne… no hablemos de ellos , estoy muy feliz de que sepas que estoy bien , no lo arruinemos hablando de ellos –

-Pero… son nuestros padres , Harry -

-No , los míos no –

-Harry…-

La pelirroja guardó silencio – Está bien , dejemos el tema por ahora – dijo al ver que el semblante de Harry se entristecía – tenemos tanto de que hablar… -

-Sí .- contestó Harry – mucho-

La pelirroja miró a su hermano y bajó la mirada - ¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-No es nada –

Harry arrugó el ceño, Anne era terriblemente mala mintiendo .

La niña suspiró – Es solo que … esa apariencia –subió la vista deteniéndose en los ojos grisáceos del niño – no eres tú, Harry –

Las palabras de su hermana retumbaron en su mente "No eres tú".

-¡Pero no importa!- dijo ,al ver que el niño se había quedado pensando con semblante deprimido.

-Ven – instó Harry tomándola nuevamente del brazo ,para correr por Hogwarts.

Para cuando se detuvieron , Joanne estaba al borde de un ataque respiratorio y Harry daba vueltas por un pasillo.

-Entra – casi ordenó empujándola suavemente . La pelirroja la conocía y tal como siempre ,vio los numerosos libros y el campo de entrenamiento en el que se transformaba la sala multipropósitos cuando Harry lo deseaba.

-Hermano qué…- Harry le había dado la espalda,Joanne temió que el comentario anterior le hubiese afectado . ¿Acaso Harry la odiaba?.

-Anne…- llamó volteándose lentamente .

La muchacha profirió un grito , sintiéndose desfallecer - ¿Cómo…?- consiguió articular al ver a su hermano sonreír con algo de nostalgia , recordándole terriblemente, las escasas sonrisas que Harry mostraba en su niñez.

Porque era SU hermano en todo el sentido de la palabra. "Harry"…

Harry con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello desastroso y esa nariz tan similar a la suya: su hermano estaba de vuelta .

-Es , como dije, una larga historia –musitó lentamente , acariciando el cabello de su hermana, quien lo abrazaba llorando sin reparos.. .

Tanto Harry como Jonne Potter no asistieron a sus clases de la tarde, ni aparecieron para la cena … de hecho, nadie los vio hasta la mañana siguiente, en que las compañeras de cuarto de Anne la vieron levantarse a las tres de la tarde . La pelirroja agradeció que fuese sábado.

Ni Randall con sus comentarios desagradables sobre sus padres o Grey sobre "lo poco refinada que era" , hicieron que perdiera de sus labios ,la bella sonrisa con que se levantó.

Se puso una túnica azul brillante y una capa negra y bajó a la sala común: quería ver a su hermanito.

Harry , lamentablemente, no estaba en la sala común, pero eso no la desanimó . Ignoró las miradas desagradables de los sly que se encontraban en ella y salió hacia el exterior …

….

"Bueno, no es tan terrible" pensó Harry limpiando la sala de pociones bajo la atenta mirada de Snape . Por lo visto el maestro estaba cansado de bajarle puntos a Slytherin por culpa del "Sr. Gaunt" , así que había puesto a Mor a hacer "labores manuales" .

Tres veces por semana debía limpiar los calderos y todo utensilio que en el aula hubiese , durante tres meses…

-Te falta limpiar el fondo – dijo Snape con una ancha sonrisa . Harry alzó una ceja , pero no emitió comentario, la verdad estaba de tan buen humor por haber hablado con su hermana …

"Jack tenía razón, ahora que he hablado con Anne me he quitado un peso de encima". El niño sintió una punzada al recordar a su amigo " ¿Por qué no me escribirá? " .

-Ah , Severus – Harry aguantó las ganas de maldecir . Dumbledore acababa de abrir la puerta del aula – Buenos días Sr. Gaunt , veo que se encuentra limpiando –

-Eso salta a la vista – musitó el chico con los dientes apretados . Suspiró mentalmente , "No dejaré que me arruinen el día".

Con una última mirada a Harry , Dumbledore se dirigió a su maestro , quien luego de un "Limpie adecuadamente y luego márchese , Sr. Gaunt" se retiró del lugar.

Una vez solo , Mor sonrió – Es idiota – luego con un tronar de sus dedos el aula quedó impecable ; definitivamente Snape lo era al olvidar que podía hacer magia sin varita .Y así , se fue .

Anne se cansó de buscar a su hermano .

"Harry ha desaparecido de la faz de Hogwarts". Pensó ,luego de una hora sin encontrar rastros del muchacho . Vio a los gryffindors sentados en la mesa de los leones , era hora de la cena y su hermano no aparecía. " ¿Qué hacía todo el día?".

Precisamente Harry volvía de "hacer lo que hace todo el día", es decir, espiar a Serezade y hablar con Nagini . Por fortuna , el heredero parecía haber elegido tomarse un periodo de inactividad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al comedor, o mejor dicho su estómago . Definitivamente el tiempo volaba .

La pelirroja vio entrar a su hermano y reprimió las ganas de salir a su encuentro , aunque el niño sí la vio y le dirigió una discreta sonrisa , para luego sentarse en su silla . Draco hablaba con Parkinson y Alya Lestrenge mencionaba lo misteriosos que andaban los profesores ese día .

La cena dio inicio . La mesa alta estaba al completo de profesores, quienes , extrañadamente , parecían más alegres que de costumbre . Harry meneó la cabeza tomando una guarnición de papas .

-Alumnos – dijo Dumbledore– debo darles un estupenda noticia …–

Los cuchicheos no se dejaron esperar . – Finalmente , luego de muchas tristezas , hemos dado con el paradero de los alumnos secuestrados en junio –

Harry se atragantó con las papas.

-… es así como doy la bienvenida a los Señores Longbottom, Diggory y Weasley, además de la Srta. Chang, quienes se incorporarán a sus clases regulares el lunes por la mañana., recibámoslos con un gran aplauso –

El comedor irrumpió en el más estruendoso aplauso que Harry recordara, y fue allí que los vio: Dos mocosos , más uno alto y una niña china , sentados al lado de Dumbledore en la mesa alta , los cuatro llevaban capuchas oscuras, lo que explicaba el por qué nadie los había reconocido antes .

"Menuda porquería" se dijo Mor al ver como los gryffindors armaban todo un jaleo al reincorporarse a la mesa Weasley y Longbottom . Por su lado huplepuff y Ravenclaw no se quedaban atrás al recibir a sus respectivos miembros .

"De todos los estudiantes, ¿por qué rayos tenían que salvarse Longbottom y Weasley?" . "Menuda porquería" .

Definitivamente esa era la frase preferida de Mor , para situaciones como esa.

La cena prosiguió en relativa calma, bueno, lo más calmada posible teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes .

Ni Draco se atrevió a hablar , Harry lo agradeció . "Me han arruinado el día" , pensó el chico , por lo que no vio como Joanne se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin…

Oh , pero Harry no sabía hasta que grado le habían arruinado el día . Fue cuando vio a Longbottom abrazar a "SU hermanita" que lo averiguó .

-¿Gaunt?- la mesa de las serpientes se quedó en silencio al ver como el "príncipe" se levantaba golpeando la mesa .

-Mordret- llamó Draco , pero fue ignorado, Harry ya no estaba en Slytherin, caminaba a paso raudo hasta Gryffindor …

No tenía buena cara.

/-/-/-/--/

**Hola: Siento el no haber actualizado , la verdad no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo . Al resto le respondo por reply. **

**: )**

**Pauly:**jejej gracias chica y como he dicho , lamento la demora . buenop, espero te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos.chaus

**Elementh:Sìp sorry la demora ( se ha convertido en una frase repetitiva , snif) pero tratarè que no pase tanto tiempo sin subir cap.s NOs leemos. **


	36. Los cuentos de la abuela

**Los cuentos de la abuela**

.

Las avaloneses se sentaron como con su aire etéreo y refinado que sacó suspiros del sector masculino . Catalina Catalán , la rubia amiga de Hermione, suspiró cansada de esa rutina. ¡Quería que iniciara el Torneo! , ¡YA! O iba a terminar matando a un par de ingleses…

Desde el otro extremo , la mesa gryffindor albergaba a Hermione, quien le sonreía con discreción . Aquella era otra razón por la que quería acción… desde que su amiga había decidido venir a Hogwarts( y ella sabía lo mucho que le costó decidirse) no era la misma. Sus cartas se sentían amargas, como quien extraña la tierra en que nació y ahora entendía el por qué , en Avalon Hermione era querida, admirada y hasta un ejemplo a seguir entre las novatas de la rama de curanderas, en cambio en Hogwarts… sí, seguía siendo tan inteligente como en Ynys , pero en esta escuela inglesa nadie la apreciaba , era cosa de ver ahora mismo: comía sola. Sin amigos , relegada a una sección olvidada de la mesa de los leones , quienes no hacían más que armar un gran escándalo por la presencia de los "desaparecidos".

Hermione había abandonada demasiado, para ganar tan poco… o al menos eso pensaba Catalina.

La muchacha en cuestión vio como Joanne Potter abrazaba a Neville Longbottom , mientras los amigos del gryffidnor sonreían tontamente dándose codazos entre ellos. Sintió envidia, sí , para que negarlo , incluso Joanne Potter, la oficial decepción de los leones ( por caer en slytherin) era más aceptada que ella.

Estaba pensando en esas deprimentes líneas, cuando vio a Mordret acercarse , no tenía buena cara , sus ojos negros parecían calcinar todo a su paso y algunos alumnos de las casas aledañas ya se habían percatado y lo observaban sin perder detalle.

La castaña siguió la línea de visión del slytherin y se encontró con Longbottom y la niña Potter , ambos sonriendo como buenos amigos. Y supo que aquéllo era la fuente de su enfado …

- ¡ Da igual que seas Slytherin , Jo!- mencionó Neville dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, y susurró por lo bajo – así nos das la ubicación de la sala común y la contraseña de esas serpientes ,no lo digo por ti , claro – terminó ocasionando una carcajada general y un leve rubor en las mejillas de la niña.

Por lo visto , el hecho de que "Neville " ,hijo del auror Frank Longbottom , no considerase a la pequeña slytherin una arpía ,era fundamento suficiente para que el resto de sus compañeros mirasen, automáticamente, con buenos ojos a la niña.

Ella solo sonreía , casi con histeria al ver que su amigo estaba VIVO , luego de meses de cautiverio y circunstancias poco auspiciosas.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos notó la tensión entre Mordret Gaunt y Hermione Granger.

La castaña se levantó de un tirón , pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Harry ya estaba al lado de Neville y Joanne.

- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé – dijo el gryffindor a la pelirroja. Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír su hermano para mandar lo que le quedaba de reservas a un lugar oscuro y frío.

Joanne vio , con ojos impactados, como Harry tomaba del hombro a Neville y lo obligaba a voltearse sin consideración . La mirada del león era extrañada ¿qué hacía Gaunt allí? .

- No te le acerques – logró articular con los dientes apretados – ni si quiera la vuelvas a mirar –

Los gryffindor, que habían hecho un ruedo alrededor de los chicos , intercambiaron miradas incrédulas . La misma impresión golpeó a Neville, quien parpadeó un par de veces , para luego observar a Mordret y entender que se refería a Joanne .

- ¿Y a ti quién te invitó?- preguntó enfadado Neville , dejando en claro que ese era un terreno de leones y por tanto, nada tenía Gaunt que hacer allí.

Harry sonrió de medio lado , Joanne tomó aire asustada, no le gustaba la mirada de su hermano , mientras Hermione daba miradas alternativas hacia ambos alumnos .

- La pregunta es quién te invitó a ti , Longbottom – susurró en un tono escalofriante –No eres nadie para estar cerca de Anne –

Joanne miró horrorizada a su hermano. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Sólo él le decía "Anne"! miró a la mesa alta , Mc Gonagall junto con Snape venían hacia ellos .

Hermione aprovechó el estupor general - ¡Gaunt , te vas a meter en líos!- y lo tomó del brazo y jaló de él con insistencia – Salgamos de aquí – susurró por lo bajo al ver los ceños fruncidos de los gryffindor . Weasley le dedicó una mirada absolutamente odiosa , al tiempo que sacaba su varita amenazadoramente .

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Hermione y Joanne suspiraron aliviadas , McGonagall había llegado y observaba a los alumnos de forma suspicaz.

- ¡Nada , profesora!- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja , antes de que alguien respondiese. –

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó a sus alumnos . - ¡Absolutamente, profesora!- se apresuró a decir Hermione , ganándose una mirada amenazante de sus compañeros.

Neville observó a Joanne y asintió de forma ausente ¿por qué protegía a Gaunt? . El chico tenía el rostro inexpresivo . ¡Con qué facilidad ocultaba sus emociones!.

- Siendo así, terminen de comer – dijo dando una última mirada a los alumnos. Luego marchó hasta la mesa alta , seguida de cerca de un ceñudo Snape que no había proferido palabra , como si en verdad no hubiese necesidad.

Hermione decidió que era momento de terminar aquéllo y empujó , ligeramente , al niño . Quien por su parte dio un paso atrás cortando el enlace visual con su hermana. Finalmente se dejó llevar por la gryffindor , realmente no quería estar en el comedor , se le revolvía el estómago .

A quien también se le revolvía el estómago era a Severus Snape , que no había sido ajeno a la situación, además del "incendio" que había apagado la Srta. Granger . Miró a Dumbledore, el viejo tenía una sonrisa boba , mientras comía sus verduras , sí… de seguro también lo había notado. Por lo visto el Sr. "Gaunt" se consideraba muy cercano a la Srta. Potter , bastante extraño , si se tiene en cuenta que , en teoría, nunca antes se habían visto . Por otro lado estaba la Srta. Granger , quien se preocupaba de Gaunt, esos dos se cuidaban , a pesar de estar en casas distintas , compartir , aparentemente , diferentes ideales y por sobre todo … ser un "sangre pura" y una "sangre sucia". Lo que era , de por sí, infrecuente…

No era extraño ver a una pareja de alumnos que disfrutaba de una tarde invernal paseando por el lago , ahora… si el chico era un slytherin y la muchacha una gryffindor… estamos ante un hecho extraordinario, casi increíble .

Pero ahí estaba …

Hermione Granger y Mordret Gaunt : La sabelotodo insufrible y el príncipe de la cuarta casa.

…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-...

Harry miraba la nieve acumulada por la nevazón de la mañana , enero estaba siendo demasiado frío para ser normal, no que le preocupara, adoraba el frío.

Notó que la gryffindor se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo , claro, era bien sabido que Avalon gozaba de un agradable clima primaveral todo el año, Inglaterra debía parecer un cubo de hielo ante los ojos de Hermione.

Ambos habían salido del comedor y caminado , casi por acuerdo tácito, hacia el lago, ahora observaban la ribera como si fuese a mostrarles la solución a sus problemas.

- Por qué lo hiciste- preguntó sin mirarla . La niña se sobresaltó .

- No me gustan los desórdenes – Harry alzó una ceja incrédulo .

- Se te da tan mal mentir – comentó casualmente, notando como su mal ánimo se iba a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella.

La chica se ruborizó ante el comentario, lo sabía, era como un espejo : claro y sin reservas, detestaba aquéllo .

- Hermione – dijo el chico - ¿sabes oclumancia?-

La pregunta le extraño, eso fue evidente ; había esperado recriminaciones por impedir que atacase a Longbottom .

Los ojos de la niña se contrajeron al igual que su entrecejo.

- Poco –dijo por lo bajo – no se me da – reconoció , dándose cuenta que ante Gaunt no le costaba decir sus defectos, por alguna razón sentía que con él podía ser completamente sincera.

"Bueno, no es como si para él guarde demasiados secretos"

Era verdad, Gaunt era el único en Hogwarts ( a parte de las avaloneses) que conocía su enlace con Avalon , además de su capacidad para introducirse en los sueños ajenos.

- Es contradictorio – mencionó observándola de reojo – "No se te da la oclumancia" , aunque tu don avalonese se basa en las defensas mentales –

La niña abrió la boca para refutar … pero notó que era terriblemente cierto.

El hecho de poder introducirse en los sueños ajenos ,en un principio sin control ( en una ocasión había estado dentro del sueño de un cantante que admiraba mucho ) y más tarde medianamente controlado, se centraba en atacar las defensas mentales de la persona dormida .

Por supuesto, no sabía bien cómo lo hacía y las avaloneses sólo podían intentar guiarla lo mejor posible, aunque nadie tuviese ese don en específico. No se había dado desde hace muchos años , "demasiados", según la Dama Leola .

- Hay cosas que no son como deberían – dijo ella excusándose – Como tú – atacó ella. Harry se volteó - No te hagas el desentendido ¿qué ibas a hacer allá adentro? , cualquiera pensaría que querías matar a Longbottom –

-No me hables de ese mediocre- susurro con desprecio – y además por qué lo defendiste – susurró con resentimiento .

- Ya te lo dije , Gaunt –

- "Evitar un escándalo" – repitió con sorna – ustedes los gryffidnors son despreciables- dijo sin pensar – siempre demostrando afecto con abrazos , infantiles –masculló , sin notar que Hermione se sonrojaba- Y el peor es ese Longbottom , una más , sólo una más y … -

- ¿Y qué , he? – contraatacó - ¿Piensas maldecirlo? ¡pues una pena que los gryffindors seamos así! ¡no todos somos unas insensibles serpientes ponzoñosas, Gaunt! – tomó aire, ante la incrédula mirada de Harry - ¡¿y qué te importa si Longbottom la abraza?! ¡Potter no es nada tuyo!.-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba roja , como si fuese a salirle humo o algo así, Harry creía que eso era muy probable .

- ¡Y un demonio contigo , Gaunt!- dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso casi marcial.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gryffindor? – musitó al aire en busca de una explicación, ¿Hermione acababa de …. gritarle sin reparos? . Pestañeó , se sentía tan descolocado , que el odio a Longbottom se escurrió de su cerebro sin notarlo.

.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-...-...-

Lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada del joven sobre la cama , la habitación completamente oscurecida hacía revelar que la noche estaba en su cima . Por ello , era de extrañar que se escuchase una respiración como esa , sin embargo , había una buena justificación para que Jack estuviese, literalmente, semi muerto sobre su cama.

Una vez hubo recobrado el aliento, se dispuso a la dolorosa tarea de sentarse . Todos sus músculos gritaron , haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas .

_Y se supone que no es mi enemigo _. Pensó con humor negro , recordando que solamente cuando Bolingbroke lo atacaba, terminaba en ese estado.

Ah… pero eso era antes de que "su maestro" decidiera "entrenarlo". Y Lord Angelus tenía una retorcida concepción de ese término, era como si acabar con la mitad del cuerpo lastimado y retorciéndose de dolor no fuese suficiente.

Como sus piernas se acalambraron por el esfuerzo de incorporarse, se volvió a recostar .

Era en esas ocasiones en que deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y volver a aquellos días en que su única preocupación era evitar terminar asesinado en un tiroteo .Ah , que bellos tiempos…

- Te estás volviendo sarcástico , Jack – se dijo tontamente – Y hablas solo , genial – musitó con una risa histérica .

No , no es que anhelase su infancia… claro que no había sido tierna y adorable como la de la mayoría , por el contrario , todo el año en un internado , lejos de su hermanita, no había sido agradable.

Jack lamentaría siempre , la decisión de su padre de enviarlo a un internado , por ello había perdido vivencias importantes con Morisette . Aunque , al menos tenía las vacaciones, recordaba las navidades con su hermana …

Miró el techo , sabiendo que si continuaba por aquellos pensamientos terminaría miserablemente deprimido . ¿Acaso todos los Duerre terminaban así?.

Pensó en su padre : asesinado ( no que lo lamentara realmente , al final él se lo había buscado)

Su madre, muerta al nacer Morisette… y su hermana …

Jack cerró los ojos masajeándose la cien , la peor muerte había sido la de Mori : fuego y cenizas, sin una tumba en la que acallar su espíritu roto.

Y si seguía hacia atrás … ah, claro, el enigma… Su misterioso abuelo Marius Schwarz , siempre sería un misterio el cómo logró deshacerse de Bolingbroke.

Jack miró las cortinas púrpuras de su cama… ¿Cómo un mortal, sin ningún don sobresaliente, había salido victorioso ante los deseos de un vampiro? .

- Cómo lo hiciste , abuelo – susurró , deseando que se levantara de la tumba para revelarle tan importante evento. Como era de esperarse , Marius Schwarz no acudió en rescate de su nieto…

...--.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Enadan Linumel , elemental de viento e hijo mayor del Sr. de Síndevel , distaba mucho de ser poco agraciado , su éxito en el sector femenino era más que conocido tanto en Avalon como en su pueblo natal . Razón por la cual muchos se preguntaban que hacía un hombre como él estando solo . Mucho se había rumoreado referente al tema , las malas lenguas decían que tenía una amante inglesa , otras que no le gustaban las mujeres , entre otras cosas por el estilo.

Estas " discusiones" habían llegado a oídos del Regente de Síndevel y Valandil Linumel no dejaba de pensar en el tema. Enadan era su hijo mayor con vida , con tristeza recordaba la muerte de su hija mayor, Layla , así como la de Raquel a manos de los vampiros .

Su casa parecía estar destinada a la extinción. "Un padre no debe enterrar a sus hijos" pensó con tristeza "mucho menos si son sus niñas".

Layla había muerto con el consuelo de haber traído al mundo un saludable niño .

Un niño que venía a dar esperanzas a su maltrecha casa .

Sí, Enadan y su pequeño nieto, Zac ,eran lo único que lo anclaban a este mundo. Ya era un hombre viejo , cansado de las vueltas de la vida .

Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo cuidar de Zac.

Aunque por el momento su nieto no daba mucho que hacer , es decir, a parte de mantener al castillo revolucionado con sus " culinarios dotes artísticos" era un niño tranquilo.

Nada fuera de lo normal .

Pero no era Zac su preocupación , sino Enadan , por ello estaba ante él buscando las palabras para plasmar sus preocupaciones.

- Te tienes que casar-

Muy directo, el regente , tanto que Enadan abrió la boca olvidando sus modales .

- ¿Padre? , creo que oí mal – manifestó el ojiverde .

- Al contrario ,tu capacidad auditiva está en perfectas condiciones, hijo mío – dijo tranquilamente viendo los cambios que comenzaban a maquinarse en su heredero.

Los ojos del elemental se entrecerraron peligrosamente – Ese no es tu asunto –

- Oh por el contrario ¿acaso olvidas tus obligaciones?- dijo con aspereza – Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza y dejes que Avalon arregle sus propios asuntos, tu pueblo te necesita , es el colmo que pases más tiempo del año en la Isla de las Hadas que en Síndevel-

- ¡Nunca te había molestado mi presencia en Ynys!- Por lo visto Enadan había terminado por estallar . - ¿Y ahora sales con esto?-

El aire comenzó a condensarse peligrosamente . Las cortinas de la cámara real lentamente eran mecidas por este.

- Ya no eres un adolescente , Enadan – el regente suavizó su tono , aunque la misma firmeza estaba presente – y yo no estaré eternamente como regente de Síndevel , dime , qué harás cuando muera –

El de ojos negros no contestó – Tienes a Zac – dijo sin mirar a su padre .

El color de piel de Valandil Linumel cambió radicalmente - ¡Me estás diciendo que deje como regente a un infante ! Enadan ¿te estás escuchando?-

- ¡No te vas a morir , padre, y Zac puede hacerse cargo de Síndevel cuando tenga la edad! – tomó aire serenándose – No sacrificaré mi vida por el peso de esta Casa – fue su aguda respuesta , su padre frunció el ceño y sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente - Lo siento, pero no me voy a casar –

Valandil observó detalladamente a su hijo – ¿Y tienes alguna razón fundamentada , para semejante irresponsabilidad? – lo preguntó con una calma digna de quien habla sobre trivialidades.

Para el mayor no pasó inadvertido la melancolía en los ojos oscuros de su hijo , como si la razón fuese demasiado terrible para ser plasmada en palabras . Valandil tuvo un terrible presentimiento y generalmente no se equivocaba .

- Enadan ,estoy intentando ser comprensivo, pero no me das muchas opciones - Se masajeó la frente "esto es demasiado para mi edad".

Y su hijo no hablaba … ¿Y si las malas lenguas tenían razón?.

- Si no respondes juro por Merlín que arreglaré un matrimonio concertado , Enadan , no pruebes mi paciencia –

(N.A: ¿Por Merlín? , sí , esa frase también es usada por los de Síndevel, no olviden que fue Merlín quien creó "Sindel, Escuela de Naturales y Elementales," y dejó como director al primer Linumel. Luego con el incidente de Morgana y la disputa con los magos, la escuela fue refundada con el nombre de Sindevel , pasando a ser más un reino que otra cosa).

- No puedes hacerlo – dijo con seriedad – porque no asistiría y sería todo un escándalo , además…- pero guardó silencio.

- ¿Además qué?-

Tomó aire – Además ,estoy enamorado y no me casaré con otra mujer que no sea ella-

Valandil se permitió el relajarse – Hijo mío ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el comienzo?- casi sonrió aliviado – Nos habríamos ahorrado este bochornoso episodio –

Enadan sonrió con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Y no vas a preguntar el nombre ,padre?-

EL rey sonrió – Alguna avalonese, dado que pasas más allá que en tu propio pueblo – manifestó con complicidad – no será malo tener en la familia una avalonese, al fin y al cabo, la gran mayoría de nuestra casa se ha casado con ellas-

Pero Enadan no se relajaba y el regente empezó a preocuparse – Vamos, hijo , no puede ser tan malo , dime quién es- dijo cuando fue evidente que no diría el nombre fácilmente .

La tensión del menor era evidente , Enadan no solía enfrentarse con su padre , evitaba por todos los medios contradecirlo, no porque le tuviese miedo , sino por respeto y consideración. Valandiel era un hombre mayor , a su edad debería estar disfrutando de su vejez , asolearse en la costa noroeste , pasar la mayor parte del año en la residencia occidental o por último disfrutar de su nieto. Así que sentía pesar al saber que no podía hacerlo por su causa.

En Síndevel ,desde que Til Linumel había sido nombrado como director ,que un Linumel estaba a cargo de la ciudadela y aquello conllevaba demasiado esfuerzo; él a medida que pasaba el tiempo , se había integrado en esas labores, después de todo , se esperaba que un día fuese el regente y debía conocer todo el manejo del reino .

Pero…

Desde que cierta comitiva de Avalon había arribado a Nemeton , la capital de Síndevel , sus obligaciones habían pasado a segundo plano. Porque fue en ella en la cual venía Violetta Sthandier y su hija.

Aline nunca había sido una niña como el resto , a sus cinco años era silenciosa, taciturna . Se quedaba en el mismo lugar en el que su madre la dejaba , casi siempre , la sala de estar preparada para la comitiva avalonese . Pasaba horas sentada frente al fuego , mirando los distintas figuras que en él se formaban .

Únicamente su hermana, Raquel, conseguía sacarla de su ensimismamiento y era siempre a causa de ella que se metía en líos. Raquel era de la misma edad que Aline , pero a diferencia de la avalonese, su hermana no tenía esa pasividad que caracterizaba a la muchacha.

Fue Raquel quien logró sacar a flote la personalidad traviesa de Aline, la que le causó más de un problema durante su adolescencia, sin embargo eso era otra historia.

- Es Aline , padre- terminó por decir Enadan .

- ¿Aline? , qué Aline… – el regente no parecía comprender , Enadan suspiró cansado de la situación – No recuerdo a ninguna Aline en…- de pronto se detuvo y su semblante cambió a incredulidad.

-Sí, padre, hablo de Aline Sthandier, la reina de Avalon –

-¡Imposible!, no digas estupideces – el elemental se levantó de su puesto y fulminó con la mirada a su hijo .

- No las digo, padre, amo a Aline y si no me caso con ella , nunca lo haré –

Pero Valandil no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a su hijo .

- ¡Ya fue suficiente de delirios, Enadan! ¡Sabes bien que es imposible que te cases con esa avalonese! ¿Es acaso otra de tus formas de molestarme? –

El ojinegro resopló sin creer lo que su padre decía.

- No concibo que hablas así , padre , ya me has oído y si no tienes más que decir, me marcho –

Dio media vuelta , ignorando los gritos de Valandil . Llegó a la puerta y salió . Afuera Van, su mejor amigo y Primer capitán de la guardia de viento, lo esperaba .

- Yo diría que no se lo tomó, precisamente , bien-

Enadan resopló divertido surcando una mueca .- ¿Qué te hace creer eso, Van Undell ?-

- Oh , no sé, una corazonada – dijo, agradeciendo que su amigo no estuviese deprimido por el mal recibimiento de la noticia, por parte de su padre – o tal vez , los gritos de tu padre que se escuchan hasta acá-

Ambos asintieron y marcharon afuera de los muros de Nemeton , no era sabio permanecer más tiempo allí.

.--..--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la primera competición del torneo de esgrima, las gradas del estadio estaban a rebozar de asistentes, entre magos, brujas y reporteros. Entre ellos , los padres de los competidores sonreía con arrogancia a aquellos que los observaban , Lucius Malfoy , sin duda era el más orgulloso de ellos . Su hijo era el "Campeón de Espada de Hogwarts", algo por lo cual sentirse más que honrado.

Harry se mantenía entre la multitud , esperando que iniciase el primer combate: Durmstrang contra Avalon , categoría espada , sí , el inicio era con todo .

Como representante de los alumnos estaba Poliakov , un chico de cabello negro de unos diecisiete años.

Por el otro lado, la representante de Avalon, una jovencita de unos trece años ( que no era rival para el búlgaro, según las apuestas) , con su traje blanco reglamentario , aunque luciendo el emblema de Avalon en su pecho , es decir , La Torre Blanca , se mantenía con una envidiable tranquilidad.

- Es solo una criatura – oyó el sly. que decía un apoderado en la tribuna de abajo – pobrecita –

Mor sonrió discreto y observó con ojo calculador a la "criatura" . Sí, se veía frágil contra el metro setenta y ocho del búlgaro , pero Harry recordaba su estadía en Avalon . En sus paseos a caballos con las guardianas , había visto más que manzanos y hierbas , las avaloneses se preparaban fieramente en todos los campos de la magia, iniciando su entrenamiento con cinco años .

Sí, la niña no parecía rival para Poliakov , pero en esos ojos claros e inocentes no había vestigio de miedo …

Y si era verdad que la niña tenía menos de trece… eso indicaba que llevaba siete años de entrenamiento avalonese , contra los seis del muchacho …

- Va a ser interesante – susurró para sí, ante la contrariada mirada de Nott…

.--...--.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

La causante de la disputa entre Valandil y Enadan , estaba mirando la laguna de Ketrungrayen . Sus esmeraldas aguas se arremolinaban pacíficamente .

De buena gana se hubiera ahogado en ellas … miró sus manos , tan blancas , sus delgados dedos …

Suspiró , estaba cansada de eso , llevaba semanas viendo el reflejo de su rostro en la laguna, como si esta fuese a decirle el por qué de tantas mentiras .

"El por qué lo entiendo" pensó derrotada "Pero no logro aceptarlo" . Los hechos los había repasados centenares de veces desde que había leído la carta dejada por la reina Yomara , antes de su muerte.

Sabía que su madre se había casado con un mago inglés , sin que él supiese de su sangre avalonese . Entendía que su madre había pertenecido a una larga línea de magos sangre limpia hasta ascender a Glawyn , la Reina maldita .

Se repetía la historia hasta el cansancio . Su madre no sabía, por supuesto, que fuese descendiente de una antigua Reina avalonese. Lo que explicaba el por qué ,proviniendo de una familia de magos ingleses ,hubiese sido aceptada en Avalon.

Comprendía que luego de los años de veto, la familia de su madre había ido siendo "llamada" a Avalon , primero su bisabuela , luego su madre y ella.

Y era ese "llamado" el causante de su desgracia. Su padre, un mago que de avaloneses sabía únicamente lo contado en libros ( y había que leer lo que los magos ingleses escribían de Avalon )no tomó bien la noticia .

"El no quería que viniese a Avalon" observó otra vez sus manos " Amenazó a mi madre con delatarla ante la comunidad mágica inglesa, si me enviaba a Avalon".

Y ella había hecho lo único que le quedaba: Usar su magia.

Sí, había hecho creer a su padre que una horda de mortifagos había asaltado la casa , asesinándolas , dejando sólo con vida a su hermano mayor. Incluso creó dos cuerpos para terminar de encubrir la fachada .

La idea de una tumba con su verdadero nombre la aterrorizaba .

Y así , modificó su memoria , incluso sobre ella, su hija, había usado magia . "Con una frialdad espeluznante , no tuvo remordimientos de separarme de mi padre y hermano".

Suspiró.

¿Acaso le había preguntado? .

¿La opinión de Aline, su hija , a quien enviaría a una tierra extraña , le había importado?

No. Un rotundo no . Había hecho lo que consideraba apropiado y dividió su familia . ¿Le importaría el dolor que su padre y hermano sentirían al descubrir que , en teoría, estaban muertas?.

Aline encontraba la nueva faceta de su madre inaguantable , despreciable, indigna y espeluznante .

Comenzaba a aborrecerla .

Era , era… ¡Con qué derecho había decidido por ella!. ¿Qué tal si ella hubiese querido ir a Hogwarts, como quería su padre?.

¿Qué tal si encontraba mejor estudiar junto a su hermano , en la misma escuela de magia que la mitad de sus ancestros?.

¿Con qué derecho había separado a una niña de cinco años de su padre … enviándola al más terrible de los destinos, empujándola a la soledad , al desagradable abismo en el cual ahora se hallaba?.

" Pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo ¿no es cierto?", susurró su conciencia . "Sí , Aline, estás arrojando a tu hijo a un futuro de mentiras, medias verdades y silencios "

Las aguas de Ketrungrayen se movieron ligeramente.

" ¿Con qué moral te quejas de tu madre , si harás lo mismo? porque vas a tejer historias falsas y crear todo un mundo aislado para ella , un mundo muy lejos de su padre…"

- ¡Es distinto! ¡mi caso es distinto!-

- ¿Su alteza , está bien?- la guardiana apostada a unos metros de ella la miraba preocupada .

Aline volvió a sentarse sobre la banca , mientras temblaba visiblemente – Sí, Ellyllon, lo estoy – susurró por lo bajo – Sólo necesito recostarme –

La guardiana asintió y escoltó a la reina hasta su habitación . Diciéndose mentalmente que era normal, después de todo , decían que las embarazadas cambiaban de humor con frecuencia y el estar con seis meses debía acarrear mucho de eso …

..--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Harry miraba el techo de su habitación , pensativamente . Intentando abstraerse del ruido que generaba Draco .

… ¡Tengo que practicar! - gritaba el rubio. EL pelinegro suspiró. Una hora atrás había acabado la Primera jornada del Torneo de Esgrima…

"Recordaré este día" . Pensó para sí , viendo que Draco entrenaba de forma desordenada , blandiendo la espada como si fuese un tronco . " Sí que le afectó el combate" .

Oh, pero Harry no podía culpar al rubio por estar nervioso, de hecho, dudaba que alguien hubiese quedado tranquilo , luego de ver el encuentro. Incluso él tendría unas cuantas complicaciones a la hora de enfrentarse al ganador…

¿Tan buenas eran las avaloneses en esgrima?.

Porque Catalina Catalán había arrasado con Poliakov , no había otro término para lo acontecido en el estadio . En menos de diez minutos , el búlgaro había terminado en el suelo , con un brazo ligeramente dañado " Y pudo dañarlo severamente" , concedió .

Se removió mirando con pereza el libro de Historia sobre su mesa de noche . Tenía un ensayo para el lunes sobre la tercera guerra de unificación de los gnomos… Obviamente no estaba para concentrarse en ello.

La técnica de Catalán era buena … es decir, tenía unos ligeras fallas ¡Pero por Merlín , la niña tenía su misma edad! ¿qué se esperaba para cuando acabase la enseñanza avalonese? .

Y si la esgrima avalonese se extendía hacia los magos… - Complicaría las cosas – musitó suavemente.

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El aire a hierva húmeda de la campiña inglesa no había cambiado , a pesar de los siglos de ausencia. La noche hacía que la casa se viese lúgubre , ganándose la infinidad de apodos que la gente del pueblo , a través de los años, le había dado.

Caminó con paso firme , deleitándose con cada pisada , sintiendo la tierra húmeda ,de la llovizna nocturna , hundirse ante su andar .

El jardín estaba bien cuidado , como si los años no hubiesen hecho mella en los rosales . Bellos pétalos de vivos colores adornaban la entrada de la casa . Se encontró admirando un botón de rosa violeta "será la más bella en cuanto crezca".

Subió los peldaños hacia la casa : cincuenta y tres , exactos cincuenta y tres, tal como la última vez que había estado allí.

Curiosamente, para cualquiera que lo viese , la puerta de la casa se abrió ante él , no hubo llave , ni conjuro, sólo se abrió.

La casa parecía desierta , pero en cuanto puso un pie en el hall de entrada , las luces se encendieron . No pudo dejar de sonreír ante tan viejo truco .

Sus manos enguantadas se deslizaron sobre la cubierta de la mesa , la misma mesa de madera rojiza que mandase a hacer siglos atrás.

Todo estaba como la última vez : El cuadro de Ángela sobre la chimenea , el piano al lado de la ventana , los libros de su biblioteca … Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y él nunca hubiese dejado su hogar.

Con cierta nostalgia se detuvo ante el piano , rozó las frías teclas . "Ni una partícula de polvo" .

- Muéstrense – ordenó en voz pasiva . Al instante cerca de quince criaturas aparecieron , cada una con el semblante bajo y retorciendo sus larguísimos dedos en sus respectivos delantales .

No reconoció a ninguna de las criaturas , tal como notó que su número era considerablemente inferior , en comparación con la última vez que había estado en la casa. " Han pasado siglos , lo extraño sería que quedase alguno de mis antiguos elfos con vida"

- Soy Lord Mikael Angelus – dijo con voz profunda - Sr. de esta propiedad , de ahora en adelante trabajaréis para mi –

Los elfos domésticos asintieron haciendo pronunciadas reverencias . Angelus no pudo dejar de notar que las criaturas destilaban miedo . Incluso pudo notar que algunos estaban desfigurados .

Uno de los elfos, al que le faltaba el ojo derecho , se puso a llorar . - ¿Qué sucede?-

Como si hubiese blandido un látigo, el resto de los elfos se callaron y miraron con evidente pavor al pobre elfo que lloraba.

- Elfo, por qué lloras – volvió a preguntar al ver que la criatura no respondía .

P erdone, Sr. Ángelus , Sr.… eso significa que … ¿ya no – el elfo se retorció nuevamente las manos y Angelus hizo un esfuerzo para no enfadarse - ya no pertenecemos a la familia del amo Bolingbroke? –

Mikael dio una mirada al resto de los elfos ¿estaban tristes? . Realmente parecía así .

- A ninguno se les ha dado la prenda –apuntó con voz seria , entendiendo por qué se veían tan triste "creen que han sido malos elfos y por ello John se ha desprendido de ellos.

Los elfos se miraron entre sí . Fue como si prometiera un día libre , las criaturas se inmediato dejaron de verse miserables y el elfo tuerto paró de llorar en el acto.

Mikael sonrió al ver a sus "criaturas" felices . Aunque frunció el ceño al reparar en las "ropas" que llevaban .

- Bien , habrá que hacer algunos cambios … -

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"_Había una vez una Joven muy bella , la Primera , su magia era inconmensurable y agradaba tanto a magos como muggles …"_

Draco resopló y detuvo la lectura . Su madre había encontrado unos libros de la vieja casa de su abuela " Debes leerlos y estudiarlos" había escrito en la carta, en teoría le ayudarían a controlar su … el legado.

"Pero son cuentos infantiles" ._ "Lazzien y los árboles de invierno"_ _"La ciudad oculta"_. Y la versión "mágica" de Blacanieves…

Se obligó a seguir.

"… _de noche , volaba los parajes de Britania convertida en cuervo y miraba la Luna desde lo alto…" _

- Un animago- dijo con felicidad y recordó ese detalle. Según Madre los "cuentos" relataban historias verídicas , aunque estaban disfrazadas como metáforas o moralejas " ¿Por qué no sólo escribir la maldita historia?".

"…_. Pero la Joven lloraba todas las noches , porque veía el futuro y este era gris. _

_Mi ciudad sufrirá por mi causa – se lamentaba en su castillo – y todo cuanto amaré , terminará por morir – _

_Pero la Joven no quería que tan terrible destino la alcanzara, así que creo dos tesoros . _

_-No impedirán mi caída, pero les darán esperanzas - "_

Draco detuvo su lectura - ¿Esperanzas? ¿a quién le dará esperanzas?- bufó y prosiguió leyendo.

_La Joven murió , como estaba escrito en las estrellas y la Corte designó a otra joven , para que continuase con la labor"_

-Pero… ¿qué labor? – miró frustrado el libro . Y lo tiró al suelo . Luego de diez minutos , lo recogió y prosiguió.

- Página…-

" _Y como arte de magia, los tesoros creados por la Joven desaparecieron y , por más que la Corte buscó , no los encontró… _

_Los años pasaron y de tierras lejanas un ángel se casó con la nueva joven … Y ese ángel tenía los ojos grises , como el cielo…_

- ¡Es uno, es uno de ellos!- Draco se exaltó al sabe a qué se refería con "ángel" "Otra metáfora".

"…_y ese ángel tuvo una hija con la joven y ella fue un hada , " la más bella" , fue apodada" _

Draco gimió agotado, su cabeza trataba de pensar , pero no lograba ver el sentido oculto tras esas palabras.

"_Pero La más bella escapó del país con un extranjero y su ciudad la maldijo …"_

Una oveja negra- se dijo sonriendo con sorna .Casi encantado con la idea.

"_Y fueron a ese país extranjero, que los ojos del cuervo habían visto… "_

"Ojos del cuervo" . Estuvo meditando sobre ello , el reloj sonaba lentamente , tortuoso.-

¡Britania!- "Ojos del cuervo" se referían a la Primer Joven , ella como cuervo había sobrevolado Britania. – Soy un genio-

" _Tristezas vivió y alegrías , dio a luz a muchos niños y murió un invierno" _

Draco se mordió el labio, no viendo dónde había una metáfora , tal vez en invierno…

Meneó la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

"_Los tesoros recobraron vida , "Sabiduría" para la niña y "Fuerza" para el heredero" _

- No puede ser – Draco dejó el libro , ya había tenido bastante por una noche … Pero… ¡maldición! . Tomó el libro y siguió.

" _Sabiduría se trasladó en la sangre de las niñas , pero "Fuerza" sólo se alzó una vez, para una gran batalla , tras la cual decidió dormir como la piedra, donde aún yace". _

_Sabiduría y Fuerza se llaman en ocasiones, aunque Fuerza no responde … Llegará el día en que responda y en aquél será el final de la historia…_

-Oh, maravilloso, sencillamente genial – masculló el chico y esta vez no se contuvo en lanzar el libro lejos . – Estúpido libro…

..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron con suma rapidez para los alumnos, en especial para los concursantes del Torneo . Luego del primer combate , las cosas no habían hecho más que congelarse entre avaloneses y magos. Fudge , incluso , había mandado un grupo de "guardia especial" a custodiar la embajada Avalonese, por excusa " cooperar en la seguridad de la Embajadora" . Sin embargo las guardianas sabían que se debía al miedo ante un ataque avalonese . Milla aún resoplaba enfadada por ello " Son infinitamente idiotas si creen que nos aliaremos a Voldemort" . "No entiendo como la esgrima de una niña de doce años les afecta".

Así que bajo la excusa de su "protección" debía aguantar una "singular escolta" . "Cómo fue que mi Embajada se trastornó así". Se lamentó .

Suzette no lo estaba pasando bien, los aurores eran respetuosos , sí, pero observaban cada detalle, miraban ceñudos a cada secretaria , funcionario o guardiana que llegaba de improviso "No es bueno para mi salud mental". Las avaloneses estaban acostumbradas a un trato informal , al menos entre ellas , y el hecho de tener una horda de aurores en SUS dominios, impedía que la normal convivencia continuase .

- Ejem – Milla alzó los ojos viendo al auror , parecía esperar una respuesta. - … Decía que si , a aparte de las protecciones exteriores , hay algún tipo de pasadizo secreto del cual deba enterarme –la rubia la miró suspicaz – Por su seguridad, Señora –

Milla alzó una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy , o al menos eso pensó el auror ante ella . Por supuesto , se guardó el comentario .

- Ninguno de su incumbencia , auror- respondió ásperamente . El mago asintió y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, salió con su libreta en mano.

El auror Carrow miró la puerta tras de él . "Juraría que … " meneó la cabeza divertido con su loca teoría , "incluso , demasiado loca para mí" . Y continuó hacia el hall de entrada. Por lo visto su "otro trabajo" lo necesitaba , a juzgar por el agudo dolor en su antebrazo.

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Sí, el tiempo pasaba para todos, aunque Harry no lo notase o la avalonese que pulía su sable . Dentro de poco debía enfrentarse ante el campeón de Hogwarts en dicha categoría, sus compañeras le habían mencionado que era un alumno de sexto , un "Gryffindor" , según Catalina. No le importa, fuera quien fuera, ella iba a derrotarlo y a seguir puliendo su sable.

Como si la hoja respondiese brilló con las luces flotantes de la carpa

- Ya es hora, Suemi – dijo el elemental entrando .

Enadan Linumel sonrió ligeramente al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Suemi.

- ¡Enadan! ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?-

El elemental se bajó la capucha y sonrió - ¿No es obvio? – sonrió – he venido a verte luchar-

Milla , quien entró en ese instante , se alegró profundamente al ver algo de emoción en el rostro de la muchacha .. Suemi era una gran alumna , pero había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo. Casi no hablaba , únicamente cuando era necesario, siempre leyendo o entrenando, la muchacha parecía haber olvidado la palabra diversión.

La vio pasar a su lado con su inmaculado traje blanco reglamentario junto a su capa , que orgullosa flameaba a su paso mostrando, a todo quien lo viera, el estandarte de Avalon.

Dio una mirada a Enadan . quien se volvió a colocar al capucha , para evitar ser reconocido y ambos salieron.

Las gradas una vez más habían sido puestas y estaban repletas de alumnos y adultos, la prensa, apoderados, profesores … avaloneses . Sí, estaban todos los esperados y más.

James Potter se felicitaba internamente por haber logrado que Sirius saliese de su casa , el mago aún resentía la muerte de su prometida y James junto a Remus hacían lo posible para evitar que el mago terminase por retorcerse en su propia culpa.

"Es una curva" se dijo pensando en ello, viendo que Remus decía algo a Sirius. Hay semanas en que Canuto está eufórico , hablando de estrategias y mortifagos , y tres días después anda con esa mira suya de desolación .

"Es un proceso" había mencionado Lily con tono de experta "Nunca se le quitará del todo".

Así que Remus y él evitaban que esos episodios de desolación fuesen muy seguidos o los mitigaban cuando su amigo atravesaba uno, como ahora. Por ello se felicitaba por haber logrado arrastrarlo hasta el segundo encuentro "Categoría Sable".

- ¡Ya verás como Hogwarts gana!- animó revolviendo el cabello de Sirius . Este lo miró enfadado.

- El que andes con ese cabello desastroso por la vida, no implica que todos debamos seguir tu ejemplo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Pero no pudo escuchar las palabras de su amigo, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes: los contendientes habían llegado .

Los magos guardaron silencio y Ludo Bagman, quien de alguna manera había conseguido ser el presentador para aquella ocasión, se aplicó el sonorus.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la Segunda jornada del Torneo de Esgrima!-

Un rugido de aplausos y gritos se desplegó ensordeciendo a la mayoría, Harry hizo una mueca enfadado.

Bagman siguió hablando sobre lo que esperaba de ese combate "un duelo limpio" mencionó ante la mirada de ambos contrincantes, un gryffindor de cabello rubio y una niña de catorce de semblante inexpresivo.

- ¡Bien , magos , brujas y avaloneses presentes!- hizo una ligera reverencia hacia las gradas en que estaba Milla - ¡Por la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería , el joven Alexander Anderson!-

Los gryffindor gritaron como si el cielo fuese a abrirse .

Ludo sonrió infantilmente y se giró hacia la avalonese de ojos negros.

- Y por la Casa de Ynys Avallach … ¡La señorita Suemi Caroca!-

James y Remus se giraron bruscamente hacia Sirius .

"Caroca" "Caroca" …

Los gritos de las tribunas se escucharon vacíos , como una mala película muggle.

Vio que la muchacha se movió con agilidad , mientras el gryffindor se defendía de su ataque .

- ¿Sirius, me oyes?- James daba miradas preocupadas a Remus al ver que sus mago no respondía y como hipnotizado veía el combate de la avalonese.

Albus Dumbledore, que estaba un par de gradas más arriba , miraba con igual preocupación a su antiguo alumno , realmente no se esperaba eso y por la cara de sus profesores estaba seguro que no había sido el único en llevarse esa sorpresa.

Suemi dio un salto y en dos movimientos dejó al alumno tirado en el suelo , con su sable apuntando a su garganta.

- ¡Señores, tenemos un ganador!- Ludo venía hacia Suemi sonriendo como si hubiese sido él el ganador.

Aún con el arma en su cuello, el alumno dio una mirada a Ludo en busca de terminar con la humillante situación .

- ¡Señorita Caroca unas palabras!- solicitó para recibir una gélida mirada . La avalonese blandió su sable y lo guardó sin mirarle. Luego se dio la vuelta y lo dejó tan plantado como el sauce Boxeador.

Ludo , pareció contrariado al verse absolutamente ignorado, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien .

Suemi caminó hasta la tienda , escuchando los gritos desde las gradas, no las miró, ni siquiera a la Embajadora, solamente había decidido formar parte de ese circo para ver Hogwarts y conocer …

"El lugar en que murió Raquel" , aunque estaba segura que Enadan ya debía saberlo, después de todo, estaba allí.

.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Catalina miró de soslayo a Suemi, había pasado un día desde su encuentro contra el gryffindor . Había esperado que se alegrase , aunque fuera un poco, pero parecía imposible hacer que el rostro de la guardiana esbozase algo semejante a una sonrisa.

Catalina entendía su estado . Desde la prematura muerte de Raquel que Suemi había cambiado .

- ¿Nada hoy? – preguntó una voz a su lado , mientras se sentaba para desayunar . Una chica de cabello completamente celeste de ojos verdes , la observó en busca de respuesta .

- Nada Kanara – susurró en tono cansado.

- Ella realmente parece un inferi – apuntó otra chica , esta de cabello verde y ojos celeste .

- Brizara, habla con ella – pidió Catalina- anoche daba miedo –

Las hermanas , Kanara y Brizara , escucharon el relato de Catalina . Por lo visto Suemi había reprendido duramente a un par de curanderas de primer año por hablar "muy fuerte" .

- Tiene aterrorizada a las novatas- dijo la rubia tristemente. – luego de meses , sólo empeora -

Suemi podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, una vez más las ignoró. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que Raquel había muerto, las miradas de soslayo, susurros ahogados en cuento ella aparecía … nada distinto . Sólo que esta vez incluía a los magos.

Se levantó y salió del comedor .

Nadie entendía.

.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Sirius miraba el lago de forma ausente . Aún recordaba a aquella muchacha del torneo "Suemi Caroca"…

Se estremeció al recordarla : Cabello negro muy corto, ojos negros , piel blanca y labios rojos. Se parecía tanto a Raquel que dolía. Era como volver a verla viva , sólo que más niña. Los mismo rasgos y nariz ¡Merlín , no era sano!.

- Tú eres Sirius Black-

La voz , carente de emoción , fue tan semejante a la suya que giró bruscamente.

-Tú…-

Horrorizado vio los ojos negros gélidos de la muchacha Suemi. De cerca era … "Debo salir de aquí".

- Es tu culpa-

La frase lo paralizó antes de moverse . Oh, porque no era necesario que la muchacha dijese más, ambos sabían el tema , los ojos vacíos ,que ambos compartían, gritaban su contenido.

- Es tu culpa- volvió a repetir , esta vez con algo de emoción en su voz . Sirius abrió la boca, pero notó que no tenía nada que decir.

- Lo sé- dijo finalmente – y siempre me pesará-

Suemi lo miró con todo detalle – Me alegro – susurró de forma sádica . Esta vez sí que Sirius la miró enfadado . ¿Me alegro? ¡ ¿Me alegro?!.

- ¿Y con eso podrás seguir?- preguntó – ¿sabiendo que me siento miserable , bastará para perdonarte ?- pudo ver cierta chispa de confusión en los ojos de la adolescente .

- No sabes nada de mi , mago – dijo en un susurro peligroso – y de Raquel tampoco ¿entiendes? , nunca fuiste lo que ella necesitaba –

Esas palabras se le hicieron tan semejantes a las que Enadan Linumel , hermano de Raquel, le había dicho antes de marcharse de Hogwarts… que fue como revivir el momento.

Sirius rió – Eso dijo Linumel , pero no importa, y sí, puede que no supiese mucho de Raquel – concedió viendo que la chica parecía querer lanzarse a su cuello y matarlo – pero sé que era "lo que ella necesitaba" , tal vez un día puedas entenderlo-

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Suemi temblaba de rabia - ¡Mi prima era mejor que tú y no te necesitaba para nada!-

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas .

- ¡Enadan tenía razón, todos los magos son insufribles!- gritó nuevamente y dio media vuelta para caminar con paso raudo hacia el castillo .

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore miró ceñudo a Karkaroff , el mago tosió incómodo con el escrutinio del director .

-Ya sabes como están las cosas en Bulgaria, Dumbledore … no puedo espiarlo para ti –

El de ojos azules asintió apesadumbrado . Hacía dos años , un mago había llegado al puesto de Primer Ministro y desde entonces, en Bulgaia reinaba más una dictadura que democracia, inclusive , aquel mago había cambiado la Constitución para quedarse en el puesto indefinidamente "vitalicio" recordó Dumbledore .

Y su línea de gobierno , no hacía más que parecerse cada día a los ideales de Voldemort.. Por eso había insistido a Karkaroff que fuese un espía para la Corte , pero el mago una vez más se había negado.

- No esperes que él asista al citatorio de la Corte de Europa – dijo el búlgaro levantándose – Yo mismo debo tener cuidado –susurró ligeramente asustado –sus ojos están fijos en Durmstrang y en este torneo –

Dumbledore lo sabía . Karkaroff se retiró y el mago se quedó meditando junto a Fawkes.

-Los muros se estrechan – murmuró de forma ausente .

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Suemi miró a su primo esperando que no hablase en serio.

-No puedes pedirme eso – apuntó en tono frío.

Enadan suspiró sabiendo lo que se avecinaba .

-No soy yo quien te lo pide, Suemi – dijo esperando que la ojinegra recobrara el sentido. – Sabes como funciona el Libro –

El "Libro" era nada más que eso , pensó enfadada . Una reliquia de Síndevel , llena de polvo que , desde años, sólo servía como pisapapeles .

- Apareció un nombre en el Libro – volvió a decir el sindevelino – Un nombre y bajo él … el tuyo –

- El nombre de un mago – repitió ella en tono seco , el elemental asintió . – Y sabes lo que eso significa .

- No lo haré –

Enadan meneó la cabeza, su prima repetía eso desde minutos atrás en que le reveló el nombre del mago .

- Que lo haga otro –

- No es así como debe ser , Suemi , lo sabes –

- ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a ayudar al maldito hijo de mortifago! –

Gritó y sin esperar réplica , salió corriendo de la habitación. Enadan vio como la puerta se cerraba con violencia . "Necesita tiempo" se dijo . El también lo había necesitado para asimilar la muerte de su hermana y aún le costaba mantenerse neutral en cuanto al tema se refería . " Pero esto no es justo" .Entendía que Suemi se negara , pero no había más que hacer .

- Porque es sólo nuestro asunto –

"El honor nos ata a ello" .

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Los pasillos de Hogwart se volvían fríos en la noche. Draco caminaba por ellos pensando que debía hacer algo con el Legado de los Black , los libros no le decían mucho "Historias que no me ayudan" pensó con enfado.

Las mazmorras estaban oscuras , como siempre , debía volver a Slytherin de lo contrario quedaría afuera luego del toque de queda .

Una figura estaba apoyada en la siguiente columna. Por lo oscuro del pasillo no pudo reconocerla. Se acercó con la varita apretada en el bolsillo, sólo por precaución, ningún slytherin atacaría a un Malfoy.

De pronto el aire se volvió ligeramente tibio . Draco se detuvo extrañado. Pero no debió bajar la guardia, porque en ese mismo instante sintió que no podía respirar .Asustado se llevó las manos al cuello , intentó desabrocharse la camisa .

- Qué iluso – susurró la figura de la columna, para luego acercarse a él. Draco se sujetó al marco de la ventana. Todo le daba vueltas por la falta de aire.

- ¿Sabes que podría matarte aquí mismo?- comenzó a andar a su alrededor . Era una voz femenina. – Me libraría de muchos problemas – apuntó.

Draco cayó al suelo " ¡Me voy a morir!" y tuvo esa sensación de desmayo .

Para cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama . - ¿Qué rayos?-

Y casi saltó de la ella ,al notar que no era su dormitorio de slytherin. ¿Dónde estaba?.

- Eres un desastre – comentó alguien mirándolo desde el otro extremo de la habitación . – Y estás a mi cargo – suspiró lamentándose – Así que harás todo lo que te ordene ¿me explico?-

El rubio alzó los ojos hacia la muchacha - ¿Acaso tú me atacaste?- preguntó acercándose a ella .

- ¿Y qué si lo hice?- preguntó con sorna .

- ¡Cómo te atreves!- musitó Draco , notando que llevaba la varita .

Suemi bufó – Baja esa tonta cosa –

- ¡Eres la avalonese del torneo!- ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Así que el aire faltante en tu cabeza, no te incapacitó para ver, bien , joven Malfoy –

-¡Yo haré que no te burles más!- y lanzó un explliarmus hacia ella.

Suemi borró su sonrisa , alzó la mano y ….

Draco no podía creer lo que había visto y palideció terriblemente . - ¡Eres una de ellos!- gritó en tono acusatorio dando un paso atrás .

La avalonese bufó molesta por el tono - ¿Y tú que vendrías siendo, niño?-

El heredero de los Malfoy no respondió y miró la puerta – Oh claro, ve hacia la puerta y huye , a los de tu clase se les da muy bien –

Ese insulto lo hizo reprimir las ganas de salir y miró a la adolescente.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?-

La chica se levantó del sofá – Al menos me evitaré la introducción , dado que ya sabes lo esencial –

Draco no comentó nada y siguió esperando – Como ya lo sabes , estoy aquí por el Legado de los Black –

- No es posible que tú lo sepas… -

Esta vez ella sonrió con cierta malignidad – La pregunta sería cómo podría ignorarlo – miró a Draco – Por tu culpa ,debo enseñarte lo necesario respecto a tu "don"-

El slytherin la miró casi atontado . Suemi hizo una mueca enfadada

-Ahora ,mueve tu trasero inglés y ven acá, no tengo toda la tarde , mientras más rápido empecemos , menos tendré que verte –

El rubio se vio haciendo exactamente eso , después de todo , ya había visto lo hábil que era Suemi Caroca en esgrima, no quería imaginarse lo que haría si logaba hacerla enfadar…

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana , quedando ligeramente oculto por las cortinas , la habitación a media luz casi no dejaba verlo .

La habitación estaba vacía, sus compañeros aún estaban en la sala común ,por lo visto se había organizado un improvisado juego de ajedrez. Mejor, no quería compañía. Aún las palabras de Hermione resonaban en su mente , así como el diálogo con su hermanita…

Joanne no entendía que Longbottom era una mala influencia y se había enfadado cuando le exigió que lo dejase de ver…

" Es mi amigo desde siempre" había alegado conteniendo su genio " No entiendo por qué no pueden llevarse bien".

Sonrió con sarcasmo , llevarse bien con Longbottom… era tan chistoso como que Dumbledore tomase el té con Maestro Voldemort. No había forma de que aguantase al gryffindor, siempre pavoneándose por allí con Weasley y la seguidilla de descerebrados gryffindors…

En resumidas cuentas, Anne estaba furiosa con él "Tal vez , no debí decir que era una tonta al considerarlo su amigo" .

Harry suspiró abatido . No había esperado ese año con ansias para discutir con Anne por cualquier tontería . "Y es justamente lo que hago", pensó derrotado.

De pronto Draco entró como una exhalación , sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su ceño estaba profundamente arrugado, haciendo ver que algo lo molestaba . Se sentó en su cama y se sacó la corbata con violencia. Harry se giró impresionado, Draco era muy cuidadoso con su vestimenta ¿por qué tanto enfado hacia la flamante corbata slytherin?.

- Esto es una locura – susurró , para curiosidad de Harry – Ya tengo bastante con el Legado de los Black , sin esto – masculló tomando su pijama del baúl . Luego se encaminó hacia el baño.

Harry se quedó muy quieto oculto entre las cortinas del marco de la ventana. ¿Legado de los Black?.

Sintió la ducha correr . "Seguramente se está bañando".

Salió de su escondite , al final, no quería que Draco creyese que lo andaba espiando. Se sentó en la cama , a los pocos minutos Draco apareció . Se veía algo más calmado , aunque su paso seguía siendo casi marcial.

Se sentó en su cama, sin ver a Harry, y atrajo hacia sí una toalla y se la colocó en el pelo. Por unos segundos se sintió como hipnotizado por esa imagen , jamás había visto a su amigo en una escena tan íntima , Malfoy era perfecto y el verlo en una faceta tan humana como secarse el cabello…

Harry meneó la cabeza , asustado consigo mismo, no era la primera vez que pasaba y empezaba a preocuparse. Era como si Draco fuese una luz demasiado intensa y él una estúpida mosca embobada.

- ¿Mordret?- Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

- Hay hechizos para el secado de cabello – masculló sin mirarlo .

Draco pareció contrariado por el tono enfadado de su amigo – Lo sé , pero quería hacerlo sin magia, Madre dice que los hechizos constantes resecan el cabello-

Harry gruñó por esa intervención " ¿Por qué Narcissa Malfoy tenía que decir cosas tan banales como esa? .

-Qué te pasó- decidió preguntar mirando el techo . El rubio se mostró ligeramente descolocado por la pregunta.

- Nada- finalmente dijo .

Y Harry asintió , recordándose que debía enviar una carta a Regulus Black .

Se le hacía muy raro eso del "Legado de los Black"…

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Regulus observó el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. La oscuridad hacia que las flamas se vieran con más vida , haciendo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos. La novena campanada sonó en el aristocrático reloj de la esquina .

Sigues llevando el mismo perfume, Cissy- susurró sin voltearse. Los zapatos de tacón de Narcisa Malfoy inundaron el recibidor.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Regulus?- preguntó sentándose, mientras el mago dejaba de ver el fuego y se volteaba a verla.

Cissy llevaba una túnica azul que resaltaba su rostro níveo y sus ojos de hielo. "Como la reina de las nieves" pensó recordando que ese apelativo solía darle de niño. La mitad de su infancia había creído estar enamorado de Cissy , la bella Cissy , perfecta niña sangre limpia…

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- preguntó alzando una carta ante los ojos de la madre de Draco.

Narcisa se tomó su tiempo antes de responder – No quiero jugar a laberintos y dragones- susurró ella algo cansada , la verdad, con la salida de Lucius a los países nórdicos y la preocupación por Draco, no tenía ganas de nada.

Regulus no mencionó lo que pensaba y desdobló la carta con infinita paciencia, para guardarla en su túnica.

- Creí que me tenías confianza – apuntó algo dolido, la mirada de la rubia se volvió preocupada.

- Sabes que es así, Regulus –

El lanzó una risotada sarcástica - Mientes tan bien – dijo con evidente pena – La perfecta esposa sangre pura, fría y desleal con su propia familia –

- ¡Regulus de qué hablas!- el insulto le había dolido más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir . Realmente apreciaba al mago , su primo era algo especial , aunque no sabría definir bien su relación.

El se levantó del asiento , las luces ,que alumbraban tenuemente, le daban un brillo irreal.

- "El Legado de los Black"- susurró con tristeza . Miró a Narcisa , rígida con los ojos demasiado abiertos. – Sí, Cissy , era esa la respuesta que esperaba -

La mujer se obligo a pensar con claridad. – Cómo …-

- ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo sé que Draco ha recibido el Legado de los Black?-

Sonrió de lado y miró las llamas – Tú me lo has confirmado , Cissy - luego sacó la carta- tú y esta carta del Amo Mordret pidiéndome información del "Legado de los Black"-

Narcisa se iba poniendo más pálida a medida que su primo hablaba.

- Realmente , Narcisa , no esperé que entre todos los Black fuese tu hijo el único en manifestarlo –

- ¡Regulus por favor!-

Sus ojos mostraban el espanto que sentía , su bello rostro había pasado a ser una máscara de humanidad , Regulus se maravilló por unos segundos . Su hermosa prima, después de todo era humana.

- ¿Por favor? –meneó la cabeza con tristeza – Cissy ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?-

- Regulus…. ¡Tenía que proteger a Draco! ¡¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si decía la verdad?!-

A esa altura Narcisa estaba al borde del llanto - ¡Es mi único hijo, Regulus! ¡No podía permitir que se convirtiera en un mortifago!-

La revelación dejó pensando a Regulus - He de suponer que no te agrada la idea – apuntó , Narcisa miró a su primo desolada – No eres fiel al Señor de las Tinieblas- dijo en tono plano. Guardó silencio – Lucius no lo sabe – y fue una afirmación .

Un silencio denso se instaló , el fuego casi se apagaba y el frío comenzó a aumentar en la sala.

- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó de forma miserable .

Regulus suspiró – No sabes en la situación que me pones – se removió inquieto – No sólo me has ocultado información trascendental como cabeza de la familia Black – miró a Cissy que parecía apenada – Supongo que decir que debí ser uno de los primeros en saberlo , no sirve de mucho –

- Lo siento – masculló en tono suplicante .

- Narcissa , Draco debe aprender a controlar su don – dijo , obligándose a no recriminar más a su prima –

Ella asintió –Lo sé, Regulus, pero no sé que más hacer- miró los retratos de sus ancestros- le di los libros de la abuela –

- La teoría es la mitad del proceso, Cissy – volvió a mirar las llamas- Necesitamos que Draco aprenda a dominar su don- volvió a repetir.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que …-miró a Reguglus – no se lo dirás a nadie?-

El mago miró los ojos de su familia, su misma sangre, hermana…

- "El Legado de los Black es sólo de los Black" – recitó recordando las palabras de sus abuelos – "Y se queda con los Black"-

Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron y abrazó a su primo, mientras lloraba agradecida, porque sabía lo que esas palabras significaban . Regulus podía estar enojado , pero antes de jurar lealtad ante cualquier mago oscuro, los Black honraban su propia familia y sus secretos eran sólo de ellos.

- Ahora , Cissy , me contarás todo desde el principio – y fue más una orden que solicitud…

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La Laguna , impasible hasta el momento, como si de un espejo se tratase, mostró su pálido rostro y ojeras pronunciadas . Enadan meneó la cabeza evitando bufar . Realmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer ¿Por qué la Dama Leola insistía en que viese la Laguna de Ketrungrayen?.

- Confía , muchacho- susurró la anciana con una sonrisa condescendiente , luego se retiró del lugar.

A través de los años, diversas avaloneses habían visto en el fondo de la Laguna , muchas habían perdido la cabeza en el proceso , mientras que otras habían salido con la sabiduría de guiar a su pueblo en tiempos difíciles "Como Morgana" , se recordó.

El no era , ni de cerca , una avalonese, por lo que no entendía la razón de la sacerdotisa para que viese las aguas , es decir, su madre, Raquel Caroca , había sido una avalonese , aunque eso no justificaba la insistencia de Leola.

Media hora más tarde, Enadan salió de los Cuatro Jardines , su semblante era indescifrable …

Durante la noche, en su habitación del castillo de Nemeton , en Síndevel , analizaba el transcurso del día . La laguna le había mostrado escenas de su pasado. Su infancia junto a Layla, su hermana mayor y a la pequeña Raquel.

No pudo dejar de sentir un deje de enfado contra la Diosa por el destino de sus hermanas…

Recordaba a Layla como una dulce adolescente que sonreía con cariño , cada vez que lo veía . Por aquellos tiempos , él no debía pasar los siete años y ella hacía más de madre que otra cosa . Sí, su muerte le había afectado demasiado … y aún culpaba a su marido por eso , aunque realmente no había sido el causante ¿cómo serlo , si había muerto al dar a luz?.

Pero no había manera de que viese a Kirl nuevamente y no sentir ganas de desaparecer al elemental de fuego. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con él , a decir verdad , su relación era lo estrictamente cortés que el protocolo requería , si se tiene en cuenta que el sujeto es el actual Primer Capitán de la Guardia de Fuego.

Puede que fuese su apego a Layla lo que hiciera, desde un inicio, ver a Kirl como un enemigo , era infantil, lo sabía . "Incluso ahora sé que no es culpable de su muerte".

Kirl había aceptado que su hijo, Zac , fuese criado en el castillo, junto a Valandil Linumel .

Y era eso lo que le molestaba . Kirl no parecía afectado por lo que pasase con Zac , ni siquiera molesto por no ver a su hijo en meses , como si realmente el bebé no fuese suyo.

Miró al pequeño cuerpo de su sobrino dormir suavemente en la cuna . El cabello rubio oscuro de Layla , comenzaba a crecer con energía y los ojos , aunque no visibles ahora , negros de las Caroca adornaban sus facciones . Sólo por esos ojos , Enadan supo que velaría por el niño el resto de sus días.

Los ojos negros de Layla , los mismo de Raquel y su madre. Incluso los suyos propios.

En ocasiones como esa sentía que su Casa estaba destinada al desastre . Demasiadas muertes precipitadas , era como si las mujeres Caroca estuviesen destinadas a la muerte prematura . Pero de todas, la de Raquel era la que aún rondaba su mente , martirizándolo. Su pequeña Raquel… al menos Layla había vivido lo bastante para dejar descendencia, no que lo consolase, pero era algo . En cambio Raquel , solamente había vivido la ilusión de imaginarse casada con Sirius Black…

Zac se removió en su cuna y se quejó ligeramente , para luego volver a su sueño.

No, no le agradó el mago , en cuanto lo vio supo que era de esos sujetos que maldice primero y pregunta después , demasiado precipitado . "Kirl un insensible y Black un temerario insensato" .

Sonrió con sarcasmo , al darse cuenta que podía ver los defectos de sus "cuñados" sin siquiera notarlo.

"No es que importe" se dijo viendo la oscuridad de la habitación "Ambas están muertas".

Pero el verlas tan vivas en las aguas de la Laguna , habían hecho que se replantease su vida . Su padre había dicho que debía " sentar cabeza " , pero sabía el concepto que su padre tenía de esas palabras , como también que eran incompatibles con sus planes : Aline o " La Reina de Avalon" .

Y el ver las aguas de Ketrungrayen habían avivado la esperanza ,que tan tenuemente brillaba en su interior . Porque la Laguna , aparte de mostrarle el pasado, había revelado escenas de una "posibilidad" , como bien sabía, cualquier cosa mostrada por la laguna que se remitiese al futuro era eso , sólo una alternativa , sin embargo había sido tan real … Ver a Aline junto a él en el Castillo de Nemeton , al lado de dos niños "de ojos Caroca" .

Era un posible futuro , uno entre un mar de posibilidades . Y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de vivir ese destino…

Pesare a quien le pesare.

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

- Quita esa cara , cualquiera pensaría que vas a un funeral – reclamó la niña a su acompañante , mientras sacaba una pelusa de su levita .

Jack le lanzó una desagradable mirada – No me gusta que me impongan las cosas – dijo viendo que el automóvil se detenía .

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – Ángela comenzó a salir del vehículo . Jack pagó al conductor y vio como el coche se perdía en la lejanía , dejándolo allí .

La niña vampiro tomó de la mano al ojivioleta y lo instó a caminar hacia la casona campestre , que se alzaba a unos escasos metros de ellos .

- ¡Ya verás que tu ánimo mejora , una vez pases un par de meses en el campo!-

- ¡¿Un par de meses?! – Jack no pretendía quedarse tanto tiempo ...

Miró los rosales del jardín , deseando nunca caer sobre ellos "Son más agujas que espinas" . Pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir admirando el lugar, Ángela jaló de él como si de un niño pequeño se tratase .

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- gritó la rubia , olvidando cualquier protocolo existente , como cualquier niña que llega a casa ,luego de unas muy largas vacaciones.

El vampiro miró el techo , maravillándose con las pinturas de querubines y nubes "parece una iglesia" .

De algún lado apareció Lord Angelus , Ángela al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó , éste en un arranque de añoranza , la alzó como si de una pequeña niña se tratase y la tomó en brazos .

"Y me dice a mi que me comporte" pensó Jack algo resentido. Todo el mes pasado , Lord Angelus le había instruido en "el fino arte de ser un vampiro", según sus textuales palabras . Sinceramente, estaba pensando unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes hacia el Lord y sus … normas de etiqueta.

Ángela fue dejaba en el piso, con suma delicadeza y el vampiro se giró al más joven .

- Espero hayan tenido un agradable viaje –

- Si considera agradable las turbulencias y el esperar tres horas en el aeropuerto, por culpa del clima, puede decirse que sí – dijo Jack . Realmente llevaba un pésimo día "pésimos días" , se recordó .

Mikael sonrió y omitió comentario. Posteriormente les mostró la "casa" . Jack estaba tentado a decirle que aquéllo era tan grande y laberíntico como Eternity, pero se olvidó al quedarse mirando un hipnótico cuadro renacentista , que adornaba la biblioteca.

Parecían felices, Ángela y Lord Angelus "Han recuperado sus tierras y poderío en Europa" Se recordó viendo que ambos conversaban sobre "elfos o algo así" .

Jack recordaba el ataque a Eternity "Como olvidarlo" se dijo llevándose de forma inconciente los dedos al cuello . Por causa del ataque , Bolingbroke había violado unas leyes vampíricas llamadas El Tratado , una grave afrenta el atacar el "hogar" de un vampiro , por lo cual , Lord Mikael Angelus volvía a tener su antiguo poderío en Europa , el cual había cedido a Bolingbroke para recuperar la libertad de Ángela , siglos atrás.

Aunque estaba el inconveniente de que , literalmente , los clanes Bolingbroke y Angelus estaban en guerra . "Una guerra declarada formalmente " , se dijo recordando las palabras del líder de su clan , luego de asistir a una reunión con la Sociedad Vampírica .

Jack aún no podía creer que los vampiros se sentaran en una mesa a discutir sus asuntos, declara guerras e intercambiar posesiones…

Meneó la cabeza , una vez más se había perdido en sus pensamientos . – Ya voy , Ángela – le dijo a la niña que lo llamaba .

- ¡Ven a ver mi recámara!- llamó ella dando saltitos infantiles - ¡Luego elegiremos una para ti! –

Lord Mikael sólo se quedo viéndolos marchar – Una nueva era inicia -

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El ocho de febrero Harry recibió una carta , la que comentaba con Nagini.

- ¿Estás segura ?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho . Los ojos ambarinos de la reptil se alzaron al cielo de las Cámara de los Secretos .

- Sí, pequeño slytherin , nunca he escuchado nada semejante al "Legado de los Black" ¿crees que te ha mentido?-

Harry no supo que decir . Por una parte la explicación que Regulus manifestaba en la carta ,no había sido del todo… anormal . Según el mortifago , aquélla era únicamente una "expresión" usada entre los Black para referirse al matrimonio concertado . Pero … no sabía bien qué , algo no cuadraba , tal vez la expresión de total abatimiento de Draco al decirlo.

"Bueno, si tuviera por prometida a Pansy Parkinson también andaría abatido" , razonó .

- No sé, Nagi , tal vez esto no es nada y sólo busco acertijos donde todo es sencillo –

- Puess ,mejor así- apuntó la serpiente – Ya bastante tenemos con estar atrapados en Hogwarts ¡Cómo anhelo mis escurridizos bocados gelatinosos!-

Harry alzó una ceja, pero luego recordó a qué se refería . "Ranas" "Ella extraña a las ranas" . Y recordó aquella vez en que la encontró cazando ranas en el Valle de Godric, fue ese el motivo de su encuentro. ¿Tanto había pasado?.

.--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El dieciocho de febrero fue un día que dio mucho que hablar , claro, si se era avalonese o sindevelino.

En Hogwarts se estaba por iniciar la Tercera jornada del torneo de esgrima: Categoría Florete.

Milla entre la multitud miraba a Dumbledore , desgraciadamente, sólo a un par de gradas de ella y el resto de las avaloneses .

Ludo Bagman llegó y empezó a hablar sobre lo "emocionante" que iba a ser el combate y demás cosas . Milla rogaba internamente para que el mago se callara. Snape estaba deseando lo mismo , cuando un "horrendo pajarraco" surcó el cielo de las graderías, llamando la atención de los espectadores , logrando el milagro de silenciar a Bagman.

Ah, pero ¿qué hacía el cóndor de la Reina en Hogwarts?. Cada avalonese, incluida la joven que estaba por batirse contra Beauxbatons , pensaba aquéllo .

El cóndor , con su elegancia natural, desplegó las alas imponentes y con un suave giro , se acercó a las graderías avaloneses. La Embajadora palideció al notar que se detenía ante ella.

Islera, curandera de Hogwarts , que estaba a su lado , la llamó con sutileza .

- Dama Millarray … el ave – susurró incómoda con las miradas de los magos.

Dumbledore, incluso, tuvo la desfachatez de alzar la barbilla para ver mejor al ave , ah, pero no era la primera vez que la veía , en un par de ocasiones había admirado a ese ejemplar. "Un ave muy exótica".

- Era de esperar que armaran tanto escándalo – bufó Snape al lado de Dumbledore – Siempre son el centro de atención . –

Mc Gonagall iba a decir algo al respecto, pero al ver la extraña reacción de la Embajadora guardó silencio. Snape frunció el ceño al sentirse observado por Millarray de Maris.

Oh, pero Suzette Saint Claire tenía una excelente razón para , en cuanto leyó la carta , mirar sin reparos a Snape, después de todo, la carta tenía mucho que ver con él.

- ¿Embajadora?- preguntó temerosa Islera , al ver cómo palidecía de improviso .

Fue como salir de un estupor, Milla se levantó tan rápido, que el cóndor que reposaba en la baranda se tambaleó asustado .

- ¡Islera, me voy a Avalon!-

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó mirando los ojos saltones de la rubia – El Torneo…-

- ¡Lee la carta , yo me marcho , te quedas a cargo de todo!-

Y sin más , hizo unas señas al ave y esta , como si le entendiera, alzó el vuelo .

- ¿Qué pasará?- preguntó intrigada McGonagall al ver que Milla se marchaba de las gradas .

- Yo diría que algo inesperado- manifestó sabiamente el director.

Snape se contentó con lanzar unas palabras nada agradables hacia la Embajadora . Oh, pero si hubiera sabido lo que decía esa carta, estaría tan alterado como la rubia , aunque claro, para ello primero debía saber que Aline estaba en trabajo de parto y que dicho niño era suyo…

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

--..…………………………..--..--..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Hola!: No , no me miren con mala cara , ¡No fue mi culpa! . Si han de culpar a alguien ha de ser a los exámenes de final de semestre . ¡Casi me dejo la piel en ellos! xD. **

**Bueno, pero ya tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones . ¡Viva! .: )**

**Aclaración : Jack NO es el hermano de Aline. **

**.**

**Reviews anónimos, al resto por reply, si no les llega me avisan :**

**Pauly:** jeje , pues gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo.

**Artemis Shiro :**

Sip, yo diría que Dumbledore sospecha cada vez más de Harry , por causa de sus arrebatos. ¿Te los leíste de corrido? ¡vaya! Que buen lector! Y con respecto a Enadan , no te niego que es algo egoísta y que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es más tozudo que nadie . Y sí, Harry se enteró de la muerte de Raquel, recuerda que fue ella quien lo cuidó mientras estuvo en Avalon. Y sintió su muerte, pero digamos que no tuvo mucho tiempo para deprimirse , ya sabes, por culpa de Dumbledore y todo lo que ocurrió.

Uf, con Aline y Severus todo puede pasar , esos dos me están matando la cabeza : )

¡AH! Yo adoro a Jack, me siento especialmente orgullosa de él, y diría que es al que más cariño tengo . No , Jack no sabe que tiene sangre de Morgana , aunque siempre se le ha hecho raro que Leola lo ayudara enviándolo a Eternity ( aunque no sé que tanto lo ayudó con eso).

Chico listo, buenas preguntas ¿cómo un mortal se salva de un vampiro como Bolingbroke? Jack se hace la misma pregunta ¡Y no es para menos! La respuesta se sabrá .

Hum, mausoleo Duerre , existe otra alternativa ¿cierto? si los Duerre son meros muggles ¿Por qué el diario está allí, realmente lo "hurtaron" a Slytherin ? .

Bueno esa pregunta sobre qué relación hay entre Harry y Jack, con respecto a los Duerre … es algo que no puede poner por ahora, pero te garantizo que en cuanto ponga cierta escena con determinada avalonese , se va a saber de inmediato todo ese asunto.

Y la hermana muerta de Jack , bueno no es un tema que salga a flote en una conversación y digamos que Jack aún no se fía tanto de ningún vampiro como para hablar de ella, Morisette es aún un temas muy sensible para él. No sé si me perdí, pero para despejar dudas , Jack sólo ha tenido una hermana : Morisette .

Ahora con respecto a Aline, su "nombre" es más sencillo de lo que se cree y la clave para saberlo está en esos flashes del pasado que ha tenido ella , con este cap. creo que se ha visto más. Y sí , Aline tiene un hermano mayor ( que No es Jack) que es mago , de sangre limpia e inglés , por eso en uno de los recuerdos el padre de Aline dice " ¡Ella irá a Hogwarts y no a esa Isla!"

: ) Tengo un placer malsano por poner a mis personajes en aprietos , lo admito, jjeje ( es mi faceta oscura) :) .

Yap nos leemos y me encantó responder tus preguntas , si tienes más escríbelas . Nos leemos , espero que pronto . Chaus.

**Mery Lupin : **haz de haber estado sentado horas ¡pobre! , aunque es genial que lo hayas leído de corrido. A mi también me encantan los capítulos largo , jeje. Nos leemos!.

**Loquin : **Oh que mal, me siento mal , si antes casi te caíste de la silla al ver que había actualizado, me imagino que ahora sí te caíste . Humm , lo del resumen me lo estoy pensando seriamente, no eres la única que me lo ha aconsejado .

Neville y Joanne son amigos de la infancia , se hicieron amigos luego de que Harry se fuera de la casa Potter . Créeme que ha Harry no le sentó para nada bien.

Me subes el ánimo , voy a hacer lo posible por subir un cap. nuevo pronto , esta vez sí que me demoré mucho. Buenop, nos leemos!.

**Mily Black Queen : **Sí, no podía matar a David , con la vida que ha tenido el pobre chico . Y hay una buena razón para no dejar a Ángela como heredera: fue convertida por Bolingbroke ¿recuerdas? Con Jack se pudo porque era semi vampiro , es decir, Lord Angelus lo convirtió en vampiro , lo mínimo para ser heredero de su clan es que tenga su sangre, cosa que Angela, lamentablemente, a pesar de ser descendiente de Mikael, no tiene . O sí, Aline salió un poco más y lo más importante : el retoño de Severus viene en camino , jeje .

Jaja, Harry , como bien dijo Alexa una vez, "se pierde por sus emociones" y con Joanne no es la excepción . Y gracias por el review. Nos leemos , espero te gustara el cap.

**Serenar : **Bueno sí, trataré de subir más rápido, Nos leemos .

**Rarifica : **jaja ¿celoso? No que va… Sólo te diré que hasta Snape se dio cuenta del "desliz" de Harry, este niño no sabe controlarse, jeje. Y James está en la fase "Puede ser mi hijo y si lo es me muero". XD. Yap nos leemos .


	37. Oscuros acontecimientos

**Oscuros acontecimientos**

.

En ocasiones , todo tu mundo se trastorno por la simple acción de un sujeto. De alguien que ni siquiera conoces, pero que te ha quitado todo .

No sabes qué hacer, decir , sencillamente la negación es lo mejor, hacer como que nada ha pasado . Que todo estará bien y será como siempre…

Pero la verdad era otra, ella lo sabía, sus parientes lo sabían y el profesor Dumblere, delante ella, lo sabía .

- ¿ Srta. Granger me ha escuchado? -

Minerva Mc Gonagall al lado de la niña , vio como Hermione dejaba derramar lágrimas sin decir una palabra .

- Entiendo como debe sentirse, es una desgracia terrible – susurró , aunque la niña no lo escuchaba . – Hogwarts la ayudará en todo lo que pueda , al igual que nosotros –

- Sí, Srta. Granger, cuente con nosotros – dijo McGonagall , limpiándose la nariz.

Hermione asintió de forma ausente . – Yo… quiero ir a mi habitación - dijo sencillamente .

Los maestros intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron …

Una hora después, Hermione lloraba en su cama , no quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto …

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era el último libro de la estantería más polvorienta y olvidada de la biblioteca , una tan antigua como Hogwarts , porque había pasado de generación en generación desde … tanto años que casi parecía más vieja que el mundo mismo. O que Europa al menos. Realmente se podría decir que esa biblioteca se había formado con el inicio de Europa, con sus cambios de reinos, guerras civiles, muertes innumerables y directores que dejaban uno que otro libro en ella. Como almacenando la sabiduría de sus respectivas eras, para que el conocimiento no fuese olvidado, a pesar de "La quema de libros" , y bastaba con decir "La quema de libros" para saber a cuál uno se refería, nunca hubo otra más terrible y significativa que aquella…

Muchos textos vieron su final en el hostil panorama de la hoguera , demasiadas eras olvidadas con el desagradable aroma del azufre . Muchos cuerpos quemados… cuerpos de aquéllos que se negaron a entregar sus libros , de esos guerreros del conocimiento que alzados en pasión ,olvidaron que tan terrible podía ser la furia del antiguo Clan de Yorkshire y su líder. Todo con el afán de "borrarlas" .

Ese horror no tuvo concesiones con nadie, ni siquiera con la Biblioteca custodiada por la Corte de Europa… que , casualmente, tenía su centro en la antigua Britania …

Ah, pero uno pensaría que siempre podía ocurrir un "descuido" , entre tanta confusión, uno que otro libro de la lista prohibida pudo … "olvidarse".

Tal vez por un mago amante de los libros , que se vio incapacitado para dejar en el olvido a tan bello ejemplar , la historia no debía perderse…

Y con las eras ese libro pudo haber pasado de mago en mago, magos con una elevada conciencia de que el conocimiento debe perdurar y no ser usado para el mal.

- Entonces… es cierto – susurró mirando al resto de los magos de la mesa .

Sus ojos abiertos al máximo y manos apretadas impidiendo el temblor que surcaba su cuerpo.

Otro mago de la mesa , miró con ojos ensoñadores un antiguo libro . Sus páginas inacabables, su saber … deslumbrante .

- La evidencia apunta a ello – dijo otro de pasivos ojos azules, Albus Dumbledore , como siempre.

Otro silencio angustioso recorrió a los integrantes de la Corte de Europa, magos experimentados , eruditos de sus respectivos países . Aquellos que siempre velaban por la paz …

- ¿Qué podemos esperar de ellos?- preguntó , reuniendo valor, un mago de acento italiano.

- ¿Esperar?- rió con una leve nota de histeria - ¿Qué crees que podríamos de esperar de un hombre con tanto poder como ese? – hizo una pausa dramática - ¿Qué crees que hará ante la pérdida de su hija?-

Unos cuantos murmullos se escucharon . todos nerviosos , cansados . No podían contra otra mago oscuro… no contra uno tan poderoso como el actual…

- Señores- llamó Dumbledore – aún no hemos recibido actividad desde Asia , si han pasado tantos meses, me atrevería a decir , que ellos no buscan venganza –

Unos cuantos asintieron con más fe que razón , otro como el mago italiano menearon la cabeza con pesimismo.

- Un mago como ese es calculador, Dumbledore, meditará cada detalle y punto para acabarnos , vengarla … fue su sangre la derramada , la de su hija en una de nuestras batallas –

La Corte volvió a sumirse en el silencio…

Dumbledore dejó de mirar su pensadero y dio una ojeada a su despacho . Un mes de esa reunión … Uno angustiante , recibiendo visitas de algún miembro atemorizado u otro que desaba expresar un plan de defensa, en cada de que ese mago decidiera atacar.

- ¡Profesor!- alguien aporreó su puerta , asustándolo .

-¿James?-

-¡Sr., Sirius ha enloquecido!- gritó apuntando hacia el exterior - ¡él… él…!

El director se levantó y siguió a su alumno , James no se había expresado con claridad, pero algo le daba una terrible sensación de desesperanza.

La enfermería estaba casi vacía, casi , porque estaba Remus sentado en una silla .

-Ya pasó lo peor – susurró madame Pomfrey , terminado de poner un vendaje en las muñecas de Sirius.

Fue como si envejeciera cien años y fuese nada más que polvo , es decir, nada. La vida no lo había preparado para ver a uno de sus alumnos más alegres intentar … aquéllo.

Dumbledore se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sr? –

- Estoy bien , Poppy- aseguró viendo el rostro de Sirius descansar - James , qué pasó -

Expresó lo primero que se le vino a la mente… aunque era bastante obvio lo que Sirius había intentado .

El auror pareció atemorizado, como si de decirlo, fuese a ocurrir… otra vez.

- Ni yo lo sé, Sr- susurró … -sólo lo encontré en mi despacho – Remus negó tristemente , viendo que su amigo no podía seguir hablando .

- … ¡Con mi propia pluma! ¡ ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo con mi propia pluma de fénix ?!-

- James… -

- ¡No , Remus!- gritó perdiendo el control - ¡Esto ya fue suficiente! ¡debe entenderlo! – apuntó a Sirius , Poppy pareció querer decir algo , pero una mirada de Dumbledore la calló .

- ¡Ella murió , no él! – gritó nuevamente- ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Cómo pudo intentar … ! – pero cada vez que quería decir la palabra, esta se perdía en su garganta.

- … ¿suicidarse?- finalizó en un susurro casi inaudible, Remus .

La enfermería volvió a quedar en silencio .

- ¡Qué me dejes , Brizara!-

Fue como tirar una piedra sobre el fino cristal de una iglesia gótica: todos se asustaron . Cada uno de ellos saltó de sus lugares al ver entrar a tres avaloneses en la enfermería.

Verde , celeste y negro…

- ¡ ¿Qué clase de estupidez se coló esta vez por tu cabeza, Brizara ?!- Suemi Caroca tiró de su brazo soltándose de Brizara . Kanara al lado de ambas , abrió los ojos al ver la enfermería tan concurrida.

- Chicas…- susurró suavemente a ambas ; y giró sus ojos al frente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Suemi, la furia negra de sus ojos quemaba todo a su paso.

- Vaya…- susurró Brizara , mirando a los magos – Hola – dijo con su usual alegría . Suemi la fulminó con la mirada .

- Largo de aquí – dijo con voz , aparentemente , calmada ,James

- ¿Y la Dama Islera?- preguntó Kanara , ante la exasperada mirada de Suemi .

- Largo – susurró nuevamente. Brizara frunció el ceño .

- El no se ve bien – susurró a su hermana . Suemi no mencionó nada .

Dumbledore sonrió penosamente – Fue a Avalon, Señoritas , no sabría decirles cuando vuelve –

- Oh – las hermanas se dieron una mirada conspiradora . Y dieron un codazo a Sumi .

- ¡Por Nemeton , qué rayos está mal con ustedes dos!- gritó la pelinegra tocando el lugar agredido . Las hermanas rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo .

Un destello se dejó entrever en los ojos de Dumbledore.

- Me parece que no has entendido el punto – susurró Brizara con alegría renovada, sus ojos chispeaban como si acabaran de decirle que se suspendían los temibles exámenes de la Dama Stena .

- Humm.- Los magos se giraron hacia el lugar de los gemidos , las adolescentes pudieron ver, solamente, una cortina blanca .

James voló tras la cortina . Poppy le siguió y hasta Dumbledore olvidó a las muchachas.

Suemi frunció el ceño, no le agradaba sentirse así de ignorada y menos si eran magos… oh , bien, tal vez fuese una excelente oportunidad para salir de la presencia de se par de locas …

- ¡No te vas aún!- recriminó , Brizara - ¡Estás herida! –

Suemi apretó los dientes , no era para tanto ¿por qué Brizara hacía tanto escándalo?.

- ¡Qué se supone que le diga a tu primo cuando vea ese corte!- gritó Brizara , apuntando a la mano de la pelinegra , de pronto, saliéndose de su pasivo estado de alegría consumada. Hasta Kanara alzó una ceja .

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho .

La cortina blanca fue corrida, con un jadeó de miedo , por parte de los magos … Y el misterio fue revelado.

Sirius miraba con ojos pasmados la imagen pétrea de Suemi Caroca .

Kanara y Brizara se miraron preocupadas .

Kanara tomó su brazo derecho y Brizara el izquierdo - ¡Suéltenme!- pero la muchacha se soltó del agarre .

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-¡No, James!-

-¡Ahora, fuera, avaloneses del infierno!- gritó James.

Una suave ventolera meció las cortinas , Kanara y Brizara se miraron asustadas .

- Ya … ya nos vamos – dijo nerviosa la peliaceleste – ayúdame – instó a su hermana .

Pero James había llegado ante ellas, su enfado era superior a su razón, su odio redirigido a cualquier mujer … o adolescente que alzase ante sus ojos vestigio de la maldita Isla Afortunada . Debía descargar con alguien su frustración , alguien era el culpable de que Sirius intentase suicidarse …

Fue un segundo, pero el suficiente para que todos los vieran . Suemi Caroca entrecerró los ojos y una ventisca, salida de la nada, azotó a James contra el suelo.

- No me gritas - susurró con voz raposa- patética forma de magia - alzó su mano. Debía acabar el trabajo, cada músculo de su ser , cada fibra de su roída alma le gritaba que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer , lo mínimo para que entendieran su dolor, ellos no sufrían ni una décima parte que ella . Porque ellos no sentían la muerte de Raquel como ella…

Pero… algo la golpeó , la magia fue tan violenta que tomó aire debido al dolor y cayó.

- Ustedes…- susurró hincada , tratando de no gritar de dolor – ¡Cómo pueden atacarme! …-

La traición en esos ojos Caroca fue tanta , que Brizara sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- No te entretengas, Brizara- dijo seriamente su hermana – no aflojes o se nos escapará-

Era demasiado alucinante para que Remus hiciera uso de su usual inteligencia y ayudase en algo, incluso Dumbledore encontraba difícil apartar la vista de tan fastuoso despliegue de poder .

Una magia diferente a la avaloneses… con la firma de la antigüedad plasmada en su esencia , algo… de Asia.

- No la dañen – pidió Sirius confundiendo a todos – tiene derecho a sentirse mal –

¿Sentirse mal? , el mago era idiota , en ese momento fácilmente podía acabar con todos ellos, todos muertos… todos sin un ápice de oxígeno en sus tejidos, arrebatados con demasiada rapidez como para ser notada: una muerte elegante. Sin sangre, sólo azul… azul como el mar de Nemeton.

Pero nadie terminó con estado cianótico . Kanara y Brizara se aseguraron de eso.

- ¿Me atacan?...- gimió Suemi intentando recobrarse – ¿hijas de Lin… atacan a su propia sangre y carne? –

Brizara se tensó y Kanara se obligó a controlarse . No, no podía caer en la tentación de aflojar…

- Brizara – se giró a ella – ¿ Por un mago atacas a tu prima? –

Se escuchó un gemido lastimero desde la garganta de la mencionada - ¡No es una traición , Brizara, no te desconcentres!- llamó su hermana , maldiciendo que Enadan no apareciera cuando era necesario.

- ¡Tú eres la que se traiciona, Suemi Caroca , hija de Len!- gritó Kanara haciendo acopio de su autocontrol para no perder el control - ¡No estás en tus cabales!-

Brizara apreció mejorar su dominio por las palabras de su hermana .

James se acercó a Dumbledore, Poppy estaba paralizada al lado de Sirius y este último miraba todo como si estuviese aún soñando. Dio una mirad a Dumbledore ¿por qué no intervenía? .

La puerta se abrió tan rápido que cuando lo notaron, ya había alguien al lado de las hermanas.

- Pueden soltarla – dijo con voz de mando , casi como si se dirigiera a un escuadrón de infantería , Remus encontró que había mucho de ello.

Suemi se levantó , fulminó con la mirada a Kanara y Brizara – Basta – susurró con voz peligrosa , el recién llegado – Fue bastante despliegue de idiotez por un día, Suemi Caroca –

James pudo notar como esas palabras herían en lo más hondo a la adolescente, tanto , que ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo .

- Enadan Linumel – susurró Sirius desde la cama, sintiendo que su cabeza volvía a llenarse de bruma y desdicha.

El ojinegro le dio una sola mirada a Sirius, no fue ni de odio o afecto, la misma mirada que se da a un mueble , ya demasiado conocido como para desgastar su atención en él .

- Te retirarás de inmediato – susurró Enadan a Suemi – ahora camina –

James no sentía admiración por ese sujeto, sólo sabía que había dicho cosas horribles a su amigo y que por ello , él se sentía tan miserable , aunque eso hubiese sido hace meses … sin embargo , era de admirar el poder que una sola de sus palabras ejercía sobre aquella insolente y peligrosa muchachita.

La mencionada Suemi , rechinó los dientes y salió dando zancadas de la habitación .

Kanara y Brizara la vieron irse con semblante entristecido , culpables.

- Kanara y Brizara Linumel – al llamdo, ambas se tensaron como cuerdas en un violín – vuelvan al Barco Blanco y envíen una nota con lo sucedido a la Embajadora –

El color de ambas se perdió , como si ellas hubiesen sido atacadas por alguna rara magia . Pero James no veía cómo , a menos que fuesen las palabras del hombre … algo más se escondían en esas simples líneas , en esa aparente, inofensiva orden.

Con el mismo aire de pesar, las gemelas se retiraron de la enfermería .

Otro silencio incómodo.

- ¡No pretenderá irse!- James había recuperado su carácter y avanzó hasta Enadan - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Esta chica está loca! ¿Cómo pudo hacer que…-

Enadan alzó las manos en señal de silencio. No le agradaba James Potter, claro que no , pero tampoco podía atacarlo cuando , en teoría, nada reprobable había hecho .

- Lamento los inconvenientes – dijo mirando a Dumbledore – le aseguro que no se repetirá –dio una mirada a James – pero eso no significa que tenga alguna responsabilidad por aclarar este hecho -

- Por supuesto , Sr. Linumel – dijo el director para enfado de James .

Luego con su aire marcial se fue tan rápido como las avaloneses…

En el Barco Blanco se cernía n silencio asfixiante y nadie era ajeno a él. De pronto había llegado Suemi Caroca, echando chispas por los ojos y se había encerrado en su camarote, posteriormente Kanra y Brizara Linumel aparecieron con el semblante más depresivo que habían visto en mucho tiempo , sencillamente se habían dirigido al Nido, lugar donde descansaban los colibríes , y enviado un mensaje… más de una avaloneses curiosa daría lo que fuera por saber qué decía esa carta.

Pero si las cosas no estuviesen ya bastante tensas, el arribo de Enadan Linumel a bordo, no hizo más que aumentar esa sensación de inminente desastre.

- Tengo que hacerlo - se dijo , sin muchas ganas, sabiendo que Suemi sufriría bastante con su castigo , pero también reconociendo que era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar.

- Dile a Suemi que venga, por favor – pidió a una de las guardianas que custodiaba su habitación …

.

ºººººººººº...ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº...ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº...ººººººººº

Salió del camarote de Enadan sin saber cómo reaccionar… sólo se limitó a llegar al suyo propio y dejarse caer en la cama . ¡Odiaba que se comportara así! ¿no veía que era injusto?.

Pero había sido inflexible , debía obedecer, lo sabía…

Y odio hacerlo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº...ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº...ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº...

La noticia no pudo difundirse más rápido por Hogwarts y antes de dos horas de ocurridos los hechos, todo el mundo lo sabía..

Así que era el tema del día y , muy probablemente, de la semana .

Incluso Harry se dio un par de horas para meditar sobre el extraño hecho . Aunque no pudo hacerlo a conciencia… Draco no dejaba de "chillar" de alegría.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – dijo por enésima vez en el día - ¿Te das cuenta que sin una de ellas tengo más posibilidades de ganar el Torneo?-

- Claro- susurró Harry ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esa palabra en el día? . Draco no se cansaba de pregonar su felicidad…

- Aunque… no entiendo por qué el cambio – apuntó con aire ausente .

Harry volvió a pensar en ello, no había lógica en eso… es decir ¿Suemi Caroca? , la misma que había acabado con un rival como Poliakov sin esfuerzo… ¿Por qué? , ¿Cuál era el brillante punto avalonese para sacar de la competencia de Esgrima a su mejor basa?.

- Debe ser personal – susurró Mordret – Tal vez…- meditó- algo ocurrió… algo muy malo para que la Embajadora la sacase del Torneo-

Draco abrió la boca entendiendo el punto – Puede ser – dijo el rubio y sonrió con malignidad – de seguro y maldijo a alguien –

Harry alzó una ceja, la felicidad que Draco dejaba entrever era de quien se alegra por la revancha obtenida .

Sacudió la cabeza, "Son ideas mías".

- ¿Sabes? , esto lo voy a disfrutar –

Draco volvió a sonreír y si no fuese imposible… creyó oírle cantar .

.

ººººººººººººººººººº...ººººººººººººººººººººººººº...ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº...

.

La tristeza de las gemelas Linumel era tan evidente que cualquiera pensaría que había muerto alguien.

Catalina dio una suplicante mirada a Hermione y ella salió del Comedor entendiendo que su amiga necesitaba hablarle …

Una vez en la seguridad que brindaba el desértico escondite, la rubia dejó salir todo lo que la estaba agobiando.

- ¡Hermione , es horrible!-

Era peor de lo esperado… la castaña tomó aire esperando la bomba … sabía que Suemi Caroca se había "retirado" del Torneo, ahora, el punto era saber por qué.

- ¡No aguanto más , ellas se dan unas miradas que me hacen tiritar! – Catalina tomó aire - ¡Suemi se convirtió en un inferi, lo juro!-

- Bien , no era ni remotamente malo, era pésimo. –Catalina, si te calmas , tal vez pueda entender de que va el asunto –

Y entonces , la rubia comenzó a hablar . Le explicó como Suemi había estado a punto de lastimar gravemente a un maestro del colegio, James Potter , de la reacción de las gemelas Linumel ( contenerla a base de conjuros hirientes) y del veredicto de Enadan y como la Embajadora no había tenido más remedio que acatar la orden.

Hermione suspiró – Así que eso pasó… -

"No, ni malo ni pésimo… es un desastre".

- Suemi no habla con nadie, sólo…- Catalina movió las manos de forma convulsiva – sólo anda por allí con sus ojos negros destilando odio a quien la mire más de dos segundos… ¡Ni siquiera grita! – se llevó una malo al pelo – es un inferi… de verdad –

La castaña sintió que algo muy desagradable se colaba por su garganta, como aquellas pociones que le daba la enfermera de Hogwarts, agrias… quemantes.

- …Y Kanara y Brizara sólo se miran con profundo pesar, casi ni comen , se sienten tan culpables… ¡ es todo tan injusto! ¡las tres han sufrido tanto con la muerte de Raquel y Helena y ahora esto! -

Hermione suspiró sintiéndose derrotada. ¿por qué se tenían que complicar tanto las cosas? .

Era inaguantable tantas desgracias juntas…

Vio a su amiga tan preocupada , sintió ganas de llorar . No podía decirle… no podía decirle que ella misma estaba deshecha en esos instantes y que no quería más problemas , que realmente necesitaba a alguien que la abrasase y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien …

Pero Hermione no hizo nada de eso . No se dejó abatir por la tristeza y sencillamente consoló a su amiga.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese día estaba siendo de lo más estresante para James , primero lo de Sirius ( que ya estaba bien, gracias a la eficiencia de Madame Pomfrey) , luego esa chiquilla a avalonese y ahora , a las siete de la noche , debía lidiar con una reunión de la Orden .

La reunión "oficial" había finalizado, sólo Ojo Loco, McGongall, Snape, Sirius, james, Remus, Lily , Frank, Alice, Molly , Bill, Arthur y Dumbledore quedaban en la casa.

El equivalente al "Círculo interno" en versión de la luz…

- Bien… - el director dio una de sus miradas penetrantes a los miembros - ¿Severus , alguna noticia de Tom?-

James rodó los ojos al ver al mago . – Nada digno de mencionar –susurró – sigue buscando la forma de penetrar las defensas que conjuró , sobre Hogwarts , la Corte de Europa – hizo una mueca exasperado , Voldemort llevaba haciendo eso desde que el _niño_ había sido _secuestrado_ , eso , a parte de comandar ataques inesperados. Una noche él llamaba y a la hora siguiente te estabas enfrentando a la desquiciada visión de "ataque" del mago.

Voldemort no confiaba en nadie, ya no mencionaba sus planes , atacaban una noche en Gales , la otra en Londres y luego en cualquier maldito lugar que su mente decidiera…

Dumbledore asintió – Gracias, Severus - susurró – ahora, pasaremos a la razón de por qué les he pedido quedarse -

Ojo Loco detuvo su ojo en el mago – Sí , Alastor , lo he confirmado – dijo viendo que el mago ya lo adivinaba, luego se centró en la Orden .

- Hace algunos meses , La biblioteca de la Corte de Europa estuvo haciendo inventario- James arrugó el ceño , sin entender cómo las tareas de una bibliotecaria se habían vuelto tema de un grupo de defensa .

- … todo normal hasta que Isabella notó que el libro 3.432 tenía unas curiosas páginas- el brillo de sus ojos cambió - Isabella es una amante de los libros , a pesar de su juventud , así que lo primero que hizo en cuento Helga se fue a retiro, fue hacer el conteo –

Lily arrugó el ceño, sin entender la emoción de su ex director .

-… Ah , pero mi querida Helga no tenía una buena visión , desde hace años que le ha estado fallando , así que ¿cómo iba a notarlo?-

Era en esas ocasiones en que Remus gruñía mentalmente , por los rodeos del mago.

- Pero Isabella siempre ha tenido una vista perfecta, así que se percató de lo curioso de las hojas- hizo una pausa y sonrió – las hojas eran demasiado finas , con trabajados relieves y sin igual colorido , una verdadera obra de arte para tener unas empastaduras tan sencillas – y sus ojos chispearon – así que se preguntó : ¿Por qué poner tanto empeño en embellecer esas páginas y no en las empastaduras?-

Lily asintió distraídamente y Remus frunció el ceño más , James los miró a ambos casi viendo sus pensamientos .

Dumbledore se estiró un poco en su asiento – Isabella es buena en latín y otras lenguas antiguas , al menos las conocidas – Ojo Loco gruñó cansado de que el mago no fuese al grano- oh, Alastor , ya verás que esto es relevante – sonrió nuevamente .

Y se acomodó los lentes.

- El problema fue que Isabella no entendió nada del escrito –meneó la cabeza – algo muy extraño para ser una Biblia –

Lily lo sabía, Remus lo sabía ,todos lo sabía: Las Biblias estaban en latín , al menos las del medioevo …

Y si…

- Sí, ella llegó a la misma conclusión ¿pero por qué? –

Sirius miró al mago acomodarse los lentes y sonreírle, le devolvió una triste sonrisa .

- Ella en cuanto tuvo la dudo, examinó minuciosamente el libro , habían restos de pegamento … y las primeras hojas estaban arrugadas … ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué razón podía haber llevado a alguien cambiar las empastaduras de ese bello ejemplar , por unas tan burdas y comunes como las de una Biblia medieval?. -

- Ocultar – susurró Ojo Loco- Ocultar su contenido de La Quema –

Dumbledore sonrió – Si, viejo amigo, Isabella llegó a la misma conclusión y notificó el hallazgo –

Bien , un libro del siglo… ¿medioevo? , bien , muy antiguo, pero y qué . James no veía por qué tanto alboroto.

- Durante meses los mejores expertos en lenguas antiguas han estudiado el texto – entrelazó los dedos- y han podido traducir solamente una reducida parte –

La sonrisa del mago hizo que Remus se cuestionara que tanto habían descubierto. Luego Dumbledore , dio una mirada a Sirius .

El "asunto de la pluma" (como lo apodó Remus, ya que nadie podía decir en voz alta de qué se trataba) era un secreto, sólo Remus, James y Dumbledore sabían del asunto.

Mientras menos lo supieran mejor.

El director suspiró.

- Hablaba sobre una tierra en la cual sus habitantes podían hacer hazañas más allá de lo normal de los magos – hizo una pausa – en ella había una…-meditó – la palabra adecuada sería escuela –

Lily asintió sin perder detalle.

- ¿Cómo Hogwarts, director? –

- Sí, Lily, los traductores han llegado a la conclusión de que era como Hogwarts –

- En esa escuela iban todos los que tuvieran el "don" , allí aprendían a controlarlo y juraban usarlo en pos de la paz –

- ¿Qué …"don"? - preguntó Bill sintiendo que esa era la pregunta más temida…

- Mi muchacho, ese es el centro de todo-sonrió- El "don" era el control de un elemento : la escuela enseñaba a elementales…-

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿es broma , no? –

James había dicho lo que todos pensaban en mayor o menos medida . ¿Elementales? , magos que podían controlar un elemento de la naturaleza a voluntad.

- Poco creíble , lo sé, pero sabemos que no imposible -

James se tuvo que tragar su respuesta… ¿No había sido su propio hijo, Harry, un dominador de elementos? . Existían sí. Pero eran tan escasos que pensar en una "escuela" era ir demasiado lejos.

Puede que Wallace y Alexa hubiesen sido naturales "como Harry" , se recordó el auror .Naturales, los que controlaban los cuatro elementos…

Bien, allí tenía un buen material para tirar por la borda su escepticismo de una escuela de elementales…

Pero eran casos aislados: Wallace , Alexa y Harry habían sido los únicos naturales registrados en … ¿décadas? . Sí, si es que no era por más tiempo.

… ¿Y esta escuela existe? – preguntó Frank.

- Pensamos que sí -

Remus escuchó las palabras con calma , esperando no alterarse demasiado con el contenido.

¡Elementales! Era… era…

Muchos pensaban similar o mejor dicho no lo hacían, pero nadie se quedaba tan quieto en su sitio, como Severus Snape…

¿Por qué? . Porque sabía que no había tanto mito en la existencia de elementales en la actualidad…

El texto es confuso, pero el nombre de "Sindelewyn" se nombra en bastantes ocasiones , por lo que creemos es la tierra en el cual se encuentra la escuela o al menos, un país cercano –

- ¿Sindelewyn? – Sirius miró confuso al mago – ¿pero… ese no era un cuento?-

Sirius meneó la cabeza sonriendo – Dumbledore… ¡nos estás contando un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños! –

El resto de la Orden lo miró sin entender . Y más de alguno puso cara de cuestionar su salud mental .

- Oh vamos…- James pudo ver el brillo de antaño en sus ojos - ¿Sindelewyn? ¡se supone que yo fui el que no tuvo infancia! – pestañeó viendo que nadie se reía - ¿Nunca les relataron el cuento de Sindelewyn y los cinco niños?-

Ahora Sirius se veía preocupado, cuestionando su propia infancia. "Tal vez no fue tan mala".

- Créeme Sirius - intervino Remus – que semejante nombre jamás ha figurado como "cuento de hadas" , ni en nuestra comunidad ni en la muggle –

- ¿James? , compañero , tú de seguro lo has escuchado –

Pero los ojos grises de sirius dejaron de brillar al ver que su amigo negaba.

- ¿Arthur, Frank, Lily? –miró a Snape - ¿Ni siquiera tú? –

- Deja de hacerte el interesante, chucho y habla – Snape tan simpático como siempre. …

- ¡Pero si todos los Black han escuchado de Sindelewyn y los cinco niños! – ahora se veía asustado - ¡Incluso Bellatrix!- miró a Dumbledore ,sintiéndose turbado.

Dumbledore también negó…

- ¿Nadie?- y esta vez se puso serio. – Vaya… tal vez se lo inventó la abuela y no tiene que ver con este asunto-susurró por lo bajo , no muy convencido.

Notando que toda la Orden lo miraba esperando algo más, se aclaró la garganta.

- Bien , claro, Sindelewyn y los cinco niños…- susurró evocando las antiguas historias que su abuela relataba . Casi pudo retroceder al pasado y sentir el calor de la chimenea , incluso ver los rizos dorados de Narcissa atados en una coleta , Bellatrix sentada elegantemente (para una niña de seis años) sobre el sofá . Hasta a Regulus, con su mirada de inocencia, echado sobre la alfombra … Andrómeda recatadamente sentada junto a él , mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya te perdiste , chucho-apuntó asqueado , Snape – deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y cuenta lo que sabes –sonrió petulante -a menos que fueran sólo alardes –

- Guarda silencio , quejicus – James miró preocupado a Sirius.

- Vaya… ya me había olvidado de esos días-miró a la Orden , en especial a Dumbledore – La vieja abuela Cassiopeia –hizo una pausa- bueno, no era mi abuela en el estricto sentido de la palabra … pero todos le decíamos así –

Una sonrisa se dejó entrever en el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Sí, recuerdo a Cassiopeia Black, una persona muy agradable , aún me pesa su muerte- reconoció.

Cassiopeia Black había muerto a inicios de año .

James asintió , mientras Frank y Alice miraban ceñudos al mago, ¿Un Black agradable? , a parte de Sirius , jamás habían oído ese término aplicado a uno de aquella familia .

- Bueno , era agradable , sí –Sirius sonrió con sarcasmo – para ser un Black era bastante decente , nunca se casó y cuidó de los niños Black más que cualquiera de sus madres –

Remus asintió con pesar , aunque ya sabía la historia . La "abuela" Cassiopeia siempre enviaba dulces a Sirius, incluso después de que quedase en Gryffindor . Una bruja muy apegada a sus ideas, sin duda.

- Ella , en cada sesión de …-guardó silencio- bien, cuando los adultos de reunían – James rodó los ojos, Sirius se estaba refiriendo a una de esas "Reuniones de familia" de los Black.

Una vez más ,agradeció verse librado de ellas, oh claro, obviamente que su padre no iba a esas reuniones, por mucho que su esposa fuese Dorea Black , se mantenía lo más alejado posibles de esos asuntos . Así que allí estaba el por qué nunca había oído las "historias de la abuela".

- Sindelewyn y los cinco chicos era una de esas historias que ella relataba cuando estábamos bajo su cuidado –sonrió con añoranza- nadie podía apartar los ojos de la abuela , hablaba con tanta convicción – sonrió – bueno, con los años se puso enferma y ya no hubo más reuniones, pero aún así jamás perdió ese aire de misterio que nos hacía estar cerca de ella –

Dumbledore asintió , el mismo recordaba esa característica de Cassiopeia , cuando hablaba te envolvía haciéndote olvidar cualquier otra cosa, el techo de Hogwarts podía venirse abajo, pero si Cassiopeia estaba hablando, eso pasaba a segundo plano.

- Sí, una bruja excepcional, todas la queríamos- susurró el director con pesar . El había coincidido unos años con ella , "Una ravenclaw ejemplar" , muy amable , dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo pidiese, aunque bajo toda la discreción que eso significaba , era una Black después de todo, una Black en Ravenclaw…

- La primer vez que oí ese cuento , tenía unos cinco años – empezó Sirius – y Bellatrix se veía algo aburrida por tener que escuchar la historia , nuevamente – sonrió de lado – ella prefería "La batalla del atardecer"-

Miró a la Orden – Hay , por favor, ¿tampoco han oída esa historia?-

- Prosigue Sirius- fue todo lo que manifestó el director .

- Supongo…- dijo más serio que antes, ese asunto estaba yendo por uan senda de lo más extraña…

_-"Sindelewyn se alzaba sobre la Loma negra , lugar de la Batalla del atardecer , era un reino próspero , rodeado por las Murallas verdes invisibles y surcado por los azules ríos donde habitaban las ondinas …"_

James asintió , sin creer que alguien de la casa Black relatara algo tan bello.

_- " En ella habitaban cuatro niños , cada uno con su don respectivo , Ailen de las aguas , Len y Lin en el viento y Basilio del fuego " - hizo una pausa ._

- Chucho, no sabes contar, son cuatro-

- Cállate y escucha, grasiento- dijo odiosamente Sirius , luego miró a sus pares.

_- "Basilio, Ailen , Len y Lin pasaban sus días en Nemeton, el centro de reuniones de los maestros , sus familias eran grandes amigas y se divertían entrenando sus dones , pero un día el padre de Len y Lin enfermó gravemente , ningún sanador podía aliviarle y no hacía más que empeorar" ._

_- ... " Basilio fue quien llegó con la noticia , había escuchado a sus padres hablar de una "esperanza" para salvar al padre de sus amigos, aunque el precio era muy arriesgado para que cualquiera tomase el peligro- Sirius hizo una pausa –podían morir –"_

_- "Pero Len y Lin no pensaban lo mismo, así que hicieron confesar a Basilio los pormenores :_

_- ... Básicamente había que lanzarse a la Laguna de Nemeton , ella los llevaría a un lugar donde hallarían un elixir mágico , del cual se decía curaba cualquier dolencia ._

_- " ¿Sólo eso?" – preguntó Len al elemental de fuego . Y sin dudarlo se lanzó a las aguas._

_Lin dio una mirada al resto y se lanzó tras su hermano: Los cuatro niños llegaron a un bosque , a las orillas de una Laguna._

_- ¡Estamos en Nemeton! – se lamentó Len ._

_- No, es otra Laguna- dijo la elemental de agua – esto no es Sindelewyn._

_-No lo es – repitió la voz de una niña de ojos violeta a su lado._

_- Los cuatro niños profirieron gritos de espanto, mientras la otra niña sonreía ._

_- Esta es mi isla –dijo con petulancia – y ustedes no son de aquí –_

_Len se presentó ante la niña – Soy Len de Sindelewyn , ella es mi hermana Lin , Basilio y Ailen " –_

Sirius hizo una pausa – Bueno, el resto es bastante largo, aunque básicamente la niña de ojos violeta era la guardiana del elixir , los niños pasaron por una serie de pruebas y consiguieron el brebaje- hizo otra pausa- salvaron a su padre y por lo que recuerdo , el final decía _"Y fueron recordados por ambos reinos"_ –

Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos , meditando – ¿Sirius no tienes ese cuento? –

El mago lo miró extrañado – Bueno, los tenía la abuela , ese al igual que el de La batalla del atardecer, El mago y la Dama-cuervo , Lezzien y los árboles de invierno…-

El animago suspiró derrotado al ver que esos nombres no decían nada a sus amigos . ¿En serio ninguno había oído algo de esos cuentos?.

- Deberían estar en la casa de… - guardó silencio enfadado – mi querida prima Narcissa- terminó con sarcasmo.- Los últimos años de vida , la abuela los pasó en la casa Malfoy – susurró enfadado , aún no entendía por qué la abuela había insistido en irse a vivir con Narcissa.

- ¿Pero por qué , a que viene todo esto , Dumbledore?-

- Los traductores están seguros que Sindelewyn existió –sonrió – de hecho en una parte de tu relato ,"La batalla del amanecer" , aparece unas cuantas veces mencionada –

La boca de Sirius se abrió sin creerlo – vaya… me quieres decir que la abuela … que esos no eran … ¿cuentos? –

- ¿Es posible, director?-

- Todo indica eso, Remus – se acomodó en s asiento, siendo conciente de las miradas de asombro de sus ex alumnos – Sindelewyn , la Batalla del amanecer , incluso el nombre de "Nemeton" se enuncian varias veces en el libro , esto realmente es fascinante –

Snape miró a Sirius calculadoramente ¿el chucho había sido tan idiota de no notar que Enadan Linumel era un elemental de viento , sabiendo todo eso?.

La idiotez de Black estaba alcanzando cumbres insospechadas.

Bueno, había sido el Lord quien se dio cuenta primero, se recordó Severus, y esa era la razón por la que había ordenado a Nott encontrarlo.

Nott no lo había logrado y Snape aún se regodeaba de ver al mago en aprietos .

- ¡Nemeton! - gritó de pronto James ,mirando con ojos desorbitados al director – ella , esa chica dijo algo de eso – se llevó una mano al cabello preocupado.

Dumbledore asintió – Sí, esa era la otra parte del asunto – miró a la Orden – hay pruebas suficientes para creer que los habitantes de Sindelewyn han estado entre nosotros desde hace tiempo –

- ¿Qué? ¡Dumbledore de qué habla!- Sirius se levantó de repente , sintiendo que eso iba más allá de su autocontrol.

- Tranquilízate , Black- ordenó Ojo Loco – Dumbledore , esto es peor de lo que nos imaginábamos –

- ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?- Remus intentó que no sonase a acusación, pero no lo logró .

El mago sonrió – Sospechas, mi buen Remus – susurró mirando a nadie en particular – Muchas cosas extrañas han ocurrido desde que las avaloneses entraron en la comunidad mágica – tomó un respiro , Ojo Loco prosiguió.

- " Lluvias salidas de la nada que apagan incendios provocados por ataques mortifagos, magos que juran haber visto la tierra abrirse para "tragar" mortifagos"- hizo una mueca – cosas por el estilo. -

James había escuchado de esos rumores, sobre aurores que en batallas, había "visto" hacer esas cosas a los elementos, el problema era que no se podía confiar del todo en sus juicios; una batalla en la cual la adrenalina está más allá de lo normal, sumado a una enorme cuota de estrés , son suficientes para hacer ver "cosas" a cualquiera.

Aunque ahora , no estaba tan seguro. ¿Ojo Loco creía en esas historias?.

- Sí, además de ciertas "ventiscas repentinas" – finalizó Dumbledore , con su ojo crítico puesto en James. Le tomó dos segundos al auror entender a qué se refería el mago.

- ¡La mocosa avalonese!- gritó sintiendo que palidecía – No estará sugiriendo que es una… ¿elemental? –

El director sonrió – Oh sí, James, una elemental de viento –

El mundo comenzó a girar para Sirius …

- … y a juzgar por las palabras de Suemi Caroca, es probable que sus primas también lo sean , Brizara y Kanara Linumel – se detuvo – aunque esto último es sólo una suposición basada en el parentesco sanguíneo de las tres-

- ¿Eso es posible?- Molly estaba algo pálida- Pero… ¿ellas son de Avalon, cierto?-

Lo ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron y Bill se preguntó que pasaría a continuación .

-Sí ¿verdad? : Suemi Caroca y ambas hermanas son de Avalon , entonces eso nos pone ante una pregunta interesante ¿qué relación hay entre Avalon y Sindelewyn? –

- Una alianza – la palabra brotó de los labios de Sirius sin que él lo notara – "ambos reinos" –

- ¿Sirius?- James se acercó a su amigo, viendo que estaba algo _verde_.

- El cuento… el cuento lo decía- dijo con gesto ausente - _**"Y fueron recordados por ambos reinos" – **_

- Sí, Sirius , pienso igual –

- ¿Director? – Remus pestañeó incrédulo de que ese puzzle se desentrañara así – Sugiere que ese "reino" que menciona el cuento se trata de ¿Avalon?-

Efectivamente , Remus , Sindelewyn y Avalon han sido aliados desde hace siglos –

Era uno de esos silencios que anticipan la tormenta . Remus supo, en cuanto Severus intercambió una mirada con el director, que algo estaba por caer sobre sus cabezas.

- Además… desde el ataque a Hogwarts , Tom ha encargado una … investigación- se detuvo mirando a sus aliados, en especial a Sirius – Tom cree, firmemente ,que cierta persona es un elemental de viento –

Severus se apoyó en una de las columnas . ¿Qué haría Black? ¿Gritar, entrar en un estado catatónico o negar hasta la muerte?.

Snape surcó una sádica sonrisa y volcó su atención hacia el animago.

Dumblaedore suspiró – …Tom está seguro que Enadan Linumel es un elemental de viento , aunque debemos agradecer que sus conjeturas sólo lo hayan llevado a eso – finalizó .

James se giró hacia Sirius, quien permanecía, exactamente , en la misma posición.

- ¿El que era hermano de …?- Bill se detuvo de pronto y miró preocupado a Sirius .

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación.

- …Lo cual debe sumarse- prosiguió Dumbledore, como si Bill nunca hubiese hablado – al hecho que el apellido "Linumel" se nombra a lo largo de todo el libro – dio una mirada a sus integrantes . Sirius se mantenía tranquilo .

-… _**y ellos son llamados los Regentes , guardianes de Sindelewyn**__-_ citó.

Esta vez el silencio fue sepulcral , tanto que Severus se olvidó de mirar maliciosamente a Sirius, después de todo… ese último golpe él no lo esperaba.

Ahora entendía esos aires de grandeza que siempre traía Linumel… No, no es que Enadan Linumel fuese sólo un elemental de viento, sino que pertenecía a la línea de Regentes de Sindelewyn…

Regente de una ciudad de naturales y elementales…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la sombra de ese árbol y se puso a llorar. Había aguantado durante todo el día las ganas de llorar, de patalear y gritar .

Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras del profesor Dumbledore…

"_Lo_ _sentimos , mi querida niña, pero hemos recibido información sobre tus padres…"_

_  
_Dolía más que cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido en su vida…

" … _Por lo que sabemos no fueron mortifagos…" _

Y en esas horas quería que alguien la abrazase.

"… _La policía muggle ha dicho que fueron unos delincuentes comunes…"_

Sólo se acurrucó , abrazando sus piernas , porque ahora estaría sola para siempre.

"_Ambos fueron asesinados , en el interior de su casa, Srta. Granger , fue un asaltante" _

Ojalá no se hubiese levantado ese día …

- ¿Hermione?-

Y ahí estaba él , mirándome como si no fuese yo. –Vete , Gaunt – susurré limpiándome las lágrimas .

- ¿Qué haces en la mitad del Bosque Prohibido?- él se sentó a mi lado y yo corrí el rostro .

- Vete – susurré otra vez , notando que mi voz se quebraría dentro de poco .

- ¿Por qué lloras? -

No lloro, me muero ¿es que el no lo nota?.

- Vete -

Parece que es lo único que puedo decir … Vete , déjame sola , como todos, como mis padres . Sola.

-Hermione… -susurra de pronto , con una voz angustiada . – No puede ser cierto lo que he visto en tu mente , realmente ellos están…-

- ¡VETE , GAUNT!- gritó con todas mis fuerzas.

No suficiente con la muerte de mis padres, ahora ves en mi cabeza con tu maldita magia oclumante . ¡Te odio!.

Pero antes de que pueda gritarte a la cara lo que pienso. Me abrazas y siento que está bien llorar.

- Lo siento – susurras en mi oído , sin dejar de abrazarme .

Y lloro , porque es verdad. Mis padres han muerto y me ha abrazado la última persona que creía que lo haría.

°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°

Una hora había pasado desde que el llanto surcara Ynys Avallach , una en que las curanderas habían trabajado más arduamente que nunca en sus vidas, pero finalmente… todo había salido bien.

- Estará bien, Dama Leola- dijo Islera completamente agotada – Su majestad sobrevivió a la intervención –

Esas palabras hicieron que la anciana suspirara aliviada. No , Aline no había tenido un parto fácil, todo el día le llevó dar a luz a la criatura, para posteriormente sufrir una descompensación . Las curanderas trabajaron durante horas, hasta que , finalmente, todo había acabado .

- ¿Y la criatura?-

Islera se removió incómoda – Bueno, sí, físicamente está bien , midió cuarenta centímetros y pesó tres kilos y quinientos gramos –susurró técnicamente .

Leola asintió – vivirá si es lo que le preocupa , dama leola – susurró. –pero ud. Sabe que el Consejo de Hadas… -

- Del Consejo de Hadas me encargo yo, Dama Islera – dijo severamente – ud. Preocúpese de mantener a esa criatura sana y salva –

La curandera asintió y vio como la anciana se marchaba .

En ese instante, dos párpados se abrieron dejando ver dos orbes plateadas, brillantes a causa de la fiebre . Dos orbes que se abrieron espantadas al ver a la criatura junto a ella…

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

La reunión había finalizado en el más angustiante escenario imaginable. Por un lado , los magos sabían que Enadan Linumel ,era o estaba emparentado, con la línea de Regentes de Sindelewyn . Sin contar con que su hermana , Raquel Caroca, había muerto en una batalla de magos , presentían que de alguna forma, Linumel se vengaría …

Snape , para evitar pensar más en ello, se puso a calificar los trabajos de los alumnos de tercero . Luego de colocar un par de ceros, escuchó que la puerta era golpeada. Masculló un maldición, sabía quién era . ¿Quién más que Dumbledore podía venir a esas horas de la madrugada? . De seguro y el viejo seguía preocupado por la nueva misión que el Sr. Tenebroso le había encomendado…

Así que se levantó , con paso aburrido y de un sopetón abrió la puerta.

- Severus…-

Pero no era el director.

Ni ningún maestro.

Alguien más debió girar el rostro y disminuir la distancias , porque él no lo recuerda. Sólo que estaba ante ella .

- Aline - susurró bajo, como si decirlo en voz alta fuera a acabar con su loca alucinación .

Había imaginado cientos de veces que ella golpeaba a su puerta , para suplicar su perdón, para convencerlo que nunca hubo algo entre Linumel y ella. Y también había imaginado su respuesta.

Un rotundo "no" , junto a numerosas y afiladas frases hirientes…

Pero nada de eso salió de su boca, puede que fuese la fragilidad que irradiaba o que se apoyase firmemente del marco de al puerta , demonios, tal vez tenía algo que ver con sus ojos grises …

-Tus ojos… - susurró alzando la mano , pero se detuvo en la mitad de su operación . Porque ya no importó que ella tuviese los ojos grises cuando siempre los había tenido de un tono chocolate.

Notó la palidez de su rostro , esos ojos afiebrados y las marcadas ojeras .

- ¡Aline! - gritó sosteniéndola en el aire, ella se dejó acurrucar en el pecho del mago , se sentía demasiado cansada y no quería … no , no quería que la apartase de sí.

Pero Snape estaba más preocupado por la salud de la sacerdotisa, que por sus deseos, llevó una su palma hacia la frente de la mujer .

- Por Merlín, Aline- se contuvo de lanzar algo malsonante , lo primero era bajar esa fiebre, luego vendrían las preguntas y subsiguientemente las reprimendas.

" ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Severus Snape? ¡debes hacer algo por su salud!".

- Te llevaré a la enfermería – anunció , separándola de su pecho . Sus ojos estaban vacíos – Te curarás pronto-

- No a la enfermería- susurró con miedo – no me gusta ese lugar – tomó aire dolorosamente - Tienes que saberlo... -

Snape maldijo en silencio, la voz de la mujer era tan baja y suplicante. "Maldita sea , Severus Snape". Se reprendió viendo que no podía ir en contra de los deseos de Aline.

- ¡Aline!- gritó viendo que sus pies ya no la sostenían y por segunda vez acabó impidiendo que se golpease en el suelo.

Tomando cartas en el asunto, Snape alzó a la sacerdotisa en brazos y la llevó a sus habitaciones . Maniobró lo mejor posible y recostó a la ojigris en su cama , le sacó las sandalias y la abrigó .

- Iré por Madame Pomfrey – comunicó , diciendo lo más lógico en los últimos minutos .

Estaba por marcharse , cuando notó algo que lo hizo paralizarse : En su mano derecha había sangre , sangre de Aline ...

- ¡Dobby!- gritó el mago .

- Llamó el Prof… -

- ¡Ve por Madame Pomfrey y la curandera!- el elfo pestañeó viendo a Aline en la cama de Snape - ¡Quieres que te den prenda, muévete!-

Se sentó al lado de Aline y despejó la frente de la sacerdotisa - ¿Fueron mortifagos?- preguntó en un tono suave .

Extrañamente, ella lo miró con la interrogación en sus ojos y negó . Luego los cerró , para miedo del mago . – Tengo frío –

Con una mirada rápida , el mago atrajo hacia ella más cobertores .

Se veía tan mal…

- ¿Severus? –

La voz de madame Pomfrey lo hizo voltear , bien por el elfo , se dijo y soltó la mano de Aline, de la cual ni siquiera se acordaba haber tomado.

- Algo le pasa – fue su escueta respuesta . - ¿Y la curandera?-

Madame Pomfrey ahogó un chillido y empujó al mago de su campo de visión .

- ¡Esta criatura está hirviendo en fiebre!- dijo tocando su frente .

- Vaya, no lo noté- dijo , descubriendo su humor – haga algo útil y dígame por qué –

La enferma le envió una mirada venenosa y se giró a la sacerdotisa.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería –

Aline ahogó un quejido – No, la atenderá aquí – dijo con su tono de voz autoritario . Madame Pomfrey iba a agregar algo, pero se lo guardó al ver la mirada del mago. " ¡Preocupado, Severus Snape está preocupado! " .

- Bien – dijo escuetamente y ordenó al mago por sus implementos de curación.

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Era de madrugada , pero no muchos dormían , En Avalon, por ejemplo, parecía que el mismo infierno se había desatado. Las guardians corrían de un lado al otro , registrando el Palacio de Cristal, la Torre Blanca, Ketrungrayen al completo…

Sin embargo no encontraban a la Reina de Avalon …

- ¡Cómo nadie la vio salir del Palacio!- gritoneó Leola a las cuatro de la madrugada . El escuadrón de guardianas se estremeció .

Era frustrante… no había medio por el cual localizar a Aline, debido al parto, habían sido removidos de ella todos los hechizos localizadores ,así como su pentagrama… todo para evitar que esa magia pudiese afectar en el trabajo de parto. Bien, no había interferido, pero ahora tampoco era de ayuda. ¡Tantos hechizos para saber siempre la localización de la Reina , y ahora no sabían donde estaba!.

- Nos falta… nos falta una barca- dijo con un hilo de voz , Ellyllon a Stena .

- Por la Diosa… que no esté en Hogwarts…- Susurró Leola .

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Enadan se removía inquieto en la cama , algo no iba bien , no, no era remordimiento por haber sacado a su prima del Torneo de Esgrima . Su instinto le decía que era peor que eso.

Y sus temores se vieron plasmados al recibir un mensaje de Avalon…

- Esto no está pasando - susurró ausente , antes de saltar de la cama , vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore vio el semblante preocupado de su maestro de pociones , al tiempo que el reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada .

- Es una jovencita con mucha energía, Severus, estará bien – dijo amablemente .

Snape asintió de forma mecánica .

Estaba por agregar algo más , cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió . Madame Pomfrey apareció y el director supo que algo serio se avecinaba .

- Profesor Snape , tengo que hablar seriamente con ud. –anunció con voz severa , como aquellas en que retaba a sus pacientes por no guardar reposo…

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo.

Nada hubiese preparado al maestro para eso, ni diez años de entrenamiento mostifago se comparaba con las palabras que Pomfrey dijo esa madrugada .

No, nunca se esperó aquello.

- ¿Está segura?- preguntó sintiendo que , de no estar sentado, se hubiese desmayado .

Los ojos azules del mago a su lado, lo miraron intensamente .

- No hay lugar a equivocaciones, profesor Snape, la hemorragia que la Srta. Sthandier tenía , es típica en mujeres que acaban de dar a luz –

El mago sintió que moría .

- ¿Severus? –llamó Dumbledore - ¿me escuchas?-

De pronto todo su despacho daba vueltas y el aire no era suficiente . ¿Un hijo?. Ella había dicho ¿dar a luz?.

¿Aline acababa de dar a luz?.

- ¡Aline!- El portazo y posterior llamado provinieron de Enadan Linumel, quien acababa de aparecer en el marco del despacho del maestro . Sus ojos negros brillaban de espanto y su respiración entrecortada hacían obvio , que había corrido hasta allí.

-¿Sr. Linumel?- Dumbledore se levantó al ver al elemental .

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Linumel?- susurró peligrosamente Snape, saliendo de su momentáneo transe , sintiendo su sangre hervir .

- Sé que Aline está aquí – dijo calmando su voz – Lo sé , porque puedo sentir su magia –anunció triunfante , como si los magos estuviesen escondiendo a la sacerdotisa .

- Sí, efectivamente la Srta. Sthandier está aquí - dijo Dmbledore tan calmado como siempre –Pero verá, Sr. Linumel, en estos momentos no puede atenderlo –

Enadan no mencionó nada , sólo miró evaluativamente a Snape .

Madame Pomfrey parecía querer decir algo , pero se debatía mirando de un hombre a otro .

- ¿Ud. está involucrado sentimentalmente con la Srta. Sthandier?-

Esa inofensiva pregunta, en apariencia , hizo que Enadan girase alarmado hacia Pomfrey .

Pero no fue necesario que respondiese , la puerta por segunda vez fue abierta, pero esta vez por la Dama Leola de Avalon .

De pronto el despacho de pociones se hizo demasiado pequeño para contener tanta tensión .

- Lamento la interrupción tan abrupta – comentó Leola tranquilamente – pero he venido por Aline –

Sencillo , fue tan sencillo decirlo, que Snape sintió que aquellos intrusos sólo querían excluirlo de esa situación .

- ¿Y por qué habría de permitirlo?- se vio diciendo Severus, para sombro del director – La Srta. Sthandier es mi invitada y se marchará cuando ella lo estime conveniente. –

Leola lo miró un segundo asombrada, para recomponer su rostro.

- ¡Y tú quién te crees para hablarle así a la Dama Leola, mago insolente! – gritó Enadan haciendo tiritar los frascos de pociones .

Snpae le envió una sonrisa sarcástica – Me creo el padre del niño ¿y tú, Linumel?-

Fue como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno , tanto Endand como Leola perdieron el color de sus rostros .

- ¡No es cierto!- gritó con furia Enadan , mientras los frascos se trisaban . - ¡Ella nunca estará contigo de nuevo!-

- Enadan , cálmate – ordenó Leola con voz imperativa . – Señores, estoy conciente de la situación en la cual está Aline ,por lo mismo estará mejor entre su gente y con aquellos especialistas que la han tratado desde el inicio –

Snape ensombreció el reostro . - ¿Desde siempre? ¿desde el inicio del embarazo? –

- ¡El niño no es tuyo!- gritó Enadan empuñado las manos - ¡Deja de interrogar a la Dama Leola!.

El mago alzó una ceja - ¿No es mío? – sonrió de forma calculadora – Veamos, Linumel ¿cuántos meses se requieren para tener un infante? – Enadan frunció el ceño sin entender el punto .

- Exactamente los mismos que he estado separado de Aline , así que no seas tan patético de intentar aparentar que el niño es tuyo.-

Leola no dijo nada, Dumbledore pestañeó , pero sus ojos brillaban bajo una nueva luz .

- Oh claro –sonrió Enadan de forma macabra - y tú crees que Aline nunca te engañó ,mientras estuvo contigo –

Se mantuvo un silencio asfixiante , el director miró preocupado a su ex alumno .

- No te creas especial, Snape – susurró Enadan tan tranquilo como si hablase del clima - Aline pudo ser tuya , pero sólo fuiste una entretención en su vida , algo nuevo que probar –

Al ver que Snape no respondía continuó - ¿En verdad creíste que una avalonese, de la más antigua familia de Ynys Avallach, iba a querer estar con alguien tan insoportable como tú?- sonrió nuevamente - El niño es mío , Snape , es mío y a finales de año me casaré con Aline ante todo Nemeton y Avalon, así que vete sacando esa ilusa idea de la cabeza-

Incluso la Dama Leola perdió el habla . Dumbledore miraba a Severus temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Tuyo? – susurró Snape .- Si es tuyo … ¿ por qué ella vino aquí? -

El mago de pociones se veía algo nervioso, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar que todo era una mentira . Algo en su interior se lo decía, aunque… comenzaba a dudar.

- Porque Aline es una buena persona – susurró suavemnte Enadan – quiso explicarte ella misma la verdad – sonrió – ya lo habíamos conversado antes , pero por lo visto, con su fiebre debió perder un poco el orden de las cosas y venir ahora a contarte la verdad –

- Enadan yo creo que lo mejor es marcharnos con Aline –susurró Leola sin mirar a nadie .

- No hagas más el idiota , Snape, olvídate de Aline para siempre, porque me casaré con ella y ese matrimonio es importante para Avalon – luego , con voz seria susurró - No te entrometas en asuntos de estado –

Snape no dijo nada más y salió del despacho , escuchando la voz de Aline en su cabeza y ese suplicante "Tienes que saberlo". Bien, ahora entendía a qué se referia...

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Habían muchas cosas que no soportaba, como el trabajar en los invernaderos , las miradas del profesorado sobre él y por sobre todo… _esa situación._

Era desesperante, estaba empezando a trastornarle , sinceramente si Draco volvía a aparecer ese día, lo mataba , lo que fuera con tal de dejar de sentirse … no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Harry tiró otra piedra sobre el lago , se hundió formando suaves ondas hasta llegar a la orilla.

Nunca le había agradado sentirse vulnerable, no aguantaba una falla semejante en su vida. Desde que había ido a vivir con Maestro Voldemort , se hizo a la idea de no sentir , de ser el mejor y vengarse de sus padres .No había cabida para nada más. Ninguna clase de sentimiento…

Tiró otra piedra.

¿Y qué de Hermione? . Esa avalonese … sentía algo por ella, aunque no supiese bien qué. ¿Atracción? . Sólo sabía que le agradaba estar a su lado. Tal como estar cerca de Draco .Con Hermione lo entendía, o al menos tenía una idea, no era por esas "niñerías" de amistad . De hecho no podía ser más distante, lo que sentía por la castaña era _sintonía_.

Tanto la magia de Hermione como la suya sincronizaban perfectamente, sólo eso. Así que entendía por qué había sentido la necesidad de consolarla cuando Dumbledore ( sin la menor delicadeza) le había soltado que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un muggle .

Hermione se había sentido realmente mal . ¿Qué diría ella si él le dijese que sus padres realmente no lo eran?.

En fin, eso no venía al caso ahora , estaba pensando en sincronía mágica.

La "sincronía" de magias era algo muy común, pero que el grueso de los magos no llegaba a visualizar. La mayoría de los matrimonios o "grandes amistades" se debían a que la magia de dos sujetos sincronizaban , eran igual de poderosas .

Y la magia de Hermione era poderosa .

Así que _entendía_ que le agradase estar cerca de Hermione. O mejor dicho a _su magia _le agradaba .

Ahora… eso no explicaba por qué demonios sentía una imperiosa necesidad de _obedecer _a Draco. ¿Qué infiernos le pasaba?.

El otro día sin ir más lejos, Malfoy había "deseado" que hubiera un poco de viento para mitigar el calor, y él , muy infelizmente, se había descubierto manipulando el aire para complacerlo .

¡Era una pesadilla! .

¡Ni que Malfoy fuera un veela!.

Harry sintió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo y se llevó una mano a la boca evitando las náuseas… NO , Draco no era un veela, ya lo había comprobado, había hecho una poción "revela-veelas" y nada, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black no tenía una sola gota sangre veela.

Lo cual no terminaba de agradecer.

Pero eso no solucionaba su problema. Algo muy raro estaba pasando con él .

Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba tan absorto en sentirse miserable , que no notó la mirada calculadora de Suemi Caroca , como tampoco la sonrisa sádica en su rostro, una que daba escalofríos…

- Así que tú eres el otro –susurró con cierto deleite – Me pregunto cuándo lo descubrirás …-

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Esa madrugada fue movida par Hogwarts y Avalon , tanto así que nadie notó que algo más ocurría en los pasadizos de Hogwarts , sólo en la mañana verían que tanto habían descuidado las defensas .

Harry se despertó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una sensación de haber servido como muñeco de pruebas para cruciatus .

- Tienes mala cara – susurró Draco , terminando de ponerse la camisa - ¿Oye , qué es eso? –

Harry se miró el hombro ( de alguna manera tenía desabrochado dos botones de su pijama mostrando su hombro) .

Era un corte , no, eran dos cortes que juntos formaban un ángulo de noventa grados .

- Qué demonios…-

Harry reprimió las ganas de gritar , la tocarse el hombro . ¡dolía horriblemente! .

- ¡Mordret! – Harry se mordió la lengua para no gritar .

- Es una maldición –dijo en un susurró ahogado –alguien me ha maldecido, mientras dormía , pero es imposible… -cerró los ojos , el dolor se iba de a poco .

Draco abrió los ojos asustado - ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?-

- No lo sé, pongo barreras en mi cama , es imposible que un simple alumno pudiera…-

- ¿Mor , qué decías, por qué te callas? –

- Tom…-

Draco alzó una ceja, hastiado de ser ignorado - ¿Quién es Tom?-

- ¡Nadie, déjame en paz y lárgate de mi vista!-

Profundamente enfadado por semejante grito, Draco cogió su mochila y bajó a la sala común .

No, no es que sólo fuese un par de cortes , sino que fueron hechos con una maldición .Tendría un terrible dolor cada vez que alguien tocase su hombre y lo peor de todo era que…

Tom se había atrevido a marcarlo . El fino corte que formaba su inicial lo delataba .

" T " de "Tom Riddle" .

Las cosas no mejoraron para Harry , en cuento hubo bajado al Gran Comedor , notó el tenso ambiente y las miradas odiosas del sector gryffidnor .

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa ahora?- pensó sentándose al lado de Draco, quien por cierto, había decidido no hablarle .

- Han atacado a un alumno de Gryffindor- dijo Nott sentándose al lado de Harry .

- Oh , vaya – dijo sin sentirlo , ¿Dónde estaría Anne? .

- Sí, deberías sentirlo - susurró Nott con aire entretenido – después de todo Hermione Granger es tu amiga , ¿no?-

- ¡¿Qué?! – Harry se levantó de un salto chocando con un alumno que iba caminando detrás de su puesto. Maldijo por lo bajo , al golpearse en el hombro y miró a Nott , notando que los alumnos de su mesa lo miraban entretenidos.

Está en la enfermería , Gaunt – susurró por lo bajo – La encontraron en los pasillos que dan a la biblioteca : petrificada … -

Harry no esperó más y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Dos orbes se dilataron extasiadas por el dolor de Harry Potter. Dos ojos sangre pura , que contenían al alma de Tom Riddle...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

La Dama Leola de Avalon , miró a Aline dormir plácidamente . Se veía tan tranquila , como cuando era pequeña y ella la cuidaba , luego de convalecer por algún resfriado . ¡Qué distinta era ahora la situación! .

- Dama Leola , ya he ordenado que nadie moleste a nuestra Reina – susurró Ellyllon entrando en la recámara de la sacerdotisa .

La desaparición de Aline había alterado a Ynys, pero tan rápido como desapareció , volvió . Y todo moraba tranquilamente en el Palacio de Cristal .

Ellyllon se marchó dejando a su majestad dormir.

Leola vio a la pequeña que quería como hija . Y recordó las hirientes palabras de Enandan Linumel hacia Severus Snape .

Sus palabras, no sólo habían sido una falsedad impensable para alguien de su linaje, sino que dañaron seriamente al mago . Ella lo vio , así como la advertencia en los ojos de Dumbledore , por ello sacó a Enadan y a Aline rápido de Avalon , sin importarle retractar lo dicho por el futuro regente .

Todo se había complicado .

- ¿Dama Leola? – Enadan apareció por la puerta – Quisiera ver a Aline un momento – dijo el elemental. Era la primera vez, desde que habían vuelto de hogwarts que leola estaba sola con Enadan .

- Tenemos que hablar, Enadan Linumel – susurró ella instándolo a ir a la habitación contigua . Una vez allí , ambos se sentaron y se miraron , durante unos instantes .

- Ya sé que dirá – inició el elemental – pero sólo he hecho lo que es mejor para Aline –

- ¿Lo mejor para Aline?- repitió escéptica- no diría eso, Enadan –

El ojinegro meneó la cabeza – Ud. me hizo ver en la laguna de Ketrungrayen ¿lo olvidó? , pues bien , sólo hago lo mejor para Aline – se detuvo un momento – Ese mago no le conviene , sé que no aprueba mi proceder anterior, pero piense en las complicaciones que significarían para el reino, que Aline se uniera a ese mago –

El elemental dejó que las palabras surtieran efecto en leola.

- El consejo de Hadas no lo aprobaría, ya están alteradas por el nacimiento de la criatura , Dama Leola , por ello le pido que no le mencione a Aline nada de lo acontecido en Hogwarts -

- Me pides que guarde silencio ante algo tan importante – susurró ella – Sé que de alguna forma está bien tu proceder , pero el corazón de Aline sufrirá enormemente si lo hago . –

- ¡Pero entonces ella será desterrada de Avalon!- gritó Enadan levantándose - ¡No puede permitir que el Consejo destierre a Aline por querer permanecer al lado de ese mago! –

- Lo sé- dijo Leola dándole una dura mirada .

- Lo siento, no debí gritarle – se disculpó – Pero entienda , por favor , que entre el corazón de Aline y su bienestar , prefiero su bienestar . –

Leola meneó la cabeza - ¿Y qué bienestar puede ofrecerle ud, Linumel, que ha mentido terriblemente, independiente de las razones que lo instaron a ello ? –

Enadan no contestó - No me negará que ud. fue movido por el egoísmo al decir esas palabras a Snape, un matrimonio - meneó la cabeza contrariada.

- … Lo sé, ud. ama a Aline , sin embargo ella no – miró al elemental , parecía algo abatido – Entiendo su proceder Enadan y por el bien de este reino , guardaré silencio sobre sus acciones en Hogwarts , pero sepa que nunca apoyaré su unión con la Reina –

- Dama Leola…-

- Eso es todo, Príncipe Enadan Linumel, ahora por favor, salga de este Palacio y no vuelva a menos que su majestad así lo indique –

.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry miró con aire ausente la pizarra llena de runas que la profesora vector dibujaba …

Tom se había atrevido a tocar a Hermione…

A ella , que lo estaba pasando tan mal , por la muerte de sus padres . Se había atrevido a petrificarla…

Bien , si Tom quería guerra , él se la daría , porque no feliz con tocarla, lo había marcado .

Y él no era de nadie .

.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore estaba preocupado , incluso se estaba planteando la posibilidad de suspender el Torneo de Esgrima, una cosas eran amenazas y otra , que aparecieran alumnos petrificados . Además los ánimos con Avalon no eran los mejores…

Miró a su maestro de pociones , un día había pasado desde ese incidente . Severus miraba seriamente su cena, como si esta lo estuviese retando a un duelo…

Siguió mirando el Comedor, pudo ver que el joven Gaunt tenía una mirada tan severa como la de su maestro de pociones. Muchos de sus profesores estaban seguros que había sido el joven Gaunt ,el causante de la petrificación de la Srta. Granger, pero él lo dudaba .

Notó que el joven Malfoy no estaba en el comedor, siguió observando . Joanne Potter miraba ausente su cena , jugueteando con su tenedor.

Los slytherin de Hogwarts parecían , realmente, muy lejos del Gran Comedor…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Ya te he dicho que debes estirar bien el brazo, estúpido mocoso inglés!-

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo, deja de insultarme!- respondió el ofendido .

- ¿Lo estás haciendo? ¡Ah eso llamas hacer una invocación! –

Suemi Caroca tomó el brazo de Draco Malfoy y lo estiró con demasiada energía .

- ¡Loca, me estás quebrando el brazo!- reclamó el muchacho , removiéndose inquieto .

- ¡¿Y tú eres un hombre?! ¡no me hagas reír, si eres más delicada que una florecilla de Nemeton! –

- ¡Y tú eres la peor maestra que he conocido! – espetó el muchacho cansado de recibir insultos , soltándose de Suemi invocando una leve ráfaga de viento .

Suemi sonrió de forma macabra . – Vaya ¿quién se suponía ,no podía conjurar el viento? – volvió a sonreír alarmantemente – Así que eres masoquista y si no te maltrato no das frutos – apuntó suavemente , para la estupefacción .

- De qué …. ¡Oye , qué haces! – gritó al sentir que la magia elemental de Suemi lo ponía de cabeza .

- A ver, joven Malfoy – susurró sádicamente – quiero ver que conjures nuevamente tu elemento y vuelvas a tu posición normal – se apoyó en una columna despreocupadamente – bueno, si no puedes , la sangre de tu cuerpo se irá a tu cabeza y morirás – sonrió – Y sería una pena que un elemental de viento muriese tan patéticamente …-

Draco se puso pálido y comenzó a trabajar…

Bien , los entrenamientos entre Suemi Caroca y Draco Malfoy iban igual que siempre , es decir, discusión tras discusión .

Enadan Linumel dejó de espiar a los muchachos y cerró la puerta . Si el libro de Sindevel decía que ella debía enseñarle , así debía ser.

Sólo esperaba que ninguno muriese en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº..ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola aquí Ginebra disfrutando de unas mini vacaciones de 18 de septiembre!! **

**(A todos los de Chile, felices fiestas) : ) **

…….

Anda sí que me he demorado esta vez!.

Bien, tienen permiso para enojarse xD. Y supongo que me demoraré mucho más en el próximo, lo siento, pero me están estrujando en clases .

Estoy pensando en fundar un club anti-Enadan .XD

Jaja!! Síp , felicidades a los que acertaron: Draco es un elemental de viento, así que lo está "entrenando" Suemi Caroca, algo sádica la chica, hay que decirlo…

**Ieu : **Pues sí , cierto , Draco era un elemental, aquí queda mucho más claro, ahora lo interesante es ver por qué "parte" de los Black son elementales y los cuentos que todos lo Black han escuchado , ya se ve que no son normales, jeeh. Bueno, eres buena leyendo , hay que tener aguante xD.

Oh pobre Sirius nadie lo entiende… no , vamos a ser buenas con él y a darle algo de tranquilidad . Creo que tienes razón en mi historia los personajes sobreviven , no da para más. T.T.

Jaja , pues genial que tengas esa habilidad , yo soy un desastre con los idiomas xD . Con suerte paso inglés , jajaja.

Y con respeco a Jack… todos me han dado posoibles hermanitas, pero no, tampoco es Milla . Milla es una Malfoy y la pobre ya tiene bastante con eso y ver una "invasión" en su embajada . xD . Bueno, nos leemos y espero te guste este capítulos.chaus

**Pauly : **Sip Harry sigue en segundo, aunque quedan como dos capítulos para que acabe el año y me estoy pensando en hacer algo más radical a final de año. Jeje, lo debatiré con mi almohada, XD. Nos leemos!.

**Adonis : XD **jeje, a ver , no eres el primero que me ha preguntado si en verdad es un Harry x Hermione . Eso quedará claro en un par de capítulos más ,que es cuando se acaba el segundo año. : ) Nos seguimos leyendo!.


	38. Luz y oscuridad

**Luz y Oscuridad **

**Primera parte.**

.

.

Caminó sintiendo el suave fru fru de su túnica al deslizarse por el piso , la noche estaba en su cenit y él, como ella, disfrutaba de la belleza de la luna llena . Sombras difusas , secretos , verdades , la arrogancia de un niño y el sufrimiento de otro ¿cuántas personas habían recorrido esos pasillos? ¿cuántas con el peso del destino?.

Los vitrales iluminaban tenuemente, reflejando sus diversos colores en el piso , como un escape al tono grisáceo que inundaba el castillo medieval… y esa luna .

¿Jack estaría viéndola? .

Harry suspiró dejándose deslizar por la muralla.

Nada, como una tumba velada por los espíritus antiguos, Hogwarts se mantenía silenciosa . El día y la noche , vida y muerte . Al final todo se basaba en ello.

Arrugó entre sus dedos esa carta. La tinta oscura manchó sus delgados dedos , pero a él no le importó.

¿Por qué debería? .

Era como si todas las personas que lo estimaban ( o al menos eso pensaba) se alejaran irremediablemente .

La lista era considerable … Alexa… qué diría su antigua maestra de estar allí.

¡Por qué!.

Golpeó la piedra, sólo para lastimarse el puño.

Dolor, sangre… ¿cuántas veces se habían topado en su camino? . Tembló , ¿cuántas veces volverían a atravesarse en su camino?.

El heredero de un antiquísimo clan de vampiros… Sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿Acaso el destino de Jack podía ser tan miserable como el suyo?.

Tal vez… tal vez ambos estaban condenados a sufrir en esta vida , quizás eran odiados por alguna deidad…

Harry se rió de su propio pensamiento .

Miró nuevamente la carta que Jack le había enviado… Ahora entendía por qué no había recibido noticias de él , en tanto tiempo…

Jack había sido convertido en un vampiro completo…

Ya todo había cambiado , no serían como antes, lo sabía . ¡No era ingenuo!.

Jack era ahora el heredero de un antiguo clan… El Clan Angelus…

Un clan _enemigo ._

Aquel clan tan orgulloso que no sólo había rechazo unirse a Maestro Voldemort, sino que había osado declarar la guerra , con todas sus letras , al Clan Bolingbroke y aliarse con Dumbledore .

Y maestro Voldemort apoyaba a Bolingbroke, tal como ese indeseable era aliado de las filas oscuras.

Jack era su enemigo.

Miró las tinieblas formadas por la falta de luz… sonrió con pesar , Morissette debía estar odiándolo desde la tumba.

Sólo por inmiscuirse en su camino, había logrado que el destino de Jack se trastornara de ese modo.

Realmente , en ocasiones como esas… Deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes…

Quería que lo dejaran tranquilo. Vivir una existencia común , nada trascendente , como esos niños muggles de uniformes con brillantes insignias de los colegios londinenses.

La luna llena .

No, no le gustaba la luna llena… porque…

Me muestra tal cual soy – murmuró viendo su reflejo en la sala multipropósitos .

No solo desestabilizaba su magia, sino también su mente , sus protecciones perdían energía y todo en su mente se volvía un tanto más confuso, su conciencia gritaba y él no encontraba paz . Y esa noticia , sólo perturbaba más su inestabilidad.

Nunca encontraba paz en su conciencia.

- Es por eso que te odio – murmuró a sus brillantes ojos verde esmeraldas.

Ya que su reflejo se le antojaba una calca mal hecha de James Potter, una con los iris de su madre y la nariz de Joanne.

Su conciencia que gritaba , le susurraba cuentos de hadas durante las horas previas , hasta inundar su cabeza de ideales que palpitaban en su subconsciente, aguardando, esperando esa hora para salir y confundirlo.

Se abrazó olvidando que la piedra estaba fría . La frialdad que se colaba en su pecho era peor.

- El peso del alma – Susurró una voz que no era la de Harry … y perdió el control de su ser.

Cayó en la oscuridad .

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………..

Humedad , polvo y huesos, ni el hedor combinado de ellos le hizo recapacitar de lo ilógico de sus actos y siguió caminando por el túnel , porque una fuerza invisible lo impulsaba a ir.

Nagini dormía … Serezade con sus ojos amarillentos lo observaba como esperándolo.

Una suave sonrisa en la oscuridad ,ojos calculadores . Tom sonrió predador.

La Cámara estaba completamente iluminada con las antorchas , la elevada estatua del cuarto fundador daba un aire austero y sombrío.

El basilisco se deslizó suavemente dejándose admirar por Mordret . Las escamas brillaban iridiscentes : azulado, verdoso y dorado.

Metros de reptil belleza.

Y Nagini dormía sin percatarse de nada. De estar en sus cinco sentidos,Harry habría notado que estaba inconsciente …

- Ojos verde esmeralda – susurró Tom , mientras sus pasos retumbaban en la recámara – Unos ojos que el basilisco no daña –

Harry observó la sonrisa misteriosa del heredero de Slytherin.

- Bella noche de Luna llena – susurró Tom , Harry no contestó, porque en verdad estaba hechizado.

Tom se veía encantado por el mutismo del muchacho - Siempre quise verte – sonrió – con ojos mortales – aclaró – hablamos un tanto hace un año – continuó , aunque Harry no parecía poner atención .

- ¿Un Potter?- su sonrisa se hizo sarcástica – No eres lo que esperaba - susurró tocando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de Harry . – Con doce años te has vuelto poderoso – Serezade se enrolló en sí.

- Un poder que puedo manipular – retiró el dedo de la mejilla del menor. – Me debías un favor , gracias a mi descubriste la entrada a la Cámara y cómo me pagas – preguntó encarando al muchacho. Sus ojos destilaban una furia que burbujeaba en sus ojos claros.

- ¡Desterrándome a un rincón perdido de Hogwarts!-

Harry ladeó la mejilla , roja , palpitante; no llegó a enterarse que Tom acababa de golpearlo.

Lo tomó de la túnica , Serezade alzó la cabeza por el tono amenazador . – No , no es así como quiero esto – se dijo soltando al ojiverde.

- Sufrirás Harry Potter, no me importa que Voldemort te haya elegido como heredero , a mi nadie me usa-

Y sus ojos voraces atravesaron, como una espada candente, las orbes esmeraldas.

……….-……..

Cuando los gritos de Draco inundaron el cuarto, Harry supo que algo no estaba bien: no recordaba haberse acostado, de hecho, no recordaba nada después de la cena…

Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente , gimió al escuchar nuevamente al rubio gritar , pero fue un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho,el que lo hizo casi caer en la inconciencia .

Tomó aire sintiendo sus ojos lagrimear , sólo para volver a sentir ese dolor destrozar su articulación .

- ¡Te digo que la dejé aquí y ya no está!- la voz de Draco le llegó distorsionada - ¡La necesito para la final de esta noche!-

- ¡ Nadie tomó tu maldita espada, Malfoy – ese parecía ser Nott .

Aunque eso no importó mayormente a Harry , estaba invirtiendo todo su autocontrol en no gritar de dolor .

"Es como si me estuviesen calcinando el brazo" .

- ¿Gaunt?- sintió que alguien le tocaba la cabeza - ¿Estás bien? -

Zabini Blaise arrugó el ceño al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de su compañero . Lo peor era que el chico no parecía darse por aludido , así que…

El grito que salió de la garganta de Harry , al ser tocado en el brazo por Zabini , hizo que la pelea verbal entre Malfoy y Nott finalizase abruptamente.

- Algo malo le pasa…-

Esa fue la última frase que escuchó antes de caer inconciente …

Harry no se enteró del huracán que se desencadenó posteriormente , ni de lo rápido que movilizó a medio profesorado ( director incluido) , como tampoco del arribo de sus padres , acompañados de Sirius y Remus… Su situación era precaria.

La enfermería de un momento a otro , había pasado de estar desértica a un completo estado de hacinamiento .

Lily y James Potter, Remus , Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape , Islera y Poppy estaban rodeando la cama en donde Mordret se removía .

- No logro bajarle la fiebre – anunció Madame Pomfrey – le han maldecido – concluyó diciendo el pensamiento general – y al no saber la maldición ,no puedo administrar un antídoto –

Dumbledore asintió distraído , observando el sudor frío en la frente del muchacho .

- Eso descarta al joven Gaunt como heredero de Slytherin ¿no te parece , Potter?- apuntó agudamente Snape , quebrando el silencio .

- Severus , por favor – susurró Lily tomando del brazo a James, estaba cansada de toda esa situación , del vivir constantemente esperando el siguiente golpe : esa guerra comenzaba a acabar con ella . Y el pensar que aquel niño que se removía en la cama podías ser Harry , no ayudaba.

James notó el cansancio de Lily y se tragó su contestación , la guardaría para más tarde . Ahora lo importante era saber qué había ocurrido con el muchacho… "Muchacho que puede ser mi hijo" recordó cierta vocecita que gozaba de torturarlo .

Sirius vio al niño removerse "Parece sufrir mucho" pensó desanimado , observó a sus amigos , James estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos , mientras Lily hacía grandes esfuerzos para no llorar .

Remus por su lado sentía que algo se le escapaba . Miro al niño dormido , era verdad, se removía inquieto . Y entonces cuando el reloj marcó las 9 de la mañana…

- Es cierto – se dijo llevándose una mano a la boca .

- ¿Remus?- James vio preocupado a su amigo .

Pero el auror no le prestó atención , por el contrario se centró en Madame Pomfrey .

- Poppy , pudiste tocarle ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto . Dumbledore abrió los ojos comprendiendo el punto.

- Sí, por supuesto, sino no hubiese podido administrarle los primeros auxilios, pobre niño, realmente…

- ¡Perfecto! –gritó asustándole .

Dumbledore , que se caracterizaba por su genialidad, debía estar perdiendo facultades , porque había sido Remus quien había preguntado algo tan relevante. A principio de año, ni siquiera habían podido acercarse al niño para comprobar su linaje y ahora…

¡Podían verificar su identidad!.

- Espera Remus… -apuntó Dumbledore , Lily lo observó asustada - Nada de magia, no sabemos como vaya esto a perjudicar la condición del muchacho –

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Lily abatida – Si no podemos verificar su sangre…-

James miraba pensativo al niño . ¿Y si era Harry?, estaba preparado para aceptar esa realidad… ¿podría aguantar el saber que su hijo había pasado su niñez al lado de un loco homicida?.

- Está… ese lunar – apuntó Lily de forma asustada- ¿Recuerdas, James? – se giró hacia su marido , viendo la misma preocupación que le embargaba . – Si está el lunar con forma de luna en su espalda…-

Oh , el lunar…

James lo recordaba , ese lunar que tenían todos los que tuviesen una gota de sangre Potter en su sistema…

- Y si lo tiene… - susurró Sirius sintiendo que una parte de él saltaba alarmada, ante el inminente desastre. – Si el peque resulta ser…Harry – miró a Dumbledore y James - ¿Qué haremos?-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa noche Suemi Caroca , mirando desde el palco avalonese , supo que algo malo pasaba en el instante en que Ludo Bagman se acercó a los directores de las escuelas invitadas …

Dumbledore no estaba. McGonagall no estaba … ¡el sujeto odioso de pociones no estaba!.

¿Qué ocurría?.

- Bueno … es la hora ¿verdad? –consultó a los directores – debemos dar inicio a la final … -

Draco Malfoy sonrió sabiendo que eso sería sencillo … Ya verían todos como vencía a esa niña avalonese, le daba igual que viniese desde la misma isla de las hadas . No importaba .

El era superior y todos lo verían .

- ¡Bienvenidos, brujas , magos y criaturas varias….!-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aline miró el cielo nocturno , la primera estrella en el cielo brilló lentamente , como lamentando su suerte…

- Entonces… ¿es así como acaba esta era ?-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Harry se despertó , la enfermería estaba oscurecida . ¿Ya era de noche? .

Agradeció que nadie estuviese en la enfermería , no, no deseaba aún ver la cara de Dumbledore , no le apatecía aguantar los razonamientos agudos del mago.

Estaba mareado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, de buena gana se hubiese quedado más tiempo en la cama … Pero debía llegar y detener a Tom…

No podía fallar, de lo contrario su anfitrión moriría. Y él , a pesar de haberse jurado que no le importaría la suerte del anfitrión … debía retractarse.

Su ser no aguantaría esa muerte.

……………………………………………………..

Era de madrugada , así que debía tener cuidado, lo ultimo que quería era que Filch o Snape lo atrapasen merodeando, cuando ya había sido complicado salir de la enfermería .Finalmente el baño de Mirtle , la llorona , estuvo frente a él .

Las paredes blancas de azulejos y la soledad característica del lugar, le dieron la bienvenida . Nada…

¿Dónde estaba? .

- ¡Tom, aparece, terminemos con esto!- gritó caminando por el baño. - ¿me quieres , no? ¡Pues enfréntate a mi! -

Harry se dio vuelta de un lado a otro, pero Tom no aparecía …

- ¡Sal de una vez! ¿acaso me temes?- Debía apuntar a su orgullo, Tom no aguantaría eso…

- Los niños buenos a esta hora están durmiendo – susurró una voz burlona a su lado .Una tersa y conocida .

Bien… lo había hecho aparecer. Esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro … Harry lo miró enfadado .

El alumno sonrió , su tinte amable sólo hizo evidente que se divertía – Decidí compadecerme de ti y venir –sonrió- No queremos que el niño de Voldemort se resfríe , por espiarme todas las noches ¿cierto? –

Harry cerró los puños, _sabiendo _que Tom ocupaba ese cuerpo.

Y también sabiendo que no _quería _dañar ese cuerpo.

Tom se acercó a Harry con paso suave . – Lo he pensado mucho y entiendo por qué te eligió- alzó un dedo – Eres un mago de ascendencia antigua –sonrió- Un Potter ¿raro, no? , que alguien de la "luz" sea el heredero del más grande mago oscuro de la historia –

Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

- …Además eres un mago natural – dijo suavemente – aunque he de decir que no el más brillante –

- ¿Vas a seguir fanfarroneando o piensas atacarme? - Harry se apoyó en la puerta del baño, con pose aburrida.

Tom lo miró sin expresión en la voz – Claro, te perdiste el Torneo - sonrió- supongo que ya sabes quién ganó -

Harry apretó su puño , pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sintió que le faltaba el aire , intentó conjurar el viento… pero su elemento no respondió.

- ¿Y te piensas que no hice algo para sellarte?- la risa de Tom se hizo cada vez más maligna , se acercó a Harry y tocó su mejilla- ¿Qué se siente morir asfixiado?-

Podía sentir como miles de agujas se clavaban en sus pulmones y cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por algo de oxigeno.

- ¿Duele, no? – Harry alzó una mano –Sí que eres necio – Tom se agachó , ya que el slytherin se acababa de caer al suelo - ¿No te lo he dicho ya? : te he sellado , no puedes conjurar tu magia natural , Harry – y apuntó el techo , donde el ojigris vio una intrincada insignia mágica con una infinidad de runas . Una insignia que estaba ,exactamente, sobre él.

¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Tom lo había llevado a una trampa y él se había dejado conducir como un ingenuo!.

Se iba a morir… ¡Se iba a morir! . Y lo peor de todo era que ahora entendía muchas cosas… si otra fuera la situación estaría gruñendo por haber sido tan idiota. Era obvio que Tom elegiría ese cuerpo entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts : ese cuerpo era de un sangre limpia, de una de las casas más antiguas, de quién jamás sospecharía , de … alguien con una magia tan poderosa como antigua.

Y maldijo su ingenuidad por no juntar las partes, todos los signos habían estado allí, pero él , muy preocupado por las Barreras de Hogwarts y su riña con Anne , no lo había visto.

- Es curiosos ¿verdad? – dijo con aire educativo- como aquellos más cercanos a uno, pueden darte sorpresas – miró a Harry , quien intentaba respirar – Sí , nunca esperaste que me apropiase del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy …-

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Quién sospecharía de su mejor amigo? ¡Nadie! ¡ni siquiera el orgulloso heredero de Lord Voldemort!-

- ¡Cállate!- susurró , sintiendo que de un momento a otro se desmayaría…

- Oh, pero Harry , si tú mismo me has llamado ¿lo olvidas? – se paseó por el lugar a sus aires – realmente me has decepcionado , esperaba una mejor pelea , es decir… -sonrió y casi con aire confidencial , susurró - ¿Ni siquiera notaste que Malfoy era un elemental?-

Harry , incluso en esa agonía, puso cara de ultraje y horror . - ¿Sí , verdad? –dijo Tom disfrutando de su impacto - ¿Quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy era un elemental de viento?-

Tom se agachó hasta la altura de Harry – Debiste pasar un año muy desagradable ¿verdad?- sonrió con aire infantil – "Pobre, niño Potter , sintiéndose atraído a su mejor amigo, sin saber por qué" –

- ¡Cállate!- Harry sólo pudo decir eso, le pesaban demasiado los párpados , su cerebro ya no funcionaba con coherencia …

- En fin… así es la magia, Harry , y tú debiste notarlo mejor que nadie – ladeó su cabeza de forma ausente – Debiste notar que solamente la magia de un elemental podía producir ese conflicto de sentimientos en tu interior, ¿verdad que la magia elemental y natural es sorprendente? -

Tom sonrió con sadismo y Mordret olvidó lo que pensaba: el dolor fue insoportable .

- Ya veo, que no eres nada especial, Harry Potter, heredero de Lord Voldemort, ¿o prefieres que te llame Mordret Gaunt? – sonrió con sarcasmo y se apoyó sobre una columna - Esperaré tranquilamente a que te mueras, tómate tu tiempo , no me importa-

Harry supo que iba a morir, lo supo en el instante en que Tom susurró esas palabras, no , antes, cuando vio esa insignia en el techo del baño, un sello. No podía hacer magia con ella sobre él…

Empezó a ver sólo puntos, como chispitas multicolores danzantes… Y había también un ruido …

Un ruido , como cuando la piedra se rompe.

Harry alzó la vista , tal vez por curiosidad, no le calzaba ese ruido ¿dónde estaban las chipitas multicolores? .

Por el contrario, ya no había chispitas , sino nubarrones , figuras borrosas se movía a su lado .

– No seas tan idiota de morirte ahora – susurró una voz preocupada a su lado…

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia!- Tom se levantó del suelo y alzó su varita .

El grito furioso de Tom lo hizo despertar totalmente. ¡No estaba muerto! Y…

Enfocó la vista distinguiendo unos rizos castaños que conocía muy bien…

Hermione , ¡Era Hermione! . Una Hermione no petrificada y con fiera mirada .

- Toma aire , Gaunt – ordenó ella levantándose del suelo- Te necesito despierto – apuntó, como si él lo hiciera apropósito.

Tom Riddle miró con aire enfadado a la muchachita que acababa de aparecer ante él.

-Una sangre sucia ayudando al heredero de Lord Voldemort ¿puedes caer más bajo, Potter?-

- Cierra la boca , Tom – ordenó Harry , levantándose con gran esfuerzo – Ella no es una sangre sucia –

Hermione lo miró interrogante, pero no era el momento para preguntar por ello.

Tom sonrió de lado- Veo que el aire en tu cerebro hizo estragos .-

Harry hizo una mueca y sonrió – Tal vez , aunque realmente , lo que sufrió estragos fue tu sello, _Tom .- _

Y sin esperar más , Harry empezó a impartir hechizos …

Tom era un buen oponente , Maldición , Draco era un buen mago elemental . Sin embargo … eran dos contra uno , Hermione estaba probando haber mejorado mucho , luego de su último combate.

Estuvieron lanzado hechizos durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hermione conjuró una barrera restrictiva con la que encerró a Tom.

Era como estar dentro de una burbuja de agua.

- Necesito el diario –susurró Harry – sin él no podré deshacerme de Tom sin dañar a Draco -

Hermione asintió , aunque no entendía bien a qué se refería .

Harry dio un vistazo al rostro furioso de Tom , seguramente gritando maldiciones , ya que no podían escuchar nada , por causa de la barrera .

- Debo bajar a la Cámara de los secretos – declaró para espanto de Hermione .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Remus miró con aire triste a Lily , su amiga yacía inconciente en una de las tantas habitaciones que Hogwarts tenía para los invitados .

- Aún duerme – dijo al entrar a la habitación contigua , donde estaban reunido sus amigos .

Dumbledore asintió viendo a su ex alumno tomar asiento al lado de James . El mago tenía el semblante oscurecido , no, abatido sería un mejor calificativo .

La noticia había destrozado al matrimonio Potter.

Sirius no decía nada , ¿qué se decía en estos casos? . ¿Qué le decías a tu mejor amigo , cuando descubría que su hijo era un asesino? .

Para nadie era un misterio las "hazañas" del heredero de Voldemort : Mordret Gaunt, un muchacho de doce años , hablante pársel y elemental …

Además de ser Harry Potter…

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza, de pronto todo pesaba demasiado , no, no quería recordar el semblante derrotado de James al ver ese lunar en la piel de Harry , tampoco el rostro horrorizado de Lily , tampoco recordar las palabras de Dumbledore .

Lo mejor era olvidar todo , al menos hasta que Harry despertara…

Luego… ya vería que ocurría luego.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El destruir a Tom , luego de encontrar el diario en la Cámara, fue sencillo . Sólo algo molesto , por el grito y el juego de luces que ocasionó al desaparecer ,además del gritito de Hermione .

Ahora sólo quedaba el desorden .

Harry se agachó comprobando el pulso de Draco , el niño estaba bien , inconciente , algo golpeado, pero vivo .

Se levantó , para detenerse al notar la suspicaz mirada de Hermione .

- ¿Es verdad? – dijo Hermione , tomando algo de valor , evitando mirar a Nagini – ¿Tu nombre verdadero es Harry Potter ?–

Mordret se mantuvo serio , como cuando planificaba su participación en un ataque mortifago .

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Hermione no despegó los ojos de Mordret . - ¿Lo es? -

El no contestó su pregunta.

El silencio de la noche cayó sobre ambos y durante unos minutos ninguno habló .

- El dijo cosas- susurró ella de pronto – cuando estabas en el suelo inconciente por la falta de aire – clarificó – El… dijo que … me ocultabas cosas – Hermione alzó la vista – cosas oscuras …-

- ¿En serio?- dijo él indolente , limpiándose el rostro – ¿Y te dijo ese nombre? –

Ella asintió - Además de otras …-

La muchacha se quedó pensando unos minutos .

- Mencionó que eres …- susurró por lo bajo atrayendo la atención del muchacho – eres… al que llaman "Amo Mordret"-

Harry perdió el color de su rostro y envió una odiosa mirada al cuerpo inconciente de su amigo .

- Tom soltó más la lengua de lo debido – suspiró sin notarlo.

- ¡Es verdad! – gritó ella , sin contenerse , mirando como hipnotizada la figura de Nagini – Entonces esa serpiente es…- sus ojos se abrieron en horror , al momento que el reptil sacaba su lengua en forma amenazante .

Ya , la verdad, no había razón para seguir guardando secretos . Pronto se iría de Hogwarts ¿qué más daba?.

- Sí, Hermione , soy todo eso – dijo algo cansado . - ¿Y ahora , qué harás?- preguntó sin dejar de ver sus emociones.

Hermione era como un libro abierto, no podía ocultar sus emociones ante él . En estos instantes , por ejemplo, sentía miedo , pero a la vez podía notar a su privilegiado cerebro funcionar rápidamente .

- Ahora entiendo un par de cosas – dijo más para ella que para él – la forma en que te tratan los slytherin y el profesorado …-

- Sí, en fin, no los puedo culpar – dijo despreocupado .- Bueno, Hermione , debo irme , ya ves el desastre que se ha armado – dijo apuntando al baño destruido y al cuerpo de Draco inconciente .

- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó ella preocupada. Por lo visto no le importaba demasiado que fuese un mago oscuro en potencia .

Hermione Granger era fascinante .

- …Quiero decir… ¿te marcharás?- preguntó ella

- ¿Te importaría si así fuera?-

Ella guardó silencio – Tal vez…- susurró no muy segura, Harry mostró una sonrisa algo apenada – bueno, yo… - jugó con sus manos , nerviosa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo .

- Supongo que no puedes quedarte ¿cierto?- dijo finalmente .

- No , no puedo - contestó él, mientras Nagini siseaba apurándolo a marchar . – Pero…- la miró evaluando una descabellada idea que comenzaba a fraguarse en su alocada mente.

Tomó aire .

- Yo no puedo quedarme – apuntó lógicamente – Dumbledore ya habrá notado que soy Harry Potter – meneó la cabeza – perdí mis barreras durante todo un día –sonrió.- no dudo que el viejo desaprovechase la oportunidad –

Ella asintió .

- De quedarme , seguramente intentaría "enderezarme" –hizo una mueca - me encerraría en algún lugar o algo peor –sonrió – pero tú … por otro lado – se detuvo al ver que Hermione lo observaba interesada - tú podrías venir conmigo –

"_Tú podrías venir conmigo". _

Las palabras flotaron en el aire , siendo acompañadas por el correr del agua .

Nagini olvidó a sisear enfadada.

Y ambos niños se miraron , entendiendo que esa simple oración desentrañaba algo más que una invitación .

- ¿Yo? ¿ir contigo a … tu casa?-

Harry vio en los ojos de la gryffindor el temor, miedo a lo desconocido , a "lo oscuro" que se cernía en la Fortaleza, porque ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente bien a qué lugar iría , si aceptaba acompañarle.

- Si quieres…- susurró él , suavemente – no te obligo a nada - luego de un momento agregó – Tú de todas formas no tienes hogar al que volver ¿cierto?.-

Si Harry hubiese sabido lo mucho que dañarían esas palabras a la muchacha, se hubiera ahorrado el comentario, pero el daño ya estaba hecho .

- Yo, no quería…- dijo al ver los ojos de Hemrione cristalinos , ella bajó la cabeza .

- No lo digas, es verdad- susurró , aguantando las ganas de llorar – ya no tengo un hogar : mis padres están muertos y me enviarán a un orfanato al final del año –

Orfanato…

- Yo… no lo sabía – dijo de pronto . Mentira, claro que lo sabía… ¿No había pedido a Jack, hace meses atrás , que investigara a Hermione? ¿Acaso no había sido fruto de eso, el que supiera que la niña no tenía más familiares que sus "padres"? .

En ocasiones podía ser tan miserable…

- No importa, es la verdad –dijo ella limpiándose el rostro – Ya no tengo familia –

No hay nada que te ate con el mundo muggle - apuntó Harry –

- ¿Pero y Hogwarts?- preguntó ella preocupada – si voy contigo , no podré volver a Hogwarts ¿cierto?-

Harry asintió – Pero … eso no significa que tu enseñanza se vea interrumpida – la niña lo miró sin entender – Hay cientos de colegios , Hermione, y no sería difícil conseguir un par de plazas –sonrió – no con las influencias de Maestro Voldemort –

La muchacha se estremeció ante el nombre .

- Yo… -

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente . -Tampoco pretendo obligar a una niña mimada a ir conmigo –apuntó con crueldad – si decides acompañarme , sólo se esperará de ti lo mejor, nada menos , Hermione , la excelencia y el poder es lo único que se aceptará –

- ¡¿No me crees capaz?! – se enfadó ella - ¡Soy la mejor alumna de nuestro curso!-

Harry sonrió – Ya lo sé, por eso te estoy dando esta oportunidad – "Sin contar con que eres avalonese y tienes el más raro de los dones que haya visto en mucho tiempo".

- Aprenderías cosas que jamás se enseñarían en una escuela de magia – susurró tranquilamente – tendrías acceso a la biblioteca privada de Maestro Voldemort – miró suavemente a la niña – Yo mismo paso allí la mayor parte del tiempo …-

Era la oscuridad quien danzaba a su lado, haciéndole ver que nada era imposible…

- Soy una sangre sucia –apuntó ella con seriedad – tu "maestro" me odiará –

Esta vez , Harry sonrió misteriosamente . – Tal vez – Hermione frunció el ceño – si ese es tu única preocupación, deja ese punto por mi cuenta –

Ella se mordió el labio, meditando .

El orfanato o ir con Gaunt …

Dejar Hogwarts y aventurarse a un turbulento mundo … uno tan oscuro como deslumbrante.

¿Qué debía hacer?.

- No tengo todo el día…- apuró Harry - ¿Qué decides?-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**N.A.: El inicio del fin!! **

**Lolita :** hola y bienvenida , aunque me queda poco fic, xD , aunque pretendo hacer una continuación , jejej , tal vez en vacaciones de verano la empiece o a finales de diciembre. xD . Bueno , Draco es un elemental de viento y ya se vio la razón por la que Harry se sentía atraído a él: sólo era magia. Nos leemos!

**Pauly :** oh!!! Va a llover , a alguien le agrada Enadan ¡!! , xD . jajaj El caráceter de Suemi es genial, saqué todos mis malos días para crear su carácter, jejej y bueno es prima de Enadan así que tienen un genio algo similar. Nos leemos!

**Mery Lupin :** jeje, trataré de no demorar tanto, aunque no prometo nada, a ver si actualizo antes de fin de año . Se me vienen los exámenes!!! No!! Snif… Nos leemos!

**Keyla:** Suemi es cosa seria , y lo del libro lo explico en la segunda parte. Buaa ¡! se me acaba la historia. Chaus!

**el santo pegaso: **Hola!, sip, ya veremos que pasa con Hermione , ¿qué crees que decidirá?, bueno , lo del diario ahora se entiende, es decir, Era Draco, el que tenía acceso a Harry las 24 horas del día , lo del corte y lo demás … y ya ves la razón por la cual Harry se sentía "atraído" a Draco no era otra que por ser un elemental de viento y que a su magia le agradaba . jeje pobre chico , casi se muere hoy (para variar ) . Con Hermione , humm, ya veremos qué hizo para salir del estado de petrificación sin mandrágoras. Jaja, nadie quiere a Enadan, poobre incomprendido por la sociedad xD , Humm la idea de hacer picadillos a Enadan no es mala, aunque me pondría en aprietos , es decir, ya he matado a Raquel y a Layla ( sus hermanas) a este paso la línea de regentes se va a extinguir y voy a tener un desastre en Sindevel . XD Bueno , me voy y te cuidas .chaus


	39. Luz y oscuridad 2

**Luz y Oscuridad **

**Segunda parte.**

.

Joanne Potter suspiró , realmente esa chica Randall … ¡pero se las iba a pagar! . Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar el dolor punzante de su mano derecha y entró a la enfermería.

No se esperaba la escena que encontró.

- ¡Pero dónde puede estar!- gritó su madre con un tono demasiado histérico, Joanne frunció el entrecejo ¿qué hacia su madre en Hogwarts?.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –

Un momento… ¿el que gritaba era el director? . Joanne miró a ambos lados, como esperando una mala broma , pero no…

Había más.

- ¡La srta. Grager ha desparecido! – dijo la enfermera apareciendo tras unas cortinas –

- ¿Pero no estaba petrificada?- preguntó tío Remus con el rostro pálido

Joanne sentía que se perdía de algo y lo más increíble era que nadie reparaba en que estaba allí, como si fuese invisible … o tan irrelevante … ¿qué había pasado?.

- Siempre lo dije – dijo la voz mortalmente seria de su maestro de pociones – pero ninguno –miró especialmente al director – creyó que una "gryffindor" estaría aliada con el heredero del Lord –

Joanne abrió alarmantemente los ojos .

Harry…

- ¡Te dije que no le volvieras a llamar así, quejicus del infierno! – James tomó de la túnica a Snape y de no ser por el director que llamó a la calma, seguramente lo hubiese maldecido .

- Señores, no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar al Sr. Potter y a la Srta. Granger…-

Oh Merlín …

Joanne no necesitó oír más. - ¿Srta. Potter? –

Vaya… finalmente cuando quería ser invisible era notada.

- ¡Joanne , adónde vas! - escuchó que su madre le gritaba , pero no le importó, no se volteó y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Habían descubierto a Harry y …

¿Qué pasaría ahora?.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

.

Era extraño estar nuevamente en Inglaterra y pasear tranquilamente por Londres .

Jack suspiró mirando el bullicio matutino , desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra junto a Angela y Lord Angelus , nada fuera de lo normal había pasado , es decir, no más allá de un centenar de reuniones con clanes vampiros de Europa y una que otra fiesta.

"Fiestas …"

En ocasiones como esa se sentía como aquel niño inglés que fuese en el pasado. De presentación en presentación, aguantando los rumores y miradas impertinentes , saludos e hipocresía.

"La sociedad londinense, fuese humana o vampírica , no cambiaba"

Era ya de conocimiento público la traición de David Angelus , así como su "reemplazo".

¿Era todo política? . ¿Ser usado como antes?.

Miró la pileta repleta de niños que festejaban el inicio de las vacaciones de verano . Verano… el mismo Sol ,que lo cobijara en sus días de estudiante , ahora lo observaba irritado desde las alturas.

Había aprendido a vivir siendo el centro de atención , sin embargo eso no significaba que fuese agradable , estar continuamente bajo el ojo crítico del mundo era asfixiante, por eso en ocasiones escapaba de la "casa" y paseaba como un simple mortal por Londres.

Vio unos niños jugar a lo lejos, llevaban uniforme , una linda niña de cabellos rubios sonreía a su amigo ,"Morissette tendría su edad de estar viva".

Siempre , aunque no lo quisiera memorias tristes venían a su mente, Morissette, su hermana fallecida …parecía tan lejana la muerte de su querida hermana.

Las memorias … eran inaguantables, el momento de la soledad … por eso se había empeñado en aprender todo cuanto pudiese de Lord Angelus "Para no pensar" . Desde que se había vuelto el "heredero" ,no había hecho más que aprender , entrenar y recibir golpes(todo con fines pedagógicos, por supuesto).

Sólo quería alejar los fantasma de su pasado , alejar a Morissette, alejar a Harry…

Dentro de unos días tendría otra reunión, no sería distinta al resto y ello lo ayudaría a no pensar en sus queridos fantasmas.

Los alejaría un poco más.

.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_._

_Ella se mordió el labio, meditando . _

_El orfanato o ir con Gaunt … _

_Dejar Hogwarts y aventurarse a un turbulento mundo … uno tan oscuro como deslumbrante. _

_¿Qué debía hacer?. _

_No tengo todo el día…- apuró Harry - ¿Qué decides?- _

Miró a la serpiente , la observaba ¿fastidiada?.

Hermione se obligó a no pensar en ella, sino en la propuesta de Gaunt.

Este era "Harry Potter" , el hermano de Joanne Potter , aquel muchacho que anteriormente había resguardado el Libro Olvidado , escrito por la propia Morgana , un escrito de caprichosa naturaleza que aparecía , según su propia conveniencia …

¿Por qué un objeto mágico como aquel ahbía decidido ir con Harry Potter? .

¿Por qué en la casa Potter? .

Ahora era el mismo antiguo guardián de ese libro , Mordret Gaunt, heredero de Lord Voldemort, buscado por los aurores, quien le ofrecía la "posibilidad" de …

Cambiar de ideales.

¿Por qué? .

¿Acaso Ga… Potter… buscaba un traidor en las filas avaloneses? ¿Quería que ella le abriese la puerta a los secretos de Avalon?.

¿Quería que entregase su segundo hogar?.

Miró al niño sopesando esa idea.

Solamente una avalonese podía conjurar las barcas que llevaban a Avalon y aquella era una de las dos formas de ingresar a la sagrada isla. La otra , era un portal que se encontraba en las profundidades de la Laguna del Valle de Godric, aunque esa puerta tenía ciertas … exigencias.

- No puedo-dijo mirándole suelo – Lo siento… Harry –

- Si así son las cosas… - susurró despacio mirando su mano – Tendré que matarte –

Hermione alzó la mirada de forma aterrorizada, los ojos plateados del niño brillaron de forma peligrosa y dio un paso al frente.

_¿Por qué ese cambio? ¡Lo decía en serio!. _

Hermione sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

- Es mejor cortar la rosa antes de que florezca …-

- ¡No te acerques! – gritó Hermione alzando su palma - ¡Te atacaré si te acercas! –

Pero el niño sonrió , preparándose para contrarrestar el ataque.

– ¡Nunca tocarás a mi hermano, niña avalonese! – gritó Joanne Potter desde la puerta .

Harry se volteó sin poder creerlo ¡¿Qué hacía Anne allí?! .

Porque aquella niña de cabellos rojos era su pequeña hermana , que , de alguna forma , había llegado hasta allí.

Hermione parecía tan confundida como el slytherin , miró de forma alternativa a ambos hermanos .

- ¡Bruja avalonese , no te acerques a mi hermano!- volvió a gritar la pelirroja acercándose a Harry , poniéndose delante él como escudo .

- Anne…- Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro – no es necesario todo esto – dijo suavemente –puedo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos …-

- ¿Tus asuntos, hermano? –preguntó ella con voz afectada - ¡Esta niña quiere atacarte y si alguien intenta hacerte daño, entónces se vuelve mi asunto! –

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo, Nagini siseó algo ininteligible , que pareció sacar de su estupor a Mor.

- Gracias – dijo solamente – pero no lo necesito –

Anne bajó la mirada – Sé que… no soy muy fuerte , pero… ¡yo puedo protegerte , hermano!-

Harry arrugó el ceño –Anne… siento decir esto , sin embargo debes entender que , por ahora, no tienes poder para intervenir en un combate real – Harry puso su otra mano en el hombro de Anne – así que deja de hacer esto –

- ¡Me niego!- alzó sus ojos furiosos hacia Hermione - ¡Todo es culpa de ellas, esas avaloneses! –

- ¿Anne?-

- ¡Si ellas hubiesen ayudado en tu búsqueda… si ellas no se hubieran negado… ¡Tú nunca hubieses estado del lado de Voldemort! ¡las odio a todas las avaloneses! ¡Esas brujas malditas! .

- ¡Te equivocas!- gritó Hermione - ¡Las avaloneses hemos ayudado en todo a los magos, es absurdo lo que dices! –

Joanne se rió de forma alarmante- ¿Absurdo, me llamas mentirosa? ¡Eres tú quién no sabe nada! ¡La Isla de Avalon, con sus bonitas palabras , se negó a realizar un conjuro de localización , cuando mi hermano desapareció! ¡No lo hicieron, a pesar de que todos se lo pidieron! –

- No puede ser cierto- susurró Hermione – Eso no… -

- Ah Hermione , realmente eres ingenua – Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza – pero Anne , eso ya es parte del pasado y sinceramente todo salió como debía –

- Hermano…-

- Me he dado cuenta, que nunca hubiese funcionado …-

- ¿Hermano?-

- Sólo… no formo parte de este bando, Anne, nunca me he sentido identificado con la luz de todos modos –

Harry sonrió . – Por lo tanto , pertenezco a un mundo diferente a Hogwarts , Anne, un mundo distinto al tuyo, querida hermana – Miró a Hermione – dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, Hermione Granger y en ella no habrá interrupciones –

- ¡No dejaré que escapes!-dijo la niña alzando su mano - ¡No si vas a continuar por el camino de la oscuridad! –

La pelirroja vio como una enorme flama salía de la mano de Hermione , incapaz de poder moverse , sólo fue conciente que estaba detrás de su hermano, una vez el humo se hubo disipado .

- Ya fue suficiente de juegos, Granger- Harry , quien había protegido a Anne de la explosión, alzó su varita dispuesto a maldecir a la gryffindor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a intentar lastimar a Anne? .

- Déjanos ir –susurró de pronto Anne, saliendo detrás de Harry .

- ¿Qué tonterías dices?- Hermione tenía una sonrisa en los labios .

- Mírame a la cara, Hermione Granger –Anne parecía muy segura , Harry frunció el ceño ¿qué pretendía hacer?.

Y fue allí que ocurrió , los ojos de Anne y Hermione se conectaron . Azul y castaño se fundieron , prevaleciendo el más fuerte.

- Por supuesto, pueden irse – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara , Hermione Granger.

Un incómodo silencio se volvió entre ellos .

Y luego , Hermione Granger dio media vuelta y salió del lugar .

- Te dije, hermanito, que no era muy fuerte, pero podía protegerte ¿cierto? –

- Anne… qué le hiciste a Granger –

La niña sonrió , pero… -¡Anne! – gritó Mor al ver que se desplomaba en el suelo . Sus brazos impidieron el impacto .

- Siempre es tan cansador – susurró – pero ha valido la pena –

Estaba pálida, como si hubiese agotado todas sus fuerzas en ello – Lo único que importa es que estás bien , siempre temí que estuvieras muerto , por ello… -

- Anne, estoy bien , no llores –pidió al ver que de los ojos azules salían pequeñas lágrimas .

- Es sólo que … hermano , no me dejes , yo … puedo serte útil ,sé que es una guerra y que no soy muy fuerte , pero tengo este …talento , y puedo hacer cosas, cosas que nadie puede, esas avaloneses lo dijeron cuando me pidieron que entrara en su colegio-

- Anne… ¿rechazaste ser una avalonese?-

Su hermana… su hermana había…

¿Por qué Avalon tenía una plaza para Anne?.

- De qué don hablas – pidió aún sosteniéndola en los brazos .

- Uno que puedes usar, hermano, lo haré para ti , así que no me dejes ¿sí? –

Hay muchas palabras para describir el sentimiento que se extendió por su ser…pero ninguno abarcaba la totalidad de la desgracia, Harry supo en ese entonces que había perdido y que todo cuanto deseaba era hacer feliz a Anne.

- Por supuesto Anne, nunca estaremos separados –

...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

...

La cabeza de la familia Black miró los pergaminos ante sí . Pergaminos que relataban el secreto más oculto de la familia Black , aquello que se revelaba a sus descendientes una vez alcanzaban la mayoría de edad "Algo que Sirius nunca supo , por escapar de casa" se recordó Regulus .

¿Qué haría Sirius de estar en su lugar?.

Regulus no dejaba de pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida si el destino hubiese sido otro , si Sirius no hubiese traicionado a la Noble casa de los Black.

¿Qué habría hecho Sirius con Draco?.

Miró con desgana , nuevamente, los pergaminos . Llevaba noches enteras leyéndolos , buscando una solución al problema .

Pero nada.

Narcissa… Era más que sobresaliente la discreción que había tenido Cissy , para evitar que Lucius notara el "don" de Draco , durante su niñez.

- La abuela Cassiopeia habría hecho esto – pensó en voz alta, viendo que otra vez amanecía – Es la única solución –

"La única para librar a Draco de las pretensiones de su padre".

Y así , mediante la red floo apareció en el vestíbulo de la Embajada Avalonese, decidido a acabar con toda esa situación .

.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Con Anne en los brazos se adentró en la Cámara de los Secretos , miró a Serezade .

- Te ordeno, Serezade, guardián de la cámara, que me sigas y obedezcas . –

El basilisco se alzó en toda su longitud e hizo una pronunciada reverencia – Ahora tú eres mi amo, Lord Gaunt – siseó -¿Qué ordena mi lord?-

La sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del niño – Atacar la barrera de Hogwarts hasta que consigas hacer una brecha, no debe ser difícil para ti , después de todo eres una criatura mágica de considerable poder –

Y había comprobado que esa barrera era vulnerable a ciertas criaturas mágicas, una reducida lista , y obviamente Dumbledore nunca había pensado que un basilisco atacara la barrera, era muy posible salir de Hogwarts si Serezade tenía éxito . Ahora que Draco , no, _Tom_ ya no era su amo .

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Cuando Millarray de Maris, Embajadora de Avalon , se levantó esa mañana , supo que sería un buen día . Había dormido ininterrumpidamente , hubo duraznos en su desayuno y finalmente había logrado sacar a "la guardia del ministerio" de su embajada.

Nada pronosticaba un mal presagio.

Pero uno siempre puede equivocarse.

Confío en que sus palabras son el reflejo de una mentalidad fantasiosa – dijo , evitando sorprenderse, ante lo dicho por ese mago de grises ojos .

Regulus Black se llevó una mano a sus lentes y sonrió de lado – Y yo confío en que su capacidad mental es perfectamente adecuada ,para entender que hablo seriamente, Madame –

Los cubos de hielo ,en el refresco de Suzette Saint Claire , se movieron ligeramente , mientras unas burbujas ascendían estrepitosamente.

- Sugiere – comenzó fríamente – ¿que tengo conocimiento de un "pueblo" llamado Sindelewyn?-

- Ud. lo tiene, madame –afirmó el mago – puesto que Sindelewyn ha sido aliado de Ynys Avallach ,desde que la Dama Cuervo entregó el elixir para salvar al Rey Silfo –

Los ojos negros de Suzette se achicaron observando seriamente al mago.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ambos, haciendo el aire más tenso en aquel despacho.

- Sólo requiero que me guíe para contactar con sus gobernantes –

- Sr. Black –dijo , luego de meditar sus palabras – reconozco que sus palabras desentrañan un enigma –dio una mirad al mago – sin embargo , su petición no guarda ninguna relación con la verdad –

- Ya veo – dijo sencillamente – Es entendible los reparos de madame – movió un tanto su bastón – después de todo , soy un perfecto extraño afirmando conocer información confidencial ¿me equivoco?-

Milla se abstuvo de hablar .

- Por supuesto, no espero obtener una respuesta satisfactoria ,sin probar que mis palabras son verdaderas –

- Entiendo – Milla ladeo su cabeza ligeramente – El Sr. Black sugiere una prueba –sonrió .

- Ciertamente , Madame , lo sugiero – Regulus también sonrió .

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

- ¿Estás decidido entonces, Harry? – la voz suave de una mujer se oyó tras suyo . EL basilisco volteó amenazante, pero no así Mordret ,que se había perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos .

Finalmente había logrado salir de Hogwarts sobre Serezade , junto a Nagini y Joanne, quien se había dormido, debido al cansancio . Y justo ahora , cuando veía un poco de calma …

La etérea figura de Aline Sthandier aparecía , como un cuadro sacado de un cuento medieval . No había dudas , era la frágil figura de su antigua niñera , con un vestido revoloteando suavemente al compás de sus ojos grises…

¿Ojos grises? .

Es tonto pensar , que en las ocasiones más insólitas nos damos cuenta de nimiedades , o al menos, lo que son nimiedades comparado con los problemas que nos aquejan .

- ¡Tus ojos son grises!- gritó , haciendo que Serezade detuviese sus ansias asesinas , por la _amenaza_.

Aline sonrió con dulzura , si Harry no estuviera con la adrenalina tan alta, habría recordado su infancia junto a la avaloneses ,aquellas veces en que Aline se colaba en su habitación para darle un sándwich de queso o algún mimo , para mitigar el castigo de su padre. Ciertamente ella lo estaba recordando y no podía dejar de sentir una alegría inmensa al verlo.

- ¡Mujer, te mataré si intentas detenernos!- Nagini silbó amenazante.

- ¡No, espera , ella es buena!-

Harry obligó a Serezade a bajar y así él descendió . La hierba estaba algo húmeda por la madrugada . Aline sonreía con los ojos y ,por alguna razón ,Harry pensó que aquellos ojos grises le venían más que los cafés , como si fuesen más cercanos y reales . No se detuvo a pensar en ello demasiado.

- Has crecido – murmuró ella con voz ligeramente afectada .

- Cualquiera lo hace, luego de siete años – murmuró resentido . Aline lo había cuidado a sus cinco años, hasta que se fue con Maestro Voldemrot, inclusive entonces había intentado encontrarla, hasta había creído hallarla en Avalon , pero la Reina Yomara había dicho , claramente, que no tenía entre sus hermanas una jovencita llamada Aline. "Mentiras, puras mentiras, Aline era una avalonese entonces" .

Aline nunca se había contactado con él, no fue hasta que entró a Hogwarts que la vio , ella enseñaba Estudios Avaloneses y , obviamente, no lo había reconocido "Nadie asocia a Mordret Gaunt con un supuesto niño muerto".

- Lo sé- susurró ella , sin dejar de mirarlo – Y me he ganado tu rencor , lo acepto –

"Así de simple ¿no iba a decir más?".

- … Pero tenía órdenes, Harry .- susurró en disculpa – aunque no justifican mi negligencia – Mor la observó, _realmente _parecía sincera "Más afectada que mis propios padres".

Y se dio cuenta que perdonar a Aline no le costaba nada, de hecho, lo había hecho hace tiempo , además… ella era _sólo _su niñera , nada lo ataba a él y sin embargo lo había cuidado y querido más allá de cualquier lazo sanguíneo .

- Eso ya es parte del pasado – dijo harry ante la mirada de Serezade…

" ¡Alto allí! " . Harry vio a Aline y luego a su basilisco " ¡ ¿Cómo Aline sigue viva si Serezade la está mirando?!" .

_¿Qué demonios?_

Entendía que él no fuese afectado, ya que Maestro Voldemort lo había nombrado su heredero y por tanto , la magia de slytherin lo protegía por sobre sus criaturas . ¿Pero y Aline?.

- Aline no te ofendas pero… ¿Cómo es que estás viva , si hay un _basilisco _ante ti?- preguntó Harry controlando la histeria implícita en su tono de voz .

Extrañamente ella sonrió – Eso no viene al caso, querido Harry , aunque te diré que más de un misterio guarda Avalon y sus descendientes –

Harry asintió de forma ausente – Pero ya me he retrasado de mi propósito – dijo tranquilamente, como si no estuviese ante un reptil que podría _comérsela _si le daba la gana.

Nagini la miró calculadoramente, mucho había oído de la mujer , por boca de Harry . Y quería ver qué decía.

- Soy tu salvoconducto – afirmó con voz firme y pose de guardiana .

El niño sólo pudo mirarla idiotizado . - ¿Me estás ofreciendo escolta? – preguntó suavemente , mientras Nagini miraba con sus enormes ojos ambarinos a la avalonese.

- Podría decirse ¿necesitas huir de Hogsmeade, no?-

Nadie culparía al joven Gaunt por abrir la boca como un buen pez . ¡Aline le ofrecía sacarlo de allí ! .

Momento ¿cuál era el truco?.

- ¿A cambio de qué? - susurró calculadoramente .

La ojigris sonrió – De nada , Harry -

Ok. Aquello era más extraño . ¿Y si era una trampa de Dumbledore? . No olvida eso, piensa en Avalon, de seguro era algún ardid de la nueva Reina .

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –

Nagini siseó , haciendo patente que tneía los mismos reparos que Harry .

- Porque eres Harry – dijo algo triste " El niño que la Diosa me puso en el camino" " Y uno que no supe reconocer … a tiempo" .

El chico se lo pensó, pero no tenía mucho por donde escoger. El Sol estaba despuntando y pronto las calles se llenarían de comerciantes abriendo las tiendas , si iba a hacer algo debía ser YA.

- Nos vamos los cuatro – apuntó el muchacho – así que no veo como puedas sacarnos a todos –

Por respuesta ella sonrió enigmáticamente ¿Siempre había sonreído así, como si supiera muchas cosas que uno no?.

- Perfecto –susurró ella - ¿Y a qué lugar? –

- A la Fortaleza – dijo Harry sonriendo muy abiertamente .

- Claro – susurró Aline apenada – Como digas-

Serezade la miraba reticente y Nagini no era la excepción. La "niñera" había demostrado ser en el pasado toda una caja de sorpresas ¿qué si ahora los engañaba y enviaba al Ministerio? .

No, ella primero moriría , si se atrevía a entregar a su pequeño slytherin .

- Esto sólo tomará un minuto – dijo Aline , luego se alejó cerca de tres metros y , agarrando una ¿rama? comenzó a ¿hacer dibujos en la tierra?.

- ¿Aline?- pero Harry no tuvo respuesta, la avalonese parecía inmersa en su tarea de hacer " dibujos en la tierra". Pronto el niño notó que se trataba de una circunferencia de unos seis metros de diámetro , e incluía toda una gama de símbolos que Harry , en su vida, había visto .

Bien, esto ya he acabado – dijo Aline levantándose – Me hago vieja- susurró sonriendo suavemente dando unos golpecitos sus espalda .

Nagini miraba seriamente a la mujer - Pequeño slytherin, no me gusta esto – siseó ,apuntando con su lengua , el círculo .

Harry hubiese querido decirle que él tampoco hallaba confiable el círculo… con todas esas runas y cosas … dibujadas.

- ¿Vamos? – susurró Aline –sólo necesitas que la … emm basilisco ingrese al círculo.-

Maravilloso, pensó Harry, Serezade parecía no querer hacerle caso, notó al sisear nuevamente sus órdenes y ver que el reptil lo miraba algo _nervioso . _

- Es sólo un círculo – siseó Harry enojado cargando a Anne en brazos . ¡El ya estaba lo bastante nervioso como para esto! ¡No iba a poder con los nervios de Nagini y Serezade , al mismo tiempo!.

Milagrosamente Serezade comenzó a moverse y , luego de unos minutos , nada de su cuerpo salía de la circunferencia . Aline se sentó sobre Serezade y alzó la mano …

Luego , algo comenzó a brillar bajo ellos y todo se puso deslumbrantemente violeta…

Y esa luz lo cegó.

.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Hermione abrió los ojos notando la mirada del profesorado.

- ¿Dónde?...-

Era la enfermería, sin duda , se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¡Gaunt!- gritó levantándose demasiado rápido, todo dio vueltas y …

- No se mueva tan rápido, Srta. Granger- dijo Enadan tomándola de la cintura- estuvo bajo un hechizo muy poderoso, debe descansar –luego miró significativamente a Dumbledore.

- Srta. Granger -dijo Snape sin mirar a Enadan – explíquenos cómo salió de la petrificación –

- Eso…-

- Es tan molesto - susurró el elemental mirando al profesor – siempre ha sido un negligente –sonrió – pero bueno , no se puede esperar mucho de ustedes, de todos modos –

- ¡Linumel! , te voy a …-

Dumbledore alzó las manos llamando a la calma . –Señores, por favor, tranquilícense , no es el momento para discusiones , tenemos un alumno desaparecido y a otro inconciente –

Hermione se volteó mirando a Draco Malfoy descansar sobre otra cama a su lado .

- Se equivoca – dijo la castaña llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Srta. Granger?- pidió Mc Gonagall .

Enadan miró preocupado a la niña .

- Son dos alumnos, director –susurró – Joanne Potter está con Mordret Gaunt –

Y luego , para espanto de todos …

- Ella lo llamó hermano -

.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Lo primero que vio fueron los ambarinos ojos de Nagini , alzó la cabeza , Serezade estaba a un lado , mirando amenazante a Aline .

- Ya despertaste – dijo ella con su usual tranquilidad . Harry se levantó sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido "Fue peor que el trasladador" .

Estaban en un bosque , los grandes árboles así lo demostraban, aunque eran unos lánguidos , sin vida, igual que la tierra árida en la que descansaba .

- ¡Pequeño slytherin!- Nagini se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo grave!- siseó para volver a abrazarlo. Una vez calmada, el muchacho se giró hacia la avalonese.

- Sólo debes caminar unos quince minutos en esa dirección – apuntó hacia el norte- y encontrarás el pantano –

"El pantano" … - ¡La Fortaleza oscura! - gritó el chico ,entendiendo que ya estaba a sólo unos minutos de Maestro Voldemort . Miró a su alrededor encontrando a Anne durmiendo al lado de Serezade.

Con sus chispeantes ojos grises , se giró hacia Aline – Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin ti – aseguró , Nagini se mantuvo cerca , aunque era obvio que compartía la opinión de Harry.

- Tú querías volver a este lugar – susurró ella sencillamente – Realmente me hubiese gustado que fuese otro el destino – sonrió con tristeza – pero en fin…- volvió a sonreír – ya has decidido –

- Así es – dijo él seriamente – este es mi lado, Aline –

Se formó un tenso silencio entre ambos , ya no había mucho que decir : Harry estaba a salvo y Aline había cumplido su auto impuesta tarea .

Harry se mordió el labio , miró a Serezade, el pantano y a Nagini …

- Aline , ven conmigo –

- ¡Pequeño slytherin!- siseó alarmada , Nagini - ¡Ella es una avalonese!. -

- ¡Silencio, Nagini!- ordenó con enfado, luego miró a la ojigris, quien no ocultaba su estupefacción .

De hecho , el mismo Harry no sabía bien de dónde había salido ese arrebato , sólo que… ¡Era Aline, por Merlín! .

La única persona que le había mostrado una amistad desinteresada , cuando todos lo repelían …

- No temas- dijo el muchacho muy seguro de sí mismo – Maestro Voldemort te aceptaría en sus filas, estoy seguro y … - "Y así no correría el riesgo de verte muerta" . - estaríamos juntos , como antes…-

Harry se sonrojó , debía parecer un niño pequeño rogando a su madre no abandonarlo. ¡Pero qué importaba! ¡si conseguía que Aline se quedase con él , podría vivir con su orgullo mal herido!.

La avalonese se le acercó y se hincó, hasta estar a su altura, puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho

– Harry, la Diosa sabe que te quiero con toda mi alma – susurró conteniendo las lágrimas – Pero mi lugar no está en esa Fortaleza , sino en Avalon , junto a aquellos que han decidido que puedo hacer la diferencia – miró los ojos entristecidos del niño – Sé que duele y tal vez nunca pase- Harry bajó el rostro , Aline subió su mentón con dulzura.

- Pero … ya no estarás conmigo – apuntó él .

Aline alzó la vista al cielo, rogando entereza - Siempre lo estaré , aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho – y pase lo que pase, recuerda que no hay magia más poderosa que el amor , él traspasa las fronteras de la magia a menudo , haciendo cosas inimaginables – susurró , Nagini se mantenía mortalmente quieta y Serezade parecía esculpido en mármol.

- Maestro Voldemort no cree en eso – susurró

- No, Voldemort no cree en el amor – hizo una triste sonrisa , Harry comenzaba a creer que sólo recordaría eso de Aline – Pasarán muchas vivencias en tu vida, mi niño , ya mismo has tenido una considerable cuota de ellas , pero recuerda esto : pase lo que pase , siempre tendrás un lugar en Avalon –

El muchacho sonrió con sarcasmo , para evitar llorar- La nueva Reina debe odiarme , nunca dejaría que me quedase en Avalon –

- Si tú lo quisieras, Harry , ella misma se presentaría en este momentos para llevarte a la Isla Afortunada – miró al muchacho suplicante - ¿No quieres Harry , no te gustaría que la Reina te llevase con ella a Avalon , en lugar de la Fortaleza?-

Nagini y Serezade se miraron tontamente y luego se voltearon hacia los humanos.

- Mi lugar está con Maestro Volodmeort – dijo el muchacho con voz afectada - ¡Lo siento!- y dejó que sus lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas , sin reparos . Aline lo abrazó y también lloró , sabiendo que ya no había más que hacer, su niño había decidido un destino que ella no podía seguir .

Y era hora de separarse.

Finalizar ese abrazo fue una de las cosas más terribles que Harry había hecho ese año, mucho más que aguantar las estancias en Hogwarts , mientras le buscaban un tutor, peor que aguantar a la cara de sapo de Umbridge o a Tom …

- Toma – susurró la avalonese , entregándole un libro de medianas dimensiones . Su empastadura era de tela blanca , sin título…

- Es tuyo por derecho – dijo ella , mientras Harry tomaba el libro .

De las muchas cosas que habían ocurrido esas horas, nada lo había preparado para encontrarse con Aline y sus intenciones, era tonto pensar que no fuese , nuevamente , a sorprenderlo.

- Este es … el libro – dijo tocando con manos temblorosas el texto - ¡No era un sueño!- gritó extasiado al abrirlo y _leer _el título.

Aline se veía cansada , sin embargo le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se levantó - Los sueños nos muestran más verdades que cualquier otra cosa, Harry , si en algo puedes confiar es en ellos –

De ser otra la ocasión, Harry se habría sentado en la misma tierra con tal de leer el libro , pero se contuvo y guardó el libro en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Entonces este es el adiós?- preguntó tratando de sonar serio .

- No, pero me temo que es, inevitablemente ,el inicio de una separación – dijo Aline - Sólo… nunca olvides ,que si alguna vez te he hecho mal, no ha sido concientemente – una última lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la avalonese, al besar la frente del niño .

- Nunca me has hecho mal - aseguró Harry . Ella lo miró largamente, para suspirar.

- Tal vez… algún día no pienses así - dijo suavemente – si se da el caso , recuerda que yo era una simple avalonese, sin saber que la Luna brilla más cuando está llena –

Harry no supo qué responder ante ello, así que sólo asintió. Serezade y Nagini se pusieron a su lado y Aline, con una última mirada , desapareció entre volutas de color violeta…

Se subió en Serezade , mientras Nagini silbaba lo raro que había sido ese año .

- …Y ya vez, pequeño slytherin – dijo alzando su cabecita en forma arrogante – fuimos dos y volvimos cuatro ¿qué haremos con semejante perezoso en al Fortaleza?-

Harry no respondió, aunque creyó escuchar un siseo afectado proveniente de Serezade. El se llevó una mano a la túnica y sacó el pequeño libro blanco . "Aline es , como dijo Maestro Voldemort, una caja de sorpresas"

Ya que , misteriosamente , tenía en sus manos un libro que él creía una invención de su imaginación , un desvarío por causa de su inaudita niñez y más insólita adolescencia.

Con sus pequeños dedos rozó las palabras impresas en la primera hoja . Porque allí, con letras doradas rezaba claramente:

_**Viajes de un mago**_

**Por Salazar Slytherin **

**.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

.

Enadan suspiró viendo la cara de los magos .

- Era inevitable –dijo al afectado rostro de Hermione – no ha sito tu culpa –

- No entiendo nada – dijo Mc Gongall – Joanne no debió ir con … el muchacho –

- Es increíble que pensaran que esa niña se quedaría junto a ustedes , luego de averiguar la verdad –

- ¿De qué demonios hablas , Linumel? –

Dumbledore se acomodó sus gafas, había ordenado cercar Hogwarts y una búsqueda, pero los elfos ya le había comunicado que no habían encontrado ni a Mordret Gaunt o a Joanne Potter "Han escapado".

No quería ser él quien le dijese eso a James y lily .

En ese momento agradeció que estuviesen en otra habitación junto a Remus y Sirius .

- El averiguar que ese niño era su hermano, Mordret Gaunt, no, el heredero de Voldemort, debió devastarla, aunque sin duda , eso no fue lo peor –

Miró a Dumbledore.

- Debió sufrir demasiado , al saber que su querido hermano era nada más que una herramienta para este lado ¿me equivoco?-

- ¡Harry no es una herramienta! –

- Profesora Mc Gonagall, no dudo de sus nobles sentimientos, pero seamos realistas , ese niño tiene un destino que cumplir , a esta altura ya sabe a lo que me refiero , ¿cierto, Dumbledore?-

El director miró fríamente a Enadan . - ¿Qué tanto sabe, Enadan Linumel?-

Hermione no entendía nada y por la cara de los maestros …

- "Cuando la Luna llore la octava lágrima , el Segundo Hijo despertará…

De ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad,

poseedor de un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad,

protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar…

Al ocaso esta guerra ha de llevar, para bien o mal…" -

Un profundo silencio se dejó caer sobre la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo…?-

Enadan sonrió - ¿Cómo sé sobre la profecía? , Dumbledore, me decepciona , aunque por la expresión de su rostro sé que ya había llegado a la misma conclusión –

- ¿Conclusión? - Mc Gongall temblaba completamente.

- Harry Potter – susurró suavemente – El niño de la profecía es Harry Potter – finalizó Enadan – "Un don de la luz y otro de la oscuridad" , sencillo: Magia natural y pársel , "Ojos esperanza oscurecidos por la maldad" , bueno todos han visto la nueva apariencia del joven Potter y si mal no recuerdo solía tener unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda …-

Snape se dejó apoyar sobre la columna más cercana .

- " Cuando la luna llore la octava lágrima" : el inicio del octavo mes , la misma fecha en que despertó su magia … "Protegido por la Torre hasta su camino andar", por favor… ¿necesito también explicar eso? , en fin, Aline , representando a la "Torre Blanca, es decir, Avalon" , cuidó de él hasta que tomó su sendero y acepto ir con Voldemort. -

Enadan meneó la cabeza – Que un niño nacido bajo el resguardo de la luz haya terminado siendo el estandarte de la oscuridad…-

- ¡No diga semejante cosa!- Mc Gongall parecía la borde de un ataque de nervios- ¡Harry es un niño bueno que sólo está confundido!-

Hermione se mantenía mortalmente seria .

- Ha sido muy imprudente revelar esa información, Enadan Linumel –

- Dumbledore, sinceramente ¿cree ser el único que sabe eso?, incluso ahora mismo le estoy dando la respuesta que pidió –

- ¿De qué…?

- Joanne Potter -su voz fue como un trueno – Aquella niña no solo se fue con su hermano por el dolor infringido , debido a las mentiras, sino que sabe sobre la profecía -.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – El maestro de pociones perdió su usual frialdad encarando a Linumel

- Snape, realmente eres idiota , todo el año preocupado porque Hermione fuese un peligro para la escuela, cuando el verdadero peligro se cernía sobre Joanne Potter –

Dumbledore juntó sus manos – Explíquese, Linumel –

Hermione bajó la mirada entendiendo a qué se refería Enadan .

- Hermione ¿te importaría explicárselo a los magos?-

La niña saltó en la cama mirando al elemental , sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ella.

- Ah… yo… -tomó aire decidida – Joanne Potter puede ver … quiero decir, ella tiene un don que le permite saber cosas de la gente, si se concentra en alguien puede saber qué está haciendo y lo que hizo , como si viese el pasado …-

- Imposible que la Srta. Potter tuviese ese poder y nunca mostrase señales de ello –

- Oh Dumbledore, pero sí las mostró- dijo Enadan seriamente – puede preguntárselo a sus padres , pregúntele por sus pesadillas , esa niña veía los ataques mortifagos , cada ataque desde los siete años, fue así como se enteró de la profecía –sonrió – en su afán de buscar información sobre su desaparecido hermano ,se concentró en ud. y fue así como supo que su hermano era el mencionado por la profecía –

- ¿Y si sabías todo eso Linumel, por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-

Esta vez Enadan pareció ligeramente enfadado - ¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho, Snape ?-

Severus Snape , maestro de pociones, lo apuntó con la varita.

- ¡¿Es que no te importa lo que pase en esta guerra?! ¡Tú y tu maldito reino solo se divierten observando! –

Una suave sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro del elemental.

- ¿Observando? , claro , sólo observamos …– Y luego , sin que nadie lo previese, Snape fue impactado duramente contra la muralla , una ventisca salida de ningún lado comenzó a azotar la habitación.

- ¡Insolente mago! ¿observando? ¡Insinúas que la muerte de mi querida hermana Raquel fue únicamente por estar observando! –

Las cosas comenzaron a volar, pergaminos, los vidrios se rompieron e incluso Hermione vio volar las sábanas de las camas.

- ¡Sr. Linumel tranquilícese!- Dumbledore conjuró un escudo , para proteger a los magos .

- ¡Su alteza ,por favor!- pidió Hermione poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Enadan – ya ha sido demasiada tristeza para un solo día …-

Tristeza… era verdad … cuánta tristeza había sentido. Ya era suficiente .

Enadan dejó de manipular el viento y todo volvió a la calma.

- Sí Snape, debimos quedarnos mirando, de ser así Raquel estaría viva , pero Avalon siempre ha sentido aprecio por ustedes – susurró más para él que para el resto , sonrió – ahora mismo le debes tu vida a esta pequeña avalonese –

Hermione se puso mortalmente blanca.

Mc Gonagall se llevó las manos a la boca y el director miró, sin creerlo , a Hermione.

- Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo más, Hermione –apuntó Enadan – esta mañana se ha decidido que vuelvas a Avalon , no continuarás estudiando en Hogwarts -

La niña abrió los ojos sin creerlo – Pero yo… ¡La Reina me permitió …! –

- Son órdenes de su majestad , Hermione , luego de la muerte de tus padres es lo mejor , ya que no fue un asalto ordinario – apuntó para espanto de la niña – Estarás más segura en Avalon –

La niña miró el suelo y asintió en silencio, después de todo…

Nunca había encajado en Hogwarts ¿cierto?.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que debía Dumbledore –finalizó Enadan – y sepa que sólo lo he hecho por solicitud de la Reina de Avalon –

Se giró a la niña – Vamos Hermione , te escoltaré hasta el Palacio de cristal –

Porque ya todo estaba dicho .

No había nada más que hacer…

.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.

Miró el retrato nerviosa . Hacía unas horas que había despertado, al parecer el usar su poder sobre Granger la había agotado más de la cuenta , como fuera, ahora estaba vestida con esa túnica malva , que su hermano había traído ,y esperaba que viniese para llevarla ante… Voldemort.

Para qué negarlo, tenía miedo . Estaba tan asustada que era un milagro el no haber muerto a causa de una taquicardia . Podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo gritar, gemir para que saliera corriendo de ese oscuro lugar.

Pero no quería. Porque su hermano vivía allí, porque Harry formaba parte de ese mundo y ella también lo haría.

Así que hacía lo posible por abstraerse de esa situación, por ello miraba el retrato colgado en la biblioteca. Harry la había dejado allí hacía unos diez minutos y aún no volvía . ¿Estaría bien? ¿El le habría maldecido, por traerla?.

- Todo es tan oscuro – pensó en voz alta , incluso esa biblioteca irradiaba oscuridad, cada fibra de las telas estaba impregnada de maldad… El mismo retrato se le hacía de lo más maligno , ese hombre… con vestiduras medievales y ojos verde esmeralda . Ese retrato de mago , no podía haber sido una persona buena...

No si estaba colgado , como la más sublime joya, en la biblioteca de Voldemort.

- Me pregunto … -susurró una voz tras suyo – qué tiene ese niño …- Anne se volteó sintiendo sus piernas doblarse .

Era un hombre…

Un hombre que destilaba maldad .

Dio un paso atrás instintivamente . Eso pareció entretenerlo .

Es interesante el efecto que produce el joven Gaunt en la gente –

El hombre dio un par de pasos hacia ella, Anne buscó su varita , pero el sujeto ya estaba a un palmo de distancia .

Su cabello era rojizo, como la sangre . Y sus ojos marrones , pequeños, mezquinos, sedientos de …

El sonrió .

- Sí, ya lo veo –susurró demasiado cerca , provocando que la niña se paralizase de miedo .El alzó una de sus manos , tocando su mejilla .

Fría.

Anormalmente fría para un ser humano…

Sintió que ese mero contacto quemaba su piel.

Y dolía , no como una maldición, sino peor.

Como si absorbiera su alma , porque él quería todo, obediencia , esclavitud eterna, no esperaba menos…

Y no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas esa atrevida mano , que había osado tocar su piel.

El vampiro conocido como Lord Bolingbroke, sonrió al ver esa reacción . Al igual que los ojos azules de la niña .

Porque ya había visto esa expresión en otros ojos…

Unos ojos que perseguía ,que deseaba, unos ojos violeta que pertenecían a sólo un vampiro.

El volvió a sonreír , dio un par de pasos atrás, dándole espacio e hizo una leve reverencia .

- Bienvenida al reino de la oscuridad, milady –

Sus ojos marrones sonrieron , sabiendo que pronto, muy pronto…

Todas las piezas encajaban en aquel rompecabezas , mostrando poco a poco el óleo de la victoria…

…..

….

…

**FIN**

…

…

…

…

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola!!! Salí de vacaciones de verano!! , milagro , pasé los exámenes, jeje.**

**Anda!! finalmente llegó al final ( que redundante sonó eso ¬¬) ¿Ha sido cuánto? ¿dos años escribiendo esta historia? Algo así. **

**Agradezco a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud ( sí gente, sigo viva , a pesar de las veces que creyeron que había muerto por no actualizar, jejej) y por dejarme un review , snif, fueron tan lindos ¡!! .**

**Agradezco a: El santo pegaso , ****Kaito Seishiro**** , Pauly , Rarifica , ****anita1989**** , ****Dark Guy**** por sus buenas vibras , y a todos los que leyeron esta historia , en especial a los que me dejaron review :3**

**Bueno , nos leemos en la ****secuela!**** ( sí, esta historia no se ha acabado , muajajaja, tiene continuación , así que mantengan a raya sus instintos asesinos, jeje) **

**Chaus a todos!! **

**Hasta el próximo año. **

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!! **


End file.
